L'Union! deux elfes pour une reine
by milyi
Summary: Une Ombre menaçante , des terres en perdition, un peuple de légende méconnu... Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent être... C'est ce que découvriront le roi Thranduil et son fils Legolas aux côtés d'une Sirène légèrement peste Ilyrià, et de ses compagnons le redoutable Loup Finnàm et Klaùs le Dragon Pourpre... Quand deux royaumes que tout oppose doivent s'unir.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous,

Je profite d'un peu de temps et des capacités pharamineuses de ma bêta pour corriger certaines fautes et coquilles sur mes précédents chapitres!

Voilà ma première histoire! Je suis fière comme un peu beaucoup anxieuse de vous la présenter et éventuellement d'avoir vos impressions! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira...

 **Titre:** L'Union! Deux elfes pour une reine ... oui le petit clin d'oeil à deux soeurs pour un roi! Livre de chevet, entre autres, de votre serviteur.

 **Auteur** : Milyi

 **Genre** : Romance et Aventure!

 **Disclaimer** : Tolkien ( ce grand Monsieur :) ) et moi car le peuple que vous allez découvrir est sorti tout droit de ma petite cabochette, ce qui fait un peu peur en fait ... =p Les Wallens, les lieux et les caractéristiques qui les entourent sont à moi!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et accepte avec plaisir les reviews positives ainsi que négatives si elles s'avèrent constructives!

Prologue.

Caras Galadhon, Forêt de la Lothlorien, Galadriel

La nuit était douce. Les étoiles diffusaient une faible lumière éclairant le jardin où des fleurs multicolores et les Mellyrn, ces grands arbres aux feuilles d'or, se disputaient l'attention de la Dame de Lorién. Cette dernière se tenait à l'entrée de cet éden tranquille, assise sur un petit banc de pierre installé sous l'arche chargé de roses.

Elle profitait de cette quiétude paresseuse que seule procure la solitude, s'obligeant à faire le vide dans son esprit d'ordinaire si absorbé par toutes les préoccupations d'Arda. Aucune affaire d'hommes, de nains ou même d'elfes ne pourrait passer cette barrière ce soir. Seule la beauté de son bois y était la bienvenue. Galadriel en soupira d'aise, sentant le poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules s'alléger l'espace de quelques éphémères instants. Elle se sentait si apaisée. Ses longs cheveux couleur de blé ondulaient faiblement sous la légère brise qui s'était levée, rafraîchissant l'air chaud de ce début d'été.

Soudain, l'elleth ouvrit les yeux et son regard se fixa sur un point au loin, invisible si ce n'était d'elle. Elle se leva et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au grand trépied où reposait son miroir. Celui-là même qui avait largement contribué, avec sa éclatante beauté, à établir la légende la Sorcière au Bois d'Or. La clairière où le miroir était installé tranchait avec le jardin qu'elle venait de quitter. Aucunes fleurs ni arbres ne s'y épanouissaient. Elle était vide mais Galadriel s'y sentait chez elle. Ses pieds, éternellement nus, se posaient avec délicatesse et grâce à chacun de ses pas sur le tapis mousseux de l'herbe verdoyante. Seuls quelques pas séparaient l'escalier de la psyché. L'elleth saisit la jarre, alla la remplir à la source cascadant derrière elle et en vida le contenu dans le bassin de mythril devant elle en un mouvement lent et gracieux.

Quelques instants passèrent comme suspendus dans le temps et, l'espace d'un moment, elle fut hypnotisée par les remous de l'eau. Le visage de Galadriel s'illumina alors devant la scène qu'elle voyait se dérouler. Comme si se rapprocher allait l'aider à mieux appréhender ces fragments de vision envoyés par les Valar, elle se pencha encore un peu plus, le bout de son nez frôlant presque l'eau claire.

– Je comprends, murmura l'elleth pour elle-même. Mais comment cela peut-il être, par les Valar? Ce que vous demandez va à l'encontre même de nos croyances et principes...

Alors que son esprit dérivait de plus en plus loin, la Dame se sentit arrachée à sa contemplation méditative pour se retrouver dans les bras d'un ellon qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Sans lever les yeux vers ce visage adoré, elle enfouit le sien dans les plis de sa tunique immaculée, encore ébranlée par ce qu'elle venait d'entrevoir.

Elle prit quelques secondes de répit pour réorganiser le cours de ses pensées alors qu'une main apaisante caressait ses cheveux. Elle se sentait atrocement perdue, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des milliers d' années. cet état de fait n'était évidemment pas pour lui plaire. Au plus profond d'elle-même, Galadriel savait. L'elfine savait que la volonté des Valar, transfigurée par l'écho miroitant, serait très mal perçue par certaines des personnes qui étaient impliquées. Cependant, s'y soustraire était tout simplement inenvisageable. C'était ainsi et tous devraient s'y soumettre.

– _Celeborn_ , soupira-t-elle en levant un regard éploré vers le visage toujours serein de son époux, _nous devons nous rendre sans délai à Imladris._

Ses grands yeux bleus étaient encore sous le choc de la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. L'ellon fronça les sourcils. Il était si exceptionnellement rare de voir son épouse dépassée, aussi peu sûre d'elle. Elle donnait toujours l'impression de tout savoir de ce monde, voire des neuf autres. Ne voulant pas l'inquiéter plus encore, l'ellon prit sur lui et frôla sa joue du dos de sa main en un geste rassurant.

– _Il en sera ainsi fait, Melleth nîn. Nous prendrons la route d'ici une heure_ , conclut-il en se détachant d'elle à regret pour donner les ordres inhérents à ce départ précipité. Il ne posa aucune question, les réponses seraient données en temps voulu selon la volonté de son épouse.

– _Celeborn_ \- le seigneur tourna la tête vers sa femme – _Celeborn_ , reprit-elle dans un murmure. _Faîtes envoyer un faucon à notre ami de Mirkwood. Le seigneur Thranduil et le Prince se doivent d'être présents. Il n'y aucun doute à avoir à ce sujet._

Le Seigneur de Lorien se fendit d'un léger sourire.

– _Très chère, je ne doute pas qu'il en sera ravi._

Galadriel réprima un sourire devant le trait d'ironie de l'ellon, sachant pertinemment, à son instar, que le très colérique et très dominateur Haut Roi des Elfes n'apprécierait pas cette convocation hors normes.

* * *

Au même moment, salle de la Preta, cité Wallen.

La frêle jeune fille se balançait distraitement comme insouciante du gouffre béant au-dessous d'elle. Elle avait tout bonnement confiance. Des dizaines de Prêta s'y étaient succédées avant elle et jamais aucune n'avaient succombé à la moindre chute y compris lors de leur état de transe. En réalité, c'était même l'endroit où elle s'était le mieux sentie d'aussi loin que remontait sa jeune mémoire. La voyante, toute fraîchement choisie parmi les plus jeunes et plus belles filles de la cité, balaya la pièce du regard.

Il s'agissait là d'une salle spacieuse de la tour principale de la cité Wallen. Elle n'était pas immense mais sa beauté, elle, était incommensurable. La pièce avait été construite à l'aide des pierres grises incrustées d'éclats d'ambre et d'airain propres à la Cité sur la Mer. Dépouillée de meuble, il n'y avait que quelques foyers abritant les braseros moribonds ça et là. Ces derniers permettaient d'offrir une luminosité bienvenue à cet endroit si sombre et d'y refléter les pierres précieuses disséminées. Et en son centre se trouvait ce qu'il y avait de plus incroyable à son sens même si, en tant qu'aspirante, l'adolescente était déjà venue de nombreuses fois s'émerveiller de cette étrangeté.

– La magie! … souffla-t-elle, rêveuse.

Un gouffre insondable sans aucune espèce de sécurité s'ouvrait comme déchirant le sol sous les yeux de tous et ce au plus haut même de la tour. Des vapeurs blanchâtres s'en élevaient doucement pour envelopper le siège sur lequel s'étaient assises des générations de Prêta ; siège qui s'apparentait plus à une balançoire finement décorée de diverses espèces végétales, vestiges vivants de cette cité maritime qu'était le Royaume Wallen.

La jeune fille regarda ses pieds nus et se remit à se balancer doucement, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle venait juste d'être appelée, d'être dévolue à cette prestigieuse tâche et il lui tardait de satisfaire le Souverain en ayant sa première transe.

Quand par les Valar, allait-elle enfin être touchée par la grâce? Et comment? Toutes ces questions, la prêtresse avait hâte de mettre des réponses dessus car personne n'avait pris le temps de lui fournir quelques indications.

Effectivement, il n'existait pas de formation particulière pour être Prêta : l'actuelle s'éteignait et une nouvelle était choisie. Tout était dans l'innée et le mystère des Valar, lui avait assuré le Seigneur son roi.

Soudain, la balancelle se stoppa net dans son élan tandis que les brumes se faisaient plus opaques et oppressantes. Elles enveloppèrent complètement la jeune Wallen, indiquant à l'unique garde présent qu'une transe se préparait et qu'il devait aller quérir le roi Sturten, toutes affaires cessantes. Il la regarda attentivement pour être sûr. Elle était pâle, la tête renversée. Ses longs cheveux blonds pendaient lamentablement et sa petite bouche, semblable d'ordinaire à un bourgeon de rose, n'était plus qu'une ligne fine et dure. Ses yeux noirs révulsés ressemblaient étrangement à deux abîmes.

Oui, il devait aller chercher le roi, le plus vite possible.

Et la toute nouvelle Prêta eut alors sa première vision.

La crevasse au-dessous d'elle se mit littéralement à gronder tandis que les exhalaisons imprégnaient l'esprit malléable de la jeune voyante. Elle laissa échapper un rire hystérique et tenta d'enregistrer le flot d'informations qui se déversait sans discontinuité dans son esprit. Tant de couleurs, de visages et de scènes qu'elle eut l'impression qu'une hâche de nain lui fendait le crâne.

Son rire mourut lorsqu'elle sentit une présence tapie dans l'ombre des murs rocheux. Elle se figea, indignée de tant d'outrecuidance.

– Sortez d'ici! Personne n'a le droit d'assister aux transes divinatoires. Seul le Roi...

– Vous m'en répondrez tout autant qu'à lui, jeune fille... comme vos prédécesseurs. Un accident serait si vite arrivé… une chute par exemple… la coupa une voix douce et étouffée.

La jeune fille frissonna en voyant l'éclat d'une lame dans la pénombre, tellement près du système de poulies qui retenait son siège...

La menace était on ne peut plus claire.

– Vous apprendrez… Ma chère enfant, vous apprendrez à obéir. Je vous écoute, n'omettez rien. Ne me faîtes pas regretter ma mansuétude... Dîtes- moi tout et je vous dirai, moi, quoi dire à votre souverain…

Alors, effrayée par ce qu'elle n'aurait encore jamais eu l'audace de soupçonner quelques minutes plus tôt, la Prêta se soumit.

Elle comprit que ce système que tous avaient cru aussi pur qu'inaliénable était parfaitement corrompu.

Et elle parla.

* * *

Quel est votre avis?

J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires et vos remarques!

Merci de m'avoir lue!


	2. Chapitre 1

Le retour!

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira!

 **Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 1

Imladris, 9 jours plus tard, Elrond.

Les Galadhrims étaient arrivés la veille au soir, les seigneurs ainsi qu'un petit contingeant de leurs soldats menés comme toujours par Haldir, Gardien de la Marche. Fidèles à eux-même, ils s'étaient présentés à la dernière Maison Simple en toute amitié pour leur gendre, ce qui les différencierait sans aucun doute de l'arrivée princière du Haut Roi des Elfes Sylvains. De ça, Elrond n'en doutait pas un instant. La quiétude de son domaine allait bientôt être mise à mal. Nul n'ignorait la mésentente existant entre la Dame de Lórien et le seigneur sylvestre, leurs caractères et manières étant diamétralement opposés: où Galadriel prônait la douceur, Thranduil ne jurait que par la force. Et il serait de son devoir à lui, comme toujours, de faire le lien entre eux deux. Les Valar en soient remerciés, il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur l'aide de son beau-père, Celeborn. Au contraire de son épouse, il appréciait le seigneur sinda qui le lui rendait bien.

Des chants s'élevèrent un peu partout au sein de la cité pour annoncer l'arrivée de la délégation de Mirkwood. Le seigneur Elrond se pinça l'arête du nez pour reprendre contenance et plaqua un sourire bienveillant sur son visage. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule.

\- _Père..._

\- _Oui, j'ai entendu Elladan_. Elrond n'avait pas besoin de plus pour reconnaître duquel de ses fils il s'agissait. _Allons-y, ion nîn._

Les deux elfes se rendirent sur l'esplanade pour accueillir comme il se devait le dernier royaume elfique. Ils y furent rejoints par Elrohir, jumeau d'Elladan, et Arwen, leur soeur. Ensemble, ils regardèrent les portes s'ouvrir pour laisser place à la monture du Roi, un élan aux bois imposants et à la robe brune mouchetée de blanc. Derrière lui se trouvaient le cheval bai du Prince ainsi qu'une dizaine de cavaliers, tous en armures, les armes rangées sagement à leurs baudriers.

Le Haut Roi sauta lestement au sol, majestueux comme toujours, le front ceint d'un diadème de mythril finement travaillé d'entrelacs, un lourd manteau d'hermine sur ses épaules carrées. Il adressa un sourire sans chaleur au Seigneur des lieux ainsi qu'à ses enfants qu'il avait toujours trouvé prodigieusement ennuyeux, particulièrement sa fille.

\- _Elrond, Mae Govannen, il va sans dire que je n'apprécie que très modérément d'être ainsi convoqué comme n'importe quel ellon, de même que mon fils_... commença-t-il, la voix vibrante d'une colère mal contenue. _Laisser Mirkwood est insensé et je..._

 _\- Je comprends, mellon nîn, mais il s'agit d'une affaire capitale et la Dame de Lorién a été claire: vous deviez être présents,_ trancha Elrond d'une voix douce en appuyant sur ses derniers mots.

\- _Je n'ai cure des dires de la Sorcière des Bois!_

Elrond réprima à grand- peine un sourire et ne pas lui répliquer qu'il était tout de même venu comme on le lui avait demandé. Il ne servait à rien de polémiquer avec cet irrascible ellon. Lui savait comment l'amadouer et le prendre au mot n'en faisait pas partie.

Il se tourna alors vers le Prince, descendu de cheval, attendant son tour pour présenter ses respects:

\- _Legolas_! s'exclama-t-il, touché par le sourire que lui renvoya l'ellon. _Je suis heureux de vous voir à Imladris._

 _\- Et moi donc, Seigneur Elrond! Il y a trop longtemps que je ne suis venu!_ dit-il en se jetant dans les bras des jumeaux plus que ravis de retrouver leur compagnon de jeux et mauvais coups quand ils étaient de jeunes elfing.

Un sourire fugace passa sur les lèvres de Thranduil mais n'atteignit pas ses yeux de glace qu'il darda sur le Perendhil, attendant plus de précisions sur sa présence.

 _\- Allez donc vous rafraîchir, mellon nîn, dans vos appartements et retrouvons-_ _nous d'ici deux heures._

 _\- J'ai hâte, mellon_ , murmura Thranduil, sarcastique. _Il me tarde de savoir à quoi rime cette mascarade._

* * *

Thranduil,

Une demi-heure plus tard, le Roi savourait un verre de vin, négligeammant assis dans un fauteuil en osier sur le balcon, admirant la vue à couper le souffle de la vallée devant lui. Il avait ôté son diadème et pianotait distraitement sur le bras de la causeuse, ses longues jambes croisées. Tout en lui transpirait l'ennui, son mal le plus dévorant. Il avait déjà vidé deux carafes et pourtant ne parvenait à se défaire de cette mélancolie, de cette colère perpétuelle qui grondaient en lui. A présent, seul son fils arrivait à maintenir un quelconque intérêt à ses yeux même s'il avait du mal à communiquer avec. L'elfe avait tant donné à son royaume... Désormais, il pouvait jurer sentir son fëa se racornir un peu plus chaque jour.

Thranduil soupira en portant une nouvelle fois sa coupe à ses lèvres avant dy boire une longue rasade lorsqu'il sentit un regard désapprobateur sur lui.

\- _Un verre, ion nîn_? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

\- _Ada, vous buvez trop_. répondit son fils en s'asseyant à même la table basse.

\- _Legolas... Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation et rien de concluant n'en est ressorti ni pour toi ni pour moi,_ dit doucement le souverain d'une voix atone.

\- _Soit, Ada, mais il vous faudra bien un jour ouvrir les yeux_. - il reprit après quelques minutes d'un lourd silence- _Que croyez- vous qu'il va se passer?_

Thranduil regarda son fils si plein de cette insouciance et de cette joie qui le quittaient, le laissant comme moribond.

 _\- Rien de bon, je le crains... Rien de bon, ion nîn._

C'est sur ces mots qu'ils méditèrent en silence l'un en face de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il fut l'heure de se rendre à l'étude d'Elrond.

Galadriel et Celeborn étaient déjà installés à leur arrivée, ce qui agaça profondémént Thranduil. La vue de la Dame, si belle et ethérée soit- elle, lui était insupportable. Il avait appris depuis des millénaires à se méfier de ses grands yeux bleus et de cette sagacité perpétuelle. Lui voyait très bien l'envie du pouvoir au fond de son regard. Ne voulant rien laisser transparaître, il s'assit avec sa grâce habituelle dans un fauteuil face à Elrond, Legolas juste derrière lui.

- _Alors, allons droit au but, ne traînons pas outre mesure_. dit-il d'une voix ne souffrant aucune contradiction.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Galadriel qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, leur adressa un sourire sans joie.

 _\- Le temps des Elfes sera bientôt révolu_ , commença l'elleth puis d'une voix ferme: _j'ai eu une vision, les Valar... Les Valar nous ont choisi un chemin qui, je le crains, ne sera pas aisé... Les temps à venir seront sombres, une_ _O_ _mbre plane sur Arda..._

 _\- Nous l_ _a_ _ressentons tous,_ intervint Elrond qui avait vu frissonner Galadriel et voulait lui donner quelques secondes pour se reprendre. _Les attaques d'orcs comme de wargs s'intensifient..._

 _-Les descendantes d'Ungoliant se font toujours plus nombreuses et pressantes_ _dans la Forêt Noire_ _._ rajouta Legolas, la mine sombre.

 _\- Oui_ , reprit Galadriel. Elle se leva et vint s'appuyer sur le bras réconfortant de son époux... _. Mais l'_ _O_ _mbre dans le miroir est infiniment plus dangereuse et nous n'arriveront pas seuls à la combattre. Il nous faut protéger nos terres si nous voulons qu'elles prospèrent et ne deviennent pas les plaines stériles du Harrad!_ _P_ _our cela, une alliance est nécessaire et même inévitable devrai- je dire..._

 _\- Avec les hommes peut- être_? ironisa Thranduil. _ou encore mieux... les nains?! Des alliances ont déjà été tentées et le résultat jamais celui escompté._

\- _Thranduil dit vrai_ , renchérit Elrond le visage grave, _de telles alliances sont instables..._

\- _C'est exact_ , les coupa Galadriel d'une voix douce mais le regard ferme, _et c'est pour cette raison que cette alliance sera scellée de la manière la plus définitive possible... par une union de nos peuples._

Tous la dévisagèrent, abasourdis y compris Celeborn qui regarda sa femme muet de stupeur. Elle aurait dansé nue sur le bureau du Perendhil que le choc aurait été moindre.

- _Une telle union n'a jamais été si ce n'est dans des temps immémoriaux!_ s'exclama Elrond, perdant un instant sa sérénité légendaire. _Un mariage de cette nature_ _,_ _sans amour qui plus est_ _,_ _reviendrait à condamner le_ _fë_ _a de l'elfe! Comment cela pourrait-il être, par les Valar_ _?_ _!_

Au milieu du tumulte ambiant, une vérité aveuglante frappa le Roi de Mirkwood qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans cette pièce qui pouvait être concernée par cette union contre- nature. Soudain, il se leva, une chape de plomb sur les épaules et vint se placer devant la Dame, à quelques centimètres d'elle, le visage déformé par la fureur.

- _Qui_ _?_ _Qui devra se soumettre à une telle volonté?_ grinça-t-il, sachant pertinamment la réponse.

Galadriel le regarda sans sourciller. Un éclair de pitié passa dans ses yeux, ce qui déchaîna la colère du Haut Roi.

 _\- C'était donc pour ça! Pour ça qu'il se devait d'étre présent lui aussi! Vous avez vraiment cru que je sacrifierai_ _s_ _mon enfant à vos desseins, si funestes soient-ils?_

Thranduil hurlait littéralement.

Les trois ellyn se mirent tous à parler plus fort les uns que les autres. Thranduil invectivait Galadriel et quiconque osait le regarder, Celeborn défendait son épouse bien-aimée et Elrond tentait tant bien que mal de les calmer tous les deux.

Dans ce vacarme, seuls deux elfes restaient muets, se fixant du regard comme s'ils se comprenaient. Et c'était le cas.

 _\- Vous avez une décision à prendre, Prince. Elle vous revient et à personne d'autre, mellon nîn._

La voix de Galadriel résonna dans la tête de Legolas, douce et ferme, étouffant tout le reste comme si le monde autour d'eux s'était figé. L'elfe se passa la main sur ses yeux pour chasser une poussière invisible et inspira profondément.

\- _Pourquoi moi? En quoi cela doit-il être définitif?_

 _\- Ce point est là est immuable mon jeune Prince. Ma vis_ _io_ _n ne faisait état que de vous. Mais ne vous tracassez pas,_ continua-t-elle devant son air anxieux _. Vous ne serez pas seul. Votre père sera à vos côtés. Je l'ai vu aussi clairement que vous dans mon miroir._

Legolas regarda son père que la fureur menaçait d'étouffer. Thranduil alla à la desserte se servir un verre de vin, tournant le dos pour se donner une contenance et cacher ses mains tremblantes. Il le vida d'un trait.

Pouvaient- ils réellement croire à ces inepties?! A la pensée de son fils, il lança la coupe de cristal qui alla s'écraser sur le mur. Le silence se fit quand une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir ce qui allait suivre.

 _\- Ada,_ \- la voix de Legolas pourtant si calme lui mordit le coeur- _Vous savez que le choix ne nous appartient pas. Si c'est là la volonté des Valar, nous ne pouvons aller contre, c'est ainsi..._

 _\- Legolas..._ La voix de Thranduil était suppliante.

 _\- Non, Ada_ , trancha son fils. _je me soumettrai à la vision de Wen Galadriel, Erù Iluvatàr m'en soit témoin! La discussion est close._

Une bouffée de fierté envahit le Roi et il se retourna, plongeant son regard acier dans celui de son fils.

Ils se comprenaient comme jamais. Il serra à son tour l'épaule de Legolas, essayant de faire passer dans ce geste tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Un sourire espiègle étira les lèvres du Prince.

 _-_ _E_ _t Ada, depuis le temps que vous d_ _éses_ _périez de me voir marié!_

Galadriel eut un petit rire alors que Celeborn et Elrond soupirèrent d'aise devant cette acalmie bienvenue. Thranduil leur jeta un regard courroucé.

 _\- Ion nîn, attendons avant de faire des plaisanteries douteuses... Mon coeur n'est pas à la joie._

Et s'adressant à la Dame sans lâcher son fils du regard:

\- _Les conditions seront drastiques et non négociables. Je ne braderai pas mon héritier!... Et par pitié, dîtes- moi qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une naine!_ s'exclama-t-il.

Galadriel inspira profondément avant d'asséner:

 _\- Non, non_ _,_ _pas de naine Thranduil... juste_ _…_ _une_ _Wallen!_

Alors tous ces grands Seigneurs Elfes la fixèrent d'un air si ahuri qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

Cité Wallen, Roi Sturten, deux lunes plus tard.

La mer était calme comme elle seule pouvait l'être après une terrible tempête. Le souverain Wallen scrutait l'étendue d'eau du haut de son balcon. Elle lui faisait tellement penser à sa fille. Par Illuvatàr quel caractère! Il sourit, réalisant pleinement de qui elle tenait ce tempérament emporté.

Il se sentait las et seul. Ses longs cheveux blancs voletaient comme une autre preuve de l'orage qui grondait furieusement en lui. Seul le mouvement de l'eau calmait ses nerfs qu'il avait à vif comme pouvait en témoigner tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Son unique œil valide balaya sa grande cité maritime qui dérivait paisiblement au gré des flots. Il passa la main sur les pierres de la Tour centrale, apaisé par le contact rugueux des runes sculptées à même les roches bleues… L'histoire écrite de son peuple, peuple qu'il avait réussi à préserver des millénaires durant, qu'il avait tenu écarté de ce monde et de ses tourments.

Il l'avait tellement couvé que beaucoup, à travers Arda, en avait fait contes et légendes. Des Elfes et des Nains, des Trolls et des Magiciens passaient encore! Mais des hommes doublés d'animaux, voire fabuleux, rendaient forte l'envie de les rendre imaginaires, ce qui allait parfaitement à Sturten, souverain Wallen.

Mais tout avait changé à présent, ou tout du moins allait changer.

Surten soupira, sentant son âge millénaire lui peser sur les épaules. Lui qui en avait jamais fait cas le ressentait désormais et ce, depuis la première vision de la toute nouvelle Prêta. La jeune fille, blanche comme un linge, lui avait raconté, tremblante, la teneur incroyable de sa transe.

Un mariage! Et avec un Elfe qui plus est! Erù se moquait-il donc de lui?! Nul n'ignorait qu'il ne portait pas le peuple elfique en grande estime et ces derniers le lui rendaient bien. Il savait que les Elfes voyaient les Wallens comme un peuple frustre, sauvage et esclave de son caractère ombrageux. Quant à lui, il ne supportait que très mal cette race si fière, faussement altruiste et horriblement prude... La seule de leurs qualités qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux était leurs aptitudes guerrières. Quelle union cela pouvait-il bien donner?

Le souverain laissa échapper un petit rire mauvais. Quoiqu'il souhaitait au futur époux de sa fille d'être un guerrier redoutable s'il ne voulait pas se faire dévorer tout cru...

Le Roi se rembrunit. Penser à avoir bientôt un gendre elfique et plus particulièrement celui-là lui glaçait le sang. Le fils de ce misérable arrogant seigneur Cerf qui avait eu l'impudence de lui faire parvenir une série de réclamations faisant office de contrat prénuptial!

Le vieil homme serra les poings si fort que des gouttes de sang perlèrent à la pensée de sa fille esclave de ce roitelet durant une année! Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au visage bouleversé de son enfant lorsqu'il l'avait convoquée pour lui annoncer quelle issue allait prendre le cours de sa vie, si insouciante jusque là. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras comme lorsqu'elle était petite mais il avait su d'instinct qu'il ne pouvait lui laisser entrevoir un aperçu de compassion, opportunité qu'elle se serait empressée de saisir.

Il avait dû se montrer ferme et autoritaire, ne lui laisser aucune porte de sortie. La survie du royaume était en jeu et seule, elle importait. C'était là leur devoir: le bien du plus grand nombre prévalait sur les intérêts personnels.

Il l'avait regardé pleurer, tempêter et tout casser autour d'elle, impassible. Sturten eut un sourire mauvais: il souhaitait aux elfes de Vert Bois bien du plaisir! Il ne doutait pas que sa "tendre" fille leur en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs...

Sturten arrêta là ses rêveries, sentant une présence furtive dans son dos. Si infime fusse-t- elle, personne ne pouvait surprendre le Roi Wallen.

– _Finnàm_.

– _Mo Righ (mon roi)_ , répondit une voix basse et rauque. _Tu m'as fait mander_.

Le roi Phénix se retourna. Il dévisagea le Ceanar, son Chef de la Garde, l'homme le plus implacable et loyal qu'il connaissait après lui. Tout en son second imposait respect comme force.

Finnàm' Ail devait avoisiner les deux mètres et était d'une carrure puissante, toute en muscles. Son long visage était buriné par la vie au grand air. L' éclat froid de ses yeux turquoises rusés était renforcé par le sourire carnassier qu'il arborait perpétuellement. Nul ne pouvait percer ses pensées s'il ne le souhaitait pas. Une longue cicatrice lui barrait la lèvre inférieure la déformant légèrement, souvenir d'une guerre passée. Le Roi eut un sourire imperceptible devant l'éternelle coiffure de son lieutenant: sa tête était rasée à l'exception des quatre tresses au-dessus de son crâne qui se rejoignaient en une seule longue natte lui descendant au creux des reins.

Sturten ne doutait pas que l'aura agressive et prédatrice de son second laisserait les elfes perplexes. Ils les pensaient sauvages et lui allait leur montrer à quel point ils avaient raison… S'amuser à leur dépens et protéger sa fille par la même occasion le séduisait assez.

Finnàm attendit patiemment que son Roi prenne la parole. Le vieux Wallen lui fit signe de le suivre un peu plus loin à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets. Face à lui, il demanda abruptement, guettant la moindre des ses réactions:

– _Quand penses-tu, Finnàm?_

Ce dernier ne parut pas étonné par la question de son roi. Rien ne pouvait décidément le surprendre. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre tranquillement avec la franchise un peu brutale qui le caractérisait:

– _C'est assez déroutant et se lier au_ _R_ _oyaume Sylvestre et aux elfes en général ne me plaît pas. Je préf_ _èr_ _erais m'allier à des Wargs_ _…_ _Au moins eux je saurai les gérer! Quant à laisser Ilyrià entre leurs mains, cela me plaît encore moins_ , conclut-il le regard sombre.

Sturten ne fut pas étonné de cette dernière remarque. Il savait depuis des années la relation charnelle qu'entretenait Finnàm avec sa fille et ne s'en formalisait pas. Ainsi était les Wallens: ils allaient au gré de leurs envies et de leur instinct animal, ne fallait-il pas l'oublier. Lui-même, en digne souverain de ce peuple, avait des appétits quelque peu développés.

– _Carson_ _,_ _mo Righ?_ ( _Pouquoi mon Roi?)_ demanda Finnàm.

Sturten regarda le jeune homme, ombrageux.

– _Parce que nous ne pouvons aller contre ce que la Prêta reçoit des Valar, mon ami, si étrange soit-il. La survie du royaume prévaudra toujours_ , dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Finnàm se mordilla le pouce, seul signe visible d'une profonde agitation.

– _Co tha e? ( qui est-il?)_

– _Is esa tha gille af a elfica Righ ( c'est le fils du roi elfique)_ , cracha Sturten. _S'il est moitié moins méprisable que son père, je m'estimerai satisfait. J'ai besoin de toi, Finnàm. J'ai confiance en ton jugement._

Finnàm ne répondit pas et attendit la suite, fixant le Souverain de ses yeux turquoises.

– _Je ne veux laisser Ilyrià seule et je ne peux l'accompagner moi-même..._ _Tu iras,_ soupira le roi. _Je_ _n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle fasse ce voyage avec pour seule escorte des elfes._ \- Il cracha le dernier mot avec tout le dédain qu'il lui était possible- _Des elfes qui ne sont même pas de_ _son futur royaume, Thranduil me faisant l'affront de n'envoyer personne de sa forêt!_

Le souverain, animé d'une rage froide, se reprit tout aussi vite, les yeux rivés à ceux de Finnàm:

– _Ils s'attendent à cette demande, soit-en sûr.-_ Un sourire de mauvais augure étira ses lèvres fines _\- Là où le bas blesse... Je veux que tu restes avec la Garde que je t'ai dévolu_ _e_ _à Vert Bois jusqu'aux noces. Tu t'assureras que le Seigneur aux oreilles pointues n'outre-passe pas ses droits sur ma fille durant cette année de malheur!_

Le Ceanar salua son Roi d'un léger mouvement de tête.

– _Il en sera ainsi fait selon tes ordres._

Il allait tourner les talons quand la voix de Sturten retentit à nouveau.

– _Il va sans dire que je veux qu'Ilyrià respecte mes volontés,_ continua-t-il d'une voix douce pleine de sous-entendus. _T'engages-tu à cela? A user de ta force de persuasion si besoin est? Je sais que tu es proche d'elle..._

Finnàm ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et posa une autre question à la place, attitude qui fit sourire son roi:

– _Cài_ _t'_ _a bheil Ilyrià? ( Ou est Ilyrià?)_

– _Chaidh e an Terra. ( Elle est sur Terre.) Pour un dernier voyage... Cadeau de départ de son Roi de père. Elle a passé l'Irmensùl avec ta sœur. Elles reviendront d'ici un à deux jours avant l'arrivée de la délégation elfique._

– _Quels seront mes hommes?_

– _Ta sœur et mon neveu, Klaùs. A vous trois, vous valez des dizaines des leurs_ , assura Sturten avec emphase.

Finnàm réprima un sourire.- L'arrogance est décidément l'apanage des rois!- pensa-t-il.

– _Beannachd Erù ort Finnàm'Ail,_ conclut le roi.

– _Bennachd Erù ort mo Righ,_ répondit le Commandant de la Garde, pressé de retourner à ses affaires.

Une fois seul, Sturten se retourna vers la mer et leva son œil vers le ciel couleur d'orage. L'air commençait à se saturer et un vent salutaire se levait doucement. Il sentit son corps massif se mettre à grésiller, symptôme Wallen d'un impétueux besoin de liberté. De légères décharges lui parcoururent le corps de haut en bas tandis qu'il martelait les marches montant à la terrasse de la Tour des ses lourdes bottes coquées. Arrivé, il laissa glisser au sol sa cape ainsi que l'ensemble de ses vêtements, amusé à l'idée de ce qu'allait bientôt endurer ses pudibonds d'elfes.

Un dernier frisson lui parcourut l'échine et, dans un cri guttural, il se transmua en un aigle royal aux dimensions pharamineuses. Il prit son envol, majestueux phénix qu'il était au plumage chatoyant et éclatant.

* * *

Terra, une semaine plus tard, Ilyrià.

Les deux jeunes femmes se déhanchaient furieusement sur la piste de danse comme si leur vie en dépendait. La musique était trop forte et loin d'être excellente, il fallait bien l'avouer. Elles avaient trop bu, beaucoup trop et leurs vêtements étaient trop serrés si ce n'étaient trop petits... Il faisait trop chaud et leurs cheveux collaient par la sueur, leur maquillage trop prononcé coulait. Trop de trop! Mais elles s'en fichaient. C'était leur dernière soirée sur Terra et dans quelques heures, elles devraient quitter ce monde très certainement à jamais.

Soudain, un jeune homme visiblement alcoolisé eut l'impudence de peloter le derrière de la petite brune aux longues dreadlocks voletant autour d'elle comme autant de serpents gardiens de sa vertu. Ni une ni deux, elle lui attrapa le poignet dans une torsion fulgurante et l'envoya au loin, ses yeux bleus luisants de colère, un grondement sourd dans la gorge. L'autre jeune femme s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille:

– _Il est temps de se tailler, a ghràidh_ _(ma chérie)_ _... Trop de monde te regarde. Anaïsà_... insista-t-elle, _viens._

D'un geste adroit, elle attrapa son amie par le poignet, leurs sacs et la bouteille d'alcool pour sortir de la boîte bondée.

Elles se mirent alors à courir, juchées sur des talons bien trop hauts. Elles s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la plage. Ilyrià enleva ses chaussures d'un geste mal assuré, encore grisée par l'alcool qu'elle avait bu. L'euphorie ressentie un peu plus tôt se dissipa pour faire place à une profonde amertume qu'elle chassa d'un revers de la main. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bord de l'eau, faisant attention à ce qu'elle n'atteignit pas ses orteils.

Il serait si facile de tout oublier... Avancer un pied... Toucher l'eau et se laisser porter par les flots. Oublié son père, oubliée cette extravagante transe et surtout oubliée cette idée d'union désastreuse! Elle avança d'un pas mais la vision de son amie, de son cousin Klaùs puis de Finnàm l'arrêtèrent et la firent reculer. Elle soupira bruyamment d'agacement. Était-elle une marionnette que chacun manipulait au gré de ses besoins?

Le petit visage en cœur d'Anaïsà entra dans son champ de vision, ses grands yeux bleus pailletés d'or interrogateurs. Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit pour qu'Ilyrià recula en grognant.

– _C'est bon_ _.._ _. Je n'allais pas y aller. Tu le sais, non?_

Anaïsà pencha la tête de côté, préférant le silence comme mode de communication. Elle savait par habitude qu'il valait mieux la laisser s'emporter toute seule. Ilyrià attrapa la bouteille de vodka et en but une longue gorgée.

– _Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'il me troque,_ balbutia-t-elle des larmes de frustration faisant couler un peu plus son mascara.

– _Il n'a_ _vait_ _pas vraiment le choix_ , avança prudemment Anaïsa.

Ilyrià laissa échapper un rire sans joie, les yeux soudainement secs.

– _Je sais.. Mon père, ce Roi! Le bien du plus grand nombre prévaut sur les intérêts personnels_ , imita-t-elle en prenant une grosse voix.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se laissa choir sur le sable. Son amie la rejoignit, s'allongeant à son tour, frissonnante à cause du sol froid. Son côté félin lui faisait plutôt apprécier tout ce qui était chaud. Elles regardèrent un moment le ciel étoilé sans échanger une seule parole.

– _Par Varda, ce monde va me manquer_ … murmura Ilyrià. _C'est celui des neufs qui me manquera le plus même si j'aime Arda de toute mon âme. On se sent si libre ici... Je doute de pouvoir y revenir un jour._

Anaïsà lui serra la main.

Ilyrià replongea dans un silence apaisant ses pensées. Si elle était honnête, la jeune femme devait bien s'avouer qu'elle comprenait les motivations de son père... Mais comme il était frustrant de voir qu'il choisissait encore et toujours le bien du royaume au détriment du sien.

Elle l'aimait profondément, ce roi avant d'être père. Elle pouvait voir son visage sévère, mutilé, ses longs cheveux neigeux, ses sourcils broussailleux et son œil bleu comme une mer houleuse. Oh oui elle l'aimait malgré ce qu'il la forçait à faire et non... elle ne faillirait pas!

Au moins aurait-elle Anaïsà et Klaùs à ses côtés pendant cette épreuve... Et Finnàm. Penser à lui fit monter en elle une bouffée de désir pour ce corps qu'elle connaissait du bout des doigts... Un sourire langoureux lui étira les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais été question d'amour entre eux deux si ce n'était celui partagé par des amis très proches. Il s'agissait plutôt d'assouvissement, de pulsions et de plaisir mutuel. Elle savait qu'il la protégerait mais n'avait pas non plus le moindre doute sur le fait qu'il lui ferait obéir aux ordres donnés par son père. C'était avant tout un soldat.

Son esprit dériva vers son futur royaume. Arriverait-elle jamais à s'y sentir un jour chez elle? La jeune Wallen en doutait sincèrement.

Des elfes! Par Erù, quand son père le lui avait appris elle avait tout cassé autour d'elle et s'il ne l'avait pas retenue, elle aurait probablement arraché la tête de la Prêta! Le carcan semblait déjà lourd sur ses frêles épaules.

– _Des Elfes_! Souffla-t-elle.

Anaïsà lui serra la main une nouvelle fois pour lui insuffler du courage.

– _Allez ma toute belle!_

– _Tu sais que bientôt tu ne pourras plus m'appeler ainsi_! Se désola Ilyrià.

Son amie rit:

– _On verra, Madame la princesse de Vert Bois!_

Ilyrià grimaça à ce nom, mettant deux doigts dans sa bouche comme pour se faire vomir.

– _Tùch! ( Chut!)_ la gronda son amie avec un léger sourire. _Tu te rends compte que ton "futur" ne doit pas être dans un état très différent du tien?_

– _Ça, je m'en moque bien_! S'exclama la Wallen.

– _Au moins les elfes sont tous des beautés et le prince est réputé pour être particulièrement… attrayant!_

– _Je préfère le style viril,_ répondit Ilyrià en pensant à Finnàm.

– _C'est un guerrier._..

– _U_ _ne danseuse elfique..._

– _Il est bienveillant et sera d'une compagnie agréable..._

– _Je m'ennuie déjà!_

Ilyrià se releva sur un coude et planta son regard dans celui de son amie, rêveuse:

– _Je voudrai... j'aurais voulu_ , corrigea-t-elle, _un homme fort et passionné capable de me tenir tête et même de m'imposer sa volonté..._

– _Une lutte perp_ _é_ _tuelle, en somme_!... S'amusa Anaïsa. _Moi j'aimerais trouver un homme gentil, attentionné et aimant._

– _Tu le trouveras!_ Affirma Ilyrià sûre d'elle. _Sinon c'est moi qui te le ram_ _è_ _nerai. Et ça c'est une promesse sur les Valar! Si je ne peux être heureuse, toi au moins tu le seras._

Les deux amies se mirent à rire, heureuses d'avoir oublié l'espace d'un moment.

Soudain, la pierre d'airain autour des hanches d'Ilyrià se mit à vibrer doucement. La jeune femme soupira et se leva péniblement.

– _Ça y est... La parenthèse se referme irrémédiablement. C'est l'heure de rentrer chez nous.._.

– _Je suis heureuse de revoir Arda. La cité m'a manqué ainsi que mon frère... Et pour être honnête, j'ai hâte de visiter_ _c_ _es autres royaumes._

– _Traîtresse!_

Ilyrià ramassa ses chaussures et son sac, ne prenant pas même la peine de faire un brin de toilette. Elle en aurait tout le temps chez elle. Elle attendit patiemment qu' Anaïsà se change, ignorant le bijou qui vibrait furieusement sur son ventre. Anaïsa enfila une tunique mi-longue bleue sur un pantalon près du corps de couleur sombre. Elle ramena ses dreadlocks en un énorme chignon et enfila avec dégoût sa paire de bottes en cuir souple. Elle faisait penser à un lutin follement original selon Ilyrià.

Elle-même était dans un piètre état à côté de l'assurance tranquille de son amie mais elle s'en fichait. Elle aurait tout le temps d'être propre sur elle.

Une fois son amie prête, elle cherchèrent l'Irmensùl, passage entre les mondes, pour les rares détenteurs de bijoux d'airain. A sa connaissance, ils étaient quatre à en avoir la possession: son père, son oncle et principal conseiller du roi Crawen, elle-même et le Guérisseur sans Nom, accessoirement le créateur de ses mystérieux bijoux.

L'arbre était là devant elle, un immense frêne blanc. Rien ne pouvait laisser supposer son énorme pouvoir magique, passerelle entre les neufs.

Elle eut un dernier regard nostalgique derrière elle et dit d'un ton tragi-comique:

– _La musique va me manquer. Les harpes elfiques vont être un vrai calvaire..._

Anaïsà pouffa.

– _Moi, ce serait plutôt le chocolat... C'est tellement tellement bon!_

– _J'ai emporté quelques petites choses_ _…_ dit Ilyrià en tapotant son sac.

– _Ça va faire hurler ton père!_

– _Oui..._ Ilyrià eut un sourire mauvais... _Et ça tuera certainement mon futur beau-père..._

Sans laisser à Anaïsa le temps de répondre, elle lui saisit la main et s'appuya sur le tronc de l'Irmensùl en fermant les yeux avant de laisser l'arbre les engloutir.

Instantanément, elle se sentit projetée, puis recrachée, la main d'Anaïsà toujours fermement accrochée à la sienne. Elle chuta, s'emmêlant les pieds et lâcha son amie qui, merci Erù, se réceptionna lestement.

Beaucoup moins gracieuse, elle alla s'écraser lourdement contre une paire de jambes qu'elle agrippa pour s'empêcher de tanguer plus encore.

 _– L'alcool... poison de tous les mondes..._ grommela-t-elle, en levant les yeux vers la personne à qui appartenaient ces longues jambes. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant un magnifique visage rieur qu'elle ne connaissait pas: de grands yeux bleus moqueurs, une bouche ourlée aux lèvres pleines, d'adorables fossettes... -Miam, pensa Ilyrià, l'esprit embrumé.- De longs cheveux noirs tressés et ... une paire d'oreilles pointues.

\- _Alors là, je suis mal!_ Se dit-elle, avec un hoquet de surprise.

* * *

Alors?! =D


	3. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde,

Juste pour vous remercier pour vos messages...j en suis encore toute tourneboulée... ;) je me sens comme les petits bonhommes dans tex avery qui quand ils sont heureux touchent à peine terre et marchent sur la pointe... bref bref j espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant. Voilà donc le chapitre 2 avec mes Wallens chéris jolis et quelques elfes de notre connaissance. ..pour nos héros de Mirkwood il faudra attendre un peu...le voyage doit se faire et sans TGV c est un peu plus long...

Tyra Misu: merci beaucoup et je te retourne tous tes compliments!

Julie: ton message m a fait très plaisir et merci pour tes indications, n'hésite pas!

Amandine: heureuse que ça t ai plu, c'est tip top... ,)

Nanoush: le personnage d'Anaïsa me rappelle étrangement quelqu un...

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient pas, tout est à m. Tolkien (oh mon maître! Je m'incline) sauf Ilyrià et le peuple Wallen dont je suis la farouche gardienne...

* * *

Chapitre 2

Elrohir,

Le voyage s'était fait sans incident notable, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence d'avancer leur arrivée au port d'ancrage. S'y poster en étant attendu était sensé faire arrimer la cité par magie.

Effectivement, la cité Wallen apparut devant la délégation elfique composée des fils d'Elrond de Lindir, son Grand Intendant et d'une dizaine de cavaliers. Thranduil n'avait affecté aucun elfe sylvestre comme pour marquer sa désapprobation. Elrond en avait été profondément agacé, chose rare chez lui. Elrohir soupira. Son père était pourtant la bonté elfique dans tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pur.

Cependant, Legolas avait prévu de les rejoindre à Imladris, faisant fi des directives de son père. Il ne voulait pas donner une impression désastreuse du Royaume Sylvestre à sa future fiancée. On pouvait compter sur lui pour toujours faire ce qu'il fallait. Les jumeaux du Perendhil aimaient beaucoup leur cousin des bois. Il réussissait si bien à contrôler ses emportements hérités de son père à la différence de ce dernier. Elrohir n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le Haut Roi. Il était trop difficile de le percer à jour. Il pouvait être si coléreux et en même temps si loin des choses du monde. Cela dit, l'ellon pouvait comprendre la réticence de Thranduil à marier son fils unique à une femme d'une autre race, condamnant par la même même le fëa de Legolas. Le cœur des Elfes était si fragile, ne pouvant tomber amoureux et unir son fëa qu'une seule fois au cours de leur existence immortelle. Comment les Valar pouvaient demander un tel sacrifice?

Elrohir s"était porté volontaire pour cette mission, souhaitant d'une part aider Legolas et d'autre part, il était curieux de voir la mythique cité sur l'eau ainsi que de rencontrer son fameux roi, Sturten. Cela promettait d'être intéressant... Et oui, l'ellon ne fut pas déçu...

Elrohir ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation d'admiration devant le spectacle qu'offrait la cité Wallen. Toute de pierres grises et bleutées incrustées d'ambre et d'airain, la Cité se composait d'une immense Tour aux façades escarpées parsemée de grandes baies ouvertes sur l'extérieur et d'imposants balcons. De longues passerelles formaient une étoile à huit branches autour de son centre, chacune terminée par de grands îlots d'habitations en tourbières. Ces derniers comme la Tour étaient jonchés de bruyères et autres fougères sauvages ainsi que de rochers énormes. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, l'elfe pouvait distinguer au milieu de ces habitats des lacs aux eaux très claires et ce qui semblaient être des vallées et des landes ! Elrohir en restait sans voix.

La cité s'arrima seule au ponton comme par magie, permettant aux elfes d'avancer doucement avec leurs montures.

A son extrémité les attendaient deux hommes dont un plus en retrait. L'ellon, comme ceux derrière lui, dévisagea enfin avec curiosité le Roi de légende.

Tout en le Wallen respirait le Chef de guerre. Il était grand et massif pour son âge avancé. Son visage buriné était sillonné de rides et barré d'une profonde cicatrice qui allait de sa tempe gauche à sa mâchoire droite. Il portait un cache- œil noir incrusté lui_même d'airain. Un pli sévère barrait ses lèvres fines. Il était réellement impressionnant dans son pourpoint de cuir finement travaillé d'argent.

L'homme derrière lui était tout aussi particulier dans son genre, un guerrier à n'en pas douter. Les yeux plissés et les bras croisés, il faisait penser à une bête sauvage. Alors que son Roi était fièrement campé en face d'eux, l'autre Wallen était négligeament adossé au mur derrière lui mais Elrohir ne s'y trompait pas. Il était à l'affût. L'elfe se demanda de quel animal pouvait dépendre cet homme, certainement une bête dangereuse. De ça, il en était persuadé.

Son père avait tenu à faire un bref récapitulatif de ce qu'était le peuple Wallen pour faire le tri entre les racontars et les "vérités" comme il disait toujours avec un sourire indulgent. Elrond leur avait ainsi expliqué que l'esprit des hommes et des femmes Wallens étaient couplés dès la naissance à un animal et qu'ils en développaient des caractéristiques morales mais aussi physiques. Ils pouvaient ainsi à loisir laisser transparaître certaines de ces particularités mais ne pouvaient se transformer entièrement en leur double si ce n'était le Roi Sturten en un immense phénix. Seule différence entre tous, la famille royale avait la capacité de se transformer en animaux fabuleux même si seul le Roi, de par son avatar pouvait se régénérer. C'était tout bonnement incroyable…

L'ellon s'inclina respectueusement devant le Roi tout comme son frère Elladan et leurs soldats, la main sur le cœur.

\- _Elen sila lunenn' omentielvo, aran Sturten_ , dirent les jumeaux d'une voix égale. ( Une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre, Roi Sturten).

\- _Siulad, Cund Elrohir, Cund Elladan_ , répondit le Wallen, bourru. ( Bonjour Prince Elrohir, Prince Elladan).

Les jumeaux furent agréablement surpris de l'attention du Roi à leur égard en parlant elfique.

\- Votre cité est un pur joyaux, Majesté, dit Elladan en Westron, réellement enchanté du panorama.

\- Hum... certes. Votre arrivée n'était pas prévue si tôt, mes seigneurs.

L'homme derrière le Roi leur jeta un regard noir.

\- La route a été beaucoup plus calme que ce à quoi nous nous attendions.

Le Roi les interrompit d'un geste brusque, se moquant de toute bienséance.

\- Finnàm va vous emmener à vos appartements. Vos hommes seront logés dans une des annexes.

\- Peut-être aurons-nous le privilège de rencontrer votre fille...commença Elladan.

\- Et nous celui de faire la connaissance de son fiancé, cracha le dénommé Finnàm, toujours adossé contre le mur et se curant les ongles avec un immense coutelas sans que le Roi ne le reprenne pour son impudence.

\- _C'est donc cela, le fameux caractère Wallen!_ Se dit Elrohir, médusé.

\- Le Prince Legolas devait satisfaire à un certains nombres d'obligations _,_ répondit doucement Elladan, en véritable diplomate digne de leur père. Mais il s'est arrangé pour nous rejoindre à Imladris…

\- Il s'est arrangé? Le jeune Wallen ricana. J'en suis fort aise, mes Seigneurs, conclut-il en appuyant ironiquement sur ses deniers mots.

La tension était palpable et Sturten décida alors d'intervenir même si l'attitude de Finnàm l'amusait. Il se retint de leur lancer un "Bienvenue chez les Wallens!".

\- Ma fille rentre aujourd'hui de voyage. Elle passera l'Irmensùl plus tard dans l'après-midi.

\- L'Irmensùl?! S'exclama Elrohir sous le regard réprobateur de son frère. Il ne s'agit dont pas d'une légende pour elfing?!

Le Roi Sturten perdit contenance et éclata d'un rire tonitruent.

\- Une légende!.. tout comme nous, gamins!

Comme si les deux ellons n'avaient pas eux- même plusieurs centaines d'années! Mais bon, le Seigneur était millénaire peut-être plus vieux même que leur père ou leur grand-mère Galadriel.

Elrohir ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

\- Pourrions-nous y assister, Majesté? Jamais mémoire d'elfe n'a été témoin de ce prodige!

Sturten haussa les épaules.

\- C'est là un privilège Wallen exclusivement… mais nos clans ne formeront bientôt qu'un . Je suppose que c'est dans l'ordre des choses!

Et le Wallen les planta là, sa cape volant autour de lui, sans aucun mot. Finnàm fit signe aux jumeaux de le suivre tandis qu'un autre homme venait s'occuper de leur soldats. Ils grimpèrent un long escalier de marbre et Finnàm ouvrit une porte, s'effaçant pour les laisser passer. La pièce était spacieuse et cossue. Toute de bleu clair, elle était ouverte sur l'extérieur, d'immenses voilages se balançant au gré des vents. Des lits doubles ainsi que quelques meubles en bois noble se disputaient l'espace.

\- Je reviendrai vous chercher avant l'arrivée d'Ilyrià, grommela Finnàm et d'un ton sec: Besoin de rien?

\- Merci, cela ira, assura Elrohir avec un léger sourire. Et encore charmé de votre accueil.

Finnàm le fusilla du regard et referma la porte dans un claquement. Elrohir se tourna vers son frère et éclata de rire devant sa moue réprobatrice:

\- _Quoi?! Avoues-le que tu t'es mordu la langue pour ne pas le narguer un peu!_

\- _Mon frère, Tu es impossible..._ soupira Elladan en exagérant ostensiblement, _fais_ _attention tout de même, ce Wallen n'a pas l'air commode_ _…_.

Elrohir eut un petit rire cristallin:

\- _Oui! Je ne me mettrai pas dos à lui... Je craindrais trop de me retrouver avec un couteau entre les omoplates!_

Elladan se mit à rire lui aussi.

\- _Je pense que lui-même y pensait fortement! Par les Valar, ces Wallens sont décidément bien étranges! Quel caractère! Et si cela est inhérent au peuple entier, je souhaite bien du plaisir à notre che_ _r_ _Prince!_

\- _Son immortalité risque de lui paraître bien longue!_

* * *

Finnàm,

Le guerrier Wallen descendit les marches d'un pas pressé. Il s'arrêta devant ses propres appartements situés au rez de la tour. C'était sa qualité de Commandant de la Garde qui lui conférait l'honneur de loger dans l'espace central de la cité. Ces derniers se composaient de quatre pièces distinctes, deux chambres pour lui et sa sœur Anaïsà, un salon et une salle d'eau communs. Pas de cuisine, comme tous les soldats de la Garde, ils prenaient leur repas au mess de la cité véritable malstrom humain! Il adorait se retrouver au milieu de ses hommes, chahutant et buvant pinte sur pinte. Les Wallens avait un appétit de vivre intense qui se traduisait dans leur façon d'être et ce, à chaque instant.

Mais pour le moment, il n'avait guère envie de rire. Ces elfes lui tapaient sur le système même s'il devait bien avouer que les jumeaux du Perendhil lui plaisaient assez. Leur air rieur et certaines de leurs remarques effrontées avaient failli lui arracher un sourire. Mais il lui avait suffi de se rappeler le motif de leur venue pour le rembrunir. Il soupira de frustration. Quel bien pouvait-il ressortir d'une telle union? C'était... contre-nature! Finnàm frissonna, dégouté. Son amie jetée en pâture à ces oreilles pointues sur l'autel du plus grand nombre. Finnàm se pinça l'arête du nez en inspirant un grand coup. Il devait faire confiance à son Roi comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Le Wallen se leva d'un bond et se déshabilla rapidement, éparpillant ses affaires au gré de ses pas. Il sourit à la pensée de sa sœur. Elle revenait avec Ilyrià et serait sans aucun doute folle de rage en voyant le désordre dans leur habitation. Pour le moment, il n'en avait cure, seule l'urgence de liberté comptait. Il pouvait sentir la moindre parcelle de son corps crier au loup comme à chaque fois qu'il était tendu. Sa pré-dominance animale résonna dans sa tête comme le fracas des boucliers pendant une bataille. Mais il n'était pas question d'y céder. Pas maintenant, le temps lui était compté. Le loup en lui hurla et, pour ne pas trop souffrir de ne pas s'abandonner, il se laissa aller un minimum: ses ongles s'allongèrent en de longues griffes recourbées et, l'instinct avec la rage combinée, il lacéra la porte de sa chambre avant de se plonger la tête dans un baquet d'eau froide, sa longue tresse lui fouettant le dos. Un grondement sourd monta du fond de ses entrailles par dépit de ne pas pouvoir se laisser aller encore plus. Il se regarda dans la glace et ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de se poser sur sa poitrine couturée de cicatrices. Même après toutes ces années, les boursoufflures étaient toujours aussi écarlates et profondes. Il eut un sourire mauvais et avec toute la colère qui le consumait, son poing s'écrasa dans le miroir.

La douleur fulgurante lui procura un sentiment de sérénité qui l'apaisa. Ne se souciant pas du sang qui ruisselait de sa main meurtrie, il se rhabilla lentement. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et l'idée de quitter sa cité bien-aimée ne le perturbait plus autant.

Il était Finnàm'Ail, Commandant de la Garde Wallen, et allait faire honneur à son peuple, à son Roi. Il protégerait Ilyrià au péril de sa propre vie. De ça au moins, il pouvait en être sûr.

* * *

Elrohir / Elladan

Les heures d'attentes étaient vite passées. Elrohir avait visité une grande partie de la cité Wallen, émerveillé par cette architecture si différente de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir durant sa longue existence. Tout, des couleurs aux vents océaniques s'engouffrant partout dans ces falaises escarpées rappelait la mer. De plus, son peuple était loin de cette réputation de sauvages sans esprit qui le caractérisait.

Il avait découvert des personnes totalement inhabituelles, capables de choses toutes aussi incroyables. Il avait vu un jeune garçon travailler le fer pour en faire des armes avec une dextérité digne des plus grands maîtres forgerons de Gondolin avec comme enclume son simple bras transformé en patte de mumak (oliphant) !

Certes, une certaine anarchie régnait dans la cité, chacun faisant ce qui lui plaisait quand et comme il le voulait mais il pouvait sentir leur communion spirituelle, leur cohésion à tous.

Il avait déjeuné seul avec son frère dans les appartements qu'on leur avait alloués. Un banquet allait être servi le soir même pour fêter le départ de la fille du Roi et lui souhaiter tout le bonheur possible pour ses futures épousailles.

Il lui tardait de faire la connaissance de la jeune femme, de voir qui était cette Wallen qui allait unir son destin au peuple elfique sans connaître quoique ce soit d'eux. Elrohir la plaignait sincèrement : une union sans amour était inconcevable à ses yeux et il rendait grâce aux Valar qu'il ne s'agisse pas de lui ou de son jumeau.

\- _Et Vert Boisn'est pas le royaume elfique le plus sympathique qui soit_ , pensa-t-il navré. _Quant à son Roi…_

Il espérait que le Seigneur Thranduil ne serait pas trop brusque avec cette étrangère. Mais il en doutait connaissant le caractère ombrageux du Souverain.

\- _Heureusement pour cette jeune fille, Legolas saura l'épauler à défaut de l'aimer,_ murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'ellon alla ouvrir. Le commandant Wallen était devant lui, l'air maussade, la main droite bandée d'un linge imbibé de sang mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper outre mesure. Les yeux d'Elrohir s'accrochèrent à ceux de Finnàm et ils se défièrent du regard quelques secondes. Le guerrier rompit le silence le premier de mauvaise grâce.

\- Si mes Seigneurs sont prêts… Il est l'heure de se rendre dans la salle de l'Irmensùl. Sturten vous y attend. Sa fille et ma sœur ne devraient pas tarder à revenir…

\- Avez-vous déjà passé l'arbre- mondes vous-même Finnàm ? demanda Elladan avec curiosité en se rapprochant d'eux.

Le Wallen grimaça,visiblement peu désireux de s'étendre sur ce sujet.

\- Non, répondit-il laconique.

\- N'en avez-vous jamais eu envie? reprit Elrohir, un brin surpris. Découvrir d'autres mondes… ce soit être incroyablement enivrant! J'ai toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait de légendes pour enfants… Ce doit être grisant, finit-il, rêveur.

\- Ma cité est la seule qui m'intéresse. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de voir d'autres choses.

\- Mais vous allez la quitter un certain temps, objecta Elladan.

Finnàm haussa les épaules.

\- Les ordres sont les ordres. Ilyrià mérite d'être accompagnée par des gens de « son » peuple. Elle sera suffisamment seule plus tard.

La discussion était close et les ellons le comprirent parfaitement.

Ils suivirent Finnàm en silence jusqu'à une immense double porte sertie d'onyx. Le Wallen poussa la porte avec force et les laissa passer. Les jumeaux entrèrent alors dans une vaste salle incroyablement blanche et fermée contrairement aux autres pièces de la cité. Les murs et toute la salle étaient dépouillés de meubles, tableaux ou autres décorations. Seul un immense frêne blanc lui aussi en occupait le milieu, la surplombant légèrement grâce à la dizaine de marches qui y menaient. Et le plus fantastique était que l'arbre en question semblait sortir des dalles blanches autour de lui. On aurait dit que l'arbre avait éclaté le sol en poussant… Et ses feuilles! Si belles, si argentées... Son tronc était si large qu'il aurait fallu au moins dix hommes pour en faire le tour. Plus les elfes se rapprochaient, plus l'air se faisait oppressant.

Quelle était donc cette magie à l'œuvre? Comme un tel miracle était possible dans un tel endroit, en haut d'une tour sans fenêtre ?

Le Roi Sturten entra à leur suite, sa cape bleue volant derrière lui et d'une humeur visiblement exécrable. La contrariété se lisait sur son faciès tanné.

Il aboya quelque chose en Wallen à une pauvre ère qui avait eu le malheur de croiser son regard. Il se mit à faire les cents pas devant les marches de l'Irmensùl, en lui jetant de fréquents coups d'œil. Elladan et son frère comprirent que les demoiselles tant attendues se faisaient justement… attendre ! Finnàm, quant à lui, ne bronchait pas, imperturbable, debout à côté de la grande porte. Soudain, le Roi s'arrêta, fixant le précieux végétal de son œil unique, un pli sévère sur les lèvres.

Elladan recula de quelques pas par prudence. Son jumeau, au contraire, s'avança intrigué. Ses grands yeux bleus s'élargirent sous la surprise de ce qu'il voyait. L'Irmensùl grésillait et vibrait tout à la fois de plus en plus fort. Son tronc semblait onduler. Elrohir ne put s'empêcher de faire encore quelques pas fasciné, le faisant se positionner ainsi au bas des marches. Il y a eut des remous sur l'écorce de l'arbre et brusquement ce fut comme s'il se déchirait.

Un éclat de lumière lui fit baisser les yeux une seconde et quand il les releva, il vit deux formes entrelacées surgir. Une des deux entités, toute bleue sauta prestement sur ses pieds et se redressa. C'était une toute petite jeune femme avec une coiffure des plus étranges. Son allure féline lui fit penser immédiatement au Commandant de la Garde.

L'autre femme, car il sembla bien que c'en était une, roula sur elle-même, beaucoup moins gracieuse que sa compagne, jusqu'à buter contre ses jambes. Elle les agrippa manquant de le faire basculer lui aussi. L'ellon trouva la situation assez piquante et un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres. Il aida la jeune femme à se relever et ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager ouvertement.

De longues boucles noires encadraient d'immenses yeux vairons, un brun et un vert d'eau nota l'elfe, un petit nez et une bouche rouge aux lèvres un peu trop charnues. Des tatouages noirs en forme d'écailles partaient de ses oreilles jusqu'au milieu de ses joues en deux triangles couchés. Loin des critères de beauté elfique qui privilégiaient les corps en déliés, la Wallen était de petite taille et toute en opulence. Sa peau dorée n'était que peu couverte par les frusques insolites beaucoup trop courtes et moulantes qu'elle portait. Elle avait de longues traînées noirâtres sur les joues signe qu'elle avait dû pleurer. Elle était pitoyable et en même temps étrangement altière. Elrohir frémit en plongeant son regard dans le sien qui, indécis, passait du clairement méprisant à la plus grande stupeur.

La main enserrant toujours la sienne, il la salua d'une voix douce.

\- _Elen sila lunenn'onientielvo, Wen Ilyrià_ , car il ne doutait pas un instant que ce fut elle puis un brin moqueur, la route a-t-elle été bonne?

La fille de Sturten retira sa main brusquement et se redressa fièrement. Elle le toisa du regard et sans un mot pour lui alla saluer son père.

\- _Athair_ ( _Père)_ , dit-elle, en posant les deux mains sur les épaules du Roi et en baissant la tête respectueusement.

La colère du Souverain Wallen fondit et il l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front en la soulevant de terre dans ses bras. Les jumeaux furent sidérés d'une telle démonstration en public. Ce peuple était définitivement bien curieux!

\- _Beannachd Erù ort! Comment vas-tu ma fille?_ Il la regarda de haut en bas et continua toujours en Wallen : _Dans quel état me reviens-tu? Et devant ces… nos invités?_

\- _Est-ce mon futur…époux?_ Ilyrià désigna Elrohir du menton.

\- _Cha_ , _a Ghraidh. ( Non ma chérie). Il te rejoindra sur la route._

\- _Bien… le rencontrer à demie nue aurait été de mauvais goût !_

Sturten éclata d'un gros rire et lui envoya une chiquenaude qui lui fit faire un bond. Alors, elle passa devant les deux ellons comme une Reine aux pieds nus et sortir sans leur adresser un seul regard. Derrière elle sortit l'autre jeune femme qui leur adressa un sourire contrit mais chaleureux. Sturten les regarda, un mince sourire aux lèvres :

– Ma fille, mes Seigneurs! Nous nous reverrons ce soir, au banquet, et vous goûterez à l'hospitalité Wallen!

Là-dessus il sortit en trombe, suivi comme une ombre par Finnàm ,qui ne prit même pas la peine de leur jeter un seul regard.

Elrohir se baissa et ramassa les chaussures d'Ilyrià abandonnées à ses pieds, songeur. Il ne pouvait nier que la jeune femme l'intriguait. L'ellon avait hâte de la revoir et de tenter d'en découvrir un peu plus à son sujet. Elladan vint à côté de son frère et regarda les étranges ballerines surélevées. Il arqua un sourcil étonné.

\- _Décidément bizarre, mon frère !_

– _Intrigante, mon frère…_ , murmura doucement Elrohir.

Elladan jeta un regard aigu à son jumeau. Son air rêveur de lui plaisait pas et, pour lui faire recouvrir ses esprits, lui mit une claque derrière la tête. Elrohir grogna en se frottant le crâne avec un regard noir tandis que son jumeau s'exclama :

– _Tu es impossible mon frère!_

– _Tu n'y entends rien, Elladan! Je suis juste surpris par ces gens. Leur différence m'enchante. Je les trouve... rafraîchissants !_

– _Mmmm..._ fit Elladan, à demi convaincu. _Allons-y, la soirée risque d'être mouvementée, je le sens._

* * *

Ilyrià,

Ilyrià bailla longuement, son corps endolori se délassant dans l'eau chaude de son bain. Elle s'étira et y plongea la tête. Qu'il était bon de se décrasser! Elle saisit une petite brosse et se frotta la peau jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit écarlate.

La jeune femme repensa à sa rencontre avec les fils du Seigneur Elrond, le Perendhil si elle avait tout compris… Elle avait été d'une incorrection absolue et savait que, si elle recommençait, son père la punirait sévèrement. Une fois l'avait fait rire aux dépens des Elfes, deux fois lui causerait du tort à elle.

Les Elfes…

Ilyrià se sentit rougir. Elle devait bien s'avouer qu' Anaïsa avait raison une fois de plus. Mais cela, elle ne le dirait pas même sous la torture ! Les Elfes n'étaient pas aussi vilains et féminins qu'elle se plaisait à penser. Au contraire, ils avaient l'air puissant et redoutable sous leurs dehors nobles et légèrement coincés…

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se demander de quoi Legolas Vertefeuille pouvait avoir l'air, maintenant qu'elle avait eu deux spécimens sous les yeux. Ilyrià secoua la tête, faisant voler ses boucles noires.

Elle sortit à regret du tub et s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette de bain moelleuse. Passant une mains sur la psyché, elle en chassa la buée et se regarda attentivement, laissant glisser le tissu à ses pieds. Elle soupira de frustration en regardant son corps trop petit et trop en rondeurs à son goût puis elle se sourit. Décidément, toutes les femmes qu'elles soient Wallen, humaines ou autre avaient les mêmes préoccupations!... Toutes sauf peut-être les elfines…

La Wallen se rapprocha du miroir et effleura le tatouage d'écailles sur son visage. Ca aussi, elle doutait que cela plaise à son futur « peuple ». Ilyrià grimaça mais redressa le menton: elle se fichait de plaire, elle était une digne représentante de la culture Wallen et en porterait les marques avec fierté.

Un petit rire goguenard interrompit sa rêverie.

\- _Tu comptes aller au banquet de ton père ainsi vêtue, a Ghraidh ?_

Elle se retourna. Finnàm était dans l'embrasure de la salle d'eau, l'épaule appuyée au chambranle de la porte. Il jouait négligemment avec son couteau, à son habitude. Il le remit dans son fourreau d'un geste vif et fit quelques pas pour se retrouver face à elle. Il frôla son épaule nue de sa main rendue rugueuse par le maniement des armes et la vie au grand air.

\- _Quoique personnellement, je trouve la tenue de naissance très… attirante, Ily,_ sourit-il, d'une voix rauque.

La Wallen ne bougea pas malgré le contact brûlant sur sa peau et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- _Athair m'a dit que tu m'accompagnas jusqu'à Vert Bois…_

\- _Tu ne seras pas seule, a Ghraidh…_

\- _Tu me manquerais trop, mo caraid (mon ami)…_

Finnàm se détacha d'elle, ramassa ses vêtements sur le sol et les lui tendit.

\- _Tu devrais finir de te préparer, Boireannach (femme) !_

Ilyrià lui jeta un regard noir que démentait son sourire et enfila une longue robe bleue aux épaules nues et aux manches vaporeuses, rien de trop Wallen qui aurait pu paraître impudique ! D'un mouvement de tête, elle invita le Commandant de la Garde à lui lacer sa tenue en se retournant. Il le fit rapidement d'un geste habile pour un guerrier.

\- _Question d'habitude même s'il délace plutôt que l'inverse ! pensa-t-elle, amusée._

Quand il eut fini, il la fit se retourner à nouveau et, la prenant dans ses bras les yeux dans les yeux, il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- _Et ça, a Ghraidh,_ murmura Finnàm la bouche toujours sur la sienne _, c'est la fin d'une époque et la promesse d'un avenir nouveau pour toi…_

Ilyrià baissa son visage, résignée.

\- _On ne peut pas dire qu'il me laisse le choix de cet avenir…_

Finnàm colla son front au sien.

\- _Ton père mais ton Roi. Ses volontés, nos ordres. Il sait ce qu'il nous faut. Le Phénix est sage, n'en doute jamais…_

La Wallen se redressa et planta son regard dans celui du Chef de la Garde. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui qu'elle reprit confiance. Elle se détacha de lui et remit ses cheveux en place en lui adressant un clin d'œil taquin.

\- _Les Wallens en force! Montrons qui nous sommes!_ fanfaronna la jeune femme.

Elle passa devant lui qui, rieur, lui asséna une grande claque sur le fessier. Iliryà le fusilla du regard.

\- _Un vieux réflexe !_ s'excusa-t-il en levant les mains, l'air tout sauf désolé.

Ilyrià arriva à la grande terrasse surplombant la tour de la cité qui servait habituellement aux réceptions et autres festivités. Elle promena son regard appréciant les merveilles de sa cité comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait en profiter et malheureusement il y avait de grandes chances que ce fut le cas… Elle voulait tout mémoriser pour pouvoir à loisir se remémorer chaque détail de sa maison, de son foyer.

Des tables rondes avaient été dressées ça et là de façon à entourer un grand espace dédié à la danse, surplombées par une table rectangulaire plus imposante, celle du Roi et de ses invités. Des torches immenses, plantées dans de petits bacs de sable blanc, étaient dispersées un peu partout et des arches de fleurs roses, bleues et or rendaient le lieu féerique.

De nombreux Wallens se pressaient déjà sur la terrasse, mélange réellement hétéroclite de leur peuple. Ils étaient tous si dissociables les uns des autres et en même temps on ne pouvait nier leur appartenance au même peuple.

Leurs tatouages s'en rappelaient pour eux. Effectivement, hommes et femmes étaient vêtus chacun comme il l'entendait car il n'existait pas de code chez eux en matière de coiffure, vêtements ou couleur. Non, leur signe commun à eux était le tatouage de « lien » apposé sur les enfants à leur douzième anniversaire, celui du Soleil, puis à leur quatorzième, celui de la Lune, pour qu'ils puissent être protégés quelque soit leur animal. Ainsi Finnàm les avait de tatoués sur chaque côté de son crâne nu le long de ses tresses, son cousin Klaùs, lui, sur le cou. Anaïsa les avait fait tatouer sur son front et son menton, Sturten sur son torse et elle-même l'un au dessus de l'autre le long de son dos. Les tatouages de lien étaient ensuite suivis par d'autres en rapport avec leur animal totem à l'âge adulte, comme ses écailles faciales et celles le long de ses jambes.

Une fois ses digressions finies, Iliryà salua plusieurs de ses compagnons en tentant de repérer Anaïsa. Une main sur son avant-bras la fit se retourner pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Klaùs. Il lui adressa un de ses typiques sourires narquois.

\- _Alors fête de départ, cousine ? Pour te souhaiter courage et bravoure dans cette épreuve_ , fit-il avec dédain en regardant tout autour de lui.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les Elfes qui arrivaient tout juste et une flamme y brilla un instant, ses pupilles s'étrécirent pour se fendre comme celles d'un serpent.

\- _Klaùs_ , l'apaisa Ilyrià à voix basse. _Mon père ne pardonnerait pas que tu t'en prennes à ses invités, tu le sais. Sa colère serait cataclysmique… Ne me fais pas ça, pas ce soir, le dernier dans ma cité, notre cité_ …

Ses paroles radoucirent son cousin qui inspira profondément et lui dit où transperçait une colère rentrée :

\- _Je ne peux pas cautionner…_

\- _Personne ne te le demande_ , l'interrompit Sturten qui venait juste d'apparaître derrière eux, _Tout ce que JE te demande, c'est d'obéir mon voyage te sera bénéfique et t'ouvriras l'esprit qui, je le crains, est peut-être un tant soit peu étriqué._

\- _Mon père ne sera sans doute pas d'accord…_ se rebiffa Klaùs qui venait de voir ce dernier aux côtés du Roi.

\- _Tu as toujours eu un caractère emporté, mon fils. Il est temps que tu t'assagisses. Mo brathàir, thu Righ, (mon frère, ton roi) est ici le seul à savoir ce qui est bon pour notre peuple._ Conclut Crawen, l'air plus ennuyé qu'autre chose de devoir faire la leçon à son héritier.

Klaùs se raidit sous les remontrances de son père. Ilyrià vit combien il était vexé de s'être fait reprendre en public comme un enfant récalcitrant et elle éprouva de la peine pour lui. Il était si fier! Il était évident que son caractère particulièrement colérique allait lui porter préjudice un jour ou l'autre… La jeune femme crut qu'il allait éclater et fut surprise de le voir courber l'échine.

\- _Mo Righ_ , dit-il humblement. _Veuillez excuser mon manque de discernement et permettez que je me retire pour finaliser les préparatifs de mon départ aux côtés de mon adorable cousine, votre fille._

\- _Va mon neveu,_ répondit Sturten d'une voix plus chaleureuse. _Et sache que mon affection t'accompagnera toi aussi._

Le congé était donné et le Wallen inclina la tête, une main respectueuse sur l'épaule du Roi. Il se détourna pour partir et Ilyrià fut décontenancée lorsqu'elle croisa son regard où un éclat calculateur et froid brilla l'espace d'un instant. Il partit rapidement et elle se dit qu'elle avait dû rêver cette sournoiserie au fond des yeux de celui qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme son frère.

Ses pensées furent vite interrompues quand les jumeaux d'Imladris vinrent leur présenter leurs respects.

Ils étaient resplendissants dans leurs tuniques pourpres brodées d'or. Leurs cheveux étaient tressés à la mode elfique et retombaient avec grâce sur leurs épaules. Ils saluèrent le Roi et sa fille, la main sur le cœur.

 _\- Aran Sturten, Aranel Ilyrià, mae govannen._

Ladite princesse les regarda médusée de voir leurs gestes et leurs voix si coordonnés. C'en était étourdissant ! La seule différence à son sens résidait dans leurs yeux. Elladan avait un regard sage et serein alors qu'en Elrohir se lisait l'envie de rire de tout ainsi qu'une légère impudence qui lui plaisait bien.

Elle leur sourit, sentant les regards de son père et de son oncle dans son dos. Après les formules d'usage, Sturten les pria de les suivre à sa table qui croulait déjà sous les victuailles préparées pour l'occasion. La seule place vide était celle de Klaùs et les jumeaux évitèrent tout commentaire, diplomates. Ilyrià fut placée entre son père et l'ellon aux yeux rieurs, Elrohir, alors qu' Elladan fut installé à la gauche du Roi. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle aperçut Anaïsa et son frère à une table proche entourés eux aussi d'elfes. Elle s'autorisa alors à se détendre un peu.

Après quelques silences, les conversations se délièrent un peu. Sturten et Crawen se lancèrent dans une discussion avec Elladan sur la situation économique et géo-politique inhérente à chaque royaume présent sur Arda. Iliryà bailla discrètement du moins le crut-elle jusqu'à ce qu'Elrohir se moque gentiment d'elle.

\- Nous vous aurions-nous perdue, Aranel ?

Sa voix était douce et chaleureuse. La jeune femme s'en voulut de la trouver aussi sympathique et propre aux confidences mais elle chassa cette idée. Elle ne pouvait être en lutte constante avec des gens qui allaient faire partie intégrante de sa vie désormais. Ces deux-là, elle pouvait les tolérer, ce qui ne serait probablement pas le cas de celui auquel on la destinait comme une jument à sa saillie ni du Seigneur Thranduil pour lequel son propre père ressentait une profonde aversion.

\- La politique m'ennuie prodigieusement ! dit-elle en picorant des baies rouges dans la jarre de fruits devant eux.

\- Tout comme moi, Wen nîn.

\- Et qu'aimez-vous donc? Quels sont vos loisirs? demanda-t-elle en se calant le menton dans le creux de sa main.

Elrohir sourit. Elle avait l'air si jeune et immature! Elle n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle parlait avec quelqu'un qui avaient plusieurs centaines d'années de plus qu'elle. Il sentit un profond désir de protection envahir son cœur pour cette enfant.

\- La nature, la chasse…

Ilyrià l'interrompit, surprise.

\- Je croyais les Elfes Noldor plus pacifistes que les Sindar ?

L'ellon se mit à rire: Vous seriez vous documentée à notre sujet ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de la Wallen.

\- Peut-être ai-je fait quelques recherches… Je ne voudrai pas avoir l'air totalement stupide, marmotta-t-elle, un soupçon de contrariété dans la voix.

Elrohir posa une main sur la sienne en un geste conciliant.

\- Vous êtes prévoyante, mellon nîn… Et vous avez raison en ce qui nous concerne… disons que je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle… dit-il avec un clin d'œil espiègle qui la fit éclater de rire.

Son père se retourna vers elle, visiblement satisfait de son attitude amicale avant de refaire face à ses interlocuteurs.

Le dîner était terminé, ne restaient sur les tables que les coupes de fruits et de vin accompagnés de plats des diverses friandises dont Ilyrià raffolait, un peu trop d'ailleurs à son goût!

Son père se leva, écrasant de majesté, et tous se turent instantanément dans l'expectative la plus totale. Sturten prit la parole d'une voix grave et profonde, martelant chacun de ses mots :

\- Mes amis Wallens, ma famille et chers invités de Fontcombes – il se tourna tour à tour vers les fils du Perendhil- J'ai réuni la cité ce soir pour dire au revoir (sa voix trembla un quart de seconde mais il se reprit aussitôt)… pour dire au revoir à ma chère fille Ilyrià, ainsi qu'aux membres de la garde qui l'accompagneront… Finnàm, sa sœur Anaïsa et mon neveu Klaùs. Que votre voyage se fasse sans encombre jusqu'à ta nouvelle demeure mon enfant et que ton union engendre de nombreux héritiers ! – tous se levèrent et applaudirent avec l'enthousiasme qui leur était caractéristique mais Sturten les fit taire d'un geste de la main- Mais sache, continua-t-il son œil rusé rivé à sa fille, que les tiens seront toujours à tes côtés dans ton cœur mais aussi prêts à te porter assistance!

La menace était à peine voilée et les jumeaux l'avaient bien comprise. Ils saluèrent le Roi d'un léger signe de tête.

\- Alors buvons et dansons! tonna Sturten en vidant d'un trait une énorme chope d'hydromel.

Tous les Wallens se mirent à rire et suivirent l'exemple de leur Souverain. Les musiques douces traditionnelles firent place aux rythmes plus soutenus qu'ils appréciaient. Le vin aidant, Ilyrià se sentit l'âme entreprenante. Elle se tourna vers Elrohir, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- Vous sentez-vous de me faire danser ou cette musique vous ferait-elle peur, Sieur Elrohir d'Imladris?!

L'ellon se leva en riant, lui offrant le bras.

\- Je ne saurai résister à ce défi, belle dame !

Ilyrià se leva à son tour et se laissa entraîner par son cavalier au milieu des autres danseurs, ignorant le regard amusé d'Anaïsa qui, à son tour, céda à une invitation d'un des elfes de la délégation.

Elrohir était un agréable danseur et même s'il n'y entendait pas grand-chose aux pas Wallen, il restait incroyablement gracile. Ils évoluèrent ainsi plusieurs fois et Elladan prit le relais à deux reprises, tout aussi charmant que son frère quoique plus pondéré.

Il fut doux à la jeune femme de profiter de ces derniers instants dans sa cité au milieu des siens sans penser au lendemain et aux adieux. Elle ne rentra que tard dans la nuit, encore grisée de ce sentiment de liberté qui, elle en était persuadée, allait bientôt lui être arraché.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Anaïsa,

Anaïsa ouvrit la porte de ses appartements avec une certaine difficulté, l'esprit encore embrumé par les chopes d'hydromel et de bière qu'elle avait bues.

Après quelques essais infructueux, elle réussit à entrer et se laissa tomber sur une des bergères du salon en gloussant comme une petite Wallen à peine pré-pubère. Par les Valars, le banquet avait été fameux! Du moins, après le départ de Klaùs. Celui- là avait décidément un caractère aussi difficile que celui d'un mùmak! La jeune femme n'avait jamais réussi à savoir si elle l'appréciait ou non. Il pouvait être charmant et l'instant suivant détestable au plus haut point. On ne savait jamais quel Klaùs allait se trouver devant soi et ça Anaïsa avait beaucoup de mal à l'appréhender. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

Elle se sentit dériver, prête à glisser dans le sommeil quand une main attrapa ses chevilles et souleva ses jambes. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri.

Finnàm se cala dans le divan et passa les jambes de sa sœur sur les siennes. Il lui pinça l'orteil, la faisant glapir.

\- _Tu n'as qu'à mettre des chaussures_! la réprimanda-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue et essaya de se dégager, ce qui les entraîna dans une séance intense de chatouilles comme seuls en ont les enfants d'une même fratrie.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils se calmèrent et se laissèrent aller à la rêverie. Finnàm alluma un cigarillo fait à base d'herbes de Longoulet et fit quelques ronds de fumée, songeur.

\- _As-tu préparé tes affaires, mo piuthar? (ma sœur)_ demanda-t-il paisiblement.

Anaïsa haussa les épaules.

\- _Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de choses, tu me connais… à ton instar, mo brathair. Ma lance…_

\- _Des bottes peut-être?_ ricana le guerrier.

Sa sœur lui jeta un coussin qu'il esquiva facilement. Anaïsa savait qu'il aimait la taquiner sur le fait qu'elle marchait les trois quart du temps pieds nus, ses ongles longs recourbés et acérés prêts à mutiler en cas de nécessité. Elle avait ainsi deux armes redoutables en permanence sur elle.

La jeune Wallen fit une pirouette arrière pour se lever et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre au plus gros chien qu'Arda ait jamais porté! Un énorme molosse à la crinière de feu se jeta sur elle et aurait pu la faire aisément tomber si elle n'avait pas eu l'habitude de le laisser lui fondre dessus ainsi.

Finnàm regarda sa sœur jouer avec Muir, esquivant gracieusement chacun de ses mouvements avec force pirouettes et autres saltos. Il pouvait ressentir son côté animal dans tous ses gestes. Le lion transfiguré dans ses tatouages faciaux était là lui insufflant force, légèreté et grâce. Soudain, elle fit face au chien, le souffle court et s'accroupit, le visage à quelques centimètres de sa gueule : un grondement sourd lui monta dans la gorge et elle rugit à en faire trembler les murs. L'animal s'aplatit avec un petit gémissement plaintif. Anaïsa se redressa et fit une caresse sur sa tête.

Elle s'assit ensuite à califourchon sur une chaise, calant son menton sur le dossier .

\- _Cuim'a tha e ri tilleadh? (quand reviendrons-nous?)_

Finnàm la regarda attentivement à travers le rideau de fumée.

\- _\- chan eil fhios agam. (je ne sais pas) Mais pas tout de suite._

\- _Je ne veux pas abandonner Ily aussi vite… même si ces elfes n'ont pas l' air aussi terribles que nous le pensions…_

\- _J'ai vu ça,_ grimaça son frère avec une moue dégoutée. _Tu as dansé avec plusieurs d'entre eux…_

Elle fit sortir ses crocs et gronda férocement devant le regard du Wallen, nullement impressionné.

\- _Peut-être trouveras-tu un gentil petit elfe avec qui vivre en pleine symbiose et harmonie_ … railla-t-il.

Anaïsa eut une moue dédaigneuse.

\- _Bi sàmhach! (tais toi !) On pourrait croire que tu es jaloux, mo brathair…_

\- _Ciod? (quoi ?)… devant tant d'étalage de promesse d'amour conjugal ?!_ répondit –t-il, l'air sombre.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence puis il reprit la parole après avoir mûrement réfléchi la suite :

\- _Non… Ily et moi, nous n' avons jamais considéré notre relation sous cet angle, ni l'un ni l'autre… comme l'exclusivité n'a jamais été de mise entre nous._

Sa sœur opina. Elle avait toujours su ce qui en était entre son aîné et son amie.

\- _Cependant,_ reprit son frère après une courte hésitation, _ça ne veut pas dire que je ne m'inquiète pas pour autant. L'arracher des siens et de son foyer est assez violent malgré tout… Et même si les elfes que nous venons de rencontrer ont l'air de gens de bien, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en sera ainsi à Mirkwood…_

\- _Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Finnàm?_ l'interrompit Anaïsa brusquement. Son frère lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était certaine.

Il inspira et planta son regard turquoise dans celui azuré de sa petite sœur.

\- _Disons que depuis la vision de la Preta, je glane des informations partout où je peux en trouver y compris hors de la cité…_

\- _Et?_ Elle était suspendue à ses lèvres et si impatiente qu'elle en bouillait littéralement.

\- _Et si les rumeurs sont fondées, la réputation du Haut Roi n'est plus à faire… Il apparaît comme quelqu'un de dominateur, prompt à l'emportement…_

\- _Je connais d'autres personnes à qui toutes ces qualités s'appliquent_ , murmura la Wallen, un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

Finnàm lui jeta un œil noir tout en continuant son énumération peu flatteuse à l'égard du Seigneur elfe.

\- _… et calculateur…_

\- _C'est un roi, cela va de pair!_

\- _… arrogant qui plus est._

\- _Même réponse !_

\- _Mo piuthàr!_ explosa-t-il, véritablement furieux. _Pourquoi me contrecarres-tu ainsi? Serais-tu devenue une adepte de Thranduil Orophérion?!_

Sous le coup de la colère, ses yeux jaunirent et ses canines s'allongèrent dangereusement. Anaïsa n'avait pas peur de son frère mais elle jugea plus intelligent de calmer le jeu.

\- _Mo brathàir,_ le raisonna-t-telle d'une voix douce comme lorsque l'on s'adresse à un enfant boudeur, _il ne sert à rien de ressasser les défauts de cet elfe…_

\- _Mais…_

\- _Mais rien…_ le coupa la Wallen, autoritaire puis elle reprit plus diplomate _: je comprends tes inquiétudes Finnàm mais tu dois réagir différemment désormais… et puis ce n'est pas lui qu'elle va épouser mais son fils. Les choses pourraient être toutes autres… Moi aussi je me suis renseignée et il a l'air tout à fait agréable._

Finnàm haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais ne renchérit pas, s'inclinant devant le raisonnement de sa cadette.

\- _Depuis quand Anaïsa'Ail est-elle devenue aussi sage ?_

\- _Depuis que Finnàm'Ail est devenu le plus irréfléchi !_ rit-elle en se levant. _Allons profiter d'un bon lit une dernière fois… Demain sera une longue journée._

Sturten,

Le souverain Wallen n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit et ce n'était pas dû aux effets de la boisson malheureusement. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il était terriblement inquiet quant à l'avenir de sa fille et aussi, dans une moindre mesure, pour ses compagnons. Ne pas pouvoir être à leurs côtés en cas de besoin le rendait fou même s'il ne doutait d'aucun d'entre eux et avait particulièrement toute confiance en son Commandant. Klaùs le laissait perplexe et il avait profité de ce voyage pour envoyer au loin son neveu, espérant que cet éloignement apprivoiserait son caractère délétaire.

Le vieil homme soupira, frustré. Il se leva du fauteuil pour lequel il avait déserté son lit. Il attrapa sa cape bleue qu'il attacha à son pourpoint. Sturten voulait aller voir sa fille et avoir une dernière conversation avec elle avant son départ.

Des coups frappés à sa porte le firent sortir de sa rêverie et il reprit instantanémentson masque royal.

\- _Entre_ ! aboya le roi, sachant de qui il s'agissant.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à son frère, Crawen, son conseiller le plus proche. De taille moyenne et trapu, ce dernier n'avait pas l'allure majestueuse de Sturten mais ses yeux noirs comme de l'encre et sa mâchoire carrée faisaient entrevoir une toute aussi grande force de caractère. Une fine cicatrice lui barrait le menton et on pouvait voir ses tatouages de lien de chaque côté de son cou comme ceux reptiliens qui lui descendaient de sous les yeux et qui disparaissaient dans le col de sa tunique.

Le dragon était son double mais lui n'avait pas l'habilité de se transmuer totalement comme son frère.

Le père de Klaùs le regarda, amusé.

\- _Mo brathàir, arriverai-je un jour à te surprendre au lever du lit ?_

Sturten se mit à rire, heureux de cette acalmie dans le tumulte de ses pensées.

\- _On ne surprend pas son roi, mo brathàir !_

\- _Beannachd Erù ort, mo righ !_ _(Qu'Eruù te garde mon roi !)_ le salua-t-il, ironique, la main sur le cœur à la manière elfique.

\- _Tùch ! (chut !)_ le gronda son aîné. _Tu me donnes mal au crâne !_

\- _Il faut t'y habituer_ , dit posément Crawen en croquant dans une pomme et en se calant dans un fauteuil, les jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir.

\- _As-tu fait tes adieux à ton fils ? Tu ne le reverras pas de sitôt…_

\- _Une année passe vite !_ répondit négligeamment son frère en jetant le trognon de son fruit dans les flammes de l'âtre… _et ça lui forgera le caractère ! Ce dragonnet doit être maté ! Je compte sur ton Commandant et le Sieur Haut Roi pour cela !_

\- _Tu as un cœur de pierre, mo brathàir_. Dit Sturten, les sourcils froncés mais néanmoins résigné de son attitude.

\- _Ainsi sont faits les dragons, ton Altesse_! _L'amour filial et la réussite éducative ne sont pas nos premières qualités !_ s'en amusa Crawen. _Ceci dit, il est triste que ce petit ait perdu sa mère si jeune, cela aurait eu le mérite de compenser les défauts paternels…_

\- _Tout comme Ilyrià_ , soupira Sturten alors que son frère sautait sur ses pieds.

\- _Tu allais la voir ? Avant le départ… en aparté… Dis-lui de ne pas trop s'en laisser compter par les oreilles pointues. Elle n'est pas des leurs,_ sussura-t-il à l'oreille du roi avant de repartir dans ses propres appartements.

La main sur la poignée, il conclut sans se retourner :

\- _Qu'elle sache à qui elle doit allégence, mo righ._

Sturten se rendit au logis de sa fille après le départ de son cadet. Il ouvrit la porte sans prendre la pein de frapper.

La grande chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, les rideaux tirés se mouvaient doucement au gré du vent, cachant les premières lueurs de l'aube naissante.

Ilyrià dormait toujours comme en témoignait son souffle régulier et paisible. Il s'assit au bord du lit et regarda le visage détendu de sa fille, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle avait l'air si jeune ! Sturten aurait donné cher pour qu'elle soit encore une enfant insouciante. Bientôt, elle serait à Mirkwood et le roi ne doutait pas un instant que son apprentissage ne serait pas aisé. Il lui caressa la joue.

\- _Debout ma fille…_

Ladite fille grogna avec la délicatesse d'un warg et se retourna en se cachant la tête sous sa couette de plumes.

\- _Plus tard !_ grogna-t-telle. _On n'est pas à deux minutes…_

Sturten n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Il arracha les couvertures et les lança au loin. Ilyrià glapit de colère et de froid dans sa légère chemise de nuit en baptiste blanche. Elle se leva d'un bond, furieuse d'être ainsi réveillée.

\- _Athair, par les Valars ! Ne pouvais-tu faire preuve de clémence une dernière fois ?_ fulmina-t-elle en se drapant dans une robe de chambre abandonnée au pied de sa couche.

Il sourit devant l'impertinence de son enfant. Que cela allait donc lui manquer ! Elle ne savait qu'aller à contre-pied de ce qui lui était imposé.

\- _Ma fille… Nous devions parler seul à seule encore une fois. Erù sait quand nous pourrons nous revoir, certainement pas avant la fin de cette année_ … commença son père en tapotant le lit à côté de lui. Ilyrià vint s'assoir, sa mine renfrognée adoucie. Il planta son œil dans les siens et lui prit la main entre les siennes, sérieux.

\- _Ma fille,_ reprit-il, _je suis profondément désolé._

La Wallen le regarda, estomaquée. Elle n'avait jamais entendu ces mots dans la bouche du roi et doutait qu'il les ait jamais pronnoncé auparavant.

\- _Si j'avais pu t'éviter,_ continua-t-il la voix troublée _, n'en doute pas, je l'aurai fait… mais là est le devoir d'un souverain et par répercussion de sa progéniture…_

\- _L'intérêt du Royaume avant les intérêts personnels…_ récita machinalement Ilyrià.

Le roi sourit.

\- _Je vois que finalement quelque chose a réussi à imprégner ton esprit sauvage !_ s'amusa-t-il avant de reprendre sérieusement _: les visions envoyées par les Valars ne peuvent être ignorées qu'elles nous plaisent ou non. La survie de plusieurs royaumes d'Arda est concernée par l'alliance scellée par cette union_.

\- _Et je m'y soumets, athair (père),_ souffla-t-elle _, j'essaierai de te rendre fier même si cela va être.. comment dire ? tendu._

\- _Je suis déjà fier de toi, ma princesse Wallen_. Lui assura Sturten pour la toute première fois _… et sache mon cœur t'accompagnera au-delà de nos frontières._

Ilyrià serra la main de son père sans un mot, heureusement étonnée de cet aveu.

\- _Les Elfes sont un peuple très différent du nôtre. Tu sais que je ne les porte pas spécialement en grande estime… peut-être est-ce dû au manque de relations ces derniers millénaires… Mais je dois admettre que, dans l'ensemble, ils sont justes et nobles._ (la Wallen étouffa un sourire ; qu'il devait lui coûter de dire cela !) _Cependant, le peuple sylvestre est réputé pour être plus sauvage et brutal que son cousin de Fontcombes. Fais attention et sois sur tes gardes. Tu es et resteras avant tout une Wallen, ton cœur ne sera jamais elfique et eux se feront un devoir de ne pas te le faire oublier._

Sturten ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au Seigneur Thranduil en disant ça. Il chassa ses idées noires. Il s'agissait, là tout de suite, de rassurer sa fille en la mettant en garde.

\- _Toutefois, j'ai pris une décision, dont le mérite, je dois l'avouer humblement, revient à ton oncle. … Finnàm et la Garde ne repartiront pas au terme de votre voyage._ (Ilyrià laissa échapper un petit cri de joie) _Ils resteront avec toi durant cette année comme invitée - il cracha le dernier mot – et s'en retourneront après tes noces avec nous. Ils s'assureront personnellement de ta sécurité et veilleront à ce que certaines limites ne soient pas franchies_.

\- _Que vais-je réellement devoir faire durant ce temps ? Lui cirer ses royales bottes ? Lui curer son nez altier ?_

L'œil du souverain se fit ombrageux. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire fléchir le Haut Roi au sujet de cet aberration, trop heureux d'imposes sa volonté au roi Wallen.

\- _Te façonner en une espèce d'ersatz d'elfine, voilà tout_ , minimisa-t-il devant l'air outré de sa fille.

\- _Pffff …._

\- _Tu dois te préparer maintenant, dit_ -il en se levant à regret _. L'heure du départ approche, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps. Tes bagages sont-ils prêts ?_

\- _Affirmatif, mo righ !_

\- _Et j'ose espérer que ton sac à malices de Terra n'est pas trop chargé …_

Ilyrià rougit violemment et Sturten eut un gros rire.

\- _Je sais tout, mo nigheann (ma fille) ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps !_

Il l'embrassa sur le front tendrement sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et allait passer la porte quand il se retourna pour la fixer.

\- _Fais leur voir ce qu'être Wallen signifie mais ne dépasse pas les limites, ma fille. Ne m'oblige pas à sévir même de loin._

Tout était dit. Aucune place au malentendu quel qu'il soit et tous deux en étaient conscients. Sur ces derniers mots, il sortit et laissa la Wallen méditer à ce qui venait d'être dit.

Trois heures avaient passé depuis leur échange et Sturten attendait patiemment sa fille sur le ponton en compagnie de la délégation elfique et de ses compagnons de voyage.

Tous les Wallens de la cité étaient présents derrière eux dans un silence quasi religieux pour faire leurs adieux à leur héritière et sa Garde. Il était encore très tôt et tous les braseros étaient allumés, faisant naître des ombres fantomatiques et scintillantes sur les parois de l'immense cité ainsi que sur la mer calme.

Le regard du roi s'arrêta sur son Commandant pour commencer. Ce dernier était vêtu d'une tunique bleue foncée au col délacé, d'un pantalon de cuir élimé et de bottes usées jusqu'à la trame. Un grand manteau de cuir lui aussi complétait sa tenue. Toute son allure transpirait le prédateur à l'affût même si son attitude nonchalante pouvait faire penser le contraire. Son œil s'attarda ensuite sur sa sœur, petit bout de femme redoutable elle aussi. La féline Anaïsa avait attaché ses longues dreads (une coiffure de Terra lui avait appris sa fille) et une tresse lui barrait le front. Elle aussi avait revêtu la tunique bleue traditionnelle Wallen mais était pieds nus, ses ongles griffus prêts. Son chien était à ses côtes, il n'aurait servi à rien de tenter de l'en dissuader et elle tenait son imposante lance à la main, son arme de prédilection.

A sa droite, se tenait Klaùs, immense et tout en muscles saillants sous sa tenue ocre et marron, pour changer. Il était toujours peu habillé car il ne craignait pas les températures froides. Rien ne l'atteignait, ni l'eau ni la neige, rien. Ainsi étaient les dragons. Sturten pouvait presque entendre son sang bouillir de rage rien qu'à voir les regards de frustration qu' il jetaient alternativement aux elfes et à son propre père. L'envoyer au loin serait décidément bénéfique à son neveu.

Des clameurs s'élevèrent de partout dans la cité. Sa fille venait d'arriver, en retard comme à son éternelle habitude… Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Il la regarda attentivement comme pour en graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Elle était pâle et des cercles bistres soulignaient ses yeux éteints. La Wallen avait relevé ses cheveux en un haut chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient des mèches rebelles. Elle portait elle aussi une tunique azurée mais courte sur un sarouel noir, typique de la mode harrad. Ilyrià se planta devant son père, lui mit une main sur l'épaule et baissa la tête, gestes qu'il lui retourna.

Tous les Wallens s'inclinèrent à leur tour dans un silence déférent, si loin de leurs habitudes bruyantes. Les Elfes firent de même pour montrer leur respect envers ce peuple à des lieux de toutes les rumeurs colportées.

Le roi releva son visage et prit la main de sa fille qu'il posa délicatement dans celle d'Elrohir dont les yeux pétillaient de bonté.

\- Vous voilà prêts au départ, mes amis, ma Garde, ma fille, claironna-t-il d'une voix de stentor en westron de façon à être compris de tous. Que les Valars vous soient favorables durant ce voyage ! Je vous confie mon bien le plus précieux, préservez- la comme je le ferai ! Beannachd erù ort !

Sturten se détacha d'eux à grand-peine, ses doigts ayant du mal à lâcher ceux d'Ilyrià et recula de quelques pas de façon la frontière imaginaire entre la cité et le ponton.

Alors toute la compagnie se retourna et commença à marcher lentement en direction d'un avenir qui semblait si incertain aux Wallen. Le ponton franchi, ils montèrent tous à cheval et prirent la route sans un regard en arrière. Soudain, un vacarme assourdissant emplit l'air: c'était le fracas des boucliers sur lesquels chaque Wallen frappait avec force pour signifier sa fierté et l'amour qu'ils ressentaient tous pour ceux des leurs qui partaient afin de leur assurer un futur meilleur.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Thranduil,

Le Haut Roi Des Elfes Sylvestres écoutait d'une oreille distraite ses conseillers. Ils n'aurait même pas pu dire quel était le sujet de la réunion plénière du jour et c'était loin d'être une situation isolée ces derniers temps.

Il se leva de son trône et en descendit les quelques marches, faisant fi des regards interloqués des ellons présents. Il sortit sans un mot, son long manteau vert foncé tissé de fils d'or traînant derrière lui et monta à ses appartements dont il claqua violemment la porte.

Thranduil se sentait furieux, en même temps las mais surtout seul… et impuissant. Jamais cela n'était arrivé ainsi si ce n'était à la mort de son père et de son épouse et ça le mettait dans une rage folle; Il se servit une coupe de vin qu'il vida d'un trait puis fit le même sort à une seconde puis une troisième. Son fils avait raison, il buvait trop. Penser à Legolas le fit tressaillir et l'alcool aidant ou pas, il s'affala dans un fauteuil près de lui. Il retira son diadème d'argent et le jeta au loin.

L'ellon se prit la tête entre ses longues mains fines et ferma ses yeux, essayant de se convaincre que cette situation scabreuse n'était que le fruit d'un cauchemar envoyé par Irmo… Il soupira et se renversa contre le dossier en croisant ses jambes. Livrer son fils en pâture à Morgoth lui aurait fait la même impression. L'âme de son fils, son fëa, ne pourrait jamais trouver son âme sœur et s'y lier comme cela devait être le cas dans la plus pure tradition elfique. Son destin serait lié à une femme qui n'était même pas de son peuple… Inconcevable, tout bonnement! Thranduil se leva et attrapa la carafe pour aller prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Un verre était inutile. S'enivrer vite et bien lui permettrait d'occulter l'espace de quelques heures sa future bru.

Il grimaça, son beau visage crispé, et vida le reste du carafon.

\- _Erù Iluvatàr en soit remercié, elle n'est au moins pas du peuple nain_ ! pensa-t-il, horrifié à cette idée.

L'inimitié qu'il leur portait était connue de tous même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de traiter quelques affaires d'ordre commercial avec eux, particulièrement avec la lignée de Durain d'Erebor. Si en plus elle avait été naine, il serait certainement dans les cavernes de Mandos à cette heure…

Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de ses propres cavernes. Son royaume était sa plus grande fierté après son fils. Il luttait depuis des milliers d'années pour préserver ce précaire équilibre et avait dû faire construire une cité souterraine excavée pour protéger son peuple depuis que la forteresse de Dol Guldur avait été bâtie.

Mais bientôt une bande de Wallens allaient envahir Mirkwood si farouchement défendue par les siens au péril quotidien de leur vie.

Des Wallens!

Le mot ripait immanquablement à chaque fois qu'il le prononçait. Des sauvages sans éducation, sans charme ni parcelle de culture qui agissaient au gré de leurs envie de manière incontrôlable et anarchique! Les elfes en général et lui en particulier prônaient la retenue et le réfrènement des sentiments. Ils voyaient ces derniers comme des obstacles à leurs desseins. Ils n'en étaient pas dépourvus, loin de là, mais hors de question de les laisser dominer. Lui-même ne l'avait jamais fait, pas même avec sa propre épouse qu'il avait si tendrement aimé. C'était le contraire du caractère Wallen qui, lui, était entièrement dans la démesure et dans le non-sens des convenances. Voilà qui les Valars lui imposaient!

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres ourlées et rougies par le vin du roi. D'où les conditions qu'il avait pris soin d'imposer aux autres seigneurs elfes ainsi qu'au roi Sturten. Il avait été intraitable à ce sujet et il leur avait été difficile de lui trouver des arguments valables, lui dont le fils était sacrifié sur l'autel politico-fantasmagorique des Valars. Le roi de Mirkwood avait ainsi exigé que la jeune Wallen dévolue à son fils soit placée une année durant au sein de son royaume afin d'apprendre le sindar, l'histoire de son nouveau peuple de manière exhaustive, le maniement des armes propres aux elfes car vivre dans la Forêt Noire comportait des risques avérés. Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à vouloir qu'elle maîtrise la harpe et le dessin… Tout ce qui faisait défaut à ce peuple frustre en somme… Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire mais cela avait eu le mérite de le faire sourire. Evidemment, la Wallen devrait lui rendre compte personnellement de ses progrès et il ne comptait pas lui faciliter les choses. Il avait pensé l'espace d'un instant en charger Legolas mais son fils pourrait facilement se laisser attendrir. Il avait bon cœur. Il se devait d'éduquer un minimum cette sauvageonne… Savait-elle au moins lire après tout? Il rit en pensant à la tête qu'avait dû faire Sturten, le Grand Phénix Wallen, à la lecture de ses exigences.

Thranduil offrit son visage à la brise qui s'était levée. Ses longues mèches argentées voletaient doucement. Il inspira profondément et ouvrit les yeux, décidé. Le roi n'était pas complètement dégrisé mais était tout de même moins chancelant. Il devait voir son fils immédiatement et savait où le trouver.

Legolas était exactement là où son père le pensait: sur le terrain d'entraînement à tirer à l'arc. Malgré son incroyable dextérité héritée de Thranduil, il pouvait toujours y passer des heures. Le roi prit quelques instants pour observer son fils à la dérobée.

Ses cheveux blonds, presque aussi longs que les siens, étaient tressés à la mode guerrière, soit une natte le long de chaque oreille pour ne pas être gêné au combat et une plus longue de l'arrière de son crâne jusqu'à la pointe. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient fixes et concentrés sur sa cible comme en témoignait le pli sévère de ses lèvres à cet instant précis.

\- _Siulad Ada_ , dit-il d'une voix posée sans bouger un cil.

Il tira bien évidemment en plein centre de la cible et baissa son arc. Thranduil s'approcha d'un pas souple.

\- _Ion nîn, encore ici! As-tu pensé à te faire bâtir de nouveaux appartements directement sur ce terrain? Cela te serait très pratique…_

Legolas se mit à rire franchement.

\- _Un gain de temps pour moi certes mais je doute que ma future épouse trouve cela à son goût!_

Ses derniers mots assombrirent Thranduil qui ne put empêcher un geste d'exaspération.

\- _Nous ne lui demandons pas d'apprécier mais de ne pas nous faire honte!_ s'emporta-t-il, ses yeux virant au gris acier.

Legolas regretta cette allusion à la Wallen à qui il devrait s'unir mais c'était là une réalité. Si lui s'y était plus ou moins fait, son père se devait de s'y résigner lui aussi.

\- _Ada, vous énervez ne sert à rien,_ objecta-t-il.

Thranduil se pinça l'arête du nez pour retrouver un semblant de sérénité. Il enleva son lourd manteau pour se retrouver en tunique. Son fils aimait le voir ainsi, sans couronne ni lourds atours. On aurait dit n'importe quel ellon… en plus noble… et plus lumineux… avec une aura écrasante ! Legolas rit sous cape. Non, Thranduil Orophérion n'avait rien du commun des ellons !

\- _Que dirais-tu d'un petit échauffement, ion nîn? Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pratiqué…_

\- _Le trône vous encroûterait-il, Ada?_ le taquina son fils, moqueur.

\- _Ne sois pas effronté, elfing!_ le gronda son père en sortant son épée pour se positionner.

\- _Il y a longtemps que je n'en suis plus un!_ le reprit Légolas en l'imitant.

\- _Pour moi, ce sera toujours le cas, Pinig!_

Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes sans bouger un muscle et Legolas fit un bond qui le propulsa sur son père qui para le coup sans difficulté.

\- - _Ne me ménages pas, ion nîn, tu me vexerais._

L'entraînement débuté calmement s'intensifia de telle façon que nombre d'elfes cessèrent de s'entraîner pour les admirer. Le père et le fils virvoltaient, paraient, faisant pirouettes et saltos sans montrer aucune fatigue. Ils abandonnèrent l'épée quand Thranduil fit sauter celle des mains de son fils, l'envoyant au loin. Legolas dégaina alors ses doubles dagues qu'il avait toujours de solidement attachées dans son dos et se remit en position d'attaque. Thranduil lui adressa un sourire carnassier et fit tournoyer son épée au dessus de sa tête en des mouvements nets et précis pour l'abattre en réalité dans les jambes de son adversaire. Son fils fut plus rapide. D'un bond, il alla prendre appui sur une des cibles pour le tir et se sauta de nouveau sur son père, ses deux coutelas pointés sur sa gorge. Il crut un instant réussir à avoir le dessus mais, fort de sa longue expérience de guerrier, le roi l'évita et Legolas se retrouva son épée sur le cou.

 _\- J'ai assez transpiré, ion nîn! Ce n'est guère convenable!_

\- _Ada, vous n'avez rien perdu! Je regrette mes paroles et moi-même, je me dois de quitter le terrain... Je pars ce soir et quelques préparatifs sont encore nécessaires..._

Thranduil fronça ses épais sourcils, soudainement contrarié.

\- _Je_ _t'ai dit à plusieurs reprises il me semble qu'il ne t'était aucunement obligatoire de t'y rendre !_ L'interrompit-il, désapprobateur.

Legolas eut l'impression d'avoir un elfing buté en face de lui et essaya une fois de plus de lui expliquer son point de vue:

\- _Ada, vous savez ce que j'en pense. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous avons cette discussion ces dernières semaines. J'aurais aimé me rendre à la cité Wallen moi même plutôt que d'y envoyer Elrohir et Elladan... Vous m'avez refusé cette politesse mettant mon honneur à défaut... Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi_ , insista-t-il devant l'air mécontent de son père.

\- _Ion nîn, tu as des obligations ici et …_

\- _Non Ada, non!_ Le coupa Legolas d'une voix ferme _. Pas cette fois. J'irai à Imladris accueillir Aranel Ilyrià et prendre le relais des fils du Perendhil... Et quand nous reviendrons, vous nous accueillerez comme il se doit en digne souverain que vous êtes._

\- _Tu me donnes des ordres, Legolas?_ Demanda Thranduil sèchement, médusé par l'attitude de son fils.

\- _Bien sûr que non. Vous êtes le roi, Ada_ , répondit l'ellon radouci _. Mais vous devez comprendre. Cette union sera déjà assez difficile à concevoir et à défaut d'amour, j'aimerais au moins une entente cordiale._

\- _Je comprends mais toi aussi mets-toi à ma place un instant. Je ne cautionnerai jamais la_ _venue de cette étrangère ici... Mais j'essaierai de m'y faire,_ conclut Thranduil d'une voix lasse en réajustant sa mise.

\- _Je n'en demande pas plus,_ lui répondit son fils en souriant.

* * *

Finnàm,

Le guerrier avait les nerfs en pelote. Il jouait avec son couteau, taillant un bout de bois en cure-dent. Il jeta au loin le morceau devenu brindille, exaspéré et planta sa lame dans la terre meuble.

Le Wallen regarda ses compagnons enroulés dans leurs couvertures, endormis. Il avait pris le premier tour de garde même si les soldats elfiques étaient toujours sur le qui-vive. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, la confiance n'était pas sa principale qualité, loin de là.

Ils avaient quitté leur bien-aimée cité Wallen il y avait maintenant seize jours de cela et étaient supposés arriver à la Dernière Maison Simple en Terre du Milieu d'ici une à deux journées.

Le premier jour s'était déroulé dans le plus grand silence de la part des Wallens comme des Elfes, ces derniers respectant leur chagrin. Le soir, ils s'étaient arrêtés près d'un lac. Les jumeaux étaient partis chasser tandis qu' eux préparaient le camp. La soirée avait été à l'instar de la journée. Ilyrià se retenait de pleurer et il voyait qu'elle était sur le point de craquer à chaque instant. Klaùs était... et bien il était Klaùs et sa mauvaise humeur était légendaire. Même sa sœur était maussade, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement et était mauvais signe.

L'ambiance générale s'était ensuite améliorée et une espèce de routine s'était installée au fil des jours. Finnàm s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait besoin d'action et la compagnie de ses frères d'armes lui manquait. Ce n'était pas un solitaire, c'était un loup et un loup avait besoin de sa meute. Cavaler à cheval avec des elfes, ça il s'en serait bien passé même si, et ça lui écorchait la bouche de l'admettre, les jumeaux étaient d'agréables compagnons: prévenants, rieurs et incroyables conteurs mais ses hommes lui manquaient tout comme sa cité. Klaùs s'était légèrement adouci. Il parlait aux ellons sans donner l'impression qu'il allait les écorcher vifs mais il avait encore du chemin à faire !

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient toujours ensemble, encore plus qu'à leur habitude. Elles avaient raison d'en profiter car le frère d'Anaïsa doutait qu'elles se verraient autant une fois arrivées à destination. Thranduil devait avoir prévu un programme intensif à son invitée...

La jeune Wallen s'était aussi rapprochée d'Elrohir. Ils discutaient beaucoup ensemble la journée, leurs chevaux côte-à-côte et le soir près du feu. Ilyrià n'était pas vraiment douée comme cavalière comme beaucoup de ceux de son peuple. Finnàm s'en rendait compte tous les jours à la voir se tortiller sur sa monture et marcher en canard comme si elle avait les cuisses en feu. Sa sœur, elle, s'en sortait mieux mais son aura féline faisait un peu peur aux animaux. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier que les Wallens, et plus particulièrement Ilyrià, s'entendent aussi bien avec l'ellon mais lui ne pouvait être aussi proche d'elle pour le moment. Il préférait se concentrer sur sa mission et le changement de cap de leur relation avait besoin d'un temps de transition pour qu'eux deux puissent s'y habituer. Il n'était pas question d'avoir de geste équivoque en présence des elfes. Le guerrier avait eu un doute sur les intentions d'Elrohir pendant quelques jours spécialement la fois où ils étaient revenus un soir au campement tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os et riant aux larmes, expliquant qu'Ilyrià avait glissé dans l'eau et y avait entraîné l'ellon pourtant aguerri. Mais il s'était rendu compte avec le temps que l'elfe avait développé un sentiment de protection fraternel vis-à-vis d'elle.

Dans une moindre mesure, Elladan entourait aussi la jeune femme et sa cadette avec une grande attention, prodiguant avec soin ses conseils avisés. Les autres elfes ne leur parlaient que très peu et se tenaient à l'écart de leur groupe. C'était ainsi le cas de Lindir, l'intendant d'Elrond, qui les évitait autant que faire se peut. Finnàm était sûr de n'avoir jamais entendu le son de sa voix. Il se tenait le plus loin possible d'eux et ne croisait jamais leur regard, détournant aussitôt ses petits yeux gris. Il ne s'était rien passé de notoire, aucun incident, aucune attaque mis à part celle des insectes.

Finnàm soupira à nouveau et rangea son couteau à sa ceinture. Il prit un morceau du lapin qu'il avait chassé et le dévora. Anaïsa dormait paisiblement, la tête sur le flanc de son chien et Ilyrià geignait doucement, en proie à un rêve. Elrohir vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sans un mot. Son frère dormait avec leur compagnie. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça en silence. Finnàm allait parler quand un mauvais pressentiment lui enserra le cœur. L'ellon avait aussi dû entendre quelque chose grâce à son ouïe sur- développée... Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et fit signe au Wallen qu'il allait chercher son frère.

Finnàm acquiesça en silence et, se mouvant comme un prédateur à l'affût, alla réveiller les autres. Klaùs s'était déjà mis debout ou plutôt s'était accroupi. Sa transformation était en cours : ses yeux s'étaient reptilisés, sa peau se couvrait progressivement d'écailles pourpres et de longues griffes prolongeaient ses mains et sortaient de ses bottes. Ils se regardèrent une seconde et Klaùs comprit l'ordre silencieux de son Commandant. Il bondit et disparut dans l'arbre au-dessus de lui. Le guerrier Wallen réveilla ensuite sa sœur qui instinctivement mua elle aussi. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte dorée, sa chevelure ressemblait à une crinière touffue et ses canines s'allongèrent, affûtées. Elle saisit sa lance et se tint comme son molosse prête à bondir.

Le Cannear (commandant) passa sa main sur la joue d'Ilyrià et la plaqua sur sa bouche quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se leva doucement et se mit en position pour se battre, sa peau commençant à se couvrir d'écailles quand Finnàm la regarda en secouant la tête. Elle allait protester mais le guerrier ne le lui en laissa pas le temps. Il la saisit par la taille et la propulsa dans les bras de son cousin sans tenir compte de ses murmures indignés. Hors de question qu'elle soit blessée et qu'il faille à sa mission ! L'excitation coulait dans ses veines comme un feu ardent. D'un geste sec, il sortit des crocs d'une longueur impressionnante et ses mains se distordirent pour laisser place à de grosses griffes.

Toujours en silence, il sauta à son tour dans l'arbre tandis qu'Anaïsa se tapit dans les hautes herbes. Il fit face à Klaùs qui tenait fermement Ilyrià dans ses bras, la bâillonnant d'une main. Les yeux de la Wallen brillaient de colère mais Finnàm n'en avait cure. Ses yeux se fixèrent au loin :

\- _Cè? (qui?),_ murmura-t-il.

\- _Orks, gobelins,_ cracha Klaùs.

\- _Co mheud saighdears? (combien de soldats?)_

 _\- Chan eil fhois agam. ( je ne sais pas)_

Un bruit très léger leur fit tourner la tête.

\- _Is esan Elves_. Dit Klaùs, en rapportant son attention sur le danger qui se rapprochait.

Finnàm ôta la main de la bouche d'Ilyrià et la fixa durement.

\- _Tu restes là._

 _\- Carson? ( pourquoi? )_

 _\- Dùin do bheul a boireannach! ( fermes là femme!) Obéis à ton Commandant!_

* * *

Ilyrià,

Ilyrià comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien de parlementer. Elle se déplaça pour laisser son cousin libre de ses mouvements et leur jeta un regard noir. Malgré tout, elle leur saisit la main et la serra sans un mot.

Soudain, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Toute une escadrille fondit sur leur campement. Ils devaient être au moins quatre-vingt. Finnàm et son second se laissèrent tomber sur eux. Ils n'avaient pas d'armes à proprement parler. Finnàm plongea sa main dans le sternum d'un orc avant de l'envoyer sur d'autres derrière lui. Son cousin, protégé par ses écailles dures comme l'acier, arracha la tête d'un gobelin avec une facilité déconcertante, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

Anaïsa surgit des fourrés et se propulsa dans la mêlée d'un bond en embrochant une dizaine d'ennemis avec sa lance et trancha la gorge d'un autre au passage d'un coup de dents.

Ilyrià vit que les elfes n'étaient pas en reste. Eux aussi étaient incroyablement efficaces. Des guerriers impressionnants de par leur grâce et le maniement de leurs épées. Ils virvoltaient, cheveux au vent, et semblaient danser tout en tranchant et plongeant leurs lames au travers des corps de ces odieuses créatures. Leur coordination était magique, surtout celle des deux frères. Tous leurs gestes étaient d'une symétrie quasi-surnaturelle. Elle poussa un cri à la vue d'un énorme orc qui s'était glissé dans le dos d'Elladan mais son jumeau se retourna et le décapita prestement.

Ilyrià se pencha un peu plus en avant pour mieux observer. Elle n'aurait pas dû. La branche céda sous son poids et elle tomba lourdement à terre en se cognant violemment la tête. Sonnée, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

La mêlée était encore violente et l'air empestait la pourriture et le sang. La tête lui tournait. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Un orc aussi grand que Klaùs et deux fois plus large la fixait d'un œil avide. Elle recula et buta contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire pour s'en sortir. La Wallen le laissa s'approcher d'elle jusqu'à sentir son souffle putride et là, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui passer son épée au fil du corps, elle transmuta une partie de son corps. Ses jambes se soudèrent et se couvrirent d'écailles émeraude scintillantes, laissant place à une longue queue de sirène. Elle savait que cette anatomie lui conférait une force bien supérieure à ses jambes humaines. Se ramassant sur ses bras, elle balança un énorme coup à l'orc, l'envoyant aux pieds de Finnàm qui l'acheva en l'égorgeant d'un coup de griffes. Tous les orcs et gobelins avaient été tués. Ilyrià sourit en reprenant son apparence mais il disparut quand elle vit le Commandant de la Garde enjamber les corps pour venir à elle. La colère déformait son beau visage et ses yeux n'avaient pas perdu leur lueur jaune de loup. Il le releva avec brusquerie.

 _\- Un ordre simple. N'en es-tu pas capable, a Ghraidh? Is thu amaideach? (es-tu stupide?)_ siffla-t-il.

Ilyrià serra les dents et le toisa du regard.

\- _Bi sàmhach! (tais - toi!) N'oublie pas à qui tu parles, saighdear(soldat)!_ cracha- t-elle.

La Wallen s'en voulut aussitôt. Il recula comme si elle l'avait giflé. Un silence pesant se fit sur le camp, seuls les gargouillis des derniers gobelins en train de mourir le rompait. Elle passa devant eux sans pour autant les regarder ni les uns ni les autres ignorant même la tentative d'Anaïsa de lui attraper le bras.

Elle ne s'arrêta de marcher qu'au bord de l'étang près duquel ils avaient dressé leur campement. Machinalement, elle se déshabilla tout en allant à l'eau, les larmes aux yeux. La jeune femme se sentait sale et l'odeur des orcs avait imprégné sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient poisseux de sueur et de sang. Elle entra dans l'eau froide sans se soucier de la température. Au contraire.

Cela avait au moins le mérite de calmer sa colère contre Finnàm et contre elle- même. Elle se tapa le front du plat de la main. Elle avait été stupide, il avait raison. Stupide de ne pas avoir compris que la mettre à l'écart était une des tâches de sa mission. Stupide de lui avoir parlé comme elle l'avait fait devant Klaùs et surtout devant les elfes! Il était si fier… mais elle l'était aussi! Ilyrià plongea, se retenant de se transformer à nouveau, punissant par là son attitude. Lorsqu'elle réapparut, elle vit le Commandant de la Garde au bord de l'eau, fumant tranquillement. Ses yeux turquoises avaient repris leur assurance nonchalante. Du sang noir séché sillonnait son visage et collait ses cheveux. Il écrasa son cigarillo d'un coup de talon et retira ses bottes souillées. Ilyrià le regardait, la bouche arrondie par la surprise. Elle le vit ôter sa tunique sale puis le reste de ses vêtements pour entrer dans l'eau à son tour, nullement gêné par sa nudité. Les Wallens n'étaient pas pudiques pour un sou. Leur relation avait beau être passée à un autre plan, la jeune femme admira le corps musculeux et puissant de son ami même si la vue de ses cicatrices sur la poitrine lui mordit l'âme.

Elle savait d'où elles venaient, Anaïsa le lui avait dit. Finnàm était au courant mais ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet ensemble. C'était tabou et il y avait de quoi. Elle savait que la responsable était leur mère, qu'elle avait tenté de lui arracher le cœur alors qu'il essayait de protéger sa jeune sœur d'elle. Sa mère avait été une louve et avait perdu l'esprit en laissant l'animal en elle prendre le dessus totalement. C'était le destin des Wallens qui occultaient leur humanité... leur côté sombre. Devenir fou et oublier leur famille, ne pas reconnaître les gens qu'ils aimaient par-dessus tout; seul le roi pouvait se tranformer à volonté sans crainte de perdre la raison.

Ilyrià croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui cria d'une voix cassante:

\- _que fais-tu, amadan saighdear? (stupide soldat)_

\- _je me baignes, a Ghraidh_ … répondit Finnàm posément. _Tu n'as pas le monopole de la saleté ce soir…_

Il plongea et lui attrapa les chevilles pour la faire basculer en arrière. Elle se releva en crachotant de l'eau, le regard meurtrier.

\- _Te voir nue ne me pose aucun problème de conscience. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois… Cela dit, si la gêne te guette, transforme- toi, mo caraid. J'ai besoin d'aide pour me tresser les cheveux proprement._

Ilyrià comprit le sens de sa requête, ce qui y était sous-entendu. Il lui laissait la possibilité de reprendre sa place d'amie plutôt que celle de petite Wallen désagréable. Sa nudité à lui était juste pour lui faire un pied de nez car il avait bien saisi que, si lui avait facilement bridé ses envies, ce n'était pas son cas à elle, loin de là… elle se retourna et plongea à nouveau en laissant cette fois son côté sirène transparaître.

De légères décharges lui parcoururent le corps et une douce chaleur l'enveloppa malgré la froideur mordante de l'eau. Ses jambes firent de nouveau place à sa longue queue émeraude; sa poitrine elle aussi se couvrit d'écailles mais dorées comme celles qui recouvraient à présent la ligne de ses côtes et celles se superposant sur ses tatouages faciaux; ses cheveux s'emmêlèrent automatiquement, lui donnant une allure plus sauvage.

D'un coup de reins puissant, elle rejoignit les rochers qui jouxtaient la rive. Ilyrià se hissa dessus, grisée par la beauté de la lune argentée et le sentiment de liberté qui l'avait envahi. La Wallen sourit à Finnàm et, d'un geste de la main, l'invita à le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit en quelques brasses.

\- _Ce que tu es lent!_ s'exclama-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

Finnàm s'assit dans l'eau, appuyant son dos au rocher sur lequel elle était assise, le bout de sa queue claquant la surface de l'eau.

\- _Tout le monde est plus lent que toi dans l'eau,_ grogna le guerrier en se laissant aller à la caresse des mains de la jeune femme sur son crâne. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être.

\- _Tu es blessé,_ remarqua-t-elle en effleurant une longue estafilade qui barrait le tatouage du soleil Wallen sur le côté droit de sa tête.

\- _Pas grave_ , dit-il d'une voix paresseuse.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle entreprit de dénatter les cheveux châtains de son ami et de les laver avec une poignée de fleurs mises en charpie.

Du bruit lui fit tourner la tête et elle vit Klaùs ainsi qu'Anaïsa sortir du bois. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour leur intimer le silence, leur montrant leur Commandant assoupi. Anaïsa sourit. Voir son frère dormir lui faisait plaisir sachant qu'il n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil depuis leur départ de la cité. Il était à cheval la journée et restait à l'affût la nuit, se mouvant en silence entre les ombres.

Finnàm devait relâcher la pression et c'était apparemment ce qu'il faisait. La jeune femme sauta lestement sur un rocher proche de celui d'Ilyrià et s'assit en tailleur en prenant soin de ne pas toucher l'eau froide. Le félin en elle n'appréciait que très modérément son contact. Elle s'était débarbouillée à l'aide de baquets et s'était changée. Son chien s'allongea au bord de l'eau et sombra dans le sommeil, épuisé lui aussi par le combat.

Ilyrià vit son cousin quitter ses vêtements et s'avancer dans l'eau prudemment pour s'y jeter brutalement. Il réapparut plus loin et alla nager au milieu de l'étang, son corps pâle éclairé par la lune.

\- _Il ne peut rien faire calmement celui là_ , pensa la Wallen en le regarder déployer toute son énergie.

Elle reporta toute son attention sur les cheveux désormais propres de Finnàm et entreprit de lui rendre la coiffure qui le caractérisait tant. Elle les sépara en quatre parties égales qu'elle natta habilement et les fit se rejoindre pour les tresser ensemble en une seule longue qui lui arrivait au creux de ses reins. Une fois sa tâche terminée, elle se mit à caresser distraitement son visage, essayant de lui insuffler un peu de cette sérénité dont il manquait cruellement. Elle profita de cet instant de grâce avec ses amis, sa famille car demain ils arriveraient à Fontcombe et elle rencontrerait celui à qui on allait lier son destin. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Anaïsa lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour la rassurer. Elle savait ce qu'Ilyrià ressentait, laWallen en était certaine. Elle le savait toujours.

Elle allait lui parler quand elle vit les jumeaux ainsi que Lindir apparaître. Ils les regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ilyrià doutait qu'ellyn et elfines se baignaient ainsi ensemble. Ils étaient beaucoup trop pudibonds pour ça. L'intendant d'Elrond avait le visage cramoisi et on aurait dit qu'il allait s'étouffer.

- _Le balai qu'il a dans le fondement doit faire des tours sur lui-même_ , pensa la Wallen avec un sourire amusé.

Le regard désapprobateur d'Elladan le fit disparaître. Heureusement, Elrohir paraissait plus ouvert, sa curiosité prenant le dessus. Elle voyait ses yeux bleus la détailler si attentivement qu'elle se sentit rougir à son tour. Ne s'étant jamais transformée qu'en présence de Wallens, elle n'avait jamais pensé à l'impact que leurs transmutations pouvaient avoir sur d'autres peuples.

Ilyrià mit une pichenette à Finnàm qui s'éveilla brusquement, manquant de basculer et de l'entraîner avec lui à l'eau. Un grondement sourd lui monta dans la gorge.

\- _A ghraidh_ … menaça-t-il avant de voir les elfes sur la rive.

Pas le moins du monde gêné, il les salua d'un signe de tête et se leva pour sortir de l'eau bientôt suivi par Klaùs, les deux nus comme le jour de leur naissance. Lindir manqua de s'étrangler pour de bon alors qu'Elrohir éclatait d'un rire franc.

\- Allons! retournons attendre ces Dames au camp qu'elles puissent se préparer pour le départ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Mon ami, continua l'elfe en assénant une grande claque dans le dos du Commandant wallen déjà habillé, vos mœurs me paraissent de plus en plus agréables!

Une fois tous disparus, Ilyrià se fit glisser doucement dans l'eau, satisfaite que sa brouille avec son ami n'est été que passagère. Elle sortit de l'eau et attrapa ses vêtements…sales. Son petit nez se fronça de dégoût.

\- _Heureusement que je suis là!_ s'exclama Anaïsa avec un petit rire carillonnant. Elle sautilla jusqu'à un bosquet d'où elle tira une pile de linge propre.

\- _Nous arriverons en début de soirée à Imladris…_ continua-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse _. Tu aurais été du plus bel effet dans tes frusques puantes!... pour rencontrer ton «promis» et lui faire bonne impression… merveilleux!_ fit-elle en esquivant la botte de la princesse de justesse _. Déjà qu'il doit s'attendre à rencontrer le croisement d'un troll et d'un gobelin femelle!_ lui hurla-t-elle en s'enfuyant.

Ilyrià se mit à rire avant de stopper brusquement, un sourcil arqué. Si ça se trouvait, son amie n'était pas très loin de la réalité!


	6. Chapter 5

Coucou! A la publication du dernier chapitre, j ai légèrement zappé de mettre quelques mots...une vraie tête en l'air... cette fois je ne vais pas plus vite que la musique...

Un grand merci a ceux qui sont venus lire ces quelques lignes sorties de mon esprit un tantinet obsessionnel... merci a ceux et celles qui m ont laissé une review, à Julie avec qui j aime beaucoup discuter et darkklinne d avoir pris le temps de me lire et dont je suis une grande fan!^^ ... xelad tu as reussi à mm'estorquer le titre espèce de fripouille! ^^

Si vous lisez, je ne suis pas contre une tite review ça fait plaisir ou ça peut être constructif mais surtout c est encourageant pour ecrire la suite. .. quoique dans mon cas ça m encourage a taper le texte surtout (je suis une calamité...)

Bonne lecture! En espérant que cela vous plaise...

Chapitre 5

Elrohir,

L'elfe devait admettre que cette passe d'armes avait été distrayante dans la monotonie de leur voyage. Et à voir le visage des deux Wallens mâles, il n'était pas le seul. Cependant, il avait été gêné d'assister aux emportements d'Ilyrià et du Commandant de la Garde. Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise de les retrouver ainsi dans l'étang et dans pareille tenue? il n'y avait distingué rien d'autre qu'une amitié sincère mais tout de même! il avait bien cru que Lindir allait rendre l'âme sur place!

Quel caractère avaient-ils tous! c'étaient des guerriers plus que redoutables et leurs transformations! Par les Valar! réellement impressionnantes! Un loup, une lionne, un dragon et une sirène!... rien que pour ça, il ne regrettait pas de s'être porté volontaire. Voir les griffes acérées du loup déchiqueter les orcs comme s'ils étaient faits de dentelle, la puissance féline et les canines d'Anaïsa, les flèches ricocher sur les écailles de Klaùs et la queue scintillante d'Ilyrià… c'était juste extraordinaire!

L'elfe devait aussi avouer qu'il trouvait les deux femmes très agréables: elles avaient un appétit de vivre communicatif et leurs manières étaient rafraîchissantes. Cela changeait de la bienséance des elfines même s'il n'était pas sûr que vivre tout le temps ainsi était bon pour la santé... Cela devait être épuisant de tout ressentir avec excès, de vivre intensément chaque émotion… Cent ans étaient un battement de cils dans la vie d'un elfe mais une journée wallen avait l'air d'être aussi éreintante que ce siècle entier! Peut-être était-ce là le secret de la mortalité? L'intensité, la perte de contrôle sur sa propre vie… les Wallens, le roi et son frère mis à part, étaient d'éphémères créatures même si leur vie, à l'instar des Dùnedains, était plus longue que celle des hommes.

Le cheval d'Ilyrià vint se poster à côté du sien comme chaque jour depuis leur départ. Il aimait discuter avec la jeune femme. Leurs conversations ne se portaient jamais sur rien de précis. Il lui avait posé un tas de questions sur sa culture auxquelles elle avait répondu de bonne grâce mais elle, elle évitait tout ce qui concernait le monde elfique. Sûrement avait-elle déjà des idées toutes faîtes de ce qu'elle allait trouver et qui lui avaient été mises en tête par son père. Sturten était un grand roi mais Elrohir se doutait que c'était aussi un homme têtu avec quelques préjugés bien ancrés. Il se retint de rire car ses pensées s'appliquait aussi bien au roi de la Forêt Noire!

L'elfe attendit que la Wallen prenne la parole mais elle n'avait pas l'air décidé. Quelque chose semblait la préoccuper… ou quelqu'un, se dit Elrohir. L'air ailleurs, elle n'arrêtait pas de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure en fixant les dos de Finnàm et de sa sœur un peu plus avant. Ilyrià finit par soupirer fortement en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle tourna ses grands yeux vers lui et demanda brusquement comme si lui coûtait de dire ça:

\- Parlez-moi de «lui».

L'elfe fit mine de ne pas comprendre, réprimant un sourire. Il s'interrogeait depuis des jours avec son frère... quand allait-elle enfin faire allusion à leur cousin des bois? Elle avait tenu plus longtemps que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient tous les deux.

\- Qui ça, Aranel? dit-il innocemment.

La Wallen ne fut pas dupe et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

\- Vous le savez très bien mais devinez quoi? Ce n'est pas grave, ne répondez pas, je n'en ai rien à faire de toute façon… répondit-elle en tournant bride.

Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et Elrohir s'en voulut de s'être joué d'elle ainsi. Ca n'avait rien de malin. Il attrapa la bride de son cheval et la ramena doucement vers lui. L'elfe posa une main apaisante sur son bras et aperçut son frère se poster de l'autre côté de la jeune femme. Il avait tout entendu et venait lui prêter main forte. Elrohir lui adressa un sourire soulagé auquel Elladan répondit par un signe de tête imperceptible.

\- Excusez-moi, Wen Ilyrià, je vous en prie, dit-il d'une voix caressante. Me permettez-vous de répondre à votre question? J'en serai enchanté, tout comme mon frère.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il prit son silence pour une réponse positive, prenant cependant quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il sentait qu'il devait choisir ses mots avec précaution.

\- Nous aimons énormément Legolas. C'est un ellon admirable. Il a beaucoup de qualités…

\- Un grand sens des responsabilités… renchérit Elladan.

Elrohir vit la Wallen esquisser une moue dubitative. Par les Valar, son frère avait le don pour rendre les choses plus attractives!

\- Mais aussi imprévisible!

\- D'une douceur innée…

Décidément, il ne comprenait rien aux femmes Wallens et à celle-là encore moins!...

\- C'est un guerrier hors pair!

\- Il est de bonne composition, s'entêtait Elladan. Enjoué, rieur…

\- C'est aussi un fort caractère qui doit être apprivoisé, le contra Elrohir.

Ilyrià se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles et se mit à rire bruyamment, laissant les deux elfes pantois.

\- Arrêtez, rit-elle, vous me donnez mal au crâne tous les deux avec votre numéro de duettistes!

Les deux frères se laissèrent gagner par l'hilarité de leur jeune amie.

\- Les gars, c'est pas vrai, vous avez répété votre discours?! s'exclama-t-elle en les menaçant d'un index vengeur.

\- En aucun cas! Elladan reprit un visage sérieux. Vous ne devez pas avoir peur de Legolas, Wen nîn, croyez-nous… il saura vous épauler et sera d'une agréable compagnie. Il vous protègera…

\- Même de son père? demanda Ilyrià abruptement avec un soupçon de panique.

Elrohir tressaillit au ton de sa voix. Il tenta de la rassurer en minimisant le caractère explosif du Seigneur Thranduil.

\- Le Haut Roi est aussi un bon ellon qui aime son peuple et son royaume. Il est certes, comment dire?... un peu… un peu…

\- Un peu… un peu trop peut-être?! ironisa Ilyrià. Laissez tomber, Elrohir! je verrai moi-même, ce sera la surprise!

L'elfe arqua un sourcil éberlué.

\- Ilyrià, dit-il abandonnant un certain protocole, je ne vous comprend pas toujours… votre vocabulaire est assez fleuri dirons-nous.

Ses paroles arrachèrent un sourire à la Wallen.

\- Que voulez-vous, mo caraid? Les temps passés sur les différents mondes m'ont laissé des traces…

\- Cela doit être indescriptible… dit Elrohir, songeur.

\- Devait... devait être, corrigea Ilyrià, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de la nature devant elle. Arda est merveilleuse et je l'aime mais j'ai pu voir tellement de choses que je n'aurais osé imaginer possibles… je n'ai pas pu me rendre sur tous, Athair me l'avait défendu. Certains sont extrêmement dangereux, voire toxiques mais d'autres comme Terra sont juste… magiques… La liberté qu'on y ressent… un monde sans orcs… Evidemment tout n'y est pas qu'amour et partage! Mais bon, j'imagine que chacun, à l'image des peuples qui y habitent, ne peut être parfait! conclut-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Tout cela est tellement mystérieux! s'exclama l'ellon, visiblement ébranlé. Il y a encore quelques semaines, les neuf mondes étaient une légende, un conte pour elfing et maintenant vous me confirmez la réalité de l'Arbre-Mondes!... J'ai des centaines et même un millier d'années et pourtant je me sens aussi inexpérimenté qu'un nourrisson dans ses langes!

\- L'Arbre-Mondes est un sujet complexe dont je ne saisis pas non plus toutes les subtilités… Seul mon père le comprend. Son âme lui est intrasèquement liée et il ne partage pas ce savoir.

\- Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, intervint Elladan jusque-là silencieux. Il y a tellement de pouvoir en jeu que peu de personnes doivent y avoir accès. Nous avons déjà vu par le passé ce qu'engendre la soif d'un tel pouvoir… remarqua-t-il judicieusement.

\- En réalité, il existe deux personnes au courant de tout ce qui concerne l'Arbre- Mondes, répliqua Ilyrià en se tapant le front. Athair certes mais aussi le Guérisseur sans Nom, le créateur des bijoux d'Irmensùl et…

\- Et ma cousine a la langue bien pendue et dévoile trop les secrets de son peuple… dit Klaùs d'une voix tranchante.

Il se mit à leur niveau, jeta un regard glacial à la jeune femme et alla se poster aux côtés de Finnàm. Ilyrià se sentit ridicule comme le jour où son père l'avait surprise adolescente en train de siffler une bouteille de sa cuvée personnelle. Ce jour-là, il l'avait jeté sur son épaule puis dans la mer gelée du haut de la Tour de la cité. Elle s'enferma dans un silence mutique, l'air boudeur. Les jumeaux préférèrent la laisser tranquille et continuèrent à deviser gaiement.

Le reste de la journée fut tout aussi calme et se passa entièrement à cheval, tous souhaitant arriver à destination avant la tombée de la nuit. Tous sauf peut-être la Wallen dont le visage s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans les bois bordant la cité elfique. Les deux frères firent admirer à leurs compagnons de route la vue des arbres centenaires et la flore incroyablement hétéroclite qui s'y développaient. Elrohir vit les deux amies s'extasier particulièrement sur un saule pleureur gigantesque dont les branches semblaient tissées d'or. Il sourit de voir leurs yeux écarquillés et leur murmura en passant près d'elles:

\- Vous serez aussi impressionnées par la Forêt Noire, mes Dames. Celle-ci paraît bien jeune en comparaison…

Les soldats elfes semblaient de plus en plus joyeux à mesure de leur progression. Ils étaient de nouveau chez eux. Les Wallens comprenaient aisément ce qu'ils ressentaient car eux avaient exactement le sentiment contraire. Même si la beauté des lieux était indéniable, leur humeur pâtissait du manque de leur maison. Les roches bleues et grises de la cité leur manquaient tout comme ses grandes esplanades ambrées, les fjords et la mer…

Les feuilles des arbres se mirent doucement à bruisser. Elrohir vit les Wallens lever la tête et pousser un cri de concert à la vue des nombreux elfes qui y siégeaient. D'autres apparurent alors ça et là dans les bois. Ils se mirent à chanter en elfique la main sur le cœur pour les annoncer au Seigneur Elrond et leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Ilyrià et Anaïsa étaient subjuguées et leur expression de ravissement faisait plaisir à voir et compensait la mine renfrognée de Klaùs qui visiblement était inquiet du nombre croissant d'elfes. Elrohir aurait presque eu pitié de lui s'il n'avait entraperçu la lueur agressive de son regard. Il fallait que le jeune guerrier apprenne à s'ouvrir aux autres peuples que le sien, que son esprit s'élargisse.

Les chants lui faisaient du bien à l'âme, ils le réconfortaient et lui mettaient du baume au cœur. Leurs complaintes étaient si douces à ses oreilles…

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent devant les énormes portes blanches de la Dernière Maison Simple derrière lesquelles les attendait une importante délégation d'elfes noldor. L'ellon sourit en apercevant sa sœur, Arwen Undomiel, rayonnante de bonheur de retrouver ses frères. Un peu en avant du groupe se tenait son père Elrond en compagnie d'un autre elfe qu'il connaissait bien.

Elrohir mit à pied à terre et aida Ilyrià à descendre de cheval. Il lui prit la main et alla saluer son père qui le regarda s'approcher, son éternel sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

\- _Ada, mae govannen! je suis si heureux d'être de retour!_ lui salua-t-il.

\- _Siulad, ion nîn… et moi de vous voir sains et saufs._

Le Perendhil se tourna vers Ilyrià après avoir salué tout le monde d'un sourire et de quelques paroles douces et bienheureuses.

\- Ainsi donc, voici Ilyrià, Princesse sirène de la mythique cité sur l'eau… _Elen sila_ _lumen'omentielvo, Wen Ilyrià_ , lui dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

Il se tourna vers le reste de la Garde, descendue elle aussi de cheval, et se reconcentra sur la jeune Wallen. Ses yeux gris pétillaient de bonté.

\- Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir à Imladris.

Elrohir sentit Ilyrià se détendre légèrement et la vit rendre un sourire éclatant à son père. Il avait un don pour mettre tout le monde à l'aise! Elle le salua à son tour en inclinant légèrement la tête et lui dit, les joues rosies par la gêne d'avoir tous ces yeux braqués sur elle:

\- Mon Seigneur, merci de votre accueil , balbutia-t-elle, votre cité m'a l'air tout simplement magnifique elle aussi et met du baume à notre cœur blessé de l'absence des nôtres… et cet arrêt est, je l'avoue, plus que le bienvenu… ces chevaux sont un véritable calvaire! ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter avec une franchise déconcertante.

L'elfe aux côtés d'Elrond échappa un rire cristallin. Le Seigneur des lieux se déplaça pour se mettre de côté et annonça d'une voix forte et claire:

\- Wen Ilyrià, permettez-moi de vous présenter Legolas Thranduilion, Prince de Mirkwood!

Lequel s'avança en souriant. La jeune Wallen agrippa la main d'Elrohir qui la sentit chanceler, tremblante.

\- Oh… fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Legolas,

Legolas avait pris la route à peine quelques heures après avoir vu son père. Il délaissa son élan pour un magnifique étalon à la robe isabelle. Il le scella et attacha rapidement ses minces bagages, désireux de partir vite car il craignait un énième revirement du roi.

Il n'aimait pas l'affronter mais n'hésitait pas en cas de nécessité comme tout à l'heure sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter son ordre de ne pas aller en personne chercher la jeune Wallen et se doutait que le roi Sturten et l'ensemble de son peuple l'avaient pris comme une insulte à leur égard. De la part de son propre père, ça l'était. Assurément.

Il avait une dizaine de jours de route pour rejoindre Imladris et s'en félicitait. Un peu de solitude n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. L'ellon avait beau faire comme si l'idée d'épouser une étrangère ne le perturbait pas mais il devait au moins se montrer honnête avec lui-même. C'était loin d'être le cas. Il se posait énormément de questions. Pourquoi lui? après tout, il n'était pas le seul prince elfique ou tout du moins à avoir un titre s'en rapprochant…Elladan et Elrohir … Légolas se passa la main sur ses yeux pour chasser ces idées. Dame Galadriel avait été extrêmement claire et ferme à ce sujet. Seul lui et son père apparaissaient dans la vision qui lui avait été envoyée…

Même si l'aide de son père lui était plutôt risible pour le moment. Si une personne se montrait réfractaire, c'était bien lui… C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait décemment pas se confier à lui sur les doutes qui l'assaillaient constamment depuis sa dernière visite chez Elrond. Il avait toujours eu du mal à s'imaginer lié à une autre personne mais savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais la possibilité d'unir son fëa à son âme sœur le terrifiait plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Toutes les croyances, tous les principes qui lui avaient été inculqués au cours de sa longue existence avaient volé en éclats au titre de la survie des royaumes elfiques et wallen, pour que chacun soit sûr de la tenue des alliances qui seraient formées… l'ellon ne l'aurait jamais admis et en particulier devant son père mais oui il se sentait sacrifié et il appréciait que Thranduil se battit pour lui.

S'unir… Il se sentait trop jeune pour ça! Legolas se mit à rire, seul au galop dans la Forêt Noire. Quiconque l'aurait vu à ce moment-là l'aurait pris pour un fou… Par les Valar, il se sentait vraiment trop jeune! Non pas qu'il ne fut pas attiré par les représentantes du beau sexe, loin de là! En plusieurs milliers d'années, il avait eu plus que son comptant d'aventures que ce soit avec des elfines ou même des humaines: les premières étaient toutes entières dévouées à son propre plaisir et s'en oubliaient elles-même, ce qui n'était pas complètement satisfaisant; quant aux secondes, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire en fait… Legolas n'avait eu de relation avec qui que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais vu une femme plus d'une fois. Les sens une fois assouvis, il se désintéressait complètement, à supposer qu'il y ait jamais eu intérêt…

Et maintenant, une Wallen allait lier son destin au sien… C'était destabilisant et effrayant tout à la fois… lui qui n'avait jamais eu peur de rien! L'amour n'aurait donc pas de place dans sa vie, ça il l'avait intégré. Son père, pour le dérider, lui avait rappelé que cette union ne serait qu'une parenthèse dans sa vie, rien de plus. Mais cette «parenthèse» lui paraissait déjà interminable…

C'est pour cette raison qu'il tenait absolument à établir une relation cordiale avec sa Wallen. «sa Wallen», il sourit quand même à cette pensée. Il avait hâte de la voir, cette princesse des mers qui serait bientôt celle de la Forêt Noire. Son peuple était entouré d'une telle aura de mystère. On les disait sauvages et frustres avec un sens des convenances proche de la nullité… comment serait-elle? Et même s'il n'était pas un ellon futile, Legolas ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler… après tout, il était un elfe et aimait la beauté. Celle de sa forêt, de la nature lui embaumait le cœur et l'esprit, celle des elfines les sens. A quoi devait-il s'attendre? L'ellon grogna… Quand même pas au croisement d'un troll avec… quel serait le pire? Un gobelin peut-être? Le joli nez droit de l'elfe se plissa de dégoût. Non, cela ne pouvait être… La Dame de Lorien n'avait pas eu l'air choqué quand elle lui avait parlé d'elle. Elle… un mot qui hantait ses pensées depuis des semaines, de jour comme de nuit…

Il arriva neuf jours plus tard au domaine d'Elrond après un voyage tout ce qu'il y avait eu de plus satisfaisant. Ce fut une longue cavalcade, l'ellon dormant à dos de cheval. Il n'avait croisé qu'une seule malheureuse araignée dans Mirkwood et pas un seul orc ou gobelin sur sa route. Il n'aurait pas été contre se battre, cela aurait eu le mérite de le détendre… au moins quelque chose sur laquelle il aurait eu une emprise l'espace d'un instant.

Il fut accueilli par Arwen à sa descente de cheval qui l'informa que son père l'attendait expressément à son étude. Il devait lui parler seul à seul lui expliqua-t-elle en le précédant dans l'escalier de pierres blanches gravées de magnifiques entrelacs d'argent. Il la suivit avec un sourire, pas même fourbu de son périple. Il l'observa à la dérobée. Elle était indubitablement superbe celle que l'on nommait l'Etoile du Soir, réunissant à elle seule tous les critères de beauté elfique. Elle était grande avec un corps fin aux muscles déliés. De magnifiques cheveux bruns encadraient son visage laiteux parfait.

Cependant, en dépit du fait qu'il la trouvait très belle, c'était indéniable, elle n'était pas désirable à ses yeux. et il devait rendre justice à son père, Arwen Undomiel, était réellement ennuyeuse… Si pondérée, toujours parfaitement parfaite!... c'en était assommant!

L'elleth se poussa gracieusement pour le laisser passer après avoir toqué. Elle lui adressa un doux sourire et partit de son côté, aérienne. L'ellon entra dans le bureau d'un pas décidé. Le seigneur était assis derrière son imposante table de travail en ébène. Le bureau était une grande pièce ouverte sur l'extérieur. Les murs étaient couverts de fresques de batailles d'autres âges et d'esquisses d'Imladris dessinées par l'elfe lui-même. Un grand pan de mur était occupé par une immense bibliothèque du même bois comme le reste du mobilier. On s'y sentait vraiment bien. Cette salle respirait la chaleur qu'inspirait son propriétaire.

Ce dernier se leva à demi et l'invita à prendre place en face de lui.

\- _Mae govannen, Legolas. Je suis heureux de vous voir mon ami même si les circonstances ne vous sont pas aisées._

\- _Mae govannen, Perendhil. J'ai eu le temps de m'y préparer._

Elrond le regarda, ses yeux gris lui montrant qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de son mensonge.

- _Vous m'en voyez rassuré… vous devez être impatient de rencontrer la princesse wallen._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si impatient est le terme…_ répondit Legolas, hésitant, _mais mettre un visage sur ce qui n'est qu'une illusion rendra les choses moins abstraites…_

\- _Et définitives_ , finit le semi-elfe pour reprendre après quelques minutes de silence. _Avez-_ _vous… voudriez-vous me faire part de certaines de vos pensées, mellon nîn? des pensées que vous n'auriez pu partagé avec qui que ce soit, peut-être?_

Legolas réfléchit quelques instants et se jeta à l'eau:

 _\- Mon fëa,_ furent les deux seuls mots qui arrivèrent à franchir ses lèvres.

 _\- Votre fëa, mellon nîn... je vais être franc avec vous. L'âme soeur qui vous est destinée ne pourra jamais totalement se lier à vous car vous aurez été marié et vous savez qu'il s'agit d'une règle absolue qui n'a été transgressée qu'une unique fois au cours de notre histoire..._

Elrond plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de l'ellon et sa voix prit un ton grave:

 _\- Je doute que votre âme puisse être un jour complète,_ asséna-t-il. _Pas de la façon dont nous les_ _elfes nous voyons l'accomplissement de notre vie. Vous m'en voyez profondément navré. Votre abnégation est incroyablement généreuse..._

Legolas l'interrompit sèchement.

 _\- Tout comme la sienne._

 _\- La sienne?_ Demanda le Perendhil, un sourcil arqué par l'interrogation.

 _\- Celle... celle de ma future princesse, seigneur Elrond. Nous n'avons pas le choix, ni elle ni moi. Il ne s'agit pas d'abnégation mais du devoir que nous imposent nos positions,_ conclut-il en se levant brusquement. Je souhaiterais maintenant aller me refraîchir avant leur arrivée.

Elrond comprit que l'entretien était terminé. L'elfe qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait décidément plus rien d'un jeune ellon irréfléchi. Il était réellement impressionné par sa détermination qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un certain roi de sa connaissance.

Legolas était dans l'immense chambre qui lui avait été mise à disposition par le maître des lieux. Il était installé avec un livre sur une bergère du balcon. Il essayait tant bien que mal de lire mais son esprit s'y refusait. Il était si fébrile qu'il relisait les quelques mêmes lignes depuis environ une heure sans parvenir à en comprendre un traître mot. Il en était toujours là quand il entendit les chants elfiques de bienvenue retentir. Il bondit hors de son fauteuil, si chancelant qu'il dut agripper le dossier pour préserver son équilibre. Le prince inspira profondément et rentra dans la pièce d'un pas plus sûr. Que ne donnerait-il pas plutôt pour s'en aller combattre une légion d'orcs?!

\- Allons, reprends-toi! Se morigéna-t-il. On dirait une elfine!

Il réajusta sa tunique blanche brodée d'argent et saisissant le diadème de mythril sur la table, il le plaça adroitement sur ses cheveux attachés par une unique tresse. Avisant le lourd manteau qui l'attendait, il le délaissa préférant s'y rendre ainsi sans artifice et moins cérémonieux.

Les chants étaient de plus en plus forts, ce qui signifiait que les voyageurs étaient sur le point d'arriver à destination. Il était l'heure. Il dévala les escaliers, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, lui qui était d'une dextérité quasi surnaturelle défiant même la gravité. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, Elrond et tout un groupe de Noldor dont Arwen étaient déjà là. L'elfine lui adressa un sourire indulgent et l'invita d'un geste de la main à rejoindre son père près duquel il vint se placer. Il croisa ses mains derrière son dos pour en cacher le tremblement compulsif.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin. Legolas aurait pu jurer qu'elles allaient au ralenti par il ne savait quelle magie! Elladan passa le premier, un grand sourire aux lèvres bientôt suivi par trois cavaliers qu'il ne connaissait pas mais en qui il reconnut d'instinct des guerriers: deux hommes aux statures impressionnantes et une femme menue mais il sut à sa posture qu'il ne fallait pas s'y tromper. C'était là bien un soldat. Il distingua sans aucune peine lequel d'entre eux était le fameux Commandant de la Garde à son aura de puissance.

Il était perdu dans ses conjonctures lorsqu 'Elrohir passa à son tour la porte suivi d'un autre cavalier. Le deuxième fils d'Elrond sauta prestement à terre et alla aider celui qu'il précédait... ou plutôt celle qu'il précédait et qui n'avait pas du tout l'air à l'aise sur sa monture. Elrohir lui prit la main et la mena à eux avec un grand sourire.

Légolas n'entendit pas les salutations d'usage entre le Perendhil et son fils. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme dont son cousin noldo tenait toujours la main. Son coeur rata un battement ou deux lorsqu'il entendit sa voix à l'accent rocailleux bégayer quelques paroles protocolaires de salutations. Elle n'avait rien d'un troll ni d'un gobelin avec ses grands yeux qui semblaient lui manger son visage tatoué aux traits délicatement ciselés. Il s'arracha de la vue que lui offrait la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas paraître impoli et indélicat à la fixer ainsi. Il entendit ses derniers mots dits avec une telle sincérité sur le calvaire que monter sur un cheval avait été pour elle qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le noeud créé par la frustration qu'il portait en lui depuis des semaines se déliait enfin un peu.

Elrond bougea de façon à ce que l'ellon puisse faire face à la Wallen et annonça d'une voix cérémonieuse:

\- Wen Ilyrià, permettez-moi de vous présenter Legolas Thranduilion, Prince de Mirkwood!

Tous les deux se regardèrent en sachant pour la première fois qui ils étaient vraiment, pouvant enfin mettre un visage sur la personne qui occupait toutes leurs pensées depuis de si longues semaines.

Les yeux si particuliers de la Wallen accrochèrent ceux de l'elfe. Il y lut un flot violent d'émotions et s'avança pour lui parler quand il vit un éclair de douleur teinté son regard. Legolas la vit vaciller après avoir murmuré un «oh» de souffrance et l'attrapant par le bras, il l'attira à lui pour la retenir de tomber lorsqu'elle perdit connaissance. Un doux parfum de mer et d'embruns lui envahit les narines alors qu'elle était totalement affalée sur lui.

Elrond prit la main de la jeune femme pour lui prendre le pouls et s'exclama, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude:

\- Il nous faut la transporter à ma salle de soins sans tarder! Suivez-moi! Intima-t-il en s'en allant d'un pas rapide.

Legolas allait la prendre dans ses bras quand une voix glacée retentit:

 _\- mo tighearna (mon seigneur)_... je vais m'occuper de ma princesse.

L'ellon tourna la tête et croisa le regard incandescent du Commandant. Ses traits durcis et ses narines dilatées par la colère ne laissaient aucun doute quant à son actuel état d'esprit. Le Wallen laissa un grondement sourd remonter dans sa gorge et ses canines s'allongèrent de quelques millimètres, juste assez pour montrer au prince de quoi il retournait.

Legolas ne voulut pas se mettre à dos le guerrier dès leur première rencontre. Il pouvait comprendre son point de vue: il était responsable de la sécurité de la jeune femme et lui n'était qu'un étranger à leurs yeux. Avec un certain regret, il transféra le corps de la Wallen dans les bras de Finnàm mais lui dit d'un ton ferme, son regard rivé au sien:

\- Je vous suis.

Le ceannar acquiesça sans un mot, réajustant sa prise de façon à ce que son précieux fardeau soit calé contre sa large poitrine. Il emboîta le pas d'Elrond de sa démarche comme toujours assurée suivi de près par les deux autres Wallens auxquels Legolas n'avait pas pu être encore présenté. Eux aussi avaient l'air inquiet, surtout la jeune femme aux yeux bleus. Les autres elfes s'étaient dispersés sur l'esplanade, trop heureux d'être de nouveau chez eux. Lindir, lui, avait filé à l'étude du seigneur, soulagé de retrouver ses chers livres et les jumeaux avaient suivi leur soeur qui leur avait conseillé de les laisser se découvrir. Avec un soupir, Legolas suivit Elrond à son tour en se disant que si la rencontre avec Ilyrià l'avait rassuré, le caractère du redoutable chef Wallen lui posait déjà beaucoup plus problème.

* * *

Anaïsa,

la maison de soins d'Elrond était située en contrebas de la cité dans une aile annexe. Comme toutes ces salles, elle était d'un blanc aseptisé mais n'en paraissait pas moins chaleureuse avec ses gerbes de fleurs, ses immenses glycines grimpant un peu partout et ses aquarelles aux couleurs chatoyantes. Des rangées de lits s'étalaient de chaque côté, eux-même séparés par des paravents afin de préserver l'intimité des patients. Pour le moment, il n'y avait personne sauf son amie que Finnàm venait de poser délicatement sur une des couches.

La voir ainsi comme sans vie, si loin de cette boule d'énergie qu'elle était d'habitude, lui faisait peur. Klaùs et son frère n'en menaient pas large non plus. Ce dernier regardait Ilyrià comme s'il avait failli à sa mission et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à se jeter du haut de la tour Wallen. Anaïsa se rapprocha de lui et lui effleura le bras, tentant de le réconforter mais son visage restait totalement hermétique.

La guerrière jeta un coup d'oeil au prince de Mirkwood qui avait suivi leur cortège. Lui aussi avait l'air réellement peiné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Se préoccupait-il vraiment du bien-être de sa future promise? Il le semblait en tous cas. Ses grands yeux bleus regardaient la jeune princesse Wallen toujours inanimée avec inquiétude. Elle sourit en repensant au moment où son amie lui avait été présentée. Il avait eu l'air tellement soulagé qu'elle avait dû se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire!il avait l'air si jeune... avec un petit quelque chose d'humain! Jamais elle n'aurait pensé cela possible... mais entre les jumeaux et cet elfe, elle commençait à se dire qu'elle aussi avait quelques préjugés sur le monde elfique alors qu'elle s'était toujours vu comme une personne ouverte... pour une Wallen.

Le problème résidait peut-être là d'ailleurs... elle soupira et reporta son attention sur Ilyrià et le seigneur Elrond qui commençait son examen. Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en les voyant tous les quatre autour du lit. Anaïsa eut alors la présence d'esprit de tirer le paravent devant eux.

\- Naoï! Protesta Finnàm, approchant pour écarter l'objet du délit.

 _\- Mo brathair!_ Le réprimanda-t-elle. _Je doute qu'Ily aimerait être ainsi exposée. An do thirg thu? (as-tu compris?)_

 _\- Glè math! (très bien!)_ grommela le Ceannar, contrarié de ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul.

Anaïsa se tourna vers l'elfe, toujours muet. Elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas s'être opposé à son frère tout à l'heure.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'être présentés correctement... aussi vais-je réparer cette erreur tout de suite. Voici Finnàm'Ail, Commandant de la Garde Wallen, Klaùs qui est le cousin de notre belle évanouie et je suis Anaïsa, soeur du premier et amie de la troisième.

Sa présentation franche et directe firent pétiller les yeux de Legolas de malice. Il la salua, la main sur le coeur.

 _\- mae govannen, Wen Anaïsa..._

\- je ne suis pas une dame mais un soldat... Appelez moi juste Anaïsa, l'interrompit-elle en ignorant délibérément les visages agacés de ses deux compagnons. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver agréable cet elfe des bois et après tout vu la place qu'il occuperait bientôt auprès d'Ilyrià, il était juducieux d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec lui.

Elrond replia la paravent, la mine sombre. Tous le regardèrent, impatients d'avoir son diagnostic de guérisseur. Le Perendhil prit quelques secondes et leur expliqua ce qu'il en était:

\- Wen Ilyrià n'est pas en danger, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Anaïsa se sentit respirer un peu plus librement comme tous dans la pièce sauf peut-être son frère qui fixait le demi-elfe de son regard impassible.

\- Cependant, reprit-il toujours aussi sérieusement, elle présente quelques côtes fêlées qui ont dû la faire souffrir fortement. Se tenir sur son cheval n'a pas dû être une chose aisée. L'onguent dont je viens de l'enduire va vite faire effet mais plusieurs applications seront nécessaires. Pour le moment, elle dort... vous devriez aller vous reposer vous aussi...

\- je souhaiterais veiller sur l'Aranel, le coupa Legolas d'une voix douce. Je ne suis aucunement fatigué et nous pourrions faire un peu plus connaissance sans l'aspect formel.

La guerrière aurait voulu rester mais elle se sentait fourbue et elle devait admettre que l'elfe avait eu une bonne idée. Elle connaissait son amie et savait que moins de protocole serait une bonne chose. Par contre, elle connaissait aussi une autre personne qui ne serait pas d'accord. Il lui suffit de lever les yeux sur lui pour voir à quel point elle avait raison.

Le corps de Finnàm était aussi tendu qu'une corde d'arc et ses pupilles lançaient des éclairs. Aussi prit-elle les devants en sachant qu'elle devrait rendre des comptes plus tard. Ça ne l'effrayait pas, la Wallen ne craignait pas son courroux.

\- C'est une excellente idée, dit-elle posément. Nous devons prendre un peu de repos et nous reviendrons plus tard. Merci de votre sollicitude.

Anaïsa vit l'admiration dans le regard des deux elfes. Finnàm, lui, serra les lèvres de colère mais ne dit rien tout comme Klaùs que la situation semblait amuser au vu de son sourire moqueur. Il tourna les talons sans un mot et sortit de la maison de soins. Ils laissèrent Legolas seul avec Ilyrià et suivirent Elrond qui les mena à leurs appartements respectifs. Il prit congé en leur précisant qu'on viendrait les chercher pour le dîner en leur honneur et leur assurant que leur princesse pourrait être des leurs du moment qu'elle se ménage.

La chambre dévolue à Anaïsa était une très belle pièce, spacieuse aux meubles de bois clair et aux immenses teintures colorées. Le mobilier se composait d'un lit imposant, d'un coin salon avec deux fauteuils crapaud devant une cheminée sculptée et d'une jolie coiffeuse où étaient disposés nombre de cosmétiques. Elle se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils en attendant l'orage... et n'eut pas longtemps à patienter. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour se refermer avec fracas. Son frère la regarda avec fureur.

Il était pâle, ses narines se dilataient de colère et avait les poings serrés. Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur. Anaïsa le fixa tranquillement et, pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'impressionnait en aucune manière, elle posa les pieds sur la table basse en face d'elle, les bras croisés sous la nuque.

 _\- Es-tu devenue folle, mo piuthar?_ Tonna-t-il. _Serais-tu devenue commandante de la Garde sans que je le sache?_

 _\- Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu que je le sois effectivement si tu n'arrives pas à réfléchir, Finnàm'Ail, loup bâté!_ Répondit-elle à voix basse.

Ses paroles ébranlèrent le guerrier et le calmèrent dans une moindre mesure. Il s'assit en face d'elle. Finnàm n'avait jamais réussi à en vouloir longtemps à sa cadette. Il s'accouda au bras du fauteuil et cala son menton dans sa paume, silencieux.

 _\- Je sais que la mission est tout ce qui importe mais cela ne te donne pas tous les droits sur nous tous et encore moins sur les elfes, en particulier celui là. Il m'a fait bonne impression..._

 _\- on peut détruire des royaumes sur de bonnes impressions, Anaïsa,_ la contredit-il, sombre.

 _\- Oui certes, mo brathair..._ Anaïsa se pencha vers lui et mit une main sur son genou. _Mais il ne s'agit pas ici de destruction... il s'agit d'union. Tu dois laisser l'elfe faire... tout en gardant un oeil sur eux, c'est certain, mais de loin._

Finnàm tiqua mais ne répondit pas. Il savait que sa soeur disait vrai.

 _\- Tu sais que j'ai raison... comme toujours!_ Rit-elle.

 _\- Le roi savait ce qu'il faisait en t'incluant à ce voyage..._

 _\- tha fois agam (je sais), sourit-elle. Je suis la plus sage de tous, bande de Wallens fous!_

 _\- Duin do bheul, chaileag! (tais toi petite fille!)_

 _Alors?! Que pensez-vous de ce premier contact? Legolas et Ilyrià sont-ils faits pour s' entendre?...ou pas ^^..._


	7. Chapter 6

Coucou à tout le monde! Revoilà les Wallens et les Elfes à Imladris pour la première prise de contact entre un prince elfe et une vilaine Wallen...

Que dire d autre? Merci à Julie qui est d'une fidélité à toute épreuve et toujours emballée (t"es trop mimi!) Et à Darkklinne pour son avis, je le répète encore, important à mes yeux ainsi que ses remarques dont j'essaie de tenir compte!

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent car je vois qu'il y a un certain nombre de personnes... c est très agréable et ça le sera encore plus quand vous laisserez une trace de votre passage... :p

Et comme diraient mes Wallens chéris jolis: math leugh, a ruins! (Bonne lecture les chéris)... bah oui ols ont vraiment aucun savoir- vivre ceux là...

Chapitre 6.

Ilyrià,

Ilyrià avait l'impression qu'un mumak l'avait piétinée. Elle avait du mal à bouger et sa tête l'élançait douloureusement. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux et chaque muscle de son corps endolori se rappelait à son bon souvenir...

Une main fraîche et rugueuse se posa sur son front et dégagea des mèches de ses cheveux avec douceur. La jeune femme soupira de contentement à ce contact quand soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle n'était plus dans sa chère cité mais dans un endroit qui lui était complètement inconnu. Les derniers évènements affluèrent en rafales à sa mémoire.

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se redressa en glapissant de douleur pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un certain elfe qui venait juste de lui être présenté.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en se rappelant qu'elle lui était littéralement tombée dans les bras.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se dévisager ainsi sans un mot, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ilyrià le regarda sans aucune retenue, avide de détails sur ce prince dont on lui rabâchait les oreilles depuis des semaines.

Sa curiosité était trop forte pour faire semblant et ce n'était de toute façon pas dans son caractère de faire les choses avec retenue.

Il avait des mâchoires carrées, un nez droit aristocratique, des lèvres délicatement ourlées, de grands yeux si bleus qu'ils en paraissaient translucides frangés de longs cils. Son front haut et dégagé lui conférait une allure altière. Sa peau pâle et lisse attirait la lumière sur son teint sans aucun défaut. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds comme les blés qui cascadaient sur ses épaules.

Elle devait être honnête et avouer qu'il était tout bonnement magnifique, d'une beauté très masculine car le guerrier suintait de tous les pores de sa peau mais également d'une grâce quasi féminine. Il émanait de lui une aura très chaleureuse qui l'enveloppait, apaisante.

Ilyrià grimaça en songeant qu'elle même était loin d'être à son avantage avec ses boucles toutes collantes de sueur et la fatigue accumulée durant le voyage. De plus, la douleur lui vrillait le corps entier.

Elle retomba sur ses oreillers pantelante et vit enfin avec horreur qu'ils étaient seuls. Où étaient passés les traîtres qui lui servaient d'escorte? Comment avaient-ils pu la laisser seule avec cet elfe dont elle ne connaissait absolument rien? Elle tourna la tête, décidée à l'ignorer. Ainsi allait-il peut-être s'en aller?... Mais non il ne bougea pas si ce ne fut pour se caler dans le fauteuil tiré près de son lit et croiser les bras en attendant qu'elle daignasse lui prêter attention.

De mauvaise grâce, elle le regarda à nouveau plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussi sec et recommença son manège à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne savait juste pas quoi dire et cela l'énervait surtout qu'elle voyait bien que la situation semblait l'amuser lui au plus haut point. La Wallen eut une moue boudeuse et haussa la épaules. Elle décida de se montrer honnête et franche comme elle l'avait toujours été.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tout ceci est légèrement surréaliste...

\- Et destabilisant au possible, compléta l'ellon d'un ton complice.

Sa voix était douce et chaude avec un léger accent qui différait de celui d'Elrohir et d'Elladan.

\- C'est ça, exactement, dit-elle avec un vrai sourire. Qu'est-on sensé se dire dans de telles circonstances? Bonjour, c'est vous que j'épouserai d'ici une année? Pfffff...

\- Et si nous reprenions les choses un peu plus calmenent?

Ilyrià le regarda avec curiosité et se redressa sur un coude. L'elfe mit une main sur son coeur et lui dit cérémonieusement:

 _\- Mae govannen, Wen Ilyrià de la Grande Cité de la Mer! Elen sila lumenn omentielvo..._

Ladite Dame se mit à rire, alternant gloussements de rire et gémissements de douleur.

\- Vous êtes si guindés, vous les elfes! _Latha math, tigherana Legolas Thranduilion (bonjour seigneur Legolas Thranduilion)._ Mais une question me taraude... savez-vous ce qui est arrivé, et pourquoi je porte cette horrible tunique blanche?! débita la Wallen en remarquant pour la première fois la robe de lin qu'on lui avait fait enfiler après avoir été soignée.

Legolas parut surpris par le flot de paroles de la jeune femme ainsi que par ses manières si directes. Il se tapota la lèvre inférieure du bout du doigt et, après quelques secondes de réflexion, se pencha vers elle, sérieux:

\- Vous vous êtes évanouie...Vous avez plusieurs côtes fêlées, Wen nîn. La douleur et la fatigue ont eu raison de vous.

\- Oh... très bien, murmura Ilyrià en se renfonçant dans ses oreillers pour éviter tout contact physique avec l'elfe qui le remarqua et se leva donc avec grâce.

\- Pour le reste, je ne peux vous être d'une grande aide... je n'en sais pas plus... Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, Aranel. Nous nous verrons au dîner de ce soir. Il vous faut prendre des forces pour la suite de la route jusqu'à Mirkwood.

\- Ne resterons-nous pas ici quelques jours? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une tout petite voix.

\- Je crains que non, répondit Legolas avec sollicitude. Le seigneur Elrond vous pense en état de voyager du moment que nous veillons sur vous... et je compte bien prendre cette tâche à coeur, ma Dame! conclut-il en sortant sans qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose.

Ilyrià se rallongea, tremblante à cause de la douleur qui lui irradiait le corps mais pas que. Cette première rencontre avait été riche en émotions et l'avait sonné.

Elle s'était faîte une idée précise et peu flatteuse de cet elfe qui, elle s'en rendait compte, ne tendait peut-être pas vraiment à la réalité..

Finalement, les choses se passeraient peut-être moins difficilement qu'elle l'avait imaginé? Comme le lui avait dit et répété Anaïsa...

Ilyrià regretta le geste de recul instinctif qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'il s'était penché vers elle mais elle avait été effrayée par son propre ressenti, son manque de méfiance. Le parfum de bois et d'herbes fraîches qu'il dégageait lui avait plu et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Sa raison lui dictait de se méfier.

Les dernières paroles de son père résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

Il n'était évidemment pas question d'amour ni d'attirance ni rien de cet acabit mais elle n'aimait pas la confiance que Legolas lui inspirait.

Elle ferma les yeux et retomba dans un sommeil profond, exempt de tous rêves.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla à nouveau, la Wallen se sentait bien mieux. Elle vit tout de suite Anaïsa à ses côtés dans le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Legolas un peu plus tôt.

 _\- Traîtresse!_ marmonna-t-elle en se retournant pour ne pas la voir.

 _\- Ily..._

 _\- Tu m'as lâchement abandonnée aux mains de cet elfe!_ Dramatisa Ilyrià.

 _\- Tu en fais un peu trop là, tu ne crois pas?..._ rit son amie. _Je doute que cela ait été aussi déplaisant que tu le sous-entends!_

Ilyrià se retourna de nouveau vers elle en grimaçant. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien... Et dire qu'elle devrait remonter sur un de ces satanés canassons dès le lendemain!

 _\- Certes, il s'est montré d'une compagnie agréable mais quand même... je me suis sentie ridicule à un point! J'ai ouvert les yeux pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec lui!_

 _\- Tu dois avouer qu'il est assez bien fait de sa personne..._

 _\- Ahhhhhh! Chain eil mi a' tuigsinn! (je ne comprends pas!)._

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit que la nuit tombait. Il serait bientôt l'heure de se préparer pour le souper. Ilyrià se sentait lasse mais la faim la tenaillait et la perspective d'un bon repas l'enchantait.

 _\- An cuidich thu mi? Tha mi sgith, mo caraid... (pourrais-tu m'aider? Je suis fatiguée mon amie)._

 _\- Tu n'as même pas à poser la question, amadan bannrigh (stupide reine),_ s'exclama la guerrière en se levant pour l'aider.

 _\- Je ne suis pas reine, saighdear!(soldat),_ la corrigea la princesse ne se levant tant bien que mal.

 _\- Mais tu le seras un jour, mo piuthar_ , murmura Anaïsa.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent en silence, n'ayant pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

Une heure plus tard, un cor elfique résonna dans tout Imladris. L'heure du dîner était arrivée. Ilyrià, aidée d'une canne, se rendit sur l'immense terrasse qui leur servirait ce soir de salon de réception.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, subjuguée par la beauté du lieu. C'était féérique même si la cité wallen restait un joyau unique à ses yeux. Les pierres blanches du sol rappelaient celles des colonnes sculptées et des moulures des balustrades elles-mêmes ornées de fleurs et plantes grimpantes. De la glycine s'étendait sur chaque pan de murs disponible.

Une grande table rectangulaire était installée en son milieu dressée d'une vaisselle exquisement ouvragée.

Pour finir, des musiciens jouaient doucement une mélopée très... elfique à base de harpe (Ilyrià réprima un sourire blasé), flûte traversière et autres instruments aux douces sonorités.

Le seigneur Elrond et ses fils étaient là à essayer de maintenir une discussion à peu près civilisée avec son cousin et la chose n'était visiblement pas simple.

Arwen arrangeait les bouquets de fleurs, gracieuse et aérienne comme toujours donnant l'impression à la Wallen de n'être qu'une sauvage mal dégrossie...

Finnàm, lui, était dos à elle, les mains croisées. Elle devina qu'il fumait aux volutes de fumée blanchâtres qui tranchaient avec ce début de nuit éclairé aux flambeaux. Anaïsa s'approcha de lui et murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

La jeune femme enviait leur complicité. Elle aurait tellement adoré partager cette connivence que seuls ont les membres d'une même fratrie. Fut un temps, elle avait cru que Klaùs serait cette personne mais son cousin s'était éloigné d'elle. Il était devenu si étrange! Mais avec un père comme le sien, aussi distant et ne ressentant pas un soupçon d'amour filial, ce n'était guère étonnant en définitive.

Ilyrià était là, perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit un besoin urgent de s'asseoir, harassée par la fatigue et les émotions fortes de la journée.

\- Voulez-vous de l'aide, Aranel? souffla une voix douce à son oreille.

Il était là, lui offrant son bras, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Il était vêtu d'une tunique vert et or simple mais princière à la fois; son front était ceint d'un magnifique diadème ouvragé.

Elle hésita une seconde avant de poser sa main dans la sienne et de se laisser guider, abandonnant ainsi une petite partie de la réserve à laquelle elle voulait s'astreindre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Legolas,

Après avoir quitté la maison de soins, Legolas alla directement à ses appartements.

Chose rare, il se sentait fatigué. Toute la tension accumulée ces semaines pour culminer ces dernières heures l'avait épuisé.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit, ses longs cheveux si blonds en corolle autour de son visage pâle. L'ellon regarda le plafond pendant un moment comme s'il détenait toutes les réponses de l'univers.

Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Les Wallens étaient si loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé s'il s'en référait aux deux jeunes femmes franches certes mais agréables et, en même temps, ils semblaient être si sauvages, preuve donnée par le Conui. Legolas avit eu du mal à cacher son agacement devant le comportement agressif et possessif de Finnàm. Il pouvait comprendre que ce dernier ne voyait en lui qu'un étranger et que la sécurité d'Ilyrià était sa priorité mais de là à agir ainsi...

Heureusement sa soeur avait réussi à désamorcer une situation qui aurait potentionnellement pu dégénérer. Il avait été enchanté qu'elle se fasse son alliée, lui permettant ainsi de veiller le repos de la Wallen qui lui était promise.

L'elfe avait profité qu'elle soit endormie pour satisfaire sa curiosité loin des regards. Elle n'avait rien des canons de beauté qu'appréciaient les elfes en général comme c'était le cas d'Arwen par exemple. Elle était trop petite, ses hanches trop rondes et sa poitrine trop opulente ( Legolas rougit à cette dernière observation) mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la trouver malgré tout attirante dans ses différences. Elle était si loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait ! Il avait effleuré les tatouages d'écailles sur son visage et l'avait vu réagir à son contact.

Il se retourna sur le ventre et enfouit son tête entre ses bras croisés. Il n'y avait pas à tortiller, il était tout de même rassuré de voir le joli visage de la jeune femme après toutes les horreurs qu'il s'était imaginé!... et elle ne manquait pas de caractère, il en était persuadé... sa moue boudeuse, son air buté et son refus obstiné d'ouvrir la bouche en étaient la preuve.

 _Et je ne l'ai pas encore vu au mieux de sa forme!_ Se dit-il, amusé.

Il se leva au son du cor et se changea rapidemant. Il tressa ses cheveux et remis le diadème en place. Quelle corvée d'avoir toujours à le porter dans les évènements officiels... Il avait déjà hâte de reprendre la route...

Il vit en passant la teinture qui cachait la terrasse que tous les convives étaient déjà là. Le frère et la soeur contemplaient les jardins qui s'étendaient en dessous d'eux et les jumeaux étaient en grande conversation avec leur père et l'autre soldat Wallen... Klaùs, se rappela-t-il.

L'elfe croisa le regard amusé d'Elrohir.

Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui montra d'un mouvement de tête imperceptible la princesse Wallen de l'autre côté de la table.

Elle avait passée une robe bleu mer vaporeuse ceinturée sous la poitrine par un ruban d'une teinte plus claire et avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles.

L'ellon la trouva encore pâle et vit qu'elle avait du mal à se tenir debout malgré la canne qui l'aidait à se maintenir. Il alla à sa rencontre, espérant ne pas essuyer le même mouvement de rejet à son encontre qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt.

\- Voulez- vous de l'aide, Aranel? murmura-t-il en lui tendant sa main ouverte avec un grand sourire.

Il la vit hésiter et crut qu'elle allait refuser quand elle posa sa petite main dans la sienne pour s'appuyer franchement sur lui.

 _\- Moràn taing, Prionnsa (merci beaucoup prince)_. J'ai bien cru devoir ramper jusqu'à la table! Ça n'aurait pas été du meilleur effet! Rit-elle avec une grimace douloureuse.

Legolas se mit à rire lui aussi . Elle était si directe! Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et Ilyrià balança sa canne au loin. Elle lui sourit devant son air interloqué.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir au moins deux cents ans avec ce machin! - et devant son visage moqueur, elle reprit- c'est sûr que pour vous, ça ne veut pas dire grand chose... Quel âge avez-vous, _mo prionnsa_? lui demanda-t-elle en calant son menton au creux de sa main, curieuse.

Elle ne remarqua pas l'éclat qui passa dans les yeux de l'ellon à sa façon de l'appeler ainsi. Il savait qu'elle avait dit ça machinalement mais cela lui plut comme si une connivence se créait entre eux... la bonne entente qu'il désirait ardemment voir s'installer.

\- Voilà qui est très personnel, ma Dame... la réprimanda-t-il, faussement indigné.

Ilyrià se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis curieuse et aussi une princesse je-sais-tout! J'ai énormément de défauts... vous verrez et comprendrez votre douleur... dit-elle en le menaçant du doigt.

\- Nous aurons une vie pour nous habituer l'un à l'autre, répondit l'elfe, galant. Quant à mon âge, sachez juste que je ne le compte désormais plus en centaines...

\- Ouh là! S'exclama la jeune femme si fort que les autres les dévisagèrent avec attention. Ça c'est de la différence d'âge!... je dois paraître une enfant à vos yeux!

\- Vous n'avez rien d'une enfant, Aranel, murmura Legolas en évitant son regard cette fois, provoquant le trouble chez Ilyrià.

Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée qu'il trouva charmante.

Il sentit alors que quelqu'un les observait. Legolas leva les yeux et vit que Finnàm les fixait intensément. Il n'avait pas l'air hostile qu'il avait affiché l'après-midi mais semblait plutôt inquisiteur.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent cependant quelques instants, se défiant mutuellement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Elrond.

Le seigneur elfe prit la parole de sa belle voix grave:

 _\- Mellyn_ , nous devrions passer à table. Vous avez tous fait un long voyage et les Valar savent qu'un bon repas est toujours vivement attendu après une longue route! Je vous invite donc à prendre place!

Il alla lui-même s'asseoir en bout de table avec Elrohir à sa droite et Klaùs à sa gauche. Legolas comprit que le demi elfe voulait garder le sauvage Wallen à portée du fait de son caractère propre aux emportements. Lui-même resta à côté d'Ilyrià et d'Elladan alors qu'Anaïsa alla s'installer entre son amie et son frère.

Choix judicieux pensa l'ellon en regardant Arwen entamer la discussion avec le Commandant, l'interrogant sur la cité Wallen. Il put voir les yeux de Finnàm briller à l'évocation de son royaume. Il y était incroyablement dévoué comme lui l'était à Mirkwood. Ils avaient au moins ça en commun.

Legolas put ainsi reporter toute son attention sur Ilyrià qui dévorait littéralement les succulents mets qui leur étaient servis, et ce sans la moindre retenue. Encore une chose qu'il trouva drôle et charmante. Les elfines pouvaient être si chipoteuses! Elle était vraiment rafraîchissante...

Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres charnues rougies par le vin.

\- C'était absolument divin! Très... végétal mais exquis. Je ne serai pas contre fumer après un tel repas...

L'elfe faillit s'étrangler avec un morceau de pomme en voyant Finnàm sortir une pincée d'herbes de Longoulet qu'il roula dans une espèce de petite feuille, le porter à ses lèvres et l'allumer à l'aide d'une bougie pour la tendre ensuite à sa protégée.

Ebahi, il la vit tirer une longue bouffée avec plaisir. Arwen, elle aussi, avait l'air profondément choquée. L'ellon s'interrogea sur les relations que pouvaient entretenir le guerrier et la Wallen. Il trouvait ce geste tellement intime. Un aiguillon de colère lui traversa le corps. Il lui faudrait mettre des réponses sur ses questions mais le moment était mal choisi. Il se calma et essuya la paume de ses mains sur ses cuisses pour reprendre une contenance sereine.

A la différence de son père, lui savait contenir ses élans ombrageux.

La table débarassée, la musique se fit plus forte. Elrohir le regarda avec insistance mais Legolas ne comprenait où voulait en venir son ami. Celui-ci secoua la tête et, avec un sourire coquin, invita Anaïsa à danser. La Wallen ne put refuser cette invitation et se leva alors qu'Elladan prenait la main de sa soeur pour les rejoindre. Elrond les regardait d'un oeil joyeux évoluer avec grâce.

Le prince se tourna à nouveau vers Ilyrià et lui dit avec un grand sourire empleint de sollicitude:

\- Ma Dame, me ferez-vous la grâce...? vous sentez-vous assez bien pour danser?

\- Je... Je... oui, cela devrait aller, je pense, bégaya-t-elle. Mais ne m'en tenez pas rigueur pour vos pieds que je manquerai pas d'écraser!

\- Je prend le risque, je suis un aventurier dans l'âme! dit-il en reculant sa chaise.

Il lui prit la main et l'aida à se lever pour rejoindre ses cousins devant les musiciens.

\- Appuyez-vous sur moi, vous peinerez moins ainsi.

L'elfe raffermit sa prise sur la taille d'Ilyrià et la souleva de quelques centimètres pour que ses pieds ne fassent plus qu'effleurer le sol. Elle se mit à rire joyeusement.

\- J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une fillette encore une fois! Vous me portez et pourtant vous êtes tellement grand que je ne vous arrive qu'avec peine aux épaules... gloussa-t-elle.

Ses boucles noires chatouillaient l'ellon dans le cou et il trouvait vraiment son parfum agréable. Elle sentait toujours la mer et le vent mêlés.

\- C'est vous qui êtes exceptionnellement petite, Aranel...

Il la sentit se raidir entre ses bras et s'en inquiéta.

\- Etes-vous sûre d'aller bien?

\- Je crains avoir quelque peu présumé de mes forces, soupira la jeune femme d'une voix altérée. Satané arbre!...

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela?

\- Parce que je suis sûre de m'être fêlée ces maudites côtes en en chutant pendant l'attaque de cette troupe d'orcs...

\- Vous devez vous reposer, dit Legolas d'un ton sans appel. Demain sera une longue journée.

A regret, il la ramena à la table où Finnàm fumait erncore, perdu dans ses pensées.

 _\- Conui_ , vous devriez ramener cette jeune dame.

Finnàm écrasa son cigarillo et se leva pour prendre Ilyrià dans ses bras.

\- Je ne suis pas impotente! Grommela-t-elle, offusquée d'être ainsi traitée, comme un nourrisson sans défense.

 _\- Tùch, a Ghraidh (chut, ma chérie)_ , lui souffla le guerrier Wallen avec un sourire moqueur. _A prionnsa a raison._

Il adressa un signe de tête à Legolas pour le remercier ainsi qu'aux autres elfes présents et partit sans aucune cérémonie suivi des autres membres de sa Garde.

 _\- Oidhche math, prionnsa_! s'écria Ilyrià avec un petit signe de la main.

L'ellon se retourna vers le seigneur Elrond qui lui sourit, amusé.

 _\- Elle vous souhaite la bonne nuit, Legolas._

 _\- Décidément, ces Wallens ne manquent pas de piquant!_ rit Elrohir. _Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer un seul instant, mon ami!_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finnàm,

Finnàm monta les marches avec Ilyrià dans les bras qui tempêtait toujours contre lui, contre l'elfe, contre le monde entier.

Arrivé devant la porte des appartements mis à disposition de la jeune femme, il prit congé de Klaùs trop heureux de s'échapper et d'Anaïsa qui, il le voyait bien, aurait préféré les suivre à l'intérieur.

Elle s'éloigna à contrecoeur non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard d'avertissement muet.

Il ouvrit la porte et la posa délicatement sur son lit. Il remarqua les traits tirés de la Wallen par la douleur qui lui vrillait le corps. Il chercha des yeux le flacon d'onguent préparé par Elrond. Il le trouva sur la coiffeuse de marbre et s'en saisit avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Il la détailla d'un oeil torve et grimaça, déformant encore plus sa lèvre abîmée par la cicatrice qui lui courait jusque dans le cou.

 _\- Tu es habillée comme... l'une d'entre eux!_

 _\- Ce n'est pas vilain... et autant s'y habituer!_ dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

 _\- Non, pas d'accord_ , la contra Finnàm en se mordillant le pouce, agacé. _Tu es une Wallen et tu les resteras avant tout. Gardes-en quelques choses..._

 _\- Arrêtes de dire des évidences, mo caraid_ , bailla-t-elle.

 _\- Math dhà riribh! (excellent!) c'est l'heure!_ \- il lui montra la bouteille.

 _\- coid e? (qu'est-ce que c'est?)_

 _\- Un baume du seigneur Elrond pour tes côtes. Ily, assieds toi que je t'enlève ça..._

 _\- Tu veux me déshabiller? m_ inauda la jeune femme, malicieuse.

 _\- Autant qu'un orc mais bon, le devoir avant tout..._

 _\- Saleté de loup! Va te coucher dans ton panier..._

 _\- Si tu ne coopères pas, je te l'arrache,_ trancha Finnàm ignorant l'insulte. _A moins que tu ne veuilles que j'appelle le prince aux longues oreilles?... vous avez déjà l'air de bien vous entendre... comme deux larrons..._

Ilyrià le regarda, blessée par ses sous-entendus.

 _C'est vrai qu'il est très beau, peut-être le plus beau spéciment mâle que j'ai jamais vu,_ rétorqua -t-elle méchamment.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui eut l'air vexé. _«la fierté masculine...»_ pensa-t-elle en voyant ses pupilles jaunir dangeureusement.

Elle posa une main apaisante sur sa cuisse en signe de reddition.

 _\- Ne sois pas stupide, mo saighdear (mon soldat)... Tu m'as cherchée, tu m'as trouvée... Legolas Thranduilion est un elfe charmant à priori qui tente tant bien que mal de me mettre à l'aise et je l'en remercie. Je ne tombe pas pour autant en pâmoison,_ conclut-elle en se retournant pour lui offrir son dos.

Finnàm délaça la robe et la fit glisser de ses épaules.

 _\- Allonges-toi que je te passe ce fichu onguent, mo caraid!_

D'un mouvement, elle retira les manches de son vêtement et se coucha, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, se couvrant du mieux qu'elle le put.

Finnàm allait lui dire que son geste prude ne servait pas à grand chose, lui qui connaissait chaque pore de son corps, mais il se ravisa en se rappelant les mises en garde de sa soeur. Elle n'avait pas tort car la vue de la peau dorée de son ancienne amante remuait sa mémoire. Il lui passa rapidement le remède et s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon en se levant.

 _\- Naoï s'en chargera désormais. Je doute que ton futur fiancé aimerait savoir qu'un homme, quel qu'il soit, le fasse... et il aurait raison. Nous ne pouvons plus être aussi proches même s'il n'y a aucune équivoque, mo caraid. Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa tête quand tu as fumé... quoique j'ai trouvé ça assez drôle!_ Finit-il avec une pointe mesquine.

Il se retourna vers elle et vit qu'Ilyrià dormait déjà, pelotonnée en chien de fusil. Finnàm la couvrit avec la couverture et sortit sans faire de bruit.

L'aube était à peine levée. Seuls quelques rayons de soleil perçaient le ciel encore brumeux. Ils étaient tous réunis sauf les jumeaux qui avaient dû s'absenter d'urgence. Une troupe d'orcs avait été signalée à une de leurs frontières. Ilyrià avait été désolée de ne pouvoir leur faire ses adieux et Elrond avait dû lui promettre qu'ils la visiteraient bientôt à Mirkwood. Ils prirent congé du seigneur elfe et refusèrent une fois de plus sa proposition d'une escorte.

Cela n'était pas nécessaire. Ils étaient tous de fiers guerriers, aussi Elrond n'insista pas. Il espérait juste que le commandant de la Garde Wallen et le Prince de la Forêt Noire ne s'écharperaient pas en cours de route.

L'apaisement de la veille au soir grâce au geste de Legolas lorsqu'il avait rendu la jeune femme au soldat semblait déjà loin... Et ça parce que la Wallen avait deux hommes empressés à jouer les protecteurs même si leurs motivations respectives n'étaient assurément similaires.

Ça avait commencé lorsque tout le monde s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas se tenir en selle seule. Elle avait eu beau essayer, rien n'y faisait. La douleur était trop forte. Tenir les rênes et rester droite avaient eu raison d'elle. Legolas aurait voulu la faire monter avec lui, son habilité comme cavalier n'étant plus à faire, mais Finnàm n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Une fois de plus.

Il était responsable de sa sécurité et la satisfaction de faire enrager l'elfe le confortait dans son entêtement. Klaùs aurait pu proposer de prendre la place auprès de sa cousine mais Elrond le souçonnait fortement de prendre plaisir à les voir se défier. Ce Wallen ne plaisait vraiment pas au seigneur elfe... Il le trouvait retors.

Il fut donc décidé que la jeune princesse monterait en amazone devant Finnàm qui l'entoura de ses bras pour la caler le plus confortablement possible.

Elrond serra Legolas dans ses bras pour une dernière accolade et afin de lui prodiguer un dernier conseil en toute discrétion.

 _\- Prenez votre mal en patience, mellon nin,_ lui murmura-t-il, apaisant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils prirent la route une nouvelle fois sous les chants elfiques pour leur toute dernière étape. Vers Mirkwood.

Ooooooooo

Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé les didous? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos commentaires... ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est assez motivant pour la suite!... surtout que j essaie de prendre en compte toutes les remarques!... tu vois Darkklinne j'ai séparé ce petit message du texte! ;) biz à tous!


	8. Chapter 7

Bijour! Alors... alors... voilà la suite avec le départ d'Imladris et de son fugace cocon protecteur... les choses vont s' accélérer un peu dans ce chapitre entre certains personnages... et Thranduil sera très bientôt là, histoire de pimenter cet imbroglio... et pensez-vous qu'il facilitera la situation?

Sinon ça fait juste 7 chapitres que j'oublie de préciser que l'italique servait quand les deux peuples parlent dans leur propre langue...

Merci à Julie et Darkklinne toujours de suivre ma modeste contribution à l'univers de la fanfic, elles qui en ont de juste superbes! Je vous invite à aller lire... Il faut partager les perles, n'est-ce pas? ;)

Tineza tu m' as fait galerer trois jours vilaine avant que je comprenne dans quel sens prendre ta remarque et 4 jours pour savoir qui tu étais! Coquine! Tu me dois d'autres cupcakes cerise chocolat. ..

Merci aux autres lecteurs, ceux qui ne mettent pas de commentaires car je vous vois nombreux et de pays divers (c'est waouhhh) et si vous avez le temps pressez la touche review... c'est mon seul salaire! ^^

Et maintenant, enjoy les didous (du moins j'espère! ;) )

Chapitre 7

Finnàm,

La route était paisible et ce calme leur permettait de profiter de la beauté des lieux par lesquels ils passaient. Les bois étaient magnifiques, de véritables écrins de verdure aux couleurs chatoyantes et leur importante faune leur permettait de se sustenter largement.

D'un commun accord tacite, ils ne pressaient pas leurs chevaux. Tous voulaient profiter de ces derniers instants de tranquillité avant de se confronter à la vie de la Forêt Noire même si son prince leur en avait vanté les mérites sans toutefois omettre ses dangers.

On ne pouvait pas les ignorer leur avait-il expliqué avec gravité. Evidemment, cela ne faisait pas peur aux guerriers. Au contraire. Ces araignées géantes seraient un bon divertissement et Finnàm se dit qu'il préférait largement leur compagnie à celle des elfes. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait pas décapiter le roi Thranduil au moindre problème contrairement à une des ces arachnides!

Déjà sept jours qu'ils avaient quitté Imladris. Sept jours à chevaucher. Il ne l'aurait pas admis sous la torture mais avoir Ilyrià avec lui était loin d'être plaisant pour un cavalier aussi peu expériment. Elle glissait et remuait sans cesse en grondant rageusement contre tout et n'importe quoi, tout le temps...

C'était extrêment pénible pour le Wallen. Il lui avait ordonné de dormir mais elle était si mal qu'elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Finnàm l'avait alors fait passer sur le cheval de Klaùs avec autorité en leur clouant le bec mais l'accalmie avait été de courte durée. Le Commandant l'avait récupéré juste avant que son cousin ne la jette à terre d'agacement. Il avait beau repousser cette idée, il savait que seul l'elfe pourrait le soulager de son fardeau. Seulement il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

Comme il enviait sa soeur! Il la regarda une nouvelle fois avec envie. Anaïsa avait délaissé sa monture pour courir, son lien avec le fauve en elle lui permettait de courir sur de longues distances sans éprouver de fatigue. Le loup que lui était lui criait de faire la même chose.

Chaque fibre de son corps endolori lui intimait de se délasser les jambes et d'abandonner cheval et princesse casse-pieds. Il vit sa cadette dévaler une chute de rochers avec des bonds prodigieux, sa lance à la main y prenant parfois appui. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par des claquements de doigts devant son visage.

 _\- Ohé! Ohé! Tu réponds, amadan coin-allacht (stupide loup)?!_

Finnàm soupira, résigné. Qui que ce fut d'autre l'aurait appelé ainsi aurait déjà eu sa tête séparée de son corps...

 _\- Ciod? (quoi?)_

 _\- mo ton b'e bochd! (mes fesses me font mal!)_ , se lamenta Ilyrià, _et j'ai vraiment du mal à respirer... mes côtes sont en feu. Gabh mo leisgeul...(excuse-moi) je suis un boulet!..._

Il la regarda et faillit se gifler lui même. La respiration de la jeune femme était sifflante et ses yeux brillaient des larmes qu'elle s'interdisait de laisser couler. Pour qu'elle lui demanda de s'arrêter, c'était qu'elle devait vraiment souffrir.

Il leva le bras pour signifier à tous l'arrêt. Anaïsa revint sur ses pas en sautillant , les joues rosies par sa course et Legolas fit faire demi-tour à son cheval pour les rejoindre.

Il descendit gracieusement de sa monture alors que Finnàm se laissa tomber lourdement de la sienne en faisant attention à ne pas trop bousculer la Wallen.

 _\- Elle a besoin d'une pause et tu devrais en profiter pour lui appliquer son baume, Naoï..._

 _\- Je vais faire un tour, vérifier que tout est en ordre_ , l'interrompit Klaùs en s'enfonçant dans le sous-bois sans attendre la permission de son chef.

Finnàm fronça les sourcils en le regardant s'éloigner. Il devrait bientôt avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Il se demandait ce que son soldat pouvait fabriquer seul tout ce temps. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, son attention était autre.

Il se focalisa sur Ilyrià et oublia son cousin... pour l'instant.

Avec l'aide de sa soeur, évitant à tout prix de demander celle de l'elfe, il l'installa sur des couvertures derrière des taillis pour laisser un minimum d'intimité aux deux jeunes femmes.

Il retourna à son cheval pour défaire son paquetage en murmurant:

\- Autant dresser le camp ici pour ce soir... ça ne servirait à rien de reprendre la route vu son état...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Legolas l'apostropha durement; ses yeux bleus n'étaient plus que deux fentes lançant des éclairs.

\- La faute à qui?! tonna l'elfe, livide de la colère qu'il avait accumulée et qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir. Vous saviez... vous êtes conscient que je suis le plus à même de la transporter sans dommage ni douleur mais non! Votre orgueil a raison de votre bon sens, Commandant de la Garde!

Finnàm sentit son sang affluer à son visage.

\- Faîtes attention, elfe, à vos propos! Vous risqueriez de le regretter... explosa-t-il.

\- Vous êtes borné! Votre entêtement n'a pour effet que de la faire souffrir plus encore!

Le pire était que l'ellon avait raison. Le Wallen le savait mais hors de question de l'admettre et encore moins devant lui. Il était bel et bien orgueilleux et sa fierté était grandement mise à mal par sa stupidité présente, lui qui se targuait d'un sang froid en toute occasion...

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore lié à elle... gronda Finnàm.

\- Et vous, vous n'êtes responsable que de sa sécurité. Rien de plus! siffla le prince sylvestre, les dents serrées.

Anaïsa et Ilyrià, la tunique tombant de ses épaules, firent irruption, alertées par les éclats de voix.

Les voir assister à leur échauffourée finit de mettre le feu aux poudres.

\- Vous ne la connaissez pas! Je suis celui qui a été chargé par le roi son père de veiller sur elle!

\- Vous ne me laissez guère l'occasion de faire connaissance, Wallen! Quant à sa sécurité, il y a eu apparemment une faille quelque part... fit l'ellon, sarcastique.

D'un coup, les deux femmes eurent l'impression que l'air autour d'eux implosait.

Le loup en Finnàm prit le dessus: il se transforma et hurla à la mort en chargeant l'elfe qui le prit de plein fouet dans le sternum mais, prenant appui sur un tronc derrière lui, il sauta par dessus le Wallen et lui fracassa le crâne sur l'écorce de l'arbre.

Légolas fit alors un bond en arrière et prit l'arc dans son dos. Sans le bander, il s'en servit pour coincer le guerrier entre le bois et la corde et le ramener ainsi à lui. Il lui asséna un coup de coude en pleine mâchoire mais Finnàm, aveuglé par la rage, ne sentit même pas l'os craquer sinistrement et se jeta sur l'ellon en lui labourant la poitrine d'un grand coup de griffes.

Anïsa et Ilyrià, jusque là paralysées par la scène, se jetèrent entre eux mais ce qui arrêta le Wallen fut la vue du sang imbibant la tunique de prince.

Voir le rouge s'étaler sur son vêtement lui rappela des souvenirs qui le glacèrent. Il tituba et s'approcha de Legolas pour l'aider mais se vit repousser violemment par sa propre soeur qui lui gronda après.

Legolas, quant à lui, était dans une telle rage, qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était blessé. Ce n'est qu'en voyant leurs yeux braqués sur lui qu'il s'en aperçut.

Après avoir échangé un regard lourd de sens avec son amie, Ilyrià l'attrapa par le bras et le força à s'éloigner pour se mettre hors de la vue des deux Wallens.

Finnàm était sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Comment avait-il pu perdre ainsi son légendaire sang froid?!

Il avait le sentiment d'avoir failli lamentablement à sa mission, d'avoir trahi son roi, son amie et même sa soeur qui le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés par la colère et la peur. Il se laissa tomber sur une souche et Anaïsa s'accroupit devant lui.

 _\- Cha bu thu, Finnàm! ( ce n'est pas toi, Finnàm!) Chain eil mi a tuigsinn! (je ne comprend pas) Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, mo brathair? Es-tu devenu fou? Je t'avais prévenu pourtant... mais tu es une vraie tête de mule!_

Le guerrier était vaincu. Il tenta de répondre mais sa soeur lui cloua la bouche d'un rugissement terrible. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieuse qu'en cet instant d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler. Elle était réellement terrifiante.

 _\- Tu vas arrêter ton numéro de loup trop protecteur et obsessionel en espérant que tu n'as pas provoqué notre ruine à tous!... an do thiug thu? (as-tu compris?)... Oh et autre chose, mo amadan brathair (mon stupide frère), arrête de lui parler en wallen devant le prince. Commence par là... et tu devrais méditer sur ce que tu as failli faire ce soir..._

Elle s'en allait quand elle se stoppa brusquement et lui dit d'une voix atone sans même se retourner:

 _\- Ce soir, j'ai cru voir notre mère la fois où elle a failli t'arracher le coeur et que tu l'as tué, Fin... si tu recommences, devrai-je en arriver aux mêmes extrêmités que toi ce jour-là?_

 _0o0o0o0o0p0p0p0o0o_

Ilyrià,

Son coeur avait bien failli s'arrêter. Elle avait réellement cru qu'ils allaient s' entretuer... Et pourquoi?

Pour rien.

Parce que tous les deux étaient trop fiers.

A cause d'elle et ça, c'était tout bonnement insupportable.

Parce qu'en parfaite idiote, elle n'avait pas obéi aux ordres et était tombée d'un arbre.

Elle savait Finnàm à cran mais de là à sauter à la gorge du prince elfe... Ilyrià pensa un instant qu'elle avait bien cru qu'il allait le tuer et se rappela son regard horrifié quand il avait vu la blessure qu'il venait d'infliger.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru non plus Legolas capable d'une colère pareille. Il avait l'air tellement calme et serein en toujtes occasions. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment... Le peu qu'elle en avait vu lui faisait penser à Elrond et non à un guerrier fougueux même si sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Entre savoir et croire, il y avait un fossé qu'elle venait de franchir.

 _\- Réflexion personnelle: éviter de l'énerver..._ se dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune femme l'entraîna plus profondément dans les bois, désireuse d'installer une distance raisonnable entre les deux guerriers et s'en félicita en voyant les coups d'oeil rageurs que l'elfe jetait derrière lui.

Lorsqu'elle jugea qu'ils étaient assez loin, elle le fit asseoir sur un rocher avec une douce violence et s'agenouilla devant lui. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans un mot.

 _\- seacaid, mo prionnsa (tunique, mon prince)..._ souffla-t-elle avec un sourire engageant mais l'ellon n'eut pas l'air de comprendre.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait repris sa langue maternelle. Les grands yeux bleus de Legolas la fixaient sans sourciller, l'air absent. Ilyrià était inquiète. La tâche de sang sur sa tunique ne cessait de s'agrandir. Il lui fallait faire quelque chose.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se pencha un peu plus vers lui pour déboutonner son vêtement. Elle mit ses mains sous le tissu des épaules et le fit glisser au sol. Legolas tressaillit sous l'effleurement de ses doigts frais. Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant et regarda sa blessure de plus près.

Grâce soit rendue aux Valars! Elle n'était pas profonde mais la marque des cinq griffes lui barrait le pectoral droit. La similitude avec les cicatrices de Finnàm était troublante même si la gravité n'avait, heureusement, rien à voir.

Ilyrià n'avait rien pour panser la blessure et se rassit sur ses talons pour réfléchir quelques secondes mais le regard appuyé de l'elfe lui fit redresser la tête. Il la dévisageait, ses yeux enfin alertes étrangement assombris et une légère rougeur lui colorait les joues. Elle baissa les siens et comprit la raison de son malaise.

La Wallen avait oublié de se reboutonner tellement elles étaient accourues rapidement en entendant leurs vociférations. Sa tunique ainsi ouverte ne laissait guère la place à l'imagination et l'ellon avait une vue dégagée sur sa poitrine.

Ilyrià haussa les épaules et se réajusta en se disant que les mâles étaient bien tous les mêmes...

Elle déchira la chemise souillée et entreprit de nettoyer la plaie avec la gourde qu'elle avait prise avec eux. Elle réussit à en faire un bandage à peu près correct avec lequel elle lui pansa son torse puissant. Epuisée, elle s'assit à son tour, son menton sur ses genoux.

 _\- Hannon le, wen nîn,_ lui dit-il doucement.

 _\- Tapadh leat (de rien),_ sourit-elle puis gravement _: tha duilich (je suis désolée)..._

Legolas se pencha vers elle et posa son index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

\- Vous ne parlez pas sindar, je ne parle pas Wallen... et je dois vous avouer que cela me rend fou de ne rien comprendre à vos paroles à tous... soupira l'elfe d'une voix où perçait la frustration.

Ilyrià accrocha son regard à celui de l'ellon et prit sa main entre les siennes.

\- Je suis désolée, redit-elle cette fois en westron. Aucun d'entre nous ne s'est rendu compte de l'isolement dans lequel nous vous avons mis...

\- Ce n'est rien, ma Dame...

\- et je suis désolée - elle lui pressa la main un peu plus fort - de ce qui est arrivé avec Finnàm. Il est impulsif et trop protecteur...

\- C'est un valeureux guerrier. N'en parlons plus, conclut Legolas en se levant. Il la souleva comme si elle était aussi légère qu'un plume, ce qui était loin d'être le cas, et ils retournèrent au campement en silence sans avoir vu la paire d'yeux qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

La soirée fut des plus moroses et silencieuses que les Wallens aient jamais passé. Klaùs ne réapparut pas de la nuit, occupé très certainement à chasser comme toujours en solitaire. Fait plus rare, Finnàm resta invisible lui aussi mais tous savaient qu'il était aux abords.

Jamais il ne délaisserait son poste. Il souhaitait juste avoir le temps nécessaire à sa réflexion. De toute façon, Ilyrià était trop contrariée pour lui parler ou même le voir. Anaïsa était visiblement dans le même état de nerfs et alla se coucher rapidement. Legolas, lui, alla se poster sur la grosse souche qu'avait occupé Finnàm un peu plus tôt pour monter la garde.

N'arrivant pas à fermer l'oeil, la Wallen le rejoignit au milieu de la nuit et s'installa à ses côtés, s'allongeant sur la pierre froide les bras croisés sous la nuque. L'ellon la regarda amusé par ses façons de faire si spontanées. Il s'assombrit en pensant à son père et espéra qu'il n'arriverait pas à brider ce caractère libre. Il se fit la promesse de la soutenir du mieux qu'il le pourrait.

Ilyrià soupira et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Ciamar a tha sibh? Oh pardon... les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure... comment allez-vous?

\- Parler sa langue n'est pas une mauvaise habitude Aranel, répondit l'elfe dans un murmure. Mais si vous le faîtes, permettez moi d'en avoir la traduction. Je sais que mon père exige de vous l'apprentissage du sindar durant cette année (il planta son regard dans le sien) et il me semblerait juste que je vous retourne la courtoisie... apprenez- moi votre langue, wen nîn.

\- Pensez-vous que votre roi serait d'accord? demanda-t-elle si naïve qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Non, certes non! mais je ne fais pas tout ce que mon père souhaiterait... comme vous je n'en doute pas, lui dit-il avec un sourire canaille.

\- Effectivement! Par exemple, il n'apprécie que très moyennement que je fume...

\- Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer... Mais si vous le désirez, ne vous privez pas, wen nîn.

\- ça il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois! rit-elle en sortant de sa poche un étui où reposaient plusieurs cigarillos ainsi qu'un drôle de petit objet avec une minuscule roulette qu'elle frotta.

Une flammèche en sortit, arrachant une exclamation de surprise à son compagnon.

\- Qu'est ce que cette magie?!

Ilyrià inspira une bouffée avant de lui répondre.

\- Souvenir de Terra... un des neuf mondes.

Legolas appuya son menton sur le bout de son arc pour y prendre appui.

\- Parlez- moi de ce monde.

\- Peut-être pourrai-je vous y emmener un jour?... Vous ne détonneriez pas du tout là bas... rit-elle puis la jeune femme réfléchit: quoi dire?... je doute qu'il vous plairait... la nature est ou plutôt n'y est plus vraiment privilégiée. Il s'agit d'un monde technologique, industriel... sans magie pour la plupart des peuples qui sont très nombreux... Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé m'y rendre! La musique est incroyable de diversité... la nourriture y est... je manque de mots... Pour beaucoup, le maître mot est liberté, continua-t-elle, rêveuse, liberté de choisir quoi lire, quoi porter, quoi dire... qui aimer...

Ilyrià vit le regard de l'elfe se ternir et comprit l'impair qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle se redressa avec difficulté.

\- Je vais aller me coucher sinon je serai un poids mort encore pire que maintenant!

\- Vous n'avez rien d'un point mort, wen nin...

\- Vous êtes si gentil, mo prionnsa. - elle lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts, espérant se faire pardonner ses malheureux mots.

\- Oidhche math, mo prionnsa, dit-elle en s'éloignant. Ça ne veut rien dire bonne nuit! Lui cria-t-elle sans se retourner.

Legolas sourit dans la nuit noire, heureux d'autant de légèreté entre eux.

Le camp fut replié aux aurores. Tous étaient enfin réunis et ils déjeunèrent de lambas fournis par les elfes d'Imladris.

Ilyrià était allée se laver avec Anaïsa dans la rivère qui se trouvait un peu plus loin en contrebas. Elles s'étaient baignées et avaient ri aux éclats quand Klaùs s'était jeté dans l'eau du haut d'un arbre... tout habillé pour en sortir le plus dignement possible.

Il s'ébroua comme un jeune chiot et repartit sans leur accorder le moindre regard, indifférent à ses vêtements complètement trempés.

\- Ton cousin est totalement frappé! commenta Anaïsa en se tapant le front de sa paume.

\- C'est peu de le dire!...

\- Et sinon... le prince? Il a l'air charmant... dit innocemment la guerrière wallen en se rhabillant.

\- Il l'est, répondit Ilyrià en enfilant une tunique propre sur un de ses habituels sarouels, noir celui là. Un peu ampoulé mais agréable.

\- En même temps, s'habituer à toi n'est pas une chose simple... se moqua Naoï.

Ilyrià lui tira la langue et elles allèrent rejoindre leurs compagnons de voyage qui étaient déjà à cheval, prêts pour le départ.

Finnàm lui sourit avec regret et elle ne put que le lui rendre. Elle n'aimait pas le voir aussi mal et le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il se flagellait bien assez lui même. Cependant, c'était à elle cette fois de clarifier la situation.

Elle alla donc flatter l'immense étalon de l'elfe et leva les yeux vers son cavalier.

\- Prionnsa Legolas, permission de monter? Voulez-vous bien accueillir une pauvre ère avec vous? Je me dois de soulager un peu la souffrance de mon Ceannar avec un fardeau tel que moi...

L'elfe lui décocha un magnifique sourire et sauta lestement à terre.

\- Permission accordée et avec le plus grand plaisir! Aranel, vous m'honorez...

\- Faut pas pousser quand même! se moqua Klaùs en passant près d'eux. Vous ne direz plus ça d'ici une heure...

Sa cousine lui jeta un regard noir. Le prince murmura quelques mots en sindar à sa monture qui se baissa pour permettre une montée plus facile à la jeune femme.

Finnàm et sa soeur passèrent devant eux pour prendre un peu d'avance même s'il apparaissait clairement que le commandant se faisait violence pour ne pas les observer.

\- Si vous le permettez, vous monterez différemment aujourd'hui, wen nin... Passez une jambe de chaque côté...

\- Je ne monte pas en amazone? demanda Ilyrià, surprise.

\- Me faîtes-vous confiance?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et n'eut plus aucun doute: Entièrement.

Legolas lui sourit et, l'attrapant par la taille, il la hissa sur son cheval sans difficulté apparente avant de lui même prendre place derrière elle. L'entourant de ses bras, il prit les rênes et lança sa monture au trot.

Ilyrià ne mit pas longtemps à voir les différences. L'elfe était un cavalier émérite, sûr de chacun de ses mouvements et en communion avec l'animal. Elle ne tarda pas à ressentir l'envie de dormir ainsi bercée. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle moula son corps à celui du prince, se lovant confortablement entre ses bras et s'endormit profondément.

Quand la Wallen se réveilla, le jour déclinait déjà. Elle n'en revint pas d'avoir autant dormi... Elle sentit le souffle chaud de l'ellon dans son cou mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Il lui était agréable de partager la chaleur qu'il dégageait contre elle. Il ne la faisait pas vibrer de la passion dévorante qu'elle avait toujours ardemment souhaité vivre mais elle sentait une profonde amitié naître en elle pour cet elfe si prévenant.

Ilyrià bougea un peu pour lui montrer qu'elle était réveillée.

\- Wen Ilyrià, vous avez dormi comme une souche!

\- Par les Valar, dîtes-moi que je n'ai pas ronflé! s'exclama-t-elle, faussement mortifiée.

\- Ronfler non, Aranel, la rassura Legolas pui au creux de son oreille, malicieux: baver par contre...

Ilyrià lui mit une tape sur le bras en riant:

\- Qui aurait cru les elfes si pleins d'esprit?! Si sarcastiques?!

\- Vous avez beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur nous... Vous verrez...

Ses paroles sonnèrent aux oreilles de la jeune femme comme une promesse. Elle gigota un peu pour essayer de voir le reste de ses compagnons de route mais ils étaient seuls. L'elfe capta son désarroi.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma Dame. Wen Anaïsa trouvait que c'était une bonne idée que nous partions un peu plus avant... et pour tout dire un long galop me faisait plus qu'envie! La tentation fut trop grande... Je n'ai pas pu y résister...

\- Finnàm n'a rien dit? s'étonna la wallen.

\- Je ne crois pas que sa soeur lui ait donné le choix, dit posément Legolas.

La jeune femme sentit le corps de l'ellon se tendre et décida de ne plus faire allusion au guerrier wallen. Ils devisèrent tranquillement et, se laissant aller de nouveau à la fatigue, elle appuya sa tête sur son torse en jouant machinalement avec la manche de sa tunique.

Les autres arrivèrent peu après et malgré leurs regards inquisiteurs, ils ne posèrent aucune question, se contentant de chevaucher en silence à leurs côtés.

C'est ainsi que se passa le reste du voyage entre les soirées qu'elle passait à discuter de tout et rien avec Legolas, surtout avide de détails sur le royaume de Mirkwood, et les journées à cheval.

Ilyrià aurait pu monter seule les derniers jours, la douleur ayant disparu mais elle préférait largement ce mode de transport. Et Legolas le savait tout aussi bien qu'elle, la Wallen en était persuadée mais elle détestait monter seule et elle ne s'ennuyait pas ainsi... elle aimait la douceur et la force tranquille qu'il dégageait. Il était si apaisant.

Ce fut un après-midi qu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière d'une immense forêt incroyablement touffue et chargée de magie que Legolas leur présenta comme étant son royaume.

Mirkwood. Appelée aussi Forêt Noire.

Voilà qui n'avait rien de réconfortant aux yeux d'Ilyrià. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Cette forêt n'avait rien d'accueillant. C'était même tout le contraire.

Sa beauté était malheureusement ternie par l'aspect terrifiant qu'elle renvoyait. Ses arbres étaient trois fois plus grands que la normale mais avaient perdu leur éclat. Leurs feuilles verdâtres et rousses pendaient comme si elles avaient du mal à se maintenir aux branches.

Cette forêt avait juste l'air... malade. Cela dit, Ilyrià trouvait que les lieux dégageaient un puissant sentiment de majesté. Elle se renfonça dans les bras de l'elfe. Par Erù, la mer ne lui avait jamais paru si lointaine qu'en ce moment précis.

L'impression de liberté que lui procurait l'océan était proportionnelle à celle d'étouffement que lui renvoyait la Forêt Noire.

\- Nous prendrons le chemin des Elfes. Quiconque ne l'emprunte pas ne pourrait retrouver son chemin et se perdrait. Le royaume de mon père se trouve au nord-est. Nos ennemis viennent de la forteresse de Dol Guldur, soit du sud-ouest, précisa Legolas. Surtout ne me perdez pas de vue... -puis plus bas pour n'être entendu que de la Wallen- ne craignez rien... je ne vous laisserai pas être blessée à nouveau... tout comme votre Commandant, il n'y a pas à en douter.

Ilyrià lui pressa la main en guise de remerciement. Ils entrèrent dans le forêt les uns derrière les autres, le prince des lieux en tête de cortège. Le visage baissé vers celui de la jeune femme, il lui narrait de nombreuses anecdotes sur son royaume. Il voulait faire en sorte de lui rendre les choses moins rébarbatives et espérait qu'avec le temps, elle s'y sentirait chez elle.

Au bout de quelques heures, il leur annonça qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de la cité excavée du roi son père. Ilyrià se raidit sous le coup de la contrariété. Arriver était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait... Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière et comprit que ses amis étaient dans le même état d'esprit au vu de leurs mines sombres. Ils étaient un peu plus loin et elle avait du mal à ne serait-ce que les entrevoir à cause de la pénombre des bois. La Wallen sentait la panique la ganger peu à peu et glacer son sang.

Le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter comme cet étrange cliquetis qu'elle entendait depuis quelques très longues minutes.

Le corps de l'elfe derrière elle se raidit soudain et, d'un geste brusque, il les renversa tous les deux pour les coucher en arrière sur son cheval. Une énorme masse noire passa au- dessus d'eux. Ilyrià ne vit pas ce que c'était un bras de son compagnon lui cachant la vue. Elle le repoussa et constata avec horreur que la «chose» avait d'immenses pattes poilues. Elle hurla à pleins poumons. Legolas plaqua la main sur sa bouche et toujours à l'horizontale sur le dos de son étalon, il sortit son épée et décapita l'araignée, car oui bien évidemment c'en était une, d'un unique coup.

Les chevaux des membres de la Garde arrivèrent rapidement et Anaïsa eut une grimace de dégoût, peinant pour ne pas rendre son dernier repas. Les araignées étaient sa bête noire et elle avait beaucoup de mal à passer outre y compris les plus petites. Elles avaient huit pattes et ça, c'était tout sauf naturel... sans parler du nombre d'yeux qu'elles possédaient...

Ilyrià et Legolas se rassirent correctement.

\- Il faut se hâter! D'autres vont suivre, à n'en point douter! leur cria l'elfe en éperonnant son cheval, les bras fermement passés autour de sa compagne.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour vérifier la progression des autres montures grâce à son ouïe elfique. Il avait malheureusement raison. D'autres cliquetis commencèrent à se faire entendre, se rapprochant dangeureusement d'eux.

\- Wen nîn, prenez les rênes! Je vais vous lâcher et vous continuerez droit devant! Vos amis sont juste derrière vous...

\- Et que...

Ilyrià n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Legolas avait déjà saisi une branche et disparaissait dans un arbre. Comme il le lui avait demandé, elle continua sans regarder en arrière pendant quelques mètres mais elle était trop inquiète pour lui et se laissa dépasser par les autres.

Fidèle à elle-même et ne réfléchissant pas , elle fit faire demi-tour au cheval et galopa dans le sens inverse. Elle entendit les voix des autres Wallens hurler son nom mais elle s'en fichait royalement. La jeune femme savait qu'ils ne pourraient la rattraper car le prince avait mis à profit ces derniers jours sur monture commune pour lui apprendre quelques rudiments d'équitation.

Enfin, elle le vit, tournoyant le long d'un fil tissé par ses maudites arachnides, son arc à la main. Arrivé au sol en souplesse, il sortit ses doubles dagues et se jeta sur l'une d'elles la transperçant au niveau du front si tant est que des araignées aient un front...

Legolas avait beau être un incroyable combattant, il était encerclé. Alors elle poussa un peu plus sa monture en l'encourageant de quelques paroles en Wallen qui durent faire effet car l'animal accéléra. Il sauta par dessus un des monstres, le renversant d'un puissant coup de sabots. Ilyrià aurait été désarçonnée si l'ellon ne l'avait pas rattrapé d'une poigne ferme en sautant derrière elle. Il l'enserra de son bras gauche et saisit les rênes avec, en luttant de l'autre, son épée à la main. Il lança l'étalon au galop après avoir abandonné son arme dans l'abdomen d'une de ces horreurs.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas écouté?! lui dit-il durement.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui autant qu'elle le pouvait et ne vit que sa mâchoire contractée.

\- Je ne suis pas douée pour obéir!... et je n'allais pas vous laisser seul tout de même... avec ces immondes bestioles!

\- Je les combats depuis des centaines d'années... rien ne serait arrivé wen nîn mais votre sollicitude me touche, finit l'ellon radouci.

Il semblait qu'ils avaient distancé les dernières araignées quand enfin ils aperçurent les Wallens... qui n'étaient plus seuls mais entourés d'une dizaine d'autres cavaliers pointant leurs arcs sur eux. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, la jeune femme put voir l'air contrarié de Finnàm qui la fusilla du regard . Quant à Klaùs, ses yeux reptiliens et sa peau couverte d'écailles ne laissaient guère de doute sur son actuel état d'esprit.

L'un des elfes, car il ne pouvait bien sûr que s'agir d'eux, s'approcha d'eux et salua Legolas, la main sur le coeur.

 _\- Mae govannen Legolas ernil. Cenital mara na! (il est bon de vous voir!) enfin de retour! Le roi va être heureux de vous voir!_

Il regarda la Wallen d'un oeil froid, une moue dédaigneuse flottant sur ses lèvres fines.

 _-_ Et vous n'êtes pas seul... Nous avons failli tuer vos «invités»... Sans leur odeur...animale, nous ne nous serions pas douté de leur origine!

Ilyrià se raidit sous l'insulte. Oui, aucun doute. Ils étaient arrivés à destination.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

So what? Qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça? Entre testostérone, araignées poilues, elfes pas sympas et wallens mal dégrossis? :)


	9. Chapter 8

Coucou

Alors comme d'habitude je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent de leur temps pour lire ma petite fic et je suis heureuse qu'elle puisse plaire, ne serait-ce qu'à quelques uns! C'est incroyable de se dire qu'autant de gens s' arrêtent sur l'histoire de ma doudounette wallen et de ses compagnons! Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, cela pourrait toujours m'aider à suivre ma ligne directrice ou au contraire à corriger certaines choses... bref! Sinon je voulais demander depuis un moment si le dessin de présentation vous faisait penser à quelque chose? ;)

Merci aussi à ma petite Julie et à Darkklinne et bienvenue à BakaSaru6! Merci pour ta review qui a fait chaud à mon petit coeur... ^^

Alors... quoi dire si ce n'est... Bonne lecture! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que la recontre d'Ilyrià et de Thranduil vous satisfera! ^^ Que peuvent donner une peste wallen et un roi elfe désagréable? ?

Chapitre 8.

Thranduil,

Thranduil faisait les cent pas dans l'immense caverne où se trouvait son trône. Ce dernier était sculpté à même le bois d'un arbre plusieurs fois centenaire et recouvert de lierre. Il surplombait la salle grâce à un escalier boisé en spirale. Une lumière naturelle filtrait à travers la végétation et réchauffait la pièce, la rendant un peu moins austère. Seuls quelques gardes étaient présents pour le moment et évitaient consciencieusement de croiser le regard glacé du souverain.

Il savait que la caverne ne tarderait pas à se remplir car tous avaient entendu le cor des éclaireurs prévenant de l'arrivée du prince. Il avait hâte de voir son fils même s'il était toujours autant agacé du tour qu'avait pris leur dernière conversation. Thanduil avait horreur qu'on lui tienne tête et encore moins qu'on le prenne à défaut, y compris par son propre fils. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Legolas puisse ainsi le défier ouvertement.

Décidément cette Wallen lui gâchait déjà la vie! Ça ne faisait que commencer... De ça il était sûr et certain... Il repensa au roi Sturten et au vilain tour qu'il lui avait joué avec ses exigences. Il pouvait être un politicien accompli, il n'en restait pas moins un ellon au caractère plus qu'ombrageux qui supportait mal que quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui impose ce qu'il ne décidait pas lui même. Hors là, il avait été servi mais même lui ne pouvait déroger aux volontés des Valar.

D'un pas rageur, il remonta vers son trône en faisant voler son manteau de brocard et s'y assit en entendant les clameurs de son peuple accueillir le prince. La salle commençait à se remplir des conseillers de sa royale personne et des habituels invités de haut rang. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

Lui même aurait dû aller accueillir Legolas, la princesse et la délégation wallen sur le perron de sa Maison mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre, sachant pertinemment l'affront qu'il leur portait. Il ne comptait pas se lever non plus pour aller à leur rencontre pour marquer une fois de plus son profond désaveu face à cette mascarade. Il n'avait d'ailleurs strictement rien prévu pour fêter leur arrivée à Mirkwood comme l'habituel banquet de bienvenue. Il se renfonça dans son siège et croisa nonchalamment les jambes, ses doigts pianotant sur l'accoudoir sous les regards surpris des elfes présents. Certains relâchèrent leur posture pour se calquer sur l'attitude de leur roi.

Legolas apparut alors dans son champs de vision. Egal à lui même, il portait la tunique couleur de feuille emblématique du royaume et ses cheveux blonds étaient tressés à la mode guerrière elfique. Il était un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et Thranduil pouvait voir d'où il était la colère dans ses yeux.

Il y lisait clairement l'accusation pour cet accueil insultant, si éloigné de ce qu'il avait attendu de son père. L'ellon s'approcha en faisant claquer chacun de ses pas, un geste si loin de la discrétion légendaire de leur peuple. Il salua son roi de père, une main sur le coeur, les dents serrées.

 _\- Ada_.

 _\- Legolas, ion nin. Il est bon de te voir revenu parmi les tiens. Comment s'est passé ton voyage? J'ose espérer que le retour n'a pas été trop éprouvant?..._

Un ou deux rires fusèrent dans l'assistance muette mais s'éteignirent d'eux même sous la brûlure du regard de Legolas. Le sous-entendu était à peine voilé. Thranduil regretta son trait d'ironie mais il était lui aussi au-dessus d'un volcan de fureur qu'il tentait de contenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

 _\- Très bien, Ada. Quelques araignées... sinon ce fut très agréable et revoir Imladris un vrai plaisir comme toujours_ , répondit son fils, ignorant délibérément le sarcasme de son père.

Il recula alors pour laisser passer l'objet de la colère de Thranduil, les Wallens. Trois d'entre eux avancèrent de front comme pour faire bouclier de leurs corps au quatrième dissimulé derrière eux.

L'homme qui était à leur tête, légèrement en avant des autres, arracha quelques cris de stupeur au sein de la foule au grand mécontentement du roi. Chaque parcelle de son corps dégageait une aura prédatrice renforcée par son étrange coiffure, ses tatouages, son visage où brillaient des yeux froids et rusés ou encore la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait la lèvre. Quant à la femme à sa gauche, son visage poupin était lui aussi couvert de dessins triviaux tatoués et percé de bijoux comme si elle revendiquait ouvertement sa sauvagerie. L'ellon tiqua à la vue de ses pieds nus et griffus.

Leur chef, car il l'était à n'en point douter, le regarda droit dans les yeux et se poussa à son tour sans un mot. Legolas prit la main du dernier Wallen et s'avança plus en avant vers le trône de son père.

Elle.

La princesse.

Le roi dut se faire violence pour ne pas se pencher afin de mieux le dévisager. Enfin, il voyait la femme choisie par les Valar pour son unique enfant: petite, pourvue de formes trop généreuses, de longs cheveux noirs trop bouclés pour être un jour bien coiffée, une bouche trop large, des lèvres trop charnues... et ses yeux, par Erù! On ne voyait qu'eux et qu'était- ce que cette couleur?... et ses tatouages!... Il eut le tournis de voir une femme si éloignée de ce qu'il avait toujours désiré pour Legolas...

 _\- Latha math, a righ Thranduil Oropherion,_ dit-elle d'une voix basse et rocailleuse. _Is mise Ilyrià, chaileag fram righ Sturten. (bonjour, roi Thranduil Oropherion. Je suis Ilyrià, fille du roi Sturten)_

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux tranquilles sans aucune gêne, ce qui ne lui plût pas du tout. Le manque de manières de cette sauvage était... inacceptable!

Aussi ne prit-il même pas la peine de répondre à ses salutations très peu protocolaires. Thranduil se tapota la lèvre inférieure avant de dire en sindar à voix haute pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre:

 _\- Alors c'est ça la princesse sous la mer? Une sauvageonne au visage défiguré_? - il la regarda de haut en bas lentement- _et qu'est-ce que cette peau sombre? On croirait voir une Harradrim!... Quant à ses yeux, n'ont-ils pas réussi l'exploit d'être de la même couleur?..._

Tous dans la salle se mirent à rire hormis les étrangers qui ne comprenaient évidemment pas leur langue. Le roi nota cependant le regard noir que lui lança le Commandant Wallen et ses poings convulsivement serrés comme s'il se retenait de lui sauter à la gorge.

Legolas non plus ne riait pas. Il étreignit la main de la jeune femme un peu plus fort au grand dam de son père.

\- Votre langue n'est pas de mise ici, Dame Ilyrià, dit-il en plissant le nez comme si une odeur désagréable l'importunait. Elle m'écorche les oreilles...

\- Que vous avez de fort sensibles à l'instar de votre peuple, le coupa -t-elle, ironique.

Les narines du roi se dilatèrent de colère et il se leva aussi gracieux que glacial. Thranduil descendit lentement les quelques marches qui le séparaient d'elle.

Par les Valar, elle était vraiment minuscule! C'est à peine si elle lui arrivait à la poitrine... Et pourtant elle osait le défier, ses yeux dissemblables fulminant de rage.

La jeune femme croisa les bras, une moue sardonique aux lèvres, son petit pied tapant le sol d'impatience.

 _\- Aucune tenue, c'est une calamité..._ pensa l'ellon.

Il tourna tout autour d'elle, les mains croisées dans le dos. Il s'arrêta et baissa son visage à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sien, crispé par autant d'insolence. Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent de nouveau et le Haut Roi cilla un millième de seconde sous celui de la Wallen. Il était tellement particulier! De près, il pouvait voir toutes leurs nuances et leurs différences. Celui de gauche était presque noir et celui de droite d'un vert très clair pailleté de tâches plus foncées.

Son regard était tout à fait dérangeant. L'ellon n'apprécia pas qu'elle lui tint tête ainsi et il allait le lui dire vertement lorsqu'il vit Legolas se rapprocher d'elle, son corps frôlant le sien.

Thranduil se redressa de toute sa hauteur et alla se rasseoir sur son trône, songeur.

 _\- Ada_...

Son père leva les yeux vers lui, étonné que quelqu'un osa le déranger au milieu de ses réflexions.

 _\- Que faisons-nous maintenant?_

Thranduil n'aima pas l'emploi de ce «nous» comme si Legolas s'incluait d'office dans le même groupe que celui des Wallens. Il devait mettre les choses au clair avec son fils et en privé.

 _\- Gallion_ , appela-t-il d'une voix lasse et ennuyée. _Conduisez nos invités dans les appartements qui leur ont été attribués dans l'aile nord... et finalement ... installez Wen Ilyrià au second étage de la maison du roi._

Il n'avait pas du tout prémédité de déplacer la jeune femme et de l'isoler ainsi de sa Garde en la plaçant si près de ses propres appartements. Il préférait la garder à l'oeil et anticiper les impairs à venir qu'elle ne manquerait pas de commettre.

Le guerrier Wallen manqua s'étrangler de cette indélicatesse mais ne dit rien. Son intendant Gallion, un elfe aux cheveux roux et à la mine sévère, les invita à le suivre d'un geste gracile.

 _\- Mar sin leibh an- dràsta mo tigh! ( à plus tard mon roi!)_ lui dit l'impudente Wallen, dans une ultime provocation avec une courbette moqueuse avant de suivre l'elfe roux.

Des murmures indignés parcoururent la salle qui se vidait silencieusement. Legolas allait lui aussi sortir quand Thranduil l'interpela.

 _\- Ion nîn! Reste, nous devons parler..._

Legolas suivit son père dans ses appartements privés pour plus d'intimité, ce dernier ne souhaitant pas avoir le moindre spectateur. Il se doutait que leur discussion serait houleuse... Il se laissa choir dans un fauteuil tandis que Thranduil leur servait deux coupes de vin.

En observant son fils s' asseoir avec raideur, il fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi avait-il donc tant de mal à se servir de son bras gauche?

 _\- Es-tu blessé, ion nîn?_ s'inquiéta-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour, les yeux rivés sur son enfant.

 _\- Rien de grave, Ada. Une égratignure..._

Décidément, Legolas ne voulait se défaire de sa mauvaise humeur, lui si chaleureux de coutume. C'était d'ordinaire Thranduil le plus buté des deux et il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel revers de situation... d'être le plus têtu des deux. Il fit tournoyer doucement le liquide rubis dans son verre de cristal . Le bruit de celui de Legolas reposé sèchement sur la table le sortit de sa léthargie.

Il regardait son père, furieux.

 _\- As-tu quelque grief à me faire partager, Legolas?_

Celui-ci se releva d'un bond et alla se poster devant le balcon, dos au roi. Il resta ainsi un long moment silencieux, la rage lui battant les tempes. N'y pouvant plus, il explosa.

 _\- Je ne vous aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle impolitesse! Du moins pas quand cela me concerne directement! Etes- vous devenu fou, Ada?! Comment avez-vous pu tenir de tels propos?!_

 _\- Legolas, surveilles tes paroles,_ gronda Thranduil.

Mais son fils ne l'écoutait pas, tout à sa colère.

 _\- La situation n'est déjà pas simple et vous la gangrènez plus encore!_

 _\- Je ne te permets pas!_ tonna son père en se dressant de toute sa hauteur, hors de lui.

 _\- Et bien je prend ce droit aujourd'hui!_

Les deux ellyn s'affrontèrent du regard, gelé pour l'un et en fusion pour l'autre.

 _\- Comment oses-tu?... me défier ainsi... et pour quoi? Cette... cette sauvage?!_

 _\- Vous ne la connaissez même pas Ada! Je vous ai connu tout de même moins obtus!_

Le verre que tenait Thranduil se brisa sous la pression de ses longs doigts mais il n'avait cure du sang qui coulait le long de sa main.

 _\- Et j'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir à le faire! Savoir mon fils entre les mains d'une telle race me fait horreur! Je rends grâce à Erù, je saurai me montrer patient... Sa vie ne sera qu'un battement d'ailes de papillon dans notre existence!_

Legolas chancela sous la dureté de ses paroles et dut prendre appui sur le dossier du fauteuil devant lui un court instant. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

 _\- Qu'en est-il de ce que je veux moi, Ada_? dit-il doucement.

Sur ces mots qui n'aspiraient à aucune réponse, il sortit sans un regard en arrière. Resté seul avec pour compagne sa fureur froide, le roi cassa tout ce qui était à sa portée mais rien n'y fit.

L'unique chose dont il avait envie, c'était de trouver cette femme des plus étranges qui lui inspirait beaucoup trop d'émotions à son goût et de la tuer de ses propres mains... Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces affreuses idées de son esprit.

Par les Valar, il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait été submergé par un tel flot de sentiments si détestables et négatifs soient-ils. Il haït ce que cette femme faisait remonter en lui, ce qu'il y avait de pire... où était son légendaire flegme? Thranduil ferma les yeux et revit les boucles noires, cette bouche insolente, ce regard moqueur. Il attrapa la carafe et la jeta avec force contre le mur.

Il la briserait et la rendrait docile pour le bien de son fils, du royaume et du sien.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ilyrià,

Ilyrià fumait sans discontinuer, enfermée dans sa cage dorée, seule. Seule... loin de sa famille, de ses amis, de chez elle. Elle chassa le souvenir de sa cité qui allait immanquablement faire remonter celui de son père. Si elle pensait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à lui, elle s'effondrerait.

Si elle avait cru un moment que le Haut Roi ressemblerait peut-être à son fils, la Wallen avait très vite déchanté.

Cet elfe n'avait-il donc aucun savoir-vivre pour l'avoir accueillie ainsi? Non. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il l'avait fait sciemment. Et ce qu'il avait dit d'elle... Ilyrià n'avait bien sûr rien compris, ne parlant pas un traître mot de sindar mais elle était loin d'être stupide. Aux rires qui avaient fusé et à la façon dont Legolas s'était figé, elle avait saisi l'insulte ou plutôt les insultes et n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, le gifler si fort que sa couronne aurait fait trois tours sur sa jolie petite tête...

Elle grimaça de dégoût à cette pensée. C'était peut-être ça le pire... Lorsqu'elle avait levé les yeux et croisé son regard polaire, elle en avait été tétanisée et avait bien failli bafouiller. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça! Ilyrià l'avait trouvé incroyablement impressionnant... une telle aura de puissance se dégageait de cet elfe détestable!

Il était immense avec des épaules carrées qui laissaient deviner l'impitoyable guerrier qu'il devait être. Il avait de longs et soyeux cheveux blonds à la limite de l'argent, un nez droit et fin, une bouche qui appelait à bien des choses, d'épais sourcils et ses yeux par les Valar... deux blocs de glace en fusion...

Le roi Thranduil ressemblait beaucoup à son fils mais en même temps il paraissait si... si rien, si immonde, si beurk! Ilyrià soupira, frustrée... et d'ailleurs que penser de ce qu'elle avait vu quand le roi s'était penché vers elle et que cet autre aspect lui était apparu? Ça avait été fugace, ne durant que quelques secondes, mais elle en était sûre... Lorsque la colère s'était emparée de lui, son visage s'était déformé. La peau allant de sa joue droite jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux s'était altérée, laissant ainsi apparaître les muscles sous la chair comme si elle avait brûlé. Son oeil était d'un blanc laiteux sans plus ce bleu si particulier qui le caractérisait. Personne, hormis elle, n'avait eu l'air de s'en apercevoir et elle s'était bien gardée de dire quelque chose, consciente de s'attirer encore un peu plus les foudres du souverain elfe.

La jeune femme s'énerva contre elle-même et alluma un autre cigarillo que lui avait préparé son Commandant et se dit qu'au train où allaient les choses, elle devrait lui demander plus d'herbes de Longoulet.

Où étaient-ils tous d'ailleurs? Étaient-ils au moins bien traités ou allait-elle les retrouvés logés au fin fond d'une écurie miteuse?

Ils lui manquaient tous cruellement...

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour la première fois avec attention. Ilyrià pensa que, dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été ravie par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Ses appartement se composaient de trois grande pièces dont la principale était en réalité un salon double en forme de L. Dans la première partie se trouvait être le salon où étaient disposés un sofa, de gros fauteuils moelleux et deux bergères face à un âtre gigantesque, le tout dans les tons blanc crème et vert tendre; dans la seconde partie, séparée du salon par un voile vaporeux aussi immaculé que le reste du mobilier, se tenait la chambre à coucher aménagée d'un énorme lit à baldaquin, d'une armoire tout aussi imposante et d'une coiffeuse surplombée d'une jolie psyché sculptée. Elle ne pouvait nier que c'était à la fois très beau et féminin à souhait. Une porte au fond de la chambre donnait sur une salle d'eau où trônait un tub pour le bain ainsi que tout le nécessaire possible et inimaginable à la toilette.

Une cage dorée, c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait là. Elle aurait mille fois préféré moins de luxe et être avec les siens...

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et elle crut que c'était encore l'elleth qui lui avait apporté un plateau chargé de victuailles auquel elle n'avait pas touché.

Chose rare pour elle, Ilyrià n'avait pas faim.

 _\- Chàin eil diune! (il n'y a personne!)_ cria-t-elle, peu amène.

La porte s'ouvrit quand même et, avec stupeur et joie mêlées, elle vit Finnàm dans l'embrasure.

 _\- Halo a ghraidh. (salut ma chérie)_ dit-il, tranquillement.

 _\- Is tu! (c'est toi!)_

 _\- Am mi? ( c'est moi?)_ se moqua-t-il en entrant, suivi d'Anaïsa et de Klaùs qui claqua la porte d'un coup de talon.

Ilyrià ne put se retenir de se jeter dans les bras du Commandant, si heureuse de les voir.

 _\- Failte, mis rùns! (bienvenue, mes chéris!)_ s'exclama la Wallen avec un sourire désabusé.

 _\- J'ai faim!_ grommela Klaùs, toujours prosaïque.

 _\- Air a' bhord. (sur la table)_ , désigna la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

Anaïsa jeta un coup d'oeil peu intéressé à la pièce. Les choses matérielles n'avaient jamais eu le moindre sens à ses yeux.

 _\- Glè math! (très bien!)_ , dit-elle en se juchant sur la table basse en tailleur. _Klaùs, amadan (idiot), envoie un bout!_

Un morceau de viande vola dans sa direction qu'elle attrapa et déchira d'un coup de dents. Finnàm s'avachit sur le sofa, ses bottes crottées sur la table à côté de sa soeur.

Voir ses amis agir aussi normalement mit du baume au coeur de la princesse. Ilyrià s'installa à son tour sur le canapé et allongea ses jambes sur le Ceannar, logeant ses pieds gelés sous sa tunique.

 _\- La bouffe est pas mal..._ jaugea son cousin en se posant sur l'accoudoir près d'eux, non sans avoir embarqué la carafe de vin avec lui.

Il but une rasade à même le goulot avant de la passer à Ilyrià, se moquant de la traînée d'alcool qui lui coulait le long du menton. La jeune femme y but sans cérémonie et la fit passer à Finnàm qui fit de même et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vide.

 _\- Je vais peut-être tuer ton futur beau-père..._ annonça calmement Klaùs... _voire l'écorcher vif pour me faire un manteau en peau de roi elfe._

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire. Finnàm gronda, un sourire en coin flottant toutefois sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Duin do bheul! (tais-toi!). Les oreilles pointues ont l'ouïe fine, saghdear!_

 _\- Elles sont en effet fort sensibles..._ ajouta Anaïsa, malicieuse, se référant à la pique de son amie un peu plus tôt.

- _J'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'arracher les yeux,_ soupira la Wallen. _D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a pu dire tout à l'heure même si je me doute qu'il ne s'agit pas de compliments..._

Le corps de Finnàm se tendit à cette remarque et la jeune femme lui jeta un coup d' oeil suspicieux.

 _\- Ciod? (quoi?)_

\- _Tha eil fois agam... (je ne sais pas...) Mo caraid, je te trouve bizarre... An do thiug thu? (as-tu compris?)_

 _\- Ciod ? r_ épéta-t-il, buté.

 _\- Ce que a righThranduil a dit!_ s'énerva Ilyrià.

 _\- Chain eil mi a' tuigsinn aelfica... (je ne parle pas l'elfique...)_ répondit Finnàm en attrapant un grain de raisin que venait de lui lancer son second. L'éclat rusé dans ses yeux firent douter le Wallen. Elle devrait éclaircir la situation plus tard avec lui.

 _\- diulich... (désolée)._ Elle préférait abandonner la partie pour le moment.

 _\- Vous savez quoi?... tha mi sgith... agus sibh? (je suis fatiguée... et vous?)_

Elle se cala encore un peu plus dans les coussins et ferma les yeux, morte de fatigue. La Wallen se sentit glisser dans le sommeil, rêvant d'araignées aux yeux de glace, de sa cité si belle et brillante, de la mer qui l'appelait pour y noyer son angoisse et tous ses malheurs.

Ilyrià se réveilla avec les rayons du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Sa tête était incroyablement cotonneuse... Merci Irmo, le dieu des rêves, n'avait pas été tendre cette nuit... Elle voulut se lever, encore embrumée, mais quelque chose l'immobilisait complètement. La Wallen ouvrit enfin les yeux et sourit devant le spectacle.

Elle était toujours allongée, les jambes sur le Commandant qui lui aussi avait gardé la même position, les pieds sur la table mais Anaïsa était à demi couchée sur son frère et sur le meuble. Quant à Klaùs... il dormait à côté d'elle sur le flanc un bras sur son ventre et une cuisse en travers des siennes. Il avait l'air si serein comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants... Elle effleura le bout de son nez avec son ongle et sourit de le voir grimacer. Elle répéta le geste, encore une fois amusée de le voir chasser un insecte imaginaire. Soudain, la main puissante de son cousin s'abattit sur elle et lui chatouilla les côtes. Ilyrià se mit à rire et donna un coup de pied à Finnàm dans l'estomac en se débattant. Ce dernier jura et voulut se lever en oubliant sa sœur sur lui. Il trébucha et tomba lourdement sur les deux cousins en entraînant une Anaïsa rugissante de cet odieux réveil. Ils étaient tous emmêlés les uns avec les autres quand on frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit sans attendre la formule d'usage. C'était une elleth, magnifique évidemment, au visage de porcelaine et aux beaux yeux bleus qui perdit la parole de voir tous ces Wallen sauvages et frustres. Elle toussota discrètement.

La tête d'Ilyrià émergea de cette marée humaine et la fixa d'un œil interrogateur.

 _\- Aye? (oui?)_

L'elfine salua, la main sur le cœur.

\- Aranel Ilyrià... mon nom est Tintallë. J'ai été désignée pour être votre camériste. Le roi Thranduil requiert votre présence... maintenant, ajouta-t-elle devant la mine renfrognée de la jeune femme.

 _\- Galla! (merde!)_ J'arrive... soupira-t-elle en se désincarcérant de cet imbroglio géant.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous faire un brin de toilette? suggéra gentiment l'elleth.

Ilyrià savait qu'elle avait raison. Sans se voir, elle était sûre de ressembler à un épouvantail humain mais elle se sentait d'humeur provocatrice dès qu'il s'agissait du roi .

 _\- Cha! (non!)_ ça ira bien... Je m'en voudrai de faire attendre sa Majesté!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thranduil,

Thranduil s'était levé aux aurores et avait resenti le besoin de s'entraîner pour évacuer la tension accumulée depuis la veille. Saisissant son épée, il se défoula pendant deux bonnes heures puis s'habilla et fit appeler Tintallë.

Lorsqu'elle se présenta au roi, il apprécia la vue de l'elleth si conforme à ce que devrait être toute femme de Mirkwood.

 _\- Tintallë,_ commença-t-il, _vous serez désormais dévolue au service de la princesse Wallen, Wen Ilyrià... mais plus encore, j'entends que vous me fassiez un rapport quotidien de son comportement et de ses progrès dans les tâches dont elle devra s'acquitter... Vous commencerez dès aujourd'hui._

 _\- Il en sera ainsi selon ordres, Aran nîn,_ répondit l'elleth, la tête baissée et la main sur le cœur.

Tranduil fut satisfait et l'envoya chercher l'objet de ses malheurs avec un mouvement gracieux de la main. Il fut surprit de leur promptitude quand Tintallë apparut à nouveau sur le pas de la porte. Cependant quelque chose n'allait pas, il le devinait à son regard craintif et fuyant. L'ellon sentit une migraine se profiler.

 _\- Wen Ilyrià, Aran nîn,_ annonça-t-elle.

 _\- Faîtes-là entrer..._ dit-il en s'asseyant derrière son imposant bureau d'ébène.

 _\- Aran_... hésita l'elfe avant de poursuivre doucement, _elle n'a pas voulu prendre le temps de se préparer de peur de vous faire attendre..._

Bam... Bam... Bam... La migraine commençait à taper, plus fébrile.

 _\- Peur de me faire attendre?!_ se moqua le roi. _J'ai comme un doute à ce sujet... Faîtes- la entrer et refermez la porte._

Il cala son menton dans sa main, le coude nonchalamment posé sur le bureau et faillit perdre tout sens commun quand elle entra d'un pas souple presque en sautillant... pieds nus. Elle portait une tunique rouge et un sarouel noir de pur style Harradrim fripés comme si elle avait dormi dedans. Elle n'avait pas l'air très fraîche.

\- Vous êtes dans un état pitoyable... s'offusqua l'ellon, choqué. Asseyez-vous, nous avons à parler...

Il l'invita à prendre place d'un hochement de tête. Ilyrià s'assit et planta son regard dans celui de Thranduil. Le roi n'y lisait que défiance, colère et... tristesse? Il ne s'y attarda pas et se carra dans son fauteuil, son index caressant son menton pensivement.

\- Nous devons mettre au point certaines choses, Rhevain (Sauvage).

Ilyrià se renfonça à son tour sur sa chaise et s'assit en tailleur, le dos droit et enroula son doigt dans une mèche de cheveux avec laquelle elle se mit à jouer machinalement.

\- Voilà une des choses dont justement nous devons parler, Gwend (jeune fille).

\- Mo righ, je vous écoute... Mes oreilles sont grandes ouvertes! ironisa-t-elle.

Par les Valar, elle commençait déjà à le rendre fou! Il reprit impassible:

\- Et en voilà une seconde... Vous êtes au courant que vous rentrez dès ce jour au sein de Mirkwood pour une année à la fin de laquelle votre union avec Legolas sera... célébrée... (il cracha le dernier mot avec dédain).

\- Je ne suis au service de personne si ce n'est de mon père, _mo Chreach (mon seigneur)_ , le coupa la Wallen, ses yeux luisant de colère.

Thranduil se pencha vers elle, la voix doucereuse.

\- Et pourtant vous ferez exactement ce que je vous dirai ainsi qu'il en a été convenu avec le roi Sturten...

Ilyrià ne répondit pas et l'elfe en profita pour énumérer la liste d'obligation qu'elle aurait à suivre. Une liste longue comme son bras...

\- Bien évidemment, il va sans dire que vous allez apprendre le sindarin et arrêter de parler cette langue de borborygmes et de chaos, de grâce!

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes qu'elle ne versa pas, trop fière pour se laisser aller devant lui, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Du sang perla sur la blessure.

\- Vous devrez aussi faire l'apprentissage de notre histoire. Je ne peux permettre qu'une future... reine soit ignorante des faits qui ont marqué son peuple ainsi que de nos us et coutumes. Legolas se chargera de votre entraînement au maniement des armes...

\- Je sais me battre! se rebiffa Ilyrià.

\- Le cimeterre, oui je le sais, la contra Thranduil, impatient. Mais il est hors de question qu'une arme harradrim soit utilisée en mon royaume!

La jeune femme se remordit la lèvre. Cette fois, un mince filet pourpre se mit à couler qu'elle essuya du dos de la main d'un geste sec.

\- Et quoi encore? De la couture?

\- Il n'y aurait pas de honte à cela! Les elfines sont des femmes accomplies dans bien des domaines... Un instrument comme la harpe et le dessin seraient un bon début...

\- C'est une plaisanterie?! S'exclama Ilyrià, incrédule.

Thranduil continua, imperturbable. Il avait la main mise et ne voulait pas la perdre.

\- Cela vous aidera à apprendre à vous dominer, ma chère. Vos humeurs changeantes ne sont pas dignes du peuple elfique...

\- Grâce à Erù! Je ne suis pas une elfe, _galla! (merde!)_ cria-t-elle pour de bon cette fois.

\- Et cela se voit! Là est bien le problème!... Regardez-vous, cracha l'ellon lui aussi hors de lui. Votre tenue, vos paroles... rien en vous ne respire la subtilité!

\- Oh non, c'est vrai... siffla Ilyrià sarcastique, vous m'avez touché en plein coeur...

Thranduil était maintenant debout, les mains à plat sur son bureau, à demi penché vers elle tandis que le jeune femme s'était levée elle aussi, les bras croisés.

\- Oui, vous allez faire ce que je vous demande! Quand à ma dernière condition... Je vous interdis de vous transformer ici ou ou quelque soit le nom utilisé pour cette ignominie!

Les yeux de la Wallen s'agrandirent sous le choc. Elle vacilla un court instant et il crut qu'elle allait tomber. C'était bien mal la connaître.

\- J'ai accédé à la demande de votre père quant à la présence de votre Garde... Votre Conui m'a transmis sa requête. Ne me faîtes pas regretter ma générosité.

Ilyrià ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle s'approcha du bureau et y posa les mains à son tour pour se pencher dans l'exacte position du roi. Leurs visages, froid pour lui et furieux pour elle, n'étaient plus qu' à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il put y lire la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui en ce moment précis.

\- Je vais me plier à vos exigences...pour le moment... même si cela me tuera à petit feu, dit-elle les dents serrées. Mais sachez bien, Haut Roi Thranduil Oropherion, que c'est vous qui finirez par le regretter.

Il crut un court laps de temps qu'elle allait le frapper mais non. Elle recula avec une courbette aussi ridicule qu'irrévérencieuse encore une fois et sortit sans un mot en faisant voler ses longues boucles noires.

Thranduil contourna son bureau et alla claquer la porte qu'elle avait laissé grande ouverte. Il reprit ensuite place à son étude dans l'optique de travailler aux affaires urgentes du royaume mais il n'y parvint pas. Il était beaucoup trop sur les nerfs pour cela. D'un geste rageur, il balaya les dits papiers et se carra dans son fauteuil.

L'ellon n'était pas une personne mauvaise loin de là mais il était orgueilleux et colérique. Ses devoirs envers Mirkwood tenaient la plus grande place dans sa longue vie. Il regretta après coup d'avoir parlé ainsi sans avoir tenté de présenter les choses moins durement. Il sentait qu'il allait payer cher l'accès de fureur qui l'avait saisi...

Il chassa cette idée, il fallait la cadrer et rapidemant avant qu'elle ne gangrène la Forêt Noire et tout ce qu'elle représentait. Cependant, il devait bien admettre avoir ressenti une espèce d' admiration devant sa façon de lui tenir tête aussi frontalement.

Il soupira. L'elfe ne doutait pas que la vie dans son royaume ne serait plus vraiment la même, d'autant plus qu'il était passé de une à quatre Wallen présents sur ses terres. Il pesta contre Sturten qui, en fin manipulateur, avait réussi à lui imposer trois membres de sa Garde. Il se méfiait d'eux, tout partculièrement de leur chef. Si Thranduil pouvait lire assez facilement les émotions de l'autre guerrier, il n'en allait pas de même avec ce Finnàm. Sous cette apparence cultivée pour paraître atypique et frustre, il devinait un calculateur doublé d'un redoutable guerrier. Le roi se remémora leur entrevue la veille au soir après que Legolas l'eut quitté.

Le Wallen avait sollicité une audience et lui avait remis le pli de son souverain requérant la présence de son second auprès de sa fille. La lettre disait qu'Ilyrià restait une pure Wallen durant cette année encore et, qu'en tant que telle, elle bénéficiait de la sécurité et de la protection de son père. Le porteur de cette requête serait l'émissaire des volontés du roi Wallen et devrait en avoir les pleins pouvoirs et droits. Thranduil n'avait rien pu faire et c'était de bonne guerre vu ce que lui même avait imposé. L'éclat qui avait éclairé le visage pourtant impassible du Ceannar et sa tranquillité pleine d'une assurance le confortaient dans son opinion à son sujet.

Il aurait à se méfier tout comme, et ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, de son propre fils au vu de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Thranduil sentit une colère froide affluer en lui contre la princesse Wallen... une nouvelle fois.

Que pouvait bien murmurer cette petite sorcière à l'oreille de Legolas pour que celui-ci se rebiffa ainsi contre son père?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Legolas,

Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil malgré la fatigue et il avait préféré passer la nuit dans les arbres de sa cité plutôt qu'enfermé dans ses appartements afin d'éclaircir ses pensées confuses.

L'elfe avait eu envie d'aller trouver Ilyrià après l'entrevue d'avec son père pour s'excuser de cet accueil si peu avenant. En arrivant devant sa porte, il avait entendu des éclats de voix. Ses amis étaient là et, grâce à son ouïe fine, avait pu entendre leurs réflexions au sujet des «oreilles pointues» et l'ordre de Finnàm leur intimant de faire attention à leurs propos. Il ne pouvait les blâmer et fit demi-tour, se doutant qu'ils préféraient rester entre eux.

Legolas se sentait tiraillé entre tous les devoirs qui pesaient sur ses épaules: celui de fils, de prince et celui envers lui même. Depuis sa rencontre avec les Wallens à Imladris, il n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer d'établir une relation correcte avec eux et, dans une certaine mesure, cela c'était bien passé... jusqu'à l'altercation avec Finnàm ou non plutôt après!... Cette poussée de violence avait eu le mérite d'apaiser les tensions avec le Commandant et de lui avoir fait faire plus ample connaissance avec Ilyrià. La petite guerrière, Anaïsa, avait d'ailleurs largement poussé en ce sens et il l'en remerciait. Il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Elle avait du bon sens, était moins impulsive que son frère et savait le gérer mieux que personne... ce qui était déjà glorieux en soi! Il était plus mitigé en ce qui concernait Klaùs, ne lui ayant que peu adressé la parole ce dernier s'appliquant à l'éviter.

Quant à la princesse sous la mer... L'ellon soupira. Allait-elle lui tenir rigueur de l'affront de son père? Il avait aimé qu'elle se sente en confiance avec lui ces derniers jours, allant jusqu'à risquer sa vie dans la forêt pour lui venir en aide. Elle était si différente des elfines et des humaines qu'il avait pu côtoyer jusque là... une bouffée de fraîcheur et d'intensité dans un univers figé, voilà ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux... et il s'avouait volontiers se sentir attiré par ce «battement de cil» comme l'avait appelé son père. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau l'avait remué. Elle était si différente! Il en revenait toujours là.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il avait regagné sa chambre en passant par le balcon qui la bordait.

Un pli de son père l'attendait sur la console qui jouxtait la porte d'entrée. Il y expliquait son rôle de maître d'armes auprès d'Ilyrià.

Aussi alla-t-il se laver, passer une tunique vert sombre simple et se tresser les cheveux. Il décrocha deux épées de son mur orné d'une multitude d'armes ainsi que son arc et partit chercher la jeune femme. Quelle idée avait dont eu le roi de l'isoler ainsi de sa Garde?

Il posa tout son paquetage et frappa à la porte de la Wallen. Sa voix lui parvint, lui intimant l'ordre d'entrer. La pièce était sans dessus dessous et Ilyrià était assise au milieu des décombres, un sourire serein aux lèvres, seule. Legolas arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Animal sauvage ou tornade? demanda-t-il, amusé.

 _\- Dà, mo caraid!_ dit-elle joyeuse. Les deux mon ami, traduisit-elle fidèle à leur promesse d'échange linguistique.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Et toi, _prionnsa_ , comment vas-tu?

L'elfe nota avec plaisir le passage au tutoiement si exceptionnel chez son peuple. Seul son père l'utilisait avec lui.

\- Bien, ma Dame. Vous... Tu as l'air d'avoir un trop plein d'énergie... Aussi que dirais-tu de le dépenser? Je suis ton maître d'armes désormais et je voulais te proposer de nous y mettre dès maintenant?

 _\- Màth dhà riribh,_ excellent! répondit Ilyrià avec un petit applaudissement. Attends-moi, je vais me changer...

\- Je vais t'attendre dehors, dit Legolas en esquissant un pas vers la sortie.

\- Ne sois pas idiot! Restes... J'en ai pour deux minutes, conclut la Wallen en commençant à délacer sa tunique avant même d'être arrivée dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards.

L'ellon rougit et détourna les yeux pour fixer le bout de ses bottes soudainement fort intéressantes.

\- Que vous êtes coincés, vous les elfes! se moqua-t-elle, une fois passée dans sa chambre à coucher.

\- Et vous les Wallens, trop impudiques! rit Legolas.

Elle fut effectivement prête en deux minutes.

\- Allons-y _mo prionnsà,_ je suis à toi!

L'elfe leva les yeux vers elle et ne put réprimer un hoquet de stupeur. Elle portait une espèce de jupette en peau retournée qui lui arrivait au-dessus de ses genoux et fendue jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse gauche pour faciliter ses mouvements. La tunique sans manches de la même matière était très ajustée, comme une seconde peau, et courte. Il pouvait voir la peau de son ventre sous les espèces de lanières qui faisaient le tour de sa taille. Le col en V était profond et lâchement laçé. Pour compléter sa tenue, elle était chaussée de jambières en cuir souple. La Wallen avait relevé ses cheveux en deux espèces de chignons assez surréalistes hauts sur sa tête.

 _\- ciod_? Quoi?, se reprit-elle et, le voyant la dévisager, elle s'approcha d'un pas léger et lui releva la mâchoire du bout des doigts avec un sourire malicieux. C'est la tenue traditionelle Wallen pour les femmes au combat. Anaïsa a le même. Tu comprendras pourquoi plus tard, prionnsà Legolas. Bon... Y allons-nous?- Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur le salon dévasté.- Je rangeai... bientôt. Y a pas le feu au lac! Conclut-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Ils prirent leur temps pour arriver au terrain qui servait aux entraînements, Legolas prenant un grand plaisir à faire visiter la cité excavée à la jeune femme. Si elle voulait se sentir chez elle avec le temps, Ilyrià devait connaître chaque caverne, chaque ruelle. Evidemment, cela ne se ferait pas en un jour.

La Wallen fut enchantée de la luminosité naturelle filtrant à travers les feuillages. Elle lui confia avoir pensé que Mirkwood serait un endroit sombre et mortifère. Or, au contraire, tout n'était que lumière douce et chaude. Les balcons et nombreux jardins délicatement fleuris la ravissaient au plus haut point. Ils flânèrent ainsi une bonne heure sous les regards indignés des elfes sur leur route. La tenue de la princesse ne devait pas y être étrangère...

Le terrain était en réalité une immense clairière accolée aux écuries royales et militaires. Elle était baignée par un soleil éclatant. Une partie était délimitée au maniment des épées et autres lames exclusivement; une autre était parsemée de cibles sur pieds et dans les arbres pour l'exercice du tir à l'arc; la troisième, plus étendue, servait à entraîner les chevaux et ... les élans vit Ilyrià en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds.

Legolas l'emmena un peu à l'écart et lui tendit une de ses épées. Il voulait qu'elle se sente à l'aise et avoir un tas d'elfes autour d'eux ne lui paraissait pas, à juste titre, être une bonne idée. Elle la soupesa et fut surprise de sa légèreté.

\- Fabrication elfique, sourit Legolas en guise de réponse.

 _\- Glè math!_

Devant l'air réprobateur de l'elfe, elle se reprit:

\- Très bien! Leur poids fait réellement une différence... Nous, les Wallens, nous battons souvent sans armes, nos attributs d'animaux compensent. Demande à Elrohir et Elladan, ils en ont eu la démonstration! Cependant certains, comme moi, sont dépourvus de griffes olu de canines tranchantes comme Finnàm,sa soeur ou mon cousin... Alors nous apprenons à manier quelques armes même si j'ai tout de même certaines habilités!... que tu n'es pas prêt de voir étant donné que ton père refuse que je me transmue... C'est indigne de son sacro-saint royaume, finit-elle, sombre.

\- Et quelle est ton arme de prédilection, Wen nîn?

\- Le cimeterre!

\- Le cimeterre? répéta Legolas, interloqué puis il se mit à rire. Je suppose que ça aussi, le roi te l'as défendu!... Utiliser une arme venant tout droit du Harrad... c'est assez inhabituel!

\- D'où son efficacité, fit judicieusement la jeune femme.

Legolas inclina la tête. Il se rendait compte qu'en plus de son caractère enjoué, le fille de Sturten était une habile observatrice sous ses dehors extravertis.

D'un commun accord, ils se mirent en position de combat et l'ellon se rendit vite à l'évidence qu'elle avait indubitablement des bases qui, avec un cimeterre, devaient être impressionnantes mais avec une de leurs épées... il y avait du ... travail. Ils s'entraînèrent une bonne partie de la journée et ne virent pas passer le temps.

L'elfe fit un bond de côté après une ultime charge de la Wallen et fit sauter la lame de ses mains qu'il récupéra tout aussi adroitement.

 _\- lasto nîn_ , écoute-moi ma Dame. Tu es fourbue et il serait sage de t'arrêter avant de ne plus pouvoir faire un geste demain...

 _\- Cha, Prionnsa (non, prince)_ , le coupa Ilyrià. J'ai un besoin vital de m'occuper le corps et l'esprit. Viens, dit-elle en lui tirant le bras, montre-moi le tir à l'arc!

Il se laissa emmener de l'autre côté du terrain avec un sourire indulgent. Il devait faire attention sinon elle lui ferait faire bientôt tout ce qu'elle voudrait! Il alla décrocher un petit arc de débutant et lui tendit avec un petit rire moqueur.

\- Il ne faut pas avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre, Wen Ilyrià!

\- Je préfère le tien... il est tellement plus joli! grommela-t-elle, en fronçant son petit nez.

\- Ca , ça ne compte pas, ma Dame, rétorqua Legolas avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu te rends bien compte que je vais être une vraie calamité de toute façon, mo caraid?!

\- Voyons ça. Positionnes-toi comme moi, lui expliqua l'elfe en lui montrant la tenue à avoir. Non, écoute-moi... tes pieds... prends appui... appui! Attends, je vais t'aider.

Legolas se mit derrière elle et mit ses mains sur ses hanches pour faire basculer son bassin puis sur les siennes afin de les positionner correctement, les laissant un peu plus qu'il n'aurait dû...

\- Visualise, lui murmura l'ellon à l'oreille.

\- Je crois que c'est bon...

\- Sois-en sûre... prends ton temps, rien ne presse... Au fait, Wen nîn, je ne parle pas trop fort à ton oreille? Moi, je les ai de fort sensibles mais bon c'est souvent le cas... pour les oreilles pointues! lui susurra-t-il.

Ilyrià rougit violemment et lâcha la corde de l'arc, surprise et gênée. Le carreau atterrit loin de la cible sous les rires du prince.

La Wallen lui jeta un regard mauvais.

\- Tu es un vrai comique, Prionnsa Legolas Thranduilion!... dit-elle en se rapprochant doucement de lui. Qui aurait pu croire les elfes dôtés d'un tel sens de l'humour?... Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure?... sur le fait qu'il y a des raison, certes peu orthodoxes, aux tenues de combat féminines?

Sa voix suave comme du miel ne laissait rien présager de bon à Legolas. Elle lui faisait penser à un serpent hypnotisant sa proie avant de l'avaler. Tout à coup, elle fit une pirouette avant et lui décocha un coup de pied dans le plexus, maîtrisé pour ne pas être blessant mais juste assez pour le faire basculer en arrière.

\- Ça,c'était la première raison. Moins on a de vêtements sur le dos, plus on est à l'aise... tu ne trouves pas?

Elle se mit à califourchon sur l'elfe en lui clouant les mains de chaque côté de sa tête pour lui murmurer d'une voix à peine audible alors qu'il rougissait à son contact:

\- Seconde raison, Prionnsa... Vous les elfes, vous êtes si prudes! Tu vois, cela se vérifie pour la deuxième fois en une journée!

Se baissant encore, elle lui planta en gloussant un baiser sonore sur le bout du nez pour se faire pardonner et l'embarrasser un peu plus. La Wallen se releva et tendit sa main à l'ellon pour l'aider à se relever.

\- N'y fais pas attention, prionnsa, dit une voix grave derrière eux. Cette femme n'a aucune tenue et elle sait y faire... c'est un de ses attributs particuliers, n'est-ce pas, a Ghraidh?

Le Commandant de la Garde Wallen était adossé à une des barrière délimitant le terrain, un cigarillo entre les lèvres et jouait avec un couteau de la taille d'un avant-bras.

Legolas remarqua que lui aussi était passé naturellement au tutoiement comme si, finalement, la réaction de son père les avait tous rapprochés au lieu de creuser le fossé qu'il avait imaginé.

\- Elle n'est pas si godiche qu'elle en a l'air... se moqua-t-il aveec un sourire torve. Tu es un démon, boireannach!

\- Femme, traduisit-elle à l'attention de l'elfe. Pas un démon, mo caraid, juste une Wallen!

\- Pour mon père, ce doit être la même définition pour le moment, remarqua Legolas avec un clin d'oeil à Ilyrià.

Tous les trois se mirent à rire. L'ellon savoura cette complicité même si elle était fugace. Il se dit qu'ils étaient assez incroyables dans leur façon naturelle d'être les uns avec les autres et qu'il devait être agréable d'avoir des amis avec lesquels aucune barrière n'était dressée.

\- Des leçons de maintien ne te feront pas de mal, a Ghraidh. Tu es un vrai chat sauvage! commenta Finnàm en lui allumant un cigarillo.

Ilyrià lui avait énoncé la liste des nouvelles tâches journalières qui lui incombaient désormais, omettant toutefois de livrer le fond de sa pensée sur Thranduil par égard pour Legolas.

\- Quand commences-tu?

 _\- A dràsda (maintenant)_ pour l'entraînement et sinon demain... des cours de sindarin!- elle se tourna ver l'ellon- je suis désolée mo caraid mais je me sens déjà blasée...

\- Le roi est un elfe... sage, dirons-nous, l'interrompit Finnàm. Il serait mal avisé qu'un princesse, reine ou ce que tu veux, ne sache absolument rien de son futur royaume...

Legolas hocha la tête. Décidément, le Wallen était plein de ressources!

\- Oui, Ceannar, je comprends... mais ne plus parler ma langue... gémit-elle. C'est tout ce qui me reste de notre cité...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Nous serons là, nous, pour pallier à cette indélicatesse, a Ghraidh...

\- Et n'oublions pas que tu dois me l'apprendre. Je suis avec toi moi aussi, ma Dame, ajouta l'elfe d'une voix chaleureuse.

Il constata que'Ilyrià avait volontairement omis son interdiction de transmutation. Pour autant, il était sûr que seule cette condition aurait pu faire imploser le guerrier dans l'état de nerfs ambiant. Elle voulait les protéger, les protéger tous. Il respectait cela et ferait tout en son pouvoir pour l'aider.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alors? :) Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Ilyrià et Thranduil ou l'eau et le feu...

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressenti!

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 9 qui se situera quelques mois après leur arrivée. Se seront-ils tous entretués?! Au fait le dessin de présentation vous fait-il penser à quelque chose? ^^

Bisous tout doux!


	10. Chapter 9

salut les didous!

j'espère que vous avez aimé le précédent chapitre et donc celui-ci se passe quelques mois après l'arrivée de mes chéris jolis à Mirkwood... ou comment ne pas réussir à se fondre dans le décors...

Sinon un grand merci à Julie d'être fidèle au poste et de vivre à fond chaque chapitre... c'est tellement plaisant de voir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié! Merci aussi à Baka Saru 6 pour ce compliment qui fait chaud à ma pompe aortique (et oui j'ai trop regardé Friends!;))... Poly Pops merci de m'avoir lu... et un grand merci à tous ceux qui restent anonymes et... laissez moi une trace de votre passage... sinon je pleure roulée en boule devant mon écran. .. :))

Petite note: je me suis trompée dans le nom de l'elfine au service fe de cette peste d'Ily! Elle s' appelle Elëa! ;) Tintalle etait le prénom qui me servait de substantif quand j'étais en panne d'inspi...

Et maintenant bonne lecture... en tout cas je l'espère!

Chapitre 9.

Anaïsa,

Ils étaient arrivés à Mirkwood depuis deux lunes maintenant et, par les Valar, que le temps lui semblait long! Sa cité lui manquait atrocement ainsi que la liberté que lui procurait l'immensité bleue de la mer. Elle se sentait étouffer dans ces cavernes qui, malgré leur indéniable beauté, ressemblaient un peu trop à une prison à ses yeux. Ne voir le ciel qu'au travers de l'épaisse barrière du feuillage la déprimait et elle avait l'impression de dépérir à petit feu.

Anaïsa n'aimait vivre qu'au contact du littoral, en immersion avec lui et la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé pour se sentir un peu plus en communion avec la nature était d'avoir installé sa couche sur le balcon. Maigre consolation!

Ce balcon communiquait aussi avec les appartements alloués à Klaùs. Elle soupira en se demandant où était encore passé ce dernier. Ils ne le voyaient quasiment plus ou, quand elle l'apercevait enfin, c'était pour le voir errer désoeuvré dans les couloirs de la maison du roi. Il passait des heures à admirer les oeuvres fastueuses de pierreries qui ornaient les murs. Elle l'avait même vu une fois caresser une sculpture incrustée de rubis et d'émeraudes d'un air totalement fasciné. Lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers elle, son regard brillait encore des éclats chatoyants des métaux précieux. Le Wallen avait au moins ça de commun avec le roi elfique, l'amour des belles choses.

Plusieurs rumeurs disaient aussi de lui qu'il faisait une cour assidûe aux elfines du royaume. Klaùs s'ennuyait comme elle mais avait des instincts que lui ne savait pas contrôler... même si elle aussi aurait aimé avoir un autre genre de compagnie que celle de son frère ou de son amie...

Quant aux elfes, elle apprenait à les connaître et avait pu réviser son jugement sur certains de ses préjugés alors que d'autres s'étaient au contraire vérifiés. Leur communion avec la nature et leurs aptitudes guerrières lui plaisaient beaucoup. Certains, à l'instar du prince Legolas, se révélaient d'une grande noblesse de coeur et d'âme; d'autres par contre se montraient sans pitié dans leurs moqueries et quolibets à leur encontre. Elle avait ainsi failli arracher la gorge d'un elfe qui avait insulté son frère de «Wallen dégénéré à la face déchirée» ou encore d'une autre, jalouse, qui s'était gaussée d'Ily, la traitant de «grosse sauvage»...

la Wallen se mit à triturer le bijou qu'elle avait fait percer dans sa lèvre inférieure.

Comment faisait son aîné pour rester toujours aussi stoïque? Elle le voyait évoluer au sein de la cité sans jamais montrer quoi que ce soit, toujours à l'affût dans l'ombre d'Ilyrià ou encore dans l'obscurité des cavernes pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. La mission avait toujours été ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans la vie du Ceannar. Jamais une émotion ne trahissait son visage sauf dans une sphère extrêmement privée où il se permettait un peu plus de laisser-aller. Sa soeur voyait combien il faisait marcher les rouages de son esprit... il calculait chaque portée de chaque geste, chaque parole et ce, à tout moment pour le compte de leur roi. Elle se rendait compte que Sturten avait placé sur ses épaules beaucoup plus que la sécurité de sa fille. Elle trouvait cela injuste, témoin impuissant de la lente dégradation de sa relation avec la princesse certes au profit du prince elfe.

Tout de même, elle était sûre qu'il en souffrait. Ça avait commencé une quinzaine de jours après leur arrivée quand il avait dû la traîner de force à son heure d'étude du sindarin et ce n'était malheureusement pas un euphémisme...

Ilyrià s'était accrochée à un des montants de son lit refusant catégoriquement de rejoindre l'elfe en charge de cet aspect de son apprentissage, arguant que ce n'était pas un balai qu'il avait de coincé dans le fondement mais un tronc tout entier. Finnàm l'avait arraché de sa couche sans ménagement et jeté sur son épaule pour l'asseoir sans douceur sur sa chaise.

Et ça avait continué comme ça... une fois pour la harpe, une autre pour l'histoire puis le dessin etc etc... Le Commandant se montrait à chaque fois inflexible. Du coup, ils se disputaient sans relâche tous les jours, leurs colères allant crescendo. Anaïsa souffrait de les voir se déchirer ainsi et redoutait qu'ils finissent par en venir aux mains.

La seule chose à laquelle ne rechignait pas la Wallen était son entraînement aux armes.

Elle l'attendait toujours avec une grande impatience. Il lui permettait de défouler toute sa rancoeur et, si elle avait fait de gros progrès avec le maniment des épées, elle restait une calamité au tir à l'arc malgré l'infinie patience de son professeur. La guerrière voyait qu'ils prenaient plaisir à être ensemble et ce, à n'importe quelle occasion. Legolas venait la chercher chaque jour pour sa leçon, lui faisait visiter un nouvel endroit de sa cité et prenait la quasi totalité de ses repas avec elle. Ils s'attachaient l'un à l'autre un peu plus à chaque fois et Finnàm s'effaçait aussi pour leur permettre ce rapprochement. Sa soeur lui en savait grée. Ils n'en parlaient jamais mais elle savait que ça lui coûtait, lui qui n'avait que peu confiance en les elfes. Il tolérait Legolas mais avait encore du mal à lui laisser une marche de manoeuvre plus importante.

Le prince était un ellon réellement très agréable, chaleureux avec tous et Anaïsa avait compris que ce qui n'était qu'un devoir à ses yeux dans les premiers temps se transformait peu à peu. Elle était fine observatrice et ressentait l'attirance grandissante de l'elfe pour son amie. Toujours présent, toujours prévenant, il satisfaisait au moindre de ses désirs et se laissait immanquablement fléchir à chacun des battements de cils de la Wallen. Il la suivait du regard et tressaillait à chaque contact, le faisait durer aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Plusieurs fois, la jeune femme avait dû se retenir de rire en les voyant interagir!

Mais quelque chose la chiffonnait tout de même et ce quelque chose était en réalité quelqu'un.

Ilyrià.

Elle ne répondait pas aux attentions du prince comme elle aurait pu le faire. La guerrière Wallen connaissait son amie mieux que cette dernière et savait que la princesse avait toujours été d'un caractère impulsif dans ses affections allant souvent vite, trop parfois. Là ce n'était vraiment pas le cas ou alors involontairement comme la fois une semaine auparavant où elle avait retiré la tunique du prince, insistant pour soigner une plaie elle-même. Il avait été blessé lors d'un raid contre ces maudites araignées (Anaïsa frissonna en pensant à ces horreurs). Elle avait vu Legolas retenir son souffle mais n'avait rien détecté de semblable chez Ilyrià si ce n'était un très léger frémissement.

Peut-être voulait-elle prendre son temps et enfin devenir raisonnable lui avait dit Finnàm qui ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet quand elle avait tenté de lui en parler. Klaùs, lui, avait juste haussé les épaules avant de retourner à ses contemplations et autres méditations.

Non, ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas et elle trouvait cela préoccupant. Elle souhaitait pour son amie la plus chère une union heureuse et épanouie et voulait pousser en ce sens. Elle souhaitait partir de la Forêt Noire dans une dizaine de mois le coeur serein.

Caressant la tête de Muir, son énorme chien couleur de feu, elle sourit distraitement.

Non, ce qui ressemblait le plus au caractère de la fille de Sturten était sans conteste ses envolées lyriques après chacune de ses entrevues avec le roi Thranduil pour faire le point, d'ailleurs fort peu concluant, de ses progrès soit à peu près tous les un à deux soirs.

Chaque retour de la jeune femme était cosmique... Elle tremblait de rage, ravageait tout ce qui était sur son passage et hurlait après tout le monde... y compris la pauvre Elëa qui n'avait jamais dû entendre autant de grossièretés au cours de sa longue vie. Et après avoir vu le seigneur elfe à plusieurs reprises au sortir de ces réunions, Anaïsa avait pu constater que l'ellon était dans le même état de nerfs.

Il fallait dire qu'Ilyrià prenait un malin plaisir à le provoquer. Elle se rendait à son étude toujours dans des états pitoyables, sale et dépeignée alors que l'elfine à son service la suppliait de faire des efforts, une brosse ou un gant à la main.

La seule consigne qu'elle respectait scrupuleusement était l'interdiction de se transformer malgré le besoin de sa nature profonde de se révéler. Anaïsa doutait que le roi se rende compte de la douleur et des efforts surhumains que cela demandait. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il fallait le vivre pour ça... sinon il l'aurait laissé faire. Grâce soit rendue à Erù, il ne leur avait jamais demandé d'en faire autant du moment qu'ils soient un tant soit peu discrets. Souvent, la nuit, la guerrière s'abandonnait à sa félinité et dévalait les cavernes aux côtés de Muir.

La jeune femme en était là dans ses réflexions quand sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Ilyrià.

Qui d'autre cela aurait-il pu être?

 _\- Sindarin... Mo ton! (mon cul!)_ , maugréa-t-elle en se laissant tomber si lourdement qu'elle écrasa la queue de Muir qui jappa en lui montrant ses crocs.

Anaïsa soupira. L'heure de la colère quotidienne était arrivée...

 _\- Je le hais,_ dit la princesse en arquant ses sourcils comme si elle même était malgré tout étonnée de pouvoir en venir à de telles extrêmités.

 _\- Comme tous les soirs, mo piuthar (ma soeur)... comme tous les jours..._ sourit la guerrière.

 _\- Cet elfe me tuera, tu sais!_ commenta son amie en chipant une poignée de cerises qu'elle engouffra consciencieusement dans sa bouche.

 _\- Pas de faim en tous cas!_ rit la cadette du Commandant en lui ôtant le plateau des mains sous ses plaintes indignées.

 _\- Je ne fais jamais rien de bien... Je n'apprends pas assez vite, je dessine comme un pied et la harpe lui déchire les tympans..._

 _\- Oui et bien... tu déchires les miens également..._

 _\- A clàrsach (la harpe) est un instrument de malheur, inventé pour notre seule torture... Si seulement je pouvais l'étrangler avec et voir sa jolie petite tête... Bref..._

Anaïsa tiqua à ses paroles et lui jeta un regard aigu.

 _\- Sa jolie petite tête?..._

Mais Ilyrià n'entendit pas et continua son monologue, toute à sa colère:

 _\- Oui, tu vois ce que je veux dire, mo caraid... Ou alors la lui arracher..._ -ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur mauvaise- _Il paraît que les cordes sont assez solides pour cela... Les deux blocs de glace qui lui servent d'yeux pourraient refléter ainsi une quelconque émotion!..._

Ilyrià se tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

 _\- Et toi, mo chridhe ( mon coeur)? Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui?... Une rencontre intéressante peut-être?_ lui dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil coquin.

 _\- Arrête de vouloir me caser tous les jours, amadan piuthar!_ rit Anaïsa en lui infligeant une claque sur le bras. _Les elfes ne sont pas du tout des mâles pour moi! Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ce à quoi j'aspire... C'est à toi que revient cet honneur..._

Ilyrià somnolait déjà, vaincue par son trop plein de colère.

 _\- Quel honneur,_ marmonna-t-elle à moitié dans les bras d'Irmo. _Si seulement il pouvait être moins... lui... ce serait plus facile..._

Anaïsa ne comprit pas tout de suite. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi le prince devait être moins... Soudain, la vérité la frappa de plein fouet et elle regarda son amie le coeur glacé.

La jeune Wallen venait d'entrevoir quelque chose dont même son amie n'avait pas conscience et qui finalement prenait tout son sens dans le puzzle de ces dernières semaines...

Depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais été question de Legolas. Les ennuis allaient commencer. De ça, Anaïsa en était certaine.

 _\- Galla, on est dans la merde..._ se dit-elle en repensant à cette fameuse expression sur Terra.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La conspiration, Mirkwood,

Deux lunes.

Déjà deux lunes que ces dégénérés se promenaient impunément dans le royaume comme s'il leur appartenait...

Il les voyait ces maudits Wallens déambuler dans la cité, guettant chaque trésor, chaque richesse d'un oeil cupide à l'instar du grand blond, Klaùs, ou dans l'ombre des couloirs de la maison de son cher souverain, comme leur chef.

Quant aux femmes, elles étaient encore pires à ses yeux.

La guerrière au visage percé était discrète la journée, partageant sont temps entre les jardins et la clairière, mais la nuit!... Il avait eu plusieurs retours d'elfes qui l'avaient vu courir comme une dératée à travers les cavernes, crinière au vent avec son étrange animal en poussant de terribles rugissements.

Un tel comportement était innaceptable! Surtout qu'il se méfiait particulièrement d'elle... c'était une fine mouche... Il en aurait mis sa main à couper...

 _Comme son frère!_ se dit l'elfe, exaspéré.

Il devait faire attention à ces deux-là, qu'ils ne démasquent pas leurs projets. Il ne craignait pas l'autre guerrier, trop occupé, ni cette stupide Ilyrià...

Dire qu'une telle engeance était promise à leur prince bien-aimé et à devenir très certainement un jour la souveraine de la Forêt Noire! Même si sa vie, tellement plus courte que celle des elfes, ne lui permettait de monter sur le trône, elle pouvait enfanter...

Des bâtards à moitié Wallen étaient une option inenvisageable...

Celle-là représentait à elle seule tout ce qu'il ne pouvait souffrir, tout ce qu'il haïssait. Il avait eu le temps de l'étudier... Elle était caractérielle, rustre, vindicative et c'était une ... traînée.

En tant qu'elfe, il répugnait à user de ce genre de discours mais là, le terme était adéquat. Le faucon reçu quelques semaines plus tôt de son ami d'Imladris lui avait confirmé ses craintes. Le noldo avait fait partie de la délégation elfique qui avait été dépêchée à l'escorte de la Wallen et ce qu'il lui avait rapporté était tout bonnement catastrophique.

Les Wallens devaient rester en territoire Wallen!

C'étaient des personnes sauvages aux limites de l'animalité, lui avait écrit son informateur choqué de la violence avec laquelle ils s'étaient battus sans armes à mains nues, contre des orcs. Ils étaient sans aucune manière et il les avaient même surpris dans des situations incroyablement brutes... comme la fois où la «traînée» s'était baignée nue en compagnie des deux hommes de sa Garde eux aussi en costume de naissance et sans aucune pudeur.

Il la soupçonnait d'avoir essayé de séduire le très respectable Elrohir et ne s'était pas gênée pour tomber dans les bras du prince sylvestre, feignant un malaise à leur première rencontre.

L'elfe sylvain perçait lui aussi à jour son jeu de séduction envers Legolas. Elle paradait et minaudait devant lui, exposant ses attributs sous son nez. Le prince, malheureusement, ne se rendait compte de rien, au contraire. Comment pouvait-il se laisser abuser?... Elle n'était même pas belle avec son petit corps trop opulent!... Il grimaça de dégoût.

Les Valar soient loués, son roi n'était pas aussi bien disposé que son fils trop faible envers la jeune femme, loin s'en faut à en juger par la violence de chacune de leurs entrevues!

Il faisait surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de la Wallen, voire s'en chargeait lui même en toute discrétion, ses yeux de glace fixés avec colère sur la princesse.

- _Aranel!_ Il cracha le mot avec dédain. _Aucun titre n'avait été plus mal porté!_

Cependant, son roi ne pouvait faire grand chose à part tenter de dresser cette affreuse petite femme! C'était un ellon pour qui l'honneur était primordial et jamais il ne dérogerait à une volonté des Valar.

Mais cette union n'était qu'une supercherie envoyée par les forces de Morgoth! L'elfe en était persuadé. Les forces noires voulaient pervertir la pureté de la lignée des Premiers Nés et ça, il ne pouvait le permettre.

Grâce soit rendue à Erù Illùvatar, il n'était pas seul dans sa lutte... D'autres elfes se dressaient contre cette union contre-nature que ce soit dans leur royaume mais aussi des noldor d'Imladris et des Galadhrim de la Lothlorien.

Ils n'étaient certes pas nombreux mais leur cause était juste.

Ils réussiraient quitte à user de méthodes radicales. Ils ne pouvaient échouer. Elle devait être éradiquée de Mirkwood.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thranduil,

Frustré, voilà ce qu'il était.

Frustré, froid et un bloc de glace à la place du coeur... voilà de quoi elle l'avait gratifié ce soir en mettant un coup de pied exaspéré à son bureau. Elle n'avait même pas cillé sous la douleur, toute à sa colère contre lui.

Des mots moins durs que ceux qu'elle avait eu la veille mais plus forts que ceux qu'elle avait tenu deux soirs plus tôt.

Son quotidien était ainsi rythmé depuis deux mois qu'elle était arrivée au sein de son royaume... au gré des crises d'Ilyrià et des siennes. Jamais personne ne l'avait autant exaspéré.

La Wallen avait raison sur un point.

Il se sentait frustré et ce, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Elle le défiait sans cesse, trouvait une parade à toutes ses remontrances et les lui renvoyait en hurlant. Elle ne faisait que peu de progrès et il aurait pu jurer qu'elle s'appliquait consciencieusement à échouer.

Par les Valar, qu'aurait-il aimé la mettre sur son épaule et la jeter par dessus la balustrade de sa terrasse!

Comment faisait donc Legolas pour la supporter et y trouver plaisir qui plus est?!

Ceci étant dit, à bien y réfléchir, une partie de l'ellon trouvait ces interludes récréatifs et divertissants dans la morosité de ses journées... Il avait beau sentir le poids des millénaires sur ses épaules à chacune de leurs entrevues, Thranduil ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces moments-là passaient plus vite...

La jeune femme était une tornade se fracassant sur Mirkwood et ses habitants.

Le roi se leva et s'arracha de la lecture des papiers officiels qui jonchaient son bureau. Il tournait comme un lion en cage.

Il aurait eu besoin de se défouler, par un entraînement par exemple, mais il n'avait envie de voir personne. Il était à la fois fatigué et plein d'énergie comme il ne s'était pas senti depuis longtemps...

Aussi décida-t-il de sortir prendre l'air autre part que sur sa terrasse pour changer un peu. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien... Le roi voulut se vêtir de manière plus sobre pour passer inaperçu ou tout du moins le plus dicret possible. Il ôta sa couronne et la posa délicatement sur la console qui jouxtait la double porte de ses appartements. Il quitta aussi son lourd manteau et troqua sa riche tunique pour une noire sans fioritures.

Il longea les couloirs de sa maison avec précaution mais n'y croisa âme qui vive.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et l'elfe pouvait apercevoir avec une grande joie les étoiles au-travers de l'épais feuillage.

Peu d'elfes étaient encore debouts à cette heure tardive et se contentaient de le saluer, respectant son désir manifeste de solitude. Tous savaient que leur roi n'avait que leur bien-être en tête et leur amour pour lui était la récompense de son labeur.

Ses pas hasardeux le menèrent presque malgré lui dans les petits jardins au nord de la caverne centrale.

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Thranduil faillit faire demi-tour mais la beauté et la tranquillité qui s'en dégageaient l'en dissuadèrent.

Il n'aimait pas venir ici car c'était sa femme bien aimée, partie aux cavernes de Mandos depuis si longtemps, qui en avait fait les aménagements avec amour et infinie patience.

C'était une suite de plusieurs petits jardins en escaliers. Ils étaient réellement magiques. Des milliers de fleurs les couvraient comme de doux tapis de soie sous les pieds et d'immenses arbres aux feuillages touffus et tombants donnaient l' impression d'une grande intimité. De petits bancs de pierres blanches importées de Minas Tirith ornaient ces jardins, surplombés d'arches croulants sous les roses et autres fleurs délicates tels les niphrédils.

Une bouffée de nostalgie envahit l'ellon et il dut s'appuyer d'une main sur un grand frêne pour reprendre ses esprits.

Il se sentait si seul, enfermé dans son propre corps...

Pourquoi l'appel de la mer ne parvenait-il pas encore à lui? Pour quoi rester? Pour qui?

Il se sentait engourdi comme s'il n'arriverait jamais à refaire surface...

C'était pour y pallier que l'elfe avait commencé à accumuler toutes ses richesses tout en sachant pertinemment que les pierres ou tout l'or d'Arda ne combleraient jamais le gouffre béant qui s'était immiscé en lui.

Thranduil allait rentrer quand des éclats l'intriguèrent. Des voix étouffées lui parvinrent et il reconnut avec surprise celle amusée de Legolas poser une question puis une autre répondre, féminine celle-là au timbre rocailleux y répondre.

La Wallen, encore elle.

Où qu'il aille, elle se rappelait toujours à lui. C'était à proprement insupportable!

Il ne voulut pas les épier mais ses pas furent plus fort que sa volonté. L'ellon ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait, non, désirait la voir à son insu quand elle n'était pas dans une rage folle.

Il s'avança en restant dans l'ombre d'un saule pleureur et resta cloué sur place, médusé.

Legolas était assis à même le sol, le dos appuyé au tronc d'un arbre, les jambes repliées et avait le menton posé sur ses genoux dans une position décontractée qui ne lui était pas familière ni à aucun elfe d'ailleurs.

Son regard voilé ne quittait pas la jeune femme debout devant lui qui lui narrait avec de grands gestes une anecdote apparemment très drôle de la vie sur Terra.

Le coeur du roi manqua un battement en la regardant . Elle semblait si différente lorsqu'elle était loin de lui. La Wallen qu'il voyait là n'avait rien à voir avec la furie que lui côtoyait chaque soir.

A qui la responsabilité? lui susurra une petite voix dans sa tête.

L'Ilyrià qu'il avait sous les yeux semblait douce et rieuse. Elle était animée d'une joie de vivre visiblement communicative aux rires de son fils.

Même physiquement, elle était une toute autre personne. Ses longues boucles noires étaient attachées en une tresse lâche ramenée sur son épaule gauche. Lui qui ne l'avait jamais vu qu'en sarouel miteux et tunique crasseuse, était abasourdi de la voir porter autre chose... et que ça lui aille aussi bien... La jeune femme avait revêtu pour la soirée une robe longue et aérienne d'un vert tendre qui lui dénudait joliment les bras et les épaules. Elle ne portait aucun bijou, sa fraîcheur étant sa seule parure.

Thranduil la regarda s'agenouiller devant Legolas et le regarder avec malice.

\- As-tu confiance en moi, mo Prionnsa? demanda-t-elle, enjôleuse.

\- Entièrement, assura l'ellon, les yeux brillants... même si je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir raison là tout de suite... avec toi, on ne sait jamais!

Ainsi son fils la tutoyait... Le roi fut surpris de cette marque d'attachement.

Ilyrià se pencha et plongea la main dans un grand sac noir posé à côté d'elle.

\- Fermes les yeux, mo caraid, lui ordonna-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Et ouvre la bouche... Voilà! Goûte moi ça!

Elle lui fourra quelque chose dans la bouche et Thranduil retint difficilement un claquement de langue réprobateur devant tant de familiarité entre son fils et la jeune femme. Il se demanda où en était réellement leur relation pour qu'ils s'autorisent un tel comportement... et d'ailleurs pourquoi étaient-ils seuls à une heure pareille?!

\- Alors?

\- C'est très sucré et un peu pâteux... répondit l'elfe en rouvrant les yeux, le nez plissé.

Ilyrià éclata de rire, rire qui fit penser au roi à un léger carillon. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se retirer mais il était comme enchâssé dans le sol, hypnotisé.

\- C'est un fruit séché... une datte, expliqua-t-elle à son cobaye. Pour mon peuple, le dattier est un arbre de vie. On en donne à manger aux femmes lors des cérémonies d'union pour assurer leur fertilité et leur offrir une généreuse progéniture.

\- Oh... Et en prendrez-vous vous-même, wen nîn? lui dit-il avec un sourire canaille.

La Wallen lui mit une tape douce sur le torse.

\- Tu es impossible, mo prionnsa! Un vrai... comment dîtes-vous déjà? Aide-moi... a clann?...

\- Elfing? traduisit Legolas avec un rire moqueur. Tu n'arrives même pas à retenir ça?!

Elle sourit, un brin tristement.

\- Ton père est beaucoup trop terrifiant et exigent avec moi pour que je puisse retenir quoi que ce soit. Il annihile tous mes moyens et aura ma tête avant que je n'ai l'occasion de manger ne serait-ce que la moitié d'une datte...

Elle ne put se rendre compte de l'impact de ses paroles sur l'ellon dissimulé dans l'ombre. De colère contre elle une fois de plus mais aussi contre lui-même, il griffa l'écorce de l'arbre derrière lui jusqu'au sang.

\- Ne parlons plus de ça et profitons de cette nuit et de la paix qu'elle nous offre, fit Legolas, conciliant.

\- Tu as raison... comme trop souvent à mon goût d'ailleurs! C'est très agaçant... grommela-t-elle. Mais bon, tu es si âgé... Tu croules sous les années, vieux débris!

L'elfe fit mine d'être offusqué et de vouloir se lever. La jeune femme le contra en le repoussant d'une main contre l'arbre et pesa de tout son poids sur lui pour le maintenir.

\- Fermes les yeux, souffla-t-elle d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucun refus.

L'ellon rendit les armes et obtempéra. Elle prit de nouveau quelque chose dans son sac à malices et le lui glissa entre les lèvres avant d'en mettre un autre morceau entre les siennes en se léchant les doigts avec une telle gourmandise et concupiscence que Thranduil tressaillit.

Legolas ouvrit les yeux, agréablement surpris cette fois.

\- La meilleure chose que j'ai mangé sur Terra... du chocolat, mo caraid, lui expliqua-t-elle en se levant. Je pourrais en manger des tonnes mais il faudrait alors me rouler pour me déplacer! conclut-elle en riant.

Le prince suivit son exemple et se leva à son tour, dardant sur elle un regard étrange qu'elle ne vit pas, occupée à rassembler ses affaires pour rentrer à ses appartements.

\- C'est ce que je vois... murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Elle allait partir quand il lui attrapa le poignet pour la faire pivoter vers lui. Ilyrià le regarda, interloquée.

 _\- Ciod?_

\- Tu as du... chocolat? C'est ça?... juste là, _vorace petite Wallen_... Attends...

Joignant le geste à la parole, Legolas captura son menton avec son autre main et caressa sa lèvre de son pouce pour effacer toute trace du délit de gourmandise. Soudain, l'elfe l'attira tout contre lui et déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de sa bouche.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire ou faire le moindre geste, il la lâcha, sauta dans l'arbre au-dessus d'eux et disparut, la laissant seule et désemparée. Au bout de quelques secondes où elle resta figée, elle partit elle aussi d'un pas mal assuré. Heureusement pour Thranduil, elle s'en alla dans la direction inverse de celle où il se trouvait.

L'ellon s'appuya contre le tronc et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il se maudit d'être venu là et d'avoir assisté à cette scène intime, beaucoup trop intime à son goût. Il se dégoûtait lui-même de les avoir ainsi espionnés...

Il fulminait contre la jeune femme et contre son fils aussi bizarrement. Une rage froide embrasa son corps tout entier. Thranduil se retourna et écrasa son poing violemment contre l'arbre.

Il n'aimait pas du tout les sentiments qui déferlaient en lui en vagues puissantes. Il préféra voir l'aiguillon de jalousie et de possessivité qui lui mordait le coeur comme une colère implacable envers la Wallen.

Il rentra à ses appartements et s'enivra comme rarement. Se voiler la face était tellement plus facile dans son monde devenu chaotique.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

alors, alors? Qu'en dîtes-vous? C'est la mouise ou pas? Comme diraient certains Wallen de ma connaissance: Galla! Qui que c'est donc que ce très vilain elfe qui ne donne même pas son nom ni celui de son pote d'Imladris?! non mais vraiment!... Tout ne risque-t-il pas de partir en sucette?... hum hum...

bisous tout doux!


	11. Chapter 10

Amis du jour, bien le boujour!

Voici le 10eme chapitre des aventures de ma petite peste, de ses charmants sauvages et de mes deux elfes préférés... je les adore et prend un tel plaisir à écrire du mieux que je peux leur histoire que je m'aperçois que ça me tape un peu sur le ciboulot...comme cette nuit où je me réveille pour noter une idée... bref une vraie fêlée! ;) je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule... pitié, confirmez le moi!^^ ça me rassurera!

Sinon une petite récap' pour le disclaimer quand même sauf que j'ai une grosse flemme...donc tout est dans le premier chapitre... ;)

Comme toujours merci à Julie qui me soutient dans les moments de doute qui s' accumulent plus la fic avance... et bienvenue en territoire wallen à Savang... et aussi merci aux anonymes qui ne laissent pas de commentaires (ouh les vilains ^^) mais qui je vois sont nombreux!

... hey les gens! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui alors ne soyez pas avares en paroles, remarques et digressions en tout genre! ;)

Ah oui une dernière chose: une partie de ce chapitre est dédiée à Elise, une copine actuellement en mission humanitaire au Benin car tout part d'un délire avec elle et avec ma Poly Pops chérie à qui je le dédie également. ..merci d avoir fait de moi ta saga de l'été! ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue (... et oublie pas de me dire ce que t en pense oh mon maître! )

Chapitre 10.

Ilyrià,

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis cette histoire de baiser volé que lui avait donné Legolas et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Elle avait bien tenté de le voir mais personne ne savait où le trouver jusqu'à ce que Elëa lui apprenne qu'il avait quitté la cité pour plusieurs jours, voire une à deux semaines, sur ordre de son père. Une affaire urgente à réglér en Lothlorien.

Au moins ce n'était pas lui qui c'était enfui en courant!

Ilyrià en fut dépitée. Elle aurait aimé le trouver pour pouvoir lui parler. De quoi, la Wallen ne le savait pas trop elle-même... Le geste de l'elfe l'avait prise au dépourvu et elle n'arrivait pas à définir si cela lui avait plu ou non.

Enfin si, le contact de la bouche chaude du prince avait été agréable mais elle ne s'était pas sentie submergée de désir et cela la chagrinait. Elle avait enfin pris conscience du début de sentiment de Legolas à son encontre et se consolait en se disant qu'il lui fallait juste un peu plus de temps.

En attendant, sans les entraînements et les promenades plus que bienvenues en sa compagnie, la vie était horriblement monotone. Elle suivait les différents cours d'un ennui mortel qui lui incombaient d'une oreille distraite sans même se battre avec Finnàm.

D'ailleurs, encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle le voit pour se disputer avec lui...

Que pouvait-il donc bien faire à part passer son temps à l'éviter? Seule Anaïsa lui tenait compagnie mais sa conversation se limitait ces derniers temps aux détails, qu'elle voulait exhaustifs, sur chacune de ses entrevues avec le roi... et la princesse trouvait cela usant à force. Même s'il y avait toujours à dire sur cet irascible et insupportable elfe!

Il se montrait encore plus froid et hautain qu'à son habitude mais au moins avait-elle l'impression de vivre un peu plus intensément dans ces moments-là! Il la poussait toujours plus dans ces retranchements et semblait lui en vouloir de l'absence de son fils.

Surtout elle se sentait dépérir à petit feu... Le fait de se contenir tout le temps pour ne pas se laisser aller à sa mutation la rendait physiquement et moralement malade. Juste une fois lui aurait fait un bien fou mais Thranduil s'était montré une fois de plus intraitable et cela la rendait folle.

Allongée sur son lit, les yeux grand ouverts, Ilyrià décida que ce soir, elle ne rendrait pas de compte ... A personne. La journée n'avait été qu'une longue suite d'échecs sans nom. Dès le matin, l'elfe qui lui avait été assigné pour ses leçons de sindarin l'avait houspillée. Il l'avait insultée, elle en était certaine. Même si elle ne pouvait comprendre, il y avait des choses qui se savaient naturellement! De toute façon, il ne l'aimait pas et le lui faisait bien sentir...

Alors pourquoi faire un quelconque effort? Elle n'arrivait à rien et, sans aucune sortie ni défouloir, elle errait comme une âme en peine...

Elëa souleva le voile de séparation de sa chambre et passa la tête, surprise de la trouver couchée ainsi.

\- Dame Ilyrià, vous allez être en retard...

\- il n'y aura pas de rapport ce soir, trancha la Wallen en étouffant un baillement. Je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas la force de monter les escaliers... alors affronter ton roi...

\- C'est aussi le vôtre, remarqua doucement l'elleth.

\- Mon seul et unique righ est vieux, barbu et n'a qu'un seul oeil! la contredit la jeune femme en finissant tant bien que mal d'enfiler une légère chemise de nuit. Il s'appelle Sturten et c'est mon père!... pas une référence au printemps, mamotta-t-elle, follement viril ça...

Elle s'allongea sur les couvertures. Cette fin d'été était horriblement chaude et son corps avait du mal à supporter ces tempéraures élevées. Il était aussi ankylosé de tant d'inaction.

\- Elëa, appela la Wallen d'une voix indolente, as-tu vu l'un des membres masculins de ma Garde aujourd'hui?

\- Je sais que votre cousin est à la taverne... Il m'a proposé de l'y retrouver, dit l'elfine en rougissant. Quant au Conui, non je ne sais pas.

\- Tu vas y aller? Retrouver Klaùs? Fais attention, c'est un beau parleur, cet animal... Je n'aimerais pas qu'il te blesse d'une façon ou d'une autre... bailla-t-elle une fois de plus.

\- Votre sollicitude me touche, fit Elëa, surprise.

\- C'est normal... Je t'aime bien, mo caraid, même si je te fais tourner en bourrique...

Toute au sommeil qui la gagnait, elle ne fit pas attention au départ de l'elleth et se dit qu'elle avait suivi son conseil de ne pas aller retrouver Klaùs quand la porte se rouvrit à nouveau. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux quand une légère brise lui indiqua que le rideau venait d'être soulevé à nouveau.

\- Tu as eu raison... murmura-t-elle en roulant sur le dos. Tu peux trouver mieux, crois-moi...

Un parfum prononcé de boisé pimenté de fleurs sauvages envahit la chambre et quelque chose lui effleura le cou, la chatouillant et la faisant glousser... Quelque chose de doux et de très agréable comme de la soie... Non, pas de la soie... c'était des cheveux extrêmement soyeux...

Ilyrià ouvrit grand les yeux et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le roi elfe penché au-dessus d'elle, ses deux grandes mains posées de chaque côté de son visage. Impassible. Seules ses prunelles incroyablement azurées exprimaient une surprise qu'elle ne comprit pas. Un éclair de colère la traversa et elle le repoussa dans l'optique de s'asseoir. Son geste n'eut aucun impact sur lui, tellement plus fort qu'elle, mais il recula et la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Ne vous gênez pas! lui cria-t-elle en lui lançant un livre qu'il esquiva sans difficulté. Non mais je rêve!

\- Justement, ce n'est pas l'heure, _gwend_! répliqua l'ellon, glacial. Je vous attends, moi, alors que vous, vous prélassez tranquillement...

Ilyrià croisa les bras et grimaça sans répondre. Il se moquait de qui à débarquer comme ça?!

\- ça ne vous donne pas le droit...

\- J'ai tous les droits ici, ma chère, siffla Thranduil, les mâchoires contractées. Alors vous êtes fatiguée, ironisa-t-il. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'assiduité que vous montrez à vos leçons qui doivent vous user...

La Wallen eut une exclamation de colère et lui envoya cette fois-ci une brosse à cheveux, évitée elle aussi.

\- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui vais vous assommer, Wallen! la menaça le roi, les narines dilatées de fureur.

L'instinct de survie d'Ilyrià la poussa à le croire et elle reposa le miroir qu'elle avait saisi. A la place, elle se mit debout sur le lit sans tenir compte du fait qu'elle n'était que fort peu vêtue.

\- Bon... - elle inspira à fond - Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue (les mots lui écorchaient la bouche) mais je ne doute pas de la qualité des rapports de vos sales petits espions!... Du coup, je n'ai pas vu la nécessité de me laisser encore insulter...

Thranduil fronça les sourcils et s'adossa contre la coiffeuse dans une posture un peu moins formelle, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas! l'accusa-t-elle en sautant du lit sans voir le regard appuyé de l'ellon sur elle. Je suis sûre que c'était un de vos critère de recrutement... Plus ils me jugent et m'abreuvent de qualificatifs douteux et plus vous les félicitez! Et bien, vous pourrez donner une médaille à Lomion... celui-là, s'il le pouvait, me battrait comme plâtre!

\- Je ne permettrais à personne de vous violenter!

Sa réaction aussi brutale que soudaine la déconcerta au plus haut point. La jeune femme arqua ses sourcils d'étonnement et braqua son regard dans celui du roi aussi surpris qu'elle. Il se reprit rapidement et lui dit d'une voix ferme:

\- Puisque nous n'arriverons à rien ainsi, je ne vois qu'une seule solution... Désormais, j'assurerai moi- même vos leçons de sindarin en plus de vos entraînements en attendant le retour de Legolas, asséna l'elfe, péremptoire.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua.

\- Votre fatigue n'était visiblement que passagère et il paraît que l'exercice vous manque... Habillez-vous! ordonna-t-il froidement.

 _\- Ciod_? - l'ellon la fusilla du regard- Quoi? Maintenant?... Mais il fait nuit!

\- Mais je suis sûr qu'il vous est déjà arrivé de sortir de nuit, Wen Ilyrià, répliqua-t-il, doucereux.

La jeune femme ne comprit pas le sous-entendu venimeux de l'elfe et lui fit signe de sortir de sa chambre à coucher pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller.

Elle soupira, désabusée. Elle qui trouvait qu'elle le voyait déjà trop... elle était servie! Au moins, elle ne verrait plus Lomion... mais y gagnait-elle au change? La Wallen n 'en était pas sûre...

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle laissa glisser ses dessous et enfila sa tenue habituelle sans réfléchir à la réaction que risquait d'avoir l'ellon qui patientait dans son salon.

Quand elle passa dans la pièce à côté, Thranduil la regarda, si éberlué qu'elle aurait normalement éclaté de rire. Cette fois, elle ne rit pas comme avec Legolas ni ne fit le moindre commentaire.

Elle passa devant lui, l'ignorant royalement et sortit. Il l'entendit crier loin dans le couloir.

\- Bon alors? A cette allure, on sera encore là demain matin!

-Aucune manière! marmotta l'elfe en la suivant, une folle envie de planter sa miséricorde entre les omoplates de la jeune femme.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur le terrain d'entraînement faiblement éclairé par les rayons lunaires et les étoiles. Aucun des deux n'avait ouvert la bouche durant le chemin, aussi buté l'un que l'autre.

Ilyrià attrapa au vol l'épée qu'il lui lança sans un regard et attendit qu'il finisse de se préparer. Le roi ôta son manteau et le coeur de la jeune femme eut un loupé incontrôlé à la vue de l'ellon en simple tunique noire qui faisait ressortir sa peau pâle et parfaite. Elle ne pouvait nier, malgré son antipathie, que Thranduil était un elfe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus magnifique... et ce, même si ces mots lui écorchaient littéralement l'âme.

Aussi beau que désagréable et hautain... et amer... et... bref! La liste était bien trop longue pour qu'elle fut exhaustive! La jeune femme secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

\- Pas étonnant qu'il ne souffre pas ma vue, se dit-elle en pensant à sa propre peau olivâtre. Allez ma pauvre Wallen! se morigéna-t-elle alors qu'elle avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de ses longs cheveux dénués de toute tresse comme la plupart des autres elfes de la cité. Il est tard, tu dérailles et il va en profiter pour te laminer avec grand plaisir!

Ilyrià se positionna comme le lui avait appris Legolas. Penser à lui l'apaisa. Elle devait montrer que les efforts de son professeur n'étaient pas vains. Les yeux de glace de Thanduil finirent de la convaincre.

Elle tenait là sa chance de laisser éclater la rancoeur et toute la frustration qu'il lui inspirait. La Wallen le chargea en faisant virvoleter son arme mais elle se rendit très vite compte que le roi était le combattant le plus aguerri auquel elle avait jamais eu affaire. Quelle naïve elle avait été! Il paraît tous ses coups sans fournir le moindre effort. Il aurait baillé qu'elle n'en aurait pas été étonnée outre mesure... Seule la perfidie et la traîtrise pouvaient peut-être l'aider un peu...

Aussi, alors qu'il lui assénait un coup un peu plus fort que les autres, elle fit mine de se tordre la cheville en reculant et bascula en arrière. Lâchant son épée, elle l'agrippa par le devant de sa tunique pour l'entraîner au sol avec elle. Ils s'affalèrent violemment. Le poids de Thranduil l'étouffa et elle se cogna durement la tête mais hors de question de lâcher prise. Elle était la fille de Sturten le Phénix et les Wallens ne se rendaient jamais, pas même devant la mort. Jamais... et sûrement pas à lui!

Ilyrià enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et, d'un mouvement de reins rapide, elle le renversa en lui mettant sa dague sur la gorge. Un éclair de surprise traversa le regard de l'ellon alors qu'un sourire de satisfaction étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Dans un élan d'adrénaline, elle pressa un peu plus fort la lame aiguisée et un mince filet rubis zébra sa peau pâle.

Un râle s'exhala de la poitrine de Thranduil et la Wallen le fixa éberluée, incapable d'interpréter si c'était de douleur ou, elle n'osait l'envisager, de plaisir?...

L'elfe profita de son trouble pour se redresser. Il la fit basculer en arrière, une main dans son dos et l'autre lui tordant le poignet pour lui faire lâcher sa lame. Il se pencha sur elle, ses jambes toujours autour de lui, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, narquois.

\- Moi aussi, wen nîn, je peux jouer à ça... murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, les pupilles dilatées.

Ilyrià ne sut si c'était leur position sans équivoque, sa voix basse ou sa façon de l'appeler sa Dame mais elle se sentit vaciller dangereusement. Sa tête tournait et sa respiration haletante commençaient à avoir raison d'elle. La jeune femme eut un sursaut de lucidité et mit sa main sur le torse de l'elfe pour le repousser. Thranduil se remit debout lestement et ajusta son manteau sur ses épaules. Comme si rien ne venait de se passer, il lui dit sans même lui jeter un coup d'oeil:

\- A demain pour votre leçon de sindarin, wen Ilyrià... Et évitez à l'avenir ce genre d'attaque traîtresse, bien digne des Wallens! Je vous laisse retrouver votre chemin... voilà un bon exercice d'orientation pour vous, conclut-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

Il la quitta sans se retourner, frémissante de rage et ignorante du trouble qui faisait trembler les mains du souverain. La jeune femme se releva, les jambes encore flageolantes, et elle partit à son tour vers la cité en pestant à mort contre l'elfe qui avait réveillé quelque chose en elle qu'Ilyrià refusait catégoriquement.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Finnàm / Anaïsa,

Il avait bien cru qu'il allait tuer ce maudit elfe. Il avait beau avoir un sang-froid certain, trop c'était trop... L'emmener s'entraîner au milieu de la nuit... et quelle serait la prochaine étape à ce rythme-là? Qui pouvait avoir une idée aussi saugrenue mis à part ce roi hautain qui ne savait plus quoi inventer pour tourmenter Ilyrià!...

Il était venu voir la jeune femme, conscient que cela faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés mais, au lieu de la trouver sagement installée chez elle, il avait rencontre Elëa qui lui avait expliqué la situation. Le guerrier avait alors résisté à l'envie de les rejoindre et de trancher la caboche de l'ellon...

Au lieu de ça, il avait procédé à l'inspection des appartements de la Wallen et ramassé les vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout. Il n'y avait rien à signaler si ce n'était... une odeur inhabituelle dans la chambre. Finnàm s'arrêta et inspira profondément.

Son double lupin lui conférait un odorat sur-développé. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Bois, herbe fraîche et fleurs sauvages... c'était très loin du parfum de mer et de vent chaud que dégageait sa princesse. Il fronça les sourcils et se promit d'éclaircir la situation avec la jeune femme à son retour.

Il retourna au salon et se jeta sur le sofa, se moquant de le salir avec ses bottes incrustées de poussière. Il croisa les mains sous sa nuque après avoir allumé un cigarillo et déboutonné sa tunique, offrant un peu d'air frais à sa peau bouillante.

Il en était à faire des ronds de fumée quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement, trop pour que ce soit la locataire des lieux. C'était de nouveau Elëa qui rapportait une panière de linge propre. Elle ne s'arrêtait donc jamais, elle non plus?

Toujours allongé, les yeux mi clos, il la regarda ranger de son pas gracieux et aérien. Il se leva brusquement, le cigarillo coincé entre les lèvres, et alla derrière elle qui n'arrivait pas à poser une pile de draps en haut de l'armoire. Il la lui prit des mains sans lui demander son avis et le fit pour elle.

Le guerrier sentit le regard de l'elleth fixer intensément son dos et sourit. Il n'était pas dupe. Finnàm avait toujours plu aux femmes et là, ça faisait un bail comme disait sa soeur, qu'il n'avait pas eu de... compagnie féminine. Le manque se faisait sentir... De plus, il trouvait l'elfine très jolie et d'un caractère agréable... Que demander de plus? Il imagina la tête que ferait Thranduil et cela finit de le décider à agir.

Il rejeta sa longue tresse dans son dos après avoir écrasé son mégot et s'approcha de l'elleth d'une démarche prédatrice. Le Wallen s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et planta ses yeux turquoises dans ceux, bleus, de sa compagne.

\- Je ne suis pas bavard et prendre le temps de faire plus ample connaissance... trop long et si ennuyeux... Direct, c'est ma façon d'être. Tu es belle et j'ai envie de toi maintenant, dit-il tranquillement, un sourire sensuel flottant sur ses lèvres fines et couturées.

L'elfine le regarda, interdite. Ce Conui était complètement fou... mais l'odeur musquée qu'il dégageait conjuguée à ses tatouages et toutes ses cicatrices sur son visage ainsi que sa poitrine étaient horriblement attirants. Elëa n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un comme lui. Aucun ellon sain d'esprit n'aurait tenu un tel discours... La promesse de la nuit vertigineuse à venir qu'elle lut dans son regard enflamma ses sens.

Elle ne dit rien, c'était inutile avec un homme comme lui. Elle lui prit la main et se laissa guider jusqu'à ses appartements.

Il se réveilla aux aurores le lendemain matin, serein et reposé malgré qu'il eut peu dormi. Finnàm embrassa l'épaule nue de l'elleth endormie, les yeux mi clos. Il trouvait cela tellement étrange... Comment pouvait-on dormir ainsi? Et c'est eux que l'on trouvait bizarres!...

Il rit sous cape en se levant, nu comme un ver, et alla dans le salon où il avait abandonné ses vêtements ça et là. Après avoir enfilé son pantalon, il plongea la tête dans un baquet d'eau froide pour clarifier ses pensées puis attrapa une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits.

Il croqua un bout et sortit sur le balcon en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller sa soeur. Peine perdue. Anaïsa était assise en équilibre sur le rebord étroit de la balustrade, l'air sombre et mélancolique comme souvent ces derniers temps. Il pensait sérieusement à la renvoyer dans leur cité car il détestait la voir ainsi mais savait aussi qu'elle refuserait tout net de partir.

Finnàm lui lança le reste de la pomme qu'elle saisit au vol sans le regarder. Avec une pirouette arrière, elle réintégra la terre ferme en mordant à son tour dans la chair du fruit.

 _\- La nuit a-t-elle été bonne, mo brathair?_ lui demande-t-elle avec un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix.

 _\- Très mo piuthar,_ répondit le Ceannar en allumant un de ses éternels cigarillos. _Cela dit, je tuerais pour cette boisson noire que vous aviez rapporté de Terra..._

 _\- Le café?_

Il claqua des doigts pour signifier son approbation.

 _\- Fais attention, Finnàm, avec cette elfine... Elle n'est pas comme nous_ , l'avertit Anaïsa. _Ne lui brises pas le coeur.. Ily ne te le pardojnnerait pas, elle s'y est trop attachée..._

 _\- Je l'aime bien... et je ne suis pas un monstre... pas tout à fait_ , trancha son frère pour clôre le chapitre de l'elfine qui avait partagé son lit. _Et , mo Naoï, pour changer subtilement de sujet... viendras-tu avec moi chez notre vénérée princesse? Il faut vraiment que je lui parle,_ soupira le guerrier déjà usé par la tâche à venir. _Je voudrai éclaircir certaines choses avec elle avant qu'elle ne finisse par me planter son cimeterre dans le dos..._

Anaïsa lui jeta un coup d'oeil surpris.

 _\- Je croyais que tu l'avais vu hier soir avant ta nuit de débauche?!_

 _\- Cha ( non). Elle était sortie..._

 _\- Sortie? Seule? Et tu l'as laissé faire? Toi?_ le questionna-t-elle, incrédule.

Finnàm leva les mains en signe de défense.

 _\- Cha, mo piuthar! Je ne peux pas toujours être derrière elle, tu le sais... Je l'ai quitté alors qu'elle venait de regagner ses appartements, elle ne m'avait pas remarqué et tout semblait dans l'ordre... je voulais voir Klaùs que je n'ai bien sûr pas trouvé de suite mais au bout d'une bonne heure complètement saoûl derrière une taverne, le nez dans les poubelles..._

 _\- Et tu l'as ramené..._

 _-Evidemment pas! Il doit toujours cuver dans ses ordures..._

 _\- Finnàm!_

 _\- Je ne suis pas a mathair (sa mère)! Qu'il se débrouille! Ce n'est plus un enfant..._

 _\- Certes,_ approuva finalement sa cadette. _Mais alors tu ne sais pas où était Ilyrià?_

 _\- Oh que si je l'ai su... par ma douce amie_ , dit le Wallen en désignant sa chambre du menton. _Avec le roi..._

 _\- Ciod_? S'exclama Anaïsa, soudainement agitée. _Carson? (pourquoi?)_

Son ton alarmé fit tiquer le Ceannar qui lui coula un oeil beaucoup plus attentif.

 _\- Qu'y a -t-il? Naoï, veux-tu me dire quelque chose?... Il est allé l'entraîner en attendant le retour du prince... Pourquoi? Cela te pose-t-il un problème particulier? Sais-tu quelque chose que j'ignore?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non, mo brathair,_ lui assura la jeune femme avec un sourire. _Et oui, je t'accompagne, allons-y!_ Dit-elle en rentrant dans le salon, pressée.

Finnàm regarda la vue qui s'offrait à lui sans la voir véritablement. Le Wallen avait un problème et un gros.

Sa soeur venait juste de lui mentir, il ne savait pas pourquoi, et ça, c'était mauvais signe.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans les appartements d'Ilyrià. Tout était silencieux et les rideaux étaient tirés. La jeune femme n'avait jamais été du genre lève-tôt et dormait en travers du lit encore vêtue de sa tenue d'entraînement, pas même déchaussée.

Finnàm s'assit à côté d'elle et se pencha pour la réveiller quand il fronça les sourcils devant les yeux interrogateurs de sa soeur. Il mit son index sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Le Wallen ferma les yeux et inspira profondément le nez à quelques à quelques millimètres de la peau de la jeune femme. Elle était imprégnée de la même odeur qu'il avait senti hier dans sa chambre. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour y associer le roi elfique.

Qu'était-il donc venu faire dans la chambre de la Wallen la veille au soir?! Il voulait des réponses et les voulait tout de suite. Aussi la réveilla-t-il sans ménagement en la secouant comme un prunier sous le regard indigné d'Anaïsa. Ilyrià fit un bond qui la fit tomber par terre dans un enchevêtrement de couvertures. Elle se leva comme une furie et lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule. La réconciliation serait de toute évidence pour plus tard. Anaïsa soupira, désolée de la scène à venir.

 _\- Non mais ça ne tourne pas rond chez toi?!_ cria la princesse, folle de rage.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? t_ onna Finnàm puis, après avoir encore humé l'air, ... _vers ton lit?!_

Ilyrià le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

 _\- De qui parles-tu?_

 _\- De Thranduil Oropherion! De qui d'autre? Tu sais, Ily, le grand elfe blond légèrement imbu de lui-même et accessoirement roi de cette foutue forêt!_

La Wallen se mit à rire, un rire qui tenait plus à un vieux grincement.

 _\- Tu es fou, Finnàm! Vraiment!_ siffla-t-elle, furieuse _. Oui il est venu ici... pour me tirer du lit parce que je ne me suis pas présentée à un de ses odieux pointages de mes échecs! Pour me dire qu'il se chargerait désormais lui-même de mon enfer personnel!... Voilà tu sais tout, Ceannar! Maintenant, je veux que tu sortes_! s'exclama-t-elle en le poussant violemment, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

 _\- Je m'en vais mais dis-toi bien que c'est mon rôle de tout savoir, Ilyrià!_ lui dit-il d'une voix morne en passant la porte.

 _\- C'est bientôt tout ce qu'il y aura entre nous si tu continues comme ça, cerbère,_ constata la princesse Wallen d'une voix triste et coléreuse en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Elle se retourna en soupirant et se trouva face à Anaïsa.

 _\- Il faut qu'on parle mo caraid._ , fit son amie, sérieusement.

 _\- Quoi encore?_ soupira Ilyrià en se laissant choir sur une bergère avec une pâtisserie chipée sur la desserte.

La guerrière s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

 _\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me confier, mo piuthar?_ souffla-t-elle doucement.

 _\- Bien sûr! ... Et tu sais tout de moi, piuthar!_ répondit la jeune femme, ne voyant pas du tout où son amie voulait en venir.

 _\- D'accord..._ \- Anaïsa se passa la main dans ses cheveux, hésitante- _Alors, je vais aller droit au but... Que se passe-t-il avec le roi?_

Ilyrià se redressa d'un coup et éclata d'un rire beaucoup trop fort qui sonna faux aux oreilles de l a guerrière Wallen.

 _\- Mais rien! Mis à part que je le déteste un peu plus chaque jour et qu'il me le rend bien... D'ailleurs je dois me préparer..._

Anaïsa comprit que cette fois elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus mais elle se promit de rester vigilante.

Il fallait que Legolas revienne. Vite.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thranduil,

le lendemain de cette malheureuse nuit, le roi s'était éveillé de fort méchante humeur. Sans prendre la pein de déjeuner, il descendit à la salle du trône sans un mot pour personne, un regard noir pour quiconque osa lever les yeux sur lui.

Thranduil s'assit sur son siège de bois sculpté, irritable et songeur, en croisant ses longues jambes. La migraine, devenue coutumière à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Ilyrià, se mit à jouer insidieusement contre ses tempes.

Il ne voulait pas penser à elle... Il ne le devait pas. Malheureusement pour lui, chacune de ses digressions le ramenait inlassablement vers la jeune femme. Aussi s'appliquait-il à la chasser de son esprit si ce n'était pour invectiver silencieusement cette petite sorcière.

L'ellon écouta attentivement le rapport d'Elwë sur la situation des araignées dans la forêt et leur progression devenue quasi hebdomadaire, le menton calé dans sa main droite tandis que la gauche tenait fermement son sceptre de bois ciselé.

 _\- On dirait que même leut peau devient un cuir imperçable..._ disait l'elfe d'une voix sombre.

Le souvenir de la peau dorée et douce comme la soie des cuisses de celle -qu-il-se-refusait-de-nommer ressurgit devant ses yeux.

 _\- Heureusement pour nous_ , continuait l'ellon aux cheveux roux inconscient du trouble de son souverain, _nos yeux nous permettent de toujours les voir arriver de loin..._

Cette fois, ce furent deux grands yeux noir et vert qui s'imposèrent à lui, tantôt brillants de rage tantôt d'autre chose qu'il préférait ne pas chercher à deviner.

Il se passa une main glacée sur son front. Il se sentait impuissant et détestait ça. C'était intolérable! L'ellon reporta à nouveau sa colère sur la Wallen. Elle l'avait surpris avec ce coup bas. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui jouer un tel tour... Il avait juste voulu lui rendre la pareille, rien de plus.

Thranduil essaya de s'en convaincre mais à chaque fois le souvenir de la respiration haletante de la jeune femme lui faisait bouillir le sang. Mais il ne se leurrait pas... S'il n'avait pas succombé à la rage froide qui l'avait saisi quand Elëa lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne viendrait pas... s'il ne s'était pas rendu dans sa chambre... Rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. La voir aussi désemparée l'avait touché et apprendre le comportement du maître de sindarin avait failli lui faire perdre toute contenance...

Lomion.

 _\- Gallion_ , appela-t-il, impérieux.

L'intendant surgit de derrière une teinture, toujours prêt à servir le roi.

 _\- Mon seigneur?_

 _\- Allez me chercher Lomion. Maintenant._

L'elfe s'inclina et partit d'un pas rapide, sachant que le professeur de la Wallen allait passer un très mauvais moment.

Les deux ellons revinrent devant le souverain et l'intendant s'esquiva à l'autre bout de la salle, laissant Lomion seul face à son roi. Ce dernier darda son regard de glace dans celui, peureux, de l'elfe devant lui. Les mâchoires serrées de Thranduil et son attitude encore plus raide qu'à l'accoutumée laissaient deviner qu'une tempête était sur le point de se déchaîner.

 _\- Lomion_... commença le roi d'une voix doucereuse, _quelle tâche vous ai-je confié ces dernières semaines?_

L'elfe allait lui répondre mais le roi ne lui en laisssa pas le temps, le coupant d'un geste vif de la main. Thranduil se leva et descendit lentement les quelques marches, majestueux.

 _\- Celle me semble-t-il d'inculquer à la princesse Wallen_ (il insista lourdement sur le titre d'Ilyrià) _notre langue et ses subtilités?_

L'ellon aux cheveux blonds hocha la tête, appréhendant la suite.

 _\- Je sais qu'il s'agit là d'un labeur... ardu, dirons-nous_ , continua-t-il comme s'il compatissait sincèrement puis s'arrêta brusquement devant lui et, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, il tonna: _Mais est-ce là une raison pour la traiter ainsi?! Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages et il ne sera pas dit que mes hôtes soient ainsi malmenés!_

Lomion chancela sous la colère de son souverain et tenta de se défendre.

 _\- Votre Majesté, je n'ai jamais..._

 _\- Il suffit! Vous êtes relevés de vos fonctions! Retournez aux archives et terrez-vous y... Que je ne vous vois plus! Je me chargerai de l'apprentissage de votre élève moi-même. Votre incompétence n'a d'égale que votre lâcheté! Disparaissez..._

Lomion se retira vite, voulant ne plus subir le courroux de Thranduil. Il était empli d'une rage folle contre la Wallen et allait descendre les escaliers souterrains menant à sa nouvelle fonction quand une voix qu'il connaissait bien l'arrêta.

 _\- Lomion, mon ami, nous devons parler... Que dirais-tu de te venger de cette maudite traînée?_

L'ellon regarda l'elfe en face de lui, un sourire mauvais étirant lentement ses lèvres fines.

La porte des appartements du roi s'ouvrit sur Ilyrià. Contrairement à son habitude d'entrer en trombe, elle resta dans l'embrasure, circonspecte...

 _\- Siulad, wen Ilyrià_ , dit Thranduil d'une voix neutre. _Entrez et installez-vous._

Il lui montra une table de travail qu'il avait fait installer spécialement un peu plus tôt. Elle s'assit docilement dans l'expectative de ce qui allait lui arriver.

L'ellon fronça les sourcils. Il aurait dû être satisfait de la voir ainsi soumise mais on aurait dit qu'elle avait peur et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il préférait encore la voir ombrageuse mais pleine de vie.

Debout derrière elle, il commença par revoir avec elle les formules d'usage et le vocabulaire de base. Il fut réellement surpris en voyant que c'était loin d'être si catastrophique que ce qui lui avait été rapporté. Il maudit une fois encore Lomion, ayant presque envie de descendre aux archives et de lui infliger une bonne correction.

D'un geste gracieux, il s'assit à côté d'elle et se pencha pour regarder par-dessus son épaule agin de voir sur quoi elle butait depuis plusieurs minutes.

Une boucle noire lui chatouilla le bout du nez. Cette Wallen sentait bon les embruns sous le ciel venteux de l'été. C'était grisant et agaçant tout à la fois. Il recula aussitôt et lui dit brusquement:

\- Il n'y a rien de difficile, wen Wallen!

\- Arrêtez, le coupa-t-elle aussi abrupte que lui.

 _\- Manan_? s'étrangla l'ellon, éberlué de tant d'impudence. Comment osez-vous...

\- Oui, j'ose, l'interrompit la jeune femme. Et je vous le redis encore une fois, arrêtez ça!

La patience légendaire du roi commençait à s'effriter sérieusement. Il s'adossa et croisa les bras, les yeux plissés.

\- J'attends.

Ilyrià le fusilla du regard et prit la position similaire à la sienne.

\- Arrêtez de m'appeler par tous les noms possibles excepté le mien... Vous répugne-t-il donc à ce point de le prononcer?

 _\- Manan_? répéta le roi, interloqué.

La jeune femme lui toucha la poitrine avec son index et siffla avec une insolence rare:

\- Toi, t'appeler Thranduil, pas elfe... -elle se désigna de la même façon- Moi m'appeler Ilyrià, pas Wallen, ni _gwend_... et encore moins _rhavain_. _Hannon le, Aran nîn!_ conclut-elle en reportant son attention sur le parchemin. Cela devait être dit.

L'ellon était trop abasourdi pour répondre. En une seule phrase, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, tutoyé, touché... D'aucun serait mort pour un quart de ces motifs!...

Au moins connaissait-elle quelques mots de sa langue et les entendre rouler ainsi avec cette voix rocailleuse et son accent prononcé lui était assez agréable...

Une semaine passa ainsi sans incident notoire si ce n'étaient les crises de colère qu'elle piquait régulièrement et qu'il lui renvoyait aussitôt, à croire que c'était devenu leur mode de communication.

Le dernier soir après avoir buté sur la même phrase pendant un long moment, Ilyrià cria qu'elle aimerait bien le voir parler sa langue à elle et pouvoir se moquer comme lui le faisait. L'ellon ne put résister au défi et la somma, hautain,de lui apprendre quelques mots.

Il voulait lui montrer que rien ne lui résistait.

\- Cela ne doit pas être bien difficile... Votre langue est si sommaire!

La jeune femme s'était alors tapotée la lèvre avec son index, songeuse.

 _\- Glè math_... Commençons simple...

Allez-y! s'impatienta Thranduil. Ce ne sont que de vulgaires borborygmes!

Elle le fit taire d'un regard noir.

 _\- Tùch_! C'est moi le professeur, mo righ! Répétez: _madainn math_ , bonjour.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé d'un air dédaigneux. Le souverain savait pourtant qu'il n'aurait pas dû déroger à ses propres règles mais elle semblait si détendue avec lui pour une fois...

\- Encore: _oidhche math_ , bonne nuit.

De nouveau, il se plia à la volonté de la Wallen qui le félicita avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Un dernier? Vous êtes si doué... susurra-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Il aurait dû se méfier mais pour une fois, il ne le fit pas. Elle avait l'air si tranquille.

 _\- Cuir stampa a skelpin..._

 _\- Cuir stampa a skelpin_ – il répéta une seconde fois devant les sourcils froncés de son professeur d'un jour- Que veut dire ce charabia? demanda l'ellon avec curiosité.

Ilyrià plongea son regard dans le sien en reculant sa chaise et se leva pour passer derrière la table d'étude, l'air de rien.

\- ça veut dire... Vous m'avez demandé... dit-elle en laissant sa réponse en suspens tout en caressant le bois du bureau d'une main distraite.

\- Quoi?! fit l'elfe excédé par tant de manières.

Un éclair moqueur passa dans le regard de la Wallen qui lui cria:

\- De vous mettre une bonne fessée!

Les yeux de Thranduil s'agrandirent sous le choc et, de la surprise, passèrent à une fureur indescriptible tandis qu'Ilyrià lui tira la langue. Elle tenta de s'enfuir.

Elle avait anticipé sa réaction en se déplaçant ainsi loin de lui. Elle sauta gracieusement par-dessus la table et crut un instant pouvoir atteindre la porte mais c'était sans compter sa rapidité elfique. Il lui attrapa la cheville et elle s'étala à plat ventre sur le bureau en geignant de douleur.

D'un mouvement vif, l'ellon l'immobilisa, un genou au creux de ses reins, et se pencha vers elle.

\- Wen nîn, vous êtes complètement folle, soupira-t-il. Peut-être... que c'est vous qui mériteriez une bonne correction?

Elle se tortilla pour se dégager mais la poigne de l'elfe était de fer et, joignant le geste à la parole, il lui asséna une claque sur l'arrière-train avant de la relâcher. Ilyrià le fusilla du regard mais elle l'avait bien mérité. Elle l'avait cherché et l'avait trouvé... La jeune femme ramassa ses affaires et sortit aussi dignement qu'il lui était possible au vu des circonstances. Les joues en feu, elle estimait la leçon terminée. Elle avait raison, il valait mieux en rester là pour aujourd'hui.

Thranduil se rassit, une fois de plus épuisé. Il s'en voulait d'avoir une seconde fois cédé à ses pulsions. Il décida d'annuler leur entraînement du soir. Il avait besoin de repos et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées confuses.

Le roi ne trouvait pas les mots pour qualifier le comportement incroyablement spontané et enfantin de la Wallen car il savait au fond de lui que rien n'avait été prémédité.

Cette femme n'avait décidémént pas froid aux yeux... et quoiqu'il dise, il trouvait cela extrêmement attirant.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alors? Une réaction? Un commentaire? Que pensez-vous de la relation qui s'instaure entre la Wallen et le roi? Ne jouent-ils un peu trop avec le feu ces deux-là? ;)

Et Finnàm qui joue au docteur avec une elfe au lieu de surveiller comme le lait sur le feu cette petite fofolle... ah làlà...

Dans le prochain chapitre, des traîtres seront révélés, une sirène sera en mal de barbotements et un roi elfe paraîtra le plus sage au milieu de la folie ambiante... J'espère vous donner envie de découvrir la suite!... A bientôt les didous!

bisous tout doux! Et attention à votre derrière si quelqu'un vous dit « cuir stampa a skelpin », on se sait jamais...


	12. Chapter 11

ça va commencer avec des vilains méchants tout pas beaux... ;) mais tout d'abord merci à tous! quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui viennent lire, j'en suis toute tourneboulée...

Alors les remerciements... à Darkklinne qui m'a fait une belle pub sur son groupe Facebook pour mon anniversaire (le nombre de vues le plus important de juillet :)), Julie toujours là pour me soutenir tu es trop mimi, Legolaskili: bienvenue et très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise, poly popy je t'adoooore (je savais que la dédicace te ferait braire... et ça a pas manqué!), Tyra Misu: tes messages m'ont fait trop plaisir, que de compliments pourvu qu'ils durent ^^, Sandra parce qu'on se tape de sacrées barres et ma Nanoush: alors j'ai bien avancé t'as vu? ;) je suis ravie que tu aimes... et je t'aime!... et pourquoi veux-tu flageller mon wallen d'amour?

alors au vu des messages privés et des reviews, je me rends compte que la fessée a beaucoup plu... finalement c'est plutôt Thranduil qui en a profité, non?... vilain garnement!

Chapitre 11.

La conspiration, Mirkwood.

Les elfes présents dans l'arrière salle de la taverne étaient rassemblés autour d'une table à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Un charme avait été incanté pour bloquer l'intrusion de possibles oreilles trop curieuses.

Ils étaient désormais au nombre de cinq maintenant que Lomion avait rejoint leurs rangs. Qui d'étranger à leur monde aurait pu imaginer que des personnes aussi magnifiques, «les belles gens» comme les autres peuples les appelaient parfois, pouvaient être si vindicatifs?!

C'était de sa faute à elle. Ils se devaient d'étouffer le serpent dans l'oeuf avant qu'il ne dévore tout sur son passage, ne laissant que des ruines derrière lui. Ils étaient ainsi persuadés du bien- fondé de la mission qu'ils s'étaient eux-même astreinte.

Ils devaient se concentrer sur elle. Après tout, si elle disparaissait, les autres s'en retourneraient dans leur cité d'eux même. Pour le moment, il n'était pas réellement question d'attenter à sa vie à proprement parler mais de la compromettre assez pour que le carctère du roi Thranduil fasse le reste et qu'il la renvoie chez elle séance tenante.

Le dernier elfe arriva enfin, celui qui les avait tous réuni. Il s'assit lourdement sur la chaise qui lui avait été tirée et inspira un grand coup, les yeux clos.

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que ce démon femelle a encore bien pu faire mais le salon du roi était encore sans dessus dessous_ , soupira-t-il, excédé. _Il faut que cela cesse avant que notre Seigneur y perde la raison..._

 _\- L'avoir comme élève, essayer de faire rentrer quelque chose dans ce crâne est une tâche vide de sens... comme son esprit,_ fit remarquer Lomion d'un air sombre sous les acquiescements des autres elfes.

 _\- C'est une mégère! Une harpie! Elle détruit régulièrement tout son mobilier au nom de ses colères!_ renchérit un autre ellon aux cheveux blonds cendrés.

 _\- Mais elle a Elëa avec elle, à ses côtés qui lui passe tous ses caprices comme notre bien aimé prince... L'elleth, elle, passe souvent derrière elle pour camoufler les dégâts..._

 _\- Elëa est une elfine perdue! i_ ntervint froidement leur chef. _Elle s'est laissée corrompre par le Commandant de la Garde. Cela fait une semaine qu'elle passe ses nuits avec lui et je doute que ce soit pour jouer aux dés!_

 _\- Il faut le dire au roi! Jamais il ne tolèrera ce comportement!_

 _\- Il la fera punir pour cette attitude!_

 _\- Là n'est pas notre problème, trancha froidement l'elfe qui venait de s' asseoir. Nous règlerons le cas d'Elëa plus tard quand notre mission sera accomplie et qu'aucun Wallen ne foulera jamais plus le sol de notre Forêt! En réalité, je trouve même la situation plutôt positive pour nous ... L'esprit du Wallen est distrait et c'est là une occasion à saisir... Je me méfie grandement de lui et de sa soeur. Ils sont habiles et rusés... Ce que nous devons faire à cette heure, mes amis, c'est casser l'image déjà flétrie de cette envoyée de Morgoth et l'éloigner du roi comme de son fils. Grâce soit rendue aux Valar, il est loin de sa néfaste influence pour le moment! Cependant, je n'aime pas qu'elle passe autant de temps seule avec le roi..._

 _\- Je suis étonné qu'elle ne soit pas encore passée au fil de sa lame!_ s'écria Lomion. _Elle est tellement insupportable! Moi- même, j'ai bien failli l'occire à maintes occasions!_

 _\- Mellyn nîn,_ les calma l'ellon en charge de cette insurrection. _J'ai une excellente nouvelle! Grâce aux missives de certains amis de notre juste cause, je peux vous assurer que cette... femme tombera en disgrâce... et ce, dès ce soir!_

Sous les applaudissements de ses pairs, Gallion se rassit, un sourire retors sur ses lèvres.

Oh oui, elle allait tomber, et de très haut...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ilyrià.

La jeune femme attendait depuis déjà un bon moment...

Voulait-il donc la punir en la faisant mourir d'ennui?... Elle s'assit à même le sol en attendant que sa Majesté daigna l'honorer de sa royale présence.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se joue ainsi de lui? Ça avait été plus fort qu'elle... La Wallen avait vu une occasion de prendre une petite revenche sur lui et s'était engouffrée dans la brèche sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences... ce qui devenait une très fâcheuse habitude ces derniers temps...

Elle aurait dû se douter que jamais il ne l'aurait laissé s'en sortir indemne. A moins qu'elle l'ait toujours su... qu'elle n'attendait que ça...

Ilyrià chassa la petite voix insidieuse. Elle aimait l'asticoter, le faire sortir de ses gonds et lui faire perdre le contrôle.

C'était si drôle!

Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, cette fois-ci, elle avait eu peur et une sentiment bizarre l'avait parcouru toute entière quand il l'avait eu à sa merci, comme ça sur la table sans aucun moyen de défense. Elle avait cru, l'espace d'un court instant, qu'il allait déverser sur elle toute la rage qu'il avait accumulé contre elle ces derniers mois.

Un léger bruit la fit sortir de sa rêverie et elle se redressa d'un bond. Le terrain d'entraînement était vide et la nuit tombée. Elle serra un peu plus fort la fusée de son épée.

 _\- Juste au cas où,_ pensa-t-elle, rassurée par la présence de l'arme dans sa main.

Mais non, il n'y avait personne. Ilyrià attendit encore une heure avant de se décider à s'en aller, excédée de ce manque de... politesse! Un comble quand même!

Le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit était «correction» mais le souvenir de l'après-midi lui fit monter le rouge aux joues et elle eut l'impression de sentir sur elle la pression du genou de l'ellon ainsi que le contact de sa main là où elle ne voulait absolument pas s'en souvenir.

Elle avait hâte que Legolas soit de retour, lui dont la faculté principale était de la calmer instantanément... ce qui ne serait pas du luxe au vu de la folie ambiante!

Peut-être pourrait-il assurer les cours de sindarin?... même si elle devait avouer que Thranduil était un excellent précepteur.

Ilyrià remontait à ses appartements, appréciant de plus en plus la beauté à la fois sereine et sauvage de la cité. Elle ne s'y sentait pas chez elle mais ne pouvait nier que les jardins qui bordaient le chemin étaient particulièrement beaux. Ils étaient teintés de la lumière argentée de la lune qui se reflétait ainsi en miroir sur l'eau de l'important lac creusé le long du côté du sentier.

Ce bassin était juste immense et l'eau paraissait noire sous le manteau de la nuit. Un espèce d'ilôt minuscule se dressait en son milieu d'où s'élevait un énorme frêne blanc.

A chacun de ses passages, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec l'Irmensùl de sa propre cité. Elle aurait tant aimé passer la main sur son écorce comme si un lien invisible le reliait à son frère Wallen.

En revenant du terrain, elle s'arrêta pour le saluer comme tous les soirs.

Cependant, cette nuit, la jeune femme ne parvint pas à repartir. Quelque chose la retenait là, quelque chose d'infiniment puissant... d'animal.

Son corps se chargeait d'une puissance qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien... Elle sentait des grésillements parcourir la moindre parcelle de son être. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle donc pas à passer outre cette nuit?

Sans s'en rendre compte, obsédée par l'eau sombre qui l'appelait inlassablement, elle avança, fiévreuse, dans l'eau.

Un besoin vital s'emparait d'elle. Agaçée d'être gênée par ses bottes, Ilyrià les ôta juste pour sentir l'eau filtrer sur ses pieds.

A l'instant même où le liquide toucha sa peau, l'urgence se fit pressante à lui en faire mal jusque dans sa chair.

La Wallen retira la totalité de ses vêtements et les jeta au loin puis défit son chignon pour laisser cascader ses longues boucles noires. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, c'était trop tard sinon la folie qui la guettait aurait raison d'elle.

Elle respira profondément et plongea dans l'eau glaciale.

C'était merveilleusement bon et apaisant...

Ses jambes se soudèrent pour devenir sa longue queue de poisson émeraude et elle sentit chaque écaille se former avec délice sur son corps. Elle était si légère et son esprit tellement plus clair à présent!

Elle savait plus nettement que jamais ce qu'elle devait faire à présent! Trouver la mer et fuir loin d'ici et par la même occasion loin de lui...

D'un coup de reins, Ilyrià atteignit l'îlot et s'y hissa. Elle put enfin effleurer avec bonheur l'arbre blanc.

La sirène qui prenait peu à peu le dessus sur elle, se mit à chantonner une vieille berceuse de son peuple.

«Seinn an duan seo dhan

Innis àigh

An innis uaine as gile

through;

Bidh sian air uainrean a'

bagaint cruaidh ris

Ach's e mo luaidh-sa

bith amn a 'tàmh.

Càit'as tràigh'an tig

samhradh caomh

Càit'as boidhche an

seinm am smeorach

Air bhàrr nam ogam? 's am

Innis àigh!

O's geàrr an ùine gu'm

teirig là;

Thig an oidhche 's gun

iarr mi tàmh.

Mo chadal buan-sa bidh

e cho suaimhmeach

Ma bhios mo chluasag's

an innis àigh.»

Ilyrià s'étira et fit claquer joyeusement sa queue sur l'eau noire. Ses yeux étaient voilés, trop occupés à étudier avec ravissement le miroitement de la lune sur le lac.

Elle n'entendit pas les bruissements ni les pas se rapprocher de la berge.

Des cris et un hurlement rageur d'animal la firent sortir de sa douce torpeur. Plusieurs hommes se tenaient au bord de l'eau et l'appelaient, la sommant de les rejoindre sur le champ.

Elle reconnut avec effroi le roi elfe à sa longue crinière argentée et son Ceannar, Finnàm. Thranduil ne bougeait pas comme s'il était pétrifié alors que le Commandant Wallen avançait, indifférent à l'eau imbibant ses vêtements. Elle vit Anaïsa arriver en courant, Muir sur ses talons et tenter de tirer son frère en arrière.

Instinctivement, la sirène recula le plus possible jusqu'à se retrouver acculée au grand frêne.

La Wallen regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la moindre échappatoire, en vain.

Elle était perdue.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finnàm, plus tôt dans la soirée,

Le guerrier s'étira paresseusement sur sa couche et sourit à l'elleth allongée à ses côtés. Cette journée de repos lui avait fait le plus grand bien... Son esprit comme son corps le lui réclamaient depuis bien longtemps.

Ilyrià étant si occupée avec ses diverses obligations qu'il s'était octroyé ces quelques heures et Elëa avait été heureuse qu'il ait choisi de les passer avec elle.

Il appréciait énormément l'elfine qui ne l'obligeait à rien, pas même à lui faire la conversation.

Pourtant, ce soir, il lui avait confié certaines choses à propos de lui, de sa famille en omettant les détails sordides et surtout il lui avait parlé de la magnificience intemporelle de sa cité: sa haute tour d'ambre et d'airain, ses huit branches, ses fjords, sa magie...

Il avait été heureux de voir les yeux émerveillés d'Elëa, rêvant de ce royaume dérivant au gré des flots...

Il l'attrapa et la fit rouler sur lui, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras puissants. Elle rit joyeusement et suivit d'un doigt la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait la lèvre et qui courait dans son cou.

\- Comment t'es-tu fait ça, mellon nîm?

\- Ah ça... La lame d'un Harradrim, lui expliqua-t-il avec un rire grave devant son air horrifié. Leurs cimeterres sont des armes mortelles! J'aurai dû avoir le visage déchiré en deux mais heureusement pour moi le Guérisseur sans Nom était là et m'a rafistolé, me laissant juste un petit souvenir... histoire de me rappeler d'être toujours vigilent...

\- le Guérisseur sans Nom? Quelle appellation curieuse... Qui est-il? demanda Elëa, intriguée.

 _\- Tùch_ , ma belle elleth! Ça c'est un secret Wallen...

Elëa eut la sagesse de ne pas poser plus de questions. Ça n'aurait servi à rien sinon à l'éloigner et cette idée lui était intolérable.

Elle s'était attachée au Wallen plus que de raison mais c'était là son problème, pas celui de Finnàm.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Anaïsa.

- _Mo piuthar,_ gronda-t-il en couvrant le corps de sa compagne avec le drap, _a mach_! (dehors!)

Mais le visage bouleversé de sa soeur le fit frémir.

 _\- Ciod?_

 _\- Personne ne sait où est Ilyrià... Gallion la cherchait depuis des heures pour la prévenir que le roi avait annulé son entraînement mais elle n'est nulle part, Finnàm_! débita la Wallen, hors d'haleine.

 _\- A righ?_

 _\- Il est sorti la chercher avec quelques elfes de sa garde._

Finnàm sortit du lit et s'habilla en vitesse, ne prenant même pas la peine de laçer sa chemise.

 _\- Klaùs_?

 _\- Il la cherche au sud des cavernes._

 _\- Galla!_ jura le Ceannar en saisissant son couteau qu'il coinça à la Wallen, en chignon dans sa longue tresse.

Il se tourna vers Elëa, habillée elle aussi.

\- Va chez elle et restes-y -un grondement sourd monta dans sa gorge et il lui attrapa le bras lorsqu'elle passa devant lui pour sortir- Si elle arrive, frappe-là et attache-là.

\- Finnàm! s'écria Anaïsa, outrée.

Son frère la fusilla du regard, ses yeux dangeureusement jaunis par la rage.

 _\- Chain eil thu a' tiungsinn, Naoï! (tu ne comprends rien!_ ), lui dit-il à voix basse en sortant avec elle sur les talons. _Quoiqu'elle ait fait, tu n'imagines ce que j'aurai moi à faire!_

Ses paroles glacèrent Anaïsa.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thranduil, au même moment,

La tranquillité de cette soirée, Thranduil l'avait accueillie avec bonheur. Il se félicitait de cette paix de quelques heures après l'après-midi tumultueux qu'il avait eu.

Il avait passé une tunique et un pantalon de lin simples et légers propices à cette chaude soirée pour sortir sur sa terrasse en compagnie d'une carafe d'un excellent cru de Dale et d'un livre qu'il ne comptait pas ouvrir.

 _\- Du calme et de la sérénité, voilà ce dont j'ai désespérément besoin... et que Legolas revienne vite de sa mission._

Une mission qu'il lui avait lui-même donné pour l'éloigner de la jeune Wallen sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

Etait-ce pour son bien ou parce que lui-même était...?

il ne voulut pas chercher plus loin, refusant ce mot, le rejetant du plus profond de son être, l'excécrant même.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'ellon prit la décision de ne pas répondre mais cette damnée porte s'ouvrit tout de même. Il allait renvoyer vertement l'intrus quand il vit l'air préocupé de son intendant.

Quelque chose n'allait de toute évidence pas.

 _\- Gallion?_

 _\- Aran nîn... Vous me voyez navré de vous déranger..._

 _\- Mais quoi? Arrêtez de tergiverser ainsi!_ s'impatienta le roi.

 _\- Il s'agit de Dame Ilyrià, Aran nîm... Je l'ai cherché partout pour lui remettre votre pli..._

 _\- Et donc? Vous aurait-elle sauté à la gorge?_ ironisa-t-il.

 _\- Non..._ répondit l'intendant avec un sourire penaud. _Elle est introuvable, Majesté. J'ai fait quérir le Conui de sa Garde ainsi que plusieurs des nôtres mais elle reste..._

 _\- Introuvable_ , compléta Thranduil d'une voix blanche en allant prendre son épée.

Gallion hocha la tête en silence.

 _\- Retournez-y et trouvez-là moi!_ tonna le souverain, vibrant de colère.

Où était-elle, par Morgoth?! Qu'avait-elle encore bien pu inventer pour le torturer?

Son corps entier tremblait de fureur mais aussi de peur à l'idée que quelque chose ait pu arriver à sa Wallen.

Il soupira en prenant le sentier du terrain d'entraînement. Alors, il en était vraiment là? Il ressentait un très désagréable sentiment de possessivité à l'égard d'Ilyrià... Il secoua la tête, se répugnant lui-même.

Il hâta le pas quand il entendit des clapotis inhabituels venant du bassin au frêne blanc.

Il s'avança furtivement et la scène sous ses yeux le liquéfia. Elle était là, merveilleusement en vie... merveilleusement inconsciente de la précarité de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la Wallen transmuée. La queue de la sirène d'un vert émeraude qui lui rappelait son regard étrange brillait comme autant de pierreries en caressant l'eau. Des écailles d'or recouvraient la ligne de ses côtes et sa poitrine généreuse jusqu'à son visage où elles se superposaient à ses tatouages qu'il n'arrivait même plus à trouver atroces...

Elle était assise, rêveuse, et chantonnait un air de chez elle à n'en point douter.

Une douceur inhabituelle se dégageait d'elle et Thranduil se maudit d'avoir eu cette idée grotesque de brider sa double nature à la voir ainsi si sereine. Il devait trouver le moyen de la faire revenir jusqu'à la berge sans l'effrayer malgré la colère sourde qui lui vrillait les tempes.

L'ellon s'en voulait de ressentir encore plus cette drôle d'attirance qu'il jugeait malsaine et lui en voulait à elle de le mettre ainsi au pied du mur...

Il ne savait pas comment il allait devoir juger sa désobéissance si flagrante maintenant qu'autant de monde était au courant de son absence. Il devrait faire preuve d'autorité et ça le contrariait d'avance.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement. Finnàm arriva suivi de sa soeur et de Gallion. Le Conui se mit à crier, non à hurler comme un loup en commençant à entrer dans l'eau, prêt à aller la chercher lui-même.

Anaïsa tenta de le raisonner mais il la repoussa violemment et Thranduil eut à peine le temps de la retenir.

Le Wallen continua d'invectiver Ilyrià qui refusait farouchement de venir à lui.

\- Viens ici! _A dràsda! (maintenant!)_

 _\- Cha! (non!)_

 _\- An seo! (ici!)_ rugit Finnàm. S'il le faut, je vais venir te chercher et te traînerai par ta queue, _galla_! Tu me connais, tu sais que je le ferai!

 _\- Cha! Feumaidh mi falbh! A muir, Finnàm._.. supplia-t-elle. _(non, je dois m'en aller! La mer...)_

Anaïsa était elle aussi pétrifiée par cette violente altercation entre les deux personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus. Le Wallen eut alors les seuls mots qui pouvaient la faire fléchir.

\- Obéis à ton père, Wallen! Obéis à ton roi!

Sidéré, le roi vit la jeune femme se décomposer et se remettre à l'eau tandis que Finnàm ramassait ses vêtements au sol. Le souverain elfe se retourna pour lui laisser le temps de se rhabiller.

\- En vertu de l'autorité de Sturten, le seul et unique roi de la cité sur la mer, le châtiment sera expéditif et sans appel!

A ces mots, l'ellon se tourna de nouveau vers eux et sentit un étau lui broyer le coeur.

Il n'était pas un elfing au coeur tendre, loin de là, et avait eu plus que son comptant d'horreurs en tout genre mais la violence de ce moment lui était insupportable.

Ilyrià avait juste enfilé sa jupe et avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine nue, la couvrant à grand peine. Klaùs, qui était arrvié quelques minutes plus tôt, l'avait attrapé par les bras et, sur ordre de son supérieur, la mit dos à Finnàm.

D'où il était, Thranduil pouvait voir le visage ravagé de la jeune femme. Le Commandant de la Garde, les mâchoires serrées, retira sa ceinture d'un geste sec. Le roi comprit alors ce que signifiait cette punition. Il allait s'interposer quand les yeux d'Ilyrià s'accrochèrent aux siens et qu'elle murmura pour lui seul un non silencieux. Il devait laisser faire et se taire. Une larme roula le long de sa jour pour s'écraser sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

D'une voix atone, Finnàm récita:

\- Comme jugé par le roi Sturten, en cas de non respect des directives données par le Haut Roi Thranduil Oropherion, six coups de ceinture seront donnés à sa fille, Ilyrià, princesse sous la mer, par le porteur de l'ordre, Finnàm'Ail; six coups qui seront décomposés en Wallen ainsi qu'en sindarin par la contrevenante elle-même.

Thranduil ferma les yeux de dégoût mais il se força à les rouvrir et fixa ses prunelles azurées à celles apeurées mais résignées de la Wallen.

Le premier coup claqua sur le dos d'Ilyrià qui tressaillit sous la douleur cuisante.

 _\- Aon, mîn,_ dit-elle, d'une voix hachée.

Les cinq coups restant résonnèrent à leur tour suivis du comptage laborieux de la jeune femme.

 _\- Dà, tâd – tri,nêl -ceithir, canad -coig, leben – sià, eneg._

Elle ne versa pas une seule autre larme et ne quitta pas l'elfe du regard à un seul moment. Jamais quelques minutes n'avaient paru aussi longues à cet ellon millénaire.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi le Conui s'était montré si inflexible avec Ilyrià sur le respect de ses obligations. Il savait ce qui arriverait si elle désobéissait et ce qu'il serait obligé de faire.

Finnàm prit la jeune femme à demi évanouie dans ses bras après avoir jeté sa ceinture au loin avec un geste de répulsion et regarda sa soeur, muette d'horreur.

 _\- Comprends-tu maintenant?_ lui dit-il d'une voix dure avant de les planter là avec son précieux fardeau.

Thranduil attendit patiemment que tout le monde ait quitté les appartements de la Wallen pour s'y glisser furtivement. Il alla directement dans la chambre.

Ilyrià gisait sur son lit à plat ventre. La chair à vif de son dos était couverte d'un linge imbibé d'un baume guérisseur. Il souleva le tissu et sentit son estomac se révulser à la vue de la peau martyrisée. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire disparaître sa souffrance.

Il eut l'impression que son fëa se déchirait encore un peu plus en entendant ses râles de douleur.

L'ellon posa une main fraîche sur son front en sueur et sentit la légère fièvre qui s'était emparée d'elle. Il s'assit sur le lit et approcha son visage, balayé par le souffle rauque de la jeune femme.

 _\- Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad... (entend ma voix, reviens vers la lumière). Lasto nîn, wen nîn (écoutez moi ma Dame)_ , murmura-t-il d'une voix douce en effleurant sa bouche de ses lèvres.

Les yeux d'Ilyrià s'ouvrirent enfin, voilés par la souffrance.

 _\- Mo righ, Aran nîn... Is sibh... (c'est vous)_

 _\- Daro (silence). Ne parlez pas, wen nîn. Gardez vos forces..._

 _\- Vous m'avez embrassée..._

 _\- Vous avez rêvé,_ sourit Thranduil.

\- Vous mentez mal... gémit Ilyrià et d'une voix somnolente -elle reprit en touchant du bout des doigts la joue gauche de l'elfe- Vous êtes en colère, ne le soyez pas, mo righ...

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça, wen nîn?

\- Parce que je sais quand vous êtes furieux, chuchota la Wallen, votre visage, il mue... comme moi...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finnàm,

En quittant les appartements d'Ilyrià, Finnàm revint directement aux siens, Klaùs, Elëa et sa soeur sur les talons. Il alla directement sur le balcon, souhaitant que l'air frais de cette fin de nuit lui calma les nerfs.

Mais une fois de plus, il n'y parvint pas ni à refouler sa mutation. Ses yeux étaient toujours ceux d'un loup, ses crocs lui écorchaient les lèvres et ses griffes ne se rétractaient pas. Il inspira un grand bol d'air et les planta volontairement dans ses cuisses. La violente douleur remplaça la colère un court moment, permettant ainsi au guerrier de reprendre le contrôle sur le loup.

Sa cadette s'assit, à son habitude, ou plutôt s'accroupit en équilibre sur la fine rembarde tandis qu'Elëa prenait place dans un fauteuil en osier. Klaùs, lui, s'adossa au mur, une jambe repliée dessus et croisa les bras. Le regard dur du dragon se fixa sur son Commandant.

 _\- Comment a-t-il pu t'ordonner de faire ça?_! cracha-t-il.

Ça y était, les hostilités étaient lancées.

\- _Parce que c'est son droit, a Athair, a righ (de père, de roi),_ répondit Finnàm. _An do thiug thu? (as-tu compris?) je suis un soldat!_

Le visage de Klaùs se couvrit d'écailles pourpres.

 _\- Alors c'est un imbécile doublé d'un sadique! Quand je pensais que mon père était le plus fou des deux!_

 _\- Ne parle pas de ton roi ainsi!_ gronda le Commandant.

Klaùs se pencha en avant, les yeux plissés et, la voix dangereusement douce, lui dit:

 _\- Je dis ce que je veux, a Ceannar. Que crains-tu? Qu'il vienne nous botter les fesses à tir d'ailes, le Phénix?!_

Finnàm l'attrapa à la gorge d'un geste vif alors que son second, pour le faire lâcher, mua un peu plus encore et cracha une gerbe de feu... par le nez.

Les deux guerriers se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

 _\- Par Erù, qu'est ce que c'est que ça?!_ s'exclama le Chef de la garde en soufflant sur sa manche fumante.

 _\- C'est nouveau et intéressant, commenta le cousin d'Ilyrià, des flammes dansant dans ses yeux. Pratique pour les nuits en plein air..._

 _\- Enfin une utilité pour le fils de Crawen..._

 _\- Ou griller un ou deux elfes... Je pose une option sur le roi aux longues oreilles!_

Elëa eut un hoquet horrifié. Finnàm se retourna vers elle, prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa à la comissure de ses lèvres.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mo ruin (mon amour)... Tu ne crains rien, tu es des nôtres. Klaùs est un petit plaisantin..._

Anaïsa qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche se leva et sauta à terre. Elle attrapa le devant de la tunique trempée de son frère et le força à baisser la tête vers elle.

 _\- Tu savais ce qui risquait d'arriver?! Hein?_ cria-t-elle malheureuse et folle de rage.

 _\- Evidemment, mo piuthar!_ hurla-t-il en cherchant à se défaire de son étreinte.

 _\- Carson? Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé? Nous aurions pu t'aider!_

 _\- Je suis en charge de la Garde, Naoï,_ dit-il calmement, pas vous. _C'est à moi que Sturten a donné ses directives et j'ai échoué lamentablement..._

Sa soeur le gifla.

 _\- Reprends tes esprits! Réfléchis!_ cria-t-elle encore une fois d'un ton autoritaire puis plus doucement: _tha mi duilich, mo brathair ( je suis désolée, mon frère)..._

 _\- Cha! Tu as raison..._ dit Finnàm en frottant sa joue rougie.

Il fit lever l'elfine de son fauteuil et s'y assit en l'installant sur ses genoux. Il se mit à caresser son dos machinalement, les yeux mi- clos comme si ce geste l'aidait à réfléchir. L'elleth était cramoisie... Jamais les elfes n'avaient ce genre de comportement si... inconvenant! Mais elle aimait ça, ce manque de manière et cette façon d'être spontanée... Aussi se laissa-t-elle aller contre son torse.

Anaïsa sourit, heureuse de voir l'elfine regarder son frère avec adoration mais inquiète tout de même pour elle, pour cette histoire de fëa qu'on lui avait conté. La Wallen s'assit en tailleur aux pieds de son aîné, Muir à ses côtés, toujours fidèle.

Klaùs était resté debout à ruminer le sort réservé à sa cousine. Ils s'étaient éloignés ces dernières années mais elle restait ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'une famille. Sa mère était morte en couches, comme c'était souvent le cas lorsqu'il s'agissait de grossesse de dragons, la cause étant leur température extrêment élevée. Quant à son père... En fait, il n'y avait rien à dire, il était inexistant.

Soudain, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux, les yeux brillants.

 _\- Ce n'est pas normal... Jamais elle n'aurait mué comme ça! C'est la seule condition du roi qu'Ily n'a jamais transgressé!... Ce que j'ai toujours trouvé curieux d'ailleurs... quand on connaît la souffrance physique et mentale que cela entraîne..._

\- Dans la mesure où notre propre statut dans cette cité y était lié, non ça n'a rien de bizarre., fit remarquer le Commandant.

Klaùs soupira de mécontentement.

 _\- A righ_? demanda-t-il, les lèvres pincées.

 _\- Cha. Non, pas le roi,_ assura Finnàm. Il avait l'air aussi surpris que nous et il a beaucoup trop d'honneur pour ça quoiqu'on puisse penser de lui.

 _\- Donc? C'est Ily qui a fait n'importe quoi?!_

Tout à coup, le Ceannar ouvrit grand les yeux. Il poussa l'elleth sans ménagement et se leva. Sans un mot, il prit appui sur la balustrade et sauta par-dessus dans le vide, le visage de Klaùs s'éclaira d'un sourire carnassier.

 _\- A nous de jouer!_ marmonna-t-il avant de faire un salto pour suivre son supérieur.

Elëa se précipta vers le bord du blacon et vit les deux Wallens disparaître dans la nuit... deux ombres fantomatiques qui couraient comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Elle frissonna. On aurait vraiment dit deux prédateurs à la poursuite de leur gibier... Ils étaient réellement effrayants.

 _\- Par les Valar, je n'aimerai pas être leur cible!_ pensa-t-elle.

Anaïsa avait dû lire dans ses pensées car elle souffla d'une voix tranquille:

\- Ils sont en chasse et si quelqu'un est responsable, ils le trouveront et il paiera cher ce qu'il a poussé Finnàm à faire... Oh oui, il le paiera très cher... de sa vie.

Les deux guerriers arrivèrent près du bassin. Finnàm serra les dents en apercevant sa ceinture rougie du sang de son amie. Il se détourna volontairement afin de se concentrer pleinement. Il alla au bord de l'eau et ferma les yeux, se laissant muter pour que son don d'odorat soit à son apogée. Alors, il se mit à marcher le long de la berge en inspirant à pleins poumons.

Soudain, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers son acolyte. Ses prunelles étaient d'un jaune moucheté de noir et un rictus de mauvaise augure déformait son beau visage.

 _\- De l 'eau de mer..._

Les narines de Klaùs frémirent de fureur et une larme de sang roula sur sa joue, comme toujours lorsqu'il était à la limite de laisser imploser son double dragon.

 _\- Nous trouverons le responsable, mo Ceannar et..._

 _\- Nous le massacrerons,_ compléta Finnàm d'une voix éraillée.

 _\- J'ai hâte,_ conclut son second, sinistre.

Sur ces derniers mots, comme pour sceller leur promesse de mort, Finnàm lassa éclater le loup en lui et hurla tandis que Klaùs lâchait un cri inhumain.

Le commandant frappa à la porte des appartements du roi et y entra sans attendre la formule d'usage. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces balivernes de protocole.

Il trouva le roi sur sa terrasse, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon et son épée à la main.

\- Cela devient une habitude de rentrer chez moi sans invitation ce soir, constata-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- J'ai frappé et c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi, righ Thranduil, vous pouvez me croire, répondit Finnàm en s'appuyant sur la rembarde de fer forgé.

Il alluma un cigarillo sous le regard noir de l'ellon mais ce soir les bonnes manières étaient tombées dans les oubliettes de sa colère. Le Wallen observa attentivement l'elfe à travers les nuages de fumée tandis qu'il passait une tunique. Thranduil avait l'air épuisé... pour un elfe, ce qui était grandement relatif, mais l'ellon avait d'imposants cercles noirs sous les yeux et ses lèvres étaient exhangues.

Le Commandant de la Garde restait persuadé qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui c'était passé. Or, à ce stade, il avait besoin d'un allié et, mis à part Elëa, il n'avait noué aucun lien avec le peuple elfique.

\- Etait-ce bien nécessaire? explosa Thranduil, ses yeux lançant des éclairs glacés.

Finnàm écrasa son mégot d'un coup de talon rageur.

\- Etait-ce bien nécessaire d'instaurer de telles règles?! riposta-t-il, furieux.

Le roi blêmit. Ce reproche, il se l'était déjà fait une bonne centaine de fois mais ça le Wallen ne pouvait le savoir.

\- Ce châtiment était d'une rare barbarie, dit-il, hautain. Jamais mon peuple ne pourrait faire acte d'un telle cruauté. Je vous croyais attachée à votre princesse, Conui, qu'elle était même votre amie...

\- Elle l'est...

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'avais tout à l'heure, Wallen. Dîtes-moi... Y avez-vous pris plaisir? l'accusa froidement Thranduil.

Finnàm serra les poings pour ne pas agraver la situation déjà tendue mais il ne put résister à le provoquer.

\- Elle est plus qu'une amie, répondit-il les dents serrées, et depuis bien longtemps, roi elfe... Votre fils aura l'immense privauté d'épouser ma princesse mais pas celle de sa première nuit dans les bras d'un homme. Cet honneur là est à moi!

Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans les yeux de l'elfe. Son corps se raidit et le Wallen crut un instant qu'il allait se jeter sur lui mais non. Il avait bien trop de maîtrise pour cela.

Ils se défièrent pendant encore plusieurs minutes avant que Finnàm ne se décide à livrer la raison de sa venue tardive.

\- De l'eau de mer, marmotta-t-il abruptement.

Devant la mine interloquée du roi, il reprit:

\- De l'eau de mer dans le bassin.

\- C'est impossible, murmura l'ellon, ébranlé. Il n'est rempli que de l'eau claire du cours de Mirkwood...

\- Non, je suis formel, a righ. Une grande quantité d'eau de mer y a été déversée... et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que...

\- Cette eau agit de façon particulière sur les sirènes Wallen, oui je suis au courant, compléta Thranduil d'une voix altérée.

Finnàm hocha la tête sombrement.

\- Elle seule a la capacité d'endormir l'humanité d'une sirène Wallen. Elle l'attire, comme l'or attire les dragons, et lui fait tout oublier si ce n'est son appel. Ilyrià n'a pas pu résister et c'est pourquoi elle a transgressé votre règle... la seule qu'elle avait scrupuleusement respecté jusque là.

L'elfe et le Wallen se dévisagèrent cette fois sans défiance. Enfin il se comprenaient parfaitement.

\- Il y a un traître à Mirkwood et c'est l'un des miens, annonça Thranduil d'une voix posée mais les yeux possédés d'une violence dévastatrice.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

So? une remarque? Un commentaire?

La berceuse chantée par Ilyrià n'appartient pas au peuple wallen mais à un certain peuple des highlands!


	13. Chapter 12

Amis du jour, bonjour! Ci dessous le dernier cru de l'histoire d'une chipie, d'un casse-pieds, d'un mimi, d'une rêveuse et de relous! :D A vous de replacer les persos à la bonne place! Qui est qui? ;)

Apparemment. .. je suis soit sadique soit barbare! Rhoooo et non on ne m'analyse pas à travers ce que j'écris Poly Popy! :)

Merci à tous de suivre cette humble histoire! Et une dédicace spéciale à la Suisse et les United States ;) qui suivent assidûment! !

Enjoy!

Chapitre 12.

Ilyrià,

La Wallen essayait tant bien que mal de voir l'état des plaies dans son dos en se tortillant devant la psyché de sa chambre. L'aperçu qu'elle eut lui arracha une grimace de dégoût devant les marques blanches qu'avaient laissé les croû semaines étaient passées depuis cette nuit d'épouvante où Finnàm avait dû lui faire subir ce châtiment au nom de son père. Mais ce qui aurait dû les séparer définitivement, après leurs si nombreuses disputes de ces derniers mois, les avait au contraire resoudés.

Car elle savait.

Elle savait que, malgré ce que les blessures imprimées sur sa peau laissait supposer, le Ceannar avait retenu l'impact des coups autant que possible et que son cousin avait lui-même prit un ou deux claquements sur ses bras pour la protéger au maximum.

Elle comprenait enfin le lourd fardeau que son père avait imposé au Commandant de sa Garde et elle lui en voulait d'avoir autant responsabilisé son ami.

Finnàm la veillait depuis avec un acharnement accru, allant jusqu'à dormir toutes les nuits sur le sofa tiré au pied de son lit, une énorme épée au creux de ses bras au lieu de sa compagne elfe. Ilyrià avait dû menacer de se jeter de son balcon pour qu'il accepte de regagner son propre logis et prendre un semblant de repos.

La jeune femme avait besoin de solitude pour réfléchir posément à tout ce qui c'était passé...au fait que quelqu'un lui voulait du mal, la discréditer aux yeux du roi Thranduil.

Thranduil... Le prénom glissait sur ses lèvres encore brûlantes du baiser qu'elle était sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé... Elle était toujours bouleversée de cet effleurement. Il l'avait fait chavirer malgré la douleur d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, surtout venant de lui... mais Ilyrià lui avait voulait aussi terriblement. Depuis cette nuit-là, elle ne l'avait quasiment plus revu et, en ces rares occasions, il s'était montré distant voire froid et insensible à ses émois.

Peut- être avait-elle tort et n'était-ce qu'une hallucination dûe à sa fièvre même si tout en elle criait le contraire. Pour couronner le tout, le roi avait fait annuler toutes ses leçons, prétextant son besoin de repos et que des affaires plus urgentes recquéraient toute son attention.

 _\- Je le déteste, a amadan righ!_ lança-t-elle à son reflet.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, la tirant de ses pensées vindicatives.

 _\- Thig a-steach! (entrez!)_ cria-t-elle.

\- Quel accueil! Je devrai peut-être rebrousser chemin...

Cette voix chaude, Ilyrià la reconnut immédiatement tant elle lui avait manqué. Elle se rua dans les bras de son propriétaire et lui sauta au cou, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

 _\- Legolas! Siulad, cund vell!_

\- Wen nîn, tes manières sont décidément irrécupérables... Malgré tout, elles m'ont manqué... dit-il d'une voix douce et embarrassée en lui caressant les cheveux. Personne en Lothlorien n'a tes façons de faire si... personnelles et c'est tant mieux! Deux, ce serait trop...

La Wallen se mit à rire avant de prendre conscience qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas reposée à terre.

\- Permission de débarquer, prionnsa?

\- Permission accordée, dit-il presque à regret, démentant ainsi ses derniers propos et il la lâcha.

L'elfe planta son regard azur, cette fois sérieux, dans le sien et lui prit la main.

\- Comment vas-tu, ma Dame? Mon père m'a appris ce qu'il s'est passé... Je regrette tant de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés...

\- Mais tu es là maintenant, prionnsa, le rassura-t-elle en lui pressant les doigts.

\- Je n'arrive pas à envisager que quelqu'un de notre peuple puisse arriver à de telles extrêmités... murmura l'ellon, sombre.

\- Bah! Moi si! Je ne suis pas vraiment bien vue dans ta Forêt... Mon aimable et si doux caractère devraient pourtant plaire à tout le monde! commenta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Certes, wen nîn, répondit Legolas en riant. Mais maintenant, je suis là et je ne te quitterai plus des yeux...

\- Que tu as de fort perçants! Mais non, non, non! Finnàm me suis déjà comme mon ombre... Sois mon ami, cela me suffit amplement!

L'ellon se rembrunit légèrement.

\- Mellon... je le suis déjà princesse... Ne le sais-tu donc pas?

\- Bien sûr que si, comme je suis toute à toi! - réalisant que ce qu'elle venait de dire pouvait porter à une mauvaise compréhension, elle crût bon de rajouter – je le suis moi aussi... ton amie, mo prionnsa.

Legolas s'assit dans un fauteuil et s'y carra confortablement, la tête reposant sur son poing fermé, pensif.

\- Si vous aviez été mieux accueillis, peut-être aurions-nous pu éviter pareils agissements...

La jeune femme s'installa à ses pieds en tailleur et posa une main sur son mollet. Il tressaillit, n'arrivant pas à toujours faire abstraction du fait que les Wallens soient si tactiles. C'était toujours autant déroutant et si ça lui plaisait qu'elle, elle le soit avec lui, il n'était pas sûr qu'il approuverait qu'elle le soit avec autrui...

\- Mo caraid, ne commence pas à chercher des bouc-émissaires. Et puis... hésita Ilyrià avant de continuer, cela ne sert à rien. Ton père est au final plus correct que nous avions pu le penser de prime abord... même s'il n'est pas aussi patient qu'il le laisse entendre! Il a été un bon professeur... D'ailleurs, vas-tu reprendre ta place à mes côtés, ernil Legolas? Ne pourrais-tu pas devenir mon nouveau précepteur de sindarin? Le roi sera ravi de se débarasser de moi, j'en suis certaine... conclut-elle avec une pointe de contrariété qu'elle n'arriva pas à dissimuler.

\- Je reprends les armes, dit l' ellon, mais tu te trompes, je ne peux faire plus. Mon père tient à finir ton apprentissage de notre langue... tu es une élève trop difficile... sourit-il, sarcastique.

Un soupir de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres. La Wallen devina qu'il avait déjà dû tenter d' intercéder en ce sens auprès de Thranduil.

Ilyrià ne savait pas si cette annonce lui plaisait ou non... Pourquoi donc ce dernier ne voulait-il pas passer le relais à son fils alors que lui-même avait annulé chaque leçon ces trois dernières semaines? Il avait pourtant là une occasion en or de ne plus avoir autant à faire à elle... Elle décida sagement d'en rester là pour ne pas contrarier davantage Legolas.

Elle s'allongea à même le sol, un bras sous la nuque, les yeux fixés sur les feuillages qui serpentaient au plafond. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle somnolait , sereine d'avoir retrouvé son ami.

La jeune femme avait pensé lui parler du baiser qu'il lui avait donné avant son départ mais n'en avait pas eu envie.

Trop de choses s'étaient passées depuis et avaient envahi son esprit déjà beacoup trop encombré. De plus, elle craignait sa réaction quoi qu'ils auraient pu se dire. Dans un sens ou l'autre, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir assumer...

Tous les deux restèrent ainsi tranquillement dans un silence qui n'avait rien de pesant... Il les enveloppait de son cocon protecteur, les isolant du reste du monde.

Enfin, Legolas se leva. La nuit tombait et les premiers rayons de lune diffusaient leur aura si douce. Il avait quelques personnes à voir et ne pouvait s'y soustraire même si son regard disait clairement qu'il aurait préféré rester avec elle.

\- Wen nîn, dit-il dans un murmure ne souhaitant pas interrompre la plénitude dans laquelle elle semblait être plongée. Mon père te fait dire qu'il te verra demain pour ta leçon. Tu dois te rendre à son étude en milieu de matinée. Cependant, l'entraînement attendra encore un peu.

Le lendemain matin, Ilyrià se leva aux aurores contrairement à ses habitudes. Elle prit le temps de prendre un bain grâce aux baquets d'eau chaude qu'Elëa avait fait porter et de s'y prélasser. Voilà trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pu s'immerger à cause de ses blessures et c'était pour elle un véritable supplice. La porte s'ouvrit sur Finnàm suivi de son elleth, rouge de confusion. Son éternel cigarillo vissé entre ses lèvres fines, il s'assit au bord du tub et y trempa distraitement le bout des doigts.

 _\- A ghraidh..._ Il est plus que l'heure de te préparer pour ton entrevue avec le roi, dit-il en couvant du regard l'elfine qui s'emparait d'une serviette.

 _\- Je n'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie d'y aller,_ bouda la Wallen.

 _\- A ghraidh..._

 _\- oui, oui..._ grogna Ilyrià en se levant nue et pleine de mousse, insouciante du regard d'Elëa effarée par tant de sans gêne.

Elle s'enroula dans le drap de bain tendu par sa camériste rougissante et alla s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse pour se démêler les cheveux d'un coup de brosse rageur.

 _\- La compagnie du roi t'es-t-elle toujours aussi difficile? s_ 'enquit le Ceannar, narquois.

 _\- Elle est ce qu'elle est,_ grogna la jeune femme... _tout comme cette foutue langue!_

Elle se leva et abandonna la serviette pour aller choisir un sarouel pourpre couvert de tâches et une tunique noire, bien loin de la jolie robe de tulle qu'avait préparée Elëa.

 _\- Pourquoi tant de duplicité, mo bana-phrionnsa (princesse)?_ soupira le guerrier qui avait très bien saisi le manège de la fille de son roi.

Elle ébouriffa ses boucles pour les rendre encore plus indomptables et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

 _\- C'est juste... drôle_! lui cria-t-elle en les plantant là pour rejoindre les appartements du roi sous leurs regards impuissants.

Thranduil lui ouvrit lui-même la porte et une moue réprobatrice apparût aussitôt sur son beau visage en voyant les guenilles avec lesquelles elle s'était vêtue. Ilyrià alla s'asseoir sans un mot sur sa chaise et ouvrit ses livres d'étude, l'air concentré.

La Wallen était en colère contre lui et ne voulait pas lui faciliter la tâche aujourd'hui. S'il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à céder sa place à son fils! Elle buta sur chaque mot, fit contre-sens sur contre-sens et le regardait s'empourprer de rage avec une joie mauvaise.

Elle décida au bout d'une bonne heure et demi de porter l'estocade à son gibier, sentant qu'elle l'avait usé jusqu'à la corde.

Ainsi souffla-t-elle aussi bruyamment et gracieusement qu'un mumak et se leva pour aller poser ses fesses sur le bureau du roi. Elle sortit de son étui un cigarillo qu'elle alluma en tirant une énorme bouffée. Elle vit Thranduil manquer s'étouffer, les yeux exhorbités.

Ilyrià coinça son mégot entre ses lèvres comme le faisait Finnàm et le regarda fixement, le défiant ouvertement. Il se leva doucement et fit le tour de la table sans la lâcher des yeux. Il s'approcha de son allure féline et se planta devant elle.

\- Que cherchez-vous donc, wen Ilyrià?

\- Rien du tout, Aran nîn. Il est juste temps de faire une pause. J'ai la tête qui me démange de tout ce fatras que vous essayez de me faire ingurgiter... répondit-elle d'un ton aussi innocent que possible.

\- Et cette horreur vous y aide-t-elle?

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, mo righ! Voulez-vous vous laisser tenter? susurra-t-elle.

\- Certainement pas! Je n'empoisonne pas mon corps de choses aussi triviales! s'exclama Thranduil qui, d'un geste vif, le lui arracha de la bouche.

Ilurià glapit de douleur.

\- Vous m'avez brûlé, brute épaisse!

\- C'est de votre faute, écervelée Wallen! Vous êtes si... si...

Pour une fois, le roi avait perdu sa verve et elle trouva cela assez jouissif malgré la brûlure cuisante de ses lèvres.

\- Têtue!

\- Ça vous va bien de dire ça... murmura la jeune femme.

Thranduil fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, ce qui était bien sûr faux. Il prit place à son bureau aussi calmement que possible.

\- Nous en resterons là ce jour.. mais avant de vous retirer, ma chère... une précision quant à votre soirée...

\- Je sais, l'interrompit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, dépitée du peu de temps qu'avait duré leur joute, pas d'entraînement pour la encore trop faible Wallen...

\- La raison est pourtant tout autre, la coupa l'ellon d'une voix coupante.

Ilyrià se retourna vers lui surprise, une main déjà sur la poignée.

\- Ciod?

\- Wen Ilyrià, votre langage... gronda-t-il avant de reprendre: il n'y aura pas d'entraînement car d'autres obligations nécessitent votre présence. Vous assiterez au banquet donné ce soir.

\- Un banquet? Et pour quelle occasion ces festivités?

\- Pour la raison qu'il me sied! s'exclama Thranduil agacé de devoir se justifier devant elle... comme devant qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il est grand temps pour vous de faire plus ample connaissance avec mon peuple qui deviendra le vôtre dans peu de temps je vous le rappelle, et que vous ne semblez pas pressée de découvrir... Je dois donc y remédier pour vous!

\- Ah oui? Etrange que je ne veuille pas me mêler à eux quand on sait qu'un de vos fidèles sujets à voulu me nuire! cria la Wallen, hors d'elle.

\- Tous les elfes ne sont pas ainsi, voyons! Et vous retrancher derrière la porte de votre chambre en compagnie de vos gens qui,soit dit en passant, ne seront plus là d'ici quelques mois n'est pas la meilleure stratégie à avoir! Je vous pensais tout de même plus perspicace!

Ilyrià se pencha avec une courbette affreuse et lui dit d'une voix ridiculement docile en reculant:

\- Tout ce qu'il vous plaira, mon seigneur et maître! -et elle claqua la porte, le nez plissé par la contrariété- Hors de question que j'y mette ne serait-ce qu'un orteil! pensa-t-elle, rageuse de cette façon si cavalière et grossière de lui présenter les choses.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thranduil, Ilyrià,

Pourquoi donc avait-elle réagi ainsi encore une fois?! Il avait pensé l'enchanter en réparant les torts qu'il avait eu à son arrivée...

Par les Valar, elle était si imprévisible! Elle finirait certainement par le rendre complètement fou à toujours le défier ainsi!

Une fois de plus, Ilyrià avait mis un point d'honneur à mettre Thranduil dans un état de nerfs que peu pouvaient s'enorgueillir d'avoir atteint...

Le roi avait tout de suite entrevu son état d'esprit belliqueux dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte, ses cheveux emmêlés ainsi que ses frusques tâchées et rapiécées comme autant de preuve... Malgré tout, ses yeux et sa bouche aux lèvres vraiment trop charnues avaient joué une autre musique aux oreilles de l'elfe.

Il avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas se saisir d'elle et prendre ce qu'il désirait, en particulier depuis les révélations que lui avait faites le Conui. Qu'elle ait pu connaître la chaleur d'autres hommes ne lui plaisait décidément pas... C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire! Une petite voix sournoise lui murmura que c'était peut-être là la solution à tous ses maux... La posséder une bonne fois pour toutes. Après serait-il certainement libéré de cette maudite attraction! Et que penser de ce qu'elle lui avait révélé... Elle pouvait voir ses blessures, la déchirure de son fëa... comment cela était-il possible, par Erù? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait vouloir signifier? Dire qu'il était intrigué était un euphémisme...

Ces dernières semaines sans quasiment la voir lui avait, à son grand désespoir, fait comprendre certaines émotions qu'il refusait catégoriquement de nommer et il avait cru l'espace d'un instant avoir réussi à l'écarter de son esprit.

Conviction très vite balayée dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle.

Heureusement, l'ellon réussit l'épreuve qu'il s'était imposé en demeurant son professeur,en restant de marbre face à ses provocations délibérées... Pourtant il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie en la voyant assise sur son bureau... l'y renverser...

Il chassa ses idées libidineuses de son esprit d'un revers de la main. La vision de Legolas s'imposa à lui.

Hors de question! Thranduil ne pouvait nier avoir remarqué que celui-ci développait des sentiments envers la princesse Wallen, des sentiments beaucoup plus purs que les siens.

Rien que pour cela, il lutterait contre ce qu'Ilyrià lui inspirait et ce que lui-même faisait ressortir de plus trivial chez la jeune femme. Car il n'était pas idiot ni ignorant de ces choses même si cela remontait à des temps lointains. Il savait que derrière toute la colère qu'elle ressentait, il ne la lassait pas de glace. Ce fardeau, il le porterait pour eux deux. Elle était si jeune et avec son fils de retour, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il le fallait.

La terrasse suspendue où avait lieu le bal était déjà remplie des elfes invités pour l'occasion. Elle était magnifiquement décorée de fleurs et de tables ouvragées d'or et d'argent. Tout le soin possible y avait apporté jusque dans les moindres détails.

Thranduil apprécia à sa juste valeur le travail des elfes en charge de cette tâche harassante. Tous s'extasiaient sur la beauté du lieu et du parfum délicat s'en dégageant sous la lumière des étoiles qui les accompagnait ce soir.

Chacun des hôtes était vêtu de ses plus beaux atours méritant ainsi la réputation de belles gens qu'avait le peuple elfique. Lui-même s'était habillé d'une tunique de soie gris perle tissée de fils d'argent sur une sous chemise noire et d'un pantalon sombre lui aussi. Un riche manteau de brocard complétait sa tenue. Il avait laissé ses longs cheveux libre de toutes entraves si ce n'était le fin diadème de mythril, délaissant son imposante couronne d'automne.

Tout aurait été parfait si quelque chose n'avait pas manqué... aucune trace de sa... de la Wallen ou des siens d'ailleurs. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle aurait dû se présenter à lui mais rien, pas même un semblant d'explication quant à la raison de sa brillante absence. Legolas ne savait rien non plus et était aussi perplexe que son père. Thranduil sentit une colère sourde l'envahir.

 _\- Ada_ , lui proposa son fils voyant la fureur fissurer de plus en plus le masque d'impassibilité du roi, _laissez-moi aller voir. Je suis sûr qu'elle a une bonne raison d'être en retard._

 _\- Cinq minutes est un retard, ion nîn, une heure c'est une absence..._ grinça-t-il à voix basse. _Et je ne pense pas, non je suis sûr que cette raison n'a rien de valable! Pourquoi? Parce qu'aucun de ces maudits Wallens n'est présent! Ce ne sont que des sauvages sans aucune politesse, ni savoir-vivre..._

Un souffle s'exhala de la bouche ourlée du prince et un nuage passa dans ses prunelles bleues. L'orage grondait et serait bientôt remplacé par une tempête cataclysmique. Depuis qu'il était de retour, il voyait la boule de nerfs qu'était en train de devenir son père, toujours à fleur de peau... Il savait peut-être donner le change face aux autres mais ne pouvait le tromper lui. Legolas le connaissait trop bien. C'est pourquoi il tenta une dernière fois de le raisonner.

 _\- Je vais aller les chercher, Ada..._

 _\- Non,_ trancha le souverain avec impatience. _Non, je vais y aller... dussé-je les ramèner moi même sur mon dos,_ conclut-il en se retournant d'un geste ample qui fit tournoyer son lourd manteau.

Legolas se prit à espérer que les Wallens aient une raison pertinente de ne pas s' être encore montrés ... pour leur propre bien.

En arrivant devant la porte des appartements de la Wallen, Thranduil entendit un grand chahut qui n'avait rien de cris de peur, au contraire. Il reconnut sans peine le rire cristallin d'Ilyrià. Ces débordements de joie finirent de le crisper entièrement et il ouvrit la porte à la volée, d'un coup de pied rageur.

Comment, par Morgoth, réussissait-elle l'exploit de toujours lui faire perdre cette contenance qu'il avait si durement acquise au cours de ces derniers millénaires?!

Sur le seuil, l'ellon resta cloué devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Nullement habillée ni coiffée ni... rien en fait!... Ilyrià était allongée ou plutôt vautrée par terre, la tête sur les genoux de son cousin et ses pieds calés sur le ventre nu (!) du Ceannar qui la fixait, amusé. Elle tenait dans sa main une bouteille d'origine inconnue, d'où s'exhalaient des vapeurs alcoolisées, à demi vide. Elle gloussait comme une dératée en regardant Klaùs faire apparaître puis disparaître ses écailles faciales en de savantes figures géométriques.

En l'entendant, la jeune femme tourna son visage vers le roi. Il nota avec grand déplaisir ses yeux brumeux et sa voix pâteuse lorsqu'elle baragouina entre deux hoquets:

 _\- Halo mo righ Than... Thrandi... Oh galla, chain eil tha fois agam! Ciamar a tha sibh?..._ -encore un hoquet suivi d'un rôt retentissant- _Gabh mo leisgeul, tha mi bochd, tha mi sgith... (salut mon roi... Oh merde, je ne sais plus! Comment allez-vous? Excusez-moi pardon, je ne vais pas bien , je suis fatiguée...)_

Thranduil s'étrangla de fureur tandis que Finnàm se relevait calmement et que Klaùs sautait sur ses pieds, faisant tomber lourdement la tête de sa cousine sur le sol sans aucun état d'âme.

\- Elle est saoûle comme une barrique! commenta Klaùs en la désignant vaguement, pliée de rire par terre. Quoique là tout de suite, une barrique serait beaucoup plus distinguée... déjà qu'en temps normal...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant chacun la terminer comme il l'entendait et se mit à rire grassement. Ses yeux brillaient de deux flammes luisantes, nouvel aspect lui aussi de sa mutation dragonne.

\- Elle est complètement folle!

Ilyrià se remit debout et tangua jusqu'à son cousin en le menaçant du doigt.

 _\- tha fios thu..._ tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la folle?

Là, elle le gifla pour l'embrasser tout de suite après à moitié dans le vide, n'arrivant plus à visualiser les distances correctement et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Klaùs se massa la joue et dit, la tête penchée de côté, taquin:

\- Je l'adooooore quand elle est comme ça!

Sur ces mots, il les planta là, leur laissant sa cousine sur les bras. Le Wallen s'était bien amusé et passait à autre chose une fois que la situation avait bien dégénérée... du grand Klaùs en somme!

Finnàm secoua la tête et, prenant sa longue tresse entre ses mains, il la tordit pour l'attacher en chignon.

\- Rhooo! s'exclama Ilyrià en roulant des yeux, quand il fait ça, c'est qu'il a des idées lubriques derrière la tête... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, _Aran righ_ -elle mélangeait toutes les langues- il n'en a pas après moi... ça c'est fini depuis... -elle compta sur ses doigts avant de souffler dessus comme pour chasser de la poussière-... au moins... très longtemps en tout cas! Faîtes plutôt surveiller l'arrière train de vos elfines!

L'air attéré de l'elfe la fit rire à nouveau et elle se cacha le visage dans les coussins comme une enfant prise en faute.

\- Et elle a déjà dessoulé depuis que je l'ai trouvé et qu'elle a renversé son autre bouteille sur ma tunique, expliqua Finnàm, justifiant ainsi du même coup sa poitrine dénudée.

\- Où a-t-elle bien pu se procurer cet alcool?

\- Oh ça... répondit le Commandant, c'est la réserve personnelle de ma princesse en provenance directe de Terra. -il haussa les épaules, défaitiste- Je ne savais même pas qu'elle en avait ici avec elle. Ce sont des alcools vraiment forts, moi-même je me suis déjà retrouvé à quatre pattes après en avoir bu...

\- Elle l'a fait exprès! souffla le roi, ses yeux aussi durs que l'acier.

\- C'est effectivement ce que je crois, approuva Finnàm avec un sourire indulgent. Elle a dû vouloir se donner un peu de courage avant votre banquet. Ces réceptions peuvent être intimidantes pour les non-initiés!

L'ellon, qui tenait pourtant l'intelligence de cet homme en grande estime, lui donna tort cette fois-ci et le traita mentalement d'idiot. Se remémorant la sortie de la Wallen de son bureau un peu plus tôt, il sut avec certitude que la jeune femme s'était enivrée à dessein, pour le mettre à défaut devant tout le monde ce soir.

 _Hors de question qu'elle gagne,_ pensa-t-il sévèrement. _Elle fera ce que je veux moi!_

Il dit à Finnàm sans la lâcher des yeux, à demi comateuse:

\- Allez vous préparer, Conui. Je vais appeler quelqu'un et la faire remettre sur pieds.

Son ton ne souffrait aucun refus et, malgré une lueur d'inquiétude fugace qui traversa son regard, le guerrier jugea plus sage de laisser la main au roi. Il savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien sinon la saoûler un peu plus mais de récriminations cette fois. Et puis honnêtement, il était soulagé de passer le relais. Elle était insupportable ainsi et avait même réussi à faire fuir Anaïsa, cette dernière n'ayant qu'un attrait très limité pour tout ce qui touchait à la boisson.

Il se dirigea vers la porte quand la jeune femme s'agenouilla sur le canapé et, suppliante, gémit.

 _\- Cha! Ne me laisse pas seule avec lui, mo caraid... s'il te plaît..._

Le Ceannar poussa un soupir et lui lança en passant la porte:

\- Tu t'y es mise toute seule, a ghraidh. Débrouille-toi, je ne suis pas nourrice...

Une fois seuls, Ilyrià et Thranduil ne surent ni quoi se dire, ni quoi faire, ce à quoi aucun d'eux deux n'était habitué. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment méfiants, lui l'épaule appuyéé contre le chambranle de la porte et elle toujours à genoux au milieu des coussins.

Soudain, malgré l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité , la Wallen enjamba le dossier du canapé pour s'échapper et sauta par dessus la table basse avec une agilité déconcertante. Malheureusement pour elle, l'elfe fut plus rapide et l'attrapa au vol par la taille. Dos à lui, elle se mit à se débattre, gesticulant et battant des pieds comme une furie. Elle lui mit un grand coup de coude dans les côtes et il la lâcha, le souffle coupé.

Ilyrià en profita pour se dégager mais peine perdue. L'ellon la saisit par le poignet et le lui tordit pour la retourner vers lui, la respiration saccadée. C'est alors que la situation dérapa et échappa totalement au contrôle du roi elfe.

Mûe par la colère qu'elle avait accumulée depuis des semaines voire des mois, elle le gifla. Si celle qu'elle avait assénée à Klaùs était un geste somme toute amical, celle-ci fut magistrale. Une marque écarlate zébra la joue pâle du souverain. Il perdit toute contenance et, toujours en la maintenant fermement par son poignet délicat, il lui rendit le coup. Muette de stupeur, elle porta la main à sa joue cuisante. Il regretta immédiatement pareille attitude mais elle l'avait poussé littéralement à bout. Il la lâcha aussitôt et elle fit quelques pas en arrière, apeurée.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa sur le moment.

Ilyrià recula encore un peu plus la main toujours sur sa joue brûlante alors qu'il restait pétrifié. Il crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer tant ses yeux étaient luisants quand, tout à coup, elle fondit sur lui, collant son corps au sien.

La Wallen passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour attirer sa tête vers son visage et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Thranduil dût user de toute sa force de caractère pour s'arracher de son étreinte. Elle avait bu et il n'était pas ce genre d'ellon, à profiter de la situation. Il l'éloigna de lui d'un geste brutal et lui dit sèchement.

\- Rappelez-vous la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici, wen Wallen! -ses mots eurent l'effet escompté et finirent de la dégriser. Il l'aurait frappé qu'elle n'aurait pas réagi différemment- Maintenant, habillez-vous... Si vous ne vous êtes pas présentée d'ici une demi-heure à la terrasse, c'est dans une de mes geôles que vous finirez cette nuit grotesque! ... Et ne portez plus jamais la main sur votre roi, termina-t-il sans la regarder.

Elle chancela sous la menace et baissa la tête en signe de reddition.

Thranduil sortit et s'adossa au mur après avoir refermé cette damnée porte derrière lui. Il souffla en se pinçant l'arête du nez, et ce à plusieurs reprises, pour reprendre un semblant de sérénité avant de remonter là où il aurait donné toutes ses richesses pour ne plus aller .

A peine arrivé, un sourire faux plaqué sur ses lèvres encore brûlantes du baiser que lui avait donné la jeune femme, il tomba nez-à-nez avec les membres de la Garde et Legolas. Il le regardèrent tous comme un seul homme, interrogateurs.

\- Alors? demanda Anaïsa, soupçonneuse.

Il lui lança un regard exaspéré. Cette jeune guerrière semblait voir au-delà de son masque et cela l'agaçait sans commune mesure. Ses grands yeux bleus n'étaient pas dupes, il en était certain. L'ellon aurait pu jurer qu'elle lirait entre les lignes de tout ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire.

\- Alors, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix mesurée, elle se prépare et va arriver aussi sagement que n'importe quelle femme de Mirkwood doit le faire!

\- Vous êtes sûr que nous parlons de la même Wallen? se moqua Klaùs. Ma cousine? Je mise sur une entourloupe!

\- Peut-être ne savez-vous pas être assez persuasif?! ironisa Thranduil, piqué au vif par ce manque de confiance en son jugement.

\- Ada, intervint doucement Legolas, ses yeux pâles et bleutés agrandis par la surprise et quoi l'envie? se demanda le roi- Je ne crois pas que sagement soit le mot approprié...

Son père vit qu'ils avaient tous leur regard rivé sur un point derrière lui. Pris d'un sombre pressentiment, il se retourna lentement et resta figé.

Pour être à l'heure, elle l'était. Pour s'être préparée, elle l'était... le résultat était juste... Il n'avait pas de mots pour exprimer son désarroi. Malgré la rage qui s'emparait de lui, Thranduil ne pouvait cependant que la dévorer avidement des yeux.

Ilyrià s'était coiffée de manière totalement extravagante avec deux espèces de chignons torsadés sur le sommet de sa tête d'où s'échappaient une multitude de petites boucles rebelles.

Quant à sa robe...

Typiquement de style wallen, elle dérogeait complètement à la bienséance elfique. Lorsqu'elle fut bien sûre d'avoir toute son attention, elle lui renvoya un sourire effronté et tourna sur elle-même avec un haussement de sourcil provocateur. Il put prendre ainsi la pleine mesure de l'indécence de cette chose qu'elle appelait une robe! Pourpre et satinée, le vêtement la moulait comme une seconde peau, soulignant chaque détail de son anatomie plantureuse. Le décolleté carré laissait entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine et, par les Valar, ce n'était pas là le pire du meilleur! Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher toute seule de colère quand elle se retourna. Tout le dos de cette satanée robe était juste inexistant.

Elle était découpée jusqu'au creux de ses reins et on pouvait voir ainsi voir le seul bijou que la Wallen portait en permanence, une fine chaîne qui ceignait ses hanches rondes dont elle ne se séparait jamais. D'où il était, l'elfe voyait très nettement les deux tatouages de lien qui se supperposaient l'un à l'autre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il étouffa un juron.

Une fois de plus, elle avait retourné la situation contre lui et s'était joué du roi. Tous les regards étaient tounés vers elle et un aiguillon de jalousie lui empoisonna le coeur. La seule chose que Thranduil aurait souhaité en ce moment, c'était de la jeter sur son épaule et la ramener dans ses appartements...

Ilyrià discuta avec un groupe d'elfes puis un autre et encore un autre, consciente du regard acier qui brûlait dans son dos. La Wallen se montra absolument charmante, rieuse et odieusement pleine de sollicitude avec tous alors qu'il savait qu'elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire... une comédienne était née!

Elle navigua entre les invités du roi en faisant abstraction de ce dernier, de son attitude guindée que seuls trahissaient ses yeux enfiévrés. Elle dansa plaisamment avec tous sans aucune des mauvaises manières qui lui étaient coutumières. La jeune femme était d'une exquise politesse pour compenser sa tenue quelque peu ... décalée.

Elle dansa aussi avec Legolas qui fut son cavalier attitré toute la soirée. Quoi de plus normal? Il ne la quitta pas, satisfaisant le moindre de ses désirs avec plaisir mais n'hésitant toutefois pas à la sermonner à une ou deux reprises. L'ellon était réellement choqué par la robe de la Wallen, de ce qu'elle suggérait et montrait. Il n'appréciait que très moyennement que tous aient une vue imprenable sur la peau de sa future fiancée. Il aurait préféré, à n'en point douter, que celle-ci reste du domaine du privé et aurait aimé en avoir la primeur avant d'en faire profiter les autres.

Malgré tout, cela ne l'empêcha pas de la tenir un un peu plus serrée que ne l'exigeait la bienséance.

Finnàm, lui aussi, la réprimanda gentiment avec un sourire en coin pour conclure d'un «Tu es impossible, a ghraidh... Tu finiras par avoir la tête de ce pauvre roi!». Ilyrià se mit à rire joyeusement, une lueur fourbe dansant au fond de ses yeux vairons et rejoignit Anaïsa qui s'était réfugiée derrière d'énormes pots de fleurs magnifiques et odorantes.

Des roses d'une multitude de couleurs se disputaient l'attention des admirateurs avec de grands lys majestueux. Une arche de vigne grimpante les surplombait, finissant de cloisonner cet écrin de verdure.

La guerrière était assise en tailleur et semblait désemparée sans la présence de Muir à ses côtés. Son amie la trouvait somptueuse ce soir et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se cachait ainsi. Anaïsa portait une tunique vaporeuse d'un rose tendre avec un joli décolleté rond aux manches courtes laissant apparaître les nombreux tatouages qui serpentaient sur sa peau laiteuse. Ses cheveux étaient attachés haut sur sa tête par une de ses propres dreads et une fine tresse barrait son front comme un diadème.

La princesse Wallen cala une fesse sur un des pots de fleurs et la regarda attentivement.

 _\- Mo piuthar, ciamar a tha thu? (comment vas-tu?)_

Anaïsa haussa les épaules et lui sourit d'un air fatigué.

 _\- Bien_.

 _\- Naoï,_ la gronda Ilyrià, ne me mens pas. _Tu es loin d'avoir la forme... Quelque chose ne va pas? Dis-le moi mo caraid?_

La guerrière wallen ferma les yeux et murmura, lassée:

 _\- Pourquoi? ... Pourquoi cherches-tu autant la confrontation avec le roi?_

 _\- C'est lui qui me cherche, Naoï! Je n'aime pas cette façon qu'il a d'imposer ses volontés..._

 _-C' .roi,_ martela son amie en détachant chaque syllabe et mot. _Ainsi agissent-ils tous... Tu es quand même bien placée pour le savoir, non?_

 _\- Bref!_ la coupa court Ilyrià sans répondre. _Elle se releva d'un mouvement tout sauf naturel à cause de cette damnée robe.- J'ai la migraine et suis fatiguée au delà de l'inimaginable...l'alcool! Invention du démon! A demain, a ghraidh! c_ ria-t-elle de dos en lui faisant un petit signe de la main par dessus son épaule.

Elle avait quitté la terrasse, exténuée par les efforts fournis si peu de temps après avoir tant bu. La jeune femme avait eu son comptant d'elfes pour la soirée. Aussi, décida-t-elle de passer par les jardins bien heureusement désertés et d'y flâner un peu, appréciant la solitude et le silence qui s'en dégageaient.

Une main de fer s'abattit sur son bras. Le souverain de cette forêt maudite se tenait devant elle, un sourire affreusement prédateur aux lèvres. Elle se figea sous l'hostilité de son regard polaire.

\- Vous êtes-vous bien amusée à mes dépends, wen nîn?

Elle se dégagea froidement.

\- Vous m'avez imposé cette soirée infernale, prenez-en à vous même! Et ne m'appelez plus ainsi, je ne suis pas à vous,galla righ!

\- Vous croyez? siffla-t-il, les dents serrées par la colère.

\- J'en suis certaine! Je ne vous appartiens pas et...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il la plaquait violemment sur l'arbre derrière elle en moulant son corps au sien.

\- En êtes-vous absolument sûre?... wen nîn... lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, satisfait de la sentir pantelante contre lui.

Thranduil effleura délicatement sa bouche de ses lèvres et, n'y pouvant plus, l'écrasa totalement en en forçant l'entrée. Ilyrià s'abandonna à son étreinte et noua ses bras autour de son cou. Leur baiser s'éternisa alors qu'ils exploraient chacun la bouche de l'autre férocement comme si tous deux voulaient ardemment soumettre son adversaire.

Il la souleva et la Wallen enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, faisant ainsi remonter dangereusement sa robe sur le haut de ses cuisses. A bout de nerfs et la raison plus que vacillante, il colla son front au sien et ferma les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas possible... Nous ne pouvons continuer ainsi... dit-il doucement.

Le souffle chaud de la jeune femme lui balaya le visage, menaçant dangereusement sa détermination. Aussi la reposa-t-il à terre malgré les protestations d'Ilyrià.

\- Et si moi je ne veux pas... pouvoir? rétorqua-t-elle à voix basse.

Thranduil entendit la cassure dans sa voix rocailleuse et ne put retenir un dernier geste avec sa main. Il caressa la ligne délicate de sa mâchoire et posa un chaste baiser sur son front et son nez, en évitant soigneusement la région de ses lèvres. Enfin, il se détacha d'elle et partit d'un pas rapide le dos raide, se maudissant pour cet énième moment d'égarement et pour l'abandonner ainsi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Voili voilou... qu'avez-vous pensé? Leurs galères vont aller de mal en pis, non? Suite et conséquences au prochain chapitre! ;)


	14. Chapter 13

Et voilà, voilà le 13ème chapitre en provenance directe du fin fond de ma campagne profonde... Les choses s'accélèrent un peu et tout le monde part en sucette... encore un peu plus... cette partie est plus courte que les précédentes mais il agit comme une amorce des prochains... donc ceci est pour votre bien (en tous cas, je l'espère! ). Encore une fois pourvu qu'il vous satisfasse et que ces voyous de Wallens et les pas si sages que ça elfes de Mirkwood vous fassent passer un agréable moment! ;)

Sinon merci à tous et toutes qui que vous soyez pour les nombreux anonymous et à Poly popy qui suit assidûment; Krassnaia ma chérie que j aime! ;); à Juliefanfic:oui je suis une sadico barbare en puissance! Mais ravie que ça te plaise toujours! BakaSaru6 qui a des questions fort pertinentes tout comme Savang!; Toutouille pour son ajout et ses commentaires privés qui m'ont fait plus que plaisir et Darkklinne qui a trouvé un de mes vilains petits secrets :) ... merci de votre soutien!

Et cette fois, on change de pays: thanks Canada and United Kingdom! (A qui le prochain tour?!)

Chapitre 13.

Anaïsa, Finnàm,

La Wallen avait décidé de quitter la soirée sylvestre peu après son amie. Tout avait été charmant, certainement un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Anaïsa poussa un soupir nostalgique en repensant une fois n'est pas coutume aux banquets que, eux, organisaient au sein de leur cité. Ces festivités-là étaient toujours pour son peuple l'occasion de fêtes débridées. Et même s'ils avaient du goût eux aussi en matières de décoration, les réjouissances qui s'y déroulaient n'étaient pas du même ordre et seraient sûrement apparues aux yeux des elfes comme orgiaques! C'étaient des explosions de couleurs, de sensations et de joie de vivre intense.

Peut-être était-ce là le problème de la population elfique...

La vie éternelle donnaient à ces belles gens un immobilisme latent qui lui était dur, à eux Wallens, de supporter. Alors qu'ils pouvaient être d'une rapidité inouïe sur les champs de bataille, les elfes étaient aussi d'une lenteur incroyable dans leur vie de tous les jours. Son peuple faisait absolument tout dans l'urgence et l'excès.

D'un autre côté, toutes leurs contradictions les rendaient fascinants, du moins à ses yeux. Anaïsa eut un petit sourire en se disant que Finnàm ou plus encore Klaùs ne seraient pas du tout d'accord avec ce dernier point...

Par contre, ce qui était loin mais alors très loin de la fasciner était la musique! De la harpe, de la flûte, de la harpe encore et toujours... Non, non, non! Les tambours, les cymbales, les didgéridous et les ouds lui manquaient atrocement... Du rythme, par Erù, du rythme!

Afin d'éviter le plus de monde possible car sa nature la rendait extrêmement solitaire, Anaïsa opta par le passage des petits jardins qui jouxtaient la terrasse suspendue. Autant d'odeurs, de verdure et de végétaux lui donnaient la nausée malgré leur incommensurable beauté. Jamais elle ne pourrait les aimer comme elle adorait la mer, ses senteurs, ses embruns sur son visage. Elle avait hâte de retrouver sa merveilleuse cité, sa chambre ou encore ses amis... se laisser porter plutôt que d'être constamment sur ses gardes à surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Elle soupira et se pressa. Retrouver Muir ou encore prendre un peu de repos voilà bien le seul programme qui la tentait... mais aussi afin d'enlever ces fichues bottes que son frère et Commandant l'avait obligé à porter en ces circonstances, arguant que le roi Thranduil faisait des efforts qu'ils devaient tous lui retourner.

Quelle torture! Elle se demanda pour la énième fois comment faisait le cousin d'Ilyrià pour supporter le contact étroit du cuir, plus particulièrement au vu de la grosseur de ses propres griffes. La jeune guerrière n'aurait jamais pu porter ces horreurs chaque jour qu'Erù faisait! C'était un tel calvaire!...

La jeune femme en était là dans ses réflexions quand elle entendit des voix étouffées un peu plus loin. Elle décida de passer son chemin et de les ignorer quand le timbre rocailleux d'une des voix lui fit dresser l'oreille. Elle reconnut sans l'ombre d'un doute celle de la femme apparemment furieuse dont les paroles la contrarièrent au plus haut point: «je ne vous appartiens pas...»

Al'affût, tel le prédateur qu'était son double félin, elle se tapit et alla vérifier ses soupçons, priant les Valar de n'être qu'une effroyable amie...

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Elle sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines en voyant Ilyrià, la robe remontée et les jambes enroulées autour d'un ellon qui n'était certainement pas celui qui aurait dû se trouver là, entre ses cuisses. Il avait le visage caché mais sa posture et ses longues mèches d'un blond argenté étaient reconnaissables entre tous...

Le Haut Roi Thranduil, les yeux fiévreux et la bouche rougie d'avoir embrassé la Wallen.

Anaïsa bouillonna de colère et allait intervenir quand elle le regarda plus attentivement. Elle le vit reprendre raison et se détacher de son amie, même si la tâche avait l'air ardu. Elle observa ensuite sa princesse et vit au fond de ses pupilles brillantes tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu y voir pour le prince, et non son père... Le roi partit enfin et la laissa seule, perdue.

La guerrière sortit des fourrés et l'interpela d'une voix glaciale:

 _\- Que t'arrive-t-il? Serais-tu devenue folle?!_

Ilyrià fit volte-face, les yeux encore embués.

 _\- Naoï! Tu m'espionnes?_ l'accusa-t-elle en se réajustant les mains tremblantes.

 _\- Ne retourne pas la situation! Fais-le avec les autres, pas avec moi. Je te connais trop pour jouer à ce jeu là! Te rends-tu compte que ton stupide égarement n'amènera avec lui que la ruine sur nous tous, ton peuple comme le leur?! As-tu pensé à nous, à Legolas, à ton père?_

La guerrière Wallen était hors d'elle. Tant d'inconscience de tout ce que «ça» impliquait la mettait dans une rage folle, elle pourtant d'une nature si pondérée. Son amie baissa la tête avant de se redresser, hautaine... Maudite fierté Wallen!

 _\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Anaïsa'Ail! Tu crois savoir mais tu ne sais absolument rien! Rien du tout_!

Elle fit mine de s'en aller mais Naoï se propulsa d'un bond devant elle et lui barra le chemin.

 _\- Je sais et depuis plus longtemps que toi! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'insistais autant sur tout ce qui te liait à lui?! Parce que je suis curieuse? Allons! Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça! Je t'ai tendu des perches qui tenaient plus de poteaux! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit?_

 _\- Parce que... parce que je ne suis pas idiote! Je sais que tout cette histoire est inexorablement_ vouée à _l'échec_ , avoua Ilyrià dans un murmure à peine audible en évitant soigneusement son regard. _Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir ces sentiments qui me polluent le corps et l'âme... J'ai essayé de voir ça comme de la haine et j'y ai cru...un temps. Mais il me transporte!_ s'emporta-t-elle dans un élan passionné, _je n'y peux rien! A chaque regard, à chaque fois qu'il me touche... Je ne le supporte pas et en même temps je n'imagine pas ne plus le voir!_

 _\- Tu l'aimes..._ dit Anaïsa, attérée de cette constatation.

 _\- Je ne sais pas,_ _non n'exagérons rien_ , répondit Ilyrià en déchiquetant une fleur qu'elle avait arraché. _Je ne veux pas mettre de mots là- dessus..._

 _-Ily... et le prince dans tout ça?_

La Wallen haussa les épaules, un nuage au fond des yeux.

 _\- J'aime beaucoup Legolas mais..._

 _\- Mais rien,_ trancha celle qu'Ilyrià voyait comme sa soeur. _C'est sur lui que tu vas te concentrer. Tu ne peux pas_ -elle martela chaque mot- _tu ne peux pas faire autrement qu'enfouir toute cette fange_ (la guerrière s'en voulut de se montrer aussi dure mais elle n'avait pas le choix, quelqu'un devait le faire) _et passer outre. Je serai là pour t'aider. Quant à lui..._

 _\- Ne parle pas de lui_ -la voix de la princesse claqua, cinglante- _ne le nomme même pas. Il n'y a rien à dire, il me l'a bien fait comprendre. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de ce côté-là. Je rentre maintenant... seule,_ conclut-elle,sombre, en voyant Anaïsa lui emboîter le pas. _Rentre chez toi, cerbère!_

Ilyrià s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles deux.

Anaïsa prit elle aussi le chemin de ses propres appartements, désolée ce qui venait de se passer mais sûre et certaine qu'elle avait fait ce qui devait l'être, de son bienfondé.

Lorsque la jeune femme arriva enfin, son frère était déjà là l'air soucieux, en train de fumer... pour changer... Un pli barrait son front et sa tête penchée de côté montrait qu'il réfléchissait intensément.

 _\- Il ne s'arrêtera donc jamais! Par les Valar, qu'il est épuisant!_ pensa -t-elle, peinée pour lui.

Elle lui effleura le bras pour lui signifier sa présence.

 _\- Qu'y a-t-il, mo brathair? La soirée ne t'a-t-elle donc pas été bonne? Où est Elëa?_

 _\- Merveilleuse,_ rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique. _Ma si adorable elfine est rentrée dormir chez elle... Je ne suis pas d'humeur badine et ma compagnie n'est pas la plus agréable qui soit..._

 _\- Qu'y a-t-il, Finnàm?_ insista-telle.

 _\- Justement, je ne sais pas, mo piuthar, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus... Quelque chose de capital m'échappe et cela me rend fou... C'est tellement frustrant_!

Il balaya d'un revers de la main une pile de livres se trouvant sur la table qui allèrent s'écraser contre la porte communicante au logis de son second.

 _\- Si seulement j'arrivais à poser..._ commença le Commandant de la Garde en se baissant pour ramasser un vieux livre.

Le manuscrit à la main, il suspendit son geste de le reposer sur ladite table. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Il relâcha les tensions de son corps, le décontractant au maximum. Sa cadette allait dire quelque chose quand il lui intima le silence d'un grognement sourd. Il pencha de nouveau son visage et ramena l'ouvrage à ses narines pour le humer encore et encore et ce, sous toutes les coutures.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Leur éclat froid et bestial fit frissonner sa soeur. Finnàm sourit, rictus qui découvrit ses canines subitement allongées.

 _\- C'est ça..._ -il regarda Anaïsa avec une satisfaction qui n'avait rien d'engagente- ... _c'est la pleine lune cette nuit et elle sera rouge, rouge sang,_ dit-il d'une voix sourde. _Un elfe ne verra pas le soleil se lever une nouvelle fois sur cette maudite forêt..._

Sur ces mots et sans donner plus d'explications, il sortit en glissant son coutelas à sa ceinture.

Anaïsa ne le suivit pas. Elle savait qu'il voulait être seul pour accomplir son devoir.

Finnàm ne se pressa pas. Au contraire. Il comptait prendre le temps nécessaire et y puiser tout le plaisir possible. Il savait qu'il aurait dû aller trouver Thranduil et le mettre au courant de sa toute récente découverte. Le problème était que le roi aurait voulu gérer lui-même la situation... or ça, il ne pouvait absolument pas le permettre. Il en allait de son honneur.

Il le devait à Ilyrià qui avait été battue, à Sturten dont il avait rompu la confiance et à lui-même qui se sentait horriblement défaillant ces derniers temps. Le guerrier serait cette nuit le juge et le bourreau de ce fêlon.

Il savait précisément où aller. Tout était enfin limpide.

Il descendit l'escalier de pierres d'un pas assuré et se retrouva dans un dédale de couloirs sombres bien loin de l'aura bienveillante et lumineuse des cavernes du dessus. Il arriva vite à destination et ouvrit doucement la porte qui le séparait de l'objet de sa venue en ces souterrains.

L'ellon qu'il cherchait était là, penché sur sa table de travail. Finnàm, en le voyant, se dit que les apparences étaient réellement trompeuses. L'elfe avait l'air si concentré et la lumière qui l'illuminait lui conférait une allure divinement pure... sauf que le Ceannar savait pertinemment qu'il était très loin de l'être.

Le Wallen ferma la porte d'un coup de talon et s'y adossa, bloquant par là même la seule sortie de la pièce. Le bruit attira l'attention de l'elfe dont le visage fermé ne put cacher la consternation. L'inquiétude teinta ses petits yeux gris. Il se reprit vite et, se carrant dans son fauteuil, dit d'une voix bienveillante:

-Puis-je vous aider, Commandant?

Le guerrier n'était pas dupe. Il sortit son long couteau et commença à se curer les ongles avec.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... Qu'en dis-tu, Lomion? Peux-tu m'aider, maître elfe? Car tu n'es pas très doué avec les tâches qui te sont dévolues...

Le regard de l'ellon se durçit et il se déplaça légèrement sur sa chaise sans répondre. Aussi, Finnàm continua-t-il, imperturbable.

\- En quoi pourrais-tu m'aider? répéta-t-il. Nous savons déjà que l'apprentissage n'est pas ton point fort...

\- Encore aurait-il fallu que la personne à instruire ait un minimum de capacités et non une cervelle complètement vide! répondit Lomion avec colère.

\- Ha... Nous y voilà donc... Aurais-tu un grief à émettre contre ma princesse?

La tension était palpable et l'air crépitait autour d'eux.

\- Princesse! cracha l'ellon en se levant doucement. Elle n'a rien d'une princesse!... Ce n'est qu'une putain!

Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque grimaçant.

\- Une putain qui sera un jour ta souveraine, elfe, dit tranquillement le Wallen.

\- Jamais elle ne montera sur le trône de Mirkwood!

\- Il est vrai que tu t'y es employé fortement ces derniers temps...

\- Nous ne le permettrons jamais! tonna Lomion furieux, perdant le peu de contenance dont il avait fait preuve jusque là.

\- Nous? demanda doucement Finnàm. Intéressant.

L'ellon réalisa trop tard la portée de ses mots. Il sut qu'il avait donné une information capitale et qu'il se devait de maîtriser ce satané Wallen.

Après tout, il avait beau être archiviste, il n'en restait pas moins un elfe émérite qui avait eu son lot de batailles...

Il commença à tourner lentement autour de la table pour se rapprocher du guerrier.

\- Qui est donc ce «nous»? le questionna Finnàm, désormais autoritaire.

\- Nous, c'est moi! cria l'ellon, hors de lui.

Soudain, Lomion sauta sur le bureau et se jeta sur le Wallen, les yeux exhorbités par la haine. De là, il se propulsa vers le Commandant, celui-ci jurant comme un charretier surpris qu'il était par l'agilité de l'archiviste. Il s'était laissé abuser par son air doucereux et limite maladif qu'il devait à une activité loin de toute source de lumière.

Finnàm évita de justesse la lame que l'ellon avait à la main mais le déséquilibre l'entraîna au sol et fit sauter son propre couteau sous la table. Le manque d'exercices de ces derniers mois était flagrant et il se promit de s'y remédier dès le lendemain.

Un éclair de joie mauvaise passa dans les yeux de Lomion au moment où, profitant de la chute de son adversaire, il pressa la lame d'une dague dissimulée dans sa tunique sur la jugulaire du Wallen.

\- Tout le monde te dit incroyablement fort et puissant... l'indomptable Conui...cracha-t-il, dédaigneux. Ce ne sont que fadaises et balivernes! Des racontars destinés à séduire les elfines perdues comme Elëa! Elle aussi aura à subir le châtiment qu'elle mérite! Quant à ta putain... je te promets une chose (il murmura à l'oreille de Finnàm qui devint livide). Que croyais-tu, Wallen? Que seul mon peuple se refuse à cette union bâtarde?!...

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa tirade, il assista incrédule à la mutation du guerrier et eut un mouvement de répulsion qui le perdit.

Le guerrier wallen poussa un cri guttural et, prenant appui sur le sol, il mit un coup de tête à son adversaire. La lame sur son cou l'entailla profondément mais il s'en fichait royalement. D'un mouvement de reins puissant, il se remit debout, sa longue tresse volant dans son dos et attrapa Lomion à la gorge d'une main de fer pour l'abattre violemment sur la table.

Il s'approcha alors à quelques centimètres de son visage et planta son regard métallique dans celui, froid, de l'ellon.

\- Et toi, que croyais-tu, elfe? Je suis un Wallen, le Commandant de la Garde siffla Finnàm, les dents serrées. Ma justice est expéditive.

Sur ces mots, tout en maintenant Lomion par le cou, il leva haut son autre main griffue et, d'un geste vif, la plongea dans sa poitrine pour lui en arracher le coeur.

Sans un regard pour le corps sans vie et, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde du sang qui coulait le long de son bras ni des éclaboussures sur son visage, il quitta la pièce.

Il se rendit directement aux appartements du roi.

Thranduil ouvrit la porte et resta de marbre face à l'allure sanguinolente du Wallen. Il le détailla de haut en bas et bloqua son regard glacé sur le poing fermé de Finnàm. Toujours en silence, il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer et alla prendre place derrière son imposant bureau d'ébène, impavide. Il cala son menton sur ses deux mains croisées.

Le Ceannar prit la parole, encore vibrant de l'adrénaline du combat.

\- J'ai trouvé qui a mis l'eau de mer dans le bassin., décréta-t-il, les mâchoires serrées.

\- Je vois cela, commenta le roi d'une voix égale. Qui est... était-il?

\- Lomion, le charmant professeur qui n'a visiblement pas aimé être relégué aux fins fonds de vos archives...

\- Lomion? s'étonna le roi. Oui, c'est assez logique finalement. Vu la quantité de sang, je suppose qu'il est mort à l'heure qui l'est... Je doute de pouvoir faire justice moi-même...

\- La sécurité d'Ilyrià m'incombe...

\- Tout comme à moi ce me semble, le coupa froidement Thranduil.

Finnàm balança devant le roi ce qui restait du traître. Quelques gouttes de sang éclaboussèrent l'ellon qui jeta un coup d'oeil à peine distrait sur l'organe encore chaud avant de se renfonçer dans son fauteuil. Ses doigts caressaient sa lèvre inférieure, signe de réflexion chez le roi.

A le voir ainsi réagir avec autant de sang-froid, le Wallen se dit que Thranduil devait être un guerrier tout à fait remarquable et ne l'en respecta que plus malgré toute la rancoeur qu'il gardait tenace au fond de lui.

\- Avez-vous eu quelques révélations dont vous voudriez me faire part, Conui?

\- Il n'était pas seul... C'est une véritable conspiration, lui apprit le guerrier. -il hésita un court laps de temps ne sachant s'il devait tout lui dire. Il décida qu'il le devait. Après tout, il était l'un des premiers concernés et c'était un homme d'honneur s'il pouvait le dire ainsi- Il y a plus... Ces elfes ont eu des informations à la source...

\- Des Wallens impliqués? fit le roi, choqué.

Finnàm sourit, sinistre.

\- Comme quoi, a righ, la coopération inter-raciale a bien eu lieu finalement.

L'elfe pinça les lèvres et ses doigts se mirent à pianoter nerveusement sur le bras de son fauteuil.

\- Nous naviguons en eaux troubles, Conui... Il va falloir cloisonner autour de wen Ilyrià.

\- Ça ne va pas lui plaire...marmonna le Wallen. Elle va être pénible...

\- Rien de nouveau alors, dit Thranduil en s'autorisant un léger sourire en coin.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Legolas,

Il sortit du bureau le visage tendu et fermé. Ses traits tirés ne laissaient aucun doute sur son actuel état d'esprit. L'entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père et le Conui pour l'avertir des derniers évènements l'avait glacé d'effroi tout comme les éclaboussures de sang sur la table. Par Erù, comment avait-on pu en arriver là? Des elfes et des Wallens renégats?!Il ne considérait plus rien d'acquis dans leurs propres cavernes. Chaque chose, elfe ou quoi que ce soit le faisait douter et la douceur de son caractère héritée de sa mère laissait de plus en plus place à l'amertume ombrageuse de Thranduil.

Sa confiance s'estompait au profit de la méfiance envers tout et tout le monde.

Au vu des derniers évènements, il avait clairement prévenu son père qu'il ne quitterait désormais plus ni la cité ni la Wallen. Sans parler de quelconques sentiments, son honneur était en jeu... hors de question que sa Dame soit blessée, attaquée, injuriée ou pire...

Rien que de l'imaginer, c'était à proprement inadmissible. Thranduil lui avait fait promettre de veiller sur la Wallen qui leur avait été confiée. Il était le plus à même, lui avait expliqué le roi, de mener cette mission à bien. Mais il n'y avait strictement rien à promettre car il s''était déjà juré à lui-même depuis un certain temps que le bien-être et la sécurité d'Ilyrià étaient sa prorité.

Déjà quelques mois qu'elle était entrée dans leur vie comme un tourbillon et, si on lui avait dit la place qu'elle y prendrait, il ne l'aurait probablement pas cru. Peut-être finalement que les Valar avaient su dès le début ce qui allait arriver... Très certainement d'ailleurs... même si, pour le moment, il était conscient que la jeune femme ne le voyait pas de la façon dont lui la ressentait mais comme un ami certes très proche mais tout de même rien de plus qu'un ami. Il ne souhaitait pas la brusquer.

Legolas soupira. Cela ne l'enchantait pas outre mesure, loin de là, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir brider la liberté insouciante de la jeune femme s'il voulait la préserver. Le soldat en lui avait pris le pas sur l'agréable compagnon elfique. Il ne pouvait faire autrement et espérait qu'Ilyrià comprendrait qu'il le faisait dans son intérêt.

Rien n'était moins sûr... il n'y avait qu'à voir les colères qu'elle avait piqué les premiers temps contre le Ceannar. Mieux valait-il cela que de la perdre... Il avait même été contre l'idée de son père qui souhaitait visiblement adoucir le quotidien de la princesse... S'il avait pu, Legolas se serait bien vu l'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant quelques mois jusqu'au mariage. En y réfléchissant bien, l'ellon se dit que ce ne serait jamais terminé, du moins pas temps qu'elle vivrait. Unis ou non, ses détracteurs n'abandonneraient probablement jamais et ils étaient, lui comme elle, condamnés à avoir une vie faîte de dangers et à devoir toujours être sur le qui-vive. Le prince savait cependant qu'il ne rendrait jamais les armes. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature et il se doutait que la femme qui lui était destinée était du même acabit que lui.

Legolas soupira une seconde fois en regardant du haut du balcon la jeune femme qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis des mois fredonner, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs. Il descendit ou plutôt sauta lestement dans l'arbre face au balcon. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu, peu habituée encore à leur pas silencieux. Il put donc encore l'observer à loisir pendant quelques minutes et se demanda la raison de son changement soudain d'attitude.

Elle, si enjouée et prompte aux émotions exacerbées, semblait juste éteinte. La jeune femme savait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lomion mais lui doutait que cela ait le moindre rapport.

La Wallen était persuadée que toute cette histoire était terminée, Thranduil et Finnàm préférant la tenir dans l'ignorance des dangers qui gravitaient autour d'elle. Ils avaient opté pour un entourage plus que limité. Seuls quelques elfes dignes de la confiance de leur roi pouvaient ainsi l'approcher. De ça aussi, Legolas doutait grandement. Il leur avait pourtant dit qu'elle devait être mise courant. Ilyrià pouvait faire face, elle était forte et loin d'être stupide.

Legolas s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui et se pinça l'arête du nez en expectorant bruyamment. Il était véritablement indigné... indigné et furieux. Il se tapa volontairement l'arrière du crâne contre le mur de colère. La douleur lui éclaircit quelque peu les idées. Il se redressa et plaqua un sourire de circonstance sur ses lèvres avant de s'avancer vers Ilyrià.

Elle ne l'entendait toujours pas et il lui effleura l'épaule pour lui signifier sa présence. Son visage s'illumina à sa vue, ce qui lui réchauffa l'âme.

\- Mo prionnsa! Je suis si heureuse de te voir! Tu es discret ces derniers temps, lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- Désolé ma Dame, souffla-t-il avant de reprendre, la voix caressante. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'emmènerai bientôt nager dans un endroit connu que de mon père et moi-même...

 _\- Ciod_? s'écria-t-elle, interloquée. Ton père...

\- ... n'est pas le monstre au sang-froid que tu imaginais, rit l'ellon en lui saisissant la main alors qu'elle s'asseyait, les jambes coupées.

\- Pourquoi? murmura-t-elle doucement comme pour elle-même.

\- Tu pourras muer, wen nîn, mais de manière plus que discrète... pour le moment en tous cas...

 _\- Cuin_? (quand?)

L'empressement d'Ilyrià ravit Legolas. Il retrouvait la Wallen qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Il se remit à rire en voyant son petit pied taper le sol d'impatience.

\- Laisse moi quelques jours pour tout organiser...

\- Comment puis-je te remercier? Si tu savais le bien que me donne cette nouvelle! Comment as-tu fait pour le convaincre? le bombarda-t-elle, ses grands yeux luisants d'excitation.

\- C'est le roi qu'il te faut remercier... Il a pensé te faire plaisir après ce qu'il s'est passé... même s'il ne l'a évidemment pas formulé ainsi. Nous te devions bien ça, mo bana-phrionnsa (ma princesse), dit l'ellon d'une voix douce. Je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Tùch! le gronda Ilyrià en mettant son index sur ses lèvres, faisant ainsi frissonner l'elfe. J'aimerai faire quelque chose pour toi, mo caraid...

Legolas ferma les yeux et sourcilla un court instant sous la brûlure insidieuse que faisait naître ce léger toucher. Par les Valar, il ne voulait qu'une chose... mais il s'interdit d'y penser.

\- Peut-être... souffla l'elfe, peut-être pourrais-tu me tresser les cheveux, ma Dame? Je dois aller en patrouille un peu plus tard et nous y resterons jusqu'à demain. Ton Ceannar nous accompagnera ainsi que sa soeur et Klaùs. Ils ont apparemment besoin de reprendre l'exercice physique.

\- Et moi, je suis consignée, bouda Ilyrià. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile!

\- Certes non! lui assura-t-il, mais précieuse, oui! Il est de notre devoir de te protéger alors t'emmener au milieu des araignées et de leurs nids n'est certainement pas la chose à faire...

\- mmmm...

La Wallen soupira une nouvelle fois mais de frustration cette fois ci et alla s'installer au soleil sur la grosse souche qu'elle occupait à son arrivée. Avec un léger sourire, elle tapota la place devant elle pour l'inviter à s'y installer. Il s'assit à ses pieds en se calant le dos contre ses jambes, la nuque reposant sur ses genoux.

Il était merveilleusement détendu et fondit littéralement quand il sentit ses doigts passer dans ses longues mèches.

\- C'est un crime d'avoir une telle chevelure! Toutes les femmes tueraient pour les avoir! grommela-t-elle.

L'ellon réprima un sourire avant de fermer les yeux, se laissant porter par le plaisir que lui procurait la caresse de la Wallen. Ilyrià natta habilement les mèches derrière les oreilles de Legolas avant de les ramener pour les tresser ensemble.

\- Ne pas faire n'importe quoi... pensait-il en boucle, ne pas se retourner... ne pas l'embrasser, ce n'est pas convenable... Tu es habile, wen nîn, dit-il à voix haute.

\- L'habitude... Je tressais souvent les cheveux de Finnàm. C'est un fainéant, il sait très bien s'en occuper seul mais il s'arrange toujours pour se le faire faire... répondit la jeune femme sans se rendre compte que son compagnon se rembrunissait ostensiblement à ses mots.

Il était tout simplement jaloux. Elle ne pouvais pas comprendre l'importance que l'acte de tressage revêtait chez les elfes. C'était là un geste très intime que les ellons ne demandaient qu'à leur compagne. Savoir que la jeune femme qui deviendrait son épouse d'ici quelques mois avait partagé ce genre d'intimité avec ne serait-ce qu'une personne, à fortiori le Conui, lui retournait l'estomac. C'était comme si quelque chose grondait dans son ventre et le grignotait de l'intérieur.

\- Voilà! Très beau comme toujours! fit-elle avec un claquement de langue approbateur devant son travail, inconsciente de l'émoi du prince.

L'ellon bondit sur ses pieds et embrassa la main de la jeune femme, surprise.

\- C'était avec le plus grand plaisir, mo caraid. Tu n'es pas très exigent! dit-elle avec un petit rire perlé.

Legolas lui renvoya un grand sourire avant de se détourner. Un léger rouge lui empourprait son visage pâle et ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent. Non, il ne laisserait personne lui faire le moindre mal. Qui que ce soit.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So? Remarque? Commentaire? Réclamation?... Vous connaissez la marche à suivre! clic! Allez-y! Lâchez vous: de cool à beurk... ^^

Ilyrià et Thranduil étaient un peu moins présents mais c'est pour mieux les retrouver mes enfants... (oh my gosh! Suis je le grand mechant loup?)Legolas était absent depuis un petit moment et faire un point avec lui était nécessaire! ;) . Quant aux frère et soeur en folie, eux aussi devaient être remis un peu d'équerre! :) le pauvre Finnam, il méritait de découvrir et châtier lui même le coupable (même s'il n'a pas encore toute l'équation! ! Un ou des Wallens renégats, ça c'est pas une bonne nouvelle... bon j'arrête je pipelettise encore trop... bisous tous doux de la plage!


	15. Chapter 14

Alors? Les choses vont-elles s'aplanir un peu dans ce chapitre ou s'aggraver... Mystère... mystère!

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il n'y aura que le point de vue d'Ilyrià et non celui de plusieurs persos et ce pendant plusieurs chapitres... attention pas forcément le sien à elle mais un seul perso par chapitre! Elle monopolise déjà assez l'attention comme ça! ^^ et tout ceci pour un meilleur déroulement de cette partie de l'histoire!

Ce chapitre là est dédié en partie à l'histoire du peuple wallen et son origine mais pas que!... En espérant qu'il vous plaise et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions positives comme négatives d'ailleurs!

Comme toujours je remercie les anonymes et envoie de gros bisous tout doux à ceux et celles qui me suivent depuis le début et qui se sont fait connaître par leurs reviews et PM... merci à Sandra Lutices D et Eternelly Hysteria pour leurs ajouts et à Toutouille pour ses encouragements et son message trop top! ;)... si les anonymes veulent des bisous sucrés et plein de guimauve vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire! ! ;)

Chapitre dédicacé à Juliefanfiction: le tressage y a que ça de vrai!

Enjoy enjoy enjoy... (en tout cas je l'espère! )

Chapitre 14.

Ilyrià,

La patrouille était partie depuis quelques heures et Ilyrià se sentait déjà terriblement seule. Elle aurait aimé les accompagner et découvrir un peu plus ce mystère que représentait la Forêt Noire. Quelle chance avaient-ils de pourvoir se défouler au lieu de stagner comme elle...Ilyrià se voyait comme une poupée inanimée que les autres bougeaient au gré de leurs envies et de leurs besoins...

Elle soupira en pensant à Anaïsa qui, tout en étant là, lui semblait atrocement lointaine depuis leur dispute. Sans doute son amie avait-elle raison mais que pouvait-elle y faire?... A part ce qu'elle faisait déjà? Soit rien, encore et toujours rien... C'était d'ailleurs épuisant physiquement et moralement.

La jeune femme se leva, décidée. Elle ne voulait pas se cacher plus longtemps, ce n'était pas dans son tempérament et elle s'exaspérait elle-même de cette immobilité.

D'un pas ferme, elle se rendit aux appartements du roi pour le remercier de l'assouplissement aussi discret fut-il des règles qu'il venait de lui octroyer. Elle n'en revenait pas! Pourquoi? Pourquoi ce revirement? La Wallen ne pouvait s'empêcher de percevoir son geste comme un tentative de corruption...

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse raconter ce qui était arrivé après le banquet tout simplement. Ça ne pouvait être que ça!

Si tel était vraiment son but, que croyait-il? Qu'elle allait claironner sur tous les toits qu'elle avait failli se faire trousser contre un arbre?

Plus elle avançait, plus elle se mettait toute seule en colère sans preuve, se montant elle-même contre le roi...

Elle devait le voir mauvais, c'était tellement plus facile que d'admettre qu'il avait voulu lui faire plaisir après les élans inavouables auxquels ils avaient failli tous deux succomber. C'est donc en fulminant qu'elle frappa ou plutôt heurta la porte. Il avait à peine ouvert qu'Ilyrià l'enchaîna, la voix vibrante, sur le pas de la porte.

\- Pourquoi?!

Il la regarda, les yeux arrondis par la surprise et n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle continuait son monologue:

\- Je dois suivre vos ordres mais vous êtes... une véritable girouette, aran nîn! Je ne dois pas muter sinon... et maintenant je peux mais en toute discrétion! Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un s'aperçoive que vous n'êtes pas cet espèce de reptile à sang-froid que vous voulez paraître tout le temps! Vous m'épuisez!... Je ne dirai rien vous savez? N'essayez pas de me faire taire de cette façon! C'est... insultant! finit-elle, hors d'haleine.

Tout à coup, Thranduil ouvrit grand la porte de manière à offrir à la jeune femme une vue dégagée sur son salon. Elle se tût, muette de stupeur.

Il n'était pas seul.

Deux ellons se tenaient là, un au regard gris et serein et un autre aux yeux bleutés, rieurs. La Wallen se jeta dans les bras de ce dernier plus heureuse que jamais sans se soucier de son air décontenancé.

\- Elrohir! Vous êtes venus! s'écria-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec chaleur malgré la mine hautement désappobatrice du roi.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son frère et lui prit la main sans lâcher pour autant le premier.

\- Elladan! Je suis si... si... Je n'ai pas les mots!

\- Voilà qui est rare et précieux... commenta Thranduil, glacial et mécontent de la voir si transportée pour les fils d'Imladris.

Ilyrià lui jeta un regard venimeux avant de reporter toute son attention sur les deux visiteurs.

\- Personne ne m'a prévenu de votre visite! dit elle accusatrice.

\- Car personne n'était au courant. Nous avons fait un détour au dernier moment... pour voir comment allait notre petite protégée wallen sans douter pour autant que tout allait très bien, lui expliqua Elrohir, un léger sourire aux lèvres et avec un hochement de tête pour le roi. Ne soyez donc pas prompte à jeter la pierre au souverain.

La Wallen se mordit la langue pour ne pas sortir une réplique bien cinglante quant à sa situation à Mirkwood mais elle se retint, certaine que les jumeaux n'apprécieraient pas.

\- Certes, mes amis, répondit-elle avec une douceur rare. Combien de temps resterez-vous en Forêt Noire?

\- Nous repartons demain pour notre domaine...

\- Si peu de temps? se désola Ilyrià avec une moue.

\- Ne boudez pas, Aranel, rit Elladan. Nous venions prendre de vos nouvelles comme promis mais si vous êtes fâchée, peut-être devrions-nous repartir à l'instant?

\- Il faudrait me passer sur le corps! les menaça la jeune femme.

\- Alors, profitons du temps qui nous est imparti, sourit Elrohir. Laissez-nous nous rafraîchir et retrouvons-nous pour le dîner, mellon nîn, conclut-il en passant la porte suivi de son frère après avoir salué le roi d'un hochement de tête.

Elle allait les suivre sans un mot ni un regard pour l'ellon resté en retrait face à ces retrouvailles quand elle se ravisa. Son père l'avait mieux élevé que ça! Elle avait fait preuve d'une telle puérilité qu'elle se serait giflée elle-même...

Ilyrià ferma la porte et s'y appuya quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers lui. Elle voulait le remercier et s'excuser de s'être, une fois encore, mise dans tous ses états. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'un geste nerveux et s'approcha de quelques pas, laissant une distance de sécurité entre eux deux.

La Wallen voulait être sûre de ne rien faire de fâcheux omme c'était malheureusement souvent le cas en sa présence... ne pas se laisser enivrer par son parfum grisant par exemple.

Plantant son regard dans celui hivernal, de Thranduil, elle bafouilla avec son sans gêne coutumier:

\- Désolée... J'étais venue pour vous remercier et voilà que je vous hurle dessus!... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en arrive toujours là avec vous! Mais c'est de votre faute aussi... Vous êtes si...

L'ellon combla la distance qui les séparait en deux enjambées sans toutefois la quitter des yeux.

\- Si quoi, wen nîn? murmura-t-il de sa voix de basse qui la faisait tant chavirer.

\- Si... Je ne sais plus, soupira Ilyrià. Vous êtes trop proche et vous m'empêchez de réfléchir...

La franchise déconcertante de la jeune femme le fit rire et elle frissonna en se disant que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait faire. Il paraissait tellement détendu ainsi qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de replacer une mèche de ses cheveux échappée de son oreille. Il s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et saisit sa main pour la broyer entre ses longs doigts.

\- Ne faîtes pas ça, dit l'elfe dans un grondement sourd. Il ne vaut mieux pas. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir toujours être maître de moi.

\- Oh, souffla Ilyrià, le coeur battant à tout rompre, oui... d'accord... certes. Rendez la moi alors. -elle lui désigna sa main qu'il avait gardé emprisonné dans la sienne.

Thranduil la porta à ses lèvres et, la retournant, déposa un baiser brûlant malgré sa peau glacée au creux de sa paume avant de la lâcher. Ilyrià secoua la tête et recula vers la sortie quand la voix du roi lui parvint aux oreilles, aussi cassante qu'elle avait été caressante une seconde plus tôt:

\- Dame Ilyrià, ne revenez plus m'invectiver comme une furie sinon je vais finir par croire qu'une visite des cachots vous serait bénéfique!

Thranduil ou l'art de souffler le chaud et le froid... La colère qu'elle avait refoulé reflua et elle claqua la porte violemment.

Le soir venu, la Wallen enfila pour une fois la tenue préparée par Elëa, souhaitant faire honneur aux elfes d'Imladris. Elle se regarda dans le miroir de la psyché et se dit que l'elfine avait décidément très bon goût. Quoi de plus normal pour une elfe?!

Peut-être devrait-elle suivre ses recommandations un peu plus souvent? La jeune femme, à l'instar de toutes les femmes où que ce soit, aimait se sentir un minimum à son avantage et s'acharner à se rendre le moins attirante possible était somme toute ennuyeux...

Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe longue bien évidemment et fluide couleur pêche qui épousait ses formes vraiment généreuses sans pour autant en faire de trop. Sans manches, son décolleté carré bordé d'une bande de satin crème soulignait joliment sa poitrine et un large bandeau ceignait le haut de sa taille, l'affinant... ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. Elle compléta sa tenue en chaussant une paire de sandales dorées. Ilyrià termina en domptant tant bien que mal ses boucles. Elle les ramena ainsi, à l'aide d'une multitude d'épingles, en masse sur son épaule gauche. La princesse wallen dédaigna les bijoux portés à son attention sur la coiffeuse. Elle n'aimait que porter sa chaîne ventrale où reposait contre son nombril le pendentif qui permettait le passage des Irmensùls. Elle était certaine de ne jamais pouvoir retourner sur un des autres mondes mais qu'importe! Elle avait ainsi l'impression de se rapprocher de chez elle par cet infime contact.

Le dîner serait dressé dans le salon des appartements privés du roi, privilégiant ainsi l'intimité de cette pièce cossue à la froideur de la grande salle où se tenaient usuellement les réceptions. Ilyrià se sentait déjà intimidée avant même de s'y rendre. La pensée de partager cette soirée en la seule compagnie des fils d'Elrond et de Thranduil la mettait mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec lui dans ce contexte et elle craignait que les frères, en observateurs chevronnés, ne vissent quelque chose qui les déservirait tous les deux... même si le roi l'avait clairement revoyée un peu plus tôt.

Avec un ultime geste de coquetterie, elle se réajusta rapidement et se mordit légèrement les lèvres pour les rougir un peu plus. La jeune Wallen toqua timidement loin des coups rageurs de l'après-midi. Ce fut Elrohir qui vint lui ouvrir avec un immense sourire qui la réchauffa.

-Aranel! Vous voilà... Il ne manquait décidément plus que vous! Venez donc égayer trois ellons qui se morfondent... lui dit-il, une main sur le coeur.

Il se poussa pour la laisser passer et elle dût retenir à grand peine une exclamation de ravissement. Le salon austère qu'elle côtoyait depuis plusieurs mois lui semblait tout autre ce soir à la lueur des inombrables bougies disséminées un peu partout. L'air embaumait des fleurs sauvages qui agrémentaient la pièce en de gros bouquets savamment dressés.

Ilyrià nota avec un plaisir non dissimulé la présence d'un énorme bac rectangulaire de pierres bleutées typiquement wallens où étaient plantés plusieurs pieds de bruyère. Sans un mot, elle fondit dessus et se baissa pour en humer le parfum enivrant. Cette merveilleuse odeur la renvoya aussitôt à sa cité où cette plante poussait absolument partout comme si elle était chez elle et c'était le cas.

La jeune femme leva les yeux et croisa ceux, océaniques, du souverain. L'espace d'un court instant, elle aurait pu jurer être seule avec lui, que rien d'autre ne comptait comme s'il avait capturé la sirène dans ses filets. Il arborait une expression indéchiffrable mais ne put empêcher un léger sourire de filtrer sur ses lèvres devant son air ravi.

 _\- Aran nîn! De la bruyère de ma cité! Hannon le! La voir... respirer son parfum me transporte de joie..._

Tout au bonheur qu'elle éprouvait, Ilyrià avait parlé sans réfléchir... en sindarin! Elle vit le plaisir se refléter dans le regard de Thranduil mais aussi l'étonnement dans ceux des jumeaux.

\- Wen Ilyrià! Que de progrès! C'est encore balbutiant mais déjà très bien! Je vous aurai pensé moins réceptive... Allez savoir pourquoi! s'exclama Elladan.

\- J'ai un bon professeur désormais... bredouilla-t-elle, les joues cramoisies en se relevant et lissant sa robe.

\- Vous pourrez le féliciter, Aran Thranduil, dit Elrohir d'une voix taquine en se retournant vers ce dernier. Il faut dire qu'il partait de loin...

 _\- Hannon le, cund Elrohir. Vous venez de le faire,_ répondit posément l'ellon.

\- C'est vous? s'étonna Elladan. Vous ne pouviez rêver meilleur maître, Aranel, conclut-il avec un doux sourire.

\- Certes, certes...

Elle saisit le bras de son jumeau et s'y appuya légèrement, les joues toujours aussi empourprées, ce que nota l'elfe. Il l'observa plus attentivement et remarqua ses yeux brillants qui évitaient consciencieusement ceux polaires du roi ainsi que le léger tremblement de son corps.

Voilà qui ne ressemblait pas à la jeune femme effrontée rencontrée quelques mois auparavant... Il espérait que la vie à Mirkwood n'était pas trop dure et que son souverain faisait preuve de clémence à son égard. Il n'était là que pour quelques heures mais comptait les mettre à profit pour étudier la situation sous toutes les coutures. De plus, il savait que son père ne manquerait pas de les questionner à leur retour à Imladris. Lui aussi s'inquiétait de l'attitude de Thranduil envers la Wallen. Tous savaient combien il pouvait être proprement imbuvable!

Ils allèrent s'installer à la table dressée pour le repas qui promettait, comme à chaque fois, d'être exquis. Placée en bout de table, entre les deux frères et face au roi, Ilyrià n'en menait pas large et se taisait, les laissant faire la conversation. Son esprit vagabondait vers sa cité, ses couleurs et son peuple...

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle soupira en portant la coupe de vin à ses lèvres.

\- Nous vous aurions-nous perdue? demanda malicieusement Elrohir en référence à leur premier dîner ensemble.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise, et dit à voix basse en faisant en sorte de ne pas croiser ceux de Thranduil:

\- Je pensais à chez moi... l'odeur, la vue de cette plante m'y ont ramené...

L'ellon à sa droite cala son menton au creux de sa paume, accoudé sur la table.

\- Il est vrai que votre cité est incroyable... renchérit Ellandan.

\- Parlez-nous d'elle, de son histoire ma chère... Après tout, ce n'est que justice au vu de tout ce que le peuple elfique vous demande de suivre et d'ingurgiter, continua Elrohir avec un soupçon de reproche envers Thranduil.

Ilyryà regarda ce dernier pour en avoir l'assentiment et, à sa façon de l'effleurer de ses prunelles, elle se décida.

\- «Je vois la Terre sortant une seconde fois

Hors de l'écume, belle et verte;

Courent les cascades, et au-dessus d'elle, haut dans les

Montagnes, l'aigle guette le poisson.

Les champs produisent sans être ensemencés.

Tout malheur est détruit.»* récita Ilyrià, rêveuse.

\- Qu'est-ce donc? demanda Elladan avec curiosité.

\- L'histoire de ma cité... répondit la Wallen, les pupilles brûlantes d'un feu intense. L'histoire wallen dans ce qu'elle a de plus pure. La légende dit que mon peuple n'est pas réellement originaire d'Arda...

\- Et dans ce cas, d'où viendriez-vous? questionna le second fils du Perendhil, suspendu aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Le peuple de mon père serait issu d'un des huit autres mondes gravitant autour de l'Arbre-des-Mondes...

\- Un Irmensùl? l'interrompit Elrohir, fasciné.

La jeune femme sourit avec indulgence devant l'ignorance de ces êtres millénaires.

\- Non, pas un Irmensùl... mais le grand Arbre-des-Mondes, celui qui porte tous les autres et à partir duquel sont créés tous les Irmensùls.

\- Oh...

Elle reprit, l'air songeur, perdue dans ses souvenirs des leçons que lui avait données son vénérable Athair (père).

\- Nous ne savons plus quel est ce monde... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Athair le sache lui-même... C'était il y a si longtemps! Peut-être le Guérisseur lui... Enfin! Tout ce que notre mémoire collective se rappelle est le nom de cette terre originelle... A Ghaidhealtachd. Nos ancêtres ont dû la fuir lorsqu'une faille l'a quasiment détruite. Grâce à sa magie Erù a reproduit notre terre à une échelle infime de ce qu'elle était et notre cité nous a alors sauvé lors de l'exode...

\- Mais si vous n'étiez pas d'Arda, comment auriez-vous pu faire pour...

\- Venir ici? compléta Ilyrià avec un sourire espiègle. Me demandez-vous de vous révéler un des secrets les plus jalousement gardés de ma race, seigneurs?

Elle les dévisagea les uns après les autres, s'attardant un peu plus longuement sur l'ellon assis en face d'elle. Ses mâchoires serrés et la fine ligne de ses lèvres ourlées lui firent comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment cet étalage d'histoire wallen mais les jumeaux avaient l'air si captivés... Et puis, elle était sûre de pouvoir faire confiance au roi, à son roi se prit-elle à penser, qu'elle leur livra une des vérités les plus incroyables de sa cité. Klaùs l'aurait certainement étripée de ses propres mains en l'entendant.

\- Et bien... C'est là que réside toute la magie wallen! La cité elle-même...

\- Oui? la coupa Elrohir, avide.

\- Laissez-moi finir, mellon nîn! La cité elle-même, disai-je donc, est à elle seule un immense Irmensùl!

\- Manan?! s'écrièrent les deux frères de concert. Comment cela est-il possible?!

Ilyrià se mit rire doucement devant cet emportement digne de jeunes enfants.

\- Sous ses pierres est disséminé un peu partout de l'écorce de frêne blanc. Quant à l'airain et l'ambre nécessaire...

\- Il y en a d'incrusté dans ces fameuses pierres bleues! s'exclama Elrohir en repensant à sa visite dans la fabuleuse cité. Ainsi, vous voyagez avec entre les différents mondes?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- Malheureusement non... Elle est trop vieille désormais ou tout du moins le supposons-nous...Elle a juste assez de magie pour dériver le long du littoral d'Arda...

\- Malheureusement? la coupa Thranduil d'une voix cinglante, jusque là silencieux. Regrettez-vous d'être coincée ici? Je devine que oui... Vous devez rêver d'être sur un de ces autres mondes... tout sauf être à Mirkwood!

Il était maintenant furieux. Ilyrià pouvait le voir, furieux et... affecté, triste. Mais pourquoi? Elle ne chercha pas, préférant l'attaque comme mode de défense. Avec un claquement de langue sonore, elle lui répondit agressive:

\- Je sais où est mon devoir, a righ -l'entendre reprendre volontairement sa langue le fit tiquer- ... et je l'assume quoi qu'il m'en coûte! C'est plutôt vous qui aimeriez me voir partout ailleurs sauf dans vos précieuses cavernes, galla! Vous et votre coeur plus dur que le roc...

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir que la main de Thranduil s'abattit sur la table, renversant plusieurs des verres. Il se leva, raide d'une rage glacée, et dit d'une voix blanche:

\- Mes Seigneurs, vous me voyez navré de devoir écourter mais cette soirée n'a que trop duré...

Les deux ellons hochèrent la tête et se levèrent, conscients du congé cavalier qui venait de leur être donné. Ilyrià allait les suivre quand la voix du roi retentit, péremptoire:

\- Pas vous, Wen Ilyrià.

La Wallen se figea, sentant son sang quitter peu à peu ses veines. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus erratique. Qu'allait-il lui faire? Elle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin en lui parlant de la sorte et plus particulièrement devant témoins. Il allait lui faire payer cet affront car le roi était trop narcissique et conscient de sa royale personne pour laisser couler... Elle jeta un regard éperdu à Elrohir qui tenta de lui venir en aide. En vain.

\- Aran Thranduil... Il est tard. Peut-être devriez-vous remettre cette conversation à demain? Dame Ilyrià a les yeux qui se ferment tout seuls... Vous...

\- En aucun cas, trancha l'elfe d'une voix que la colère rendait encore plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

Elrohir sut qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Le roi n'entendrait jamais raison et, à insister ainsi, il risquait d'aggraver la situation de la jeune femme. Il regarda la jeune femme avec pitié et lui serra la main pour lui insuffler du courage avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Ilyrià eut la désagréable impression que c'était celle des geôles que le roi lui avait promises cet après-midi et qu'elle y était enfermée avec un fou dangereux. Elle le sentait faire les cent pas dans son dos et refusait de lui faire face. C'est pourquoi elle fixait obstinément le mur qui la séparait de la liberté. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi sans autre bruit que celui de la carafe qu'il vidait méticuleusement.

Soudain, deux grandes mains lui enserrèrent la taille et elle se sentit happée contre le torse de pierre de Thranduil. La tenant contre lui, un bras enroulé autour d'elle, il avança contre le mur pour s'y retenir de son autre main valide. Il se moula un peu plus encore à Ilyrià et perdit son visage dans ses boucles, autant enivré par le vin que le parfum de sa peau.

Toujours dos à lui, la Wallen frissonna en sentant les lèvres de l'elfe lui effleurer la nuque, égrainant un essaim de baisers de son cou à sa clavicule. Elle aussi dût s'appuyer pour ne pas tomber. Chaque pore de sa peau brûlait littéralement sous le toucher de cette bouche diablement tentatrice. Sa langue remonta de son épaule au derrière de son oreille et il murmura, tourmenté:

\- Vous me rendez fou, wen nîn! Vous en rendez-vous compte?... Jamais je ne vous laisserai partir... Je ne peux pas...

Sa voix se brisa de colère d'avoir laissé échapper un tel aveu de sa propre faiblesse. Il la retourna sans ménagement et la plaqua contre le mur brutalement.

\- Que m'avez-vous fait, sorcière? siffla-t-il. Quelle magie avez...

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui ne put terminer sa phrase. Ilyrià avait passé la main dans ses longs cheveux qu'elle tira pour abaisser son visage vers le sien. Elle colla ses lèvres fiévreuses sur celles glacées de l'ellon et, furieuse de cette scène dont elle savait l'issue une fois de plus stérile, elle le mordit pour qu'il la lâche... ce qu'il fit avec un juron étouffé.

Elle mit ses poings serrés sur ses hanches sans tenir compte de son épaule dénudée et le fixa, ses yeux luisants de larmes de rage et de frustration.

\- C'est vous qui me rendez folle! Je ne suis pas un jouet que vous pouvez prendre et rejeter à votre guise! Je ne suis pas une de vos elfines rougissantes et promptes à satisfaire le moindre de vos désirs! cria la jeune femme -elle se mordit le poing pour ne pas hurler de tant d'inconstance. Faire un pas en avant et deux en arrière n'avait jamais été dans son caractère- vous volez de moi ces quelques instants, aussi pénibles fussent-ils au vu de cette situation malsaine, et à chaque fois vous me repoussez! Vous finirez par me tuer, aran nîn... soupira-t-elle, affligée.

La Wallen se rapprocha de lui et lui dit dans un chuchotement empreint de défi:

\- Prenez-moi ou laissez moi une bonne fois pour toutes...

D'un mouvement brusque de l'épaule, elle fit glisser sa robe jusqu'à sa taille, se dévoilant à demi nue sous les yeux médusés du roi. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tant de franchise et de passion aussi dévorante que celle là. Jamais une elleth ne l'avait aussi ouvertement provoqué.

Elle n'avait aucunement idée du combat intérieur qu'il se livrait. Ilyrià ne voyait que le néant dans ses prunelles gelées.

Alors prit-elle la décision pour eux deux, persuadée que tout n'était qu'illusion et qu'en réalité il s'était joué impunément d'elle. Et ça, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le supporter. La jeune femme avait sa fierté et il l'avait foulé allègrement; elle se sentait plus idiote que l'idiot du village comme on disait chez elle.

Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant que cet elfe aussi beau que misérablement égocentrique avait pu la désirer, elle? Alors qu'il s'était moqué d'elle, de la couleur de sa peau, de l'étrangeté de ses yeux? Comment aurait-il pu changer à ce point?... Comment avait-elle pu faire défaut à un ellon charmant et d'une douceur sans égale pour celui-là à l'âme tourmentée? Idiote, stupide...

Mortifiée, la jeune femme se réajusta d'une main tremblante et s'enfuit en courant sans qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit pour la retenir. Si Ilyrià s'était retournée ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle aurait pu voir le visage de Thranduil se tordre sous la violence intense de ce qu'il ressentait, déchiré entre devoir et désir, entre ses obligations de roi et le besoin qu'il avait de la faire sienne.

C'était certainement mieux ainsi.

Les fils d'Elrond repartirent le lendemain matin après avoir déjeuné avec le roi. La Wallen envoya Elëa faire dire qu'elle se sentait indisposée et qu'elle ne pourrait se joindre à eux. Les jumeaux ne furent évidemment pas dupes et se dirent que la fin de la soirée n'était certainement pas étrangère à ce malaise. Ils vinrent faire leurs adieux en bonne et dûe forme à la jeune femme sur le pas de sa porte en lui promettant de revenir bientôt la voir.

Promesse que tous les deux comptaient bien honorer d'une façon ou d'une autre en voyant ses cernes noirs et la pâleur de son visage si loin de sa peau d'ordinaire dorée. Elrohir, particulièrement proche d'Ilyrià, sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il en parlerait dès son retour à son père et sa grand-mère qui devait les visiter bientôt.

Il laissa son frère s'éloigner en premier et resta quelques minutes de plus avec elle. La voir regarder partout sauf lui-même le laissa perplexe. Qu'essayait-elle donc de lui cacher? Il saisit son menton entre ses longs doigts fins et la força à l'affronter.

\- Mellon nîn, dit-il d'une voix douce. Qu'avez-vous? Je ne vous reconnais pas...

\- Je vais bien. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes...

\- Ce qui, venant de vous, se prend au sens littéral, j'imagine... plaisanta-t-il. Il avait compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle, pas pour le moment. Aussi, prit-il sa main et se pencha-t-il pour lui souffler: Ayez foi en votre avenir, Aranel. Je ne doute pas qu'il vous sera radieux. Soyez patiente.

Elrohir lui baisa galamment la main et la salua, le poing sur le coeur. Il tourna ensuite les talons et s'en fut sous les yeux tristes mais secs de la jeune femme. Elle avait épuisé toutes les larmes qu'elle avait sur son oreiller, larmes de rage, de frustration et de chagrin.

Ilyrià médita longuement sur les mots de son ami... Non, elle n'y croyait décidément pas...

A force de se marteler la tête encore et encore, elle entrevit soudain la solution à tous ses maux. C'était tellement évident! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt?...

Bientôt toute cette folie serait enfin terminée.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Voili voilou! alors?! Ma pauvre Wallen, elle n'est pas épargnée... Thranduil non plus cela dit... Et c'est pas fini! ^^

* cette citation est tirée d'un texte que j'adoooore. Il s'agit de la Voluspa, Edda Poétique sur la mythologie... biiiiiiip. Je ne vous en dit pas plus... L'histoire wallen est un condensé de ce qui est à moi et des us d'un certain peuple... mais ce poème lui correspondait si bien... Si vous trouvez de qui il s'agit, je vous envoie l'elfe ou le Wallen de votre choix... Tentant, non?


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15.

Ilyrià,

La patrouille revint en fin d'après-midi et avec elle un semblant d'air frais dont manquait cruellement la Wallen.

Elle embrassa Klaùs et Finnàm, leur assurant qu'elle allait merveilleusement bien. Elle nota leurs mines réjouies d'être sortis et de s'être battus. La chasse avait été excellente selon son cousin qui venait de déclarer adorer ces arachnides géantes et surtout les éplucher... soit leur arracher chaque patte avec une délectation peu commune. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur plaisir et eut du mal à tenir son sourire extatique face à leurs joyeuses exclamations.

La jeune femme pouvait lire sur leurs visages tout le bien qu'ils avaient retiré de cette expédition et les deux hommes ne semblaient guère déçus d'avoir loupé les elfes d'Imladris.

Anaïsa lui adressa un regard contrit avant de filer tout aussi vite, Muir sur les talons. Elle lui en voulait toujours et ne lui avait quasiment pas parlé depuis cette soirée de malheur, il y avait un mois et demi... Bien! Le plan qu'elle avait en tête n'en serait que plus facilement réalisable!

Elle y avait réfléchi toute la nuit et n'avait plus aucun doute... Elle devait s'y tenir et surtout ne pas flancher. C'était le mieux pour tout le monde et, même si elle savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait comprendre, ils se rangeraient un jour à sa décision, se félicitant de sa lucidité.

Ilyrià rentra dans ses appartements avant l'arrivée de Legolas, occupé à donner les derniers ordres à ses hommes qui, pour certains, repartaient déjà dans la forêt. Elle aurait aimé le voir mais redoutait de croiser son regard acéré. L'ellon faisait tellement cas d'elle, de la moindre de ses émotions qu'il aurait pu déceler quelque chose et l'aurait ainsi empêcher de mener son plan à exécution. De plus, depuis ses derniers déboires, il était réellement aux aguets, surveillant le moindre mouvements des personnes évoluant autour d'elle ainsi que des siens.

Une fois de plus, elle fit renvoyer tout le monde prétextant une grande fatigue. Il était utile dans ce cas de passer pour une petite chose fragile... Elle ne voulait voir personne de peur de ne plus avpir le courage de mener son plan à exécution...

La Wallen ferma les yeux un instant, allongée sur son lit. La vision de Thranduil, de son visage et de la chaleur de son damné corps sur lesquels elle n'aurait jamais aucun droit lui brûla la rétine et la décida comme jamais.

Ilyrià se releva d'un bond et alla fouiller dans l'armoire pour y chercher son sac dans lequel étaient dissimulés ses précieux trésors ramenés de Terra. Elle en vida le contenu sur son lit et y fourra quelques vêtements et articles de toilette sans oublier une dague que lui avait offerte Legolas.

Après réflexion, la Wallen reprit certaines petites choses abandonnées sur sa couche: du chocolat pour les futures déprimes à venir (elle en croqua un bout tout de suite sentant ladite déprime pointer le bout de son nez), une bouteille de vodka (pour lui tenir chaud à défaut de bras... non ne pas penser à _ça_ ) et encore d'autres comme son étui de cigarillos.

Elle se changea ensuite et revêtit un sarouel noir avec de longues bottes en cuir souple ainsi qu'une tunique sombre elle aussi. La jeune femme se tressa ensuite les cheveux pour les ramener en un chignon serré sur sa nuque et coinça son cimeterre d'un geste sec dans sa ceinture.

Ça y était. Elle était prête à partir, seule. Car là c'était la solution à tous ses maux et à ceux qu'elle avait provoqué à tous les autres... A sa famille wallen pour les avoir contraints à quitter leur foyer... à Legolas pour ne pas partager l'intensité de ses sentiments comme elle l'avait pourtant ardemment souhaité... à Thranduil pour l'opposé justement, pour ses sens qui s'embrasaient rien que de penser à lui... et même à Lomion dont la vie s'était écourtée de manière tragique à cause de son aversion pour elle.

La meilleure solution. La fuite.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil et sortit à pas de loup. Elle ne rencontra personne jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où la Wallen tomba nez-à-nez avec un garde. Sans lui laisser le temps de quoi que ce soit, elle lui mit un grand coup de talon au niveau du genou pour le faire plier et l'assomma avec la fusée de son cimeterre. Elle sauta lestement par dessus le corps évanoui de l'elfe et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tous voulaient la protéger, lui interdisant le moindre mouvement, mais elle n'avait rien d'une damoiselle.

Au détour d'un des jardins, Ilyrià tomba sur Muir. Il se mit à japper joyeusement, ignorant ses suppliques muettes pour obtenir le silence. Si le chien était là, sa maîtresse ne devait pas être loin non plus. Un grondement sourd dans son dos lui permirent de comprendre à quel point elle était clairvoyante. Elle fit une grimace en se retournant tout doucement avec un air blasé.

 _\- Oups... prise la main dans le sac!_

Anaïsa la dévisagea, atterrée.

 _\- Que fais-tu, Ily?_ demanda-t-elle craignant la réponse même si elle lui paraissait plus qu'évidente.

 _\- Je vais cueillir des baies, mo caraid... à la coutume elfique, la nuit... Que crois-tu que je fasse, Naoï?!_

 _\- Tu fuis..._ hallucina son amie.

 _\- Je m'échappe,_ corrigea la princesse.

 _\- Arrête de jouer sur les mots!_

Ilyrià planta ses yeux vairons dans ceux de son amie et lui dit tranquillement:

 _\- Alors oui je m'en vais... Trouvez-vous en une autre, a bana-phrionnsa (princesse)... J'en ai assez!_

 _\- Toute seule? Dans une forêt où tu n'as été qu'une seule fois?_ cria la guerrière, cédant à la colère. _Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que sinon... et bien je vais devenir complètement folle et que j'ai bien failli craquer hier..._

 _\- Que veux-tu dire?_

 _\- Je veux dire,_ reprit Ilyrià, sa voix rocailleuse légèrement tremblante, _que je me suis offerte à lui..._

 _\- Ciod?_ s'étrangla Anaïsa, livide _. As-tu perdu l'esprit?!_

 _\- Il n'a pas voulu de moi, alors cesse tes airs outragés, mo caraid!_

 _\- Oh, Ily..._ murmura son amie navrée de la voir se dépêtrer dans ce fatras de sentiments.

 _\- Tu vois, je n'ai pas le choix... parce que là je n' oeuvre pas à la préservation de royaumes mais plutôt à leur perte! Imagine si Legolas..._

 _\- Tùch! Ne dis plus rien! Je... je vais t'aider,_ lâcha Anaïsa d'une voix ferme. _Viens!_

Elle accompagna ses mots d'un geste en prenant la main de son amie. Elles se mirent à courir telles deux ombres et atteignirent rapidement la Grande Porte, gardée par deux elfes. Rien de bien difficile, surtout avec la présence de la guerrière. Elles s'accroupirent et, avant que cette dernière ne passa à l'attaque, Ilyrià lui saisit le bras et la força à lui faire face.

 _\- Carson?_

La cadette de Finnàm sourit avec une grande douceur et lui répondit en replaçant une mèche de cheveux échappée de son chignon:

 _\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû être forcée à venir ici, mo piuthar..._

 _\- Finnàm ne te pardonnera jamais..._

 _\- Je m'en occuperai plus tard..._

La guerrière se releva et, avec un mouvement de tête furtif vers Muir pour lui donner un ordre silencieux, elle se projeta violemment sur les gardes et leur décocha simultanément un coup de pied pour l'un et abattit sa lance sur la tête de l'autre. Ils s'affaissèrent dans un bruit sourd, laissant le temps aux deux femmes de leur voler les clés et de se faufiler à l'extérieur.

Enfin la liberté! Enfin fini ce marasme de sentiments plus dégoulinants les uns que les autres!

Anaïsa se tourna vers sa princesse quand elles eurent passé le grand pont de pierre.

 _\- Et maintenant? Où veux-tu aller?_

 _\- La mer... Je ne vois que cette réglera définitivement la question. .._

La jeune femme ne put qu'approuver cette décision si radicale soit-elle. Elle ne reverrait donc jamais son amie, celle-ci oublierait jusqu'à son nom dans les eaux de l'oubli... Mais c'était indubitablement le meilleur choix.

Soudain, un cri de rage retentit derrière elles. Un cri ou plutôt un hurlement à la mort. Glacées car elles savaient toutes deux qui se tenait dans leur dos, elles se retournèrent.

Finnàm.

Finnàm, les yeux jaunes lançant des éclairs, le corps tendu à l'extrême, une légère écume aux lèvres...

 _\- Traîtresses!_ les accusa-t-il, blanc comme un linge. _Vous savez ce que je devrais faire, là?! Toi,_ continua le Ceannar en pointant son index sur Ilyrià, _je devrais te ramener par les cheveux à ton fiancé et toi_ -sa voix se brisa quand il regarda sa sœur - _tu sais quel est le sort réservé aux fêlons, non?_

 _\- La mort_ , murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux comme si elle acceptait son sort.

 _\- Pire que ça... une mort longue et douloureuse! Est-ce ça que tu veux, Naoï?_ -elle ne répondit pas, ses yeux toujours clos- _je vous ramène maintenant!_

C'est alors qu' Ilyrià vit une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible... Alors que Finnàm allait se saisir d'elle, la Wallen sentit une espèce de barrière les séparer. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait de la lance d' Anaïsa. D'un coup sec, elle envoya son frère au loin. Il se réceptionna malgré tout avec grâce en la regardant avec fureur et regrets.

 _\- Tu veux te battre contre moi, petite fille?_ grinça-t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui fit frémir Ilyrià.

 _\- Tu n'écoutes pas, a brathair... Tu ne me laisses pas le choix._

 _\- Arrêtez tous les deux!_ supplia la princesse en se mettant entre eux, les bras tendus. _Vous n'allez pas vous battre! Je rentre avec toi, Finnàm._

 _\- Non._

Ce simple petit mot dans la bouche d' Anaïsa était malheureusement une promesse de ce qui allait se passer de pire et tous les trois en étaient parfaitement conscients.

 _\- Cha... Tu dois la laisser s'en aller, mon frère. Aies pitié... Fais passer ton amie avant les ordres._

 _\- Feumaidh mi fabh, mo caraid! (je dois m'en aller!),_ gémit Ilyrià.

Le Commandant ne se laissa fléchir ni par leurs paroles ni par leurs mines tristes et désespérées. Il secoua la tête sans un mot, les yeux aussi durs que l'acier.

 _\- O mo thruaighe! (quel dommage!)_ , s'écria sa soeur, peinée par son attitude. _Tu ne veux pas aller plus loin que tes satanés ordres, saghdear! -_ elle se tourna vers Ilyrià et lui dit entre ses dents serrées- _Va-t-en! Je n'aurai jamais le dessus mais je le retiendrai aussi longtemps que possible..._

Elle avait à peine fini de parler qu'elle avait déjà mué et se jetai sur son aîné d'un bond inhumain, sa lance à sa main.

Ilyrià vit Finnàm, l'homme qui avait partagé ses nuits pendant si longtemps et qu'elle pensait connaître, se ruer sur sa soeur, toutes griffes dehors. Les voir dressés l'un contre l'autre lui déchira le coeur mais elle se força à suivre les consignes de son amie.

La jeune femme se mit à courir comme une dératée, s'enfonçant dans cette forêt qu'elle n'avait foulé qu'une seule et unique fois avec un prince elfe à cheval. Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. La priorité était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et les cavernes de Mirkwood.

Il lui semblait qu'elle courait depuis des heures. Ses jambes étaient de plomb et ses pieds... mieux valait ne pas y penser. Elle avait perdu son sac et n'avait plus le briquet de Terra pour avoir un peu de lumière dans la nuit noire. En bonne fainéante, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'apprendre autrement à faire ne serait-ce qu'une flammèche...

Par Erù, que cette forêt avait l'air menaçante avec ses ombres fantomatiques et ses innombrables bruits partout autour d'elle! Ilyrià s'assit au pied d'un grand chêne et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Juste quelques minutes de repos, c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin...La Wallen passa ses bras autour d'elle pour tenter de se réchauffer. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, elle était perdue et seule... mais sûre et certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix.

La jeune femme se força à occulter Thranduil de ses pensées. De toute façon, le roi avait dû être mis au courant de sa disparition à cette heure et devait, au moins secrètement, s'en réjouir. Une épine de moins dans son royal pied!

Un bruit un peu plus fort que les autres lui fit dresser l'oreille. Elle se remit difficilement debout, serrant convulsivement la garde de son arme, la seule qui lui restait. La Wallen exhala un long soupir. Elle crut avoir rêvé l'espace d'un court, trop court instant... quand l'horreur déferla. Une bande d'orcs surgit devant elle, hideux et monstrueux au possible, et l'encerclèrent, l'acculant contre l'arbre derrière elle.

Leur excitation à sa vue transpirait dans leurs gargouillis inaudibles, leurs claquements de langues et leurs yeux meurtriers. Le cuir charcuté de leur peau tiquait devant le corps appétissant et tremblant devant eux. Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle en se bousculant les uns les autres pour avoir la primeur de se saisir d'elle.

Ilyrià fit glisser la lame de son cimeterre contre son ventre. La Wallen préférait encore s'éventrer elle même plutôt que de les laisser faire d'elle leur jouet. Elle avait entendu trop d'histoires immondes sur les femmes prises en otages par ces bêtes. Elle faillit vomir à l'idée qu'ils puissent poser leurs mains sur elle.

Soudain l'air siffla et elle vit un des orcs tomber face contre terre, une flèche plantée en pleine tête. Un fol espoir naquit en elle. Une forme sombre, l'épée à la main surgit des fourrés et se propulsa sur les immondices de Morgoth. Un éclair blond que le coeur d' Ilyrià reconnut avant ses yeux.

\- Legolas! cria-t-elle, tout autant éperdue de reconnaissance que de peur pour lui.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent une demie seconde et elle fut frappée de plein fouet par l'éclat de dureté et de fureur qu'elle y vit. Elle n'avait jamais eu à faire à ce côté sombre de sa personnalité et en restait bouche bée. Il ressemblait tellement à son père ainsi! Elle fut troublée de penser à ce dernier dans un moment pareil mais aussi de voir le prionnsa se battre avec autant de sauvagerie.

Il était partout à la fois, virvoletant, se cabrant... il était réellement partout à la fois... L'elfe trancha la tête d'un orc tout en en plantant un autre dans l' oeil avec une flèche dont il se servait comme d'un poignard. Elle était fascinée par le ballet morbide qu'il dansait avec ces monstres...

La jeune femme fut tirée de sa contemplation quand l'un d'eux s'approcha près d'elle et lui attrapa le bras en y enfonçant ses griffes. Elle gémit de douleur et lui coupa la main avec son cimeterre avant de passer à sa tête qui alla rouler un peu plus loin.

Ilyrià allait rejoindre Legolas lorsqu'elle se sentit happée en arrière par une poigne de fer. Elle heurta le tronc de l'arbre derrière elle et un craquement sinistre en provenance de son dos retentit. Elle grimaça sous la souffrance mais n'eut pas le temps de s'y appesantir. La main avait lâché son bras pour la prendre à la gorge, la soulevant ainsi de terre jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchassent plus le sol. Sa vue se brouilla et elle ne distingua bientôt plus que les contours d'un immense orc à la peau blanche, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour leur espèce.

Tout en la maintenant dans son étau, il se tourna à moitié et dit d'une voix que le noir parler rendait encore plus gutturale:

 _\- Prince elfe! Rends- toi sinon l'humaine mourra! Je n'hésiterai pas à lui trancher la gorge!_

Il l'attira contre lui, plaquant son dos contre son torse , une lame sur la peau fine de son cou. Elle réprima un mouvement de dégoût pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction.

Legolas étouffa un grondement de rage et Ilyrià ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était contre l'orc, contre elle ou même les deux. A voir son regard furieux, elle penchait pour la troisième hypothèse.

 _\- Ne l'écoute pas, mellon nîn!_

Son cri mourût sur ses lèvres tellement il lui serrait la trachée. L'elfe jura en sindar et jeta son arme au loin. Aussitôt, les autres créatures se jetèrent sur lui et l'obligèrent à se mettre à genoux sans qu'il y opposât la moindre résistance.

Il ne quittait pas la Wallen du regard, indifférent aux orcs grouillant autour de lui. Sous les yeux éplorés d'Ilyrià, ils se mirent à le rouer de coups. L'orc pâle se mit à rire et colla son horrible bouche craquelée à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

\- Belle dame, tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi je suis la progéniture de celui qu'on appelle le Profanateur...

De nouveau, il rit et lui lécha la joue en prenant tout son temps puis... ce fut le trou noir.

Ilyrià avait cessé de compter les minutes, les heures et les jours, elle ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps...

Les orcs bougeaient sans arrêt, ne restant jamais plus d'une nuit au même endroit. Ils craignaient les troupes qu'avait dépêché le roi et qui sillonnaient sans relâche la forêt à leur recherche ou tout du moins à celle du prince. Or ils ne voulaient pas quitter la Forêt Noire car leur but était de rejoindre leur forteresse de Dol Guldur et de ramener Legolas à leur chef, Azog.

Les journées se passaient inlassablement de la même façon et cette routine effrayait grandement Ilyrià car elle savait ainsi à l'avance ce qui allait leur arriver. Bolg, car c'était avec ce nom qu'il s'était fièrement présenté après les avoir battus, la maintenait couchée sur le ventre en travers de son warg juste devant lui. Ses mains la palpaient durement et blessaient sa chair tendre avec délectation tandis qu'il l'insultait ou lui promettait mille douleurs pires que la mort.

Legolas, quant à lui, n'était pas mieux loti... bien au contraire. Il était traîné attaché à une autre de leurs hideuses montures juste derrière eux de façon à ne rien lui faire louper du spectacle de Bolg avec la jeune femme. La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Il luttait pour rester debout, pour ne pas leur donner la satisfaction de le voir décliner.

Sa beau blanche était désormais striée des coups qui pleuvaient sur lui à longueur de journée comme de nuit. Des ecchymoses, des bleus et des coupures plus ou moins profondes couvraient l'ensemble de son corps. Il avait la lèvre supérieure ouverte et son oeil droit était si tuméfié qu'il ne pouvait que très peu l'ouvrir. Ilyrià aurait aimé lui parler mais l'occasion ne se présentait malheureusement jamais.

Les nuits étaient toutes aussi épouvantables si ce n'était plus... mille fois plus. Elles étaient l'occasion de jeux pervers qui les amusaient énormément. Leur attraction préférée était de les attacher face à face juste assez loin pour qu'ils ne puissent se toucher mais assez près pour qu'ils aient l'impression, qu'en tirant assez fort sur leurs liens, ils le pourraient. Ensuite ils en frappaient un jusqu' à épuisement sous les yeux impuissants de l'autre. Legolas les conjurait à chaque fois de s'en prendre à lui et de la laisser malgré les vives protestations d'Ilyrià.

Leur chef prenait un malin plaisir à le voir ainsi s'abaisser, lui l'elfe princier. S'ils savait parfaitement qui était l'ellon, il n'en était apparemment pas de même pour la Wallen. Il la prenait pour une vulgaire humaine qui ne lui servait qu'à faire plier l'elfe soucieux d'elle et eux ne cherchaient pas à le détromper. C'était peut-être là une carte à jouer même si la jeune femme ne savait pour le moment quand et comment se servir de cet atout.

Elle les voyait avec horreur se réjouir de toutes les souffrances qu'ils leur infligeaient sans relâche, le plaisir qu'ils prenaient à frapper le prince sylvestre et à lui faire du mal à elle sous ses yeux impuissants. Plus les nuits défilaient, plus leur sadisme prenait de l'ampleur.

Une nuit, ils décidèrent de monter leur camp en haut d'une chute d'eau pour avoir un point de vue imprenable sur la forêt et les possibles mouvements de patrouilles elfiques. Les orcs étaient particulièrement énervés de ne pouvoir rejoindre Dol Guldur, leur forteresse noire. Des dissensions commençaient à parcourir leurs rangs.

Aussi, Bolg décida de leur offrir un spectacle un peu plus divertissant qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il fit attacher Legolas au sol sur les genoux, à quelques mètres d'où il comptait faire de même avec l'humaine. Mû par une soudaine inspiration, il alla la chercher de dessus son warg. Il se sentait d'humeur créative et badine ce soir là.

Il attrapa Ilyrià par les cheveux et la plaça debout face à l'elfe, à peine à un mètre de lui et libre de toutes entraves.

 _\- Allons, mes amis! Cette nuit sera divine!_ tonna -t-il en pourléchant ses lèvres craquelées.

Ils grognèrent tous d'excitation et se bousculèrent pour avoir la meilleure vue possible. L'orc blanc se mit devant elle, ses yeux bleus impitoyables brûlaient d'une lueur malsaine et d'envie en pensant à la suite de son programme.

\- Tu vas rester debout, femelle, et sans attaches. A chaque faiblesse, chaque mouvement que tu feras, l'elfe en subira les conséquences... hurla-t-il pour bien se faire entendre de sa troupe. Tu vas te laisser faire et goûter au toucher magique de Bolg!

Il se mit à rire bientôt suivi de tous les autres. Ilyrià planta son regard dans celui du grand orc, le défiant ouvertement. Elle ne devait pas lui montrer sa peur, lui donner ce plaisir. Surtout, la jeune femme devait faire tout son possible pour éviter de nouveaux coups à son compagnon d'infortune. Au vu de son état, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il tiendrait encore longtemps et puis... tout était de sa faute à elle. En voulant les épargner lui et les autres, elle l'avait conduit directement en enfer.

Bolg tourna autour d'elle durant quelques minutes sans un mot. Tout à coup, il la gifla à pleine volée. Sa lèvre se fendit sous l'impact mais elle ne sourcilla pas, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de l'orc. Il ne dit rien et lui attrapa ses longs cheveux, attirant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, grimaçant.

\- Tu es drôlement fière pour une humaine... siffla-t-il en empoignant son poignard de son autre main. Avoir attiré l'attention d'un elfe te fait certainement avoir une haute estime de toi... Peut-être dois-je m'y prendre autrement alors... Qu'aime-t-il chez toi?... tes beaux cheveux?!

Avec une extrême brutalité, il tordit la masse de ses boucles noires et la tranche d'un geste net. Avec un rire dément, il les jeta au visage de l'ellon. Legolas hurla de rage et essaya de se lever sans succès alors qu'un des monstres lui assénait un grand coup dans le creux arrière de ses genoux.

\- Ah... soupira leur chef de façon théâtrale. Elle te semble moins désirable ton humaine, l'elfe, sans sa belle chevelure ?

Il se pencha vers l'ellon et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Ce n'est que le début... le premier des outrages que je compte lui faire subir. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une sale humaine... elle ne sert en rien nos desseins, mon prince.

Devant les yeux écarquillés de terreur et de fureur de Legolas qui ne comprenait que trop bien les sous-entendus de cette menace, Bolg se rapprocha une nouvelle fois d'Ilyrià, un sourire prédateur flottant sur ce qui lui tenait de lèvres.

-Qu'aime-t-il chez toi, femelle ? répéta-t-il avec un sourire torve... ton corps?... ta poitrine?

Il lui arracha sa tunique révélant à tous sa chair déjà meurtrie par les coups des jours passés. Ilyrià ne put s'empêcher de tenter de cacher sa poitrine offerte aux yeux de tous. Elle avait tellement honte et encore plus que son ami la voir ainsi, lui qu'un orc tenait fermement par les cheveux pour qu'il ne perde rien de l'immonde spectacle.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, femelle!

Bolg fit signe à son soldat derrière le prince qui, à l'aide de sa lame, lui entailla la joue gauche.

\- Arrêtez! cria-t-elle en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et l'orc pâle semblait s'en délecter. Il les lécha à nouveau et la proximité de son corps comme de son haleine fétide faillirent la faire vomir. Puis, d'un mouvement lent, il passa la lame affûtée sur son ventre pour remonter jusqu'à son cou, laissant une traînée de sang sur son passage. Un gémissement de profonde douleur s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle crut défaillir mais le regard fiévreux de Legolas la fit tenir droite sur ses jambes. Elle réussit même à lui sourire au-travers de ses pleurs silencieux.

A la voir ainsi se tenir coite sans se débattre, Bolg grogna de mécontentement. Il voulait la voir se tordre à ses pieds et assister à leur déchéance à tous les deux. Leur connivence muette le rendit furieux . Il attrapa sans ménagement un des seins de la Wallen et le griffa au sang jusqu'à sa pointe.

\- Les femmes ne résistent pas aux accouplements avec les orcs, susurra-t-il de sa voix caverneuse. Elles ne sont pas assez... résistantes...

A ces mots, il planta ses ongles acérés dans la peau tendre de la cuisse d'Ilyrià. Elle tomba à genoux sous la fulgurance de la douleur. Il passa alors derrière elle et la prit à la gorge, l'étouffant juste assez pour que l'air manqua mais qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas.

\- Détachez l'elfe!... Qu'il vienne admirer le travail de Bolg de plus près! Tous les deux à genoux devant moi!

Legolas fut amené si près d'elle qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle lui balayer le visage et que leurs genoux se touchaient. Il plongea résolument son regard aux pupilles noircies dans le sien. La Wallen pouvait y lire toute la rage et le désespoir qu'il ressentait en cet instant... ainsi qu'une autre émotion qu'elle perçut comme de la culpabilité. Elle en fut épouvantée.

Comment pouvait-il se rendre responsable de toute cette fange, du malheur qui s'était abattu sur eux? Comment?! Pourquoi?! Alors que tout était absolument de sa faute à elle! La jeune femme aurait tant aimé le lui crier, le prendre par les épaules et le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de se flageller!

L'ellon restait droit et fier sans dévier ses yeux de son visage pour ne pas ajouter à son déshonneur de la voir à demi nue. Elle se dit que dans d'autres circonstances, sans celui auquel elle ne voulait certainement pas penser, elle aurait pu l'aimer entièrement et passionnément comme il le méritait.

L'attitude du prionnsa fit remonter en Ilyrià une bouffée de courage et de combativité. Elle devait faire quelque chose même si l'issue serait certainement vaine.

La jeune femme agrippa la taille de Bolg qui, tout à la jouissance que lui provoquaient leurs souffrances, n'en tint pas compte. Elle s'entailla la main sur le poignard qu'il avait glissé à sa ceinture.

Alors, elle sut quoi faire... du moins à peu près car elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait l'esprit quelque peu embrouillé par la fatigue et la douleur.

Dans un sursaut, elle saisit la dague à pleine main et tira dessus, occultant la douleur que lui infligea la lame. Legolas la vit faire et, d'un accord tacite, ils agirent tous les deux avec une parfaite synchronisation. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule chance et encore mais ils en étaient pleinement conscients.

Elle planta la lame dans la cuisse de Bolg qui la lâcha en glapissant alors que l'elfe se leva d'un bond et mit un coup de tête arrière à celui qui le maintenait somme toute assez mollement le croyant trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ils se mirent dos à dos mais savaient qu'ils ne feraient jamais le poids face à la horde dans leur état de faiblesse extrême.

Soudain, des grésillements familiers parcoururent le corps de la Wallen comme un rappel de sa double nature. Bien sûr! Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant?!

Elle prit doucement la main de l'ellon et le fit se déplacer tout doucement vers le bord de la chute d'eau sans relâcher sa vigilance. L'immense orc pâle avait retiré l'arme de sa cuisse et se mit à rire devant leur manège en faisant signe à sa troupe de continuer à les encercler.

\- Que croyez-vous pouvoir faire? Sauter? ironisa-t-il avec un rire tonitruant. Vous vous noierez ou vous romprez le cou avant même d'atteindre l'eau!

Ilyrià sourit à son tour, les yeux soudainement secs et légèrement amusés de tant d'ignorance... ce qui fit tiquer Bolg. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir jouer son va-tout.

\- Enlace-moi, mo prionnsa, souffla-t-elle. Serres-moi aussi fort que possible et surtout baisse la tête...

\- Es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais, wen nîn? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Legolas la regarda comme si elle était devenue complètement folle mais elle avait l'air si sûre d'elle qu'il obtempéra maladroitement, l'esprit embrumé mais suffisamment conscient de sa poitrine nue contre lui.

\- Plus fort! lui intima-t-elle. Ce n'est pas l'heure d'avoir des scrupules Legolas!

Tout en le disant, la jeune femme passa à son tour les bras autour de lui et enroula sa jambe blessée sur sa hanche. Elle regarda le chef des orcs par dessus l'épaule de l'ellon qui avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou comme elle le lui avait demandé.

\- Recules maintenant... au plus près du bord, lui commanda-t-elle en surveillant la progression de leurs tortionnaires.

Bolg se rendait compte que quelque chose clochait, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux malveillants.

\- Sauter vous tueras tous les deux, l'humaine! gronda-t-il.

\- Oui... dit Ilyrià d'une voix assurée malgré la lassitude et la douleur. Mais... encore aurait-il fallu pour cela que je sois humaine!

A ces mots, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber en arrière en maintenant fermement Legolas contre elle. La Wallen entendit à peine les hurlements rageurs de Bolg et de sa troupe, toute à sa mutation. Le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait encore se déchira et elle sentit l'ondulation provoquée par l'apparition de ses écailles. Ses cheveux reprirent leur longueur et s'emmêlèrent un peu plus encore. Ilyrià put sentir la vigueur de la sirène remplacer son extrême fatigue et elle réaffirma sa prise sur l'elfe en maintenant sa tête penchée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse se rompre les cervicales au contact brutal de l'eau.

Heureusement, elle avait totalement transmué quand ils s'écrasèrent dans l'eau gelée de la rivière. Ils plongèrent profondément à cause de la hauteur de leur chute et elle vit que Legolas avalait beaucoup d'eau, beaucoup trop.

La Wallen lui attrapa le menton entre ses doigts et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne, forçant le barrage de ses lèvres avec sa langue.

Sous la surprise, il ouvrit grand les yeux et eut l'impression que le temps s'était figé dans l'eau verte stagnante. Il la regarda intensément et sut avec certitude qu'il garderait toujours cette image là d'Ilyrià. La sirène le tenait collé contre elle pour qu'il ne coule pas et il percevait sa peau hérissée d'écailles sous la mince barrière qu'offrait le tissu de sa tunique. Ses cheveux formaient une corolle noire autour de son visage fantomatique et il ne pouvait y voir que ses grands yeux si étranges. Il sentait son nez frôler le sien et le goût métallique du sang sur sa bouche. Le sien ou celui de la Wallen, il n'aurait su le dire...

Quand il écarta ses lèvres sous la douce pression que lui infligeait la sirène, elle lui insuffla une grande goulée d'air. Ils remontèrent ensuite à la surface.

\- Nous ne devons pas nous attarder, mo prionnsa... Ils vont finir par nous rattraper. Le plus sûr est de remonter le courant... J'ai beaucoup plus de force ainsi et toi... tu n'es pas au mieux, loin de là!

\- Je me fie à toi, wen nîn, murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

Elle caressa ses cheveux et lui ferma les yeux malgré ses faibles protestations. Ilyrià utilisa son don d'enjôlement que lui conférait son double pour qu'il se relâche entre ses bras et que leur fuite puisse être ainsi facilitée.

-Repose-toi, mo aelfica prionnsa... chantonna-t-elle au creux de son oreille tout en réajustant sa prise sur on torse.

Quand elle fut sûre, qu'elle le sentit s'abandonner entre ses bras, Ilyrià jeta un regard dur vers le haut de la cascade et aperçut la silhouette massive de leur tortionnaire. Elle se renversa en arrière pour que Legolas ait le visage hors de l'eau et commença à nager avec de furieux coups de queue claquant sur l'eau calme.

Elle retournait à son point de départ. A Mirkwood.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alors ? Suis-je une vilaine pas belle de les avoir fait souffrir ainsi ? Ou peut-être l'ont-ils mérité après tout ? Qui les retrouvera ? Bolg... Thranduil... Finnàm à moins qu'il ne soit mort... ou sa sœur à moins qu'elle soit dead elle aussi ?!:)

A vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... Le prochain chapitre... point de vue exclusivement d'un autre personnage mais pas d'Ily même si elle sera là ! Elle est toujours là celle là d'ailleurs !

bisous tout doux !


	17. Chapter 16

Pas taper moi! Moi gentille... même si j'en ai pas l'air là tout de suite... =p

Au vu des reviews et des commentaires privés, j'ai bien compris que je suis une vilaine! Mais je maintiens trouver intéressant que Legolas ne soit pas un héros invincible et puis il a lâché prise pour la sauver quand même ( ce qu'il est galant)... Bolg lui aussi est un gros vilain pas beau mais je troive qu il a beaucoup de prestance dans le film! :p Sinon vous verrez dans ce chapitre le résultat de ce méchant suspense comme me l'ont fait remarquer plusieurs d'entre vous!

Savang:merci de ton commentaire! Il est toujours aussi vivant! Tu vis les histoires intensément et c'est très agréable!

Julie: j'espère que ça va mieux maintenant et merci de ton soutien indéfectible! Bisous caramélisés!

Krassnaia: mais où est Anaïsa? ;) et pov' Finnam... sexy mais un poil borné quand même. ..

Poly Pops: la saga continue! ;) j'espère que ça te plaira... et merci pour ton compliment sur la transfo de la sirène. .. j avais un peu galéré là.

Merci à Eternelly Hysteria pour son travail de correction qu'elle vient de commencer sur mes premiers chapitres!

Merci à toutes de prendre le temps de laisser une trace de votre lecture. C'est enrichissant et pousse à continuer malgré les moments de doute... Merci à Darkklinne de m'avoir rebooster!

Enfin dédicacé spécialement au Luxembourg et à la Suisse qui suivent intensément... ne manque plus que votre dédicace! ! ;)

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 16,

Thranduil,

Quatre nuits. Trois jours. Quatre-vingt-quatre heures de doutes et d'angoisse, de peur et de colère... contre _elle_ , contre Finnàm, contre Legolas, contre lui-même. Une avait fui lâchement, un n'avait pas réussi à la retenir, un était parti sans attendre le moindre renfort et n'en était pas revenu , le dernier était la cause de tout ce marasme.

Thranduil était furieux et amer.

Quatre nuits auparavant, après la scène qu'une fois de plus il avait infligé à sa Wallen, elle avait eu si peur et lui l'avait tant humiliée qu'elle s'était enfuie loin de lui. Il avait réellement cru bien faire en ne cédant pas à ses avances qu'il avait pourtant provoqué. Si elle avait su combien il lui en avait coûté!...

Il n'en revenait toujours pas... Ilyrià s'étaient littéralement offerte à lui et il avait foulé aux pieds sa confiance en lui, le peu qu'elle avait, et plus grave sa confiance en elle. Pourtant, il n'avait désiré qu'une chose devant son corps à demi nu... Il avait lutté pour ne pas s'emparer d'elle et la posséder sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie! Lui qui avait soif de posséder encore et toujours, il la voulait... ne la désirait que pour lui... qu'elle lui soit dévouée corps et âme à lui en faire mal jusque dans sa chair!

Si on lui avait dit ça cinq mois plus tôt, il aurait tué l'animal qui aurait osé dire pareille insanité!... Thranduil Oropherion, Haut Roi des Elfes, esclaves de ses pulsions... De qui se moquait-on?!

Mais les faits étaient là et, s'il pouvait les dissimuler aux autres, il ne le pouvait face à lui-même. Plus maintenant.

Tout en elle le rendait fou... Son odeur, sa peau dorée, ses yeux étranges... même son horripilant et insupportable caractère Wallen!

Il voulait la faire sienne et effacer de son petit corps pétulant et de son esprit les caresses laissées par d'autres hommes. Cette idée lui dévorait l'âme depuis les révélations de Finnàm. Savoir que d'autres avaient posé leurs mains sur elle le rendait malade. Il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté de fer pour rester calme et ne pas arracher la tête du Conui. Il se maudissait de ressentir autant d'émotions et plus encore d'y succomber.

Une vague de colère déferla et Thranduil jura entre ses dents serrées. Comment avait-elle osé s'enfuir ainsi? En le laissant seul après avoir allumé cette flamme en lui après des centaines, non des milliers d'années où il s'était lentement mais sûrement laissé dépérir?! Après qu'il lui ait ouvert son royaume malgré sa répulsion!...

Le roi appuya son front glacé contre la porte de ses appartements. Il devait absolument se reprendre. Se morfondre ainsi ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était un elfe d'action et de décisions logiques comme implacables.

C'était ce qu'il avait fait quand Gallion était venu le prévenir de la fuite de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait tout d'abord pas cru et s'était rendu à son logis pour vérifier par lui-même. Il avait claqué la porte au nez de l'intendant qui le suivait d'un peu trop près ces derniers temps à son goût... Il préférait inspecter les lieux seul, ne pas avoir d'oeil indésirable fixé sur lui.

Le capharnaüm de la chambre avait eu raison de son entêtement. Les tiroirs étaient renversés, l'armoire grande ouverte. Des vêtements traînaient un peu partout... L'ellon avait attrapé sa chemise de nuit jetée négligemment sur le dos d'une chaise et l'avait porté à son visage. Il avait enfoui son nez dans le tissu vaporeux et avait avidement respiré le parfum si reconnaissable de la jeune femme.

Où était-elle, par Morgoth?!

La savoir seule dans la forêt hostile qu'était Mirkwood l'aurait consumé de rage si par- dessus cette folie, Legolas n'en avait pas fait qu'à sa tête. Sans réfléchir, il s'était lancé à la poursuite de sa future promise avec une fureur d'une rare intensité pour lui. Il était parti à sa recherche. Seul. La patrouille qu'il avait immédiatement dépêchée n'avait retrouvé que son épée sur ce qui semblait être une scène de lutte. Plusieurs corps d'orcs avaient été retrouvés mais les deux jeunes gens avaient été submergés. Grâce soit rendue à Erù, rien n'avait indiqué qu'eux même avaient été blessés ou pire encore... Gallion avait réussi à dissuader le souverain d'y aller lui-même. Le prince était porté disparu et le roi ne pouvait risquer sa propre vie. Il devait penser avant tout au royaume quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter avait martelé l'intendant.

Aussi, au lieu d'accompagner ses hommes malgré l'envie qui le taraudait et le prenait aux tripes, l' ellon était parti voir une personne qui lui devait quelques explications.

Il était entré sans y avoir été invité dans les appartements des Wallens. Il y avait trouvé Finnàm, livide et le visage comme lacéré par une bête sauvage. Il était assis, la tête dans les mains. Thranduil l'avait toisé de toute sa hauteur avant de l'attraper par sa tunique et de le plaquer au mur. Le guerrier se laissa malmener comme une poupée de chiffon. C'était comme si toute volonté avait déserté son corps. Il n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions, se contentant de répéter qu'il avait failli. Le roi l'avait alors lâché, dégoûté d'un tel comportement qui ne ressemblait tellement pas au fier Conui.

\- Reprenez-vous, Conui! l'avait durement apostrophé l'ellon. Resaisissez-vous et allez la chercher! Ramenez la moi!

Il avait crié ces derniers mots et Finnàm lui avait jeté un regard oblique. Reprenant ses esprits, il était alors parti avec Klaùs dans la forêt à leur recherche.

En y réfléchissant après coup, Thranduil se rendit compte de l'absence de la cadette du Ceannar, pourtant jamais loin de son frère. Il haussa cependant les épaules, bien d'autres soucis lui envahissaient l'esprit...

Gallion entra dans les appartements du roi après s'être annoncé, un plateau d'argent entre les mains où étaient disposé une carafe et un unique verre. Il trouva son souverain devant sa terrasse, droit comme un i, les bras croisés dans le dos.

 _\- Aran nîn... ce que vous avez fait mander._

 _\- Posez le sur la table,_ répondit celui-ci d'une voix lasse.

 _\- Ayez foi, Aran nîn. La patrouille retrouvera notre bien-aimé prince, soyez-en sûr,_ dit l'intendant en servant une coupe.

Thranduil fronça les sourcils devant tant de sollicitude qu'il n'avait pas demandé et qu' il trouvait légèrement insultante. Autre chose le chagrinait dans la formulation de l'ellon. Il se retourna et le dévisagea avec suspicion.

 _-Gallion, le prince n'est pas le seul disparu..._

 _\- Evidemment_... bredouilla l'intendant _. C'est juste... je suis si inquiet..._

Le roi soupira et le congédia d'un geste de la main sans y prêter plus d'attention. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et délaissa le breuvage rubis si tentant. Il devait avoir les idées claires car demain, il partirait avec ses hommes quoi qu'en disent ses conseillers ou encore Gallion. Il irait chercher son fils et sa Wallen et anéantirait chaque obstacle qui aurait le malheur de se dresser devant lui.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il partit avec Elwë et sa troupe d'éclaireurs. Il avait revêtu pour la battue un pourpoint de cuir épais par-dessus sa tunique ainsi qu'une paire de jambières couvertes de légères plaques de mythril et ses deux épées de prédilection. Il ne prit pas la peine de tresser ses cheveux ni de ceindre son front du moindre bijou.

La patrouille l'attendait déjà aux écuries. Aussi, sans un mot ni un regard pour Gallion qui l'exhortait à rester dans la cité, Thranduil sauta lestement sur le dos de son fidèle monture, son élan.

Il leva la main et les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent pour les laisser passer. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'endroit où Legolas et Ilyrià avaient été enlevés. Les seules traces encore visibles de la lutte étaient des buissons écrasés. L'ellon eut un geste d'agacement, tout cela était bien trop long et sa patience s'amenuisait considérablement.

Ils remontèrent ensuite la piste qu' Elwë, le meilleur pisteur du royaume, avait suivi. Ils trouvèrent les différents camps qu'avaient dressés les orcs au fur et à mesure des nuits passées. Rien de probant en soi...

Plusieurs heures passèrent, décuplant à la fois la colère de l'elfe et son découragement. Une terreur sourde étreignait son cœur comme une froide morsure qui le grignotait petit à petit. Il doutait de plus en plus de les retrouver... de les retrouver vivants. Si tel était le cas, il était sûr de mourir de chagrin et de désespoir comme seuls pouvaient en périr les elfes. Son second l'arracha de ses sombres pensées.

 _\- Aran nîn,_ dit Elwë devant lui, _les montures sont assoiffées._

 _\- Elles attendrons_! s'exclama Thranduil, excédé par ces bagatelles.

 _\- Nous n'irons pas loin si les bêtes ne peuvent suivre_ , objecta calmement l'ellon en face de lui.

Thranduil soupira de frustration et tourna bride pour rejoindre la rivière. Il approcha l'élan du bord qui s'y désaltéra à grandes lampées. Le souverain se reprocha alors son manque de considération pour son vieil ami et se pencha pour en flatter l'encolure quand quelque chose lui fit suspendre son geste.

Ses yeux accrochèrent un point plus haut sur la rivière. Il se leva sur ses étriers et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Au dessus d'un énorme rocher, il pouvait voir pendre mollement un bras, un bras fin à la peau mordorée...

Il descendit de l'élan avec tant d'empressement qu'il manqua tomber. L'elfe entra dans l'eau et se mit à courir.

 _\- Elwë_ , hurla-t-il, sa voix de basse éraillée par l'appréhension et la joie mêlées.

Ils se ruèrent vers le milieu de la rivière, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et restèrent muets devant leur découverte. Ils étaient là tous les deux. Ilyrià, sous sa forme de sirène, serrait convulsivement Legolas contre elle. La jeune femme luttait pour le maintenir hors de l'eau, un bras autour de son torse, l'autre aggripant le rocher avec le peu de forces qui lui restait. Ils étaient dans un état épouvantable...

Legolas gisait inconscient, le visage tuméfié. Son père s'approcha doucement et posa sa main tremblante sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait faiblement.

 _\- Merci Erù..._ pensa-t-il, légèrement rassuré.

Il eut du mal à l'arracher de l'étreinte de la Wallen. Après l'avoir serré brièvement contre lui, il le mit avec la plus grande délicatesse dans les bras d' Elwë et d'un autre elfe de la patrouille qui le ramenèrent sur la rive. Il les suivit du regard puis rapporta son attention sur Ilyrià.

Son corps refluait la mutation et l'ellon vit avec horreur les nombreuses traces de coups qui lui avaient été infligés...des bleus, de profondes entailles un peu partout comme là sur le haut de sa cuisse et la marque noire de griffes sur son sein.

Il détacha sa cape et, l'arrachant à sa prise sur le rocher, il la prit dans ses bras. Il la couvrit du mieux qu'il le put avant de regagner la berge. Son fils étant déjà installé sur le cheval de son fidèle pisteur, il fit signe à sa monture qui se baissa pour lui faciliter la montée avec son fardeau délicat. Un elfe s'approcha et dit doucement:

 _\- Aran nîn, je vais prendre la Wallen avec moi._

Thranduil lui jeta un regard glacé et resserra sa prise autour des hanches d'Ilyrià en un geste possessif.

 _\- Hannon le... mais je vais le faire moi-même. Inutile de la déplacer._

 _\- Très bien mon roi_ , répondit le soldat avec un hochement de tête.

Ils se mirent en route, Thranduil ouvrant la marche. L'ellon cala la tête de la jeune femme sur son torse et enroula son bras un peu plus étroitement autour de sa taille pour tenir le tissu sur son corps nu. La proximité de celui-ci l'envahissait d'une douce chaleur mais il se morigéna lui même d'avoir de telles pensées en ces circonstances.

Il effleura discrètement le haut de son crâne de ses lèvres et tressaillit de colère à la vue de ses cheveux coupés. Ses longues boucles lui arrivaient à peine à la nuque désormais. Il jura à voix basse. Les voir ainsi tous les deux étaient une vraie torture et un profond désir de vengeance lui gangreinait le cœur.

La jeune femme gémit et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La souffrance voilait son regard quand elle tourna son petit visage vers lui. Elle eut d'abord l'air étonnée de le voir et, de la surprise passa à un réel soulagement.

\- Vous êtes là, Aran nîn... enfin, soupira-t-elle. Sa voix rocailleuse était étouffée par la douleur.

 _\- Daro, pinig! (silence, petite!)_ , lui intima Thranduil avec une douce autorité.

Bien évidemment, elle ne tint pas compte de son ordre et continua à parler dans un murmure.

 _\- Tha mi diulich!_ Je suis désolée! Tout est de ma faute... Comment va Legolas? Dîtes moi qu'il va bien, je vous en prie... Vous devez me détester!

\- Nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité, souffla le roi avec amertume. Moi le premier, melda heri. Legolas est juste derrière nous avec Elwë... Maintenant, dormez.

Voyant qu'elle allait de nouveau parler, l'elfe marmonna un charme qui la fit tomber dans le sommeil.

Ils arrivèrent à la cité quelques heures plus tard et se rendirent directement à la maison de soins déposer les blessés qui furent immédiatement pris en charge par des guérisseurs. Thranduil faisait les cent pas comme un animal sauvage dans sa cage devant la salle où ils avaient été installés. Il n'arrivait pas à occulter l'image de leurs corps meurtris. Le visage blessé de son enfant s'entrechoquait dans son esprit avec la vision de la poitrine martyrisée et la cuisse sanguinolente d'Ilyrià. Il s'adossa au mur et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il devait garder la tête froide et les idées claires. L'ellon fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Finnàm.

Ils se regardèrent sans un mot et le Wallen s'installa à côté du roi en allumant un de ses fameux cigarillos. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure avant qu'un des guérisseurs, Gawën, ne sorte de la salle. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés du roi.

 _-Seigneur Thranduil..._

l'ellon eut un geste d'impatience et l'enjoignit à parler sans plus de cérémonie.

 _\- Le prince dort. Il va récupérer mais devra se montrer patient. Il a plusieurs côtes de cassées ainsi que les os de sa main droite et de sa pommette gauche. Les coupures vont se résorber grâce aux cataplasmes. Legolas ernil est solide, mon roi, mais il devra , je le répète, faire preuve de patience pour une complète guérison._

Le poids sur les épaules du souverain s'allégea en partie.

\- Et Dame Ilyrià?

 _\- Elle aussi ira bien. Elle pourra réintégrer ses appartements dans les jours à venir. Elle souffre de contusions, d'ecchymoses et de coupures mais en quantité moindre que notre prince._

Thranduil se sentit soulagé encore un peu plus mais quelque chose le taraudait sans relâche. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Tirnestad, encore une question, dit le roi, la voix vibrante.

 _\- Mon Seigneur?_

L'ellon s'approcha et le guérisseur se sentit écrasé par l'aura dangereuse que dégageait son souverain. La lueur sauvage dans ses yeux ne laissait rien présager de bon.

\- Dame Ilyrià a-t-elle été... - il ferma brièvement les yeux avant d'asséner-... violentée?

Finnàm qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche chancela sous l'impact de ses paroles mais se reprit rapidement. Le temps semblait comme suspendu aux lèvres du maître guérisseur.

 _\- Aran nîn..._ \- l'ellon avait l'air d'hésiter à répondre et Thranduil dut résister à l'immense envie de le secouer comme un prunier- … _la Wallen a plusieurs marques qui peuvent laisser penser que... que tel a été effectivement le cas..._

Le Ceannar laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée tandis que l'elfe serra ses poings à tel point que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau délicate.

 _\- Rien n'est moins sûr_ , s'empressa de continuer Gawën au vu de leurs réactions. _Nous ne pouvons que supputer en attendant son réveil. Nous en saurons alors plus..._

\- Je vous interdis de lui poser la moindre question à ce sujet! siffla Thranduil, ses yeux glacés bouillant d'une rage intense. _Retournez à leur chevet et veillez les._

Une fois l'ellon parti, l'elfe et le Wallen se dévisagèrent sans un mot. Le roi rompit le silence en premier et dit d'une voix sans timbre:

 _\- Avons-nous besoin de mon pisteur? Comme vous le voyez, Conui, je vous parle en sindarin, vous venez de me donner la preuve que vous le comprenez plus qu'aisément..._ dit le roi avec un sourire torve.

Un rictus déforma le visage de Finnàm qui muta et lui répondit avec un elfique à l'accent très prononcé:

 _\- En aucun cas, a righ... pas de pisteur, je me charge de les retrouver et... que, voulez-vous, nous avons tous nos secrets..._

 _\- Conduisez-moi,_ conclut Thranduil, un sourire sinistre aux lèvres. _Je vous suis._

Ils parcoururent une nouvelle fois l'immense forêt qu'était Mirkwood pendant plusieurs heures à la recherche de la troupe d'orcs. Ils avaient profité de l'effervescence causée par le retour des deux disparus pour s'éclipser sans aucune escorte.

Thranduil ne voulait personne avec lui. Il souhaitait assouvir son désir de vengeance seul, sans témoin en particulier d'autres elfes.

Quant à Finnàm, sa présence ne le dérangeait qu'en une moindre mesure. Outre son besoin de solitude, le Wallen était très clairement dans le même état d'esprit que lui.

Le Ceannar se focalisait totalement sur sa tâche. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, Thranduil suivant aussi docilement qu'il était possible à cet ellon. Le Wallen avait partiellement muté pour suivre leur piste. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour humer l'air ou à même le sol. Il sautait furtivement d'arbre en arbre, préférant ses jambes à l'assise d'un cheval. Il se savait plus efficace ainsi. L'ellon à ses côtés ou plutôt en dessous de lui râla d'agacement et de frustration.

Quand il y pensait, il ne pouvait que se rendre compte que depuis l'arrivée d'Ilyrià et de ses compagnons, sa si légendaire patience comme son masque d'impassibilité si durement forgé se fissuraient implacablement.

Soudain, Finnàm retomba prestement sur le sol, genoux fléchis. Il se retourna à demi, la tête penchée, un sourire en coin. Il mit un index sur ses lèvres et arqua un sourcil narquois comme pour inviter le roi à se joindre à lui.

Thranduil descendit de sa monture et le rejoignit en deux enjambées, dégainant son épée ainsi qu'une dague. Un frisson d'excitation remonta le long de son échine. Il vit alors ce que lui montrait le soldat d'un mouvement du menton.

Ils étaient juste là, en contrebas. Ces pourritures d'orcs se disputaient la carcasse sanglante d'un pauvre chevreuil et plongeaient leurs mains griffues dans les entrailles visqueuses de l'animal. L'odeur de sang, étouffante, lui emplit les narines. Savoir que ces monstruosités avaient posé ne seraient-ce que leurs regards sur les deux êtres qu'au fond de lui il savait chérir le rendit enragé. Ils les avaient durement maltraités pour ne pas dire martyrisés. Son fils était dans un tel état qu'il mettrait des semaines à récupérer pleinement ses facultés. Sa Wallen - il frissonna d'horreur- avait peut-être subi les pires outrages qui soient pour une femme, ceux que les elfines de par leur nature ne pouvaient connaître...

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent de fureur et ses yeux polaires prirent une teinte métallique. Il allait leur faire payer ces affronts... venger son enfant et leur faire regretter d'avoir posé leurs mains sur Ilyrià. Elle était sienne et il n'aimait pas que quoi ou qui que ce soit abîma ce qui était à lui.

Finnàm sauta de nouveau dans l'arbre tandis que Thranduil avançait de front. D'un bond spectaculaire, il se lança sur ses ennemis en attaque, sa longue épée positionnée à l'horizontale le long de son corps et sa lame courte le long de son visage. Un premier orc tomba, la poitrine transpercée puis un second la carotide tranchée. Ils se retournèrent alors comme un seul homme et se ruèrent sur l'elfe.

Il para un coup de rapière qui lui effleura la cuisse et plongea sa dague dans le front de son assaillant. Il ne sentit pas la douleur, tout à son combat. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit le Wallen se laisser tomber sur les orcs et en égorger un d'un coup de canines puissant avant d'en embrocher un autre de sa main griffue.

Thranduil bondit en arrière pour éviter un des monstres mais ne fut pas assez rapide et sentit le froid d'une lame mordre la chair de sa joue. Il virvelota et coupa les deux jambes de l'orc en question tandis que le Conui en ramenait un autre vers lui pour lui briser la nuque d'un geste sec.

En un quart d'heure, ils les avaient tous tué et se retrouvèrent sur un sol jonché de cadavres.

Quelqu'uns agonisaient encore dans d'affreux grognements mais le roi n'en tint pas compte. Ils allaient mourir lentement et, quelque part, il s'en félicitait. Il avisa une arme à la ceinture d'un des moribonds qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Une colère sourde s'empara de lui et il se baissa pour l'arracher du ceinturon.

Un cimeterre... une arme qu'il abhorrait en temps normal mais qui, dans ce cas précis, lui était chère.

L'orc s'en aperçut et échappa un gargouillis qui devait être un rire. Une joie mauvaise illumina son regard torve.

 _\- Bien belle prise que sa propriétaire,_ grinça-t-il entre deux quintes de toux. _Elle a couiné comme une chienne..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa tête volait un peu plus loin, décapitée par l'arme d'Ilyrià. Les yeux de l'ellon lançaient des éclairs, prêts à continuer le massacre. Le Wallen s'approcha, souple comme un chat, et lui dit doucement:

 _\- A righ, rentrons. Ils sont vengés et Gallion a sûrement dû envoyer tout le royaume à votre recherche._

Ces mots laconiques sortirent l'elfe de sa transe et il regarda Finnàm comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il acquiesça et le suivit en silence.

Le retour jusqu'à la cité se passa dans le calme absolu, comme celui qui suit une violente tempête. Une certaine sérénité s'était emparée du roi et du Ceannar même si un goût d'amertume lui restait sur les lèvres.

Cette débauche de violence lui avait apaisé le coeur un court instant mais pas l'âme. Il lui était pénible de voir à quel point il cédait, avec contentement qui plus est, à ses pulsions quelles qu'elles soient.

L'ellon avait à peine remonté le pont de pierres menant à l'intérieur de la cité souterraine que Gallion surgit. Il attrapa la bride de son élan et le força à ralentir l'allure. Thranduil se retint de faire le moindre commentaire devant l'air inquiet de son intendant. Il descendit de sa monture, lui flatta les naseaux et murmura avant de le laisser aux bons soins d'un autre elfe:

 _\- Hannon le, mellon nîn... une fois encore._

Il se tourna ensuite vers le Wallen et inclina la tête en signe de remerciement. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Un accord tacite les enjoignait tous les deux à la plus grande discrétion quant aux actions qu'ils venaient de commettre ensemble. Finnàm le salua à son tour en posant son poing au dessus de son coeur. Le roi fut agréablement surpris de cette marque de considération d'un homme aussi frustre que le Conui. Cela étant dit, son comportement d'il y avait quelques heures à peine n'avait pas été moins sauvage que celui du Commandant de la Garde.

Ce dernier parti, il planta son regard d'acier dans les yeux bleus de son intendant et remarqua alors son allure débraillée... en tous cas pour un elfe. Ses cheveux roux toujours si soignés pendaient lamentablement et ses vêtements d'ordinaire immaculés étaient tâchés de sang. Le souverain fronça les sourcils.

 _D'- où vient ce sang, Gallion?_ l'interrogea-t-il avec brusquerie.

 _\- Je..._ , bafouilla l'ellon _, j'ai été veillé le prince à la maison de soins. Je voulais rapporter une tenue propre... à Legolas ernil, aran nîn._

Le ton du roi s'adoucit à ses paroles.

 _\- Oh... très bien._

 _\- Dois-je vous faire monter quelque chose, Seigneur? Un plateau? Une carafe?_

Thranduil secoua la tête négativement, l'air soudainement épuisé.

 _\- Non Gallion. Comment vont-ils?_

 _\- Le prince dort, Aran nîn. Les guérisseurs lui ont fait prendre une potion pour l'apaiser..._

L'intendant faillit poser la main sur le bras du roi mais se retint.

 _\- Et Wen Ilyrià? Comment se porte-elle?_

 _\- Bien, mon Seigneur... elle se repose dans ses appartements..._

 _\- Elle n'est plus à la maison de soins?_ s'exclama le souverain avec un froncement de sourcils mécontent.

 _\- La Wen Wallen a insisté pour ne pas y rester. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Elle était très agitée de vous savoir parti avec le Conui. Les guérisseurs ont jugé préférable de la laisser rentrer. Vous savez... à quel point Dame Ilyrià est... entêtée._

 _\- Bien_ , soupira Thranduil, trop fatigué pour ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un léger sourire. _Allez donc vous reposer... Il est clair que vous en avez besoin mon cher._

 _\- Et vous-même, Aran nîn? Vous semblez exténué..._

 _\- Je vais aller voir Legolas puis je rentrerai. Bonne nuit, Gallion,_ finit-il, péremptoire.

L'elfe en face de lui sut au ton de son roi qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire et que l'entrevue était bel et bien terminée. Il se détourna à regret et s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

Thranduil le regarda disparaître au détour d'une des allées et alla au chevet de son fils, faisant fi de la douleur lancinante qui lui brûlait la cuisse là où l'orc avait planté son épée.

Il sentit la rage l'envahir à la vue de Legolas gisant sur son lit d'infortune, encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Son coeur se serra et il posa sa main sur le front de son fils. Il lui chuchota quelques paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste paternel.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir terriblement à l'instar de la Wallen. Elle culpabilisait de s'être enfuie, entraînant Legolas à sa suite et leur faisant subir pire que mille morts. Cela dit, il s'était montré honnête avec elle un peu plus tôt à cheval.

Rien n'était totalement blanc ou noir. Toute cette histoire était un marasme boueux de nuancés grisâtres...

Culpabilité pour lui d'avoir joué avec elle, de ne pas avoir su résister à ses pulsions... Culpabilté pour elle d'avoir tenté de se soustraire à la volonté des Valar et d'avoir ainsi peut-être provoqué leur courroux...

L'elfe se pencha et embrassa le front de Legolas d'un baiser tendre où il y mit tout l'amour qu'il ne savait exprimer en temps normal comme il aurait pourtant aimé le faire avant de sortir. Il inspira une profonde goulée d'air et prit le chemin de ses appartements.

Il se sentait las, harassé... moralement et physiquement. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour cesser toute cette folie. Il devait s'y résoudre. Même si cela le torturait plus que de raison, il prit une grande résolution.

Dès que les deux blessés seraient remis, il les enverrait à Imladris, loin de lui, pour le reste de cette année. Il trouverait bien un prétexte fallacieux et savait qu'Elrond les accueillerait avec plaisir tout comme ses enfants. Ils y resteraient ainsi jusqu'à leurs noces. Il ne devait plus avoir de contact d'aucune sorte avec Ilyrià. C'était trop dangereux pour eux tous et avait failli coûté aux deux personnes à qui il tenait même s'il lui était dur de l'admettre... du moins pour l'une d'entre elle.

Il monta lourdement les marches menant à son logis, loin de sa grâce aérienne habituelle. L'ellon ouvrit la porte, entra et la referma en s'appuyant contre elle comme si elle seule arrivait à le maintenir debout. L'elfe se pinça les narines et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour ramener un semblant de civilité dans son apparence sanglante.

Le grand salon était plongé dans la pénombre mais Thranduil se redressa brusquement, les sens aux aguets, aggripant la fusée de sa miséricorde. Il n'était pas seul. L'elfe pouvait entendre une respiration légère et régulière.

Silencieux, il se dirigea sans aucun doute vers l'endroit d'où provenait le souffle incriminé. La terrasse. Il écarta d'une main restée sûre malgré la fatigue les voilages et avança prudemment. Qui que ce soit, l'intrus allait passer un très mauvais moment. La mansuétude n'était certainement pas à l'ordre du jour.

L'elfe vit un corps pelotonné dans un des grands fauteuils en osier blanc, emmitouflé dans ce qu'il reconnut être un de ses manteaux. De courtes boucles folles dépassaient, ne laissant aucun doute possible sur l'identité de l'étrangère. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. De colère, de désir... il n'aurait su le dire précisément. Peut-être était-ce tout cela en même temps...

Il s'approcha lentement, bien décidé à la renvoyer vertement chez elle. Thranduil écarta le tissu et s'autorisa à la regarder quelques instants de tout son saoul. L'ellon ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui l'attirait autant chez cette femme. Il se sentait comme un insecte pris dans la toile d'une arachnide, un comble pour le roi de Mirkwood!

La regarder ne lui suffit bientôt plus. Il sentait tout son corps lui crier de la toucher, rien qu'une fois... si doucement qu'elle ne le saurait jamais. Le roi ne se rappela pas s'être senti aussi démuni qu'à ce moment précis, pris entre raison et pulsion et il excécra ce sentiment de perdition.

Par les Valar, les elfes ne se régissaient pas ainsi! Ils n'étaient pas des bêtes! Finalement, était-il plus proche du caractère des hommes, Wallens y compris, que ce qu'il avait toujours pensé?... Non, il ne serait jamais comme ces éphémères! Seulement, il s'était retrouvé face à une véritable tornade qui ne cessait de se fracasser contre ses propres défenses et qui les fissuraient inexorablement.

Le souffle régulier de la jeune femme le persuada de son sommeil. Il écarta une mèche de sa joue et la replaça derrière son oreille. Baissant les yeux, il vit sa gorge et la naissance de sa poitrine se gonfler doucement sous sa respiration. Il trouvait cela tellement apaisant... Thranduil frémit. Colère, désir et frustration ne faisaient pas bon ménage...

Pourquoi était-elle venue ici?! Pourquoi le tenter une fois de plus?! Etait-elle donc son enfer personnel?!

La violence de ses émotions le fit se relever et s'éloigner. Il serra la balustrade si fort que les jointures de ses mains blanchirent. L'ellon ne voulait pas se retourner pour le moment sous peine de faiblir. Ses résolutions fonderaient comme neige au soleil et il y céderait avec délectation... la consummer entièrement, qu'elle soit à lui.

Il perçut une présence dans son dos et n' eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il le savait aux frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine. Malgré tout, il fit volte face, les lèvres pincées et le regard dur.

Elle était juste là devant lui, ses grands yeux embués l'observant ouvertement.

Toujours enroulée dans son immense manteau, elle paraissait réellement minuscule et dégageait une forte impression de fragilité avec son visage bleui par les marques de coups, sa lèvre fendue ou encore ses cheveux si courts. Il se força à maintenir une distance raisonnable, reculant sans en avoir l'air le plus possible contre la rembarde.

Non mais quelle plaisanterie! Lui le Haut Roi et guerrier impitoyable reculant face à une Wallen lilipucienne?!

Il laissa échapper un rire amer malgré lui devant son regard curieux. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment sans bouger, conscients l'un comme l'autre que le moindre mouvement pourrait entraîner des conséquences qui s'avèreraient dramatiques. L'air chargé se satura complètement quand Ilyrià laissa glisser le lourd manteau à terre. Elle ne portait que la légère chemise virginale qui lui avait été mise lors de ses soins et qui faisait entrevoir à l'ellon beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Toujours sans un mot, elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa paume chaude sur sa joue, elle glacée, effleurant de son pouce l'estafilade que lui avait laissé l'orc. Il put voir dans ses yeux une once de reproche. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa chair le firent frémir mais il ne s'autorisa pas le quelconque geste en retour.

 _\- Ciod e?_ murmura la jeune femme, le regard voilé. _Ciamar a tha sibh? A righ... mo righ..._

Sa main suivit la ligne de la machoire de l'ellon avant de se poser avec douceur sur son torse tandis que de l'autre, elle lissait une mèche de ses cheveux argentés.

 _\- Chain eil mi a'tuigsinn... tha feum agam ort, mo chridhe..._ continua-t-elle, rêveuse et l'air totalement absent.

Il ne comprit absolument rien mais sa voix vibrante traduisait pour elle les émotions d'Ilyrià. Il ne bougeait pas mais sentit sa détermination vaciller dangereusement. Il devait faire quelque chose avant que la situation ne dérape complètement. Thranduil lui attrapa les poignets et les écarta de lui.

 _\- Cela suffit, Wen Ilyrià, arrêtez! Vous ne savez plus ce que vous faîtes, ma Dame..._

Il ne se rendit pas compte que lui aussi avait naturellement repris sa langue maternelle, chacun parlant à un mur.

Ilyrà se dégagea de sa poigne d'un geste brusque et planta son regard droit dans le sien. Il pouvait y voir toute sa colère, sa peur et son envie s'y entrechoquer violemment. Elle se retourna comme pour partir et il fut un instant soulagé. Mais non. Elle fit volte face et lui lança d'une voix rageuse:

 _\- Duin do bheul, Thranduil!_

La jeune Wallen s'approcha de nouveau au plus près de lui et il la regarda, choqué, s'attaquer brutalement aux attaches qui retenaient sa lourde cape. Un déclic puis un second firent tomber le tissu à terre. Ses petites mains s'affairèrent ensuite sur le pourpoint de cuir mais, tremblantes, n'arrivèrent à rien. Un râle de frustration s'exhala de sa poitrine. Elle recula d'un pas et, attrapant sa fine chemise, elle la déchira pour se retrouver nue devant lui. Son air de défi mêlé de fragilité finit de le faire basculer à son tour.

Il fondit sur Ilyrià et la saisissant brutalement par la nuque, l'elfe la colla à lui en écrasant sa bouche sur la sienne. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et elle glissa sa langue contre celle de l'ellon. Ils se goûtèrent ainsi un long moment fièvreusement, laissant enfin éclater un désir réprimé aussi brutal que fulgurant.

Thranduil la souleva et Ilyrià enroula ses jambes nues autour de sa taille. Elle recula son visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Fais-le, supplia-t-elle de sa voix rauque. Aime-moi... Mo righ, juste cette nuit...

Ses mots le bouleversèrent et ses dernières réserves s'envolèrent. Elle voulait juste effacer la fange vécue ces derniers jours avec celui dont elle se savait éperdument amoureuse et la réflexion ne rentrait plus en ligne de compte... plus de roi, plus de Wallen, plus rien... ils auraient tout le temps de culpabiliser plus tard.

Il rentra à l'intérieur et la déposa délicatement sur son bureau avant de l'y allonger. L'ellon se redressa au-dessus d'elle pour la dévorer du regard, alanguie et totalement offerte à ses caresses. Il eut un sourire carnassier à la voir ainsi à lui. Elle était à lui. Il se pencha et enfouit la tête dans son cou, égrainant baisers et douces morsures. Ses yeux se noircirent à la vue de la trace noire qu'avait laissé la marque des griffes sur son sein et il en suivit le sillon comme si sa langue avait le pouvoir d'effacer toute violence de sa peau.

Une de ses mains rampa dans son dos pour prendre appui sur ses reins pendant que de l'autre, il attrapa un mamelon qu'il pinça légèrement. Elle gémit et s'arqua plus encore contre sa bouche. Soudain, Ilyrià passa ses mains à elle dans ses cheveux qui s'y accrochèrent pour se redresser contre lui, haletante. Elle commença à le déshabiller frémissante de passion et il posa ses paumes sur les siennes pour l'y aider. Thranduil cilla un instant sous la voracité qu'il lisait dans ses prunelles noircies par le désir. Jamais une elleth ne l'avait désiré aussi directement avec une telle... lubricité. C'était atrocement excitant. Il se retrouva rapidement nu à son tour et il la vit détailler son corps avec une satisfaction non dissimulée.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre de plaisir effleurant son torse, s'attardant sur les cicatrices éparses qui s'y trouvaient. Toujours assise sur le bureau, elle enserra sa nuque de ses deux mains et l'attira vers elle avec une douce violence.

\- Mords-moi, souffla-t-elle, la tête renversée comme pour mieux s'offrir à lui.

Il s'exécuta, juste un peu, titillant chaque parcelle de sa peau luisante d'un voile fin de sueur. Sa bouche glissa pour s'emparer d'un de ses seins alors que sa main s'aventurait entre ses cuisses rondes. Il fut surpris de sentir sa petite main à elle l'accompagner dans son mouvement comme pour l'encourager, caressant son poignet de son pouce. Thranduil tressaillit et gronda contre sa peau devant les gestes sûrs qui trahissaient sa propre expérience. Il n'en voulut que plus lui laisser sa marque et effacer totalement la trace des hommes qu'elle avait pu connaître. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas la prendre tout de suite, la posséder à un point tel qu'elle ne se souviendrait que de lui.

Les petits cris qu'elle laissait échapper et le mouvement imprimé par la bascule de ses reins l'électrisèrent et l'elfe la prit dans ses bras en murmurant d'une voix rauque:

\- Le lit.

Elle lui prit la bouche dans un baiser passionné en guise de réponse. L'ellon l'allongea sur sa couche et se mit au-dessus d'elle, reprenant ses caresses de sa bouche et ses mains. Chaque contact le rendait fou et la réciproque était vraie, il pouvait le lire dans son regard enfiévré.c'était comme si leurs peaux étaient faîtes pour se fondre et s'unir... comme une évidence. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les pupilles dilatées de la jeune femme.

Comprenant parfaitement l'invitation, Thranduil la pénétra d'une violente poussée de reins. La Wallen s'arqua contre lui et cria sous la puissance de l'elfe. Il se retira et se remit à l'embrasser sur tout le corps avant de la reprendre en douceur cette fois. Il ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes avant d'imprimer de légères poussées. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle commença à onduler en cadence sous son corps qu'il s'enfonça profondément en elle. L'elfe ne la quitta pas du regard et quand elle ferma les yeux, proche du paroxysme, il lui attrapa le menton pour la forcer à le fixer.

\- Regarde-moi, melleth nîn, lui intima-t-il avec autorité.

Il ne voulait rien perdre de cette unique occasion qui leur était donnée. Ilyrià accrocha son regard au sien et cette simple emprise visuelle les fit basculer tous les deux. Elle gémit et cria d'une voix si rauque et désespérée qu'en lui aussi déferla une puissante vague de plaisir. Il gronda à son tour avant de s'abattre de tout son corps sur le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, ne souhaitant ni l'un ni l'autre briser leur étreinte. Thranduil roula à côté d'elle et, avec son bras passé autour de la Wallen, la fit basculer sur lui.

Allongée sur son corps musculeux, la tête reposant sur son torse, Ilyrià ne bougeait plus, apaisée. Elle lui caressa l'épaule distraitement, de manière de plus en plus erratique jusqu'à ce que sa main glisse sur le drap, immobile. A son souffle régulier, il comprit qu'elle avait sombré dans le sommeil. Le roi n'eut pas le coeur de la réveiller et il la garda ainsi, emprisonnée entre ses bras.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, le souverain ne put s'empêcher de l'éveiller par ses caresses pour lui faire l'amour une fois encore, conscient que leur moment éphémère touchait à sa fin. A califourchon sur lui, elle n'était que plaisir et désir pour lui. Il lui souleva la jambe et s'enfonça doucement en elle, imprimant un mouvement léger de va-et-vient. Ils ne tardèrent pas à succomber tous les deux au plaisir qui les submergea une nouvelle fois.

La Wallen se pencha pour l'embrasser, un profond regret au fond des yeux et se leva sans un mot. Elle s'enroula dans ce qui restait de son vêtement et sortit sans un mot, le laissant seul. La nuit était passée. Ils ne s'appartenaient pas et rien ne changerait jamais cet état de faits... du moins le croyaient-ils sincèrement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh lala... alors? J'espère que vous avez apprécié le sauvetage, la vengeance et la concrétisation de ce que ces 2 pauvres âmes ressentent l'un pour l'autre. .. mais nous ne sommes pas au pays des bisounours ou sur la route arc-en-ciel des petits poneys... et comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte je suis un peu, comment dirai-je, sadique... l'aventure ne fait que commencer... Comment vont-ils gérer l'après? Comment Legolas va-t-il se sortir de cette maudite expérience? Où est Anaïsa? Que va faire Gallion? Et les Wallens renégats? Bref pleins de questions sans encore de réponses...

La traduction de la partie Gaelique n'est pas donnée intentionnellement... Un peu de mystère que diable! Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle lui a dit demandez moi en reviews ou MP et je vous répondrai :D

Bisous tout doux les didous! ;)


	18. Chapter 17

Coucou tout le monde! Je n'etais pas du tout décidée à publier à cause d'un coup de mou temporaire... mais les amies sont là! ;) pour remotiver... merci les filles! Z'etes choupettes! 3 n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage... c est toujours agréable et constructif et encourageant... Ça évite les coups de mou! :)

Sinon merci à mes louloutes pour leur soutien et leurs commentaires qu ils soient privés ou en reviews. Vous êtes les meilleures!

Lady Julie: toujours présente et mon soutien indéfectible! Tu auras peut être enfin des nouvelles de notre petite guerrière wallen? ;)

Krassnaia: toi tu es juste... ma muse! :)... ainsi que ma dessinatrice et ma tatoueuse personnelle! Finnam te fait un gros câlin!

LegolasKili:merci pour tes comm et de m'avoir dédicacé ton chapitre qui était juste fantastique! Je te retourne aujourd'hui cette merveilleuse attention... lectrices et lecteurs allez lire: Nous, à jamais...une super histoire!

Eternelly Hysteria:parce que c'est une bêta adorable et patiente avec une inexpérimentée comme moi! Bientôt les premiers chapitres corrigés et tu vas pouvoir avoir les nouveaux en prio maintenant que je suis chez moi!

Poly Popy de mon coeur: non Legolas n'est pas mort voyons! Et bien sûr que Thranduil est sexy! Hyper mega double mega sexy man!

Et Sandra Lutices D: merci de ton soutien et parce qu'on est complètement syphonnées! =p J'adooore le coeur de la Forêt allez le lire!

Merci aux anonymes aussi bien évidemment! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui m'a été dur à lancer... Ma chipie wallen va devoir faire face à ceux qui se trouvent être concernés directement par ses choix aussi discutables soient-ils... Rappelons juste qu'elle s'est enfuie, fait capturée avec Legolas, qu'ils ont été torturés, qu'ils se sont enfuis, que Thranduil n'était pas content du tout, qu'il a été les chercher, qu'il les a retrouvé et ramenés, qu'il s'est vengé avec l'aide de Finnam, qu'il est rentré et qu'une certaine peste était chez lui et qu'une chose en entraînant une autre... ce qui devait arriver arriva!

Et maintenant bonne lecture!

Chapitre 17.

Gallion,

L'elfe claqua la porte et laissa la colère ainsi que la frustration qui bouillonnaient en lui le submerger. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de pondéré mais là trop, c'était trop... Rien n'arriverait donc à bout de cette punaise?! S'il s'écoutait , il irait droit chez elle et l'étranglerait de ses propres mains! Même une troupe d'orcs n'avait pas réussi à éradiquer cette engence maudite... et dire qu'elle avait entraîné le prince dans son sillage de malheur!

A la pensée de Legolas et du sort qui avait failli s'abattre sur la lignée royale de la Forêt Noire, il se précipita dans sa salle d'eau et vomit le contenu frugal de son estomac. L'ellon se rinça la bouche et appuya son front brûlant contre la porcelaine du baquet. Et dire que le roi lui même s'était lancé dans une expédition punitive qui aurait pu lui coûté la vie! Il en était d'ailleurs revenu blessé... Les choses allaient définitivement de mal en pis.

Quelle idée avait donc eu ce Wallen de mêler des orcs à leurs desseins?! Pourquoi avait-il donné autant de crédit l'un de ses sauvages même renégat, lui qui était un elfe plus que méfiant envers quiconque n'était pas de son peuple? Spécialement pour tout ce qui touchait à ce damné royaume sur la mer... Le fêlon avait contracté une alliance contre nature avec l'orc en chef de la forteresse noire afin que ce dernier laisse une de ses troupes vadrouiller discrètement aux alentours des cavernes car il savait de source sûre que la princesse s' y risquerait seule à un moment où l'autre. Ainsi était le caractère Wallen, fier et indomptable. Il avait assuré à l'intendant qu'elle finirait par tenter quelque chose pour reprendre sa liberté et qu'ils devaient juste se montrer patients. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps... Effectivement, il avait eu raison mais les conséquences et résultats n'avaient pas été ceux escomptés, loin de là! Gallion se laissa glisser au sol et se mit à réfléchir intensément à la précarité de sa situation et de ses choix.

Tout à sa colère et le dégoût que lui inspirait la jeune femme, il ne s'était que très peu posé de questions lorsqu'un de ces bêtes l'avait contacté par faucon, ne s'interrogeant même pas sur la façon dont il avait pu le trouver lui... Comment avait-il su à qui s'adresser? L'elfe était un fin courtisan et un politicien aguerri quoiqu'en pensaient les autres qui ne voyaient en lui que l'ombre du roi. Il avait su cacher sa rancoeur et la haine qu'il ressentait pour la Wallen et, dans une moindre mesure, pour ses compagnons. Alors, comment? Par quelle magie?

Il se rappelait très bien de ce premier contact... Quelques jours avant l'arrivée d'Ilyrià, un aigle noir l'attendait sur son balcon, un pli attaché à une de ses pattes. Cette lettre lui annonçait clairement qu'un allié à sa cause se trouvait au sein de la cité sur la mer. Il l'avait ainsi informé de la dépendance et de l'influence de l'eau de mer sur la sirène, du caractère rusé et pugnace du Ceannar, de la fragilité de sa soeur ainsi que des accès ombrageux et cupides du dragonnet. Il avait dévoré avidement ces informations, tentant d'en tirer le meilleur parti tout en restant dans l'obscurité. Pour le moment, l'ellon avait réussi à agir discrètement mais de manière trop peu efficace. Personne ne remarquait le pâle intendant et c'était là parfait. Lomion avait malheureusement fait les frais de la découverte de son implication. Le Conui avait littéralement massacré son ami sans aucune pitié et ce avec l'aval du roi. Gallion sentit un haut le coeur remonter et dût inspirer une grande bouffée d'air pour se reprendre. Il le vengerait lui aussi et infligerait une douleur toute aussi intense au Commandant après avoir réglé le cas de la Wallen dont il avait la charge.

La princesse Wallen était si stupide et naïve qu'elle lui retournait de grands sourires quand leurs regards avait le malheur de se croiser mais il n'était pas dupe. Sous ses dehors aguicheurs, elle n'était que mauvaises intensions. Si personne ne l'arrêtait, elle arriverait certainement à faire tuer le prince ou pire encore le roi...

Il était à son service depuis des siècles et l'avait toujours vu maître de lui même si le souverain était sujet aux emportements. Il avait toujours su se maîtriser d'une main de maître. Or, le seigneur Thranduil n'était plus tout à fait lui même ces derniers mois... Surtout Gallion éprouvait une sourde terreur depuis qu'il avait remarqué l'éclat acier qu'il dardait sur la Wallen quand il ne se pensait pas épié et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il la couvait du regard et ses yeux, d'habitude impassibles, devenaient deux blocs de lave en fusion. C'était une véritable sorcière et il craignait qu'elle n'ait réussi à ensorceler son roi vénéré.

Il devait impérativement se débarasser de cette épine qui empoisonnait sa Forêt. Les méthodes relativement douces employées jusqu'ici n'ayant pas fonctionné et ne voulant plus se fier aux manigances du mystérieux Wallen renégat, l'elfe sut qu'il était l'heure d'user de la force. Il ne savait pas encore de quelle façon agir mais il trouverait.

Il allait devoir la faire disparaître pour de bon cette fois. Définitivement.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Legolas,

Legolas s'éveilla deux jours plus tard, encore groggi des effets de la potion prodiguée par les guérisseurs. L'elfe fut désorienté à son réveil, ne sachant pas où il se trouvait et mit quelques minutes à remettre la maison de soins.

Ils dûrent se mettre à plusieurs pour l'entraver mais même ces mesures drastiques n'empêchèrent pas son extrême agitation.

Il ne se calma qu'à la vue d'Ilyrià qu'il avait appelé sans relâche voulant s'assurer de son état. Elle se précipita à son chevet et ordonna à tout le monde de quitter la pièce sous les regards réprobateurs. La jeune femme se pencha vers lui et le fit se rallonger avec autorité, ce qu'il fit sans discuter plus longtemps. L'ellon coula un regard dans sa direction ses mâchoires se contractèrent de fureur à la vue de son visage amaigri et violacé. De profondes cernes grises encadraient ses grands yeux, accentuant ainsi leurs deux couleurs et ses lèvres meurtries lui glaçaient le coeur.

Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes mais s'en sentait incapable pour le moment. Malgré son désir de la protéger de toutes ses souffrances, il lui en voulait énormément. Il pouvait sentir sa rage couler dans ses veines comme un puissant venin.

Elle s'était enfuie! Lui faisait-il donc tellement horrreur qu'elle avait privilégié la fuite dans une forêt qu'elle savait pourtant hostile plutôt que de rester à ses côtés... Cette attitude n'était-elle pas révélatrice de son dégoût pour lui? Il s'était bercé de douces illusions quant à ses sentiments ne serait ce même qu' amicaux pour lui...

Quant il avait mis au courant de sa fuite, Legolas n'avait pas hésiter à se précipiter à sa recherche. Il avait bien cru défaillir quand il l'avait retrouvée encerclée par les orcs et prête à commettre l'impensable sur elle même pour leur échapper. Il avait alors déversé toute sa colère et sa frustration sur eux... jusqu'à ce que leur chef ne menace de la tuer elle.

Ces quelques jours prisonniers de ces bêtes avaient bien failli avoir raison de lui et de son esprit. La voir allongée sur le dos du warg et à la merci des mains de l'orc pâle avait été une plus grande torture que les innombrables coups qui lui avaient été portés. Il se fit le serment de le retrouver et de lui trancher ses odieuses mains qui avaient eu l'impudence de se poser sur sa Wallen... celle qui serait sa femme car voilà bien ce qu'elle serait bientôt pour lui.

Il était désormais clair à ses yeux qu'il nourrissait de tendres et impétueux sentiments envers elle. Ces jours maudits lui en avaient fait prendre conscience et il ferait tout pour qu'elle aussi en partage un jour l'intensité.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, empruntés l'un comme l'autre et se mirent soudainement à rire... un rire légèrement teinté d'hystérie et en accord parfait avec leur état d'esprit confus.

\- Penses-tu à la même chose que moi, prionnsa? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Imladris, confirma-t-il.

\- Un pauvre petit sourire éclaira le visage blessé de la Wallen.

\- C'est ça... Sauf que c'était moi dans le lit! dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste quasiment maternel. Et que je n'étais pas tant blessée... Par les Valar, dans quel état es-tu, mo caraid!

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et, sans aucune fausse pudeur devant lui, elle les laissa couler librement.

\- Je suis désolée, mo prionnsa! balbutia Ilyrià en posant la tête sur sa cuisse pour se cacher. Si j'avais su... Qu'ai-je fait?! Tu dois me haïr! Et tu aurais raison...

La colère qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis d'elle fondit comme neige au soleil. En dépit de l'intense douleur, il se redressa un peu et la força à relever la tête.

Par Erù, quelle mine elle avait avec ses yeux larmoyants et son nez rougi!... mais il ne l'en trouvait que plus charmante avec cette fragilité enfantine qui suintait de tout son être. Il lui tint le menton de sa main brisée, retenant avec peine quelques tics de souffrance et plongea son regard bleu comme un ciel sans nuages dans le sien, aussi tourmenté que l'orage.

\- Daro! Melleth nîn- elle tressaillit à ce nom et il l'imputa à sa pudeur, ne pouvant se douter des circonstances dans lesquelles quelqu'un d'autre l'avait appelé ainsi- arrête... Je t'ai suivi seul et ce, de ma propre volonté. J'irai désormais où tu iras, n'en doute pas. Si tu disparaîs une nouvelle fois, je retournerai chacun des neuf mondes pour te retrouver...

\- N'allons pas jusque là alors, sourit la jeune femme.

Son sourire forcé n'échappa à Legolas qui soupira, fatigué par la douleur que lui infligeait chaque mouvement.

\- C'est toi qui me réconfortes alors que tu as besoin de soins mo caraid! Le monde ne tourne décidément pas sur son axe! On croit rêver de tant de niaiserie de ma part! s'exclama Ilyrià avec une grimace. Attends, je vais t'installer confortablement... ces hommes n'y connaissent rien!

La Wallen tapota les oreillers qu'elle cala dans son dos pour que l'ellon soit mieux assis et le gronda comme un elfing de ne pas vouloir se rallonger. L'elfe était fier et ne voulait pas que quelqu'un, surtout elle à fortiori, le voit en position de faiblesse. Elle l'avait assez vu à genoux ces derniers jours.

La jeune femme s'empara d'une brosse et s'assit au bord du lit, un peu en deça de lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se colla à son dos et entreprit de démêler ses cheveux pour le recoiffer correctement, de la façon qu' il aimait. Legolas pouvait sentir sa chaleur se propager à travers son propre corps. Elle les lui brossa un long moment, sentant qu'il commençait à se relâcher, et les lui tressa avec la plus grande douceur. La tension qui tendait ses membres se dénoua petit à petit et il se laissa aller contre elle, profitant de la chaleur de ses bras.

\- Chante, ma Dame... Je suis sûr que tu as une voix mélodieuse, chuchota Legolas, les yeux clos.

\- Oh, mo prionnsa, tu abuses de ta condition...

\- tu n'as donc pas le choix...

L'elfe l'entendit grommeler une ou deux grossièretés en Wallen et sourit. Si elle se remettait à jurer, elle irait bien et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Elle se mit à fredonner un air de chez elle en lui lissant distraitement ses longues mèches blondes.

 _\- Mi le m'uilinn air mo ghluin*_

 _'Smuladach mi desramh dain_

 _Mi le m'uilinn air mo ghluin_

 _'Smuladach mi desramh dain_

 _Shil mo shuil muair chaidh siuil_

 _Ri croinn-ura chaol ard_

 _Righ, 'smo run-sa ram bard_

 _Dearcam fhathast air mo ghaol_

 _Coiseachd air slat-chaol fo sheol_

Elle s'interrompit quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à Thranduil. Il s'arrêta net sur le seuil et darda sur eux un regard glacé. Ilyrià s'écarta de Legolas au grand dam de ce dernier et retourna s'asseoir sagement sur la chaise qu'elle avait occupé un peu plus tôt, les yeux baissés.

Son père s'approcha du lit et prit la main de son fils entre les siennes pour l'examiner en silence. Il fronça les sourcils et s'assit gracieusement sur le bord de sa couche.

\- Elle est brisée, lui expliqua Legolas dans un murmure à peine audible. Chaque doigt et le poignet aussi...

Ilyrià laissa échapper une exclamation horrifiée et porta sa main à sa bouche. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue ronde pour aller s'écraser sur ses lèvres tuméfiées. Les deux ellyr la regardèrent un moment. La tension était palpable. Legolas observa son père puis Ilyrià et se sentit prêt à la défendre en cas d'attaque du roi. Il devait la rendre responsable de ce qui était arrivé et, dans un sens, c'était effectivement le cas mais son père n'était certaienement pas étranger à sa fuite. Il se crispa encore un peu plus mais finalement, Thranduil détacha ses yeux de la Wallen et les reporta sur son héritier.

\- Il te faudra du temps, ion nîn, pour récupérer toutes tes facultés et ta dextérité.

Legolas asquiesça, la mine sombre. Impulsive, Ilyrià se pencha vers lui et mit sa main sur sa joue sous le regard impénétrable du souverain.

\- Mais tu y arriveras! affirma la jeune femme, farouche. Je t'aiderai... je ne sais pas trop de quelle façon, mais je serai là.

\- Alors tout ira bien, wen nîn, la rassura l'elfe avec un grand sourire.

\- Bien sûr que tu sauras retrouver toute ton adresse, mon fils... Il ne saurait en être autrement, conclut Thranduil avec humeur.

Il reposa la main de Legolas délicatement sur le lit et se leva avec grâce.

\- Evidemment, tu ne pourras pas être des nôtres lors du voyage dont je t'avais parlé il y a quelques lunes de cela... celui pour Erebor, précisa le roi.

\- Erebor? le coupa la Wallen, intriguée. Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas entendu parler? Une organisation importante je suppose... Etrange que je n'en ai rien su...

Le roi la regarda d'un air ennuyé. Il lui répondit d'une voix traînante et dédaigneuse:

\- J'y ai fait plusieurs fois mention, mais avoir votre attention n'est pas chose aisée... Nous devons aller présenter nos... «respects» au roi Thror comme tout à chacun sur Arda. J'y ai de plus une affaire d'ordre privée à conclure...

\- Et...

\- Et oui, vous serez du voyage, wen Ilyrià. Vous devez apprendre les rudiments inhérents à la diplomatie... en vue de vos futurs devoirs.

\- Si Ilyrià y va, j'irai moi aussi, déclara Legolas, catégorique.

Le roi tiqua à l'emploi du seul prénom de la jeune femme et jeta un coup d'oeil oblique vers son fils.

\- Ce n'est pas sérieux, ion nîn, soupira Thranduil... mais je comprends. Il te faudra être prudent avec tes blessures. Tu dois te reposer... Nous partirons d'ici la fin de la semaine. Wen Ilyrià, il nous faut laisser Legolas prendre du repos.

La jeune femme se releva instantanément et lissa sa robe. Elle caressa le dos de la main du blessé pour lui signifier son départ sous le regard glacial du roi. Elle sortit derrière lui non sans faire un sourire au prince ainsi qu'un petit clin d'oeil malicieux.

Legolas s'autorisa alors à se rallonger, épuisé de tant d'efforts, et soulagé d'avoir vu sa princesse bien vivante après toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ilyrià,

La jeune femme était à peine sortie de la maison de soins qu'elle se sentit happée par la taille et poussée contre un arbre dans un bosquet à l'abri des regards. Elle poussa un petit cri de stupeur. C'était son elfe... son roi... Thranduil. Il l'écrasait totalement de son corps contre le tronc sans aucun moyen de s'y soustraire. Le regard enfiévré avec lequel il la couvait lui fit tourner la tête et elle sentit une réminescence du désir de la nuit passée se répandre en elle. Une douce chaleur lui étreignit le ventre comme si une nuée de papillons en avait pris son envol.

Ilyrià refusait de le regarder dans les yeux. La tentation serait alors trop forte... mais lui ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il captura son visage dans une de ses mains, aggripant ses boucles entre ses longs doigts fins tandis que, de l'autre, il suivit la courbe de son épaule. Lui tirant légèrement les cheveux, l'ellon la força à le regarder. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sauvage et furieuse.

\- Que faisiez-vous donc, wen nîn? siffla-t-il, les dents serrées.

\- De quoi parlez-vous? murmura Ilyrià, apeurée par l'éclat polaire de son regard.

\- Seriez-vous du genre à passer la nuit dans les bras d'un elfe et passer à ceux d'un autre dès le lendemain?! Qui plus est, son fils?

La Wallen était sur le point des lui sortir une réplique bien sentie quand Thranduil plaqua sa bouche aussi dure que la pierre sur la sienne. C'était un baiser qui n'avait rien de tendre mais juste une preuve de la possessivité qu'il ressentait à son égard. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher d'y répondre et gémit en se collant contre lui avant de le repousser violemment.

Elle se serait giflée de tant de faiblesse. Ils étaient encore et toujours dans une impasse... Ne s'agissait-il donc que de cela?!

\- Etes-vous fou, a righ?! Nous ne devons pas... nous ne pouvons plus faire cela! Vous le savez, tout comme moi... Hors de question de le blesser plus encore!

Ses derniers mots le sortirent de sa transe survoltée et il s'éloigna de quelques pas en se passant la main sur les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée ma Dame. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Nous nous reverrons pour le départ, dit-il d'une voix blanche. D'ici là, je je vous dispense de toutes vos leçons. Concentrez-vous donc sur -il inspira- sur Legolas.

Il tourna les talons et partait, le dos raide quand la petite main d'Ilyrià le retint par la manche. Il se retourna et se sentit attiré vers le bas. La jeune femme le tirait par les bords de sa tunique pour lui faire baisser la tête vers elle. Elle lui sourit tout aussi tendrement que douloureusement et souffla de sa voix rocailleuse:

 _\- Gabh mo leisgeul, mo chridhe_... mais un dernier, juste un! (pardonnes-moi mon amour...)

Elle l'embrassa, effleurant sa bouche de la sienne pour se faire plus insistante et caressa sa lèvre inférieure de la pointe de sa lanque. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir à son baiser qu'elle s'était déjà enfuie, ne laissant derrière elle que son parfum d'océan.

Il était l'heure. L'heure de se confronter au Commandant Wallen et surtout savoir ce qu'il était advenu de sa soeur. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de pousser la porte des appartements que ses compagnons occupaient. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas qu'une masse s'abattit sur elle et qu'elle se sentit soulevée de terre.

 _\- Décidément_! pensa-t-elle avec un sourire torve en enlassant à son tour son cousin.

 _\- Je devrais te ficeler au pied de mon lit, crétine_ , rugit Klaùs.

 _\- Oh non! Par Erù, je resterai aveugle face au spectacle de toi sur ta couche! Pitié!_ rit-elle.

 _\- En as-tu, toi a Ghraidh? De la pitié?!_ claqua la voix glaciale du Ceannar.

Ilyrià coula un regard craintif par dessus l'épaule de son cousin et vit Finnàm adossé avec une fausse nonchalance à la table. Son visage était couvert de griffures plus ou moins profondes et une longue entaille lui barrait l'oeil gauche, l'empêchant de l'ouvrir correctement. Un pli amer plissait ses lèvres ourlées pour n'en faire plus qu'un mince pli.

Klaùs reposa la jeune femme à terre et elle lui planta un léger baiser sur sa joue rugueuse. La Wallen lui pressa le bras et il sortit de la pièce non sans avoir jeté un lourd regard d'avertissement à son supérieur.

Restés seuls, les deux anciens amants se toisèrent en silence, se défiant mutuellement. Ilyrià aurait voulu expliquer son comportement et lui demander pardon mais aucun son ne réussissait à sortir de sa gorge. Elle avait vraiment cru agir pour le bien de tous. De plus, Finnàm n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faciliter les choses... Sa moue narquoise et sa façon de tordre sa longue tresse pour la ramener au dessus de sa tête et la coincer avec son couteau en étaient la preuve.

Cette fois, il ne ferait pas le premier pas ni ne lui tendrait la moindre perche. C'était à elle d'assumer la responsabilité de ses actes. Si Legolas et Thranduil avaient été relativement compréhensifs, il n'en serait pas de même avec le Wallen... Repenser au roi lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Elle chassa l'image coquine de l'elfe et se reconcentra sur la situation présente.

Un peu de courage! Depuis quand la peur l'empêchait-elle de faire quoi que ce soit?!

Elle combla la distance entre eux deux d'un pas résolu et l'affronta du regrad.

 _\- Je suis désolée, mo Ceannar... Mais tu dois comprendre! Je croyais que c'était là la meilleure_ _solution et..._

La Wallen ne put ajouter un mot. L'impact de la gifle qu'il lui mit l'envoya au sol. Elle sentit sa lèvre se rouvrir et le goût métallique du sang lui emplir la bouche. Il se positionna à califourchon sur elle en lui clouant les mains d'une seule des siennes au dessus de sa tête.

 _\- La meilleure des solutions?!_ aboya-t-il. _Te sauver?! Me faire battre ma propre soeur? Faire tuer le prince ou presque? Envoyer le roi dans une punition expéditive? C'était ça ta solution à tous nos maux, a Ghraidh?! Depuis quand es-tu aussi stupide?... Aussi dépourvue du moindre bon sens?... Et que dirait ton père? Y as-tu seulement réfléchi? Crois-tu vivre dans un monde féérique comme celui des contes que l'on nous narrait enfants?_

 _\- Frappe-moi si cela te soulage, mo caraid..._ murmura Ilyrià. Je l'ai amplement mérité... si ce n'est plus encore... tu as parfaitement raison.

Ses mots firent retomber toute la fureur de Finnàm. Il lui libéra les mains et se pencha vers elle pour coller son front au sien. Chacun rendait les armes à l'autre et le soulagement qu'ils en retiraient tous deux était intense. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment dans une position que n'importe qui en entrant aurait trouvé équivoque mais pas eux. Loin de là.

Ilyrià brisa le silence la première.

 _\- Où est Anaïsa, mo Ceannar? s_ ouffla-t-elle, hésitante.

 _\- Tu ne la verras plus.._. -la Wallen se crispa- _... pendant un long moment tout du moins._

 _\- Carson?_

 _\- Je l'ai renvoyée à la cité... notre cité,_ lui expliqua -t-il d'une voix sourde. _Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, pas après qu'elle ne m'ait ouvertement défié!_

La princesse soupira de soulagement. Au moins était-elle toujours en vie... Finnàm releva la tête et la fixa gravement.

 _\- Que croyais-tu? Que j'allais la tuer? Ma petite soeur? Celle pour qui j'ai tué ma propre mère? Non qu'elle ne m'ait pas loupé, la garce..._ -il grimaça en se touchant son oeil blessé-... _moi non plus cela dit... Elle est repartie il y a quelques nuits avec l'accord du roi de passer sous silence son implication dans ta disparition. La consigne pour ton père est qu'elle ne supportait plus l'éloignement. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sera dupe mais nous verrons..._

Il se releva d'une pirouette arrière et l'aida à faire de même.

 _\- Nous allons donc à la Montagne Solitaire?_ lui dit la Wallen pour changer de sujet, souhaitant dissiper le malaise de son ami si elle pouvait encore vraiment l'appeler ainsi.

 _\- Après les elfes, nous voilà bientôt aux prises avec les nains_ , répondit le commandant en haussant les épaules avant d'allumer un cigarillo.

 _\- J'avoue avoir hâte de changer d'air, tu sais... Voir de grands espaces et ce pic dont tout le monde ne cesse de parler... Il paraît qu'il n'existe pas plus grande magnificience que le royaume nain... L'or et les pierres précieuses y coulent à profusion..._ fit Ilyrià en se dirigeant vers la porte, désireuse de quitter au plus vite l'atmosphère pesante qui règnait dans la pièce.

 _\- Ily_ – la voix du Ceannar l'arrêta dans son élan, la main sur la poignée- _je ne sais pas ce qui t'as réellement poussé à agir ainsi et je ne veux plus le savoir. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je te préviens seulement... ne recommence jamais ça sinon... Je te retrouverai moi et les conséquences ne seront pas les mêmes. Ne me fais plus jamais mentir à mon roi de cette façon. Concentre-toi sur tes obligations, sur le prince._

La menace était on ne peut plus claire. La jeune femme savait qu'il ne servirait à rien d'argumenter avec le soldat. Un fossé s'était creusé entre eux et la cesure était malheureusement profonde. Elle sortit sans un regard en arrière.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez elle, Ilyrià eut la surprise d'y trouver Klaùs, assis par terre qui l'attendait. Deux fois dans une même journée, quel insigne honneur!

Il se releva d'un bond, lui qui ne savait rien faire calmement, et lui prit la main pour l'attirer brusquement à l'intérieur. Là, son cousin l'observa fixement avant de l'enserrer à nouveau dans ses bras puissants. Un peu de chaleur sans arrière pensée, voilà qui était fortement agréable. Elle s'y abandonna avec délice. Elle se laissa faire, trop heureuse qu'il se laisse enfin aller à une étreinte fraternelle qu'il ne lui avait plus prodigué depuis longtemps. Il y fit passer tout son bonheur de la retrouver saine et sauve malgré ses blessures. C'était là toute l'affection dont il était capable et elle le savait.

 _\- Mo ruin,_ chuchota-t-il d'une voix vibrante. _Quelle idiote tu fais! Tout ça pour un elfe!_

La Wallen s'arracha de l'étau de ses bras et recula de quelques pas.

 _\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec prionnsa Legolas_ , protesta-t-elle.

Klaùs se mit à rire bruyamment et se jeta littéralement sur une des bergères du salon. Il tapota la place à ses côtés pour qu'elle vienne s'y installer, ce qu'elle fit de bonne grâce. Il captura son menton pour être sûr d'avoir toute son attention. La jeune femme pouvait voir deux petites flammes danser dans ses yeux noirs.

 _\- Comme si je parlais de celui-là!_

 _\- Je ne te comprends pas, mon cousin..._

 _\- Ilyrià,_ l'interrommpit doucement le jeune homme, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres. _Ne me mens pas... pas à moi, ma belle. Tout le monde pense que je ne suis qu'un balourd étrange qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de mon museau... Les idiots! Je vois au contraire beaucoup plus de choses qu'on ne pourrait le penser...Dis-toi bien que je sais._

Le coeur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre. Il savait. Elle le lisait dans son regard narquois.

 _\- Je te connais, cousine,_ continua-t-il, imperturbable. _Je suis la personne qui te connaît le mieux... même Anaïsa, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle te connaisse aussi bien que moi. Je sais tes qualités comme tes défauts. Je sais quel type d'homme ou d'elfe en l'occurrence -il cracha ces derniers mots- est suceptible d'attirer ton attention... Un caractère aussi emporté que le tien, toujours à tenter de dominer... évidemment que ton regard s'est posé sur lui... de la haine à l'amour, tu sais ce qu'on dit... finit-il avec un mouvement de bras dégoûté._

Sa cousine se taisait, fuyant son regard insistant.

 _\- Tu as perdu ta langue, petite fille? Tu ne peux pas... non, tu ne dois pas recommencer,_ martela Klaùs, l'air grave.

 _\- Recommencer quoi, mo co-ogha? (cousin)_

 _\- Ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière,_ répondit-il durement. Elle allait l'interrompre mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps- _cha, is tu a bana phrionnsa, Ilyrià! E tha a righ... cela ne peut être. Tu dois tout arrêter avant que ça ne t'explose à la figure. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour lui et le prince elfe. Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais qu'il aprenne un dixième de ce que vous avez fait..._

 _\- bien sûr que non_! s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée à l'idée que Legolas sache quoi que ce soit.

Klaùs prit son visage en coupe entre ses deux mains calleuses.

 _\- Alors, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, mo co-ogha... Je n'ai absolument rien à faire de ce qui peut arriver aux elfes, seul ton sort m'importe et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si ton père venait à apprendre dans quel lit tu te vautres... surtout celui là. Tu sais qu'il hait cet elfe plus que n'importe quel autre... pourquoi je ne le sais mais les faits sont là._

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se leva en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus encore. Il lui releva le menton de son index et la regarda droit dans les yeux, sérieux.

 _\- Ne tombe pas amoureuse, mo ruin... ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Il ne sont pas comme toi et ne le serons jamais. L'amour est une malédiction... la pire qui soit. Épouse-le, fais lui un ou deux marmots et prends un amant ou plusieurs mais pas ce foutu oreilles pointues! Vis ta vie du mieux que tu le peux... C'est tout ce qu'on peut espérer dans cette vie,_ conclut-il amèrement avant de sortir.

Ilyrià resta sans voix. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé à quel point son pauvre cousin était un Wallen désabusé. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir en lui et elle refusait de suivre son exemple mais il avait raison sur un point. Elle n'avait aucun avenir si elle s'obstinait à suivre la voie qu'elle avait osé emprunter cette nuit fatidique... Elle devait reprendre les rênes et tout de suite avant que quelqu'un n'en pâtisse, à fortiori son ami ou l'elfe qu'elle aimait. Ils le lui avaient tous dit sans pour autant se concerter: elle devait se concenter sur le prince. Là était son devoir.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

chanson de Karen Matheson, Mi Le M'Uilinn.

voili voilou... c'était là un chapitre de transition pour remettre les nombreuses pendules à l'heure... Thranduil et Ilyrià pourront-ils rester loin de l'autre maintenant qu'ils se sont autant rapprochés? Legolas lui semble sûr de ses sentiments et pas prêt à lâcher le morceau facilement... pourquoi Sturten déteste Thranduil aussi particulièrement? quel est ce Wallen qui agit dans l'ombre? par contre je sais pas vous mais moi j'adooooore Klaùs! ;) prochain chapitre... quand Legolas s'emporte lui aussi, ça dépote! :)

gros bisous tout doux les didous!


	19. Chapter 18

coucou les didous! comment ça va bien? j'espère que le dernier chapitre vous a plus et j'ai remarqué que plusieurs d'entre vous ont apprécié Klaùs (ouiiiiiiii!) et l'ont redécouvert alors que d'autres pensent que c'est lui le traître et encore d'autres se demandent qui est ce mystérieux fêlon...

Krassnaïa: ce chapitre t'est dédicacé mon petit coeur toi qui a inondé ma page de reviews adoooorables! tu es trop forte et Finnàm te câline très fort... Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise malgré le fait que ce n'est pas le type d'histoire qui te plaise à la base... Promis je te ferai un OS juste pour toi!

Lady Julie: je poste ce chapitre pour que tu puisses lire avant ton retour à l'internat! t es juste trop mimi...

Poly Pops: t'as pas oublié quelque chose à ta dernière lecture, vilaine fifille?

LegolasKili: Klaùs un gros vilain traître? ahah qui vivra verra... en tous cas merci de ton soutien et encore une fois ton défi était juste merveilleusement poétique... Quant à Legolas, les choses vont commencer à changer et notre ptit bouchon va s'affirmer...

Sandra: tu es complètement barge mon Dumby! et je t'adore comme ça! merci de ton soutien aussi fou qu'indéfectible! et je ne suis pas sûre d'embrasser Belzébuth... il risque de m'en cramer une non? par contre je te confirme tu es infernale! ;)

Saru l'homme singe: merci encore une fois pour ton ajout et ta review! je suis très heureuse que ma modeste contribution à cet univers te plaise! pourvu que ça dure... j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant...

FeanaFiliana: merci pour tes ajouts! :)

Eternelly Hysteria: encore gros à corriger ma belle entre tous ces alphas mâles! ;)

et merci à tous les anonymes! une fois n'est pas coutume... Pensez à l'auteur si modeste soit-elle et laissez moi vos impressions! ;) Dans tous les cas merci à tous de me lire, de prendre le temps pour... Je suis très heureuse que mes vilains didous et leurs aventures plaisent et vous donnent une quelconque émotion! c'est là tout ce que je souhaite et désire! XD

Bonne lecture les gens! ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude... Je suis toute stressée qu'il vous plaise...

Bon bah voilà le chapitre 18 en espérant que le précédent vous ait plu...

Chapitre 18.

Ilyrià, Legolas,

Ilyrià soupira, blasée de tant de mauvaise foi. S'il continuait ainsi, il pourrait bientôt revendiquer son appartenance au peuple Wallen et non plus à la gente elfique!

Elle regarda Legolas et leva les yeux au ciel. Par Erù, qu'il pouvait être têtu, buté et incroyablement... casse-pieds! qu'il l'eut crû?

Cela faisait quelques jours que le prince s'était retrouvé à la maison de soins dans l'incapacité de se lever, surveillé comme le lait sur le feu par les différents guérisseurs. Il n'en pouvait plus... L'exaspération se lisait dans ses yeux clairs et, si dans un premier temps il avait essayé de prendre sur lui, il était désormais limpide que ce n'était plus le cas. Tout le monde fuyait l'irascible prince.

Plus tôt dans l'après-midi,

En désespoir de cause, Gawën, le chef guérisseur, avait frappé à la porte de la princesse Wallen sans même penser à aller voir le roi en premier lieu. Il avait vu combien sa précédente visite avait eu le don de le calmer. La jeune femme lui avait ouvert et l'avait regardé, surprise. Son monde était excessivement restreint et en dehors de sa Garde, du roi et du prince, elle ne voyait que très peu de monde, voire personne. Mal à l'aise, il avait trituré le tissu de sa manche. Aussi, l'avait-t-elle encouragé d'un sourire.

\- Ma Dame, peut-être ne vous rappelez-vous pas de moi? Je suis Gawën, chef guérisseur. Nous nous sommes vus il y a quelques jours... vous savez...

\- Oui, je vois bien merci... J'y étais!-la voix de la jeune femme avait claqué froidement- Que voulez-vous, maître elfe?

\- Je... Wen Ilyrià, avait-il bafouillé rouge pivoine, je suis là pour Legolas ernil...

\- Quoi? Qu'y a-t-il? s'était exclamée la Wallen, inquiète.

L'elfe l'avait alors rassuré d'un geste.

\- Non ma Dame, son état évolue de la manière la plus correcte qui soit. Le prince est d'une nature incroyablement combattive mais ... si physiquement tout va bien dirons-nous...

\- Et bien? l'avait-t-elle coupé avec impatience.

\- Et bien il est insupportable! avait lâché Gawën tout à trac avant de porter la main à sa bouche comme pour se baillonner lui-même.

La Wallen s'était alors mise à rire, ses yeux pétillant joyeusement.

\- A ce point?

\- Et plus encore, ma Dame. Il veut se lever à tout bout de champ... tant et si bien que je songe fortement à le faire entraver! Il crie... hurle sur tout le monde... ne veut pas prendre ses potions ni s'alimenter.

\- Legolas ernil? A prionnsa? Ilyrià s'était alors montrée fortement incrédule devant les révélations de l'ellon devant elle.

\- Le prince a toujours eu ... du caractère tout comme notre roi... Mais là, il devient amer et désagréable. Comme il s'était montré réceptif après votre dernière visite, je me suis permis de vous déranger...

\- Et vous avez bien fait, lui avait assuré Ilyrià avec un sourire. Je me change et j'arrive, mo Caraid. Ne lui en dîtes rien, ce sera une surprise!

Ilyrià avait alors refermé la porte et s'y était appuyée, furieuse contre elle-même. Elle avait négligé son ami... non pas qu'elle eût des choses à faire, surtout depuis la suspension de toutes ses diverses leçons, mais elle se sentait rongée de l'intérieur. Par quoi?

La culpabilité évidemment...

Elle pouvait la sentir s'infiltrer sous sa peau et grignoter chaque parcelle de son âme. Elle avait peur qu'il ne lise la vérité à la seconde même où il poserait les yeux sur elle. Et puis... elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était et avait besoin de temps pour faire le point, point dont elle n'avait toujours pas fait le tour...

A chaque fois que la jeune femme fermait les yeux, elle voyait et sentait les longues mains baguées du souverain caresser le grain de sa peau. Sensation odieusement délicieuse...

Lui aussi, elle avait pris soin de ne pas le revoir, chacun s'évitant avec la plus grande application. Elle en crevait d'envie, de ne serait-ce que croiser son regard polaire et bouillant à la fois, mais elle se l'interdisait. Seul Erù savait où le moindre contact les mènerait tous les deux!

Elle s'était alors levée et déshabillée, délaissant son éternel sarouel pour s' intaller à sa coiffeuse. La Wallen s'était examinée d'un oeil plus que critique. Ilyrià avait perdu un peu de poids, les marques sur son corps avaient noirci et la plaie sur sa cuisse s'était refermée pour devenir rose et boursoufflée. Elle s'était démêlée les cheveux, ce qui était allé très vite du fait de leur nouvelle longueur ou plutôt de l'absence de longueur! Elle avait ensuite passé une robe bleue qui, vaporeuse à souhait, épousait ses courbes toujours trop pleines s'était-elle désolée en se regardant dans la psyché. Le décolleté carré faisait ressortir le bombé de sa poitrine et la prise haute de la ceinture atténuait ses hanches charnues. L'absence de manches dévoilait les tatouages de ses bras mais elle n'en avait cure. Quand on se trimballait partout avec des tatouages sur le visage, le reste parassait bien anodin! Elle s'était mordue doucement ses lèvres restées exhangues depuis leur retour. La Wallen s'était alors souri à elle-même pour se donner un peu de bravoure et était sortie retrouver Legolas.

Elle devait suivre le conseil que tous lui avaient prodigué sans se concerter, ce qui dans d'autres circonstances l'aurait très certainement fait rire. Elfe et Wallens lui avaient dit la même chose... Finnàm, Klaùs et Thranduil y compris lui avaient demandé de se concentrer sur le prince et de lui donner ce qu'il attendait d'elle, de sa future promise. Ils avaient raison... Elle devait être radicale, c'était le seul moyen de laisser son roi elfe derrière elle et d'être remisée à une inavouable faute de parcours...

Legolas regarda le plateau d'un air plus que dégoûté et le repoussa en invectivant vertement l'elfine qui le lui avait apporté. Lui toujours si bien éduqué et galant n'était pas plus aimable qu'un nain ces derniers jours. L'ellon avait jusque là réussi à se contenir en toutes circonstances, à gommer cette tendance aux emportements hérités de son père mais le fait était là. Il y arrivait de moins en moins. Rester cloîtré au lit le rendait fou... Le manque d'exercices le rendait fou... Ne pas avoir vu sa Wallen depuis cinq jours le rendait fou...

Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'égrainer le temps dans cette damnée geôle! Ça et tenter de forçer la guérison de sa main brisée. L'elfe se moquait bien des autres bleus et traces de coups mais il craignait de ne pas récupérer la fonction de ce membre, de ne plus être qu'un poids mort.

En dépit des directives des nombreux guérisseurs qui lui recommandaient le repos et de ne pas s'en servir, il forçait encore et encore. Toute la frustration, la colère et la rancoeur qu'il éprouvait se déversaient dans ce pseudo contrôle qu'il tentait d'avoir sur sa blessure...

Et pourquoi ne venait-elle donc pas?! Il se torturait sans cesse avec cette lancinante question... Rageur, il rabroua une fois de plus l'elleth qui avait tenté de rapprocher de nouveau le plateau de nourriture devant son air absent.

\- Mo prionnsa, te voilà bien sévère! ironisa une voix rocailleuse qui accéléra les battements de son coeur.

Elle était là, dans l'encadrure de la porte vêtue d'une robe qui moulait chacune de ses formes pleines. Il se permit de la détailler avec une telle insistance, comme jamais à ce point auparavant, que les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent. La Wallen s'avança et prit le plateau des mains de l'elfine.

 _\- Je vais le faire, hannon le. Vous pouvez y aller_ , sourit-elle devant la mine soulagée de la suivante.

Les sourcils de Legolas s'arquèrent sous la surprise.

\- Ton sindarin n'est pas mal du tout, ma princesse. Mon père est un excellent professeur...

\- Certes -elle s'assit sur la chaise et posa le plateau sur la desserte- Tu dois faire des efforts, prionnsa... sur la nourriture, ton comportement aussi. Il paraît que tu es difficile... Fais attention sinon ils risquent de cracher dans tes plats!

L'ellon lui adressa un regard un regard aussi choqué qu'horrifié.

\- Ils ne feraient jamais ça, voyons! Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages!

Ilyrià haussa les épaules et se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, espiègle:

\- Moi je l'ai déjà fait...

\- Quoi?! s'étrangla-t-il. Quand?

Elle se renfonça dans son siège en s'esclaffant.

\- Une fois dans le bol de mon oncle Crawen parce qu'il avait battu Klaùs avec un peu trop de plaisir à mon goût et... une seconde fois ici même!

\- Ma Dame!

\- Oh allez... ne t'inquiète pas, aucun elfe n'était visé quoique l'idée m'a effleuré à plusieurs reprises! Pas même le roi -elle rosit- Non c'était dans le thé de Finnàm pour m'avoir obligé à aller avec cet affreux Lomion...

\- Tu es un démon! pouffa-t-il pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

La jeune femme sourit avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

\- Tu dois manger, mo prionnsa. Ne fais pas ton butor.

Devant son air instantanément refermé, elle décida de prendre les choses en main et de jouer son va-tout. Elle se leva et s'assit sur le bord de la couche. L'elfe savoura le frôlement de sa cuisse contre sa hanche et les effluves de son parfum marin qui lui emplissait les narines.

Ilyrià posa ses mains de chaque côté de son torse et se pencha, son visage grave face à au sien.

\- Si tu manges, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux... une promenade par exemple, marchanda la jeune femme.

\- Ce que je veux? répéta Legolas, les yeux légèrement assombris. Je croyais ne pas devoir me lever?

\- Et bien, soupira-t-elle inconsciente du double-sens de ses paroles précédentes, te garder allongé n'est guère probant... Autant passer outre... si tu es docile.

\- Passe-moi ce damné plateau, ma Dame, rétorqua l'elfe, la voix basse.

La Wallen se retint de se frotter les mains de contentement et lui fit passer la nourriture. Il grignota un peu sous son regard attentif, pestant d'être ainsi infantilisé. Il reposa ensuite l'objet du délit plus brutalement qu'il le voulait et envoya valser les couvertures.

\- Serais-tu pressé, mo caraid? railla Ilyrià.

\- Plus encore! s'écria l'elfe en balançant ses jambes hors du lit.

\- Veux-tu de l'aide? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse de son bien-être.

\- Certainement pas! laisse-moi un soupçon de fierté!

\- Amadan aelfica! (stupide elfe!) grommela la Wallen en se levant à son tour pour le suivre.

Il cilla un court instant avant de trouver l'équilibre sur ses jambes flageolantes et lui offrit le bras. Elle hésita mais finit par poser une main légère sur le poing tendu. Ils descendirent ainsi au jardin situé en contrebas du pavillon sous les regards désapprobateurs mais silencieux de quelques guérisseurs.

La jeune femme prétexta être fatiguée pour les faire asseoir sur l'herbe, à l'abri d'une saule immense. L'elfe ne fut pas dupe mais se laissa faire malgré tout. Ilyrià s'appuya contre le tronc et tapota ses cuisses pour lui faire comprendre de s'étendre et d'y poser sa tête. Il roula des yeux, quelle étrange idée!

Il savait que ce comportement était tout à fait digne d'un Wallen mais certainement pas d'un elfe. C'était tout sauf convenable et trop était trop... Les derniers évènements lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il lui incombait de, si ce n'était brider, tout du moins tempérer cette totale liberté qu'elle s'octroyait. Cela lui brisait le coeur et allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il avait pu penser dans un premier temps mais c'était malheureusement nécessaire. Il préférait ça plutôt qu'elle se remette en danger stupidement.

Aussi s'installa-t-il à ses côtés, le dos droit et ses mains dans l'herbe juste assez près pour que ses doigts puissent frôler les siens. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment sans échanger une parole, savourant la tranquillité des lieux et bercés par le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles.

\- Parle-moi de ta cité, mo bana-phrionnsa, souffla-t-il les yeux rêveurs.

Heureuse de sa demande, la Wallen s'y soumit avec plaisir.

\- J'aimerais t'y emmener un jour, Legolas... Que tu vois ma cité dériver sur l'océan... que tu rencontres mon peuple, dit-elle dans un murmure quasi religieux. Tu verrais la grande tour d'ambre et d'airain, l'Irmensùl... Tu sentirais la bruyère t'emplir le coeur... Nous pourrions nous baigner dans les fjords et nous promener dans ses vallées.

\- Ça a l'air merveilleux, commenta l'ellon.

\- Elle l'est. Il n'y a rien de comparable... répondit Ilyrià avec ferveur. Je voudrais que tu puisses assister à un de nos bals, quoique tu risquerais d'être choqué!

Plus elle parlait, plus son enthousiasme se décuplait pour le plus grand plaisir de l'elfe. Cette légèreté lui avait manqué et il se sentait un peu plus apaisé.

\- Tu assisterais aux transformations de mon peuple... mumacks, ours, dragons, cerfs, lynx et panthère...

\- Sans oublier sirène, compléta doucement Legolas. Je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier... -la Wallen rougit à ce souvenir- C'était incroyable...

Il se tourna vers elle et planta son regard bleuté dans le sien ignorant les gouttes de pluie qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme.

Fini de tergiverser.

\- Tu étais incroyable... tu étais magnifique melleth nîn, mo ruin, murmura Legolas d'une voix rauque.

L'ellon posa sa main blessée sur sa joue ronde et caressa l'arête de sa mâchoire pour descendre sur son cou. Il la passa ensuite sur sa nuque pour l'attirer délicatement vers lui. Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne dans un baiser qu'il voulût chaste mais, les sens embrasés, il se fit plus insistant. Ses lèvres se firent exigentes et caressantes tout à la fois. Ilyrià gémit tout doucement, ce qu'il prit pour une invitation à continuer. Elle plongea ses mains dans les longs cheveux de l'elfe pour l'attirer plus près encore, s'y accrochant comme si elle avait peur de se noyer. Sa réaction galvanisa Legolas qui se montra plus entreprenant et abandonna sa bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

Soudain, la Wallen le repoussa, haletante. Elle le regarda, étonnée de le voir là. La jeune femme semblait totalement perdue comme le prouvait sa respiration saccadée mais lui ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses lèvres gonflées. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie , s'en emparer encore et encore.

Elle se leva chancelante et bouleversée. Ilyrià recula de quelques pas et tourna finalement les talons en courant.

Legolas la regarda s'enfuir, interloqué. Il avait senti qu'elle avait été réceptive à ses caresses, aussi ne se formalisa-t-il pas de sa fuite. Sans doute avait-il été trop entreprenant... Il savait que la jeune femme n'était pourtant pas une oie blanche loin de là mais les enjeux n'étaient pas les mêmes. Ici toute leur vie était en cause. Mais par les Valar, il n'avait rien ressenti de tel auparavant! Il avait encore le goût salé d'Ilyrià sur sa bouche... Instinctivement, il se toucha la sienne du bout des doigts.

Au moins, les choses étaient claires désormais, pour lui comme pour elle. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche pour profiter encore un peu de la nuit étoilée.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thranduil,

Les nuits étaient encore pires que les jours... Au moins pendant la journée le souverain avait-il l'esprit occupé par les affaires courantes du royaume. Il avait dû préparer leur voyage pour Erebor et seul Erù savait qu'un pareil trajet ne manquait pas de difficultés sans parler de celles auxquelles on ne pensait pas à l'avance et qui se présentaient au fur et à mesure de passaient les jours!

Il ne décolérait pas de devoir se rendre à la Montagne Solitaire pour présenter un semblant de respect à un roi nain encore plus mégalomane que lui! Quelle idée de vouloir faire ainsi plier les autres rois gouvernants d'Arda devant soi! L'ellon y voyait un grave manque de jugement qui confinait même à la bêtise... Quoi de mieux pour s'aliéner les possibles alliances avec les autres peuples? Il savait qu' un des seuls à ne pas s'y rendre serait le Phénix qui ne se considérait pas réellement de ce monde et qui était souvent invisible aux yeux des autres si ce n'était des elfes. Les autres royaumes avaient toujours vu les Wallens comme un peuple de légende... Et c'était là une de raisons qui le poussaient à y emmener sa princesse. La nuit passée dans ses bras faisait qu'il se sentait totalement incapable de l'éloigner de lui maintenant. Elle était son extension même s'il ne l'approchait plus et cette petite Wallen était sienne... Il aimait avoir sous les yeux ce qui lui appartenait... De plus, reconnaissant le roi Thror comme grand amateur de raretés à son instar, il aimait l'idée de la faire parader devant les nains. Une Wallen future reine du royaume elfe, voilà qui retenait l'attention. L'affaire qu'il devait conclure avec l'héritier de Durin pourrait en être facilitée. Il devait juste agir avec finesse et diplomatie car il ne doutait pas que son fils n'apprécierait pas cette façon de faire. Mais ce qu'il avait à négocier était capital voire vital pour lui...

Thranduil fronça les sourcils en se servant une énième coupe de vin. Ses gestes qui étaient de moins en moins précis, sa tête qui tournait singulièrement et sa langue pâteuse étaient les prémices d'un enivrement prononcé. Et cette situation durait depuis maintenant six jours, depuis qu'il était rentré de son expédition punitive, depuis qu'il... qu'elle...

A cette pensée, le coeur de Thranduil se serra. Il aurait dû se sentir mal, coupable et déshonoré par sa conduite inqualifiable mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Et c'était sans aucun doute ça le pire, qu'il trouve naturel de l'avoir à lui comme si c'était là la place de la Wallen, entre ses bras à lui... et de personne d'autre, absolument personne. Il sentit la jalousie lui mordre le coeur à la simple idée que _quiconque_ osa poser ne serait-ce que les yeux sur elle.

Mû par une envie, non un besoin irrationnel, il vida le reste du carafon qui alla rejoindre les autres cadavres traînant un peu partout et sortit de ses appartements. Il longea les murs en s'y retenant d'une main peu sûre, regardant attentivement ses pieds pour être certain de les aligner à peu près correctement. Le roi jura en loupant une marche dans l'escalier en colimaçon après s'être pris le mur de plein fouet, le front en premier sur la pierre froide. Il sentit sa peau se déchirer et un liquide chaud couler mais n'en tint pas compte. L'elfe haussa les épaules en grognant et se débarassa de son lourd habit pour l'abandonner sur les marches.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte tant convoitée et frappa... à côté, sur le mur. Il gronda et regarda fixement son poing serré puis ladite porte.

De quel droit bougeait-elle ainsi?! N'était-il donc pas le roi?! Le Haut Roi?! Inadmissible!

Il eut soudain une illumination et posa ses mains bien à plat sur le chambranle pour y mettre un grand coup de pied puis un deuxième. Il allait recommencer une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit enfin et que, dans son élan, il s'affala sur Ilyrià qui tomba au sol.

Elle se cogna la tête une première fois contre le sol puis une seconde contre celle de Thranduil et gémit de douleur. L'ellon se redressa pour la fixer avant de plonger le nez dans son cou, grisé par son odeur de mer.

\- A righ... vous avez trop bu de toute évidence, l'admonesta la Wallen en tentant de le repousser.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle leva son visage d'une main et le gifla sans aucune douceur. Ses yeux embrumés s'accrochèrent à ceux furieux d'Ilyrià.

\- Levez-vous, siffla-t-elle, les dents serrées. Non mais vous êtes-vous vu? Vous êtes le roi, par Erù!... _ça ne vous ressemble pas du tout, aran nîn... levez-vous_ , supplia-t-elle, la voix adoucie.

Thranduil se redressa sur un coude et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour s'éclaircir les idées qu'il avait de fort brumeuses, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Il se releva difficilement en s'invectivant silencieusement de sa conduite. Il se pencha et attrapa le bras de la jeune femme pour la mettre debout.

 _\- Je ne devrais pas être là_ , constata-t-il mollement.

\- Vous croyez? railla la Wallen, son bras à lui toujours enlacé autour de sa taille, la palpant légèrement du bout des doigts.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et passa le sien autour de ses hanches.

\- Allez mo righ... Vous devez retourner à vos appartements. _Je vais vous aider aran nîn._ Doucement, on y va... Tùch! Il serait préférable que cela reste entre nous... je subhodore que vous ne souhaitez pas que quiconque vous voit dans cet état si... royal, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire torve.

Ils sortirent en silence et retournèrent sur les pas du souverain. Thranduil s'appuyait sur la jeune femme mais, du fait de sa haute stature et de la constitution au contraire de lui si minuscule de la Wallen, elle ployait littéralement sous lui. En passant dans l'escalier, elle récupéra tant bien que mal son manteau et jura sur la lourdeur du vêtement.

Grâce soit rendue aux Valar, ils ne croisèrent personne durant leur fastidieux périple et rentrèrent sans plus d'encombres dans le logis du seigneur elfe. Sournoise et légèrement vicieuse, Ilyrià songea à l'abandonner sur le sofa voire par terre mais culpabilisa devant ses grands yeux polaires qui ne la laissaient jamais de glace... un comble! Le seul problème était qu'elle ne savait où aller, n'ayant jamais vu que le salon. Empêtrée par le poids de l'ellon (Erù qu'il était lourd!), elle ouvrit plusieurs portes avant de réussir à trouver la bonne. La Wallen alla directement au lit et y largua le roi aussi flamboyant que saoul d'un coup d'épaule. Il s'affala sur la couche comme une masse.

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment et s'épongea le front avec sa manche. Elle allait repartir quand elle avisa la blessure sur le front de Thranduil ainsi que sa tunique souillée. Avec un râle de frustration suivi d'une litanie plus ou moins longues de grossièretés, elle alla dans la salle de bain adjacente et humidifia un linge trouvé sur le tub avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Ilyrià mit un genou sur le lit et lava précautionneusement le visage de l'elfe. Pourquoi donc s'était-il mis dans un tel état? Elle savait qu'il avait un penchant certain pour la boisson mais de là à s'enivrer au point d'oser croiser ses sujets et de perdre de sa superbe, la marge était grande... Une petite voix lui murmura qu'elle connaissait la réponse mais elle refusait de s'y attarder au risque de se perdre elle aussi... Reportant toute son attention sur sa tâche actuelle, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Qu'il était...juste beau... Il lui faisait penser au fjord de sa cité,miroitant sous la couche de glace de l'hiver, dangereux et si attirant tout à la fois, figé et sauvage...

Il avait l'air si détendu ainsi. Ses traits étaient plus enfantins et l'allure hautaine qu'il arborait en permanence l'avait déserté. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue mais se reprit en se fustigeant. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec eux?! Pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin vital de toucher sa peau dès qu'elle le voyait? Elle avait beau être une Wallen et de par ce fait encline à se laisser aller à ses envie, elle n'était pas une bête et savait se contrôler un minimum!... sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui de toute évidence. Qu'elle soit en colère contre lui ou heureuse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, cette envie de contact était toujours sous-jacente et c'était insupportable! La possessivité qu'elle ressentait à son égard était elle aussi détestable...

Ilyrià entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise tâchée de vin comme de sang en prenant un soin excessif à ne pas le toucher ou même de l'effleurer. Elle bougonna en luttant pour ôter un bras puis l'autre et elle envoya la tunique au sol un peu plus loin. Relevant la tête, elle croisa alors deux orbes bleus qui la fixaient tranquillement. Elle vit rouge.

\- Faisiez-vous semblant de dormir, aran nîn, alors que je m'escrime à vous aider?! s'offusqua-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches. Je ne vous savais pas si retors... quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien...

\- Vous m'avez ramené...

-Oh mais quelle perspicacité! ironisa Ilyrià en se penchant un peu plus vers l'ellon toujours allongé.

Un relent douceâtre lui monta aux narines et son nez se plissa en une moue boudeuse.

 _\- Vous buvez trop, aran nîn_ , déclara-t-elle. Et ce soir, vraiment plus que de raison...

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux, de toute évidence épuisé. La jeune femme interpréta son geste comme une prise de congé et allait se lever quand Thranduil l'attrapa par la taille et l'installa à califourchon sur lui en dépit de ses glapissements outré de surprise et voulut se dégager mais son emprise était impossible à briser. Aussi soupira-t-elle d'exaspération et attendit le bon vouloir du souverain qui, buté, gardait les yeux obstinément fermés.

Elle croisa les bras en évitant de le regarder. Elle n'était malheureusement que trop consciente de leur position tout sauf raisonnable. La Wallen regardait partout sauf là entre ses cuisses. Elle promena son regard sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle se trouvait dans l'antre privée de l'ellon et en était fort curieuse, elle devait bien l'avouer.

La pièce était juste immense, normal pour la chambre d'un roi se dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle était étonnamment claire et douce comparée au salon austère et son mobilier sombre d'ébène. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un tableau accroché au manteau de l'énorme cheminée et elle rougit violemment. La toile était un portait et ne pouvait représenter qu'une seule personne. Sa femme. Son incroyablement et merveilleusement belle épouse.

La Wallen ne pouvait détacher son regrad de la représentation de l'elleth, tout ce qu'elle même ne serait jamais. Une blondeur virginale, un visage en coeur, des yeux aussi bleus que ceux de son fils, une peau d'albâtre... la reine respirait grâce et pureté.

Ilyrià relâcha ses bras et se passa la main dans ses courtes boucles, les ébouriffant encore un peu plus. Dire qu'elle sentait gauche, mal fagotée et empruntée n'étaient pas que des euphémismes. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas comment et pourquoi ce roi avait levé ou baissé ses yeux sur elle... Elle secoua la tête.

Non! Se lamenter et se rabaisser n'étaient pas dans son caractère! Les wallens étaient un peuple fier! Une fois encore, elle ne put s'empêcher de couler un oeil vers l'elfine peinte tenant une place de choix dans la chambre et la vie du roi elfe. Son esprit continuait de dériver douloureusementr quand elle sentit les deux étaux qui lui enserraient la taille se dénouer doucement.

\- Wen nîn, vous cherchez quelque chose qui n'a pas lieu d'être, souffla Thranduil.

Par les Valar, que sa voix basse et grave faisait vibrer chaque parcelle de son âme... Cependant, elle se refusait toujours de le regarder et chuchota malgré elle:

\- Elle était magnifique...

\- Certes, Artenis avait tout d'une souveraine... Sa beauté était légendaire, sa patience digne de la Dame des Bois d'Or, sa générosité infinie, dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

Ilyrià se tortilla légèrement en cherchant à se dégager. La proximité avec le corps de l'ellon la rentait terriblement mal à l'aise. La jeune femme avait la désagréable impression que les yeux de la reine la transperçaient et qu'elle lui reprochait son intrusion dans ce sanctuaire. Thranduil s'aperçut de son malaise et reporta son attention sur ce petit bout de femme gesticulant et aussi fuyante qu'une l'attrapa par les poignets et l'attira vers osn torse, l'obligeant ainsià se coucher à demi sur lui. Il planta ses yeux d'azur glacé dans ceux furieux et tristes de la Wallen, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Encore une fois, ne cherchez pas de ressemblance... Il n'y en a aucune.

Devant son douloureusement dépité, il reprit:

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, cela n'a rien d'une semonce... Mon épouse était cette merveilleuse elleth et mon coeur s'est tari à sa mort mais... ce que je ressens aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il plus pour lui même que pour elle, est tellement différent. Vous m'enflammez Wallen comme personne... le corps, l'âme, les sens... C'est si déroutant...

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et libéra ses mains en attendant qu'elle fuisse. Aussi fut-il surpris de sentir son petit corps toujours pressé sur lui. Pourquoi restait-elle alors qu'elle n'avait cherché qu'à s'échapper jusque là?

Thranduil sentait l'alcool quitter progressivement ses veines. Tandis qu'il dégrisait, la sensation devenue familière d'amertume et de dégoût l'envahit. Ambivalence odieusement désagréable des sentiments qu'il excécrait dans un sens comme dans l'autre! Comment pouvait-on se sentir si épouvantablement mal et merveilleusement à sa place en même temps? Il dégoulinait de mièvrerie et cela l'agaçait profondément. Il serra les mâchoires de colère.

Soudain, le contact des doigts frais de la jeune femme juchée sur lui le ramena à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit, rêveuse, sillonner distraitement les cicatrices qui parsemaient son torse ça et là.

\- D'où vient celle-ci? Lui demanda-t-elle en suivant une longue boursoufflure d'une quizaine de centimètres le long de son flanc droit. Thranduil frissonna.

\- Une lance à Dargolad, il y a plusieurs vies...

\- Et elle? Ilyrià lui en désigna une en forme de croissant de lune sur son biceps gauche.

\- Croc d'araignée... tout comme ici, murmura l'elfe en posant la main de la Wallen en dessous de son pectoral droit.

\- Tant de blessures... soupira la jeune femme... de guerres... ce monde n'est que violence...

\- Souhaiteriez-vous être autre part, Ilyrià? Au vu de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis votre arrivée, je pourrai le comprendre, maugréa le roi, contrarié de s'être laissé à cet aveu.

\- Non, sourit-elle après une courte réflexion, les Valar ont décidé de ma vie et c'est désormais la mienne, auprès de... des elfes.

Il ne cessait de la fixer de ses yeux aussi gelés que les fjords de la cité wallen l'hiver. Elle tenta de détourner la conversation et frôla sa joue gauche du plat de sa petite main.

\- Parlez-moi de celle-là, mo righ. En quoi est-elle différente? Pourquoi suis-je donc la seule à la voir?

Thranduil pinça les lèvres et rompit le contact visuel, gêné. Ilyrià passa ses doigts sous le menton de l'ellon et l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- Amaideach (ridicule)! Le morigéna-t-elle alors qu'il lui jetait un regard à proprement indigné. Il n'y a pas lieu d'avoir honte. Ai-je honte moi?

\- Vous n'avez aucune cicatrice, ni déformation d'aucune sorte, wen nîn...

Les joues de la Wallen rosirent sous l'allusion à peine voilée du roi.

\- Dîtes-moi, supplia-t-elle. J'ai besoin de le savoir, cela m'obsède depuis que je suis dans vos cavernes... mo chridhe...

\- Je ne pense pas que la réponse vous plairait, ma Dame, rétorqua l'ellon d'une voix atone.

\- Carson? - les sourcils d'Ilyrià se froncèrent à cette remarque- que voulez-vous dire?

\- Wen nîn, soupira-t-il l'ignorant totalement. Votre langage! Vous vous oubliez... encore...

\- Mmmmm... cela ne vous dérangeait pas tant que ça il y a quelques nuits de cela...

Il l'attrapa à nouveau fermement et la fit descendre de sa couche avant de se lever à son tour. Il alla à l'immense armoire sans un regard vers la jeune femme courroucée de son soudain air las et passablement ennuyé. Elle ne put malgré tout s'empêcher d'admirer son dos pâle et le galbe juste parfait de chaque muscle. L'ellon enfila une tunique verte avant de se retourner vers elle. Le moment était terminé, elle pouvait le lire sur son visage fermé et de nouveau dur comme le roc.

Ilyrià piaffa d'agacement. Il fallait toujours qu'il agisse ainsi, qu'il vienne la chercher et l'abandonne en faisant en sorte de retourner la situation contre elle dès que cela ne lui convenait plus! C'était horripilant au possible... Elle tapa du pied en le fustigeant du regard.

\- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, fit-il avec comme un soupçon de reproche dans la voix. Nous partons pour Erebor demain et Erù sait combien ce voyage sera fastidieux.

\- Vraiment, se moqua-t-elle, un sourcil arqué par l'ironie. J'y vais de ce pas, mo righ.

\- Votre langage, Dame Ilyrià!

Elle sortit de la chambre en trombe en lui criant:

\- La prochaine fois que serez complètement saoul, ne venez pas me trouver! Abstenez-vous, amadan righ! Vous vous casseriez vos jolies dents!

La porte claqua violemment. Il soupira, désolé d'en être venue à de telles extrêmités mais il la protégeait... Il la protégeait de lui et d'une vérité qu'elle n'était pas prête à entendre. C'était de toute façon mieux ainsi... Grâce à son ouïe elfique, il l'entendit jurer comme une diablesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le dédale des couloirs. Thranduil regarda le portrait de son épouse et grinça des dents. C'était bien la première fois que sa vue ne lui apportait aucun réconfort... C'était en réalité tout le contraire et s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait décroché dans la seconde.

Ils étaient retournés plus de six mois en arrière en une phrase de quelques mots...Quelques mots qui venaient de ruiner de si douces perspectives mais il n'en avait pas le droit et celui qu'il s'était déjà arrogé lui pesait tellement sur la conscience...

C'était mieux ainsi, se répétait-il comme un mantra pour se convaincre lui même d'avoir fait le bon choix. En pure perte.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ilyrià,

Colère. Rage. Fureur. Voilà trois mots qui définissaient au mieux son état d'esprit actuel.

Amer. Prétentieux. Suceptible. Colérique. Intolérant. Inhospitalier. Ça c'étaient bien les qualificatifs pour celui dont elle refusait désormais de dire le nom.

Ilyrià lança sa brosse à cheveux à travers sa chambre sous les yeux effarés d'Elëa. L'elfine se demandait pourquoi sa protégée avait l'air aussi en colère et abattue. Que s'était-il donc passé? La princesse avait l'air si doux et perdu quand elle était revenue de sa visite au prince Legolas et maintenant elle lui faisait penser à... elle ne savait pas réellement mais elle était vindicative et furieuse... en fait si elle savait de quoi la Wallen avait l'air... à une Wallen particulièrement en colère!

Elle même était venue aux premières lueurs de l'aube pour finaliser les préparatifs inhérents à leur départ vers la Montagne Solitaire. Elle avait trouvé la demoiselle debout, ce qui était déjà étrange en soi, et de fort méchante humeur. Elle avait fait ses bagages brutalement en faisant claquer tiroirs et portes, arrachant ses vêtements des cintres et grommelant comme un nain. L'elleth rougit de sa propre outrecuidance. Elle déteignait de plus en plus sur le caractère de son guerrier. Pernser à lui la fit sourire. Une bouffée de désir naquit au creux de ses reins qu'elle chassa d'un soupir résigné. Le temps était loin d'être à la bagatelle.

\- vous devez vous préparer, mellon, dit-elle doucement en désignant le siège de la coiffeuse. Il ne s'agirait pas d'être en retard. Le roi déteste ça...

\- Le roi, le roi, le roi, s'énerva Ilyrià en roulant des yeux. Il aime ceci, il il n'aime pas cela! Il veut ci, il ne veut pas ça! Cet ellon me tuera... ou me rendra complètement folle... C'est au choix!

\- Ma Dame, la réprimanda Elëa. Vous ne pouvez tenir de tels propos sur notre souverain. Vous lui devez amour, respect et obéissance.

\- Et lui, que nous doit-il? Grinça-t-elle sournoisement.

L'elfine ne prit pas la peine de tenter de la raisonner. Elle commençait à connaître la jeune femme et savait qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle dans cet état de nerfs. La Wallen s'assit enfin sur le tabouret et s'abandonna aux bons soins de sa camériste. Elle était heureuse malgré tout que l'elleth soit du voyage. Anaïsa lui manquait terriblement... Une présence féminine, voilà qui était bien agréable dans son univers de testostérone! Son esprit dériva vers sa cité et son amie... son amie, sa soeur de coeur qui l'avait aidé et s'était dressé contre son propre frère au péril de sa vie. Ilyrià espérait sincèrement que la guerrière était heureuse maintenant qu'elle s'en était retournée auprès des siens.

Quelque part, la jeune femme lui en voulait... d'être là-bas, d'avoir retrouvé les leurs alors qu'elle même était destinée à être ensevelie dans ces damnées cavernes sous la coupe d'une elfe caractériel et changeant. Elle lui enviait cette liberté dont elle se sentait désespérément privée. Elle se gifla mentalement.

Ses pensées étaient purement abjectes... influence royale sans aucun doute!

Elle se détendit sous les doigts experts d'Elëa. En levant les yeux vers le miroir en face d'elle, Ilyrià sourit à son reflet. L'elfe avait fait des merveilles avec ce qui restait de sa misérable tête. Elle eut une pensée furtive pour le portrait de la défunte reine avec sa magnifique chevelure couleur de blé mur. La Wallen grimça et se tira la langue à elle-même. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le travail remarquable de l'elleth. Ses trop courtes boucles noires avaient réussi à être domptées en plusieurs tresses minuscules ramenées elles même en un entrelac de fils d'argent.

Ses yeux vairons semblaient immensément grands sur son visage ainsi dégagé et sa bouche un peu trop rouge. Sa lèvre inférieure était toujours gonflée et abîmée. Gawën lui avait malheureusement fait sous-entendre qu'elle garderait une légère cicatrice comme séquelle.

Ilyrià se leva avec un sourire de remerciement pour son amie car voilà bien ce qu'étaitr devenue la belle et si douce Elëa. Elle enfila sans rechigner la tenue qu'elle lui avait aussi préparée sur son lit: un pantalon brun qui la moulait comme une seconde peau (que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour un sarouel?! Tout un royaume!), une paire de jambières en cuir souple et une tunique aux couleurs de la Forêt Noire. Le col en V et délacé du vêtement lui donnait ce petit côté impertinent qu'elle affectionnait.

\- Il est l'heure, mo caraid, constata la Wallen avec une moue dépitée. Me voilà de retour sur un de ces maudits canassons!

\- N'aimez-vous pas monter à cheval? S'étonna l'elfine.

Ilyrià bougonna en enfilant sa cape.

\- Nous ne faisons pas de cheval, nous peuple sur la mer... Les seuls équipés présents dans la cité sont les poneys qui vivent en liberté sur une des îles de notre royaume. Un jour, Finnàm et moi t'y emmènerons, mo caraid, lui expliqua la princesse en ouvrant sa porte pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Legolas, tout sourire.

Passé le premier moment de stupéfaction, elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, quémandeuse d'un peu de chaleur amicale. L'elfe chancela sous le poids, qui n'était pas plume, de la jeune femme. Gawën qui se tenait aux côtés du prince eut un claquement de langue réprobateur.

\- Ma Dame! s'exclama-t-il. Vous ne pouvez faire cela! Legolas ernil est encore convalescent et trop faible pour...

\- Tùch! le gourmanda la Wallen avec un froncement de sourcils.

Elle pouvait voir l'ombre dans les yeux de l'elfe à la mention de son incapacité temporaire. Or, il avait besoin de sentir à nouveau sa force et que quelqu'un ait besoin de lui au lieu de l'infantiliser ainsi. Il finirait sinon par être totalement imbuvable, comme un certain roi de sa connaissance. Elle se mordit la langue. Pour une fois, elle savait quoi faire.

\- Maître guérisseur, vous pouvez retourner à vos propres préparatifs. Je sais que vous nous accompagnez... J vais rester auprès du prince. -devant son air indécis, elle insista- Je vous promets de faire attention à lui. Il ne fera pas d'excès. Faîtes-moi confiance, je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Vous le savez bien.

Gawën s'inclina et s'éloigna à regret, non sans leur avoir jeter un dernier coup d'oeil. Ilyrià se mit à rire doucement et passa son bras sous celui de l'ellon. Ils devaient se rendre aux écuries. L'heure du départ était proche.

\- Tu es incorrigible, mo prionnsa et tu vas rendre tous ces guérisseurs complètement fous! Tu vas même finir par tuer Gawën! Tu n'aurais pas dû monter jusqu'ici...

\- Je ne suis pas impotent... mis à part cette satanée main, je vais bien, grogna Legolas une lueur de défi dans ses yeux bleutés.

Ilyrià n'aimait décidément pas cette attitude revêche chez lui. Elle ne lui allait tellement pas! Il était toujours si doux et prévenant... quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, elle avait pu voir de l'ellon un aspect beaucoup plus sombre dont le simple souvenir la fit frissonner. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

La Wallen décida-t-elle d'appliquer son plan tout de suite. Elle soupira fortement pour attirer un peu plus si c'était possible l'attention de l'elfe à ses côtés. Elle s'appuya plus que nécessaire sur son bras malgré son dos raide, signe visible des douleurs de l'elfe.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au détour du terrain d'entraînement, juste avant les écuries point de ralliement pour le départ. Ilyrià s'adossa contre un mur et regarda son compagnon droit dans les yeux.

\- Mo prionnsa, J'ai quelque chose à te demander, dit-elle d'une voix onctueuse et hésitante.

\- Parle-moi, wen nîn, l'encouragea Legolas en se retenant au mur d'une main lui aussi.

Sa respiration saccadée et ses traits tirésétaient un véritable crève-coeur. Elle continua cependant son manège car elle restait persuadée qu'il fallait autant soigner son estime que son corps:

\- Tu sais à quel point je peux être mal à l'aise avec les chevaux ou tout ce qui a quatre pattes et sur lesquels je dois monter...

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, ma Dame! Rit-il en se tenant les flancs, la souffrance lui tirant les côtes.

\- Me laisseras-tu souffrir ou pourrai-je monter avec toi? Lui demanda-t-elle tout à trac. Je hais l'idée d'être seule sur un de ces monstres! Cela m'est pénible au possible et horriblement désagréable...

\- Et tu pourras me surveiller, devina l'ellon, espiègle. Mais oui, ce serait avec le plus grand des plaisirs, melda heri. Tu m'aideras avec les rênes.

\- Bien, fit la Wallen, satisfaite en dépit qu'il ait vu clair dans son jeu brouillon.

Elle allait repartir quand la pression de la main du prince sur son bras l'en empêcha.

\- Wen nîn, encore une fois, murmura-t-il en sortant une pochette de velours de la poche de sa tunique. Tu es la bana-phrionnsa. Il est temps d'agir en tant que telle. Tu ne peux éternellement jouer les effrontées et faire selon ton bon vouloir... ou ce que tu crois être juste et mérité... Daro! Commanda Legolas avec une autorité dont elle n'avait pas été témoin jusque là alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui couper la parole. Laisse-moi terminer. Ton comportement est spontané est incroyablement rafraîchissant mais il a aussi des conséquences qui, nous le savons tous les deux, peuvent s'avérer dramatiques... -il frôla sa joue de sa main lourdement bandée- Nous ne pouvons l'ignorer. Je suis avec toi, ma Dame, mais nous ne sommes plus des enfants, conclut-il, la mine sévère malgré son geste tendre. Mon père m'a donné ceci pour toi... Tu es une princesse et un jour une future reine... Il te faut en porter le signe distinctif désormais... du moins à certaines occasions, sourit-il.

Il sortit un fin diadème de son écrin. Ilyrià resta sans voix devant le bijou qui lui avait été fait était d'une exquise simplicité , deux cercles entrelacés d'airain et d'ambre., symboles de son appartenance malgré tout à la cité sur la mer. Une attention tellement délicate de la part du souverain sylvestre qu'elle ravit la jeune femme même si elle ne l'aurait jamais admis.

Il est très beau, s'extasia la Wallen.

\- Ce n'est pas le seul dans ce cas, rétorqua Legolas en le posant avec douceursur ses cheveux.

\- N'exagère pas maître elfe! Vil flatteur!

\- Je ne suis que galant, se défendit-il, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres meurtries.

\- Et je t'en remercie, mo caraid... mais la flagornerie ne te mènera nulle part!

\- Je le note... point de galanterie avec la Dame Wallen!

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux et arrivèrent enjoués aux écuries sous l'oeil glacé du souverain. Une trentaine d'elfes étaient déjà là, prêts au départ. Des guérisseurs, l'intendant, des soldats, des serviteurs et même... un cuisinier! Ilyrià tourna la tête pour dissimuler un sourire. Si ça ce n'était pas une preuve flagrante de mauvaise foi... Evident que le roi nain le prendrait éminemment mal!

Klaùs et Finnàm étaient là eux aussi et la Wallen en ressentit un intense soulagement. Ils lui adressèrent un sourire pour le Ceannar et un clin d'oeil malicieux pour son cousin. Elle coula ensuite un regard en biais vers le roi qui leur avait ostensiblement tourné le dos. Les narines de la jeune femme se dilatèrent de colère mais elle se reprit rapidement et prit un air plus qu'aimable. Hors de question de s'empoisonner l'esprit avec cet ellon narcissique.

Elle avisa avec stupeurs et tremblements un immense cerf? Élan? Aux bois démesurément longs, larges... bref imposants. Elle aggripa la manche de Legolas sans faux-semblants cette fois.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas là dessus que nous allons monter?!

-Non, ma Dame, non, la rassura-t-il. Il s'agit de la monture de mon père. Ne vous y trompez pas, il peut être aussi doux qu'un agneau comme fier et v iolent dans la bataille...

\- Comme son cavalier, pensa la Wallen en avançant la main prudemment pour flatter les naseaux de l'animal sous les encouragements du prince.

Elle arrêta sa main à quelques centimètres de l'élan qui vint la sentir avant de se tourner , dédaigneux.

\- Comme son cavalier! se redit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle croisa le regard indéchiffrable du roi et fut terriblement agacée de son sourire certes léger mais fortement moqueur. Aussi fit-elle comme l'élan et elle lui tourna le dos.

Un grand cheval à la robe isabelle qu'elle reconnut sans peine leur fut alors amené.

\- Silmë! S'écria-t-elle pour une fois ravie de voir un membre de l'espèce équidée. L'étalon s'approcha un peu plus et chercha le contact de sa main, échappa un petit rire et le caressa affectueusement.

\- Mo caraid!

\- Il ne comprend que l'elfique wen Ilyrià, lui reprocha l'ellon qui le tenait toujours en bride.

La Wallen lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit instinctivement reculer.

\- Tùch! Silmë comprend lui... Nous le savons tous les deux, n'est-ce pas mon ami? Et puis il doit être polyvalent au vu de ses deux cavaliers!

\- Vous avez raison, mo bana-phrionnsa, acquisça Legolas sous le regard réprobateur de Thranduil qui visiblement ne perdait pas une miette de leur conversation et qui n'appréciait guère que son fils usât de vocabulaire wallen.

Le prince souffla quelques mots à leur monture qui baissa la tête avec un hennissement d'invitation. Legolas allait la prendre par la taille pour l'aider à monter quand elle recula.

\- Tu n'y penses pas, j'espère! Avec ta main! le gronda-t-elle. Ne veux-tu donc pas qu'elle guérisse?

Ilyrià vit qu'elle l'avait blessé mais mieux valait que ce soit son ego que sa main. Et puis un peu d'indépendance n'était pour lui déplaire! Elle s'installa du mieux qu'elle put et prit place à l'avant pour saisir les rênes de Silmë. Elle adressa un sourire éblouissant à son compagnon de route et l'enjoignit d'une petite tape sur la croupe de l'étalon à la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Il se raidit, gêné par les nombreuses contusions sur son corps et la Wallen en était parfaitement consciente.

\- Appuies-toi sur moi, Legolas ernil, souffla-t-elle pour que quiconque ne puisse les entendre. Cales-toi confortablement... Ne sois pas idiot, tu as fait la même chose pour moi il y a quelques mois... Laisse moi te rendre la pareille... Fais-le, ordonna Ilyrià comme il ne bougeait pas, sinon je te boude et je monte avec Finnàm!

Un sourire satisfait de chat repu étira ses lèvres quand elle sentit le poids de l'ellon s'affaisser un peu plus sur elle même s'il bougonnait comme un des siens. Ses larges épaules emprisonnèrent les siennes ainsi que ses bras pour lui permettre de s'appuyer contre elle et de gérer un minimum leur monture.

\- Bien, murmura la jeune femme alors que les mèches de Legolas lui balayaient la nuque.

L'élan du roi s'arrêta à côté d'eux et il promena ses orbes glacées sur leur étrange duo. Son regard se bloqua sur les mains de son fils posées sur celles d'Ilyrià pour l'aider à diriger Silmë puis croisa celui, plus chaleureux, de son fils.

\- Dame Ilyrià va me seconder, Ada... Tenir en selle n'est pas encore très aisé, justifia Legolas.

\- Tu n'as rien à ajouter, ion nîn. C'est certes un geste quelque peu familier mais wen Wallen est ta future promise.

Ses mots perfides atteignirent Ilyrià de plein fouet qui le transperça méchamment du regard. Quel goujat!

\- Qu'attendons-nous? Marmonna-t-elle en fixant son attention droit devant elle.

\- Absolument plus rien.

Le roi donna le signal de départ. Tout était dit.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

voili voilou! oui ce chapitre là est légèrement plus long que certains... Je me suis un poil emballée! ai-je bien fait selon vous? J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, entre le romantisme latent dont fait preuve Legolas (et dîtes donc il ne se lâcherait pas un peu notre elfe si charmant? et c'est pas fini... ;)) et Thranduil qui se saoule et qui sait malgré tout rester... bah thranduilesque en fait!

alors est-ce que quelqu'un a une hypothèse sur la raison pour laquelle notre bon roi elfe ne veut pas donner de détail sur sa blessure, arguant qu'il la protège quitte à se la mettre à dos?

prochain chapitre... plusieurs personnages refont surface... pour le meilleur et pour le pire peut-être?

Bisous tout doux les didous!


	20. Chapter 19

Coucou les didous! Alors comment allez-vous? Moi merveilleusement bien... ce que je vous propose aujourd'hui est légèrement différent, ce qui va donner l'occas' de voir ou revoir d'autres persos qui manquaient... J'espère que cela vous plaira également! Sinon, je vous invite à aller lire un OS qu'a écrit Krassnaïa comme un cadeau pour votre humble serviteur! Vous vous rendez compte? Elle est centrée sur deux personnages de ma propre fic et d'autres suivront peut-être... Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur certains Wallens, leurs caractères et façons de voir, allez-y!

Ah oui! Je voulais remercier ma meilleure amie pour une autre petite chose... Si certains d'entre vous se demandent comment je vois la relation entre Ily et Thranduil, j'ai pris une claque visuelle en regardant le clip de Sia Elastic heart... parce que, dans un contexte clairement différent, c'est exactement ainsi que je les vois: dans une cage mentale à s'attirer et se repousser sans relâche et sans pouvoir faire autrement, malgré eux... voili voilou... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez...

Krassnïa: merci ma douce d'être là encore et toujours! Finnàm te remerciera pour moi chérie jolie!... et je ne veux pas savoir comment! Encore une fois merci pour ton OS... tu connais si bien ces persos alors que tu as été à mes côtés pendant tout ce temps où on a bossé sur eux, à m'écouter m'apesantir encore et encore et bien évidemment le temps que tu as passé sur leurs dessins à tous! car oui tous les persos ont été dessinés... si vous voulez voir, n'hésitez pas à demander! :) y a un clin d'oeil pour toi dans ce chapitre, à toi de le retrouver maintenant!

Savang: les vacances alors?ahhhhhhh... vivement celles de la Toussaint! ^^ Sinon merci pour tes reviews et comme je te l'ai dit... tout peut encore arriver... ou pas! na! C'est mon petit côté sadique qui ressort, tu sais qu'il est assez développé! =p

Lady Julie: ma bellotte tu es trop top! Bon courage pour ton retour à l'internat, j'espère qu'il s'est bien passé! Moi aussi j'y avais fait un long séjour! Je connais bien... et oui Thranduil saoul! je trouve qu'il a l'alcool un peu triste quand même... bisous tout sucrés

Darkklinne: merci pour tes conseils judicieux! et tes encouragements! J'en suis, comme toujours, fort touchée et de voir que tu continues à lire... Oui je suis d'accord pour Legolas mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'il a de la ressource... ;) et puis c'est un bien joli dindon! miam miam, j'aime la volaille! deux mille bisous à toi!

Saru l'Homme Singe: je ne me lasse décidément pas de ton jeu de mots! :) impayable! Alors toi aussi tu t'inquiètes pour notre prince elfe et je vais te dire la même chose... Rien n'est joué pour personne! :p qui vivra verra... réponse de normand comme on dit! Merci pour ce que tu as dit sur Ily et Thranduil moi aussi je les adore... aussi butés l'un que l'autre... pour le meilleur ou pour le pire?! Et à croire que moi aussi j'ai fumé parce que ta remarque sur banana m'a tué! Je kiffe ces lapsus... d'ailleurs il devrait peut être l'appeler comme ça tout compte fait?

Poly Popy: tu m'as tué! Je te jure... :) Tu verras bien pour Legolas... et pour Gollum... galla! on en est pas là... Mandieu! Comme dirait une certaine héroïne de ma connaissance qui porte en prénom celui de mon fruit préféré... Habilles toi chaudement, on part pour Erebor... tu crois vraiment que Legolas verra quelque chose maintenant que les deux loustics sont en froid polaire? Pas dit ça! ;) Et je tiens à préciser: non moi je ne crache pas dans la bouffe des autres! quant aux Minions, ce sera pour un prochain cross-over...

Sandra: juste des bisous et encore des bisous! Flash...

Et maintenant... bonne lecture à toutes et tous! ENJOY ou comme diraient certains Wallens de ma connaissance: math leugh! Bonne lecture! et j'ai envie de dire pour certains d'entre vous qui se reconnaîtront sans mal... BANANA!

Chapitre 19, (... déjà...)

Cité Wallen, Anaïsa,

Anaïsa était revenue depuis maintenant quelques jours au sein de sa bien aimée cité sur la mer et, malgré tout, l'immense joie qu'elle éprouvait jusque dans sa chair était malheureusement teintée d'une profonde mélancolie. L'amertume de son départ de la Forêt Noire suintait de tous les pores de sa peau comme de chacune de ses pensées. Ces dernières étaient d'ailleurs toutes tournées vers le royaume elfique alors qu'elle aurait dû se réjouir d'être de retour entre ces falaises escarpées...

Sous couvert de son renvoi vers leurs terres, son frère lui avait confié une mission qu'elle se devait de mener à bien quoiqu'il puisse lui en coûter. Si Finnàm lui avait laissé la vie sauve, ne pouvant se résoudre à la lui ôter froidement, la guerrière savait qu'un échec serait tout bonnement inadmissible.

La jeune femme assise en tailleur sur un des rochers surplombant le fjord de Màn, la branche nord de la cité Wallen, repensa pour la millième fois à l'affrontement qui l'avait opposé à son aîné.

La violence des coups, l'acharnement avec lequel ils s'étaient battus lui semblait tellement irréel et en même temps d'une intolérable cruauté. Ils y avaient mis tout leur savoir-faire, toutes leurs connaissances de soldats pour se faire mal, pour que chaque coup porté soit le plus douloureux possible... ça avait été d'un rare acharnement... Mais toute guerrière émérite qu'elle fût, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au Ceannar pour la dominer même si le visage de ce dernier témoignait de l'âpreté qu'elle avait démontré. Leur lutte n'avait duré guère plus d'une dizaine de minutes quand, au final, il l'avait saisie à la gorge et envoyée s'écraser contre un arbre un peu plus loin. Persuadée qu'il allait abréger sa vie là dans cette horrible forêt si loin de chez eux lui qui n'avait jamais transgressé aucun ordre ni loi dictée par le roi, Finnàm l'avait pourtant remise debout et entraînée à sa suite dans la cité d'une poigne de fer.

Arrivés à leurs appartements, il avait été directement dans sa chambre et l'avait jetée dans un coin avant de fourrer ses maigres possessions dans un sac. Tétanisée par son comportement désordonné et brutal, elle l'avait regardé faire sans oser interrompre le silence qu'il s'obstinait à garder. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il s'était touné vers elle et avait grondé, indifférent au sang qui goûtait de son visage meurtri et constellé de coupures comme d'echymoses violacées.

 _\- Tu pars, piuthar._

 _\- Ciod?_ avait-elle lâché, incrédule.

 _\- Tu pars, Anaïsa... Tu retournes chez nous. Ta présence n'est plus souhaitable ici. Que crois-tu, saghdear? Que crois-tu que a righ Thranduil fera quand il saura quelle est ton implication dans la fuite de cette peste d'Ilyrià? Quand je vais la retrouver celle là, elle ne perd rien pour attendre..._ avait-il craché, les traits déformés par la fureur _. Au mieux, tu connaîtrais la légendaire hospitalité des geôles de Mirkwood... au pire... Sturten serait mis au courant... Non, tu pars. Tout de suite. J'ai besoin de toi là-bas. Tu vas faire amende honorable, mo piuthar, et te montrer digne de ton peuple, de ton roi et de ton frère._

Anaïsa s'était alors levée avec quelques difficultés, il fallait bien l'admettre, pour faire face à ce frère qu'elle adorait plus que sa propre vie, les yeux baissés.

 _\- Que dois-je faire?_

Il lui avait alors redressé le visage avec une caresse involontaire sur la joue, démentant ainsi l'éclat dur de ses yeux presques noirs.

 _\- Nous dirons,_ avait-il alors soupiré ébranlé par ses dires, _nous dirons à Sturten que l'éloignement ne t'était pas profitable... ce qui n'est pas complètement faux il faut l'avouer petite fille... et tu lui fera un rapport oral de cette machination qui se trame autour de sa fille. Je veux que tu ouvres grands tes yeux et tes oreilles. Il va te falloir découvrir quels sont les fêlons de notre cité... J'ai du mal à croire à ce que je dis là... Depuis quand doutons-nous des nôtres? Quelle est cette folie qui nous entoure? Mais trop de choses rendent justice à cette théorie... trop de renseignements ont été donnés à ces aelficas pour que nous puissions douter... Qu'ils soient jugés et exécutés pour leur trahison indigne de notre peuple! Il nous faire un exemple et démontrer à tous ces traîtres, elfes comme Wallens, les conséquences d'un tel comportement. Ne fais confiance à personne si ce n'est au roi, ma soeur._

 _\- Que vas-tu faire pour Ily?_ demanda-t-elle timidement, apeurée de subir de nouveau son courroux.

 _\- je... je ne sais pas, clann (enfant)... Je l'ai perdu... Que penses-tu qu'il va lui arriver perdue comme elle l'est dans cette odieuse forêt? Il faut que je réfléchisse..._

Il s'était alors laissé choir lourdement sur la couche de sa cadette et avait enfoui son visage émacié au creux de ses mains.

 _\- Je suis las, Anaïsa... usé de toujours avoir ce rôle ingras... D'avoir à protéger des personnes qui se dérobent dès que je tourne le dos, de devoir m'inquiéter pour des fous qui ne tiennent jamais compte des répercussions de leurs actes... pour une soeur qui ne suit pas les ordres de son Ceannar mais en plus s'y soustrait... pour un dragonnet qui n'en fait exclusivement qu'à sa tête... pour un prince elfe, et oui aussi bizarre que cela semble être je me soucie de lui, qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout du nez d'une sirène mal embouchée... quand à celle là je vais juste la tuer de mes propres mains dès qu'elle sera de retour! Comment surveiller et protéger quelqu'un qui n'est que rébellion?!_

La jeune femme allait l'entourer de ses bras quand il s'était relevé, droit et fier. Ses yeux turquoises étaient particulièrement froids et métalliques mais il pouvait difficilement en être autrement.

 _\- C'est l'heure. Je m'arrangerai bien avec le roi... Je doute que si Ily est retrouvée, il voudra ébruiter ce malencontreux incident... Tu es forte et ne crains pas grand-chose, piuthar. La route ne te sera pas aisée certes mais pas impossible, loin s'en faut._

Plantant son regard dans le sien, il lui avait alors mis la main sur son épaule pour la saluer à la Wallen sans un geste de plus. Il était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour ce genre d'effusion fraternelle.

 _-Beannachd Erù ort, Anaïsa. (Qu'Erù te garde!)_

Sur ces mots plus que laconiques, il l'avait laissée s'en aller avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur, terrassé par son échec et le départ de la seule famille qui lui restait.

Anaïsa secoua la tête pour chasser ce souvenir pénible. Rien ne servait de ressasser. Au contraire, elle devait aller de l'avant et recouvrer la tendresse de son frère comme son estime en menant à bien la délicate mission qu'il lui avait confié. La jeune femme se releva à la vue d'un Wallen qui s'approchait à grands pas. Il se mouvait avec une grâce quasi hypnotisante et le savait fort bien comme en témoignait le sourire en coin qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres fines. Ainsi était le soldat qui faisait office de second temporaire auprès du roi Sturten en l'absence de son aîné.

 _\- Seannadh._

 _\- Anaïsa,_ la salua-t-il, les yeux brillants de malice.

D'une pirouette, il atterrit à ses côtés et son regard sembla se perdre dans la contemplation du fjord qui s'étalait devant eux. Cependant, la Wallen n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que l'homme à sa droite était toujours à l'affût malgré son attitude languissante, prêt à fondre sur sa proie quelle qu'elle soit... tout comme l'était son double animal.

Un silence tout sauf pesant s'installa. Les premiers rayons de lune se réfléchissaient sur la surface miroitante de l'eau uniquement troublée par la légère brise qui ramenait avec elle les effluves de bruyère et de fleurs sauvages. Que sa cité lui avait donc manqué! Cet amalgamme de délicatesse et de force brute. La cité sur la mer était ainsi faîte, tout comme ses habitants.

La guerrière coula un oeil curieux vers le Wallen à ses côtés. Seannadh en était un parfait exemple, doux et terriblement brutal tout à la fois... Il fut un temps où la jeune femme avait cru trouver en lui le compagnon parfait pour elle. Mais non, elle avait vite compris que l'on ne pouvait apprivoiser certaines personnes... Leurs doubles étaient trop ancrés en eux et il faisait partie de ceux-là. Elle aurait craint toute sa vie pour elle même, pour lui, pour les autres... Il savait être charmant et qui ne faisait pas attention risquait de se faire piquer par ce soldat...

Par les Valar, qu'elle le trouvait toujours aussi séduisant!

De grande taille comme quasiment tous les Wallens mâles si ce n'étaient quelques exceptions comme Crawen, le teint hâlé et la peau entièrement recouverte de tatouages en lien avec son double animal, il en avait la grâce serpentine. Elle remarqua avec plaisir qu'il avait définitivement adopté la coiffure qu'elle lui l'avait faîte quelques temps auparavant. De longues dreads noires cascadaient sur ses épaules carrées. Ses yeux en amande d'un vert émeraude envoûtant se tournèrent vers elle, inquisiteurs.

 _\- Alors?_ fit-il avec un petit sourire.

 _\- Ciod?_

 _\- Je suis toujours moi comme tu as pu le constater, femme... Je ne suis pas sûr en revanche de pourvoir en dire autant de toi..._

Anaïsa ne répondit pas et regarda devant droit devant elle. De par delà l'immense étendue d'eau, son attention se fixa sur un troupeau de poneys qui galopait insouciant de la précarité dans lequel était plongé leur monde... Ils étaient si beaux et surtout si libres! Personne ne les monterait jamais. Il était tout simplement hors de question de les brider d'une façon ou d'une autre... Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il en soit ainsi pour elle aussi car la jeune guerrière avait réalisé quelque chose ces derniers mois, une dure vérité sur leur peuple.

Leur liberté n'était que chimère et poudre aux yeux, tout du moins dans une certaine partie. Elle avait toujours cru, comme tous les autres Wallens, qu'ils jouissaient d'une liberté totale... d'être, d'action, de pensée. Or, que ce soit Finnàm, Sturten, Thranduil et même Ilyrià, ils lui avaient tous fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'en était rien. Leurs agissements en étaient la preuve flagrante. Certes, au regard des autres populations qui constituaient la Terre du Milieu, les Wallens paraissaient aussi libres qu'ils semblaient sauvages mais elle, elle n'était plus dupe. Plus maintenant.

Ils étaient tous assujettis à quelque chose, que ce soit un devoir ou bien encore une personne. Finnàm ne savait plus faire le distingo entre lui et son devoir de soldat... Ilyrià et le roi elfe étaient soumis à une pulsion passionnelle qui ne pourrait s'avérer que destructrice... Legolas lui était prêt à tout pour la princesse wallen et l'avait démontré en se jetant dans la gueule du loup sans sourciller... quant à elle, son amour inconditionnel pour son frère et ses amis faisait que son âme était comme déchirée... Finalement, seul Klaùs se dégageait, son identité faisant de lui un homme détaché de tout et de quasiment tout le monde. Quelle ironie!

Celui qu'elle n' avait toujours considéré qu'avec suffisance voire dédain était très certainement celui qu'elle enviait le plus, le plus libre d'entre eux tous!

 _\- J'ai mûri... malgré moi mais oui j'ai mûri, Seannadh. J'ai compris le sens du mot utopie, mo caraid_ , lâcha-t-elle après cette intense réflexion sur son monde.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire à gorge déployée, la tête renversée et lui attrapa les doigts avant de les embrasser légèrement un par un.

 _\- Il était temps, ma belle amie! Tu es une femme incroyable, une combattante sans commune mesure et ce petit côté lutin m'a toujours fait énormément d'effet, tu le sais_ , expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil à faire rougir n'importe qui, _mais tu n'es qu'une enfant et cela dure depuis trop longtemps! Tu as toujours tout vu d'un point de vue unique, ne pouvant souffrir une quelconque distorsion... Tu sais pourtant ce que l'on dit? Anaïsa, le monde n'est pas d'une seule et même couleur. Il y a des remous et cela est même nécessaire! Le monde serait si ennuyeux sinon et..._.

 _\- Des Wallens sont impliqués dans les actions contre Ily_ , le coupa-t-elle brusquement ne supportant plus de l'entendre palabrer.

Le serpent cessa aussitôt de rire et la fixa avec une gravité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Ses yeux verts avaient viré à l'orage et il resserra sa prise sur la main de sa compagne. Il lui broyait littéralement les doigts sous le coup de la colère.

 _\- En êtes-vous absolument certains? Tu dois, toi, l'être avant de ton entrevue avec a righ Sturten... De telles insanités..._

 _\- Finnàm l'est lui._

 _\- Alors, aucun doute ne nous est permis!_ marmonna Seannadh _. Tu es là pour ça, femme? Trouver le ou les fêlons, ces traîtres à leur peuple_! -il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et enchaîna, la voix basse et sifflante- _Je t'épaulerai bien évidemment. Tu peux compter sur moi, tout comme ton frère..._

 _\- Comme toujours,_ sourit Anaïsa.

Il lâcha sa main et ses doigts étonnamment fins et graciles pour un homme, remontèrent doucement le long de son bras pour venir capturer son menton. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour sceller sa promesse.

Alors qu'ils repartaient tous deux vers la Tour le coeur lourd, un orage déchira le ciel et d'impressionnants éclairs zébrèrent la voûte céleste de Varda. Un bien mauvais présage aux yeux de la guerrière...

Qui était ce ou ces traître(s) à leur sang? Étaient-il nombreux? Comment allait réagir son roi au su de toutes ces informations nauséabondes? Comment allait son amie? Et Finnàm? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa petite tête et elle n'avait malheureusement aucune réponse à donner...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cité Wallen, le roi Sturten,

Le roi n'avait que peu dormi et d'un sommeil agité... comme toutes les nuits depuis le départ de son enfant et de ses compagnons pour le royaume de Mirkwood. Une peur certainement déraisonnée au demeurant l'étreignait et se faufilait un peu plus chaque jour. Un sombre pressentiment lui asséchait l'âme et lui dévorait coeur et raison...

D'ombrageux, Sturten était devenu colérique. De sanguin, il était passé à excessif. Plus personne n'était là pour le contredire voire contenir l'irascible souverain wallen depuis qu'Ilyrià et Finnàm étaient partis. Si sa fille lui contentait le coeur malgré ses nombreuses frasques, le Ceannar lui était aussi nécessaire. Ce dernier était certes le bras armé du roi mais celui-ci avait su détecter très tôt ses aptitudes stratégiques aussi bien que ses qualités guerrières. Seannadh, recommandé par Finnàm lui même, était un excellent soldat mais sa jeunesse et son impétuosité le desservait encore un peu. Et puis, Sturten était loin d'être sûr de pouvoir placer sa confiance dans le serpent comme il l'avait fait avec le loup. Le côté lupin de Finnàm faisait qu'il suivrait toujours son alpha et qu'il donnerait sa vie pour sa meute. Le serpent lui était un animal dont le sang froid ne plaisait pas entièrement au roi passionné qu'il était. Il reconnaissait bien volontiers le caractère volontaire et l'envie de bien faire du jeune homme mais il aimait agir seul et après beaucoup trop de calculs à son goût. Si méritant soit-il, son entier crédit n'était réservée qu'au loup qu'il avait mis si longtemps à modeler selon ses attentes. Un râle s'exhala de la poitrine du vieux phénix.

Jusque là, les plis apportés par les faucons en provenance de la Forêt Noire avaient été relativement succins et différaient selon leur expéditeur. Ceux de son Commandant de la Garde étaient passés du tout va bien souhaitable à des messages de plus en plus laconiques faisant juste état des progrès de la princesse... progrès tout à fait relatifs s'il se référait à la lecture qu'il en faisait mais de ça, il n'en avait cure... Qu'elle ne sache baragouiner que quelques pauvres mots de sindarin au bout de ces quelques mois le ravissait à vrai dire... Il trouvait cela assez jubilatoire! Ceci dit, la lettre concernant

la transformation quasi forcée de sa fille en sirène au sein des cavernes l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Savoir qu'un ou des elfes se permettaient de jouer avec la vie et l'honneur de son enfant chéri le rendait fou. Depuis, toutes les dernières missives qui lui étaient parvenues lui paraissaient beaucoup trop concises pour être honnêtes. Le roi doutait fortement qu' absolument tout lui était conté...

Ceux qui étaient signés de la main du souverain elfe avaient, eux suivi un cheminement assez particulier qui excitait la curiosité du roi wallen. Il ne comprenait décidément rien à ce roitelet hautement désagréable qu'il abhorait. Dans un premier temps, le seigneur sylvestre y avait détaillé avec moults détails et emphase les afres dans lesquels le plongeait Ilyrià et ses horribles manières. Chaque forfaitude, chaque chose était ainsi décrite et très certainement amplifiée... Si Sturten pouvait passer sur ses infractions, le ton et les mots incisifs de l'elfe lui laissaient un goût amer en bouche et le plongeait dans un tel état de nerfs que son bureau s'en retrouvait systématiquement dévasté. Sa fille n'y aparaissait que comme pourvue d'une mauvaise foi manifeste, d'un entêtement incroyable et avec un manque de manières grandiose...

Une grandiloquence qui n'avait d'égale que le narcissisme de cet odieux ellon. Qu'Eru Illuvatàr lui en soit témoin, il ne pouvait souffrir ce roi qui avait gagné ses galons par le sang... Savoir qu' Ilyrià serait liée à cet elfe ne serait-ce que par son fils lui avait paru d'une si misérable ironie! Des millénaires qu'il ne pouvait souffrir le souvenir de cet ellon et les Valar lui avaient joué là un tour pendable en lui imposant de sacrifier sa fille à ce maudit royaume... n'importe quel autre aurait fait l'affaire... N'importe quel autre qui ne l'aurait pas amenée à côtoyer Thranduil Oropherion.

Sturten replongea dans les souvenirs du passé qui venaient à lui en puissantes rafales... Il revit sa reine submergée de chagrin se jeter dans les eaux de l'oubli pour se soustraire à sa peine malgré tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient et celui, pourtant inconditionnel, qu'elle avait pour sa fille unique. La douleur que sa femme avait ressenti des centaines d'années durant l'avait prise dans une lame de fond qu'elle n'avait plus su contrôler. La reine Kennocha avait alors choisi en désespoir de cause la solution que toutes les sirènes croyaient la plus judicieuse... qui l'avait peut-être été pour elle mais certainement pas pour le monde autour... les eaux de l'oubli... Elle avait préféré la mer à son royaume, son peuple, sa famille... Et pourquoi?

Parce qu'un elfe, dans sa quête de grandeur et sa soif de reconnaissance d'un père trop guerrier pour être sentimental avec son fils, avait décimé sans vergogne ni remords ses deux frères. Si Sturten devait montrer un peu d'objectivité, il aurait dû reconnaître que cette perte, lui même ne l'avait pas pleuré, loin s'en faut. Thranduil l'avait débarassé alors d'une épine dans son pied. Si l'elfe ne les avait pas tué, il aurait été obligé de s'y atteler. Cependant, il ne se doutait pas alors des terribles répercussions que cette perte engendrerait, de ce qu'il y perdrait... Or, le roi était devenu d'une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve et avait réussi au fil du temps à se persuader qu'il aurait trouvé une autre voie que ce sort drastique.

Les grands serpents du Nord...

Dans une autre vie, ils avaient appartenu au peuple Wallen. Ils avaient été les deux frères adorés de la femme de sa vie, la seule qui avait jamais compté dans le coeur de Sturten. Les jumeaux Fearghas et Ainnas n'avaient jamais apporté que désolation et malheur mais Kennocha n'avait jamais voulu voir la nature profonde de ses frères chéris. Ils avaient toujours su la manipuler avec brio. Ce n'étaient pas des serpents pour rien, qui plus est des serpents géants et monstrueux... Sturten avait dû les bannir au final car la Prêta alors en fonction avait prédit la ruine de la cité sur la mer s'ils y restaient. Il avait tenu bon malgré les lamentations et les plaintes de son épouse si sournoisement poussée à bout par ses deux frères.

Mais il n'avait pas fléchi et les deux Wallens étaient partis loin au Nord et n'y avaient semé partout où ils passaient que le chaos et la mort. Le roi avait fermé les yeux sur leurs exactions par amour pour sa femme et c'était là la chose dont il était le moins fier de toute sa longue vie jusqu'au jour où le Guérisseur sans Nom lui avait demandé audience et l'avait prévenu... sa chute ni plus ni moins s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose. Erù ne pourrait ignorer plus longtemps ce que lui passait sous silence... Crawen lui avait alors conseillé d'attendre. On disait qu'un jeune prince elfe voulait faire ses preuve auprès du roi sylvestre son père et était parti en expédition dans le but d'exterminer les jumeaux serpentins. L'opportunité était trop belle pour ne pas la saisir... Et l'ellon avait tenu ses promesses en exterminant les jumeaux.

Seulement la reine en avait été inconsolable et jamais le roi n'eut le coeur de lui avouer la vérité, celle comme quoi, si l'elfe ne s'en était pas chargé, lui l'aurait fait. Non il avait tu ce léger détail et l'avait enfoui sous toute la sollicitude qu'il avait déployé auprès de son épouse.

Kennocha avait tenu quelques siècles et même donné naissance à une jolie petite fille, merveilleuse poupée rebelle... Mais le chagrin et la peine ne l'avaient jamais quitté et chaque jour faisait qu'elle s'enfonçait un peu plus dans une profonde mélancolie jusqu'à ce jour fatidique où elle n'avait plus pu. La reine avait alors, après l'avoir embrassé, confié son enfant à sa nourrice, Fife' Ail, et était montée au sommet de la grande Tour. Plus personne ne l'avait jamais revue. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir cherchée au travers des mers d'Arda et même sur quelques uns des neuf mondes mais une sirène qui ne souhaitait pas être retrouvée ne l'était pas. Ainsi agissait leur don... et leur malédiction.

Sturten avait alors reporté tout sa haine sur celui qu'il tenait injustement responsable de ses malheurs. Le prince puis roi Thranduil Oropherion qui, avec le temps le lui avait bien rendu, las de cette incessante querelle comme haineux de la blessure que les deux serpents lui avaient infligée et qui jamais ne guérirait ne provoquant que dégoût et souffrance à ses fëa et hröa...

Lorsque la nouvelle Prêta lui avait annoncé l'union d'Ilyrià avec le prince Legolas, il avait cru défaillir. Mais il s'était vite repris. Le bien du plus grand nombre prévaudrait toujours sur celui d'un homme, de sa fille ou de leur famille. Il devait montrer l'exemple. Si, l'espace d'un court instant, il avait pensé mettre sa fille au courant avant son départ pour la Forêt Noire, il s'était vite ravisé. Cette vérité aurait été trop cruelle et elle était suffisamment malheureuse pour ne pas lui avouer que ce mariage la lierait à jamais à la personne indirectement responsable de la perte de sa mère. Et il doutait à juste titre que le souverain elfe le lui apprenne aussi. Il ne souhaitait certainement pas que la quiétude de son royaume soit encore plus mise à mal qu'elle devait déjà l'être...

Voilà bien pourquoi Sturten ne comprenait pas les raisons de ce revirement manifeste dont faisait preuve le roi sylvestre dans ses missives, de cette accalmie même si elle était la bienvenue... Peut-être Anaïsa pourrait-elle éclaircir sa lanterne? Il avait hâte de s'entretenir avec la jeune guerrière. L'entrevenue promettait d'être enrichissante pour le souverain, frustré de n'avoir des nouvelles que par des intermédiaires aussi utiles qu'un vulgaire bout de bois face à une troupe d'orcs!

Sturten finit de se vêtir et s'assit au bord de sa couche pour réveiller la femme qui avait occupé si plaisamment son lit pour la nuit. Il passa une main rugueuse sur la joue veloutée de sa compagne.

 _\- Karlat_... dit-il d'une voix rude. _Réveilles-toi ma douce amie. Regagne ton logis. L'aube se lève et j'ai à faire._

La femme rousse d'une quarantaine d'années s'étira avant de se lever et de passer sa robe abandonnée au pied du grand lit royal. Elle fit face au roi et le salua, sa main fine sur l'épaule encore puissante de son vis-à-vis.

 _\- Mo righ, moràn taing. (merci)_

 _\- Ne dis pas d'âneries, boireannach! (femme) C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir partagé ces quelques heures en ma compagnie._

 _\- Avec plaisir_ , ronronna Karlat en se retournant pour s'en aller.

Le roi l'attrapa par la taille et lui planta un baiser brusque sur la nuque puis se mit à rire bruyamment.

 _\- Allons, mo caraid! Nous savons pertinemment toi comme moi que je suis loin d'être plaisant ces derniers temps!_

Il la relâcha, n'attendant auncune réponse qu'il le savait ne viendrait de toute façon pas et lui donna congé d'une claque sonore sur son fessier rebondi. Sturten la regarda partir d'un oeil satisfait et approbateur. Voilà bien une digne représentante de son peuple.

Les Wallens, épicuriens dans l'âme, appréciaient les femmes aux courbes pleines et fermes. Générosité et volupté étaient leur crédo... pas comme ces femelles elfes dont les longs corps androgynes ne permettaient que difficilement de les différencier de leurs homologues masculins! Un sourire mauvais incurva les lèvres flétries du roi... Un peu de mauvaise foi ne tuait heureusement pas! Il n'avait aucun complexe à en user allègrement car il ne doutait pas que sa fille, en parfait archétype wallen, faisait les frais de remarques plus que déplacées elle aussi.

Il sortit de ses appartements et se rendit directement sur la terrasse qui surplombait la grande Tour. Au contraire des autres royaumes d'Arda, la cité sur la mer se distinguait par l'absence de salle du trône. Sturten, en pur représentant lui aussi de son peuple, n'aimait rien tant que d'être séparé des siens par l'invisible barrière que représentait un tel lieu. Il recevait donc ses congénères et épisodiques invités là où il se trouvait sur le moment, face à eux sans aucune distance. Cela n'avait jamais empêché le roi d'impressionner par sa carrure et son aura.

Son vol journalier dans la peau de son avatar phénix attendrait aujourd'hui. Il fit taire les grésillements qui l'envahissait comme chaque matin et s'installa sur une des banquettes qui parsemaient l'esplanade. L'air marin mêlé à l'odeur de la bruyère sauvage lui arracha un maigre sourire alors que son frère déjà là le regardait avec un rictus narquois.

 _\- Mo brathair... Te serais-tu perdu en route ce matin? J'ai failli défaillir comme une pucelle en arrivant céant avant toi!_

Crawen s'affala un peu plus sur le sofa en face de son frère et se mit à jouer avec les cordons de sa tunique noire.

 _\- Quelle est donc la raison du retour au bercail de la lionne?_ demanda-t-il à son frère.

 _\- Elle ne supportait plus l'éloignement,_ répondit Sturten, placide.

Son cadet s'assit et planta ses yeux d'obsdienne dans ceux du roi, le visage lisse de toute expression.

 _\- La vraie raison, Sturten mo brathair. Ne me fais pas plus bête que je ne suis. Le lionceau ne quitte pas facilement le louveteau,_ conclut-il, sarcastique.

Le souverain soupira. Son petit frère était trop rusé pour son propre bien...

 _\- Et tu as certainement vu juste dragonnet mais je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment..._

 _\- Frustré et frustrant,_ commenta Crawen.

 _\- Tu n'as pas idée,_ gronda le roi. _Ne pas voir par moi-même comment est traitée ma fille me rend..._

 _\- Passablement irritable_ , finit son frère pour lui, moqueur.

 _\- Certes_ , confirma Sturten à voix basse -il ne souhaitait pas qu'une tierce personne puisse entendre l'aveu de sa faiblesse, fusse-t-elle passagère- _Je suis irritable comme tu me le fais si bien remarqué et fort peu concentré sur les affaires de la cité. Mes pensées sont tournées vers ces maudites cavernes... Un noir pressentiment me taraude ces derniers mois... comme si quelque chose de primordial m'échappait, quelque chose qui est là juste devant moi et que je n'arrive pas à atteindre._

Crawen se leva d'un bond et s'accroupit devant son aîné. Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

 _\- Is tu a righ, mo brathair! Air falbh. An do thiug thu? (c'est toi le roi, mon frère! Toujours. As-tu compris?) D'ici quelques mois, tu verras ta fille et en attendant la lionne t'aiguillera sur la situation... Et si le seigneur Thranduil ou qui que ce soit ne montre pas le respect dû à ma nièce, nous saurons le leur arracher... de gré ou de force._

Des pas interrompirent leur conversation et le cadet alla se rassoir rapidement à sa place, une jambe par dessus l'accoudoir dans une attitude nonchalante savamment étudiée. Les deux hommes virent apparaître Seannadh suivi de près par Anaïsa'Ail. Ils prirent place sur deux causeuses en face des frères. Crawen leur adressa un sourire encourageant qui avait plus l'air carnassier qu'autre chose.

 _\- Hydromel? Cèrc (gâteaux)? Toràdh (fruits)? Bannag (pâtisserie)? Sùgh (jus)?_ proposa-t-il obligeamment.

 _\- Tùch_! grogna Sturten avec impatience. -il vrilla sson regard à celui de la guerrière- _Carson? A quoi devons-nous ton retour, lionne? Et ne me parle pas de cette fallatieuse raison que a coin-allacht (loup) m'a fait transmettre dans ce pli ridicule!_

Anaïsa soutint son regard perçant et répondit de son ton tranquille.

 _\- Finnàm n'a pas voulu garder trace de la raison véritable de mon retour chez nous, a righ. C'est bien trop confidentiel et... perturbant._

Sturten se redressa et fixa la Wallen de son oeil valide.

 _\- Viens en au fait, saghdear! Ne nous fais pas languir ainsi! Cela a un lien avec ma fille, je présume?_

La jeune femme aggripa le bras de son siège et se pencha en avant pour souffler d'une voix caverneuse qui, elle, ne lui était pas habituelle.

 _\- Finnàm et le seigneur Thranduil ont eu vent de l'implication d'elfes dans une série d'exactions visant Ilyrià._

 _\- Ça je le sais déjà!_ s'impatienta le roi.

 _\- Et_ _nous ne manquerons pas de venger notre bana-phrionnsa de l'affront qui lui a été fait..._ susurra Crawen en mordant dans une poire juteuse à souhait.

 _\- Mon frère, a Ceannar, a retrouvé un des responsables, l'elfe anciennement en charge des leçons d'Ilyrià et l'a tué..._

 _\- Le roi aux oreilles pointues n'a pas dû être enchanté de la justice rendue sur un des siens par un des nôtres,_ se réjouit le frère du roi sous l'oeil noir d'Anaïsa.

 _\- Le roi n'a émis aucune objection,_ fit-elle diplomate. _On peut même dire qu'il a été horrifié du comportement de certains de ses sujets. Il ne veut pas de mal d'aucune sorte à notre princesse..._

 _\- Aelficas!_ cracha Crawen sous l'oeil impassible de Sturten.

 _\- Cha_! s'emporta la guerrière dont le calme atteignait ses limites. _Wallens_! -devant l'air ahuri des deux hommes qui, dans d'autres circonstances l'aurait très certainement amusé, elle continua- _Des «nôtres » se sont ralliés à cette cause aussi immonde qu'abjecte._

 _\- Impossible_! s'écria le roi, perdant de sa superbe. _Qui oserait se dresser contre ma volonté?!_

 _\- Nous ne le savons pas mais je suis ici pour le découvrir, mo righ! Et je compte bien mener cette mission à son terme et traduire les traîtres devant vous!_

 _\- Si des Wallens sont réellement impliqués, je les tuerai moi même. Ils mourront de la main de leur roi et maître._

 _\- Et dire que ce simulacre d'union est sensé nous garantir sécurité et protection_ , ironisa Crawen. _C'est à demander si..._

 _\- C'est à se demander si la désobéissance aux Valar n'est pas à l'ordre du jour_ , intervint le père d'Ilyrià sous les exclamations des trois Wallens. _Je dois réfléchir posément à la possible rupture de cette alliance contre-nature_ , finit-il avant de tourner les talons et de les planter là, horrifiés par ses dernières paroles.

oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Imladris, Elrohir,

Elrohir était perdu dans la contemplation de la vallée devant lui. Ce paysage avait toujours été un exutoir à ses idées les plus noires et malheureusement un certain nombre d'entre elles se bousculaient dans son esprit et ce, depuis leur retour de la Forêt Noire.

Il y avait quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Mirkwood.

Le peu de temps qu'ils y avaient passé ne l'avait pas rassuré sur le sort de sa petite protégée, loin de là. La Wallen n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été lors de leur voyage vers le royaume sylvestre.

Quant au Haut Roi... L'ellon avait toujours été un mystère difficile à percer et ces heures n'en avaient pas facilité la lecture. Toujours hautain, tour à tour irascible et quoi... Elrohir n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus ou il se refusait à nommer ce qu'il avait cru apercevoir ce soir là. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Le seul adjectif qui lui venait à l'esprit le chagrinait au plus haut point...

Caressant.

Voilà le mot était lâché. Le fils du Perendhil avaient trouvé certains regards du roi à l'égard de la jeune femme dérangeants alors qu'il l'effleurait de ses yeux de glace. Mais il ne pouvait que se fourvoyer. Il devait se fourvoyer. Cela ne se pouvait. Les lois des Valar à l'encontre des elfes faisaient que c'était juste impossible. Il délirait.

Lui même avait tellement à coeur le bien être et le devenir de la Wallen qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de tout analyser et tout interpréter. Il délirait.

Il n'avait qu'à se rappeler le visage bouleversé de la princesse au lendemain du dîner lorsqu'ils étaient venus prendre congé... Son air ravagé lui avait fait grand mal et l'elfe avait tant bien que mal tenté de lui insuffler du courage. Elrohir aurait aimé la ramener avec eux à Imladris pour lui offrir le havre de paix dont elle semblait avoir si désespérément besoin mais son frère l'en avait dissuadé d'un froncement de sourcils et de sages paroles. Ils ne pouvaient se soustraire à l'autorité du seigneur sylvestre. Ilyrià était destinée à vivre en Forêt Noire. Elle devait donc s'habituer à y vivre ainsi qu'à en côtoyer ses elfes si différents de ceux d'Imladris.

Effectivement, ces derniers étaient beaucoup plus sauvages et légèrement plus frustres. Elrohir sourit à cette constatation. Voilà exactement les griefs que tenait Thranduil à l'encontre des Wallens. Quelle ironie! Le roi reprochait au peuple sur la mer certains traits d'esprit qu'il possédait lui aussi même s'il essayait avec plus ou moins de succès de les dissimuler sous son masque d'impassibilité. Sa promptitude à s'embraser comme en avait témoigné ce fameux souper en était la preuve flagrante.

Tous connaissaient son caractère hautain et colérique et ces derniers millénaires il avait réussi à enfouir ce tempérament ombrageux sous ses dehors polaires. Au fur et à mesure des siècles et plus particulièrement depuis la mort de la reine Artanis, le souverain de la Forêt Noire s'était peu à peu enchâssé à son royaume, se perdant lui même au profit de ses terres. Le Noldo se demandait quand exactement le seigneur Thranduil avait pu remisé ses émotions aussi profondément...

Il se félicitait leur retour, fussent-elles négatives comme cette colère sous jacente qui lui collait à la peau. C'était un réel progrès à ses yeux comme à ceux de son frère. La Wallen avait au moins eu le mérite de réveiller le roi moribond en insufflant le tourbillon qu'elle était entre les murs des cavernes...

Penser au père le ramena vers le fils au fil de ses réflexions. Il aurait tant aimé voir son cousin des bois... Les nombreux plis qu'ils avaient échangé comme à leur habitude lui avaient donné l'image d'un elfe qui s'attachait de plus en plus à sa future promise. Il devinait l'enthousiasme et l'affection dans ses mots, si pudiques soient-ils. Impression confirmée par sa grand-mère Galadriel qui avait eu le plaisir d'accueillir Legolas au sein de ses Galadhrims pendant plusieurs semaines. Semaines qui avaient parues affreusement longues au prince, ce qui avait fait sourire la Dame. Comment quelques semaines pouvaient-elles paraître longues à un elfe?

Un léger bruit le tira de ses digressions et il vit l'ombre de son jumeau se projeter à ses côtés. Elladan se posta silencieusement à sa droite et fixa son attention sur le paysage qui s'étalait devant lui. Leur père avait réellement magnifié ce domaine et en avait fait le lieu propice à la réflexion sur soi et le monde. C'était si apaisant pour l'âme et le coeur... un lieu de recueillement qui promettait la tranquillité aux esprits tourmentés.

 _\- Ada nous attend à l'étude avec notre soeur et nos chers grands-parents_ , dit Elladan d'une voix si posée qu'elle lui rappelait de plus en plus celle de leur père.

Elrohir coula un oeil attentif à ce frère qu'il considérait comme sa moitié même si le Perendhil leur avait, de fastidieuses discussions durant, fait la leçon. Il leur avait ainsi expliqué qu'ils étaient deux entités distinctes et non les deux facettes d'une unique âme. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir les choses ainsi. Tous deux étaient si semblables et si différents tout à la fois. Elladan était d'une nature calme et réfléchie alors que lui se sentait encore beaucoup trop fougueux et prompt à la malice. Cela dit, ils étaient tous les deux de grands guerriers mais sensibles à la détresse d'autrui et fins diplomates grâce aux préceptes que leur avait inculqué leurs parents. La perte douloureuse de leur mère les avaient soudé encore un peu plus autour de leur père et il redoutait le jour où celui-ci les quitterait pour retrouver Celebrian en Aman.

 _\- Allons-y mon frère. Ne les faisons pas attendre. J'imagine leur hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de la situation... même si je dois t'avouer ne pas être sûr de savoir quoi leur dire..._

\- Il en va de même pour moi, mon frère, lâcha Elladan avec un soupir de frustration qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Qu'avons-nous vu au juste? Je n'en suis pas certain... Va-t-elle bien? Cette simple question me semble hors de portée... J'aurai répondu oui sans hésiter au début de la soirée mais tout s'est tellement vite délité que je ne sais plus...

 _\- Que faire alors?_ marmonna Elrohir, tendu.

 _\- Je suis d'avis de ne pas partir en spéculations hasardeuses..._ _Tenons-nous en faits, mon frère._

Son jumeau acquiesça. Son regard bleuté assombripar un pressentiment funeste qui lui enserrait le coeur comme une main glacée.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elrond,

Elrond regarda ses fils s'installer auprès de leur soeur, un de ses sourcils arqué par l'étonnement. Si Elladan semblait relativement égal à lui-même, il connaissait suffisamment bien ses enfants pour voir qu'Elrohir paraissait tendu et passablement irritable. Lui toujours si joyeux arborrait une mine sombre que son père n'appréciait pas. Il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de s'entretenir avec ses fils depuis leur arrivée, la veille au soir.

Pourquoi cette ride barrait-elle le front du plus insouciant de ses enfants? Le Perendhil jeta ensuite un oeil vers la Dame des Bois de Lorien.

Fidèle à l'image que tous avaient d'elle, Galadriel était vêtue d'une longue robe virginale et vaporeuse sous laquelle on pouvait distinguer le bout de ses orteils éternellement nus. C'était là un moyen pour elle de rester toujours en contact avec la nature si chère au coeur de chaque elfe. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient le long de son dos comme de l'or liquide en provenance directe d'Erebor. Tout en son maintien tranquille respirait la sérénité. Seule la lueur fugace au fond de son regard azuré trahissait une inquiétude inconnue d'Elrond.

Ce dernier s'accouda à son bureau et, croisant ses mains, il y cala son menton, l'air sérieux comme toujours.

 _\- Celeborn nous rejoindra plus tard dans la journée. Il est actuellement sur une de nos frontières pour y visiter le seigneur Glorfindel,_ expliqua-t-il aux jumeaux étonnés de l'absence de leur illustre grand-père. _Installez-vous mes enfants aux côtés de votre soeur._

Arwen leur adressa un splendide sourire et se décala légèrement sur la banquette pour leur faire de la place. Elle réprima un léger rire en voyant ses aînés s'assoir en un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé comme une seule et même personne, l'unique différence étant la jambe qu'ils avaient chacun croisé par dessus l'autre. L'elfine observa ensuite son père qui, d'un regard, leur intima silence et attention.

\- Nous voulions profiter de l'heureuse coincidence de votre retour, mes fils, conjuguée à la visite des seigneurs de Lorien pour faire le point sur diverses affaires courantes... Ne nous voilons pas la face, votre visite à la princesse sous la mer sera le coeur de cette discussion...

Elrohir se leva aussi raide qu'un piquet et alla se servir un verre de vin elfique ainsi qu'à ses frère et soeur. Son père attendit patiemment qu'il soit de nouveau installé pour reprendre d'un ton posé.

 _\- Comment Dame Ilyrià vit-elle son emménagement dans les cavernes? La vie lui est-elle aisée?_

Elladan soupira et regarda le maître des lieux droit dans les yeux.

 _\- Aisé ne serait pas le mot que j'aurai choisi Ada..._ commença-t-il doucement.

 _\- Ne cherche pas tes mots ainsi, mon frère,_ intervint Arwen en posant une main apaisante sur son bras pour l'encourager.

 _\- Le peu que nous avons pu observer me fait dire que wen Ilyrià s'est quelque peu assagie et nous en avons été surpris... L'Aranel semblait si tempétueuse quoique ça ne l'ait pas empêché d'invectiver le seigneur Thranduil et de lui tenir tête durant le peu d'heures que nous y avons passé!_

 _\- On peut sortir la Wallen de sa cité mais la cité, elle, ne quittera pas la Wallen,_ s'amusa Elrond.

 _\- Certes Ada_ , reprit Elladan, un éclat malicieux éclairant ses prunelles grises. _La soirée fut excellente jusqu'à ce que le roi ne fasse un esclandre suivi de front par l'Aranel._

 _\- Il est certain_ , confirma alors Galadriel de son timbre musical, _que le roi sylvestre n'est guère habitué à ce qu'on lui tienne tête... Voilà une nouvelle donne qui ne pourra faire de mal à cet elfe depuis trop longtemps englué dans sa forêt moribonde..._

Elrohir tiqua très légèrement à ces paroles mais personne ne s'en aperçut si ce n'était son aïeule qui darda sur lui son regard acéré sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit.

Elladan qui prenait à coeur sa tâche continua, inconscient du débat intérieur de son jumeau.

 _\- Le souverain s'implique lui même dans l'apprentissage de Dame Ilyrià. Il est ainsi devenu son maître de sindarin et a pris le relais de Legolas lors de sa viste en Lorien._

 _\- Et vous m'en voyez surpris_ , fit Elrond avec une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix. _Je ne me figurais pas Thranduil si empressé de prendre part à tout ce qui pouvait concerner la fille du Phénix... Sans doute a-t-il pris conscience de la place qu'elle est destinée à occuper dans un futur proche au sein de son royaume. Thranduil est beaucoup de choses mais ce n'est certes pas un idiot! Il est en revanche dommage que vous n'ayez eu l'occasion de vous entretenir avec cund Legolas. Cependant notre Dame ici présente a pu par elle même se rendre compte de l'attachement grandissant du prince pour sa future femme. La situation semble ainsi moins sombre que nous ne l'avions envisagé tout d'abord._

Elrohir qui avait été jusque là silencieux entendit résonner la voix douce de Galadriel dans son esprit.

 _\- Vous êtes soucieux, Elrohir et ne paraissez pas aussi optimiste que votre frère... Quelque chose dont vous voudriez me faire part?_

Il soupira et fronça les sourcils, indifférent à la conversation entre son père et son jumeau. Il se concentra pour répondre à sa grand-mère de son habituel ton badin.

\- Non, _rien ma Dame. J'ai juste à coeur le devenir de l'Aranel... Après tout, je suis allé la chercher et l'ai arrachée de son foyer pour la conduire vers un destin qui lui faisait horreur..._

 _\- Est-ce là tout mon enfant? Ou me cachez-vous quelque chose? Ne le gardez pas dans votre sein, Elrohir. Vous risqueriez de vous empoisonner l'âme avec vos doutes ou vos griefs._

 _\- Non,_ lâcha l'ellon à voix haute en se levant _. Je souhaiterai prendre congé, Ada. Je suis plus fatigué que je ne le pensais. Ces semaines à arpenter nos terres ont dû avoir plus d'impact que d'habitude._

Interloqué, Elrond leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient tous les trois disposer jusqu'au dîner. Le silence mutique du plus enjoué de ses fils laissait planer une aura de crainte dans toute l'étude. L'air terriblement lourd de cet fin d'après-midi orageux semblait se saturer d'un très sombre pressentiment.

Galadriel se leva, aérienne, pour sortir à pas mesurés sur la terrasse accolée au bureau. Elle laissa son regard se perdre dans le charme de la vallée. La nature se teintait lentement des couleurs automnales et la végétation si luxuriante se paraît d'or et d'orangé. Ce paysage magnifique était réellement un enchantement pour les yeux et l'esprit. L'elfine ne s'étonnait pas que le Perendhil y puisait sa légendaire sérénité.

Son beau-fils vint se poster à ses côtés, les mains croisées dans le dos. Malgré la saison, une chaude brise balayait la Dernière Maison Simple et leur donnait à tous du baume à l'âme.

 _\- Je ne sais quoi penser,_ murmura l'elleth, les doigts serrant convulsivement la balustrade de bois ouvragée. _Il y a... Il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe et nous aveugle, mellon._

Sans la regarder, Elrond ne put qu'acquiesçer à ses paroles.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas trop le montrer mais je suis également inquiet. L'entêtement d'Elrohir à garder le silence ne me dit rien qui vaille..._

 _\- Le coeur du fils de Celebrian est rongé par les doutes même s'il ne sait les nommer précisément et qu'il se refuse à l'admettre..._

 _\- Doutes partagés dans une moindre mesure par son frère... Depuis quand Elladan est-il aussi prolixe?_

 _\- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de cund Legolas... Comme je vous l'ai dit, le prince commençait à développer certains sentiments envers la Wallen. L'attitude du seigneur Thranduil est, elle, peut-être sujette à controverse... mais le roi sait que même s'il ne peut la souffrir, il doit faire avec..._

 _\- Il ne nous reste qu'une seule solution_ , la coupa l'ellon en se tournant à demi vers elle. _Turuhalmë, la fête du solstice d'hiver...La Forêt Noire est restée très attachée à sa célébration._

 _\- Des terres et leurs peuples sont ici concernés... Les Valar ne m'ont fait aucune autre révélation à ce jour mais de ça, je suis absolument certaine... Un échec serait désastreux pour les Elfes comme pour les Wallens. Quelque chose est tapi dans le noir, mellon, quelque chose d'effroyablement néfaste. Rien que d'y penser, mon âme se meurt d'épouvante. Nous ne pouvons l'ignorer et devons tout faire pour que la volonté d'Erù soit respectée..._ souffla la Dame de Lorien, horrifiée de cette perspective.

 _\- Alors nous devons nous assurer que tout se passe pour le mieux,_ fit Elrond, décidé. _Nous irons à Mirkwood pour la fête du solstice et nous pourrons ainsi nous rassurer sur le devenir de cette union._

 _\- Espérons- le, mellon, espérons- le._

Soudain, un éclair zébra le ciel brumeux comme annonciateur d'une catastrophe imminente.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La cité sur la Mer,

A des centaines de lieux d'Imladris, un homme regardait lui aussi la voûte céleste se déchirer sous les éclairs de plus en plus forts. Lui qui ne jurait que par le Chaos ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir le signe comme quoi son entreprise serait couronnée de succès.

Des vies à patienter et préparer minutieusement dans l'obscurité son oeuvre... Un sourire de mauvaise augure étira les lèvres du Wallen alors que la mer se déchaînait sous son regard amusé. Des rouleaux d'une taille impressionnante se fracassaient impitoyablement sur les flancs escarpés de la cité maudite.

Bientôt son apogée... Apogée de souffrance, de crainte, de mort...

Il ne voulait pas renverser le roi Sturten pour le remplacer sur ce trône moribond comme il ne voualit d'aucun autre royaume d'ailleurs... Non, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était leur absolue destruction à tous... Mirkwood, cité sur la Mer, Imladris et Lorien... Rohan, Gondor, Comté, Harrad et tous les autres.

Le Wallen se mit à rire en imaginant les questions que d'aucun pourrait lui poser sur ses motivations... Pourquoi? Celle-ci serait très certainement la première d'entre toutes... Il n'avait aucune réponse à fournir, du moins pas une seule qui les satisferait, qu'ils pourraient comprendre... Il ne s'agissait là que de sa nature la plus profonde.

Il y avait un nombre d'années incalculables, l'homme avait réussi l'inpensable, ce que tous pensaient impossible. Il avait égalé son souverain... Son double animal, qui l'avait toujours ardemment taraudé, qui lui avait murmuré à l'oreille toute sa vie durant, lui avait enfin fait rendre les armes. Le Wallen s'était alors totalement transformé à l'abri d'un des grands lacs, le plus isolé et dangereux de tous. Il s'était laissé aller sans plus penser à rien, cédant avec délectation à la folie de son double monstrueux... et il en était revenu comme seul le roi en avait la privauté. Revenu et complètement transfiguré.

Lui qui avait toujours eu le goût du sang et des batailles s'était alors voué au culte du Chaos et à la destruction qui le précédait. Mais ce n'était pas un homme stupide et il avait ainsi tissé subrepticement sa toile car il voulait absolument tout... Pas seulement Arda mais chacun des neuf mondes. Il trouverait comment les atteindre. Patience était mère de sûreté... Engloutir le Grand Arbre -des- Mondes... La Terre du Milieu était la première et la plus importante des étapes de son plan à grande échelle.

L'homme grogna et épousseta sa tunique constellée de gouttelettes d'eau de Mer avant de reprendre son hannap. Il le porta à ses lèvres et le vida d'un trait, le visage soudainement durci.

Saletés de Valar qui tentaient de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'infiniment loin d'où ils se trouvaient! Ces dieux espéraient, à raison, qu'unir les grands peuples en présence sur Arda les rendraient plus puissants face à la menace inconnue qu'ils pressentaient approcher, tapie dans l'ombre.

Heureusement, lui même avait su tirer profit de cette malencontreuse déconvenue. D'une union fédératrice, il avait réussi, grâce à une vision tronquée par ses soins de la Prêta, à pratiquement la transformer en un fiasco complet. Une nouvelle fois, un fou rire secoua son corps massif. Il savait que les informations envoyées à la Dame elfe étaient par définition sujettes à interprétation et, qu'en jouant finement, il pourrait les manipuler eux aussi. Il avait terrifié la trop jeune Prêta et lui avait dicté quoi dire au roi tout en sachant pertinemment que les elfes, au su de leurs us, ne pourraient que mal comprendre ce qui leur était apparu.

Une Wallen et deux elfes... Une union improbable. Deux elfes dont un avait été exclus d'emblée car déjà marié auparavant et que selon leurs coutumes, les elfes ne pouvaient être marié qu'une seule et unique fois.

Là avait été leur erreur à tous... Evincer le si narcissique et présomptueux roi elfe au profit de son fils qui lui n'aurait dû être présent que pour aider et protéger la véritable union. Le Wallen sourit devant tant d'ignorance. Ces idiots avaient eux même creusé leur tombeau..

Car la bana-phrionnsa tout comme le seigneur elfique ne pourraient au grand jamais résister à une telle attraction, à la communion tant charnelle que spirituelle auxquelles ils aspireraient encore et toujours... à leur union en somme se dit l'homme avec un vague haussement d'épaules. Oh ils essaieraient bien de résister mais la finalité resterait toujours la même et ils retourneraient fatalement l'un vers l'autre. Qu'avaient donc en tête ces dieux pour avoir eux même contrevenu leurs propres règles? ! Il devait avouer que de cela, il était très curieux...

Et quand ces deux là succomberaient, tout volerait alors en éclats. Leurs royaumes respectifs s'entre-déchireraient... Sturten ne pourrait jamais accepter une telle situation, lui qui exécrait Thranduil pour les obscures raisons qu'il lui connaissait.

Alors, il serait là, prêt à répandre mort et destruction... Personne ne se dresserait plus devant lui, trop occupés par leur propre querelle, ils ne le verraient pas venir. Qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait, sa patience était infinie... car telle était la nature du seul et unique Léviathan, le Chaos.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos avis... Je dois admettre que j'étais très anxieuse en postant ce chapitre car, en plus de ne pas y voir nos trois loulous du tout, il est clé dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Plusieurs choses y sont ainsi dévoilées: la raison de l'antipathie profonde de Sturten pour Thranduil et vice versa et pourquoi le roi elfe apparaissait dans la vision de l'union. Et oui, en réalité, il s'agit de lui et non de Legolas... Les dés étaient pipés d'avance mais bon les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent être... J'ai personnellement aimé ces passages avec le retour en cité Wallen et à Imladris mais surtout la présence du fameux traître.

Voili voilou! bisous tout doux!

ah oui! J'ai oublié... Savez-vous ce qu'est un Léviathan? ... juste le plus immense, dangereux et vicieux dragons de tous les temps, responsable de l'Apocalypse! ;) charmant garçon...


	21. Chapter 20

Coucou les gens! après un chapitre riche en révélations de part et d'autre, voici un moment que je dirai « suspendu », un interlude sous les étoiles comme dirait une amie chère à mon coeur...

D'ailleurs que pensez-vous de cette révélation sur Thranduil et Ilyrià? Parce que lorsque j'y pense posément... je me dis que les dés étaient pipés pour eux deux et que quelque part si on prend deux minutes pour s' y pencher, le seul à développer un amour sincère sans intervention divine ni quoi que ce soit c'est Legolas, non? Aussi je propose de s'arrêter un peu longuement sur lui aujourd'hui...

Krassanïa: merci et re merci d'être là, toujours...

Juliefanfic: ahhhh ma ladyloute, que tu lises à peine rentrée chez toi est un véritable honneur et me met la pression d'ailleurs! ^^ je ne voudrai pas te décevoir...

Poly Popy:Merci pour ta review géniale qui a mis du baume à mon petit coeur martyrisé cette semaine... ce chapitre est pour toi, il t'es dédicacé en attendant l'arrivée d'un certain personnage... Comme on dit patience est mère de sûreté! avec ton irréductible en première ligne... ;)

Grenache1: alors malgré cette review non destinée ^^ bienvenue chez moi! et comme tu m'as dit lire depuis le début peut être te reverrai-je bientôt? en tous cas bisouille!

Je voulais comme d'habitude remercier les anonymes et en particulier une personne en direct d'Inde qui se reconnaîtra très certainement... Une personne qui, si elle n'a pas laissé de nom (oh la vilaine!^^), a lu d'une seule traite les 20 chapitres... Merci

je ne dirai qu'une chose: Milyi pour vous servir!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 20.

Thranduil,

Enfin l'heure était venue de faire une pause pour la nuit. Il était relativement inhabituel pour les elfes de s'arrêter en chemin au vu de leurs capacités qui leur permettaient de dormir à même leurs chevaux mais le roi était loin d'être pressé d'arriver à destination. De plus, il souhaitait avant toute chose ménager son fils.

Ce dernier, à peine convalescent, avait énormément de mal à tenir sur sa monture malgré l'aide de sa petite Wallen. Elle se démenait comme un démon pour le soutenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait alors qu'elle même était une piètre cavalière. Un sourire narquois fleurit sur ses lèvres ourlées. La voir se tortiller pour tenir sur Silmë tout en supportant le poids de Legolas était un spectacle somme toute récréatif à défaut de lui faire oublier le sentiment dérangeant qui le martelait sans relâche...

Il ne pouvait se le cacher. Car oui, Thranduil était maladivement jaloux, jaloux de leur proximité physique comme psychique. Il lui était difficile de voir le visage de son fils plongé dans les bouclettes noires et folles de sa princesse. Leur complicité était si évidente... Ils riaient et chuchotaient de façon à n'être entendus que d'eux seuls. Frustrant et irritant tout à la fois. L'ellon résistait tant bien que mal à son envie d'arracher la jeune femme de bras qui n'étaient pas les siens et de l'installer de gré ou de force sur son cerf. Sentir son petit corps chaud alangui contre le sien...

Mais l'elfe savait qu'en l'ayant repoussé si durement la nuit précédente, il l'avait plus que certainement perdue... et réflexion faîte, c'était certainement mieux ainsi.

Leur relation avait pris fin brutalement, laissant de nouveau place à la haine franche et nette qu'ils avaient tout d'abord entretenu. Thranduil pouvait lire l'hostilité dans les yeux brûlants d'Ilyrià lorsque leurs yeux avaient le malheur de se croiser. Il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser étendre son influence sur lui. Elle occupait déjà trop de place dans son esprit. Son âme était-elle complètement pervertie pour ne pas arriver à se l'ôter de la tête et d'en ressentir colère et découragement?

Le seul point positif de ce voyage était la chevauchée. Quel bonheur de sortir de ses cavernes dont l'air commençait à lui sembler vissié! Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'écha pper seul comme bon lui plaisait et galoper ainsi qu'il l'avait si souvent fait avant d'être roi et écrasé par la charge léguée par son père.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il se laissa aller à une profonde rêverie. Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier le sentiment d'horreur qui l'avait envahi à la mort d'Oropher. Le désespoir de la perte de son père le disputait à l'effroi qui l'avait saisi face à ce qui l'attendait désormais... il sentait encore aujourd'hui, des millénaires plus tard, la chape de plomb qui s'était alors abattue sur ses épaules. Il avait pourtant toujours souhaité vivre une vie simple au contact de la nature mais son sens du devoir et son autorité royale naturelle avaient inlassablement pris le dessus... Malgré son statut princier, il n'avait jamais cru jusque là devoir régner un jour, persuadé qu'Oropher demeurerait le souverain inaliénable de la Forêt Noire... tout comme en était persuadé Legolas à l'heure actuelle.

Il voyait cette même étincelle qui s'était éteinte depuis si longtemps chez lui dans le regard de son fils... l'insouciance.

Ce qu'il pouvait l'envier! Thranduil jalousait la liberté de penser et d'action du prince même si lui ne le voyait probablement pas ainsi. Lui aussi s'était cru emprisonné sous le joug de son père jusqu'à ce que la couronne encore chaude du souvenir d'Oropher lui soit posée sur la tête. Là, l'ellon avait bizarrement compris ce jour là le sens des mots soumission et devoir.

Il s'était retrouvé esclave d'une charge à laquelle il s'était sacrifié corps et âme. Oh, il avait été et était toujours un excellent souverain pour qui son peuple et son royaume demeuraient la priorité. Plus les millénaires avaient défilé, plus Thranduil avait perdu la notion du temps et de la vie autour de lui.

La mort de sa femme l'avait plongé un peu plus dans cette léthargie latente qui lui était devenue coutumière...

Des centaines et des centaines d'années que le roi stagnait dans ces cavernes, répliques de Menegroth, asphyxié, ankylosé par son trône. Et voilà que les Dieux lui avaient envoyé ce petit bout de femme aussi petite que perturbatrice qui l'avait obligé à s'extirper de cette zone grisâtre où il s'était enfermé depuis si longtemps.

Le roi leva un bras et tout le convoi s'arrêta comme un seul homme. L'elfe regarda tout autour de lui et sourit, satisfait de son choix. Il connaissait parfaitement les lieux et la clairière était suffisamment grande pour accueillir les tentes de la caravane. La douce lumière du crépuscule filtrait à travers l'épais feuillage et répandait une chaleur bienvenue sur l'espace ainsi dégagé. Ce début d'automne paraît la végétation d'aspect pourtant maladive d'or et lui permettait de faire oublier son habit terne devenu si usuel désormais.

Thranduil descendit de son élan, non sans une caresse sur son chanfrein, et le confia aux soins de l'elfe dévolu à cette unique mais prestigieuse tâche. Il déambula dans le camps jusqu'à l'heure du dîner en évitant soigneusement de croiser Legolas et Ilyrià qui devisaient joyeusement devant la tente du prince. Il lui était difficile de les voir si proches, lui qui s'astreignait à tant de distance et de toute façon être seul face à lui même lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Il s'arrêta discuter avec Elwë du parcours qu'ils emprunteraient le lendemain et des consignes de sécurité à suivre. Les temps n'étaient malheureusement pas sûrs comme l'avait prouvé la mésaventure qui avait failli coûter la vie à son fils et sa Wallen. Orcs et arachnides n'étaient jamais très loin des pensées du roi et de son fidèle lieutenant.

L'ellon admira ensuite un groupe d'elfines qui accomplissaient leurs tâches diverses et variées en chantant de merveilleuses complaintes. Il lui était doux de voir des personnes agir calmement et sans aucun déchaînement de violence ou de colère. Leur chant lui réchauffa le coeur et son esprit dériva encore un peu plus. Le vent dans ses cheveux et l'air embaumant le sous-bois mêlé de fleurs sauvages allégèrent un peu son âme agitée et désenchantée.

Tout à sa rêverie, il ne vit pas arriver Gallion qui se râcla la gorge pour lui signaler sa présence. Son échanson, égal à lui même dans sa tunique brune qui soulignait la pâleur de sa peau, le regardait, interrogateur:

 _\- Alors, aran nîn? Que décidez-vous?_

Thranduil comprit que l'ellon devait être là depuis quelques minutes et attendait sa réponse à une question qu'il n'avait pas entendu.

 _\- Oui, Gallion?_ s'impatienta-t-il avec humeur. _De quoi s'agit-il?_

 _\- De votre repas, mon seigneur. Le voulez-vous dans votre tente ou souhaitez-vous le partager avec Legolas ernil comme il vous en fait la demande?_

Il aurait été sage de rester seul mais cette soirée ne s'y prêtait pas. Le roi avait peu l'occasion de sortir des cavernes et encore moins celle de passer la soirée au coin du feu en pleine nature. Sans doute était-il fou et légèrement masochiste car qui disait Legolas disait aussi Wallen... Cependant, la perspective d'être à la fois près de son fils comme de la jeune femme qui s'appropriait allègrement ses pensées le séduisait au plus haut point.

 _Dîtes au prince que me joindre à lui me sied..._

 _\- Aran nîn, il en sera ainsi fait selon vos désirs. Le prince dînera devant la tente wallen d'ici une demi- heure,_ conclut l'intendant avant de tourner la talons.

Thranduil rentra à la tente qui lui avait été dressée. Le faste dont elle faisait preuve pour une seule soirée le fit sourire. L'ellon se rafraîchit et déboucla sa fine cape pour en passer une un peu plus chaude. Non qu'il craignât le froid mais il appréciait le contact de la fourrure et la puissance qui s'en dégageait. Les elfes n'étaient certes pas de grands amateurs de tueries animales pour le plaisir unique d'ôter la vie et ils savaient remercier ces animaux pour tout ce qu'ils avaient à offrir, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient leur apporter que ce soit leur chair ou tout le reste... Il fallait savoir être reconnaissant de chaque vie qu'Erù, dans son infinie sagesse, avait pu créer sur Arda car chacune d'entres elles y avait son utilité propre...

Le roi grimaça sous l'ironie de cette réflexion peu honnête. Ne pensait-il pas quelques mois en arrière que le peuple wallen ne valait pas grand chose? Et s'il avait appris à en... apprécier une certaine représentante, loin s'en fallait pour qu'il en soit de même pour les autres.

Certes, le Conui était un homme d'honneur mais ses manières étaient si rustres! Quant au cousin d'Ilyrià, il ne savait trop quoi en penser mais les rumeurs et histoires circulant à son sujet n'étaient guère flatteuses.

Et que dire des nains? Pas un pour rattraper les autres... Quiconque le connaissait un tant soit peu était au fait de son désamour pour cette peuplade qu'il jugeait brouillonne et vindicative. Bien évidemment, pour lui qui l'avait vécue, la mise à sac de Doriath et tous les évènements qui avaient pu en découler jouaient un rôle prépondérant dans l'origine de sa haine à leur égard.

Constatant l'heure avancée, Thranduil sortit rapidement. Le camps était en pleine effervescence et d'appétissantes effluves vinrent lui chatouiller ses royales narines. L'elfe s'aperçut, au grondement de son ventre, qu'il avait une faim de loup. Lui qui ne mangeait que frugalement avait l'estomac aiguisé par la chevauchée et cette immersion plus que bienvenue dans la nature même moribonde comme l'était sa forêt.

Il arriva en quelques pas devant la tente occupée par les deux soldats wallens plantée juste à côté de celle de leur princesse, sécurité oblige. Ses sourcils se froncèrent devant la tenue indécente des deux hommes. Il avait beau commencer à les connaître, le roi avait toujours du mal avec leurs manières aussi naturelles que détestables et savoir que son fils n'en était pas plus choqué que cela ne lui plaisait que très moyennement... voire pas du tout.

Le commandant avait roulé les manches de sa chemise jusqu'à ses biceps et elle était si déchirée qu'un maléfice était forcément à l'oeuvre pour qu'elle puisse encore tenir ainsi... Il était en train de se raser avec l'immense coutelas qu'il avait en permanence sur lui devant un miroir que lui tenait une Elëa aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. D'ailleurs, que faisait-elle donc là? Il savait fort bien qu'elle était la suivante de la princesse vu qu'il était lui même responsable de son placement mais de là à aider le Ceanar dans ses ablutions... Il se promit d'éclaircir le mystère de cette si étrange attitude. Le monde déteignait-il donc sur les Wallens?!

Quant au cousin... alors là... Thranduil darda un oeil outré sur l'homme dragon. Comment pouvait-il s'exhiber dans une telle tenue alors que des dames gravitaient autour de lui?! Mais il savait pertinemment la réponse à cette question fallatieuse. Il s'en fichait royalement. Klaùs faisait exactement ce qu'il voulait, quand il le désirait sans état d'âme aucun pour qui que ce soit. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout que son pantalon de cuir élimé jusqu'à la corde. Ne craignant ni le froid ni aucun autre élément climatique de par sa température corporelle excessivement haute, il avait délaissé sa tunique et ses bottes qui lui comprimaient horriblement ses griffes monstrueuses. On pouvait voir chaque muscle rouler sur son torse puissant. Les écailles pourpres qui y étaient tatouées ondulaient comme si elles se disputaient l'espace avec ses cicatrices nombreuses elles aussi. Le Wallen eut un sourire moqueur en lui adressant une petite courbette.

\- A righ... Si vous voulez vous donner la peine de vous asseoir séant, fit-il en lui désignant un siège de fortune devant le feu.

Comme s'il n'allait pas oser s'y installer! Oui, il était un roi mais il était avant tout un elfe... Où pouvait-il être plus à l'aise qu'ici, en plein air? Il arqua un sourcil, narquois. Il prit place, sa cape voletant autour de lui, ses longues jambes allongées devant lui. L'ellon s'était à peine posé que Legolas sortit de l'abri monté pour Ilyrià. Il rougit légèrement devant l'air passablement mécontent de son père mais soutint fermement son regard. Il n'était plus un elfing et savait que l'aval du roi ne lui était plus indispensable. Il était responsable de lui- même et de ses actes.

Le prince se détourna pour tendre le bras à la jeune femme derrière lui. Un sourire imperceptible naquit sur les lèvres du souverain alors qu'il entendait l'emballement du coeur de l'indomptable Wallen malgré son regard faussement indifférent. Il se flagella mentalement de ressentir du plaisir devant cette réaction primale mais chassa bien vite ce comportement. Il devait déjà surveiller le moindre de ses propres agissement, aussi comment pouvait-il en plus gérer les émotions de la jeune femme? Il n'était qu'un elfe après tout.

Elle s'installa entre Legolas et Klaùs, soit juste en face de lui, en prenant soin de ne jamais croiser directement son regard. Il ne pouvait que s'en féliciter car, s'il n'avait plus aucun droit sur elle si jamais cela avait été le cas un jour d'ailleurs, l'ellon aurait au moins l'opportunité de la regarder à loisir. Thranduil n'était plus un elfing au cœur tendre et vierge mais l'impétuosité de son caractère s'enflammait au contact de celle de la Wallen. Elle seule détenait ce pouvoir sur lui et s'en était aussi déstabilisant que délicieusement outrageant...

Le début du repas se fit dans un silence pesant entrecoupé par Finnàm qui tentait tant bien que mal de s'intéresser à cette forêt qu'il tenait en horreur et par Legolas, soucieux que son père ne se sente trop mis à l'écart. Cependant, il fut bien vite monopolisé par la jeune femme à sa droite tout en étant attentif à ne pas bouger trop vite du fait de de la douleur engendrée par le moindre mouvement.

Deux charmantes elfines leur apporta leur souper. Ils dinèrent donc de légumes et de viande séchée servis avec une miche de pain à l'odeur diaboliquement alléchante. Il leur fut ensuite servi des fruits et gâteaux de céréales, le tout arrosé de Muruvor, cette boisson énergisante elfique.

Les langues se délièrent peu à peu sous l'effet de ce liquide aux si étranges propriétés et de froide, l'atmosphère se tiédit tout doucement. Ilyrià, fidèle à son manque indécrottable de bonnes manières, repoussa le siège qui lui avait été dressé et s'assit à même le sol, au plus près du brasero. Elle semblait hypnotisée par ses flammes. Sous les yeux passablement outragés du prince et du roi, elle se coucha sur le flanc et appuya sa tempe sur son poing, songeuse.

\- Combien de temps jusqu'à Erebor? demanda-t-elle en fixant le feu dansant.

\- Nous passerons par Lacville demain en début d'après-midi selon toute vraisemblance ma Dame puis nous arriverons au Royaume nain dans la soirée, répondit Legolas avec un sourire sans joie. L'inimitié évidente que lui aussi démontrait pour la lignée de Durin laissait la jeune femme pantoise.

\- La Montagne Solitaire est si proche? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Erebor n'est qu'au nord de la Forêt Noire, intervint Thranduil d'une voix neutre.

\- Oh, lâcha Ilyrià, moqueuse. Vous devez vous trouver fort dépité de cette proximité, roi Thranduil...

\- Ne parlez pas de ce que vous n'appréhendez pas, pinig, rétorqua-t-il les lèvres si pincées qu'elles ne formaient plus qu'une ligne livide. Vous ne pouvez comprendre, il s'agit de l'histoire de notre peuple. Je vous aurai cru moins prompt à ironiser, Dame Ilyrià...

 _\- Et elle en fera bientôt partie, Ada._

La voix de Legolas claqua un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il regarda durement son père et ce dernier put lire dans ses yeux si bleus toute sa détermination. Le roi soupira et prit le parti, pour une fois, de couper court à la querelle qui menaçait d'éclater. Legolas était incroyablement réactif à tout ce qui touchait de près comme de loin la Wallen. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas forcément d'accord avec ses pensées ou bien encore ses actes, il la défendait toujours, du moins publiquement. Par égard pour la jeune femme, il attendait d'être seul avec elle pour lui faire part de ses récriminations. Contrairement à lui, il savait gérer ses accès de colère et mieux les cacher sous le couvert d'un visage affable. Cela dit, Thranduil pouvait voir que la réflexion malheureuse d'Ilyrià avait peiné son fils. Ses mâchoires contractées en étaient la preuve.

\- Certes ion nîn... Sachez juste que les horreurs perpétrées par ce peuple et leurs souvenirs ont perduré durant ces millénaires. Nous ne pouvons ni ne devons passer outre les atrocités commises à Doriath. Ce ne serait pas rendre justice à nos aïeux.

 _\- Je suis désolée, aran nîn_ , murmura en sindarin la jeune femme, la voix soudainement adoucie. _Je ne voulais me montrer insolente et manquer de respect envers votre vécu... en aucun cas._

\- C'est une belle nuit sous la robe de Varda, souffla le souverain, ses yeux de glace fixé sur le manteau de l'obscurité. Et ses enfants nous éclairent de leur douce protection. L'heure n'est pas aux querelles, Wen Ilyrià, mais je vous remercie.

La Wallen leva la tête pour observer la voûte étoilée puis regarda l'elfe à nouveau. Thranduil eut l'impression d'être comme happé par ses yeux immenses. Seuls tous les deux, elle et son petit sourire en coin comme si elle allait l'avaler tout cru et lui et son désir chevillé au corps... Comment faisait-elle pour lui donner en même temps la sensation qu'elle le détestait mais qu'elle allait aussi le dévorer? Depuis quand était-il lui une proie?!

\- Je n'ai jamais saisi votre engouement pour les étoiles, grommela Klaùs toujours aussi terre-à-terre en jetant un bout de bois dans le feu. En voilà bien une affaire pour des points lumineux...

\- Des points lumineux?! Mais ne connaissez-vous donc pas les constellations et leurs histoires?! fit Thranduil. Il ne pouvait cacher son incrédulité devant tant d'ignorance crasse.

\- Non et je ne m'en cache pas... tout comme c'est le cas de ma cousine adorée et de notre respectable Ceanar. Nous n'y sommes pas réceptifs et personne n'a jamais pris le temps de nous l'enseigner. Les Wallens sont proches de la terre, le ciel ne les intéresse que moyennement a righ.

Devant l'air médusé du souverain, Ilyrià ne put contenir un élan instinctif de son cœur pour lui apaiser le sien.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous nous faire partager ce qui semble si cher à votre peuple et qui sera bientôt le mien, Aran nîn, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le roi la regarda un peu plus longuement que ne l'aurait voulu la bienséance avant de se détourner de nouveau vers la nuit.

\- Voici Menelvagor, expliqua-t-il d'une voix empreinte de respect et de dévotion en leur désignant un groupe d'étoiles, le Bretteur du Ciel, qui mettra définitivement fin aux sombres agissements du funeste Melcor. Le voyez-vous? Quant à celles-ci dans son alignement, il s'agit de Menelmacil, l'épée du Ciel... Regardez comme elles s'alignent dans le prolongement du Combattant... y distinguez-vous son arme la plus fatale?

Il sentit soudain un parfum marin lui emplir délicieusement les narines. Tout à sa contemplation, il n'avait pas vu Ilyrià se relever et s'approcher de lui, le nez en l'air pour mieux suivre ses explications. Thranduil vit avec plaisir l'intérêt de la jeune femme et les étoiles se refléter dans ses yeux à la double couleur tout comme son caractère doux et sauvage. Il résista à l'envie de se rapprocher plus encore.

\- Et voilà Helluin... la plus étincelante d'entre toutes...

\- Où? Je ne la vois pas, bouda la Wallen en scrutant le ciel.

Pris d'une impulsion, le roi saisit la petite main d'Ilyrià et la pointa dans la bonne direction. Le contact, si fugace soit-il, lui fut grisant et il la lâcha comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Le regard de Legolas sur lui le plombait sur place. Il n'avait qu'une peur, en dévoiler trop mais il comprit que son fils avait pris son geste comme celui du dégoût qu'était sensé lui inspirer la Wallen. Il reprit alors:

\- Helluin fait référence au prince Ingril qui fut transformé en abeille... Il suivrait ainsi le Combattant avec du miel enflammé qui aurait le pouvoir de l'aider dans sa lutte contre l'obscurité de Melcor et de ses forces noires...

\- De bien beaux contes pour a clann! rit Klaùs à gorge déployée alors que sa cousine reprenait place vers le prince. Vous êtes d'une poésie, vous les elfes sans vouloir vous offenser a righ! Je suis malheureusement horriblement terre-à-terre et vos histoires ne sont que cela pour moi... des histoires!

\- Maître Wallen, vous êtes désespérant! soupira Legolas avec une caresse inconsciente dans les bouclettes de la jeune femme à ses pieds.

 _\- Et moi, je vous remercie de nous les avoir fait partager, aran nîn,_ souffla Ilyrià. Elle savait comment l'amadouer et que l'utilisation du sindarin était un de ces moyens. L'entendre parler sa langue même avec toutes ses maladresses et cet accent à couper au couteau était une douce complainte à ses oreilles.

Le geste de son fils électrisa Thranduil qui se releva d'un mouvement brusque après s'être rassis. Il ne souhaitait pas en voir plus. Sa maîtrise de soi avait des limites qu'il ne voulait être sûr de ne pas franchir et là, les frontières de sa patience devenaient de plus en plus floues. L'ellon les salua d'une main sur le cœur et d'un hochement de tête pour prendre congé. Il s'éloigna rapidement non sans sentir la morsure du regard de la Wallen dans son dos. Il résista à l'envie de se retourner une dernière fois. A quoi cela aurait-il servi de toute façon sinon à strictement rien? Il était déchiré entre cette envie qui le prenait aux tripes et son fils dont la joie, fusse-t-elle chimérique, lui comblait son cœur de père.

L'elfe ne comprenait toujours pas pour quelles raisons il réagissait ainsi car, au fond de lui, une voix traîtresse lui soufflait que ce qu'il éprouvait allait bien au delà de la simple attraction physique comme il l'avait tout d'abord craint. Maintenant il en était presque à regretter cette période où il était persuadé que ce n'était là qu'un fugace désir charnel... Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un sentiment si éphémère à son grand désespoir... Ce qui n'aurait dû être, au grand jamais.

Thranduil avait été marié et qui plus est amoureux de son épouse. Alors quel était ce mauvais tour que lui jouaient les Valar? Il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir ressentir _ça..._ et pour une femme si loin de ses propres aspirations, s'en était aberrant et limite insultant!

En réalité, non... Elle n'en était pas si éloignée quand on prenait le temps de s'y appesantir et d'y réfléchir.

Ilyrià la Wallen était quoi si ce n'était une digne représentante du naturel à son état le plus pur, dans tout ce qu'il y avait de plus authentique? La jeune femme lui faisait penser à ces paysages sauvages de landes venteuses et rocheuses. Elle en avait toute la violence et le romanesque. Aussi attirante et dangereuse. Un papillon voletant vers une flamme... sauf qu'il aurait été incapable de dire qui était le papillon et qui était la flamme, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse là de destruction mutuelle et uniquement de cela.

La tête lui tournait étrangement. L'elfe ressentit le besoin de se ressourcer, de communier avec cette nature si chère au cœur des elfes. Il en avait toujours été proche et même si les cavernes l'en avaient éloigné un certain temps, il se sentait incroyablement mieux au contact des arbres et de leur pouvoir revitalisant.

D'un pas feutré et sans un bruit, il sortit des limites du camps et s'enfonça dans les bras touffus du bois.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ilyrià, Legolas,

\- Non mais êtes-vous devenus complètement fous tous les deux?! s'écria la jeune femme éberluée par le spectacle que lui offraient son cousin et Finnàm.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là?! Comment faisaient donc les Wallens pour aller toujours plus loin, trop loin dans cette folie de vivre qui leur collait à la peau?! Elle éclata de rire. Il ne lui avait fallu pourtant qu'une dizaine de minutes pour aller à la tente de Legolas chercher ses potions, le veiller comme un enfant pour s'assurer qu'il les prenne bien malgré ses nombreuses protestations et revenir pour les trouver dans une tenue scandaleuse... du moins certainement aux yeux des elfes. Elle pouvait le voir à la mine effarée de son futur fiancé. Il paraissait aussi dérouté que perturbé... Elle- même ne savait pas ce qui était le plus drôle là tout de suite de l'elfe ou des Wallens.

Qu'y avait-il de pire? L'ellon aux yeux si ronds ou les deux hommes à demi nus, l'un assis et l'autre penché au-dessus.

\- Rien de pernicieux, maître elfe! s'exclama Klaùs en levant les mains comme pour se rendre.

Il était assis sur un des sièges qu'ils avaient occupé un peu plus tôt, le torse toujours dénudé. Il se tenait le dos rond, une bouteille d'alcool d'hydromel à la main... plus quelques unes à ses pieds. Ses yeux noirs brillaient de mille feux et ses pommettes rosies étaient les preuves irréfutables de leur action sur son organisme. Le Ceanar était derrière lui, penché sur son dos comme s'il l'examinait de très près.

Une seule seconde avait été nécessaire à Ilyrià pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Cicatrice, peau et identité... elle ne connaissait cela que trop bien pour l'avoir elle même expérimenté plus d'une fois. Elle battit des mains, enthousiaste.

\- A nimh (un tatouage)?! Par Erù! J'en veux un moi aussi! Et toi prionnsa, veux tu te laisser tenter?

\- Certes, non!

La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui, la mine faussement atterrée. Son petit nez plissé et ses grands yeux emplis d'un tristesse factice le firent chavirer mais il était hors de question de lui laisser le champs libre et de martyriser sa peau.

\- Mo prionnsa, chuchota-t-elle, caressante. Pourquoi tant de virulence? Il ne s'agit là que d'une pratique tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable... et même ancestrale dans notre culture. Les tatouages sont là pour nous rappeler qui nous sommes, d'où nous venons et qui nous désirons être...Suis-je donc repoussante à tes yeux?

La Wallen lui avait saisi la main et l'avait posé sur sa joue ronde où étaient encrées les écailles de son avatar. L'elfe laissa traîner son pouce sur les dessins comme s'il pouvait en sentir chaque aspérité, chaque ondulation.

\- Non,elles ne le sont pas, loin de là, wen nîn... elles font partie intégrante de toi et je ne saurai les en blâmer, souffla Legolas d'une voix rauque. Mais, même si je souhaite ardemment tout partager avec toi y compris ta culture et la comprendre, je ne saurai non plus en prendre toutes les coutumes...

\- Tu parles bien, maître elfe, sourit-elle en lui lissant une mèche de ses longs cheveux. Et tu es décidément très adroit. Tes pirouettes verbales sont aussi impressionnantes que tes prouesses au combat, mellon!

Ils fixèrent de nouveau leur attention sur les deux soldats car Klaùs venait d'interpeler le prince en jetant la bouteille qu'il venait de terminer à ses pieds.

\- Mo caraid, baragouina-t-il d'une voix aussi forte que bafouillante, venez donc voir comment les Wallens marquent leur peau! Je suis sûr que jamais de votre très longue vie vous n'avez vu tel spectacle! Et quand votre estomac menacera de se vider, et il le fera croyez-moi habile soldat ou pas, pensez donc à votre dulcinée qui l'a maintes fois elle même subi !

Ilyrià savait que son compagnon ne tenait pas plus que cela à voir le Ceanar tatouer la peau de son cousin mais elle lui fut reconnaissante de prendre sur lui et de s'installer sur un des petits tabourets au plus près des deux hommes. Son caractère curieux et incroyablement prévenant était une chose qu'elle aimait beaucoup chez lui. Il dissimulait relativement bien l'impatience qu'il pouvait ressentir pour les autres mais n'hésitait pas une seconde à la protéger quoiqu'elle fasse sans toutefois la laisser le dominer. Il l'avait encore démontré un peu plus tôt dans la soirée lors du dîner avec le roi. Il l'avait certes défendue tout de suite sans chercher plus avant mais la jeune femme savait qu'il la tancerait une fois seuls. D'ailleurs, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir inutilement, tout comme Thranduil, juste parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de titiller le roi colérique.

Encore une fois, ces petites piques ou jeu ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ne servait à rien, si ce n'est à pourrir la vie des gens autour d'elle. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait beaucoup le prince. C'était un ami charmant mais qui pouvait tout aussi se montrer dur et inflexible... et imprévisible comme cette fois quelques jours auparavant où il avait osé l'embrasser sans ambages.

Oui, elle lui était destinée mais il ne s' était jamais ainsi déclaré, pas aussi frontalement tout du moins. Elle était une femme. Elle était humaine. Elle n'était donc pas insensible aux attentions du prince elfe. Ilyrià voyait qu'il bien qu'il se montrait plus entreprenant envers elle et plus possessif aussi.

Non, elle ne s'enflammait pas comme avec une certaine autre personne mais la douce chaleur qui l'étreignait au contact de Legolas était réelle elle aussi. Sans conteste aucun... La Wallen était totalement perdue et ne savait que faire de ce ouragan incessant dans sa tête qui ne cessait de tourbillonner. Elle devait penser à autre chose sinon elle risquait d'exploser... littéralement. De toute façon, l'objet de ses pensées délirantes n'était et ne serait jamais accessible...

La jeune femme s'installa aux pieds de Legolas et cala son dos contre les jambes de l'elfe. Elle appuya sa tête contre ses genoux et regarda avec Finnàm agir avec la plus grande attention tout comme le prince qui semblait maintenant captivé par les gestes sûrs et précis du Conui.

Finnàm plongea la main dans un seau mis à sa disposition par Elëa et en sortit une petite poignée de cendres qu'il appliqua consciencieusement sur les dos et la nuque de Klaùs. Ce dernier baissa la tête pour lui faciliter la tâche non sans leur envoyer un clin d'œil. Le commandant attrapa alors une tige de bambou d'une trentaine de centimètres dont le bout avait été affûtée de façon à ne laisser qu'une faible interstice par laquelle devait se diffuser l'encre de charbon. L'aiguille ainsi créée mesurait quant à elle une bonne vingtaine de centimètres... La bouche de Finnàm se tordit en un rictus narquois en voyant la mine déconfite de l'ellon qui s'était raidi.

\- Et bien alors, mo prionnsa? Grand guerrier mais peur d'une petite aiguille?

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Conui... Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette pratique est d'une rare barbarie. Je suis désolé, fit-il à l'égard de la jeune femme penaud, mais pourquoi s'infliger une telle souffrance, wen nîn?

\- Le premier fait toujours mal, je ne peux le nier... expliqua-t-elle patiente, mais je dois bien t'avouer mo caraid que l'on prend goût à cette souffrance là comme si le résultat dépassait tout ce que l'on a pu endurer précédemment... Nous sommes tatoués très jeunes lors de nos cérémonies d'initiations et je suppose que ce passage fait depuis partie de nous et de notre corps. Je ne me verrai pas sans ces ornements corporels... ce serait indigne de notre double et de notre peuple... comme si j'avais honte d'appartenir aux Wallens...

Legolas effleura distraitement sa nuque du bout des doigts et elle sourit en sentant le frisson qui parcourut le corps de l'elfe. Frisson dont elle était en partie responsable mais pas que. Finnàm avait commencé à tracer les lignes externes sur la peau et ce moment était le plus douloureux de l'opération.

\- Et qu'imprimez-vous sur votre peau, Klaùs? le questionna l'ellon avec une grande curiosité finalement.

\- J'ai déjà les écailles du dragon... Alors que me manque-t-il d'autre pour le compléter? lui retourna le Wallen sans bouger d'une once tandis que son supérieur continuait sa tâcha avec application.

\- Les flammes évidemment... trouva le prince sans grande difficulté.

\- Et voilà! approuva le Wallen avec un sourire en coin.

Il grimaça plusieurs fois sous la douleur mais jamais ne bougea et Legolas fut fort impressionné de leur mental d'acier. La manière dont Klaùs s'obligeait à s'oublier lui et sa souffrance étaient réellement magistrales. Il resta ainsi une paire d'heures avant que Finnàm repose son manche de bois constellé de sang. Le Conui prit alors une petite masse d'herbes macérées dans une jatte et l'apposa en un cataplasme protecteur. Le cousin d'Ilyrià attrapa la nouvelle bouteille que lui lança son chef et l'ouvrit avec les dents avant de cracher le bouchon un peu plus loin. Il la porta à ses lèvres et en but de longues rasades en grondant de satisfaction.

\- La récompense! grogna-t-il avant de la jeter à Ilyrià. Celle-ci y but aussi sans cérémonie aucune sous les yeux réprobateurs de l'elfe contre lequel elle était assise.

\- Ma Dame, soupira-t-il, vous êtes incorrigible! Vous avez des manières dignes d'un orc!

\- Un petit orc tout mignon, tout doux, hoqueta-t-elle en pouffant.

\- Tout mignon, je suis amplement d'accord – la jeune femme rougit sous le compliment-... tout doux... cela reste à prouver! se moqua gentiment Legolas en évitant le coup de poing qu'elle tenta de lui donner dans le mollet.

\- Ily! l'appela Finnàm en prenant la place de son second sur le siège. Cet idiot a trop bu pour faire son travail correctement! J'ai donc besoin de toi, femme! Tu es meilleure perçeuse que lui de toute façon, mo bana-phrionnsa...

\- Tu ne vas pas vraiment tatouer le Conui, ma Dame? intervint l'ellon avec effroi.

\- Non, prionnsa... Bien sûr que non, répondit Ilyrià la voix doucereuse en se levant.

Elle se pencha vers lui, trop près pour être honnête. Il pouvait sentir son souffle frais sur sa joue et se mordit la lèvre quand elle lui murmura:

\- Je ne vais pas le tatouer... Je ne suis pas très douée à cela... Non je vais le percer et après je m'occuperai de ton cas, mon ami!

Elle claqua des dents juste à côté de son oreille et sourit en le voyant sursauter. Qu'il était drôle de le voir agir ainsi lui le fier soldat mais elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'émoi qu'elle lui provoquait inconsciemment. Klaùs la regarda en levant les yeux au ciel et la pressa d'agir d'un grognement sonore. La Wallen se positionna alors devant le Ceanar et plongea la main à son tour dans le pot de cendres pour lui en badigeonner la pommette droite.

\- Tu es sûr de le vouloir ici mon ami? C'est... pour le moins original même pour toi!

\- Notre Ceanar est le seul à se faire tatouer et percer dans des endroits impensables! rit son second. Crâne tatoué, oreilles et cou percés...

\- Le Guérisseur sans Nom, le coupa Ilyrià en saisissant adroitement une espèce d'aiguillon très long et monstrueusement acéré que Legolas reconnut avec stupeur comme être... un os. Je trouve que son perçage est le plus fou que je n'ai jamais cu! -elle se tourna vers Legolas et lui expliqua- Il a la lèvre et le menton reliés par une chaînette d'ambre et d'airain... Personne n'a jamais vu ça... y compris chez nous...

\- Oui mais personne n'a jamais vu quelqu'un comme cet homme si tant qu'il en soit un... marmotta Klaùs. Son abus de boisson lui déliait la langue lui qui l'avait de plomb d'habitude: il a la peau d'un Harradrim mais ses yeux sont étrangement plissés, bridés... Ses cheveux sont noirs comme la nuit, on les dirait même bleus tout comme ses yeux qui ne sont que deux billes d'onyx... J'ai toujours douté qu'il s'agisse d'un homme, mes amis, et je suis sûr qu'il en va de même pour vous... conclut-il avec un bâillement à se décrocher les mâchoires.

\- Il pique déjà du nez cet idiot! railla Finnàm. Et quand il se rendra compte de ce qu'il a osé dire devant un elfe, il s'auto-flagellera... S'il ne s'était agi de toi, prionnsa, je t'aurai déjà rendu muet d'un magnifique sourire dans la peau tendre de ton cou avec mon ami, fit-il en désignant son couteau du menton.

\- Alors merci de votre confiance, mellon.

\- Allez, finissons-en, trancha Ilyrià en capturant le menton de Finnàm d'une main ferme.

Elle lui fit pencher le visage en arrière et, d'un mouvement aussi sec que puissant, elle enfonça la tige en os et la fit ressortir un peu plus loin. Un fin arc de métal disparut sous la peau. On ne voyait plus que ses extrêmités qui elles aussi furent vite cachées par deux petites boules faîtes avec les métaux précieux de la cité sur la Mer. Un peu de sang perla là où la chair avait été percée sur le haut de la pommette droite. Ilyrià reprit un peu de cendres et en saupoudra la plaie.

\- Pourquoi toute cette cendre? demanda l'ellon, interloqué par cette pratique.

\- Pour stériliser et ainsi éviter toute contamination, cher prince... A toi, intima-t-elle, mutine.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle jeta l'os dans le pot de cendres et posa la main sur l'épaule de Finnàm pour le saluer d'un léger hochement de tête et jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers son cousin endormi à même le sol. Elle le poussa du pied pour vérifier qu'il dormait paisiblement. Le ronflement qu'il lui renvoya lui fit hausser les épaules, fataliste.

\- Il est vraiment mais vraiment désespérant! Legolas ernil, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait perdre autant de temps, mo caraid... Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer...

\- Et bien... Fais-toi pardonner, melda heri... dit l'ellon en se relevant et en étirant ses membres douloureux. Viendrais-tu te promener au clair de lune avec moi et me laisser profiter de ta délicieuse compagnie quelques derniers instants?

Ilyrià prit la bras de l'elfe et s'y appuya légèrement.

\- Ce sera avec grand plaisir... Allons-y mo prionnsa.

Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans la forêt. La jeune femme, après un premier mouvement de recul bien légitime entre les arachnides et sa rencontre avec les orcs, se laissa guider sous la douce mais ferme pression de l'elfe. Il l'emmena jusqu'à un lac dont la surface lisse donnait une fausse impression de calme. Les reflets du croissant de lune et des nombreuses étoiles au-dessus d'eux paraîent l'eau d'un milliers de diamants. La nature silencieuse donnait à cet endroit une aura féérique et mortifère tout à la fois.

Après quelques minutes passées à contempler ce paysage unique, Legolas se tourna vers la Wallen, les yeux étrangement brillants dans la nuit déjà avancée.

\- Etre ici me fait tellement de bien... Retrouver ma forêt plus calme qu'elle ne l'est désormais... Ce lieu apaise mon âme et mon corps meurtris, ma Dame.

Son regard bleuté s'assombrit, désenchanté.

\- Les bois ne sont plus ce qu'ils ont pu être autrefois... Tu le sais mieux que personne pour en avoir fait l'amère expérience, fit-il durement en laissant courir sa main sur le tronc d'un énorme chêne. Le coeur de la forêt s'est perverti sous l'influence néfaste des suppôts de Morgoth... Nous luttons depuis des centaines d'années mais... nous aussi avons changé... Les elfes sylvestres ont eux aussi le cœur dur. Nous sommes de moins en moins réceptifs à la détresse et aux malheurs autour de nous. Notre peuple s'est emmuré entre les murs de ses cavernes et dans sa violence quotidienne... à l'image de son roi... à l'image de son prince, finit l'ellon dans un souffle douloureux.

Ilyrià lui saisit la main et la serra fort entre les siennes, tentant désespérément de capter son regard mais il prenait grand soin à éviter le sien après ce pénible aveu.

\- Vous êtes un idiot, amadan prionnsa! Vous êtes l'elfe le plus agréable que je connaisse: merveilleusement prévenant, toujours souriant... enfin presque... si on ne prends pas en compte ces derniers jours, rit-elle.

Legolas dégagea sa main d'un mouvement brusque. Il lui tourna le dos comme pour s'éloigner lorque, pris d'une impulsion, il lui fit face. L'ellon l'attrapa par la taille et l'accula contre le chêne. La Wallen resta pétrifiée devant la mine sombre du prince. Ses yeux lui renvoyait une teinte métallique dure et intransigeante. Ils brillaient d'une lueur carnassière et prédatrice qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Même les traits fins de son visage délicat s'étaient affermis et semblaient ainsi plus matures.

Penché au-dessus d'elle, la bloquant du rempart de son corps musculeux, il paraissait plus grand... plus impressionnant aussi. L'ellon appuya sa main blessée contre le tronc en laissant l'autre sur la hanche ronde de la jeune femme muette. Ses lèvres touchaient légèrement son oreille quand il reprit la parole et son souffle lui chatouilla le cou.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi doux et inoffensif que vous vous plaisez à le croire, wen Ilyrià...

\- Je n' ai jamais pensé cela, nia-t-elle avec véhémence.

\- Silence, laissez-moi terminer, ordonna-t-il en affirmant sa prise sur elle. Vous savez peu de choses à mon encontre en réalité... fort peu. Si vous saviez ce... ce que vous m'inspirez melleth nîn, conclut l'ellon après avoir déposé un baiser rapide sur sa tempe, vous comprendriez mieux...

La Wallen ne sut quoi répondre. Elle restait sous le choc des mots de l'elfe devant elle. Il était tellement fidèle à lui même tout en étant si différent! Il lui faisait penser au silence après l'orage lorsqu'on ne sait si la tempête est passée ou non... Elle ne savait comment réagir, quoi lui répondre... Ces elfes allaient très certainement la rendre folle à la suivre, la guetter ainsi pour l'attirer ou la rejeter suivant leurs humeurs.

Legolas dût s'apercevoir de son état d'esprit digne d'un jeu de massacre car il continua d'un ton plus badin:

 _-Me faîtes-vous confiance, melda heri_? demanda-t-il, espiègle.

La jeune femme sentit la tension de son corps se relâcher un peu et elle sourit, mutine.

\- D'ordinaire, sans réfléchir plus avant je dirais oui mais la malice que je lis dans vos yeux maître elfe ne me dit rien qui vaille!

\- Il ne me reste donc qu'à passer outre vos récriminations, Dame Wallen!

Il mit alors sa menace à exécution. L'elfe enroula fermement la taille d'Ilyrià de son bras gauche et, attrapant une épaisse branche, il les hissa au sommet de l'arbre sous les cris d'orfraie de sa compagne. Arrivés en haut, il la cala de la façon la plus confortable qui soit possible et s'installa en face d'elle. Il put prendre la mesure de l'ampleur de sa courroux. Ses yeux étincelaient. Elle le frappa sur l'avant bras avec virulence.

\- Es-tu fou?! Ta main?! Ton poignet?! Souhaites-tu guérir ou a cha (ou non)? Que dois-je faire pour que tu réalises l'importance de ta blessure, mo caraid?! _Tu es un idiot! Ne peux-tu donc pas_ _faire attention à toi? An cuidich thu mi? (peux-tu m'aider un peu?)_ M'aider à te garder sain et sauf? s'emporta-t-elle.

Il ne lui aurait jamais avoué, sûr et certain qu'elle le truciderait sur place, mais son accès de colère lui fit plaisir. Il ne la laissait de toute évidence pas autant indifférente qu'il avait pu le penser ces derniers temps. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres moqueuses.

 _\- Bi samhach, boireannach!_

Ilyrià regarda le prince, estomaquée. Il avait réussi à lui couper la chique, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée il fallait bien l'admettre.

\- Finnàm et Klaùs... Ils m'ont appris quelques rudiments qui pourraient m'être utiles selon eux...

\- Comme de me dire de me taire?! Comme de m'appeler « femme »?! s'étrangla la Wallen, rougissante d'indignation.

Un autre sourire narquois fleurit sur le visage du prince. Il était si facile de la faire s'agiter! L'obscurité ne pouvait entièrement cacher sa mine satisfaite et la jeune femme en ressentit un encore plus profond agacement.

\- Et cela t'amuse? Moi aussi je vais apprendre certains mots en elfique!

\- Il n'existe pas de jurons en sindarin, ma Dame.

\- Oui... et bien je pourrai en inventer! s'entêta-t-elle.

L'ellon se rapprocha et la contourna agilement pour s'assoir derrière elle de façon à sentir son dos contre son torse.

\- Apprends-moi d'autres mots, ceux qui te siéront davantage bana- phrionnsa, chuchota l'elfe au creux de son oreille.

Ilyrià retint à grand peine un gémissement mais le chair de poule courant sur sa chair n'échappa à l'œil aiguisé de Legolas. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas laisser paraître le trouble qui l'avait envahi et se lança dans une leçon de vocabulaire wallen beaucoup plus intimiste que celle qu'elle avait pu donner quelques mois plus tôt...

\- La nuit... oidche, le lac... abhainn, traduisit-elle d'un ton docte en désignant l'étendue d'eau d'un doigt tremblant, la vallée là-bas... glean an sin, quoi d'autre? Je ne sais pas trop comme cela... Tu me prends au dépourvu...

\- Je sais moi, ma Dame, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Comment dit-on ma reine?

\- Mo banrigh... souffla Ilyrià de moins en moins sûre d'elle.

\- Et... mon épouse, ma femme? continua-t-il innocemment.

\- Mo bean.

\- Ma vie? murmura l'elfe en laissant courir ses doigts sur l'arrête de sa clavicule.

Ilyrià ne bougeait plus. Chacun de ses muscle était goure, comme tétanisé.

\- Beatha, répondit-elle sur le même ton. -elle reporta son attention sur la surface de l'eau qu'un banc de poissons venait de troubler- Connais-tu la légende du kelpie prionnsa?

Le prince était très loin d'être un ellon stupide. Il comprit facilement la manœuvre de la jeune femme pour détourner la conversation. Il la laissa faire avec un sourire invisible d'elle de là où il était placé. Il avait les atouts en main et en était conscient.

Elle était la proie et lui son chasseur... Et les Valar savaient à quel point il était doué dans ce domaine! Pour une fois, elle ne ferait pas de lui ce qu'elle, elle voulait. Il caressa sa nuque de sa main pansée.

\- Non, de quoi s'agit-il? Contez-moi.

\- De qui vous voulez dire, prionnsa, le corrigea Ilyrià toujours sans un regard. Elle n'osait se retourner, elle la fière Wallen. Le kelpie est une créature de notre folklore mi- aquatique mi-chevaline qui vit dans les eaux douces.

\- Drôle d'hybride!

\- Je n'ai pas terminé, garnement! le gronda la jeune femme. Le kelpie, disais-je, devait rejoindre Tir Na nOg, la Terre de l'Eternelle Jeunesse... oui prionnsa, notre vision de votre Aman... Je reprends, il avait perdu son chemin quand il rencontra la plus belle des femmes et en tomba éperdumment amoureux. Il lui fit la cour mais la femme, maligne, consulta ses devins au sujet de cet étrange courtisan... Le kelpie fut alors capturé et forcé à travailler pour lui apprendre ce qu'était la compassion à lui l'indomptable sauvage. La créature dût choisir entre son envie d'aller rejoindre la terre de ses ancêtres et son amour pour elle. Au final, il but une potion qui lui fit perdre les souvenirs de son ancienne vie et resta aux côtés de celle qu'il avait ainsi choisi.

\- Il a fait ce choix par amour... C'est une histoire tout ce qu'il y a de plus magique, ma Dame.

\- C'est un beau conte pour les jeunes enfants et les vierges trop romantiques pour leur bien! le contredit Ilyrià autrement plus terre-à-terre.

\- Je pourrai renoncer à Valinor moi et je ne suis pourtant pas un jeune premier au coeur tendre...

\- Arrête tes bêtises, prince Legolas! La magie ne se refuse pas! Il aurait dû tout vouloir et l'emmener là-bas avec lui...

\- C'est tout le romanesque de cette créature...

\- Mais pas que, prionnsa. Il n'aurait pas dû oublier qui il était juste pour une femme. Le kelpie était certes irrésistible mais aussi diaboliquement dangereux pour tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin... Sais-tu que lorsqu'il s'immerge, le tonnerre gronde alors et précède la tempête? Le kelpie est wallen, mo caraid, et il est à l'image de notre peuple.

\- Attirant et sauvage, melleth nîn... Pourquoi me raconter cette légende? As-tu peur de te perdre à notre contact? Tu seras toujours toi avec ton histoire et tu porteras à jamais leurs us, leur héritage.

\- Je me perds déjà, murmura la Wallen sa voix rocailleuse lointaine. Je ne suis plus vraiment la même qu'à mon arrivée... Quelque chose s'en est allé, je le sens et pourtant je ne peux rien faire contre cela... Je ne suis plus vraiment une Wallen à part entière comme le sera toujours Finnàm mais je n'appartiendrai jamais non plus à ton peuple qui me rejettera jusqu'à ma mort... Je ne suis plus des leurs et jamais une des tiens... N'as-tu as peur qu'il en devienne de même pour toi à t'attacher à moi? Tu risquerais de me détester à la fin...

Soudain, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui tira la langue avant de se dégager de son emprise d'un mouvement d'épaules. Elle éclata de rire avant de se redresser et de plonger dans l'eau noire. La jeune femme réapparut quelques brasses plus loin. heureuse de barboter et souhaitant oublier leurs dernières paroles, elle paraissait merveilleusement à l'aise dans son élément liquide. L'elfe admira la courbe de son dos soulignée par sa robe qui lui collait à la peau. Malgré la présence du vêtement, il pouvait voir sa teinte mordorée reprendre ses droits sur la chair de la sirène et ses cheveux étaient de nouveau très longs.

\- Que fais-tu wen nîn? cria l'ellon.

\- Je vais à la chasse au kelpie!

Elle plongea de nouveau et disparut aux yeux de l'elfe mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Elle était si sauvage, aussi insaisissable qu'une anguille et avait besoin de s'abandonner, ne serait-ce que peu de temps à son double.

\- La chasse au kelpie... marmonna Legolas. Voilà qui paraît bien tentant...

Il se releva et avança d'un pas souple et assuré au bout de la branche. L'eau n'était pas l'élément où il se sentait le plus à l'aise mais après tout n'était-il pas destiné à épouser la princesse sous la mer? Il prit une grande inspiration et, prenant soin de maintenir sa main bandée dans sa tunique, il sauta avec un pirouette dans le lac. Il remonta vite à l'air libre et chercha des yeux sa compagne. Toujours rien... Une légère panique menaçait de le gagner quand l'ellon se sentit happé vers le fond. Il se laissa entraîner sous l'eau et attrapa l'intruse par la taille avant de reprendre son souffle à la surface. Ils riaient tous les deux, bien loin des sombres réflexions qui les avaient agités tous les deux quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Tu es impossible, Wallen! railla Legolas, ses longues mèches blondes détrempées collées sur son visage pâle.

\- Et je déteins sur toi! Aurais-tu fait ça il y a encore peu de temps?

\- Tout habillé comme ça la nuit? Non certes non... J'aurai au moins pris le temps de me dévêtir... dit-il innocemment.

\- Prionnsa! s'offusqua Ilyrià en nageant vers la rive. C'est toi qui est impossible! Allez sortons... si Gawën te voit rentré ainsi au camp, il nous tuera de ses propres mains...

\- Ce qui serait fort dommageable à sa réputation de guérisseur...

\- Legolas!

Ils sortirent de l'eau et leurs vêtements mouillés moulaient leurs corps de manière fort impudique. La Wallen pouvait voir chaque muscle de l'elfe se tendre et rouler à chacun de ses mouvements et elle devait être honnête... Il était horriblement séduisant. Elle- même tenta de décoller sa robe sans succès aucun si ce n'est celui de produire d'horribles bruits de succion qui, eux, n'avaient rien de séducteurs. L'elfe lui offrit le bras et ils rentrèrent discrètement dans le camps sous l'oeil étonné des quelques gardes aux aguets. Erù en soit remercié, ils ne croisèrent ni Wallens, ni guérisseur, ni roi. Arrivés devant la tente de la jeune femme, ils se souhaitèrent la bonne nuit, encore un peu gênés de cette soirée émotionnellement chargée.

Sur une impulsion, Ilyrià dégagea le visage de l'ellon d'une mèche récalcitrante avec un doux sourire. N'y tenant plus, Legolas empauma sa joue et l'attira vers lui avant de l'embrasser. Il marqua durement ses lèvres, exigeant l'accès à sa bouche d'une ferme pression. Elle soupira et le laissa faire, elle même désireuse à son plus grand surprise d'approfondir leur étreinte.

Pourquoi? Parce qu'il était lui, son ami, celui qu'elle devait épouser et pour qui elle éprouvait quelque chose. Quoi exactement, elle ne pouvait le définir, pas avec la même certitude que l'odieux embrasement qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur un certain roi mais un sentiment plus noble et pur... ça elle en était certaine. Ce dont elle était également sûre, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle répondit à son baiser, chassant l'image qui s'imposait désespérément à elle. Non, elle était certainement folle car là tout de suite, elle le voulait lui. Elle désirait sentir sa chaleur, son amour contre elle et surtout elle voulait le lui rendre, lui retourner le bien-être qu'il lui procurait.

Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou pour approfondir encore un peu ce baiser et, dans un mouvement simultané, ils se soudèrent l'un à l'autre. La jeune princesse sentit la main de l'elfe quitter sa nuque pour aller fourrager dans ses cheveux mouillés tandis que l'autre se lovait dans le creux de ses reins. A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Ilyrià voulut reculer mais Legolas raffermit son bras autour de ses hanches. Il la relâcha à contre coeur.

 _\- Bonne nuit, melda heri._

Sur ces quatre petits mots, il la laissa seule et partit sans se retourner. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres ourlées. Il résista à l'envie de se retourner pour la poursuivre jusque sous sa tente et la capturer, que son âme comme son corps soient enfin à lui. Mais il devait se montrer patient...

D'ici quelques mois, l'indomptable Wallen serait à lui, définitivement et entièrement.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

so? qu'en est-il de cet entracte dans l'histoire? J'avais envie d'un moment de réflexion, d'amusement et surtout que Legolas nous montre une facette plus affirmée de son caractère, qu'il fasse part de ses doutes comme de ses envies et ne s'en cache plus... comme je vous l'ai dit au début, je pense réellement que sans intervention divine, il est le seul à développer des sentiments par lui même... Je dois avouer que je l'aime bien quand il prend les choses en main! ;) au moins, elle sait à quoi s'en tenir avec lui... :) quant à Thranduil, il avait besoin d'une petite introspection! Les tatoos c'est une scène pour ma chérie jolie qui m'a aidé sur les techniques anciennes... J'espère que vous avez aimé ce moment suspendu entre mythes et légendes...

merci de me laisser votre sentiment sur l'évolution des persos, que je vois si on est sur la même longueur d'ondes parce que je plane grave des fois quand même... perchée c'est mon deuxième prénom!

bisous tout doux les didous!


	22. Chapter 21

Coucou! Hi! Ola! Namaste! Sa salam Alaykom! God dag! Ay! Yambo! Azul! Aloha! Fè! Ni hao!

Je suis très heureuse de voir au su des reviews et des MP que le dernier chapitre vous a plu! la douceur des histoires des folklores respectifs des elfes et des Wallens a été apprécié et un certain prince elfe ne vous a apparemment pas laissé de glace! :) c'est vrai qu'il dévoile un peu plus son jeu et ses intensions sont claires et nettes! Et cela ne fait que compliquer un peu plus les choses...

LegolasKili: beaucoup de Legolas ne tue pas le Legolas, non? Alors comme ça, on abandonne le roi au profit du prince?! Je t'avoue j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire... ;) et heureuse d'avoir été une bouffée d'air dans ton monde de révisions...

Virginie: une petite nouvelle mais non des moindres! :) j'espère combler un peu ton impatience avec ce nouveau chapitre! Pourvu qu'il te plaise tout autant!

Poly Pops: mon dieu! le roi lion! Sors de ce corps sinon je vais souper de cette chanson toute la journée! :) c'est moi qui ai écrit cette histoire de muscles qui roulent? je savais que ça te plairait... du Legolas, du Legolas et encore du Legolas! mais y a qu'à moi qu'il plaît aran Thranduil? quant à savoir s'il lui était là vers le lac... Mystère et banana!

Krassanaia: ma douce... un de tes préférés? Avec des Wallens qui se tatouent, pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée?! Et encore... Legolas! mais c'est quoi cette fascination?! XD ... encore merci pour ce nouvel interlude qui est réellement merveilleux! Si vous vous voulez aller lire, je vous le conseille fortement!

Juliefanfiction: toujours fidèle au poste depuis le tout début! heureuse que cette histoire continue de te plaire!

enfin merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favori et en follow! et aux vilains petits anonymes! ;)

aussi un dernier bisou à mon Satanas qui se reconnaîtra sans peine et à Darkklinne dont la fic touche à sa fin et en beauté... une belle aventure! chapeau bas!

ah oui! encore! (oui je sais, je fais le coup à chaque fois!) ma chérie jolie Krassnaia m'a fait un beau cadeau... un blog rien qu'à moi pour abriter mon histoire et mes personnages... si le cœur vous en dit, allez voir et laissez moi vos impressions! .com... c'est fou, non?! Quel cadeau!

Chapitre 21. ( oh my gosh déjà!)

Finnàm,

Le Ceanar gronda dans son sommeil et se redressa, haletant. Le corps brûlant où perlaient de grosses gouttes de sueur, il tremblait de tous ses membres. L'esprit encore égaré par le violent cauchemar qui l'avait tourmenté, le guerrier s'était emparé de son couteau qu'il avait caché sous son oreiller de fortune pour menacer un fantôme invisible.

Elëa qui l'avait discrètement rejoint dans sa tente s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle le regardait maintenant avec appréhension et crainte devant son arme imposante. Elle s'approcha un peu plus près, surmontant sa peur, et posa la main sur sa puissante épaule.

-Que se passe-t-il mellon? demanda-t-elle soucieuse du bien-être de l'homme qui partageait désormais toutes ses nuits. Un mauvais rêve?

-Mauvais rêve? répéta-t-il. Il ricana en replaçant son couteau à sa place. Un cauchemar veux-tu dire, ma douce!

-Veux-tu me raconter et soulager ton esprit?

-Non! cria-t-il violemment.

Le Wallen repoussa la couverture et se releva avec brusquerie avant de sortir sans un mot. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air froid. L'automne était définitivement là depuis quelques jours et il en était très heureux.

Les habitants de la Cité sur la Mer étaient un peuple du froid qui aimaient se baigner dans les fjords l' hiver, pêcher dans la glace ou bien encore sentir le vent glacial fouetter leurs visages. L'âpreté du temps reflétait si bien leur caractère volontaire, authentique et sauvage...

Il regarda tout autour de lui. Un léger givre recouvrait les branches des arbres leur donnant une allure fantomatique tout à fait exceptionnelle. Leur aspect maladif était ainsi exacerbé mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître ils n'en étaient plus beaux et majestueux.

Ils étaient arrivés à la moitié de l'année qu'ils étaient sensés passer dans le royaume elfique. Bientôt ils repartiraient dans leur contrée, leur princesse en moins. La laisser aux mains des elfes ne le dégoûtait plus autant. Il avait appris sinon à apprécier du moins à respecter les quelques représentants de cette race qu'il avait pu côtoyer tels que le prince, le roi même si l'admettre lui était d'une extrême difficulté et bien sûr Elëa.

Elëa... Par les Valar, il s'en voulait de lui avoir si mal parlé, elle qui ne voulait que le préserver et le soulager de ce qui pouvait le ronger... Comment aurait-il pu lui avouer que son songe ne faisait état que d'elle, de sa mort? Voilà plusieurs jours maintenant qu'il faisait le même cauchemar où il la voyait mourir, à chaque fois de manière différente certes mais la finalité restait toujours la même... et quand ce n'était pas elle, c'était le tour d'Ilyrià... Deux femmes qui avaient partagé ses nuits et une part de son âme.

Il soupira. Que lui arrivait-il donc? Pourquoi se sentait-il si las de son devoir, de ses obligations envers son roi, envers son royaume? Il songeait de plus en plus à tout abandonner pour vivre loin de tout là où absolument personne ne lui demanderait plus rien... où il ne serait pas obligé de fouetter une de ses amies les plus proches... où il n'aurait pas à se battre avec sa soeur...

Peut-être était-ce là l'origine de ses cauchemars? Le choix qu'il devait faire entre son devoir en restant avec sa princesse et tout quitter en emportant l'elfine de ses nuits sous le bras qu'elle soit d'accord ou non d'ailleurs... Un sourire tordit la bouche abîmée de Finnàm. Bien sûr qu'elle serait prête à tout quitter pour le suivre. Sans fausse modestie, il le savait. L'elleth était amoureuse du Wallen sans pour autant lui demander son amour en retour. Elle le considérait comme sa moitié, cette fameuse âme sœur. Lui ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses, à ces considérations cosmiques. Comme le disait Klaùs, ils appartenaient à un peuple très terre-à-terre et lui n'échappait à la règle. Cependant, il éprouvait pour la demoiselle qui partageait sa couche quelque chose de très approchant du sentiment amoureux. Peut-être d'ailleurs l'était-il mais ne savait le reconnaître. Après tout, il n'avait jamais ressenti de l'amour si l'on ne tenait pas compte celui qu'il portait à sa sœur ou même pour Ilyrià. Ils avaient satisfait ensemble des pulsions charnelles et il l'aimait énormément mais ils n'en étaient pas moins que des amis très proches. Une amitié améliorée en somme...

Le commandant s'approcha du brasier et y jeta une ou deux bûches histoire de raviver un peu le foyer avant de s'installer devant en tailleur. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir mais ne se voyait pas retourner sous sa tente et retrouver les bras accueillants et si doux de son elfe. Il était trop en colère, trop énervé et savait qu'il ne saurait se montrer que brute avec elle. Il avait plus qu'envie d'y retourner mais la violence de ses émotions lui donnait envie de la prendre avec toute la sauvagerie d'un animal pour la posséder, la marquer comme étant à lui. Et ça, il ne le souhaitait pas. Elle ne soupçonnait cet aspect de lui et il préférait éviter qu'elle ait à le côtoyer avant un moment... Seule Ilyrià connaissait ce côté sombre de sa personnalité car elle même, en bonne Wallen, en était largement pourvue... Le prince risquait d'être plutôt surpris! Finnàm se prit à le plaindre et espérer qu'il était moins chaste et prude que ne le laissait penser les histoires sur les elfes... sinon il se ferait déniaiser assez crûment...

Le Wallen fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Non! Il était persuadé que Legolas ernil était loin d'être un débutant derrière ses longs cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux! Il lisait assez clairement dans les âmes et était sûr que l'ellon cachait un aspect beaucoup plus sombre de sa personnalité sous ses dehors avenants. Il avait pu voir plus d'une fois maintenant cet éclat sauvage dans son regard azuré en particulier pour tout ce qui touchait à la demoiselle wallen...

Les coudes sur ses genoux repliés, il cala son menton dans une de ses paumes et se mit à tripoter distraitement le bijou qui lui ornait désormais son visage. Il sentit quelques gouttelettes de sang couler le long de sa joue et jura. Il était bon pour un nouveau badigeonnage du cataplasme qu'il avait préparé plus tôt dans la soirée. Elëa lui avait proposé de lui concocter une mixture à base d'athelas mais il avait refusé catégoriquement.

Les nombreuses batailles auxquelles il avait participé comme les entraînements qui dégénéraient souvent lui avaient donné l'occasion d'apprendre certains remèdes basiques. Le Guérisseur sans Nom lui avait ainsi montré comment faire un cataplasme typiquement wallen. Il y était mélangé du romarin connu de son peuple pour ses vertus cicatrisantes comme pour les protéger des mauvais esprits, des champignons qui perpétraient la longévité ainsi qu'un dernier autre élément plus fourbe et traître avec lequel il fallait prendre de grandes précautions, le coquelicot. Peu le savaient mais cet ingrédient était, de tous, un des plus dangereux qui soient. Si ses pétales n'étaient que représentatifs de la symbolique associée au sang et au carnage, il s'agissait aussi un puissant sédatif opiacé. Beaucoup de valeureux guerriers de sa connaissance étaient ainsi tombés entre ses griffes pour finir à Mandos. Tout le secret était dans les proportions et évidemment le savoir-faire.

En grommelant comme un charretier mal dégrossi, il apposa une petite boule de pâte sur la chair martyrisée de sa pommette. Soudain, une ombre s'abattit à côté de lui. Klaùs. Qui d'autre cela aurait-il pu être?! Son second niché dans l'arbre au-dessus de lui n'avait pas perdu une miette de son trouble intérieur.

Toujours torse nu, les flammes fraîchement tatouées semblaient danser sur son dos à la lueur du feu devant eux. De longues traînées carmines avaient séché mais lui s'en fichait royalement. Ses yeux, noirs comme le charbon, luisaient de malice et un grand sourire éclairait son visage barbouillé lui conférant une allure quasi enfantine.

Il s'assit près de Finnàm et allongea ses jambes de manière à ce que ses pieds nus soient le plus proches possible du brasero. Personne n'aurait pu supporter une telle proximité sauf lui. Ce Wallen était complètement et irrémédiablement fou. Le Ceanar avait toujours pensé que la fascination qu'il éprouvait pour cet élément le conduirait un jour à sa perte, volontaire ou accidentelle d'ailleurs.

Quelques minutes passèrent uniquement troublées par le crépitements des bûches. Finnàm rompit ce silence le premier.

 _-Où étais-tu? Je te croyais endormi, saoul..._ demanda-t-il brusquement.

Le sourire de Klaùs s'élargit et ses pupilles se fendirent sous l'impulsion de son double reptilien.

 _-Ah ça mon Ceanar... Un peu ici, dans le camps à jouter avec de jolies elfines aux courbes élancées... Elles montrent une curiosité tout à fait charmante pour l'art du nimh!_ susurra-t-il avec un rictus prédateur. _Un peu là... vers le lac... J'avais terriblement chaud..._

 _-Et tu t'es baigné,_ en conclut son chef.

 _-Cha... Je n'ai pas voulu déranger ma cousine, notre princesse... trop occupée avec le prince elfe,_ répliqua le dragonnet avec une moue réprobatrice. Malgré l'attitude tout à fait irréprochable de Legolas, il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à estimer les elfes.

 _-Tu les as espionné, maudit reptile!_

 _-Bien sûr!_ s'exclama le soldat avec un grand rire moqueur. _N'aurais-je pas été bien bête de ne pas le faire?! Et crois-moi, caraid, cet ellon est loin de ce que j'avais pu supposer... Il sait mener sa barque!_

 _-Ah oui?_ marmotta Finnàm, une lueur rusée dansant dans son regard turquoise. _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné le moins du monde?..._

 _-Math dhà riribh! (excellent!)_ reprit son second tandis qu'il s'allongeait à même le sol, les bras croisés sous la nuque _.Ily ne s'en est même pas rendue compte mais il l'a menée là où il le voulait lui... Très habile, ce maître elfe!_

 _-Et fort épris..._

 _-Oui certes,_ répondit Klaùs soudainement plus sombre. _Du moment qu'elle, elle fasse la différence entre son peuple et « eux », cela me sied._ -il soupira en retroussant ses lèvres comme s'il s'agissait de babines, signe de son mécontentement- _Je commence à douter qu'elle sache encore où est cette frontière..._

 _-Elle fera partie des leurs à terme et ce, jusqu'à sa mort, caraid. Elle ne pourra qu'être plus elfe que Wallen..._

 _-Impossible!_ \- Klaùs se rassit et le fusilla du regard- _Non! Elle ne peut pas! Elle ne sera jamais des leurs! Ce n'est pas parce qu'un d'entre eux la traite bien que les autres ne lui feront pas sentir qu'elle n'est qu'une étrangère! Jamais elle ne pourra appartenir à leur peuple! S_ 'emporta-t-il.

 _-Air do shocain mo brathair! (du calme mon frère!). Il ne sert à rien de t'énerver ainsi! Les dés sont jetés et l'avenir n'est pas en pouvoir. Les choses se feront comme elles doivent être..._

 _-Tu es bien philosophe,_ remarqua Klaùs en se calmant. _Et d'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu dehors à subir le froid au lieu de profiter de la chaleur des bras de la douce Elëa?_

Finnàm sentit la colère et l'effroi pulser dans ses veines. Ses narines se dilatèrent et ses mâchoires contractées indiquèrent au soldat toute l'urgence de la situation. Il se releva pour s'accroupir devant le Chef gardien. Le jeune homme mit la main sur son épaule et la pressa, l'air sérieux.

 _-Cauchemars et sombres pressentiments m'assaillent ces temps-ci, saghdear... Je ne suis plus réellement à ce que je suis._

 _-La tâche qui t'a été dévolue par mon oncle ne devrait pas reposer sur les épaules d'un seul soldat, si bon soit-il. Elle est bien trop ardue... et Sturten le savait! Mon oncle, comme son frère qu'Erù dans sa grande bonté m'a accordé comme géniteur,_ lâcha-t-il sarcastique, _sont égoïstes et ne se rendent pas compte des difficultés que cela engendre... Ne se rendent pas compte ou s'en contrefichent, galla!_

Si Klaùs avaient tenu de tels propos quelques mois auparavant, Finnàm l'aurait matraqué avant de lui mettre les fers mais la motivation du Ceanar s'était misérablement effilochée. Aussi, ne releva-t-il pas l'affront du jeune Wallen.

 _-Surveiller ma cousine est déjà chose impossible en soi!_ maugréa-t-il en roulant des yeux, hilare. _Regarde brathair, la plupart du temps nous sommes quatre à lui tourner autour pour sa seule sécurité et on ne peut pas dire qu'il n'y ait pas eu de failles!_

Finnàm se mit rire franchement lui aussi.

 _-As-tu vu pire peste qui soit que celle-ci?!_ continua Klaùs, impitoyable envers Ilyrià. _Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête... à supposer qu'elle en ait une! C'est à se demander parfois..._

 _-C'est une Wallen,_ dit le Ceanar avec un haussement d'épaules comme si cela expliquait tout.

 _-Mo ton! (mon cul!)... trop facile! Elle est juste a clann (une enfant) butée, capricieuse..._

 _-Attachante et loyale,_ le contra le Commandant avec une esquisse de sourire.

 _-Fière et colérique!_

 _-Affectueuse, enjouée et heureuse de vivre!_

 _-De mauvaise foi... des manières dignes d'un orc ou d'un gobelin! Trop gourmande et de tout!_ -il lui fit un clin d'œil de connivence- ... _pas assez effarouchée pour son propre bien!_

 _-Tùch! Cela suffit!_ rit Finnàm avant de se lever. _Tu es fou, mon ami... Trop fou pour ton propre bien, Klaùs! Mais merci, caraid. Oidhche math! (bonne nuit!)_

Il le salua et le laissa seul pour retrouver Elëa sous la tente. La vision du corps alangui de l'elleth réveilla ses appétits. Le guerrier se déshabilla entièrement, se moquant bien de la morsure du froid. Il attrapa la couverture et se glissa dessous pour se coller contre la peau chaude de son amante qui gémit. Le Wallen commença à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui picorer le cou de baisers ardents. Le manque de réaction de l'elfine finit de le frustrer et il n'y tint plus. Le loup en lui prit les commandes et il se laissa porter par ses pulsions animales.

Il arracha le drap et, l'emprisonnant de ses bras en dépit de ses protestations, et la fit rouler sur lui. Puis, dans un second temps, il fit peser son corps musculeux contre le sien doux et soyeux. Il plongea ses yeux turquoises dans ceux, bleutés, de sa compagne. Un grondement sourd remonta dans sa gorge et, d'un mouvement de reins puissant, il la posséda sommairement comme tous les deux en étaient friands. L'heure n'était pas aux jeux mais à l'urgence, celle de l'imprégner, de la faire sienne. La nuit était à eux et il comptait en profiter avant leur arrivée à Erebor, là où leurs contacts seraient malheureusement beaucoup moins aisés.

Et oui, à bien y réfléchir, il se voyait bien passer le reste de de sa courte vie avec elle, loin des tracas et des tourments de sa vie actuelle de soldat.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ilyrià,

La caravane avait repris la route aux aurores. Pour elle qui n'était pas du matin, le lever avait été particulièrement dur. La jeune femme s'était couchée tard et, la tête en ébullition (tout comme ses hormones, il fallait bien l'avouer...), elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil.

L'esprit tourmenté par ce qu'il s'était passé avec Legolas, elle n'avait eu de cesse de se débattre dans ses couvertures si bien que sa couche avait vite ressemblé à un champ de bataille. Elle ne s'était assoupie que très tard ou tôt suivant le point de vue d'où l'on se plaçait, la tête sous l'oreiller.

Le cor avait ainsi retentit, l'arrachant aux bras d'Irmo, quelques minutes après s'être endormie. De ça, elle aurait pu en jurer. Pourquoi tant de haine à son égard? la jeune femme gémit en se levant avec difficulté et enfila à la va-vite quelques vêtements éparpillés ça et là. Ne voyant pas sa camériste, elle se fit la réflexion qu'Elëa elle aussi avait dû louper l'heure du réveil, ce qui était une grande première. Elle sourit, heureuse de ne pas être la seule dans ce cas et une elfine qui plus est! Elle démêla ses cheveux avec ses doigts et sortit de sa tente en sautillant sur un pied alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'enfiler ses bottes. Perdant l'équilibre, la Wallen tomba littéralement dans les bras de ce qui lui sembla être un géant. Ilyrià grogna et releva son visage vers un Legolas rieur.

L'elfe la retenait d'un bras protecteur enroulé autour de sa taille dont la main s'égarait sur sa hanche pulpeuse. De l'autre, il tenait ce que l'estomac de la jeune femme reconnut aussitôt.

-Lembas! gronda-t-elle en le lui arrachant des doigts.

-Et après, c'est moi qui abuse quand je dis qu'elle doit être l'engeance cachée d'un gobelin?! S'exclama Klaùs en lui tendant un hanap.

Elle s'assit sur un tabouret et versa le lait qui lui avait aussi donné l'ellon dans la coupe d'hydromel. Elle but son contenu d'un trait avant de fourrer un autre morceau de pain dans sa petite bouche avide. Legolas la regarda faire, amusé alors que son cousin s'esclaffait bruyamment.

-Et tu comptes tenir à cheval après un hanap entier? Je pensais plutôt à une gorgée, co-ogha!

-Il me fallait au moins ça pour me réveiller... grommela sa cousine.

-La nuit a été courte? demanda Klaùs d'un ton qui aurait pu paraître anodin sans le clin d'œil appuyé d'un ostentatoire raclement de gorge.

Legolas et Ilyrià rougirent de concert alors que le Wallen éclata de rire. Il se leva en se frottant les mains.

-Bon, bon, bon... direction...?

Nous passerons par Lacville mais nous ferons une dernière halte avant de sortir de la forêt pour que les montures puissent s'abreuver et se reposer, cracha l'ellon et nul besoin d'être devin pour deviner que l'ordre émanant de son père le visait tout particulièrement. Cette sollicitude semblait le frustrer à tel point qu' Ilyrià ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement. Son regard durci par la colère se radoucit sous la caresse des yeux à la double couleur qu'il chérissait tant.

Ils reprirent la route quelques minutes plus tard, la Wallen juchée une fois de plus sur Silmë. Les deux compagnons de route avaient trouvé un semblant de position de croisière et elle en était fortement soulagée. L'ellon avait beau être longiligne et svelte, il n'en était pas moins lourd pour elle qui lui arrivait à grand'peine au bas des épaules. La jeune femme se rendait bien compte que l'elfe derrière elle était de plus en plus entreprenant... et ce qui la surprenait, c'était qu'elle ne s'en offusquait pas. Le sentir dans son dos, sa chaleur se diffusant de son corps au sien, lui plaisait même si elle refusait de se l'avouer. Il l'avait toujours apaisé mais depuis ce qu'ils avaient subi ensemble avec les orcs, leur relation avait évolué sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Et si elle avait eu un doute, le regard noir de Thranduil lorsqu'il passa près d'eux fini de la convaincre. Sans un mot, par un simple coup d'œil, il avait réussi à doucher son enthousiasme. Depuis lors, la jeune femme avait du mal ne serait-ce qu'à parler.

Legolas s'était aperçu de sa mauvaise humeur et avait renoncé à la distraire. D'un geste aussi doux qu'autoritaire, il la cala confortablement contre lui et dirigea Silmë lui même sans son aide. La sentir tout contre son torse le fit sourire. Ainsi installée, elle se laissa aller à une profonde rêverie qui la terrassa rapidement. Elle s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd et peuplé de rêves plus cauchemardesques les uns que les autres.

Ilyrià était seule et abandonnée de tous. Dans un endroit effrayant qu'elle ne remettait pas, la princesse sous la Mer était tout ce qu'il y a de plus égarée, son monde écroulé autour d'elle. Tout n'était plus que cendres et désolation. Finnàm et Klaùs n'étaient plus que poussière tout comme Legolas... Avec son propre père, le roi elfe était à genoux, entravé. Ses si beaux cheveux blancs semblaient brûler sous un feu dévastateur... Et elle ne pouvait rien faire, comme enchâssée dans une terre qui s'ouvrait béante pour l'avaler.

La jeune femme se tortillait et sa tête roulait d'un côté à l'autre. Les mains tremblantes, la respiration erratique et quelques larmes coulant épisodiquement sur ses joues, elle agrippait convulsivement aux manches de la tunique de l'elfe.

Soudain, de l'inconscient où elle se sentait désespérément perdue, une chaleur bienvenue l'enveloppa toute entière. Elle eut l'impression d'être bercée dans les bras les plus protecteurs qui soient. La sensation de bien-être fut renforcée par le son d'une voix mélodieuse qui chantonnait en de suaves murmures contre son oreille.

C'était comme si elle avait enfin retrouvé sa place, comme si le désespoir de la perte de quelque chose de vital s'était comblé. Son esprit dériva encore plus loin vers d'apaisantes contrées où les embruns se disputaient son attention à une lande des plus sauvages. Elle distinguait les contours d'une vague silhouette qui semblait l'attendre mais ne pouvait distinguer qui l'attendait de toute évidence. Elle ne pouvait voir que de longs cheveux aussi éclatants que le soleil...

La Wallen fut réveillée par une caresse rugueuse sur la joue et le désagréable sentiment d'être arrachée de son cocon aimant suivi d'un bruit de sabots au galop. Elle ouvrit les yeux, éblouie par un beau soleil automnal étonnamment lumineux pour la saison déjà bien avancée. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du visage penché au-dessus d'elle. Finnàm la reposa à terre sans délicatesse aucune.

 _-Et bien, mo bana-phrionnsa... Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on boit un hanap entier d'hydromel en guise de petit déjeuner!_ railla le Ceanar.

 _-Klaùs le fait bien lui et tous les jours qu'Erù fasse_ , soupira-t-elle.

 _-Thu co-ogha is amadan! (ton cousin est un idiot!) C'est pourtant avéré! Depuis quand suis-tu son exemple?!_

Ilyrià se massa les tempes, la tête cotonneuse et s'adossa au soldat.

 _-Rappelle-moi de ne plus boire, mo caraid..._

 _-Jusqu'à la prochaine fois..._

 _-C'est ça,_ sourit la jeune femme. Heureusement, Legolas m'a soutenu... _Je l'ai senti à-travers ce_ _cauchemar de flammes_ , assura-t-elle certaine.

Finnàm l'attrapa par les bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Elle allait protester quand elle vit son visage livide. Ses yeux de mer avaient viré à l'orage et fouillaient les siens, une lueur un peu folle dans le regard.

 _-Des flammes, dis-tu? Réponds moi, femme!_

Il le secoua comme une poupée de chiffon devant les elfes présents médusés. La Wallen tenta de se dégager mais la poigne du Ceanar était trop forte. Une main de fer dans un gant... de fer également. La tête commençait à lui tourner singulièrement, encore groggie par harassante chevauchée.

 _-Finnàm_ ! tonna la voix impérieuse de Klaùs. _Lâche là!_

Il saisit le Commandant en le ceinturant par derrière. Quand il lâcha prise, Ilyrià recula de quelques pas en se massant les bras, les yeux arrondis par la stupeur. Sans demander son reste, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en s'enfonçant dans les bois.

Elle courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébuche sur une souche et s'étale lamentablement. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi choquée par l'attitude agressive de son ami, elle aurait sûrement ri de sa maladresse. Mais là, la vue de sa tunique souillée de boue tout comme son pantalonlui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle se mit à pleurer et, d'un mince filet, bientôt un torrent se mit à couler sans discontinuité. Toute la frustration acquise depuis des mois et la peur emmagasinée ressurgissaient sans qu'elle puisse y opposer la moindre résistance. Ilyrià resta là à genoux dans une flaque de boue à pleurer sur son sort, son passé et son devenir. Qu'allait-il donc advenir d'elle?

Elle avait cette impression tenace que cette forêt de malheur finirait un jour par avoir sa peau, par la consumer entièrement... Après tout, elle n'était qu'une fille perdue dans un océan de sentiments plus douteux les uns que les autres. Legolas n'avait certainement pas arrangé les choses avec son attitude ambiguë de la nuit. Quoique non, elle ne pouvait pas la qualifier ainsi car l'ellon s'était montré on ne peut plus clair sur ses intensions envers elle. Rien que d'y penser, une bouffée de chaleur envahit le corps de la Wallen. Elle ne pouvait nier l'attirance qu'elle ressentait envers l'elfe. Il la comblait et cet aspect dur et intransigeant qu'il lui avait montré la veille la séduisait assez... à son plus grand dam.

Ilyrià se fustigea intérieurement. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle? Comment pouvait-elle éprouver de tels sentiments pour deux êtres aussi proches?! C'était risible. Elle ne pouvait qu'être mauvaise, pourrie de l'intérieur... quoi d'autre sinon? Elle n'apportait que la discorde et finirait par semer le malheur dans ces satanées cavernes... Elle fut prise d'un fou rire in contrôlable qui résonna lugubrement dans le dédale d'arbres. Elle essaya de se redresser mais retomba lourdement sur son séant.

 _-Oh galla!_ jura-t-elle entre deux hoquets de rire.

Pour finir de la rendre plus misérable encore, il se mit à pleuvoir. Bientôt, un rideau dru tomba sur la forêt transperçant violemment le feuillage des arbres comme autant de piqûres désagréables. Ilyrià se remit debout et avança péniblement vers ce qui lui sembla être au loin un abri.

C'était bien ça. En quelques foulées, elle arriva devant ce qu'elle reconnut être un talan aux description que lui en avait fait Legolas. L'usure du temps avait fait son œuvre et malgré l'état décrépi de l'échelle, elle monta rapidement. Ses vêtements détrempés lui ne facilitèrent pas la tâche et elle dût prendre garde où elle posait les pieds. Le bois vermoulu qui craquait sinistrement ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Arrivée sur une espèce de terrasse, elle avisa une porte d'entrée et, la pluie faisant de plus en plus rage, la Wallen s'efforça de l'ouvrir. Furieuse de la voir lui résister, elle y mit un grand coup d'épaule.

Grand mal lui en avait pris. La porte céda et la jeune femme, emportée par son élan, bascula à l'intérieur. Prenant appui sur une latte plus fragile, son pied passa à travers le plancher suivi par la moitié de son corps. Seule une de ses mains agrippée à la maudite poignée la retenait d'aller s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus bas. Elle se voyait déjà tomber lamentablement et se briser la nuque.

Ci- gît Ilyrià dont la fin grotesque a clos sa vie toute aussi absurde. L'épitaphe était toute trouvée...

Elle ferma les yeux et, l'espace d'un instant, elle éprouva un grand soulagement. L'épuisement la gagnait. La lassitude prenait insidieusement le pas sur son si légendaire appétit de vivre... Alors oui, la Wallen était soulagée.

Soulagée de ne pas avoir à passer sa vie dans ces cavernes. Soulagée de ne pas croiser chaque jour qu'Erù fasse celui auquel elle ne devait pas penser. Soulagée de ne plus avoir à ressentir quoi que ce soit alors que chaque journée qui passait la faisait se noyer un peu plus...

Alors Ilyrià, la fière princesse sous et sur la Mer, rendit les armes et abandonna. Elle ferma les yeux et lâcha la poignée, prête pour l'inévitable. Or rien ne se passa. A la place de la chute à laquelle elle aspirait, elle sentit un étau lui broyer la main. Cette poigne la remonta comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un bébé étoile de mer pensa-t-elle étourdiment.

Elle se retrouva le nez contre ce qui lui sembla être un torse de granit. En levant les yeux, elle croisa les orbes polaires du roi elfique. Il semblait au delà de la fureur. Une rage incommensurable brouillait les traits magnifiques de son visage. Il attrapa son autre poignet et la ramena vers lui d'un geste brutal. Elle se cacha dans les plis de sa tunique, ne supportant pas le contact visuel qu'il voulait lui imposer. C'était comme s'ils se battaient. Le souverain cherchait à capter son regard alors qu'elle se débattait contre lui pour lui échapper. Perdant toute contenance, il la prit par la taille et la souleva sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac. Elle avait beau tambouriner sur son dos de ses petits poings avec toute la force sont elle était capable, il n'en avait cure comme si une plume le chatouillait gentiment. La rage qu'elle éprouvait contre lui se mua en pleurs. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de lui faire lâcher prise. Thranduil était bien trop fort. Il descendit prudemment du talan et les abrita sous la terrasse. Pour quoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé au lieu de monter à cette foutue échelle?! Parce qu'elle n'avait plus les idées claires... Il la déposa délicatement à terre avant de se retourner vers un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusque là. A bien le regarder, elle doutait qu'il s'agisse d'un humain lambda. Immense et doté d'une carrure juste incroyable, il était uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de toile rapiécé. Son torse nu était couturé d'horribles cicatrices et des fers cassés enserraient ses poignets. Son visage était mangé par une barbe imposante et paraissait étrangement animal. Ses yeux mordorés se posèrent sur elle un court instant et la bienveillance qu'elle put y lire lui mit du baume sur son cœur meurtri.

-Merci, maître Beorn, dit l'ellon d'une voix basse et vibrante. Merci de me l'avoir retrouvée et de m'en avoir informé. Je vais la ramener auprès des nôtres.

-Ce n'est pas une elfe, remarqua le dénommé Beorn d'une voix étonnamment douce pour sa corpulence.

-Cette femme est la promise de mon fils, le prince Legolas Vertefeuille, rétorqua Thranduil avec une pointe d'impatience comme si ceci suffisait à expliquer cela.

Alors, je la laisse entre des mains amies... Je vais me retirer maintenant. Je ne souhaite pas rencontrer plus des vôtres, seigneur elfe.

Il se détourna et s'enfonça rapidement dans la forêt après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme recroquevillée sous le grand arbre qui soutenait le talan. Le change-peau parti, l'ellon resta dos à la Wallen comme s'il ne souhaitait pas la regarder. Tétanisée par son absence de réaction, elle appréhendait le moindre mouvement du roi. Il lui apparaissait comme un fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Ilyrià avait l'impression que si elle bougeait, il lui fonderait dessus... et pour quoi? Elle n'en savait rien et cela lui faisait peur. Son dos raide et ses épaules contractées étaient le signe de sa profonde colère. Ilyrià se leva doucement et amorça un pas vers la gauche. Il se retourna vivement et la foudroya du regard. Elle pouvait lire un déferlement de sentiments qui s'y entrechoquaient violemment... le ressentiment et la rancœur tout comme le chagrin et l'amertume.

-Que pensiez-vous faire là? Qu'espériez-vous? Tomber? dit-il, les yeux étincelants.

Elle aurait mille fois préféré qu'il hurle car le murmure rauque qui lui servait de voix la fit frissonner. C'était comme le ciel bleu avant le déferlement de la tempête... et l'œil du cyclone se rapprochait d'elle dangereusement. L'ellon l'accula contre le tronc. Ils ne se touchaient pas mais cette proximité mettait tous ses sens en ébullition comme ceux du roi en face d'elle. Ilyrià avait surtout peur à vrai dire. La frustration qui suintait de tous les pores de la peau de Thranduil lui envoyait des signaux d'alerte.

-Rien, aran nîn... Mes forces m'ont abandonnées, c'est tout ce dont il s'agit... souffla-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

Il donna un coup de poing dans l'arbre juste à quelques millimètres de son visage.

-Ne me mens pas Ilyrià! grinça-t-il, les dents serrées.

Le tutoiement involontaire de l'elfe la laissa pantoise. Il devait être totalement hors de lui pour en arriver là.

-Tu ne cesses de nous faire comprendre que tu es une digne représentante de ton peuple, que les Wallens ne sont que force et détermination! Et tu abandonnes... encore et encore... Pinig! Cracha Thranduil. Tu n'es qu'une enfant apeurée en réalité. Tu es effrayée par la moindre difficulté qui se présente à toi... - il lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux- Que crains-tu ainsi? Moi?... Legolas?

 _-Ciod_?

-Je ne suis pas idiot, wen nîn, soupira-t-il en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts malgré la colère et la jalousie qui lui mordaient l'esprit. Je vous ai vu hier... - la bouche d'Ilyrià s'arrondit de surprise- Je ne saurai mentir et dire que cela m'ait plu mais les choses se replacent d'elles-même et... tout est pour le mieux. Il devait en être ainsi... Alors ne vous torturez plus, il n'y a aucune raison à cela...

Bizarrement, alors que la colère du roi s'apaisait, celle de la jeune femme croissait exponentiellement au fil de ses paroles. Il lui donnait son aval? Et puis quoi encore? Pourquoi ne la jetait-il pas directement dans les bras de Legolas comme une vulgaire marchandise? Personne n'avait à lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire et encore moins ressentir! Non mais oh! Pour qui se prenait-il?

-Vous avez raison! dit-elle d'une voix neutre en se dégageant de son emprise. Elle fit quelques pas et reprit: complètement raison, mo righ! Après tout ne lui suis-je pas destinée? Et oui, j'éprouve quelque chose pour lui... un sentiment fort qui s'amplifie de jour en jour... Il est si... Il est toujours présent pour moi, jamais ne me fait défaut... Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte étant donné que vous étiez là, au lac... Nous avez-vous espionné tout du long, righ Thranduil? - sa voix monta d'un octave- Vous devez avoir le sang bien froid aran nîn ou alors... vous avez assouvi une pulsion et passez désormais à autre chose... Je comprends, avec beaucoup de mal mais je comprends...

Elle avait à peine fini sa tirade grandiloquente que l'ellon s'était jeté sur elle. Il la saisit par les bras et la plaqua contre lui en la soulevant de façon à ce que son visage soit contre le sien. Les fjords qui lui servaient d'yeux étaient gelés par la rage froide.

-Tu ne sais rien, petite fille, murmura Thranduil en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes tandis qu'il parlait. Absolument rien. Je fais ce qui doit être fait quoi qu'il m'en coûte en dépit de ce que je voudrais... ainsi est le rôle d'un roi. Le bien du plus grand nombre...

-...prévaut sur les intérêts personnels, finit machinalement la Wallen. Je connais la chanson, a righ. N'oublies pas qui est mon père... Je sais tout ça.

Il la reposa à terre et fit un pas en arrière.

-Alors tu comprends de quoi il retourne, ma Dame. Le lien qui nous unit, et je ne nie pas qu'il existe, ne peut être. Pas comme cela. C'est pourquoi je ne peux venir te secourir ainsi à chaque fois que tu trébucheras... Montres-toi telle que tout le monde te voit, forte... et horripilante... - il se retourna pour regarder autour de lui- Je me demande comment vous avez fait wen nîn pour vous retrouver ici, dit-il d'une voix devenue subitement pensive.

Le passage du tu au vous comme son discours décousu donnaient le tournis à la Wallen. Elle s'avança à côté de lui et observa avec plus d'attention le lieu où elle avait cru trouver refuge. Ils étaient entourés d'arbres immenses et plusieurs fois millénaires à n'en pas douter qui délimitaient un espace tout à fait unique. Il s'agissait d'un ancien campement nomade. Quelques talain étaient encore présents, plateformes fantomatiques entre les branchages, ainsi que plusieurs constructions de bois à même la terre qu'Ilyrià auraitqualifié de huttes. Les éléments naturels autour de ces antiques habitations avaient dû très certainement servir à protéger ses occupants des possibles attaques comme du soleil ou encore de la pluie. Tout semblait être figé comme si le temps n'avait pu entièrement faire son œuvre ici. C'était tout bonnement magique et d'une magnificence mortifère. La vie avait quitté ces lieux, elle pouvait le sentir. Mue par une impulsion, Ilyrià s'approcha d'un grand frêne qui trônait au milieu des habitations. Qu'il était étrange de retrouver un tel arbre au milieu de constructions elfiques elle aurait pu en jurer. Le frêne était wallen et le voir là était comme un présage, une métaphore de sa vie à elle et à eux. Elle passa la main sur l'écorce, douce et rugueuse à la fois. Voilà bien ce qu'elle devait être elle même. Fière et ne pliant pas l'échine. Rester elle en dépit de tout.

-Où sommes-nous? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Le roi n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une autre voix intervint.

-Vous avez trouvé un des premiers lieux où Oropher a installé les nôtres... avant que la menace noire ne nous fasse reculer et ériger les cavernes qui nous servent désormais de refuge, wen nîn.

La voix forte de Legolas avait claqué dans la bulle de murmures où ils s'étaient enfermés. Ilyrià se retourna vivement et sourit à l'ellon. Il semblait attirer le peu de lumière des bois à lui tout seul. Son arc à la main, il était visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose... ou quelqu'un comprit la jeune femme. Évidemment. Encore une fois. L'éclat froid dans son regard lui fit comprendre qu'il était lui aussi courroucé et affecté par son attitude. Elle avait encore disparu et il avait craint le pire.

La Wallen soupira intérieurement et pinça les lèvres de mécontentement. On ne pouvait donc avoir une crise existentielle en toute tranquillité?! Elle se savait d'une rare mauvaise foi car si le change-peau comme l'avait appelé Thranduil ne l'avait pas averti de sa présence, elle serait morte à cette heure-ci, disloquée au bas d'un arbre... De plus, la maigre conversation avec le roi lui avait ouvert les yeux sur certains des sentiments qui agitaient l'esprit de l'elfe. Oui, il éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour elle mais la préservation de son royaume passerait avant tout le reste. Jamais il ne ferait quoi que ce soit qui en menace sa pérennité. Elle aussi avait mis des mots sur certains émois qui l'agitaient. Elle en avait maintenant une conscience assez aigüe et la honte qu'elle avait pu ressentir un peu plus tôt s'était quelque peu atténuée à défaut de disparaître totalement. Elle était une Wallen. Elle était forte. Thranduil avait raison. Rien ne servait de se laisser submerger par un torrent d'émotions toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres. Quelle ironie pour une sirène de se noyer ainsi!... Après un sourire discret pour le roi et un plus franc pour le prince, elle les dépassa et repartit sans les attendre vers le camps, la tête haute.

Il était l'heure de partir et de laisser le passé derrière soi, sous le couvert de ce bois moribond.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gallion,

L'urgence. Voilà bien le sentiment qui l'oppressait et lui tordait l'âme. Il était plus que pressé que cette diablesse quitte non seulement son monde mais LE monde. Il ne pouvait laisser pareille engeance fouler le sol d'Arda plus longtemps sinon elle reviendrait encore et encore œuvrer à la perte de son royaume, de son roi et de son prince.

Que pouvaient-ils donc lui trouver à cette petite et misérable chose? Elle n'avait rien pour elle, petite, trop en chair avec des cheveux trop noirs qui ressemblaient... à rien justement! Il détestait tout chez elle. Absolument rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux... Et pourtant, elle avait ensorcelé les deux ellons les plus importants de la Forêt Noire si ce n'était de la Terre du Milieu! elle était forcément une sorcière, cette Wallen mal dégrossie.

Il avait pourtant cru l'espace d'un moment que ses prières avaient été entendues des dieux. Son cœur avait fait une embardée dans sa poitrine quand il l'avait vue accrochée à cette porte. Il la voyait déjà morte ensevelie par la terre, à jamais perdue. Mais non! Il avait fallu que ce change-peau la renifle et prévienne le roi qui n'était qu' à quelques pas d'ici. Comme à chaque fois qu' il prenait cette route, le seigneur Thranduil avait souhaité se rendre en pèlerinage sur les premiers lieux où son père avait établi leur colonie... et il l'avait secourue. Ne prenant aucunement garde à lui, il avait accouru pour la sauver et lui avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis quelques temps...

La colère du souverain comme les regards avec lesquels il la couvait, cette façon de la tenir si près, de presque l'enlacer, de couvrir ses lèvres des siennes... plus aucun doute ne lui était permis. L'habituel remontée gastrique qui le prenait lorsqu'il pensait à la jeune femme remonta dans sa gorge. Mais cette fois, il ne put la retenir et il vomit. La rage, l'amertume, l'agressivité qu'il ressentait à son encontre ne pouvaient plus être contenues.

Il s'assit contre un arbre et inspira. Il devait réfléchir. Calmement et avec tout le recul dont il était capable. Rien ne servait de se jeter la tête la première. Il avait été aux premières loges pour voir que cela ne servait à rien si ce n'était à la rapprocher de ceux dont il voulait au contraire l'éloigner. Depuis son retour au sein des cavernes, il n'avait eu de cesse de suivre ou de faire suivre la Wallen. Il devait connaître le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il l'avait vu minauder avec le prince Legolas qui ne voyait décidément pas plus loin que le nez de cette maudite sauvageonne. Oh il avait bien remarqué que le prince pouvait aussi se montrer furieux contre elle mais elle avait l'art et la manière de lui retourner l'esprit... La scène évocatrice à laquelle il avait assisté la veille l'avait dégoûté au plus haut point comme de voir le visage douloureux de son roi lui aussi témoin indésirable...

Non, il fallait agir. Heureusement, il avait un plan. Cette visite au royaume nain tombait à point nommé. Elle lui donnait l'occasion qu'il n'avait pas eu jusque là. Il allait pouvoir mettre à exécution ce qu'il avait préparé avec tant de minutie. Elle allait mourir et sa mort serait imputée à l'inimitié que le roi entretenait avec les habitants d'Erebor. Ils seraient des bouc-émissaires plus que crédibles. Encore un jour et la Wallen aurait disparu.

Sa forêt retrouverait enfin toute sa quiétude dont elle manquait si cruellement depuis l'arrivée de cette envoyée de Morgoth. Le roi redeviendrait enfin lui-même. Une seule chose le désespérait et lui asséchait malgré tout le cœur... La perte du prince sacrifié sur l'autel de la préservation du royaume elfique... Car Gallion avait compris une chose. La Wallen ne devait pas être la seule à disparaître. Ils étaient tous les deux concernés par cette prétendue vision des Valar... Et si elle mourrait, qui disait qu'une autre ne serait pas envoyée pour lui succéder et épouser le prince Legolas?

Non. Malheureusement, les deux devaient inévitablement mourir pour couper court à cette calamiteuse union. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Et voilà! c'est la loose, non? Alors? Que va faire Gallion? Et qu'arrivera-t-il à Ily et Legolas? Qu'a-t-elle enfin compris selon vous? Et qu'en sera-t-il pour Thranduil? Et ce Finnàm qui commence à lâcher l'affaire... Quant à Klaùs, bah... c'est Klaùs! je l'adoore celui là! Suite au prochain chapitre avec l'arrivée à Erebor? Je vous promets des nains, de la rancune, de la danse, de l'alcool bref une soirée très mouvementée! ;)

bisous tout doux les didous!

ps/ au fait: team Thranduil ou team Legolas? ;) apparemment tout le monde n'est pas sur la même longueur d'ondes! ^^ ... Et c'est un des moteurs de cette histoire en même temps... entre pulsion et relation sincère qui se croisent, se décroisent et se recroisent... XD


	23. Chapter 22

Coucou! Hi! Ola! Namaste! Sa salam Alaykom! God dag! Ay! Yambo! Azul! Aloha! Fè! Ni hao!

Salut les didous! Je vous avais prédit certaines scènes qui finalement seront pour plus tard... trop d'infos étaient prévues et du coup peu réalisables en un seul chapitre... Sinon quoi... bah rien en fait! =p j 'espère juste que ce chapitre vous plaira... Voili voilou! :)

Virginie: merci pour ton enthousiasme, il est réellement bluffant... ;)

Krassania ma beauté: je sais qu' Ily t'énerve et oui tu as mis le doigt dessus... c'est une femme comme certaines que je connais... qui savent ce qu'elles doivent faire mais qui, si on leur dit, rebroussent chemin! ;) Ahhhhhhh Finnàm ton Wallen à toi... bon bah y a une dédicace dans ce chapitre juste pour toi ma douce...

Poly Pops: patiente, tu seras bientôt là ma tite loute! Plus longtemps à attendre...

Julie: ma douce lady, heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu! comme je l'ai dit plusieurs fois, celui là je l'ai enfanté dans la douleur... et pourtant j'ai eu deux enfants! ;) non frustration et doutes ne font pas toujours bon ménage... Quant à Legolas... hihihihi oui ça craint pour ses petites tresses blondes...

Toutouille: ahhhhhh que dire sinon que je ressens une immense joie devant tes reviews et qu'elles ont, en plus de nos conversations, réchauffé la petite pompe aortique qui me sert de cœur... Merci, merci! tu es quelqu'un d'absolument fantastique! Et j'espère que cette histoire continuera de te plaire...

sinon merci à tous, vous ceux que je connais pas mais qui continuez à lire les aventures de mes chéris doudis Wallens et de mes elfes préférés...

Relectrice (et je suis extrêmement fière de l'écrire): quand une auteure que vous admirez prend le temps de vous relire... **roulements de tambour** ... Toutouille!

Gros bisous à Sandra et Darkklinne! :)

Chapitre 22,

Ilyrià,

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsqu'ils atteignirent les alentours de la Montagne Solitaire et l'humeur des elfes s'en ressentait grandement. Ilyrià pouvait le voir à leurs mines sombres et fermées comme si chacun de leur pas leur demandait un effort incommensurable. On aurait pu croire à les voir ainsi qu'ils se rendaient à l'échafaud... Les conversations comme les rires s'étaient tûs depuis qu'ils avaient dépassé Lacville où les hommes s'étaient agglutinés pour les voir passer. Ils étaient relativement près les uns des autres mais la jeune femme savait à quel point Thranduil n'aimait pas voir les siens se mélanger. Elle aurait pourtant apprécier visiter la cité sur piloris...

La Wallen soupira intérieurement. Elle avait hâte d'arriver. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route quelque chose clochait. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. L'air était suffocant de non-dits et de reproches... Elle ressentait avec désolation la froideur dont Legolas faisait preuve à son égard. La chaleur coutumière qui l'enveloppait avec tant de douceur à son contact avait laissé place à une distance horriblement pesante. Oh, il était toujours aussi prêt d'elle physiquement parlant, son corps moulé au sien mais ce n'était dû qu'au si petit espace qu'offrait la croupe de Silmë. Le torse de l'ellon qu'elle avait trouvé si accueillant et réconfortant s'était mué en pierre froide. Même ses mains lui semblaient dures sur les siennes. Non quelque chose n'allait décidément pas et la Wallen avait une peur irraisonnée d'en savoir le pourquoi. Elle avait cru un instant qu'il avait été le témoin malheureux de la triste scène entre elle et le roi mais elle avait vite réfuté cette idée. Elle commençait à le connaître et était quasiment sûr que si tel avait été le cas, le prince aurait explosé beaucoup plus tôt. Or là, il suintait plutôt la réprobation. Elle se doutait bien que sa petite escapade n'y était pas pour rien. Elle avait failli mourir... encore une fois mais le souverain l'avait sauvée... encore une fois. Cela dit, lui ne le savait pas. Alors quoi?

Avoir penser au Seigneur de la Forêt Noire même fugacement lui fut douloureux. C'était comme si son âme se délitait d'elle-même sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit... Le voir aussi près d'elle et malgré tout totalement inaccessible était un véritable crève-cœur. Elle sentit la colère lui battre encore une fois les tempes quand elle repensa à la façon qu'il avait eu de l'inciter à se tourner vers Legolas. Comment pouvait-il prétendre à un quelconque sentiment envers elle tout en la jetant dans les bras de qui qui ce soit d'autre? Elle même avait l'impression de subir mille morts dès qu'elle le voyait adresser la parole à une elleth... Mais Thranduil n'était plus un jeune premier et avait plus d'expérience qu'elle n'en aurait jamais. Encore un fossé que rien ne pourrait jamais combler... Le résumé d'une relation avortée avant même d'avoir pu commencer...

Certes il avait raison mais si sa tête était d'accord, ses émotions elles ne l'étaient pas. L'amour... car la Wallen savait au plus profond d'elle qu'il s'agissait malheureusement de cela et ce même si elle se refusait à se l'avouer... l'amour donc n'était pas une décision que l'on prenait mais un sentiment qui s'imposait avec violence et passion, du moins dans son cas. La jeune femme était jeune, elle, et novice dans cette ronde folle qu'étaient les sentiments... Elle avait connu un certain nombre d'amants mais il avait toujours été question de pulsions charnelles. Celui qui s'était le plus rapproché d'elle avait été Finnàm et Erù savait à quel point ils ne s'étaient jamais vus que comme des amis privilégiés très chaleureux l'un envers l'autre... Elle sourit à cette pensée. Elle était heureuse que le Ceanar ait été le premier homme qui lui ait comblé les sens et le cœur. Malgré tout le passif qui s'accumulait entre eux depuis quelques mois, il n'en restait pas moins la personne sur laquelle elle pouvait compter quoiqu'il arrive.

Là, il s'agissait de tout autre chose... L'embrasement qui s'emparait d'elle et son coeur qui chavirait à sa simple vue étaient autant de signes qui ne trompaient pas. Ilyrià aurait pourtant, à choisir, préféré aimer Legolas sans restriction aucune. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il méritait, une femme au cœur complètement tourné vers lui et rien que lui. Mais, si elle ne pouvait nier ressentir quelque chose de réellement très fort envers le prince, le roi restait malgré tout dans un coin de son esprit enseveli sous toute la hargne qu'il pouvait aussi lui inspirer. Car oui, il était l'ellon le plus insupportable qui fut et légèrement cyclothymique qu'elle connaisse... Les Valar savaient pourtant combien les Wallens étaient eux même d'un caractère difficile! Comment faisait-il donc pour exceller dans l'art d'alterner le chaud voire bouillant et le froid polaire?

Et oui, Ilyrià était bien une femme et comme beaucoup de représentantes de son sexe, elle aurait aimé qu'il lui montre qu'il tenait un tant soit peu à elle. Elle avait envie d'actes et non de mots vains et stériles tout en sachant pertinemment la chose impossible. Le voir, comme à cet instant précis ne serait-ce que son dos droit, était trop et trop peu... Folle envie de le toucher, de goûter à son grain de peau pâle et parfaite comme de le frapper à mort avec la fusée de la miséricorde qu'elle cachait dans sa botte... Les Wallens étaient comme ça tout en contradictions et excès et elle en était leur digne princesse!

Telle était la problématique de sa vie... le trop! Elle ne savait pas rien faire dans la demi mesure et était tombée sur la seule autre créature d' Arda faîte comme elle... têtue, bornée et juste impossible. A défaut de pouvoir lui donner quoi que ce soit, il lui avait tout retiré et fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Apparemment, il arrivait très bien à occulter les rares moments passés ensemble mais pas elle. Malgré ses efforts, le souvenir de ses mains sur sa chair, lui, était toujours présent. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses doigts caresser sa peau... une véritable torture.

Mais il avait raison, c'était mieux ainsi. Ce mantra finirait bien à s'imprimer dans sa satanée caboche à un moment ou l'autre et s'il le fallait elle l'y ferait rentrer à coups de pioche!

La Wallen rougit en se décalant sur sa selle de façon à ne plus être complètement moulée au corps pressant de l'elfe derrière elle. Penser au père en étant si près du fils lui tournait la tête... Elle pressa la main de Legolas pour attirer son attention.

Caraid, murmura-t-elle, merci pour ce que tu as fait...

Manan? Pour avoir cru que tu t'étais encore fourrée là où il ne le fallait pas?

L'accusation était à peine voilée et une flambée d'indignation saisit la jeune femme.

Tu es injuste, dit-elle en se renfrognant. Finnàm m'a... Je suis allée faire un tour... En voilà bien une affaire d' Etat!

Avec mon père? Celui que tu exècres?

Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le chemin, voilà tout!

Ne me mens pas Ilyrià, gronda l'ellon les dents serrées. J'ai croisé Beorn... Tu as failli mourir, te briser la nuque!

Ilyrià tressaillit. Legolas avait sans le vouloir utiliser les mots exacts de Thranduil à peine quelques heures auparavant et c'en était odieusement troublant.

Je ne mens pas -elle était réellement furieuse et martelait chaque mot, son accent encore plus prononcé qu'à l'accoutumée- Je suis déçue, prionnsa... Je ne suis pas captive que je sache... ou alors on m'a très mal renseigné, maître elfe!

Sa voix n'avait plus rien d'amical ou tendre et, si Thranduil en avait plus d'une fois fait les frais depuis quelques mois, Legolas lui en fut décontenancé. Or, sa colère était beaucoup trop ancrée pour qu'il puisse faire marche arrière.

Tu te mets en danger et Ilyrià, tu as l'instinct de conservation d'un elfing et encore, pinig! Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi... quitte à devoir te brider!

Le mot était lâché, celui qu'il contenait et auquel il pensait depuis quelques temps déjà. Les intentions mises au grand jour de l'elfe mit à mal le peu de quiétude qui leur restait encore. Même Silmë le ressentit et commença à montrer des signes d'impatience lui aussi. Il piaffa nerveusement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire légèrement tourner la tête du souverain, à quelques pas devant eux. De toute évidence, il ne perdait rien de leur altercation et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir intervenir. La Wallen ne put faire bonne figure plus longtemps et se retourna du mieux qu'elle le put pour lui faire face. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une mince ligne amère.

Me quoi?! Me brider?! Me prends-tu pour un de tes stupides canassons, Legolas Vertefeuille? Es-tu devenu fou?

Et toi? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton dur et cassant. Cherches-tu donc à attenter à ta vie pour agir aussi sottement?!

Elle vacilla devant cette accusation somme toute assez juste mais sa colère n'avait d'égale que sa mauvaise foi.

Amadan aelfica!

Ne te réfugie pas derrière ta langue, gwend! (jeune fille) C'est un procédé, par les Valar, bien trop aisé! Ton inconscience m'oblige à prendre des décisions drastiques pour toi! Si ta sécurité t'importe peu, elle me tient à cœur à moi! Et si je dois faire surveiller chacun de tes gestes, je le ferai, sois-en sûre! Tu as failli être tuée, tu as été torturée Adaneth... Cette misérable pourriture d'orc que je tuerai un jour ou l'autre je puis te le jurer a posé ses immondes mains sur toi... s'emporta-t-il, et...

 _Duin do bheul! Tùch!_ siffla Ilyrià, les larmes menaçant dangereusement de poindre. Tais-toi, Legolas! Comment peux-tu... Je veux descendre!

L'ellon eut alors l'air mortifié par ses paroles, se rendant compte que leurs tons tenaient plus du cri que des murmures. Beaucoup d'elfes autour d'eux les avaient entendu même s'ils mettaient tous un point d'honneur à faire comme si tel n'était pas le cas. Thranduil s'était retourné d'un mouvement brusque et le fusillait maintenant de son regard glacial. Ce qui, jusque là, avait été étouffé par les soins du roi était désormais de notoriété publique et ne tarderait pas à faire le tour des cavernes dès leur retour...

Wen nîn, je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, éperdu. Je ne voulais pas... je n'aurai jamais...

Je veux descendre tout de suite! Galla! Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas immédiatement, je le ferai moi-même! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant mine de passer une jambe par-dessus l'encolure de Silmë.

Soudain, la jeune femme se sentit soulevée dans les airs, arrachée des bras de l'ellon qui venait de la blesser. Elle fut assise brutalement sur une autre monture. Elle allait invectiver l'audacieux quand l'odeur dégagé par ce dernier lui fit taire toute velléité.

Mélange de sang séché, d'hydromel et de braises encore chaudes... Klaùs!

Il l'installa devant lui et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne. Le Wallen adressa un signe de tête au prince plus que contrit de la tournure qu'avait pris les événements mais toujours autant contrarié. Il ralentit l'allure pour se dégager de la compagnie des deux seigneurs elfiques. Ilyrià cala sa tête contre son torse, heureuse de pouvoir s'abandonner dans une étreinte chaste et sans aucune arrière pensée.

 _A chaileag (petite fille), tu vas finir par tuer ton elfe!_ dit-il avec un rire qui tenait plus du grondement.

 _Prionnsa Legolas n'est pas mon elfe!_ marmonna-t-elle, boudeuse et l'âme encore rancunière après cette première dispute sérieuse avec le prince.

Klaùs porta à sa bouche un cigarillo qu'il alluma d'une espèce d'éternuement enflammé avant de le passer à sa cousine. elle le coinça avec gratitude entre ses lèvres. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille:

 _Ah oui?... Duquel parles-tu? Et de qui crois-tu que je parle moi?_

Les joues rondes de la jeune femme rosirent sous l'insinuation qu'il ne prenait pas même la peine de déguiser.

 _Mo co-ogha (ma cousine)... Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, je te l'ai déjà dit,_ soupira Klaùs dans le creux de son cou, _tu ne peux rien me cacher... Je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même..._

 _N'abuse pas vilain garnement!_

L'usage de leur langue leur permettait de converser à l'insu des oreilles elfiques beaucoup trop présentes autour d'eux.

 _A righ, mo chridhe (mon cœur)..._ susurra-t-il avec un léger dégoût dans la voix qu'il ne pouvait cacher, _ne peux-tu donc pas passer outre? Je peux comprendre... Non en fait non, je ne peux pas croire qu'un tel être ait pareille emprise sur toi! Il est si... si... aelfica_! cracha-t-il avec dédain.

 _Klaùs_...

 _Carson e? (pourquoi lui?)_

 _Klaùs..._

 _An aithne dhut? (le sais-tu vraiment toi?)_

 _Klaùs,_ répéta-t-elle exaspérée en guise d'avertissement. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

 _Chain eil mi a' tuigsinn (je ne comprends pas).._. marmotta le soldat, une ride soucieuse lui barrant le front.

 _Tha fios agam! (je sais!)_ explosa Ilyrià. _Je ne comprends déjà pas moi-même, comment le pourrais-tu toi? Il est tant de choses que je n'aime pas!_

Elle tira une longue bouffée avant de repasser le cigarillo à son cousin qui le termina et le jeta d'une pichenette sous l' oeil écœuré d'un elfe. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres fines à l'attention du perturbateur. Comme pour le narguer lui et tous ses congénères, il sortit une flasque de sa tunique

pour en boire une longue rasade après l'avoir salué avec sa boisson.

 _Tu es ingérable, cousin..._

 _Tha fois agam ort tù!_ sourit le Wallen en lui caressant ses cheveux désormais courts. _Tes cheveux sont pires qu'avant, Ily! On aurait dit une méduse aux innombrables tentacules et maintenant..._

 _Aye (oui)?_

 _Et maintenant,_ reprit Klaùs, _tu ressembles à... non en fait j'aime... Ils sont comme toi, fougueux et inqualifiables! Rien que ça, co-ogha... tu vois que tu n'as rien de commun avec cet ellon si parfait!_

 _Peut-être est-ce toi qui éprouves quelque chose pour lui? s_ usurra Ilyrià avant de se dire qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin.

Quelques longues, très longues secondes passèrent où la Wallen attendit de voir s'il allait la jeter de son cheval pour avoir osé lui dire ça mais rien. Au contraire, le seaghdear se mit à rire grassement et un léger chuintement de fumée sortit de sa bouche.

 _Ahhhhh! Tu es la seule à qui je n'arracherais pas la tête pour avoir ne serait ce que penser que je pouvais être attiré par un elfe!_ -il se passa sa grande main calleuse dans ses cheveux très courts, les ébouriffants pour le coup totalement- _Nous les Wallens sommes les esclaves de nos pulsions certes et d'aucun dirait même animales... mais un elfe! Par Erù, si c'est un homme que je veux dans mon lit, il sera toujours plus... Wallen, cela n'a rien d'un secret,_ conclut-il en coulant un œil amusé vers le Ceanar un peu plus loin.

 _Si les autres connaissaient cet aspect de notre personnalité, nous serions brûlés vifs..._ commenta la jeune femme avec un rictus désabusé.

 _Nous sommes libres... à l'écoute de nos envies et nous les assouvissons._

 _Toi plus qu'aucun autre!_ rit-elle en le frappant gentiment sur le bras.

 _Surtout moi_ , confirma-t-il joyeusement.

Elle allait lui répondre quand les clameurs autour d'elle lui firent perdre le fil de ses pensées. Elle vit alors ce qui arrachait tant de réactions aux elfes d'ordinaire si taciturnes. Et en resta bouche bée.

- _A beinn... (la montagne...)_ souffla Klaùs lui aussi subjugué en resserrant machinalement l'emprise de ses bras sur sa cousine.

La Montagne Solitaire. Erebor.

Ilyrià eut le souffle coupé par la beauté du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Car pour être spectaculaire, ce pic l'était assurément et le mot était d'ailleurs sans doute trop faible pour faire état de ce qu'elle pensait là tout de suite.

Il était juste énorme... Elle ne voyait pas d'autre mot pour résumer la montagne dressée devant elle. Elle devait avoisiner facilement les mille deux cents mètres de haut si on s'en tenait à la présence de neige éternelle et, à vue de nez, son diamètre colossal devait dépasser les quinze kilomètres... La Wallen notait avidement chaque détail. Elle ne voulait rien louper de cette imposante beauté de la nature. De son sommet, elle pouvait voir serpenter plusieurs crêtes qui formaient de loin une espèce d'étoile escarpée et sauvage. En les suivant du regard, elle aperçut que l'une d'elle menait sur une large vallée où trônait une cité tandis qu'une autre s'achevait sur une immense construction ressemblant fort à une grande porte. Là où la caravane se dirigeait justement... D'impressionnantes statues représentant des rois nains à n'en pas douter l'encadraient. La jeune femme reporta son regard sur la montagne, soufflée par ce tableau qui lui rappelait étrangement sa cité... la nature dans tout ce qu'elle avait de plus vivante et de brute.

 _Regarde co-ogha... a clachann,_ lui montrait Klaùs du doigt, lui aussi enchanté de la vue devant eux, _as creag...as bleàth... a sneachda..._ (le village... les rochers... la flore... la neige...)

 _Sgèimheach!_ (magnifique!), s'exclama-t-elle.

Leur contemplation fut interrompue par l'arrivée à leurs côtés de Thranduil qui avait rebroussé chemin. Son visage plus fermé que jamais témoignait de la tension extrême qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Il les fit s'arrêter et se plaça à côté de leur cheval.

Il serait souhaitable que Dame Ilyrià monte désormais avec moi ou Legolas, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Question de protocole.

Je suis son cousin et j'appartiens de ce fait à la famille royale wallen. Le protocole est tout trouvé!

Je ne renie pas votre ascendance wallen, rétorqua le roi avec une certaine lassitude, mais la princesse fera bientôt partie de notre peuple et à ce titre...

Je vais monter avec vous, le coupa Ilyrià. Il est inutile de tergiverser, Klaùs. A righ a raison, nous le savons tous les deux. Je vais descendre...

Inutile.

Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, la Wallen se sentit une nouvelle fois soulevée pour prendre place juste devant l'elfe. Monter sur son espèce de... elle ne savait même pas trop de quelle espèce il s'agissait là la fit glapir de frayeur et d'agacement.

Oh mais par Erù! Quelle est cette manie que vous avez tous de me déplacer sans me demander mon avis comme un vulgaire sac de provisions! grommela-t-elle.

Le seigneur ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et lança sa monture au galop afin de repasser en tête du cortège. Un soubresaut de l'animal lui arracha un cri d'épouvante. Elle sentit alors le bras de Thranduil s'enrouler fermement autour de sa taille et la serrer contre lui... un peu plus étroitement qu'il n'était nécessaire et le temps d'un battement de cœur elle s'en délecta humant avec délice les effluves de son enivrant parfum. Plus ils avançaient et plus elle le sentait se raidir dans son dos. La haine farouche qu'il portait à ce peuple dont les aïeux avaient massacré les siens était viscérale, elle en prenait réellement la pleine mesure.

La Wallen voulut soulager sa peine pour le calmer d'une part mais aussi pour que la confrontation ne tourne pas au désastre le plus total. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle que c'était là sa tâche pour le moment... mettre de côté les sentiments qui pouvaient l' animer quels qu'ils soient et le soutenir dans cette épreuve, laquelle tenait plus du calvaire pour lui. Le roi était tellement tendu que les choses ne pourraient que mal se passer...

Ilyrià posa ses doigts frais sur la main de l'ellon. Ce simple contact l'électrisa, une nuée de papillons voletant avec frénésie dans son ventre. Elle la pressa rapidement en tentant d'ignorer les frémissements de sa peau sur la sienne.

Aran nîn, _air do shacain (calmez-vous)_... Ne leur donnez pas de l'occasion de médire... Restez vous-même, vous êtes le roi... mo righ.

Il ne dit rien mais leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent quelques secondes et le pouce de Thranduil caressa légèrement le creux de sa paume. Ilyrià, rassérénée, reporta toute son attention sur le cortège qui les attendait en deçà de la Grande Porte et fit abstraction du reste.

La délégation naine était composée d'une quarantaine de soldats précédés de quelques hauts dignitaires. Elle pouvait le voir à leurs riches vêtements et aux diverses parures qui les recouvraient. Thranduil se crispa un peu plus dans son dos. La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de poser la moindre question pour saisir l'affront qui lui était fait. Si elle s'en référait au peu qui lui avait été rapporté sur le roi nain, la seule chose qu'il avait en commun avec son homologue elfe était leur amour des pierreries et autres colifichets comme se plaisait à les appeler la Wallen. Aussi, ne doutait-elle pas que le souverain, hautement conscient de son royal statut, ne se présentait exclusivement que couronné. Elle comprit donc aisément qu'il n'avait pas eu la correction de venir accueillir le seigneur sylvestre. Elle ne put retenir un sourire narquois. Le si hautain ellon des bois comprendrait peut-être ce qu'elle même avait pu ressentir lors de son arrivée en Forêt Noire...

A la place où aurait dû se tenir le roi sous la montagne se trouvait un autre nain. Au vu de la déférence que semblait lui vouer l'armée autour de lui, elle sut qu'il s'agissait là du prince Thrain. L'héritier de Durin était plutôt grand et pourvu d'une barbe grisonnante de taille impressionnante. Elle fut surtout frappée par l'éclat de douceur qui illuminait son regard grenat. On disait le peuple nain rude mais celui-ci dénotait par cet aspect doux, voire faible. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par celui à sa droite.

Là la faiblesse n'était pas de mise. Loin de là. Lui aussi de haute stature, il était musclé pour les critères nains. Ilyrià fut frappée par l'aura écrasante et guerrière qu'il dégageait et qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celles des hommes de sa cité. Ses cheveux aile-de-corbeau lui tombaient en de gracieuses ondulations le long de ses épaules carrées et étaient parsemés de tresses comme de bijoux. Le visage anguleux, les traits forts taillés à la serpe, des orbes couleur de houle, la barbe fine et tressée... La Wallen ne put s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant et incroyablement viril. Comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées, Thranduil gronda dans son cou.

Les nains! maugréa-t-il, les dents serrées. Ne leur faîtes pas confiance, ma Dame.

Il arrêta l'élan devant eux et en descendit lestement. Sans un regard dans leur direction, il se focalisa sur sa compagne d'infortune et lui tendit le bras pour l'aider à mettre pied à terre. Legolas se posta à leurs côtés et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle se sentait protégée entre ces deux ellyn imposants! Le prince avait encore le regard durci des suites de leur altercation. La Wallen posa sa main sur le poing du roi puis ils avancèrent d'un pas bien trop cérémonieux au goût de la jeune femme.

Un nain à l'allure beaucoup plus traditionnelle à celle que s'en faisait Ilyrià s'approcha d'eux, un sourire bienveillant plaqué sur ses lèvres fines. Une barbe châtaine absolument démente lui descendait jusqu'à la taille et mangeait les trois quarts de son visage rond. Ses petits yeux bruns pétillaient d'intelligence et de malice. Après une petite courbette, il déclama:

Roi Thranduil, fils d'Oropher, seigneur sous les arbres de la Forêt de Grand'Peur anciennement nommée Vert-Bois-Le-Grand, bienvenue à Erebor, royaume sous la Montagne!

Il se décala avec un geste ample de la main en direction de son prince pour faire les présentations sous les yeux de toutes les parties en présence.

Voici Thrain, fils de Thror et son héritier Thorin, dit-il en désignant le nain aux cheveux noirs.

Thrain, après un bref signe de tête vers les deux ellons, se tourna vers Ilyrià et la détailla avec curiosité, un sourire aux lèvres.

Merci Balin, mon ami. Ainsi donc voilà en notre domaine de rocs et de pierres la Princesse sous la Mer... Une représentante Wallen hors de sa cité flottante... curieux et fort rare... fit-il d'un ton amical. Le roi Thror, mon père, attendait votre venue avec grande impatience. Mes seigneurs, ne faisons pas attendre notre souverain! Vous pourrez ensuite rejoindre les appartements qui vous ont été assignés et profiter des splendeurs de nos cavernes! Et ce soir, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil coquin vers Ilyrià, ce soir le banquet! Un bal, chers amis! Dans la plus pure tradition naine, en l'honneur des hauts dignitaires ici présents... Gondor! Rohan! Harrad! énuméra le nain fièrement.

Sommes-nous donc les seuls elfes ici présents? demanda naïvement Ilyrià.

Car vous êtes vous-même une elfine, ma Dame? se moqua le susnommé Thorin avec un rictus narquois.

La jeune femme rougit violemment avant d'éclater de rire. Elle avança jusqu'au nain bourru et lui asséna une grosse accolade.

Caraid, je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre! rit-elle en lui prenant le bras au grand dam des deux elfes à ses côtés. Mon pauvre cousin n'arrête pas de le crier... je tiens plus du gobelin mal dégrossi que de l'elfe!

Thorin sourit à la jeune femme avant de jeter un regard torve à Legolas.

Quelle chance a donc votre promis, ma mie... Un bien beau mélange en perspective...

Suivez-nous, roi de la Forêt Noire, suivez-nous jusqu'au coeur de la montagne solitaire! Venez admirer sa puissance enchanteresse! claironna Thrain.

Thranduil se retourna vers le reste de sa troupe et d'un mouvement gracile de la main leur fit signe de suivre les soldats nains. Il ne garda auprès de lui qu'Elwë. Le roi prit la tête de la marche avec Thrain suivi d'un Legolas fort sombre et de Thorin flanquée d'Ilyrià à son bras. Le souverain sylvestre répondait aux questions du prince du bout des lèvres. La Wallen devinait aisément à la raideur de son port de tête combien il lui était pénible de se retrouver là en ce qu'il considérait comme un terrain fortement hostile. Quant à Elwë, il suivait son roi comme son ombre, certainement plus fidèle encore pensa-t-elle. Legolas s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche qui se voulait mesurée, lui démontrant ainsi toute la réticence qu'il éprouvait encore envers elle. La jeune femme se détacha à regret du prince nain et posa sa petite main sur son bras en prenant soin de laisser le plus de distance possible entre eux deux. Elle n'aimait pas ça mais était d'une nature hautement vindicative. Après tout ce n'était un secret pour personne... et apparemment l'ellon l'était lui aussi.

Ils entrèrent sans un mot dans une salle tout bonnement gigantesque et comme poudrée d'or. Tout y était d'un faste et d'une richesse inouïs... Qui que ce fut ne pouvait qu'être ébloui de tant de beauté y compris les Wallens pourtant peu portés sur les possessions matérielles. Mais là! Ilyrià en avait le souffle coupé et son cavalier, tout prince elfe qu'il fut, n'y était pas insensible non plus si l'on s'en référait à son air béat. La démesure était de mise partout, dans chaque recoin de ces entrailles terrestres. C'en était d'une complète indécence... Tant d'or, de pierreries plus précieuses les unes que les autres à quelques lieux d'où tant d'êtres vivotaient.

La voûte de cette galerie était retenues par d'énormes obélisques ciselés et veinés d'émeraudes et autres rubis. De nombreuses statues étaient érigées de part et d'autres comme autant de témoignages de la fameuse lignée de Durin.

Est-ce là la seule entrée? demanda Ilyrià en regardant tout autour d'elle d'un œil critique. Une seule grande porte pour pareil endroit me paraît bien présomptueux... Ne craignez-vous pas pour les vôtres?

Non, Dame Wallen, nous ne craignons pas pour les nôtres... Qui oserait s'en prendre au royaume d'Erebor? Ce ne pourrait être que l'acte d'un fou... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, certaines sont juste disséminées aux yeux des non-initiés, répondit Balin avec un sourire indulgent. Plusieurs entrées plus confidentielles amènent aussi aux différentes éminences qui nous entourent comme celle de Ravenhill.

Je vous avoue que de me savoir enfermée dans une montagne me met légèrement mal à l'aise... dit-elle dans un filet de voix.

Ce n'est pas étonnant pour une fille de la mer... marmotta Thorin, ses yeux d'oiseau de proie fixés sur elle. Malgré son regard peu amène, elle lui fut grée de transmettre aussi simplement son malaise. Le prince nain lui inspirait décidément confiance en dépit des injonctives de Thranduil. C'est magnifique et démentiel! finit-elle en ne sachant plus où poser ses yeux tellement il y avait de choses à voir.

Thrain poussa une lourde double porte sertie elle aussi d'une multitude de pierres précieuses pour les faire entrer dans une nouvelle pièce bien différente de la longue galerie qu'ils venait de traverser. Ilyrià ne trouvait plus ses mots, ce qui était rare il fallait l'admettre. Cette grande salle semblait littéralement faîte de mythril liquide... Elle étincelait à s'en brûler la rétine. Les murs comme le sol étaient si lumineux que l'enceinte paraissait irradier. Rien n'ornait les murs sans aucune fioriture. Ils n'en avaient juste pas besoin. Les matériaux utilisés faisaient eux-même office de décorum. Aucune ouverture, aucune trace de vie végétale ou animale... La jeune femme habituée à vivre au contact de la nature si récalcitrante qu'elle puisse être comme la Forêt Noire suffoquait. Ne pas sentir le moindre filet d'air sur son visage lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer aussi sûrement que si une main invisible lui broyait la trachée. Elle se serra instinctivement contre le prince. Comment faisait-il donc pour rester aussi stoïque, lui l'elfe des bois, alors qu'elle savait combien il lui en coûtait d'être sous terre?

Au milieu se trouvait un trône surplombant la salle pour afficher sa suprématie sur le reste de la lie... Encore une chose qui n'existait pas chez elle et dont elle se félicitait. Un roi n'était pas meilleur que ses sujets disait son père... Au contraire, c'était lui qui était à leur service. Manifestement, le suzerain nain ne l'entendait pas ainsi... Le siège royal était à l'image du reste de la pièce, soit massif et sans apparat. Seule une pierre était enchâssée dans son dossier... Mais quel joyau! Oval et bombé, il s'en dégageait une indicible aura qui donnait à tout le reste autour une atmosphère mortifère tellement elle était éclatante...

Le fameux Arkenstone déterré ou plutôt arraché du cœur de la Montagne Solitaire. C'était comme de regarder la robe étoilée de Varda d'infiniment près... comme si chacun des astres dont Thranduil lui avait conté l'histoire était désormais accessible... Une myriade de couleurs au diapason de ce que lui renvoyait sa propre humeur...

La Wallen s'arracha de sa contemplation pour reporter son attention sur le roi de ces lieux bien trop dispendieux pour être honnêtes. Le souverain nain était la copie aux favoris de neige conforme de son fils. La seule différence résidait dans la richesse outrancière de ses habits. Chaque vêtement semblait être cousu d'or fin... même sa barbe tressée s'ornait d'une multitude de perles et bagues plus ouvragées les une que les autres.

Mais ce qui frappa Ilyrià fut sans conteste le regard du nain. Elle pouvait y lire chaque expression que Sturten lui avait maintes fois décrites au propos de ses oncles maternels: violence, cupidité, avidité... Elle frissonna et ce n'était pas dû à la fraîcheur de la pièce qui n'avait d'égale que celle dégagée par la quasi totalité des personnes présentes.

Thrain et son fils allèrent prendre place sur les marches attenantes au trône duquel le roi ne se leva pas, marquant par là tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'égard de ses hôtes. Il défiait ainsi ouvertement le souverain elfe d'une vaine impolitesse. Les deux seigneurs se jaugèrent du regard avec animosité. L'ellon prononça de sa voix de basse les quelques paroles de circonstance qu'on attendait de lui et de la si légendaire correction elfique. La Wallen pouvait sentir à chacune de ses intonations combien il lui en coûtait et qu'il voyait cela comme une réelle vicissitude. L'affaire qu'il avait à conclure devait être incroyablement importante pour qu'il se laisse aller à de telles pratiques, lui si hautain et tout de même très légèrement narcissique. Legolas lui aussi était aussi tendu qu'une des cordes de son arc et il serrait les poings si convulsivement que la jeune femme ne put le bouder plus longtemps. Elle prit sa main blessée entre les siennes et l'effleura du bout des doigts en lui adressant un sourire timide. A celui qu'il lui retourna, éblouissant, elle sut qu'il s'était détendu, un peu du moins et c'était déjà ça. Tout était bon à prendre comme on disait chez elle. Legolas avait moins d'expérience que son père dans les rouages politiques et diplomatiques. Il ne pouvait aussi bien dissimuler son ressentiment...

Elle détesta le sourire mauvais qui fleurit alors sur les lèvres parcheminées du roi nain. Il ne se donna pas la peine non plus de répondre aux formules de politesse, se contentant d'un vulgaire hochement de tête. Au regard de Thorin, elle devina qu'il ne cautionnait pas l'attitude de son grand-père et s'en trouva soulagée. La jeune femme était sûre qu'il pouvait se révéler un potentiel allié à leur cause. Thror fit signe à un de ses congénères qui jusque là s'était montré digne des meilleures statues. Il avança en claquant des doigts et encore un autre nain lui apporta un coffret de métal orné d'un motif qu'Ilyrià put reconnaître de là où elle se trouvait. Une feuille. L'emblème de la Maison de la Vertefeuille, celle de Legolas. Elle le sentit se contracter à la vue de la caissette grise. Visiblement quelque chose lui échappait, quelque chose d'important pour lui comme pour son père. Voilà donc la raison de leur venue... C'était donc cela qui avait décidé Thranduil à se rendre dans cette montagne si répugnante à ses yeux?... Présenter ses respects à un nain, lui Haut Roi, devait lui écorcher le coprs entier... Elle devinait sans les voir le regard d'acier et ses belles lèvres pincées.

Le nain ouvrit alors la caissette sous les yeux du roi elfique. On aurait dit que le temps s'était figé tel le Grand Arbre Monde à la naissance de ses neufs enfants... Quel était l'étrange maléfice qui captivait tant son roi?... Qui donnait à Thror ce sourire suffisant?... Qu'est-ce qui voilait ainsi le regard d'azur du prince elfe?

Elle lâcha le bras de ce dernier et s'avança d'un pas, juste assez pour voir un amoncellement de gemmes blanches ainsi qu'une parure digne d'une reine. La jeune femme n'en crût pas ses yeux. Tant de roulements de tambour et autres manières ampoulées pour _ça_? Son coeur de Wallen étranger à ce genre de gourmandises piaffa d'incompréhension. Où donc était le plaisir de posséder ce genre de richesses?! Certes elle savait apprécier elle aussi de beaux bijoux mais de là à tant de simagrées... Elle était Wallen et la seule chose qu'elle désirait, elle comme les siens, étaient l'assouvissement de ses besoins, si primaires soient-ils...

Le nain avait entre temps refermé la boîte et l'avait remise à nouveau entre les mains du précédent porteur qu'Ilyrià identifia comme étant un écuyer. L'air contrarié de Thranduil fut rapidement occulté par le masque doux et affable que la jeune femme avait appris à craindre. Soudain, la voix de Thror s'éleva gutturale dans ce silence quasi religieux.

Roi Thranduil, seigneur de la Forêt, je vous ai montré mon trésor... Souffrez de me dévoiler le vôtre...

Ilyrià ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il retournait, de quoi parlait ce suzerain qui ne lui inspirait que de la méfiance. Seulement la prise de Legolas sur sa main à nouveau ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Au contraire. Elle le regarda et prit peur. Ses yeux bleus métalliques et la ligne de ses mâchoires serrées étaient sans conteste annonciateurs d'orage. Son instinct de conservation s'éveilla. On aurait dit qu'une colonie de minuscules araignées lui remontait la colonne vertébrale.

Thranduil s'écarta à regret pour laisser la vue libre à Thror et elle sut. Le nain parlait d'elle. Il la regardait comme si elle était une chose rare et précieuse, ce qui aurait pu être flatteur sans l'éclat dans ses yeux. La convoitise qu'elle lut dans son regard délavé la fit frémir de dégoût. Il la détaillait sans vergogne de haut en bas puis dans le sens contraire... comme une possession qu'il songeait à acquérir. Voilà à quoi elle ressemblait. Voilà ce qu'elle était là tout de suite, son rôle précis dans ce voyage. Quelque part, Thranduil se servait d'elle pour attirer le roi nain friand de reconnaissance. Or avoir une princesse wallen à sa cour était un signe de prestige dont peu ou prou pouvait s'enorgueillir. Sturten mettait un point d'honneur à banaliser leur cité de façon à n'avoir que très peu de rapports avec les autres peuples d'Arda. Elle- même avant de partir dans son nouveau royaume n'était jamais sortie de la cité sur la mer si ce n'était pour se rendre sur Terra. Son père était d'une extrême prudence car il ne souhaitait pas voir les siens réduits à un spectacle de foire aux monstres. A voir l'excitation contracter le visage du roi nain, il n'avait visiblement pas eu tort...

Thror se pencha pour la fixer un peu plus avant de se renfoncer dans son trône.

Dame Ilyrià... commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui ne fit que la hérisser un peu plus. Je suis charmé de votre présence dans ma Montagne. Puisse-t-elle nous être agréable à tous ma chère... La princesse sous la mer ici accompagnée de deux membres de la célèbre Garde qui plus est... Quel honneur me faîtes-vous donc là! J' espère que vous trouverez vos appartements à votre goût, princesse sirène... -il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres- mon amie si j'osais... si j'osais... Allez faisons fi des protocoles ma Dame! Je suis sûr que votre séjour nous permettra de devenir bons amis! Alors... aurons-nous le plaisir d'assister à votre transformation? Un tel spectacle doit valoir son pesant d'or! Grogna-t-il avec envie.

Ilyrià ne sut quoi répondre, effarée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Avait-il vraiment dit ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre? Alors oui effectivement comment osait-il? Comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire animal destiné au plaisir et au bon vouloir de ce roi prétentieux et pédant! La colère lui empourpra les joues et elle allait plus que vertement lui répondre avec toute l'indignation dont elle était capable quand la voix de Legolas s'éleva cinglante.

Ma Dame, lâcha l'ellon en insistant lourdement sur ces deux mots, ma Dame ne se transmue plus. Elle vit désormais à l'elfique et ne souhaite plus en venir à cette coutume wallen même si elle ne renie en rien son appartenance à son peuple et à ses coutumes.

A ces mots prononcés avec véhémence, Thror sembla se rembrunir et les congédia d'un bref salut toujours aussi peu protocolaire. Thorin regarda la jeune femme avec affliction comme s'il savait quelque chose dont eux n'avaient pas encore conscience et qui allait fortement leur déplaire. Ils se détournèrent et rebroussaient chemin quand la voix du souverain s'éleva à nouveau.

Vous me voyez heureux de savoir que les traditions wallens sont toujours chères à votre cœur, Ilyrià princesse sous et sur la Mer... N'est-il pas coutume que l'une des vôtre danse lors des rencontres diplomatiques en gage d'amitié sincère?...

La jeune femme s'arrêta net. Le cœur lourd, elle se retourna vers lui en ignorant les visages étonnés des deux ellyn. Elle planta son regard dans celui du roi. Elle lut clairement qu'il avait gagné ce qu'il souhaitait réellement depuis le début.

Or, à moins que l'on ne m'ait abusé, vous êtes la seule représentante présente... J'aurai donc la joie et le bonheur d'assister à ce spectacle sans commune mesure, susurra-t-il en souriant vicieusement à Legolas. -alors qu'elle allait répliquer, il ne lui en laissa pas le temps- Tout est prêt pour cela, ma Dame... Vous trouverez tout ce qu'il vous est nécessaire dans vos appartements... cadeau de votre père... Quelle chance avons-nous donc! Votre réputation vous précède! La meilleure des danseuses au bal du seul et unique roi sous la montagne! Voilà qui restera dans les annales d'Arda!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Thranduil,

L'aller jusqu'aux appartements du roi sylvestre se fit dans le silence le plus total. La Wallen était encore sonnée de l'impudence dont venait de faire preuve le seigneur nain à son égard. Ils entrèrent sans un regard pour la magnificence du salon. Chose inconcevable, Legolas alla directement à une petite desserte se servir une coupe de vin qu'il vida d'un trait. L'ébahissement se lisait sur son visage. Quant à Thranduil, Ilyrià osait à peine lever les yeux sur lui. Après avoir fait les cent pas en long et en large, il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil crapaud. Il croisa ses longues jambes et cala son menton dans le creux d'une de ses paumes, pensif. Aucuns d'eux ne semblaient vouloir prendre la parole. Ilyrià resta debout au centre de la pièce, ne sachant quoi faire de son corps. Elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Tout à coup l'orage éclata.

Mais que s'est-il passé? tonna Legolas en reposant le verre si fort qu'il cassa en mille morceau sans que l'ellon y porte la moindre attention.

Il se passe, ion nîn, que ce fourbe a réussi son coup... soupira le roi en dardant son regard de glace dans celui furieux de son fils. Il a tout ce qu'il n'a jamais osé que désirer secrètement... rabaisser un seigneur elfe... Quoi de mieux pour cela que faire danser comme une vulgaire fille d'auberge la future princesse de son royaume?!

Elle ne le fera pas!s'écria le prince, les yeux brillants de rage. Hors de question! Elle ne se donnera pas en spectacle pour assouvir les besoins de ce porc! Je lui arracherai les yeux avant qu'il puisse les poser sur elle!

La violence de l'ellon laissa la Wallen incrédule. Elle savait de quoi il était capable mais cet accès d'agressivité la laissa médusée. Elle sentait la possessivité latente dans ses mots. Surtout il devait se calmer pour éviter un quelconque incident diplomatique.

N'exagérons rien, ce n'est qu'une danse, marmonna-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Ne vous méprenez pas, continua la jeune femme devant leur air outré, cela ne m'amuse pas du tout... enfin pas dans ces circonstances. Bien évidemment que de me faire forcer la main ne me réjouit pas... mais ce n'est qu'une danse. Je l'ai fait des centaines et des centaines de fois! Si mon père n'y voit là aucune objection et apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, qui suis-je pour m'opposer?... Et puis s'y opposer serait pour lui le meilleur moyen de vous refuser ce que vous êtes venus chercher mes seigneurs... Alors ne vous agacez pas comme ça... Je le ferai et chacun aura ce qu'il souhaite.

Vraiment? s'exclama Legolas, rageur. Parce que je ne me vois pas dans ce cas de figure! Rien ne me sied dans cette mascarade!

 _Ion nîn, ta promise a fait son choix de toute évidence..._

 _Ada, je me fiche que vous récupéreriez vos précieuses gemmes! Quand bien même elles auraient appartenu à ma mère! Tout cela est trop cher payé!_ Le tribut demandé est tout simplement trop élevé! Mais puisque je suis le seul à penser ainsi... Je vous laisse à vos idées délirantes! conclut-il avant de sortir, prenant bien soin de claquer la porte pour marquer son extrême mécontentement.

Thranduil soupira de nouveau tout comme Ilyrià. Tous deux se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard, aussi gêné l'un que l'autre. Ils ne savaient quoi dire. Thranduil ne pouvait lui montrer à quel point l'idée de la voir danser devant qui que ce soit lui était juste insupportable et qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il éclate devant Thror. Quant à Ilyrià, elle ne pouvait comprendre tout à fait qu'il la laissa s'exhiber pour récupérer des pierres qui, comble de tout, appartenaient à sa défunte épouse. La jalousie leur mordait le cœur à tous les deux mais leur incapacité à communiquer les enferrait dans un profond mutisme.

Je vais le faire, répéta-t-elle comme pour s'en convaincre elle même. Je vais le faire et vous aurez ce que vous êtes venus chercher ici, a righ. Tout ce qui vous tient si désespérément à cœur, finit-elle avec une légère pointe accusatrice dans la voix.

L'ellon se leva vivement et fit quelques pas dans sa direction quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il n'eut le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit qu'une tornade entra dans le salon et se jeta sur la jeune femme en face de lui. Soufflé, il la vit être soulevée dans les airs et se mettre à rire en débitant tout un tas de paroles incompréhensibles... du wallen, bien entendu.

La tornade en question était double. A proprement parler... des jumeaux... à demi nus! Aussi roux que les flammes du grand œil de Sauron, ils étaient immenses. Jamais il n'avait vu d'hommes aussi grands. Ils dépassaient largement les deux mètres et étaient d'une musculature impressionnante. Leurs torses étaient recouverts de cicatrices et de tatouages tribaux. Sur chacun de leurs pectoraux trônaient les dessins de pattes d'ours, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Leurs visages, copies conformes l'un de l'autre, étaient carrés avec des traits épais et marqués malgré leur jeunesse flagrante. L'un avait les cheveux coupés à ras, quant à l'autre il les portait aussi longs que les siens. Leurs yeux couleur de mousse brillaient de malice.

De toute évidence, ils n'avaient que faire de sa présence et ne se formalisaient absolument pas de leur manque de manières. Encore des Wallens... Il ne manquait plus que cela pour parfaire cette horrible journée. Des Wallens encore plus rustres que ceux qu'il côtoyait déjà... Pourquoi Erù lui infligeait-il cela? Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire pour mériter telle punition?! Il dût prendre sur lui pour ne pas arracher la jeune femme de leurs bras beaucoup trop entreprenants à son goût. Étaient-ils donc obligés de la serrer ainsi entre eux deux? Et était-elle obligée d'y prendre apparemment autant de plaisir? Le sourire éclatant qu'elle affichait lui faisait mal. Thranduil n'était pas elfe à aimer partager ce qui était à lui et là trop était trop. Quoi qu'il ait pu lui tenir comme discours plus tôt dans les bois n'était que façade destinée à la jeune femme et à la dédouaner de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour son fils. Mais là, il ne se sentait pas la force de réitérer cet exploit. Il se racla la gorge et les regarda d'un œil impérieux. Le rire d'Ilyrià mourut dans sa gorge et elle reprit une posture plus sage.

Mo righ, permettez moi de vous présenter deux incorrigibles garnements de ma bien-aimée cité Fingall et Fillan Kentigen. Ils sont venus pour... -elle les écouta lui expliquer quelque chose à une vitesse folle avant de reprendre à son attention- ... ils sont venus en soutien de la part de mon père. Ils représentent mon peuple et se joindront à moi pour la danse que je dois exécuter ce soir. Vous devez les excuser aran nîn, ils ne parlent rien d'autre que le Wallen, pas même le commun! Et leurs manières sont... comment dire...

Wallen? finit le roi avec un haussement de sourcils significatif.

C'est cela, acquiesça Ilyrià avec un grand sourire. Je pense que nous avons fini ici... Je voudrai passer un peu de temps avec mes amis, a righ. Les voir me fait un bien fou! Ils sont totalement hors de contrôle et je ne crois pas que votre royale vue pourra les souffrir plus longtemps!

Avant même qu'il ait pu répondre quelque chose, celui aux cheveux longs empoigna la jeune femme et la mit sur son épaule sous les yeux incrédules de l'elfe. Ils sortirent tous les trois sans demander leur reste, laissant le roi totalement perplexe et à la limite d'exploser pour de bon.

Thranduil était médusé par l'aplomb de sa Wallen et de ces hommes. Ils paraissaient encore plus ingérables que le cousin d'Ilyrià qui était déjà un summum à lui seul de tout ce qu'il abhorrait en question de protocole... Deux animaux sauvages là où chaque attitude serait décryptée, analysée et réfutée... Un éclair de lucidité traversa le roi. Sturten. Il avait fait exprès de lui envoyer ces deux catastrophes ambulantes pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Tant de rouerie était difficilement imaginable même pour le phénix. Se rendait-il compte de la position dans laquelle il avait plongé sa fille en acceptant qu'elle soit ainsi rabaissée?...

L'elfe alla se servir un verre de vin elfique et se rassit, l'esprit tourmenté. Avoir vu les gemmes d'Artanis avait remué un certain nombre de sentiments et de souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré laisser enfouis profondément. Il comprenait la réaction de son fils qui n'avait qu'un souvenir diffus de sa mère... Il comprenait aussi celle d'Ilyrià et la déception qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux lui brûlait encore la rétine...

Que croyait-elle? Qu'il se moquait de se servir d'elle ainsi? De la donner en pâture au bon plaisir d'un roi nain mal dégrossi?! Il en crevait déjà d'avance... Mais il devait aussi les récupérer comme sa reine en avait émis le désir avant de rejoindre les cavernes de Mandos. Il lui avait fait une promesse et ne la romprait pas. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible... encore moins maintenant . Pas depuis qu'il ressentait ce qui n'aurait jamais dû être pour une autre qu'elle. Quelque part cette épreuve avait un goût de revanche et de punition pour eux deux. Il se resservit une seconde coupe et la but avec avidité sans réellement en apprécier le goût. Il laissa tomber le verre au sol et se pinça l'arête du nez. Oui c'était cela... Une punition divine pour avoir passé outre la barrière qu'il aurait dû s'imposer et qu'il ne cessait de franchir.

Allait-il survivre à ces vingt-quatre heures de torture dans cette montagne entouré de tous ces nains?! Il comptait rester dans ses appartements pour rester le plus longtemps possible hors de leur présence qui lui pesait tant... Quant au bal donné ce soir... La bile qui lui remontait dans la gorge était aussi significative que le moindre mot. L'apitoiement sur lui-même lui donna mal au crâne aussi sûrement que s'il avait bu une dizaine des carafons. Il se leva d'un bond et se rendit dans la chambre attenant où ses malles avaient été remisées. Il ôta sa cape de voyage puis sa tunique et troqua son pantalon contre un autre fin en toile. L'ellon allait passer une chemise quand il changea d'avis. Il serait aussi bien torse nu pour faire ses exercices. La sévérité usuelle de son habillement ne serait pas de mise maintenant. Il posa précautionneusement son diadème sur une console et sortit son sa longue épée de son fourreau. L'inaction n'était pas pour lui et se dépenser lui viderait l'esprit.

Il s'entraîna ainsi durant plusieurs heures, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Lorsque Gallion entra dans la suite, il trouva son souverain en pleine action, les muscles tendus sous l'effort. Une fine pellicule de sueur perlait sur sa peau glabre mais aucun signe de fatigue ne trahissait la fougue qui l'avait saisie durant ce laps de temps. Il s'arrêta aussitôt et rangea son arme d'un mouvement sec, mécontent d'être ainsi dérangé. Il toisa son Intendant.

 _Gallion?_

 _Monseigneur,_ dit l'elfe en le saluant la main sur le cœur, _veuillez excuser mon intrusion mais l'heure approche... Vous devez songer à vous apprêter pour ce soir..._

 _Déjà?_ S'étonna le roi. _Les heures avaient défilé sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et aucune Wallen, elfe ou nain en avait troublé la quiétude éphémère._

 _Il vous reste du temps mais..._

 _Mais quoi?_ s'agaça l'ellon. Gallion, _vous êtes décidément usant avec vos façons de toujours mettre cent mots où deux suffiraient..._

 _Aran nîn,_ dit l'intendant cette fois plus fermement, _il s'agit de..._

 _Non ne me dîtes rien,_ le stoppa Thranduil en se frottant les tempes d'anticipation. _Qu'a-t-elle encore fait?_

 _Pour le moment, encore rien de grave, aran nîn... mais elle s'affiche ouvertement avec ses compagnons wallens sur les petites terrasses..._

 _Voilà qui ne nous change guère,_ murmura le roi.

 _Oui mais ils ne sont pas, comment dirai-je seuls... Disons que la princesse a trouvé en certains de nos hôtes de charmants compagnons... j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez être mis au courant..._

 _Des nains?!_

Gallion n'eut pas besoin de répondre que le souverain s'étranglait de fureur. Il le regarda jeter son épée sur sa couche et passer prestement une tunique propre. Ses gestes saccadés étaient autant de preuves de la colère sourde qui l'avait envahi et, s'il s'était retourné au lieu de s'agacer sur les boutons de sa chemise en jurant comme peu d'elfes le faisaient, Thranduil aurait pu voir le sourire tordu qui incurvaient les lèvres de son intendant. Il n'avait pas fini de s'apprêter qu'il était déjà sorti de ses appartements. Il n'avait pas ceint son diadème, ses cheveux libres de toute entrave et ses yeux glacés comme jamais ne laissaient rien présager de bon. L'ellon dévala et remonta plusieurs escaliers sans réellement prendre garde au chemin qu'il empruntait. Il suivait Gallion d'un pas pressé que peu auraient pu suivre dans les dédales de ce labyrinthe. Il croisa plusieurs nains ainsi que quelques elfes de son cortège mais ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois. Il n'avait cure de leurs salutations.

Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose... la trouver et l'enfermer loin de tous. Que lui avait-il dit déjà? De se méfier des nains! Et il apprenait qu'elle passait son temps avec certains d'entre eux et, à la mine de Gallion, il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir ce qu'elle faisait. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête? Sa mésaventure ne lui avait donc servi à rien? Ne comprenait-elle décidément rien à rien?

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur les fameuses terrasses en escaliers dont lui avait parlé l'elfe sylvestre. Il dut reconnaître que ces jardins étaient réellement magnifiques et un je-ne-sais-quoi de magiques... Bardés de rambardes de bois ouvragés qui délimitaient chaque espace, ce n'était que fleurs et végétation luxuriante... Les odeurs qui s'en élevaient étaient tout simplement divines... explosion de couleurs et de parfums enivrants...

Des cris attirèrent son attention ou plutôt des éclats de voix joyeuses et passablement excitées. Il s'avança et la vision qu'il eut,elle, n'avait rien de divine ou d'enivrante... Une longue table rectangulaire était dressée au milieu d'un des jardins au milieu des herbes hautes. Tableau bucolique ... si on en ôtait les nains saouls et les Wallens à demis dévêtus... Certains étaient vautrés sur la table et jouaient aux dés ou aux cartes tandis que d'autres ripaillaient. Les cadavres de carafes et autres bouteilles jonchaient le sol... Toute une cargaison de nains et de Wallens alcoolisés... Merveilleux! Thranduil chercha des yeux celle pour qui il s'était expressément déplacé quand enfin il la vit.

Sa princesse était sur les épaules d'un de ses amis fraîchement débarqués de sa cité... dans une fontaine. Trempée jusqu'aux os, ses bouclettes collées lamentablement sur son visage rieur, sa robe plaquée sur son corps ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination... et pourtant l'elfe ne l'en trouva que plus affriolante, horriblement appétissante. Elle paraissait si heureuse de vivre. Cette douce lumière qui se dégageait d'elle à cet instant lui griffa le cœur. Lui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi aussi détendue et au grand jamais un tel sourire ne lui avait été destiné... Entre eux, il ne s'agissait toujours que de drames, cris et chantage...

Son attention se recentra quand il vit plusieurs habitants d'Erebor sauter dans ledit bassin et tenter de renverser la colonne wallen qui vint se renforcer de l'autre jumeau. Thranduil se mordit la lèvre de mécontentement en les voyant s'arracher la jeune femme de leurs bras et se la renvoyer tour à tour malgré ses cris d'orfraie.

Soudain, il sentit la présence de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus imposant que Gallion prendre place à ses côtés. Ce dernier avait eu la bonne idée de laisser son roi une fois arrivé à destination. Thranduil le soupçonnait de ne pas vouloir assister à l'esclandre qui allait suivre inéluctablement. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour reconnaître le Wallen. Rien qu'à son odeur plus que particulière, il était reconnaissable... sang et braises.

Klaùs s'accouda à la rambarde derrière eux et alluma un énorme cigarillo. Quelle habitude désastreuse! Le soldat fit claquer sa langue et recracha sa première bouffée par ses narines. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ouvre la bouche, trop occupés à regarder nains et Wallens s'ébattre dans l'eau.

Cela vous déplaît, a righ?

L'accent à couper au couteau devait être une dizaine de fois plus prononcé que celui de sa cousine ou encore du Conui et Thranduil se rendit compte alors qu' ils n'avaient dû échanger jusque là que très peu de mots. La voix du jeune homme était rocailleuse, basse et douce à la fois. Moqueuse aussi.

On ne peut pas dire que je suis enchanté du tableau en effet... commenta l'ellon, les lèvres pincées.

Il allait d'ailleurs faire un pas dans leur direction quand la main de l'impudent Wallen l'arrêta subitement.

A righ Thranduil, un mot... -devant son air indécis, il reprit- Ne me forcez pas à insister... Je n'ai ni la patience ni les bonnes manières de mon Ceanar, l'avertit-il, un éclat dur dans le regard.

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de la bouche de l'elfe. Il s'adossa à la même balustrade que Klaùs en croisant les bras.

J'attends.

Moi aussi justement, a righ, j'attends... Je ne fais que ça d'attendre, gronda le Wallen sans le regarder puis il planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Thranduil... que vous restiez à votre place... que vous cessiez de la tourmenter. Vous savez bien de qui je parle, a righ. Ne nous abaissons pas tous deux à prononcer son nom ni vous, à nier. Nous nous comprenons, j'en suis sûr et certain. Elle ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive. L'envoyer dans votre royaume était d'une stupidité sans nom, la faire épouser un elfe n'en parlons pas... Mais ce qui se passe entre vous, soupira le cousin d'Ilyrià, là c'est carrément un non-sens pour vous comme pour elle... Vous la voyez là? -il la désigna du menton en train de batifoler comme une folle- ça c'est ma cousine... pas le petite chose tremblante qu'elle devient peu à peu dans votre foutue forêt... Galla! Laissez-la, a righ. Vous avez plusieurs millénaires d'expérience de plus qu'elle. C'est à vous de l'éloigner. Je sais que vous croyez l'avoir fait mais elle reviendra encore et encore... et vous craquerez, conclut-il d'une voix affligée, c'est inéluctable, righ Thranduil. Le pire est que vous êtes sincère en croyant pouvoir lui échapper... Vous êtes deux proies chassées par deux bêtes sauvages... Vous finirez par succomber une bonne fois pour toutes et vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer... Rappelez-vous de mes paroles ce jour-là car tout volera en éclats...

Il se redressa brusquement et le salua de deux doigts sur la tempe, un rictus torve aux lèvres.

J'aurais au moins essayé! fit-il nonchalamment. Même si, soyons honnêtes, cela ne servira à rien au final... - il s'éloigna avant de se retourner, l'air narquois- A righ? Un conseil. Ne cherchez même pas une once de bon sens chez ceux-là, rit Klaùs en montrant les jumeaux du doigt- Ce sont les pires Wallens qui puissent fouler le sol d'Arda! Pires que moi et ce n'est pas peu dire... Je crois que mon oncle s'est joué du roi Thror et lui rend la monnaie de sa pièce... Ils vont lui retourner sa montagne! Les ours ne sont pas connus pour leur sagesse ou bien encore leur délicatesse!

Thranduil resta à méditer quelques instants sur le discours que lui avait tenu le cousin de sa Wallen. Avait-il raison? Étaient-ils destinés à fouler aux pieds leurs principes et les personnes qui les entouraient?

Certainement pas. En aucun cas. Il avait mis les choses au clair cette nuit-là dans sa chambre puis dans la forêt. Le Wallen avait tort. Sûr de ses intentions, il se décida à arrêter le carnage nautique qui se déroulait un peu plus bas.

Le Wallen avait tort.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu... Next: la danse selon les Wallens et avec Ilyrià, on peut s'attendre à tout! ;) Comment réagira Thranduil? Et Legolas surtout après leur première prise de bec?!

Bisous tout doux les didous!


	24. Chapter 23

Coucou! Hi! Ola! Namaste! Sa salam Alaykom! God dag! Ay! Yambo! Azul! Aloha! Fè! Ni hao!

Salut les didous! C'est moi que v'là! pour un chapitre qui m'a posé quelques soucis... Ces personnages, quels bougres! ils ne sont pas faciles en ce moment car s'ils me susurrent beaucoup de choses, les retranscrire est une autre paire de manches... Aussi, je croise les doigts qu'il vous plaise! :)

Krassanïa: ma pilouiette chérie jolie...merci de ton soutien et de m'écouter délirer en boucle... et voici les ours mal léchés!

Juliefanfic: oui Legolas était un peu crétin mais qu'est ce que tu veux, il est amoureux...

Virginie: le rhume inspire, c'est reconnu! Ou alors ce sont les litres de morve... beurkk! J'espère que tu trouveras ton compte dans la suite de ces aventures...

Mathy: heyyyyyyyyyy ma tomate! comment ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là! et merci pour tous les beaux compliments... suis toute rouge! contente que tu aimes Klaùs (un secret? Je l'aime beaucoup aussi!;) La lionne reviendra bientôt et Ilyrià quant à elle... humhum... tu verras bien! Mais mon Finnàm alors? ;) il est si mimi!... je ne dirai qu'une chose... Slainte! ;)

Mane-jei: bienvenue à toi! Quelle analyse! Que je ne contredirai ni n'affirmerai pour certains points... Mystère et boules de gommes... en tout cas tu me vois très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. Le temps et le boulot passé dessus en vaut la peine apparemment! C'est trop coooool... :) et encore flattée qu'Ilyrià t'ai donné envie de lui dessiner ses tenues...

Sandra: nos messages sont justes délirants, tu le sais doudou! je voulais te remercier pour tes superbes dédicaces... et les infos et idées débattues!

Toutouille: je te gardai pour la fin car la place de ma glorieuse relectrice est à part! :) 1ère chose: j adore les jeux de mots pourris! Et cul-te est un parfait synonyme de Thranduil! ensuite merci pour tout! Pour ton oeil avisé, les discussions et tout le reste et puis... place toute particulière à ma 100ème review! Bisous bisous bisous!

Poly Pops: après la lionne, le bébé étoile de mer... voici la Rôdeuse!

Et pour finir merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs alertes et favoris comme à tous ceux qui prennent sur leur temps pour me lire!

ah oui dernière chose: je n'ai pas inventé la langue des Wallens... en fait c'est un mélange de mon crû et d'une langue qui existe... si vous la trouvez, vous trouverez de quel peuple descend Ilyrià! ce n'est pas un pays à proprement parler mais un peuple... un indice?: mon cousin est né sur ces terres! Hahahaha que je suis drôle!

Chapitre 23,

Legolas, plus tôt dans l'après-midi,

Il claqua la porte, plus mécontent que jamais. Non ce n'était pas le mot adéquat... Colère l'était, tout comme rage...

Comment pouvaient-ils rester aussi indifférents et accepter _ça_ sans y trouver à redire?! La simple idée que tous ces nains, sans parler de tous ceux qui seraient présents ce soir, que tous posent leurs yeux sur elle le rendait tout simplement fou. Jamais. Jamais il ne serait capable de le supporter et il ne comprenait pas que son père aussi fier soit-il puisse seulement y songer. Quant à Ilyrià, pour le coup, il aurait aimé qu'elle se rebella un peu au lieu de cet abattement qui la poussait à accepter une telle chose sans broncher ! Depuis quand se laissait-elle dicter sa conduite sans émettre la moindre objection?!

L'ellon traversa le corridor surchargé de pierreries d'un pas rapide. Ses bottes résonnaient sèchement sur le sol pavé d'or mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Seule la dispute avec Ilyrià se rejouait en boucle dans son esprit. Il revoyait l'éclat tour à tour coléreux et effondré des yeux si particuliers qu'il avait appris à chérir. Comme il pouvait s'en vouloir d'avoir mentionné Bolg et le calvaire qu'elle avait enduré entre ses mains! Par les Valar, il le retrouverait et lui ferait payer chaque affront perpétré sur sa princesse. Il le jurait encore et encore. Dût-il y passer le reste de sa vie, il le tuerait et y prendrait grand plaisir...

Une fois n'était pas coutume pour un elfe, il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Un elfing boudeur n'aurait pas mieux fait... Il l'avait blessée mais il avait été pris de fureur comme de peur en constatant sa disparition du camp... Comment ne pas penser à ces quelques jours en forêt? Ils en portaient encore tous les deux les stigmates, lui avec sa main et elle... avec sa lèvre à jamais couturée... N'avait-elle donc rien retenu? Était-ce là la dure loi des hommes, leur malédiction? Refaire les mêmes erreurs encore et toujours?

Elle s'était encore mise dans une situation dangereuse où elle aurait pu perdre la vie. Si Beorn n'avait pas retrouvé sa trace et conduit son père jusqu'à la Wallen, elle reposerait désormais dans les cavernes de Mandos... et ça, ça lui était juste intolérable.

Il arriva enfin aux appartements qui lui avaient été dévolus et y entra en jurant... comme un Wallen. Thror avait-il fait exprès de l'installer si loin de la jeune femme? Comment était-il sensé alors en prendre soin?!

L'ellon se jeta sur le lit sans un seul coup d'œil sur le salon ou encore sa chambre. Peu lui importait l'aspect cossu du mobilier ou la grandeur des pièces. Rien de ce royaume ne l'intéressait. Il ne pensait qu'à en repartir le plus vite possible. Legolas avait encore ses dagues harnachées qui lui meurtrissaient le dos, ainsi couché mais il n'en avait cure. Au contraire, il trouva la douleur salutaire, un exutoire à ses emportements. Son esprit tournait à plein régime... Ilyrià avait réellement le don de se fourrer dans des situations peu enviables et de lui retourner les sangs...

Pourquoi donc était-elle partie ainsi? Que s'était-il passé avec le Conui pour qu'elle le fuisse? Et question plus insidieuse... comment se faisait-il que ce fut son père qui l'ait retrouvée? Legolas fronça les sourcils, donnant à son visage carré un aspect plus dur encore. Une sensation étrange était née au creux de son ventre lorsqu'il les avait enfin trouvés dans l'ancien cercle d'Oropher pour ne plus le quitter depuis... comme s'il avait troublé quelque chose d'intime. Son père et Ilyrià étaient comme dans une espèce de bulle hors du temps tant et si bien qu'il avait eu la désagréable impression d'être un intrus... L'ellon secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il déraillait. Cela venait sans doute du fait qu'il aurait aimé être le premier à arriver sur les lieux. Après tout, ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre avec la princesse wallen ou tout du moins, ce serait bientôt le cas. Aussi jugeait-il normal que tout ce qui touche à elle passa par lui. L'elfe se rendait bien compte que sa possessivité sous-jacente pour tout ce qui était relatif à Ilyrià était par trop exacerbée. Mais comment assagir un tel sentiment quand tout autour de vous ne faisait que l'attiser?

Un coup discret retentit à la porte. Legolas se leva à contrecoeur pour aller ouvrir. Son air peu amène se renfrogna un peu plus quand il découvrit le nain devant lui. Par les Valar, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter une telle proximité très longtemps... Rien que leur vue provoquait chez lui l'écœurement et l'envie de frapper.

 _\- Oui_ , lâcha-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

\- Mon seigneur, répondit le nain aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit en s'inclinant avec déférence. Pour vous, du roi Thror.

Il lui fourra un pli entre les mains avant de détaler les jambes à son cou comme si un warg le poursuivait. Le prince de la Maison Vertefeuille n'avait pas bonne réputation au sein de la population naine tout comme son père. Leur inimitié était trop ancrée et ils ne tentaient même pas de s'en cacher comme aurait pu le faire un elfe d'Imladris. Peu souhaitaient donc avoir le moindre rapport avec l'un d'entre eux. Il allait sans dire que cela lui convenait fort bien...

L'elfe referma la porte d'un coup de talon et alla s'asseoir confortablement dans une bergère. Que pouvait lui vouloir personnellement ce maudit roi sous sa damnée montagne?! Il décacheta la courte missive et se redressa d'un bond après avoir pris connaissance des quelques lignes. Il manqua s'étrangler de rage. Il dût relire à deux fois, certain de s'être trompé. De toute évidence, il ne s'agissait ni d'une erreur ni d'un mirage. Le souverain se gaussait de lui avec cette mascarade! Sous prétexte de bienséance et pour le bon déroulement de la soirée à venir, le prince Thorin avait été dévolu à sa Wallen. Quant à lui, le roi le priait de bien vouloir accompagner la représentante des Dunedains du Nord, Paoel' Salorn. Un sourire éclaira malgré tout son visage tendu. A tout malheur, au moins un zeste de beau temps. A défaut d'être avec Ilyrià, il serait le cavalier d'une rôdeuse qu'il connaissait et, qui plus est, respectait. En revanche, savoir la jeune pupille de Mirkwood au bras d'un prince nain lui était plus que rébarbatif...

Quelqu'un toqua de nouveau à la porte. S'il s'agissait encore d'un représentant de Durin, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir répondre de ses actes! Agacé, il cria à l'intrus d'entrer et fut agréablement surpris de voir s'avancer Finnàm. Le pas léger, la démarche féline, il vint jusqu'à lui et le salua comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois de cette trop longue journée. Ses yeux turquoises ne brillaient pas de leur éternelle lueur rusée et paraissaient même... vides. Il se triturait les lèvres en les mordillant avec force, à tel point qu'une goutte de sang perla et suivit le sillon de la cicatrice qui lui barrait le menton sans qu'il chercha à l'essuyer.

Quelque chose préoccupait le Conui, c'était plus qu'évident. Cela ne lui parut pas être un bon signe car ce Wallen là était particulièrement imperturbable... si l'on excluait son comportement ces derniers temps. Peut-être allait-il enfin avoir les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait.

Il invita le Commandant à s'installer dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face devant l'âtre. Finnàm s'assit, l'air absent. Il alluma un cigarillo les yeux perdus dans les flammes dansantes.

\- Comment donc font ces gens pour avoir des cheminées si profondément enfouies dans la montagne? demanda-t-il sans suivre précisément un chemin de pensées cohérent.

Legolas le regarda, interdit.

\- Comment font... répéta-t-il avant de se reprendre _. Conui, allez-vous bien? Vous semblez fort troublé, mellon.._. Certaines de vos réactions ne vous ressemblent pas vraiment, à l'instar de celle envers ma Dame...

\- L'aimes-tu? l'interrompit brusquement Finnàm qui reprenait pied dans la réalité.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'elfe. Le prince soutint son regard perçant et se carra dans le fauteuil. Il croisa les jambes avant d'appuyer sa tempe contre son poing.

\- De cela, je n'ai aucun doute, mellon nîn. _Je donnerai ma vie pour elle..._ même si elle ne semble pas en accord avec cet état de faits...

\- Ilyrià est une Wallen, sourit Finnàm en jetant son mégot dans les braises. Je sais que nous disons souvent cela pour dédouaner certains de nos comportements mais... telle est la réalité. Elle est fougueuse et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. La liberté n'est pas un vain concept chez nous. Cependant... ma princesse s'étiole depuis quelques temps... Un conseil, prionnsa. Ne l'entrave pas comme te le dicte ta conscience. Oui... J'ai eu vent de votre querelle... continua-t-il en se penchant vers lui les avant-bras sur les genoux. Un petit oiseau de près deux mètres me l'a soufflé à l'oreille. Ily a besoin de vivre, de rire sans condition aucune... comme elle est en train de le faire dans une des fontaines des jardins en ce moment même...

 _\- Que dis-tu?!_ dit Legolas en bondissant du fauteuil suivi du Conui.

 _\- Air do shocain_! Du calme! rit ce dernier. Elle est avec deux de nos amis fraîchement débarqués de notre bien-aimée cité ainsi qu'une bande de nains fort joyeux d'ailleurs!

Finnàm agrippa l'épaule de l'ellon d'une pression assez forte pour le contraindre à tempérer ses ardeurs et le regarda gravement.

 _\- Mo caraid, cha._ Laisse-la s'amuser sans avoir à penser à quoi que ce soit. Je sais combien il t'en coûte... J'ai moi même énormément de mal à ne pas la cloîtrer à double tour mais il faut lui donner plus de liberté, lui faire confiance sinon nous finirons par la perdre, cette peste de Wallen... Ne t'inquiète pas, Klaùs veille... - un rictus tordu étira les lèvres couturées du soldat- Je ne suis pas fou non plus au point de la laisser sans surveillance...

Le Wallen allait quitter la suite de Legolas quand la voix de l'elfe l'arrêta dans son élan.

 _\- Conui, un instant..._ Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure dans la forêt? Pourquoi user de violence avec votre... notre protégée?

Finnàm soupira et ferma les yeux une demi seconde. Il ralluma une seconde tige d'herbes de Longoulet, les mains légèrement tremblantes en dépit de sa tentative pour donner le change. Il lui répondit de dos sans le regarder.

 _\- Mearan, caraid, mearan_ , des cauchemars... Je dors peu et mes nerfs en pâtissent, je le crains... Mais tout sera désormais sous contrôle. Aucun autre incident ne sera plus à déplorer et je réglerai les choses avec mo bana- phrionnsa. J'ai préparé moi même une potion à base de coquelicots qui est un des plus puissants sédatifs qui soient. Apprentissage de notre Guérisseur... Maintenant, prionnsa, tu devrais songer à te changer. Le jour décline et la nuit risque d'être longue... prédit le loup avant de sortir une bonne fois pour toutes.

L'ellon médita quelques instants les paroles du Wallen. S'il était honnête, il se devait d'admettre que le Conui parlait avec clairvoyance au sujet de la jeune femme qui hantait ses pensées, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Après tout, il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, Anaïsa mise à part et peut-être Klaùs. Legolas soupçonnait avec une pointe d'amertume qu'il avait s'agi à un moment donné de plus que d'amitié entre eux deux.

Lui aussi avait remarqué qu'Ilyrià avait perdu de sa verve depuis quelques semaines. Il avait imputé cet état de cause à leur mésaventure avec les orcs. Mais force lui était de constater que certes, cela avait empiré, mais que cette situation prenait ses racines depuis bien plus longtemps. La dégradation de son caractère tempétueux l'inquiétait. Dans l'absolu, Finnàm avait raison. Il devait lui lâcher du leste.

Dans l'absolu... car la réalité était tout autre. Sa capacité à provoquer et même à attirer les ennuis à elle faisait qu'il était de son devoir à lui de la protéger.

Legolas se leva et se dévêtit pour procéder à sa toilette. Il serait bientôt l'heure de se rendre à ce damné banquet où une fois de plus ses nerfs seraient mis à rude épreuve. Il lui faudrait rester stoïque face au spectacle de la Wallen dansant pour ce nain prétentieux... ce roi de pacotille qui prendrait alors un malin plaisir à les humilier son père et lui.

L'ellon se pinça les narines puis inspira profondément en enfilant une riche tunique d'argent brodée. Il se devait de rester calme...

Rester calme.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ilyrià, même moment,

Allongée sur le ventre dans l'herbe, la jeune femme regardait ses compagnons lutter joyeusement devant elle. Les jumeaux étaient d'une agilité déconcertante pour leur stature et elle avait toujours adoré les voir évoluer. Toujours en action, marchant et courant comme s'ils dansaient, Fillan et Fingall ne pouvaient rester sans rien faire. Ilyrià n'avait jamais vu Wallens plus mal assortis à leur double animal. Comment ces deux là avaient-ils pu être assimilés à des ours? Si ce n'était leur force herculéenne bien évidemment...

Quelle avait été sa joie de les découvrir ici! Un souffle ou plutôt une tornade d'air frais dans sa vie viciée ces derniers mois... Elle avait bien cru que Thranduil allait tomber raide mort lorsqu'ils avaient débarqué sans crier gare dans le salon. Heureusement d'ailleurs car qui sait ce qui serait arrivé sinon? L'éclat dans les yeux de son roi, du roi se reprit-elle, ne lui avait rien dit qui vaille... Que ce serait-il passé? Une petite partie d'elle aurait aimé le savoir mais l'autre, plus cartésienne, lui murmurait que cela devait rester ainsi... chimérique et de l'ordre du fantasme.

Elle cueillit une petite fleur jaune et la coinça derrière son oreille avant de poser sa tête sur ses avant-bras repliés sur le tapis moelleux de l'herbe fraîche. Ses vêtements la collaient mais la brûlure timide du soleil d'automne lui chauffait délicieusement la peau. Cette petite escapade dans la fontaine lui avait fait le plus grand bien, physiquement comme moralement. La saison avait beau être avancée et l'air frais, les Wallens étaient habitués aux températures rugueuses tout comme les nains de toute évidence. Elle se sentait revigorée, gonflée à bloc et prête au combat quel qu'il soit. L'arrivée des jumeaux n'y était pas non plus étrangère. La princesse repensa au geste qu'elle avait failli avoir dans la forêt et se mordit la lèvre. Quelle idiote avait-elle été! Erù en soit remercié, rien d'irrévocable n'était arrivé... Il était arrivé à temps.

Les jumeaux s'affalèrent à ses côtés en riant. Fingal, celui aux cheveux longs, s'ébroua avec brusquerie l'arrosant copieusement.

 _\- Caraid_ , s'écria Ilyrià en tentant de se protéger du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, _tu es pire qu'un chiot!_

 _\- Un chiot?_ rugit-il, _un ourson, piuthar!_

Fillan s'esclaffa en s'asseyant sur les talons.

 _\- Ces nains sont de joyeux lurons! Il me tarde de mieux faire connaissance ce soir!_

 _\- Fil_ , grogna la jeune femme. Elle roula sur le flanc pour échapper aux démonstrations mouillées des deux hommes qui l'encadraient. _Comment veux-tu faire plus ample connaissance... tu ne parles que wallen!_

 _\- Le langage du corps est universel, bana phrionnsa,_ susurra Fingal avec un roulement de hanches suggestif.

Ilyrià glapit quand il l'attrapa d'un bras et l'attira contre lui. Sa peau blanche et parsemée de tâches de son était horriblement froide contre la sienne, chaude.

 _\- Je vais me faire un en-cas des jolies naines bien en chair!_ fit-il dans le creux de son cou.

Fillan se colla à eux et sourit, toutes dents dehors. Ses yeux verts virèrent au mordoré et ses dents commencèrent à s'épaissir pour s'allonger ensuite.

 _\- Oui... nous allons mettre de l'ambiance princesse..._

 _\- Vous êtes là pour ça,_ réalisa la jeune femme avec un hoquet de surprise. _Pour_...

 _\- ...laisser un souvenir impérissable au roi sous la montagne,_ finit le jumeau dans son dos. - elle sentit une de ses griffes suivre la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale- _Que crois-tu? Ton père n'apprécie pas qu'on lui force la main..._

 _\- ... ni que sa fille doive danser devant un roi mégalomane... ce n'est pas l'idée qu'il se fait de la politesse..._

 _\- ... aussi_ , renchérit son frère de la même voix enjouée, nous voilà. _Nous t'assisterons pour cette danse..._

 _\- ... qui risque d'en laisser pantois plus d'un..._

 _\- ... à commencer par ce roi elfe qui nous a si aimablement ordonné de sortir de notre bain diurne! Quel rabat-joie celui-là,_ grogna Fillan en roulant dans l'herbe.

Ilyrià se releva lestement et leur tira la langue à tous les deux. Elle jeta un œil aux nains qui les avaient accueillis si amicalement et qui cuvaient leur vin affalés sur la table.

 _\- Par les Dieux, on se croirait chez nous!_ sourit-elle avec indulgence.

La jeune femme prit le chemin retour pour retourner à ses appartements. L'heure était venue de se préparer pour le banquet. Elle ne serait pas en retard et leur montrerait à tous ce qu'était une Wallen. Ils voulaient en faire un animal de foire et ils seraient servis... Les jumeaux étaient toujours dans l'herbe à s'ébattre comme de jeunes enfants. C'était là une de leur force... Passer pour des enfants alors qu'ils étaient redoutables. Elles les avait déjà vu à l'œuvre et leur force n'avait d'égale que leur brutalité...

 _\- Au fait caraid! Les naines... Vous êtes au courant qu'elles sont pourvues de fort jolies barbes?!_ cria-t-elle en courant vers l'entrée de la montagne par laquelle ils étaient sortis un peu plus tôt.

 _\- Voilà qui ne manquera pas de piquant alors!_ lui répondirent en cœur les deux frères en se jetant à nouveau dans la fontaine.

Elle avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'une naine lui tomba littéralement dessus. Elles se heurtèrent l'une à l'autre et se regardèrent ahuries avant d'éclater toutes deux de rire devant une Elëa mortifiée de voir la princesse sur les fesses. Ilyrià se releva tant bien que mal avant d'aider la petite femme à se remettre debout elle aussi. Elle était d'un beau blond cendré tout comme la fine barbe tressée qui lui mangeait les joues. Deux grands yeux bleus la regardaient avec bienveillance.

\- Ma Dame, je suis Dis, la sœur de Thorin. Mon père m'envoie vous aider si...

\- Et je l'en remercie princesse Dis mais je n'ai besoin de rien... Elëa m'assistera... mais je me félicite de faire votre connaissance ici et non ce soir au milieu d'un tas de personnes dont je n'arriverai jamais à retenir les noms!

\- Vous êtes tout à fait comme je me l'imaginais, princesse Wallen! s'exclama Dis, ravie. Mon frère m'a brossé de vous un portrait absolument fidèle!

\- Vraiment? s'étonna Ilyrià. Et que vous a-t-il donc dit?

\- Que vous étiez à n'en point douter une naine dans un corps beaucoup trop grand! Et que vous n'aviez rien en commun avec les gens que vous escortez céans... soit dit sans vous déplaire, conclut Dis avec un sourire contrit pour l'elfine muette. Je devrais y aller si vous n'avez point besoin de mes services. J'ai moi même quelques tâches à accomplir avant le bal...

\- Alors, ne vous attardez pas, princesse Dis, et je me fais déjà une joie de voir un visage amical à cette petite sauterie! finit Ilyrià en prenant congé d'une petite courbette irrévérencieuse.

La Wallen la regarda s'éloigner avant de rentrer avec Elëa dans sa suite. Elle se déshabilla en éparpillant ses frusques dégoulinantes un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle se plongea ensuite avec avidité dans le bain chaud qui lui avait été préparé et s'abandonna avec délice aux bienfaits de l'eau bouillante. Malheureusement, elle n'eut guère le temps de s'y appesantir que l'elleth la pressait d'en sortir pour se vêtir. L'heure tournait et il n'était pas question d'être en retard. Le prince Thorin serait bientôt là lui répétait sans cesse sa camériste. Elëa lui oindit le corps d'huile d'agrumes et lui présenta la robe qui lui avait été choisie. Ilyrià détailla le vêtement d'un œil critique. Elle aurait voulu avoir quelque chose à lui reprocher mais c'était impossible, elle était juste splendide. La princesse wallen l'enfila, appréciant le contact sensuel de la soie sur sa chair nue. Du même émeraude que ses écailles lorsqu'elle se laissait aller à sa mutation, la robe balayait le sol. Fluide et vaporeuse à souhait, elle lui découvrait une épaule tandis que l'autre restait couverte pour en faire une jolie asymétrie. Une ceinture d'or tressée passait juste au dessous de ses seins les rendant plus opulents encore. A chaque pas, le drapé ondulait et créait une illusion d'optique... le ballet nautique de la sirène. Une paire de sandales dorées complétait sa tenue. Ilyrià ne voulut pas ajouter de bijoux mais Elëa ne l'entendait visiblement pas ainsi.

Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel bal, Dame Ilyrià! la tança-t-elle gentiment. Les plus hauts dignitaires seront présents. Vous ne pouvez vous y rendre sans aucun apprêt, justifia l'elleth. Si vous ne le faîtes pas pour vous, faîtes le pour moi. Le roi sera mécontent si je ne m'acquitte pas de ma tâche comme il l'entend.

La Wallen poussa un soupir d'exaspération et s'assit de mauvaise grâce sur le tabouret attenant à la coiffeuse pour s'en remettre aux mains expertes d'Elëa.

\- Tu commences à trop bien me connaître, marmotta-t-elle faussement indignée. Cela ne me convient pas du tout... Tu as trop de pouvoir sur moi, caraid...

\- Si fait mellon nîn! rit l'elfine en tordant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les bouclettes récalcitrantes. Vous serez magnifique! Le prince nain aura bien de la chance de vous escorter...

\- Et toi? Qui t'a-t-on imposé?

\- Personne... Je ne suis pas assez importante pour cela. J'accompagnerai donc le Conui, dit-elle en rougissant de plaisir.

\- Quelle chance, soupira Ilyrià avec une grimace sous les coups de brosse qu'elle subissait. Et... qui aura l'insigne honneur d'être la cavalière de notre Haut Roi? demanda-t-elle innocemment alors qu'elle bouillait de connaître la réponse.

\- Les rouages diplomatiques vous sont vraiment trop étrangers mellon, lui fit remarquer sa compagne avec indulgence. Si je suis de basse extraction, le seigneur Thranduil est quant à lui bien au-dessus de tout cela. Son rang ne l'oblige à rien... même si plus d'une elfine seraient ravies de tenir ce rôle.

\- Bien, souffla Ilyrià avec tant de satisfaction que l'elleth la regarda avec un étonnement teinté de suspicion.

Elle ne dit rien mais le soulagement que la Wallen avait l'air de ressentir lui fit froncer les sourcils. L'heure n'était pas à la spéculation mais elle devrait en parler à son Conui. Une petite voix lui murmurait que ce comportement n'avait rien d'anodin.

Grâce à toute une escouade d'épingles, Elëa fit des merveilles. Elle réussit une fois de plus l'exploit de la rendre tout à fait présentable. Ses cheveux ainsi domestiqués étaient ramassés en plusieurs entrelacs de tresses filés de diverses perles d'eau. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Ilyrià ne se regarda pas de son oeil blasé habituel. Critiquer ne serait pas rendre justice au travail incroyable de son amie elfe. Pensant avoir terminé, la jeune femme se leva avant de croiser le regard sévère de l'elleth. Ah oui! Les maudits bijoux... Elle se rassit en grommelant.

\- Alors quoi? Par pitié, dis-moi qu'il ne s'agit pas de pendants d'oreilles ou pire de bagues!

Elëa sourit et tira un écrin de sa poche. Elle l'ouvrit pour en prendre précautionneusement son contenu. Elle le lui passa et Ilyrià resta coite. Une fine chaîne d'or lui encerclait le cou au bout de laquelle se trouvait le plus beau pendentif qu'elle n'avait jamais admiré. D'une finesse exquise, il représentait une petite branche de bruyère sertie d'émeraudes et d'améthystes. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri de ravissement. La jeune femme le prit délicatement entre ses doigts pour l'admirer quand un coup retentit. Elle nicha le bijou sous sa robe dans le creux de sa poitrine. La Wallen ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle puisse le voir. Elle n'aurait su en dire la raison mais l'intimité qu'elle ressentait dans ce présent lui rendait l'idée intolérable. Elle savait pertinemment qui le lui avait offert. Toute à ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas Elëa lui poser adroitement son diadème sur la tête avant d'aller ouvrir.

Son cavalier était là, droit et fier. Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion une luxueuse chemise brodée de fils argentés sur un pantalon noir. Un lourd manteau bordé d'hermine complétait sa tenue. Il dégageait une telle force brute qu' Ilyrià s'en trouva intimidée, chose somme toute assez rare pour être mentionnée. Le prince saisit sa main et la baisa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Erù en soit remercié, la jeune Wallen était si petite qu'elle ne dépassait que de peu le nain qui, à contrario, était plutôt grand selon les critères de son peuple.

\- Dame Ilyrià, vous êtes en beauté, dit-il d'une voix basse et éraillée.

Elle le prit par le bras, au final enchantée de devoir l'accompagner.

\- Et que dire de vous, prionnsa?! Mais trêve de civilité entre nous... Vous m'avez si bien mouchée lors de notre rencontre qu'il n'est que justice que vous m'appeliez par mon seul prénom!

Une esquisse de sourire étira les lèvres fines du nain. L'intelligence qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles outremer promettait un bon compagnon de soirée à la jeune femme. Ils devisèrent gaiement tandis qu'ils s'aventuraient dans le dédale des couloirs et des escaliers plus nombreux les uns que les autres. Comment faisaient les nains pour s'y retrouver dans pareil labyrinthe?! Ilyrià était certaine que seule, jamais elle ne trouverait son chemin et finirait momifiée dans un recoin de la montagne... sèche comme une vieille datte ridée. L'idée la fit rire. Elle en fit part au prince qui lui promit de veiller ses arrières.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ilyrià. Je ne doute pas que votre prince elfe remuerait ciel et terre si vous disparaissiez, lâcha Thorin narquois. Après quelques secondes il reprit, sérieux: J'ai beaucoup de mal à vous imaginer unie à leur peuple. Vous leur ressemblez si peu... Ils sont tellement... elfiques! cracha-t-il, et vous si différente!

La musique de plus en plus forte et les voix qu'ils distinguaient nettement leur indiquèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Cependant, Ilyrià tenait à clarifier la situation du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle s'arrêta et planta ses yeux dans ceux du prince.

\- Caraid, j'ai longtemps pensé comme vous et très honnêtement il m'arrive encore d'en venir aux mêmes constats... Cela dit, il nous faut voir désormais au delà de ces différences comme vous le dîtes si bien... Je me concentre, ou tout du moins j'essaie, sur ce qui nous rapproche... la loyauté, le désir de faire le bien, le sens aigu de ce qui est juste... Évidemment, s'ils étaient moins obtus et ancrés dans leur sens de l'étiquette, de leurs traditions... quoique plus je les côtoie, plus je m'aperçois que leur tempérament est beaucoup plus fougueux qu'ils ne le laissent croire! Ils sont immortels, mo caraid, ceci explique cela. Nous ne sommes qu' éphémères et vivons dans l'urgence. Pas eux et quelque part, c'est aussi leur malédiction, conclut-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Thorin n'ajouta pas un mot. Il n'y avait aucune utilité à cela. La princesse wallen semblait vraiment plus réfléchie que le tableau qui lui avait été fait d'elle. Il lui apparaissait clairement que la femme devant lui tenait à son nouveau monde comme à l'ancien... Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle spécialement décorée pour l'occasion. Ilyrià fut une nouvelle fois soufflée par la magnificence toute en démesure du lieu. Elle n'y était pas particulièrement sensible mais le faste grandiose appliqué ici ne pouvait qu'être remarqué. Ils étaient dans une pièce qui tenait plutôt de galerie au vu de ses proportions gargantuesques.

Les murs d'or étaient incrustés de pierreries formant elles-même de magnifiques arabesques. De grandes gerbes de fleurs se dressaient dans tous les coins délimitant ainsi plusieurs alcôves intimistes où des banquettes moelleuses étaient disposées. Ilyrià ne put empêcher un sourire de flotter sur ses lèvres en pensant à l'utilité que pouvaient bien avoir ces sofas dans de tels lieux. Rien de sage à son humble avis. Des guirlandes de lampions de mythril et d'argent serpentaient le long des obélisques en s'entrecroisant avec les lierres grimpants et autres glycines odorantes. Une grande table en forme de u avait été placée de façon à ce qu'elle surplombe une dizaines d'autres plus modestes celles-ci. Un ensemble de musiciens avait élu domicile sur une petite estrade et la Wallen eut l'agréable surprise de n'y voir aucune harpe.

Une chaleur salvatrice enveloppait la salle où quasiment la totalité des convives se massait déjà. Thorin entraîna la princesse sous la mer d'un groupe à l'autre afin de lui présenter chaque ambassadeur. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être l'attraction de la décennie... Personne n'avait vu de Wallen jusque là et certains avaient toujours cru qu'il s'agissait là de légendes pour enfants. Sa tête lui paraissait horriblement pesante... Une migraine pernicieuse avait commencé à l'envahir. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ces questions de protocole! Sourire, faire la révérence lui écorchaient chaque membre et sa fierté. A sa décharge, Thorin ne semblait pas plus à l'aise et se rembrunissait un peu plus à chaque parole échangée avec l'un des diplomates.

Elle rencontra ainsi les représentants de chaque peuple d'Arda. Autant le Rohirrim lui fit bonne impression avec ses manières franches et directes, autant n'apprécia-t-elle que fort moyennement l'intendant rattaché au Gondor, trop louvoyant à son goût.

Elle finit par apercevoir Legolas un peu plus loin et sourit instinctivement. Il était tout bonnement éblouissant dans sa tunique argentée. Il avait ceint pour l'occasion un fin diadème d'argent qui mettait en valeur son beau visage ainsi dégagé. Il riait et n'en paraissait que plus lumineux. Ses yeux bleutés pétillaient joyeusement. Elle allait l'interpeler quand elle comprit la raison de son engouement. Il était en grande conversation avec une jeune femme. De taille moyenne et les cheveux châtains irrévérencieusement courts, elle avait un visage avenant aux traits fins et aux pommettes hautes où brillaient deux grands yeux verts en amande. Elle était ce qu' Ilyrià aurait qualifié de beauté exotique si elle s'était montrée honnête... Elle se comportait avec l'ellon comme si elle le connaissait de longue date. La jeune princesse nota d'un œil inquisiteur la façon dont elle se tenait proche du prince sylvestre ainsi que la main posée négligemment sur son bras. Un pincement de jalousie lui serra le cœur.

\- Ilyrià, l'avertit Thorin à voix basse, vous ne devriez pas fusiller la pauvre Rôdeuse de votre regard. Ce n'est guère convenable, Dame Wallen. Seriez-vous une tigresse?

\- Cha caraid... juste une sirène... un vulgaire poisson, prionnsa!

\- Vulgaire, je ne crois pas jeune fille... sourit le nain en le guidant vers le couple. Prince Legolas, Paoel'Salorn... les salua-t-il avec une courtoisie quelque peu guindée.

\- Wen nîn, vous êtes resplendissante! souffla Legolas.

Cet aveu sincère emplit la jeune femme de joie et elle lui adressa un clin d'œil en retour. La jeune femme à ses côtés posa sur elle un regard tranquille. Ses yeux verts semblaient la transpercer de part en part. Elle respirait la ruse et la force de caractère. La Rôdeuse lui prit la main entre les siennes et la pressa avec un énorme sourire.

\- Bienvenue Dame Ilyrià... Le prince que voici n'a de cesse de parler de vous à tel point que c'en est épuisant!

Thorin avait eu raison... Les opinions faîtes à la va-vite étaient réellement néfastes! La femme devant elle était tout simplement charmante. Pas étonnant que Legolas la boive ainsi des yeux se dit-elle avec une certaine amertume. Il avait l'air heureux de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas vu un, ou dans ce cas une vieille amie, depuis longtemps.

Après une courte discussion, le nain l'emmena danser, histoire de lui changer les idées mais aussi de donner le change. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que Thror attendait d'eux? Malgré son imposante stature et sa raideur, il se montrait excellent danseur... tout comme l'homme du Rohan et même le Harradrim qui s'émerveilla des caractéristiques physiques qu'il avait en commun avec la jeune femme. Elle valsait de nouveau avec l'héritier de Durin quand un gong retentit signifiant à tous l'heure du dîner. La Wallen se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait ni vu les siens ni même entraperçu le roi elfe. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de venir ne serait-ce que la saluer...

Soudain, un rire tonitruant la sortit de sa méditation et la fit sourire. La jeune femme avait reconnu son cousin au milieu d'une véritable petite cour féminine. A le voir agir ainsi, tour à tour gracieux et rustre, elle n'eut plus aucun doute. Le Wallen chassait. Cette nuit, plus d'une femme qu'elles soient humaines ou elfes tomberaient dans ses filets... Le Ceanar était assis à ses côtés à fumer et discuter sereinement avec une Elëa toute en beauté. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, étaient en grande discussion, certainement stérile, avec des nains, chopes à la main. Le pouvoir de l'alcool...

Des effluves boisées imprégnèrent tout à coup ses narines. Elle inspira à pleins poumons le délectable parfum. Une seule personne avait une telle odeur. Le souverain sylvestre était là, derrière elle, et discutait avec Legolas comme si de rien n'était. Son cœur eut plusieurs loupés en le voyant si près et si loin à la fois. Il portait une tunique d'un azur qui rehaussait celui plus pâle de ses yeux et filée des même entrelacs des lacets dans ses cheveux. Ses longues jambes étaient fuselées dans une paire de chausses du même bleu que sa chemise et gainées d'une paire de bottes étincelantes. Un manteau de soie et brocard le rendait plus imposant encore si cela était possible. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne détourna le sien. Ilyrià en aurait pleuré de rage. L'indifférence qu'elle lisait sur son beau visage la terrassait. Au moins tout était clair et net. Il appliquait ce qu'il lui avait dit précédemment. L'ennui et la suffisance étaient les seuls sentiments que l'ellon dégageait présentement.

La main de Thorin dans son dos la sortit de sa torpeur. Il la guida vers la grande table où elle fut installée entre le prince et le Gondorien. Legolas était placé quant à lui un peu plus loin toujours à côté de son amie dunedain au déplaisir fort mal venu de la jeune femme. Le roi était quasiment en face d'elle sur l'autre branche du u à la droite du roi Thror. Entrées, plats de viandes et de poissons se succédèrent sans qu'Ilyrià n'ait eu la moindre envie d'y toucher. Elle n'avait pas faim. Par contre elle avait soif... Elle vida consciencieusement plusieurs coupes de vin. Se donner du courage, voilà ce qu'elle faisait car la simple idée de devoir s'exhiber devant cette horde d'inconnus plus rebutants les uns que les autres la révulsait.

Elle aimait beaucoup danser mais chez elle au milieu des siens et dans sa cité. Elle devait cependant reconnaître que le prince nain faisait tout pour lui être des plus agréables. Il fut d'une courtoisie charmante, aussi prévenant qu' attentionné mais l'homme du Gondor gâchait absolument tout. D'une fatuité comme rarement elle en avait rencontré auparavant, l'intendant la mangeait des yeux faisant en sorte que n'importe lequel de leurs gestes se transforme en contact charnel. Son dégoût se transforma en colère sourde lorsqu'elle sentit une main moite et insistante se poser sur son genou. Il le caressa légèrement en remontant lentement vers sa cuisse. Une rougeur des plus tenaces lui empourpra les joues. La Wallen saisit alors son couteau et le planta devant l'homme surpris. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux assombris par une violence mal contenue.

\- Si vous ne retirez pas cette main, monseigneur, ce n'est pas dans le bois de la table que je planterai ce couteau... siffla-t-elle, les dents serrées. Et la maison de l'intendant verra sa lignée s'éteindre... Quand aux hommes que vous pouvez voir là bas en train de nous regarder -elle désigna une table où huit paires d'yeux étaient fixées sans sourciller sur eux- ce sont les miens, ces Wallens mystérieux à la réputation qui, croyez-moi, est plus que justifiée... Ils vous démembreraient sans aucun état d'âme s'ils savaient où votre main est posée... et je ne parle même pas du prince elfe... Oubliez moi homme du Gondor, vous n'êtes pas de taille et n'avez pas ce qu'il faut où il faut pour gérer les appétits d'une femme telle que moi.

Comme si de rien n'était, elle sourit gentiment à l'homme avant de se retourner vers Thorin, la bouche en cœur. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle venait juste de menacer son voisin de table de lui arracher sa virilité où qu'elle se cache et de la servir aux chiens de la montagne. Elle reprit une discussion bien plus civilisée avec le prince, charmante et charmeuse. Les verres s'amoncelaient devant elle et la jeune femme se laissa tenter par les plateaux de pâtisseries surchargés qui leur passaient sous les yeux. Un peu de sucre lui redonnait tout la vivacité dont elle avait désespérément besoin.

Un fracas assourdissant se fit soudainement entendre et tous se tournèrent pour en trouver l'origine. Qui était responsable? Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps et Ilyrià dut réprimer le rire qui montait dans sa gorge. Le plan sabotage était apparemment déployé... Si Finnàm et Klaùs se tenaient relativement bien, il n'en était pas de même pour les jumeaux. A croire que leur côté ours mal léché était de sortie ce soir... Ils avaient l'air complètement saouls et avaient renversé deux tables en gesticulant comme des damnés. Ils riaient et dansaient en faisant tournoyer leurs nouveaux amis nains qui étaient dans le même état avancé d'ébriété. Ils titubaient entre les tables et alpaguaient les invités. Si les nains et les hommes s'esclaffaient de bon cœur, les elfes quant à eux avaient l'air purement outré.

Fingal avait attaché ses longs cheveux en un haut chignon si ce n'étaient quelques mèches de feu ça et là qui le rendait vraisemblablement très attirant au vu des yeux de biche que lui lançaient plusieurs femmes et elfines. Il avait retiré sa tunique trempée de bière et ne portait plus que son pantalon et sa paire de bretelles qui ne servait strictement à rien si ce n'était à souligner ses impressionnants pectoraux tatoués.

Quant à Fillan... Ilyrià se cacha derrière sa main pour dissimuler un rire. En grande discussion sans queue ni tête, lui qui ne parlait que wallen, avec un des cavaliers du Rohan, il était debout et avait posé son pied sur la chaise d'un nain, s'accoudant sur son genou. Ne sachant pas où mettre sa chope, il l'avait placée en équilibre sur la tête du ledit nain tandis qu'il arrachait à coup de dents la chair du morceau de viande qu'il tenait entre ses doigts... Ils étaient déjà bien avinés...

La jeune femme coula un œil vers les rois et fut surprise de voir un sourire sardonique ourler fugacement les lèvres de Thranduil. Pourquoi était-elle étonnée? Après tout, voir la grande soirée pompeuse qui avait été organisée tourner vinaigre devait lui procurer un réel plaisir. Thror, lui, éructait de colère et se contenait à grand-peine d'éclater. Son regard croisa celui de la Wallen et un éclat vicieux l'éclaira.

\- Dame Ilyrià! s'exclama-t-il en tapant sur les accoudoirs de son trône. N'est-ce donc pas l'heure du fantastique divertissement que vous nous offrez de si bon aloi? Excusez mon impatience mais je ne puis plus tenir!

\- Je suis navré, Ilyrià, souffla Thorin désolé du comportement de son grand-père. Rien ne peut l'arrêter quand il veut quelque chose...

L'ordre était à peine voilé dans la soi- disante supplique du roi. Ilyrià sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Comment osait-il lui donner une telle injonction devant tant de monde, elle qui était fille de roi et future épouse de prince?! Il était cependant hors de question d'exploser ici et de donner satisfaction à ce maudit... comment l'avait appelé Legolas déjà? Ah oui... ce maudit porc de Thror! Elle ne ferait défaut ni à son père ni à Thranduil et Legolas.

Elle s'inclina avec une révérence feinte et se leva sans ajouter un mot. Un regard vers les deux frères les fit agir. Ils se redressèrent abandonnant leurs compagnons de beuverie. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas soudain plus sûr et synchronisé vers la sortie. Ilyrià sourit. Elle savait combien ils étaient excellents acteurs et grands buveurs devant l'éternel Erù. Comme si quelques malheureuses carafes et autres chopes de bière pouvaient les coucher! Ce n'étaient bien là que deux grands garnements!

Elle fit un clin d'œil au prince elfe, au bord de l'apoplexie. Elle voyait ses mains serrer convulsivement le bord de la table. La jeune femme secoua la tête imperceptiblement. Pas d'esclandre. C'était exactement ce que voulait le souverain nain et il ne fallait pas qu'il lui donna ce plaisir. Ils se comprirent sans échanger un mot et Legolas lui retourna son sourire, pincé certes mais tout à elle. Il était là et ferait ce que la Wallen attendait de lui, si difficile ce fut.

Par contre, le pauvre regard qu'elle échangea avec le roi sylvestre lui fit bouillir les sangs. Le masque impassible qu'il lui renvoyait était autant de coups de poignards dans le cœur.

Très bien! Puisque cela ne lui faisait rien qu'elle dusse s'exhiber devant eux, elle leur donnerait un spectacle qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier... à la Wallen.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Thranduil,

Après avoir tiré les Wallens de la fontaine, l'ellon était retourné à ses appartements. Il avait besoin de calme, d'une sérénité qui l'avait déserté depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant et qu'il n'arrivait plus à retrouver. Il inspecta les rayonnages de la bibliothèque du petit salon mais ne trouva rien qui puisse lui convenir. Tous les ouvrages présents étaient écrits en kuzdûl. Or, le roi n'avait jamais voulu prendre la peine d'apprendre cette langue dont les sonorités lui écorchaient les oreilles. Alors que faire? Il ne souhaitait pas penser encore et encore à la Wallen qui hantait beaucoup trop son esprit à son goût... Non il était épuisé et ne aspirait qu'à un peu de paix... Malheureusement pour lui, le pli provenant du roi nain concernant les directives qu'il avait prises pour le bal mit son plan à mal. Après lecture, il froissa le papier et le jeta au loin. Thror prenait de toute évidence un malin plaisir à le contrarier. Bien sûr, cela ne l'étonnait aucunement... Il aurait très certainement fait la même chose dans la situation inverse. Il avait beau être un elfe âgé de plusieurs millénaires, il n'avait pas la sagesse d'un ellon comme Elrond... La preuve en était chaque jour depuis ces six derniers mois. Ses nerfs qu'il avait toujours cru d'acier s'échauffaient à la moindre occasion et il perdait vite pied dès qu'il s'agissait d'une certaine petite sirène... Que c'était odieusement frustrant de se comporter comme un vulgaire elfing!

Le roi se servit un verre de vin qu'il dégusta lentement. Etre mesuré, c'était là la clé. Prendre son temps pour réfléchir à chacune de ses actions et ne pas la regarder, jamais ne poser les yeux plus d'une demi seconde sur elle. Et tout irait bien...

Thranduil repensa à la conversation ou plutôt au monologue de Klaùs tout à l'heure. Savoir que le cousin de la jeune femme savait tout sur absolument tout n'avait rien de particulièrement engageant. Bien au contraire. L'analyse qu'il lui avait tenu était malheureusement correcte en tous points et la conclusion que le Wallen en tirait lui gelait le cœur comme l'âme. Elle sonnait tel un glas funeste... Ne pourraient-ils vraiment pas se contrôler? Finiraient-ils par de toute façon succomber à ces maudites lois de l'attraction?... Non, il ne devait pas douter de sa capacité à tout contrôler ainsi qu'il le faisait depuis si longtemps. Cependant, comment contrôlait-on la mer quand elle était déchaînée et qu'elle se fracassait contre vos propres défenses et ce, sans relâche?

L'elfe se servit une autre coupe. Il avait bien besoin de ça pour réussir à survivre à la soirée... Des nains, des nains, des hommes... Erù voulait vraiment qu'il trépasse! Sans parler du nombre de Wallens qui s'était légèrement accru ces dernières heures... Thranduil repensa à la sœur du Conui avec nostalgie. Au moins elle savait se montrer courtoise et d'une discrétion à toute épreuve. Parce que ceux que Sturten avait envoyé... Le roi soupira. Ils ne lui inspiraient pas du tout confiance. Ces deux frères lui faisaient penser à deux bêtes sauvages qui ne demandaient qu'à tout détruire sur leur passage et qui plus est avec délectation. Finalement, Thranduil se réjouit de leur venue dans cette fichue montagne. Ils risquaient de mettre une animation folle et de saccager le bal de Thror.

La colère se distilla dans ses veines comme un poison dévorant en repensant au nain. Quelle impudence avait-il de le traiter lui comme un vulgaire elfe de basse extraction! Le forcer à regarder sans pouvoir les toucher les gemmes pour lesquelles il s'était décidé à venir jusqu'ici. Le forcer à courber l'échine devant un roi présomptueux et paranoïaque. Le forcer à regarder la femme destinée à devenir la princesse du royaume sylvestre le divertir lui et ses convives sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit...

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et expira lentement. Contrôle de soi... contrôle... contrôle...

Il se répéta ce mantra pour s'obliger à rester stoïque. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de céder à la moindre de ses pulsions, que ce fusse la rage ou bien tout autre chose. Aussi reposa-t-il calmement le verre sur le guéridon avant de passer dans sa chambre. L'heure tournait implacablement et il devait songer à se préparer en vue du banquet. Cela dit, il ne se pressa pas. Arriver en retard se faisait quand on était roi et il n'allait certainement pas se priver de ce droit qui lui permettrait de passer un peu moins de temps en la compagnie de... ces êtres.

Il prit tout son temps pour revêtir la tenue qu'avait préparée Gallion à son attention. Il finit par un fin diadème de mythril. Il avait un moment hésité à prendre sa couronne d'automne de bois et baies rouges mais s'était ravisé. L'ellon savait que Thror ne manquerait pas de se parer de tous les artifices possibles pour rivaliser avec lui. Or, il ne voulait pas lui donner ce menu plaisir... Or de question de jouer à qui avait la plus grosse... couronne.

L'éclat du bijou lui fit immanquablement pensé à celui qu'il avait fait envoyé à la Wallen. Avait-elle aimé? En réalité, il n'en doutait pas vraiment. Longtemps il avait cherché quoi lui offrir quand une idée lumineuse lui avait sauté aux yeux. Qu'aimerait-elle de plus qu'un petit quelque chose qui lui rappellerait son foyer? L'elfe n'avait joint aucune mot au présent. C'était tout simplement inutile. Elle saurait très bien de qui il venait et de toute façon, il ne voyait dans ce pendentif que l'expression de ses regrets comme de ses remords.

Avec une bonne heure de retard, il se présenta à la salle où se déroulait la réception. Il se composa un masque parfait d'impénétrabilité et entra en saluant le Conui, déjà présent, Elëa à son bras, d'un hochement de tête. Divers dignitaires et autres vinrent lui présenter leurs respects. Il ne le leur rendit que du bout des lèvres. Passer pour un goujat ne le dérangeait pas. Il répondit vaguement à leurs questions en cherchant du regard la seule personne qu'il avait envie de voir, son fils. En parcourant la pièce des yeux, il la vit devant lui. Détournant prestement le regard, il s'obligea à l'ignorer. L'insensibilité qu'il lui renvoya était tout à fait réussie s'il s'en référait à sa mine boudeuse et assombrie. Il alla prendre place à la droite de Thror et l'écouta distraitement énumérer les raisons qui faisaient de lui un roi de droit divin. À l'écouter, les Valar l'avaient béni avec la découverte de l'Arkenstone... Thranduil faillit lui dire à plusieurs reprises que sa soif d'or entraînerait sans aucun doute sa chute mais se retint. Le souverain nain n'aurait pris cette remarque que comme une preuve de sa jalousie latente. Et puis, il était relativement mal placé pour dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, lui même étant un fervent accumulateur de richesses et autres trésors.

Il ne pouvait non plus s'empêcher de surveiller sa Wallen du coin de l'œil. Tout avait l'air d'aller si ce n'étaient les avances mal déguisées du Gondorien qui usait singulièrement sa patience lorsqu'il entendit grâce à son ouïe elfique la menace de la jeune femme. Le trouble provoqué ensuite par les jumeaux wallens lui arrachèrent un semblant de sourire. Celui de Thror ne lui dit par contre rien qui vaille. La façon dont il couvait Ilyrià de l'œil le tuait mais il ne pouvait strictement rien dire... Il la regarda quitter la salle suivie des deux frères qui bizarrement semblaient beaucoup moins saouls d'un coup. Ils agissaient avec une telle synchronisation... deux soldats... Il se morigéna. Ce n'était qu'une danse, un mauvais moment à passer. Rien de bien grave. Qu'elle valse maintenant avec un des deux Wallens ou au milieu d'une multitude de gens, quelle différence?

Les musiciens posèrent à terre leurs instruments et en saisirent d'autres traditionnels wallens. Klaùs lui même vint sur la petite scène et s'assit sur un tabouret. L'air dur et froid qu'il affichait montrait à quel point il faisait cela à contrecœur. Il s'empara d'un fiddle* tandis que le Conui prenait un piobaire* en s'installant près de lui. Les autres musiciens se munirent de flûtes, violoncelles et divers appareils de percussions.

Soudain, des clameurs s'élevèrent. Les jumeaux wallens entrèrent dans l'espace prévu pour la danse, entre les bras du u de la table, au plus près des convives. Il aurait été si dommage que qui que ce fut loupa un détail pensa l'elfe avec dégoût. Il pouvait voir les regards avides sur les deux hommes. Ils ne portaient qu'un pantalon de toile fin propice à la légèreté des mouvements. L'un d'eux jeta un bouclier à terre tandis que l'autre posait quelque chose à terre un peu plus loin. Le roi cala son menton dans la paume de sa main droite. Il n'aurait pas dû mais il devait avouer être intrigué.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à taper du pied en rythme sur le bord du bouclier de métal comme pour appeler quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui arriva. D'un geste fluide, Ilyrià se positionna sur l'écu. Elle était habillée d'une légère robe blanche qui ne laissait certes apparaître que ses petits pieds chaussés de chaussons immaculés eux aussi mais qui faisait deviner absolument tous des contours de son corps. Un tartan pourpre était noué sur son épaule droite et descendait en asymétrie lui couvrir la poitrine pour serpenter jusqu'à sa taille qu'il ceinturait complètement. Au moins, les doutes qu'il avait eu sur sa tenue étaient plus ou moins dissipés. Il avait tant craint un débordement...

Dans un même mouvement, les deux hommes se saisirent du bouclier et le levèrent à un bon mètre cinquante. Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer. La musique était incroyablement puissante et entraînante. Chaque déplacement du corps de la jeune femme était incroyablement rapide sur un si petit espace. Le buste droit et les bras le long du corps, elle donnait l'impression de survoler le support sur lequel elle était perchée. Littéralement. Chaque pas était d'une précision et d'une coordination redoutables. Avec le sourire, elle exécutait des entrechats alors que les deux hommes ne bougeait absolument pas d'un pouce, la mine sévère et figée.

Soudain, les instruments se turent à l'exception faîte du Ceanar. Avec une pirouette, elle sauta gracieusement à terre et salua le public devant elle avant de se tourner vers ses comparses. L'un avait jeté le bouclier au loin alors que l'autre se saisissait de ce qu'ils avaient posé quelques minutes auparavant. Avec effroi, le roi elfe se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait pris pour des barres de fer étaient en réalité des lames. Des lames à première vue bien aiguisées... Ils prirent chacun une extrémité à pleines mains sans se soucier de se faire mal et commencèrent à les taper les unes contre les autres en mesure avec la musique lancinante. Alors, hébété, il la vit s'élancer au milieu des lames comme si ce qu'elle faisait là était d'une simplicité enfantine. Son jeu de jambes était d'une rapidité spectaculaire et son port de bras aussi charmant que chaleureux au milieu des armes tranchantes.

Avec un dernier bond, elle sortit des doubles lames et salua sur la musique qui mourrait enfin.

Il allait enfin pouvoir respirer. L'ellon avait pourtant cru sa dernière heure venue... quand il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Tous les musiciens, y compris le Conui, avaient déserté la scène... sauf Klaùs, toujours assis, son fiddle calé sous son menton. Les jumeaux avaient aussi quitté la piste mais pas Ilyrià.

Tout à coup, le son du violon retentit, aussi doux et envoûtant qu'il avait été rapide et grinçant. Thranduil sentit son souffle devenir court sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il broya les accoudoirs de son fauteuil en la regardant commencer à onduler doucement. Ilyrià attrapa son tartan et le dénoua lentement. Les yeux mi-clos, un sourire lascif aux lèvres, elle tournoyait doucement au rythme du fiddle, dévoilant son corps comme jamais il ne l'aurait cru possible. Les narines du roi se dilatèrent de fureur... il était furieux de voir les airs carnassiers de tous les hommes qui avaient les yeux fixés sur elle mais aussi de lui même succomber.

Le tartan finit par glisser complètement au sol et chacun put admirer à loisir le ventre dénudé de la Wallen qui se mouvait comme un cobra. Les mouvements souples de son bassin n'étaient que trop suggestifs... La jalousie se mit à jouer du tambour contre les tempes du roi elfe... Ses déhanchements langoureux étaient empreints d'une sensualité affolante qui lui était douloureuse au possible... Un désir liquide brûlait dans chaque veine de son corps... C'était juste intolérable de la voir ainsi. L'impassibilité qu'il avait péniblement bâtie se fissurait inexorablement. Le bijou qui ceinturaient les hanches de sa danseuse semblait le narguer... l'inviter à le rejoindre et le repousser au loin... Il ne supportait pas l'idée que chaque homme présent assistait à une telle fantasmagorie. Il aurait voulu en être le seul spectateur, le seul à profiter de cette explosion sensuelle.

Il ne pouvait en voir plus. Il se leva sèchement de son siège et sortit sans un regard pour quiconque. Ce que tous prirent pour un signe de colère voire même de faiblesse mais il s'en fichait. Il devait partir. Le roi ne vit pas le regard vainqueur de Thror ni celui désolé de Klaùs. Il ne vit pas la mine sombre de Legolas qui avait usé de beaucoup trop de boisson pour réussir à supporter le spectacle.

Il ne voyait plus rien. Une seule chose comptait désormais.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ilyrià,

Une fois sa démonstration terminée, la Wallen sortit de la salle, la tête haute. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois dans le couloir, à l'abri des regards. Elle s'adossa au mur en soufflant un grand coup. Elle avait cru mourir sous le feu lubrique du regard de chaque mâle présent sauf celui du seul elfe qu'elle désirait... Lui ne l'avait regardé qu'avec indifférence. La jeune femme remonta lentement vers sa chambre en évitant soigneusement d'attirer l'attention de ceux qu'elle pouvait croiser. Elle se sentait si mal... Si elle avait cru prendre ainsi sa revanche, elle n'en était plus si sûre maintenant. Lorsque le roi sylvestre avait quitté précipitamment son siège, elle avait noté la joie mauvaise qu'en avait retiré Thror.

Il avait s'agi de cela depuis le début... humilier son roi et rien que lui en se payant la tête du phénix au passage! Elle ne pourrait jamais plus le regarder dans les yeux et y lire tout le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait... C'était juste trop dur à imaginer. Toute à sa mélancolie, elle ne pensa pas un seul instant à l'impact que sa danse avait eu sur qui que ce fut d'autre, y compris Legolas. Elle le savait avec son amie et était sûre qu'il passerait sur ce moment navrant, ce que ne ferait jamais le roi, trop fier qu'il était.

Elle ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et entra. La pénombre qui y régnait n'était atténuée que par l'éclat faible du brasier dans l'âtre. La Wallen referma la porte à clé derrière elle. Personne pas même Elëa ne la dérangerait ce soir. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, de panser ses plaies en toute solitude à l'abri du regard des autres.

Elle sentit sa présence avant même de le voir. Il était là, accoudé au manteau de la cheminée. Son regard de banquise la transperça, la liquéfiant sur place. Elle recula jusqu'à être dos à la porte. Ses yeux étaient totalement indéchiffrables et elle avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir. Il s'approcha d'elle tel un félin à l'affût jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. La Wallen baissa la tête honteuse.

 _\- Gabh mo leigeul, mo righ... (pardonnes-moi mon roi)_ , murmura-t-elle.

Toujours silencieux, il lui redressa le menton de son index et essuya sa joue mouillée par les quelques larmes. Elle ferma les paupières ne voulant pas subir son courroux. Il l'attira brutalement contre lui pour l'emprisonner entre ses bras puissants. Ilyrià se blottit alors contre son épaule. Son odeur si enivrante lui faisait mal à l'âme. Il avait pris sur lui pour venir la consoler. Or, elle voulait tellement plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait lui donner, tout comme elle d'ailleurs.

Mais un simple regard lui fit comprendre à quel point elle avait tort. Il n'était pas là pour cela. Pas du tout. Ses yeux reflétaient la même tension charnelle, la même détresse qu'elle même pouvait ressentir. Le désir qu'elle y lisait était tout bonnement insondable, à la hauteur du sien. C'en était effrayant et délicieux à la fois.

Ilyrià déboutonna deux ou trois boutons de sa tunique et passa ses doigts frais sur sa peau brûlante. Un gémissement horriblement excitant s'exhala de la poitrine de l'elfe.

Thranduil la souleva pour la porter sur le lit qui s'affaissa sous eux. Il la jeta plus qu'il ne la posa et se mit au dessus d'elle l'écrasant de tout son poids mais elle s'en moquait. Cette douleur là était exquise. Leurs mains impatientes s'escrimèrent sur les vêtements qu'ils portaient encore. L'ellon ne faisait pas preuve de délicatesse et le moins qu'Ilyrià pouvait dire était qu'elle aimait son ardeur.

Elle n'était pas novice. Il s'agissait là plus d'une lutte pour le pouvoir, pour la possession du corps de l'autre. Thranduil, lui, voulait la marquer, lui laisser son empreinte après avoir vu les regards concupiscents sur elle. Ilyrià, elle, voulait le faire sien, qu'il ne soit à jamais qu'à elle après qu'il l'ait tant repoussé.

Rien de logique, rien de raisonnable... juste l'explosion de leurs sens opprimés... un besoin vital de s'unir l'un à l'autre.

L'ellon l'embrassa fougueusement, fouillant sa bouche avec une avidité et une exigence à laquelle elle se soumit volontiers. Il déchira son corset, dévoilant à ses yeux polaires la rondeur de sa poitrine. Ilyrià frissonna quand elle sentit les longues mèches blanches de son amant caresser la pointe durcie de ses seins. D'un doigt paresseux, il fit le tour d'un mamelon avant de prendre l'autre en bouche, le mordillant et le suçant avec une lenteur calculée sans la lâcher du regard. Ilyrià se cambra contre lui. Elle captura son visage entre ses paumes et le remonta vers le sien. Elle plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres fiévreuses sur les siennes tandis que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient au-dessus de sa tête.

Un tourbillon de sensations plus délicieuses que jamais lui embrasaient le corps. La jeune femme n'avait jamais imaginé jusque là que le plaisir intense puisse se teinter aussi de souffrance. Elle n'était plus que plaisir et supplice mêlés. Une flamme s'était allumée dans le creux de son ventre pour se répandre en un déluge torrentiel dans ses veines.

Il glissa un genou entre ses cuisses pour les lui faire écarter avec un sourire de pure convoitise. Thranduil se passa la langue sur ses lèvres pleines et elle crut défaillir sous l'onde de volupté qui s'empara d'elle.

 _-Thranduil mo chridhe*..._ gémit-elle en l'attirant au plus près d'elle.

Il l'interrompit en l'embrassant furieusement, assoiffé d'elle. Son baiser se transforma peu à peu en découverte intime de chaque millimètre du grain de sa peau. N'y tenant plus, Ilyrià écarta les jambes comme pour l' inviter à s'y couler. Elle poussa un râle de satisfaction qui mourut entre les lèvres du roi lorsqu' il la prit d'un mouvement puissant. Leurs deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un alors qu'elle agrippait les couvertures en se déhanchant le plus possible. Il eut un grondement de plaisir étouffé par le baiser de la jeune femme. La Wallen geignit quand il ressortit d'elle pour la reprendre d'un violent coup de reins. La voir se tortiller de plaisir sous lui semblait exciter l'elfe au plus haut point. Son va-et- vient s'intensifia presque brutalement, la soulevant littéralement de la couche sous la virulence de ses mouvements.

 _\- Mo ruin, tha gaol agam ort...*_ sanglota la Wallen dévorée par le feu incendiaire qui montait en elle. _Tha thu mar m'anam dhomh..._

Leurs souffles devinrent erratiques et bientôt ils cédèrent tous deux aux spasmes de l'intense jouissance qui les consuma tous les deux. Ils retombèrent lourdement sur le matelas, pantelants du désir assouvi. L'ellon dans son dos l'emprisonna d'un bras possessif alors qu'il lui tirait doucement les cheveux pour la forcer à tourner son visage vers lui. Ses yeux luisaient de la passion après l'amour mais elle y voyait aussi une nouvelle exigence.

\- Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, melleth nîn, soupira-t-il en plongeant ses orbes glacées dans les siennes. _Tu es mienne... Je ne me repaîtrai jamais de toi, de ton corps ni de ton âme... ils sont à moi..._ Une fois peut être une erreur, deux est un choix délibéré. Jamais plus un homme, nain ou elfe ne posera les yeux ainsi sur toi...

Ilyrià se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer quelque chose d'une désagréable vérité. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle voulait profiter de cette nuit, entre ses bras. Elle le voulait tout entier, tremblant de désir pour elle... comme elle qui ne se sentait pas encore repue de lui...

Ils auraient tout le temps de penser aux conséquences de leurs actes le lendemain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Voili voilou... :) Une impression, un commentaire? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, lui qui m'a été relativement difficile à écrire... beaucoup de choses à tenter de retranscrire fidèlement à l'image que j'en avais en tête...

Information peu intéressante mais que je donne quand même... ;) comme beaucoup je ne peux qu'écrire en musique et là, bah je sais pas j'avais envie de vous faire part de mes muses...

-la partie sur Legolas, agacé qu'il était, ne pouvait subir que les chansons de Starset, My Demons et On my Own de Ashes Remain.

\- la 1ère scène de danse était sur une des chansons au violon du 1er film Sherlock Holmes; la seconde partie sur la bo du film La Chute du Faucon Noir... oui oui c'est un film de guerre mais les musiques africaines sont juste magnifiques comme Gortoz A Ran comme celle de Rachid Taha Barra Barra...

\- Les passages sur les jumeaux n'ont été écrits qu'avec une seule chanson dans mes ptites n'oreilles: Troublemaker de Ollie Murs... rien que le titre leur correspond si bien! =p

-Quant à Ilyrià et Thranduil, même chose, la seule à «m'inspirer» si l'on peut dire était Le tunnel d'Or d'Aaron.

D'ailleurs, je me permettrai de mettre toutes ces ptites beautés sur le Blog Entre mer et terre qu m'administre si plaisamment ma Krassanïa chérie. Musique, tu es toute ma vie!

Ah oui! Traduction!

fiddle: violon.

Piobaire: sorte de cornemuse! (et oui! ^^ mais dans les mains de Finnàm, je vous assure que ça devient très sexy!)

mo chridhe: mon coeur.

Mo ruin, tha gaol agam ort: mon amour, je t'aime (ouhhh elle est cro meugnonne!)

Tha thu mar m'anam dhomh: tu es mon âme. (ah bah ça si c'est pas de la déclaration...)

Et une dernière petite chose, avez-vous aimé mes vilains jumeaux? Je me demande sérieusement s'ils ne devraient pas repartir en Forêt Noire... Je les adoooore et ne suis donc pas très objective! ;)

Bisous tout doux!


	25. Chapter 24

Coucou! Hi! Ola! Namaste! Sa salam Alaykom! God dag! Ay! Yambo! Azul! Aloha! Fè! Ni hao!

Comment allez-vous les z'amis? Moi plutôt bien... apparemment le dernier chapitre vous a plu et vous m'en voyez absolument comblée!:) pourvu que ça dure! ;)

Krassnaia: merci ma bellotte! Merci pour tout! Tu es merveilleuse et je suis très touchée par tout ce que tu peux penser à propos de cette nébuleuse histoire...et de ta patience à m'écouter blablater durant des heures!

Poly Pops: heureuse qu'une certaine rôdeuse t'ait plu... la beauté exotique au bras de Legolas! ^^ merci pour tes compliments! Tu sais à quel point ils me vont droit au cœur... A demain! ;)

Juliefanfic: tu es adorable ma tite Lady! Tu sais à quel point j'apprécie nos échanges... un petit éclair de soleil dans la pénombre!:) heureuse que les jumeaux te plaisent... on les revoit ici et encore pendant quelques temps je pense... au vu de vos retours!

Mane-Jei: encore merci pour ta review ! Elle a illuminé une journée bien morose en me faisant bien rire! Que d'imagination... je vais peut-être suivre ton idée et créer le 1er colloque des jumeaux sur Arda! Comme je te l'ai dit par MP, un petit clin d'oeil t'ait dédié... à toi de le trouver ! mais attention il est tout pitit pitit...:)

Mathy: ma tomate !;) qu'est ce que j'ai pu rire! Klaùs est tout à toi ma tomatocollègue! La Wallen le plus insaisissable de tous et je dois avouer avec grand plasir qu'il rencontre un certain succès...:) lui comme moi sommes charmésJe te l'échange contre Bombur! Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu et d'ailleurs j'ai aussi glissé un ptit clin d'oeil à ton attention suite à ta review! À toi de le trouver !

Virginie : ma belle, merci de me suivre comme cela, tu es trop mimi !:) et merci pour tes jolies illustrations! Elles sont magnifiques! XD

Anonyme : Monsieur ou Madame, bien le bonjour et merci pour votre avis !

Sandra : que dire d'un tel commentaire mis à part un grand merci qui paraît bien fade !... Toi qui a enfreint ta propre ligne de conduite... Merci pour cette fine analyse où je peux dire que je retrouve absolument chacun de mes persos ainsi que pour tous ces merveilleux et incroyables compliments ! je pense à celle de Finnàm par exemple qui m'a touché... Tout son caractère est ainsi décrit ! je ne sais pas si j'en mérite autant quand même... ^^ Diabolo en encore sous le choc que lui a procuré Satanas... tu es totalement folle mais on s'y retrouve si bien ! heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés...:)

Relectrice : Toutouille que je remercie pour son temps précieux ainsi que pour celui qu'elle prend afin de mettre de jolies reviews en plus de ses relectures... Merci, tu es adorable ! Avoir ton point de vue est un réel réconfort avant le post tellement j'appréhende...

Merci à tous les autres ainsi qu'à ceux qui lisent par le blog, je pense particulièrement à Marie Noëlle... gros bisous à vous tous qui, je peux le voir, êtes nombreux ! merciiiiii !

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas...:)

Chapitre 24,

Klaùs, Finnàm, Fingall et Fillan.

Le Dragon,

Le Wallen se réveilla en sursaut, encore hébété de sa très courte nuit. Il aurait juré avoir entendu un bruit. Mais qui aurait pu dire dans cette imposante montagne? Encore embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool qui suintaient par tous les pores de sa peau, il s'assit difficilement en regardant tout autour de lui. Bon, de toute évidence, il n'était pas arrivé à rejoindre sa chambre. Il grimaça. L'impression qu'un pivert lui picorait le cerveau tandis qu'une colonie de minuscules araignées lui grignotait l'estomac.

Vaincre le mal par le mal, le seul enseignement qu'il avait retenu de son père et de sa longue expérience en matière d'éducation parentale... Avisant une carafe encore pleine, il s'en saisit et la vida d'une traite avant d'essuyer sa bouche rougie d'un revers de la main.

Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était autant amusé! Ces derniers mois avaient été difficiles à tous points de vue. Les complots contre Ilyrià, les elfes, le départ d 'Anaïsa, Finnàm qui déraillait, être le seul dépositaire du secret de sa cousine, les elfes encore et toujours. Il s'était senti usé et las... lui qui était en dehors des affres du monde s'était retrouvé plongé dedans. Plus les années passaient et plus il s'était réfugié dans une solitude salvatrice ne gardant qu'un œil distrait sur les affaires de son adorable peste. Même s'ils s'étaient éloignés, il avait toujours eu à cœur de prendre soin d'elle. Tout le monde le croyait insensible et distant mais la réalité était autre. Il se préoccupait d'au moins deux personnes, sa cousine et son Ceanar. Les autres...

Et bien il était vrai que leur devenir n'était pas quelque chose de vital pour lui. Il était ainsi fait. Le reptile en lui faisait qu'il était épris de liberté en étant un soldat... qu'il aimait son entourage mais n'aspirait qu'à la solitude... Il aimait la nature sauvage tout en en sachant apprécier à leur juste valeur les beautés étincelantes que pouvaient receler cette montagne ou bien encore la maison du roi, à Mirkwood. Ce Wallen là était un animal bouillant au sang froid. Telle était la dualité du Dragon.

Des ronflements sonores qui tenaient plus de grondements féroces le sortirent de sa rêverie et il sourit. Les jumeaux. Quand il les avait découvert dans les appartements de sa cousine, un énorme éclat de rire l'avait secoué. Son oncle était décidément un filouteur de première. Il avait réussi à faire croire au roi nain qu'il ne voyait aucune objection à la démonstration de sa fille tout en lui envoyant deux de ses pires calamités. Avec une joie mauvaise, il les avait regardé troubler gentiment le début de soirée avant de mettre tout leur savoir-faire au service de cette destruction programmée. Comme tous les Wallens, ils avaient une capacité à ingurgiter de grandes quantités d'alcool sans en ressentir les effets inhérents. Or là, Fillan et Fingall s'étaient surpassés! Tout en démontrant leur talent comme lors du maniement des lames pendant la danse d'Ilyrià... avant de se trouver d'autres occupations nocturnes...

Le Wallen se cala le dos contre le dossier de la banquette sur laquelle il avait lamentablement échoué et extirpa un cigarillo esquinté de sa poche de pantalon. Alcool, tabac et sexe... un excellent résumé de sa nuit de débauche... Après le départ du roi elfe et de sa cousine, il avait préféré s'enivrer plutôt que de penser aux conséquences lourdes de leurs actes. Car il était un dragonnet certes mais fort avisé... Il ne doutait pas un instant de ce qui était en train de se tramer entre ces deux-là. Il les avait pourtant prévenus encore et encore. Cependant, cela n'avait servi absolument à rien. Thranduil comme Ilyrià étaient irrémédiablement attirés l'un vers l'autre... à un tel point que cela ne lui paraissait pas naturel.

Bon. Il n'était pas du tout porté sur les choses de l'amour mais quand même... Quelque chose ou quelqu'un se jouait d'eux à un niveau qu'il ne saisissait pas, du moins pour le moment. Sinon comment expliquer qu'un être plusieurs fois millénaires n'arriva pas à voir au-delà de la croupe, certes voluptueuse, de sa si jeune cousine, Walllen qui plus est? Ilyrià, elle, et bien elle était aussi fougueuse que naïve même si elle était persuadée du contraire. Oui, la damoiselle qu'était sa co-ogha était une Wallen pur jus qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, mais peut être dans une oreille pointue à l'heure qu'il était songea-t-il horrifié... mais elle aussi était si ignorante dans tout ce qui concernait ce fatras qu'étaient les sentiments amoureux.

Cela dit, lui même était mal placé pour en juger. Hormis l'affection portée à Ily, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses qui pour lui s'apparentait plus à une affliction. L'indifférence, voire le désamour, que lui avait porté son père l'avait rendu, si ce n'était insensible, au moins d'un extrême recul. Le jeune homme s'était construit seul au détour des rares interventions paternelles. Son oncle, le roi, avait bien tenté quelques approches mais lui ne l'avait pas encouragé, le repoussant doucement mais sûrement. La carapace qu'il s'était ainsi forgée l'avait rendu relativement imperméable aux autres. L'unique plaisir qu'il avait toujours retiré de ces interactions avec les autres n'était que charnel, la soumission à des sens qu'il avait de très exacerbés... femmes, hommes... peu lui importait. Quand il voyait quelqu'un qui lui plaisait, il le prenait. C'était un Wallen et, en tant que tel, il était à l'écoute de la moindre de ses envies. Peut-être était-il même l'un des plus libérés qui fut au sein de la cité... tout comme son paternel. Ils n'avaient aucune limite, ne s'imposaient rien, absolument rien. La seule personne qui ait réussi à le dominer était son chef, Finnàm. Le respect, l'admiration qu'il éprouvait à son égard était même teinté de quelque chose de plus fort encore. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Le loup avait pris, dès leur plus jeune âge, le dragon dans sa meute et en avait fait son lieutenant, son bêta en dépit de ses pulsions parfois à la limite de l'incontrôlable...

Le cigarillo fini, il l'écrasa entre son pouce et son index, indifférent aux températures. Brûlantes, glaciales, il s'en moquait. C'était exactement la même chose pour lui... Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres charnues et ne put empêcher un sifflement de passer la barrière de sa gorge. Son côté reptile lui avait toujours permis de sentir avec son appendice lingual. Or, l'air ici était encore saturé des effluves de la nuit. Des émotions toutes plus humaines les unes que les autres se bousculaient encore dans la grande salle. Il les prenait de plein fouet. Il pouvait goûter chaque sentiment qui se répercutait sur sa peau. Ils laissaient tous une empreinte incrustée dans sa chair. Tout ce qu'il percevait là n'était que concupiscence et gourmandise...

Le Wallen lui aussi avait passé cette nuit de bras en bras, accumulant les conquêtes dans son sillage. Quelles qu'elles fussent, peu ou prou en fallait pour les attirer comme une abeille vers un hanap d'hydromel. Cependant, il devait bien avouer que son fiddle l'avait bien aidé dans sa tâche... Rien de tel que jouer les musiciens pour apaiser les mœurs ou les embraser... Tout dépendait du point de vue où l'on se plaçait... Cette pointe de cynisme le fit sourire.

Il sentait déjà ses écailles faciales onduler faiblement comme preuve du réveil de son désir. Un soupir s'exhala de sa dernière compagne. Une Harradrim au teint hâlé et aux yeux aussi noirs que les abîmes qui s'était montrée extrêmement joueuse. A demi dénudée, elle reposait sur un des sofas d'alcôves, dissimulée sous la tunique du Wallen. Avec le sourire d'un chat devant sa proie encore inconsciente du sort qui l'attend, il repoussa lentement la chemise du bout de son index. Il voulait profiter pleinement du spectacle... L'air frais émoustilla l'épiderme de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Le regard langoureux qu'elle lui retourna finit de le décider.

Oui, il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir plus tard. Pour le moment, le décorum improbablement grandiloquent du lieu lui donnait le tournis. Des idées plus délirantes les unes que jamais tournoyaient dans son esprit.

Il se redressa et se dévêtit rapidement avant de posséder d'un violent coup de reins sa partenaire d'une nuit.

Klaùs n'était plus d' humeur badine. Il avait seulement envie de conquérir. Et il en avait tout le temps.

O0o0o0o0o0

Le loup,

Finnàm ne se lassait pas d'observer l'elfine endormie à ses côtés. Même dans les bras d'Irmo, elle restait divinement belle, un régal pour tous les yeux qui avaient le bonheur de se poser sur elle. La peau laiteuse de son épaule, la rondeur de sa poitrine... chaque détail le faisait saliver d'envie. Il étouffa un grondement qui remontait dans sa gorge. Son loup était d'accord avec lui...à tel point qu'il le sommait d'écarterles cuisses de l'elleth pour s'y perdre, profiter pleinement de tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir. Elle était à lui, à eux... Non! Elle avait besoin de repos et il ne voulait pas être celui qui l'en priverait.

Le Ceanar se leva aussi nu que le jour de sa venue au monde et alla se plonger dans l'eau du bain préparé la veille et qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre. La morsure du froid lui hérissa la peau mais c'était plutôt salutaire. La nuit, sans être une débauche à la hauteur de Klaùs ou pire des oursons, avait été aussi courte qu'intense. Il était ainsi passé par une foule de sentiments aussi violents les uns que les autres.

S'il avait pu, Finnàm aurait étranglé le roi nain de ses propres mains après que ses griffes eurent écorché chaque millimètre de sa peau ridée. Voir sa princesse s'exhiber devant tous ces hommes avait été un vrai supplice et si Elëa n'avait pas été là... nul doute que Thror pendrait désormais au lustre par ses entrailles.

La réaction du seigneur sylvestre le contrariait aussi. La colère qui avait contracté son visage au demeurant toujours si impassible lui posait un réel problème. Et si le retour de bâton s'annonçait terrible pour son amie? Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter... Lui, le si fier Commandant de la Garde et Second du roi Wallen impassible devant la mort, tremblait comme une jouvencelle. Les maudits cauchemars qui l'assaillaient depuis quelques nuits le hantaient et le rendaient nerveux. Il n'avait pas encore eu le loisir d'avoir une franche conversation avec Ilyrià et, honnêtement, le soldat redoutait cet instant. Que dire? Qu'il dormait mal et que cela jouait sur ses nerfs? Pour qui donc passerait-il, lui qui était connu pour son flegme comme son courage?!

Le Wallen plongea la tête dans l'eau, les yeux grand ouverts. Il pouvait voir sa longue tresse louvoyer à la surface... Elle serpentait comme les idées qui lui passaient par la tête depuis quelques temps déjà... Il ne l'avait encore dit à personne mais le Wallen avait pris une grande décision, de celle qui changeait toute une vie voire même deux.

Encore six mois. Six mois à rester au service d'Ilyrià, à la suivre comme son ombre en attendant son mariage avec le prince elfe et il partirait. Il rendrait sa claymore au roi en espérant que celui ci ne voit pas rouge. Après tout, Ilyrià ne serait pas si mal dans ces cavernes que lui même avait appris à apprécier. Comme quoi tout changeait... les à priori s'étaient mués en un respect teinté d'admiration au fil des mois. Le prince comme le roi étaient des ellons pour qui le mot honneur avait le même sens que lui. Ils ne seraient jamais amis, trop différents pour cela, mais il savait qu'il pouvait placer en eux toute sa confiance quant à la sécurité de la jeune femme. Ils ne lui feraient jamais défaut. Legolas l'aimait sans aucun doute possible. Quant à Thranduil... Honnêtement, il avait énormément de mal à décrypter les émotions du souverain envers sa protégée. Toutefois, il restait persuadé que le seigneur ferait ce qu'il fallait pour préserver sa princesse quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Après tout, ne l'avait-il pas démontré lorsque Finnàm avait abattu Lomion sans rien lui demander? Il n'avait pas cherché à protéger l'un des siens, au contraire. De plus, les tensions entre le roi et la Wallen s'étaient grandement atténuées. A défaut d'être cordiaux, ils semblaient s'entendre sur une espèce de pacte de non-agression, un statut-quo qui leur convenait. Au moins ne s'écharpaient-ils pas pendant ce temps-là...

Quant à lui... ces derniers mois l'avaient changé au delà de ce qu'il avait cru possible. C'était un soldat. Le goût du sang comme celui des lames s'entrechoquant resteraient à jamais ancrés dans son âme et sur son corps ainsi qu'en témoignaient les nombreuses cicatrices disséminées ça et là. Mais... d'autres envies lui tordaient les tripes... Les rouages politiques, les manipulations et les divers complots l'épuisaient. L'excitation de la chasse n'était plus la même. Il avait perdu quelque chose... Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il ne suivait plus aussi aveuglément les ordres qu'il avait reçu de son roi. Jamais il n'avait failli. Jamais il n'avait contrevenu un ordre jusqu'à cette nuit-là avec sa soeur. Ça, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu s'y résoudre. Elle était absolument tout son univers. Il n'avait pas pu lui ôter la vie... ça aurait été un non sens pour lui qui avait été jusqu'à tuer leur propre mère victime de sa folie lupine pour protéger sa cadette...

Soudain, le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par une ombre auréolée de lumière au-dessus du tub. Un teint de porcelaine, de grands yeux bleus inquiets et d'une douceur sans commune mesure, le soleil en guise de cheveux... Elëa se tenait là à le regarder intensément. Finnàm sortit la tête de l'eau en l'aspergeant.

\- Tu ne peux donc rien faire dans le calme, mellon? rit-elle.

\- Bien sûr que je le peux! Pour qui me prends-tu, mo ruin? Klaùs?

L'elleth lui sourit, illuminant la pièce. Le cœur du loup eut plusieurs ratés devant la beauté mais aussi l'amour qu'elle lui renvoyait. Elle ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments, estimant qu'un homme tel que lui ne pouvait ressentir quoique ce soit de cet ordre. Et à bien y réfléchir, elle avait certainement eu raison... jusqu'ici. Pendant un temps, Elëa n'avait été qu'une aimable distraction dans le paysage horriblement terne des cavernes de la Forêt de Grand'Peur. Cependant, la douceur, la patience de l'elfine l'avaient apprivoisé tout comme son ardeur dans un domaine qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.. Jamais il n'aurait pensé les elfes aussi fougueux et demandeurs que les humains! Encore un préjugé qui faisait tomber ses barrières... Bien sûr, lui n'était pas immortel même si sa durée de vie était étonnamment longue à l'instar des Dunedains, voire plus encore. Le Wallen finirait par vieillir et mourir comme tout à chacun... Mais il se sentait l'âme égoïste et n'avait pas peur de se l'avouer. Il désirait une vie à lui avec une personne à ses côtés qui tiendrait à lui en tant qu'homme et non soldat. Il voulait sa propre meute et pourquoi pas quelques louveteaux. Était-ce même seulement possible? Il ne le savait pas mais était prêt à le découvrir. Seul l'avenir le lui dirait mais encore fallait-il qu'il s'en donne les moyens...

Avec un rictus mutin, il l'attrapa et l'entraîna dans la baignoire avec lui. L'elfe glapit en se lamentant sur sa robe désormais bonne pour les ordures. Cependant, la lueur amusée dansant au fond de ses prunelles lui chantonnait une toute autre ritournelle.

\- Je te préfère nue mo ruin, murmura-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Il captura son menton d'une main tandis que l'autre fourrageait sous le tissu trempé qui collait à la peau d'albâtre. Il remonta jusqu'à son corsage qu'il déchira impitoyablement. Malgré ses protestations, le Wallen n'avait qu'une seule idée, un unique objectif... celui de se perdre en elle, jouir de sa douceur et de son amour.

Finnàm soupira une dernière fois contre la peau d'Elëa. Encore quelques mois et il serait libre de commencer cette nouvelle vie loin des turpitudes et de la mort. Mais là tout de suite, il ne voulait plus penser. Il avait tout le temps.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les ours,

Fingall se réveilla, tiraillé par la faim. Son estomac grondait furieusement. Ses jambes le titillaient sans relâche. Il avait envie de courir, de se battre... de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Le Wallen se retourna pour se caler sur son autre flanc et profiter encore quelques instants de la chaleur dégagée par leur dernière conquête. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son frère, couché de l'autre côté de la jeune femme en question. Fillan posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avec un clin d'œil. Hors de question de la déranger et de perdre surtout du temps en conjectures et autres discussions stériles. Avec un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé comme ils en avaient toujours eu l'habitude et qui les caractérisait, les deux hommes roulèrent sur eux même pour s'écarter. Ils se levèrent d'une pirouette. Les Wallens étaient encore dans une des alcôves de la salle où s'était déroulée le banquet. Nus, ils firent quelques pas et regardèrent d'un œil satisfait autour d'eux. Tout était sans dessus dessous... Les tables avaient été renversées, les décorations arrachées et bien d'autres méfaits encore...

- _Mo brathair, un typhon s'est-il écrasé contre a beinn (la montagne)? Ce serait une grande première..._ lâcha Fillan aussi innocemment que l'eut fait un nouveau-né.

Fingall se mit à rire grassement. Il tordit ses longs cheveux roux et les noua avec une de ses propres mèches. Quelque chose de poisseux était incrusté sur la peau fine de son cou. Poisseux et douloureux au toucher... Il passa de nouveau sa main sur sa chair et regarda. Du sang coagulé lui tâchait les doigts. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Quand arrêteraient-ils donc tous les deux de se blesser?

Leur mutation oursonne était horriblement difficile pour les frères. Leur côté animal était imprévisible et d'une force inouïe y compris sous leur aspect purement humain. La bestialité qui leur était inhérente leur collait à la peau et il ne leur était pas rare de se blesser. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs qu'à les regarder. Leurs corps musculeux étaient couturés de cicatrices plus ou moins longues, larges ou bien épaisses... Leurs peaux n'étaient que des patchworks de balafres, tatouages et autres tâches de rousseur. Ils étaient d'ailleurs persuadés qu'ils mourraient un jour de leurs propres mains et se montraient d'un fatalisme abhérant à ce sujet.

 _\- Acras_... grogna Fillan. (faim...)

 _\- Tu as toujours faim,_ ricana son frère.

 _\- Nous avons toujours les crocs, brathair!_

Fillan avisa la table royale où des plateaux de nourriture avaient été abandonnés. Il faut dire que le banquet avait été légèrement écourté devant l'ébriété de plusieurs de ses convives... Les jumeaux avaient la fâcheuse habitude de pousser au crime leurs comparses et là, ils s'en étaient donnés à coeur joie. Nains, Rohirrims, Gondoriens... tous auraient pu rouler par terre.

Le Wallen courut en multipliant pirouettes et sauts plus que périlleux. Il atterrit à même la table sans ciller. Il attrapa les mets présents et les enfourna consciencieusement dans sa bouche encore sanguinolente des coups de crocs qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se donner pendant la nuit. Le jeune homme s'allongea ensuite pour observer son frère le rejoindre en sautant de table en table. Ce dernier s'assit ensuite sur les talons et regarda le désordre régnant avec un sourire torve.

 _\- A raoir (la nuit dernière)... màth dhà riribh! (excellent!) Méfaits accomplis! Am faigh mi sin cèic? (puis-je avoir un gâteau?)... Avant que tu ne te sois empiffré de tout ce que traîne!... A monadh (les landes) me manquent déjà..._ gronda-t-il en regardant autour de lui avec une moue dégoûtée. _Comment peut-on vivre ainsi enfermé sous terre? C'est un non sens à la vie..._

 _\- Tha fois agam (je sais),_ répondit son jumeau.

 _\- Cha, brathair. A ceanar est avec son elfine... Dias! (par les dieux!) Quelle idée! Elle est bien trop grande..._

 _\- Bien trop maigre..._ continua Fillan en plissant son nez cassé.

 _\- ... il n'y a rien à attraper ni à pétrir_ , se désola en Fingall. Il mima un geste particulièrement obscène qui fit rire son frère.

 _\- Ces mois passés chez les elfes lui ont retourné l'esprit!_ approuva l'autre. _Où est Klaùs?_

 _\- Ecoute et tu le sauras..._ souffla le Wallen aux cheveux longs.

Des gémissements étouffés leur parvinrent. Fingall fit un clin d'œil à son double.

 _\- Am'b'e? ( c'est lui?)_

 _\- Possible..._

 _\- Par Erù! Ils sont tous devenus fous! Quelques mois hors de la cité et nous les retrouvons sans plus aucun sens commun!_

 _\- ... et si c'est nous qui le remarquons... cela craint brathair..._ dit négligemment Fingall. _As-tu vu notre princesse? Dans quel état nous est-elle apparue, chamboulée par tous ces aelficas qui lui tournent autour... Galla! Je ne les reconnais plus et cela me procure grands désagréments je dois bien l'avouer... Qu'est-ce que tout ce larmoiement?! Nous devons y remédier mon frère!_

 _\- Certes, certes... nous y mettrons bon ordre... Par les Valar!_ s'écria Fillan en se levant. -debout sur la table, il mit un coup de pied frustré dans un vase débordant de fleurs délicates- _Je m'ennuis dans cette a beinn!_

 _\- Une partie de chasse est organisée latha math (cet après-midi)..._

 _\- C'est beaucoup trop loin,_ se plaignit le Wallen. _Ces quelques heures de sommeil m'ont revigoré comme cette charmante donzelle! Je veux bouger, moi! J'ai faim! J'ai soif!_

 _\- Sortons_ , proposa Fingall, _en attendant que tous daignent se joindre à nous..._

 _\- Et puis ce n'est pas le besoin de préparer un quelconque matériel pour cette chasse qui nous retient..._

 _\- Cha en effet_ , fit Fingall les yeux étincelants.

Il laissa ses griffes monstrueusement grosses s'allonger tout comme ses crocs avec un air carnassier à souhait.

 _\- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait besoin d'un petit arc de fillette..._ grogna-t-il en lacérant la table qu'ils venaient de quitter et qui s'effondra sur elle-même avec un craquement sinistre.

D'un commun accord sans avoir échangé un seul regard, ils se mirent à courir comme des dératés en slalomant entre les chaises renversées. Malgré leurs manières grossières et leurs corps massifs, ils étaient l'un comme l'autre incroyablement gracieux et rapides. Quiconque les aurait vu dévaler les différents escaliers aurait pu jurer que les jumeaux survolaient le sol. Ils terminèrent leur course effrénée dans les jardins en se jetant une nouvelle fois dans la fontaine. Au moins là se sentaient-ils chez eux. L'air gelé du matin comme la morsure de l'eau glacée leur donnaient l'impression d'être de retour dans un des fjords de leur cité. Ils avaient tout le temps devant eux.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ilyrià,

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en sentant la place vide et froide à ses côtés. Un court instant, elle se dit qu'elle avait dû halluciner, que l'elfe qui régnait sans partage sur elle n'avait jamais partagé sa couche et ne l'avait pas faîte sienne mais la réalité la rattrapa rapidement. Son odeur si caractéristique avait tout imprégné, absolument tout de ses draps à sa propre chair. Elle se prélassa encore quelques minutes savourant les effluves boisées encore présentes avant de se décider à se lever. Elle regrettait qu'il ne l'ait pas prévenue de son départ mais à bien y réfléchir, c'était certainement mieux ainsi. Elle aurait probablement été tentée de le retenir près d'elle alors que la situation était plus trop nébuleuse. Repenser ses activités nocturnes fit remonter une bouffée de désir intense qui lui mordit les reins et un délicat pourpre lui enflamma les joues.

Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant? Qu'allaient-ils donc faire?

Thranduil avait été d'une clarté sans équivoque. Pour l'ellon, les choses avaient évolué dans le sens où tous les deux ne pouvaient se cacher derrière une erreur imputable à une quelconque catastrophe. Si la première fois qu'ils avaient fauté avait été un réflexe quasi animal, une échappatoire physiologique pour oublier la crasse et la lie de ce qu'elle avait subi, cette fois-ci... et bien cette fois-ci était relativement mûrie. Elle comme lui avaient eu tout le temps de s'arrêter et de s'éloigner sagement l'un de l'autre. Or aucun des deux ne l'avait fait. Tout leur avait semblait si naturel... Faire l'amour avait été une évidence, un besoin épidermique de s'appartenir, de s'unir...

Cependant, rien n'était simple. Certes, le souverain s'estimait être le seul détenteur du corps de la Wallen mais elle savait, tout comme lui elle en était certaine, que c'était très loin d'être le cas. Elle avait été promise à quelqu'un d'autre, une personne qu'ils aimaient tous les deux qui plus est. La situation ne pouvait être plus compliquée et délicate. Évidemment, Ilyrià n'aimait pas Legolas de la manière totale et sauvage qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de Thranduil mais d'un sentiment plus doux et peut-être plus authentique... une relation qui s'était faîte au fil du temps et non ce besoin viscéral d'attirance quasi répulsive qui lui avait embrasé le ventre dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur le roi. Le prince était tendre et dur à la fois, doux et cassant si nécessaire et elle ne doutait pas que la vie avec l'elfe serait belle et délicieuse. Cela dit, sa nature emportée la ramenait inexorablement vers celui qui alimentait son tempérament tempétueux avec le sien. Ilyrià plongeait et replongerait toujours dans les affres délectables des sentiments que lui inspirait l'ellon hautain et irascible qu'était le seigneur sylvestre. Il y avait tant de choses à découvrir derrière la façade qu'il s'imposait constamment... Le peu qu'elle avait réussi à entrevoir lui donnait envie de gratter plus en profondeur. Un lien l'unissait à lui et se repousser indéfiniment ne servait à rien.

Cela dit, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, les temps à venir seraient d'une complexité inextricable...

Ses réflexions s'interrompirent lorsqu'elle s'immergea dans l'eau chaude qu'avaient apportée des servantes naines. Des picotements reconnaissables entre tous remontèrent le long de son échine. Les habituels grésillements précédant sa mutation lui firent perdre le fil de ses pensées. Une unique obsession, une seule urgence.

La Wallen cala ses pieds contre le rebord du tub en cuivre et s'abandonna avec soulagement. Les tatouages le long de ses cuisses comme ceux de ses jambes ou de ses flancs se mirent à onduler jusqu'à ce que de vraies écailles vinrent les supplanter. Un gémissement de bien-être s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle se cambrait pour se donner plus de place. La nageoire émeraude prenait tellement plus d'importance que ses appendices humaines...

Un raclement de gorge masculin déchira le silence. La Wallen se redressa d'un mouvement brusque, éclaboussant toute la salle d'eau. Tournant la tête, elle découvrit un prince nain trempé de la pointe de ses tresses au bout de ses énormes bottes coquées. Son air penaud et son teint coquelicot la firent éclater de rire avant de se rappeler dans quelle tenue elle même se trouvait. Ilyrià se couvrit la poitrine malgré le fait que les écailles la dissimulaient entièrement. Elle voulait plus préserver la pudeur du nain que la sienne et ne pas rajouter au malaise visible de Thorin.

\- Ma Dame, n'avions-nous pas convenu de nous retrouver dans vos appartements pour une collation matinale?

\- Et j'avais oublié, caraid! Purement et simplement! s'exclama la sirène en ne cessant de glisser dans la baignoire.

Le nain se pencha en une courbette courtoise.

\- Une autre fois alors...

\- Cha, prionnsa! Allez donc vous changer, vous allez attraper la mort! Quant à moi, je vais passer quelque chose de plus décent. Retrouvons-nous d'ici une demi-heure, mon ami.

\- Ce sera avec grand plaisir, Ilyrià.

La Wallen attendit d'entendre la porte claquer pour sortir de son bain. Elle se dépêcha de se sécher à l'aide d'une serviette dénichée au fond d'une malle. Elle avait totalement oublié cette histoire de déjeuner, la soirée étant drapée d'un magnifique flou artistique... Sans parler de la chasse à laquelle ils avaient été conviés et qui ne l'enchantait le moins du monde. Ilyrià n'avait jamais eu de goût pour cette activité mais bouder l'offre du roi Thror n'était pas, diplomatiquement parlant, quelque chose à faire. Et puis, la jeune femme se refusait de faire défaut au roi elfe même s'il lui répugnait de l'aider à récupérer ses maudites gemmes... qu'elles aient ou non appartenu à sa défunte épouse. La Wallen avait bien des qualités mais la mansuétude et la compréhension n'en faisaient pas vraiment partie... Par contre, la jalousie était un de ses gros défauts! Elle ne le dirait jamais fière qu'elle était mais elle aurait aimé qu'il prenne la décision de les laisser là où elles étaient. Ilyrià était jeune et avait encore la tête formatée d'idées toutes préconçues sur les sentiments. Elle avait certes appris certaines choses et était passée outre plusieurs principes qu'elle avait crû inaliénables en quittant sa cité mais son tempérament fougueux n'était pas prêt de se calmer. Pourquoi donc se souciait-il de ses pierres maintenant? Des centaines et des centaines d'années plus tard? Après tout Legolas lui même aurait préféré les abandonner aux mains des nains que de la voir danser pour le roi sous la montagne! Oui mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient... Thranduil n'avait pas le caractère de son fils et les nuances grisâtres dans lequel il baignait depuis des millénaires lui faisaient voir la vie comme ses aléas différemment.

Ilyrià soupira en enfilant un sarouel brun avant de passer une tunique rouge trop ajustée et non la verte que lui avait préparée Elëa. Ce geste aurait agréer le seigneur des bois mais la Wallen, après ses désagréables réflexions, n'était pas sûr que cela l'agréerait, elle. Cette petite pointe de mesquinerie la fit sourire. Il était si bon de se retrouver! Depuis la veille, elle avait l'impression de sortir la tête de l'eau, de ne plus voir à travers un filtre qui déformait sa vision... et elle adorait ça! A quoi cela était-il dû? Elle n'aurait pu le dire sans aucun doute mais il était si agréable de redevenir soi même! Elle ne voulait pas être une petite souris qui avait peur de son ombre ni encore moins être le jouet de Wallens ou d'elfes qui décident de sa vie à sa place! Était-ce l'arrivée des jumeaux et le souffle frais qui l'avait sorti de sa léthargie? La colère que lui avait inspiré Thror? Ou bien encore le choix qu'elle avait fait cette nuit? La jeune femme ne le savait pas mais par Erù que c'était bon de se retrouver!

Au lieu de se coiffer sagement de tresses jolies certes mais qui lui faisaient l'effet d'un carcan, elle préféra les brosser vite fait et les ébouriffer avec sa main. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'une femme libre de ses mouvements. Elle en était merveilleusement satisfaite.

Un coup retentit à la porte. Persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Thorin, la Wallen alla ouvrir en sautillant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ilyrià se retrouva alors nez-à-nez avec un prince certes mais pas celui auquel elle s'attendait.

\- Legolas, dit-elle avec un sourire beaucoup plus incertain. Comment vas-tu mo caraid?

Il était toujours magnifique mais des cernes grises cerclaient ses beaux yeux azurs. Il était aussi un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- La nuit a été difficile, wen nîn, soupira l'elfe en lui baisant légèrement la main. Et toi, ma Dame... Comment vas-tu? J'ai voulu venir après le banquet, continua-t-il sans voir le frisson qui secoua la jeune femme... mais il était exagérément tard.

\- Tu as bien fait, assura Ilyrià. As-tu profité de la soirée?

\- J'aurai souhaité la quitter tout de suite après toi mais le départ de mon père m'a obligé à prendre sa place... Heureusement j'ai pu compter sur le soutien de Paoel... et le divertissement offert par tes compagnons de danse a été plus que... divertissant c'est le cas de le dire!

\- Les jumeaux? fit-elle, étonnée puis, avec une éclair de compréhension: Qu'ont-ils donc faits, ces sales bêtes?!

\- Ils ont joué leur rôle à la perfection...

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle qui n'avait pas quitté l'embrasure de la porte et passa sa main valide dans ses boucles en s'attardant un peu. La caresse de son pouce sur le lobe de son oreille la fit frémir. Il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur et il n'était pas facile d'échapper à son regard perçant. Il sentait merveilleusement bon l'herbe fraîche après la pluie, une odeur qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler les vallées de sa cité.

\- J'aime beaucoup ces petites bouclettes... On dirait qu'elles dansent autour de ton visage... murmura l'elfe, songeur. Tu es tellement plus fidèle à toi même ainsi... -il se reprit, plantant ses orbes bleues dans les siennes- Veux-tu me faire le plaisir d'aller marcher un peu? Cet enfermement joue sur mes nerfs qui sont déjà fortement sollicités depuis notre arrivée. J'ai besoin de grand air, de respirer autre chose... Je suis privé de chasse, ordre du guérisseur, maugréa-t-il avec une grimace. Je ne peux pas même vous accompagner tout simplement. Il ne croit pas que je saurai m'en tenir à la selle de mon cheval...

\- A-t-il tort, caraid? se moqua gentiment sa compagne. Tu saurais résister à l'appel de ton arc? De ta dague?

\- Peut-être pas, admit l'ellon en lui attrapant la main. Viens-tu?

Ilyrià retira sa main des siennes et la posa sur son torse comme pour le repousser.

\- Cha prionnsa. Je ne le puis. J'ai d'autres engagements avant cette maudite chasse... une collation avec le prince Thorin et, dit-elle en le voyant tenter de répliquer, je ne me dédirai pas. Je te proposerai bien de rester mais l'inimitié que tu éprouves à leur égard risquerait de mettre à mal la possible amitié que nous pourrions développer. Je m'entends bien avec lui, plaida la jeune femme devant l'air pincé de l'ellon. Ce serait dommage de gâcher les relations amicales que nous pourrions entretenir avec le futur roi d'Erebor.

Legolas se retourna et fit quelques pas avant de faire volte-face et de la plaquer contre le mur du corridor.

\- je déteste l'idée que tu sois seule avec ce nabot. Je déteste l'idée que tu ailles en forêt sans moi pour te protéger. Je hais le fait que la compagnie de ces nains te plaisent autant car tu retrouves certains comportements des tiens chez eux. -il se pencha contre elle et marmonna dans son cou, ses lèvres frôlant la peau de la Wallen- Je hais que qui que ce soit t'approche sans que je ne sois là. Rappelles toi que tu n'es plus seulement une princesse de la cité sur la Mer, Ilyrià... tu appartiens au peuple elfe maintenant. Ne l'oublies pas. Jamais.

Il caressa sa joue et posa très légèrement sa bouche sur la sienne sans qu'elle puisse faire un mouvement.

\- Jamais.

Sur ce dernier mot qui sonnait aux oreilles de la jeune femme comme une promesse autant qu'une menace, l'elfe se détourna et partit en croisant le prince nain qu'il salua d'un bref hochement de tête. Par les Valar, qu'il ressemblait à son père, hautain comme cela! C'en était relativement perturbant! La Wallen se reprit vite et invita le nain à s'installer confortablement devant la petite table qu'elle avait fait dresser.

\- Votre fiancé ne se joindra pas à nous? demanda Thorin, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Vous êtes aussi impossible que lui, le réprimanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Jouons cartes sur table, comme on dit chez moi. Je lui ai demandé de partir car il ne peut vous souffrir... tout comme vous à son encontre. Ne croyez-vous donc pas qu'il est temps de mettre fin à cette querelle ancestrale?

\- Vous ne savez de quoi vous parlez, dame Wallen. Votre peuple est trop en dehors des affaires de ce monde pour que vous puissiez en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants... Mon grand-père, tout comme le roi Thranduil, ne pourront jamais passer outre les différents qui les opposent. Ils s'en nourrissent...

\- Certes, je le comprends au contraire très bien, le coupa Ilyrià en reposant sa tasse de thé. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du nain. Votre aïeul a certainement ses raisons. Quant au seigneur des bois... il a vécu des traumatismes qui jamais ne pourront le quitter. Il est bien trop tard pour cela, soyons réalistes... Et oui, mon père nous a tenu à l'écart d'un monde qu'il juge bien trop violent et dégradé mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous soyons des oies blanches... Vous comme Legolas représentez une nouvelle génération qui peut, si elle le souhaite, faire table rase du passé et s'unir en une alliance inaltérable... Voyez plus loin que le bout de votre montagne, Thorin, de votre trésor! Une ombre grandit et étend ses griffes sur Arda. Nous le savons et je suis certaine que vous aussi pressentez aussi un danger. Personne ne sait de quoi il retourne pour le moment mais nous devons nous préparer et faire en sorte d'avoir des liens dans ce monde, ne pas nous retrouver seuls et désarmés chacun dans notre coin. On ne gagne que dans la coalition et l'union... non dans la solitude d'une prison de roches même avec tout l'or qui soit.

Thorin regarda la Wallen pensivement. Elle pouvait voir que ses paroles avaient touché le prince. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu d'aborder un tel sujet mais la nuit dernière avait modifié la donne. Il lui fallait prendre en compte de nombreux nouveaux facteurs. Son union avec Legolas était désormais plus que compromise par sa relation avec le roi mais aussi par son père à ce que lui avait raconté Fingall. Il réfléchissait selon ses dires à briser purement la promesse d'engagement. La jeune femme n'oubliait pas que ce mariage n'avait pour but initial que de lier deux peuples dans une alliance impossible à rompre contre quelque chose qui risquait de tous les mettre en péril. Même si l'on ne savait de quoi il s'agissait pour le moment, il ne fallait pas pour autant l'occulter.

\- Vous parlez sagement, Ilyrià, en digne représentante de vos deux peuples, commença l'héritier de Durin.

\- Mais?

\- Mais tout cela reste du domaine de la conjecture. Où vous parlez de menace, je ne vois que rumeur... et même si je souhaitais ardemment vous cautionner dans ce projet somme toute honorable à plus d'un titre, je ne suis pas le roi, trancha Thorin d'une voix caverneuse.

\- Prionnsa...

\- Non, Ilyrià, vous ne comprenez pas, l'interrompit le nain en se penchant au dessus de la desserte. Le roi... Le roi n'est plus celui qu'il a pu être. Loin de là. J'aime mon grand-père et le respecte. Mon allégeance est sans conteste mais son coeur comme son esprit sont assombris. Seuls le pouvoir, l'or et la domination lui sont désormais importantes. Rien ne pourra le faire changer... Vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, j'en suis sûr, comme tout à chacun d'un tant soit peu observateur...

\- Cette soif là ne peut que le précipiter dans une chute vertigineuse, soupira la Wallen en haussant les épaules.

Thorin se leva. La discussion était close.

\- Peut-être avez-vous raison, peut-être que non. L'avenir nous le dira...

La jeune femme le raccompagna à la porte, déçue.

\- Vous êtes une demoiselle tout à fait remarquable, dame Wallen, et vous serez une compagne que le prince elfe ne pourra qu'apprécier. Votre souci de leur devenir comme de celui de votre père est plus que méritant, conclut-il avant de lui baiser les doigts. Nous nous reverrons tantôt.

Le temps avait passé bien trop vite. Il était l'heure pour Ilyrià de se rendre aux écuries pour rejoindre le reste de la troupe qui avait été conviée à la chasse organisée par Thror. Le dénommé Balin qui les avait si aimablement accueillis à leur arrivée vint la chercher pour la mener aux montures prévues à cet effet. La simple idée de devoir monter sur un cheval lui était plus que désagréable. Seul Silmë avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait le monter sans la présence de son maître. Plus elle avançait, plus son esprit tournait à plein régime pour trouver l'excuse parfaite qui la dédouanerait de ce pénible exercice mais rien de plausible ne lui venait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin aux différentes stalles, elle nota avec plaisir la présence de son cousin, de Finnàm et des jumeaux qui, comme à leur habitude, paraissaient surexcités. Leurs yeux avaient déjà virés de couleur et ils ne tenaient plus en place. Plusieurs étaient déjà partis dans la forêt et il ne leur fallut que l'approbation discrète de leur Ceanar pour s'élancer dans les bois. Ils n'avaient même pas encore disparu entre les arbres qu'elle entendit de terribles grondements. Klaùs rit en lui adressant un clin d'œil mutin et s'enfonça à son tour en sautant en haut d'un immense chêne. Elle le connaissait bien lui comme sa technique et savait qu'il chasserait des hauteurs, dissimulé aux yeux de tous que ce soient des animaux comme des chasseurs. Il aimait la clandestinité. Pour lui, mieux valait être caché pour mieux surprendre ses proies. L'exercice semblait lui plaire comme l'idée de se dépenser un peu. Le Ceanar quant à lui prit un cheval au grand étonnement de la Wallen avant de voir sa gracieuse compagne elfine monter derrière lui. Ceci expliquait cela. Un grand nain tatoué à la crête noire comme le jais s'approcha d'eux. Son air aimable avait de quoi décourager les plus persévérants...

\- Vous monterez sur un de vos étalons elfiques, dame Wallen.

\- Dwalin, sois plus doux avec la demoiselle, intervint Balin. Demoiselle Ilyrià, je vous présente mon frère, Dwalin... Ne soyez pas effrayée...

\- Un air revêche ne me fait pas peur, le rassura-t-elle avec un rictus torve. Au contraire, il me rappelle ma cité et les miens! Vous n'avez jamais vu mon père messieurs!

\- Mais vous vivez avec les « belles gens » maintenant, dit le nain brun avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- Oui enfin regardez-moi bien maître nain... rit la jeune femme. Je n'ai rien moi même de leurs critères de beauté! Petite, charpentée... il ne me manque que la barbe et je passerai aisément pour une des vôtres!

Tous les trois se mirent à rire et Ilyrià sût que la glace était brisée avec le frère de Balin. Il pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait rien de la présomption hautaine des elfes à leur encontre. Soudain, une voix claqua au milieu de leurs débordements joyeux.

\- Ilyrià! Vous devriez retenir vos paroles... Les insanités que vous débitez sont, quant à elles, bien trop grandes...

La jeune femme se raidit. Évidemment il ne pouvait qu'arriver à ce moment là! Avait-il donc un don d'omniscience qui lui permettait de savoir à quel moment elle faisait l'idiote pour arriver toujours à cet instant précis? Elle se retourna et le regarda avec un air bravache qui eut quelques loupés en le voyant aussi sûr de lui. Comment faisait-il pour en imposer ainsi? Son plastron argenté le faisait paraître encore plus grand et la noblesse qu'il dégageait ne pouvait qu'édicter le respect au moins de sa charge. Ses yeux polaires ne la quittaient pas. Elle pouvait voir au delà de l'impassibilité qu'ils renvoyaient comme une eau miroitante. Le souverain était en colère de la voir fraterniser allègrement avec ceux qu'ils considérait à la limite de l'ennemi. L'entendre se comparer à une naine alors qu'il l'avait faite sienne la nuit précédente le contrariait sans aucun doute possible. A sa droite se tenait Legolas lui aussi visiblement agacé par le comportement d'Ilyrià. Dwalin regarda le roi et, l'ignorant avec superbe, se tourna de nouveau vers la Wallen.

\- Je vais chercher votre cheval, demoiselle.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, maître nain. Il vaut mieux éviter de la mettre là où elle s'attirera encore nombre de problèmes. Wen Ilyrià montera avec moi.

La jeune femme le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Ce qui aurait au moins eu le mérite d'expliquer cette brillante suggestion. Les deux nains échangèrent un regard surpris. Quant à Legolas, à part un furtif froncement de sourcils, il ne pipa mot.

\- Vous ne connaissez de toute évidence pas Dame Ilyrià comme nous. S'il y a une catastrophe à faire, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'elle la trouvera. Elle a failli bien se briser le cou hier lors de notre escale...

Ilyrià n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment osait-il? Furieuse, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire aux deux frères avant d'aller se poster près de Legolas. Ils les laissèrent donc se préparer à partir ayant eux même à sceller leurs poneys. Le prince se tourna légèrement vers elle. Ses yeux étaient teintés d'une déception qu'elle eut du mal à soutenir.

\- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne pas trop en faire avec eux, ma Dame?! Comme de bien entendu, pourquoi ai-je cru que tu suivrais mes conseils?

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir, prionnsa! se rebella la jeune femme. Je voulais juste leur être agréable! Quel mal y a-t-il à ça!

\- Tu n'es pas une Wallen ici, grinça l'ellon. Ils te voient tous comme une extension du peuple elfique! Alors agis en tant que telle!

\- Ça ne veut pas dire se comporter en goujat, prionnsa! Galla! jura-t-elle en tapant du pied. Tu es juste en colère de devoir rester ici! Et vous! continua Ilyrià en se tournant vers le roi qui les observait les bras croisés. Je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi! Il n'était pas utile de leur donner matière à rire sur mon dos! Je sais tenir à cheval, merci! Ou je peux y aller à pied comme les jumeaux ou Klaùs! Pour qui me prenez-vous? Et que croyez-vous? Qu'un vilain renard va me manger toute crue?! Galla! Vous êtes impossibles, _thu a aelficas!_

\- Votre langage! tonna Thranduil. Il attrapa la bride de son élan que venait de lui amener Gallion et s'approcha d'elle.

Le regard venimeux qu'elle lui renvoya ne sembla pas l'émouvoir outre mesure. Il sauta gracieusement sur la bête. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi gracile! Elle le maudit rien qu'à l'idée de devoir monter à son tour sur son monstre qui la toisait d'un œil moqueur. Devoir monter là-dessus la minait déjà mais savoir que les deux ellyn l'observaient l'agaçait au plus haut point. Avoir l'air ridicule ne la touchait pas trop en règle générale mais là... c'était quand même... eux. Tout à coup, elle se sentit quitter le plancher des vaches. Legolas la soulevait et l'installa derrière le roi qui avait fait courber l'échine à son compagnon de route. La Wallen ne savait trop comment se positionner qui plus est sous les yeux inquisiteurs du prince. Elle culpabilisait d'être là et de s'y sentir si bien. Legolas les regarda s'éloigner avant de tourner les talons pour rentrer. Si elle s'était retournée à ce moment là, elle aurait très certainement capté la lueur étrange au fond de ses prunelles bleues. Mais elle ne se retourna pas. La jeune femme n'était que trop consciente du corps devant elle. Lorsque l'élan partit franchement au galop entre les arbres, elle ne put retenir un cri de frayeur. Instinctivement, elle fit ce qu'elle s'était refusé à faire depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée là. Ilyrià se moula à Thranduil et entoura sa taille de ses bras en tentant d'ignorer la chaleur au creux de son ventre qui gagnait en intensité. La course effrénée de l'animal dura une éternité aux yeux de la Wallen, à croire qu'il faisait exprès.

A croire qu'il faisait exprès...

Ilyrià jura entre ses dents. Bien sûr que cet elfe de malheur se jouait d'elle sciemment. Il lui faisait payer son insolence et son impudence face aux nains. Une bouffée de colère celle là la saisit et elle se mit à crier outrée:

\- Arrêtez-vous! Je veux descendre tout de suite! - voyant qu'il ne prenait même pas le peine de lui répondre, sa rage contre lui s'accentua- Je veux descendre, amadan righ! Vous n'avez pas le droit...

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit une fois il me semble... J'ai tous les droits, melda heri, rétorqua l'ellon d'un ton si hautain qu'elle n'y tint plus.

Ilyrià le lâcha brusquement sous le coup de la colère pour frapper son dos de ses deux poings. Bien évidemment cela n'eut aucun effet sur lui, ce qui eut le don de décupler sa colère.

\- Vous êtes ridicule, ma Dame, soupira avec affectation le roi.

\- Ah oui? _Amaideach_? Vraiment?! Arrêtez-vous, je vous ai dit...

La Wallen n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La monture fit un écart pour éviter une souche et, ayant lâché sa prise sur la taille du roi en plus d'être une piètre cavalière, elle bascula avec un cri. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol pour rouler un peu plus loin. Elle sentit le goût métallique du sang lui emplir la bouche avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, la souffrance lui arracha un gémissement plaintif. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été battue à mort. Sa tête l'élançait terriblement et ses côtes douloureuses l'empêchaient de respirer correctement. Seul un sifflement parvenait passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Le seul réconfort lui venait de la voix douce qui murmurait à son oreille. Elle n'y comprenait rien mais ils l'enveloppaient comme un cocon salvateur. Ilyrià ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage ravagé de l'elfe au dessus d'elle. Son elfe. Il semblait complètement effrayé et c'était là quelque chose d'absolument terrifiant, plus encore que la douleur qui refluait. Ilyrià se passa la langue sur ses lèvres asséchées et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- J'ai dit que je voulais descendre, marmonna-t-elle, pas être jetée à bas de votre monstre à quatre pattes...

\- Il n'y a pas matière à plaisanter, melleth nin, la tança Thranduil. J'ai bien crû vous avoir perdue... _Où avez-vous mal?_

 _\- Ça va... Je vais bien,_ souffla-t-elle.

La jeune femme posa une main tremblante sur sa joue pour le rassurer mais rien n'y fit. L'ellon la fouillait du regard pour détecter le moindre tic facial qui lui prouverait qu'elle lui mentait. Il ne servait à rien de tenter de donner le change à cet elfe aussi buté qu'elle. Elle prit sa main en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens pour les guider vers la source de la douleur la plus tenace.

\- Les côtes? lui demanda-t-il pour chercher son assentiment.

Elle tenta de lui sourire bravement mais ne réussit qu'à lui renvoyer une grimace qui le fit frémir. Il l'allongea alors plus confortablement sur le tapis de mousse où ils se trouvaient pour l'examiner. Il délaça sa tunique avec délicatesse et s'arrêta quand il la sentit frémir.

 _\- Douloureux_?

 _\- Non_.

\- _Ne me mens pas, Ilyrià,_ la réprimanda-t-il en la tutoyant.

\- Je ne mens pas, murmura-t-elle indignée.

 _\- Manan_? Quoi alors? s'impatienta Thranduil, les dents serrées.

 _\- C'est toi_! éclata la Wallen en rougissant comme une pivoine.

L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage du roi jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise en baissant le regard la raison de son trouble. Les coins de sa bouche ourlées se relevèrent subrepticement. Ses doigts frôlaient la peau de la jeune femme et elle ne faisait qu'y réagir. La voir s'énamourer malgré la douleur à ce simple contact semblait l'enchanter au plus haut point alors qu'elle même aurait voulu s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. L'ellon fit courir son index le long du ventre d'Ilyrià et s'amusa de voir son épiderme s'animer. Il finit cependant de l'ausculter du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

 _\- Rien de grave_. Quelques contusions, wen nîn. Même au plus près de moi, vous réussissez à vous mettre en danger, soupira théâtralement le roi. C'est vous qui êtes impossible...

Cette grandiloquence agaça prodigieusement la Wallen. Elle récupérait vite même si elle savait que demain, tout lui paraîtrait beaucoup moins aisé. Là tout de suite, son mécontentement prenait le pas sur la douleur. Il se moquait, se jouait d'elle et du trouble qu'il lui inspirait! Comme si elle ne pouvait pas faire la même chose et faire en sorte qu'il soit aussi ridiculement échauffé... Après tout, elle ne se vantait pas en sachant qu'elle pouvait le galvaniser tout autant. C'était un jeu tout à fait déplacé et hautement dangereux mais elle n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le désir odieusement excitant que chaque toucher, chaque regard faisait naître en elle et qui la rendait plus qu'irritable. Et puis elle appartenait à un peuple qui n'avait jamais su refréner la moindre de ses envies... Quant à son double sirène, il fallait bien admettre qu'il avait une légère tendance à décupler certaines de ses émotions et pas les plus pudiques... Après tout, elle avait le temps...

Ilyrià se redressa et s'assit difficilement sur ses talons, la tunique encore béante. Elle entreprit de la relacer sous les yeux d'un elfe imperturbable... du moins le crut-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit son bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et l'attirer brutalement contre lui. Il couvrit son visage et sa gorge encore dénudée de baisers voraces, alternant douceur et violence dans une danse hypnotique.

\- Que cherches-tu à faire là, adaneth? Me rendre fou? Te prouver que je suis aussi perdu que toi? Aussi dépendant? Ne te l'ai-je malheureusement pas déjà prouvé?

\- Malheureusement? souffla Ilyrià en se cachant le visage contre le plastron de Thranduil. Il empauma sa joue et la força à lui faire face. Ses yeux de glace étaient incroyablement sérieux.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que cette situation me ravisse... Nous avons tellement à perdre, le plus important étant... _tu sais de quoi il retourne_. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi, pourquoi ... Ni comment sortir de ce marasme... Alors ne joue pas, cela ne sert strictement à rien.

Elle ne répondit rien mais attrapa sa main sur son visage et la pressa contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'explorer son corps de l'autre, la glissant sous le tissu de sa chemise. Thranduil la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne sut exactement ce qui la fit frissonner mais elle se sentit chavirer sous la brûlure de ses prunelles glacées. Il la fit basculer sur la terre froide du bois. Lui maintenant les poignets emprisonnés dans ses mains puissantes, il la crucifiait de tout son poids mais elle ne broncha pas. Elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait le sentir ainsi contre elle. Il plaqua fougueusement sa bouche sur la sienne, la forçant de sa langue à entrouvrir les lèvres. Le corps de la Wallen se mit à onduler en cadence sous celui de l'ellon. Soudain, un hurlement déchira le silence du bois. Ilyrià sursauta.

\- Ce n'est qu'un loup, ma Dame. _Ne crains rien..._ Que me fais-tu faire, sorcière? souffla-t-il, le nez perdu dans ses boucles.

\- De toute évidence, n'importe quoi.

Les deux amants se séparèrent d'un bond. Thranduil se remit lestement sur ses pieds et aida Ilyrià à se mettre debout. Klaùs était là, adossé à un arbre. Passé la stupeur, la Wallen allait l'invectiver lorsque le visage décomposé de son cousin la frappa. Lui toujours si narquois avait l'air totalement perdu et fermé. Ses yeux n'avaient pas cette lueur moqueuse qu'il arborait perpétuellement. Pire encore, sa tunique était imbibée d'un sang qui n'était visiblement pas le sien. Une traînée rougeâtre séchée sillonnait sa joue mal rasée. Oubliant de se réajuster correctement et faisant fi de la douleur, elle sentit son corps devenir incroyablement lourd comme si ses veines se figeaient peu à peu. Un seul mot franchit les lèvres du Wallen. Un unique mot qui la terrassa.

\- Elëa.

Le temps qu'ils avaient tous cru avoir s'était retourné contre eux.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alors * tremblante et retremblante *... Pas déçus ? C'est un chapitre quasiment wallen pur jus mais que voulez-vous... Je souhaitais développer un peu leur vision des choses, du dragon mal dégrossi aux oursons... A la semaine prochaine pour voir ce qu'il est advenu d'Elëa... Que pensez-vous qu'il ait pu lui arriver ? Et à votre avis, Legolas... ne commence-t-il pas à avoir quelques soupçons ? n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

Bisous tout doux les didous !


	26. Chapter 25

Coucou! Hi! Ola! Namaste! Sa salam Alaykom! God dag! Ay! Yambo! Azul! Aloha! Fè! Ni hao!

Coucou les gens! Alors? Vous vous demandez ce qui est arrivé à une certaine elfe de notre connaissance qui a un faible prononcé pour les loups mal dégrossi? ;) bah voilà, je laisse la place.

Krassnaia: déjà 1ere chose: chériiiiiie je t'aiiiiiimmmmeeee! Ensuite, tu es mon roc, mon pilier, celle qui souffre en silence de mes délires paranoïaques (et Dieu sait qu'ils sont nombreux), de mes idées farfelues et qui arrive toujours à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me manque et m'aiguille particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agit des Wallens... un regard et on se comprend... un vrai couple! Ai-je touché à quelqu'un? Réponse un peu plus bas..

Juliefanfic:ma douce Lady, toujours heureuse de te lire! Pour Elëa... et bien je dirai que... nan je dirai absolument rien! A toi de le découvrir! Je suis très heureuse que cette petite histoire te plaise toujours autant! Bisous tout doux fourrés au nougat!

Virginie: fidèle au poste! Merci de me suivre avec une telle assiduité! Tu es trop mimi...

Poly pops: comment ça Klaùs te fout les jetons? Il est aussi doux qu'un agneau cet homme là! Jamais dans les excès... c'est l'incarnation de la constance! ;) tout comme moi! Mon bébé dragon!

Mane-Jei: comme je te l'ai dit, tu as trouvé le clin d'œil! Spéciale dédicace! ^^ et merci de prendre le temps de laisser une trace de ton passage! Klaùs te plaît? Il va falloir que je le partage entre toi et Mathy... Je suis sûre que le défi ne lui fait pas peur! ;)

Mathy: ma tomate! Alors comme ça Thranduil danse le pas de deux?^^ tu vas voir... les choses risquent de s'emballer... Je n'en dis pas plus! N'oublies pas notre accord d'échange interfanfic entre Klaùs et Bombur! Heureuse que tu aies aimé les passages sur les Wallens! Ce sont mes bébés et ils prennent de la place les bougres! Tant de défauts, ce n'est pas gérable! Quant à Klaùs: a-t-il fait quelque chose de mal à Elëa... réponse plus bas... ou pas! et je veux la tonneaumobile aussi!

Sandra: mon Satanas... que dire si ce n'est que tes reviews me font toujours délirer! Aussi folles que nous! Les analyses sont toujours fort pointues et j'aime tes entorses aux règles! C'est si bon d'être vilaine! Quant à Mylène Farmer... savoureux car oui c'est tellement wallen cette ambivalence!.. surtout pour un certain dragon! ;) D'ailleurs, allez lire son histoire plus que terrible: le cœur de la Forêt! ^^ :3

Tyra Misu: merci de ton ajout et pour tes PM... ils sont toujours savoureux, petit dessert sucré que j'aime!

bêta/ relectrice/ revieweuse: Toutouille dont j'adooore la fic Printemps Vigoureux (oui Poly Pops et Krassnaia, c'est bien l'histoire dont je parle très régulièrement!). Merci à toi de prendre le temps de corriger et de relire! un super boulot! Je pense particulièrement à la fin de ce chapitre mais Tùch! ;) les séances de spoilers inter-fanfics sont plutôt cosmiques! Merci aussi pour chacune de tes reviews malgré le peu de temps que tu as... :)

J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à cette lecture!

Chapitre 25.

La cité sur la Mer, la nuit précédente,

Le Léviathan,

Le Wallen regagna furtivement ses appartements, un rictus torve aux lèvres. Depuis longtemps déjà, il avait appris à se faufiler, à paraître invisible aux yeux de tous. Ce qui lui avait semblé être une malédiction il y a bien des lunes de cela s'était révélée finalement être sa plus grande force, et ce depuis qu'il savait. Il avait enfin avait pris la pleine mesure de qui il était réellement. Il ne souciait plus de ce manque de considération qu'il l'avait tant blessé autrefois. Tout ce à quoi il aspirait désormais passait par la clandestinité.Et quand chacun le verrait dans toute sa splendeur, personne ne pourrait plus alors faire l'impasse sur sa présence. Il n'y aurait plus que lui pour, à la fin, faire corps avec le chaos et le nourrir du sang des peuples d'Arda.

Il alla directement sur sa terrasse, éparpillant au gré de ses pas ses vêtements trempés. L'homme avait profité de l'obscurité de la nuit pour se rendre au fjord de Sÿe, dans la vallée nord de la cité. Là-bas, il avait pu laisser éclater la bête qui ruminait en lui et dévorait son âme si tant qu'il en ait jamais eu une.

Un rire débonnaire secoua tout son corps. En y réfléchissant un peu, il en doutait fortement... de la présence d'une telle entité en lui. Le léviathan prenait trop de place et il pensait réellement que cette fragile étincelle avait été soufflée depuis très longtemps... Son double l'habitait totalement et sa malignité ne pouvait cohabiter avec pareille essence. Il l'en remerciait d'ailleurs. Quel bonheur de ne pas ressentir toutes ces émotions putrides qui parasitaient leurs hôtes! Ce n'était pas comme si lui-même ne ressentait rien. Il était loin d'être une coquille vide. Au contraire, il était galvanisé par tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui; la seule différence était qu'il les laissait l'embraser totalement sans restriction aucune et ce, quelles qu'elles soient. Il acceptait avec joie chaque envie, chaque pulsion avec intensité et les laissaient le guider à leur guise.

Les Wallens avaient beau se prétendre libres, lui savait que ce n'était vrai que dans une certaine mesure. Ils étaient aussi régis par de trop nobles sentiments qui les entravaient. L'honneur, la loyauté, l'amour... autant de transports qui les maintenaient dans un carcan certes invisible mais impossible à rompre. Les seuls qui pouvaient prétendre au semblant de liberté que lui seul possédait étaient les dragons. Ces derniers avaient aussi des vices qu'il leur était particulièrement dur de combattre. Le besoin de possession, la passion charnelle comme matérielle les rendaient peu aisés à enchaîner... C'était là leur propre malédiction.

Il se sentait si bien à cet instant. Son double monstrueux, si gigantesque fut-il, était ardu à rendre aveugle aux yeux de tous et la vallée nord lui permettait de s'y abandonner sans regards indiscrets. Les dimensions pharamineuses de ce lac lui donnaient la possibilité de muer en toute tranquillité, du moment qu'il restait un tant soit peu mesuré dans ses élans.

Ce vallon était de loin le plus dangereux des huit qui composaient les extérieurs de la cité. Il n'était pas habitable et personne n'osait de toute façon s'y risquer y compris pour chasser. Tout, de sa physiologie aux croyances qui s'y rattachaient, faisait qu'il pouvait s'ébattre sans trop de retenue. Lui seul était attiré par cette terre sombre et plus sauvage encore que les autres landes. On racontait que bon nombre d'esprits et autre magie noire en avaient pris le contrôle. Voilà pourquoi lui-même s'y épanouissait complètement. Cette branche du royaume était exclusivement constituée de bocages et terre boueuse. Plusieurs Wallens avaient trouvé la mort, perdus sur cette terre maudite. Les vapeurs blanchâtres qui se dégageaient des marécages gênaient la visibilité des quelques fous qui osaient s'y rendre. Elles provoquaient aussi des états de transe qui n'étaient pas s'en rappeler la catharsis des Prêtas. Sauf que personne n'était apte à recevoir de telles informations si ce n'étaient les jeunes prêtresses. Ces prétendues visions n'étaient que le fruit d'esprits dévoyés par la terre de la vallée. La sensation d'étouffement qu'elle donnait était juste intolérable. Le Wallen le savait pour l'avoir lui-même expérimenté... comme si un troll vous empêchait de bouger, calé sur votre poitrine. La situation épouvantable virait alors à l'effroyable patenté dès lors que le pauvre bougre en prise avec le delirium ne pouvait que subir et ressentir tous les effets du maléfice à l'oeuvre. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient survécu en gardant, a fortiori, leur raison intacte. Lui pouvait se targuer d'y être parvenu tout comme le Ceanar alors qu'il était encore louveteau et qu'il s'était enfui après avoir abrogé la folie de sa propre mère.

Un sourire sardonique étira les lèvres de l'homme. Penser aux Prêtas lui paraissait si drôle. Ces femmes élevées au rang d'icône intouchable par le peuple sur la Mer étaient toutes puissantes depuis la nuit des temps... jusqu'à ce qu'il y mette bon ordre. Il avait profité de la candeur et de la jeunesse de la toute nouvelle prêtresse pour la mettre sous sa coupe de gré ou de force. Il se mit à rire franchement. Non, il lui fallait être honnête! Pas de gré... de bonnes vieilles menaces de mort avaient amplement suffi à ce qu'elle lui mange dans la main. Il en était le marionnettiste et en jouait en virtuose.

Tout comme il l'avait fait avec le roi nain. La profonde antipathie de ce dernier pour son homologue elfique était si intense qu'il ne lui avait pas été compliqué de jouer sur ces ressorts. Sous des dehors rustres, le Wallen était réellement très doué pour manipuler, truander et exacerber les passions comme attiser les hantises de ceux qui avaient le malheur d'être en travers de sa route. Thror, victime de sa propre folie, était quant à lui un être devenu si méprisable qu'il ne lui avait pas fallu grand chose pour l'entraîner dans son jeu malsain. Une lettre avait suffi pour le faire saliver à l'idée de mettre à mal le seigneur des bois ainsi que son fils. Les faire se dresser l'un contre l'autre. C'était si facile ! Les elfes sylvains, à la différence des autres, n'étaient pas connus pour leur retenue ni leur maîtrise de leurs sentiments. Or le roi en était l'illustration parfaite. Couplé à la réalité de la véritable vision, il ne pouvait résister indéfiniment à l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour la jeune Wallen. Il ne lui restait qu'à allumer la mèche pour enflammer une situation qui, il n'en doutait pas, était déjà plus que tendue. La jeune femme était, elle, bien trop jeune et fougueuse pour réussir à se sortir ce maudit elfe vaniteux de sa petite tête... Au contraire, il comptait sur elle et son caractère hérité de son père pour les pousser à la faute, sans omettre son double sirène qui attiserait ses envies à l'excès. Et lorsque le prince verrait la supercherie, lorsqu'il découvrirait la trahison... Un unique pli au roi sous la montagne où il lui avait expliqué, sans donner plus d'indice quant à son identité, comment faire en exploitant un rite wallen ancestrale. Une danse qui suffirait à tous les perdre.

Le début de la fin. Tout volerait en éclats et il serait là pour, non ramasser les miettes, mais finir de les pulvériser.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seannadh, le serpent, cité sur la Mer,quelques nuits plus tôt,

Il avait dû la laisser partir. Encore une fois. Le Guérisseur sans Nom et le roi avaient été très clairs. Elle partait loin de lui à nouveau. Et cette fois, ce serait pour de bon, il le savait. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant entre eux. Il s'en était déjà rendu compte... Depuis son retour, sa lionne avait changé. D'éternelle optimiste, la jeune femme était devenue beaucoup plus mature et avait un regard acéré sur le monde qui les entourait comme sur ceux qui le peuplaient. La cité Wallen n'était plus son seul point d'ancrage malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait fait qu'y penser durant son séjour en Forêt Noire. Et ça, il ne pouvait le concevoir. Il était de ceux qui ne voient que par leur royaume, leur roi, leur peuple. Il avait beau être un guerrier redoutable et un homme d'intelligence supérieure, certainement trop pour son bien d'ailleurs, le serpent qu'il était le poussait à se méfier de la nouveauté. Les Wallens devaient rester entre eux tout comme les elfes et les faire se mélanger était non seulement idiot mais risqué. Preuve en était les différentes tentatives contre leur princesse... Si seulement il pouvait mettre la main sur ceux qui avaient osé lever la main sur elle, il leur aurait démontré la force du boa et le venin du crotale.

Il serra les poings en avisant la tunique abandonnée au pied du lit comme un dernier témoignage d'une relation à peine entamée et déjà avortée. Il la prit délicatement entre ses doigts fins pour la porter à sa bouche. Il voulait ressentir une dernière fois le grain de sa peau et son nez ne lui servirait pas à grand chose. Seannadh fit craquer les os de son cou et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Il lui était dur de ne se laisser muter que partiellement. Le reptile en lui en voulait toujours plus et c'était entre eux deux un combat devenu quotidien. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Ses prunelles virèrent au vert d'eau tandis que ses pupilles devinrent deux fentes aussi noires que l'onyx. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser en sortir une langue fendue et sifflante. Du bout de celle-ci, il effleura à plusieurs reprises le tissu chargé des effluves de la jeune femme. Par Erù, quelle odeur! Jasmin, bruyère et quelque chose de plus musqué, animal... Il eut un léger vertige et dût se rattraper au dossier de la chaise devant lui. Il avait toujours su, comme elle, que leur relation ne mènerait à rien même s'ils avaient voulu y croire tous les deux. Contrairement au Ceanar et à Ilyrià qui s'étaient toujours considérés comme des amis sans ambiguïté aucune, eux avaient tenté de construire quelque chose. Mais la réalité les avait bien vite rattrapé. Une lionne et un serpent n'avaient rien à faire ensemble et ne pouvaient que souffrir. La lionne, animal de meute, ne pouvait faire confiance au serpent solitaire et toujours louvoyant.

Comme tous les reptiles de la cité, il était fait pour une vie sans binôme d'aucune sorte. Même au sein de la Garde, il n'avait jamais réussi à s'intégrer totalement. Le Ceanar était l'unique personne à lui avoir fait confiance même si Seannadh agissait toujours seul.

Et il en serait digne. Digne de la confiance que son commandant avait placé en lui à son départ pour le remplacer. Digne de la mission que venait de lui transmettre l'amour de sa vie. Elle avait dû partir sans trouver qui était le traître à sa patrie mais lui le trouverait et lui ferait payer chaque exaction d'une telle façon qu'il regretterait de ne pas avoir rejoint les cavernes de Mandos. Seannadh était certes un serpent mais un Wallen qui plus est. La mansuétude et le compromis ne faisaient pas partie de ces qualités. Il était, à l'instar de ses amis les plus proches les jumeaux ours, quelqu'un qui se repaissait de la brutalité et du sang.

Un bruit à l'extérieur le sortit de ses pensées. Il s'avança et s'adossa négligemment au chambranle de la porte, la tunique toujours serrée entre dans sa main. Le jeune homme vit la silhouette d' Anaïsa se découper dans l'obscurité de la nuit juste à côté d'une celle encapuchonnée d'un homme.

Ils quittaient la cité, ombres glissantes et fantomatiques...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thranduil, forêt d'Erebor,

Le roi regarda Klaùs attentivement. Ses vêtements étaient littéralement imbibés de sang et déchirés ou plutôt lacérés avec frénésie. Son visage maculé de terre n'avait plus l'air impassible et ironique qu'il avait perpétuellement. Au lieu de cela, il semblait perdu et terriblement secoué. Voilà quelque chose qui ne lui parut pas de bon augure. Le dragon était un homme des plus flegmatiques, plus encore que le Conui qui avait démontré une légère tendance aux emportements de toutes sortes. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que le cousin de sa Wallen ne voyait les choses que d'un œil tourné vers l'extérieur. Alors quoi? Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'un seul mot franchit les lèvres de l'homme.

\- Elëa.

Un court instant, il ne comprit pas ou plutôt il saisit de travers le sens de ce seul petit mot. L'ellon crût que l'elfine les avait surpris et que Klaùs, avec tout le pragmatisme qui le caractérisait, avait réglé le problème à sa manière. Ç'aurait été une réaction tout à fait possible compte tenu du Wallen mais une chose clochait dans cette théorie fumeuse. Klaùs tenait bien trop à sa cousine qui elle aimait énormément l'elleth devenue son amie au fil des mois... sans parler de son Ceanar.

Comme dans un brouillard confus, il vit la jeune femme à ses côtés s'effondrer et eut la rapidité nécessaire pour l'attirer contre lui. Il ne servait à rien de faire semblant. Le dragon savait et leur relation, qu'importent les dangers qu'elle représentait, n'était pas l'ordre du jour... Il aida Ilyrià à se remettre debout. Il sentait sa douleur, sa peine et sa colère filtrer de tous les pores de sa chair. C'était comme si lui même les ressentait et c'était extrêmement déstabilisant. Jamais il n'aurait dû pouvoir arriver à un tel degré de communion avec elle. Ce n'était réservé qu'aux âmes sœurs. Or Erù savait que son épouse avait été la sienne... Il était si perturbé par l'abondance de sensations qu'elle lui renvoyait qu'il n'entendit tout d'abord pas les minces explications données par Klaùs. L'elfe reprit ses esprits quand ils suivirent le Wallen dans le dédale des arbres du bois. La jeune femme tenait difficilement sur ses pieds encore fragilisée par les récentes blessures engendrées par sa chute mais refusait une quelconque aide, la sienne comme celle de son cousin.

En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination et le spectacle macabre qui se percuta sur sa rétine lui rendit, bizarrement, tout son sang-froid alors qu' Ilyrià perdit complètement pied. Elle hurla et voulut se précipiter mais Klaùs la ceintura pour l'empêcher d'approcher plus près. Il lui murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille mais elle se débattait dans ses bras, tentant de se libérer par des ruades plus violentes les unes que les autres. Une fois certain que le Wallen la tenait fermement sans aucune possibilité de reddition, Thranduil, lui, avança d'un pas rapide. Son cœur se glaça devant le corps sans vie de l'elfine.

Elle reposait entre les bras du Conui assis en tailleur à même la terre froide. Les yeux turquoises du Wallen ne la quittaient pas des yeux comme si la fixer aussi intensément la ferait se relever et reprendre le cours de sa vie. Il caressait les longs cheveux de l'elfine poissés de tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu. Lui aussi en était recouvert. Une plaie béante barrait le buste d' Elëa. Il vit une épée un peu plus loin. Une colère froide le prit quand il reconnut la facture de la lame. Naine. Une épée naine!

Le roi se morigéna. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à la rage qui menaçait de le submerger devant cet état de fait. Il devait analyser avec soin chaque détail et avait besoin de toutes ses capacités de jugement. L' ellon reprit ses esprits quand il avisa la cape dont était enveloppée l' elleth.

C'était celle de sa Wallen.

Un éclair de compréhension l'envahit et il sentit ses veines se figer. Il se tourna vers Klaùs et alla prestement le rejoindre. Ilyrià s'accrochait à son cousin comme à une bouée. Ses yeux pleins de larmes s'entrechoquèrent à ceux du roi. Son air désespéré lui mordit l'âme mais il ne pouvait s'en préoccuper pour le moment. Il devait faire au mieux. C'était là sa responsabilité la plus importante. Il réprima l'envie de l'arracher de ces bras qui n'étaient pas les siens et reporta avec peine son regard sur le dragon.

\- La cape, murmura-t-il de façon à n'être entendu que de lui. Il ne voulait pas que les quelques nains qui venaient d'arriver et dont faisait partie Thorin puissent avoir vent de ses paroles.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Klaùs jeta un coup d'œil au corps de l'elfine et blêmit. Ses narines se dilatèrent et une légère fumée en sortit, seul signe de la fureur qu'il ressentait. Il se força à regarder à nouveau sa cousine, petite chose perdue entre ses bras et fronça des sourcils.

\- Plus personne ne doit l'approcher en dehors de moi même, Legolas et des Wallens de sa Garde... souffla le roi, la voix dure... Pas même un des miens, rajouta-t-il à contrecœur.

Le prince nain s'avança vers eux, la mine sombre. Lui aussi avait remarqué l'arme à terre et craignait le retour de flammes des elfes comme des Wallens.

\- Aucun nain n'aurait levé la main sur une des vôtres, dit-il en prenant grand soin à choisir ses mots.

Thranduil dût se faire violence pour ne pas l'attraper au collet et le secouer violemment. L'heure n'était point à la rancune sous-jacente qui teintait chacun de ses rapports avec les descendants d'Aüle.

\- Je ne le crois pas non plus, Thorin fils de Thrain. Quelque chose nous échappe...

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, un hurlement lupin retentit à leurs oreilles. Il se tourna vers la provenance de ce cri déchirant et vit qu'il s'agissait de Finnàm. Il hurlait à la mort sa souffrance et sa frustration. Bientôt de nombreux autres vagissements leur parvinrent. Les loups de la forêt réagissaient à la présence d'un alpha parmi eux et se ralliaient à lui. Les jumeaux wallens eux-mêmes, qui venaient d'arriver, ne pouvant que rester impuissants face à la scène, se mirent à pousser des grognements terrifiants tant dans leur puissance que par la bestialité qu'ils dégageaient. Ils s'unissaient à la rage de leur chef, le soutenant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, de la seule façon qu'ils connaissaient.

\- Il nous faut bouger, marmonna Klaùs en desserrant sa prise sur sa cousine qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une poupée de chiffon au grand dam de son elfe. Il va ameuter tous les loups de cette foutue forêt... dit-il en désignant du menton son Ceanar.

Thranduil ne put qu'acquiescer. Il retourna aux côtés du Wallen prostré et se baissa.

 _\- Conui_ , souffla-t-il prudemment. Vous devez vous reprendre... Laissez-la-moi. -le Wallen réaffirma farouchement sa prise sur le corps d' Elëa- _Laissez-la moi,_ répéta-t-il un peu plus fermement. Je saurai en prendre soin... _N'oubliez pas que c'est une des miennes, maître Wallen. Que croyez-vous? Que je laisserai impuni cet acte odieux?!_

L'ellon n'était guère patient et il se sentait dangereusement dériver lui aussi vers un état de nerfs proche de l'explosion. Une de ses elfines avait été impitoyablement abattue, les nains injustement mis en cause il en était certain et Ilyrià probablement visée... Tout cela lui donnait le tournis et menaçait d'avoir raison de lui. Le Ceanar planta son regard dans celui gelé du souverain elfe. Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles ils se défièrent. Finalement, Finnàm lui remit brutalement le corps mort de son amante dans les bras et sauta sur ses jambes. Avant que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps d'esquisser un pas, il avait filé en courant et s'était enfoncé dans la pénombre des bois. Klaùs fourra alors sa cousine, pantin désarticulé, dans les bras de Fillan avant de leur murmurer à lui comme à son frère quelques consignes. Il sauta ensuite dans l'arbre au-dessus de lui pour disparaître. Le dragon était très proche de son supérieur et Thranduil ne doutait pas qu'il s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

Le souverain monta sur sa monture qui l'avait suivi, Elëa toujours dans les bras. Il était temps de retourner à la montagne. Il devait informer Legolas de la situation et vite repartir entre les murs protecteurs des cavernes de Mirkwood. Il devait protéger Ilyrià, un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul... Il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre pour acquis sa sécurité.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Finnàm,

Le Wallen courait à travers la forêt, l'esprit totalement déconnecté de son corps. Il essayait de comprendre quelque chose d'intangible, du moins tant qu'il serait dans cet état.

Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonnée? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée seule? Il avait été si... en colère après elle! Ce qu'elle lui avait tenté de confier lui avait retourné la tête et il n'avait pas voulu lui accorder le moindre crédit. Elle l'avait pourtant supplié de revenir mais lui s'était senti beaucoup trop enragé pour cela... Il avait souhaité tout d'abord se calmer avant d'agir. Une odeur métallique lui avait alors chatouillé les narines et une alarme avait retenti dans sa tête aussi sûrement que la corne d'appel de la cité sur la Mer. Il s'était précipité vers cette effluve de plus en plus persistante avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait tout bonnement rebroussé le chemin qu'il venait d'emprunter. Il avait su avant même d'arriver... et de la trouver, baignant dans son sang.

De retour à la réalité présente, Finnàm hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Encore et encore. Il allait mettre la main sur le responsable du meurtre de sa si douce elleth et lui ferait payer cette atrocité. Jamais barbarie ne porterait mieux son nom. Il l'éplucherait avec un soin tout particulier...

Des larmes de rage coulèrent le long de ses joues. La mort de son elfine lui coupait le souffle de douleur. Il se sentait si coupable...

Lui, le si redoutable soldat wallen, n'avait pas réussi à la protéger...

Il marchait désormais sans savoir vraiment où il se dirigeait, son esprit trop embrouillé par la colère. La peine qui montait de plus en plus menaçait de le submerger. Un soldat se devait de rester froid et insensible devant la mort mais Finnàm s'était tellement attaché à cette elleth... Pour lui qui n'avait plus d'attaches, plus de famille mises à part sa sœur et Ilyrià, il ne savait comment réagir. Il n'avait pas ressenti ce désespoir depuis la mort de ses parents...

Sa soeur était une guerrière et il ne s'inquiétait que rarement pour elle. Ily, elle, était toujours très entourée et qui plus est débrouillarde sous ses dehors brouillons. Jamais il ne s'était lié à un être aussi faible et sans défense qu' Elëa... ce qu'il regrettait déjà ce lien si fort qui c'était créé entre eux! De l'amour? Peut-être... ou alors une amitié teintée de désir et de sentiments. Après tout, il ne savait pas ce qu'était réellement l'amour.

La seule chose qu'il savait en revanche était qu'il n'aurait de repos qu'après avoir trouvé le meurtrier... En ce lieu, il ne devait penser qu'à Elëa et à la vengeance qui l'attendait, lui ouvrant grands les bras. De plus, Finnàm se doutait fortement que sa si douce elfine n'était pas visée. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à son meurtre. C'est pourquoi il lui fallait trouver le responsable avant qu'il n'atteigne sa véritable proie, à savoir Ilyrià. Il ne pourrait supporter une autre perte sans y laisser la raison.

Le loup tomba à genoux et hurla. Il hurla pour sa compagne mais aussi pour son amie qu'il savait en danger. Ses yeux jaunirent et ses dents s'allongèrent. Ses griffes poussèrent, s'enfonçant dans la terre meuble. Sa meute était plus que jamais menacée. Son souffle se fit erratique. Sa rage essayait de sortir par tous les moyens. Finnàm sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu le contrôle. Son loup le rongeait de l'intérieur et voulait se libérer de la partie encore humaine du Wallen.

Où était Anaïsa? Où était sa sœur? Elle seule pouvait le calmer, lui faire entendre raison...

Un craquement se fit entendre derrière lui. D'un mouvement brusque, toujours accroupi au sol, il se retourna et planta ses yeux furieux dans le regard de son assaillant. Qui osait le surprendre dans un tel moment?

Il se retrouva face à Klaùs. Celui-ci était tendu à l'extrême, prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque. Il sentait l'aura bestiale qui entourait son Ceanar. Ramassé sur lui même, les muscles crispés sous ses vêtements poisseux, le visage froid et haineux... tout lui indiquait que Finnàm ne le reconnaissait pas. Pourtant ce dernier savait pertinemment qui était son adversaire mais son désir de violence comme de mort supplantait tout le reste. Il fallait qu'il se batte, qu'il laisse la tension de son corps s'évacuer. Il le devait. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses crocs.

Attentif au moindre mouvement brusque, Klaùs mua. Ses pupilles se firent plus fines, ne formant plus qu'une ligne. Les écailles tatouées sur ses joues prirent vie pour se teinter de pourpre. Sa langue s'allongea et se divisa comme celle d'un serpent. Un plaisir immense le parcourut, une fois sa mutation achevée. La liberté... Cette liberté d'être vraiment lui. Rien ne pouvait lui faire ressentir une telle satisfaction. Et puis... la mort de l'elfine le laissait indifférent. Ce qui le touchait étaient la souffrance de sa co-ogha et celle de son commandant.

Finnàm attaqua le premier, se déplaçant à une vitesse folle, et se jeta sur son compagnon d'armes. Il l'attrapa au cou et planta ses griffes dans la fragile membrane de sa peau. La force du geste les envoya au sol, le loup toujours accroché au dragon. Klaùs agrippa les poignets de son chef pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise. Du sang perla de la plaie. Il résista cependant à la douleur et repoussa son adversaire en plaçant ses genoux sur le torse de celui-ci pour le pousser le plus fort possible. Il envoya ainsi Finnàm au loin. Le Ceanar roula, se releva et chargea de nouveau. Klaùs eut juste le temps de se remettre debout avant d'être percuté de plein fouet. Un véritable combat de titans, chaque coup étant paré à l'instant par l'adversaire.

Un individu extérieur y aurait vu, au-delà de la violence, une danse parfaitement maîtrisée.

Les deux guerriers enchaînèrent les coups de pieds et de poings, chacun évitant l'autre en se baissant avec rapidité, pivotant sur lui même, se jetant en arrière...

Le loup trouva une faille dans la garde du dragon et projeta avec violence son talon dans son ventre. La force de l'impact fit reculer de plusieurs pas son second, plié par la douleur. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Finnàm se glisser silencieusement sur sa gauche. Il se remit en garde et cette fois, fut prêt quand il chargea. Klaùs bondit en arrière avec un salto parfaitement maîtrisé et envoya son pied rencontrer la mâchoire de son adversaire. Ce dernier tomba lourdement mais, loin d'être sonné, se remit rapidement debout. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. A bout de souffle, ils n'en restaient pas moins sur leur garde... Finnàm fit mine d'attaquer Klaùs par la droite mais, d'une rapide rotation, se positionna derrière lui. Il lui attrapa la nuque et lui bloqua un bras dans son dos. Il le poussa et le maintint contre un arbre. Le dragon sentait l'écorce lui labourer le visage. Avec colère et virulence, il se débattit pour se déloger de là mais, à chaque mouvement, son bras remontait, tirant douloureusement son épaule.

Alors, pour cacher son désarroi, il se mit à rire. Un rire glacial.

 _\- Que vas-tu faire, louveteau?_ demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Finnàm ne réagit pas. Il était rompu depuis bien longtemps à ce genre d'intimidations. Il colla son torse au dos de Klaùs, emprisonnant un peu plus son bras.

 _\- Je pourrai te déchiqueter avec mes dents..._ souffla-t-il dans un murmure rauque.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Klaùs. Malgré lui et le combat violent, une excitation certaine montait en lui qui s'intensifia quand le loup planta ses crocs dans son cou.

 _\- Je pourrai te tuer... te faire souffrir..._ gronda-t-il en relevant le bras déjà tordu du dragon, tirant encore un peu plus sur son omoplate.

Klaùs grimaça de douleur. Une souffrance mêlée de désir qui augmentait, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui chatouillant les reins.

Alors que Finnàm allait ajouter quelque chose, le visage d' Elëa s'imposa à son esprit. Sa douceur, ses longs cheveux blonds, la tendresse de son regard, sa gentillesse... son amour pour lui.

 _\- Tha mi duilich... (je suis désolé...)_

Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir à qui ces paroles étaient destinées... Le loup lâcha son compagnon et recula. La culpabilité le clouait sur place, broyant son cœur meurtri.

Elëa était morte...

Il se remit à hurler. Klaùs ne sut comment réagir. Devait-il intervenir? Être vexé? Le cogner? Il aurait plus penché pour cette dernière solution... Mais le Ceanar ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette question.

Sans un regard, il se détourna et partit.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thranduil,

Le roi arrivait à peine que Gallion apparut dans son champ de vision alerté par les éclaireurs rentrés quelques instants plus tôt. Il descendit de son élan avec précaution. Il tenait toujours le corps sans vie d' Elëa et le traitait avec toute la déférence qu'il pouvait montrer. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'une elfine de sa forêt aussi lumineuse que l'était Elëa avait perdu la vie, terrassée par un destin aussi cruel. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait très certainement retourné sa rancœur vers le peuple de la Mer et quelque part, oui, il leur en voulait comme il en voulait aux Valar de l'avoir placé dans une telle position. Qui serait le prochain? La prochaine?

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la Wallen qui était toujours entravée dans les bras de son ami ours. Lequel, il n'aurait pas su le dire... Celui avec les cheveux courts. Il la tenait fermement car elle avait tenté de leur fausser compagnie à plusieurs reprises, prétextant qu'elle devait aller à la recherche du mystérieux assassin. Évidemment, elle qui était toute à sa colère ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout du nez de son besoin de vengeance... Elle n'avait pas encore compris qu'elle était la seule personne visée par cet attentat.

Après un dernier regard attendri pour l' elleth qui gisait entre ses bras et quelques paroles douces en sindarin à sa seule attention, il la déposa dans ceux de l'intendant. Les sanglots d' Ilyrià lui déchiraient l'âme et menaçaient de le faire chavirer une bonne fois pour toutes. Il devait trouver un moyen non seulement de la calmer mais de la mettre hors course, qu'il puisse avoir le champ libre pour réfléchir posément à la situation. De plus, il avait peur de la voir se lancer dans une quelconque idiotie héroïque qui ne ferait qu'au mieux ralentir les choses et au pire les envenimer.

 _\- Prenez soin de cette elfine, Gallion. Préparez les nôtres au départ, nous quittons cette montagne maudite où nous n'aurions jamais venir! g_ rinça l' ellon, conscient que sa cupidité à l'égard de certains trésors de Thror avait coûté la vie d'une elfe merveilleuse.

L'intendant allait parler à son tour quand la voix de son seigneur claqua de nouveau.

 _\- Où est mon fils? Où est Legolas?_

 _\- Legolas ernil est parti..._ annonça Gallion d'un ton contrit.

Thranduil sut que quelque chose clochait à la façon de voir l'elfe hésiter ainsi. Il semblait effrayé. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua l'effervescence qui gravitait un peu partout autour d'eux et plus profondément dans la montagne à en juger d'après les cris étouffés qui en étaient recrachés.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il,_ _Gallion_? demanda-t-il, péremptoire.

 _\- Seigneur... Pendant que vous étiez dans la forêt..._

 _\- Quoi donc?_ s'impatienta Thranduil.

 _\- Un assassin masqué a tenté de s'en prendre au prince, le surprenant dans les jardins alors qu'il était en compagnie de son amie la Dunedain..._ souffla l'intendant, les yeux rivés au sol. _Legolas ernil est parti à sa poursuite._

Un cri perçant leur parvint. Ilyrià semblait totalement hors de contrôle. Elle avait entendu les paroles de l'ellon et une fureur indicible s' était emparée d'elle.

 _\- laisse- moi_! hurla-t-elle à Fillan en lui écrasant le pied d'un puissant coup de talons. Voyant que son geste n'avait aucun effet sur le soldat autrement plus fort qu'elle, elle profita qu'il l'ait soulevée afin de la ceinturer plus facilement pour lui asséner un violent coup de tête. Un craquement sinistre retentit. L'os du nez du Wallen s'était cassé net. Avec un grognement de douleur, il la lâcha et elle en profita pour tenter de s'enfuir. Thranduil pivota et l'attrapa par la poignet. D'une torsion, il la ramena vers lui, l'emprisonnant d'un bras autour de sa taille contre son torse.

 _\- Occupez-vous d'Elëa. Envoyez des soldats à la recherche de Legolas et tenez-moi informé du moindre renseignement que vous pourrez obtenir_ , dit-il sans tenir compte des insultes dont l'abreuvait copieusement la jeune femme.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Ilyrià qui gesticulait contre lui. Par les Valar! Elle semblait comme possédée! Sans plus de retenue ni prendre congé du prince nain et de ses compagnons, il la chargea sur son épaule. Il grimpa lestement les escaliers qui menaient à ses propres appartements. Il entendait son cœur tambouriner frénétiquement et ses cris lui déchiraient les tympans. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle s'apaise, qu'elle passe outre la rage qui lui assombrissait l'esprit. Entre le meurtre d'Elëa, elle et maintenant Legolas qui battait la campagne seul alors qu'il venait de réchapper à une tentative d'assassinat, tout partait à vau l'eau... Il ouvrit la porte qu'il claqua au nez et à la barbe des deux ours. Il devait être seul avec elle pour lui faire reprendre raison. Sous les yeux de qui que ce soit, ce ne serait pas possible. Il ne pourrait agir avec la liberté d'action dont il avait besoin. La Wallen n'était que fureur et fougue conjuguées. Il devait donc se montrer impassible devant son chagrin ou tout du moins lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de penser, non ressentir.

Il la jeta sur le lit en s'asseyant à califourchon sur elle pour la maintenir. Sentir son corps se tortiller sous le sien fit remonter un désir plus que mal venu dans le creux de ses reins qu'il chassa rapidement. Tout en l'entravant d'une main sur son buste qui la comprimait sévèrement, il attrapa une carafe d'eau qu'il lui versa sur le visage sans aucune cérémonie. Elle glapit, furieuse de ce traitement sommaire mais cela eut au moins le mérite de la dissuader de continuer à se débattre ainsi. Les yeux mi-clos, elle le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle passa la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées et jura entre ses dents.

\- Lâchez-moi...

\- Je vous laisserai si vous me promettez de vous accoiser, wen nîn, la contra le roi.

\- Lâchez-moi...

\- Dois-je vraiment répéter? la gourmanda-t-il, sa patience s'effritant à mesure qu'elle parlait.

\- Lâchez-moi...

\- Je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter un mot qu'une violente douleur lui mordit l'entrejambe. Elle avait osé! Osé lui balancer un virulent coup de genou là où même les elfes étaient sensibles... Ilyrià prit appui sur le matelas et poussa sur ses jambes pour le faire basculer sur la couche. Elle se releva rapidement et susurra vicieusement en se plantant juste à côté de lui:

\- Je vous avais bien dit de me lâcher...

Là-dessus, la Wallen ne demanda pas son reste et se mit à courir pour traverser la suite du souverain. Elle atteignit la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec les deux ours. Ils se saisirent d'elle à d'eux cette fois, un entravant ses bras et l'autre ses jambes tandis que le seigneur elfe revenait vers eux. Il alla à une porte attenante au salon et l'ouvrit. D'un regard plus que glacial, il les enjoignit à emmener Ilyrià à l'intérieur. Ils l'avaient à peine reposée à terre qu'ils refermèrent la porte sous les injures de la jeune femme. Elle les invectivait avec une telle grossièreté qu'il eut l'impression que ses fines oreilles s'étaient mises à saigner. Les coups violents qu'elle mettait dans la porte rendaient l'atmosphère purement assourdissante.

 _\- Je vais l'étriper..._ grogna Fillan, son appendice nasal en sang. On pouvait voir l'os brisé dévier la cloison de son nez mais il avait l'air de s'en moquer. Seuls l'incommodaient les beuglements de leur princesse.

 _\- Ou il serait plus simple de lui arracher la langue..._ sourit Fingall, sinistre... _lui couper les deux jambes est aussi une possibilité que j'envisage plus que fortement._

Thranduil ne comprenait un traître mot de leur échange. Un tel dialogue de sourd n'était pas pour améliorer la situation. Tout ce qui lui importait désormais était le sort de son fils dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle et cela le dévastait complètement. Quant à la furie enfermée dans sa salle d'eau... et bien pour le moment, elle était très bien là où elle était.

Tout à coup, le Wallen aux longs cheveux de feu le regarda avec insistance en parlant à une vitesse affolante mais lui n'y entendait que des borborygmes insolubles et gutturaux. Alors son frère, qui avait bien évidemment compris le monologue de son jumeau, se mit à gesticuler pour tenter de lui faire comprendre l'idée générale à coups de grands gestes. Devant l'air perdu et légèrement agacé de l'elfe, ils soupirèrent de concert, ce qui eut été drôle sans la situation désespéré. Ils se calmèrent alors tous les deux et lui mimèrent comme quoi ils allaient s'absenter pour mieux revenir ensuite. En véritable bourrasque, ils sortirent en coup de vent.

Thranduil s'adossa à la porte sans tenir compte des coups qu' Ilyrià continuait de porter inlassablement. N'y pouvant plus, il l'ouvrit si brutalement qu'elle lui tomba dessus portée par son élan. La jeune femme s'écrasa contre lui. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il emprisonna ses poignets entre ses mains et la cloua contre le mur attenant, bloquant son petit corps avec le sien. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et la vit frissonner sous leur brûlure. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses prunelles et se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla.

\- Crois-tu que c'est de notre faute, mo righ?

\- Quoi donc? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Tout ce qui arrive... Est-ce de notre faute? Est- ce là la punition que les dieux nous infligent pour avoir enfreint leurs règles?

Après tant de colère, son visage candide le laissa démuni. Il délaissa un de ses poignets et essuya de son pouce une larme qui menaçait de s'écraser sur sa si tentante petite bouche par trop charnue. Comment lui qui était la froideur et la mesure incarnée avait-il bien pu s'éprendre d'une telle harpie qui n'était qu'excès? Son regard perdu lui était douloureux au- delà de l'impensable, bien au delà de ce que lui- même pouvait y comprendre.

\- Legolas... balbutia-t-elle dans un filet de voix. Et s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit? Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner mo righ... tout comme vous...

 _\- Non, melleth nîn_ , le châtiment divin n'a rien à voir dans la situation actuelle... Ce n'est pas un Vala qui a tué Elëa ni tenté de s'en prendre à Legolas.

Ilyrià ne l'écoutait pas, désemparée comme elle l'était. Il l'entendait murmurer en wallen et cela l'inquiéta bien plus que ses cris. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et les lui tira légèrement pour la forcer à réagir et lui faire face. Le voile qu'il percevait sur ses pupilles l'interpela, comme si elle se laisser glisser quelque part où il ne pourrait plus l'atteindre. L'ellon se pressa un peu plus contre elle. Il sentait l'urgence.

\- Ilyrià, l'appela-t-il dans un murmure rauque. _Réponds moi, melda heri..._ -devant son air absent, la panique commença à l'envahir et il devint plus brutal- Réponds moi! cria-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Elle ne disait plus rien et se laissait secouer sans rien trouver à répondre. Le vide de son regard le terrifia. Il ne pouvait la perdre, les perdre, elle ou son fils. Il se laissa glisser au sol avec la jeune femme dans les bras. Il l'attrapa par la nuque et plaqua farouchement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une ultime tentative pour la faire réagir. Quelques instants encore auparavant, elle l'aurait très certainement giflé pour avoir osé penser à un tel acte dans un moment pareil. Or là, il avait l'impression de serrer une coquille vide entre ses bras impuissants.

\- Ne peux-tu donc rien faire avec parcimonie, ma Dame? Peux-tu seulement me frapper ou au contraire perdre toute combativité? Ne vois-tu donc les choses que d'une seule et même couleur? souffla-t-il en scrutant son visage. _Tu es si jeune... et si inexpérimentée..._ soupira l'elfe. Tu as tant à apprendre... Je ne suis pas le plus apte à t'enseigner quoi que ce soit. _Trop abîmé et toi trop candide malgré ce que tu t'imagines..._

Il colla son front à celui de la Wallen muette et ferma les yeux une seconde. Avouer ces semi vérités alors qu'elle ne l'entendait visiblement pas avait un côté lâche mais jamais il ne l'aurait fait sinon. Il était bien trop fier pour cela. A la voir ainsi, il se demanda l'espace d'un moment si elle n'avait pas raison. Après tout, il s'était emparé d'elle alors qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas, loin s'en fallait. Toutefois, aucun retour en arrière n'était plus possible. Elle était bien trop ancrée dans sa chair, s'était bien trop infiltrée dans ses veines comme un poison pour qu'il puisse l'en chasser désormais. Quoiqu'il se passe maintenant, rien ne changerait plus cet état de fait. Elle était à lui. Elle lui appartenait purement et simplement. C'était totalement irrationnel comme sentiment, à la limite de la pulsion animale...

Il se releva et la porta sur son lit, l'installant du mieux qu'il le put. Ses grands yeux ouverts sur le vide lui arrachèrent un grondement. Il s'assit au bord de la couche et lui caressa la joue lorsqu' il entendit un raclement de gorge derrière lui, un unique mot qui le fit frémir au-delà de ce qu'il pensait imaginable.

 _\- Ada_.

Thranduil se leva comme s'il venait de s'être fait piquer par un scorpion du Harad et se retourna, le dos raide. Legolas se tenait devant lui, le regard dur comme jamais il ne l'avait vu auparavant. Il était dépenaillé, sa tunique tâchée de terre et de sang. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient maculés eux aussi de boue et une profonde entaille courait sur sa joue. Son regard allait de la jeune femme couchée sur le lit à son père comme s'il comprenait quelque chose qui lui avait jusque-là échappé. L'heure n'était cependant pas aux tergiversations. Il planta ses yeux assombris par la colère dans ceux polaires et insondables de Thranduil.

 _\- Je n'ai pu rattraper le responsable de mon attaque,_ dit-il les mâchoires contractées. _Cela dit, j'ai pu capturer celui de la mort d'Elëa. Cela_ _n'a pas été facile mais c'est fait._

 _\- Et..._

 _\- C'est un elfe,_ le coupa Legolas d'un ton rageur. _Un Galadhrim. Il ne s'agit pas d'attaque isolée,_ _aran nîn_ -il appuya sciemment sur ses derniers mots et Thranduil ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir- _c'est tout un complot auquel nous avons affaire. Ma Dame excite bien des convoitises,_ ironisa l'elfe.

 _\- Legolas, nous devons..._ tenta d'intervenir le roi cerf.

 _\- Nous devons partir et rentrer,_ trancha durement son fils. _Immédiatement. Je pars faire sceller les chevaux et préparer le prisonnier au transport. Je l'interrogerai à Grand' Peur._

Il tourna les talons et alla à la porte quand il s'arrêta brusquement. Sans même se tourner vers son père, il lâcha d'une voix lugubre:

 _\- Il va sans dire que vous et moi aurons une discussion dès notre retour, Ada._ -l'amertume perçante dans ses propos empoisonna le cœur du roi- _Nous avons certaines choses à éclaircir, vous et moi... vous, moi et ma Dame_ , se corrigea-t-il avec aigreur.

Le souverain elfe vit son fils serrer les poings comme s'il avait peur de laisser éclater une fureur que Thranduil ne pouvait qu'intégrer. Legolas sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il ne savait rien de la relation exacte qu'entretenaient son père avec la femme qui lui était promise mais il n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose de louche se tramait et il l'avait senti. Il voudrait des explications sur la vérité qu'il ne venait que d'entrevoir. Et pour ça, il attendrait d'être rentré. C'était un ellon d'honneur et ils se devaient d'être exclusivement tournés vers l'odieux meurtre qui avait été commis sur l'une des leurs. L'heure serait bientôt venue de lui donner des réponses.

Thranduil avait fait un choix et il était temps pour lui de l'assumer. Il avait sciemment choisi de passer outre les sentiments de son fils, ne pouvant refréner et faire taire les siens. Il allait devoir payer l'emprise que la petite âme recroquevillée sur son lit avait sur lui.

Ses jambes lui semblèrent être de plomb, son corps incroyablement lourd... Il alla s'affaler dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre éteint et renversa tête sur le haut dossier. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas tout perdu, absolument tout en ces quelques heures funestes. Son fils n'avait jamais été autant hors de sa portée. Quant à la Wallen qui encombrait son esprit, il ne savait quoi penser. Thranduil appuya sa tempe contre son poing serré et ferma les yeux. Quelques mois plus tôt, il était enferré dans une vie qu'au fond de lui il savait ne plus lui convenir mais il avait au moins son fils avec lui. Aujourd'hui, un petit bout de femme avait tout ravagé sur son passage et il avait du mal à admettre le chamboulement qu'elle avait provoqué malgré elle. Thranduil n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce changement et ce qu'il ferait s'il avait la possibilité de revenir en arrière. Ce qui lui posait le plus problème était l'absence de choix qu'il avait face à la Wallen. Il avait tenté de résister du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais peine perdue. Comment avait-il pu se fourvoyer à ce point?...

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand la porte se rouvrit avec fracas. L' ellon rouvrit les yeux sûr de se retrouver face à Legolas. Mais non. A la place, il vit Finnàm, les yeux injectés de sang. Il était dans un état encore plus pitoyable que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Des brindilles dans les tresses qui lui parcouraient le crâne, des coupures partout sur le visage et les bras, un monstrueux bleu lui avait éclaté la pommette gauche... de toute évidence, il s'était battu. Mais avec qui? Pas le Galadhrim. Il était sous bonne garde en attendant qu'ils s'en aillent... Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question que le Ceanar claquait la porte à son tour d'un coup de coude. Il alluma un cigarillo d'une main tremblante et Thranduil put noter les phalanges explosées du Wallen. Le combat avait été rude...

Le loup tournait comme un lion en cage en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers le lit où gisait Ilyrià. Il la voyait bouger et marmonner les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait passé assez de temps sur les champs de bataille pour reconnaître un état traumatique lorsqu'il en voyait un. Aussi ne prit-il pas la peine d'aller voir de plus près. Au moins était-elle en sécurité... si on voulait. Il fuma en silence, tentant de reprendre à peu près ses esprits. Quand il eut terminé, il envoya le mégot d'une pichenette dans le ventre de la cheminée avant de se tourner vers l'elfe.

 _\- A righ, je sais pour le Galadhrim,_ lâcha-t-il en sindarin d'une voix posée, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait dans de telles circonstances. _Je le veux._

Thranduil s'était attendu à cette demande. Il s'y attendait depuis que Legolas lui avait annoncé la capture de l'elfe. Vu la réaction du Conui face à Lomion, il ne pouvait agir autrement mais là, lui ne pouvait le cautionner. Beaucoup de choses entraient en jeu... dont la sécurité de sa petite Wallen et rien que pour ça, il ne pouvait abandonner le traître aux griffes de Finnàm.

 _\- Non_ , dit-il d'un ton cinglant. Il en est hors de question, Conui.

\- Non, répéta le soldat en se ramassant sur lui-même comme s'il allait bondir sur le souverain.

\- Non, confirma l'ellon en se levant pour le dominer de toute sa hauteur. Il retourne en forêt Noire avec nous. C'est impératif. Nous devons l'interroger.

\- Je peux le faire ici et tout de suite, gronda Finnàm.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup trop en colère pour gérer une telle situation, Conui!

\- Je suis tout à fait apte, grogna le loup.

Thranduil pouvait voir ses yeux jaunir dangereusement. Il était à deux doigts de craquer.

\- Vous ne voulez que le tuer. Il vous faut voir les choses dans leur ensemble, Finnàm.

Les canines du Wallen s'allongèrent. Un doigt...

\- La sécurité de votre princesse en dépend, plaida l'ellon avec calme.

 _\- Ah oui... C'est vrai qu'elle vous tient à cœur, a righ_ , railla le Wallen.

Les narines du roi se pincèrent et il serra les poings de colère. Y avait-il seulement une personne qui n'était pas au courant de sa malheureuse inclination?

 _\- je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, Conui._

\- Je parle de vous et ma princesse! cracha le Wallen, maintenant hors de lui. Galla! Je ne l'ai pas crue! Je ne l'ai pas crue et elle en est morte!

Thranduil prit de plein fouet les derniers mots du Ceanar. Que voulait-il dire par là? Finnàm tournait maintenant autour de lui comme un prédateur autour de sa proie. Heureusement pour lui, l'ellon avait eu le temps, ces derniers millénaires, de s'aguerrir aux rudiments du combat. Il en fallait plus pour lui faire perdre la face.

\- Vous ne savez rien, Conui et je ne saisis pas un mot de ce que vous dîtes là...

\- Elëa le savait et... et elle a tenté de m'avertir! Je n'ai pas voulu la croire! Je l'ai repoussée et l'ai laissée seule! Elle en est morte!

 _\- Elle n'aurait pas dû intervenir dans ce qui ne le concernait pas_ , siffla l'ellon, les dents serrées.

Tout à coup, l'air se satura autour d'eux. Le Wallen jura et se jeta sur l'elfe qui fit un pas de côté pour esquiver la charge. Si Finnàm n'était à ce moment-là que force brute, le roi avait pour lui son esprit plus clair et une précision quasi chirurgicale. Il sauta lestement en arrière et se saisit de son épée posée négligemment sur la desserte. Il ne souhaitait pas blesser plus encore le soldat mais se méfiait grandement des griffes affûtées du loup. Lorsque ce dernier le chargea à nouveau, il se propulsa par-dessus lui et l'envoya au sol d'un coup de pied magistral dans le dos. Il appuya alors la pointe de son arme sur la nuque de l'homme à terre.

 _\- Ne me forcez pas à faire ça, mellon._ Je comprends votre douleur pour l'avoir moi-même vécue, murmura l'elfe au-dessus du Wallen qui ne bougeait plus, conscient malgré sa rage de la lame froide sur sa gorge. Quant à Dame Ilyrià...

\- Vous l'avez prise, a righ, le coupa Finnàm, sombre.

\- Je ne le nierai pas, répondit le roi, mais vous ne pouvez ni ne devez intervenir.

\- Elle...

Thranduil accentua la pression de l'acier sur la peau du Conui.

\- Cela ne vous concerne pas. Ceci est mon affaire, non la vôtre. Préoccupez-vous seulement de sa sécurité.

\- Et pas du lit dans lequel elle se vautre, se gaussa l'homme à terre.

\- C'est exactement ça.

Finnàm se releva sans que le roi esquisse le moindre geste pour l'aider. Il n'était tout simplement pas ce genre d'elfe. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment en silence avant que le Wallen ne le rompe.

\- Mon roi ne cautionnera jamais cette inclination et vous savez pourquoi, dit Finnàm la voix lourde de sous-entendus. Sans parler de la raison pour laquelle cette union a été décidée... pour le bien de tous.

\- Je sais, fit Thranduil laconique.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir plus avant que la porte s'ouvrit sur les jumeaux. Ils regardèrent leur chef et et le seigneur elfe puis, sans accorder plus d'importance à leurs mises défaites, montrèrent une fiole que tenait Fillan. Fingall rentra dans un monologue qu'écouta attentivement le Wallen. Il finit par interrompre le jeune ours d'un geste vague de la main et se tourna vers Thranduil.

\- Il s'agit d'un sédatif pour Ilyrià dit-il en lui montrant la minuscule bouteille. Une potion à base de coquelicots, opiacés puissants comme vous devez le savoir, que j'avais préparée pour moi.

\- Je doute qu'elle ait besoin d'une telle chose, douta le souverain. La catatonie dans laquelle elle est plongée me paraît bien suffisante en elle-même...

\- Il lui faut un sommeil réparateur. Voilà ce qui lui est nécessaire, assura le Ceanar. Elle doit dormir sans pensée ni cauchemar pour parasiter son esprit bien trop déchiré.

Il fit signe à Fillan qui alla d'un pas sûr jusqu'à la couche sur laquelle Ilyrià reposait, suivi par tous ceux. Il s'installa à la tête de la jeune femme et la souleva avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, soit fort peu. Il la maintint ainsi contre son torse musculeux. D'une main, il lui ouvrit la bouche sans qu'elle lui oppose la moindre résistance au grand dam de l'ellon et de l'autre versa le liquide rouge sang entre ses lèvres.

Avec la brutalité qui le caractérisait, l'ours alla beaucoup trop vite comme le réalisa Finnàm qui se jeta sur lui pour stopper son geste. En vain. Le jeune Wallen avait déjà vidé la fiole quand son supérieur s'en saisit et l'envoya à terre. Frappé de stupeur, il regarda la jeune femme convulser quelques secondes et se redresser sur son séant en marmonnant des paroles dans leur langue toutes plus incohérentes les unes que les autres. Thranduil resta pétrifié en voyant la femme qu'il aimait se mettre à crier. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites et elle retomba sur Fillan, totalement inconsciente, le teint cireux et les lèvres semblables à de la craie.

Toute vie semblait l'avoir définitivement quitté.

Finnàm se tourna vers son cadet catastrophé avant de lui dire quelques mots que ne comprit pas l'ellon. Cependant, point lui était nécessaire de comprendre pour savoir que l'ours avait fauté. Il s'approcha d'eux et arracha Ilyrià des bras du jeune homme. La respiration erratique de la princesse le fit frissonner. Il ancra ses yeux polaires dans ceux du Conui. La mine sombre de ce dernier finit de le ravager.

\- Qu'avez-vous donc fait? dit Thranduil d'une voix dangereuse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

voili voilou les didous! impression? Quelque chose à dire? La scène des garçons vous a-t-elle plu? Pas faute d'avoir distillé au gré du vent quelques indices qui le laissait envisager... Hey les gars, on parle de Klaùs et d'un loup fort enragé!^^ Le Léviathan, roi du complot à échelle ardadienne (encore un nouveau mot! Pffff faut que j'arrête mais que voulez-vous, c'est bon la honte!) et... Legolas! ça craint du biiiiiiiiip... quant à Ilyrià, pareil c'est la loose, non?

Je tenais à faire une note sur ce chapitre que je ne pouvais faire plus haut sans dévoiler la scène de Finnàm et de Klaùs: c'est une scène pensée, mûrie et écrite dans sa majeure partie par mon bébé Krassnaia. Un bout de chapitre à quatre mains qui a été savoureux à mettre en scène! je n'ai fait qu' y ajouter mes relouseries (oui même si ça n'existe pas, cela résume bien!). C'était un travail d'équipe que j'ai kiffé ma douce!

Prochain rendez-vous: une sirène dans le coltar, un retour à Mirkwood, un personnage qui fait son entrée dans la lumière après avoir été longtemps dans l'ombre et des explications explicationelles...

bisous tout doux!


	27. Chapter 26

Hi everybody! how are you? ici tout va bien! Vacances quand tu nous tiens au creux de tes bras...

sinon, que dire merci à tous et toutes pour vos lectures qu'elles soient anonymes ou non mais j'avoue que je remercie tout particulièrement celles qui prennent sur leur temps pour me laisser une trace de votre passage... Tellement motivant!

Sandra: ahhhhh mon Satanas, mon amie merci de ton indéfectible soutien! La belle paire, je te jure! tes analyses sont toujours mortelles et je suis heureuse que tous les persos secondaires te plaisent autant, j'y mets beaucoup de moi même... ça fait peur si tu regardes certains, non? Oui j'assume! Klaùs a beaucoup de mes vices!^^ tu sais ce que c'est! ;) et ne t'inquiète pas, j'en garde sous le pied pour l'histoire des Wallens grandeur nature! ;) kiss kiss bang bang

Juliefanfic: tu n'aimes pas le Léviathan? Je comprends pas, il est tellement chou... je sais que tu es triste pour Elëa mais bon elle sera à Valinor... et rejoindra son loup à la nage! merci du temps que tu prends malgré ton planning que je sais très chargé! Bisous caramélisés!

Virginie: heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu! Pourvu que ça dure... La vie ne va pas être facile pour Legolas mais bon comme on dit après la pluie, le beau temps... ou pas!

MonaYsa: bienvenue et merci! Tu n'es pas prête de voir mon message mais en temps voulu... alors merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur!

Mane-Jei: ahhh tu te poses beaucoup de questions sur le Guérisseur! ;) as tu raison? L'avenir nous le dira... peut-être bin que oui, peut-être bin que non... En tous cas merci pour tes reviews que je trouve toujours animées!

Mathy: ma tomate, tes reviews me laissent toujours un goût de rire sur les lèvres... Continue les clowns au ptit dej! et bien vu pour le combat entre les gars!^^ tu es au top! Bisous tomatés

Poly Popy: deux reviews pour le prix d'une! Merci les bugs! ;) je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai autant plu! Tu as bien vu la chose: un tournant dans l'histoire se joue ici, une ère nouvelle s'instaure... dans tous les cas je t'adore et d'ailleurs je dédicace ce chapitre qui est le plus long que j'ai jamais pondu à une petite merveille, Elsa!

Krassnaia: gros bisous Pilouiette!

Relectrice/ Bêta/ Revieweuse: triple titre pour toi Toutouille! tellement merci pour tout que je ne sais même pas quoi dire sinon que les discussions du vendredi soir sont cosmiques! et on ne dira pas pourquoi! ^^ Tùch! c'est secret! je dois aussi avouer ici que ta dernière review m'a fait changer la seconde partie de la dernière scène! comme sur le dernier chapitre! beau travail et chapeau bas mam'zelle! des bisouillis!

bonne lecture!

Chapitre 26,

Comme l'infini

Et comme un phénix

Renaître encore une fois

Telle est ma destinée?

Ne vivre que d'espoirs fous

Peut-être tel est mon destin « souffrir »

Mais surtout aimer en toute liberté

Comme un libre penseur

Toujours et encore surmonter les obstacles

Des limbes les plus terribles renaître encore. *

Ilyrià, dans les limbes.

Où était-elle? Elle ne le savait plus vraiment... Quelque chose clochait. Des voix, des murmures la hantaient comme s'ils l'appelaient inexorablement, mais qu'elle ne pouvait les rejoindre. Tout ce dont elle parvenait à se souvenir était son roi qui l'exhortait à lui revenir, à ne pas se laisser partir mais un morceau de son âme l'avait quittée et emportée vers cette contrée aride où plus rien n'était.

Le néant. Le vide. Le rien.

Ilyrià avait si peur... Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici? Des jours? Des mois? Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Des années? La jeune femme n'aurait pu le dire avec certitude. Le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière en ces lieux stériles.

Elle était sur une immense étendue de sable fin face à une mer paisible. En y songeant bien, elle avait reconnu cette terre. C'était la plage où elle et Anaïsa avaient passé leur dernière soirée sur Terra. Sans rien autour, uniquement elle et la mer. Il n'y avait strictement rien d'autre. Aucun animal n'avait croisé sa route. Pas de pluie, pas de vent. Pas de soleil éclatant, ni de nuit sombre comme l'onyx. Tout n'était ici qu'un éternel gris. Seul l'océan semblait vivant. Elle avait eu beau hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, crier sa peine, rien n'y avait fait.

Dans les premiers temps de ce qu'elle considérait être un emprisonnement, elle avait chu et s'était laissée porter par le désespoir de sa situation. La peur et la culpabilité l'avaient submergées, menaçant de l'entraîner dans ses plus noirs recoins. La mer l'appelait sans relâche, odieuse sirène à son oreille jouant de sa si tentante ritournelle. Plus d'une fois, elle s'était approchée, attirée par l'aura dévastatrice de cette eau glaciale. Elle soufflait, elle aussi, bien des choses au creux de son oreille... Un orteil dans cette étendue aqueuse et tous ses malheurs seraient terminés, envolés dans une danse liquide. Elle pourrait enfin être elle-même sans arrières pensées. La sirène qu'elle était pourrait s'abandonner de tout son saoul sans penser à la moindre conséquence que pourrait engendrer sa soif de liberté.

Liberté... Elle y aspirait tellement. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était levée et approchée, délicieusement hypnotisée par son double qui, lui, aurait voulu se jeter dans ces eaux de l'oubli. Sa sirène lui disait combien il serait plus aisé pour elles deux de partir au loin, que tout rentrerait ainsi dans l'ordre. Et quelque part, elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ce constat terriblement amer. Après tout, de la catatonie dans laquelle elle avait été plongée, Ilyrià avait tout entendu, à commencer par l'arrivée de Legolas dans la chambre de son père. Il avait compris, elle en était sûre.

Qui était-elle donc pour briser une relation entre ces deux elfes qu'elle chérissait d'une manière certes diamétralement opposée? En quelques mois, elle avait réussi à détruire des millénaires d'amour mutuel. Quel monstre était-elle donc?... Une sirène, lui murmurait son double. Sa nature charmeuse et passionnée faisait d'elle une prédatrice qui dévorait tout sur son passage quoi qu'il puisse en coûter à ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Elle avait voulu cela. Chaque pore de sa peau avait supplié après lui et elle avait laissé faire en dépit des maigres barrière qu'elle avait tenté de dresser. Ça n'avait été que de la poudre aux yeux destinée à les égarer. Et puis, n'était-ce pas là la malédiction des sirènes? Emporter les âmes dans les tréfonds des eaux sombres et troubles?

A chaque fois, elle avait reculé face à la mer, arguant qu'une telle solution n'en était justement pas une. Mais la Wallen sentait sa résistance céder de la place à un peu plus à chaque tentative de sa sirène. Une faiblesse, un moment d'inattention et elle finirait de grignoter son âme, lui laissant toute la place souhaitée.

Au bout de ce qu'elle crut être au moins une centaine ans, la jeune femme n'y tint plus. Elle perdit pied, patience et raison de vivre. Tout ce vide, ce manque la tuait et il était temps pour elle de passer à autre chose. A quoi cela lui servait-il de résister alors que tous devaient avoir abandonné l'idée de la retrouver, de la faire revenir ? Si cela se trouvait, tous les siens étaient morts depuis longtemps et Thranduil comme Legolas partis en Valinor rejoindre les leurs. Alors à quoi bon? Elle se leva et se traina plus qu'elle ne marcha jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Le ressac sonnait comme une douce musique à ses oreilles. Il l'appelait, la réclamait comme sienne. Ilyrià fit un pas. Quelques millimètres de plus et elle toucherait l'eau salvatrice, celle qui jamais ne l'avait abandonné. La Wallen rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et offrit son visage à l'air comme pour sentir les embruns caresser sa peau nue mais rien n'y fit. Les limbes ne pouvaient lui offrir ce bonheur, cette joie toute simple. La mer seule le pouvait. Un peu de courage. Ou alors de lâcheté. Au moins ne se souviendrait-elle plus de cet elfe qui torturait son cœur. Elle inspira une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait se rappeler une dernière fois celui qui avait réussi à annihiler son cœur, faire d'elle une traîtresse à son père, et ce sans qu'elle en éprouve aucun remords ou presque. Elle sentait encore sur sa peau la caresse de ses longs doigts fins, ces paumes rendues calleuses par les entraînements successifs, ses lèvres effleurant sa bouche... Elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Comment pourrait-elle rester une seconde de plus ainsi sans voir ses yeux de glace la fixer que ce soit avec amusement, passion ou colère? La jeune femme soupira. De même, comment pourrait-elle rester ainsi prostrée sans savoir ce qui était arrivé à son cousin, son Ceanar, Legolas, son amie... son père? Non, trois fois, mille fois non. Toutes ses réflexions couplées à la mort cruelle d'Elëa étaient plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter. Finalement, peut-être Erù avait-il bien fait les choses et lui donnait-il l'opportunité de glisser loin d'un monde rempli que de souffrances? Un destin qui n'aurait été que douleur pour quelques instants de plaisir...

Elle était bien trop faible pour résister. Qui était-elle pour s'opposer au destin? Toujours cette question insidieuse qui trottait dans sa tête, qui rongeait chaque parcelle de son âme morcelée...

Plus que quelques pas et c'en serait terminé. Plus d'angoisse, plus de choix qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. L'étau qui lui comprimait le cœur se desserrait enfin. Ilyrià ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le bruit de la houle. On aurait dit que l'océan ronronnait de plaisir comme s'il comprenait la décision moribonde que la jeune femme avait prise.

Soudain, alors que l'eau venait d'effleurer ses orteils et qu'une vague ondine l'avait traversée, une voix inconnue la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle ouvrit les yeux, hoquetant de surprise.. Elle devait forcément l'avoir imaginée. Aucune vie, mis à part elle-même, ne parcourait ces terres désertiques. Jamais.

Mais non, ce qui n'avait été qu'un inaudible filet s'intensifia. Une voix féminine s'éleva de nouveau en prenant de la puissance, une voix aussi douce qu'onctueuse. La Wallen était tout bonnement hypnotisée par la pureté de ce chant hors du temps. Délaissant la mer et son appel pourtant pressant, la jeune femme se retourna pour découvrir à qui appartenait ce précieux carillon. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle en aperçut sa propriétaire! Elle vit ainsi un peu plus loin une toute jeune fille aux longs cheveux couleur de feu. Ilyrià ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette apparition qui tenait plus du mirage. Une petite voix lui murmurait qu'elle ne pouvait être réelle.

Des jours, des mois peut-être qu'elle était perdue seule sur cette plage et soudain cette vision enchanteresse?... qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler... et bien elle-même. Assise sur un énorme rocher, l'inconnue chantonnait une berceuse wallen, celle-là même qu'Ilyrià avait chanté ce soir maudit à Mirkwood, la première fois qu'elle avait senti les lèvres de glace de Thranduil brûler les siennes. L'océan grondait de plus en plus comme s'il les menaçait pour ne pas venir à lui. Une brise s'était levée et Ilyrià en fut la première ravie. Encore quelque chose de nouveau dans ce paysage aride! L'air vicié de la plage avait laissé place à un léger vent qui lui balayait maintenant le visage.

Elle s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille dont les longues boucles cuivrées voletaient gracieusement autour de son visage poupin. Elle était magnifique. Un halo d'une pureté éclatante l'enveloppait et se répercutait jusqu'à la princesse. L'obscurité qui l'avait prise entre ses tentacules, comme dans la légende du kraken des contes de son enfance, se dissipait tout doucement.

Les prunelles saphir pailletées d'or de l'inconnue se tournèrent vers elle. Elles se dévisagèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la jeune fille ne reprenne sa mélopée. Elle fredonnait maintenant une mélodie sinda. C'était comme regarder une sirène elfique sans ses attributs aquatiques...

La mer se déchaînait maintenant mais la Wallen n'en avait cure. Seule, elle, lui importait. Ilyrià fit de nouveau quelques pas mais s'arrêta quand elle sentit quelque chose craquer sinistrement sous ses pieds nus. Elle baissa les yeux et vit une petite branche rabougrie. Ilyrià la ramassa machinalement et reconnut de la myrthe. Comment, par Erù, cet ersatz de plante avait-elle bien pu se retrouver ici? La coutume de sa cité voulait que la myrthe, avec son parfum délicat et ses feuilles normalement toujours vertes, soit associée au sentiment amoureux éternel. La sirène ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée fugace pour son elfe. Était-ce donc là tout ce qui restait de l'amour qu'elle avait ressenti? On disait les sirènes volages jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent leur compagnon, celui qui aurait l'envergure de leur résister et d'avoir la dragée haute sur elles... Son père avait ainsi capturé le cœur de sa mère, Kennocha. Thranduil était-il cet homme, cet elfe là? Toute son âme lui criait que oui, il l'avait d'emprisonnée au creux de sa paume et pouvait à sa guise soit l'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte, soit la magnifier. Qu'en ferait-il? Ou plutôt, se corrigea-t-elle, qu'aurait-il pu en faire? Jamais elle n'aurait la réponse. Il lui fallait vivre avec cette éternelle question sans réponse à poser dessus. Et ça, ça c'était réellement tuant, la dévorant à petit feu. Tout à coup, un bruit de sabots la fit sursauter alors que l'océan menaçait désormais de les avaler avec ses flots diluviens. Plus ses pensées dérivaient de son but initial de la rejoindre et plus la mer semblait s'impatienter comme si elle voulait s'approprier son dû.

Un cerf majestueux d'une blancheur neigeuse aux bois immenses se posta aux côtés de l'inconnue. On aurait dit qu'il voulait la protéger. Cette dernière lui flatta le chanfrein en lui murmurant de suaves et réconfortantes paroles puis elle se leva, gracile. Bien qu'aussi petite qu'Ilyrià, elle dégageait une puissance sans commune mesure.

La brise s'était transformée en vent fort et ses longues mèches rousses serpentaient dans l'air ambiant. Elle s'approcha d'Ilyrià d'une démarche de danseuse pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres. La jeune fille tendit la main et lui prit délicatement la petite branche des doigts comme s'il s'était agi du plus précieux des trésors avant de reculer. La Wallen entendit le cerf renâcler bruyamment quand soudain des grésillements bien connus d'elle saturèrent l'air. Ils annonçaient une mutation de son peuple. Or, sa sirène était sagement assoupie aux tréfonds de son être. Quant à la mystérieuse inconnue, Ilyrà aurait pourtant juré qu'il s'agissait d'une elfe...à peu de choses près apparemment.

La fille du phénix poussa un hurlement strident lorsqu'elle vit des flammes incandescentes apparaître aux bouts des doigts fins qui tenaient la myrthe bien serrée avant de remonter lécher ses avant-bras puis rapidement embraser son corps entier. Le feu dévastateur ne la brûlait pas. Au contraire, il lui conférait une aura démentielle. Son cri mourut dans sa gorge quand elle se rendit compte, qu'en dépit du feu meurtrier, la jeune fille irradiait la sérénité et de ce qu'elle pourrait qualifier de bonheur. Un véritable brasier l'enveloppait mais elle n'en paraissait que plus vivante.

Le feu créateur... symbole de la vie éternelle tout comme l'était son propre père.

Quoiqu'il se jouait sous ses yeux émerveillés, elle n'en perdait pas une miette. Son esprit capturait avidement chaque image sans toutefois pouvoir l'appréhender tout à fait. Comme dans un songe, Ilyrià la vit lui tendre la petite branche émeraude et vermillon, régénérée. La Wallen avait l'impression qu'elle souhaitait lui démontrer quelque chose qu'elle même s'évertuait obstinément à réprimer. La jeune femme prit la présent à contrecœur. Lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent, Ilyrià ressentit une décharge la traverser. Elle sentit son corps se raidir, se tendre à l'extrême comme s'il allait se rompre. Ce fut une expérience horriblement douloureuse. Une flopée d'images envahit son esprit déjà embrumé. Il lui était impossible de bouger, seuls ses yeux semblaient mener une danse frénétique, la confinant dans un état de pure panique.

Un caléidoscope d'images plus décousues les unes que les autres se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Elle vit Thranduil et Legolas empêtrés dans une conversation houleuse menaçant de dégénérer... Finnàm... son père usé et sur le point de rendre les armes devant une ombre plus noire et terrible que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà pu connaître... elle même, gémissante, dans les bras de son roi... Dans un incroyable flouté brumeux, elle aperçut ensuite la jeune fille rousse. Que faisait-elle donc là? Elle était accompagnée d'un elfe qu'elle reconnut comme être Elrohir. Son ami d'Imladris semblait furieux et... apeuré, ce qui était des plus déstabilisants. Ses yeux bleutés, creusés par l'angoisse, fixaient la rousse avec autant d'adoration que d'abnégation. La vision trouble d'un jeune homme pâle aux cheveux d'or relativement courts pour l'époque courant les rejoindre la secoua. Ilyrià plissa les yeux pour tenter de mieux le distinguer. Ses traits ne lui étaient définitivement pas étrangers et son allure lui était familière, comme un air de déjà-vu. Elle avait beau chercher, elle restait persuadée de louper quelque chose de vital à sa compréhension.

Le cerf blanc vint tout contre Ilyrià et effleura son bras de son museau. Un frisson la parcourut, lui arrachant un petit cri. La douceur du pelage la ramena à elle, autant qu'il lui était possible coincée comme elle l'était dans ses limbes.

Galla! Non!

La Wallen ouvrit les yeux et se força à bouger, le corps encore chargé des particules de sa transe. Elle se redressa malgré l'engourdissement de tous ses membres. Non! Elle ne voulait pas les abandonner... La mer gronda... Elle ne pouvait les laisser affronter seuls ce dont elle était en partie responsable... Les rouleaux aqueux se faisaient de plus en plus intenses... Elle désirait plus que tout sentir encore le grain pâle de la peau de son amour sous ses doigts...

Un glapissement déchira le silence assourdissant de cette plage fantomatique. Ilyrià leva les yeux vers l'avatar de ciel et sourit alors que, de nouveau, elle était totalement seule. Un immense aigle blanc planait au-dessus d'elle comme pour lui montrer le chemin à suivre tandis que l'océan, démonté, lui criait sa rage de la voir lui échapper.

\- Cendera... souffla-t-elle dans un murmure rauque.

Oui, il était pour Ilyrià de rentrer chez elle.

A Mirkwood.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Klaùs,

Le départ de la Montagne Solitaire avait été précipité. L'urgence de la situation les avait obligé à prendre des mesures plus drastiques que le protocole habituel.

Le roi avait donné l'ordre que la caravane soit prête dans l'heure qui avait suivi « l'incident » de sa cousine. Ce dernier événement conjugué au meurtre de l'elfine avaient poussé le roi elfe dans ses retranchements. Il était maintenant dans un état de nerfs proche de l'implosion. Le roi avait pourtant su se montrer froid en portant un œil lucide sur la mort d'Elëa. La nature même des elfes lui faisait voir la mort des siens d'une manière différente dont eux l'appréhendaient. Après tout l'elleth irait sur leur terre, en Aman. Jusque-là, aux yeux de Klaùs, Thranduil avait agi avec raison.

Jusque-là.

Le Dragon soupira en accélérant le pas. La caravane avait maintenant dépassé Lacville et allait bientôt s'enfoncer dans les bois sombres de Grand'Peur. Le Wallen se déplaçait à pied. Il se sentait inhabituellement fatigué et tendu. Aussi n'avait-il pas du tout envie de se battre contre une monture dont l'instinct naturel voudrait le fuir. Le prédateur en lui était si en colère, si rageur de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Comment avaient-ils tous pu en arriver là? Il se pressa pour rejoindre la civière où reposait le corps de sa cousine, pâle comme la mort. On aurait dit qu'elle les avait déjà quitté. Seule sa poitrine qui se gonflait avec difficulté était la preuve ténue qu'Ily était encore vivante et non en route vers Tir Na N'Og. Il bouillait de voir ses traits se crisper convulsivement comme si elle était en proie à une grande souffrance.

Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa petite tête? Était-elle consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle? Il en doutait sinon sa co-ogha aurait lutté pour leur revenir et leur botter leurs fessiers à tous! Elle les aurait très certainement sermonné pour se laisser aller à un tel abattement. Klaùs coula un œil vers Thranduil. Il voyait uniquement le souverain de dos juste devant le lit d'infortune de la jeune femme. Il avait voulu qu'elle reste à proximité de sa monture pour garder un œil sur elle. Autant dire que la civière était incroyablement bien gardée entre deux elfes millénaires qui ne s'adressaient pas la parole et deux Wallens dont un qui avait les nerfs plus qu'à fleur de peau... La posture raide et glaciale de Thranduil ne laissait rien présumer de la fureur qui l'avait saisi quelques heures plus tôt. L'observer le mena par automatisme à penser aux oursons comme il se plaisait à appeler les jumeaux...

Il était rentré peut-être une demi-heure après Finnàm. Le Dragon avait eu besoin de s'aérer l'esprit après leur confrontation ravageuse dans la forêt. Il avait pris la direction des jardins en escaliers d'Erebor sans faire attention à l'effervescence qui grouillait absolument partout. Il avait cherché fébrilement une fontaine ou un quelconque point d'eau. Sa peau, fiévreuse du toucher du loup comme de la rage d'avoir failli perdre sa petite sirène, fumait... littéralement, comme lorsque le forgeron trempait une lame incandescente dans l'eau froide. Faisant fi des oripeaux qui lui tenaient lieu de vêtements, le Wallen s'était jeté dans la mare, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses idées s'éclaircissent. Tout s'entrechoquait dans son esprit tourmenté. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser. Ses reins et son ventre brûlaient de la flambée de désir animal qu'avait engendré sa lutte avec le Ceanar. Il avait l'impression que chaque parcelle de son corps meurtri lui avait été arrachée comme si quelqu'un l'avait épluché vivant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce traitement glacial, il avait repris le chemin du logis d'Ilyrià lorsqu'il avait entendu un chahut digne de Morgoth. Au milieu des cris et autres fracas, il avait reconnu Finnàm et les jumeaux. Klaùs s'était alors précipité, son sang n'ayant fait qu'un tour. Il avait été médusé par la scène jouée devant lui. Comme dans un cauchemar, il avait vu sa cousine inanimée dans les bras du roi, l'air définitivement trépassée.

Dépenaillé, le Ceanar hurlait à pleins poumons sur un Fillan penaud. Son frère tentait de faire entendre raison à leur Commandant et semblait sur le point de perdre toute contenance. On ne touchait pas impunément à un des ours sans que l'autre ne réagisse violemment. Mais ce qui avait déclenché une alarme tonitruante dans la tête du Wallen avait été l'attitude du souverain. Trop calme, trop pondéré. Cela faisait longtemps que le Dragon avait cerné cet elfe en apparence impénétrable. Il avait vite compris que cet ellon n'était en réalité que feu sous cette épaisse couche de glace et qu'il perdait tout sens commun dès qu'il était question du minois d'Ilyrià. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu de ce que leur engouement aussi dangereux que puissant risquait de provoquer...

Il avait alors vu le seigneur elfe reposer délicatement le petit corps de sa cousine et se relever comme dans un état second. Klaùs n'avait pu s'empêcher de glisser silencieusement vers l'embrasure de la porte, prêt à intervenir. Thranduil avait alors enjambé le lit et attrapé Fillan à la gorge d'une poigne de fer pour le plaquer contre le mur derrière eux. Ses yeux polaires n'étaient plus que deux fentes glaciales. Sa tenaille s'était rétractée autour du cou de l'ours qui grognait avec difficulté. Fingall avait grondé à son tour et allait se jeter sur l'elfe quand il fut ceinturé par Finnàm. Celui- ci lui avait ordonné de se tenir tranquille. En tant que tuteur provisoire et Seigneur des bois, l'elfe sylvain avait toute autorité. Et il était apparemment très en colère. Klaùs avait vu d'où il se trouvait ses narines se dilater sous l'effet de la rage, ses mâchoires se contracter, ses traits aristocratiques se durcir à un tel point qu'ils semblaient avoir été taillés à la serpe dans de la pierre. Il fixait Fillan comme s'il avait été un insecte qu'il lui fallait absolument éradiquer et le Wallen savait que, quelque part, c'était exactement ce que le roi devait avoir pensé. Mis à part Ilyrià bien évidemment et le Ceanar peut-être, il ne se comptait même pas dedans, l'ellon ne voyait que d'un œil plus que circonspect les leurs.

D'un mouvement aussi brusque que gracieux, il l'avait jeté à terre et avait plaqué son pied sur la jugulaire du jeune ours mal dégrossi, continuant ainsi de l'étrangler. Il avait appuyé sans qu'un seul mot n'ait franchi ses lèvres pincées jusqu'à ce que Fillan rende grâce sans pour autant tenter de se défendre. Le jeune Wallen savait que l'état de la jeune femme lui était imputable et que Thranduil avait tous les droits. De toute manière, si ce n'avait pas été lui, le roi Sturten ou son frère lui aurait fait payer son geste malencontreux. L'ellon avait finalement enlevé sa botte de la trachée du Wallen à contrecœur mais n'avait réussi à se résoudre à le laisser sauf. Dans un éclair d'acier, Klaùs aperçut l'éclat de la miséricorde d'argent du souverain se planter dans le flanc de l'ours. Tous les organes vitaux avaient été épargnés car Thranduil s'était douté que sa jeune sirène n'aurait supporté une telle perte à son réveil, si jamais cela arrivait.

Cependant, il n'avait pu passer outre l'acte inconsidéré du jeune homme. Sans tenir compte de qui que ce fut, il était retourné au chevet d'Ilyrià, vérifier une toute dernière fois l'état de cette dernière avant de donner les ordres inhérents au départ. Finnàm avait aussitôt renvoyé les deux frères dans leur cité. Ils étaient de grands et fiers soldats. Par conséquent, ils se devaient d'assumer leurs actes devant qui de droit, soit le phénix.

Les adieux avec les nains avaient été courts, formels et concis. Le roi Thror avait dépêché son fils et son petit-fils, arguant une situation trop dangereuse pour qu'il y prenne un quelconque risque. Ultime camouflet d'un roi mégalomane et perverti. Thorin s'était montré chagriné du sort réservé à Ilyrià et les avait assuré de toute sa sympathie mais il avait été heurté par le manque de retour que ce soit de Thranduil comme de Legolas dont la mine sombre et pâle ne disait rien qui vaille.

Aux fréquents coups d'oeil qu'il jetait à son père puis à sa cousine, le Wallen avait compris sans difficulté de quoi il retournait. Le prince avait, à défaut d'avoir saisi l'ampleur de la relation qu'entretenaient son père et sa future fiancée, entraperçu une vérité plus qu'amère. Klaùs ne pouvait que comprendre qu'il se soit senti trahi. Après tout, il était amoureux de la Wallen. On lui avait imposé une union improbable, il était passé par-delà ses à priori et avait fini par succomber en douceur à la jeune femme. Le Dragon craignait la réaction finale de l'elfe lorsqu'il prendrait la pleine conscience de ce qui unissait sa cousine au roi et qu'ils avaient consommé leur inclination et plus que consommé d'ailleurs... Cela dit, Klaùs se demandait si ce qu'éprouvait le prince elfique était réellement de l'amour ou si cela tenait plus de l'envie de la prendre tout simplement. Après tout, les elfes sylvains avaient prouvé, que ce soient ces deux-là ou les détracteurs de la princesse, qu'ils avaient une large propension à céder à leurs pulsions quelles qu'elles fussent. Evidemment, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour jauger ce genre de sentiments qui lui étaient relativement inconnus.

Un hennissement sonore le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Le souverain avait donné l'ordre de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Il soupira de contentement. Ses jambes le tiraient horriblement et les bleus qui lui martyrisaient les côtes se faisaient de plus en plus sentir. Il passa la main sous sa tunique et tâta prudemment son flanc droit. Une bosse suspecte le fit grimacer. Quelques-uns de ses os devaient avoir été mis en charpie par le loup... Klaùs fut surpris de la vitesse avec laquelle les elfes disposèrent le camp. En quelques minutes, les tentes avaient été montées, les tours de garde distribués et de délicieux fumets lui chatouillèrent les naseaux. La tente royale, plus impressionnante que les autres comme il se devait, trônait en plein milieu de la clairière. Quant à lui, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'échafauder un tel rempart. Les conditions climatiques ne lui posant aucun souci, il préférait passer cette nuit au clair de lune ou dans un arbre peut-être, quoique l'ascension risquait fort de se montrer périlleuse au vu de son état.

Par Erù, Finnàm n'y avait pas été de main morte! Il avait pu défouler toute sa rage et sa frustration sur son second même si ce dernier ne s'était pas laissé faire. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans son tempérament. Il ne connaissait ni la clémence ni la mansuétude... comme il saurait le démontrer sous peu au Galadhrim responsable de la mort de l'elfine. Son côté dragonnesque très légèrement dominateur comme psychotique en faisait un homme aimant se vautrer dans la violence et le vice. Il ne l'admettrait devant personne mais il aimait se battre et tuer. L'elleth lui importait peu mais savoir que l'elfe avait prévu de passer le fil de cette claymore au travers du corps de la seule personne qui avait jamais compté pour lui le rendait agressif et avait tendance à décupler ses mauvais instincts. Bien sûr, il n'en était pas au point d'Iffrin mais quand même... mieux valait ne pas laisser le Dragon trop se réveiller et prendre la place qu'il tentait constamment de lui voler.

Personne ne pouvait saisir ce qu'il vivait et ce, tout le temps. Les autres Wallens eux même luttaient certes contre leur propre dualité mais celle des dragons était monstrueusement entreprenante. Le reptile lui murmurait toute la journée, toute la nuit, à l'oreille comme maintenant par exemple. Là tout de suite il l'enjoignait à aller trouver ce maudit elfe et de le trancher en rondelles, de le déchirer avec ses dents.

Il serra les mâchoires en regardant des elfes emporter la civière pour installer sa protégée dans une tente attenante à celles du roi et du prince. Bien! Il ne manquait plus que les elfes se disputent l'attention de la belle endormie se dit-il en voyant Legolas regarder son père d'un œil mauvais. L'éclat dur de son regard bleu était sans conteste un avertissement adressé au roi, le sommant de ne pas poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil à l'intérieur de la tente où reposait la jeune femme.

Le prince entra dans ladite tente et Klaùs ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller vérifier que tout allait bien. La confiance en les autres n'était pas sa qualité première et la rancune grandissante de l'ellon le préoccupait. Klaùs se faufila et sauta dans un arbre pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur l'intérieur de la tente médicale. Erù bénisse les aérations ! Il voyait le lit de fortune sur lequel était allongé le corps de sa cousine. Le Wallen se cala sur une grosse branche et se pencha plus avant. Il ne put empêcher un sifflement égrainer sa langue fourchue devant le petit visage crispé d'Ilyrià. Son sang battait à tout rompre dans ses veines. Sa colère n'avait d'égale que son chagrin de l'avoir perdue. Il n'était pas d'un naturel optimiste. Sous ses airs débonnaires, il avait même une certaine propension à la mélancolie. Plus il la regardait gisant sur sa couche, elle si pétillante de vie, plus il se sentait sombrer vers un état latent de tristesse.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Quelque chose d'autrement plus insidieux, pour ne pas dire vicieux faisait son bonhomme de chemin en lui, le rongeant de l'intérieur comme de l'acide. Il avait besoin de compenser la perte de sa cousine comme la peine du Ceanar... Or, son double lui soufflait, lui murmurait que certaines choses ne pouvaient le faire souffrir... que les trésors, eux, ne le trahiraient jamais comme l'avaient fait les deux seules personnes auxquelles il pouvait se targuer de tenir... qu'ils ne l'abandonneraient pas, tapis au creux de son aile...

Klaùs se passa une main tremblante sur le visage pour chasser ses idées pernicieuses. Il devait résister à l'attraction de son Dragon, ne pas se laisser fléchir. Il ne devait pas lui donner la moindre possibilité d'investir son esprit dont il occupait déjà une trop grande partie à son goût. Il n'était pas fou. Le jeune homme savait pertinemment que la visite à Erebor avait attisé la convoitise du reptile. Il se devait de le combattre, dusse-t-il y perdre quelques écailles. Il en était capable. Après tout, ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait les premières semaines de son arrivée dans les cavernes de la Maison du Roi? Les merveilles qui ornaient la demeure du Seigneur des bois l'avaient alors ébloui, le tentant comme peu de fois auparavant il l'avait été. Cela avait été une lutte de tous les instants et ça l'était encore. Dans ses propres quartiers à la cité sur la Mer, il avait pour cette raison opté pour un style dépouillé et rudimentaire... tout le contraire d'Iffrin qui lui avait toujours surnagé dans le luxe comme la démesure. Klaùs avait privilégié l'abandon dans la luxure et la possession charnelle plutôt que matérielle.

Il regarda le prince s'approcher de sa cousine, sans aucun remord de l'espionner. La fin justifiait toujours les moyens à ses yeux. Legolas s'assit sur un tabouret près de la jeune femme et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes avant de la fixer de ses grands yeux bleutés. Klaùs voyait la rage se disputer avec la peine qu'il éprouvait. Son visage ravagé était la preuve de son mal-être et quelque part, le Dragon le plaignait sincèrement. Ressentir était une coupure qui piquait l'âme... aimer une plaie béante qui suintait le mal. Et qu'était-il de pire qu'aimer sans retour? Certes, Ilyrià éprouvait quelque chose pour le prince mais rien qui n'égalerait jamais cet autre sentiment plus destructeur. L'elfe se leva avec raideur et, après une légère hésitation, caressa la joue de la jeune femme du dos de sa main blessée. On aurait pu croire qu'il ne savait déjà plus s'il pouvait seulement avoir ce simple geste envers elle. Le sourire inquiet qu'il arborait le navra mais l'éclat d'acier de son regard ne fit que lui ôter le peu d'empathie qu'il ressentait. Klaùs n'était pas un homme de cette trempe.

Il sauta par l'aération devant l'ellon médusé. Il lui adressa un rictus torve et arqua un sourcil narquois en tentant de masquer la douleur intense qui lui irradiait les côtes. Sans un mot, il alla se poster aux côtés de sa cousine et lui lissa une mèche de cheveux avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

\- Je me demande si elle se réveillera... Les effets de cette potion sont réellement dévastateurs, dit-il sans regarder l'elfe muet.

La colère aidant, ses écailles faciales se mirent à onduler faiblement, faisant comme de longues traînées pourpres sur sa peau pâle et marbrée par les coups comme la fatigue.

\- Je n'en doute pas mellon, répondit Legolas d'une voix vibrante autant de désespoir que de colère. ma... ma Dame est une personne volontaire qui ne se laisse pas facilement abattre.

\- Tu crois? rétorqua Klaùs en coulant un regard dans sa direction. Je n'en suis pas si sûr... Oh bien sûr elle est forte ou tout du moins elle l'était... avant. Mais voudra-t-elle seulement revenir après tout ce qui vient de se passer...

\- Nous l'attendons tous, fit l'ellon en faisant un pas vers eux. Il prit la main froide de la jeune femme et la serra entre les siennes brûlantes.

Ils étaient tous les deux de part et d'autre du lit et se défiaient littéralement du regard même si rien dans leurs gestes anodins ne le laissait supposer. Klaùs braqua ses yeux d'onyx dans ceux azur de Legolas et lâcha sur un ton badin ce qui tenait plus d'une réelle menace.

\- Et vous l'attendez tous pour? Mo caraid, je ne suis pas idiot, je vois l'orage dans tes yeux et je ne voudrai pas que ma cousine soit sous l'averse... Il m'en coûterait de devoir l'abriter au mieux mais je le ferai sois en sûr. Elle est la seule qui m'importe.

\- Comme à moi, rétorqua le prince elfe avec amertume. Comme à moi mais le beau temps me paraît révolu...

\- Il ne tient qu'à toi...

\- Et c'est là que vous vous trompez mellon, sourit Legolas, sinistre. Je ne peux strictement rien faire. Tout est entre ses mains à elle...

Il se tut quelques minutes avant de reprendre avec une franchise qui déconcerta le Wallen:

\- Je ne sais ce qu'il se passe exactement entre Dame Ilyrià et le roi. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'en vouloir la réponse ni de la supporter. Mon âme se déchire rien qu'à imaginer... Sans parler de ce que tous attendent de nous. Sceller une union sur un tel mensonge n'est pas du domaine de l'envisageable. L'imposture est trop grande, la blessure trop profonde. Elle m'a appris l'amour. Elle m'apprend désormais le doute et un autre sentiment que je ne souhaite pas qualifier pour le moment... Que devrai-je faire à votre avis, maître Wallen? demanda-t-il abruptement en relevant la tête. Me taire pour le bien de tous?

\- Tu ne sais rien, argua Klaùs avec toute la diplomatie dont il était capable.

\- Ce que je sais est assez, murmura Legolas en baissant les yeux sur la jeune endormie. J'ai vu comment il la regardait... Ma tête le savait bien avant mon cœur. Je me refusais à entendre raison malgré les signes. Je ne saurai passer outre, Dragon. Mais le temps des explications n'est pas encore venu. Je souhaite de toute mon âme torturée que ma, votre ... je ne sais plus comment dire désormais, soupira-t-il douloureusement, qu'Ilyrià soit bientôt de retour parmi nous.

Klaùs ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait absolument rien qu'il puisse dire. Legolas baisa les doigts de la jeune femme qu'il reposa délicatement sur son ventre. Il allait sortir mais avant de quitter la tente, il s'arrêta.

\- Sait-elle seulement ce qu'elle veut, elle? souffla-t-il.

\- Je ne puis te dire, caraid. Seul l'avenir pourra te donner cette réponse.

Le Wallen s'assit sur la couche d'Ilyrià et prit sa main à son tour. Sa peau était si glacée qu'il prit peur. Les guérisseurs avaient beau prétendre qu'elle ne risquait rien et que ce froid n'était que la conséquence de l'inactivité de son corps, il répugnait à leur faire confiance. Seul le Guérisseur sans Nom avait valeur de connaisseur à son avis, spécialement pour tout ce qui touchait aux Wallens. Il délaça sa tunique et se mit torse nu avant de s'allonger près de sa cousine. Il se fichait bien qu'un quelconque elfe n'entrât. Galla! La bienséance n'avait jamais été une de ses priorités, loin de là! Il la souleva et passa son bras sous sa nuque avant de la caler confortablement contre lui. Le nez dans ses boucles courtes, il en respira avidement le parfum de mer... l'odeur de son enfance et des quelques souvenirs heureux qu'il avait eu y étaient indubitablement associés. Il sentait la chair de la jeune Wallen se réchauffer à son contact comme si elle prenait vie.

 _\- Dans quo_ _i t'es-tu fourrée_ _, mo chridhe_? marmonna-t-il en caressant la ligne de sa mâchoire de son index. _Ne t'avais-je pas prévenue que tu t'aventurais sur une pente plus que glissante avec thus aelficas? Te voilà prise entre deux feux croisés et, crois- moi cette fois, tu seras touchée et certainement en plein cœur. Je ne pourrai t'éviter la douleur et la peine. Elles sont_ _intrinsèquement_ _liées au style de vie que tu as choisi... A righ, Ilyrià! Es-tu devenue folle?! Ton père en sera fou de rage! Sans parler des dieux... Vous contrecarrez leurs projets de plein fouet! A righ, co-ogha! Il est si hautain, si prétentieux! Vous êtes si différents... le feu et la glace. Comment ton cœur si tendre a-t-il pu s'amouracher d'un tel être? Chain eil mi a' tuigsinn... (je ne comprends pas...) Des deux maux, tu n'as décidément pas choisi le moindre..._

 _\- A graidh n'a toujours fait que le contraire de ce que l'on attendait d'elle,_ retentit une voix éraillée. _C'est une tête de mule... mais ça c'est de famille, brathair._

Finnàm. Qui d'autre cela aurait-il pu être? Le Commandant de la Garde s'approcha et posa une main sur la cheville de la jeune femme avant de la faire remonter doucement jusqu'à son flanc. Là, il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il n'y avait depuis longtemps plus rien d'amoureux ou même passionnel dans ces gestes mais l'amour d'un frère pour sa sœur, d'un ami pour sa confidente.

Par les Valar, il était dans un tel état! Il avait changé de vêtements contrairement à Klaùs mais son visage blanc comme un linge était strié de marques en tout genre: bleus, écorchures, coupures... Sa lèvre déjà abîmée était éclatée tout comme sa pommette droite. Mais ce qui relevait de l'étrange chez le Ceanar était ses yeux. Ils n'avaient plus perdu leur teinte jaunâtre depuis la mort d'Elëa et le coma d'Ilyrià. Il avait eu beau tenter chaque exercice de relaxation que lui avait enseigné le Guérisseur, rien n'y avait fait. Son regard demeurait jaune et arborait cette formidable aura prédatrice qui aurait dû pourtant être fortement diminuée sous sa forme purement humaine. Klaùs devait admettre que son chef avait l'air... et bien d'un fou dangereux.

 _\- Ciamar a tha b'e? (comment va-t-elle?)_

 _\- Rien de nouveau pour le moment. J'ai l'impression que a beatha (sa vie) s'étiole,_ gronda le Dragon en resserrant sa prise sur elle avec une grimace de douleur.

 _\- Ily reviendra,_ lui assura Finnàm avec un sourire en coin. _Elle est bien trop têtue pour s'en aller de cette manière, sans panache et sans nous dire sa façon de penser. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus._

 _\- Vraiment?_

 _\- Disons que je ne peux ni ne veux en avoir, caraid_ , rétorqua le Ceanar en plantant son regard dans celui de Klaùs. _Nous trouverons un moyen. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. J'ai dans l'idée que a aelfica righ tient aussi à ce qu'elle nous revienne... Depuis quand le sais-tu dragonnet? Et ne me fais pas l'affront de nier._

 _\- Sais quoi? Depuis quand elle s'est amourachée de cet ellon? Depuis quand ils entretiennent ce semblant de liaison? Depuis quand la réaction de mon oncle ne lui fait plus peur au point de passer outre tout ce qu'il a pu lui faire comme recommandations? Est-elle seulement encore wallen?_ murmura Klaùs en soupirant bruyamment.

 _\- A chimera (une chimère), voilà ce qu'est devenue a Graidh,_ répondit Finnàm avec un soupçon d'étonnement dans la voix devant sa propre déduction. _Voilà ce qu'elle est devenue au contact de ces elfes... A défaut d'en être réellement une, son appartenance devient illisible entre les deux peuples auxquels elle est désormais assimilée. Ne nous leurrons pas, elle n'est peut-être pas une elfe mais le fait d'en aimer le plus représentatif de tous... et bien cela la transformera à un moment donné et le processus est déjà enclenché... pour nous tous d'ailleurs. Le fait d'aimer... d'avoir aimé une des leurs me fait voir les choses sous un œil différent et certainement un peu plus ouvert. Nous ne pouvons, nous Wallens, nous targuer d'être larges d'esprit, soyons honnêtes._

 _\- Galla! Je ne suis pas comme ça c'est certain!_ cracha Klaùs avec dédain. _Je n'aime pas les elfes, je n'aime pas les nains... Je ne suis même pas attaché à beaucoup des nôtres!_

 _\- Tu n'aimes personne, mon frère,_ rit Finnàm pour la première fois depuis la mort de son elfine. Il le regarda attentivement. _Tu es sacrément amoché!_

Il observa avec insistance les bleus de son second. Le torse musculeux du Dragon ressemblait à un arc-en-ciel morbide de bleu, de noir avec quelques touches violettes. Une bosse suspecte déformait ses côtes.

 _\- Lèves toi mon ami que je te soigne. A co-ogha ne va pas disparaître..._

 _\- N'est-ce pas ce qu'elle a déjà fait?_ grogna le cousin d'Ilyrià.

Il se leva en prenant soin de ne pas blesser la jeune femme qui gémit comme si quelque chose de particulièrement dur se passait où qu'elle puisse se trouver. Il grimaça autant de colère que de douleur. La voir ainsi allait finir par le tuer ou le faire tuer quelqu'un de frustration. Il fallait qu'il se libère de toute cette rage, de toute l'exaspération qu'il ressentait là tout de suite. Heureusement, il savait comment faire. Le Wallen attrapa sa tunique abandonnée par terre et la remit sans tenir compte des protestations de Finnàm.

 _\- Si tu veux payer ta dette, mo brathair, veilles sur elle. Ne la laisse pas seuls avec toutes ces oreilles pointues! Je n'ai ni confiance en leurs médecines ni dans ces deux aelficas... Malgré leur grand âge qui aurait dû leur donner à tous deux une certaine expérience, ils ne savent pas voir plus loin que le bout de son petit nez,_ maugréa-t-il en désignant Ilyrià du menton.

 _\- Et où pars-tu comme ça?_ railla Finnàm.

Klaùs le regarda, un sourire tordu flottant sur ses lèvres charnues.

 _\- Me vautrer dans le vice, mon ami, me vautrer dans le vice!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thranduil,

Il allait très certainement devenir fou. Devenir fou et faire un carnage. La fièvre qui l'avait saisi devant le corps inerte de sa Wallen ne l'avait plus quitté. Il avait bien failli tuer l'ours aux cheveux courts pour son acte inconsidéré. Il avait pourtant bien compris à quel point le jeune homme était mortifié mais il s'en moquait. Dévier sa miséricorde du cœur du Wallen lui avait demandé un effort surhumain. Il ne l'avait fait qu'en pensant à la réaction d'Ilyrià à son réveil, si jamais elle s'en relevait un jour. Cumulée à l'appréhension de la confrontation à venir avec Legolas, cette perte était d'autant plus violente. Le voile devant ses yeux semblait s'assombrir de minute en minute... Son fils ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis leur départ et il ne pouvait décemment lui en vouloir mais les choses étaient ainsi faites désormais.

Il ne pouvait ni ne voulait faire marche arrière. Elle était à lui et à lui seul. Telle était la réalité de la situation aussi scabreuse soit-elle. Ilyrià lui appartenait. Son corps le savait tout comme son âme. Il sentait, qu'aussi étrange que cela paraisse, son fëa comme son hröa étaient liés à ce petit bout de femme insupportable qui avait ravagé sa vie et son univers tout entier. Il brûlait de la posséder totalement et pas seulement son petit corps languissant sous ses doigts encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la mort la lui ravisse. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Pourquoi? Il n'avait aucune réponse à donner, juste cet amer constat. Sans doute n'aurait-il jamais de réponses à ses questions et maintenant il n'était même plus sûr de désirer les connaître. Les choses étaient ainsi faites. Son expérience millénaire, la sagesse qu'il avait cru acquérir avaient été balayées aussi simplement qu'un claquement de doigts. L'ellon repensa à leur première rencontre et se rendit compte que déjà une force mystérieuse était alors à l'oeuvre. La colère, la haine qu'il avait ressenti à sa vue n'avaient rien eu de naturel comme s'il s'était évertué à repousser l'inéluctable.

Depuis leur départ d'Erebor et alors qu'ils étaient aux portes des cavernes, il vivait dans un brouillard permanent qui l'insupportait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre pied. Tout l'horripilait, chaque chose chaque personne, elfe comme Wallen. Il avait bien cru passer son épée à travers le corps de son intendant tellement ce dernier l'entourait de toute sa sollicitude dégoulinante. Il avait bien cru aller trouver leur prisonnier et lui arracher chaque centimètre de peau pour avoir osé ne serait-ce que penser tuer son bien. On ne touchait pas impunément à ce qui était sa propriété... Il avait bien cru occire le Ceanar et son second qui veillaient sur leur princesse avec une implacable détermination, n'autorisant personne à se rendre auprès d'elle.

Il désirait la voir en toute solitude, s'abreuver de son parfum délicat et de la douceur de sa peau. Sa propre chair lui criait de la toucher comme si elle ne pouvait se passer de sa compagne. Au lieu de cela, il s'était obligé à garder ses distances, une sécurité qu'il le faisait souffrir. Il avait mal, mal d'elle et c'était tout bonnement odieux. Etre le roi dans ces cas-là tenait plus du lourd carcan que de la charge récréative. De toute façon, l'œil de Legolas pesait trop sur ses épaules pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Il devait avoir une franche discussion avec son héritier. Hors de question de lui mentir même avec la possibilité de perdre la seule personne capable de lui révéler la vile vérité. Son fils méritait de savoir. Il le lui devait.

Les hautes portes de la cité excavée apparurent bientôt à sa vue. Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé d'être enfin de retour même si leur séjour avait été relativement court. Il n'en était rien. Le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine s'accentua. Il revenait plus seul que jamais il ne l'avait été. Retrouver ses appartements, son trône, ses fonctions lui faisaient l'effet de s'enliser complètement. Sans le soutien inconditionnel de son fils, il n'était rien. Sans sa petite tornade, peu de choses. La bouffée d'air frais qu'elle avait apporté avec elle lui procurait un sentiment de liberté aussi grisant que désespérant. Les millénaires de Thranduil n'en faisaient pas quelqu'un de particulièrement ouvert. C'était même là un euphémisme. Le changement le contrariait. La liberté de choix, leurs revendications faisaient des Wallens une tâche d'huile dans son océan elfique.

Les lourdes doubles portes s'ouvrirent sur les cavernes. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers les écuries. L'ellon sauta gracieusement de son fidèle destrier pour le laisser aux bons soins d'un écuyer. Un coup d'œil lui permit de voir que tous s'attelaient déjà au déchargement ou repartaient vers leurs domaines respectifs. Malgré le peu de temps passé dans le ventre de cette maudite montagne, retrouver la beauté de la nature aussi sauvage soit-elle lui apporta un relatif réconfort.

Le guérisseur en chef s'approcha de lui d'un pas vif et attendit qu'il lui donne son assentiment pour s'exprimer.

 _\- Seigneur, nous allons installer Dame Ilyrià à la maison de soins_ , lui expliqua-t-il alors qu'il suivait Thranduil dans les dédales de la maison du roi, talonnés par les Wallens silencieux.

Le pas du souverain claquait sèchement sur le sol rocheux. Il était dur pour Gawen de suivre son seigneur dont la haute silhouette se découpait dans l'ombre moribonde des chandelles. L'elfe roux ne voyait que son profil aux traits d'une finesse remarquable et s'étonnait de les voir autant se durcir à l'évocation de la jeune femme. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la salle où était taillé dans le bois son siège royal. Malgré l'odeur familière de bois mêlé de chlorophylle, le tirnestad n'en conçut aucun sentiment de bonheur comme celui de retrouver son foyer après une absence courte ou longue.

La colère sous jacente dans chacun des mouvements, des regards du roi le mettaient mal à l'aise. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux blocs de glace, son corps du granit. Il se passait quelque chose dont lui, comme beaucoup, n'avait conscience mais qui était de toute évidence capitale. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Le roi le fixa avec réticence:

 _\- Que préconisez-vous, tirnestad?_

 _\- Je pense..._

 _\- Ne pensez pas,_ le coupa la voix cinglante du souverain. _Ne pensez pas, soyez sûr de vous et de votre science. Je ne tolérerai aucun échec._

La menace était on-ne-peut plus claire. Gawen déglutit difficilement. Cette ellon irascible devait se montrer raisonnable. Toutefois, il était clair que le seigneur Thranduil avait définitivement banni ce mot de son vocabulaire.

 _\- Aran nîn, Dame Ilyrià est une Wallen..._

 _\- Des évidences!_ s'impatienta le roi, exaspéré.

 _\- Mais qui se doivent d'être réaffirmées,_ dit son vis-à-vis avec cette fois plus de fermeté. _Nous ne connaissons pas la physiologie de ce peuple à part. Il ne nous faudrait pas commettre d'impair, vous l'avez dit vous-même..._

\- Et c'est là la raison de ma venue en ces lieux, Thranduil Oropherion, seigneur de Grand'Peur, s'éleva alors une douce voix inconnue où perçait un léger accent chantant.

Elle venait de l'intérieur de la salle du trône. Interdit, Thranduil vit sortir de l'obscurité une silhouette de grande taille enveloppée dans une longue cape couleur de nuit. Le tissu chuintant frôlait le sol à chacun de ses pas et son large capuchon couvrait les trois quarts du visage de l'homme, le cachant ainsi aux yeux des curieux. Il s'approcha d'eux à pas mesurés. D'un mouvement gracile, il passa deux mains fines sous la capuche et la fit glisser en arrière.

L'ellon resta figé. Jamais encore il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi atypique en Terre du Milieu et pourtant il côtoyait des Wallens tatoués à longueur de journées!

L'inconnu était certes très grand mais aussi d'une finesse quasi féminine. Le corps maigre, le peu de muscles déliés, il se mouvait avec la souplesse d'un chat. Les cheveux courts et ébouriffés, ils étaient si noirs qu'ils en paraissaient bleutés par endroits. Des yeux en amande comme jamais il n'en avait vu, ses pupilles noires semblaient s'être diluées dans le blanc de l'œil, rendant son regard incroyablement flou. Sa peau était d'un profond mordoré mais pourtant il n'avait rien d'un Harradrim. Le nez droit, la bouche ourlée, ses traits ciselés lui conféraient une allure aristocratique. Sa narine droite était percée d'un bijou orangé, très certainement de l'ambre, lui-même relié au lobe de son oreille par une chaînette. En dessous de son œil gauche étaient tatoués en une espèce de colonne une plume, une larme, une flamme et une branche de gui.

L'homme semblait jeune. S'il avait été humain, il n'aurait pas dépassé une trentaine d'année. Toutefois, Thranduil ressentait d'où il était les effluves insistantes de la magie. L'inconnu n'avait rien d'humain. A son instar, il était très vieux, certainement plus que lui encore. Cette physionomie enfantine et bon enfant n'était qu'un leurre destiné à tromper.

Un hoquet de surprise suivi d'un juron sonore retentit derrière lui. Le roi vit Finnàm et Klaùs se ruer vers le nouveau venu et lui prodiguer moult accolades dans la plus pure retenue wallen.

\- _Lighiche! (Guérisseur!)_ , s'exclama le Ceanar avec un soulagement des plus visibles. _Comment_?

L'homme se dégagea de leurs chaleureuses étreintes et vint saluer le souverain avec une déférence qu'aucun autre représentant de ce peuple n'avait pu lui témoigner jusque là. Thranduil nota cependant la légère pointe d'amusement dans la posture du fameux Guérisseur dont il avait tant entendu parler. C'était donc là le détenteur de tous les secrets wallens, voire de leur origine? Le fameux joaillier de ces étranges bijoux qui permettaient à certains des leurs de voyager à travers les mondes comme sa sirène? Il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il devrait arracher de ses hanches ce maudit pendentif qui le rendait fou de désir certes quand il ondulait sur le ventre d'Ilyrià mais qui était aussi une épée au-dessus de sa tête... Cette possibilité qu'elle puisse s'enfuir à tout moment ne lui plaisait évidemment pas... Il chasse ses pensées autrement peu à leur place en cet instant et reporta son attention sur l'homme en noir. Il le regarda congédier ses deux comparses de quelques paroles. L'autorité naturelle qu'il imposait à ces fiers et sauvages guerriers impressionna le roi.

\- Je vous retrouverai plus tard, caraids. J'ai à m'entretenir avec le seigneur des lieux, dit-il de sa voix étonnament douce. Loup, j'ai eu connaissance de la peine qui s'est emparée de ton âme... Je souffre pour toi. Une seule personne peut t'aider en ces heures difficiles, nous le savons tous les deux. Cette personne t'attend en ton logis. Une petite lionne...

Il n'avait pas fini que le Ceanar avait déjà filé, trop heureux à l'idée de retrouver sa soeur. Le Guérisseur s'adressa ensuite à Klaùs.

\- Pars veiller sur a co-ogha, Dragon. Bientôt viendra pour toi l'heure de faire des choix cruciaux qui remettront en cause ton essence propre. Repose ton corps comme ton esprit.

Une fois seuls, l'elfe et l'homme qui n'avait pas de nom se dévisagèrent en silence avant que le roi ne se décide à faire sortir les gardes et Gawen qui était resté, aussi muet que nerveux. L'ellon referma les portes sur eux et, d'une voix sèche sans regarder le Wallen, dit:

\- Un homme sans nom... voilà qui n'attire guère la confiance, maître guérisseur.

\- Un nom n'est que peu de choses, fils d'Oropher... et a beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur la personne qui le porte.

\- Il n'a de pouvoir que celui que l'on lui octroie, objecta le souverain avec un haussement de sourcil.

Il alla prendre place sur une chaise capitonnée. Il lui semblait ridicule d'aller sur son trône alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux. D'autant plus que le Wallen, à l'instar des siens, se serait montré fort peu réceptif à cette marque de royauté. Il l'invita d'un geste gracieux à venir s'installer face à lui. Le Lighiche planta son regard trouble dans celui orageux de l'ellon. Thranduil s'accouda sur le bras de son fauteuil et se rencogna contre le dossier. Le menton reposant sur son poing fermé, il attendait que son invité prenne la parole. Sous ses airs froids et calmes, il bouillonnait.

\- Que voulait ce Wallen nébuleux qui ne lui inspirait qu'une confiance extrêmement limitée voire nulle?

\- Il y a plus d'une lune que j'ai quitté la cité sur la Mer, commença-t-il, pour porter assistance à notre bien-aimée Ilyrià.

\- Comment avez-vous su? marmonna le roi plus pour lui-même que pour avoir une véritable réponse.

\- La prescience est un don rare et précieux...

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas nous faire parvenir un avertissement ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que je puisse la mettre hors de danger? tonna Thranduil. -sa bouche ourlée n'était plus qu'un fin pli amer.

\- Ce don est aléatoire et ses conséquences peuvent être aussi dramatiques qu'elles peuvent être bonnes et pertinentes Seigneur, expliqua tranquillement le guérisseur.

\- J'en doute... gronda Thranduil.

Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce d'un pas lent et raide. Les mains croisées dans son dos, il marchait avec l'élégance qui lui était innée. Encore vêtu de ses habits de voyage et les chausses poussiéreuses, il était pourtant plus royal que jamais.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucun refus.

Si ce maudit Wallen ne daignait répondre à sa question, il se sentait tout à fait d'humeur à abréger la vie de son mystérieux visiteur si tant est que ce fut possible. Dans tous les cas, il s'épuiserait à y parvenir. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, et rien ne pouvait jurer que ce n'était pas le cas, le Guérisseur se tourna à demi sur sa chaise pour le regarder bien en face. Il ne semblait éprouver aucun effroi face au félin qui lui tournait autour comme il le ferait avec une proie.

\- Mon jeune ami - il insista légèrement sur ses mots et Thranduil se retint de tressaillir sous cette façon de lui faire comprendre en partie à quel genre d'homme il avait à faire- vous me semblez fort préoccupé par le sort de ma princesse... Je vous aurai pensé plus enclin à vous réjouir d'une telle aubaine... Après tout, il me semble me rappeler à quel point cette union vous paraissait abjecte il n'y a pas si longtemps encore.

Les prunelles gelées de Thranduil s'entrechoquèrent à celles diluées du sorcier. Un grondement sourd remonta dans sa gorge et il ne fit rien pour le retenir. En deux enjambées, il fut près du misérable qui osait se gausser de lui en ces heures funestes et l'attrapa à la gorge. Le soulevant à demi de sa chaise sans que l'homme y opposa la moindre résistance, il approcha son visage grimaçant du sien souriant.

\- Vous ne savez de quoi vous parlez si impunément homme, Guérisseur ou quoi que vous soyez... siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Le Guérisseur posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur le plastron du roi mais ne fit rien pour arrêter son geste comme si la tenaille de fer qui l'entravait ne lui posait pas plus de problème que cela. Pourtant Thranduil avait énormément de mal à ne pas lui broyer les os. Ses doigts le démangeaient sur la peau tendre de l'homme. Serrer encore et encore...

 _\- A righ, aran nîn,_ dit-il dans un parfait sindarin, _vous vous méprenez. Je sais exactement de quoi je parle au contraire. Comment prenez-vous le fait que votre fëa se soit fait harponner aussi brutalement par l'âme d'une toute jeune sirène? Surtout celle-ci, la fille du phénix, la nièce de ceux qui sont responsables de vos blessures les plus profondes?_ souffla-t-il en fixant avec insistance la joue mutilée de l'ellon.

Comme s'il lui avait jeté un sort ou quelque chose d'approchant, la chair martyrisée de son visage brûla l'elfe qui lâcha violemment le Wallen. Le roi se rejeta en arrière avec un regard mauvais pour le Guérisseur.

 _\- Tout le monde est-il donc au courant?_ grommela-t-il en ignorant la douleur qui irradiait tout son corps comme à chaque fois que ces maudites cicatrices prenaient le pas sur lui.

 _\- Ne trouvez-vous donc pas bizarre qu'elle soit la seule à les voir sans même qu'elles n'apparaissent?_ fit le Wallen en s'adossant avec sans gêne à la table. _Pourquoi ne lui dîtes-vous pas qui vous les a faîtes? Que craignez-vous? Qu'elle vous rejette? Elle a déjà prouvé qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Pour sa mère alors? Vous devez le lui dire, mellon._

 _\- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle se réveille..._

 _\- Oh croyez-moi, elle se réveillera,_ sourit l'homme avec un sourire charmant. _Elle va sortir des limbes où elle se trouve. Mon élève y travaille en ce moment même et la guide à travers les terres arides. Non, ne posez aucune question, je n'y répondrai pas. Sachez juste que Cendera l'a trouvée et convaincue de revenir. Il ne me reste plus qu'à la réveiller désormais. Cependant, êtes-vous prêt à cela, roi Thranduil et à subir ce qui en découlera? L'opprobre sur vous et votre réputation parmi les vôtres? Je ne suis pas sûr que tous_ _accueillent_ _un tel changement de cap sans sourciller... La périclitation de votre relation avec votre propre sang? Le prince se croit amoureux de la sirène. Qu'il le soit ou pas, les choses seront difficiles et horriblement blessantes pour vous comme pour elle. Et que dire des Dieux?! Ils ont envoyé une vision à vos deux peuples pour la sauvegarde d'Arda... Etes-vous prêt à passer outre leurs volontés pour votre bien-être personnel à tous les deux?... Saurez-vous la protéger? Des Valar? De l'Ombre dont ils essaient de vous prémunir, de lui, de ses détracteurs, de son père?... de vous peut-être?_

 _\- Elle est à moi,_ gronda Thranduil.

 _\- Mais jusqu'où irez-vous?_ insista le Guérisseur en haussant la voix.

Les mâchoires de l'elfe se contractèrent et, alors qu'il venait de le lâcher et de lui tourner le dos, il pivota et, en un éclair, avait dégainé son épée qu'il pressa sur la chair de son cou. Il la fit glisser juste assez pour qu'une estafilade carmine se dessine sur la peau dorée. Il rengaina la lame tout aussi rapidement d'un geste qui dénotait sa dextérité.

 _\- Je ferai ce qu'il faut_ , dit-il d'une voix glacée, _ce qu'il faut pour lui assurer protection sous mon égide. Elle est à moi,_ martela l'ellon, les narines pincées de rage. _J'ai fait un choix en connaissance de cause. Je ne suis ni stupide, ni inconscient._

 _\- En effet, a righ,_ constata doucement le Guérisseur. _Votre réputation vous précède et vous honore mais la situation risque d'être pour le moins tendue dans les jours, mois, années à venir..._

 _\- Je suis patient._

 _\- Cha, vous ne l'êtes définitivement pas, caraid. Vous êtes au contraire aussi fougueux que_ _tempétueux_ _que ce soit dans vos inclinations ou vos récriminations mais vous avez pour vous votre quasi immortalité, chose dont ne peuvent se targuer les Wallens comme Ilyrià. Seul son père la possède de par son phénix. Vous en rendez-vous compte? Que votre âme s'est éprise de ce qui ne sera plus qu'un fantôme un jour prochain? Un souvenir qui empoisonnera votre cœur et votre esprit. Vous avez déjà perdu un amour... Pouvez-vous en perdre un autre? Un que vous ne retrouverez pas en Aman? Ilyrià est destinée à Tir Na N'Og, la terre immortelle des Wallens, non Valinor,_ asséna le Lhigiche.

 _\- Rien n'est figé dans le marbre,_ souffla Thranduil avec hauteur. _Rien. Je le sais, le ressens. Voilà encore une question qui me taraude depuis des semaines, Tirnestad... Moi qui ai connu une douce elfine et l'ai adorée... Comment se fait-il que mon fëa ait pu s'éprendre d'une autre femme, qui plus est une sirène que je considérai encore il y a peu comme un monstre de la nature?_

Un sourire en coin fleurit sur les lèvres du Guérisseur comme s'il détenait des secrets qu'il ne souhaitait pas partager. De ça, Thranduil en était certain. Il savait des choses que lui ni personne ne pouvait même qu'imaginer.

 _\- Les Wallens_ , murmura-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine sans répondre précisément à la question qui lui avait été posée, _sont un peuple à part de notre civilisation. Ils ne correspondent à rien sur cette terre... Ils sont un caprice d'Erù. D'aucun pourrait dire_ _qu'il les_ _a recueilli en son sein alors que leur civilisation menaçait de s'effondrer. Il a pour eux la tendresse d'un père... adoptif pourrions-nous dire. De par ce fait, il leur a laissé plus de_ _latitude_ _, plus de liberté qu'il n'en donne à ces autres enfants. Je pense qu'il aime cet aspect sauvage, libre et entier qui les caractérise comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir vous-même. Quant à la sirène... vous savez ce que l'on dit d'elles? Elles sont volages, assoiffées de toutes sortes de pulsions mais une fois qu'un homme, ou en l'occurrence un elfe,_ continua-t-il en fixant le roi droit dans les yeux, _en a attrapé une... elle est à sa merci tout comme lui ne pourra se défaire d'elle. C'est un piège à double tranchants._

Il se releva et réarrangea sa capuche sur ses yeux.

 _\- Nous avons assez discuté des tenants et des aboutissants. Vous savez ce que vous devez faire, fils d'Oropher. J'ai un tâche à accomplir, mon ami. Je conclurai juste d'une dernière parole avant d'aller retrouver la raison de ma venue ici... La parole des dieux est nébuleuse et difficile à interpréter d'autant plus par d'humbles créatures comme sont les elfes et les Wallens. Erù est infaillible, eux ne le sont pas._

Sur ces mots mystérieux, il sortit de la salle, laissant un roi plus que déstabilisé mais tout aussi déterminé. Thranduil dégrafa lentement son manteau puis son surcot et suivit le Guérisseur dont les pas semblaient glisser sur la roche des cavernes. Ils se rendirent à la maison de soins. L'ellon fut choqué de voir le Wallen s'y rendre sans besoin d'aucune aide comme s'il connaissait le chemin depuis toujours alors qu'il n'avait jamais posé un pied dans son royaume, quoique là tout de suite plus rien ne l'étonnait...

En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre où reposait Ilyrià. Son cousin était assis sur le lit de sa cousine et regardait d'un œil mauvais les guérisseurs s'agiter autour d'elle. L'ellon dissimula un sourire en l'entendant gronder dès qu'un des siens s'approchait de la couche. Sa langue sifflante perçait la barrière de sa bouche et une jeune elleth eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'appendice lingual fendu. Il se reprit bien vite en voyant le petit visage pâle de la jeune femme.

 _\- Sortez tous_ , dit-il d'une voix sans appel.

Un des médecins tenta de s'interposer mais rien n'y fit. Un regard de son roi pétrifia le malotru tandis que le Guérisseur gardait le silence et son capuchon rabattu.

 _\- Sortez tous,_ répéta-t-il en séparant chaque syllabe. Il n'eut pas besoin de hausser la voix cette fois pour se faire obéir. Son ton vibrant avait suffi à faire fuir chacun et chacune.

Il referma la porte derrière eux et jeta un coup d'oeil à Klaùs.

\- Legolas? demanda-t-il sommairement.

\- Venu et reparti, répondit tout aussi laconiquement le Wallen. Ma présence n'a pas aidé.

Thranduil ne le questionna pas plus. Il aurait malheureusement tout le temps de se confronter à son fils en temps voulu. Alors que Klaùs se levait du lit, il s'approcha pour regarder Ilyrià et tenter de noter un quelconque changement. Il ne put s'empêcher de dégager une mèche de son front trempé de sueur et en profita pour caresser l'arrondi de sa joue. Il lui était franchement douloureux de la voir non seulement parce qu'elle gisait inconsciente et qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de ces remèdes mais aussi parce qu'il lui en coûtait encore d'admettre la conversation surréaliste qu'il venait d'avoir avec un parfait inconnu.

 _\- Qu'allez-vous faire?_

\- Rien que votre conscience puisse connaître seigneur elfe ni que vous puissiez appréhender, trancha fermement le Guérisseur. L'heure n'est plus à la discussion désormais. Que le Dragon et vous-même reculiez. Si vous restez, plus un mot. Sinon sortez. Que choisissez-vous?

Thranduil ne répondit pas et ne s'autorisa pas un seul geste de plus envers la Wallen. Il repensa à ce que le Guérisseur lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Il était sûr de la réveiller car elle même le voulait _maintenant_. Est-ce à dire qu'à un moment donné, elle ne l'avait pas souhaité? Il soupira. Rien ne servait de ressasser tant d'interrogations qui n'auraient de réponses que lorsqu'elle reviendrait à elle, à lui. Elle n'était inconsciente que depuis quelques heures, pratiquement deux jours, mais son corps lui faisait mal de l'attendre elle l'éphémère qui le quitterait un jour... Il recula et alla s'adosser au mur du fond de la pièce aux côtés de Klaùs qui patientait une jambe repliée sur ledit mur.

Le Lhigiche ôta sa cape d'un mouvement d'épaules et la laissa choir au sol sans en tenir compte. Thranduil fut ébahi par la façon dont il était vêtu. Il n'avait jamais vu un guérisseur et ce de n'importe quel peuple vêtu de la sorte. Cette caste avait la réputation de toujours être traditionaliste pour ne pas dire réfractaire et dépouillée. Or là, le corps fluet du Wallen était sanglé dans une tunique de cuir noir ainsi qu'un pantalon de même facture qui le moulait comme une seconde peau. Un énorme ceinturon qui n'avait pas d'utilité ici pendait mollement autour de ses hanches étroites. De longues bottes à plusieurs enclenches de métal lui gainaient les jambes. Le col de la tunique était relevé incroyablement haut lui cachant partiellement la partie arrière du cou tout en s'ouvrant sur son torse imberbe. Thranduil comprenait mieux pourquoi cet homme-là se cachait lors de ses déplacements. Il ne s'étonnait plus de rien avec ce peuple... Penser vestimentaire wallen le ramena au soir du banquet donné en l'honneur de la princesse où la jeune femme avait plus que largement raboté ses nerfs avec sa robe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus indécente. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le Guérisseur qui avait commencé à psalmodier doucement en tournant autour de la couche. Il disposa autour d'Ilyrià plusieurs éléments que l'ellon reconnaissait aisément pour le moment.

\- Une branche d'if pour l'immortalité de ton âme, fredonna-t-il, un lys pour sa pureté, du blé symbole d' abondance, de la myrthe pour l'amour vrai, du romarin pour te protéger des mauvais esprits, de l'écorce de chêne pour sa puissance, une branche de cerisier pour sa chance, enfin de la sève de frêne emblème de ton peuple mon amie, finit-il en badigeonnant les lèvres exsangues de la jeune femme.

Le Guérisseur claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre. On aurait dit qu'un coup de tonnerre avait éclaté dans la petite chambre. Il les apposa au- dessus d'Ilyrià sans pour autant toucher son corps, une au-dessus de sa tête et l'autre au-dessus de son ventre. Il recommença son étrange prière.

\- Les forces naturelles qui nous entourent, les forces primordiales de chacun des neuf Mondes ne sont qu'une seule et même énergie. Nous devons les connaître, les ressentir, les honorer. Elles forment notre essence, ce qui fait que nous sommes, que nous vivons. Elles nous rappellent que nous avons vécu, crééons, mourront et nous transformons pour leur retourner. -sa voix monta d'un cran- Nous sommes tout d'abord Terre sous nos pieds, minérale; nous sommes Eau quand elle fond, aqueuse; nous sommes Air quand elle devient fumée; enfin nous sommes Feu quand elle meurt. Dans chacune se fondent les trois autres, alchimiques et divines... en Feu se cachent la Terre, l'Eau flux permanent de notre être physique comme spirituel et l'Air; en l'Eau se meuvent la Terre matrice de notre moi, l'Air et le Feu; en l'Air insaisissable se distinguent le Feu sauvage et purificateur, la Terre et l'Eau.

Il posa soudain ses mains sur la jeune femme et se pencha vers elle, scellant ses lèvres fines aux siennes. C'était comme si un courant tellurique passait entre chacun des trois points en communion. L'air chargé de magie finit de se saturer lorsqu'il rompit le contact. Sans un mot ni un autre geste, il alla à sa cape qu'il ramassa lestement et remit sur ses frêles épaules. Le Guérisseur se tourna alors vers eux et dit d'une voix toujours aussi douce:

\- Fils de Crawen, accompagne-moi aux portes de la cité.

\- Vous partez? demanda Thranduil, incrédule.

Le Wallen planta ses yeux troubles dans ceux du roi.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je retarde plus encore mon départ, roi elfe? Ma tâche est ici terminée.

\- N'attendez-vous donc point qu'elle s'éveille? Il serait malvenu de partir maintenant!

\- Vous êtes soucieux de la bonne résolution de cette entreprise... Pas moi. Cela se fera sous peu. Ayez foi, vous en aurez besoin.

Il s'inclina face au souverain qui le salua à son tour d'un mouvement de tête imperceptible. Lorsque la porte se referma sur les deux hommes, il hésita un court laps de temps avant de s'approcher du lit. Elle paraissait si fragile, si désespérément petite. Son visage était toujours aussi pâle malgré une légère coloration rosée qui lui teintait délicieusement les joues. Il vit sur ses lèvres le reste de sève et le souvenir de la bouche du Guérisseur sur la sienne s'imposa à lui. L'ellon grimaça et passa son pouce dessus pour en chasser toute trace de l'impudent. Il resta ainsi un long moment à l'observer, à tenter de détecter le moindre changement, sans succès. Il sentait poindre une légère impatience.

Le roi soupira. Il allait se lever quand il sentit quelque chose frôler sa main. Il baissa les yeux et vit les doigts fins d'Ilyrià s'entrecroiser aux siens dans un mouvement malhabile. Il pouvait voir ses pupilles rouler sous ses paupières closes. L'ellon se baissa vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, frustré.

Quand Thranduil les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir ses étranges prunelles fixées sur lui. Le regard langoureux qu'elle lui renvoyait le fit chavirer. Sans aucune douceur, elle lui empoigna la nuque et l'attira à elle. Elle plaqua farouchement sa bouche sur la sienne en lui caressant la lèvre inférieure avec sa langue pour lui faire lâcher prise. Glissant une main dans son dos, il la releva sans ménagement et la fit basculer pour l'asseoir sur lui tandis que l'autre remontait le long de sa cuisse sous le lourd tissu de sa robe. C'était comme si leurs peaux se réclamaient l'une l'autre. Elle nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou pour respirer avidement son odeur avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque:

\- Air son a tha gaol agam ort. Màth mi mo ruin...

Elle se dégagea alors de son emprise et se leva chancelante. Il la regarda pester en tentant de s'arranger un peu. Un étranger aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de se réveiller d'une petite sieste anodine.

\- Que faîtes-vous melleth nîn? Venez, vous rallonger que les guérisseurs puissent vous examiner! la gourmanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ne sortez pas d'un somme réparateur! Nous avons à parler.

\- Melleth nîn? Voilà qui répond avec clarté à toutes mes questions! claqua une voix chargée de colère et de douleur dans leur dos.

Legolas.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ilyrià,

Les deux amants se retournèrent lentement pour découvrir le prince dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses yeux brillants luisaient de rage. Ils n'avaient plus rien de leur magnifique couleur de ciel d'été mais étaient aussi sombres que le néant. La jeune femme, encore tremblante sur ses jambes, vacilla sous le poids accusateur qu'ils lui renvoyaient avec raison. Elle, tout comme le roi, savait, dès l'instant où ils avaient laissé libre court à la passion qui les embrasait, qu'ils devraient répondre de leurs actes devant lui. Et pourtant Erù savait à quel point la Wallen tenait à lui. Elle avait bien cru un instant pouvoir offrir son amour au prince. Il ne la laissait certainement pas indifférente mais il n'avait fallu à chaque fois qu'un regard polaire pour l'en dissuader.

Comment lui faire comprendre? Comment ne pas le faire souffrir?

Non, elle devait être honnête avec lui mais aussi avec elle-même. Ilyrià avait toujours su qu'il souffrirait atrocement en découvrant la vérité et qu'elle serait la moins bien placée pour l'aider à surmonter la douleur et la déception qu'il ressentirait.

Les poings serrés à un point tel que du sang perlait entre ses doigts, il les dévisageait avec une haine franchement palpable. Thranduil se leva du lit défait et fit face à son fils en prenant soin de se placer entre lui et la jeune femme.

\- Quand? gronda-t-il, les yeux durs comme l'acier.

\- Legolas, écoutes moi... tenta le roi prudemment.

\- Depuis combien de temps? hurla l'ellon, hors de lui.

\- Ion nîn...

Le prince, dans un geste rapide et désespéré, dégaina une de ses dagues de son dos et la pointa sur la poitrine de son père. La jeune femme étouffa un cri et dût se retenir au bord du lit.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit de m'appeler ainsi, roi Thranduil. Pas après ça. Vous m'avez trahi, moi qui n'ai jamais cherché qu'à vous plaire et me faire aimer de vous. J'ai toujours fait ce que vous attendiez de moi, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. J'ai toujours fait ce que tout le monde attendait de moi, ce que ma tâche m'imposait... Et la seule chose qui m'arrive de bien à moi uniquement, vous me le volez? Vous mon père, cracha-t-il dédaigneux. Je n'ai jamais donné d'importance à tout ce qui est colporté à votre sujet mais j'ouvre les yeux désormais... Vous ne voulez qu'accumuler les étrangetés, les trésors insoupçonnés et précieux. Vous m'avez pris le mien sans aucun remords...

\- Legolas, implora Ilyrià alors que le roi ne disait toujours rien. Il voulait donner la possibilité à son fils de déverser tout son fiel, sa rage sur lui. Il en avait plus que largement le droit après tout.

L'elfe se tourna vers elle et sa bouche perdit un court instant le pli amer qui semblait s'y être figé.

\- Legolas, répéta-t-elle en se tordant les mains de nervosité. Tu ne peux tout imputer au roi. Je suis loin d'être innocente, mo caraid.

\- Caraid, murmura le prince. Voilà ce qui a toujours été le fond du problème de notre relation... J'ai eu beau lutter, tout essayé... C'est ainsi que tu m'as toujours vu ma Dame... Tu ne sais rien, Gwend, tu es si jeune malgré ce que tu te figures.

\- Il ne m'a pas séduite, protesta Ilyrià en se plantant juste devant son amant toujours silencieux. Je l'ai voulu tout autant de lui sinon plus, asséna-t-elle sans plus prendre de gants.

Legolas fit un pas pour s'approcher d'elle mais Thranduil, plus rapide, passa un bras devant elle et la fit reculer dans son dos. Il craignait visiblement un acte inconsidéré de son fils et voulait la préserver. Le prince planta son regard assassin dans celui polaire du roi. La tension était palpable comme l'épais et dangereux brouillard qui enveloppait la vallée nord de sa cité. La Wallen avait l'impression de voir deux grands fauves prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre et honnêtement elle ne voulait savoir qui serait le vainqueur d'un tel duel. Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre si forts... Legolas passa sa main blessée sur son visage pour en chasser la fine pellicule de sueur qui s'accrochait à sa peau.

\- Est-il seulement possible de faire marche arrière pour le bien-être de tous? marmotta-t-il malgré l'animosité qui suintait sous chacun de ses mots. Dois-je vous rappeler que cette union n'avait rien d'une quelconque convenance personnelle?

Ilyrià ne sut que répondre mais Thranduil s'en chargea pour elle.

\- Non, Legolas. Ce n'est plus possible, plus maintenant.

\- Vous l'avez déjà prise, réalisa l'elfe sonné. Et pire encore, vous l'aimez... Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de la vie que vous lui offrez là? Sans avenir, sans progression quelle qu'elle soit? Dans votre ombre, maudite pour ne pas avoir obéi aux injonctions des Valar? Comment avez-vous pu, Ada? conclut-il d'une voix brisée par le chagrin et l'incrédulité. Tout le monde la rejettera, elfes comme Wallens, et si quoi que ce soit arrive, elle en sera tenue pour responsable, tout comme vous... tout comme moi pour avoir laissé faire. Nous sommes tous maudits. Je ne peux même pas partir. Ma satanée conscience me l'interdit de le faire pour le moment...

Il rengaina sa lame et alla pour tourner les talons quand il s'approcha de son père, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques pas de lui. Son magnifique visage n'était plus qu'un masque grimaçant.

\- Nous n'en avons pas terminé, _père_. Loin de là.

Sans attendre une réponse, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce à vive allure.

Un râle douloureux s'exhala de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle passa devant Thranduil qui l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire pivoter face à lui. Il ne dit rien mais elle pouvait lire la profonde douleur qu'il ressentait. Elle se devait de faire quelque chose. Elle était revenue en partie pour cela, pour que la relation qui unissait le père et le fils ne soit pas irrémédiablement brisée. Elle dégagea son bras et partit à la recherche de l'ellon dévasté. Elle crut bien un instant l'avoir définitivement perdu lorsqu'elle se sentit happée par la taille et plaquée durement contre un arbre. Sa tête rebondit violemment contre le tronc et elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Legolas la maintenait fermement entre le chêne et son corps. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et faillit perdre pied en se noyant dans ses yeux assombris par la colère et quoi? Le désir? Non, il devait comprendre que tout ce qu'il ressentait actuellement n'était que le besoin primaire de reprendre quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été à lui.

\- Legolas...

\- Pourquoi? la coupa-t-il en se pressant plus encore contre elle. Elle sentait les muscles durs et tendus de l'elfe.

\- je n'ai pas de bonnes raisons à te donner sinon que je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien y faire... Je l'aime.

\- Mon doux mensonge, dit-il avec un sourire sans joie. Sentir ton souffle tue mes rêves, mo beatha tu m'as blessé comme personne ne le pourra jamais plus. Je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir à toi... Tu es si jeune... Qu'a-t-il su te donner que moi je n'ai su? lâcha-t-il tout à coup dans un regain de fureur. Faut-il être insultant? Froid? Est-ce cela que vous aimez Dame Ilyrià?

Son passage au vouvoiement la marqua plus encore que ses paroles blessantes. Elle ne répondait pas, consciente que le moindre mot pourrait attiser sa colère et clairement, elle ne ferait pas le poids face à la rage de l'ellon.

\- Pensiez-vous à mon père quand je vous tenais dans mes bras?

Il lui attrapa le menton et le tira durement pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il fixait ses lèvres avec envie et frustration.

\- Cha, prionnsa. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Ne fais rien que tu regretteras...

\- Comme vous?

\- Tha mi diulich... (je suis désolée) vraiment mais je ne regrette rien, absolument rien, rétorqua-t-elle dans une dernière bravade.

Legolas ferma les yeux et tapa un grand coup juste à côté du visage de la jeune femme. Soudain, quelque chose l'arracha de l'étreinte tout sauf tendre qu'il lui avait imposé. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Thranduil le lâcha et tonna d'une voix glaciale.

\- Vas Legolas. Reprends tes esprits, ion nîn. Je conçois que tu te sentes trahi mais je ne pourrai tolérer un tel comportement.

\- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, aran nîn, siffla l'elfe en reculant. Avant de disparaître dans la nuit noire, il regarda Ilyrià droit dans les yeux et dit d'une voix venimeuse:

\- Savez-vous seulement de qui vous vous êtes tant éprise, Dame Wallen? Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi votre père ne peut tant le souffrir?

Sur ces derniers mots, il disparut complètement de leur vue. Sonnée, Ilyrià se tourna vers le roi dont les yeux gelés ne la quittaient pas. Qu'avait donc voulu dire Legolas? Quel secret lui cachait l'elfe? Les mots qu'il eut alors lui poignardèrent le cœur aussi sûrement que l'eut fait une lame acérée.

\- La perte de ta mère. J'en suis le seul responsable.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

alors? :)

Le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude mais non seulement je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter mais je me voyais mal le clôturer avant...

j'espère qu'il vous a plu les didous! à la semaine pro ... ça risque de dépoter les n'enfants... y a de l'explication de gravure dans l'air!

bisous tout doux de l'elfe ou du Wallen que vous voulez (perso je me laisserai tenter par Thranduil ou Klaùs ;))

poème tronqué de Olivier Bourdon


	28. Chapter 27

Coucou! Hi! Ola! Namaste! Sa salam Alaykom! God dag! Ay! Yambo! Azul! Aloha! Fè! Ni hao!

Hi les didous! Comment va? Et voici donc le chapitre 27 tout chaud sorti du four à Wallens et Elfes qu'est devenue ma cabochette!^^ Je suis très heureuse que le dernier chapitre ait eu de bons retours tant en reviews qu'en MP! Il s'agit aussi du chapitre le plus lu rapidement... bizarre bizarre ^^ . je suis particulièrement fière que le passage dans les limbes vous ait plu comme celui avec Legolas comme celui avec le Guérisseur en fait! donc merci pour tout! C'est réellement encourageant et stimulant, ne nous voilons pas la face! :)

Krassnaïa: je ne me formalise pas du tout! Je sais que tu n'aimes jamais les persos principaux, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de filles, femmes etc... par contre je garde mon Finnou pour la peine et mon Klaùs! Pour toi, une grosse araignée! :3 je t'aime!... et puis au fait Finou? nan mais ça casse le mythe là!

Virginie: merci de ton soutien, bonne lecture!

Juliefanfic: ma Lady, tu es toute fofolette! Ta review m'a fait explosé de rire... littéralement et j'en avais besoin! Et oui tu es là depuis le tout premier chapitre à peine posté! Que de chemin parcouru ensemble n'empêche! :) et je crois que tu fais une légère obsession sur le Léviathan... non? ;)

Poly Pops: ta comparaison pour le Guérisseur est un baume à mon coeur! Non je ne m'en suis pas inspirée mais quelle comparaison flatteuse! Mais oui où tu as raison, le Guérisseur est... asiatique! ^^ Merci d'être là tout simplement... de ma pompe aortique vers la tienne! Bombe à eau! psssshhh

Mane-Jei: ouiiiiiii mon tit Klaùs n'est pas si mauvais et combat malgré tout ses instincts même s'il reste un badass dans l'âme! Et c'est comme ça que je l'aime avec tous ses défauts! Le Guérisseur est une bonne hypothèse! Reste à savoir si elle se révèlera exacte! Par contre, Iffrin n'est pas le père de Klaùs... hahahahaha! Merci de ta lecture et de laisser trace de ton passage! ;)

Mathy: ma tomate! nan mon clown tomate! tu déchires! Merci pour tes magnifiques compliments. Le cheminement d'Ily pour arriver à Thranduil des limbes était compliqué à mettre en scène et je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai plu... Tu as bien remarqué les sous-etendus du Guérisseur pour Klaùs! Héhéhéhéhé à suivre! motus et bouche cousue! d'ailleurs il m'a dit de te dire qu'il te faisait un ptit bibi. Où ça, Klaùs? Ah non! Je ne peux pas écrire ça! Vilain garçon, va!

Sandra: c'est moi qui suis honorée! Merci de tout ce que tu as dit! C'est juste trop! Oui toujours des détails mais le problème, c'est que j'écris et plus ça bouillonne fort, tu le sais! La marmite est en surchauffe! comment tu dis déjà? Ah oui, 2 mots à mon sujets: optimiste et irrécupérable! Je crois que tu as cerné le perso! gros bibis

Bêta/ relectrice/ revieweuse: Toutouille! ne faudrait-il pas que je rémunère avec cette triple casquette, surtout avec une tordue comme moi?! Je me le demande... ^^ merci beaucoup Madame le Capitaine Fracasse Tout(ouille) hahahaha quel humour! Comme tu le dis si bien: Legolas, allô? Mariage arrangé! c'est loin d'être la meilleur des façons de commencer une histoire (surtout avec un papa comme le tien... je m'égare) Cette semaine, oui Klaùs est pour toi! Je te l'envoie mais il va me revenir cher en timbres! et surtout merci encore pour la dernière de tes phrases, j'en suis encore retournée... comme une certaine scène! =p

bref, je me suis grave étalée, ça craint du boudin! Je vous dédie ce chapitre à toutes les girls! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 27,

Finnàm, Anaïsa,

Finnàm avait filé de la salle dès qu'il avait compris ce que venait de sous-entendre le Guérisseur sans Nom. Sa sœur était là, tout près de lui. Tout ce dont il avait besoin l'attendait dans ses appartements. Elle seule pouvait lui redonner un semblant de raison, le raccrocher à une réalité qu'il sentait lui glisser de plus en plus entre les griffes. Il craignait tellement de perdre pied comme sa mère avant lui. Depuis cette nuit maudite où il l'avait tuée, où il avait exécuté sa propre génitrice, il avait tout fait pour qu'il ne lui arrive pas la même chose. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais craint était de laisser son loup prendre le dessus sur lui et de ne plus arriver à en revenir. Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas été loin dans cette forêt et que si Klaùs n'était pas arrivé... pas arrivé et laissé passer sa haine sur lui, il serait certainement en train de hurler à la lune dans les bois avec sa nouvelle meute. Il l'avait laissé déverser toute sa colère sur lui. Il le remerciait de s'être débattu face à lui, de lui avoir rendu violemment coup pour coup.

Pour cela, on pouvait compter sur le Dragon. Il n'était pas du genre à tendre l'autre joue. Au contraire, Finnàm pouvait sentir chaque muscle de son corps, chaque parcelle de peau lui faire horriblement mal. Cependant cette douleur lui était salutaire. Elle l'empêchait de se complaire dans la souffrance morale qui était la sienne. Souffrance d'avoir perdu sa petite elleth, culpabilité d'avoir failli céder à la pulsion animale qui s'était emparée de lui au contact du reptile. Sa peau bouillante, ses muscles secs, son odeur musquée et ce vice suintant qu'il dégageait lui avaient retourné les sens qu'il avait d'exacerbés à ce moment-là. Il savait qu'il avait toujours pu s'appuyer sur lui. Lui- même était certainement la seule personne avec a co-ogha qui pouvait se targuer de compter pour le Wallen. Klaùs n'aimait pas. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Ainsi étaient les dragons. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son père, Crawen, le gpire exemple paternel qui quiconque puisse avoir. Indifférent à tout ce qui touchait à sa propre progéniture.

Quand il s'arrêtait deux minutes pour réfléchir à la condition wallen, le Ceanar se rendait bien compte que cette dernière était très loin d'être enviable. Oui, ils étaient un peuple libre. Oui, ils agissaient comme une seule et même entité. Mais quelle malédiction pesait sur leurs épaules à tous! C'était une bataille de tous les instants pour résister à leurs doubles qui les assaillaient sans relâche. Ils partageaient leurs corps, leurs âmes avec des... monstres. La vérité le frappa de plein fouet à mesure qu'il avançait vers sa sœur adorée. Évidemment, selon qui occupait leur moi, leurs mutations étaient plus ou moins prononcées tout comme les caractères délétères. Un mouton ne pouvait se comparer à un loup, tout comme un chat à un lion mais les faits étaient là. Il s'était trop longtemps voilé la face et maintenant il comprenait enfin. Il n'avait qu'à regarder son entourage proche.

Seannadh, le serpent, aussi intelligent et dévoué soit-il, était destiné à vivre toujours seul sans se lier durablement avec qui que ce fut. Il ne pouvait vivre les choses simplement sans manipuler, soupeser ou calculer chacune de ses actions.

Les jumeaux, ces ours trop forts pour leur propre bien, étaient de valeureux soldats mais ne passaient un jour sans se blesser atrocement. Ils ne savaient juguler leur force et avaient renoncé à interagir de près trop longtemps avec d'autres personnes de peur de mutiler ou pire...

Klaùs... était Klaùs. celui-ci ne lui avait jamais rien dit des tourments qui l'assaillaient mais, en fin observateur qu'il était, Finnàm avait depuis des années remarqué le soin, la rigueur qui entourait toute sa vie, tous ses gestes pour ne pas tomber dans les bras de son dragon. Il ne pouvait s'attacher et de peur de céder à l'attrait de son double, était devenu le pire débauché qu'il connaissait si ce n'était Ifrinn bien évidemment. L'alcool, la violence, le sexe... toutes ces pulsions étaient devenues des drogues pour lui...

Sans oublier Ilyrià. Ilyrià qui avait des appétits bien trop développés... Ils la poussaient à chercher un homme ou un elfe se prit-il à soupirer avec défaitisme qui pourrait la satisfaire et la dominer. Une sirène qui ne pouvait se baigner dans la mer sans prendre le risque de laisser derrière elle ce à quoi elle tenait tout en y aspirant le plus possible.

Quant à lui-même, qu'y avait-il à dire? Son besoin de meute, d'appartenance, de protéger les siens y compris contre eux- même était pathétique. Pathétique car il faillait sans cesse depuis leur départ de la cité sur la Mer... Il n'avait plus de prise sur rien, sur personne...

Il se mit à rire très fort. Son corps entier fut secoué par les tics nerveux qui s'en échappaient sinistrement. Il n'avait même pas été capable de voir ce qui était sous ses yeux depuis des mois! Il ne s'était douté de rien concernant le roi et son amie. Pourtant Erù savait que tellement de choses auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille... sans mauvais jeu de mots pour le loup qu'il était... Le soir du bal sylvestre, l'empressement de l'elfe à vouloir lui faire justice que ce fut avec Lomion ou avec cette maudite troupe d'orcs... toutes ses petites choses qu'il ne remarquait que maintenant. Cette autre fois où il avait bien cru que Thranduil allait le frapper pour lui avoir dit sans ambages qu'il avait été le premier amant de la jeune femme. Il avait cru que le roi l'avait mal pris au nom de son fils mais il n'en était apparemment rien. Il avait dû résister difficilement à l'envie de lui arracher la tête...

A sa décharge, peu l'auraient vu venir. L'ellon avait montré tant de mépris, tant de rancœur envers la sirène... Comment aurait-il pu penser qu'il la retrouverait dans le lit de ce roi, certes honorable il ne pouvait dire le contraire, mais tellement elfique?!

Il avait vu juste sous la tente médicale. De ça au moins il pouvait en être sûr et certain. Ilyrià, toute Wallen qu'elle était et qu'elle serait toujours, tenait énormément aux elfes malgré les recommandations bien inutiles de son propre père. Il ne pouvait en être autrement alors qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du plus emblématique d'entre eux. Car oui, elle était folle de cet elfe aussi sombre que froid. Son amie n'était que lumière et feu alors que le roi, au passé beaucoup trop lourd pour les épaules de la jeune femme, n'était qu'obscurité et glace. Que pouvait-il ressortir de bon d'une telle relation? Pourraient-ils un jour s'apporter du bien? Étaient-ils seulement conscients qu'ils seraient toujours à contre-sens l'un de l'autre?

Sans compter sur le prince que Finnàm avait appris avec le temps à apprécier. Il était juste, capable d'une empathie dont son père était absolument dépourvu et il était tellement solaire. Le loup soupira. Il connaissait par cœur la jeune femme... Il était trop tard. L'humaine s'était accrochée à la fameuse âme elfe du roi tout comme son double. A partir du moment où la femme comme sa sirène s'accordaient sur une même passion, il était définitivement trop tard. Ilyrià le lui avait expliqué ce qu'il en était il y avait très longtemps, au début de leur liaison amicale. Finnàm avait eu peur un instant qu'elle n'attende trop de lui mais elle lui avait dit que son double aquatique se refusait à lui, qu'elle ne cautionnait pas cette attraction... Apparemment, il lui manquait une paire d'oreilles pointues pour faire l'affaire à l'époque...

Il se morigéna. Lui aussi avait succombé à une elfine après tout. Penser à Elëa lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Sa respiration coupée, il dût s'arrêter une minute pour reprendre son souffle, adossé à un arbre. Toute sa rage reflua d'un coup. Il revit le corps de l'elleth sans vie dans ses bras baignant dans son propre sang. Il se retourna et envoya son poing déjà abîmé dans le tronc du grand chêne et recommença... encore et encore. Des éclats d'écorce lacéraient son visage mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait besoin de se faire mal, de se défouler, de se décharger de sa peine en en provoquant une autre plus cuisante encore. Il sentit ses phalanges exploser, ses os devenir poussière sous sa peau. Sa chair n'était plus qu'un amas sanguinolent. Le visage inquiet d'Elëa s'imposa à lui, son rire perlé, la douceur de sa peau veloutée sous ses doigts... Il repensa à la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour dans cette baignoire beaucoup trop petite, entre rires et gémissements, entre bonheur simple et plaisir... Par Erù, elle l'avait aimé avec tant d'abnégation, de puissance comme d'abandon qu'il n'avait pas su lui rendre en retour. Bien sûr, elle savait depuis le début de leur relation que le loup restait avant tout un soldat, un lieutenant de son roi, qu'il était rusé et calculateur. Mais elle ne lui avait tenu rigueur de rien. Elle l'avait juste aimé pour lui, non pour ce qu'il représentait ou pouvait être. Elle lui avait appris la clémence et même une certaine douceur. Elle n'avait pas eu peur de frayer avec un monstre dont la bestialité prenait une part importante que ce soit dans ses rapports physiques ou encore dans son cheminement de penser.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait donner un morceau d'âme comme il l'avait fait avec l'elleth. C'en était terminé. Quelque part, il s'était retrouvé piégé lui aussi. Tout le monde l'avait mis en garde de ne pas piétiner le cœur d'Elëa, lui rappelant que leur fëa se donnait une fois pour l'éternité. Mais qui l'avait prévenu que lui aussi perdrait cette part de lui dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence? Personne. Il ne sentait plus sa main. La douleur l'avait quittée et ça, ce n'était pas envisageable alors qu'il n'avait pas évacué toute la fureur qui s'accumulait tant dans son corps que dans son esprit. Il se devait pourtant de le faire. Son loup hurlait à s'en déchirer l'âme. Il voulait sortir, prendre le contrôle. Il le sentait le dévorer de l'intérieur, lui griffer les entrailles aussi sûrement que celles de sa mère qui lui avaient labouré le torse.

N'y tenant plus et souhaitant plus que tout dissiper le mal qui le rongeait, Finnàm se rejeta en arrière et mit un grand coup de tête dans le tronc. La peau de son front se déchira, les os de son nez craquèrent violemment. Toujours conscient, la rage le maintenant dans un état proche de la folie, il allait recommencer quand une voix rauque l'arrêta. Une petite main le tira par le bras pour le forcer à se retourner.

Le visage ruisselant de sang, un œil fermé sous le bleu qui gonflait à vue, des morceaux de chair détachés de la peau, il faisait peur à voir. Son seul œil valide s'entrechoqua avec ceux, dorés, de la jeune lionne. Sa simple vue lui fit rendre les armes. Ses joues rondes, son regard doux et serein qui ne cillait pas face au spectacle de son aîné dépassé et à la limite de l'aliénation brisa la digue qu'il s'était imposé depuis sa prime jeunesse. Sans qu'ils échangent la moindre parole, il se laissa tomber à genoux. Entourant la taille fine de sa sœur, il l'attira contre lui avant d' enfouir son visage sanglant dans les plis de sa tunique. Elle lui caressa la peau nue de son crâne, lui lissa ses tresses en murmurant de douces paroles de réconfort dans leur langue natale. Il n'entendait que de très loin sa voix sans saisir le sens de ses mots mais sa musicalité le berçait comme seule, elle en avait le pouvoir sur lui. Anaïsa se laissa tomber à terre elle aussi, son frère toujours entre ses bras aimants. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu lui arracher celui qui était toute sa vie, pour qui elle serait morte sans aucune hésitation et même avec joie. Quiconque se serait interposé en ce moment entre eux deux se serait fait déchiqueter par deux grands prédateurs. Finnàm perdit alors tout contrôle. Bientôt sa sœur put sentir des spasmes parcourir le corps puissant de son grand frère. Il pleurait. Ce soldat, ce tueur sans scrupules ne pouvait retenir les tremblements qui s'étaient emparés de lui.

Trop de choses avaient changé autour de lui. Klaùs qui avait repris pied avec le monde et se laissait aller à s'ouvrir aux autre, lui qui n'était qu'amertume et colère à la cité de son oncle; sa soeur qui avait grandi, comprenant que le monde n'était pas seulement fait d'une couleur; Ilyrià qui avait fait des choix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru envisageables.

Et lui. C'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait plus se cacher. Oui, il avait changé. Restait à savoir s'ils ne couraient pas tous ainsi à leur perte.

Elle souffrait de voir son frère aussi démuni. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui si ce n'est être là et l'entourer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Rien ne servait de parler. Au contraire, elle risquait de le braquer. Elle devait attendre qu'il prenne la parole, que lui se décide à s'ouvrir à elle. Valar, dans quel état le retrouvait-elle! La lionne n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il avait pu autant s'attacher à quelqu'un, qui plus est une elfe... Elle était heureuse qu'il se soit ouvert à une personne, qu'il ait pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le sentiment amoureux, lui qui ne l'avait jamais été. Bien sûr, il avait eu de nombreuses maîtresses et même quelques amants mais aucun d'eux n'avait pu approcher son cœur. Jamais il ne l'avait autorisé. Il était bien trop prudent pour cela. Comment une elleth avait-elle pu réussir là où tant s'étaient cassés les dents avant elle? Il avait toujours refusé de se lier à qui que ce soit de peur de mettre en danger sa famille comme leur mère l'avait fait. La plus proche relation qu'il avait eu était cet ersatz qu'il avait entretenu avec Ilyrià. Tous les deux avaient trouvé en l'autre un partenaire à l'écoute de ses besoins et attentif sans pour autant être capable de s'aimer autrement que par une indéfectible amitié. Le voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur mais la rassurait sur l'état de ce frère qu'elle avait vu devenir trop insensible, uniquement fixé sur les ordres qu'il recevait. Il était loin de celui qu'elle avait quitté il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Et elle se devait d'être là pour lui, qu'il puisse déverser sur elle toute sa peine comme sa frustration.

 _\- Tu ne guériras pas facilement, mon frère,_ murmura-t-elle ses lèvres contre sa tempe se moquant éperdument du sang qui maculait son propre visage. _Tu n'es pas de bois, Finnàm. Tout finira par s'arranger. Ta douleur sera moins vive à défaut de disparaître totalement et je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu sauras transcender ta colère pour en tirer le meilleur et non te laisser choir. Brathair,_ dit-elle en lui relevant le menton pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. _Tu sais ce qu'on dit chez nous? On ne peut rester au plus haut comme au plus bas, on revient toujours vers la moyenne... Ainsi sont faits les Wallens comme les hommes, les nains ou bien encore les elfes. Nous sommes tous égaux face à cette réalité. Ton elleth est désormais à Mandos et retrouvera les siens sur cette terre qu'ils appellent... comment déjà?_

 _\- Valinor_ , répondit Finnàm machinalement.

 _\- C'est fou ce que tu as changé, Finnàm'Ail,_ sourit Anaïsa, les yeux brillants. _Jamais auparavant tu n'aurais pris la peine de retenir quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas wallen... T'en rends-tu seulement compte?_

 _\- Ce dont je me rends compte, c'est que malgré cette belle théorie, mo piuthar, tu te trompes,_ soupira le Ceanar en basculant en arrière de façon à s'asseoir dans l'herbe face à elle.

 _\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Il faut que tu arrives à t'en persuader. Tu ne peux te laisser couler Fi..._

 _\- Cha ma Lionne. Pourquoi dis-je ces mots? Je ne suis pas désespéré, il n'est pas question de cela. Mais comment veux-tu que les choses s'arrangent alors que j'ai failli tuer mon second il n'y a que quelques heures avant de le... Comment veux-tu que les choses s'arrangent alors qu' Ilyrià est dans le coma? Comment veux-tu que les choses s'arrangent alors que cette peste de sirène s'est faite harponner par un elfe mais pas le bon? Que le lit dans lequel elle batifole est celui du roi Thranduil,_ _celui-là_ _même que son père voudrait voir se balancer au fil de sa claymore?_ déclama-t-il, essoufflé par la douleur qui lui vrillait chaque centimètre de peau.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et se mirent soudainement à rire. Celui d' Anaïsa, aussi léger et doux que le vent, se heurtait à celui de son frère qui tenait plus du grognement animal. Une quinte de toux secoua le corps du loup et il tourna la tête pour cracher un caillot de sang puis un autre. Il fallait qu'il se fasse soigner. La jeune femme le regarda et se dit qu'il garderait sûrement des séquelles des blessures qu'il venait de s'infliger. Tout à coup, une remarque que lui avait faite son frère lui revint à l'esprit.

 _\- Tu as failli faire quoi à Klaùs?_ s'exclama-t-elle en portant la main devant sa bouche pour cacher son hilarité. _Es_ _-tu sérieux, brathair?_

Finnàm plissa les yeux et, se penchant, lui mit une pichenette sur le front qui la fit basculer dans l'herbe.

 _\- Et toi tu ne retiens que ça évidemment..._

 _\- Comment veux-tu que je puisse oublier un tel aveu?_ dit-elle en riant.

 _\- Et le passage sur Ilyrià ne t'inspire pas celui-là?_ demanda Finnàm, railleur quand soudain sa voix se fit plus incisive: _A moins que tu ne le_ _saches_ _déjà?_

Le soldat et le commandant étaient de retour. Le moment hors du temps qu'ils venaient de vivre était terminé. Il avait remis son armure de Ceanar. Elle pouvait voir les rouages de son esprit rusé et raisonné s'enclencher les uns après les autres. La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Si cela pouvait lui éviter de sombrer...

 _\- Oui et non. Je sais depuis bon nombre de lunes que ce qu'elle éprouvait à l'encontre du roi n'était pas... je ne sais comment dire cela..._

 _\- Arrêtes d'essayer d'être diplomate, Anaïsa. Ilyrià est amoureuse de cet elfe. Et elle a plus que consommé cette inclination autant hasardeuse que dangereuse pour elle comme pour lui._

 _\- La question est depuis quand le sais-tu toi?_ demanda sa sœur en baissant la voix. _Et qui d'autre est au courant? Si cette information remonte à Sturten, il sera fou de rage et je crains sa réaction. Sais-tu qu'il pense sérieusement à rompre les fiançailles? Malgré les Valar!_

Finnàm donna un coup de reins pour se remettre debout. Il tendit le bras à sa soeur pour l'aider à faire de même et l'attira contre lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

 _\- Elles sont de toute façon brisées,_ souffla-t-il dans la masse de ses cheveux châtains. _Je suis certain que prionnsa Legolas sait quelque chose depuis Erebor. Il s'est passé quelque chose là- bas qui lui a mis la puce à l'oreille. C'était flagrant pendant le voyage de retour._

Anaïsa s'accrocha à l'épaule de son frère pour éviter de chanceler sous le poids de cette nouvelle.

 _\- Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas_ , avoua Finnàm. _Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que a righ Thranduil ne laissera plus personne approcher Ily et qu'il ne la laissera jamais quitter les cavernes. A Lhiguiche t'a-t-il dit quelque chose? Quelque chose qui puisse nous être utile pour faire front à cette situation impossible? Comment allons-nous gérer cela? Les elfes fêlons voulaient déjà sa tête mais là, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer? Tous la haïront... Laisser le prince se prendre un tel camouflet sans réagir? Entraîner a righ dans la fange? Encore plus nombreux seront ceux qui voudront sa mort..._

 _\- Cha, il ne m'a rien dit si ce n'est que sous peu certaines choses seront dévoilées et qu'il nous sera plus aisé d'envisager la conduite à tenir._

 _\- Oui donc pas grand-chose_ , soupira-t-il.

 _\- Tu le connais, il ne veut jamais trop en dire._

 _\- As-tu fait de ton côté des progrès dans tes recherches à la cité?_

 _\- Non_ , dit-elle en rougissant de honte. _Je dois bien avouer que non. Seannadh a pris le relais mais tout est incroyablement cloisonné. Nous n'avons trouvé personne qui sache quoi que ce soit. Nous avons déjà fouillé une bonne partie de la cité sans succès. Je ne sais qui est ce ou ces Wallens mais, mon frère, tout est pensé et calculé depuis longtemps... je ne vois que cette solution..._

 _\- Sinon vous auriez trouvé quelque chose,_ termina le guerrier. _Celui là quand je le trouverai, je le tuerai de mes mains et y prendrai beaucoup de plaisir, tu peux me croire. Je le dépècerai lentement, très lentement._

 _\- Finn, ça ne t'apportera que de la souffrance..._ plaida sa sœur en le soutenant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour retourner chez eux.

Il se tourna vers elle et siffla entre ses dents serrées:

 _\- Ne comprends tu donc rien? Réfléchis, piuthar! Comment crois-tu que a amadan righ Thror a su pour la danse de protocole? Qui, à part un Wallen, pouvait savoir cela? Personne ne connait nos rites. Personne! Il y a tellement longtemps que nous ne sommes sortis de la cité ou que quelqu'un y soit au contraire convié!_

 _\- Par Erù, jusqu'où ira cette gangrène? Et pourquoi ce nain..._

 _\- Thror déteste les elfes qui le lui rendent bien. Il a dû_ _suffire_ _de lui promettre le plus grand embarras pour a righ Thranduil et il a accepté. Il n'avait besoin d'aucune autre raison. Voir le roi se décomposer à l'idée qu'une future princesse de son royaume se déhanche pour son propre divertissement._

 _\- Mais que pouvait en tirer ce cancrelat de Wallen?_

Finnàm prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes. La réponse se fraya un chemin à travers la brume de son cerveau toujours en ébullition. La douleur l'engourdissait mais il retrouvait petit à petit ses facultés.

 _\- Il comptait peut être sur le fait que Thranduil s'en prenne à Ilyrià?_ proposa Anaïsa.

 _\- Ou alors,_ commença Finnàm... _ou alors l'idée est beaucoup plus vicieuse... mais elle implique aussi qu'il était au courant pour Ilyrià et... Ce qui laisse suggérer que les choses vont beaucoup plus mal que prévu._

 _\- Comment cela, brathair?_

La jeune femme était perdue. Il voyait beaucoup plus loin qu'elle.

 _\- Cela veut dire qu'il dispose d'informations que personne n'a à la cité, ma sœur, pas même le roi. Cela veut dire que quelque chose ne va décidément pas et nous échappe. Quelque chose de capital._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ilyrià, même moment,

\- La perte de ta mère. J'en suis le seul responsable.

Ilyrià fixa Thranduil d'un air totalement ahuri. Elle ne pouvait qu'avoir mal compris ses paroles. C'était tout simplement surréaliste et ridicule. Comment aurait-il pu être à l'origine de la perte de sa mère? Elle s'était jetée dans la mer pour fuir son chagrin d'avoir perdu ses deux frères.

Ses deux frères qui étaient aussi appelés les grands serpents du Nord, monstrueux reptiles qui s'étaient dédiés à une mort certaine pour tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser leur chemin. Ses deux frères qui avaient été traqués par un prince elfe. La vérité s'insinuait en elle aussi tortueusement qu'un de ces monstres. Elle avait l'impression qu'un froid intense s'était saisie d'elle et la gelait au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait.

Un prince elfe qui avait lui aussi beaucoup perdu dans la bataille, qui avait été atrocement mutilé disaient les rapports faits à Sturten. Elle connaissait cette histoire, trop bien à son propre goût d'ailleurs. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait jamais sue était le nom de ce pourfendeur de Wallens. Désormais c'était chose faîte... Thranduil Oropherion, prince désireux de faire ses preuves auprès de son père, s'était lancé dans cette quête périlleuse. Quête qui avait détruit plus d'une vie... celle de l'ellon, sa mère, Sturten et d'elle-même qui avait souffert de l'abandon d'une femme qui n'avait jamais pu passer outre son chagrin.

Était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait été ramenée de ces limbes? Pour apprendre que son roi avait trucidé ses oncles et poussé sa mère à se jeter dans les eaux de l'oubli, loin de sa fille? Pour cela? Vraiment?! Galla!

Elle tournait comme une bête fauve en cage. Ses pas refusaient de lui laisser un quelconque répit. La tête vint vite à lui tourner. Elle s'a dossa contre l'arbre et ferma les yeux. Elle était si petite quand sa mère l'avait quittée sans un mot, sans un regard, encore moins un sourire. La jeune femme ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vue sourire. Elle se souvenait d'une femme à l'incroyable beauté qui irradiait littéralement, bien plus qu'elle-même ne le serait jamais. Kennocha avait été d'une beauté presque irréelle mais aussi d'une mélancolie, d'une tristesse abyssale. Rien ne l'amusait, rien ne parvenait à la toucher... pas même son enfant ni l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'adorait en retour. Sa langueur n'avait d'égale que son mal-être. Son père n'avait plus été le même après son départ, se refermant sur lui-même. Les innombrables liaisons qu'il avait eu par la suite n'avaient jamais comblé son cœur ni son âme. Il les avait lié à cette sirène et rien ne pouvait remplacer ce lien si fort, si magnétique. Il était devenu encore plus dur, plus intransigeant que ce soit envers lui ou les autres, sa fille y compris. Il l'aimait certes mais désormais, seul le devenir de la cité et sa pérennité étaient capitales. Elles, elles ne pourraient jamais le laisser comme l'avait fait Kennocha, comme Ilyrià le faisait elle aussi en intégrant le peuple elfique réalisa-t-elle. Jamais plus, il ne lui donnerait sa confiance. Elle serait à tout jamais corrompue à ses yeux malgré l'amour qu'il avait pour son enfant. Par les Valar, accepter de l'unir au fils de celui qu'il considérait responsable du départ de sa femme bien aimée avait dû être un crève-cœur sans nom... Mais il l'avait fait pour le bien de tous. Ilyrià sentit un aiguillon de jalousie teinté d'amertume lui percer la poitrine. Oui, il l'avait unie sans sourciller au fils du pourfendeur des Serpents du Nord, ses oncles.

S'était-il seulement demandé ce qu'elle éprouverait si jamais elle avait connaissance de la vérité? Elle en doutait et lui en voulait énormément. La jeune femme découvrait, depuis son départ de la cité, des aspects de son roi de père qui lui déplaisaient profondément. Ils se jouaient d'eux tous... d'elle, de Finnàm qu'il avait obligé à prendre des décisions qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à prendre, de son cousin qu'il avait tout bonnement banni... Il était manipulateur et calculait chaque chose, acte et pensée. Mais c'était aussi un homme juste. Toutes ses réflexions l'amenèrent à comprendre quelque chose qui la glaça d'effroi. Ce père qu'elle aimait en dépit de tout s'était aussi servi à l'époque de ce prince elfe. Elle le sentait. Ilyrià regarda Thranduil dont le masque impassible lui tordit le ventre.

Bien sûr qu'il s'était servi de lui! Jamais il n'aurait laissé deux Wallens semer la mort sans ne rien faire... et il avait alors entendu parler de la mission que s'était donnée l'ellon. Voilà qui avait dû arranger ses affaires, se dit-elle avec cynisme. Il l'avait laissé faire sans bouger le petit doigt. De cette façon, il avait gagné sur tous les tableaux, du moins avait-il dû en être persuadé à cet instant. Les Serpents avaient été détruits au détriment d'un elfe et sa reine ne pouvait lui en vouloir à lui... Sturten n'avait pas pris le risque de voir son âme se déchirer sous la colère de Kennocha. Après tout, malgré leurs cœurs pourris jusqu'à la moelle, elle aimait ses frères au-delà du raisonnable. Il avait ainsi voulu préserver leur amour.

Ilyrià n'avait jamais compris ce qu'un tel sentiment voulait dire, jusqu'à maintenant. Et savoir que le destin s'acharnait à l'entraver, à la brider l'insupportait. Elle rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur l'ellon qui lui faisait face. Il ne disait rien, voulant lui laisser le temps de digérer ce que Legolas venait de lui jeter au visage sans aucun préambule. Rien dans les traits de son visage bien trop beau ne laisser supposer de ce qu'il ressentait, dans la mesure où il ressentait bien quelque chose. Ses yeux de glace l'observaient de cette façon dont lui seul avait le secret. Son faciès impénétrable lui faisait bouillir les sangs. Elle aurait voulu qu'il réagisse, qu'il nie... qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Mais non. Droit et fier, il la dévisageait. Elle soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne savait quelle position adopter, comment réagir. Soudain, la Wallen crut halluciner en voyant la peau de la joue de l'ellon se ronger elle- même comme si elle était dévorée de l'intérieur. Seul de légers tics faciaux lui montraient qu'il souffrait lui aussi.

Elle sut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu quelque chose ce jour-là. Elle avait perdu une mère certes mais Thranduil aussi n'en était pas revenu indemne. Loin s'en fallait. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir débarrassé le monde de deux monstres qui avaient dévasté une bonne partie de la Terre du Milieu? Combien de pauvres gens auraient-ils encore tué, blessé avant que quelqu'un ne prenne enfin la décision de les arrêter?

Quelle horreur avait-il dû ressentir en sachant que son fils épouserait la nièce de ceux qui lui avaient fait ces blessures épouvantables?! Pas étonnant qu'il l'eut rejetée avec un tel empressement! Comment avait-il pu poser les yeux sur elle et voir autre chose que ces monstres? Par Erù, elle avait grandi sans sa mère par sa faute à lui! Comment leurs âmes pouvaient-elles vouloir s'accrocher l'une à l'autre s'ils étaient la cause de près ou de loin des malheurs de l'autre? C'était tellement cruel...

Toutes ses pensées plus incohérentes les unes que les autres s'entrechoquaient odieusement dans sa tête et elle gémit sans s'en rendre compte, la tête appuyée sur le tronc de l'arbre centenaire. Trompait-elle son père et son chagrin en aimant celui qui était responsable du départ de sa mère? Était-elle déloyale? Elle se laissa glisser le long du chêne et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Par Erù, il y avait bien trop de secrets... Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle en avait assez...

\- Wen nîn, dit Thranduil de sa voix de basse. Nous devons parler...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce fut. La Wallen s'était relevée d'un bond incertain et l'avait rejoint. Avec brusquerie, elle noua ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'attira vers elle pour que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

 _\- Cha, mo righ,_ nous ne parlerons pas, souffla-t-elle, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. Tu vas m'écouter. Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois et nous n'aborderons plus jamais, plus jamais, insista-t-elle, ce sujet autant pénible pour toi que pour moi... Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire et tu en as payé le prix élevé. Elle embrassa amoureusement sa joue meurtrie alors que l'ellon tournait le visage- Je ne suis pas ma mère...

Elle relâcha son emprise et lui fit face les poings sur les hanches, les yeux brillant d'une farouche détermination.

\- S'il y a une chose que j'ai compris ces dernières heures, c'est que je suis forte, asséna-t-elle d'une voix claire. Je ne suis pas une petite fille apeurée. Je fais des choix qui sont réellement les miens... J'aime... Je suis forte. Kennocha était faible et, pire encore, égoïste, soupira Ilyrià avec un léger tremblement dans la voix. Elle a préféré mettre fin à ses souffrances en laissant derrière elle ceux qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimaient inconditionnellement en retour. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses, pas comme ça que je choisis de vivre. Tout ne se résume qu'à ça après tout... Nos choix, la liberté de choisir que faire, qui aimer quoiqu'il puisse nous en coûter. Je suis peut-être jeune mais je sais ce que je veux. - elle sourit, soudain rêveuse - il m'a fallu une musique, une drôle de fille rousse et un cerf pour que je le comprenne...

Thranduil la regardait comme si elle avait perdu la tête, un sourire amusé au coin de sa si délicieuse bouche. La jeune Wallen sentit une tension lui mordre les reins et se propager en une chaleur digne d'un feu de dragon. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et posa son index sur son torse minéral. Doucement, elle le fit reculer jusqu'à l'arbre où elle-même s'était tenue juste avant. Du bout du doigt, elle suivit la ligne de son ventre et sentit sous son toucher ses muscles durs tout en finesse au travers du tissu de sa tunique. Elle pressa son petit corps chaud contre le sien immense.

Il était drôle et jouissif, il lui fallait bien l'admettre, d'inverser les rôles... Après tout, elle était une Wallen et une sirène qui plus est. Elle avait toujours aimé jouer, prendre les choses en main mais le contact de cet elfe millénaire l'avait quelque peu bridée sans qu'il le veuille réellement. Sa prestance était telle qu'elle s'était longtemps sentie dépassée, voire écrasée. Hors une digue s'était rompue en elle. Avec le plus grand bonheur, elle sentait son assurance lui revenir par flots.

Elle était la fille d'une sirène et d'un phénix. Un mélange qu'elle ne voulait plus oublier. Elle était forte, elle n'était pas sa mère. Elle ne referait jamais les mêmes erreurs que cette femme. Jamais elle ne pourrait laisser celui qui l'avait enchâssée à lui...

 _\- Si tu savais, mo righ, à quel point j'ai envie de toi_ , soupira-t-elle en wallen. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il comprenne un traître de mot de ce qu'elle lui avouait là. _Si tu savais à quel point il est douloureux d'aimer un elfe tel que toi..._

Elle sauta et enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Par réflexe, il referma ses bras puissants sur elle en s'appuyant contre le tronc derrière lui. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques minutes et le désir qu'elle y lut la fit frissonner d'envie tout comme ce qu'elle sentait poindre beaucoup plus au sud de sa personne. Elle réprima un sourire qu'elle savait carnassier et se jeta sur sa bouche avec avidité. Elle passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et les agrippa violemment juste comme elle en avait envie.

Il devait comprendre. Ils n'avaient cédé que deux fois aux élans passionnés qui les avaient submergés mais à chaque fois, elle n'était plus totalement en possession de tous ses moyens, broyée par les émotions trop fortes qui s'étaient emparées d'elle. Elle le voulait maintenant tout à elle alors qu'elle se sentait libérée d'une partie du poids de la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait. Bien sûr qu'elle se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de Legolas pour qui elle avait malgré tout de forts sentiments. Oui elle culpabilisait pour l'avenir de sa cité et celui des autres royaumes. Mais là où elle se sentait tout à fait libérée, c'était dans son choix de celui qu'elle aimait. Sa sirène et sa part humaine étaient en communion totale sur ce point. Elle ne pouvait qu'en ressentir un intense soulagement même si elle savait que rien ne serait pavé de fleurs des bois et de charmants petits lutins...

Il était bien trop abîmé, bien trop vieux, bien trop roi mais elle, elle avait pour elle sa jeunesse et son amour. Elle le réchaufferait et ferait fondre la glace qui lui enserrait le cœur. Elle saurait le tirer de son obscurité vers sa lumière. Elle avait pour elle l'enthousiasme et la naïveté de son jeune âge. Ilyrià en était consciente mais il lui fallait y croire. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement alors que tout était en train de s'effriter inexorablement autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait croire que de l'amour naissait la perte uniquement. C'était juste intolérable.

Elle avait tellement envie de l'ellon que son corps criait au désespoir de ne pas s'être encore nourri de lui. Mais il avait aussi besoin d'une petite leçon... à la wallen, mode sirène en colère. Car si elle était passée outre les révélations de Legolas, quelque chose la turlupinait bien plus.

Elle embrassa le coin de sa bouche en effleurant son nez du sien... Il devait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait sans qu'il en subisse un minimum les conséquences... Elle caressa ses lèvres de la pointe de sa langue tout en écrasant ses seins sur son torse. Elle se mouvait contre lui entre ses bras, lui mimant l'acte comme une promesse latente du plaisir qu'elle allait lui donner incessamment. Un râle de désir mourut dans la gorge de l'ellon qu'elle étouffa dans un baiser pressant...

Elle devait lui faire comprendre, même si c'était juste frustrant au plus haut point pour elle, que les choses devaient être claires et nettes entre eux... La sirène ondula des hanches pour mouler son bassin au sien. Elle déboutonna quelques boutons de sa tunique et passa ses doigts bouillants sur sa peau froide. Tout à coup, il se retourna d'un mouvement sec et la plaqua contre l'arbre. Tout en la maintenant toujours enroulée autour de ses jambes, lui aussi entreprit de mettre à nu sa poitrine ronde. Ses yeux n'avaient plus rien de la glace éternelle qu'il arborait perpétuellement. Elle adorait voir ses prunelles à ce moment-là. On aurait pu croire voir de la lave tellement ils étaient luisants de plaisir, assombris par l'envie.

Leurs peaux se cherchaient, chacune se réclamant maîtresse absolue de l'autre. Elle ne pouvait aller plus loin si elle voulait mettre à exécution ses intentions. Or, elle le souhaitait ardemment. Mais elle devait être prudente et agir intelligemment en faisant abstraction de ses propres désirs. Elle était tout de même en colère contre lui et devait lui faire savoir qu'on ne se jouait pas impunément d'elle. Ses armes étaient celles d'une sirène... Elle captura son menton entre ses doigts fins et susurra en lui mordillant la lèvre:

\- Repose-moi mo righ...

Ce qu'il fit, charmé par son ton enjôleur... ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû. La Wallen les changea une nouvelle fois de position et il se retrouva dos au chêne, la respiration saccadée. Elle passa une main souple derrière son cou et l'attira vers elle. Ilyrià lui donna alors un profond baiser où elle laissa exploser toute la passion qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Elle se détacha ensuite et alla nicher son nez dans le col de sa tunique. Il sentait si merveilleusement bon... C'était terriblement enivrant...

\- Tu me rendras folle mo righ... J'aime tellement de choses en toi, soupira-t-elle avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce que j'admets beaucoup moins cependant, dit-elle en durcissant sa voix comme son regard, c'est que tu m'ais menti. Ne dis pas le contraire, le contra-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. -elle recula de quelques pas et se réajusta en tentant de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains.- Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire avec ces horreurs qu'étaient mes oncles, soit. Je ne te tiendrai jamais responsable de ce que ma mère a choisi, crois-moi. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Mais je t'ai questionné au sujet de ces cicatrices, j'ai insisté et tu as refusé de me répondre... ça je ne peux le cautionner! cria-t-elle en reculant d'un pas souple et rapide. Je ne peux accepter que tu ne me fasses pas confiance et ce, encore moins lorsque je suis directement concernée! Si tu veux jouer à menteur, menteur et demi, je le peux également!

Elle partit rapidement pour ne pas subir le courroux du roi qui gronda comme une bête sauvage. Elle ne voulait pas non plus le voir se rapprocher trop rapidement de peur de perdre toute envie de le remettre à sa place. Elle avait déjà eu tellement de mal à ne pas céder à l'appel de sa chair contre la sienne... Mais qu'était un peu de frustration quand il s'agissait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait comme il le voulait, quand il le voulait? Elle n'était pas idiote et savait qu'avec le caractère tortueux que cet ellon avait, elle risquait de payer cher l'affront qu'elle venait de lui faire subir, juste après lui avoir avoué à demi-mot qu'elle l'aimait.

La partie avait débuté. Deux joueurs s'y étaient engagés, aussi butés et retors l'un que l'autre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thranduil,

Il devait avoir rêvé ou plutôt cauchemardé d'ailleurs. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Tout ceci n'était qu'un mirage d'Irmo, tout depuis la vision de la Dame des Bois d'Or jusqu'à ce moment précis... Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il ne pouvait s'être lié à une telle petite furie qui faisait naître chez lui ce besoin primal de la posséder, de conquérir sauvagement si nécessaire son corps comme son âme. Il respira un grand coup en se pinçant les narines pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avait bien d'autres soucis et problèmes à gérer que de penser à la façon dont il allait remettre la main sur elle au sens figuré comme au sens propre... lui faire payer chèrement la manière dont elle venait de se jouer de lui sous ce fallacieux prétexte.

Ne pouvait-elle donc pas comprendre que, s'il lui avait dissimulé cette partie de son histoire, c'était dans le but de la protéger de l'abjecte vérité? Mais non, elle avait agi avec toute la sagesse qui la caractérisait, soit pas énormément. Non, il ne pouvait être d'autant de mauvaise foi. La façon dont elle avait réagi face aux révélations de son fils l'avait stupéfait. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle crie, tempête contre lui et pleure sur le sort de la reine mais rien. Elle ne niait pas leur implication à tous mais rejetait la faute sur sa mère en priorité.

Le simulacre qu'elle avait ensuite orchestré ainsi à la volée le laissait en revanche pantois et de fort méchante humeur. Elle l'avait durement embrasé d'une manière dont elle seule avait l'art et la manière avant de l'abandonner à son sort. Le roi était heureux que le sort du Guérisseur ait marché et qu'elle se soit réveillée. Quoi qu'il se fût passé dans les limbes où elle se trouvait d'après le Wallen, elle semblait avoir retrouvé ses premiers instincts qui consistaient à se dresser contre lui. Cette dernière pensée refit naître, malgré sa colère, une flambée de désir dans le creux de son ventre. Il pouvait encore sentir le poids de son corps et le velouté de sa peau sur la sienne. Son parfum lui brûlait toujours les narines. Par les Valar, autant de sens en émoi pour cette gamine, c'était insupportable et à la limite du dégradant pour un être tel que lui. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres ourlées. Tout ce à quoi il aspirait là tout de suite, c'était la retrouver où qu'elle fut et la prendre comme il le voulait, la marquer comme à lui... effacer ce petit sourire provoquant de sa délicieuse bouche charnue. Ce serait elle qui le supplierait d'abroger ses tourments cette fois.

Soudain ses pensées se tournèrent vers la personne qui lui causait le plus de souffrances, celle qu'il avait toujours voulu protéger et qu'il avait lui-même blessé de la plus cruelles des manières en lui ôtant l'espoir d'un amour partagé. Il ne voulait pas s'y arrêter et s'appliquait à rediriger son esprit sur tout et rien sauf sur Legolas. Peine perdue bien évidemment. Thranduil se dit que son âme pervertie depuis si longtemps les avaient tous perdus à commencer par son fils. Le regard furieux et abyssal dont il l'avait gratifié lui avait serré le cœur d'une main glaciale mais il ne pouvait se plaindre tout comme il n'avait voulu tenter de se justifier devant lui. Sa conduite était inqualifiable et méprisable, il en était conscient. Rien ne pouvait excuser un tel comportement. Qu'aurait-il pu dire à son propre fils? Qu'il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par la femme que les dieux eux même lui avaient destinée? Ridicule et pitoyable. Legolas était en colère et à juste titre... Thranduil s'en voulait d'avoir dû porter la main sur lui mais le voir presser ainsi la jeune femme en dépit de ses supplications l'avait mis hors de lui. Il savait bien que son fils ne lui aurait rien fait de grave mais un geste malheureux était si vite arrivé... Vu l'état de nerfs dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous, il n'avait pas été sûr de pouvoir résister à plus que cela. Ils étaient tous éprouvés. Tous souffraient, que ce soit individuellement ou ensemble. Il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour que Legolas puisse panser ses plaies et qu'elles cicatrisent sans les laisser s'infecter plus encore.

Il repensa aux paroles du Guérisseur. Certaines d'entre elles étaient particulièrement nébuleuses mais une phrase revint titiller sa mémoire en cet instant, une phrase à laquelle il n'avait pas spécialement prêté attention dans tout le fatras qu'il lui avait débité... Il lui avait dit textuellement que le prince croyait être amoureux. «Croyait». Était-ce à dire qu'il ne l'était pas réellement, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un fugace désir qu'il n'avait pu assouvir? Le roi soupira. Cela serait si simple que, s'il n'était pas ce qu'il était, dur et intransigeant, il en aurait très certainement pleuré de soulagement.

Il devait réellement se montrer patient et ne pas le poursuivre. Au contraire, l'ellon devait laisser à son héritier toute la place ainsi que le temps qui lui serait nécessaires en espérant que leur relation reviendrait un beau jour à la normale.

Sans doute, sa Wallen ne serait-elle plus de ce monde pour le voir. Cette pensée morbide lui fit serrer le poing sur la garde de son épée. Tout cela pour une finalité horriblement humaine... Autant de souffrances pour tous pour en arriver à la mort d'Ilyrià un jour ou l'autre comme le lui avait si bien souligné le mage wallen. Sa vie ne serait qu'un battement de cils dans sa propre existence. Il le savait, le comprenait mais ne pouvait l'appréhender totalement. Et puis, avec sa petite peste et sa propension à trouver les ennuis ou les attirer, son éphémère risquait de lui filer encore plus vite entre les doigts sans qu'il y puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Entre ses détracteurs qui voulaient sa mort, qu'ils fussent elfes ou wallens, et son obsession à se fourrer elle- même dans de dangereuses situations, il avait de quoi craindre le peu de temps dont ils disposaient tous les deux. Une vilaine pensée s'insinuait en lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots du palais excavé. Il y avait bien un moyen de la garder en sécurité et ce, malgré elle... L'enfermer, la cloisonner dans une cage dorée et luxueuse dont lui seul aurait la clé comme le papillon inestimable qu'elle était à ses yeux. Etre le seul à pouvoir l'approcher, la toucher, voilà qui était horriblement tentant... Il se mit à rire sous cape. Evidemment, il n'était pas exclus qu'il se réveilla un jour émasculé!

Non bien sûr que non. Une telle idée, quoique épouvantablement tentante, ne ferait que la tuer à petit feu. Il ne pouvait que prendre les problèmes et chaque situation les uns après les autres et faire au mieux. Ainsi serait désormais la vie jusqu'à la disparition de sa Wallen. Il assurerait sa protection. Il l'avait dit au Guérisseur mais de toute façon, il le savait déjà. Jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce soit porter la main, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle comme sur son fils.

Il descendit l'escalier de pierre menant aux geôles les plus profondes de la caverne. La douce lumière naturelle qui inondait les hauteurs n'était plus de mise ici. Tout était sombre et humide comme pouvaient l'être des grottes. Ses bottes de voyage claquaient durement sur le sol pavé. Il passa distraitement la main sur la roche et se félicita de leur épaisseur qui empêchait tout bruit de remonter aux cavernes supérieures. Les murs étaient nus des plantes et autre végétations qui serpentaient son royaume. Ici, tout était dédié, sinon à la mort, au moins au désespoir. Plus il s'enfonçait dans le dédale tortueux des cellules, plus sa colère se décuplait. Les ombres fantomatiques des cellules alimentaient les germes de sa fureur. Le prisonnier allait devoir répondre à beaucoup de questions qu'il se posait et, s'il ne se soumettait pas à lui, l'elfe se jura de les lui extirper dût-il y mettre tout son talent.

On ne vivait pas des millénaires, on ne restait pas à la tête d'un tel royaume sans être un minimum retors. Or, il était connu pour avoir un caractère particulièrement sanguin. Il n'était pas comme Elrond à prôner la bonté. Il n'était pas Celeborn, guerrier hors pair mais mesuré. Il était un ellon sinda qui avait vu trop d'horreurs, qui en avait trop vécu lui-même... Savoir que des elfes avaient attaqué une femme que tous savaient sous sa égide, pire encore son propre enfant et avaient tué une elfine de son royaume le rendait malade de rage. La fureur lui battait les tempes. Il sentait son sang bouillir littéralement dans ses veines.

Il arriva devant une lourde porte de chêne gardée par deux ellyr. Gallion était là aussi et semblait particulièrement nerveux. Son intendant était un elfe de lettres, il n'avait rien à faire ici. Son soutien commençait à agacer durablement le souverain. Où qu'il aille, il le trouvait sur son chemin. Il se pencha vers un des gardes et lui murmura un ordre que l'elfe alla exécuter sur le champ après avoir salué son roi. Thranduil se tourna vers l'elfe roux.

 _-Gallion?_

 _\- Sire, j'ai pensé que peut-être..._

 _\- Vous avez mal pensé,_ le coupa durement le seigneur sylvestre de toute sa hauteur. _Votre place n'est pas ici, intendant. Elle est dans les cavernes supérieures à vous acquitter de ce pour quoi vous avez été nommé à ce poste. L'intendance de ma maison est assez prenante pour que vous ne vous occupiez de tâches fictives. Ne vous en donnez pas plus sinon je risquerai au contraire de devoir les restreindre._

La menace était on-ne-peut-plus claire. Les yeux de Gallion s'étrécirent un court instant et Thranduil crut voir une lueur rageuse au fond de ses prunelles grises. Il devait se tromper. Jamais son intendant ne réagirait aussi promptement face à lui. Ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre. L'elfe s'inclina devant son roi et prit le chemin inverse pour remonter vers la surface. Thranduil fit alors signe au garde restant de lui ouvrir la porte du cachot.

Il entra dans une petite pièce carrée aux murs nus et épais. L'obscurité qui y régnait donnait à l'endroit un aspect mortifère où le temps semblait suspendu. Il attendit sur le pas de la porte que le garde allume les quelques chandelles présentes. Il n'avait besoin que de peu de lumière, sa vision elfique faisant le reste. Il vit l'ellon responsable de la mort d'Elëa au milieu de la petite pièce. A genoux et entravé, il le fixait avec une arrogance qui fit monter la colère du roi d'encore un cran. Sans un mot, il avança d'un pas et referma la porte derrière le garde qui venait de ressortir.

Il désirait être seul avec le Galadhrim, être à son aise pour pouvoir lui soutirer tout ce qu'il souhaitait entendre. L'ellon, plus royal que jamais, se mit à marcher doucement devant le prisonnier sans lui adresser la parole. Il tourna ainsi autour de lui pendant un moment comme un fauve l'aurait fait autour de sa future victime. Il sentait que l'elfe en face de lui était un fantassin certes mais non dénué de courage. Il pouvait sentir sa détermination suinter de tous les pores de sa peau. Mais il était plus que confiant. Si cet elfe se croyait sûr de lui, c'était qu'il ne s'était jamais frotté au seigneur sylvestre. Thranduil le détailla longuement. Il avait tout son temps. Rien ni personne ne l'attendait présentement. Les deux seules personnes qu'il aurait éventuellement aimé voir l'évitaient et de toute façon seule lui importait pour le moment son besoin impérieux de réponses.

Il nota la blondeur de ses cheveux qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de son fils, les yeux gris et froids, les traits fins mais durs. Sous la fine chemise qui lui avait été forcé de mettre, le souverain devinait une musculature sèche. L'ellon semblait aussi calme que lui mais le roi savait combien il était dangereux de croire aux eaux calmes. C'étaient souvent les plus dangereuses...

 _\- Quel est votre nom, Galadhrim?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse et faussement indifférente.

Comme l'elfe à genoux devant lui ne répondait pas, il soupira avec grandiloquence. Thranduil tira un tabouret jusque devant lui pour s'y asseoir en croisant ses longues jambes. Il s'accouda sur son propre genou et cala son menton dans la paume de sa main. Le roi regarda le prisonnier d'un air ennuyé puis reprit.

 _\- Quel est votre nom? Dois-je vraiment vous briser les doigts pour une telle information? Un étranger à mon royaume m'a justement fait remarquer i peine quelques heures que ma patience que je croyais être une de mes qualités premières n'était en réalité que factice..._

Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que, dans un mouvement d'une célérité incroyable, il écrasa la main gauche de l'ellon de son talon. Ce dernier serra les dents et se retint de pousser le moindre gémissement. Très bien.

\- Si _tu ne te décides pas à répondre, il te reste une autre main comme une multitude d'os dans ton corps de traître..._

 _\- Je m'appelle Astoron et je ne suis pas un traître,_ cracha le prisonnier. _C'est vous le_ _félon_ _à votre peuple, à tous les peuples elfiques, vous et votre fils!_

 _\- Ah oui? Et depuis quand? Je ne tue pas les pauvres ellyth innocentes, moi tout comme mon fils._

 _\- Innocente?_ ricana le Galadhrim, un hoquet de rire traversant son corps musculeux. _Cette garce qui partageait sa couche avec ce cabot galeux?! Elle a mérité son sort! Je regrette juste qu'elle n'ait pas plus souffert avant de rejoindre Mandos!_

Thranduil pinça les lèvres sans rien dire mais ne put réprimer sa colère autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. L'entendre parler ainsi de la douce Elëa lui retourna les sangs. Il se leva et projeta son pied dans l'épaule de l'elfe qui, entravé comme il l'était, se la déboîta dans un horrible craquement. Cette fois, à la grande satisfaction du roi qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège de fortune, il cria de douleur. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement et fixa ses yeux mercure sur Thranduil.

 _\- Nous savons tous les deux qu'Elëa n'était pas votre cible_ , articula le souverain d'une voix dangereusement calme. _Vous vous êtes trompé à cause de la cape. Elle portait celle de Dame Ilyrià. Vous aviez tellement hâte de la passer au travers de votre épée que vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de vérifier son identité. Ne me faîtes pas l'affront de le nier._

 _\- L'affront, c'est vous qui vous en êtes rendu responsable en étant d'accord pour unir le prince à cette chose moitié humaine, moitié animale! S'il y avait un seigneur que nous aurions pensé adhérer à notre cause, il s'agissait bien de vous!_ grogna le prisonnier, rouge de colère. _Au lieu de saisir la chance que nous vous_ _offrions_ _, vous la protégez. Nombre d'entre nous se demandent pourquoi. L'honneur? La grandeur de l'âme sinda? Non rien de tout ça, n'est-ce pas mon seigneur?_

Thranduil ne répondit pas. Il préférait le laisser déverser son venin et voir si une quelconque information pourrait s'avérer intéressante, lui être utile à quoi que ce fut.

 _\- N'est-ce pas?_ répéta le renégat avec colère. Ses yeux gris n'étaient plus que deux billes d'acier.

 _\- Ah oui?_ fit négligemment le roi, limite avec une indolence qui heurta l'elfe au sol.

 _\- Vous savez de quoi je parle, aran Thranduil!_ grinça-t-il. _Que dirait votre père Oropher s'il vous voyait avec cette garce de Wallen?_

Le sang de Thranduil ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il saisit la tête de l'injurieux et l'envoya rencontra son genou avant de le jeter avec violence en arrière. Comme il était toujours enchaîné, les os de ses épaules et de ses chevilles finirent de se disloquer dans un long et franc cri cette fois. Thranduil se leva calmement et alla jusqu'à lui qui gisait sur le dos. Il se baissa élégamment et posa son genou sur le torse douloureux de l'elfe puis, dans un mouvement ample et gracieux, se pencha vers lui. La pointe de ses longues mèches argent traînèrent dans le sang que le prisonnier crachotait et se teintèrent de carmin sans qu'il s'en souciât.

 _\- Tu vas me dire tout ce que je veux savoir elfe_ , murmura-t-il à son oreille d'une voix suave en passant sciemment au tutoiement peu orthodoxe au sein de leur peuple. _Et si tu as le malheur de prononcer encore une fois le nom de mon père ou de manquer de respect à la princesse Wallen, je te coupe la langue et te la fais manger. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?_

 _\- Je ne dirai absolument rien,_ dit le blessé à terre, le sternum bloqué par la jambe du roi. _Comme si vous alliez me tuer, vous ne vous abaisserez jamais à une telle exaction sur un des vôtres, monseigneur._

Des pas lourds se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Le garde à qui il avait confié une mission était revenu. Le roi se releva lestement et alla tranquillement jusqu'à la porte.

 _\- Effectivement, tu as raison,_ fit le roi. _Moi je ne lèverai plus la main sur toi._ -il ouvrit grand la porte- _lui par contre... Rien n'est moins sûr._

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, se découpait la silhouette de Finnàm. Il était réellement à faire peur. Thranduil ne dit rien mais nota chaque contusion que présentait son visage. Lui qui était déjà bien abîmé au départ d'Erebor... Chaque centimètre de sa peau, du front au menton, n'était que plaies béantes. Il put voir que les os de son nez étaient en bouillie tout comme sa pommette. La chair était lacérée absolument partout. L'ellon baissa les yeux et vit que sa main droite bandée étroitement ne pouvait contenir le sang qu'il perdait abondamment. Mais le Wallen s'en fichait complètement. Son attention était fixée autre part. Ses yeux jaunes ne quittaient pas leur prisonnier. Instinctivement, il avait retroussé ses lèvres comme s'il s'agissait de babines sur ses canines pointues et acérées. Un grondement sourd vrillait sa gorge. Il ressemblait plus à une bête sauvage qu'à un être humain... Le Ceanar s'avança et referma la porte d'un coup de talon. Il remonta sa longue tresse et l'entoura autour de son coutelas avant de tirer un cigarillo de derrière son oreille percée. Il l'alluma et inspira une énorme bouffée sans quitter l'elfe des yeux. Thranduil ne ressentait aucune pitié mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait regretter sous peu de ne pas être déjà à Mandos.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter son mégot, Finnàm prit de l'élan et décocha un monstrueux coup de pied coqué dans la mâchoire de l'elfe avant de lui exploser le genou gauche en l'écrasant. L'elfe était allongé sur le dos, gémissant. Le Conui s'accroupit devant lui puis posa ses mains sur le torse de leur prisonnier. Avec une lenteur effroyablement calculée, il les fit courir sur la fine chemise de baptiste en un geste qui aurait pu paraître d'une douceur inopportune en cet instant d'une extrême violence. Tout à coup, ses doigts se rétractèrent brutalement pour laisser place à ses griffes qu'il planta sans sourciller dans sa chair en le regardant droit dans les yeux, se délectant de sa souffrance. Il le redressa en position assise en le tirant grâce à ses doigts incrustés dans sa peau. Sans lui laisser un quelconque répit, il le saisit à la gorge et se plaça dans son dos en lui faisant une clé de bras. Il l'étranglait à moitié sans être assez pour ne pas lui faire perdre connaissance. Thranduil se rassit sur le siège et reprit sa position d'origine.

 _\- Ne te méprends pas, Galadhrim. Je n'apprécie aucunement cette situation,_ asséna-t-il de sa voix polaire. _Mais je veux des réponses et je les veux maintenant. Pourquoi?_

 _\- Pourquoi_? articula l'ellon avec difficulté. _Pourquoi? Voyez-vous même la bestialité dont ils sont capables..._

 _\- Et tu n'as rien vu,_ gronda Finnàm à son oreille.

 _\- Vous voulez pervertir notre peuple avec... avec ces bêtes sans foi ni loi._

 _\- Les Valar l'ont exigé,_ objecta Thranduil en arquant un de ses épais sourcils. _Pour notre protection à tous._

 _\- Non! Cela ne se peut!_ se récrimina l'elfe à terre. _Il s'agit_ _d'une ruse de Morgoth! Jamais les Valar imposeraient à leurs premiers nés une telle alliance aussi contre nature soit-elle! Unir un prince elfe à cette femelle dont l'idiotie n'a d'égale que sa lubricité!_

 _\- Lubricité?_ rit le souverain sombrement. _C'est vous qui êtes des idiots de croire à ces théories fumeuses!_

 _\- Ah oui aran Thranduil? Il me serait en effet bien stupide de croire en la parole d'un roi qui se retourne contre les siens pour protéger une telle engeance!_

 _\- Combien êtes-vous? Comment vous organisez-vous?_

 _\- Mais que croyez-vous donc?_ fit l'ellon venimeux. _Nous venons d'absolument partout! De toutes les terres elfiques! Nombreux sont ceux qui ne veulent pas de cette chose sur le trône d'un royaume elfe. Traquez-nous, exterminez-nous tous! D'autres prendront toujours la relève pour mettre fin aux jours de cette Wallen!_

 _\- Et pourquoi Legolas?_ marmonna Thranduil, plus ébranlé qu'il ne le montrait.

 _\- Parce que deux précautions valent mieux qu'une!_ s'écria l'elfe avec ferveur.

Le roi se releva avec grâce et alla à la porte qu'il ouvrit doucement. Il se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à l'elfe gisant au sol.

 _\- C'est votre conspiration ridicule qui est folle. S'il le faut, je les débusquerai tous moi-même et leur ferai payer l'impudence d'avoir ne serait-ce que lever les yeux sur mon fils et ma Wallen. Quant à toi... Ce n'est pas moi qui statuerai sur ton sort._

Un éclair de lucidité traversa le regard nuageux de l'elfe qui se débattit un instant, non pour tenter de s'en sortir mais dans un sursaut de fierté mal placée.

 _\- Je veux être jugé par mes pairs, aran Thranduil!_ s'époumona-t-il. _Seuls la Dame Galadriel et son Seigneur ont la main sur ma personne! Certainement pas..._

 _Certainement pas ce cabot galeux?_ termina le roi en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux. _Je crois que le «cabot» n'entend pas les choses de la même façon que toi, Galadhrim,_ conclut-il en voyant la main de Finnàm qui enserrait le cou de l'elfe muter à nouveau et se distordre pour laisser place à ses longues griffes. Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que le Wallen avait déjà tranché la gorge de l'elfe et laissait glisser son corps sur à terre.

Il se releva tranquillement et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un sourire sinistre mais apaisé étira ses lèvres craquelées.

\- Je l'ai toujours dit, a righ. Rien ne sert de faire traîner les choses en longueur. Une justice expéditive.

Ils se séparèrent à la remontée des geôles. Tous deux avaient besoin d'un léger temps de réflexion pour tirer le meilleur parti des maigres informations qu'ils avaient extorqué à l'assassin d'Elëa. Au moins, justice avait-elle été rendue. Il hésita un instant à se rendre au logis d'Ilyrià pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais la fatigue et le sang qu'il avait aidé à verser lui collaient à la peau. Aussi renonça-t-il à son projet.

Un pli attendait Thranduil sur la console de ses appartements, une lettre en provenance d'Imladris. Avec un soupir las, il la décacheta après s'être assis à son bureau. Le roi en prit rapidement connaissance et la reposa sur sa table de travail avec un nouveau soupir, exaspéré celui-là. Elle annonçait l'arrivée non seulement d'Elrond et de ses fils pour les fêtes de Turuhalmë mais aussi celle de Dame Galadriel et de son époux... qui se rajouteraient aux Wallens qui seraient bientôt là pour l'anniversaire d'Ilyrià.

Merveilleux.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cité sur la Mer,

Sturten regarda la délégation qu'il envoyait en Forêt Noire s'éloigner du ponton et sourit. Il aurait aimé pour une fois quitter sa précieuse cité pour voir son enfant. Déjà plus de six mois qu'elle lui avait été arrachée, qu'il avait laissé faire. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne regrette ce geste. Même s'il s'agissait d'une directive des Valar, il aurait dû prendre plus de temps pour y réfléchir. Il avait été trop impulsif. Le retour des ours à la cité et les nouvelles qu'ils lui avaient apporté le confortaient dans cette optique. Bien entendu, il savait déjà l'état catatonique dans lequel elle était plongée, le Lhigiche l'en avait déjà informé avant de quitter la cité. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le Guérisseur remettrait la jeune femme sur pieds. Le roi connaissait sa valeur et ses nombreux pouvoirs. Il le côtoyait depuis tellement de temps, plusieurs millénaires maintenant. Cet homme était toujours un mystère pour lui, à aller et venir ainsi. On ne pouvait jamais savoir quand il débarquerait sur la cité ni quand il en repartirait...

Il n'avait pas puni plus avant l'ours. Cela n'avait pas été nécessaire. Le roi Thranduil s'en était aussi déjà chargé et quelque part, cela le chagrinait. Pourquoi tant de sollicitude envers sa fille? N'aurait-il pas dû se réjouir de cet état qui lui aurait permis de différer un tant soit peu le mariage de leurs enfants? Au-delà des mots des jumeaux, il percevait quelque chose, un sentiment intangible qu'il n'arrivait à définir mais qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Le vieil homme soupira, frustré. Son problème était qu'il vieillissait et voyait désormais le mal partout. Il jalousait tout et tout le monde aujourd'hui de partir voir son enfant alors qu'il se devait de rester là. Ses cheveux ondulaient doucement sous l'effet de l'alizé qui s'était levé. L'odeur des bruyères qui poussaient absolument partout sur les falaises escarpées de la tour vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il respira à pleins poumons leur parfum mélangé à celui salé de la mer. Rien de plus vitalisant pour le corps comme pour l'esprit.

Il sentit une présence se glisser subrepticement à ses côtés. Inutile pour lui de jeter un coup d'œil pour reconnaître son petit frère.

 _\- Crawen_ , dit-il sobrement.

 _\- Sturten_ , répondit son cadet, un soupçon de moquerie dans le voix.

Il croqua dans la cuisse de volaille qu'il tenait à la main et jeta l'os à moitié dévoré dans l'eau avant de s'essuyer les doigts sur sa tunique noire.

 _\- Que fais-tu mon frère? Tu déprimes?_ railla-t-il en observant de son regard sombre la petite troupe au loin.

 _\- J'envie les nôtres,_ répondit le phénix avec une franchise déroutante.

 _\- D'aller chez les elfes?_ demanda Crawen, narquois.

 _\- De retrouver nos enfants._

 _\- Oh ça..._ lâcha négligemment le Dragon. Il se retourna et s'adossa à la rambarde pour regarder son frère bien en face, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- N'aimerais-tu pas voir Klaùs?_

 _\- Mo brathair, mon fils est bien là où il est. Voir du pays lui fait le plus grand bien! Ce dragonnet est bien trop impudent!_

 _\- Tu es un père absolument infect,_ commenta le roi avec une esquisse de sourire devant l'attitude désinvolte de son cadet. Il reprit sérieusement: _Tu ne t'inquiètes vraiment pas? Sa réaction risque d'être..._

 _\- Je ne serai pas là-bas pour le voir,_ le coupa Crawen, aussi insouciant qu'indifférent. _Mais effectivement, il risque d'y avoir des étincelles... Les elfes devraient se méfier, leurs précieux bois risquent de s'enflammer! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as réussi ce tour de force sur le Seigneur aux oreilles pointues!_

 _\- Il en a toujours été ainsi prévu_ , fit Sturten les yeux perdus dans le vague. _Depuis le début. C'était une de mes conditions. Je voulais que ma fille puisse avoir les siens pour son anniversaire, spécialement celui-là. C'est un passage rituel pour nous autres. Elle doit être entourée de Wallens et non d'elfes qui ne comprendront rien à rien. Et puis..._ finit-il avec un sourire torve, _je pourrai avoir d'autres nouvelles que celles rapportées dans les plis du Ceanar._

 _\- Toujours une_ _arrière-pensée,_ _brathair! Je te reconnais bien là! Ne lui ferais-tu plus confiance à ton louveteau?_ le questionna Crawen surpris.

 _\- Il est depuis trop longtemps dans cette forêt et cela me chagrine de le dire mais ma confiance en eux tous n'est plus qu'extrêmement limitée... y compris en Ilyrià._

 _\- Et tu as amplement raison,_ grinça son frère. _Thus aelficas! On ne peut prendre leur parole pour argent sonnant et trébuchant... surtout quand tu sais qui est leur roi,_ cracha-t-il avec dédain.

Sturten ne répondit pas continuant de fixer l'horizon où les siens au loin ne formaient plus qu'un lointain point. Crawen désigna la délégation wallen du menton.

 _\- Lequel de ces deux- là posera le plus de soucis à ton humble avis mo righ?_

Un rictus tordit sa bouche parcheminée. Oh oui, des problèmes, le roi elfe allait en voir arriver incessamment sous peu. Des problèmes de taille.

 _\- J'espère bien les deux, brathair_.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

ça vous a plu? ;) Je l'espère... Pas de Klaùs... il se repose comme le lui a demandé le Guérisseur... ou alors il se détend à la Klaùs... alcool etc etc! Alors une idée sur les «2» dont parlent Sturten et Crawen? Je vous donne un petit indice qui n'en est pas un... La délégation wallen se compose de cinq wallens... Hahahaha! ^^ mais qui? Qui aimeriez-vous voir? :)

Aujourd'hui, un petit récap' des persos ^^ (je crois que même moi j'en ai besoin par moment... Nan je déconne... ce sont mes bébés à moi qui prennent un tantinet de place). Si vous appréciez ce rappel, je me ferai un plaisir de vous en faire un régulièrement.

 **ELFES** :

Thranduil Oropherion: est-il nécessaire de présenter le Haut Roi hyper canon monstrueusement sexy de la Forêt Noire? Hmmmmm je ne crois pas!^^

Legolas Thranduilion: même chose que son paternel, si ce n'est qu'il est prince au lieu de roi... information capitale que je vous donne là!

Elwë: elfe sylvain, ombre du roi et meilleur pisteur du roi.

Gawën: guérisseur en chef de Mirkwood.

Gallion: intendant du Palais du Haut Roi et accessoirement un des trois chefs de «la conspiration pour la pureté elfique»... tête à claques notoire.

Elëa: elleth sylvaine, camériste d'Ilyrià et amoureuse de mon ptit loup. Elle a été tuée à Erebor à la place de la princesse wallen.

Elrond: le boss d'Imladris.

Elrohir / Elladan: les fils d'Elrond et de Celebrian qui se trouve à Valinor depuis perpète... frères d'une certaine Arwen Undomiel, inconnue au bataillon... =p

 **WALLENS** :

Sturten: bah c'est lui The Big Boss, le roi des Wallens de la Cité sur la Mer. Père d'Ilyrià. Son double est le Phénix.

Kennocha: reine disparue, femme de Sturten, mère d'Ilyrià. Double: sirène.

Crawen: petit frère du roi et principal conseiller (en fait il en pas d'autres!). Père de Klaùs... Double: Dragon.

Klaùs: alors ça donne: neveu de Sturten / fils de Crawen / cousin d'Ilyrià... aïe bobo ma tête! Double: Dragon.

Ilyrià: peste wallen, fille de Sturten et de Kennocha. Cousine de Klaùs. Fiancée bientôt défiancée de Legolas Vertefeuille. Amoureuse du padre de son fiancé... J'avais prévenu: une peste! Double: Sirène.

Finnàm'Ail: le Ceanar, commandant de la Garde de Sturten, dépêché en son nom à Mirkwood pour la protection d'Ilyrià. Frère d'Anaïsa. Double: Loup.

Anaïsa: bah ptite soeur du Ceanar! =p . meilleure amie d'Ilyrià (et la mienne aussi d'ailleurs... :3). ex chérie de Seannadh. Double: Lionne.

Fillan/ Fingall: mes jumeaux soldats et si trognons... Doubles: ours bruns.

Ainnas/ Fearghas: jumeaux pas mignons. Frères de Kennocha. Doubles: les potes de Thranduil, les Grands Serpents.

Seannadh: soldat. Remplace Finnàm à la tête de la Garde à la cité. Ex chéri d'Anaïsa. Double: Serpent.

Cendera: apprentie du Guérisseur sans nom. Double: vous l'avez deviné^^ en lisant le passage des limbes: l'Aigle Blanc.

Le Guérisseur sans Nom: et bien... le Guérisseur sans Nom!

Fife'Ail: j'en ai parlé plusieurs fois donc même si on la verra pas, vous aurez au moins son nom en rappel: gentille maman de Finnàm et d'Anaïsa. Ancienne nourrice d'Ilyrià. Double: Louve.

Donnàn'Ail: papounet mort au combat de Finnàm et de sa soeur. Double: le Lynx.

Iffrin: alors j'en ai parlé plusieurs fois sans préciser qui il était... laissons cela comme ça...

bisous tout doux! à bientôt!


	29. Chapter 28

Hi everybody! Voici le chapitre 28 (pas du tout une évidence, non? Hahahaha que je suis drôle!) okayyyy non pas tant que ça! =p

Vous trouverez ici la fameuse troupe de Wallens partie de la Cité sur la Mer... et peut-être aussi voir ce qu'a pensé notre so sexy roi elfe du vilain tour que lui a joué Ily... ou pas! Niark! Niark! Niark!

Krassania: ma chérie des îles bleues, merci d'être là! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu! Et oui Finnàm a mal à son petit coeur... tu te dévoues pour lui faire un câlin? ;) je t'aime bébé! Je suis contente que l'interrogatoire t'ai plus toi qui l'attendait.

Poly Pops: ma beauté exotique! voilà la dernière cuvée! En espérant que cela te plaise... Tu vas pouvoir voir si les jumeaux sont de retour pour jouer de mauvais tours!

Virginie: merci pour ta lecture!

Juliefanfic: merci de prendre le temps de continuer à lire malgré tout le boulot que tu as! Et tu sais ce que je t'ai dit: n'oublies pas de prendre cinq minutes pour toi, ma douce lady! Bisous tout doux avec un zeste de nougat!

Mane-Jei: et oui le papa de Klaùs est Crawen et non Iffrin... mais qui est ce mystérieux Wallen dont on ne sait rien? hum hum... bonne question, si tu trouves call me! :) je suis contente que tu ais aimé la réaction d'Ilyrià! Elle est mutine et impertinente mais cela n'empêche pas de grandir un peu surtout face à un tel homme... elfe... bombe quoi! après comment va-t-il réagir? C'est une autre affaire, ça! ;) bisous!

Mathy: ma tomate! toujours aussi drôle! Merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur! J'ai même eu la larmichette... une vraie guimauve enrobée de chocolat... oups j'ai faim et je crois que ça se sent! la scène de l'interrogatoire, oui il est dur de donner des détails sans tomber dans le trop je trouve comme certaines scènes coquinettes! :) des bisous (et je suis jalouse de ton oreiller trop moelleux!)

Sandra: mon Satanas/ Doudette! Tu as tout compris! Les manipulateurs sont aussi manipulés! L'ourobouros, le serpent qui se mord la queue! (et non je n'ai pas d'idée graveleuse pour une fois!) Ily retrouve son petit caractère de peste effectivement, moi je l'aime comme ça! Elle risque de donner des cheveux blancs à une certaine chevelure royale! hahahahaha! en tout cas je t'adooore, tu le sais! Tu es un rencontre, et pas que virtuelle, qui a des répercussions comme on ne peut que les aimer! bisous bisous! XOXO Allez lire le coeur de la Forêt, une histoire magnifique! vous ne serez pas déçue, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens... non j'irai pas là-bas c'est mort mais je vous envoie le Wallen de votre choix!

Bêta/ Relectrice/Revieweuse de ouf: Toutouille! je suis très heureuse de t'avoir rencontré Capitaine de la Fracasserie de la mort qui tue! Délires, bananes et spoils! voilà des discussions qui ne manquent pas de piquant! tu fais un travail de dingue, merci, merci, merci! et je tiens à redire encore et encore et encore: allez lire Printemps Vigoureux, la merveilleuse fic qui m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire et de faire découvrir mon univers si bizarre soit-il!

Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs! Cela dit, si vous me laissez un petit mot, je ne serai pas contre, loin de là! Au contraire! Nous écrivons toutes pour notre propre plaisir mais un encouragement donne toujours du baume au coeur et enjoint à continuer dans les coups de mou!

bonne lecture!

Chapitre 28.

Legolas,

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le coup de poignard qui lui avait déchiré les entrailles. Tout son monde avait été mis à sac. Tout c'à quoi il avait aspiré lui avait été arraché de la plus douloureuse des manières et pire encore, par la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance. Son propre père, celui en qui il avait toujours eu foi. Malgré le caractère froid de ce dernier et de ce que beaucoup prenait pour de l'absence d'empathie, Legolas l'avait toujours soutenu, toujours aimé. Or, le roi l'avait spolié de la plus honteuse des façons. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'une union arrangée... Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû y placer tant d'espoirs...

Mais les faits étaient là. L'elfe s'était laissé prendre au piège des filets d'une sirène beaucoup trop wallen pour comprendre ce sur quoi il aurait peut-être dû être plus clair avec elle. Le prince avait pensé qu'ils avaient tout leur temps, que l'amour se développerait au fil des saisons. Il ressentit sa colère déferler dans chaque fibre de son corps. Penser à elle ou à lui le mettait toujours dans un état de rage irréprecible. Il s'assit au bord du lit, la tête embrumée par les trop grandes quantités de vin qu'il ingurgitait depuis derniers temps. Sans doute devrait-il mettre fin au cycle infernal dans lequel il baignait depuis ces quelques jours mais il ressentait le besoin de s'abandonner. Il devait se perdre lui-même pour atténuer la douleur de la perte de la femme qu'il aimait mais aussi celle de son père qui lui avait préféré les bras de la Wallen. Dire leurs noms à tous les deux ne lui était même pas possible sans les maudire. Ils lui écorchaient aussi bien les lèvres que l'âme. C'était juste intolérable.

L'ellon s'était toujours dit que le roi serait la constante de sa vie, qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il avait découvert de la plus cruelle des manières que ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là. Il croyait depuis des mois maintenant que la princesse wallen finirait par l'aimer de la même passion que lui, qu'elle aussi ressentirait les affres du désir mais elle lui avait préféré le souverain, celui-là même contre lequel il avait dû la protéger à son arrivée.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'ils en arrivent tous là? Et plus encore pour qu'il ne se doute de rien?!

Sa fierté était durement touchée. Penser que son... que le roi se reprit-il, avait posé ses mains un peu partout sur elle alors que lui-même avait voulu agir avec douceur, ne pas la brusquer pour ne pas l'effrayer le rendait fou. Après tout, il était loin d'être de marbre et s'être autant forcé à attendre le moindre signe qui n'était jamais venu et pour cause, l'avait mis à mal... Il se leva, droit et raide sans un regard pour l'elfine qui avait eu le privilège de partager sa nuit. Depuis plus d' une semaine, il était pris dans un engrenage qui, à défaut de lui plaire véritablement, lui apaisait au moins ses sens. Ils avaient été réprimés depuis bien trop longtemps à cause d'une Wallen qui ne l'avait certainement pas mérité. Chacune de ses frénésies nocturnes était synonyme d'une trop grande absorbsion d'alcool et d'une elleth différente. Il ne pourrait même pas les reconnaître s'il les croisait dans les couloirs du palais ou dans la cité...

Legolas se fichait royalement de qui elles étaient du moment qu'elles lui ouvraient grands leurs jambes, qu'il puisse rassasier les raisins de sa colère. Une rougeur monta à son front tandis qu'il finissait de se rhabiller et de réajuster les dagues dans son dos au souvenir confus de la nuit qui venait de s'écouler. Que dirait-on du prince si cela se savait qu'il déshonorait ainsi les elfines du royaume? Car oui, ces rapports entre elfes, consentants certes, étaient tout de même basés sur la rage, la fureur et le désespoir que seule engendre une grande souffrance. Il n'y avait absolument rien de beau dans cette débauche dont Klaùs lui-même aurait été fier... et cela voulait absolument tout dire. Rien de beau, de tendre dans sa façon de prendre ces ellith de la manière la plus vile qui soit, de murmurer un autre prénom alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elles allant jusqu'à leur refuser cruellement un plaisir naturel pourtant dans l'échange qu'offrait normalement l'acte de chair pour son peuple. Il se faisait horreur mais recommençait cependant. La vision du roi sur le corps doux de celle qui aurait dû être sienne s'imprimait toujours sur sa rétine, emportant avec elle son bon sens. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer gémissante et offerte à quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui.

Qu'aurait-il pu attendre d'autre d'une femme qui appartenait à une peuplade sans foi ni loi lui chuchotait une petite voix venimeuse dans les tréfonds de son âme torturée.

Il sortit sans un bruit de la petite chambre dans laquelle il avait assouvi ses bas instincts. L'ellon ne voulait se retrouver à devoir parler à une elfe dont il ne se rappelait même plus le nom. Le jour n'était pas encore levé. Aussi décida-t-il d'aller faire un tour dans les jardins en escaliers de la cité, ceux-là même où il avait volé son premier baiser à la Wallen, ceux-là même où son propre corps lui avait crié à quel point il était attiré par les attraits qu'elle lui renvoyait... Son rire carillonnant lui revint comme une vague de fond aussi glacée que son cœur tout comme le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes ou les frissons qui lui avaient parcouru l'échine alors que ses petites mains lui caressaient le visage.

Était-elle aussi douée pour le mensonge? N'avait-elle fait que mentir, simuler en sa présence des sentiments qui l'avait, lui, si violemment embrasé?

Les premières lueurs de l'aube annonçaient leur timide présence en perçant au travers des feuillages. Une lumière si pure qu'elle lui réchauffa l'âme et le cœur. Il avançait lentement, ses pas aussi légers que la brise qui s'était levée et lui balayait le visage de la manière la plus douce possible. Legolas sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps mais se figea soudainement.

Elle était là.

Juste devant lui se trouvait l'objet de toutes ses pensées qu'elles soient douloureuses ou bien encore juste amères et furieuses. Ilyrià était assise sur un des bancs de pierres blanches seule et contemplative. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi calme et rêveuse.

Que faisait-elle là sans personne? Sans son royal amant?

Il allait rebrousser chemin quand elle tourna les yeux et qu'ils s'entrechoquèrent aux siens. Sa petite bouche s'arrondit de surprise. Par les Valar! Il ne put empêcher un sursaut de désir de s'éveiller devant elle. Il devait partir. Sa simple vue le mettait tant en colère... Il était loin d'être sûr d'arriver à la canaliser. Il était beaucoup trop tôt. Sans doute le serait-il d'ailleurs toujours... Il tournait les talons quand sa voix rauque rompit le silence quasi religieux de ce moment suspendu entre la fin de l'obscurité tentatrice et la pointe du jour salvateur.

 _-Reste, prionnsa._

Il ne comptait absolument pas lui donner satisfaction quand elle rajouta, un soupçon de désespoir dans la voix.

-S'il te plaît, reste. S'il te plaît, dit-elle suppliante.

L'ellon haussa les épaules et se retourna à demi pour la dévisager avec hostilité. Elle soutint son regard dur, une lueur étrange dansant au fond de ses yeux vairons qui avaient toujours réussi à avoir raison de lui. Il se maudit intérieurement quand, malgré ce que lui criait sa conscience, il s'approcha d'elle. Il n'aurait pas dû se morigéna-t-il. Il était beaucoup trop furieux contre elle mais l'attraction qu'elle avait eu des mois durant ne s'effaçerait pas d'un coup de vent. Et Erù savait à quel point il aurait fait absolument tout ce qu'elle lui aurait demandé...

Elle se décala légèrement sur sa droite pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit à regret tout en maintenant une distance salutaire entre eux. Il refusait de la regarder et gardait obstinément ses yeux sur le bout de ses bottes poussiéreuses. Un coup de vent fit remonter à ses narines son parfum si particulier de mer et d'embruns. Il ferma les paupières et se laissa porter quelques secondes par le sentiment grisant que tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ces derniers jours, de sa trahison à elle à sa débauche limite perverse à lui, n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ilyrià brisa le silence cotonneux où ils se trouvaient et toute la fange lui explosa en pleine face.

 _-Tha mi duilich, prionnsa..._

-Vous devriez décidément vous habituer à parler en sindarin, Dame Ilyrià, la coupa-t-il durement en regardant droit devant lui. Votre... votre amant, cracha-t-il sombrement, ne sera pas aussi clément que moi sur bien des points et celui-ci, soyez-en sûre, sera en haut de la liste de ses priorités.

-Legolas... dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Legolas, je suis tellement désolée. Si tu savais à quel point j'aurai préféré qu'il en soit autrement... mais les faits sont là. L'amour est un sentiment, non une décision. J'ai essayé, nous avons essayé de résister...

Il se tourna tout à coup vers elle, son beau visage tordu par la colère comme par la souffrance que lui causaient sa présence et ses mots. Ils lui imposaient une réalité qu'il s'efforçait de camoufler par tous les moyens.

-Vous avez essayé? répéta-t-il, incrédule. Apparemment pas assez! Et combien de temps ma Dame a-t-elle gardé ses cuisses serrées avant de les ouvrir avec bonheur pour mon p... pour lui?

Sa voix était montée d'un cran et il s'était penché involontairement vers elle qui, au contraire, se tendait en arrière. L'éclat sauvage de ses yeux bleus la terrifia un instant. Ses pupilles si claires étaient assombries, dilatées par la rage et l'envie qui luisait au fond de ses iris. Il accentua la précarité de leur position en posant ses mains de chaque côté d'elle, l'encerclant entre ses bras musculeux.

Ilyrià voulait apparemment éclaircir la situation. Soit. Grand bien lui en fasse. Peut-être que la laisser faire déverserait sa frustration et pourrait enfin le soulager... C'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire après tout! Ce n'était pas non plus une oie blanche et innocente qui s'était laissée corrompre par le grand méchant seigneur elfe.

Penser à cela brisa la barrière à laquelle il s'astreignait difficilement depuis des jours. Le barrage de sa fureur se brisa impitoyablement. La voir ainsi, quasiment entre ses bras, tremblante même si ce n'était de désir... le grain de sa peau onctueuse si près de lui... Tout cela lui fit perdre la raison. Il l'attrapa par la nuque et plaqua sa bouche enfiévrée sur les lèvres rondes de la jeune femme. Il la mordit légèrement pour les lui faire entrouvrir. L'elfe enroula sa langue autour de la sienne sans tenir compte des protestations de la sirène. L'ellon était perdu, se noyant dans les effluves de son parfum de mer et de vent. Il délaissa sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou et la naissance de sa poitrine qu'il couvrit de baisers pressants. Elle réussit à placer ses mains sur le torse de l'elfe et le repousser un peu même s'il restait dangereusement proche d'elle.

Il la voulait tellement... Y goûter ne serait-ce qu'une fois... Voir, ressentir ce que le souverain lui avait volé, ce pour quoi il l'avait trahi si honteusement. Une flamme s'alluma dans les yeux si particuliers de la Wallen.

-Est-ce donc tout ce qui t'intéresse, Legolas de la Vertefeuille? La chair? Mon corps? Vraiment? Alors dans ce cas... prends! cria-t-elle. Mais c'est tout ce que tu n'auras jamais de moi!

En joignant le geste à la parole, elle dégrafa d'un mouvement sec son corset. Le prince resta sans voix devant les seins ronds et nus devant lui. Ce geste de défi lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue. En était-il arrivé à un tel point de colère qu'il ne se comportait pas mieux qu'un homme ou pire qu'un orc?

La respiration saccadée de la jeune femme lui remit les idées en place. Son index se posa délicatement sur le creux de sa clavicule et y dessina une arabesque invisible. En réalité, il y traçait comme à l'encre invisible un adieu sur la peau d'Ilyrià avant de repositionner délicatement le tissu de sa chemise pour couvrir sa poitrine du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Legolas venait de prendre une décision et le faisait non pour elle ou qui que ce fut mais bien pour lui. Il voulait la paix de l'âme, le repos pour son esprit éprouvé et son corps torturé. Bien qu'il répugnait à lui pardonner, il se devait de passer à autre chose. Il ne pouvait se laisser aller à la haine qui sinon risquait de l'engloutir dans les méandres d'une obscurité vorace. Il ne voulait plus de ce genre de sentiments qui l'entraîneraient inexorablement à la déchéance.

Un court moment, il se surprit même à plaindre son père.

Ce dernier était aux prises avec quelque chose dont il ne pourrait se sortir sans dommages si jamais il en sortait, ce qu'il en doutait plus que fortement. L'exacerbation des pulsions que donnait cette sirène enjôleuse n'était pas bon pour eux, les elfes. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. La pierre n'était pas à jeter à Ilyrià. Elle ne s'en apercevait même pas, il en était sûr, mais son double attisait les passions autour d'elle, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Rien ne restait dans une mesure relative avec cette femme. Aussi était-il épuisant de vivre à ses côtés. Il le voyait désormais. Les Wallens étaient déjà un peuple qui vivait trop intensément, dans un débordement excessif continuel si loin de ce que les elfes, eux, prônaient. Et par Erù, qu'il était ironique de penser que c'était son propre père qui lui avait tenu ce discours que lui-même avait rejeté avec tant de virulence! Tout cela pour en arriver au point où lui comprenait enfin le sens de ses paroles et où Thranduil perdait pied...

Legolas s'apercevait à quel point il était fatigué de ces derniers mois et de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements pour eux tous. Oui, il se sentait véritablement usé au bout de si peu de temps. Qu'en serait-il alors du roi?

Il était une personne d'honneur. On ne pouvait enlever ça au prince. Même si leurs rapports ne seraient plus jamais de l'ordre de ceux qu'ils avaient connu précédemment, il ne pouvait l'occulter tout à fait et faire comme si son sort l'indifférait. Legolas savait, comprenait même s'il ne pouvait le cautionner.

Si le roi n'avait pu contenir ses élans face à la jeune femme, c'était que ses sentiments devaient être réellement sérieux. Il ne l'aurait jamais trahi pour une histoire bassement charnelle. Il se devait d'être honnête. Valar, la réalité de la situation sautait maintenant aux yeux de l'ellon aussi clairement que de l'eau de roche. Thranduil, le roi elfe au sang plus froid que les Serpents du Nord qu'il avait combattu il y avait si longtemps de cela, était indéniablement amoureux d'une jeune femme dont il vomissait la culture et les manières. La punition avait une certaine douceur amère sur la langue de Legolas... Quant à Ilyrià, elle ne serait guère mieux lotie, le secret d'un souverain qui, de par son caractère incendiaire, ne lui faciliterait pas la vie. L'étrangère qu'elle serait toujours, rebelle qui plus est, dans l'ombre d'un souverain bien trop conservateur...

Legolas se redressa et s'écarta un peu. Il replaça une de ses boucles folles juste derrière son oreille. Il la vit se détendre un peu et entendit les battements frénétiques de son cœur se calmer. Il planta ses prunelles azuréennes dans le sien.

\- Dame Ilyrià... Excusez cet emportement indigne, dit-il doucement. je... je ne voulais en aucun cas vous manquer de respect.

-Je le sais bien, prionnsa, tu vaux tellement mieux que ça, que moi... répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Moi aussi, je voudrai tant que tu me pardonnes...

\- Un jour peut-être, Dame wallen, souffla l'elfe. Il la dévisagea d'un regard où elle put distinguer une pointe de pitié. Je dois cependant vous demander si vous vous rendez bien compte de la pente plus que glissante sur laquelle vous vous êtes engagée? Que croyez-vous qu'il puisse ressortir d'une telle relation?

\- Je ne sais pas, caraid... lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir. Je ne suis pas complètement sotte... Je sais bien qu'il ne me faut rien attendre mais...

\- Mais vous l'aimez, finit-il pour elle, la voix altérée par la douleur de se l'entendre dire avec une telle sincérité. Vous demandez-vous ce qu'il vous apportera sinon souffrance et désillusions?

\- Tout mon être tend vers lui, dit-elle avec autant de brusquerie que de ferveur. Oui, je l'aime mais cet amour n'est et ne sera jamais qu'aridité et stérilité débilitante pour nous tous.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien espérer de lui, ma Dame, asséna Legolas. - quelqu'un devait se montrer franc avec elle et lui dire les choses aussi crûment qu'elles étaient en réalité.- Vous vous êtes éprise d'un elfe... d'un elfe qui, non seulement ne vous suivra jamais hors de son royaume pour vous appartenir à vous uniquement, mais qui ne pourra même pas combler la moindres de vos aspirations, aussi légitimes fussent-elles. Il ne vous épousera pas, il ne le peut pas. Il a déjà été marié et vous savez que nos lois ne le permettraient pas. Jamais il n'ira contre cela, aussi grand son amour pour vous soit-il.

\- Je le sais mais...

\- Vous rendez vous compte, continua Legolas imperturbable et sans pitié, qu'il ne vous laissera ni partir ni jouir d'un quelconque statut au sein de ce royaume bien trop figé pour vous? Vous ne serez jamais ici qu'une ombre, une ombre dont les ténèbres finiront par se repaître impitoyablement? Tous les vôtres repartiront et vous ne serez plus qu'entourée d'ennemis qui essaieront par tous les moyens de vous éliminer!

Ilyrià se taisait, préférant le silence à une quelconque tentative vaine de réponse. Il avait entièrement raison et elle le savait parfaitement.

\- Il ne pourra rien faire pour vous, Princesse sous la Mer. Vous vous retrouverez un jour à l'orée d'une vie terminée et avortée... Sans personne à vos côtés. Votre père ne vous pardonnera jamais cette trahison envers lui, envers la volonté des Valar, envers vos devoirs inhérents à son peuple... C'est un roi. Ainsi sont-ils, à penser au devenir de leurs royaumes en premier lieu.

\- Je ne peux rester loin de lui, dit la Wallen avec une franchise désarmante. Vivre sous sa coupe ne me plaît absolument pas, tu me connais... mais je ne peux partir non plus... J'ai essayé et tu en malheureusement fais les frais -elle lui saisit la main et la pressa entre les siennes. Il faillit la retirer mais cela n'aurait servi à rien, elle n'était que fidèle à elle-même-. C'est comme si j'étais irrémédiablement ramenée vers lui... -elle se pencha vers lui et dit dans un souffle rauque- Je te jure sur tout ce qui m'est de plus cher que, lui comme moi, avons résisté de toutes nos forces, prionnsa Legolas... Ne rejette pas toute la faute sur lui, je suis aussi coupable que...

\- Ne dîtes pas son nom, la contra l'elfe en posant un index réprobateur sur ses lèvres douces. Vous devez vous montrer prudente. Autant commencer dès maintenant.

\- J'aurai tellement voulu qu'il en soit autrement, dit-elle d'une voix brisée par les soubresauts des sanglots qu'elle retenait difficilement. J'aurais aimé t'apporter ce que tu méritais tant...

Elle posa sa petite main sur la joue de Legolas. Tous les deux étaient conscients de ce qui était en train de se jouer, quelque part malgré eux. Des adieux. Leurs adieux à ce qu'ils auraient dû être l'un pour l'autre, ce qu'ils auraient pu être... le bonheur simple qui leur avait échappé, à l'elfe certes mais aussi à la Wallen. Il voyait qu'elle n'était que trop lucide de la situation peu reluisante dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée: la perte de sa propre famille, celle de sa cité et l'antagonisme profond que bientôt tous les elfes auraient envers elle... tout ça pour l'amour d'un seul qui ne pourrait rien pour elle, il fallait être clair là-dessus. Il saisit sa main de la sienne sans pour autant l'ôter de son visage et posa son front contre le sien.

 _\- Sois heureux, mon ami... qu'au moins l'un de nous le soit. Tu le mérites tant, Legolas Vertefeuille,_ murmura la jeune femme en sindarin.

A ces mots pourtant simples mais empreints de tendresse comme de justesse, l'ellon ferma les yeux. Il sentit soudain les lèvres chaudes d'Ilyrià effleurer les siennes avant de se poser franchement sur sa bouche. Elle lui offrait un baiser, le dernier, mais lui donnait son approbation pour ce qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion d'avoir. Il approfondit doucement ce toucher soyeux d'une infinie douceur. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et ils scellèrent leur désunion dans un baiser aussi profond que désespéré. L'elfe se détacha à contrecœur mais réaliste.

Quelque chose était définitivement brisé entre eux. C'en était bel et bien terminé. Il se leva et fit quelques pas avant de se raviser et de revenir vers elle, toujours assise. Elle paraissait tellement jeune et dépourvue ainsi. Il s'accroupit et reprit ses mains gelées dans les siennes.

\- Tu dois absolument te protéger, Ilyrià, murmura-t-il - elle tressaillit en l'entendant la tutoyer à nouveau - Je sais qu'il fera tout ce qu'il faut pour assurer ta sécurité, je ne doute absolument pas qu'il tienne à toi mais tu dois te préserver. Beaucoup veulent ta perte. La nouvelle de l'annulation de nos fiançailles en réjouira plus d'un mais lorsqu'ils ne te verront pas partir, la situation dégénérera. Elle ne peut malheureusement qu'aller dans ce sens. Tu dois toujours être avec un des tiens, ne jamais rester seule comme maintenant. Tu ne peux faire confiance en aucun elfe si ce n'est mon père, conclut-il avec difficulté.

\- Et toi, assura-t-elle avec un léger sourire mutin.

\- Et moi, acquiesça-t-il en prenant une profonde respiration. Bien évidemment. Cependant... Je vais partir... -elle porta la main devant sa bouche, sous le choc de cette nouvelle brutale- quelques jours. J'en ai besoin. Nécessité est pour moi de me ressourcer loin d'ici, loin de toi et de lui...

\- Je comprends.

Sa voix tremblotait tout comme son menton et il eut envie de le lui relever de son index et de caresser la rondeur de sa joue mais non. Là n'était plus son rôle.

\- Je vais rejoindre Elrohir et la compagnie d'Imladris qui doit nous rejoindre d'ici quelques jours pour les Fêtes de Turuhalmë. Je reviendrai avec eux, l'esprit et le cœur plus clairs et sereins. J'en ai vraiment besoin. Il le faut.

Il se releva promptement et la salua, une main sur le cœur avant de tourner les talons. Il s'éloigna en résistant à l'envie de se retourner et de s'abreuver une dernière fois de sa vue.

Non, là n'était plus son rôle.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ilyrià,

La jeune femme regarda le prince elfe partir, le cœur lourd. Elle avait été sincère lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle aurait préféré l'aimer lui. Oh oui, elle avait prié pour cela, avait tenté d'obliger son esprit comme son corps à vivre pour lui et non pour son si... si quoi? Elle ne savait même plus comment le qualifier... Les derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler étaient extrêmement cotonneux pour elle, comme si un brouillard épais l'avait enveloppé de son aura protectrice et étouffante. Non qu'elle se sentit mal mais elle n'avait envie de voir que ce qu'elle avait envie ou plutôt occulter tout ce dont elle ne désirait pas se rendre compte... à commencer par le comportement de son cousin.

Elle ne savait ce qu'avait pu lui dire le Guérisseur avant son départ mais Klaùs était revenu encore plus taciturne et maussade que d'habitude. Elle ne l'avait que peu vu depuis une semaine ou alors vite entraperçu au détour d'un couloir en train de faire la cour à une ou deux elfines. Ce besoin viscéral de s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans ses turpitudes l'inquiétait. Et si un jour, il ne parvenait plus à en réchapper, à revenir vers le peu de lumière qu'il s'autorisait? La jeune femme avait peur de le perdre, qu'il se laisse submerger...

Elle se l'était toujours dit, elle perdrait son cousin tôt ou tard. Soit il succomberait à son Dragon, soit il se fourvoierait jusqu'à la mort dans cette débauche malsaine qu'il s'imposait pour endormir son double. Elle avait bien cru qu'il revenait doucement vers elle depuis quelques semaines mais de nouveau, il dérivait dans les affres de l'alcool et du sexe. La violence de ses actions n'était que le reflet du combat intérieur qu'il s'infligeait perpétuellement. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait soulager son fardeau mais elle savait qu'il n'en serait jamais rien. Le Dragon n'aimait pas et n'aimerait jamais. Non qu'il ne le voulut pas. Il ne le pouvait pas, c'était aussi simple que cela. Le peu d'affection qu'il pouvait dispenser lui revenait à elle et à Finnàm. Sinon il se moquait éperdument de tous ceux qui les entouraient.

Pourtant fut un temps où tous avaient cru que Cendera serait la femme, celle qui arriverait à percer la carapace du puissant reptile. Mais le Dragon en Klaùs était retors. Il avait réussi à transformer l'amour pur qu'avait ressenti la toute jeune femme à l'époque en une dépendance aussi vicieuse que perverse pour le jeune homme. Il avait été attiré par l'aura aérienne de la Wallen, son élément, qui attisait tellement le feu du Nathair- Sgiathach*en lui. Malheureusement pour lui, une telle relation antinomique qui tenait plus lieu d'une dépendance ne pouvait fonctionner longtemps. Il aurait fini par la détruire totalement. Au fond de son esprit tordu à souhait, il l'avait bien compris et avait fait en sorte qu'elle prenne la décision pour eux deux de s'éloigner des ailes tranchantes du Dragon. La maturité qu'elle avait alors acquise lui avait permis d'embrasser entièrement les pouvoirs de son double et de devenir l'élève du Guérisseur.

Ilyrià pensait souvent à la Wallen depuis son réveil des limbes. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle l'avait guidée hors du labyrinthe et aurait eu tant de questions à lui poser... Qui était cette rousse dont le visage revenait hanter ses rêves? Et le jeune homme blond? Pourquoi Elrohir était-il présent dans sa vision? Quelle était cette ombre au-dessus de son père? Était-ce la menace dont les Valar avaient voulu tous les préserver en l'unissant à Legolas?

Par Erù, la tête commençait à lui tourner sous l'afflux constant de ses interrogations comme de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait malgré tout. Personne ne le savait encore hormis un cercle très restreint mais ses fiançailles avec le prince étaient définitivement rompues au profit d'un elfe qu'elle évitait comme la peste depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner sous cape. Là était la raison de sa venue dans ses jardins. Elle se cachait de Thranduil depuis la scène qu'elle lui avait joué dans les bois. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne l'avait très bien pris. Aussi faisait-elle en sorte de ne jamais se trouver seule en sa présence. Dès qu'il se trouvait à proximité d'elle, la jeune femme sentait un frisson lui remonter l'échine comme le reste du corps. Ses regards glaciaux lourds des sous-entendus qu'elle seule comprenait lui promettaient beaucoup trop de choses qu'elle n'osait imaginer. S'il réussissait à mettre la main sur elle ou plutôt quand il y arriverait se corrigea-t-elle, Ilyrià ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, ni de chaque parcelle de son pauvre corps. Elle n'était pas dupe. La sirène en elle sentait qu'il lui ferait payer chèrement l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait.

Cela dit, il savait désormais à quoi s'en tenir avec elle. Il ne pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, disposer d'elle à sa guise comme bon lui semblait. Hors de question de lui donner ce pouvoir sur elle. Il en avait déjà bien assez comme ça. La Wallen savait que tôt ou tard, il la coincerait quelque part et qu'elle devrait s'expliquer, qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus sur un tel être. Plus elle attendait et plus elle dégusterait ou se ferait déguster pensa-t-elle avec un sourire furtif. Elle soupira. Il était si tentant de lui échapper ainsi et de le savoir au bord de l'implosion. Il avait beau paraître toujours aussi froid et distant, elle seule savait à quel point il était proche de la rupture.

Elle était la mouche du coche... la sirène qui se jouait du roi cerf...

Lorsqu'elle le voyait au détour d'une salle, d'un couloir ou d'un jardin, elle s'enfuyait rapidement non sans lui jeter un œil charbonneux alourdi du désir qu'il lui renvoyait. Mais elle ne voulait céder malgré l'envie qui lui tordait le ventre.

Et puis ce temps seule, ou avec sa famille de cœur lui faisait un bien fou. Se retrouver entre eux quatre quand Klaùs daignait se joindre à eux lui embaumait le cœur et l'âme à défaut du corps et c'était réellement bénéfique à chacun d'entre eux même si, dans le cas de son cousin tout était évidemment plus que relatif! Il ne s'agissait pas d'elle ni de questionnements autour de ses affaires de coucheries. C'était merveilleusement récréatif en attendant de retomber dans les affres de la passion qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Ces quelques jours avaient été dédiés à Finnàm. Tous tentaient de l'entourer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, réaffirmant ainsi l'amour qu'ils se portaient tous. Malgré ses multiples récriminations et autres grognements, il avait besoin d'eux comme jamais il n'avait eu besoin de qui que ce soit auparavant sinon de sa sœur. Ilyrià frissonna en repensant au visage du loup.

Son Ceanar était si abîmé... quoique non, ce mot n'était certainement pas le bon. Écrabouillé, en bouillie seraient des termes plus justes. Elle avait bien cru défaillir en voyant ses traits fins malgré leur rudesse aussi durement mis à mal. Cela dit, elle comprenait. La Wallen connaissait l'homme au-delà du loup et savait qu'il avait toujours été un bain bouillonnant de violence et de passions. Aussi quand il perdait pied... la vrille était impressionnante.

Il avait tellement changé ces quelques derniers mois... Lui qui avait toujours été si fort, d'une virilité assumée, aussi droit dans ses bottes que dans ses idées exclusivement wallen... Elëa lui avait ouvert l'esprit sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle l'avait amené à penser que des personnes autres que celles de son peuple pouvaient avoir sa confiance, valaient le coup qu'il s'arrête sur le bord du chemin qu'il s'était tracé. Son amour pour le Wallen l'avait transcendé. D'un bêta du roi Sturten, l'elleth en avait fait l'alpha d'une meute unie sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, et ce en dépit des échecs qu'il avait pourtant essuyé.

Il avait même réussi à avoir le respect d'un certain roi elfe fort peu connu pour son ouverture d'esprit. S'il y avait un Wallen en qui Thranduil avait placé le peu de confiance qu'il pouvait accorder, c'était bien Finnàm. La jeune femme savait que l'ellon qui avait été arrêté pour le meurtre d'Elëa avait été exécuté de la plus sommaire des façons et que le roi avait laissé le champ libre au Ceanar pour faire ce qu'il en voulait. Elle l'en remerciait car c'était ce dont il avait eu besoin pour reprendre un semblant de prise sur sa vie qui s'effritait en lambeaux.

Heureusement pour lui, Anaïsa était de retour. Non, heureusement pour eux tous, elle la première. Elle se remémora leurs retrouvailles quelques jours auparavant. Cela avait été si... si elles. A la fois gênées de se retrouver après ce temps si loin l'une de l'autre sans se donner de nouvelles et au vu de la manière dont elles s'étaient quittées mais, en même temps, l'amour qu'elles se portaient les avait vite remises d'aplomb, se tombant dans les bras avec le naturel qui caractérisait leur relation...

Une semaine plus tôt, Ilyrià avait couru jusqu'aux appartements de Finnàm en quittant Thranduil. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de voir son ami qui venait de perdre son amour et elle avait aussi craint, elle devait l'avouer, la réaction du roi qu'elle avait si honteusement abandonné. Elle n'avait pas douté une seule seconde que s'il la retrouvait, il risquait de perdre patience. On ne jouait pas impunément d'un tel caractère sans un quelconque retour de bâton bien senti. Elle avait ouvert la porte à la volée sans prendre le temps de s'annoncer et s'était retrouvée nez-à-nez avec la lionne. Toutes les deux étaient restées muettes à se fixer comme si elles n'avaient strictement rien à se dire. Anaïsa était restée droite, le dos raide alors qu'Ilyrià s'était dandinée d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. La première à rompre le silence pesant avait été la guerrière, beaucoup trop honnête pour cacher plus longtemps ses sentiments.

 _\- Oh, c'est toi? Tu viens voir mon frère? Il est parti interroger le Galadhrim,_ avait-elle dit en se retournant pour aller dans sa chambre devant une Ilyrià ébahie.

 _\- Tu... tu t'en vas?_

 _\- Et pourquoi pas?_ avait répliqué la lionne d'un ton tranquille. _Tu es tellement occupée... ne te donnes pas la peine de me faire la conversation. Après tout, tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles des semaines durant..._

Elle n'avait pu finir sa phrase qu'elle s'était sentie trébucher sous l'effet d'une grande poussée dans le dos. Son amie s'était alors jetée sur elle et elles avaient roulé au sol toutes les deux en se battant comme des chiffonnières. Anaïsa lui avait mis un coup de coude dans le ventre alors qu' Ilyrià l'avait saisie par ses longues dreads. Dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes où quelques coups avaient fusé, elles s'étaient mises à rire comme l'auraient fait deux jeunes enfants. La lionne avait enlacé la sirène et l'avait serrée contre elle, roulées en boule par terre. Ilyrià avait inspiré les fragrances si reconnaissables de son amie et avait éclaté en sanglots, le nez dans le cou de celle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu que comme sa sœur de cœur.

Enfin, elle était là! Avec elle! Son repère, son amie, sa confidente, la seule qui savait lui tenir tête et lui faire comprendre que son comportement laissait souvent à désirer... Elle avait longtemps pleuré dans les bras si doux et accueillants de son amie sur son sort ou encore celui de Finnàm... Elle lui avait tout raconté sans omettre le moindre détail. Elle lui avait tout déballé. Elle méritait la vérité, de savoir dans quel imbroglio ils s'étaient fourrés. Anaïsa l'avait écouté gravement sans l'interrompre une seule fois en lui caressant les cheveux comme l'aurait fait une mère.

 _\- Mo piuthar,_ avait-elle alors soupiré, _rien ne sert de te battre la coulpe. Ainsi sont les choses désormais... Nous allons gérer chaque problème l'un après l'autre même si je ne sais encore de quelle façon. Nous devons croire qu' Erù a un plan, qu'il ne nous abandonne pas. Il ne l'a jamais fait, il a sauvé notre peuple une fois, faisant fi de nos défauts et de notre malédiction... Nous devons être confiantes. Même si honnêtement, la situation est tout sauf reluisante,_ avait-elle conclu avec un doux sourire.

Elle était de retour et Ilyrià s'était sentie soudain soulagée d'un grand poids sur ses frêles épaules.

Soudain, une présence furtive se glissa à ses côtés et l'enveloppa comme un cocon douillet et protecteur, la ramenant à la réalité.

 _\- Je pensais à toi, ma_ _sœur_ _,_ dit Ilyrià d'une voix caverneuse en la couvant du regard comme si elle avait peur de la voir s'évanouir dans les airs.

 _\- Oh... vraiment?_ rit Anaïsa. _A moi? T'ai-je tant manqué?! Tu m'as pourtant l'air d'avoir été bien occupée..._

 _\- Amadan_! grommela la princesse en lui pinçant le bras. _J'avais juste perdu mo piuthar, ma boussole... Regarde... je n'ai fait que du grand n'importe quoi depuis ton départ!_

 _\- Ça, par contre je ne peux te contredire..._ railla la guerrière. _Il est impossible de faire pire choix que toi pendant mon absence! Ilyrià! Tu es folle! Et arrête de jouer au chat et à la souris avec cet elfe... surtout si tu es persuadée d'être le chasseur!_

 _\- Il m'a menti et doit en payer le prix,_ s'obstina la sirène. _Et puis... J'aime bien le voir tourner en rond... et à vrai dire... j'ai hâte qu'il m'attrape même si je sais qu'il me fera cher payer mon comportement,_ susurra-t-elle avec une pointe de lubricité dans la voix.

Anaïsa la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds en secouant la tête.

 _\- Tu es irrécupérable, mo caraid! Mais ne joue pas trop avec le feu... Il finit toujours par brûler... et je ne parle pas de celui qui te_ _consume_ _les reins, amaideach!_

 _\- J'ai si peur,_ murmura tout à coup la princesse sous la Mer, désarmante. _J'ai peur tout le temps, Anaïsa. Il me faut bien tenter d'avoir une prise sur quelque chose, quoi que ce soit..._

 _\- Tu as peur?_

 _\- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague. _Je suis peut-être idiote mais pas stupide, ma_ _sœur_ _._ _Il y a une petite différence, si infime soit-elle... Comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors que je vais passer ma vie dans ces cavernes sans aucune chance de rentrer chez moi? Comment ne pourrai-je pas ressentir de peur alors que j'ai défié les Valar et leur volonté en brisant ce qu'ils attendaient de moi? Comment ne pas être effrayée du courroux à venir de mo athair? Jamais il ne me pardonnera... Jamais. Surtout pas avec lui. Qui suis-je? Que vais-je devenir, Anaïsa? Je suis condamnée à ne rien être du tout, juste une ombre... Et tout ça pour quoi?_

 _\- Pour qui,_ la corrigea la lionne en lui prenant la main.

 _\- Oui pour qui?_ marmonna Ilyrià en la lui pressant. _Pour cet ellon si différent de moi qui ne supporte pas mon peuple..._

 _\- Tu le savais. Tu as fait ton choix en connaissance de cause, le choix de céder à ce que tu ressens._

 _\- C'est faux, je n'ai pas ce choix,_ la contredit la Wallen en plongeant son regard brillant dans le sien. _Je ne l'ai jamais eu. Je dois, je ne veux pas, je dois être près de lui. Si le choix m'avait été donné, ce n'est pas de cette odieuse façon que j'aurai choisi de vivre, crois-moi... Mon âme entière, la part humaine comme la sirène... Il s'en est emparé violemment et en dispose comme il l'entend, dans le creux de sa main... M'écrasera-t-il? Je ne le sais ... C'est pour cette raison, mo caraid, que je ne peux tout cautionner, tout lui accorder sans rien y trouver à redire. Je n'ai que peu d'armes à ma disposition. Je prends celle qu' Erù m'a donné dans son infinie miséricorde._

 _\- Et quelles armes, caraid!_ tenta Anaïsa pour la faire sourire.

 _\- Elles sont bien minimes en comparaison des siennes... Mais bon,_ se reprit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules, _les choses sont ce qu'elles sont comme tu le dis si bien, Naoï!_

Soudain, le son vibrant du cor de la garde postée à l'entrée des cavernes retentit. L'émoi qu'elle ressentit alors lui envoya une vague de frémissements à travers tout le corps. La mélancolie céda la place à une grande excitation. Elle se tourna vers son amie et cria d'une voix tendue:

 _\- Ce ne sont pas les elfes d'Imladris! Legolas vient seulement de partir à leur rencontre! Ça ne peut être que les nôtres!_

Elles se levèrent d'un bond et Ilyrià saisit la main de la lionne pour l'enjoindre à se dépêcher un peu plus. Elle ne tenait plus en place et se demandait qui composerait cette fameuse délégation en vue de son anniversaire. Le roi lui-même ne le savait pas. Elles coururent comme deux dératées au -travers des jardins, du dédale des couloirs et autres artères de la cité excavée, bousculant sans aucune once de gêne des elfes mécontents d'autant d'agitation. Valar, qu'elles s'en moquaient! Rien d'autre ne comptait que de voir les leurs apportant des nouvelles récentes de leur bien-aimée cité!

Elles arrivèrent en quelques minutes sur le parvis, échevelées. Ilyrià lâcha la main de surprise lorsqu'elle constata la présence du souverain. Certes, il affichait ouvertement son ennui et un mépris quasi palpable mais il était là. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui en le saluant sans pour autant l'approcher. Tout son corps lui criait de l'approcher mais au vu du manque désespéré qu'elle ressentait de lui, il ne valait mieux pas. Elle se sentait déjà défaillir, devenir à moitié folle rien que de respirer les effluves boisées que le vent léger lui renvoyait. Elle ne voulait risquer plus comme une pulsion incontrôlée de le toucher.

Peine perdue. De toute évidence, il se moquait comme de l'an deux de la torturer... Sans avoir l'air d'y prendre garde, il se déplaça doucement et vint se poster derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle lui caresser doucement les cheveux et la peau de son cou découverte par la coupe courte de ses boucles. Elle avait beau faire comme si de rien n'était, elle était horriblement consciente de sa présence. Sa chair lui réclamait le toucher de sa compagne à un point tel qu'elle lui en faisait mal. Elle réussit cependant à demeurer d'un stoïcisme qui la surprit elle-même. Le regard droit devant fixé sur les imposantes double-portes, elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, résistant à son envie de se laisser aller contre le torse musculeux du roi. Soudain, la sirène ressentit son souffle plus insistant caresser la peau nue de sa nuque.

 _\- Vous ne pourrez toujours vous cacher de moi wen nîn,_ murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille. _Tu le sais, Ilyrià...tout comme moi. Continue, je te rendrai au centuple ce que j'endure.-_ au moment où elle crut qu'il avait terminé, il ajouta avec un soupçon de perversité qui lui donna des palpitations- _C'est une promesse._

Il recula de quelques pas sans pour autant s'éloigner. Elle pouvait sentir dans son dos les orbes polaires lui brûler l'épiderme, indifférent à tout ce qui n'était pas elle. Il se fichait royalement de l'arrivée des Wallens. La jeune femme le savait fort bien. Elle était consciente qu'il n'était venu que pour mieux la coincer, lui montrer qui était le maître de ce petit jeu, régler une fois pour toutes qui était ici le prédateur et qui était la petite sirène sans défense. Oui, elle avait été trop loin à l'éviter ainsi des jours durant...

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'ouverture des portes et la jeune femme reporta son attention sur les quelques personnes qui avançaient doucement sous la houlette d'Elwë et de sa troupe d'éclaireurs. Mûe par l'instinct, elle fit quelques pas pour se mettre à la hauteur des siens. Finnàm était de marbre comme à son habitude, son regard aiguisé posé sur eux, tentant de distinguer de qui se composait la petite caravane. Un bras l'enlaça et une bouche chaude et charnue se posa sur sa joue pour y planter un baiser sonore.

Klaùs avait l'air de bonne humeur et les relents d'alcool comme de parfums féminins n'y devaient pas être étrangers. Il ne regardait pas spécialement leurs congénères arriver. Cela ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure. Le Dragon préférait se pourlécher les babines en faisant un clin d'œil à une jeune elleth derrière eux. Ilyrià soupira. Il ne changerait jamais, autant en prendre son parti tout de suite au risque de grandes déceptions. Elle plaignait sincèrement les elfines du royaume qu'il poursuivait de ses assiduités et priait pour qu'aucune ne tombe réellement sous le charme du Nathair- Sgiathach au péril de la fragilité de son fëa. Il ne serait pas comme Finnàm à prendre relativement garde. Non, lui prendrait ce qu'il voudrait sans se préoccuper des conséquences.

Ilyrià plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Elle distingua deux grandes statures identiques aux cheveux roux qui marchaient en tête d'une seule et même cadence. Elle se mit à frapper dans ses mains tout à son bonheur de les retrouver. Bien sûr, elle connaissait le rôle de Fillan dans son coma mais s'en fichait. La Wallen savait à quel point les deux ours tenaient à elle. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble... Un claquement de langue derrière elle lui fit comprendre à quel point Thranduil, lui, était évidemment fort peu heureux de leur présence qui ravivait des souvenirs encore douloureux comme la colère si brutale qu'il avait ressenti. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers lui et de lui adresser un sourire éblouissant. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes et la noirceur qu'elle y lu l'inquiéta mais le bonheur qui la submergeait à la vue des siens occulta le mécontentement ouvertement affiché du souverain elfe.

Derrière les masses feu des jumeaux, son cœur fit un bond quand elle reconnut la Wallen à quelques pas d'elle maintenant. Erù avait-il entendu ses suppliques? Cette silhouette longiligne inhabituelle à son peuple et gracieuse, ce port de tête altier digne des statues qui ornaient la cité de son père... elle avait ardemment désiré la voir.

 _\- Cendera_ , souffla-t-elle en s'approchant comme hypnotisée.

Elle aurait voulu lui sauter tout de suite dessus et l'assaillir des centaines de questions qui tournoyaient dans son esprit chamboulé. Son geste se suspendit quand elle vit qui suivait l'unique élève du Guérisseur.

 _\- Ce n'est pas vrai... Dîtes-moi que je rêve,_ dit-elle en saisissant la main de Finnàm ses côtés.

Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière Cendera. Ilyrià aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille autres. Ce corps élancé aux muscles fins et saillants... cette allure hautaine... ce visage pointu aux traits d'une finesse féminine et en même temps rugueux où brillaient deux immenses prunelles bleues avides... cette bouche sensuelle et boudeuse... ces cheveux d'un noir de jais qui lui retombaient en mèches rebelles sur sa nuque... cette fossette qui lui marquait l'une de ses joues creuses accentuant cet air si arrogant qu'il affichait perpétuellement... Il pouvait largement faire concurrence au souverain elfe à ce sujet se prit-elle à penser étourdiment. Ils se toisèrent le temps d'un battement de cils. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres fines. Ilyrià réprima un frisson et un mouvement de recul.

La sirène en elle hurlait à la reconnaissance du requin...

 _Muireall_ , murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

La jeune femme était tellement obnubilée par la vision du jeune homme qui s'avançait vers elle qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite le dernier Wallen qui clôturait la procession. Son attention se recentra au grondement sourd qui remonta la gorge de Klaùs. Surprise, elle se tourna vers son cousin et le vit, le corps tendu comme la corde d'un arc, les yeux exorbités. Ses pupilles fendues ne lui dirent rien qui vaille. Elle regarda à nouveau qui pouvait provoquer un tel émoi chez son co-ogha. Elle eut envie de se gifler lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait.

Après tout, une seule personne était capable de tirer une telle réaction de haine du Dragon. Immense, les cheveux courts d' blond cendré, les yeux noirs et rieurs, des traits aristocratiques... Un Klaùs plus âgé en somme...

 _\- Iffrin_ , gronda le Dragon avec hargne.

Le nouveau venu sourit, un sourire en coin et moqueur. Il se campa devant eux et croisa les bras avec nonchalance, un sourire torve flottant sur ses lèvres fines.

 _\- Latha màth, mo brathair. Salut petit frère_.

Les ennuis venaient de débarquer sous la forme d'un requin hautement narcissique et d'un second dragon plus que louche entre les murs des cavernes de la Forêt Noire.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Klaùs _,_

Comment pouvait-il être là, en face de lui? Que faisait-il ici? N'était-il pas censé être quelque part sur un des neuf mondes? N'était- il pas censé être mort?!

Le Wallen pouvait sentir toute sa haine affluer, s'infiltrer dans tous les pores de sa peau, s'insinuer dans ses veines comme un reptile vicieux et venimeux. Il sentait son Dragon l'implorer de le laisser exploser à la face de son frère et de le laisser lui souhaiter la bienvenue comme il se devait. Ses écailles faciales se mirent à onduler, surface miroitante de sa rage. Plus de dix ans qu'il ne l'avait plus vu mais la rancœur et le dégoût étaient toujours aussi vivaces comme la colère qu'il ressentait envers son oncle ou son père qui avaient œuvré à sa venue. Il reconnaissait bien là leur rouardise.

Que cherchaient-ils donc? À ce qu'ils s'entre-tuent en faisant un maximum de dégâts sur leur passage? Oh il y avait certainement de ça... mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que, juste dans l'optique de gâcher la vie du souverain sylvestre, ils aient été tordus au point d'envoyer Iffrin et Muireall...

Malgré la main d'Ilyrià sur son bras, il avança vers son aîné, ses lèvres retroussées sur un rictus effroyable. Iffrin, lui, gardait son attitude toujours aussi désinvolte. Ses yeux noirs, les même que les siens, que ceux de leur père, étaient braqués sur lui avec amusement. Klaùs avait beau être un homme maintenant, sûr de lui et ce, dans n'importe quelles circonstances, voir Iffrin le renvoyait à une époque lointaine où il n'était qu'un tout jeune Dragonnet. Mais ce temps-là était révolu. Il devait le lui faire savoir sans pour autant faire le moindre esclandre. Il ne donnerait ce plaisir ni au roi Wallen, ni à son paternel ni à _lui_. C'était hors de question de faire défaut à sa cousine ou à son Ceanar qui devrait alors s'interposer. Il devait garder son calme, du moins en apparence. Cela dit, il préférait le prévenir tout de suite de comment les choses allaient se passer au sein des cavernes de qui mènerait la danse ici Sans tenir compte des Wallens qui s'étaient tous rapprochés d'eux, il se planta devant son frère rieur et planta ses yeux pourpres dans les siens. A la surprise générale, il le prit par le cou et lui donna une grande accolade.

Sa bouche frôlant l'oreille de son frère et vice versa, il siffla entre ses dents avec un grand sourire:

 _\- Je ne suis pas dupe, Iffrin. Ne fais rien que je ne ferai moi-même. Je t'aura_ _i à l'œil,_ _crois-moi..._

 _\- Je ne veux que voir mon ptit brathair,_ répondit Iffrin sur le même ton en saisissant Klaùs par la nuque pour la lui broyer. _Et ma cousine qui m'a l'air tout à fait radieuse à l'idée d'épouser a aelfica..._

 _\- Laisse-là, je t'interdis de mettre ton museau dans ses affaires, sale bête!_ chuchota Klaùs en enfonçant ses griffes dans la chair des omoplates de son frère.

 _\- Voyons, je ne veux que son bonheur, brathair,_ sourit son aîné.

 _\- Tu ne veux le bonheur de personne, nous le savons tous les deux aussi bien l'un que l'autre._

La lutte fraternelle fut interrompue par les bras d'Ilyrià d'une part qui tira Iffrin pour l'embrasser loin de son cadet et ceux de Cendera qui enlacèrent Klaùs, lui insufflant une onde de sérénité. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et grogna.

 _Arrête, Cendera... Ne fais pas ça,_ grogna-t-il en agrippant tout de même ses hanches. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la peau tendre mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle continuait seulement de le regarder avec tendresse et douceur.

 _L'élève parfaite du Lhiguiche!_ se moqua gentiment le Dragon. _Tu es splendide, petite oiseau,_ marmonna-t-il en appréciant du regard les courbes fines de la jeune femme.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette de Cendera tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil sa cousine rieuse toujours dans les bras de son charmeur de frère. Ce dernier lui renvoya un sourire en coin par-dessus la tête bouclée de la sirène en arquant un sourcil narquois. Il réaffirma sa prise sur le corps voluptueux de la princesse wallen comme un signe de défi envers son cadet.

 _\- Je suis heureuse de te voir, mo caraid,_ dit Cendera en posant une main légère sur l'épaule de son ancien amant. _Garde ton sang-froid,_ continua-t-elle en baissant la voix de façon à n'être entendue que de lui. _Il ne manquera pas de tenter de te faire sortir de tes gonds. Certaines choses ne changent jamais..._

Elle se détacha de lui et alla saluer le Ceanar. Klaùs retint un soupir mais il passa sa langue fourchue sur ses lèvres charnues en la regarder marcher, gracile et aérienne. Il était définitivement irrécupérable, comme tous ceux ici réalisa-t-il en reculant de quelques pas pour les regarder évoluer. Finnàm, Anaïsa, Ilyrià et Cendera tout aussi bien que les jumeaux qui étaient déjà en train de bousculer les gardes autour d'eux et d'adresser des œillades enfiévrées aux elfines comme lui-même l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt... avec une certaine dose de rudesse en plus en ce qui les concernait.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse musculeux et fixa ceux qui lui posaient un réel souci en plissant des yeux. Iffrin n'apporterait rien d'autre que des problèmes il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir mais il n'était certainement pas le seul.

Muireall. Il braqua ses yeux de braise sur le grand Wallen brun qui tournait déjà avec son arrogance naturelle autour de sa cousine. Il connaissait bien ce prédateur. Le requin reniflait l'odeur du sang et celle de la perte de contrôle. Il attendrait son heure, celle où la jeune femme baisserait sa garde, pour mieux la dévorer comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il ne le laisserait pas faire. Jamais, il ne la laisserait retourner dans ses travers. Il savait quelle était la première chose à faire pour cela et à qui en référer.

La fureur qu'il avait ressenti à l'égard de leurs pères respectifs ressurgit aussi violente que fulgurante. Il avait besoin de s'isoler et de digérer un minimum ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux impuissants. Sans un regard de plus pour la joyeuse assemblée, il pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea vers les jardins. Il s'arrêta à côté du roi elfe qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, observant ces retrouvailles d'un œil plus que circonspect. Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert à cet instant. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les symptômes de l'ellon. Ses narines dilatées, son souffle courts et ses yeux gelés comme autant de preuves de sa colère froide. Il avait déjà remarqué le comportement du requin à l'égard de la princesse. Dos à la foule, il marmonna:

\- Nous devrons parler de certaines choses, a righ. Pas ici, pas maintenant mais loin des oreilles indiscrètes... En attendant, gardez un œil sur Ilyrià et méfiez-vous. Prenez garde.

Les lèvres ourlées du souverain s'arquèrent en un sourire sans joie et, au contraire, empreint d'une sombre détermination. Il lui répondit sans quitter la Wallen des yeux une seule seconde.

\- Il n'a jamais été prévu qu'il en soit autrement, dragon. Nous nous comprenons parfaitement.

Klaùs les quitta, satisfait des paroles du roi, et attendit de ne plus être visible pour se mettre à courir comme un dératé. Il devait évacuer toute la frustration qui suintait de chaque parcelle de son corps bouillant. Il ne s'arrêta qu'au fond des jardins du nord, ceux où il n'y avait que peu de monde et se laissa aller à la rage qui menaçait de le consumer... littéralement. Sa peau commençait de nouveau à fumer comme lorsqu'il éprouvait une fureur intense.

Il se débarrassa de sa tunique pour offrir son torse fiévreux à la morsure de l'hiver. La rage au ventre, il sauta dans un arbre puis dans un autre. Il n'était pas sensible aux températures mais cela avait au moins le mérite de refroidir le sang bouillonnant qui courait en lui comme un insidieux poison. Il continua à se déplacer ainsi avec fureur jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix rocailleuse l'appeler. Il grogna, décidé à ne pas répondre et ce, pas même à son commandant.

Il avait besoin de solitude, qu'on le laisse en paix avec lui-même.

Trop de choses étaient remises en jeu avec l'arrivée de son frère aîné. Il avait déjà tant de mal à contenir les mauvais instincts de son Dragon... C'était une lutte intense de tous les instants. Le Guérisseur l'avait prévenu que bientôt il devrait faire des choix qui détermineraient sa vie entière. Le moment était apparemment venu. Il aurait aimé que le Lhigiche le prévienne de l'arrivée d'Iffrin mais une fois de plus, il s'était montré évasif. S'il ne l'avait pas été, il aurait eu le temps de se préparer mentalement à ses retrouvailles fraternelles qui risquaient de tourner au fratricide... Il se doutait, non il était sûr qu'Iffrin apporterait le chaos avec lui. Il n'avait jamais fait que ça après tout.

Il griffa le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché quand soudain une masse tressée s'abattit à ses côtés. Finnàm, le visage couvert des hématomes qu'il s'était lui-même infligé, le fixait la tête penchée. Ses yeux toujours jaunis l'observaient avec méfiance.

 _\- Tu dois te reprendre, saighdear,_ dit-il simplement. _Ne laisse pas sa présence peser sur toi à ce point. Ne lui donne pas plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en a. Il est parti depuis si longtemps..._

 _\- Je le croyais mort. Je le voulais mort,_ grinça Klaùs en cassant une énorme branche d'un coup de pied.

 _\- Mais il ne l_ _'a_ _pas. Reprends-toi._

 _\- Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, pas à son sujet!_ cracha-t-il. _C'est à moi de savoir comment gérer Iffrin! Je ne laisserai pas toucher à Ily!_

 _\- Pourquoi penses_...

 _\- Parce que je sais qu'il le fera! Je le connais! Mieux que personne! Elle est trop fragile, il va s'amuser avec elle... et finira par la broyer! Tu sais ce dont il est capable! Il est vicieux... Je le hais,_ hurla-t-il.

Son visage se couvrit entièrement d'écailles et il sentit les os de son visage commencer à craquer sous l'effet de la poussée de son double trop heureux de se glisser subrepticement dans les interstices que lui occasionnait sa trop grande colère. Dans un geste d'une célérité incroyable, Finnàm le frappa au visage d'un coup de coude qui lui déplaça la mâchoire. La douleur fit refluer la bête ruminant rageusement son mécontentement. Il lui rendit la pareille d'un direct dans l'estomac, le griffant profondément au passage. Une traînée carmine imbiba la tunique du loup qui grimaça sous la douleur. Klaùs ne put empêcher un rictus torve de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché à se mêler d'affaires qui ne le regardaient pas. Toute cette fange était entre lui et son aîné. Il règlerait les choses à sa manière, pas à celle du Ceanar.

Il regarda son supérieur d'un air mauvais. Sa peau recommençait à chauffer dangereusement. Son torse se recouvrait progressivement d'une fine pellicule de sueur malgré le froid. Il devrait retrouver tout de suite Iffrin et lui arracher la tête... Tout serait alors fini avant même d'avoir commencé... ou sinon lui casser chaque os de son corps avec application...

Il était perdu dans ses conjonctures de meurtre quand soudain il sentit la main calleuse de Finnàm lui enserrer la nuque et l'approcher de son visage couturé. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et s'affrontèrent, pourpres reptiliens contre jaunes lupins. Il allait lui répliquer vertement de le lâcher s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver pendu au chêne par les tripes quand la bouche du loup s'écrasa sur la sienne avec virulence. Il n'y avait rien de romantique ou de sentimental dans cet échange brutal, juste une lutte pour la domination et le pourvoir. Il sentit l'autre main de Finnàm le prendre au collet et le repousser si violemment que l'arrière de son crâne heurta le tronc. Le Ceanar le lâcha.

 _\- Ça y est? Calmé?_ demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur.

 _\- Galla_! jura Klaùs en léchant le sang sur sa lèvre inférieure égratignée par les crocs de Finnàm. _Oui ça va, c'est bon a Ceanar..._

 _\- Bien_ , dit Finnàm tranquillement. _Ilyrià est bien entourée... Nous, nous sommes là et je connais un roi elfe qui se fera un plaisir de l'enfermer sous clé si besoin est... Quant à ton frère_ – son sourire se fit sinistre- _S'il le faut, nous nous en occuperons... à la Wallen._

Klaùs ne le contredit pas, il savait qu'en théorie Finnàm avait raison. En revanche, ce qu'il savait aussi c'est que la seule personne qui abattrait Iffrin serait lui et uniquement lui.

C'était à lui de régler le cas du dragon rouge comme il aurait dû le faire il y a bien longtemps.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So? j'espère que ça vous a plu! :) le chapitre de l'anniversaire d'Ily est donc découpé en raison de sa longueur entre l'arrivée des Wallens et la fête en elle-même! Alors comment trouvez-vous le fameux Iffrin, grand frère de Klaùs? Et Muireall? Avez-vous une idée de son lien avec notre petite sirène? Dans le prochain chapitre... et bien vous verrez?! Na!

gros bisous tout doux les didous en sucre!


	30. Chapter 29

Hello girls and maybe boys?! Why not? :) Voilà le chapitre 29 tout frais, tout chaud (y a pas comme un souci là? ;) )

Krassnaia: mon cœur, ma chérie d'amour, poste vite ton OS! hey tout le monde si vous voulez savoir comment Ilyrià et Anaïsa se sont connues puis une série de scènes sur leurs vies (dont la mort de la mère d'anaïsa et Finn, bientôt le post d une OS sur le compte de ma chérie! j'y t aime! Merci mon coeur!

Juliefanfic: ma lady, je t'adoooore, tu es trop mimi et ne désespère jamais! Tu as une très belle histoire! et toujours là pour soutenir les autres! Tu es magnifique! Bisous tout doux au caramel salé

Virginie: merci pour ces compliments! bonne lecture!

Mathy: ma tomate! toujours des reviews de dingue! entre clownerie et poésie! si tu as aimé Cendera, tu auras l'occaz d'en savoir plus sur elle! bisouilles à mon mec Bombur!

Mane-Jei: oui tu as bien vu pour Iffrin! Bravo, tu as super bien suivi! et oui les jumeaux sont de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Kissouille

Poly Pops: ma douce amie, tu as raison, les requins c est souvent caca... en sera-t-il de même ici... à voir!

Sandra: mon Satanas, je te dédie ce chapitre, tu sais pourquoi et tout le monde le saura à la fin... je ne voudrai pas spoiler! kiss kiss bang bang!

Bêta/ relectrice/ revieweuse: Toutouille, capitaine Fracasse recadreuse des délires de trace sanguinolente d'une certaine Milyi... trop de lui même tue le lui même! kisssssssssssss

j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il s'agit de l'avant dernier... de la première partie!

Enjoy!

Chapitre 29

Thranduil,

Valar, encore plus de Wallens dans son royaume! Encore des sauvageons plus braillards les uns que les autres qui annihilaient ainsi la quiétude de sa cité. Voilà quelques jours qu'ils étaient présents et déjà la cité semblait avoir été retournée dans tous les sens... C'était à se demander si ce cher Sturten n'avait pas cherché une fois encore à se gausser de lui en lui envoyant les pires qu'il avait pu trouver! De ce fait, l'ellon n'avait pu retenir un geste d'agacement en reconnaissant les jumeaux.

Thranduil était un politicien accompli. Pour cette raison, il savait que la présence des ours n'était due qu'à la volonté du roi phénix de le tourmenter. Évidemment, ce dernier ne savait rien de ce qui le liait à sa chère fille mais la blessure qu'il avait infligé à... auquel des deux déjà?... bref, celui aux cheveux courts n'avait pu passer inaperçue. Finnàm avait sommé les jumeaux de ne rien dire pour le bien de la jeune princesse pour laquelle ils avaient la plus grande affection. Le Conui leur avait aussi demandé de trouver une explication basée au plus près de la vérité. Le roi de la Cité sur la Mer était fin observateur et il ne fallait lui mentir de trop si l'on ne souhaitait pas voir ses forfaits mis à nus.

Donc, il savait qui était à l'origine de ce coup de poignard dans le flanc de son soldat Wallen... Donc, une fois de plus, il se moquait de lui!

Les voir l'avait ramené des jours en arrière où il avait cru perdre celle qui le complétait même si elle se refusait encore à le lui admettre pleinement. Un soupir frustré s'exhala de sa bouche pincée. Ilyrià le rendait totalement fou à se jouer de lui depuis cette nuit où elle l'avait abandonné seul au pied de cet arbre. Sa Wallen se cachait de lui, l'esquivant au détour de chaque pièce où ils se rencontraient. Il avait l'impression de tenter de retenir du vent, un adorable alizé qui prenait un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique. Un sourire incurva ses lèvres. Après des jours à tenter de l'attraper sans pour autant vouloir aller la chercher directement, il avait saisi l'occasion de l'arrivée des siens pour l'avoir près de lui. Il avait bien cru que se glisser dans son dos ne lui suffirait jamais.

Il avait eu un mal fou à garder son sang-froid. La courbe de sa nuque, la chute de ses reins dans sa petite robe de laine appelaient ses mains comme une douce litanie. L'ellon l'avait sentie tremblante de désir pour lui à son simple souffle et s'en montrait plus que satisfait. Il lui avait démontré en quelques paroles qui était le chasseur et qui était la proie.

Que croyait donc cette ravissante péronnelle ?

Elle tentait de jouer à un jeu dont elle ne connaissait même pas les règles... Cela dit, au-delà du courroux qu'il ressentait s'approfondir d'heure en heure, il lui plaisait de penser qu'il l'aurait bientôt au creux de sa paume et qu'il en ferait enfin ce qu'il voudrait. Il la ferait sienne encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait enfin compris à qui elle appartenait, qui détenait des droits sur qui.

Il serra le poing à s'en planter les ongles dans la peau en repensant à sa façon de saluer les deux ours. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle apprenne à retenir ses élans. Il ne supportait pas de la voir se donner ainsi, serrer d'autres hommes entre ses bras si doux, les presser contre son petit corps voluptueux à souhait qui n'était qu'à lui. Il devait impérativement être le seul à profiter de cette chaleur. Thranduil n'aimait décidément pas que l'on touche à ce qui était à lui.

Il se leva de sa table de travail et alla se servir un verre de vin. Le roi avait le plus grand mal à se concentrer avec toute l'effervescence qui provenait d'absolument... partout. Il soupira de nouveau en se pinçant l'arête du nez. L'envie le dévorait de tous les chasser, les renvoyer d'où ils venaient avec perte et fracas. Le roi craignait, au-delà des escarmouches et autres délires de ces deux ours mal léchés qui couraient les tavernes et tentaient de culbuter tout ce qui portait un jupon à en croire un Elwë mortifié qu'il avait chargé de les surveiller... il craignait de plus violentes exactions. Son peuple si guerrier fut-il, avait déjà fort à faire avec la présence des arachnides et des bandes d' orcs qui osaient traverser leurs terres sans qu'en plus, ils aient à subir les violentes échauffourées qui s'essaimaient depuis l'arrivée de la délégation wallen.

Il avait bien compris, dès le premier regard, que quelque chose clochait sérieusement entre les deux frères dragons. Cela ne lui plaisait pas d'abriter deux entités aussi puissantes qui, si elles prenaient trop d'ampleur, pourraient souffler son royaume en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Sturten avait-il tant de haine en lui pour risquer de faire tuer, en plus des elfes sylvains, les siens et plus particulièrement sa propre chair?

L'ellon réprima un frisson de dégoût en se resservant une autre coupe du breuvage rubis. Il le fit tourner longuement dans le verre de cristal, fasciné par la danse sanglante de l'épais liquide. Il n'aimait pas les Wallens. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était viscéral, trop ancré en lui pour qu'il puisse y changer quelque chose après tant de millénaires. Il avait bien trop souffert à cause de cette race si éloignée de la gente elfique et de leurs us. Non, pire encore, le roi exécrait tout ce qu'ils représentaient... la perte de contrôle, la part animale.

Ils lui donnaient le vertige... Et en même temps, il jalousait cette habilité qu'ils avaient de ne pas avoir peur des conséquences de leurs actes, de plier sous le vent sans jamais se briser. La dualité de ce peuple était telle qu'il en avait le tournis. La malédiction inhérente à leur peuple, les confinant aux portes de la folie, leur procurait une envie de vivre absolument démentielle selon lui qui avait une telle haine du changement. Comme tous les siens il était si enraciné à leurs coutumes, leur histoire. Rien que cela Thranduil ne pouvait le comprendre... Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas se rappeler de leurs toutes premières origines? Le roi était capable, ainsi que chaque elfe, de réciter par cœur la généalogie de chaque clan, chaque maison...

Non, il n'aimait pas les Wallens et les tolérait à grand-peine. Il aimait une Wallen. La différence était bel et bien là. Il était pleinement conscient du distinguo entre les deux. Certes, il éprouvait du respect envers le Ceanar et même une espèce de confiance mais cela s'arrêtait à ça. Il n'en serait jamais autrement. Il se rappela alors les dernières paroles échangées avec Klaùs, le regard lourd de sous-entendus que ce dernier avait jeté au nouveau venu. Il n'avait eu besoin d'en dire plus. Il n'avait fallu qu'une demi-seconde à Thranduil pour que son attention soit happée par cet homme brun qui avait adressé une œillade incendiaire à Ilyrià... sans parler de la réaction qu'avait eu la jeune femme à sa vue et qui lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard lui lacérant la poitrine.

Depuis, il ne cessait de se poser des questions qui lui entravaient l'esprit, tourbillonnant en boucle et l'empêchant d'accomplir quoi que ce soit. Qui était-il pour elle étant très certainement la première de toutes. L'elfe s'était mordu la lèvre pour ne pas lui planter son épée dans le corps en le voyant tourner comme un prédateur assoiffé de sang autour de sa femme. Ce Wallen ne cachait même pas l'envie qu'il éprouvait, celle-ci incrustée au fond de ses yeux bleus foncés dilatés par le désir.

Tendu par la colère, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il venait de briser le verre entre ses doigts. Ce ne fut que le bruit du vin gouttant sur le plancher de bois qui le sortit de ses sombres réflexions. Il jura entre ses dents. Il devait avoir cette fameuse discussion avec le Dragon avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

Il se défit de son manteau d'intérieur et enfila une sous tunique perle en dessous d'une autre, noire celle-là. Une fois n'est pas coutume, l'ellon avait tressé ses cheveux à la mode guerrière, ce qui était devenu rare au fil de derniers centenaires. Un fin cercle d'argent lui ceignait le front et il ne prit pas la peine de l'échanger contre son imposante couronne. Cela ne servait à rien avec ces sauvages et encore moins avec le cousin d'Ilyrià. Il était si... non, en fait le problème était qu'il était encore plus que les autres... même s'il se dénotait par sa grande capacité à analyser les comportements de ceux qui l'entouraient en dépit de son apparence bourrine. Il fallait se méfier de cet homme aux prises avec de trop nombreux vices... Bien sûr, il était mal placé pour parler de turpitudes désormais, lui qui n'arrivait pas à garder son sang-froid face à une gamine insupportable dont le jeu principal consistait à le rendre fou... et qui y arrivait horriblement bien... C'en était juste intolérable. Il abattit son poing de rage sur la console de verre qui, elle aussi, éclata en mille morceaux comme autant de preuves de son courroux face à ses animaux.

Il devait trouver le Dragon, tout de suite avant que le poison de la jalousie ne finisse par le ronger de l'intérieur. Il le devait à la relative tranquillité de son royaume qui était bien malmenée par sa faute...

Après tout, les fiançailles avaient été rompues mais le souverain n'arrivait pas à l'annoncer officiellement. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne la laisserait jamais s'éloigner de lui, que jamais elle ne quitterait l'enceinte des cavernes de la cité excavée. Or, quand la nouvelle serait publique, Sturten exigerait le retour immédiat de sa fille à n'en point douter. Alors que se passerait-il? C'était là une question rhétorique. Le roi se maudissait déjà à l'idée d'engager les siens dans un combat qui n'était pas le leur alors qu'ils avaient déjà tant à faire pour combattre les ombres grandissantes qui envahissaient le royaume.

Tout ça pour un élan du cœur?! Parce que son fëa se repaissait d'une étrangère à son peuple?! Il ne se sentait pas capable de la laisser partir mais arriverait-il à se regarder en face quand les siens seraient mis en danger à cause de son inconstance?... Etait-il à ce point perverti? Jamais elfe n'avait eu à ce poser ce genre de questionnement misérable... Qu'avait-il donc fait de si horrible pour qu' Erù lui impose telle situation invivable?...

Il était à la recherche de Klaùs et allait entrer dans les dépendances attenantes aux quartiers Nord où il avait fait loger les Wallens lorsque des éclats de rire attirèrent son attention. Des voix lui parvinrent des bains publics où avaient l'habitude de se prélasser ellith et ellyn indépendamment les uns des autres, en particulier ceux trop modestes pour avoir une salle d'eau dans leurs logis. En théorie, ils étaient censés se partager deux grottes brillantes et lumineuses où se déversaient de part et d'autre de nombreuses chutes d'eau ruisselantes et brûlantes.

En théorie.

L'éclat des différentes voix masculines et féminines où transperçait celle, plus rauque, de sa Wallen l'immobilisa. Il savait ce qu'il allait trouver avant même de faire un pas... Une colère noire lui enflamma violemment les entrailles. De son pas léger d'elfe, il s'approcha doucement en laissant ses doigts caresser la paroi humide et chaude. Son esprit tournait déjà à toute allure sur la façon dont il allait pouvoir réagir. Arrivé devant les bains, il bifurqua directement vers celui réservée aux ellith et s'y avança en restant dissimulé à la vue de ceux qui étaient présents.

Il avait vu juste. Ils étaient absolument tous là... tous non, se corrigea-t-il. Klaùs était absent. Seul lui manquait à l'appel. Caché dans l'ombre de la caverne qui reflétait magnifiquement bien celle qui envahissait son cœur empoisonné, il les regarda tous s'amuser, évoluer. Ses yeux de glace assombris par la rage froide qui le consumait lentement, il griffa le mur rocheux à s'en casser les ongles. La mâchoire contractée par la virulence des sentiments qui l'étreignaient, il vit la jeune lionne, la seule qui n'était pas dans l'eau, accroupie sur ses talons caresser son énorme bête fauve. Elle discutait avec son frère accoudé au rebord, le corps plongé dans l'eau. Son visage était toujours autant monstrueusement ravagé par ses blessures et il avait refusé l'aide des guérisseurs elfes. Thranduil se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question de confiance en leurs médecines mais plus d'une prise tangible sur la souffrance qui ne le quittait jamais comme le démontraient ses yeux lupins. Un peu plus loin s'ébrouaient sous la cascade les deux frères qui risquaient d'inonder la cité entière à force de bonds et rebonds en tout genre dans les eaux calmes de ce lieu de détente. L'un des deux, celui aux cheveux longs, sauta soudainement avec la Wallen brune arrivée en même temps qu'eux et qui poussait maintenant des cris outrés.

Le fameux Iffrin était là lui aussi, adossé à la paroi du bain, regardant d'un œil torve chacun de ses condisciples. Le roi n'apprécia pas son regard pétillant d'une malice malsaine. Il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion au long de ses millénaires d'observer de tels comportements et jamais rien de bon n'en était jamais ressorti. Il y lisait clairement l'envie, le mal tout simplement. Savoir cette chose dans sa cité le rendit encore plus furieux. Il se jura de l'avoir à l'œil.

Un éclat de rire carillonna tout à coup à ses oreilles. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir sa Wallen éclabousser gentiment ce nouveau venu qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. L'ellon déglutit difficilement devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Impuissant, il la vit nager jusqu'à l'espèce d'îlot au centre du bassin et s'y hisser. Elle avait muté et ses cheveux courts cascadaient désormais jusqu'au bas de son dos délicieusement cambré. Un désir fulgurant lui embrasa les reins lorsqu'il entraperçut le tressautement involontaire de sa poitrine nue couverte d'écailles. La voir ainsi ne devrait lui revenir qu'à lui et uniquement lui. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé éprouver un quelconque désir pour la jeune femme lors de ses mutations mais elle semblait si épanouie, si heureuse qu'il avait une indicible envie de glisser sa main sur ses écailles, de passer ses doigts dans les boucles noires... Sa nageoire brillait de mille feux comme autant de pierres précieuses.

Comment pouvait-elle se montrer ainsi aussi naturellement alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec lui? Il savait pourtant parfaitement pourquoi... Jamais l'elfe ne lui avait montré autre chose que du dégoût pour cet aspect de sa personnalité et c'est exactement ce qu'il éprouvait là tout de suite mais envers lui-même. Était-il si faible pour se montrer attiré par elle y compris dans cet état-là?

Ilyrià s'allongea sur le ventre et caressa d'une main paresseuse la surface paisible de l'eau ... jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une main bleuie surgir de l'eau et lui emprisonner le poignet pour la faire basculer à nouveau. Elle disparut sous l'eau bien trop longtemps à son goût avant de réapparaître en piaillant contre... _lui_ évidemment. Ce Wallen qui lui empoisonnait l'esprit... L'ellon commença à faire un pas pour se découvrir quand il sentit une main implacable le retenir. Il se retourna, sa main droite fortement serrée sur la fusée de son épée quand il vit Klaùs. Ses yeux noirs brillaient dans l'obscurité d'une lueur inquiétante. Il posa son index sur ses lèvres et l'enjoignit à le suivre en reculant de quelques pas. Thranduil le suivit tout aussi discrètement. Ils sortirent des bains et allèrent s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les bois jouxtant les cavernes. Klaùs s'adossa négligemment contre un frêne, une jambe repliée sur le tronc alors que le roi restait face à lui, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine.

\- Quelque chose vous tracasse-t-il, a righ? railla le Dragon avec un sourire en coin.

Un tic facial des plus significatifs tordit le beau visage de l'elfe. Il ne répondit pas mais n'en pensait visiblement pas moins.

 _\- Ahh a righ Thranduil_... soupira le Wallen. Mon oncle s'est amusé à vos dépens en envoyant ces deux calamités... Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas les oursons mais eux sont inoffensifs si je puis parler ainsi... du moins dans le cas qui nous préoccupe. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous devez vous méfier...

\- Je me méfie du moment qu'il s'agisse de Wallens, maître Dragon, répondit avec virulence l'ellon en proie à une colère qui ne demandait qu'à fleurir.

\- Et je comprends cela, répliqua doucement l'homme en face de lui. Mais il y a des degrés, croyez-moi. Iffrin, mon... frère -il eut la plus grande difficulté à lâcher ce mot- Iffrin est sans scrupules. Il ne fait aucunement la différence entre les notions de bien et mal. Ce qu'il veut, il le prend sans se soucier des pertes que cela peut occasionner... Il n'a jamais vécu que pour provoquer les problèmes et se délecter de leurs conséquences. Il aime le chaos, le désordre, monter les uns contre les autres... Et n'ayez aucun doute, il le fera que ce soient des Wallens ou bien des elfes qui en pâtissent, il le fera pour son propre amusement.

\- Il me trouvera sur son chemin, assura l'ellon avec dédain. Je ne laisserai personne troubler la quiétude, déjà mise à mal avec votre présence, de Mirkwood.

\- Ne vous souciez pas de lui, le coupa durement le Wallen, le regard luisant de colère. Je m'en occuperai moi-même. Je l'abattrai le moment venu...

\- Votre propre frère? s'enquit l'ellon, sceptique. Le pourrez-vous vraiment?

\- Mon demi-frère, rectifia Klaùs. Ses yeux se fendirent soudainement. Oh oui, je le pourrai et ne demande que ça. S'il bouge la moindre écaille, je le désosse.

La froide détermination qu'il lut dans les yeux du Dragon convainquirent le roi plus encore que ses paroles menaçantes, bien plus. Il ne savait ce qu'avait fait celui que tous surnommait le Dragon rouge et, à vrai dire, il n'en avait cure mais cela devait être incroyablement pervers pour faire ressortir plus encore la rage de son cadet.

\- Comme je le disais, ne vous souciez pas d' Iffrin, reprit Klaùs. Vous devriez plutôt focaliser votre royale attention, ne put-il s'empêcher de se moquer, sur Muireall. Lui... c'est une autre histoire... Je suis certain qu'une fois encore, en dépit de nos antagonismes, nous nous comprenons.

Un grondement remonta dans la gorge de l'ellon en face de lui. Effectivement, ils ne se comprenaient que trop bien.

\- Muireall est un requin, au propre comme à l'imagé a righ. Il tournera autour d'Ilyrià en faisant tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la faire chuter, comme il l'a toujours fait. Ma cousine est... une femme naïve en dépit de ce qu'elle croit. Elle a besoin qu'on la protège... Elle ne voit pas toujours le mal là où il se cache surtout chez les siens...

\- Qu'y a-t-il eu entre eux? intervint Thranduil, les dents serrées, sa main serrant convulsivement la garde de son arme.

\- Dois-je réellement mettre des mots là où il n'y en a pas besoin? fit le guerrier en baissant la voix. Devez-vous vraiment l'entendre? Soit. Ils ont été très proches dirons-nous, asséna-t-il sans aucun tact et continua alors qu'un rugissement s'échappait des lèvres parfaitement ourlées de l'elfe. Il n'est pas bon pour elle. Il ne l'a jamais été. C'est un aqua pourri jusqu'à la moelle, a righ. Je suis certain que son but, son plaisir pervers en venant ici sera de la faire chuter et d'entraîner celui qu'il pense être votre fils dans son sillage. Le requin sent l'odeur de la peur, attend la moindre goutte de sang et se jette sur sa victime pour la dévorer... Seulement, nous avons un avantage sur lui, un fait qu'il ignore...

\- Moi, fit le souverain avec suffisance.

Un sourire mauvais illumina le visage sombre de Klaùs.

\- Exactement.

\- Je ne laisserai personne et je dis bien personne me spolier de ce qui est mien, rétorqua Thranduil avec un feu couvert qu'il avait du mal à contenir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'adhérer à votre façon de voir les choses mais de deux maux, il faut savoir choisir le moindre.

Quelques heures plus tard, le cor de la Garde résonna une nouvelle fois au sein de la cité. Contrairement à l'arrivée wallen qui n'avait suscitée que très peu d'intérêt de la part des elfes sylvestres sinon les ellith en mal de sensations fortes et que cachaient désormais leurs parents effrayés par les débauchés étrangers, ils furent nombreux à se presser sur le parvis de la grande place. Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer la caravane en provenance d'Imladris.

Thranduil les regarda arriver, un air particulièrement ennuyé sur le visage. Il se sentait tellement blasé de voir autant de monde entrer dans son royaume, lui qui était pour la clôture de ses frontières.

Ses yeux polaires s'attardèrent sur la seule silhouette qui lui était chère de revoir, celle de son fils. Ils échangèrent un regard neutre avant que Legolas ne se retourne pour parler à Elrohir et Elladan. Évidemment, le roi savait que rien ne se serait réglé aussi facilement mais il espérait sincèrement que ces quelques jours hors de la cité et surtout de sa présence lui avaient fait le plus grand bien. Il avait l'air plus apaisé et le coup d'œil qu'il surprit du prince vers la jeune Wallen, unique représentante de son peuple présente, le conforta dans cette idée. Il n'avait pas l'air furieux comme il l'avait été, juste indifférent. Cela lui allait parfaitement. Il serait si simple qu'ils le soient tous d'ailleurs...

Il retint une grimace en voyant le fameux Muireall se glisser furtivement derrière Ilyrià. Il nota le frôlement intentionnel du jeune homme dans le dos de la princesse qui n'eut même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, merci Erù. Si elle n'avait ne serait-ce que frémi, il n'était pas sûr qu'il se serait retenu de trancher la tête de ce détestable Wallen.

Le roi reporta son attention sur Elrond et ses fils qui descendaient enfin de leurs montures. Le Perendhil s'approcha, un grand sourire bienveillant lui illuminant son si sérieux visage. Il le salua, la main sur le cœur avec les formules d'usage.

 _\- Mellon, je suis heureux de me retrouver ici, au sein de cette magnifique cité! Il y avait si longtemps! La dernière fois, ma très chère épouse était encore des nôtres,_ ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix de basse.

 _\- Mellon_ , répondit Thranduil, _vous me voyez ravi de votre présence en ces lieux, ravi que vous ayez pris la décision de vous joindre à nous pour fêter comme il se doit Turuhalmë_ , répondit le seigneur sylvestre.

Un frémissement des lèvres du seigneur d'Imladris montra à l' ellon qu'il avait parfaitement saisi le sarcasme de sa réponse. Oui, le roi n'appréciait que moyennement qu'Elrond, tout comme Galadriel, se soient invités d'eux-mêmes. Il y avait un but derrière tout ceci, il aurait pu en mettre sa main à couper. Il lui faudrait se montrer prudent, faire attention au moindre de ses mouvements, au moindre de ses regards et agir comme cela alors qu'une bande de Wallens à moitié dégénérés ravageait la cité ne serait pas chose aisée... sans parler de celui qui lui menaçait son esprit.

Les deux fils du semi-elfe vinrent à leur tour le saluer avec toute la bienséance si rafraîchissante des elfes avant de se tourner vers Ilyrià, fort silencieuse pour une fois. Elle semblait si petite, si fragile avec ses cheveux courts et cette allure réservée qui lui correspondaient si peu.

Le roi se demanda s'il ne préférait pas la voir exubérante et pleine de vie plutôt que cette petite souris qui ne pipait mot.

Pourquoi était-elle ainsi? Était-ce de voir Legolas à côté des jumeaux? Il était tout aussi muet, debout à côté des deux frères. Thranduil la laissa à ses retrouvailles soudain plus chaleureuses quand il la vit sauter au cou d' Elrohir. Et bien voilà, elle restait bien fidèle à son caractère entier à serrer tout le monde contre elle ainsi... Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur Elrond qui lui donnait des nouvelles de son havre. Non qu'il en eut quelque chose à faire mais il l'écoutait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller du coin de l'œil le Wallen toujours dans le dos d'Ilyrià et eut un geste brusque de frustration quand il le vit enrouler son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour l'attirer contre lui à la barbe des deux ellyr surpris. Il vit Legolas jeter un œil vers eux en fronçant les sourcils avant de se détourner.

 _\- Mellon, quel plaisir de nous retrouver à vos côtés pour pareille occasion et..._

Thranduil ne l'écoutait plus. La colère lui frappait les tempes et ses longues mains baguées battaient la mesure contre ses cuisses. La main beaucoup trop entreprenante sur la taille de la jeune femme serpentait maintenant sur la hanche de la sirène...

 _\- Je suis positivement heureux d'assister à la fête d'anniversaire de la jeune promise de votre fils, Aran Thranduil... Je dois avouer être fort curieux d'un tel événement..._

Les doigts qu'il aurait volontiers tranchés avec sa miséricorde palpaient maintenant sa chair au-dessus du fin tissu de la robe. Il allait éclater quand il la vit se déhancher pour se soustraire à l'emprise du Wallen en le fusillant du regard. Elle lui dit quelque chose qu'il ne put comprendre mais avec tant de virulence qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui mourut tout aussi vite lorsque ce Muireall adressa un clin d'œil coquin à la jeune femme. Ilyrià finit par prendre le bras de chaque jumeau et s'éloigner en riant, suivi du sombre Wallen. Legolas, lui, salua Elrond et son père d'un hochement de tête sec et raide avant de partir à son tour du côté opposé.

La main d' Elrond sur son bras le fit sortir de sa léthargie. Les yeux doux du seigneur elfe le scrutait intensément, cherchant des réponses au comportement pour le moins curieux et absent du roi de la Forêt Noire. Thranduil retint un nouveau soupir et détacha la main apaisante.

Une seule chose lui donnerait le réconfort dont il avait besoin... Non en fait deux choses... la première, plonger sa dague dans les branchies du requin et le vider en l'ouvrant par l'estomac. Quant à la seconde, la seconde aurait été de voir la jeune femme qui le fuyait seul à seule et qu'elle comprenne une bonne fois pour toutes qui était la seule personne à pouvoir poser les mains sur elle. Ces quelques jours loin d'Ilyrià sans même pouvoir lui parler commençaient sérieusement à lui débrider les nerfs comme si ses veines étaient minutieusement tailladées. Et il comptait bien, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, mettre les choses au clair. Sûr de son fait, un sourire revint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il rentra dans le palais accompagné d' Elrond en devisant plaisamment.

Le roi cerf était là et ce n'était pas un vulgaire poisson qui allait se mettre en travers de sa route.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ilyrià,

Elle regarda les elfes d' Imladris, ses amis, fermer la porte derrière eux en quittant ses appartements. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement dans un des capiteux fauteuils qui ornaient son salon. Les revoir lui faisait autant de bien que de voir les siens!

Ç' eut été parfait si la vision d' Elrohir ne la ramenait pas inlassablement au rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait dans les limbes et qui continuait d'obscurcir ses nuits mouvementées. La Wallen soupira fortement avec autant de grâce qu'un mumack femelle en chaleur. Elle posa ses pieds sur la table basse et renversa la tête contre le dossier. La journée avait été longue et pleine d'agitation. Elle avait adoré le moment passé aux bains. Tout aurait été parfait si Klaùs avait été présent et si elle n'avait pas senti une certaine culpabilité peser sur ses épaules comme ce sentiment de manque qui lui grignotait les entrailles.

Thranduil.

Le roi lui manquait atrocement. Tout son être criait son manque de lui et sa sirène hurlait de désespoir et de rage à chaque fois que Muireall lui tournait autour, qu'il la touchait. Elle réclamait l'elfe à ses côtés pour se repaître de sa peau, de sa fragrance. Son âme était harponnée au fëa de l'ellon, elle l'avait bien compris. La charisme ahurissant de l'elfe l'éblouissait tout autant qu'il l'effrayait. L'obscurité, la noirceur qu'il dégageait était aussi puissante que sa lumineuse aura. Les souffrances qu'il avait vécu tout au long des millénaires avaient entaché son âme comme son cœur. Elle craignait de ne pas avoir la force de l'épauler, que ce soit lui qui l'entraîne dans une lame de fond aussi intense que celle du désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait rabroué son ancien prétendant avec autant de virulence. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien à son égard et savoir qu'il avait osé l'enlacer ainsi aussi près du souverain elfique lui avait retourné l'estomac. Elle avait peur de la réaction épidermique de son elfe.

Elle savait que Thranduil ne perdait jamais rien de ses faits et gestes et cela, ça n'avait rien du jeu qu'elle avait entamé à son insu avec lui. La jeune femme se refusait à lui faire le moindre mal de quelque nature que ce soit et honnêtement Muireall, aussi beau soit-il, ne la transcendait plus comme elle l'avait longtemps cru. Quand elle repensait à la relation épisodique qu'ils avaient entretenu, rien ne lui apparaissait plus de la même façon. La passion qu'elle avait cru vivre à l'époque, l'embrasement de ses sens... lui paraissaient bien ternes en comparaison de celle qu'elle vivait désormais. Cependant, elle se doutait que le roi ne verrait certainement pas les choses ainsi... Il était bien trop atteint par ses mauvais démons, bien trop possessif aussi pour la laisser agir à sa guise.

Un coup discret retentit à la porte. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre que déjà elle entendait les gonds grincer. Sa tête roula paresseusement sur le dossier pour voir d'un œil las qui rentrait aussi directement dans sa chambre sans son accord. Elle vit glisser plus qu'elle ne marchait la belle Cendera, toujours aussi aérienne suivie du pas félin d' Anaïsa. Elles avaient les bras chargées de frusques, robes et autres fanfreluches.

Sa soirée d'anniversaire, le premier qu'elle ne passerait pas à sa cité douillettement entourée de tous les siens qui l'aimaient et qu'elle aimait tendrement en retour. Le fêter ici ne lui plaisait pas. Elle qui avait toujours attendu avec fébrilité ce moment, uniquement fêté quand le crépuscule tombait, rechignait à le faire au sein des cavernes alors que tous la haïssaient ou, au mieux, jalousaient une relation qu'elle n'entretenait même plus. Les elfes qui l'appréciaient un tant soit peu se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Heureusement peu d'entre eux seraient présents en définitive.

La menace planait toujours au-dessus de sa tête comme de celle de Legolas. Or, Thranduil ne voulait prendre aucun risque et elle l'en remerciait. Elle ne se sentait pas de faire des courbettes encore et encore devant une bande d'oreilles pointues qui se répandraient en propos fallacieux dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent en face d'elle sur le sofa et une bergère. Elles se regardèrent toutes les trois sans un mot avant de se mettre à rire joyeusement. Valar, qu'il était bon de retrouver une présence féminine amicale, loin de ses elfines pincées qui ne restaient avec elle que sur ordre du roi! Elles étaient si... elfiques qu'elles lui donnaient la migraine. Il n'y avait jamais eu qu' Elëa pour se montrer ouverte d'esprit et épouvantablement adorable... Penser à elle lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux qu'elle chassa d'un revers de la main. L'elleth n'aurait pas aimé la voir triste en particulier en un moment pareil.

C'était jour de liesse entre son anniversaire et l'arrivée des elfes d' Imladris. Elle avait eu un mouvement de gêne, se demandant s'ils étaient au courant de ce qu'il en était, si Legolas avait pris le parti de tout leur révéler. Il n'en était rien évidemment. Le prince était bien trop conscient de ses devoirs pour cela. Chaque chose devait être faîte en son heure et ce n'était pas à lui d'annoncer cet état de fait.

Elle releva les yeux et croisèrent ceux doux et sages de la jeune aigle. Cendera avait le don de vous apaiser. Seulement là, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Sa présence ne faisait que raviver les trop nombreuses questions qui lui vrillaient l'esprit et qui l'empêchaient d'avancer. La jeune femme ôta ses pieds de sur la table pour se pencher en avant en dégageant les boucles qui lui tombaient sur les yeux d'un geste agacé.

 _\- Cendera_... commença-t-elle, soudain sérieuse. _Il faut..._

 _\- Non_.

 _\- Cha_? répéta Ilyrià avec un soupçon d'incompréhension. _Pourquoi_?

 _\- Parce que ce n'est pas le bon moment, bana- phrionnsa,_ dit doucement la jeune femme -sa voix était incroyablement douce et posée en parfait contraste avec celle de la sirène au timbre rauque et légèrement hystérique- _Ce soir est donné un banquet en ton honneur et tu dois te préparer, profiter de cette occasion pour t'amuser, retrouver cette innocence que donne ta joie de vivre... pour aimer aussi et être aimée, caraid. C'est là seul indice qu'il me sied de te donner ce soir. Nous aurons tout le temps d'en reparler..._

 _\- Mais_... tenta de riposter Ilyrià.

 _\- Écoute- la au lieu de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, bean bhàsail*! Tu aurais dû avoir un double mule.._. soupira Anaïsa avec grandiloquence.

Elle s'allongea sur le divan et s'étira comme le félin qu'elle était. Elle était si gracieuse et sans s'en rendre compte, pensa Ilyrià. La guerrière était belle en restant elle, si naturelle... Le fait qu'elle ne s'en préoccupait pas renforçait la joliesse propre à cette Wallen.

 _\- Mouiii_ , murmura-t-elle, peu convaincue en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. _J'ai tout de même toutes ces interrogations qui m'oppressent..._

Cendera se leva et vint s'asseoir sur la table basse face à la jeune femme. Elle prit ses mains entre les siennes et plongea ses yeux bruns si chaleureux dans les siens en lui souriant.

 _\- Tha fios agam, ma caraid... Je sais... Et nous en reparlerons plus tard mais pour le moment, je le maintiens, l'heure est à la fête même si cela te semble impossible. Tu dois ça à tes amis qui ont fait le déplacement pour te voir, imagine la tête de nos oursons... Tu te le dois aussi ainsi qu'à un certain elfe..._ -avant qu' Ilyrià ne puisse ajouter un mot, elle rajouta- _Je ne parle pas de a prionnsa Legolas. Je te parle de celui que tu t'es choisi, Ily... celui à qui ta bean bhàsail s'est aussi désespérément accrochée, mon amie... Aussi voilà la seule chose qu'il te faut savoir pour ce soir à propos de ta courte errance dans les limbes... Laisse-toi l'aimer et laisse-le faire, abandonnes-toi à lui... Tu n'es plus une enfant et les limbes l'ont prouvé. La myrte, le cerf emblème de ton amant... Chaque chose a une raison d'être, petite sirène, et si ton destin est d'aimer cet elfe... ne te bats pas la coulpe. Au contraire, embrasse-le, fais- tien ce destin... Je te le redis, tu es une femme et il est temps de t'accomplir, d'éclore._

 _\- Si mon père t'entendait..._

 _\- Mais il n'est pas là,_ trancha Anaïsa en se levant et en les rejoignant aux côtés de Cendera. Elle posa ses mains fraîches sur les leurs toujours enlacées. _Nous sommes là, nous, pas le roi. Il est temps de prendre les choses en main et de les faire comme nous les sentons. L'instinct... voilà ce qui sauvera toujours les Wallens. Nous sommes régis en partie par notre animalité et cela n'a pas que des désagréments... Si ton double s'est enchâssée au fëa du roi... Il y a forcément une raison à ce que ta sirène se soit éprise elle aussi du père de celui qui t'était dévolu. La coïncidence me paraît tellement énorme maintenant que j'y pense..._

 _\- Et nous en reparlerons,_ conclut Cendera en se levant d'un air décidé. _Mais pas maintenant._

Elle saisit à bras le corps le tas de linges qu'elles avaient apporté avec elles et les jeta sur ses compagnes.

 _\- Pour le moment, nous devons faire au mieux pour représenter au mieux notre culture, notre peuple et montrer à toutes ces elfines que les femmes wallens ne sont pas en reste mes Dames!_ rit-elle en tourbillonnant sur elle-même. Anaïsa et Ilyrià se levèrent à leur tour, séduites par la bonne humeur communicative de l'apprentie de leur Guérisseur.

 _\- Pourquoi Klaùs ne t-a-t-il pas retenue au lieu de te laisser filer ainsi?_ souffla la princesse.

 _\- Parce que l'air ne fait qu'attiser le brasier du Dragon alors que dans ton cas, la mer nourrit la terre,_ répondit doctement Cendera d'une voix triste mais ferme. _Je ressentirai toujours quelque chose pour lui et serai là s'il en éprouve le besoin mais nous ne pouvons, nous donner plus. Je le conçois désormais tout comme la lionne ne peut avoir confiance en le reptile_. -elle jeta un coup d'œil à Anaïsa qui acquiesça malgré elle.- _C'est ainsi!_

Elles en restèrent là dans leur conversation trop sérieuse pour le moment et concentrèrent leur attention sur des choses bien plus futiles comme les couleurs ou les tissus qui leurs correspondaient le mieux. Les trois jeunes femmes rirent énormément et Ilyrià put se rendre compte à quel point tout cela lui avait désespérément manqué... des amies et du vent... Comme cela lui faisait du bien! Elle s'allongea à même le sol à plat ventre, les jambes battant l'air, le menton calé sur ses avant-bras pliés pour les regarder se vêtir, l'heure avançant beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Elle était tellement bien... Elle aussi devait se préparer mais elle préférait admirer ses amies et se repaître de tout son saoul de leur vue. Elle voulait emmagasiner le plus de souvenirs possibles juste au cas où, au cas plus que probable où elle ne pourrait plus les revoir. Les deux femmes étaient un régal pour les yeux... Toutes deux semblaient, de par leur tenue, avoir puissamment renforcé leur élément, leur double wallen. C'était incroyable de beauté animale et sensuelle.

Anaïsa ressemblait à une puissante guerrière encore plus sauvage qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle s'était habillée d'une jupe courte en peau retournée sable qui risquait de faire s'étrangler plus d'un elfe et d'une tunique de la même couleur sans manches et ajustée qui dévoilait un ventre plat couvert de dessins tribaux. La tenue guerrière Wallen traditionnelle. Un lourd collier lui enserrait le cou et descendait dans l'encolure de sa chemise. Ses jambes, quoique nues, semblaient gainées dans une paire de jambières en raison des nombreux tatouages qui serpentaient sur toute la surface de sa peau. On aurait pu les croire vivants sous l'ondulation de ses muscles fermes au moindre de ses mouvements. La guerrière avait fixé des plumes de paons et des perles de couleur dans ses cheveux rassemblés en une lourde tresse sur son épaule gauche. Des manchons de cuir lui habillaient les avants-bras, accentuant ainsi son côté soldat. Magnifique.

Elle reporta son attention sur Cendera, beauté gracile et aérienne. Elle avait choisi une robe wallen typique qui soulignait l'élément naturel dont relevait son double aiglon. Il s'agissait d'une robe ceinturant le cou en dos nu profond qui se terminait par un jupon long en mousseline et gaze de couleur azur d'été. Ilyrià se demanda un court instant avec un sourire si elle n'était pas vêtue d'un nuage ou d'un morceau de ciel. La Wallen pouvait voir sur ses omoplates les tatouages de lien et la paire d'ailes blanches que lui avait gravé Klaùs il y avait des années de cela. Elle avait remonté ses longs cheveux bruns en un entrelac compliqué de torsades qui se croisaient en un savant chignon haut sur son crâne. Elle l'observa accrocher ses bracelets à breloques autour de ses chevilles.

Elle regarda ses amies, subjuguées par l'aura qu'elles dégageaient toutes les deux. Elles seraient sans conteste deux représentantes dignes de leur peuple. Et même si les elfes ne seraient peut-être pas réceptifs à cette beauté sauvage, ce n'était pas grave. Elles n'en restaient pas moins magnifiques et indomptables.

Ilyrià se releva avec un soupir. Alors que ses deux amies discutaient gaiement de tout et de rien, ce qui soit dit leur ressemblait si peu, elle passa dans sa chambre en souriant. Elle appréciait leur effort de bavasserie sans queue ni tête pour la divertir, la distraire de ce qui la contrariait. Les mots de Cendera lui revinrent à l'esprit. La jeune femme se planta dans la glace et se dévisagea franchement.

Devait-elle vraiment écouter ce que lui murmurait son cœur? Se laisser aller à l'aimer lui comme elle en avait envie? Comme s'il ne lui était pas défendu? Devait-elle lâcher prise et le laisser prendre ce qu'il voulait d'elle, ce qu'elle crevait d'envie de lui donner? Lui faire comprendre que oui elle ne serait jamais qu'à lui... cesser ce jeu tordu qu'elle avait elle-même instauré pour se donner l'impression de contrôler ne serait-ce qu'une petite chose dans une vie qui, elle en avait l'impression, ne lui appartenait plus?

Elle se déshabilla doucement, les yeux toujours rivés sur son reflet comme si cela allait lui donner les réponses qu'elle attendait fébrilement. Elle laissa tomber le vêtement au sol et l'envoya plus loin d'une chiquenaude du pied. Elle aimait un elfe mais ne voulait pas renier pour autant son appartenance au peuple de son père. Tel était son dilemme. La Wallen voulait se faire aimer du roi mais sans tenter de ressembler à quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas.

Elle prit une petite bouteille d'huile parfumée que lui avait apporté Cendera de la cité et s'en parfuma le corps entier. Elle n'avait jamais su de quoi était confectionnée cette décoction mais elle lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être au bord de la plage venteuse qui caressait le flanc est de la cité wallen. C'était grisant. Avec des gestes extrêmement lents qui contrastaient avec son exubérance naturelle, Ilyrià s'approcha un peu plus du miroir et s'appliqua un lourd trait charbonneux sous la bordure de ses yeux à l'aide d'un khôl ramené du Harrad par certains des siens en commerce avec les terres arides ainsi que de la pâte cosmétique cerise qui rougissait incroyablement ses lèvres charnues. Il devrait la prendre comme elle était ou la laisser une bonne fois pour toutes. Soit Thranduil l'aimait entièrement pour ce qu'elle était réellement ne serait-ce qu'une fois soit ils mettaient un point final à toute cette folie. Et cela devait être ce soir.

Pourquoi?

Elle n'en savait absolument rien mais était sûre et certaine qu'il devait en être ainsi. Fini les faux-semblants. Fini de vouloir la faire devenir un ersatz de l'elleth qu'elle ne serait jamais même si ce n'était que pour un soir. Une nuit suffisait pour ce qu'ils se rappellent tous les deux, qu'ils n'oublient pas. Elle voulait qu'il sache à jamais qu'elle ne serait jamais le genre de femme parfaite et bien sous tous rapports qu'il avait aimé par le passé. Non pas qu'elle désirait qu'il fasse abstraction de ce qu'il avait vécu précédemment... bien évidemment que non mais juste être sûre qu'il fasse la différence.

La sirène désirait qu'il la voit dans toute sa dimension wallen, physique comme culturelle... Elle attrapa un bijou, un anneau d'ambre, dans la petite caissette sur sa coiffeuse et le planta adroitement dans sa narine gauche. A mesure que grandissait sa détermination, ses gestes se faisaient plus rapides et sûrs. Elle attacha ensuite une barre qui lui traversait le pavillon de l'oreille puis bagua certains de ses doigts de petites bagues qui lui ceinturaient uniquement les premières phalanges. La jeune femme ne mettait d'habitude que très peu de bijoux spécialement s'ils ne correspondaient pas à la mode de son peuple chéri. Toujours nue, elle repositionna la chaîne d'airain autour de ses hanches, celle-là même qui, elle le savait, ne laissait pas le souverain elfe de marbre pensa-t-elle avec un demi sourire.

Sa sirène était en train de la submerger en cet instant et elle se préparait comme dans un état second. Elle aimait s'abandonner entre les mains expertes de son double dans certaines occasions... celle-ci en était le parfait exemple. Elle était une femme comme le lui avait habilement rappelé Cendera, pas une jeune vierge effarouchée. La Wallen alla à son armoire et en sortit du fond la tenue qu'elle voulait absolument porter. Elle enfila la robe et frissonna sous la froideur du tissu. Elle était d'un vert qui n'était pas s'en rappeler celui des feuilles lorsque la vigueur du printemps revenait de plus belle aux derniers jours de l'hiver. Le haut de la robe, sans manches, laissait ses épaules nues et s'échancrait en un profond décolleté qui se terminait en pointe au creux de son estomac. Une bande d'une largeur imposante de tissu plissé d'un vert plus sombre lui enserrait la taille, soulignant ainsi la rondeur de ses hanches avant de permettre au jupon d'une grande fluidité de dessiner le moindre de ses mouvements.

Elle allait enfiler une paire de chaussures légères quand elle se ravisa. Elle aimait tant être pieds nus. Cela lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être en communion avec la nature, d'être ancrée dans le monde terrestre comme pour combattre la mer qui l'appelait sans relâche. Elle avait beau être loin des côtes, elle la respirait comme si elle était au bord...

La Wallen jeta de nouveau un œil au miroir avant de fixer ses cheveux avec consternation. Elle les empoigna et les mit dans tous les sens pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait éventuellement faire de cette masse informe. La jeune femme eut de nouveau un coup au cœur en pensant aux mains magiques d' Elëa. Impossible de laisser sa tignasse à une autre elleth! Alors une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle saisit la brosse qui traînait au milieu des cosmétiques et se peignit avec une férocité peu commune avant de la balancer négligemment sur son lit. Elle se pencha à demi avant de se renverser en arrière en agitant frénétiquement ses mains dans ses boucles. Ilyrià éclata de rire devant son reflet et alla rejoindre ses amies qui l'attendaient. Elles la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et un grand sourire chacune.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Il n'y avait pas besoin. Toutes deux savaient où voulait en venir la demoiselle wallen. Elles se connaissaient si bien! Un coup retentit à la porte. Pendant qu' Anaïsa allait ouvrir à son frère, Cendera attrapa le bras nu d' Ilyrià et l'arrêta alors qu'elle allait sortir.

 _\- Je t'en prie mon amie, fais attention,_ souffla-t-elle.

 _\- Faire attention?_ fit Ilyrià en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- À Muireall. Il... Tu le connais mieux que personne, bana-phrionnsa._

 _\- Oui, effectivement_ , déclara Ilyrià d'une voix sûre. _Et ce que je sais aussi, c'est que je ne ressens plus rien pour lui. C'est entériné depuis bien longtemps et si j'avais eu le moindre doute, il a été balayé depuis son arrivée._

 _\- Toi tu le sais. Pas Muireall. Cha a righ... a aelfica ne le sait pas. Il ne peut que spéculer sur ces derniers jours..._

Ilyrià sourit et arqua un sourcil narquois.

 _\- Je sais comment gérer Muireall._

 _\- Ça, mon amie, c'est ce que tu crois._

Elles allèrent à la porte où les attendaient Finnàm en tunique et pantalon sombres, sa longue tresse lui battant le dos. Klaùs, lui, était vêtu entièrement de cuir lacé qui ne laissait pas grand place à l'imagination. On pouvait voir chacun de ses muscles rouler sous sa tunique et la paire de jambières sombre.

Ilyrià regarda les jumeaux et étouffa le rire qui montait dans sa gorge quand elle réalisa qu'en cette soirée particulière, elle allait se trouver avec deux paires de jumeaux aussi dissemblables qu'il était humainement, elfiquement possible! Autant les fils du Perendhil respiraient la grâce et la fierté guerrière, autant les frères ours n'étaient que bestialité...

Tous les deux étaient habillés de la même façon... soit excessivement minimale. Ils portaient en tout et pour tout un pantalon de toile mêlée de cuir comme à leur grande habitude. Ainsi qu'une paire de bretelles qui soulignaient leurs torses puissants et couturés de cicatrices comme de tatouages. La jeune femme remarqua la nouvelle boursouflure qui ornait le flanc gauche de Fillan mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle savait pertinemment qui le lui avait faite, Klaùs lui ayant tout raconté. Fingall avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon lâche sur le sommet de son crâne et accroché à son oreille en guise de pendant d'oreille un croc d'ours. Finnàm apprit à la jeune femme en haussant les épaules qu'il refusait de laisser ses cheveux longs de peur d'être pris pour un elfe. Cette fois, elle rit franchement. Comme si cela était possible de le prendre pour un membre de la race elfique!

Par Erù, qu'ils lui avaient tous manqué! Elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer Fingall contre elle, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur musquée qui émanait de lui . Elle éprouvait le besoin viscéral de les sentir contre elle pour être sûre de se rappeler de chacun si, par malheur, elle ne les revoyait plus. Après tout, le risque était grand que ce fut le cas. Elle vivait plus cette célébration comme une soirée d'adieux que comme son anniversaire. Certains d'entre eux repartiraient très rapidement. Quant aux autres, une fois l'annulation de ses fiançailles annoncées et colportées, elle devrait se séparer d'eux.

Finnàm lui passa sa main rugueuse dans le dos, la faisant tressaillir.

 _\- Il est temps, a graidh..._ lui dit-il à l'oreille en l'embrassant doucement sur le haut de sa pommette. _Co latha breith sona dhuibh, joyeux anniversaire..._

Elle l'entoura de ses bras et se serra contre lui.

 _\- Moran taing, mo caraid, merci, mon ami._

Ilyrià le relâcha et ils suivirent le reste de la petite troupe vers la grande salle de réception où était prévue la suite des réjouissances. La jeune femme regardait d'un oeil amusé les jumeaux rivaliser de force et d'adresse sous les récriminations d'Anaïsa. Valar, qu'ils allaient lui manquer tous autant qu'ils étaient... Elle les laissa passer devant et la dépasser. Elle avait besoin de deux minutes de solitude avant de se retrouver au centre d'attentions qu'elle redoutait plus que tout. Finnàm se retourna vers elle mais le rapide regard qu'ils échangèrent le fit forcer l'allure et enjoindre les autres à entrer sans elle. Ilyrià respira un grand coup en se tenant au mur quand elle se sentit tirée en arrière. Dos au mur froid, elle se retrouva emprisonnée entre deux bras puissants beaucoup trop entreprenants. Ses yeux furieux croisèrent les orbes aigues marine d'un requin qu'elle ne connaissait que trop.

 _\- Muireall! Es-tu fou?_

 _\- C'est possible, mo chridhe..._ susurra-t-il, niché dans le creux de son cou.

Elle tenta de le repousser et glapit en sentant sa langue suivre la ligne en dessous de son oreille. La sirène en elle se remit à piaffer, alarmée par l'empressement du requin. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait lui faire grand-chose mais ils étaient tout près de l'entrée... N'importe qui pourrait les surprendre et en tirer des conclusions plus qu' hâtives, trop heureux de le faire.

 _\- Lâche-moi!_ se rebiffa-t-elle en essayant de lui mettre un coup de genou bien placé.

Il ricana doucement, ses lèvres fines soudées à sa peau hérissée. Mais qu'avait-elle bien pu lui trouver? Le goût de l'interdit... A l'époque, elle était bien trop jeune et le fait que Finnàm lui avait strictement défendu de le côtoyer lui avait semblé effroyablement excitant. Puis il avait cherché à l'entraîner dans une lame de fond bien trop profonde dont l'avait tirée son Ceanar en lui ravissant au passage ce que n'avait pas réussi à lui soutirer Muireall, sa virginité. Le beau Wallen l'avait toujours poursuivie pour rattraper ce qu'il pensait qu'elle lui devait de droit. Plus d'une fois, il avait failli arriver ses fins mais Finnàm avait toujours été là ou Klaùs. Il semblait que ce soir, il pensait y parvenir...

 _\- Lâche-moi!_ siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en ruant.

Elle ne pouvait pas crier et il le savait fort bien. Il se pressa plus fort contre Ilyrià jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le désir qui montait chez le jeune homme. Ses prunelles brûlaient d'un plaisir absolument malsain. Plus elle se cabrait, plus il se délectait de la situation scabreuse. Il lui sciait littéralement les poignets. Soudain, il fut propulsé en arrière et alla heurter le mur d'en face. La jeune femme releva les yeux et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec celui dont il ne fallait surtout pas dans un tel moment. Les iris polaires de son sauveur étaient plus gelés que la glace elle-même. Son parfum boisé l'enveloppa... une douce chaleur éclata dans son ventre. Ilyrià se décolla du mur et, redressant le menton, alla directement vers le Wallen sans s'adresser au roi. Elle ne pouvait lui parler tout de suite, bien trop énervée pour cela. Arrivée devant le jeune homme, elle le gifla avec une telle force que sa joue se retrouva rapidement zébrée par la trace de ses cinq doigts. Ilyrià lui attrapa le menton et le força à la regarder, si grand fût-il.

\- Si tu t'avises de reposer ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur moi, je te crèverai les yeux.

Sur ces quelques mots, elle se réajusta et entra dans la salle de banquet, prête à en découdre. Merci Muireall, la sirène se sentait prête à dévorer le premier qui lui chercherait des noises.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thranduil,

Il l'avait cherchée dès l'arrivée des autres Wallens. Il lui sembla tout de suite anormal qu'elle ne fut pas avec eux. Lui-même était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, peut-être un quart d'heure, en compagnie d'Elrond. Ses fils avaient rapidement suivi accompagné de Legolas. Une cinquantaine d'elfes de la cité triés sur le volet avait été conviée à cette réception.

La salle était tout bonnement magnifique. Elle respirait la végétation naturelle et l'hiver avec cette profusion de bouquets de niphredils disposés un peu partout. Sous sa houlette, de grands pots de bruyère et autres plantes sauvages apportés par la délégation de la cité sur la Mer avaient été installés et embaumaient la pièce. Des candélabres de bougies blanches éclairaient les roches murales, leur donnant une blancheur opalescente et virginale. Plusieurs tables rondes avaient été dispersées autour de la piste centrale réservée aux danseurs qui ne manqueraient pas ce soir. La table principale, rectangulaire comme le voulait la tradition, trônait, légèrement surélevée par rapport aux autres, recouverte de la plus délicate vaisselle qui soit.

Il apprécia le soin qu'avaient pris ses invités à leur tenue. Le chatoiement des robes des dames de haute naissance était un régal pour les yeux elfiques. Les ellyr rayonnaient aussi dans leurs tenues aux couleurs hivernales. La douceur était de mise ce soir comme il l'avait expressément souhaité. Le brouhaha qu'apporta l'arrivée des Wallens ne passa pas inaperçue bien évidemment. Il se mordit la lèvre de mécontentement à la vue des jumeaux roux. Elrond se mit à rire doucement en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Ils étaient si détonants, un tourbillon de couleurs chaudes.

 _\- Ils sont décidément hauts en couleurs,_ s'esclaffa Elrohir à leurs côtés.

 _\- Certes_ , marmonna Thranduil avec ennui. _Certes, on ne peut pas leur enlever cela, j'imagine._

 _\- Mellon, nous vivons là quelque chose d'unique en soi_ , parlementa Elrond pour calmer le seigneur sylvestre. _Qui aurait pensé vivre cela un jour? Une réunion festive entre elfes et Wallens?_

Mais où était-elle, par Erù? Le souverain craignit un instant qu'elle ne lui ai joué le même tour qu'au bal quelques mois auparavant. Il s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes et se dirigea vers Finnàm.

 _\- Où est-elle?_ lui demanda-t-il la voix plus cassante qu'il ne l'avait voulu mais il sentait ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve lâcher progressivement. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait les deux ours se jeter sur les ellyth en se pourléchant les babines.

 _\- Elle était juste derrière nous, a righ, ne vous inquiétez pas... Elle est là,_ lui répondit le Conui qui savait pertinemment à quoi pensait l'ellon.

Thranduil n'écouta déjà plus le Wallen. Il alla aussi calmement que possible vers la sortie quand ce qu'il vit lui fit bouillir les sangs. Sa sirène, sa femme pressée contre le mur par le corps de ce maudit requin. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour analyser la situation et, de la colère, il passa à une rage sans nom. Il la voyait se débattre et, lui, oser embrasser la peau nue de son épaule. L'elfe lâcha la garde de son épée d'apparat sinon il eût trop été trop tenté de la lui enfoncer dans le dos.

D'un pas souple et rapide, il les rejoignit et l'attrapa par l'épaule avant de l'arracher à l'étreinte qu'il imposait à la jeune femme. Il la scruta du regard pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Les rougeurs qu'il nota sur son cou faillirent lui faire perdre toute contenance. Elle croisa furtivement son regard sans un mot, bien trop choquée pour cela. Avec une grande satisfaction, le souverain la regarda abattre avec force sa main sur le visage du Wallen avant de rentrer dans la réception.

Muireall se reprit rapidement et allait la suivre non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil goguenard au seigneur des lieux. Grand mal lui en fasse. Cette provocation suffit à décider l'ellon. Alors que le jeune homme s'avançait vers la salle, Thranduil le saisit par le bras et le colla au mur à nouveau. Il le maintint de son coude contre sa gorge, l'étouffant ainsi à moitié. Il planta ses yeux glacés dans ceux du Wallen et murmura d'une voix aussi basse que dangereuse au possible:

\- Posez un doigt sur elle, je vous couperai la main... Posez la main, je vous trancherai le bras, Wallen. Je vous conseille de passer votre chemin et de rejoindre vos appartements. La soirée est, pour vous, terminée.

Il regarda le Wallen s'éloigner, son air arrogant toujours vissé sur le visage. Il dût user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui faire payer l'outrage commis sur la jeune femme mais aussi à son encontre. De quel droit?

Cela dit, il appréciait le geste de sa petite sauvage. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en une esquisse de sourire. Il avait beau le nier, il aimait son caractère fougueux à la hauteur du sien. Ilyrià n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et elle lui venait de lui démontrer à quel point sa jalousie n'avait pas lieu d'être. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré qu'elle lui adresse la parole ou un peu plus qu'un simple regard mais la Wallen était beaucoup trop en colère et trop fière pour lui montrer l'étendue de la fêlure que ce maudit requin venait de creuser.

Il pinça les lèvres et rentra à nouveau dans la salle de bal d'où fusait le brouhaha incessant des rires, discussions et de la musique douce. Les effluves de la nourriture dressée sur une des tables lui chatouillèrent agréablement les narines. Les elfes de service ce soir-là passaient entre les convives, d'énormes plats bloqués sur leurs épaules ou des cruches sur la hanche. Viandes, poissons et autres mets affolaient l'air ambiant. Gallion se matérialisa devant lui, un plateau d'argent à la main avec dessus une carafe de vin et un unique verre. Pour une fois, il se montra heureux de voir son échanson. Il prit le verre de Dorwinion que lui servit l'elfe et le porta à ses lèvres en fouillant la pièce à la recherche d'une certaine jeune femme. Il savait qu'il avait fort à faire en matière de bienséance comme de se tenir aux côtés du Perendhil mais ce dernier était en pleine discussion avec certains nobles de la cité. Fort bien. Ses yeux naviguèrent de groupe en groupe lorsqu'il trouva enfin celle pour qui était organisé ce banquet.

Elle rayonnait de nouveau. L'ombre avait quitté ses traits comme si elle avait déjà occulté ce qui venait de se passer quelques instants plus tôt dans le couloir. Pendue au bras du Conui, elle riait et il pouvait voir de là où il se tenait chaque détail de son visage mutin. Thranduil se sentit l'âme prédatrice à la voir ainsi. Ses grands yeux soulignés de noir accentuaient leur étrangeté. Ses bijoux lui conféraient une allure exotique qui était loin de lui déplaire tout comme ses petits pieds nus aux étranges arabesques dessinées sur la peau. Il était odieusement troublé par ses différences alors qu'il aurait dû être furieux qu'elle ait autant forcé le trait sur ses caractéristiques wallens. Il pouvait voir de sa position le dessin de son corps pulpeux à chacun de ses mouvements et s'en montra fort irrité. Que tout le monde autour d'elle puisse profiter ainsi de ses attraits lui déplaisait horriblement. Il tendit sa coupe à Gallion qui le suivait comme son ombre et la but d'un trait. Il fut tellement brusque que ses dents se heurtèrent violemment contre le cristal du verre, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de le faire se ressaisir.

Il n'était plus un jeune ellon qui ne savait gérer ses émotions qu'elles soient positives ou négatives... De plus, à quoi lui servait-il d'être en colère ou frustré alors qu'il savait être le seul qui aurait le privilège de ses faveurs... ce, dès ce soir. Thranduil croisa les bras après avoir reposé la coupe sur le socle et renvoyé l'intendant il ne savait d'ailleurs où exactement du moment qu'il le laissait en paix. Il tapotait doucement de ses doigts son avant-bras gauche en se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre. Oui, il se sentait l'âme d'un chasseur ce soir et son gibier, à quelques mètres de lui, en était totalement conscient à voir ses regards plus qu'aguicheurs. Cette nuit serait la sienne tout comme elle. L'elfe refusait d'attendre plus encore, de continuer ce petit jeu. Ilyrià tourna la tête une fois de plus vers lui comme si elle avait senti le regard lourd du souverain sur elle. Leurs yeux s'entrechoquèrent et il vit ses lèvres s'arrondir en un sourire des plus sensuels qui lui exalta le corps entier.

Au bout d'une heure de badinages des plus futiles, le roi alla s'installer à sa place, le seigneur d'Imladris à sa droite. Il y eut un grand moment de flottement lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la configuration prévue à sa gauche. En tant que personne d'exception en cette soirée spéciale, Ilyrià était placée juste à ses côtés, ce qui aurait pu lui éventuellement lui convenir si, en sa qualité de promis, Legolas n'était pas assis à la propre gauche de la jeune femme. Elle prit place, les joues rouges comme les coquelicots qui ornaient les jardins est de la cité l'été. Il ne l'en trouva que plus charmante. L'ellon se borna à faire la conversation à Elrond, n'adressant la parole à la Wallen que du bout des lèvres et seulement s'il y était forcé. Après tout, personne ne risquait de trouver cela bizarre étant donné l'inimitié qu'il lui avait montré dès son arrivée. Il la voyait échanger de grands sourires et de petits gestes avec la table occupée par ses compagnons ou encore échanger quelques mots avec le prince. Il était malgré tout soulagé de les voir, à défaut de sympathie franche et nette, se parler à nouveau sans haine.

\- Vous avez l'appétit d'un troll, Dame Ilyrià! s'exclama tout à coup Legolas en se mettant à rire.

La Wallen, la bouche rougie par le vin épicé et les sens exacerbés par les hanaps qu'elle avait ingurgité en quantité à son grand mécontentement, se mit à glousser en trempant un doigt taquin dans l'hydromel qu'elle suçota. Elle se rencogna dans le fond du fauteuil et un long soupir de bien-être s'exhala de la Wallen. Le souverain faillit jurer à voix haute. Devait-elle toujours être si... trop naturelle? ! Alors qu' Elrond s'était tourné vers Elladan à sa droite, il profita de l'instant pour s'accouder et, le menton posé dans le creux de sa paume, ses longs doigts devant sa bouche pour en masquer le mouvement, il lui murmura:

\- Wen nîn, arrêtez vos soupirs et autres gémissements... Vous me troublez... C'est proprement indécent.

Il arqua un sourcil moqueur en la voyant rougir violemment avant qu'elle ne plante son regard dans le sien.

\- Monseigneur, souffla Ilyrià avec un sourire qui se voulut innocent. Vous voyez le mal là où il n'y en a pas... Votre esprit s'est horriblement déformé au fil des âges... Il faut dire que vous êtes si... vieux...

Un grognement remonta dans la gorge de l'ellon qui fit se retourner le Perendhil, surpris.

\- Un problème, Mellon? dit-il, une lueur amusée dansant au fond de ses yeux bruns.

\- Une douceur qui a eu du mal à passer, mon ami... rétorqua Thranduil avec une suffisance qui fit s'esclaffer doucement la princesse wallen.

En pleine discussion, il sentit soudain quelque chose lui effleurer la cuisse. L'ellon crut un instant avoir rêvé quand des doigts aventuriers se glissèrent subrepticement le long de son genou. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Quelle impudence pouvait-avoir cette truculente écervelée! Il ne savait pas quoi en penser... Cela l'amusait-il ou au contraire l'agaçait-il au plus haut point? Il n'aurait su dire alors qu'elle avait repris une attitude plus sage, le menton calé entre ses deux mains jointes.

L'elfe, lassé de devoir faire la conversation, se rembrunit comme lui seul savait si bien le faire. Elrond lui regardait d'un œil autant perplexe qu'enchanté les Wallens qui, à eux seuls, faisaient autant de bruit que tous les elfes réunis pour l'occasion. Il sentait l'envie de la jeune femme de rejoindre ses amis plutôt que de rester à leurs côtés, trop sérieux. Elle désirait s'amuser, vivre à fond comme elle l'avait toujours fait et qui était malheureusement beaucoup plus rare depuis son arrivée dans le royaume des forêts. Elrond se pencha vers lui en souriant:

\- Vous devriez permettre à votre jeune protégée de retrouver les siens, aran Thranduil. Après tout, il s'agit de lui faire plaisir en cette soirée et il semble plus qu'évident que la compagnie de vieux ellyr n'est pas des plus séduisantes, mellon.

 _\- Certes_ , répondit le souverain du bout des lèvres en se tournant vers elle, sûr qu'elle avait tout entendu, _j'imagine que si elle le souhaite.._.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle s'était déjà levée avec un petit cri de ravissement. Sans tenir compte de lui ou de qui que ce fut d'autre, Ilyrià contourna la table royale et se dirigea déjà vers ses congénères au grand dam de l'ellon. A la voir faire, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que jamais elle ne changerait. Elle resterait la Wallen qu'elle était et qu'elle serait toujours. Jamais elle n'aurait l'aura nécessaire pour accéder un quelconque statut au sein de la cité. L'ellon n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle, qu'elle lui était indispensable mais comment la garder près de lui alors qu'elle respirait ce que tous ici détestaient ouvertement? Il ne ferait que la mettre en danger, rien d'autre... Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir. Il n'était pas assez fort pour cela, comprit-il avec une grande amertume. Avait-il seulement le droit de la priver de tous ceux qu'elle aimait? La jeune femme semblait si heureuse auprès des siens...

Il fut soudain tiré de ses sombres pensées par une voix puissante au timbre étranger. Il leva les yeux et vit Iffrin posté auprès des musiciens qui s'étaient tus.

\- Mes Seigneurs! tonna-t-il pour être entendus de tous.- Le Dragon rouge semblait auréolé d'une lumière pulsée autour de lui. Son double lui conférait une allure encore plus carnassière qu'à son cadet. Il irradiait littéralement d'une chaleur incandescente. Sa tenue de cuir pourpre lui collait à la peau comme une mue. Ses bras nus étaient recouverts de tatouages d'écailles runiques dont l'aspect, au contraire de celles douces de sa Wallen, semblait aussi tranchantes qu'un millier de pointes de flèches.- Souffrez qu'en ce soir de fête, nous jouions un air de chez nous que nos femmes -il braqua ses yeux d'obsidienne sur le roi comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe- puissent enchanter vos yeux d'une danse typiquement wallen dont seules, elles détiennent le secret!

Il les avait tous pris au piège. Personne ne pouvait refuser cet ordre à peine voilé... ni le souverain elfe qui dut inviter les danseuses à rejoindre la piste d'un mouvement mécanique de la main, ni les guerriers wallens qui allèrent s'installer à la place des musiciens, personne...

Iffrin avait tout préparé, absolument tout. De derrière un lourd rideau, il sortit le fiddle de son frère qui tremblait de colère, un piobaire pour le Conui, deux pièces à percussions pour les ours et enfin un long tube de bois inconnue de l'ellon qu'il colla à sa bouche. D'un commun accord sans pour autant se regarder, ils se mirent à jouer un air aussi lancinant qu'incroyablement attractif pour les sens.

Les trois femmes, éloignées les unes des autres comme les angles d'une espèce de figure triangulaire, se mirent à se trémousser doucement au rythme de la musique. Les bras tendus vers le ciel, la tête renversée offrant leur gorge aux regards, elles se mouvaient tout en délicatesse, les orteils fermement ancrés dans le sol... Le rythme s'accéléra, les percussions s'intensifièrent... Elles se cambrèrent soudain en arrière, arc-boutées à l'extrême avant de revenir brutalement en avant ondulant comme de dangereux cobras... Les trois Wallens avancèrent au centre de la piste en traînant la pointe de leurs pieds nus pour se rejoindre... Sous les yeux abasourdis de Thranduil comme des autres elfes présents, Anaïsa et Cendera encerclèrent Ilyrià avant de se mettre à se balancer en résonance du propre corps de la sirène. Leurs bassins semblaient soudés par la même bascule, se déhanchant tour à tour de manière lascive ou au contraire saccadée, erratique... Elles avaient l'air d'être perdues dans un monde fantasmagorique qui leur était propre. Leurs ondoiements sensuels étaient amplifiés par leurs robes vaporeuses, soulignant le moindre mouvement de leurs corps lascifs... une invitation à les rejoindre alors qu'elles semblaient en même temps si loin. Une sorte de folie douce s'était emparée d'elles... Elles ne faisaient plus qu'un seul et même corps langoureux... enchevêtrement de peaux laiteuse, dorée et satine ... Les instruments se turent d'un coup alors que le fiddle de Klaùs prenait de l'ampleur. Le Dragon descendit de l'estrade et vint vers elles en serpentant, louvoyant alors qu'elles se détachaient de nouveau les unes des autres pour tournoyer autour de lui brumeuses et voluptueuses...

Thranduil n'avait alors d'yeux que pour Ilyrià. Il la voyait, la ressentait comme ce qu'elle était pour lui, prêtresse de son âme, l'ondine arachnéenne qui tissait une toile indissoluble autour de lui. S'il avait cru un instant qu'il était celui qui avait tout pouvoir, le roi sut alors qu'elle le tenait emprisonné comme elle, l'était de lui. Il n'y avait de retour en arrière possible. Il le discernait clairement maintenant alors qu'incroyablement choqué par leur danse, il était tout autant fasciné par cette beauté érotique, cet amour qu'elles transfiguraient ici.

Non, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. Il passerait à travers le sang et le feu s'il le fallait.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Legolas,

La danse à peine commencée, le prince avait détourné les yeux. Il ne voulait pas regarder la sirène bouger, onduler son corps et sentir le sien s'embraser à nouveau alors qu'il avait durement combattu tout sentiment des jours durant. Il était hors de question de retomber dans ses travers, de retomber sous le charme d'une femme qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le roi, son père. Quelle horreur de penser à cela. Il frissonna de désespoir à cette idée.

Non pas qu'il n'aimât pas la Wallen... Après tout, elle n'était victime que de sa nature se dit-il avec une légère condescendance... mais il craignait de prendre trop de plaisir à la regarder ainsi bouger. Aussi gardait-il obstinément les yeux baissés ver son assiette, à piquer la nourriture abandonnée du bout de son couteau. Soudain, une douce clameur lui fit lever son regard azur et il resta coi, une boule au ventre.

Un nœud au creux de son estomac qui se mit à gronder furieusement. L'animalité qu'il avait sous ses prunelles le brûla comme un feu grégeois, léchant ses sens qu'il avait mis des jours à endormir. Valar, la grâce qui se réchappait de cette femme le prenait aux tripes...

Elle bougeait, virevoltait sans rémission comme si la mort risquait de la ravir à n'importe quel moment. Elle dansait pour empêcher la vie d' échapper d' entre ses mains graciles.

Il la regarda évoluer, se cambrer encore et encore que ce soit seule ou contre ses compagnes quand soudain, ses cheveux bruns se libérèrent de son chignon par la seule puissance de sa volonté. Son dos nu appelait au toucher de ses propres doigts... Ses hanches fines conjuraient son propre bassin de les rejoindre et de se souder à elles... Elle semblait si éthérée, si loin de tout alors que ses bracelets tintaient leur douce mélopée à ses oreilles... Il eut l'impérieuse envie de se perdre dans la chaleur de son cou, de se noyer dans sa chevelure de soie. Un désir violent lui mordit le bas-ventre.

Elle le transcendait totalement. Il aurait voulu lui voler un peu de la sérénité que ses traits imposaient. Ses yeux bruns et bordés de plumes tatouées rencontrèrent les siens l'espace d'un battement d'ailes... Il se sentit happé par leur douceur et leur sagesse.

L'ellon comprit que ce qu'il avait ressenti jusque-là n'avait été que vain, un désir physique qu'il avait voulu satisfaire... Une rougeur intense lui monta au visage alors qu'enfin, il saisissait la différence entre ce qu'il avait cru ressentir pour la princesse et ce qu'éprouvaient Ilyrià et son père... L'assouvissement des sens contre l'amour assouvi.

Même son prénom ressemblait à une douce prière... Cendera.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Gallion,

Il était outré, scandalisé par ce spectacle tout bonnement insupportable. Comment le roi pouvait-il accepter que ces femelles continuent à bouger ainsi, offrant aux regards purs des elfes ici présents leurs corps concupiscents? Il aurait dû, dès les premières notes, faire arrêter cette horripilante sourdine et la débauche qu'elle entraînait! Les trois Wallens se mouvaient comme les chiennes en chaleur qu'elles étaient et il était dégoûté de voir les yeux des ellyr briller d'un plaisir malsain.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son souverain dont les yeux de ciel polaire étaient clairement assombris par le désir que lui inspirait cette diablesse étrangère.

Il nota avec horreur le corps tendu du prince sylvestre qui buvait littéralement chaque geste de la nouvelle venue...

Le seigneur Elrond lui-même semblait captivé tout comme ses fils. Cependant, rien dans leurs postures ne laissait à penser qu'ils ressentaient autre chose que de la curiosité envers ce qui leur était inconnu.

Il releva ses beaux yeux gris d'elfe et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de désespoir. Il aurait voulu leur crier qu'elles n'étaient que de viles sorcières à la solde de Morgoth, le tentateur.

Comment se pouvait-il qu'il soit le seul à le comprendre? Personne ne voyait donc rien? Cette sirène lubrique, cette femme transpirant le vice et cette lionne dont la grâce féline n'était que pure fantasme... Il ne put s'empêcher de la suivre avidement, de remarquer ses jambes nues qui semblaient appeler à la caresse de mains expertes. La bestialité qu'elle dégageait, reine parmi les reines, l'attirait autant qu'il la repoussait. L'ellon se planta violemment les ongles dans ses cuisses pour reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Elle le fascinait. Elle le dégoûtait. Il souhaita plus que tout à cet instant planter sa dague dans sa poitrine haletante... sentir la vie s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, un dernier souffle qu'il recueillerait d' un baiser mortel. L'intendant de la maison du roi grogna. Il ne se reconnaissait plus... Des sorcières voilà ce qu'elles étaient se répéta-t-il et il était de son devoir de les éradiquer avant qu'elles ne les contaminent tous...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thranduil, Ilyrià,

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque les convives commencèrent à déserter la soirée. Seule une poignée d'elfes avaient résisté à l'appel des filles de Varda. Ils s'amusaient encore, dansaient avec euphorie ou discutaient autour de carafes de vin. Certains s'étaient même laissés tenter à goûter l'hydromel particulièrement fort en provenance directe de la Cité sur la Mer ou bien encore des _ceics_ , gâteaux savoureux à la crème de citron.

Après la danse, les Wallens avaient rejoint leur tablée sous l'œil hilare d'Iffrin et celui beaucoup moins heureux de son cadet. Celui-ci s'était très vite enivré avant de s'éclipser derrière une elleth souriante. Finnàm restait assis silencieux à fumer cigarillo sur cigarillo, ses yeux jaunes perdus dans la vague de ses souvenirs.

Les jumeaux avaient continué à s'amuser entre eux avant de remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls ce soir à être des modèles de similitude. Le pas incertain, ils tanguèrent jusqu'à la table principale et tirèrent des chaises juste devant les fils d' Elrond avant de se mettre à parler à toute allure en s'étranglant à demi de rire, chacun un hannap à la main menaçant à tout moment de se renverser. Les deux ellyr les écoutaient, fascinés par la fureur de vivre brute qui les caractérisait. Le Conui vint vers eux et s'installa.

 _\- Il est temps, mes Seigneurs, que quelqu'un vous prenne en pitié et vous traduise les grognements de nos oursons._

Les trois jeunes femmes, quant à elles, avaient vite pris congé, rougissantes et confuses de s'être laissées aller. Non pas qu'elles aient éprouvé une honte quelconque mais les regards oscillant entre stupéfaction et envie non assumée leur étant pesant.

Parce qu'il n'avait besoin de l'aval d'absolument personne, Thranduil se leva à son tour et ne prit la peine que de saluer le seigneur noldo.

 _\- Nous aurons à parler, mellon, d'affaires urgentes..._

 _\- Mais pas cette nuit,_ le coupa le roi en vidant d'une traite un verre d'hypocras. _Cela attendra quelques heures ou bien encore quelques jours. Mellon, bonne nuit et qu' Elbereth veille sur votre repos._

Il sortit et congédia Gallion d'un geste ennuyé de la main. Il lui usait les nerfs à toujours être dans son ombre comme cela.

Sans prendre la peine de faire un détour, l'ellon se rendit aux appartements de la Wallen, un seul objectif en tête.

La nuit devait terminer ainsi, il l'avait toujours su. Les nombreux verres de vin lui avaient enflammé les sens, cette danse déroutante et enchanteresse son corps comme son fëa. Il avait énormément de mal à garder le contrôle de lui-même. Une seule chose lui importait à ce moment précis. Elle et uniquement elle sans restriction aucune. L'elfe hâta le pas pour arriver là où il le souhaitait ardemment. Il frappa mais se retrouva devant porte close. Pas un bruit ne troublait le silence mortifère de l'autre côté de la barrière. Le souverain retint à grand-peine son envie de fracasser l'importune, le frein à ses désirs. Il colla son front brûlant contre le bois veiné de la porte.

Devenait-il fou? Réellement, pour ne pas passer outre son absence? Il ne pensait qu'à faire sien ce corps que tous avaient pu contempler ce soir... retrouver la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts... profiter de la chaleur de ses bras... se fondre entre ses cuisses...

L' ellon remonta à ses propres appartements, le cœur rongé par les regrets qui lui labouraient le ventre. Se savoir dans un tel état le rendait enragé. Était-il donc une bête à réagir aussi impulsivement dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle? Il était un elfe par Erù! Depuis quand cela impliquait-il de ressembler à … un Wallen se dit-il avec répugnance.

Il sortit sur la terrasse immense qui surplombait une partie des jardins en abandonnant au gré de ses pas son manteau de soie doublé de fourrure ainsi que son surcot sombre. Il s'adossa à la balustrade, respirant à pleins poumons l'air vivifiant des nuits d'hiver. Un léger vent s'était levé, faisant virevolter ses longues mèches blondes qui, à la lueur des étoiles, n'en paraissaient que plus blanches.

Soudain, un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine et il se redressa, certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Ses yeux pâles scrutèrent intensément l'obscurité quand il comprit que non, il n'était pas fou. Le bruissement des arbres lui renvoyaient le chuchotement doux de son prénom. L'ellon n'hésita pas un seul instant et, attrapant au passage une cape, ressortit avec précipitation. Il se laissa porter par la voix douce amplifiée à ses oreilles par la brise hivernale et arriva rapidement au grand bassin qui bordait le sentier menant aux terrains d'entraînements.

L'ellon commença à faire le tour, l'air froid giflant son visage sans qu'il y prête la moindre attention. Il perdait sérieusement patience lorsqu'il vit la silhouette vaporeuse de la jeune femme. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur l'étendue d'eau miroitante. Ilyrià se tourna vers lui et le regarda gravement.

\- Peux-tu m'accepter telle que je suis, Thranduil Oropherion? demanda-t-elle brusquement de sa voix rauque. Mon moi complet, mo righ, celui que tu ne veux voir, la part dont tu ne souhaites pas entendre parler, continua la jeune femme en faisant glisser la large bretelle de sa robe. Ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique fois... Le peux-tu? Je ne suis pas une des elfines de ton royaume, je ne le serai jamais... Je suis une Wallen... Si tu me veux, il te faut m'accepter toute entière, la part humaine comme la sirène, finit-elle en faisant tomber le vêtement le long de son corps.

Elle était désormais nue, la lune et les étoiles éclairant sa peau dorée, soulignant chaque courbe, chaque rondeur... Elle enjamba la robe et marcha à reculons au bord du bassin jusqu'au pas de trop qui la fit glisser avec grâce dans l'eau noire. Elle ressurgit dans un bond et se renversa gracieusement en arrière pour rejoindre l'île. La sirène transmuée s'y hissa, ses yeux étranges braqués sur lui.

L'heure était au choix, soit de la rejoindre, d'embrasser ce destin en demi-teinte, soit rester seul et bourrelé de regrets.

Il déboutonna lentement sa tunique et plongea à son tour dans l'eau froide. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas ainsi laissé... vivre. Oui, c'était bien le mot. Tous ses gestes étaient toujours si calculés, mécaniques depuis bien avant son couronnement.

Là, l'ellon n'était plus que sensations et oubli de soi, de sa fonction...

Il la rejoignit en quelques brasses et s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour la regarder. Le corps encore à demi immergé, il caressa d'un index hésitant la nageoire émeraude avant d'y passer le plat de la main avec délectation. Elle était si odieusement douce tout comme l'était sa peau soyeuse... Sous les yeux médusés de l'ellon, elle laissa de nouveau place à ses jambes humaines. Son simple geste avait suffi à démontrer à la jeune femme ce qu'elle avait voulu de lui. La reddition, l'acceptation de ce qu'elle était.

A la force de ses bras puissants, il se leva et l'aida à faire de même. Les yeux soudés l'un à l'autre, elle recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos au frêne blanc. Avec un soupir de pure convoitise, Ilyrià l'attira à elle. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches. Thranduil voulait lui démontrer toute la douceur dont il était capable... Or, la jeune femme ne semblait apparemment pas de cet avis. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et, d'un mouvement souple, enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille avant de plaquer farouchement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue chercha la sienne, avide d'émotions fortes. Leur baiser n'eut rien de doux, de délicat. Au contraire, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, leurs langues se blessaient l'une l'autre pour savoir laquelle dominerait l'autre.

D'une main, elle agrippa ses longues mèches mouillées alors que de l'autre, elle déboucla la ceinture de son pantalon. La pointe de ses seins roidis par le désir et le froid frottait douloureusement son torse, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir. Soudain, la Wallen se redressa un peu plus contre lui. Tandis que ses doigts lâchaient ses cheveux pour se saisir d'une branche au-dessus d'elle pour se surélever, elle saisit le sexe de l'ellon et se laissa glisser dessus avec violence, imprimant à leurs bassins un va-et-vient prononcé sans se soucier véritablement des désirs de l'elfe. Son visage en cœur se convulsa de plaisir alors que Thranduil la détaillait intensément, s'oubliant lui-même. Jamais, il n'avait vécu cela en ses si nombreux millénaires et ses sens n'en étaient que plus décuplés. Elle lui démontrait toute son animalité, sa sensualité et lui offrait l'occasion de s'abandonner à son tour. Un grondement sourd s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de l'elfe alors qu'il se laissait lui aussi gagner par la fièvre de son amante. La sentir onduler ainsi contre lui lui fit perdre toute mesure. La tête plongée dans son cou, il dévorait sa chair, alternant baisers volés et légères morsures. Il reprit possession de sa bouche pulpeuse, la fouillant furieusement. Une première onde de plaisir les saisit tous les deux.

\- Tu es mienne, petite sirène, petite humaine, dit le roi d'une voix étranglée, ses lèvres pressées contre un de ses seins lourds tandis qu'il la martelait sans relâche.

 _\- Tha gaol agam ort mo righ..._ je t'aime mon roi... gémit Ilyrià dans un souffle en glissant ses doigts le long de l'arête de son dos.

Elle sentait chaque muscle sec du souverain rouler sous ses coups puissants et possessifs. Leurs mains étaient toutes aussi impatientes de se découvrir encore et encore, jamais rassasiées du contact de leurs peaux respectives. Elle se consumait littéralement pour lui et savait qu'il en allait de même pour lui.

\- Quel sort m'as-tu jeté, sorcière? Tu fais de moi une bête sans foi ni loi, melleth nîn... gronda-t-il en mordant la chair tendre de son sein.

Ilyrià étouffa un petit cri où se mêlait douleur et plaisir avant de plonger son regard trouble dans le sien.

\- Alors, laisse-toi aller et rejoins-moi mo ruin, mon amour... Il n'y a là aucune honte à avoir... prends-moi ainsi... possèdes-moi... comme une bête, murmura-t-elle dans un soupir.

Ils se laissèrent tomber à genoux, enchâssés l'un à l'autre. Il la regarda, un rictus carnassier se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres si délicatement ourlées. Dès qu'il vit le sourire langoureux qu'elle lui renvoyait sans aucune pudeur, il se redressa et la retourna comme si elle n'était faîte que de plumes. D'une poigne de fer, il prit ses mains et les posa sur le tronc de l'arbre avant de la saisir par les hanches. Il glissa une des siennes sous son ventre. Agrippant la chair tendre de son amante, il la pénétra d'un coup, imprimant à leurs bas-ventres ainsi fusionnés une violente bascule. Elle sentait le cœur de l'elfe battre dans son dos, son souffle erratique lui caresser la peau alors qu'il allait et venait en elle avec une puissance accrue. La vague de jouissance les prit tous les deux alors qu'ils s'écroulaient en même temps, l'emprisonnant sous le poids de celui qui régnait sans partage sur elle. Il enfouit son visage dans la fantaisie de ses boucles courtes, une main sur son sein, la jambe en travers de ses cuisses.

Sous le couvert de la nuit froide, ils avaient une fois pour toutes admis ce qu'ils étaient incontestablement aussi inconcevable que cela puisse-t-être... deux âmes qui n'auraient jamais dû se croiser et qui pourtant s'étaient scellées l'une à l'autre. Le lendemain ne serait pas aisé comme chaque jour qui suivrait mais pour le moment, rien d'autre ne comptait.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pov inconnu,

L'ombre se glissa furtivement hors des fourrés où il était dissimulé pour se retirer vers les quartiers Nord. A pas de loup, il entra sans frapper et se laissa tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil devant l'âtre rougeoyant.

Un second homme s'assit en face de lui, un hannap à la main.

\- Ciod? alors? Ta petite scène a-t-elle porté ses fruits? La sirène est-elle harponnée comme nous le pensions?

\- Alors... rétorqua Muireall en croquant dans une datte, alors... Nos supputations n'en sont désormais plus. Aucun doute n'est plus permis. Ils sont amants.

\- Tha fois agam... je le savais... Il sera ravi de le savoir.

Sur ces derniers mots chargés de menaces et lancés avec nonchalance, un sourire de mauvaise augure étira les lèvres fines d'Iffrin.

Le Chaos. Le Chaos Primaire et Primordial, voilà bien la seule chose que vénérait le Dragon rouge.

Bientôt, tous connaîtraient le feu de sa destruction.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

et voilà! laissez-moi vos impressions! merci à Sandra qui m'a si gentiment offert l'idée de la scène de danse entre les trois nanas Wallens qui me sont particulièrement chères! j'espère que ma vision du trémoussage te plaît! merki doudette!

 _*bean bhàsail: sirène._

 _Fiddle: violon_

 _piobaire: cornemuse_

 _le long tube de bois est un didgéridou!_


	31. Chapter 30

Hi everybody, how are u? Et bien oui je suis en retard... Je ne sais pas, un tit coup de trafalgar m'a prise comme beaucoup d'entre nous ces derniers temps, il faut bien l'avouer! mais cette tite pause m'a fait du bien! :) cela dit je ne sais pas si je ne pense pas garder le rythme soutenu d'un chapitre par semaine... parce qu'il faut l avouer c'est quand même pas évident à tenir! L'implication est assez folle après tout!... même si je vis Wallen, je mange Wallen... je dors et rêve Wallen!^^ Bref! voili voilou

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un message. C'est pour vous que je me suis motivée cette fois!... j'avais peur de me faire botter mon si bien rebondi arrière train si je vous abandonnais trop longtemps! =p

Krassnaïa: baby, je t'aime.

Poly Pops: je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! Ma poule, j'ai ADORE ton jeu de mots! Et oui j'ai exactement réagi comme ça!

Virginie: merci de continuer ta lecture! A+

Emilie Bright: alors oui les points communs c est ouf quand même! merci pour tes ajouts et d'avoir « dévoré » ma modeste contribution à ce milieu! tous tes compliments me vont droit au coeur Mademoiselle! Pourvu que ça continue! et ton pseudo est trop top! la quintessence du beau prénom! =p

Julifanfic: ma Lady, merci pour cet indéfectible soutien... il y a un peu plus bas ton perso préféré qui t attend fébrilement! Oui il me l'a dit! dans le creux de l'oreille! bisous noiseté cacaoté

Mane-Jei: et oui ce sont de sacrés fêtards ces Wallens! Danse, alcool et... Bref! ;) oui les retrouvailles sont explosives! En même temps, ils sont tous les deux d'un caractère assez peu pantouflard! et j'ai KIFFE ce mélange de leurs prénoms! les brangelinas de la Terre du Milieu! XD

Mathy ma tomate: non non non Thranduil est pris! il ne parle comme ça qu'à ma pestouille!^^ je suis trop contente que ce chapitre t ait plu! Pourvu qu'il en soit de même pour celui ci! Kiss à Bombur cette bombasse!

LegolasKili: et oui! je vous savais tristes pour Legolas et me frottais les mains dans vos dos! niark niark! sa chérie attendait juste de rentrer en action! enfin chérie... faut d'abord qu'il l'attrape... et puis il est bien trop mimi pour qu'on lui fasse trop de mal!

Sandra: mon Satanas, merci d'être à mes côtés! Ne désespère pas, tu es trop forte! Je suis heureuse que le POV de Legolas t ait contenté tout comme notre petite Cendera! Allez risette mon amie!

Bêta/ relectrice/revieweuse/recadreuse de délirium: Toutouille... merci de continuer à suivre de près cette histoire et comme je le disais de me recadrer! Il y en a besoin! Tu es mon Capitaine de la Fracasserie! ... une mini crise cardiaque?! XD comment va Louis le Quatorzième de la TDM?

Un dernier petit mot... ce chapitre n'est finalement pas le dernier de la première partie, j'ai dû le couper en deux en raison de la longueur! Voili... Voilou!

Comme on dit souvent... Enjoy ou pas!

Chapitre 30

Klaùs,

Le Wallen roula sur le lit, le corps luisant d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Sa peau, légèrement fumante, frémissait encore du contact de celle de l'elleth étendue à ses côtés. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de se lever lestement. Il tenta vainement de se remémorer son prénom comme pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas le monstre à sang-froid que tous percevaient... mais non.

Impossible de se rappeler le moindre détail concernant cette elfine si ce n'était le son de ses gémissements répétés contre sa propre chair. Un sourire de félin repu étira ses lèvres pulpeuses. Rien n'était moins tant satisfaisant à ses yeux qu'une nuit faite de luxure et d'alcool... mis à part un bon combat peut-être. Si seulement il pouvait allier les trois...

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça... le Dragon ramassa sa tunique de cuir. Il en extirpa une flasque d'argent et y but une longue rasade. Pour combattre la migraine insidieuse que provoquait l'absorption d'une trop grande quantité d'hydromel, vin ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, le meilleur moyen était encore de continuer à boire selon le Wallen.

Il essuya le filet qui coulait le long de son menton d'un revers nonchalant de la main avant d'allumer un cigarillo, mauvaise habitude héritée de son Ceanar. Un autre de ses trop nombreux vices...

Il avait énormément de mal à les gérer ces derniers temps et, s'il devait se montrer honnête ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, il lui fallait avouer qu'il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Au contraire, le Dragon s'y abandonnait avec délectation, accueillant à bras ouverts chacune des sensations qui lui permettaient d'endormir sa bête. Depuis l'arrivée d'Iffrin, tous ses mauvais démons s'étaient réveillés et le tourmentaient sans répit. Ses souvenirs qui tenaient plus de cauchemars éveillés l'assaillaient sans relâche. Il se revit à l'âge de quatre ans propulsé dans les escaliers de la Tour par les bons soins de ce grand frère qu'il chérissait; à six ans, les côtes réduites en miettes d'avoir servi de mannequin d'entraînement au combat; à dix, la cuisse brûlée au premier degré parce qu'Iffrin « apprenait à gérer » une de ses caractéristiques dragonnes... tout cela sous les yeux aveugles d'un père indifférent au sort de ses propres enfants. Les Dragons n'étaient pas faits pour avoir de progéniture et Klaùs s'était fait la promesse depuis son plus jeune âge de ne jamais procréer. Le jeune homme tressaillit sous le flot de ses réminiscences et, à nouveau, porta le goulot à ses lèvres.

S'il était le vice, son aîné, lui, était le mal.

Le Wallen sortit de sa torpeur en entendant le bruissement des draps dans lesquels s'était enroulée l'elfe. Il fit craquer sa nuque courbaturée tout comme les jointures de ses longs doigts crispés. Ses muscles secs saillaient sous sa peau fine et blanche. Chacun de ses mouvements faisait prendre vie les nombreux tatouages du reptile. Les écailles de son visage anguleux, de son cou ou encore de son torse ondulaient doucement, les flammes de son dos puissant s'embrasaient. Le dragon pourpre gravé de sa cheville à sa hanche gauche paraissait sur le point d'immoler quiconque oserait poser les yeux sur lui... Klaùs enfila son pantalon abandonné au pied du lit sans pour autant relacer sa tunique qu'il jeta négligemment sur son épaule.

Le mégot coincé entre ses lèvres, il se retourna à demi vers l'elleth qui lui avait si plaisamment ouvert son lit et lui adressa un clin d'œil coquin avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir. Klaùs s'arrêta sur le seuil comme oppressé à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau face aux idées tortueuses de son frère. Comment faisait-il donc pour lui donner encore cette impression de vulnérabilité à lui qui n'hésitait pourtant pas à arracher les têtes de ses ennemis? Il avait besoin d'encore un peu de chaleur, de s'y enfouir jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente prêt à faire bonne figure. Il fit un pas au dehors de la chambre douillette mais se ravisa. Le Dragon fit demi-tour et louvoya jusqu'à la couche sous les yeux assombris de désir de l'elfine. Un genou posé sur le matelas, le Wallen se pencha vers elle, maintenant assise, le drap tenu pudiquement contre sa poitrine menue.

 _\- Moran taing, Boirenneach, merci femme,_ murmura-t-il, la voix encore enrouée des abus de la nuit.

Il embrassa son épaule nue avec un sourire à même la peau d'albâtre et se laissa à muter... du moins sa langue. Il voulait lui laisser un petit quelque chose de son passage. Or le Wallen était passé maître dans l'art de faire profiter ses partenaires de ses attributs pour le moins particuliers, les faisant oublier leurs premiers instincts de dégoût et préjugés. De son appendice lingual ainsi fendu, il caressa la chair dénudée de l'elleth, allant de sa clavicule au pli délicieux de son coude. Cette petite fleur avait un délicat goût de miel et l'envie de la butiner allègrement lui traversa l'esprit. La sentir frissonner sous ses mains expertes rallumait la flamme de ses envies. Cependant, son désir teinté d'une violence latente le mit mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir canaliser ses pulsions primales comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Oh bien sûr, il ne craignait pas à proprement parler pour le devenir de l'elfe mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à une rage qui déferlerait sur lui sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il devait impérativement redevenir le maître de ses pensées, de ses gestes et ne pas laisser Iffrin empiéter sur ce qu'il avait mis des années à construire. Il colla son front brûlant sur le ventre de sa compagne d'une nuit, savourant le toucher de sa peau soyeuse et se releva malgré les protestations de cette dernière.

 _\- Un souvenir pour tes nuits solitaires, aelfica petite abeille,_ conclut-il. Il baisa le creux de sa paume, imprimant la chair de son toucher fiévreux.

Il sortit ensuite de la chambre en riant sous les soupirs prononcés d'une elleth pantelante.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le son du cor qu'il commençait à un peu trop bien connaître ces derniers temps le sortit de ses cauchemars peuplés de dragon rouge, loup et autre sirène aux visages flous. Le Wallen vivait dans un brouillard permanent sans en savoir réellement la raison. Il buvait certes un peu plus depuis l'arrivée d'Iffrin mais pas au point de ne plus savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire des heures durant... comme le prouvait une fois de plus son actuelle situation. Il releva le nez et regarda tout autour de lui. Où diable était-il? Dans les bois mais lesquels exactement?

Klaùs se remit difficilement sur ses pieds et passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant de prendre sa flasque et d'en boire une bonne lampée. Le goût amer de l'alcool le sortit de son état transitoire, à mi-chemin entre l'hébétude et le réveil difficile.

Que lui arrivait-il, par Erù? Depuis quand ne parvenait-il plus à aligner deux mots correctement ou bien même deux pensées cohérentes? Il se maudit en époussetant sa seacaid trempée de sueur. Sa cousine avait besoin de lui ainsi que son Ceanar tout particulièrement depuis l'arrivée de Muireall et d'Iffrin mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'arrivait plus à se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était ses besoins triviaux. Rien d'autre ne parvenait à retenir son attention. Il dormait, buvait et se trouvait de la compagnie, s'abandonnant furieusement dans son animalité. Il sentait son Dragon rugir, l'exhorter à se relever, ne pas devenir la loque que son aîné attendait avec fébrilité. Sa tête se mit à le lancer avec virulence et il dût se retenir pour ne pas l'abattre contre un mur pour endormir la douleur cuisante ainsi que sa profonde stupidité. Le Wallen était trop emmuré dans ses délires pour tenter de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas en son sein et qu'un venin s'emparait progressivement de son être. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Au contraire, il se persuadait que tout finirait par passer, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une crise temporaire, réaction primaire à l'arrivée de son frère dans un endroit qui finalement faisait ressortir le meilleur du Dragon pourpre.

D'un pas mal assuré, il se rendit sur le parvis des cavernes en jurant comme un charretier. Tout en marchant, il ôta sa tunique et la jeta au loin, sale qu'elle était. Sans se soucier des regards offusqués des elfes présents et qui le fixaient comme s'il était Morgoth en personne, il avisa sa co-ogha un peu plus loin. Elle se tenait entre les deux fils du seigneur d'Imladris, sage et étonnamment silencieuse. Il n'avait eu que peu l'occasion de la voir depuis son anniversaire. Entre lui qui baignait dans sa purée de pois personnelle et elle qui passait tout son temps avec la lionne et sa petite aiglette, ils ne se voyaient que rarement et jamais seuls. Malgré la bouillie qui lui servait de cervelle en ce moment, il avait cependant senti une différence dans le comportement de la jeune femme. Elle paraissait tellement plus... plus quoi d'ailleurs?... Il se frappa le front de la paume de sa main calleuse sous les yeux incrédules de l'intendant de la maison du roi Dalon... non ce n'était pas ça. Gerion? Non plus. Bref... l'elfe roux qui astiquait avec entrain les royales botte du souverain des bois. Elle lui apparaissait plus adulte, plus sereine aussi comme si elle avait pris une décision qui régirait son avenir. Klaùs avait beau patiner joyeusement ces derniers jours, il se doutait bien que cela concernait sa relation avec un certain roi de leur connaissance qu'il se refusait encore à nommer.

Comment pouvait-elle être tombée amoureuse d'un aelfica, en particulier celui-là?! Un elfe qui la considérait comme sa propriété personnelle?! Cela dit, s'il n'adhérait que très moyennement à cette manière de percevoir une relation, il se savait mal placé pour donner des conseils ou même proférer un jugement de valeur sur quelque chose qui le dépassait complètement. La seule fois où lui aussi avait cru pouvoir entretenir un ersatz amoureux, il était tombé de haut... parce qu'il avait alors compris qu'il ne pouvait donner à qui que ce soit un tant soit peu d'amour. Du plaisir charnel oui certes mais de l'amour? Il en était dépourvu tout simplement.

Cendera avait été comme un souffle d'air dans sa vie alors déprimante à un point tel qu'il avait songé plus d'une fois à quitter la cité. La jeune femme avait tenté par tous les moyens possibles de lui montrer combien elle l'aimait mais, dans son esprit tordu et tortueux, il avait réussi à transcender ses sentiments pour les transformer en dépendance. Il s'était senti comme drogué par son élément naturel. L'air que lui insufflait l'aigle attisait le feu de son Dragon, les exposant tous les deux à des risques aussi pervers que dangereux. Il lui avait alors donné la seule chose, l'unique démonstration du peu d'affection qu'il pouvait ressentir... l'occasion de le quitter. Il l'avait tourmenté encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait pris la décision d'en finir avec ce vil reptile. L'avoir laissé prendre cette décision pour tous les deux avait permis à la jeune Cendera de l'époque de tourner plus facilement le dos au Klaùs d'alors. Elle avait ainsi pu se consacrer à autre chose. Malgré tout, il n'était pas de marbre face à elle... A l'anniversaire de sa cousine, il avait été tenté de refaire connaissance sur un plan plus... arbitraire, plus physique... Mais non, il s'était rabattu sur une elfine inconnue et qui l'avait soulagé de toute sa tension, de toute la rancœur qu'il accumulait depuis l'arrivée de son demi-frère.

Il reporta son attention sur le groupe d'elfes qui venait d'arriver. Ses yeux noirs se fixèrent alors sur l'elleth qui semblait captiver tous les regards. Longiligne, éthérée au possible, sa chevelure d'or tombant en cascade jusqu' à ses genoux, elle semblait si loin de ce monde... Ses iris bleus pâles se posèrent un instant sur lui et le Wallen gronda. Il sentait l'esprit de cette elfe millénaire tenter de forcer la barrière du sien pour s'insinuer au cœur de ses pensées. Cependant, son Dragon ne lui permit pas de s'infiltrer plus profond. Il bloqua toute tentative d'insertion d'une geste las de la main et l'observa les bras croisés sur son torse nu alors qu'elle saluait chacune des personnes présentes.

La nouvelle venue et sa cousine se dévisageaient depuis un moment et la petite Wallen se décomposait à vue d'œil. Il apparaissait évident que Thranduil posté à quelques pas d'elles semblait sur le point d'exploser. Ils avaient tellement à cacher ces deux-là que c'en était effrayant tout comme cette elfine l'était d'ailleurs. Klaùs ressentait les ondes de son pouvoir lécher chaque particule de l'air, l'envelopper lui comme les autres de son aura magnétique... et il n'aimait pas ça, pas ça du tout. Ses pensées aussi tortueuses fussent-elles étaient personnelles tout comme l'étaient celles d'Ilyrià.

Lorsqu'il vit le visage en cœur de la Wallen tiquer sous la pression, il se décida à intervenir. Jamais il laisserait qui que ce soit malmener sa co-ogha, physiquement ou moralement. Klaùs se passa la main sur le visage pour en chasser le moindre signe de fatigue et s'approcha de l'elfe sans tenir compte des regards indignés de tous autour. On ne s'approchait pas de la Dame aux Bois d'Or sans y être invité au préalable. On n'interrompait pas la longue litanie de présentation guindée de la politesse elfique...

Sauf qu'il n'était pas un elfe. Sauf qu'il était tout excepté poli. Sauf qu'il était Klaùs, un Dragon retors à l'âme aussi noire que l'obsidienne de ses yeux. Le Wallen se planta devant elle, le corps tendu à l'extrême, la main enroulée sur sa nuque, ses traits figés dans un air prédateur et excessivement canaille. Ses prunelles noircies comme l'onyx accrochèrent celles pâles et pures comme l'azur de Galadriel. Un sourire carnassier étira lentement les lèvres charnues du Dragon. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne serait pas dupe de cet interlude mais tout ce qu'il souhaitait était que la sirène ait le temps de se reprendre et d'esquiver une nouvelle intrusion.

 _\- Alors... Latha màth Galadriel,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque en se penchant vers elle. Son attitude provocatrice souleva un vent de réprobation parmi la Garde de la Dame de Lorien.

 _\- Siulad, fils de Crawen, Klaùs le Dragon Pourpre,_ répondit-elle de sa voix aérienne et posée. Vous êtes d'une fidélité criante au portrait qui m'a été fait de vous, maître Wallen.

\- Et encore, susurra-t-il de sa voix toujours autant éraillée. Vous n'avez rien vu, ma Dame. Je suis pire encore... Je pourrais vous montrer bien des choses qui vous laisseraient aussi pantoise... que pantelante.

Les quelques elfes assez méritants pour être relativement proches de Galadriel faillirent s'étrangler sous l'audace du Wallen. Ilyrià se retint à grand-peine de rire à gorge déployée mais un regard glacé et courroucé du roi la cloua sur place. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et secoua la tête imperceptiblement à l'attention de son cousin pour le prévenir de ne pas aller plus loin. La jeune femme avait bien compris qu'il ne faisait cela que pour détourner l'attention de l'elfine d'elle.

A son grand étonnement, Galadriel se rapprocha de lui, indifférente aux murmures de protestations jusqu'à se retrouver quasiment collée au torse découvert du Wallen. Elle était réellement grande et se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, son souffle aussi léger et frais qu'une brise hivernale:

\- Ne vous laissez pas consumer, Dragon, murmura-t-elle, sa voix douce le caressant comme seule une mère était sensée pouvoir le faire. Votre raison vacille, votre flamme aussi... Vous le savez. Il faut vous reprendre sinon vous ne pourrez aider... Vous ne serez qu'un instrument de mort au lieu de la rédemption que vous cherchez désespérément à atteindre, au-delà même de votre essence...

Il recula son visage et la regarda choqué par ses paroles mais se reprit rapidement, ses traits comme figés dans le marbre. A son tour, il se baissa et articula d'une voix basse et moqueuse:

\- Vous. Ne. Savez. Rien. De. Moi, femme elfe. Ne prétendez pas le contraire ou ce goût du sang qui me pollue les veines pourrait bien se rassasier du vôtre.

L'elfine lui sourit avec bienveillance et, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, posa sa main sur la joue rugueuse de Klaùs:

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, mellon... Vous pensez être le mal incarné, que votre nature ne peut vous pousser que vers la noirceur de l'âme que vous ne croyez pas posséder... Vous avez tort mais vous devez le découvrir vous-même. Dans votre déchéance, pensez-y. Laissez la lumière vous atteindre... Vous devrez chuter pour cela, homme dragon. Il faut tomber pour se relever.

Klaùs détacha la main de son visage fermé. Il inspira, profondément ébranlé par les dires de cette elleth que l'on disait d'une extrême sagesse. Apparemment pas assez sinon elle aurait senti que la seule chose qu'il souhaitait ardemment pour le moment était de lui arracher sa main du reste de son bras et de se repaître de son sang comme s'il était le plus merveilleux des calices.

Sans un mot ni le moindre regard, il se détourna et partit dans les jardins. Il avait besoin de calme, de sérénité si tant est qu'il puisse jamais en ressentir. Il fit un détour par ses appartements pour récupérer la seule chose qui avait le don de l'apaiser un minimum.

Au plus profond des bois qu'offrait la caverne, il s'installa sur une vieille souche de chêne. Il leva son visage vers le ciel blanc en sentant les flocons de neige lui balayer la nuque et son dos nu. Il ne craignait pas le froid mais la douceur de la neige et la pureté qui s'en dégageait lui tranquillisaient les sens. Il cala son menton sur son fiddle et commença à jouer quelques notes.

Ses pensées incohérentes se mirent à tournoyer au rythme de la musique avant de s'y abandonner avec joie. Klaùs se leva et se mit à serpenter, à onduler au son lancinant qu'il arrachait aux cordes de son instrument. Ses traits crispés, son corps arc-bouté, tout en lui sentait l'urgence... l'urgence de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, d'où venait la violence qui rongeait peu à peu son être et le paralysait progressivement. Une seule chose le taraudait... L'appel du sang que même l'alcool ne parvenait plus à endormir. Au contraire, ce brouillard perpétuel qui l'étreignait depuis quelques jours était teinté du carmin hypnotique. Rien, absolument rien ne pouvait le sauver de l'envie de mort qui l'enchaînait à elle.

Avec un hurlement rageur, il jeta son fiddle qui alla se fracasser contre l'arbre et tomba à genoux. Un râle inhumain s'exhala de sa gorge alors que ses yeux se fendirent sous l'excitation du malaise qui le consumait. Dans une tentative désespérée, il s'agrippa les bras et planta ses griffes dans chacun de ses avant-bras. La pluie tombait sur lui maintenant. Il se releva en regardant fasciné le liquide vermeil couler. Mû par une impulsion soudaine, il passa sa main sur sa blessure et s'en badigeonna le bras avant de la faire remonter sur son torse, y laissant le passage de son empreinte sanglante... Le rite du sang et de la mort, celui propre aux Dragons que son oncle avait aboli des siècles plus tôt arguant que c'était donner à ceux de son espèce la bénédiction à leurs turpitudes. Soudain, la pluie aidant, il reprit ses esprits et s'appliqua à chasser grâce à l'eau de pluie toutes traces de son comportement irraisonné.

Seulement une chose était sûre et d'une clarté aveuglante pour le Wallen. Il était en train de succomber à une folie que ni lui ni son Dragon ne pouvaient combattre.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le Léviathan,

Le Wallen se rencogna dans son fauteuil, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres fines. Tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu... Il se sentait réellement l'âme d'un marionnettiste à tirer les ficelles de chacun de ces pantins involontairement complices de ses plans. C'était purement et simplement jouissif de les voir se débattre dans le marasme de leurs sentiments. Ils agissaient comme le lui souhaitait, ainsi qu'il avait toujours gagé qu'ils le feraient. C'était si drôle! Sturten qui croyait manipuler à sa guise le roi elfique en lui infligeant la présence d'un dragon rouge particulièrement vicieux et la présence d'un requin mal intentionné...

Qu'aurait-il pensé s'il connaissait les vrais ordres de ses lieutenants? Leur présence au sein des cavernes elfiques n'apportait que la haine, attisait les désirs malvenus et conjurait à l'abandon des bonnes résolutions quelles qu'elles fussent... Il avait su s'entourer des bonnes personnes. Sans conteste aucun. Le Dragon rouge n'était que violence et se gavait littéralement des problèmes que lui-même engendrait. Il n'aimait rien tant que de voir les autres se faire dévorer par leurs propres désirs. La première personne qu'il visait était son propre cadet. Il voulait le voir souffrir. Il voulait achever son œuvre de destruction sur ce frère, celle qu'il avait initié dès le plus jeune âge de Klaùs. Quant au requin... Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était prendre sa revanche sur une certaine sirène qui trop longtemps s'était refusée à lui ainsi que sur l'homme qu'il tenait pour responsable, le Ceanar. Comme quoi la beauté n'abritait pas que la grandeur d'âme mais aussi le vice et la pourriture.

L'homme se mit à rire en jetant le pli qu'il venait de recevoir dans les braises du foyer de l'âtre gigantesque devant lui. La lettre que venait de lui faire parvenir Iffrin l'avait mis particulièrement de bonne humeur. Elle confirmait chacune des pièces de l'échiquier qu'il avait lui-même mis en place. Le Wallen avait l'impression de jouer une partie face à lui-même... Il ne craignait même pas la réaction des Dieux. Ils avaient perdu. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut l'échine. Il pouvait sentir son double onduler d'un plaisir malsain comme pervers sous sa peau burinée. Bientôt le monde serait à feu et à sang, baignant dans un indicible chaos.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement alors que la propre fille du roi ouvrait les cuisses pour un ellon que son propre père haïssait, le rendant responsable de la perte de son âme sœur?... Alors qu'une de seules personnes à pouvoir la soutenir était en passe de devenir roi au pays des fous?... Alors que le Ceanar, fort parmi les forts, ne croyait plus en ses principes et que la moindre pichenette l'enverrait croupir avec les chiens dont il était le digne représentant?

Il se frotta les mains et fit craquer chaque vertèbre de son dos. Sa bête voulait sortir et consumer la cité, le monde mais lui ne voulait pas bouder son plaisir au préalable. Il désirait les voir se déchirer, s'entre-tuer... ce qui risquait fort d'arriver s'il continuait de tirer les bonnes ficelles. Maintenant que ses hommes avaient joué leur jeu et dévoiler ce que lui soupçonnait, à savoir la liaison certaine de la sirène wallen et du cerf elfique, il devait se montrer prudent comme habile tacticien. Jamais ils n'avoueraient de leur plein gré... du moins pas assez vite à son goût... Cependant... Maintenant qu'il savait Thranduil littéralement harponné par cette petite enjôleuse, il était certain qu'il la laisserait d'autant moins quitter le sein de son royaume moribond tout comme la jeune femme le refuserait également.

Alors quoi?

Alors... si une certaine jeune fille aussi pure qu'innocente dévoilait au roi phénix la véritable teneur de sa vision sous le couvert d'une toute nouvelle, ce dernier laisserait éclater toute sa colère. Il refuserait une telle union. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. L'ire qu'il ressentait à l'égard de l'elfe était bien trop palpable. Sturten exigerait le retour de sa fille chérie et se heurterait à la volonté de fer d'un ellon trop possessif pour son propre bien. De ça, il en était sûr. Le seigneur elfe était pris dans la toile de sa passion pour la jeune Wallen et jamais il ne la laisserait repartir. L'union des Valar laisserait place à la guerre, au feu et au sang, faisant s'affronter les deux puissants royaumes qui finiraient de s'affaiblir. Alors, de tapi dans l'ombre jouissant de ce chaos qu'ils s'infligeraient eux même, il sortirait en pleine lumière pour les écraser tous. D'un pas alerte, il monta les escaliers menant au dernier étage de la Tour d'ambre et d'airain. Il ouvrit la dernière porte et esquissa un léger pas de danse.

 _\- Ma chère, nous devons parler!_ s'exclama-t-il en refermant derrière le garde qu'il avait soudoyé sous le couvert de belles paroles.

La jeune Wallen frissonna sur sa balançoire, réprimant l'envie de se jeter dans le gouffre béant au-dessous d'elle. La mort lui paraissait bien douce en comparaison à cet homme qui exsudait la folie et la destruction.

 _\- Sois heureuse, petite fille,_ marmotta-t-il. Il resta caché dans l'ombre des braseros, l'effrayant plus encore ainsi _. Tu vas enfin pouvoir révéler ta vision à ton roi. Après tout,_ _n'est-ce p_ _as là ton devoir?_

 _\- Ciod?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

La voix du Wallen perdit toute trace d'humour et se fit odieusement tranchante.

 _\- Tu vas faire appeler ton roi et lui dire ce que tu lui caches depuis des mois maintenant. Que le prince elfe n'était qu'une espèce de tromperie et que sa fille adorée est promise aux mains particulièrement, et je te fais confiance pour bien insister là-dessus, mauvaises et vicieuses du roi de la Forêt Noire._

 _\- Mais... mais cet elfe lui est destiné, il ne lui fera jamais de mal..._ fit naïvement la toute jeune fille.

 _\- Il sera ce que moi je veux qu'il soit,_ l'interrompit d'une voix étonnamment douce la Léviathan.

La Prêta baissa la tête en signe de reddition. L'homme sourit devant la mine atterrée de la jeune prêtresse.

Ce soir commençait enfin le début de la fin.

Echec.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Galadriel,

L'elfine s'assit avec toute la grâce qui la caractérisait sur une des méridiennes qui agrémentait l'immense talan qui lui avait été dévolu, un des seuls qui se trouvaient dans les cavernes. Elle remerciait l'hôte de ces bois de lui avoir fait cette faveur. Elle promena son regard tranquille sur les lieux et en apprécia la beauté. Le bois sombre, les meubles sobres mais nobles donnaient une impression de sérénité qui adoucissait son aura chahutée. Galadriel posa sa tête contre le dossier, alanguie par la torpeur qui s'emparait doucement d'elle. Le voyage éprouvant en plein hiver de la Lorien à la Forêt Noire n'avait pas été des plus aisés surtout en l'absence de son cher époux... Et c'était sans compter sur le comportement tonitruant des deux Wallens qu'elle avait rencontré dès son arrivée. Elle avait été curieuse de les rencontrer et ce, depuis longtemps elle devait l'avouer. Ce peuple était un mystère et cela était pour le moins rafraîchissant pour elle. Peu de choses sur Arda pouvait se targuer de lui être inconnues. Or dans le cas présent, elle n'avait trop su réagir.

Elle soupira en portant à ses lèvres une coupe d'hydromel coupé de lait. Certains de ces us étrangers étaient pour le moins agréables se dit-elle. La saveur douceâtre du liquide ambré lui brûlait la gorge tel un feu ardent... aussi flamboyant que le jeune Wallen rencontré une heure auparavant. Au-delà de son comportement à la limite du grossier, elle avait entraperçu le malaise, la noirceur qui tentait sournoisement de planter ses griffes acérées en lui. Un mal obscur était ici à l'oeuvre, traître et odieusement retors. Chaque fibre de l'elleth avait pu le ressentir. Il enveloppait le Dragon aspirant son essence, s'immisçant dans chaque faille qu'il ne réussissait pas à colmater. Malheureusement, elle était consciente de ne pouvoir l'aider. Il ne la laisserait jamais intervenir dans un quelconque processus de guérison. Il n'avait absolument aucune confiance dans la gent elfique. S'il l'avait ainsi approchée, c'était pour mieux la distraire. Il avait voulu l'éloigner de sa cousine, la jeune Ilyrià.

L'elfine se redressa sur son siège pour faire passer sa longue chevelure d'or sur son épaule puis se mit à jouer machinalement avec l'anneau qui ornait son index. Comme à chaque fois que Galadriel se sentait fragilisée dans ses aptitudes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir, de toucher la source de ce dernier. La beauté de ce bijou transcendait tout le reste. Ses yeux étaient fixés, fascinés par l'éclat que lui renvoyait sa bague. L'anneau de l'eau, appelé communément Nenya, était plus éclatant encore que la lumière des étoiles, sa gemme blanche plus brillante que de l'adamant... Mais son pouvoir était à double tranchant. S'il lui permettait de protéger son royaume du mal environnant, il avait envahi une partie de son cœur comme de son fëa. Son envie de pouvoir s'accroissait au fil du temps. Cependant, sa sagesse et sa clairvoyance bridaient ses élans de conquête. Elle priait les Valar qu'il en soit toujours ainsi.

Penser au Dragon la ramena aussitôt vers la princesse wallen. Lorsqu'elle lui avait été présentée à son arrivée, la Dame de Lorien avait été surprise... par sa jeunesse dans un premier temps mais surtout par l'aura qui se dégageait d'elle. Les filaments d'énergie qui crépitaient autour de la Wallen se tendaient sans discontinuer vers la propre essence du roi de la Forêt Noire comme s'ils s'attiraient l'un l'autre... Voilà qui était plus que curieux mais surtout impossible. Seuls deux âmes n'en faisant qu'une pouvaient arriver à un tel état de fusion. Elle pouvait ressentir leurs âmes s'entrelacer et se chercher sans cesse... L'elleth n'avait alors pu résister à plonger dans l'esprit de la jeune femme qui n'avait pu parer l'intrusion aussi brutale qu'intempestive.

Avant même de comprendre, Galadriel avait su. La troublante vérité lui avait alors été révélée. La Wallen en face d'elle n'avait pu cacher l'emprise que l'elfe avait sur elle. Une colère sourde à laquelle l'elfine n'avait pas été confrontée depuis très longtemps l'avait étreinte. Le choc avait été rude.

Comment le seigneur Thranduil, elfe millénaire et lui-même spectateur impuissant de la chute de leur premier royaume, avait-il pu ainsi succombé aux charmes de celle que les Valar lui avaient désignée comme future bru? Avait-il si peu de retenue sur lui-même? Comment avaient-ils pu passer outre le devenir d'Arda et de leurs peuples respectifs pour assouvir des besoins aussi triviaux que ceux de la chair?!

\- Vous rendez-vous compte que votre « attachement » menace la pérennité de nos royaumes, Princesse sous la Mer? L'inconséquence de vos actes nous porte préjudice à tous, gwend! Lui avait-elle soufflé dans l'effleurement de leurs esprits.

La jeune femme lui avait alors jeté un regard noir, les poings serrés alors que Thranduil semblait sur le point d'éclater. Son menton volontaire avait tremblé d'indignation. La Wallen avait planté ses yeux bicolores dans ceux de l'elfine pour lui crier mentalement:

\- Ce dont je me rends compte, Dame des Bois, c'est de vos manières de faire si virulentes et hors de propos! Sortez de ma tête, avait grondé Ilyrià avec colère.

Nullement choquée, Galadriel avait alors affirmé son incursion.

\- Vous ne pouvez risquer d'être mis à nu... avait-elle continué, radoucie. Ne vous laissez pas aveugler par vos émotions si primaires... L'obsession de votre double pour les tentations de la chair est compréhensible. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas seule en faute ici...

La violence des sentiments de la jeune femme l'avait alors percuté de plein fouet. L'elleth s'était retenue pour ne pas ciller sous l'impact des images et de sensations qu'Ilyrià avait propulsé dans son propre esprit. Galadriel avait été soufflée par l'aplomb sans bornes de la Wallen.

\- Je suis revenue des limbes de Tir Na N'Og pour lui, avait asséné Ilyrià. Cela va bien au-delà du délice coupable des sens ma Dame. Je suis toute à lui. Vous ne pouvez défaire ce qui est. Il est bien trop tard pour cela.

Galadriel sourit malgré elle en repensant à cette rencontre haute en couleur. L'audace due à la jeunesse de cette petite effrontée était, en dépit des dommages collatéraux qu'elle provoquait, fort rafraîchissante. L'elfe comprenait qu'un ellon aussi impétueux que le Sindar s'était épris d'une telle bouffée d'air frais dans l'immobilisme de son trône. Cela dit, si la jeune princesse était beaucoup trop fougueuse pour songer aux conséquences dramatiques de son engouement, Thranduil devait se reprendre et mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires avant de réduire à néant leurs efforts à tous.

Tout à coup, ses muscles se raidirent. Son esprit se focalisa sur un point précis comme à chaque fois qu'une vision s'imposait à elle. Elle se leva et, de sa démarche aérienne, passa dans la pièce attenante au salon. Cette salle-là était nue, dépourvue du moindre ornement. La seule lumière venait du feu crépitant dans l'immense cheminée qui réfléchissait l'éclat argenté du petit bassin installé sur un trépied.

Son miroir l'appelait. Elle ne pouvait résister à cette prière muette. L'elleth saisit la cruche posée au pied et en versa son contenu en un mouvement ample et gracile avant de se pencher au-dessus de l'eau miroitante. Quoi qu'elle pu y voir, l'image la pétrifia au point qu'elle lâcha la carafe d'argent qui alla rouler sur le sol avant de s'écraser contre le mur. Galadriel agrippa si fort les rebords de son miroir que ses phalanges blêmirent un peu plus encore. Ses grands yeux bleus scrutaient fébrilement la surface de l'eau, n'arrivant pas à assimiler ce qu'elle y voyait. Avec peine, elle s'arracha à sa vision et recula, ébranlée. Galadriel se passa la main sur son front comme si ce geste allait pouvoir miraculeusement tout éclaircir.

 _\- Comment ai-je pu me fourvoyer à ce point_? murmura-t-elle, accablée.

Jamais, au grand jamais, la Dame de Lumière avait autant fait défaut au don de prescience que lui avaient octroyé les Valar.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thranduil,

Le roi finissait de se vêtir quand un discret grattement le sortit de sa rêverie matinale. Rêverie n'était certainement pas le terme adéquat. Il aurait plutôt dû parler de tumulte, de réflexions erratiques et chaotiques... Entre les percées d'orcs qui s'intensifiaient ces derniers temps, les raids contre les arachnides, les Wallens menaçant le fragile équilibre de sa cité, les nouveaux arrivants d'Imladris et de la Lorien, son fils qui l'évitait et sa sirène qui l'attirait sans cesse à elle, vile ondine enchanteresse... l'ellon ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Bien derrière lui était le temps béni de la torpeur l'ayant conduit à cet immobilisme latent qui avait couronné ses derniers siècles... Cela dit, il avait beau pester, il savait au plus profond de lui être relativement satisfait de cette situation.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà la porte laissait passer une jeune tornade aux boucles noires sautillante et rieuse. Elle s'approcha de lui après avoir scrupuleusement refermé la porte derrière elle. L'ellon réprima le sourire qui tentait de percer la barrière sévère de ses lèvres alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

 _\- Adaneth_... maugréa-t-il d'une voix froide qui contrastait avec la douceur caressante de sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme _. Que faîtes-vous donc ici?_

\- J'ai remarqué qu'étrangement ici, les nobles, dont vous êtes le haut représentant mo righ, ont besoin d'aide pour s'habiller, ronronna Ilyrià, une lueur coquine dans le regard. Aussi, suis-je venue vous secourir... Vous verrez, mes mains sont aussi douces et habiles que celles de votre Intendant...

L'elfe allait répliquer vertement quand il sentit les doigts de la Wallen papillonner sur sa peau et dût se faire violence pour ne pas se saisir d'elle sur le champ. Petite peste... La Wallen , une moue clairement boudeuse sur son joli minois, boutonna lentement et à regrets la tunique du souverain.

\- Vous êtes véritablement assoiffée melleth nîn... railla Thranduil.

\- Certes, _a thu mo righ..._ (de toi mon roi...), répondit-elle, provocante mais Ilyrià reprit, plus grave: Ma venue n'est pas complètement fortuite ou due à une irréprécible envie de jouer à la bête à deux dos, je le crains -elle ignora l'ellon qui la fusilla d'un regard noir et continua sombrement- _Tha mi diulich (je suis désolée) mo chridhe_ , ta Dame Galdriel...

\- Galadriel, rectifia machinalement l'elfe en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Oui, si tu veux... Galadriel... Elle est entrée dans mon esprit sans y être cordialement invitée au préalable, ironisa la Wallen. Je crois, non, je sais qu'elle y a trouvé les réponses qu'elle cherchait.

Elle baissa la tête si piteusement que cette fois, les lèvres de Thranduil s'incurvèrent en une esquisse de sourire aussi narquois que charmant. Cependant, il disparut tout aussi rapidement pour laisser place à un rictus féroce.

\- Je m'en doutais déjà. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de plonger dans les esprits à la recherche de réponses... Je ne puis le supporter, grommela le souverain en lissant instinctivement une des boucles folles. Nous savions que cela arriverait tôt ou tard, ma Dame... Ne le prenez pas pour vous. Vous n'avez pas les capacités pour la défier tout simplement et encore moins la contrer.

\- Je lui ai tout de même fait part de ma façon de penser quant à ses manières effroyables! s'exclama Ilyrià en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'en suis persuadé, wen nîn, se moqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il leva son visage de son index et embrassa sa tempe d'un baiser chaste mais brûlant. Il ne pouvait s'aventurer plus loin au risque de perdre pied. Aujourd'hui était jour de liesse et, au-delà de tous les préparatifs que nécessitait Turuhalmë, il savait parfaitement qu'une discussion houleuse avec deux seigneurs elfiques l'attendait.

Ilyrià s'échappa du bras possessif de l'elfe en gloussant et alla se vautrer sur une des bergères tendues de soie sombre. A plat ventre, ses jambes battaient négligemment l'air en se dénudant de manière fort outrageuse. Thranduil leva les yeux au ciel et termina d'attacher son manteau. Il alla s'asseoir au bord du fauteuil et passa ses doigts sur le mollet nu de sa jeune compagne. Il soupira, frustré, devant son air mutin. Elle le regardait les yeux mi-clos chargés d'un désir qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler. Tout à fait indécent.

\- Vous devriez aller vous préparer, ma Dame, souffla-t-il d'une voix vibrante.

Loin de lui obéir, Ilyrià posa sa joue sur ses avant-bras croisés.

\- Parlez-moi de cette fête, mo righ.

\- Dame Wallen, la gourmanda le roi. Je n'ai point le temps...

 _\- Thranduil, aran nîn, s'il te plaît... Je suis juste curieuse des coutumes de ton peuple..._

L'ellon tiqua. L'enjôleuse savait s'y prendre lorsqu'elle le souhaitait. L'entendre parler en sindarin le remuait épouvantablement. Les sonorités douces et chantantes de sa langue qui roulaient au rythme de sa voix rocailleuse lui plaisaient tellement... De son index, il continuait de remonter le long de sa jambe et attaquait paresseusement le galbe de sa cuisse. Ses yeux gelés comme un fjörd l'hiver suivaient son ascension, fascinés par la peau frémissante.

 _\- Turuhalmë_... dit-il rêveur. Nous l'appelons aussi la fête de la Bûche, le jour du Bout de l'An. Nous célébrons ainsi le jour le plus court de l'année elda, la flamme créatrice d'Erù Illuvatàr qui toujours renaît...

\- Comme notre fête du Solstice, mo ruin, l'interrompit Ilyrià, elle aussi songeuse devant cette similitude entre leurs deux peuples. Nous remercions alors Erù pour sa Flamme Inextinguible, cette entité unique et primordiale... celle qui a empêché l'espèce wallen de s'éteindre.

Thranduil opina du chef, l'œil toujours fixé sur le cheminement de sa main aventurière.

\- Le matin de Turuhalmë, appelé _halm_ , continua-t-il, les ellons de la cité se rendent dans les bois sûrs des cavernes, à défaut de la Forêt désormais, pour y chercher les plus grosses bûches qui soient. Elles sont alors ramenées dans les foyers où les maîtres des talain les bénissent avant de les jeter au feu. Elles doivent ainsi brûler le plus longtemps possible dans les Pièces aux Contes...

\- Un gage de prospérité comme de chance, j'imagine?

\- Vous imaginez bien, ma Dame, sourit distraitement le roi en remontant toujours un peu plus la robe de laine.

La vision du postérieur rebondi de la jeune femme l'électrisa et il rabattit le tissu jusqu'à ses chevilles. Un manque de retenue tout bonnement inacceptable, se morigéna-t-il.

\- Aran nîn, tu es un polisson, railla-t-elle. Jamais je n'aurai cru les elfes si pervers.

\- Quant à moi, je me doutais bien que les femmes wallens étaient de dangereuses sorcières! rétorqua le roi en se relevant prestement.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, marmonna-t-elle, la voix rauque.

Thranduil ceignit sa lourde couronne aux couleurs hivernales et congédia la jeune femme.

\- Vas te préparer pour les festivités, melleth nîn. Tu dois partir d'ici avant que quiconque ne remarque ta présence. J'ai à faire et cela ne m'enchante guère, grinça-t-il. Vas et profite de la cité. Mange, bois, danse et prends part aux récits contés aux coins des feux... Nous nous retrouverons à un moment ou l'autre... si je ne suis pas mort d'ennui d'ici là.

Ilyrià souffla en réajustant le surcot qu'elle s'imposait depuis quelques jours en raison des basses températures. La Wallen glissa jusqu'à l'elfe et lui prit la main qu'elle posa sur son cœur avant d'apposer la sienne sur sa poitrine à lui.

\- Voilà comme on se salue chez moi la personne que l'on porte en son sein, murmura-t-elle.

La jeune femme lui tourna ensuite le dos et, la main posée sur la poignée, s'apprêtait à sortir quand deux bras l'enlacèrent puissamment pour la ramener contre le torse de pierre de l'ellon. Son souffle balayait sa peau et ses longues mèches argentées glissaient sur son cou. La Wallen frissonna de plaisir quand elle sentit les dents de l'elfe mordiller la chair de sa nuque.

\- Ne fais rien que je ne ferai, melleth nîn, gronda-t-il tout contre elle en la serrant plus fort.

L'avertissement était on ne peut plus clair. Sans le regarder ni dire un mot qui aurait été de toute façon superflu, elle passa sa main sur sa joue et se libéra de son étreinte pour sortir. Thranduil soupira. Il avait la désagréable impression que, sortie de son champ de vision, sa jeune amante ne pourrait que s'attirer ennui comme désagrément... et ce, pour tous les deux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il était en train de lire les différentes dépêches relatives aux affaires courantes du royaume sylvain, il vit Gallion entrer dans ses appartements pour annoncer l'arrivée imminente des seigneurs d'Imladris et de Lorien... comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas! Thranduil retint un sourire, hors de question de montrer quoi que ce soit devant son intendant ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Il regarda Elrond et Galadriel entrer à leur tour et les invita d'un geste de la main à s'installer dans les fauteuils en face de lui avant de faire signe à Gallion de leur servir un verre de Dorwinion ou d'Hypocras. A son grand désarroi, la Dame lui demanda s'il n'avait pas de... l'hydromel.

 _\- Je reconnais prendre plaisir à ce breuvage,_ rit-elle doucement alors que l'elfe sylvain quittait les appartements de son roi en quête de la fameuse boisson. _Coupé de lait, je dois avouer trouver cela délicieux. Certains aspects de la cité de la Mer sont pour le moins... attractifs et amènent à la dépendance, ne trouvez-vous pas Seigneur Thranduil?_ fit-elle, malicieuse.

Visiblement, l'elfe concerné ne trouva pas matière à rire au vu du regard courroucé qu'il lui renvoya alors que le Perendhil arquait un sourcil d'incompréhension. Le souverain des bois croisa ses longues jambes et porta la coupe à ses lèvres avec une nonchalance tout à fait feinte. Intérieurement, il bouillait de voir l'elfine se délecter du marasme qu'il ressentait, que ce soit à l'égard de la jeune Wallen qui polluait quasiment chacune de ses pensées ou bien encore du devenir de sa cité. Comment faisait-elle pour se jouer de lui dans ces heures sombres? Cela dit, l'éclat de ses yeux bleus lui fit froncer ses épais sourcils. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer mais ce que l'ellon pouvait voir dans le regard de la Dame lui semblait singulièrement amical en dépit de ce qu'elle venait pourtant de découvrir. Il aurait cru que l'elleth transpirerait la désapprobation et le mécontentement. Pourtant, elle le couvait d'un œil au contraire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bienveillant. Qu'aurait-il préféré? Il en était loin d'être sûr... Après quelques minutes de silence fort pesant, Galadriel prit la parole de sa voix douce :

 _\- Mellyn... Il est grand temps de parler honnêtement de la situation qui nous intéresse..._

 _\- Et je suis heureux de constater qu'elle est autrement meilleure que je ne l'avais craint à mon arrivée_ , continua Elrond, curieux des regards lourds de sous-entendus qu'échangeaient ses deux vis-à-vis. _Il est doux à mon cœur de trouver une cité apaisée, mon ami. J'avais, je dois l'avouer, une certaine appréhension en venant ici aux dires de mes fils lors de leur dernière visite... Hors vous me semblez avoir pris sur vous depuis notre dernière entrevue..._

 _\- La situation a certes évolué,_ fit doctement l'elfine, _mais pas dans le sens où vous-même l'entendez, mon ami... Les sentiments de notre hôte ont changé mais non sur le peuple wallen..._

Thranduil reposa sa coupe avec tant de virulence sur le bureau que quelques gouttes allèrent s'écraser sur le bois noir de sa table d'étude. Il ancra son regard polaire dans les yeux chaleureux du Perendhil et, se forçant à calmer le tressaillement de sa voix, il asséna :

 _\- Ce que Dame Galadriel sous-entend, mellon, est qu'elle est au courant..._

 _\- Au courant ?_ l'interrogea Elrond, sa voix soudain plus incisive. L'air autour d'eux s'était comme gelé alors qu'il avait l'impression que le cerf allait se jeter sur la sorcière aux bois d'or. Quelque chose lui manquait, une information capitale...

 _\- Au courant que la princesse wallen ne pourra devenir ce que tous attendent d'elle, soit ma... ma bru,_ répondit le roi avec une difficulté certaine quant à ses derniers mots.

 _\- Manan_?! S'écria le seigneur d'Imladris en se levant. _Vous ne pouvez refuser cette union, Thranduil! Je croyais que ces quelques mois auraient fini de vous convaincre! Etes-vous fou? Vous ne pouvez défier les Valar et refuser ce que les dieux nous demandent, en particulier losqu'il s'agit du devenir de tant de peuples!_

 _\- Elle ne peut devenir l'épouse de mon fils,_ gronda Thranduil, _alors qu'elle..._

 _\- Alors qu'elle vous est destinée à vous et à vous seul, roi de la Forêt Noire_ , asséna Galadriel d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Elle se leva alors qu' Elrond retombait littéralement sur sa chaise, abasourdi. Ses grands yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux de givre du souverain et lui sourit comme si elle lui était redevable. Un éclair de culpabilité passa dans son regard.

 _\- Toute la faute de cette situation doit m'être imputée... Jamais encore je n'avais si mal interprété une vision des Valar. Thranduil... Ne comprenez-vous pas, mellon? Ne comprenez-vous donc pas pourquoi vous êtes si incroyablement attiré par cette jeune femme alors que tout, absolument tout vous sépare d'elle? Votre fëa s'est lié à elle d'une manière irrépressible..._

 _\- Et je serai damné pour cela,_ marmonna le roi.

Elrond étouffa un juron, lui qui n'était que pondérance. La vérité qu'il commençait à entrevoir dans les paroles encore quelque peu nébuleuses de ses deux amis lui paraissait si impossible, improbable... Se pouvait-il réellement que son ami depuis des millénaires qui avait pourtant connu l'amour ainsi qu'une longue vie jalonnée de déboires et malheurs se retrouve dans une telle situation?! Cela ne s'était jamais vu de mémoire d'elfe! Le fëa d'un elfe ne s'éprenait qu'une seule et unique fois si l'on ne comptait pas l'histoire de... Histoire maudite par ailleurs. Thranduil avait certainement raison lorsqu'il avait parlé de damnation.

 _\- Non_ , affirma Galadriel de sa voix chaude. _Il ne s'agit pas de votre perdition, mellon. Je crois, au contraire, que vous trouverez là si ce n'est la rédemption à laquelle vous aspirez désespérément alors qu'il n'ya pas lieu entendons-nous bien, un amour inconditionnel... -_ elle posa ses mains sur le bureau et se pencha sur le bureau pour happer l'ellon de son regard hypnotique- _Thranduil_...

 _\- Vous ne pouvez avoir raison!_ s'emporta-t-il. _Vous l'avez vu! Legolas.._

 _\- Etait présent dans cette vision, tout comme vous,_ trancha l'elleth, puis continuant d'une voix étonnamment lente: ... _tout comme vous. J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de votre fils... Les elfes ne pouvant s'unir deux fois, je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant qu'il puisse s'agir de vous et là est ma grande faute. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner._

 _\- C'est folie_! intervint Elrond, bouleversé. _Il s'agit là d'une de nos lois immuables! Comment et surtout pourquoi les Valar transgresseraient-ils une règle qu'ils ont eux même mise en place? Cela n'a pas de sens!_

 _\- Ma vision a été très claire,_ dit l'elfine avec conviction. _Vous épouserez la fille du phénix. Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien. Vous ne pouvez rien contre l'amour que vous lui portez déjà comme elle d'ailleurs ne peut réprimer ce qu'elle ressent à votre encontre et qui est d'une force peu commune, croyez-moi,_ conclut-elle en souriant.

Le roi darda sur elle un regard d'une froideur à faire peur. Il se leva à son tour avec lenteur et leur tourna le dos. Son regard erra sur les énormes mellyn et autres arbres qui s'offraient à sa vue, nus de leurs feuillages où se balançaient les quelques flocons qui voletaient au gré de la bise hivernale. Lui aussi se sentait gelé, glacé jusqu'à la moelle. La mascarade des sentiments qui se jouait depuis des mois entre cette Wallen, son fils et lui ne se résumait donc qu'à une énième joute des Valar et une vision erronée? Une colère sourde emplissait peu à peu son âme. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors qu'il se sentait utilisé comme un pantin?... Ses sentiments étaient-ils seulement vrais ou n'étaient-ils que feints?

Le roi se sentait comme pris au piège d'une arachnide encore plus puissante que celles qui parcouraient son domaine. Des mois qu'il se torturait, se haïssant pour la folie, la puissance de ce qu'il ressentait pour cette minuscule femme à moitié humaine... Des mois qu'il mentait à son propre fils, à lui-même... Tout ça pour quoi? Pour une volonté des Valar? D'Erù? Pour un sentiment factice qui lui était dicté? Son sang se figea un peu plus quand il pensa que s'il en était ainsi pour lui, il en allait de même pour elle. Ce qu'elle lui avait enfin avoué quelques nuits plus tôt, n'était-ce qu'un fétu de paille?

Il ferma les yeux une seconde et se pinça les narines pour conjurer la rage qui menaçait de lui dévorer les entrailles. Il aspirait tellement à la sérénité, à la tranquillité de ses sens comme de son esprit tortueux et torturé... Enfin il comprenait cette obsession que la jeune femme lui inspirait, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à lui résister... pourquoi il avait lui, un elfe plusieurs fois millénaires et pétri d'une certaine sagesse, la volonté d'un nourrisson face à elle. Les dés étaient pipés depuis le début.

La colère devint une flambée de fureur. Il allait la renvoyer séance tenante dans sa cité! C'était ça, la solution. Il allait montrer aux Valar ce qu'il en coûtait de se jouer du haut roi. Il devait l'épouser? Alors qu'il avait déjà été uni par une fois dans un bonheur doux et sans nuages? Le roi esquissa un sourire mauvais alors que la bise devenait de plus en plus venteuse, à l'image de son esprit malmené. La répudier de sa forêt oui, voilà ce qu'il allait faire! Comme l'idée de renvoyer l'elleth derrière lui dans ses bois lui semblait douce elle aussi... Il ricana. Quelqu'un devrait lui apprendre que se tromper dans de telles largeurs était tout bonnement inacceptable! Dès le lendemain, la Wallen rentrerait chez son père qui ne serait que trop heureux de l'accueillir et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre... L'ellon ne la verrait plus, enfin! Il ne croiserait plus ses grands yeux étranges qui lui renvoyaient cette envie de lui simplement hors de propos. Il n'entendrait plus son rire carillonnant qui n'hésitait pas à se moquer de lui. Ses mains ne caresseraient plus sa peau veloutée... Thranduil soupira. Non... Il ne pourrait jamais l'envoyer loin de lui, elle était beaucoup trop incrustée dans sa propre chair. Sa colère se changea en une profonde amertume lorsqu'il pensa soudain à la mortalité de son amante.

 _\- Ce cadeau n'en était pas un, loin de là,_ murmura-t-il, toujours dos à ses interlocuteurs. _Ce n'est qu'un poison qui lentement me consumera. Voilà ce que c'est... une vie faite de dangers..._ _quelques années éphémères..._

 _\- Il ne tient qu'à vous d'en faire quelque chose, mon ami,_ le coupa Elrond qui venait de le rejoindre derrière le bureau. Il lui posa une main amicale sur le bras mais Thranduil se dégagea brutalement et se retourna.

 _\- Ne soyez pas outrageusement ridicule, Perendhil! Voyons, que pensez-vous qu'il va advenir alors que nous ne savons toujours rien de la raison de cette union si ce n'est une alliance misérable entre deux peuples que tout oppose, à commencer par leurs rois respectifs?! Erù sait combien le Phénix me hait! Que croyez-vous qu'il fera en apprenant cette nouvelle pour le moins_ _déstabilisante_ _? Qu'il applaudira de ses deux mains ou qu'il se fera un plaisir de carboniser ma cité si sa fille ne lui est pas rendue? Quelle est cette Ombre mystérieuse dont les Valar veulent soi-disant nous protéger? Avons-nous ne serait-ce que le plus petit indice qui soit?_ s'emporta le seigneur sylvestre en tapant du plat de la main sur son bureau. _La réaction du Wallen sera des plus violentes, vous pouvez me croire! Je ne la lui rendrai pas,_ avertit-il farouchement _. Elle est à moi._

 _\- Nous ne savons que peu de choses et les raisons des dieux nous sont encore relativement inconnues,_ acquiesça Galadriel, _mais cette union doit avoir lieu. ça, je puis au moins vous le certifier. Je pense que beaucoup de choses restent dissimulées à nos yeux mais nous seront dévoilées en temps utile. Je sens que tout cela va au-delà d'une alliance entre les elfes et les Wallens... bien au-delà. C'est encore flou mais je_ _suis_ _sûre que lorsqu'ils le jugeront nécessaire, les Valar nous éclaireront de leur sagesse, mellyn._

 _\- Cette union risque de diviser plus que d'unifier,_ lâcha Thranduil. _Il n'y a pas que le roi de la cité sur la Mer qui pose un réel souci. Les elfes aussi se regroupent en une espèce de conspiration._

 _\- Oui, ils ne veulent pas de ce mariage et de ce qu'ils appellent la corruption du sang_ _elda_ _,_ dit Elrond, sombre. _Je crains que nos trois royaumes ne soient concernés... malheureusement._

 _\- Je les débusquerai un par un s'il le faut et leur ferai payer au centuple chacun de leurs méfaits_ , dit le roi elfe d'une voix particulièrement basse où tous purent saisir la dangerosité féline de sa menace.

 _\- Mais pas ce soir mellon nîn,_ répliqua Galadriel. _Cette nuit, nous la passerons avec les nôtres et vos invités à festoyer... Ce soir sera dignement fêté Turuhalmë, une nouvelle année sous le signe du changement et de l'acceptation. Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce que cette union, au-delà des raisons propres aux Valar, représente aran Thranduil? De ce que l'union de deux hauts représentants de peuples si improbablement différents signifie?_

 _\- Vous donnerez là une preuve que les populations d'Arda peuvent s'unir sous une seule et même bannière mon ami!_ fit Elrond avec l'enthousiasme qui lui était coutumier.

Le visage de Thranduil se tordit en une vilaine grimace de dépit alors qu'il prenait de subtils tons de rouge.

 _\- Je n'aime pas les Wallens,_ soupira-t-il alors que ses deux amis riaient sous cape.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ilyrià,

Après avoir quitté le roi, la jeune femme flâna entre les murs de la caverne principale. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite dans ses propres appartements et de perdre encore du temps à se vêtir, se coiffer ou encore autant d'autres choses qui l'insupportaient. S'il ne s'était agi que d'elle, la Wallen aurait passé le reste de sa journée douillettement ensevelie sous ses couvertures, un plateau de pâtisseries et une carafe d'hydromel à ses pieds... avec si possibilité un souverain elfe nu à ses côtés. Elle pouffa gaiement à cette pensée nullement gênée. Il était bien trop tard pour cela... et après tout, là où il y avait de la gêne, le plaisir ne pouvait exister lui aussi. Or, les Valar savaient à quel point elle en avait pris. Une rougeur fugace lui colora ses joues rondes à ses pensées dévergondées.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas dans le style wallen de s'apitoyer trop longtemps sur son sort. Elle avait fait un choix depuis un moment déjà et rien ne servait de chercher encore des raisons là où il était impossible d'en trouver. Elle était amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. C'était entériné et elle n'était pas la première personne à qui cela arrivait. La seule différence résidait dans le fait que les conséquences de ses actes n'avaient pas les mêmes répercussions que les personnes lambda. La vicissitude du destin l'avait enchaîné au mauvais elfe... et alors? C'était ainsi. Il fallait arrêter de pleurnicher comme un bébé devant le sein maternel et aller de l'avant.

Bien sûr, elle regrettait de décevoir son père et son peuple. Evidemment, la jeune Wallen se serait vue vieillir aux côtés d'un homme de sa condition entourée d'enfants. Erù en avait décidé apparemment autrement et si elle éprouvait certes des remords, Ilyrià n'avait aucun regret. La nuit de son anniversaire avait balayé les quelques doutes qui l'avaient assailli. Cette nuit-là lui avait démontré que Thranduil pouvait aller au-delà de ses à priori et de ses préjugés par amour pour elle. Cela lui suffisait amplement.

Elle savait pertinemment que l'ellon avait grand mal à supporter ceux de son espèce. Leurs manières aussi sauvages que brutales lui faisaient horreur mais elle ne s'en formalisait plus. Elle, il l'avait accepté dans la totalité de son être. Ilyrià savait que le roi tenterait de la modeler selon la conformité à laquelle il aspirait mais la jeune femme pourrait toujours se raccrocher au fait qu'il l'avait aimé entièrement, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Les jours, les mois prochains ne seraient pas de beaux chemins pavés de roses mais de toute façon, elle ne croyait pas aux bonnes intentions. Les envies, les désirs parvenaient toujours, qu'importe le chemin emprunté, à prendre le dessus, à laisser éclater les passions des individus.

Quant à savoir quelle légitimité elle avait pour entraîner deux peuples à l'affrontement... aucune sans doute. Son père, en dépit de son caractère tumultueux, était un homme sage pour qui les besoins de son peuple et de sa cité bien aimée étaient primordiaux. Aussi espérait-elle qu'au moins il ferait appel à son bon sens au lieu de se laisser aveugler par une haine qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Une odeur de pain chaud la tira de ses sombres pensées et lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Ses parents auraient vraiment dû l'appeler Craos* au lieu d'Ilyrià! Ses pas la menèrent aux grandes cuisines de la Maison Principale, celle du roi. Tous les elfes présents s'y affairaient en prévision des festivités à venir un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Une véritable fourmilière... un patchwork d'odeurs diverses salées comme sucrées, de couleurs chatoyantes et d'elfes virevoltants le sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme préférait mille fois se retrouver là au milieu de ces différentes castes serviles plutôt qu'avec cette noblesse hautaine qui la prenait, elle comme ses compagnons, de très haut. Au moins, ceux là la regardaient avec indifférence ou, au pire, réprobation. C'était déjà ça... Et puis, ils avaient pris pour la plupart l'habitude de ses raids diurnes voire nocturnes pour les dévaliser quand son estomac criait au loup. Valar, si Finnàm l'entendait, il taillerait lui-même ses oreilles en pointe!

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu exprimer la moindre envie, elle se retrouva attablée dans un coin de la grande pièce accueillante auprès des fourneaux bouillants devant une assiette de gâteaux plus appétissants les uns que les autres ainsi qu'une coupe d'hypocras. Le vin épicé lui brûla délicieusement la gorge. La Wallen se léchait les doigts avec une gourmandise non dissimulée lorsqu'une chaise fut tirée en face d'elle. Elle hoqueta de surprise en découvrant le visage mi- souriant mi- grave d'Elrohir en face d'elle.

L'ellon se pencha vers elle et attrapa une brioche crémeuse qu'il engloutit consciencieusement. Un rire moqueur s'échappa d' Ilyrià alors qu'il se servait un verre à son tour.

\- Je ne vous savais pas si glouton, mo caraid, railla-t-elle.

\- Que voulez-vous Dame Ilyrià, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Nous, les elfes, sommes polis et soucieux de ne prendre les dames trop gourmandes à défaut... Je m'aligne donc sur votre comportement.

\- Un elfe moqueur!

\- Une Wallen licencieuse!

Tous deux s'esclaffèrent. Une onde d'amour fraternel emplit le cœur tendre de la jeune femme. Depuis leur rencontre chaotique, l' ellon avait été le premier rempart, le premier ami sur lequel avait pu compter Ilyrià. Elle posa sa petite main sur celle d' Elrohir sous le regard indigné de quelques ellyth. Il fronça les sourcils en leur coulant un oeil sévère. Avec grâce, il se leva et offrit son bras à la Wallen.

\- Si vous avez terminé de vous sustenter, Dame Ilyrià, je vous propose une promenade. Rien de tel pour la digestion d'une petite montagne de douceurs...

Ilyrià se redressa à son tour et remercia son compagnon pour la cape doublée d'hermine qu'il venait de lui poser sur ses épaules. Ils marchèrent un bon moment en silence, appréciant le silence uniquement entrecoupé par les crissements de leurs pas sur la légère poudreuse. La Wallen se régalait de cet instant comme suspendu dans le temps en compagnie d'un ami cher à son cœur.

\- Les mois défilent rapidement, lâcha le fils d'Elrond. Votre année touche à sa fin... Bientôt seront célébrées vos noces, mellon.

Le mensonge écorcha l'âme de la jeune femme. Elle n'en pouvait plus de mentir, en particulier à un ami, au seul elfe qu'elle considérait comme un frère sans qu'aucune arrière-pensée ne pollue leurs esprits.

\- Les choses ne sont pas si simples, Elrohir.

\- Et pourquoi? la questionna l'ellon en dardant sur elle son regard bleuté impénétrable. Il avait perdu toute trace de gaieté et l'observait intensément. Vous semblez pourtant si épanouie et si j'osais... éprise.

Ilyrià s'arrêta net et lui prit les mains dans les siennes rougies par la morsure du froid. Elle plongea ses yeux bicolores dans ceux de l'elfe avec une pointe de défi comme seule elle savait si bien le faire.

\- Mais pas du bon elfe, caraid, lâcha-t-elle à bout de souffle. Là est tout le dilemme. Alors?! Que...

L'ellon posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

\- Chut, mellon nîn. Les arbres ont des oreilles -il se pencha et chuchota à son oreille- Il y a des lunes que je l'avais deviné, petite Wallen. Quelques jours et certains doutes ont suffi à ce que je comprenne, mon amie. Vous ne vous êtes pas donné le chemin le plus aisé à suivre, adaneth, soupira-t-il.

Ilyrià attrapa sa main et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de l'elfe.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois au courant. Il est pesant de cacher la vérité sans cesse, spécialement à toi brathair.

Son aveu amena un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres fines de l'ellon. Lui aussi avait développé un sentiment fraternel fort envers la jeune femme et il se désolait de l'avenir sombre qui s'annonçait pour elle, dans l'ombre des cavernes mortifères. Il avait du mal à comprendre que le seigneur Thranduil, fort de son expérience millénaire, n'ait pu retenir les pulsions de son engouement. Qu'Ilyrià ne le puisse, il le comprenait. Elle était si jeune! Mais le souverain elfe qui avait assisté à la chute d'un royaume... Comment pouvait-il risquer la perdition de son domaine pour un élan du coeur comme des sens? Cependant, Elrohir devait se montrer honnête. Jamais il n'avait été consumé par le feu ardent des sentiments. Cette bagatelle lui avait toujours été épargnée. Etait-ce la présence de son jumeau? Ou la perte de leur mère comme leur père dévasté? Toujours était-il qu'il avait été à l'abri de ces méandres... Aussi ne souhaitait-il guère se poser en poseur de jugement.

\- Sais-tu que je rêve constamment de toi, mellon? s'exclama soudain la Wallen, désireuse de changer de sujet au plus vite.

\- Vraiment? rit l'elfe, surpris.

\- Depuis mon retour des limbes, confessa Ilyrià, les yeux comme perdus dans ses souvenirs. Tu étais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi... avec cette femme rousse...

\- Rousse, dis-tu? la coupa brusquement l'ellon, curieusement agité.

Ilyrià lui jeta un regard en biais, scrutant intensément ses traits figés.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Elrohir?

\- Moi aussi, je rêve toutes les nuits d'une femme, lui confia-t-il rapidement à voix basse. je... Je ne peux distinguer son visage. A chaque fois que je crois pouvoir l'approcher, elle s'enfuit. Seuls ses longs cheveux couleur de feu me sont visibles. Toutes les nuits, répéta-t-il, elle m'attire pour mieux me repousser... Qui est-elle? Qu'attend-elle de moi? Je ne le sais.

\- Je... je pense que c'est à cause du lien que nous avons créé brathair, balbutia la jeune femme, blême. Je suis persuadée qu'il s'agit d'une Bean Sidh...

La Wallen inspira et lui sourit comme si tout allait excessivement bien dans le meilleur des neufs mondes et reprit:

\- Oui, c'est ça... a Bean Sidh.

\- Qu'est-ce donc, adaneth?

\- A Bean Sidh annonce la mort, lui expliqua-t-elle sur un ton badin qui glaça le cœur de l'elfe. Elle apparaît comme sa messagère. Mais ne crains rien, pépia Ilyrià en posant la main sur sa joue. Elle n'est visible qu'aux Wallens. Elle est là pour moi. -elle se mit à rire frénétiquement-Je savais que je ne vivrai pas assez longtemps pour apporter trop d'ennuis que ce soit à mon roi ou bien encore à mon père!

\- Daro pinig! rétorqua Elrohir, hors de lui. Tout ce qui sort de votre bouche n'est que folie.

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres charnues de la jeune femme.

\- A Bean Sidh ne peut s'esquiver. Elle est le Destin. Je mourrai. Quand? Je ne puis le dire mais c'est ainsi... Mon ami, je te défends d'en parler à qui que ce soit, pas même à Elladan. Personne ne doit le savoir. Personne.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

*Craos: gourmandise

prochain chapitre: les fêtes commencent: the show begins! Sinon, ça vous a plu? Cela vous inspire-t-il quelque chose les didous?

ma pauvre pestouille... elle est persuadée d'avoir vu une Bean Sidh qui certains l' auront deviné je suis sûre est une Banshee... A-t-elle tort, raison?... mystery! vite appelez le scooby gang! et mon pov'Klaùs... il pétouille les plombs, il a mis les doigts dans la prise...

bisous tout doux les didous!

Milyi


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31... et dernier de la première partie...**

 **Et oui on y est arrivées! Doucement mais sûrement voici venir la fin de cette première partie basée sur la découverte de deux peuples que tout opposait et qui finalement vont s'imbriquer l'un à l'autre... Le destin va jouer ici un petit air de fiddle et peut-être certaines clés seront données ou alors la Bean Sith va pointer le bout de son nez sur le dos de la Grande Faucheuse et tuer tout le monde... Comme ça finie la fic! :)**

 **Julie: ma tite Lady, une pensée spéciale pour toi qui suit depuis le tout tout début et qui, jamais, n'a abandonné! Que de persévérance ma douce...**

 **Mathy: Pokémons... j achète! Comme tu le sais, je rêve d'être un culbutoquet! Tout bleu, rond et so clever! Et oui Klaùsichou n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme... Va-t-il se reprendre?**

 **Mane-Jei: Sherlock n'est pas là mais peut-être certaines réponses seront données plus bas! As-tu raison ou pas? A toi de la découvrir!**

 **Virginie: merci de ta review et de ta lecture!**

 **Sandra: ma doudinette rose... non ne secoue pas la tête dépitée! ;) tu es une sacrée louloute! J'espère que l'appartion d'une certaine Aiglonne, un cadeau qui à la base t'était destinée et qui au final est devenu notre bébé plumée, te comblera! C'est tout ce que je souhaite! Elle m'en fait baver la bougresse! Mon amie, les ondes sont sur le même tropique! :)**

 **Bêta/relectrice/revieweuse de ouf: Toutouille: mon cher capitaine, vos relectures, recadrages et encouragements sont un baume à mon écriture! =p on s'entretient dans la bargitude :/ mais c'est si drôle!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui passeront sur cette page!**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

 **«Il n'est aucune beauté qui n'ait sa tache noire. Même le coquelicot. Au cœur il porte la sienne, que chacun peut voir.»***

Ilyrià,

Ilyrià quitta Elrohir sur le seuil de ses appartements, tous deux passablement ébranlés par la tournure qu'avait prise leur conversation. La Wallen entra d'un pas mal assuré en dépit de la nonchalance qu'elle avait affecté un peu plus tôt face à l'elfe. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne le paraissait déjà au risque qu'il ne se précipite en parler à qui de droit, soit à son père, sa grand-mère ou pire, au seigneur des lieux.

La jeune femme frissonna. L'idée d'être séparée de Thranduil lui donnait envie de rendre tripes et boyaux à l'instant. Elle avait l'impression folle que son monde tournait exclusivement autour de cet astre bien trop éblouissant. Or, cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. Ilyrià avait toujours été d'une rare indépendance sur le plan affectif si ce n'étaient ses amis ou son père et, malgré l'attachement sans bornes voué au Ceanar, elle n'avait jamais vécu pour quelqu'un d'autre. Un rire sans joie s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres rondes.

Et maintenant, ce souverain régnait sur elle, la rendant comme dépendante de son aura. Si elle ne vivait pas au-travers de lui, Ilyrià était focalisée sur Thranduil, ses envies, ses colères ou bien encore ses doutes. C'était odieusement attrayant... un subtil mélange d'asservissement et d'empirisme. Savoir qu'il en allait de même pour lui ne l'apaisait pas pour autant. C'était de cette manière que les royaumes tombaient, que les civilisations se délitaient...

Ilyrià secoua la tête en chassant une larme rageuse qui perlait dangereusement au coin de son œil. Ce soir commençait la nuit de Turuhalmë. La liesse était partout et elle voulait profiter de toutes les merveilles qui lui seraient permis d'admirer. La jeune femme devait bannir la Bean Sidh de ses pensées. Il ne lui servait à rien de s'y appesantir pour le moment et, en y pensant bien, elle n'était pas effrayée par la messagère des limbes. Grâce à elle, Ilyrià s'était réveillée du songe qui l'emprisonnait, du carcan cotonneux auquel elle avait été astreinte. Elle avait pu retrouver les siens même si le temps qu'ils leur serait imparti serait autrement plus court que celui auquel elle s'attendait. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était certes de quitter cet elfe aux tendances légèrement égocentriques mais plus dans un souci de l'avenir qui l'attendait lui.

Comment réagirait-il à sa mort précipitée? Thranduil était si complexe... Il avait beau être froid et implacable, il n'en était pas moins... fragile dans une certaine mesure. Il la tuerait certainement s'il avait connaissance de cette pensée... Il lui faisait penser à un prisme aux facettes multiples. Plus on pensait le cerner, plus il s'éloignait et découvrait un tout autre aspect de sa personne. A son arrivée, il était plongé dans une espèce de torpeur millénaire. Or, la Wallen redoutait qu'il ne revienne à cet état transitoire qui n'était pas sans rappeler une certaine plage de ses rêves. Il s'agissait sans doute là des limbes personnelles du roi Thranduil...

Aux prises avec ses pensées, la Wallen eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir une étrangère au beau milieu de sa chambre. Une elfe! Une elleth bien évidemment aussi splendide que le soleil, la lune ou que savait-elle d'autre... Un épouvantable ersatz de son Elëa! Son petit nez se retroussa sous la contrariété. Avant même qu'elle n'ait l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche, l' elfine prit la parole.

\- Dame Ilyrià, je me nomme Astareth, -le dédain suintait de sa voix aussi pure que le cristal- Le roi m'a mandé pour vous seconder dans vos tâches quotidiennes. Je serai votre nouvelle camériste.

\- Je peux m'habiller toute seule ainsi que je l'ai toujours fait, protesta la Wallen.

\- On ne discute pas les ordres du roi.

Ilyrià comprit qu'il ne servirait strictement à rien de polémiquer. Cette elleth était aussi obtuse qu'une bête à cornes. Son air terriblement hautain usait déjà les nerfs meurtris de la jeune femme. Elle alla à l'immense armoire qui lui servait de penderie et l'ouvrit quand l'elfe la referma d'un geste sec.

\- Vos vêtements sont si... typiques, dit-elle d'un ton dégoûté. - qu'avait-il donc pris à Thranduil de lui imposer cette horrible bonne femme?!- Ils ne vous serviront pas ce soir, Dame Wallen. Il ne s'agirait pas de réitérer vos précédents exploits... Il vous a été fait porter une magnifique toilette complètement adéquate aux circonstances.

Elle lui désigna alors le lit où, effectivement, trônait une robe. La jeune femme effleura le lourd tissu et réprima un sourire espiègle. Nul doute n'était permis quant au destinataire de ce cadeau. Ne pourrait donc-t-il jamais arrêter de tenter de la convertir aux us de son peuple? Après tout, elle n'était plus destinée à devenir la future princesse de la Forêt Noire... Aussi pourquoi s'obstinait-il à vouloir faire d'elle autre chose qu'une Wallen? Elle ne serait qu'une vulgaire maîtresse de l'ombre... Elle haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. Autant appeler un chat, un chat. Voilà bien ce qui l'attendait dans l'avenir proche, non?

Ceci étant dit, elle devait se montrer honnête et avouer que cette tenue était somptueuse, peut-être même un peu trop d'ailleurs. Elle qui aurait préféré se fondre dans la masse du peuple sylvestre était bien servie ici!

Contre l'avis d' Astareth qu'elle remercia sèchement, Ilyrià se dévêtit pour l'enfiler, seule. Elle n'avait pas envie de sentir le regard désapprobateur de l'elfine et de se sentir jaugée. Le vêtement lui seyait merveilleusement bien comme s'il avait été cousu à même son corps. Par le plus grand des hasards, la robe cintrée était d'un velours vert sombre agrémentée d'un décolleté rond mettant pudiquement en valeur sa poitrine trop généreuse au vu des canons de beauté elfiques. Les manches de soie s'évasaient jusqu'à recouvrir ses poignets délicats tandis qu'un ruban soyeux ceinturait sa taille. Elle était riche et simple à la fois, d'une qualité indéniable tout en raffinement.

L'elfe revint dans la pièce, fixant d'un œil plus que critique la Wallen qui grimaça sous la froideur de sa nouvelle suivante.

\- Je suppose que cela peut aller... maugréa-t-elle. Asseyez-vous, Dame Ilyrià, que je puisse essayer de faire quelque chose pour le nid qui vous sert de cheveux.

Ilyrià serra les poings de colère. Comment Thranduil avait-il pu lui imposer cette mégère? Pourquoi? L'isoler un peu plus? Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit frondeur. Cette elfine transpirait la désapprobation et la répulsion que la Wallen lui inspirait.

A contrecœur, elle s'assit sur le tabouret attenant à sa coiffeuse. Ses boucles avaient déjà bien repoussé et lui tombaient souplement sur les épaules ... privilège de son double sirène qui ne supportait que les crinières sauvages et emmêlées. L'elfe commença à les brosser vigoureusement, arrachant quelques larmes de frustration à la jeune femme pourtant soucieuse de ne pas lui donner ce plaisir. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à punir la Wallen de sa présence au sein des cavernes par ces coups rageurs.

Ses doigts agiles eux aussi n'avaient pas la douceur de ceux de la compagne de son Ceanar, loin de là, mais elle ne pouvait nier ses capacités. Avec dextérité, elle nattait ses cheveux, les tordait sans répit. Au bout de quelques minutes, l' elleth s'arrêta enfin pour laisser le temps à Ilyrià d'admirer son travail. Elle avait lissé ses boucles pour les faire s'entrelacer en de magnifiques torsades sur sa nuque... très joli, jugea-t-elle, et d'une sagesse qui ne lui correspondait pas outre mesure. Enfin, si cela faisait plaisir à son roi, elle pouvait pour une fois faire dans la joliesse mignonnette et fragile. Après ce qu'elle lui avait imposé la dernière fois, ce n'était finalement que justice...

\- Voilà, voilà... hésita la Wallen. _Moran taing Astareth.._.

\- Je ne saisis pas vos paroles. Si vous souhaitez vous adresser à moi, ma Dame, faîtes-le en sindarin. Il est grand temps de vous mettre à parler notre si belle langue, l'interrompit sèchement l'elfe.

\- Et comment dit-on: je vais te faire avaler ton sindarin et le bâton que tu as dans le fondement? Quant à ton roi, il va m'entendre... pensa si fortement Ilyrià qu'elle était sûre que sa camériste l'avait entendu.

Toutefois, elle lui adressa un grand sourire bien hypocrite avant de se lever. L'elfine la rassit d'une pression sur les épaules. Ilyrià la regarda, stupéfaite, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Depuis quand était-on autorisé à poser la main sur elle?

\- Ce n'est pas terminé, fit Astareth avec autorité. Le seigneur Thranduil m'a fait parvenir la parure qu'il lui sied que vous portiez ce soir.

\- Si elle sied au souverain de ces bois, qu'il la porte lui-même! tempêta Ilyrià avant de se faire littéralement foudroyer du regard.

\- Vous êtes sous son autorité et devez faire ce que le roi attend de vous tout simplement.

Ilyrià baissa la tête en jurant dans sa barbe. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en jetant un regard noir au reflet d' Astareth dans son miroir... qui n'en eut absolument rien à faire. L' elleth posa adroitement une carrëa sur sa tête et emprisonna ses cheveux dedans. La Wallen se pencha légèrement en avant pour mieux admirer le bijou malgré le manque d'intérêt qu'elle y portait en temps normal. Tressé en un carré de fins fils d'argent entrecroisés de perles, il étincelait.

\- Qu'est-ce? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Une carrëa, répondit Astareth en effleurant le bijou de ses doigts fins. C'est une parure traditionnelle, un filet à cheveux. Celui-ci est admirable de beauté... un travail d'orfèvre remarquable.

\- Il est vrai que c'est réellement magnifique, sourit Ilyrià.

Elle se leva en entendant des coups frappés à sa porte. Finnàm entra sans attendre d'y être invité et resta figé en avisant l' elfine. Avec douleur, son amie vit un espoir fugace et irraisonné passer dans les yeux du loup qui, l'espace d'une seconde, reprirent leur délicate couleur turquoise. La Wallen n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir intensément pour deviner qu'il avait cru retrouver l' elleth qui avait réussi l'exploit de voler un morceau du cœur endurci du Ceanar. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui sans geste brusque et lui saisit le bras qu'elle serra tendrement. Il la regarda, ahuri, avant de se reprendre.

 _\- Tu es prête, a Ghraidh?_

 _\- Tu es mon chevalier servant ce soir?_ s'esclaffa-t-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

 _\- Erù m'en préserve mais il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue à la tâche_ , soupira le soldat en roulant exagérément des yeux. _Je suis ta garde rapprochée. Anaïsa se refuse à sortir... Il neige trop pour ma lionne, Cendera est déjà partie vadrouiller dans les cavernes, tu la connais... Les jumeaux... et bien ce sont les jumeaux donc je ne sais pas trop quelles idioties ils sont en train de perpétrer... Quant à ton cousin,_ conclut-il en s'assombrissant, _là est un tout autre problème._

 _\- Ciod?_

 _\- Klaùs n'est plus le même depuis l'arrivée d' Iffrin. C'est encore pire que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a..._

 _\- Il a,_ murmura la jeune femme, _que la présence de son frère remue beaucoup trop de souvenirs, de cauchemars éveillés, mon ami. Ce n'est rien, il va se reprendre comme il l'a toujours fait._

 _\- Jusque-là,_ siffla Finnàm, les mâchoires serrées. _Il boit trop._

 _\- Comme toujours._

 _\- Il fume trop... s'abandonne dans trop de bras différents... se bat trop!_ grommela le Ceanar sous les yeux noirs d' Astareth qui n'appréciait guère les débordements affichés et assumés de ces sauvages.

 _\- Mais Klaùs est ainsi, mo caraid! Et depuis sa prime enfance!_ s'entêta Ilyrià, _tout comme nous le sommes même si c'est dans une moindre mesure. Trop! Voilà un mot qu' Athair aurait dû faire broder sur nos étendards comme emblème_! railla-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil _. Ainsi sont les Wallens, dans le trop, la démesure! Nous sommes excessifs, mon Ceanar, et ce dans tout ce que nous entreprenons, faisons ou pensons!_

 _\- Tu dois avoir raison,_ dit-il de mauvaise grâce en allumant un de ses cigarillos qu'il lui tendit ensuite sous les cris de protestation de l'elfine en face d'eux.

Ils sortirent sans tenir compte des récriminations de l'elfine. Avant de refermer la porte derrière eux, Ilyrià se pencha de façon à ce que seule sa tête soit visible de l'intérieur.

 _\- Hannon le Astareth_ , je n'aurai plus besoin de vous ce soir... Amusez-vous bien! lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire en voyant l'air outré affiché par l elfine.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son ami, elle rit devant l'air paternaliste qu'il affichait.

 _\- Tu ne vas te faire une amie on dirait, a ghraidh..._ ricana Finnàm.

 _\- Je n'en veux pas de toute façon,_ répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Elle lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts, des larmes mal contenues dans la voix. _J'en ai déjà eu une. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de la remplacer par une elleth qui ne lui arrive pas à la cheville._

 _\- Tu ne peux le savoir en si peu de temps, caraid,_ protesta le Ceanar avec un demi-sourire.

 _\- Oh que si, je le peux! C'est une peste! Tu aurais dû voir les regards qu'elle m'a jeté ! Je suis certaine qu'elle considère mieux le repas des cochons..._

Cette fois, Finnàm rit franchement. Il enroula son bras autour de la taille d' Ilyrià et l'attira contre lui. Il colla son front contre le sien et l'embrassa tendrement à la commissure des lèvres... rien de sentimentalement répréhensible, juste un réel besoin d'une belle et sincère démonstration d'affection.

 _\- Elle me manque tellement_ , soupira la Wallen en se blottissant contre son ami. _Je ne devrais pas te dire cela à toi,_ se gourmanda-t-elle.

 _\- Carson? Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que tu es le premier à savoir à quel point sa présence était importante..._

 _\- Il m'est doux de l'entendre. Savoir une chose n'a pas le même impact que de l'entendre a ghraidh... Il est temps. Souhaites-tu faire me faire l'honneur de m'accompagner dans cette magnifique cité que sont les cavernes de la Forêt Noire?_

 _\- Ce serait avec le plus grands des plaisirs très cher,_ railla sa compagne en faisant une légère courbette.

Soudain Ilyrià se retourna vers Finnàm et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il put y lire le flot des émotions qui menaçait de la submerger. La peur et la résignation y prédominaient et cela inquiéta le Ceanar. Elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie tant, a ghraidh?_

La Wallen déglutit avec difficulté. Comment avouer à son ami ce qu'elle venait enfin de comprendre? Comme dire au soldat, la personne la plus soucieuse de sa précaire sécurité mis à part Thranduil qu'elle mourrait certainement sous peu?

 _\- Mo chridhe... Finn... Tu sais que les limbes m'ont... m'ont fait voir... Valar, je ne sais comment l'expliquer,_ soupira-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se protéger.

 _\- Peut-être pourrais-tu parler simplement?_ proposa le Commandant, bourru.

 _\- Je rêve toutes les nuits..._

 _\- Tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas,_ ironisa son compagnon en lui assénant une claque dans le dos. _Je suis certain que les songes de a co-ogha sont peuplés de femmes comme d'hommes nus se baignant dans des rivières d'hydromel..._

 _\- A Bean Sith,_ le coupa Ilyrià en fixant son regard sur un point invisible au-dessus de l'épaule du Wallen.

Toute trace de moquerie disparut instantanément du faciès couturé de l'homme en face d'elle.

 _\- il n'y a pas là matière à plaisanter,_ rugit Finnàm.

Ilyrià lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, sa douceur mêlée à la rugosité du soldat.

 _\- Je ne joue pas_ , dit la jeune femme d'une voix douce. _Je suis sûre de moi. Cha,_ continua-t-elle alors qu'il allait intervenir, _tu ne peux rien y faire... Je ne voulais pas en parler mais je souhaite encore moins que le fardeau que tu t'imposes en permanence s'alourdisse quand... quand je ne serai plus là. Même toi, tu ne peux aller contre a Bean Sith. C'est ainsi._

 _\- Rien n'est gravé dans le marbre_ , grommela le loup, hors de lui. _Je ne serai pas seul à me battre..._

 _\- Tu ne diras rien,_ lâcha Ilyrià, péremptoire. _Cela ne servirait à rien hormis créer de la souffrance inutile. Tu es bien placé pour connaître, caraid, à son apparition le sort inéluctable qui nous est alors réservé._

Finnàm se tût. Il savait parfaitement à quoi la princesse wallen faisait allusion. Sa propre mère avait rêvé de la messagère à plusieurs reprises avant sa mort. Tout à coup, une question s'imposa à lui, vieille réminiscence de cette époque maudite.

 _\- Gémissait-elle?_

 _\- Ciod?_

 _\- Gémissait-elle dans ton rêve?_ s'énerva Finnàm, les yeux étincelants. _Se lamentait-elle? A Bean Sith le fait toujours... c'est là une part de son rituel._

 _\- Cha,_ souffla Ilyrià _mais elle chantait et était si... belle, irréellement belle. Tu sais que cela aussi peut s'apparenter à leur folklore. N'en parlons plus,_ décréta-t-elle. _Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire quoi que ce soit._

 _\- Es-tu folle?_ Il la dévisagea avec hauteur. _Bien sûr que je devais être mis au courant! Pour une fois, tu as agi avec discernement!_

Finnàm la saisit par les épaules et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

 _\- Tout part à vau-l'eau mais cela, je saurai l'en empêcher sinon je te suivrai dans la tombe._

 _\- C'est toi qui_ _deviens_ _fou!_ s'écria-t-elle en tentant de se dégager mais il raffermit sa prise sur elle.

 _\- Je ne peux pas encore perdre quelqu'un Ilyrià,_ articula le soldat d'une voix dangereusement sourde qui trahissait son désespoir.

La jeune femme cessa de se débattre et enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses tous les deux qu'un lien plus que particulier reliait le loup à la petite sirène... Respirer son odeur, mélange de musc viril, de cuir et tabac froid l'avait toujours étonnamment apaisée.

 _\- Je ferai ce que tu attends de moi, saghdear, comme toujours,_ se rendit-elle, _enfin presque toujours... à condition que tu ne fasses rien d'inconsidéré._

Finnàm lui offrit un sourire qu'elle trouva absolument magnifique, d'une rare authenticité ces derniers temps.

 _\- Allez... Voyons ce qu'est ce Turuhalmë qui les met tous en effervescence..._

 _\- Espérons qu'il y ait de la bonne chair... et surtout de quoi nous désaltérer!_

Il leur fallut moins d'un quart d'heure pour se retrouver au cœur des rues de la cité. Jamais ces lieux n'avaient semblé tant féeriques à la Wallen. Les cavernes respiraient l'allégresse et la joie de vivre qui manquaient cruellement aux elfes selon les Wallens. Toute une série de qualificatifs se bousculait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Une joie enfantine s'était emparée d'elle à mesure qu'elle découvrait enfin la cité enchanteresse d'un autre œil. Elle aurait aimé que le roi l'accompagne mais elle était heureuse de partager ce moment intime avec son ami le plus cher.

Les cavernes comme les rues bordées d'arbres resplendissaient sous l'immaculée poudreuse de l'hiver. Rien dans cette beauté virginale n'aurait pu laisser deviner, qu'au-delà des épais murs de pierre, croissaient l'ignominie et la perversion grandissante sur Arda. Tout ici donnait matière à rire, chanter et se laisser aller au bonheur même éphémère.

De longs fils d'une blancheur aussi pure que la neige elle- même virevoltaient au gré du vent des branches où ils avaient été noués avec élégance. Des guirlandes de lampions ornaient les murs et les diverses colonnes sculptées. Argentées ou d'un profond mordoré, elles n'étaient pas s'en rappeler Isil, la Lune et Anar, l'éblouissant astre solaire, dans un mariage de couleurs plus qu'heureux. Des lanternes bicolores des deux même tonalités glissaient, gracieuses, sur la surface miroitante des nombreux bassins de la cité.

Partout était célébré l'avènement de la Vie ainsi que celui de la Nature. La nuit tombant son masque d'obsidienne sur le dernier jour du bout de l'An, elle permettait aux lampes d'argent dispersées de part et d'autre de parer les murs de reflets chatoyants et fantomatiques.

Les effluves appétissantes des volailles rôties se mélangeaient pour le délice des papilles à celui des châtaignes. Ilyrià sentit son estomac se tordre, réclamant sa pitance avec véhémence. La béatitude qu'elle percevait de toutes parts lui mettait du baume au cœur, allégeant ainsi le poids de l'amertume qui lui rongeait les entrailles.

Des groupes d'elfes étaient disséminés dans tous les coins de la cité vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours. Ils étaient regroupés autour des braseros, occupés à narrer des histoires toutes plus héroïques les une que les autres. Pour la majorité, ces récits étaient d'incroyables faits d'armes où les morts étaient tombés au champ d'honneur. La Wallen nota avec plaisir que bon nombre d'entre eux concernaient la bravoure sans faille de leur souverain ou bien encore de son fils. Ils étaient reconnus par leurs pairs pour être d'habiles stratèges et de puissants guerriers.

Tous habillés d'or ou d'argent, ils resplendissaient. Ils avaient l'air si sereins, leurs beaux visages empreints d'une telle grâce martiale si éloignée de la fébrilité coutumière aux Wallens... Ellyr, ellyth ou bien encore elfing étaient joyeux et heureux d'être auprès de ceux de leur peuple pour partager repas, musique et souvenirs de leur vie immortelle.

La musique, elle aussi, emplissait les cœurs de contentement. Toutes les rues, malgré le froid, résonnaient du doux son enchanteur des cithares, violes et autres instruments à consonance divine. Les deux Wallens, quoique étrangers à ce monde, ne pouvaient que ressentir les influences de cette fête. Leurs cœurs vibraient, touchés par les chants, les mélopées enivrantes et les danses aériennes qui fleurissaient çà et là.

Ilyrià aurait mille fois préféré rester dans ces ruelles au contact de ces elfes qui, s'ils étaient de basse extraction, leur offraient un visage heureux ou, moindre mal, indifférent. Elle ne ressentait pas ou prou l'hostilité des castes dites supérieures auto-proclamées donneuses de leçons et d'autres jugements de valeurs. Tous les nobles rencontrés ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance. Évidemment, le fait que le seigneur des lieux ait poussé lui-même en ce sens à leur arrivée n'avait pas été d'un grand secours dans le processus d'intégration. Cela dit, à bien y réfléchir, il en aurait été de même dans le sens inverse. Un elfe débarqué en territoire wallen n'aurait pas été mieux traité.

La jeune femme soupira en croquant machinalement dans un marron chaud. Ils étaient, d'un côté comme de l'autre, sensés être deux des peuples les plus civilisés et puissants présents sur Arda. Or, ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à se détacher du carcan des préjugés ancrés de leurs sociétés respectives. Sturten, son père, détestait les elfes et surtout leur suzerain qui le lui rendait bien.

Ils déambulèrent tous les deux jusqu'à relativement tard dans la soirée. Tous deux traînèrent des pieds pour ne pas se rendre sur l'esplanade où devait avoir lieu le banquet final. Bientôt, ils ne purent plus renâcler. Il leur fallait s'y rendre sans délai au risque de souffrir les réprimandes d'un certain ellon, roi de son état. Elle avait bien compris l'avertissement dans les dernières paroles de Thranduil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter de la dominer mais ce soir était la fête de son peuple et elle désirait lui être agréable, qu'il soit satisfait d'elle. Après un dernier regard envieux vers le conteur qui offrait un récit des plus rocambolesques, les deux Wallens partirent rejoindre les leurs.

Tous étaient déjà présents si ce n'était donc Anaïsa mais Ilyrià ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Entre le froid mordant et la quantité d'elfes sur la terrasse couverte, la Lionne n'avait pu se résoudre à participer à ces réjouissances qui la rebutaient.

Elle dissimula un sourire en apercevant Legolas et Cendera en pleine discussion, discussion apparemment assez mouvementée si elle s'en référait aux yeux brillants du prince et aux joues rosies de l'Aiglonne. Bien. Son cœur se permit un roulé-boulé dans sa poitrine. Ilyrià tenait énormément à l'elfe. Il méritait tout ce que l'on pouvait souhaiter de meilleur... joie, bonheur, apaisement du cœur comme des sens... encore fallait-il qu'il arrive à l'attraper dans ses filets...

Un autre coup d'œil sur sa gauche la fit rire, franchement cette fois. Les Jumeaux. Ces deux damnés rouquins donnaient à leurs homologues elfiques le détail et la raison de chacune des cicatrices qui ornaient leurs thorax. Elle vit Fingall attraper la main d' Elrohir et la poser sur un de ses boursouflures les plus impressionnantes, souvenir d'une partie de chasse où il avait servi de gibier à son frère. Des deux oursons, Fillan avait toujours été le plus dangereux car le plus fort et imprévisible. Le Wallen aux cheveux flamboyants était un combattant hors pair dont la nature sauvage était heureusement compensée par le caractère débonnaire de son frère.

Avec tristesse, elle vit son cousin qui ruminait dans un coin, perdu dans ses pensées. Elles devaient être bien sombres et amères si elle en jugeait à l'amertume qui suintait de ses traits crispés. Klaùs porta sa flasque à ses lèvres et avala une grande rasade. Son visage tiqua violemment et ses muscles se tendirent encore un peu plus. La jeune femme se désolait de le voir ainsi. Elle ressentait la souffrance du Dragon pourpre dans sa chair et percevait son mal-être comme s'il s'était agi du sien. Valar qu'elle pouvait en vouloir à Iffrin d'être venu! Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur les motivations qui l'avait poussé à les rejoindre sur les terres elfiques... la volonté de mettre à mal son cadet et de le piétiner.

Alors que Klaùs s'était de nouveau rapproché d'elle après des années de relation délitée, alors qu'enfin il trouvait un certain équilibre au sein des cavernes loin de sa cité, voilà qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre pied à nouveau. Cette fois-ci cependant, Ilyrià était loin d'être certaine qu'il puisse surmonter le mal qui le rongeait aussi sûrement que le fer s'oxydait au contact de l'eau. La Wallen jeta un regard courroucé à l'aîné de ses cousins qui, lui, avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Il pouvait se montrer odieusement charmant et séducteur mais la jeune femme connaissait la vérité, celle qui faisait de lui un monstre tant humain qu'animal. Sa Sirène hurlait et crissait rien qu'à la vue du Dragon rouge. Elle lui intimait de l'éviter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Or, Ilyrià avait une grande confiance dans l'instinct de préservation de son double. Ne lui avait-elle pas toujours soufflé de se méfier de Muireall alors que sa part humaine s'entêtait à ne voir en lui qu'un briseur de codes, un vilain garçon trop attirant pour être honnête? Iffrin semblait effroyablement à l'aise en compagnie des ellyr de la noblesse, une coupe de Dorwinion négligemment à la main. Sa voix aussi douce que lente semblait les avoir tous captiver.

Elle se détourna de la vue de son cousin, désireuse d'oublier pour quelques instants les idées meurtrières qu'il engendrait chez elle. Elle prit machinalement un verre que lui tendait une suivante en la remerciant d'un léger sourire. Soudain, la Wallen sentit comme une brûlure dans son dos. Elle en avait pourtant l'habitude. A chaque fois que le souverain se tenait derrière elle, son regard la transperçait aussi sûrement que de s'il s'était agi de deux pics à glace. Or, la sensation présente n'était pas la même. Là, elle se sentait mal à l'aise comme si quelqu'un l'observait intensément.

Elle avait l'impression d'être un petit insecte sous la botte d'un géant qui se demandait s'il allait la piétiner ou l'épargner. Ilyrià se retourna pour voir qui osait l'importuner ainsi quand elle se retrouva nez-à-nez pour la seconde fois avec Galadriel. Elle soupira d'agacement. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de recommencer un face à face comme elles avaient mené précédemment.

\- Quoi encore ? lâcha-t-elle avec une impolitesse qui fit sourire l'elleth aux cheveux d'or. Je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir... Et puis, il n'y a rien de plus constructif à dire dans votre cheminement de pensées... Vous allez encore me dire que je ne suis pas celle qu'il faut ni au prince ni au roi, que je vais amener chacun de nos royaumes à leur perte... Je le sais déjà...

\- Vous êtes si jeune, sourit l' elfine avec bienveillance en s'approchant un peu plus. Si jeune, si inexpérimentée... et pourtant vous savez ce que vous voulez. -elle porta une coupe à ses lèvres et but une gorgée.

Elle était si gracieuse qu' Ilyrià eut envie de lui jeter son propre verre au visage, juste pour voir comment elle réagirait. Sans doute, serait-elle toujours d'une grâce horriblement éthérée. Tous ces elfes étaient si parfaits! C'était odieusement horripilant tant de perfection alors qu'elle-même n'était que brutalité et sauvage authenticité! Thranduil, Legolas, Elrond, Galadriel, Elrohir et compagnie... tous le même combat!

\- Je ne vous ferai pas la leçon, Dame Ilyrià. Loin de là.

\- Et pourquoi donc? ne put s'empêcher de demander la Wallen avec une pointe hargneuse. Vous ne vous êtes pourtant pas gênée pour me dire ce que vous pensiez de mon comportement!

Galadriel posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme et lui sourit à nouveau.

\- Les choses changent, mellon. -avant qu'Ilyrià ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle continua: le Seigneur Thranduil se chargera lui-même de vous expliquer de quoi il retourne. Je lui en laisse l'honneur, conclut-elle en s'éloignant vers le Perendhil sans que la Wallen puisse répliquer un seul mot.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre en cherchant des yeux celui qui pourrait lui expliquer à quoi rimait cette mascarade. Pourquoi la Dame de Lorien s'était-elle donné la peine de lui faire ses excuses même si elles étaient déguisées sous un discours des plus nébuleux? Il lui fallait comprendre ce qui avait pu la faire changer d'avis et, aux dires de l' elfine, Thranduil pourrait lui fournir les réponses. Elle l'aperçut en grande discussion avec deux de ses conseillers et, une fois de plus, eut le souffle court.

Il lui faisait un tel effet que c'en était frustrant. Il était tout simplement magnifique dans sa tenue grise relativement sobre. L' ellon s'était vêtu pour l'occasion d'une paire de jambières étincelantes sur un pantalon sombre ainsi que d'un pourpoint gris perle et noir. Ses longues mèches presque blanches à la lueur des candélabres coulaient telle une rivière d'or sur ses épaules musculeuses. Elle nota avec plaisir qu'il avait troqué sa lourde couronne d'hiver pour un fin cercle d'argent finement travaillé. Son visage noble arborait son air habituel d'austérité mais Ilyrià pouvait y lire le soupçon d'ennui qui couvait dans son regard d'azur hivernal. Elle commençait à pouvoir décrypter les changements d'expression du roi, si infimes soient-ils.

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour le rejoindre quand elle se sentit tirée en arrière et ramenée contre un torse dur et sec. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux vers son propriétaire pour savoir qui il était. Le parfum de mer dévoyée qu'il portait renversait les sens par sa puissance... Un seul homme respirait la peur de l'océan.

 _\- Muireall_ , grogna-t-elle en tentant de se dégager. _Lâche-moi sinon je tiendrai ma promesse de t'énucléer!_

 _\- Ah oui? Vraiment?_ fit-il narquois. _J'aimerai bien voir ça même si je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu puisses te rebeller._ -il se pencha un peu plus et lui murmura, ses lèvres frôlant la chair tendre de son lobe- _je sais que tu peux être une vraie petite furie, mo ruin..._

 _\- Tais-toi!_ siffla Ilyrià entre ses dents serrées. _Sinon_...

\- _Quoi_? demanda-t-il tranquillement en reprenant sa place initiale pour suivre les mouvements des danseurs autour d'eux. _Tu ferais mieux de te tenir correctement si tu ne veux pas éclabousser d'un esclandre ton précieux souverain elfe. Ne prends pas la peine de nier, mon_ _cœur_ _,_ _je te connais trop bien._

Sa poigne de fer resserra sa prise sur le poignet de la jeune femme qui ne put empêcher un léger cri de douleur franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle se sentait totalement seule dans un espace plein de monde. Ilyrià percevait l'aura menaçante du prédateur... La Wallen aurait voulu hurler et se débattre mais elle refusait de mettre à mal les festivités de la cité et faire honte au seigneur sylvestre, particulièrement en présence de ses prestigieux invités. Et de cela, Muireall en était pleinement conscient.

Il s'amusait follement de la voir s'obliger à danser avec lui, de ne pas crier lorsqu'il la frôlait d'un peu plus près que ce n'exigeait la bienséance, un sourire factice plaqué sur ses lèvres charnues. Ses jambes ne tarderaient pas à rendre l'âme tant sa sirène lui hurlait de partir en courant. Il était particulièrement ardu de combattre les instincts originels de son double animal pour un Wallen...

Si lui se délectait de la voir se soumettre à lui, elle, avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu. En temps normal, elle l'aurait volontiers remis à sa place mais elle ne pouvait le faire ici sans être le centre d'attentions pour la plupart malveillantes.

La musique prit fin mais il ne semblait pas vouloir pour autant la laisser s'échapper. Cependant, une voix basse horriblement neutre le stoppa dans son élan.

\- Il est temps de laisser place, Wallen. Le carnet de bal de Dame Ilyrià est particulièrement rempli en ce soir de fête.

Sans un mot, Muireall abandonna la main de la jeune femme qui crut défaillir en voyant le regard furieux que le roi dardait sur eux. Muet, il engagea alors le pas de danse d'un mouvement incroyablement aérien, la faisant tournoyer, reculer, glisser sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Sa bouche n'était plus qu'un fin pli où elle devinait aisément la colère qui l'animait. L'ellon la ramena brutalement contre son torse minéral. Le choc la fit grincer des dents mais elle ne dit rien. Il n'y avait aucune raison à sa colère, du moins pas contre elle. La Wallen ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de nourrir sa rancune ce soir.

Après tout, elle n'avait agi que dans son intérêt à lui. Comment ne pouvait-il pas s'en rendre compte cet idiot d'elfe?! Ses doigts entrelacés aux siens les lui broyèrent sous la force du souverain. Un rictus de douleur tordit le visage de la jeune femme. Posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches rondes, il la souleva et tourna avec elle ainsi que tous les couples de danseurs présents. Elle ne connaissait rien à cette danse mais il la menait d'une main de maître. Elle sentait elle aussi la colère commencer à étendre ses tentacules sur son esprit durement malmené. Alors qu'il lui reprenait d'autorité sa main, elle planta ses ongles dans sa paume. Thranduil l'éloigna d'un geste du bras et la salua d'un bref hochement de tête avant de la ramener vers lui à nouveau en la tournant au dernier moment de façon à ce qu'elle soit dos à lui. Il l'appuya un peu plus fermement contre sa poitrine d'une pression sur son ventre et se pencha vers elle alors qu'ils glissaient au rythme des violes et flûtes.

 _\- Ne t'avais-je pas dermandé de ne rien faire de stupide, gwend?_ fulmina-t-il à voix basse.

Elle s'incrimina elle-même en se sentant frissonner au contact du souffle de l'elfe sur sa peau.

 _\- Je n'ai rien fait!_ grommela-t-elle, son sourire toujours affiché sur son visage faussement heureux.

Il la retourna face à lui et la serra contre son corps rigide, une main sur sa taille, l'autre mêlée à la sienne. Ils n'étaient séparés que par quelques maudits centimètres. Si seulement ils pouvaient être seuls qu'elle puisse lui expliquer la situation et lui montrer à quel point elle n'avait cure de ce Wallen de malheur! Ilyrià comprit tout à coup de quoi il retournait réellement.

Quelque chose le préoccupait et il reportait son désarroi sur elle et cette tentative malencontreuse de Muireall de la ramener vers lui. Faisant fi des conventions et du regard des autres autour d'eux, la jeune femme se rapprocha encore de lui jusqu'à sentir la chaleur flamboyante qu'il dégageait. Elle exerça une légère pression sur le bras de l'ellon comme pour lui intimer de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Cette fois, ce serait elle la voix de la raison.

 _\- Aran nîn,_ il n'y a rien eu... absolument rien. Il voulait seulement se venger de l'affront qu'il a subi à mon anniversaire. -elle lissa subrepticement une mèche de ses cheveux- Ne sois pas idiot... oui tu peux me regarder ainsi, sourit-elle en tournant une fois de plus. Pourquoi es-tu aussi tendu, mo chridhe? Et pourquoi ta Dame Galdriel...

\- Galadriel, la reprit-il en soupirant alors qu'ils faisaient un pas de deux.

 _\- Oui si tu veux... Galadriel,_ articula Ilyrià en appuyant exagérément sur les syllabes, pourquoi est-elle aussi aimable que mystérieuse avec moi? Pourquoi tant de déférence alors que je ne suis plus rien ici? pépia-t-elle en riant doucement.

La musique s'arrêta sous les applaudissements tandis que les danseuses se rapprochaient de leurs compagnons pour les saluer d'une charmante révérence que chacun leur rendit d'un profond salut. Tous sauf le roi qui plongea ses yeux polaires dans ceux bicolores de son amante.

Il resta là de marbre devant elle qui se relevait, gracieuse. Son rire confiant mourut devant son air figé. Il la caressa du regard. Un fin sourire moqueur incurva les lèvres ourlées du monarque alors qu'il lui asséna d'une voix claire et posée au milieu de la foule qui se pressait autour sans se soucier d'eux, dans le brouhaha et l'euphorie des conversations:

\- L'année s'achève et une autre verra le jour dans quelques heures... une année placée sous le signe du renouveau et de l'alliance entre nos peuples...

\- Que racontez-vous là, mo righ? fit-elle en penchant la tête de côté comme si cela l'aiderait à mieux appréhender ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

\- Je veux dire... -il se rapprocha d'elle sans la quitter une seule seconde de son regard impénétrable- je veux dire, melleth nîn, que Galadriel tout comme moi ou le seigneur Elrond savons enfin de quelle façon cette union doit se faire...

\- Je n'épouserai pas Legolas, murmura-t-elle, horrifiée à la seule idée qu'une telle pensée ait pu seulement lui traverser de nouveau l'esprit.

Thranduil la dépassa par sa droite et s'arrêta à son niveau. Ils ne se regardaient pas mais jamais auparavant ils ne s'étaient pourtant vus plus clairement. Tout était limpide pour l'ellon désormais et il en serait bientôt de même pour elle.

\- Il n'en est pas question, wen nîn... vous ne serez jamais princesse de la Forêt Noire...

\- Merci Erù, soupira la Wallen rassurée.

\- Tu en seras ma reine.

Sur ces quelques mots, il s'éloigna rapidement la plantant là, hébétée, au milieu des danseurs heureusement ignorants de ce qui se tramait en ce moment même dans les alcôves du pouvoir.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Legolas, plus tôt dans la soirée.

Le prince faisait les cent pas sur l'esplanade des quartiers nord, occultant le froid qui commençait à se faire doucement sentir. Il savait que les Wallens sortiraient de leurs appartements en passant par ici et qu'il pourrait alors la croiser. Voilà quelques jours que la jeune femme était arrivée au sein des cavernes et il n'avait pu réellement lui adresser la parole, encore moins tenir un ersatz de conversation avec elle.

A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté d'engager la moindre discussion avec elle, Cendera s'était esquivée, jouant ainsi avec ses nerfs. Si Ilyrià était d'un débonnaire frisant l'excessif et ce depuis leur première rencontre, il était loin d'en être de même avec l'aigle. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à ses compagnons. Beaucoup plus sur la défensive, plus réservée, elle était tout à fait à part. Il était persuadé qu'elle était timide et en devenait hautaine et fière. La Wallen ne mâchait pas ses mots à l'entendre discuter avec les autres membres de sa race. Et il aimait cela. Cendera était si posée... Chacun de ses gestes empreint de grâce se faisait avec économie tout en révélant une chaleur qu'il désirait ardemment sentir entre ses bras. Ce n'était pas une envie dans l'urgence comme il avait pu l'expérimenter avec la princesse wallen mais plutôt un sentiment de découverte. Il voulait la connaître, la découvrir pour mieux la goûter.

Pour le moment, à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté la moindre approche, elle s'était contenté de répondre laconiquement mais avec douceur, sûre de son fait et froide tout en dégageant cette aura bienveillante qui l'enveloppait et l'attirait. Seuls comptaient pour elle ceux de son espèce apparemment. Mais ce soir, il en serait autrement. L' ellon trouverait le moyen de lui parler et pourquoi pas de la charmer dans une moindre mesure.

Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire si facilement et qu'il devrait s'accrocher à la moindre étincelle mais il était prêt. L'elfe souhaitait vraiment apprendre à la connaître, savoir tout d'elle et comprendre ce qui l'attirait comme un papillon de nuit vers une flamme. Allait-il encore se faire consumer? Il ne ressentait certes pas la même chose qu'avec Ilyrià mais il était aussi tout de même quelque peu échaudé par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Certes, il avait enfin compris que la jeune princesse tout comme son père n'avait rien prémédité et qu'il s'agissait d'un sentiment bien plus puissant qu'une simple passion charnelle. Soit. Il saisissait la différence entre la fièvre du désir et la concrétisation d'un attachement amoureux. Soit. Ceci étant dit, il ne pouvait encore donner son aval sans avoir le cœur broyé non par l'amour mais par la douleur de la trahison. Le fait que Cendera soit elle aussi une Wallen avait tendance malgré tout à refroidir considérablement ses ardeurs. Legolas soupira et claqua sa langue contre son palais en signe de la profonde exaspération qui l'étreignait.

Bien sûr, il savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir au sujet de la jeune Wallen qui ne lui avait jamais été destinée. L'ellon s'adossa contre le mur et appuya sa tête sur la pierre froide en fermant les yeux. Il repensa à l'entretien qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tôt avec son père. Thranduil l'avait fait mander, précisant qu'il désirait le voir seul. Une affaire d'une importance capitale était en jeu s'il en croyait le pli que lui avait remis un Gallion plus maussade que jamais. Il s'y était alors rendu de mauvaise grâce. L'elfe avait beau avoir appréhender le sentiment puissant qui unissait Ilyrià à son propre père, la rancœur le chevillait toujours au corps. Son âme était meurtrie de savoir qu'elle le lui avait préféré.

Évidemment, la jeune femme, bien que douce et amène, était tout aussi irréfléchie et impulsive... Encore un point qui la différenciait de son amie. Il sentait chez Cendera une maturité qui lui seyait beaucoup mieux à bien y réfléchir. Lorsqu'il était entré dans le bureau du roi, il l'avait trouvé seul, installé derrière son bureau massif. Legolas avait pris place en face de lui sans pour autant desserrer les dents.

Thranduil lui avait servi un verre d'hypocras ainsi qu'à lui-même et s'était rassis en calant sa tempe contre son poing fermé. Ils étaient restés tous les deux silencieux un bon moment, Legolas ne souhaitant pas prendre la parole le premier. Son père l'avait fait quérir après tout. C'était donc à lui de s'exprimer sur les raisons de cette convocation. Le souverain s'était alors enfin décidé à parler, lui expliquant aussi diplomatiquement que possible la réalité de la vision de Galadriel et l'erreur de cette dernière. Le prince n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles.

Comment la Dame de Lorien avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point, elle qui n'avait alors jamais failli? L'ellon n'en revenait pas... Ainsi, la fille de Sturten ne lui avait jamais été dévolue et, pour cette raison, s'était échinée à lui glisser entre les doigts depuis leur rencontre pour finalement succomber à son père. Il avait enfin compris l'attraction irrésistible qui s'était joué entre eux deux, les poussant malgré l'amour et l'amitié qu'ils lui portaient à le tromper si honteusement.

Legolas avait ressenti un grand soulagement comme si la chape de plomb qui lui ceinturait les épaules se dissipait enfin, lui permettant de vivre à nouveau et pourquoi pas faire confiance ? Après tout, il ne s'était jamais agi de lui. Il n'avait jamais été concerné par cette vision. La boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac depuis des semaines pour devenir un roc qu'il pensait indestructible s'effritait petit à petit... La trahison qui l'avait tant blessé était programmée depuis le début. Il leur en voulait toujours mais sentait que les choses ne pourraient qu'aller mieux, qu'il sortirait grandi, endurci certes mais plus fort et étonnamment sûr de lui.

Legolas avait alors jeté un regard oblique à son père. Malgré ses traits martiaux figés en un masque d'impassibilité qu'il s'était forgé au fil des siècles, il devinait autant sa lassitude que l'amour qu'il portait non seulement à la Wallen mais aussi à lui-même. Il s'en rappelait enfin. Il s'était alors penché vers son père. Savait-il seulement comment annoncer un tel changement à leur peuple? Leur faire admettre que celle dont la majorité d'entre eux ne voulait pas comme princesse et qui deviendrait finalement leur reine ne serait pas chose aisée, loin de là. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre son pàre comme sa future souveraine...

De son propre aveu, Thranduil avait admis que l'affaire était délicate et le chemin parsemé de ronces. L'elfe n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer à son père l'ironie de la situation d'un ton légèrement acerbe. Lui qui n'avait jamais pu supporter la Wallen, arguant qu'elle n'apporterait que la désolation sur leur royaume était devenue le pôle de ses attentions désormais... Concilier la jeune femme sauvage et la gestion de la cité allait être plus qu'ardu... A ces mots, le roi n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre et s'était contenté de pianoter machinalement sur l'accoudoir de son imposant fauteuil. Mais Legolas n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre. Il avait saisi les doutes qui assaillaient son auguste père. Oui ce qu'il ressentait pour Ilyrià était incommensurable tout comme ce qu'il éprouvait pour ses terres... Or il risquait à tout moment de perdre l'un ou l'autre si ce n'était les deux.

L'ellon se reprit en entendant des pas venir vers lui. Ses réflexions moroses avaient eu le mérite de lui faire concevoir qu'à défaut de réconciliation franche et nette, le premier pas vers une entente cordiale avait été entrepris. Il tenait désormais à lui de poursuivre en ce sens ou de rester retranché sur ses positions et que l'amertume ne s'empare de son être.

Il vit une silhouette longiligne apparaître au détour de la porte extérieure des quartiers wallens. Son cœur s'emballa violemment. Il refusait d'aller vite en besogne et se doutait que l'Aiglonne ne se laisserait de toute façon pas faire. Elle était bien trop farouche pour cela, il pouvait le voir rien qu'à se façon de le jauger... Mais il voulait être avec elle, ça il le savait aussi. Alors, il décida de quitter toute la fange qui s'était accumulée en lui et de faire table rase. L'elfe ne souhaitait pas passer sa vie dans la noirceur.

Alors qu'il saluait les deux ours ainsi que le frère aîné de Klaùs puis ce dernier, il la vit du coin de l'œil se faufiler gracieusement entre eux tous et continuer son chemin, altière. Il sourit en pensant que, décidément, son double était un parfait retour de l'âme de la jeune femme comme la sirène était parfaite pour Ilyrià. Si la fille du Phénix était tout en séduction, qu'elle soit voulue ou non, et ne laissait au final personne indifférent que ce soit dans l'amour ou dans la haine, Cendera, elle, était semblable à du vent. Dure et froide ou, à son opposé, d'une douce chaleur. Elle vous filait entre les doigts avec une grâce aérienne qu'elle seule possédait. Les rares mots qu'ils avaient échangés l'avaient conforté dans l'idée qu'elle était aussi cinglante qu'elle pouvait être chaleureuse.

Ils arrivèrent tous ensemble sur la terrasse où se pressait déjà bon nombre d'invités. L'elfe alla à la rencontre de ses cousins d' Imladris en esquivant les elfines un peu trop empressées de son royaume. Il vit d'un œil distrait Ilyrià au bras du Ceanar tout comme son père qui écoutait consciencieusement deux de ses conseillers qui avaient la fâcheuse caractéristique d'être parmi les plus ennuyeux...

Son regard se posa ensuite sur l'objet de ses pensées les moins avouables et un sourire félin étira ses lèvres pleines. Ses yeux s'étrécirent et l'éclat carnassier qui les habita ne laissait aucunement de doute sur l'envie prédatrice qui les animait. La Wallen se tourna vers lui comme si elle avait senti le poids de son regard sur elle et leurs prunelles s'accrochèrent l'espace infime d'une seconde. Elle ne cilla pas le moins du monde et lui tourna sciemment le dos pour aller s'asseoir sur un des sofas moelleux qui garnissaient les alcôves fleuries.

Il devait reconnaître qu'elle ne manquait pas de cran. A s'installer ainsi à l'écart, elle lui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'éprouvait ni peur ni gêne. Il louvoya entre les danseurs et fronça les sourcils en voyant Ilyrià danser de toute évidence à contrecœur avec un de ses congénères. Il hésita un instant à intervenir mais le regard que dardait son père sur le couple le fit renoncer.

L' ellon haussa les épaules. Après tout, là n'était plus sa place et il ne doutait absolument pas que le roi cerf saurait protéger ce qu'il considérait plus ou moins à raison comme étant à lui. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, là tout de suite, c'était rejoindre l'Aiglonne et éteindre la chaleur mordante qui s'emparait de lui quand il avait le malheur de poser les yeux sur elle. D'un pas ferme et gracieux, il alla se poster à ses côtés, adossé au mur jouxtant la banquette. Fixant tous deux leur attention sur les invités, ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes. Il ne romprait pas le silence le premier et sourit imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

\- Belle soirée, fut tout ce qui sortit de sa jolie bouche fine.

\- Effectivement, répondit l'elfe sur un ton tout aussi badin. Il savait lui aussi faire dans le futile. Vous amusez-vous dame Cendera?

La Wallen s'allongea à demi sur le divan sans répondre. La tête posée sur une pile de coussins, le haut de son corps complètement alangui, elle respirait la confiance en soi... et la raillerie. Cependant, elle avait oublié quelque chose. Le prince n'était pas un elfe comme tous les autres, son père excepté. Il côtoyait intimement des Wallens depuis des mois et n'était plus choqué par des attitudes peu conventionnelles. Sans lui demander son avis, il se pencha vers elle, ses deux mains posées de part et d'autre de son buste. Ses longues mèches blondes balayèrent la peau nue des bras de la jeune femme sans qu'elle frissonne pour autant. Il ne se laisserait plus mener par le bout du nez et pour cela il remerciait Ilyrià... Il ne voulait plus être un ellon transi en attente de ce qu'il désirait.

Il était d'une nature chasseresse et il était temps que cette dernière se réveille. Cela dit, la femme devant ou, en l'occurrence, sous lui n'était pas non plus une novice de la vie. Elle ne frémissait pas et son regard était ancré dans celui de l'ellon, sans pudeur ni peur. Au contraire, elle le fixait fermement dans les yeux. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, elle passa un doigt sur sur la ligne de sa mâchoire en souriant.

\- Vous êtes si jeune, souffla-t-elle en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

Legolas ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en s'inclinant un peu plus vers elle. Il ne pouvait dire pour quelles raisons exactement mais le contact charnel lui semblait horriblement essentiel. Pourtant, elfe échaudé craint la Wallen. Certes, elle s'était immiscée dans ses pensées de manière violente et impromptue. Toutefois, il s'était dit des jours durant, tout en cherchant à se rapprocher, qu'il resterait sur ses gardes et ne s'aventurerait qu'avec parcimonie.

Alors, pourquoi en était-il incapable? Il se méfiait, ça c'était certain... et elle aussi apparemment à en juger par la lueur au fond de ses yeux noisette.

\- S'il y a bien une chose que je ne suis pas, ma Dame, c'est jeune, articula-t-il sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Il sut cependant qu'elle avait parfaitement compris quand elle se redressa légèrement. Ils étaient si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

\- Vous avez votre âge pour vous ernil mais vous êtes aussi d'une déconcertante jeunesse dans bien des domaines, murmura Cendera.

\- Ah oui? ironisa Legolas sans bouger d'un pouce. Dîtes-moi, je suis curieux d'entendre cela, vous qui savez tout...

La Wallen se laissa retomber sur les coussins et ferma les yeux.

\- Quoi que vous croyiez ressentir ernil Legolas, ce n'est pas de l'attirance ni encore moins de l'amour.

\- Vous semblez bien sûre de vous, Dame Aigle. Que savez-vous de l'amour vous-même? fit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du sofa sans qu'elle ne bouge un muscle. Il pouvait sentir l'arrondi de sa hanche contre la sienne et la chaleur de son corps se propager au sien.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et il vit avec une peine qui le perturba bien plus qu'il ne saurait l'avouer le voile qui marquait ses iris.

\- J'ai connu l'amour, oui... dit-elle d'une voix douce où l'elfe décela une pointe de douleur qui lui vrilla les entrailles. Une fois. Intense, merveilleux et douloureux pour finir. J'ai cru devenir folle par la souffrance.

Elle lui racontait cet aspect si intime de sa vie avec tant de facilité qu'il en fut décontenancé. Comment pouvait-elle parler ainsi?

\- êtes-vous sûre qu'il s'agissait d'amour, Dame Cendera? demanda-t-il avec une curiosité mal placée et un manque de retenue tout sauf elfique... peut-être wallen se dit-il avec humour.

Elle tourna la tête vers la foule qui se pressait sur l'esplanade et son regard s'arrêta un instant sur un Wallen ivre. Klaùs. Legolas sentit son cœur se serrer violemment. Ses narines se dilatèrent de colère et il dût faire appel à toute sa force de caractère pour ne pas lui montrer son état. Ceci étant dit, à bien y regarder de plus près, il ne voyait pas les regrets dans les yeux bruns de la jeune femme mais juste une réminiscence du passé, le voile des souvenirs partagés par deux âmes.

Avec une grâce dont seule elle avait le secret, elle s'assit, obligeant l'ellon à se décaler de quelques centimètres. Devant ses sourcils froncés en une moue adorable, il ricana intérieurement. Il ne céderait pas de terrain. Hors de question. Il campait ses positions, voulant que ce soit elle qui se sente poussée dans ses retranchements. Autrement dire que ce serait loin d'être joué car, de toute évidence, elle avait déjà repris contenance et le dévisageait, sceptique et légèrement amusée.

\- Je suis sûre de moi, ernil... Pouvez-vous en dire de même? Il est évident que votre appréhension du sentiment amoureux tient en une légère puérilité... Quant à moi... Mon expérience comme l'enseignement de mon maître et la notion même de mon élément naturel font que je ne vois plus les choses ainsi... Nos visions diffèrent, elfe. Là où vous ne voyez qu'une seule âme faîte pour une autre, je vois au contraire de la complexité. L'être peut avoir plusieurs âmes sœurs mon ami... qu'elles soient amoureuses, amicales... Vous les elfes ne voyez qu'en une seule couleur comme beaucoup des nôtres d'ailleurs. La sirène en est un parfait exemple, sourit-elle en jetant un regard affectueux à une Ilyrià qui dansait avec son roi, les traits crispés tous les deux. Elle hocha la tête et soupira. Ces deux-là devaient apprendre la confiance. Ils ne résistaient pas à se conduire comme chien et chat. L'eau et le feu du Dragon... voilà bien un mélange particulier qu'avaient voulu les Valar. Elle continua sans pour autant le regarder directement:- Le carcan de l'amour des êtres physiques est épuisant, Legolas -il tressaillit. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom sans donner du prince- J'aimerai tellement m'élever... n'être plus qu'air et épouser l'universalité de cet amour... J'ai connu le feu ardent et je ne pense pas pouvoir renouveler ces sentiments écrasants, m'enfermer dans...

Soudain, sans qu'elle ait prévu quelque chose ni lui d'ailleurs, Legolas enroula sa main autour de sa nuque et la força tendrement à se retourner vers lui. Il se rapprocha de son visage alors qu'elle le regardait avec suspicion. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque et il pouvait sentir son haleine fruitée sur sa peau.

\- Je ne serai pas si catégorique à votre place, Cendera, chuchota-t-il d'une voix à mi-chemin entre le pincé d'avoir été jugé si sévèrement et la caresse. Je ne crois que nos croyances pour tout ce qui touche à l'attachement des fëas soient galvaudées... mais je ne rentrerai pas dans ce type de digressions... Pas maintenant. Je ne pense pas non plus que jamais plus vous ne ressentirez les affres de la passion. Au contraire. Quelque chose me dit que vous vous souviendrez de mes paroles. Plus tôt que vous ne le pensez d'ailleurs. Rappelez-vous en, wen nîn.

Il la lâcha à contrecœur mais se rassit avec nonchalance. La voilà prévenue. Il ne lui faisait pas tout à fait confiance, loin de là mais il ne quitterait pas l'ombre de ses pas jusqu'à ce que ce soit elle qui cède et l'appelle à elle. Cendera se leva et fit quelques pas avant de se raviser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir l'ellon qui la fixait de son regard azuré. Elle esquissa un doux sourire.

Les iris du prince n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler le ciel d'été sans nuage lorsqu'elle mourait d'envie de s'y noyer... Elle se retourna et refit les mêmes quelques pas dans le sens inverse. La jeune femme se courba à demi vers lui de manière à ce que, cette fois, ce fut lui qui se retrouve emprisonné entre ses bras d'une blancheur nacrée. Elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser eut été d'une parfaite chasteté si elle n'avait légèrement mordillé sa lèvre de ses dents. Il voulut lui attraper la nuque pour approfondir ce rapprochement qu'il avait si ardemment souhaité mais elle se déroba avec un petit rire.

\- Je suis peut-être d'une nature placide prionnsa Legolas mais le sang wallen coule aussi dans mes veines... Ne l'oubliez jamais vous non plus!

Il sauta sur ses pieds et la rattrapa par le bras. Il lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix suave et vibrante :

\- Ne vous méprenez pas sur les elfes... Ils ne sont pas tous aussi timorés que vous le pensez... surtout nous, le peuple sylvestre. Je vous montrerai... -il se pencha un peu plus- Ceci est une promesse.

Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu. Cendera sourit. Les mois à venir promettaient d'être intéressants. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres gonflées.

Oui, vraiment intéressants.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Klaùs,

Les heures s'égrainaient avec une lenteur des plus horripilantes. Le Dragon regardait les autres évoluer autour de lui avec une hébétude qui confinait au ridicule. Elfes ou Wallens, il n'arrivait plus à faire le distinguo avec lucidité comme s'il était totalement saoul. Or, il n'avait que peu bu pour une fois. Il se devait de surveiller les agissements d' Iffrin qui prenait un malin plaisir à l'ignorer comme à lui montrer à quel point lui savait se fondre dans la masse. Il s'amusait à le faire tourner en bourrique, à lui farcir le crâne d'idées noires sur les autres comme lui- même.

La colère lui vrilla les tempes tandis que son cœur s'emballait de façon de plus en plus erratique. Il but une autre lampée d'hydromel à sa flasque. L'âcreté du liquide ambré lui tira une grimace crispée. Il ne prenait plus plaisir à rien... même l'alcool le dégoûtait. De rage, il mit un coup de poing dans l'obélisque sur lequel il s'était appuyé.

Le voile avec lequel il percevait le monde autour de lui s'opacifiait, floutant sa vision. Il avait l'impression de voir comme en noir et blanc. La seule couleur qu'il distinguait dans son marasme personnel était le dégradé de carmin qui teintait son regard. Le sang. Il l'appelait, l'attirait vers lui comme jamais quelque chose ne lui avait fait envie. Il pouvait le sentir. Depuis quand avait-il donc cette faculté hautement traîtresse? Pourtant les faits étaient là. Le Wallen était capable de le ressentir jusque dans sa chair. Il percevait son propre fluide, la vie qui s'écoulait en lui avec force et détermination. Il pouvait respirer d'ici la lourde odeur métallique qui pulsait dans tous ceux présents tout comme les sentiments qu'ils dégageaient.

Leur parfum était encore plus exquis que celui du liquide vermillon. Il apprécia les effluves d'allégresse et de gourmandise. Cependant, sans conteste, de toutes autres sensations le troublèrent. Avec un soupçon accru d'avidité, il darda sa langue mutée dans l'air ambiant. Grâce à son appendice lingual désormais fendu, il goûta avec délice au trouble qui avait envahi certains convives. Il humait d'où il était le vice du requin qui regardait sa cousine danser avec le roi comme s'il allait la dévorer.

Sa tête se mit à danse la gigue en flairant les émotions de la jeune femme... colère, envie... Le souverain elfe, celui-là même qui prônait tant la retenue, était lui aussi pétri de ses propres contradictions... la jalousie, le désir à la limite du morbide et la frustration qu'il ressentait là tout de suite étaient palpables pour Klaùs qui s'abreuvait littéralement du couple de danseur. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avança de quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'eux et de leurs divines essences.

Les percussions dans son crâne s'amplifiaient de seconde en seconde, le voile sur ses yeux s'obscurcissait en un tamisé ténébreux. D'une main peu sûre, il porta à nouveau la fiole à ses lèvres et n'eut même pas la force de boire correctement. La moitié de la goulée termina son chemin sur son menton qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer. Tous les actes anodins de la vie quotidienne lui semblaient étrangement incongrus. Lui qui était d'une dextérité à toute épreuve depuis la fin de son adolescence était devenu négligent. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit si ce n'était l'envie de se fondre dans le sang et dans la convoitise qu'engendraient les sentiments dont lui était si malheureusement dépourvu.

Sa gloutonnerie devenait insatiable. Son âme, si tant est qu'il n'en ait jamais eu une, se fissurait de plus en plus, s'embrasait dans un feu non rédempteur mais qui le consumait. Il avait l'impression qu'il marchait au bord d'un précipice qui, à chacun de ses pas, menaçait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

Klaùs n'arrivait plus à structurer la moindre de ses pensées. Ses raisonnements comme ses jugements étaient faussés tout comme l'hostilité latente qui transpirait de chaque pore de son corps en sueur. Le regard fixe, il tangua jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse pour rejoindre sa cousine que venait de quitter abruptement Thranduil. Il était comme hypnotisé par ce qu'elle dégageait, un mélange d'effroi et d'indignation avec un zeste tangible de bonheur. Il devait s'en emparer, le lui voler.

N'était-ce pas ainsi qu'agissaient les dragons après tout? Ne voulaient-ils s'approprier les trésors? Hors qu'y avait-il de plus précieux que les émotions pour quelqu'un qui en était dépourvu, qui n'était pas capable d'apprécier une seule once de sentiments?

Il se heurta à une elleth aux longs cheveux blonds qui le regarda avec un rictus de souffrance sous la violence de l'impact. Il lui enserra la taille d'un bras ferme et l'attira à lui. Le Wallen fourra son nez dans le creux de son cou et respira goulûment son parfum avant de la repousser avec tant de virulence qu'elle vacilla. Soudain, il se sentit tiré sur sa gauche et baissa la tête. Il vit sa cousine qui le dévisageait, ses grands yeux mangés par l'inquiétude.

 _\- Que fais-tu Klaùs_ _? Es-tu_ _fou?_

 _\- C'est bien possible, mo chridhe,_ grimaça le Wallen en caressant la ligne de sa mâchoire. _C'est bien possible..._

Il captura soudain le menton de la jeune femme et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux, lui broyant la mâchoire. Elle glapit de douleur. La Wallen tenta de desserrer ses doigts qui s'incrustaient dans sa chair alors que les yeux de Klaùs se perdaient dans un point au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Il n'arrivait pas à fixer son regard d'onyx sur elle comme si une chose mystérieuse l'entravait.

 _Comment fais-tu pour tout ressentir?_ Lui demanda-t-il, un soupçon de douleur dans la voix. _Comment fait-on pour éprouver?_ \- sa main quitta sa prise pour aller errer dans le cou de sa cousine. Sentir les pulsations de son pouls le galvanisa. Il voulait le faire sien. C'était vital. Aussi appuya-t-il à nouveau contre les chairs de sa cousine.- _Dis-moi!_ hurla Klaùs _. Que dois-je faire?_

Le Wallen voyait Ilyrià se débattre sans pour autant assimiler la souffrance et les pulsations qui ralentissaient dangereusement. Sa migraine lancinante lui triturait violemment le crâne, le retour lointain de percussions irréelles lui perçaient les tympans...Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses propres gestes comme s'il n'était plus qu'un pantin désarticulé.

Pourquoi le visage d'Ily était-il si convulsé? Pourquoi ses grands yeux le fixaient avec peur? Pourquoi...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées plus décousues les unes que les autres. Comme hors de son corps, il entendit une voix masculine crier à qui voulait l'entendre de sortir. Un danger rôdait. Par Erù, sa cousine! Elle était de nouveau en danger! Le Dragon se retourna, oubliant la jeune femme au bout de son bras qui alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin contre une table.

Qui osait encore s'en prendre à elle? Qu'il vienne, lui était prêt! Ses yeux se fendirent et son faciès reptilien fit surface. Son visage se recouvrit d'écailles et il sentit ses griffes monstrueuses lui déchirer la peau. Peut-être devrait-il se laisser aller à muer un peu plus pour protéger sa co-ogha évanouie un peu plus loin? La vision du sang sur la robe de la jeune femme finit de le décider quand il se sentit propulsé en arrière.

Les renégats. Enfin ils se dévoilaient.

Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'eux... Depuis leur enfance, ils le suivaient comme ses ombres... Comment et quand avaient-ils changé de camp?!

Avec un hurlement de rage, il se releva et sauta sur l'homme en face de lui qui tentait d'approcher sa cousine. Il se jeta sur lui et lui lacéra le dos si profondément que le Wallen tomba devant lui en hurlant de douleur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'accéder plus avant vers sa cousine inconsciente que l'autre homme lui propulsa son pied dans son propre estomac.

Klaùs tenta de prendre sa botte mais il avait à peine saisi sa cheville que le soldat, s'aidant de son autre pied ancré dans le sol, se catapulta en une gracieuse pirouette sur ses épaules. Il prit le dragon par le cou pour tenter de le faire glisser dans l'inconscience mais le dragon était rusé et d'une force colossale. Il recula rapidement et percuta un obélisque derrière lui alors que son Ceanar se précipitait sur lui avec un elfe à la longue chevelure blonde.

Son assaillant tomba derrière lui. Klaùs pivota pour l'attraper et le jeter sur les deux combattants qui chancelèrent sous le poids. Il entendit une voix lointaine crier son prénom...

Cendera?

Sa minute d'inattention permit au premier félon à qui il avait déchiré le dos de revenir à la charge brutalement en lui assénant un coup de poing comme rarement il en avait reçu. Klaùs fut étourdi mais alors que le Wallen revenait à la charge en tourbillonnant plus vite qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, Klaùs se jeta en avant le premier et plongea crocs dehors sur lui. Il planta ses dents dans la chair tendre de son adversaire et en arracha la jugulaire en même temps qu'un morceau de peau qu'il recracha, le visage barbouillé de sang chaud.

L'homme en face de lui, son ennemi, le regarda ses grands yeux verts abasourdis comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qui venait de se produire. Il glissa lentement à terre sous les hurlements de tous ceux présents.

Pourquoi pleuraient-ils la mort de ce traître? Étaient-ils donc tous devenus fous? Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et la vie quitta définitivement le renégat aux longs cheveux couleur de feu.

Tout à coup, il sentit la morsure du fer contre la peau de ses poignets. L'ellon à la chevelure couleur de soleil et l'elfe à la mine austère, le roi se rendit- il compte dans le flou de sa vision obstruée, avaient profité de son absence devant la rigole vermeille qui s'écoulait à terre pour l'entraver. Ils tirèrent violemment sur ses liens pour l'écarteler de façon à ce qu'il ne bouge plus.

Étaient-ils tous dans le complot?!

Il jeta un regard perdu à sa cousine dont la tête reposait sur les genoux de Cendera qui lui caressait doucement son front poissé de sang. Et où était Iffrin? Il avait disparu de son champ de vision. Le Wallen gronda en tentant de se libérer de ses chaînes mais les deux elfes étaient d'une force impressionnante. Il se laissa tomber à genoux.

Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'une information essentielle lui échappait. Un hurlement de pure souffrance retentit et il vit l'ours courir aux côtés de son jumeau gisant, les yeux grands ouverts sur l'infini, déjà parti vers le pays de Tir Na N' Og.

Tout se confondait dans son esprit tourmenté. Une ombre massive se découpa devant lui. Il leva les yeux et vit Finnàm, son Ceanar, le phare dans sa nuit noire comme toujours il l'avait été, les traits figés. Klaùs sentit ses muscles le lâcher progressivement alors que le doute se distillait petit à petit dans ses veines. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

 _\- J'ai bien fait, non mon Commandant?_ croassa-t-il d'une voix totalement brisée.

Finnàm ne répondit pas. Il continuait de fixer Klaùs comme s'il le voyait pour la dernière fois alors que les elfes le maintenaient les bras écartés à genoux. En guise de réponse, le Dragon sentit sa mâchoire se disloquer sous l'impact de la botte coquée du Loup.

Il se retrouva alors à la place qui, il le savait depuis toujours, l'attendait...

Dans les ténèbres.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seannadh,

Le serpent regardait le ballet aquatique des dauphins autour de la cité flottante, amusé de les voir agir si bruyamment. Fasciné par la coordination, la cohésion qu'ils démontraient, il les envia. Lui, le solitaire taciturne, comprenait mieux que personne ce que le sens du mot unité signifiait. Cependant, la belle harmonie dont son peuple avait toujours bénéficié montrait des signes de lassitude. Leur système s'effritait inexorablement depuis l'annonce de la première vision de la Prêta. Et voilà que leur toute jeune prêtresse avait eu une autre révélation qui avait littéralement mis le feu aux poudres.

En tant que Commandant temporaire de la Garde, il avait assisté à la scène. Il était l'Ombre de Sturten en l'absence de Finnàm. Il avait vu le visage de son roi se décomposer au fur et à mesure que la vérité lui était dévoilée. Le Wallen se caressa la lèvre inférieure de son index, enfonçant légèrement son ongle dans la chair tendre. La petite Wallen avait eu beau choisir ses mots avec précaution sous les regards furieux du souverain et de son frère, les faits n'en étaient pas moins dramatiques. Leur princesse devait épouser non pas le prince mais le roi Thranduil Oropherion, celui-là même qu'exécrait le Phénix, celui-là même qu'il rendait responsable de la disparition de son épouse bien-aimée... La mère d' Ilyrià.

Le suzerain criait déjà à l'injustice, au complot, à la vengeance.

Le Serpent stoppa net. Son beau visage se dénua de toute expression. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ressentait comme un malaise depuis que cette scène s'était jouée sous ses yeux.

Scène... jouée...

Voilà ce qui clochait. Il s'était senti manipulé. Il avait eu l'impression qu'un acte de théâtre venait de se dérouler. Seannadh était un reptile. Aussi les arcanes de la manipulation ne lui étaient pas étrangères. Hors là, tout avait été joué, voire surjoué pour faire sortir le souverain wallen de ses gonds, pour le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Les rouages du serpent s'enclenchèrent pour tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient à son esprit d'elles même. Les images et les bribes de discussions s'entrechoquaient pour lui faire entrevoir une vérité qui lui gela son sang-froid de reptile.

Il devait trouver le roi tout de suite sans perdre un instant. Seannadh alla dans les salons privés de Sturten mais le souverain ne s'y trouvait pas. Il pesta. Le Phénix aurait dû le prévenir de chacun de ses déplacements. Il devait en être informé en sa qualité de Commandant de la Garde.

Il partit vers la terrasse d'où le roi avait pris l'habitude de décoller lorsqu'il prenait son aspect animal. Mais il n'y a avait personne.

Ou plutôt si.

Quand il se retourna, il tomba nez-à-nez avec celui qui avait éveillé ses soupçons. Ils se dévisagèrent sans un mot mais le soldat comprit, en apercevant l'éclat métallique du regard de l'homme en face de lui, que ce dernier l'avait démasqué.

Il sut. Il sut qu'il devait agir rapidement. En un clin d'œil, il muta mais il était déjà trop tard. Le Wallen, celui qui était donc à l'origine du complot visant Ilyrià et par-delà elle son roi il le savait, s'était propulsé dans son dos. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Anaïsa, souhaitant de tout son cœur pouvoir revoir la Lionne un jour.

Enfin, il allait connaître le pays de ses ancêtres. Son seul regret fut d'avoir trouvé le traître trop tard, de n'avoir pu percer son jeu bien plus tôt, avant que tout n'aille trop loin. Il pria Erù d'avoir la mansuétude de protéger les siens de toute la barbarie à venir.

 _\- Tu aurais pu être un si bon élément, Serpent_ , susurra l'homme au creux de son oreille. _Les reptiles sont pourtant faits pour servir le Léviathan, ne penses-tu pas?_

 _\- Jamais! Seul le Phénix est mon maître!_

L'homme se mit à rire en sentant le frissonnement qui avait pris le corps entier du jeune soldat. Seannadh sentit une souffrance inhumaine lui traverser le corps. Il baissa les yeux et la dernière vision qu'il eut fut un poing ensanglanté sortant de son thorax.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ilyrià,

La jeune femme se massa les tempes, encore groggie du traitement de son cousin. Une grimace déforma son joli visage alors que Cendera se campait devant elle en tirant un fauteuil face au sien. Finnàm avait tenu à la ramener à ses appartements après avoir vu les Guérisseurs à la maison de soins. La blessure n'était pas grave. La grosse contusion avait été enduite d'une espèce de pâte verte malodorante à base d' athellas. Elle ressemblait maintenant à un épouvantail avec son visage exsangue zébré de noir et de sang séché mais elle s'en contrefichait.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été neutralisée, qu'un ennemi invisible lui avait arraché le cœur à mains nues et qu'elle avait été consciente tout du long lors de cette opération. Or, l'ennemi n'était pas un inconnu. Loin de là. Il ne s'agissait rien de moins que de son cousin. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu perdre la raison à ce point-là.

Quelque chose clochait forcément. Ilyrià n'était pas idiote malgré ce que tous pensaient. Klaùs était un homme de confiance et un rusé stratège. Or, désormais et pour un moment à n'en point douter, le Dragon avait été mis hors jeu. Elle savait que le Loup, même s'il avait catégoriquement refusé d'en parler avec elle, pensait la même chose. La Wallen l'avait vu ramasser la flasque de son cousin qui avait roulé un peu plus loin et la porter à ses narines. Il l'avait longuement humé et l'éclat sauvage de ses yeux lupins avaient fini de la convaincre. Il avait alors murmuré deux seuls petits mots qu'elle avait lu sur ses lèvres, _cuthag_ et _neas_. Coquelicot et pavot, le mélange détonnant avec lequel s'abrutissaient les Wallens dans les boghas* de la Cité sur la Mer...

Mais personne ne pouvait rien faire pour le Dragon. Klaùs avait tué Fingall. Valar... il avait tué Fingall...

Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et se mit pleurer doucement, ses épaules secouées de sanglots muets. Son monde venait de s'écrouler autour d'elle sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Son cousin était devenu fou, un de ses oursons chéris était mort... Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues rondes sans discontinuer. Cendera voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se recula contre le dossier, tentant en vain de se fondre dans le velours du fauteuil. La seule personne par qui elle aurait aimé être prise dans les bras n'était pas là, encore une fois. Il l'avait quittée après s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien... si tant est que l'on puisse dire cela.

Comment aurait-elle pu aller bien? Elle se sentait blessée physiquement aussi bien qu'affaiblie psychologiquement. Ilyrià avait perdu deux des siens ce soir, son elfe lui avait annoncé leurs épousailles d'une façon aussi injurieuse que cavalière et elle avait bien cru elle aussi partir au pays de Tir Na N'Og ce soir. Elle releva la tête et regarda l'Aiglonne à travers ses cils perlés de larmes.

 _\- J'ai cru mourir... que c'était là la fin dont m'avait prévenue la Bean Sith dans les limbes... Au moins n'aurais-je plus eu à me demander quand allait tomber le couperet de la mort..._ lâcha-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son amie.

 _\- Ce n'était pas une Bean Sith_ , lui murmura Cendera d'une voix rapide, _cela n'a rien à voir mo caraid._

 _\- Mais je l'ai vu,_ protesta Ilyrià.

 _\- Ce que tu as entre-aperçu dans les limbes est ton présent et ton avenir, bana-phrionnsa, non pas la mort._

Cendera regarda la jeune femme et se retint de jurer. Elle ne devrait pas lui révéler ce qu'elle savait mais la Sirène semblait si sûre de sa fin à venir. Elle risquait de compromettre la volonté d'Erù à s'obstiner ainsi. Or, il ne pouvait en être question. Rien ne devait entraver le bon déroulement du plan offert par Illuvatàr.

L'espace d'un moment, l'Aiglonne regretta l'absence de son maître, le Guérisseur, et qu'il lui ait confié une telle mission. L'imprévisibilité comme le caractère fougueux des deux âmes concernées rendaient la moindre de ses actions délicate à entreprendre. Mais Cendera était réputée pour être quelqu'un ne mâchant pas ses mots ainsi qu'elle l'avait démontré un peu plus tôt avec le prince elfique.

En revanche, ce qui la dérangeait était qu'elle savait pertinemment que son mentor lui cachait des informations. Il lui dissimulait sciemment une partie de la vérité. Elle en était certaine. Comment pouvait-elle alors appréhender les tenants et les aboutissants si elle n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main? Sa décision fut ainsi prise, espérant qu'elle faisait là le bon choix. Pourvu qu'elle ne gâche pas tout...

La Sirène risquait de très mal prendre ses révélations. Après tout, la fille de Sturten avait hérité du Phénix une certaine propension aux emportements. Sans doute allait-elle mal réagir et vouloir prendre à contre-pied cette vision. La jeune Ilyrià avait un intellect très instinctif basé sur l'affect. Elle vivait en fonction de ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était pour cette raison, entre autres, qu'elle n'avait pu résister longtemps à l'attraction que l' ellon exerçait sur elle. Ses émotions étaient trop intenses et pouvaient être un moteur à ses actions comme un frein. La Wallen décida de tout lui révéler d'un bloc. Il valait mieux préconiser l'authenticité avec la Sirène, quitte à se montrer brutale.

L'Aiglonne se rapprocha un peu plus de la jeune femme et lui prit le visage entre ses mains comme pour examiner de plus près ses blessures. Elle planta ses yeux bruns dans ceux, peu sûrs, de son amie. D'une voix à peine audible, aussi légère que la brise d'été qui caressait les flancs escarpés de la Tour, elle souffla en la maintenant fermement pour l'empêcher de vaciller.

 _\- Il ne s'agit en rien d'une Bean Sith Ilyrià. Je vais te dire qui est cette jeune fille, celle grâce à qui tu as pu prendre la pleine mesure de ton amour pour un certain roi cerf... Il te faut cependant garder cela pour toi, mo caraid,... Tu pourras lui en parler quand vous serez seuls, à l'abri de toute indiscrétion._

 _\- Que de mystère..._ railla la jeune femme. Elle se tût devant la mine sévère de l'apprentie Chamane.

 _\- Cette jeune fille..._

 _\- Oui_ , s'impatienta Ilyrià.

\- … _est la raison de tout ceci... le but caché de votre union. Il devait être dissimulé aux yeux du monde extérieur... pour sa propre sécurité._

 _\- Ah oui? Ce n'était donc pas pour l'Amour Universel entre Wallens et Elfes?_

 _\- Et bien..._ sourit Cendera. _D'une certaine manière, je suppose que l'on peut dire que si. Elle est la Chimère._

 _\- Ci_ _od? Qu'est-ce_ _que…_

 _\- La Chimère... mi elfe, mi Wallen. Elle est ta fille, votre fille à Thranduil et à toi._

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

*proverbe marocain...

* boghas: caves...

Alors cette fin de partie? Cela vous a-t-il plu et donné envie d'en savoir plus ou on arrête les frais ici?! ;)

Dans tous les cas, merci à tous les didous de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici! ^^

31 chapitres qui m'ont permis d'écrire, de rêver toute seule, d'avoir, si le karma est généreux avec votre serviteur, embarqué quelques personnes avec moi!

31 chapitres qui m'ont permis de chercher de nouvelles play-list pour coller à chaque perso et aux sentiments exacerbés qu'ils m'inspirent tous!

31 chapitres qui m'ont permis de connaître de forts sympathiques nanas un peu, beaucoup pour certaines, cinglées comme je les aime... tout comme moi! elles se reconnaîtront mes loutes!

voili voilou j'avais envie de faire une tite dédicaces à toutes! C'est fait!

Bisous tout doux!


	33. Chapter 32

Salut les didoudoudous! comment ça va bien? Voici la dernière cuvée... Le premier chapitre de la seconde partie... en espérant qu'il vous plaise! ;)

je remercie mes fidèles qui sont toujours là, qui me laissent une trace de leur passage et quelle trace d'ailleurs! Vos reviews m'ont subjuguées... Je suis encore toute émue, une larmichette me monte au coin de l'œil droit... Vous êtes sensass les meufs! … ne vous gênez pas pour continuer, hein?! J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas...

Juliefanfic: ma douce lady te voilà devenue Lady reporter ! et crois-moi quand je te dis j'achète ! Tu es merveilleuse! Et merci pour tout en particulier avec ta tendinite ! c'est Noël bientôt alors bisous caramélisés, chocolatés, nougatés et tutti quanti !

Virginie : Contente que ça te plaise ! Et bonne lecture !

Mathy : ma tomate en chocolat !... bah oui c'est Noël... Merci pour ta review qui est tombée à point dans le creux de la vague où je me trouvais ! Tu m'as donné envie de me remettre à écrire dans un moment où je n'y avais plus goût ! Merci mon chaton !

Sandra : mon satanas endiablé ta review est plendide ! Comment te dire ?... je suis excessivement heureuse que tu aimes ce qui a été fait de notre petite Aiglonne et de ce sublime elfe qui soupire après elle ! Un certain pov dans ce chapitre t'es dédié mon petit sucre ! =p

Ma bêta super canon/relectrice/revieweuse : tu es une bêta en or! Certes nous en entraînons dans des délires complètement barrés mais c'est ça qui est bon non?! En tout cas merci pour tout! Et pour toi... une certaine scène rallongée parce que bon voilà quoi !:)

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous donne les musiques sur lesquelles j'ai écrit tellement elles m'ont inspiré !

-1er pov : Monsters, d'Imagine Dragon / Bartholomew de silent comedy/ i'm gonna do my thing de the royal deluxe

-2ème pov :Raise the dead de raign / Afraid de the Neighbourhood/ runnin d'Adam Lambert.

-3ème pov : eicile de Modestep / crazy in love the fifty shades of grey / paradisa awaits de killer tracks.

4ème pov : fire meet gasoline de Sia / the arrival de zack Hemsey / Hello de Adèle.

ENJOY les didous !

Chapitre 32, début de la seconde partie... quelques semaines plus tard,

Iffrin, Klaùs,

Le Wallen descendit doucement les marches menant aux geôles les plus profondes de la Maison du Roi. Il sifflotait doucement une ritournelle des plus joyeuses alors que ses bottes martelaient durement la pierre froide. Ses doigts effleurèrent la roche humide alors qu'il se dirigeait gaiement dans les entrailles de la cité excavée.

Il avait toujours aimé l'aspect glauque des soubassements. L'humidité, les lueurs fantomatiques des quelques chandelles dispersées çà et là donnaient au lieu une allure mortifère qui n'était pas sans rappeler les Boghas* de la Cité sur la Mer. Il en avait été un fidèle et assidu adepte, se repaissant encore et encore de la fange wallen. Son peuple avait beau dans sa grande majorité être uni, il n'en était pas moins vrai que certains d'entre eux restaient de fieffés tordus se dit-il dans un rire intérieur.

Un sourire nostalgique étira les lèvres pleines de l'homme. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés et les ébouriffa encore un peu plus. Les Boghas... Voilà bien un des seuls endroits qui lui avaient manqué lors de son longs passages sur Terra... Il s'agissait là des caves de la grande Tour où chaque Wallen avait mis les pieds au moins une fois. Lui les avait personnellement honoré de sa présence tous les soirs depuis sa majorité, et même avant se rappela-t-il narquois, jusqu'à la veille de son départ pour l'autre Monde.

Elles étaient la définition même de la dépravation et de l'immoralité. Les caves de la cité étaient connues pour abriter les turpitudes et les dévergondages de tous ceux qui souhaitaient s'y abandonner, particulièrement les consommateurs de substances hallucinogènes comme les amateurs de parties fines. Les exactions les plus décadentes y étaient perpétrées pour son plus grand bonheur. Même le Roi Phénix avait déjà passé plusieurs nuits dans les caves. Son propre père en était un fervent client lui aussi.

D'un pas de deux gracieux, il dévala les quelques marches qui restaient avant d'arriver devant la cellule qu'il convoitait. Le Dragon Pourpre avait été mis à l'écart des quelques autres prisonniers pour les protéger de sa folie meurtrière mais aussi afin de ne pas effrayer les habitants du dessus avec ses rugissements et autres hurlements. Lui s'en délectait sans jamais sans lasser mais reconnaissait que les non-initiés à la souffrance pouvaient en être effrayés. La douleur, la rage et le désespoir qui se détachaient clairement des cris de Klaùs étaient tout bonnement stupéfiants.

L'utilisation des deux toxines avaient été diablement efficace. Indépendamment l'une de l'autre, elles étaient déjà d'une puissance faramineuse mais combinées... un humain lambda en serait mort, un elfe... et bien il ne savait pas trop quel genre d'effets cette potion pouvait avoir sur eux... Il se jura d'essayer un de ces jours la dangereuse composition sur l'un d'eux. Pourquoi pas ce roi pédant et si sûr de lui qui culbutait Ilyrià sans vergogne?... Il secoua la tête pour reprendre le cours de ses pensées. Les Wallens, eux, ne mourraient pas sous l'emprise de l'hallucinogène mais, petite quantité par petite quantité, le retour n'en était que plus pervers. Leur consommateur devenait délirant et paranoïaque, ne pouvant que rarement revenir de ce voyage éprouvant. Il fallait une force de caractère colossale, de celle qui faisait définitivement défaut au Dragonnet trop ancré dans ses propres démons. La potion décuplait la part animale et consumait l'humanité de l'hôte en un combat intérieur dont aucune ne sortait décemment sortir vainqueur.

Dans le cas de Klaùs, le Dragon tapissait son éther de ses élucubrations dévorantes, de son appétit maladivement glouton d'émotions qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à ressentir quand bien même son âme humaine l'enjoignait à protéger sa cousine au péril de toute autre vie. Jamais il ne pourrait faire la part des choses. Jamais.

Le Ceanar avait beau passé tout le temps qu'il ne réservait pas à sa protégée auprès de son ami, il y avait très peu de chances qu'il arrive à le faire revenir de l'obscurité un jour. Il frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre en signe de contentement. Il avait réussi à extorquer quelques échos d'informations aux gardiens même si cela s'était avéré relativement succin. Il avait ainsi pu apprendre que le jeune Wallen reprenait de temps en temps conscience dans la noirceur de sa folie. Cependant ses retours, toujours fugaces, ne se révélaient en aucun cas dangereux pour leur entreprise.

Pour le moment, tout se déroulait à peu près comme prévu. Leur commanditaire lui avait fait parvenir un pli de la Cité sur la Mer lui apprenant avec plaisir que son oncle, le roi Sturten, avait été mis au courant. Il connaissait maintenant l'identité de celui avec qui devait réellement s'unir sa fille et en avait été choqué au point d'avoir été pris de folie passagère. Le Phénix avait alors tout détruit autour de lui. L'homme sourit. Voilà qui serait intéressant. Les envolées lyriques et le caractère plus qu'ombrageux du souverain wallen promettaient une réaction des plus spectaculaires. Il ne saurait jamais voir plus loin que le bout du nez de sa rage. Il lui paraissait d'ailleurs étrange que des légions de Wallens ne soient pas déjà arrivés dans la Forêt Noire pour récupérer le joyau de leur suzerain.

Il s'était bien rendu compte que des choses se tramaient autour de lui... trop de chuchotements, de messes basses qui s'interrompaient à sa vue entre le Ceanar, le prince Legolas et le roi Thranduil. Heureusement, les autres seigneurs elfes étaient repartis dans leurs domaines respectifs, désireux de laisser agir le souverain sylvestre à sa guise et rassérénés que la stupide prémonition de leurs dieux soit sur la voie de la réalisation... du moins publiquement. Après tout, que sa cousine s'unisse avec le père ou le fils, pour eux cela n'était que secondaire.

Le Wallen n'était pas dupe. Sous leurs grands airs d'honneur et autres niaiseries bien elfiques, ils étaient comme tout à chacun. Ils ne pensaient qu'à servir leurs propres intérêts ou, au contraire, les desservir. On ne pouvait la lui faire à lui.

Ne se targuait-il pas d'être le plus grands des bâtards qu' Arda ait jamais porté, son représentant le plus méprisable? Et il adorait cela au-delà du mesurable. Klaùs, malgré ses dires, était resté le petit garçon apeuré à l'idée de se retrouver seul et abandonné de tous qu'il avait toujours été. Certes, il était devenu cet homme corrompu et vicieux au fil des années. Les blessures qui l'avaient tourmentées enfant l'avait profondément marqué mais, au fond bien au fond de lui, son âme avait conservé une certaine noblesse à défaut de pureté. Le Dragon Pourpre aimait le goût du sang, du sexe et de tout ce qui pouvait l'amener à une indolence salutaire. Néanmoins, il ne faisait pas de mal, pas vraiment. Il était plutôt détaché de tout et de tous.

Lui non. Il aimait faire mal. Il adorait ça. Ces quelques mots résumaient le fossé qu'il y avait entre eux ainsi qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait jamais pu souffrir son cadet. Klaùs avait une flétrissure de sa nature dragonnesque, et ce depuis sa naissance... une différence que lui avait toujours notée, qui l'avait rendu hors de lui particulièrement depuis qu'il en découvert le secret honteux. Un rire joyeux s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres charnues.

Enfin, Klaùs était là où il se devait d'être... dans le néant dont il n'aurait jamais dû sortir.

Le Wallen fit ouvrir la lourde porte de la cellule qui l'intéressait et entra. Il referma derrière lui en s'accoudant nonchalamment au chambranle. Les bras croisés sur son large torse, un rictus retroussa ses lèvres comme les babines d'un animal. Il était très beau lui aussi, une aura virile alliée à des traits fins que n'aurait renié aucun sculpteur. Toutefois, l'éclat de ses yeux rendait son aspect plus sauvage et dangereux que la grande majorité de ses congénères. Il respirait le vice et le calcul. Un plaisir malsain éclaira son regard où se lisait toute la noirceur de son être. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant sur les murs nus de la pièce lugubre et un tic amusé agita ses muscles faciaux. Il apprécia les ténèbres qui enveloppaient le Wallen enchaîné, léchant le corps endolori du jeune homme à terre.

Klaùs se tenait à genoux, ses bras puissants toujours entravés. De lourdes chaînes de mythril emprisonnaient solidement ses poignets, le crucifiant au sol. C'était malheureusement un mal nécessaire pour cet homme considéré si néfaste.

Le Loup avait pris ses précautions. Il connaissait mieux qui quiconque son second et de quoi il était capable. Le Dragon Pourpre n'avait-il pas massacré l'un des leurs à coups de crocs, l'un des plus forts de la Garde Wallen qui plus était?

Klaùs leva la tête vers son visiteur. Il faisait peine à voir ... Ses joues creusées par le refus de s'alimenter, une fine barbe blonde mangeait son visage émacié. Ses yeux noirs brillaient de par la maladie et surtout Iffrin pouvait y voir l'étincelle de folie qui s'accrochait désespérément à son frère. Cependant, son visiteur ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une once d'admiration teintée de jalousie. S'il était à terre, le jeune homme n'en paraissait pas moins outrageusement grandi et d'une absolue fierté. Son menton dressé avec arrogance, il planta son regard incertain dans le sien, attendant que ce dernier ne se décide à prendre la parole, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence assourdissant.

 _\- Klaùs_ , soupira-t-il exagérément. _Klaùs, Klaùs..._

 _-Arrête de répéter mon prénom ainsi,_ railla le prisonnier d'une voix éraillée. _D'aucun pourrait croire que tu pries, Iffrin._

 _-Ah oui?_ -son interlocuteur arqua un sourcil moqueur. _Un Dieu sanglant alors... sanglant et fou à lier._

 _-La folie est une tare familiale, brathair_ , rit son cadet à genoux en se redressant légèrement. _Ainsi sont réputés les Dragons._

Iffrin fit quelques pas dans sa direction et s'accroupit face à lui.

 _-Et aujourd'hui est un jour avec on dirait..._ souffla le grand reptile. _Tu as l'air relativement conscient. La dernière fois que je suis venu te visiter, c'est à peine si tu ne bavais pas comme un nourrisson collé au sein de sa mère._

Klaùs ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Il ne savait que trop à quel point son frère avait malheureusement raison. Leurs visages se touchaient presque et il était réellement troublant de voir combien ils se ressemblaient malgré leurs dissonances. Leurs profils aristocratiques avec cette touche néanmoins sauvageonne auraient pu être jumeaux si ce n'étaient leurs nez, aquilin pour l'aîné et sensiblement épaté pour son cadet.

Soudain, Iffrin attrapa les mâchoires de son frère entre ses doigts qui s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Klaùs sentit ses ongles s'incruster si profondément que quelques gouttes vermeilles perlèrent sur sa peau pâle. Son frater l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux pour lui démontrer ainsi qui, d'eux deux, était le plus fort. Iffrin pouvait voir la rage étinceler au fond des prunelles de son frère et crût même les voir rougeoyer alors qu'il savait que seul l'amusement habitait les siennes. Il sentait de même son souffle brûlant se mêler au sien.

Ils avaient beau se haïr comme peu de personnes en étaient capables, ils n'en restaient pas moins des frères... Ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce qui jamais ne se recoupaient mais qui, par ailleurs, ne pouvaient exister l'une sans l'autre. La haine découlait d'un vieil amour mal construit, la colère de la frustration, le désespoir de la déception... en tout cas pour Klaùs.

 _-Cuin_? marmonna Iffrin en passant son autre main dans les cheveux sales de son petit frère si semblables aux siens. _Quand comprendras-tu que tu ne peux rien contre moi, Klaùs? Tu n'as jamais pu et jamais tu ne le pourras... J'ai toujours trois coups d'avance sur toi. Arrête de me défier, Dragon Pourpre._

Son cadet frémit de dégoût au contact des doigts bouillants et se retint de se cabrer pour les éviter. Au contraire, il ancra son regard dans celui de son frère. Lui montrer la moindre faiblesse signerait sa défaite totale.

 _-je te tuerai, tiens le toi pour dit, mo brathair._

 _-Mais en attendant?_ ironisa Iffrin. _Que feras-tu? -_ il se courba vers lui pour susurrer à son oreille. _Que peux-tu faire d'ici? Tu es aussi dangereux qu'un lézard. Tu ne sers personne ni aucune cause... Resteras-tu seulement en vie encore bien longtemps, brathair? Je ne sais si tu te rends compte de la portée de tes actes dernièrement mais je connais un ourson qui est devenu grâce à toi un ours bien enragé..._

 _-Je ne sais comment,_ gronda Klaùs, _mais je sais que c'est toi le responsable._

Iffrin resserra sa prise sur le visage douloureux de son cadet et le secoua avec véhémence.

 _-Prouve-le,_ rit-il _,_ sournois. _La rage coule désormais dans les veines de Fillan et je t'en remercie. Tu me l'as servi sur un plateau d'argent... Que crois-tu pouvoir faire d'ici?_ continua-t-il impitoyable devant la mine terrible de Klaùs. _Que crois-tu pouvoir faire pour a co-ogha? La petite Sirène est si... perdue sans toi... La nouvelle de ses noces à venir avec ce roi semble l'avoir prise au dépourvu. Tu devrais la voir traîner son âme en peine... C'est d'un désopilant!_

 _-Laisse-là,_ siffla son frère, hors de lui.

 _-Cha_ , souffla Iffrin d'une voix doucereuse. _Je te_ _promets_ _de ne pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux... Quelqu'un d'autre s'en fera un plaisir. Quelqu'un qui n'attend que ça, qui a la vengeance chevillée au corps... son désir de revanche sur elle, Finnàm et le seigneur des lieux est incommensurable..._

 _-Muireall,_ murmura Klaùs, les yeux fous.

Son frère le relâcha avant de se remettre debout lestement et de le narguer du regard.

 _-Tu as tout compris,_ claironna le Dragon Rouge. _Le requin n'a qu'une seule idée fixe en tête. Se délecter des chairs de notre jolie cousine. Il prendra enfin ce qu'elle lui a toujours refusé. Je dois admettre que la voir ouvrir si bien les cuisses pour un elfe le fâche assez... Il ne pense qu'à ça l'animal,_ s'esclaffa Iffrin en pensant déjà aux dommages qu'allait infliger son complice à sa propre parente _. Il lui fera tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle étanche sa rancune de ses larmes._

Klaùs tint bon. Il ne céda pas à ses provocations. Il ne le devait surtout pas mais à l'inverse rester de marbre face à lui. S'il arrivait à rester lucide assez longtemps, peut-être pourrait-il soutirer quelques informations capitales à Iffrin. Pour le moment, rien de précis n'avait été mentionné et il sentait malheureusement sa raison commencer à le quitter à nouveau. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder sa pensée cohérente, à se focaliser sur ce qui se jouait ici.

Il avait compris que son aîné l'avait piégé, que Muireall était complice de ses forfaits. Mais pourquoi? Leurs objectifs semblaient diverger et il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils l'avaient mis totalement hors-jeu. Cela ne correspondait pas au comportement habituel de son frère qui aurait dû préférer le garder aux premières loges, l'observer se débattre dans ce marasme qu'il aurait lui-même orchestré.

Alors pourquoi? Juste le plaisir de faire souffrir gratuitement?

Ses idées avaient de plus en plus de mal à se placer correctement et Iffrin n'était pas stupide au point de lui dévoiler ses motivations. Ça aussi c'était un trait de famille... Que ce soient eux ou leur paternel, aucun des trois dragons n'était marqué par la stupidité. Quant à celles du requin, ses raisons étaient autrement plus claires et primaires. Il désirait briser Ilyrià, lui faire payer un affront imaginaire. Il voulait de même entraîner dans son sillage de destruction Finnàm qu'il considérait comme responsable du manque à gagner qu'avait été Ilyrià ses yeux et Thranduil qui se dressait en travers de sa route.

Iffrin était autrement plus pernicieux et rusé. Il espionnait, calculait pour enfin agir. Le Wallen ne se lançait pas dans des entreprises hasardeuses. Et c'était exactement ça qui, dans ses rares moments de clairvoyance, perturbait Klaùs. Son frère aimait créer le chaos, provoquer les ennuis et regarder les effets dévastateurs de ce qu'il avait engendré. Or, dans ce cas, son instinct lui soufflait qu'il y avait peut-être plus. Évidemment, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se faire confiance, à lui comme à ses perceptions. Sa vision était faussée, galvaudée par un esprit beaucoup trop malmené.

Klaùs était frustré. La folie qui le guettait, le mettant plus bas que terre, était épouvantablement sournoise. Quand il pensait enfin reprendre le dessus, elle louvoyait pour se glisser dans chaque interstice qu'il n'avait pu colmater... et il sombrait de nouveau au plus profond de ses abysses personnels.

Il se redressa encore du mieux qu'il le pouvait au vu de sa position inconfortable et regarda à nouveau son frère dans les yeux, sans peur ni colère. Juste une froideur digne du souverain de ces bois. Klaùs avait appris quelques petites choses au contact des elfes ces derniers mois. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte jusque-là, il était devenu beaucoup plus posé, limite placide lui qui n'avait jamais été que bouillonnement. Il n'était plus le Dragonnet emporté qu'il était encore quelques mois plus tôt avant son départ. Il vit avec satisfaction son frère décontenancé par son calme.

 _-Je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même, je te l'accorde,_ articula-t-il avec un flegme à la limite de l'effrayant puis, dans un sourire carnassier: _Je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme. Tu as réussi, par je ne sais quel odieux stratagème, à m'éjecter de ta trajectoire... Je ne peux le prouver et je te sais assez intelligent pour ne rien dire... même pas infirmer ton implication mais ne dit-on pas que la folie est incomplète si ledit fou en est conscient?_ -cette fois, ce fut lui qui se pencha vers son frère- _Je ne serai pas toujours dans ce cachot, Iffrin. Je vais en sortir,_ lui assura-t-il d'une voix forte et claire. _Et ce jour-là, je vous tuerai tous les deux. Dis à Muireall que s'il touche à Ilyrià, je lui arracherai son maudit aileron et le lui ferai manger. J'y prendrai grand plaisir, crois-moi. Je ne sais ce que tu mijotes mais je le saurai... et si ce n'est moi, il restera toujours Finn..._

 _-A Ceanar,_ sourit Iffrin avec dédain. _Cet homme t'a toujours vrillé la raison mo brathair. Ton amant occasionnel ne sera jamais un problème pour moi malgré toute sa ruse. Vous êtes tous tellement attachés les uns aux autres! Une faiblesse qui vous perdra tous._

Soudain, une pensée s'infiltra dans le brouillard qui envahissait peu à peu l'esprit du jeune homme à terre. Une aura d'assurance impressionnante se dégagea de lui alors qu'un grand sourire incurvait ses lèvres charnues.

 _-Ce n'est pas une faiblesse,_ dit-il doucement. _Je me suis choisi cette famille. Je ne suis pas seul._

 _-C'est bien ça,_ le coupa Iffrin avec hauteur. _Le frein à toute chose._

 _-Tu n'as rien compris. La famille, c'est le pouvoir, brathair. Je vais me relever de cette épreuve plus fort encore et ils seront là pour me soutenir. Je sortirai d'ici. Je te le promets, grand frère._

Une lueur d'inquiétude dansa dans les iris d'onyx d'Iffrin mais il se reprit très rapidement et retrouva son air suffisant habituel. Cependant, Klaùs s'en moquait éperdument. Il lui avait suffi d'apercevoir ce léger doute dans les yeux de son frère. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte et toqua pour que le gardien lui ouvre. Il ne daigna jeter un regard au Wallen enchaîné au sol mais ne put s'empêcher de faire encore acte de bravade face à lui.

 _-Tu ne pourras rien faire, tu es si faible, brathair... un enfant face à un géant._

 _-Cela a donné corps à de nombreuses légendes Iffrin... les plus belles qui soient._

Iffrin ne répondit pas et se contenta de claquer la porte derrière lui. Il ne pas voulait donner plus de poids à son cadet mais les faits étaient parlants d'eux même. Klaùs sourit alors que la migraine, désormais vieille compagne, revenait battre la campagne sur ses tempes. La douleur lui vrillait le crâne et s'insinuait partout en lui. Il avait l'impression que cette souffrance ne s'arrêterait jamais... Sa peau était brûlante comme jamais auparavant elle ne l'avait été, des gouttes de sueur luisaient sur sa chair meurtrie comme si des milliers d'aiguilles s'infiltraient en lui avec une délectable lenteur. Il sentait ses pensées prendre le chemin d'escampette et sa conscience se mettre en retrait.

Il s'accrocha encore un moment aux quelques restes de lucidité qui le traversaient sommairement. Il ne savait pas quand il arriverait à de nouveau faire surface... Tout ce que le Dragon pouvait espérer était qu'il reprenne ses esprits pour la prochaine visite du Ceanar. Il devait lui rendre compte de sa conversation avec Iffrin, lui dire de surveiller encore plus étroitement son frère et cette ordure de Muireall... Il devait lui dire de faire attention à lui, qu'il fallait tenir informé Thranduil que le requin s'en prendrait, il ne savait quand, à sa cousine.

Si quelque chose arrivait à la jeune Wallen, il sombrerait définitivement dans la folie sans aucune chance d'en réchapper. La situation était bien plus que complexe. Ils étaient tous au bord d'un précipice, entourés d'un épais brouillard. Comment marcher sur un fil alors que personne ne voyait dans cette purée de pois qu'était devenue leur vie à tous?

Un sourire enfantin naquit sur les lèvres pleines, illuminant son visage blême. Il arriverait à se relever de cette épreuve. Sans nul doute. Il en ressortirait plus fort encore. Après tout, il était Klaùs, le Dragon Pourpre. C'était lui qui inspirait la peur et donnait la mort.

Oui, il s'en sortirait... restait à savoir quand.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ilyrià,

Où se recueillir quand il n'y avait aucune tombe à honorer? Comment alors pouvait-on pleurer la perte d'un ami si cher à son cœur? Comment verser ne serait-ce qu'une unique larme quand vos yeux étaient trop secs de s'être tellement épanchés sur le sort funeste de son cousin?...

Ces questions, couplées à bien d'autres encore, dansaient sans relâche dans l'esprit d' Ilyrià en une valse moribonde. Assise sur le sol malgré qu'elle fût gelée jusqu'aux os sous sa robe de lainage gris, la Wallen fixait sans le voir l'emplacement où le corps de Fingall avait été brûlé. Elle pouvait encore distinguer les traces noires du bûcher. Les souvenirs et les odeurs l'assaillirent comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir pleurer mais elle ne l'avait que trop fait ces dernières semaines. Elle était persuadée que plus aucune perle salée ne pourrait jamais franchir la barrière de ses yeux. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à son cher ourson, l'air vint à lui manquer et une sensation d'étouffement lui étreignit la poitrine. La jeune femme s'allongea sur la terre froide recouverte d'une épaisse pellicule de poudreuse, conférant à ce lieu désormais maudit une fausse allure virginale. Cette pureté n'était qu'un leurre comme ils l'étaient tous désormais.

Chacun faisait semblant... semblant que tout irait mieux, qu'ils se relèveraient après une telle épreuve... comme si cela était seulement possible. Elle gratta la neige de son index bleui par le froid. Finnàm se mentait à lui-même en se persuadant qu'il arriverait à ramener la situation à la normale et qu'il démêlerait le vrai du faux... Cendera lui assurait qu'elle trouverait un remède pour soigner Klaùs mais elle aussi se fourvoyait... Quant à Thranduil... Ilyrià soupira.

Repenser à l'elfe lui serra le cœur. Des semaines s'étaient écoulées sans qu'ils aient une conversation qui sortait des histoires de protocoles ou des us de ce foutu royaume sylvestre. Ils ne se voyaient que rarement et jamais dans un contexte qui pouvait être propice à une quelconque intimité. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il cherchait à l'éviter, que la situation telle qu'elle était présentement l'arrangeait.

Mais pourquoi? … parce qu'ils étaient aussi obtus l'un que l'autre. Ils campaient tous les deux sur leurs positions, aussi précaires fussent-elles. La Wallen lui en voulait de l'avoir prise au dépourvu, de l'avoir mise devant le fait accompli de devoir l'épouser... Comment avait-il pu se montrer si insensible à son désarroi? L'ellon, quant à lui, lui retournait cette rancœur de la voir si peu réactive. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle freine des quatre fers à l'idée de devenir reine. Un rire cynique secoua le corps endolori par le froid d' Ilyrià. Sa robe trempée collait à son corps. Elle se leva difficilement et prit le chemin du retour.

Il lui fallait se changer avant sa leçon. Une grimace déforma les traits de son visage. Elle qui avait cru échapper à ce calvaire se retrouvait dedans jusqu'au cou et elle risquait incessamment sous peu de mourir d'ennui. Elle se fichait comme d'une guigne de quel elfe avait bâti telle cité détruite depuis maintenant des lustres. Thranduil avait cependant décrété qu'une souveraine devait, à l'instar de lui-même, connaître sur le bout des doigts tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin au monde elfique.

Banrigh*... Ilyrià en aurait ri si elle ne s'était pas sentie si pitoyable. Elle n'en avait pas l'étoffe, loin de là et savait que l' elfe pensait la même chose. Cette malheureuse constatation lui écorchait le cœur. Qu'elle fut sa maîtresse était une chose certes concevable et, quelque part confortable, sa femme en revanche... La Wallen ne pouvait cesser de penser et repenser au tableau trônant en bonne place dans la chambre à coucher de son amant. Un aiguillon venimeux piqua son âme, sachant indubitablement qu'elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur de l'auguste reine... elle ne le souhaitait d'ailleurs pas.

En tout premier lieu, parce que la tâche lui répugnait au plus haut point. Gouverner quoi que ce fut n'avait jamais été un de ses objectifs, qui plus était un peuple qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Son double allié à son propre tempérament d'humaine faisaient qu' Ilyrià n'aspirait qu'à la liberté et aux sentiments grisants qui en découlaient. Elle désirait aller où le vent la portait et non vivre de contraintes, faire ce qui lui chantait, aimer comme elle le voulait. La différence qu'elle sentait déjà dans ses rapports avec son roi la révoltait complètement.

Elle avait la certitude que ce damné elfe voudrait la modeler à l'image qu'il lui seyait à lui afin qu'elle se plie à son bon vouloir sans toutefois la briser. De cela aussi elle était certaine. Mais l'un sans l'autre était-il seulement possible? La Wallen se voyait plutôt comme un roseau qui, toujours, reprendrait sa forme initiale, indomptable.

Il lui manquait tellement... Valar, ce qu'elle pouvait lui en vouloir en ce moment précis! La jeune femme se sentait abandonnée, laissée pour compte. Il ne pensait qu'à ses leçons de sindarin comme de maintien alors qu'elle-même ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose... profiter d'un peu de répit en sa compagnie. Elle était dévastée depuis les derniers événements et avait besoin d'un rempart à son mal-être, égide qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à lui procurer. Pourtant, elle aurait pensé que l' ellon le lui aurait accordé après ces instants tragiques.

Elle le trouvait d'une insensibilité débilitante. Il avait beau avoir des millénaires à son actif, c'était décidément un sot. C'était de ses bras à lui qu'elle avait besoin, non de ceux de ses amis en dépit de tout l'amour qu'elle leur portait.

Elle grimpa les escaliers menant à la Maison du Roi en ahanant péniblement. Sa robe mouillée engluait affreusement son corps et semblait peser une tonne. Ilyrià jura, soufflant encore une fois dans le creux de ses mains jointes. L'irritation de la laine et le froid ambiant sur sa peau mouillée lui martyrisaient les chairs.

Au moins, éprouvait-elle ainsi une quelconque sensation... à défaut des belles mains de son suzerain. Il ne l'avait plus touchée, odieusement loin d'elle depuis la nuit de Turuhalmë. Sans doute regrettait-il déjà la vision de la Dame de Lorien... Après tout, la manière cavalière dont il lui avait présenté les choses sans prendre la peine d'en reparler depuis parlait pour lui. Ilyrià se sentait monstrueusement frustrée, voire affamée. Elle n'avait aucune honte à se l'avouer. S'il était plus royal que jamais, Thranduil lui paraissait aussi froid qu'un fjörd comme s'il s'obstinait à dresser des barrières entre eux... Elle qui pensait avoir franchi une étape décisive avec l'elfe au soir de son anniversaire avait l'impression d'avoir reculer de dix pas.

Elle secoua la tête, faisant virevolter ses boucles brunes collées en une masse informe par la neige fondue et passa sa main sur ses yeux fatigués. Même physiquement, elle n'était pas au mieux... De grands cernes grisâtres cerclaient son regard éteint et sa peau dorée n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, laissant désormais place à une lividité qui ne lui allait décidément pas au teint. Elle devait impérativement se reprendre. Surmonter la perte de son cousin chéri et de son ourson était une chose impossible, sans parler de la peur qu'elle ressentait au creux de son ventre quant à la réaction de son père dont elle n'avait, pour le moment, aucune nouvelle. Elle connaissait son géniteur et savait que le retour de bâton risquait de laisser bien des dommages...

Le bruit de voix la tira de son apathie. Les intonations ennuyées au timbre de basse de l'une d'entre elles la firent frissonner. Elle avança silencieusement pour voir à qui s'adressait Thranduil avec autant de déférence et de quoi? Douceur? Son cœur eut un sévère loupé en voyant son interlocutrice. Une elleth se tenait face à lui. Elle réunissait à elle seule, au grand dam de la Wallen, tous les critères auxquels la gent elfique aspirait. Épouvantablement belle et encore, elle trouva le terme bien en deçà de la réalité, elle resplendissait.

Grande et élancée, cette elfine était tout ce qu'elle-même n'était pas, encore moins depuis quelques temps. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un splendide blond qui cascadaient librement jusqu'à ses cuisses, un teint de porcelaine, des pommettes hautes et saillantes, une jolie bouche aux proportions admirables. Son corps félin aux magnifiques déliés tendait sans retenue vers le roi dont elle était horriblement proche, une main posée avec une négligence feinte sur son avant-bras. Les poings d' Ilyrià se serrèrent convulsivement sans qu'elle y prenne garde. Ses doigts gourds trahirent sa présence. Leur rigidité était telle qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de douleur. La Wallen tourna les talons pour s'éclipser mais il était trop tard. Elle fut vite arrêtée dans son élan par la voix péremptoire de Thranduil.

-Dame Ilyrià -qu'elle pouvait détester cette façon polie et surannée qu'il avait de s'adresser à elle lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls!- D'où venez-vous donc ainsi?

Elle se força à se retourner. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte plus que cramoisie, n'étant que trop consciente de sa mise affligeante. Elle croisa le regard polaire et désapprobateur du roi qui se retenait à grand peine de souffler de mécontentement. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux des siens qui s'entrechoquèrent à ceux de l'inconnue.

Cette dernière la dévisageait avec amusement, un de ses magnifiques sourcils arqués par la raillerie. Avec colère, elle la vit la jauger des pieds à la tête et lui sourire alors avec condescendance comme si, à la voir, elle plaignait Thranduil de devoir subir une telle humaine même si c'était là la volonté des Valar. Ilyrià voyait d'où elle se tenait les rouages de son esprit s'enclencher. Elle devait se dire que cette union était plus que malvenue et qu'elle partageait le désarroi de son seigneur. L'elfine transpirait la commisération.

-Je suis allée prendre l'air, mon seigneur, dit la Wallen d'une voix neutre.

Thranduil se retint de répondre quelque chose qui aurait été d'une rare désobligeance à n'en point douter au vu de ses narines dilatées sous l'effet de la colère. Au lieu de cela, il désigna l'elleth et lâcha avec raideur:

-Dame Wallen -encore pire! Ilyrià serra les dents, elle se sentait d'humeur à mordre tout à coup- voici Dame Niobé. -il se tourna ensuite à demi vers sa compagne et sourit, diplomate- Dame Niobé nous revient d'un long séjour dans la cité d' Imladris... Nous sommes extrêmement heureux de la revoir prendre place parmi les siens.

L' elfine adressa à son tour un sourire éblouissant au souverain avant de fixer à nouveau ses grands yeux émeraudes sur Ilyrià qui vit avec courroux une moue méprisante teinter son visage parfait. La Wallen aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher dans un trou de souris. La manière dont l'elfe regardait son roi lui vrillait l'âme, surtout en ce moment où, non seulement elle ne ressemblait strictement à rien, mais alors qu'un fossé semblait se creuser de plus en plus entre eux deux.

-Nous deviendrons de grandes amies, j'en suis certaine! s'exclama un peu trop fort la dénommée Niobé, candeur incarnée. Nous en aurons tout le temps. Ne suis-je pas de retour dans ce royaume si cher à mon cœur? Je ne suis pas près d'en repartir, croyez-le, rit-elle.

Le sous-entendu était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Avec grâce, elle saisit sa main si rapidement qu' Ilyrià n'eut pas le temps de reculer. Si la jeune femme avait eu le moindre doute sur les intentions de l' elleth, la façon dont celle-ci broya ses phalanges douloureuses finit de la convaincre tout comme son regard soudain d'une dureté minérale.

 _-Moran taing_ , répondit la jeune femme en utilisant sciemment sa langue pour attiser un peu plus la bile de l' ellon.

Après tout, si elle ne se sentait pas heureuse, pourquoi lui ferait-elle plaisir? Or elle savait à quel point il était sensible à son usage des différents parlers... Avec une joie mauvaise, elle vit un éclair de colère passer dans son regard hivernal.

-Vous serez d'une grande aide, j'en suis sûre très chère, reprit-elle avec une onctuosité qui fit froncer les épais sourcils du roi. Maintenant, conclut-elle en s'inclinant en une révérence aussi raide qu' hideuse, veuillez souffrir que je me retire. Je suis horriblement fatiguée. Mo righ, Dame Niobé, je vous souhaite la plus douce des après-midi et que votre cœur en soit enchanté.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea d'un pas malheureusement aussi léger que celui d'une femelle mumack en gestation vers les escaliers en grommelant d'une voix inaudible:

 _-E_ _t puissiez-vous_ _vous étouffer avec!_

Elle se détestait de se sentir aussi profondément touchée par la jalousie. Elle s'était toujours cru au-dessus de ça mais preuve en était que ce n'était pas le cas. La voir aussi près de lui alors qu'elle, elle en était si loin... Voir sa main posée sur ce qui était définitivement à elle lui avait entaillé les entrailles aussi sûrement qu'une dague. Son âme frondeuse se rebellait autant contre elle que contre cet ellon de malheur. Ne voyait-il vraiment pas le manège de cette elfine?

Ilyrià se mit à claquer des dents, autant secouée par cette rencontre qu'elle aurait préféré éviter que par le froid qui s'insinuait dans chacun de ses pores. Elle arriva au terme d'un trajet qui lui parut d'une longueur insoutenable. Elle ouvrait juste la porte quand elle se sentit littéralement poussée à l'intérieur de ses appartements. Elle glapit d'effroi et faillit tomber quand une main secourable la retint durement par l'arrière de sa robe rêche. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son mystérieux assaillant mais savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. La jeune femme aurait reconnu ce parfum entre mille. Elle brûlait de rage et vit à l'incandescence de ses iris qu'il en allait de même pour lui. Le pli qui barrait ses lèvres, ses sourcils toujours froncés et son air pincé en étaient autant de preuves.

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais, petite peste? grinça-t-il, sa voix de basse déformée par l'ire qu'il ressentait visiblement à son encontre.

-Ohhh... Tu me tutoies _mo righ_ , ironisa Ilyrià en appuyant exagérément sur ces derniers mots. Tu ne me donnes plus de la Dame Wallen? -elle tenta de se dégager mais son emprise était à son instar, dure et inflexible- Laisse-moi!

-Qu'y a-t-il? explosa Thranduil en la secouant comme si elle avait été faite de chiffon. Que veux-tu?! Je fais pourtant tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre la vie plus douce!

-Je ne veux rien, _amadan aelfica_! cria-t-elle à son tour. Je me fiche des robes, des colifichets et de toutes tes autres babioles! La seule chose que je veux, tu me la refuses depuis des semaines!

-Et quelle est-elle? Tu as tes amis qui traînent dans ma cité sans que j'en sois pour autant réjoui, tu peux me croire! Un fou furieux que tu as laissé te blesser est enfermé dans mes geôles! Je ne vis que dans les conseils dans le but d'organiser ton accession au trône! Que veux-tu donc de plus? marmonna l'ellon usé de tergiverser ainsi avec cette tête de mule.

Elle tenta de se dégager une nouvelle fois et, essuyant une fois encore un refus, elle tourna son visage de façon à ne plus croiser son regard. La douleur tant physique que morale qu'elle ressentait à cet instant lui coupait le souffle. Elle se rendait enfin compte de sa jeunesse et de toutes les différences qui les opposeraient toujours. Jamais ils ne pourraient s'accorder sur leurs souhaits et leurs aspirations. Elle n'était pas celle qui lui convenait, pas la femme qu'il lui fallait, pas la reine digne de monter sur son trône...

Une larme roula sur sa joue ronde pour aller s'écraser sur sa poitrine. Elle était si fatiguée... son corps perclus lui criait de prendre du repos, de se rouler en boule sous ses épaisses couvertures et d'occulter tout ce qui menaçait son fragile équilibre. Elle aurait tant aimé être petite fille à nouveau et courir sur les landes venteuses avec Klaùs, Finnàm et sa sœur. Tout était alors si simple...

Le visage qui la hantait depuis de nombreuses semaines s'imposa à elle. Sa fille ou plutôt celle qui deviendrait leur fille. Comme il était bizarre de penser qu'un jour prochain, cette jeune femme entre-aperçue sortirait de son ventre, fruit d'un union à l'avenir plus qu' hasardeux... une part d'elle et de l'elfe devant elle qui l'observait maintenant avec frustration. Elle aurait dû lui en parler. Elle aurait dû lui avouer ce que Cendera lui avait révélé mais, à chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté d'aborder le sujet, son courage l'avait déserté.

Comment dire à la personne que vous aimez que vous aviez vu l'enfant qui grandirait un jour en votre sein? Qu'elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, bien au-delà des elfines qu'elle avait pu rencontrer? Un soupçon inattendu de fierté l'envahit mais ilut vite chassé par la tristesse. Elle n'était pas dupe.

La sensation de délitement qu'elle percevait dans sa relation avec l'elfe, elle en était en partie responsable. Si seulement elle pouvait lui dire ce qu'elle savait au sujet de leur avenir... Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle donc pas à le lui révéler? Parce qu'elle craignait sa réaction tout simplement. Ce secret devenait un venin qui, lentement, lui empoisonnait le corps comme l'esprit. Ilyrià était loin d'être sûre qu'il apprécierait le fait de redevenir père qui plus est celui d'un enfant à demi wallen.

Cendera, que l'idée de ne rien dire au roi rebutait, avait beau lui assurer qu'il ne verrait en ce bébé que l'extension d'elle-même comme de lui, elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il la rejette. Or, plus le temps passait, plus cela devenait d'une difficulté absolue. Elle se rendait bien compte que son attitude n'avait rien de la maturité dont elle espérait faire preuve mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ilyrià se sentait paralysée par la peur de l'inconnu.

-Que veux-tu? répéta durement l' ellon.

-Thu... murmura la jeune femme dont les dents s'étaient remises à danser la sarabande de froid.

Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir. Un seul mot qui résumait une situation hautement implosive.

La main de l'elfe glissa dans son cou et emprisonna le fil de sa mâchoire, la forçant ainsi à le regarder. Ses yeux pâles la fixèrent un instant avec douceur mais il se reprit rapidement et serra les dents de colère.

-Tu es trempée, gwend! Ta peau est gelée... siffla Thranduil entre ses dents. Si tu ne te réchauffes pas, ton sang se figera dans tes veines. Ne sais-tu donc que te mettre en danger, petite idiote? Il te faut prendre un bain chaud et changer de tenue, soupira-t-il. Pourquoi fais-tu donc cela? Cherches tu à me rendre fou?

-Encore faudrait-il que je puisse te voir pour cela, roi Thranduil, souffla la Wallen en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Que crois-tu donc? Qu'il me plaît de gaspiller ainsi mon temps en une entreprise, soyons honnêtes, désespérée?! Dévêts-toi et fais le nécessaire. Tu me rejoindras ensuite dans mes appartements. -il la toisa, ses traits accusés par la fatigue- Je t'attends pour ta leçon... Car si tu te sens délaissée ma Dame, remarques qu'au moins je consacre le temps qu'il faut à ton éducation. Il y a tout à faire, c'est une tâche plus que pesante!

Sur ces mots qui ne méritaient aucune réponse polie, il se détourna d'elle et sortit sans un seul regard non plus. Avec un cri d'intense frustration, elle attrapa un chandelier sur une des consoles et le jeta contre la porte avant de s'effondrer sur une bergère. Éperdue, elle regarda la porte close par laquelle il venait de sortir. Il était en colère, tout comme elle mais Ilyrià ne pouvait décemment pas laisser la situation empirer. Elle devait la rectifier avant que les choses se dégradent encore plus, particulièrement avec cette elfine qui gravitait autour de lui.

Évidemment, elle se savait liée à l' ellon d'une manière peu commune. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle que son âme ne reconnaissait que lui tout comme lui s'était enferré à elle. Galadriel l'avait longuement entretenue avant son départ sur la vision qui l'avait assaillie et sur la réalité des fëar. Elle était désormais au courant qu'ils étaient un cas exceptionnellement rare dans l'histoire elfique, que Thranduil et elle, étaient désormais liés à jamais... du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure, pensa-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur.

L'amour de' l'elfe, lui avaient aussi expliqué Elrohir et Elladan, lui était complètement acquis. Elle l'avait sorti de cette torpeur millénaire et jamais il n'avait paru plus vivant avait dit Elrond...

Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi s'éloignait-il ainsi ces dernières semaines?

Ilyrià s'était levée et avait commencé à se dévêtir. Sa robe glissa le long de son corps et les rougeurs qui s'y étalaient la firent souffrir un peu plus. Soudain, elle comprit que cette situation désagréable devait cesser, que l'un d'entre eux devait faire le premier pas vers une réconciliation. Toutefois, il était clair à ses yeux que l'ellon ne le ferait pas. Il n'en était tout simplement pas capable. C'était à elle de faire preuve d'humilité, de courber l'échine.

Voilà donc la réalité de l'amour... savoir rendre les armes même si l'on ne se sentait pas en faute.

Un sourire félin étira soudainement ses lèvres pulpeuses. Heureusement pour elle comme pour lui, elle savait comment faire.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thranduil,

Le seigneur elfe monta les marches menant à ses appartements d'un pas alerte. A peine eut-il posé un pied dans le grand salon qu'il se servit un grand verre d'hypocras après s'être délesté de son manteau de brocard lie-de-vin. Il vida d'un trait la coupe avant de s'en resservir un second. Cette fois cependant, il prit la peine d'aller s'installer dans un des fauteuils crapaud qui se dressaient devant l'âtre. Le crépitement des bûches donnait une touche chaleureuse à la pièce austère. L' ellon croisa ses longues jambes et cala sa mâchoire contre son poing fermé. Son pied se balançait au rythme pernicieux de la migraine qui battait contre ses tempes douloureuses.

Elle seule avait l'incroyable capacité de lui faire cet effet-là. Cette femme avait réellement le don naturel de l'apaiser autant que celui de le rendre fou. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide vermillon et apprécia la brûlure salutaire des épices le long de sa gorge. La tête à présent renversée contre le haut dossier de son assise, le roi ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit dériver. Il aurait aimé pouvoir refermer les failles de sa colère et laisser la frustration intense qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de tant de choses s'étioler.

Toutefois, il n'y arrivait juste pas. Au contraire, il nourrissait de son feu intérieur les plaies de ses sentiments aussi négatifs qu'intrusifs fussent-ils. Ses yeux se rouvrirent. Il balaya une nouvelle fois le salon de son regard froid. Les meubles d'ébène, les sofas et fauteuils tendus de couleurs sombres tout comme les tapis moelleux qui réchauffaient la pièce... rien n'avait changé dans cette enfilade de pièces qui lui étaient consacrées. Tout y avait été arrangé avec un goût certain en harmonie avec ses propres souhaits par sa défunte épouse.

Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré leur vie commune, ils avaient certes partagé nombre de joies comme de peines mais avaient toujours su garder leur propre autonomie, ce qui ne les avait jamais empêché de se retrouver quoi qu'il arrive. L'indéfectible tendresse qu'ils avaient entretenu tout du long de leur union les avait mis à l'abri de s'écarter l'un de l'autre. À l'instar des autres membres de la noblesse, ils avaient vécu dans des espaces de vie séparés et cela avait ainsi très bien fonctionné. D'ailleurs Thranduil se devait d'admettre que cet arrangement lui seyait parfaitement. Il avait aimé la solitude tout autant que la présence de son épouse Artaniel. La reine avait alors ses propres occupations et lui les siennes.

Or, il était clair qu'il en irait différemment pour la jeune femme à qui son fëa s'était déjà mystérieusement lié. Sa jeunesse, son aptitude à s'attirer les foudres d'ennemis faisaient qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, la cloisonner en un lieu accessible de lui seul. Elle était si fragile son éphémère... L' ellon savait qu'il se montrait là irrationnel mais n'en avait cure. Il était le souverain et la situation lui donnait l'opportunité d'assumer pleinement ses désirs... du moins à ce sujet. Il la voulait près de lui afin de se repaître de son essence comme de sa chair selon son bon vouloir.

Il finit sa coupe et la reposa brutalement sur la table basse devant lui. Il lui était intolérable de constater le manque de fermeté qu'il ressentait pour Ilyrià. Sa faiblesse face à ce qu'elle lui renvoyait ne lui plaisait pas. Cependant, pour le bien de son domaine, il se devait de s'y plier, lui le roi intraitable...

Il avait tellement de mal à l'imaginer évoluer au sein de sa propre intimité. Rien ne correspondait ici à la Wallen. Elle était si lumineuse et pleine de vie qu'il doutait sincèrement qu'elle puisse s'acclimater dans ses appartements. Comme d'habitude, elle entrerait comme une tornade et révolutionnerait absolument tout. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait fait depuis son arrivée.

Le souvenir de l'annonce à son peuple de ses futures épousailles quelques semaines auparavant lui maltraita l'âme. L'elfe n'avait pas voulu attendre et faire les choses dans la sérénité, sachant très bien que, de toute façon, la nouvelle reine ne serait jamais bien accueillie par les siens. Elle leur inspirait bien trop de peur, ou pire, de haine. Il s'était montré abrupt et insensible que ce soit pour eux ou même pour elle. Il fallait parfois savoir trancher dans le vif. Dans tous les cas, cette nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Pouvait-on dire autre chose alors que la jeune femme avait retrouvé ses effets plusieurs fois déchirés ou ses affaires personnelles détruites depuis?

En outre, il ne lui fallait pas compter sur Astareth pour protéger du moins psychologiquement la Wallen. Elle la méprisait, et ouvertement qui plus était. Ceci étant dit, il savait pouvoir lui faire confiance pour la protéger en bonne guerrière qu'elle était mais aussi pour la maintenir dans le droit chemin.

Ilyrià ne devait plus faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas de travers, c'était bien trop dangereux pour elle. Beaucoup l'attendait au tournant pour la prendre sur le fait et faire répercuter ses erreurs sur lui. Ses opposants à lui aussi étaient légion même si la majorité n'avait pas assez de courage pour le pointer du doigt directement. Or là, il avait clairement donné de l'eau à leur moulin avec ces dernières révélations. Ilyrià, tout comme lui, devaient être exemplaires.

Il détestait lui faire subir ces méandres d'ordre somme toute politique. Lui couper les ailes ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela malgré ce qu'elle avait l'air de croire tout comme il haïssait voir l'éclat de peur qui habillait son regard en ce moment.

Elle avait peur pour l'avenir bien sombre de son cousin, pour la réaction de son père qui se faisait attendre... Elle craignait la retenue de son propre comportement vis-à-vis d'elle, il le voyait bien. Thranduil la voulait tellement assidue aux tâches qui lui avaient été dévolues! Il l'avait laissée faire ces derniers mois mais ce temps était plus que révolu. Son salut en dépendait tout comme celui de son royaume. Or, il ne choisirait jamais entre les deux. Il devait les faire s'accorder du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

L'elfe se questionnait cependant sans relâche sur le bien-fondé de ses actes car il désespérait de la sentir s'éloigner de lui au fur et à mesure des jours mais ne pouvait lui laisser plus de lest. La brider était un mal nécessaire, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour concilier la Wallen aux terres elfiques. Il s'en voulait de tant lui imposer après les terribles pertes qu'elle avait subi mais il était roi et elle bientôt souveraine. Ils ne s'appartenaient plus totalement.

L'ellon savait qu'il la répugnait à se montrer si loin, si distant, quasi inaccessible... Lui aussi en souffrait plus que sa part... La voir sans la toucher, respirer son parfum sans s'y perdre... C'était intolérable et lui meurtrissait l'âme mais c'était aussi inévitable. A moins qu'il ne se fourvoie pitoyablement et qu'il ne fasse que la rebuter un peu plus... Avec elle, rien n'était moins sûr.

Pour le moment, elle semblait éteinte mais le regard brûlant qu'elle avait lancé à Niobé tout à l'heure parlait pour elle. La jeune femme aurait pu la tuer sur place si elle en avait eu l'occasion. L' ellon ne l'aurait jamais admis même sous la torture mais il avait été monstrueusement éprouvé par cette marque de possession aussi puérile qu'inadmissible. Une pointe de satisfaction l'avait étreint tout comme maintenant en y repensant.

Savoir qu'il n'était pas seul à ressentir les affres de ces émotions à la limite du perfide lui mettait égoïstement du baume au cœur. Elle déteignait sur lui. Indubitablement. Épouvantablement. Cela dit, elle devrait faire montre d'un contrôle de soi irréprochable à l'avenir. Mais était-ce seulement possible? Ilyrià s'était montrée relativement calme en dépit de son caractère emporté...

La frustration dûe à l'abstinence qu'il leur imposait à tous deux se répercutait pourtant jusque dans sa chair. Elle mettait à mal le calme auquel il s'astreignait, nourrissait la colère qui lui mordait le cœur. S'il réussissait plus ou moins à dissimuler les tensions morbides qui l'étreignaient, il n'en allait pas de même pour la jeune femme... Elle n'arrivait pas à cacher son malaise grandissant alors qu'elle le pensait insensible. Si elle savait à quel point il bouillait intérieurement de la voir si près et loin à la fois... Il se demandait à quoi rimait leur union... La passion qui les enchaînait l'un à l'autre n'était-elle pas que destruction?

Thranduil se mit à pianoter sur la rambarde de fer forgée qui délimitait la terrasse sur laquelle il était sortir se rafraîchir les idées. Il sentait l'urgence de s'occuper le corps et l'esprit... Peut-être devrait-il aller trouver Legolas pour une séance d'entraînement qui lui permettrait de s'accorder un peu de répit? Il secoua la tête.

Non pas son fils. Il ne voulait pas parler, ni d' Ilyrià ni de ses gens... ni de rien. Elwë. Voilà bien la seule personne dont il pourrait supporter la compagnie, un elfe sombre et quasi muet! Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres parfaitement ourlées.

Il rentra rapidement dans sa chambre et enleva sa tunique pour en passer une propre. Il n'avait pas terminé de la boutonner quand un léger bruit attira son attention. Sa main se resserra sur la fusée de son épée sagement rangée dans le fourreau qui lui ceignait la taille. Il passa d'un pas souple dans le salon et ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vue de la jeune femme qui trônait, primesautière, sur le sofa.

Un pied sur l'assise du divan, l'autre traînant par terre, elle croquait dans une poire juteuse à en croire le léger filet qu'elle lécha d'un petit bout de langue avide. Elle plongea son regard bicolore dans le sien, lave polaire. Elle s'était débarrassée de son surcôt violine étalé au sol sans aucun état d'âme. Il pouvait voir d' où il se trouvait sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de chacune de ses respirations.

Insoutenable tentation.

Il détourna les yeux de l'objet de ses convoitises plus que déplacées et se borna à fixer le sommet de sa tête. Elle reporta son attention sur les flammes rougeoyantes. L'heure n'était visiblement pas à la plaisanterie mais aux cris et aux menaces en tous genres... encore. Un soupir intérieur lui pourfendit les entrailles.

 _-A righ_ – Valar que ça commençait mal...- tu vas me faire le grand plaisir d'envoyer Astareth partout où tu le souhaites si tu ne veux pas que moi je l'enterre au plus profond du fondement de Morgoth...

-Ilyrià! rugit l'ellon avec indignation. Comment oses-tu parler ainsi devant moi? Es-tu devenue folle?!

La jeune femme se dressa sur son séant et jeta le trognon du fruit dans le feu, le fixant toujours avec intensité.

-Et toi? grinça-t-elle avec colère. Peut-être est-ce toi qui perds la raison? -avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, elle continua- Tu m'imposes une elfine qui me déteste, qui me rabaisse alors que, je ne sais si tu l'as remarqué a righ, je ne suis pas exactement... -sa voix se brisa légèrement- Comment peux-tu me soumettre à de telles décisions? Tu dis vouloir me prendre pour femme mais je me sens encore plus prisonnière qu'il y a quelques mois! Je croyais que nous nous étions compris? je. . .elfe! Tu ne peux pas me forcer à être ce que je ne suis pas!

Il la regarda avec surprise, incrédulité et, pour finir, colère. Ne voyait-elle donc pas, cette ravissante idiote, les sacrifices qu'il faisait pour la garder en toute sécurité à ses côtés? Non. Évidemment pas. Elle ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son petit nez retroussé.

Rage flamboyante.

Ses tempes battaient le rythme de percussions invisibles. Si chacun s'enfermait dans ses positions, ils n'arriveraient jamais à rien. Ça... ça aurait dû être le fil des réflexions de l'ellon âgé et expérimenté qu'il était censé être. Hors il en était loin, très loin.

Il avança de quelques pas et la toisa de toute sa hauteur, petite orc-naine qu'elle était.

-Tu n'as rien à dire, articula-t-il d'une voix dangereusement sourde, rien à redire sur ce que je décide-il appuya particulièrement sur ces deux derniers mots. Tu feras ce que moi je veux, petite sorcière.

Elle se leva sans un mot et le contourna comme un félin à l'affût, les yeux étrangement baissés. Il se retourna pour lui faire face, méfiant. Il savait qu'elle était à bout de nerfs. Il pouvait le voir aux tics nerveux de son corps comme à son visage crispé. Elle se planta devant lui, les pupilles dilatées par la colère.

-Tu n'es pas mon seigneur et maître, sieur elfe. Je ne suis pas encore un de tes sujets et ne le serai jamais. Que crois-tu? ricana méchamment Ilyrià en tapotant son torse de son index. Si jamais je t'épouse et j'insiste sur le jamais monseigneur, je ne serai pas pour autant ton esclave.

Avant qu'il puisse lui répondre la réplique acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres, elle prit tout son élan et le poussa violemment. Il bascula sur le canapé juste derrière lui, surpris d'un geste auquel il ne s'attendait certainement pas. Ébahi par son inconvenance qui frisait dangereusement la félonie, il la dévisagea avec stupeur. Il allait se relever et lui faire payer son geste malencontreux quand elle le stoppa de la manière la plus étonnante qui soit...

Une irrévérence tellement folle à ses yeux qu'elle lui enflamma les sangs. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, elle posa son pied nu! entre ses cuisses sur le bord du sofa. D'un mouvement vif, elle remonta sa robe de laine pour ne pas être entravée par son vêtement. Fière et hautaine, elle le regarda, un sourcil arqué par la moquerie de le voir ainsi plus bas qu'elle. Mû par une inspiration aussi soudaine qu'irrépressible, il posa ses doigts sur ses orteils peints à la mode wallen et remonta, en un effleurement aérien, le long de sa cheville puis de sa jambe.

La garce!

Elle se rendait parfaitement compte de l'effet dévastateur que seule elle avait sur lui... Comment pouvait-elle seulement songer qu'une autre femme pouvait lui procurer de telles émotions?

L' Eau que représentait la Sirène était-elle à ce point destructrice pour le feu du dragon qui consumait l'elfe sinda?

Il le pensait sincèrement. Sa main remonta lentement vers le haut de son mollet et l'empauma complètement, possessif, alors qu'il approchait son visage de sa peau, vile tentatrice. Alors qu'elle retenait sa respiration sans le quitter de son regard troublé, il posa sa joue contre son genou pour l'embrasser ensuite d'un souffle fiévreux. La caresse légère fit frémir la jeune femme qui se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque.

Ilyrià recula tout en restant face à lui, faisant doucement non de la tête, l'index posé sur ses lèvres comme pour lui intimer le silence. L' ellon voyait clairement comme jamais encore auparavant à quel point son double se mélangeait en tous points avec sa part humaine. Elle louvoyait devant lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Une seule pensée cohérente s'imposait à lui et c'était foutrement loin de la retenue à laquelle il se vouait depuis quelques semaines. Il devait se montrer plus fort qu'elle, que ses propres désirs à lui. À la regarder ainsi, il doutait de plus en plus de sa propre volonté.

Sirène infâme.

Avec un demi-sourire fiché au coin de sa bouche moqueuse, elle lui tourna le dos et passa derrière les voilages qui barraient le seuil de la terrasse. Thranduil avait parfaitement compris où elle voulait en venir... lui démontrer qu'il n'était pas le seul ici à détenir le pouvoir, qu'elle aussi avait un ascendant certain sur lui.

Valar! Elle avait entièrement raison et c'était insupportable... Il le savait tout comme elle. Aurait-il pu en être autrement alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher d'elle son regard assombri par son désir latent? Il se jura qu'elle seule serait jamais le témoin malencontreux de ces pertes de contrôle qu'elle lui faisait subir...

Soudain, il vit un de ses bras ronds tendre hors du voile et lâcher négligemment ce qu'il reconnut aisément comme étant sa robe. Il aurait souhaité lever les yeux au ciel pour signifier ne serait-ce qu'à lui-même sa réprobation mais il en était incapable. Ce manque de tenue, de volonté le déstabilisa une fois de plus. Il devenait fou... fou et inconstant au possible. De là où il se tenait, l'elfe pouvait voir chaque mouvement de son corps. Ses écailles tatouées ondulaient au rythme de ses gestes lascifs au-delà des tissus transparents...

Sa détermination déconnectée du reste de son corps, il se leva et fit quelques pas vers elle. Séparés par l' étoffe soyeuse, ils se dévisagèrent, la violence de leur désir ancrés dans leurs regards. La jeune femme leva sa petite main et l'apposa sur le doux voilage, l'enjoignant en silence à faire de même.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais, enhardie, elle reposa sa paume contre son torse. La brûlure de ce geste malgré les différentes couches de tissus l'électrisa totalement. Deviner chacune de ses courbes ne lui suffisait plus. Il la voulait toute à lui, se perdre en elle, noyer leurs souffrances respectives dans l'océan démonté de leurs pulsions assouvies. Ils se perdraient souvent à n'en point douter de par leurs trop nombreuses différences mais sauraient toujours aussi se retrouver par le biais de leurs âmes entremêlées, de leurs corps vibrant à l'unisson d'un même profond désir l'un de l'autre.

Pourtant cela n'empêchait pas le moins du monde Thranduil de ressentir une profonde frustration à l'idée qu'elle puisse jouer ainsi de cette faiblesse qu'il avait face à elle. Ses armes là étaient d'une intolérable cruauté... Il voulait la marquer, qu'elle se souvienne du plaisir certes mais aussi de la douleur que lui éprouvait là tout de suite. La douceur n'avait pas de mise ici, juste la frénésie du désespoir, celui que chacun ressentait depuis ces dernières semaines. La jeune femme lui faisait l'effet d'une lame fichée dans les tréfonds de son âme. Rien à voir avec la communion de leurs corps amoureux mais l'énergie de la frustration à son plus grand paroxysme.

Il attrapa Ilyrià à travers le voile fin et la tira vers lui, arrachant la mousseline de ses attaches fragiles. Sans douceur, il se débarrassa de la barrière de tissu alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes nues autour de ses hanches, soulevée de terre par ses bras en acier trempé.

-Tu ne sais pas jouer... murmura Ilyrià avec une moue boudeuse mais néanmoins odieusement charmante.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet, femme, mais un chasseur, gronda l'elfe en resserrant son emprise sur sa taille. Et tu seras à jamais ma proie.

-Tu n'es pas à la guerre, aran nîn. Je ne suis ni ton ennemie ni ton butin...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la bouche de son amant s'écrasait sur la sienne pour la faire taire. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de son cou pour atteindre le creux de sa clavicule qu'il affectionnait tant. Il profita qu'elle se rejette en arrière pour la punir d'une tendre morsure suivie d'une seconde jusqu' à atteindre sa poitrine ronde. Une de ses mains quitta le galbe de ses fesses par lesquelles il la tenait pour venir s'en saisir abruptement avec un soupir de contentement.

Oui, il devait bien avouer que lui, elfe pourtant si traditionnel, s'était merveilleusement habitué aux opulences wallens de son amante. Il la trouvait parfaite pour lui... sa parfaite antithèse... aussi petite qu'il était grand... aussi généreuse et voluptueuse qu'il était puissant et inflexible.

Il rejoignit en quelques enjambées le sofa qu'ils venaient de quitter quelques minutes auparavant et s'y affala, l'écrasant de tout son poids sans rien faire pour la soulager. Ilyrià couina de douleur, cri qu'il étouffa de sa bouche vorace. Leurs lèvres se joignirent sans douceur, leurs dents s'entrechoquant avec violence. Lâcher prise était une victoire qu'aucun d'eux n'était prêt à concéder. Il se délectait des gémissements incontrôlés de plaisir que lui procuraient ses doigts brûlants glissant sur son derme moite. L'elfe explora chaque recoin de sa peau douce et moite. L'ellon se faisait tour à tour insatiable ou exigent.

Qui avait le pouvoir sur qui désormais? Un sourire félin de satisfaction lui étira les lèvres qu'il avait de collées sur la chair tendre de son sein. Cependant, l'ellon ne souhaitait pas être doux. Il voulait le contrôle.

Sans tenir compte de ses petits cris de frustration à lui refuser l'accès à sa propre peau toujours couverte, il se redressa à demi au-dessus d'elle et la fixa d'un regard qui la glaça autant qu'il l'enflamma. Ses longs cheveux lui balayaient la poitrine, la tendant au maximum de sa volupté. Jamais il ne pourrait en avoir assez de la voir ainsi, totalement offerte et alanguie dans l'attente qu'il l'honore... Jamais.

D'une main rendue malhabile par le désir qui grandissait en lui, si loin de cette tranquillité d'esprit auquel aspirait sa race, il déboucla sa ceinture tandis que de l'autre, il lui attrapait sa cuisse avec autorité. Voilà bien le seul moment où il la sentait complètement à sa merci... Avec un râle de satisfaction, il se coula en elle sans cesser de l'observer avec intensité.

 _-Tu es à moi,_ murmura-t-il en bougeant avec une atroce lenteur, ses yeux polaires la pénétrant au plus profond de son âme. -la frustration de son amante était palpable et il s'en félicita- Je suis ton ancre, ton maître. Que croyais-tu faire, gwend? Me prends-tu pour un sot? - il accéléra ses poussées sous ses gémissements de biche. Il la martelait alors que la jeune femme sous lui s'agrippait avec force aux coussins autour d'elle, se cambrant toujours un peu plus pour l'accueillir au plus profond de son être. Il continua sa diatribe en clouant ses poignets contre le divan- Je ne suis pas dupe, melleth nîn... -il se pencha et souffla dans le creux de son oreille- Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose... Que refuses-tu donc de me dévoiler?

Comme elle se refusait à répondre ou même à le regarder, les yeux révulsés par le trouble qui s'emparait d'elle, il se releva sur les coudes pour la fixer de ses prunelles dilatées par son propre plaisir:

-Regarde-moi, melleth nîn. Je le saurai d'une façon ou d'une autre... Regarde-moi, mon amour, répéta-t-il en se retirant sans aucune autre forme de semonce.

Ilyrià protesta, geignant de se retrouver soudain seule et abandonnée aussi brutalement... plainte qui s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Thranduil embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps en sueur. La Wallen avait l'impression que son elfe était partout en même temps, ne lui laissant jamais le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle allait finir par perdre la tête, il en était persuadé. Valar... Il n'en aurait jamais assez de ce petit bout de femme... Oui, il était bel et bien fou, fou d'elle.

Il mordit son sein et sourit en sentant le spasme de plaisir qui secoua le corps de la jeune femme haletante. Ne souhaitant pas laisser le moindre temps mort, il remonta vers sa bouche et s'unit de nouveau à Ilyrià d'un puissant coup de reins. Un feulement rauque fit trembler la Wallen sous le choc. Thranduil glissa une main dans le bas de son dos pour l'attirer plus près alors que ses mouvements s'intensifièrent encore, son bassin soudé au sien, lui arrachant autant de cris de douleur que de plaisir.

Leurs gémissements entremêlés comme leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, emportés par le tourbillon des sensations qui les étreignait avec une violence rare. Un dernier soubresaut les fit convulser. Ivres de leur insondable orgasme, ils tombèrent sur le sol, entrelacés et pour le moment repus d'une soif pourtant inextinguible. Tout roi qu'il était, Thranduil posa sa tête sur la poitrine nue de la jeune femme après l'avoir effleurée de ses lèvres aussi aériennes qu'un alizé. Il entoura ses hanches d'un bras possessif. Ses cheveux la couvraient d'un merveilleux voile doux comme de la soie.

-Je t'aime ma Dame, tu tiens mon fëa si durement dans le creux de ta paume... fit-il d'une voix sourde alors que les doigts frais d' Ilyrià traçaient de paresseuses arabesques sur ses épaules puissantes. Je ne peux être sans toi... Toutefois, n'oublies jamais que je ne suis pas un homme si facilement manipulable. M'avoir mené à te prendre ainsi ne me fera pas pour autant dévier de la voie à laquelle je t'astreins désormais melleth nîn. Loin de là. Ce pouvoir que tu possèdes sur moi, ne perds pas de vue que je détiens le même sur toi. Ne l'oublie jamais.

-Jamais, souffla Ilyrià, la voix vibrante de passion. _Tha gaol agam ort._

Thranduil s'assombrit malgré la tension ouatée dans laquelle il baignait. Se rendre compte à quel point ils dépendaient l'un de l'autre était aussi grisant que perturbant. Avoir cédé ainsi à ce désir, à l'amour qui leur rongeait l'esprit comme le corps le conforta malgré tout dans l'idée que sa future épouse lui cachait quelque chose de capital. Et quitte à en devenir fou, il saurait bientôt de quoi il retournait.

Quitte à en devenir fou... il lui arracherait son secret.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Legolas,

Un délicieux et atroce goût de trop peu. Un manque qui lui collait aux lèvres, à la fois oppresseur et aérien, bourreau et salvateur. Malgré les semaines qui venaient de s'écouler avec une infinie lenteur, l'elfe princier ressentait toujours la douce pression des lèvres fines au goût fruité de la Wallen. Il passa un index rêveur sur le fil de sa bouche en se morigénant pour les pensées luxuriantes qui lui envahissait l'esprit dès que l'image de l'Aiglonne s'imposait à lui. Toutefois, elles étaient à chaque fois accompagnées de la furieuse envie de plus la découvrir, trouver et mettre à nu les trésors qu'elle dissimilait. Malheureusement, ce temps-là n'était pas encore venu.

Pour le moment, il souffrait de la voir se débattre dans le marasme ambiant. L'atmosphère de la cité excavée était pour le moins nauséabonde ces derniers temps et il avait l'impression de voir un oiseau majestueux tenter de voler avec une aile cassée. Tous les Wallens essayaient tant bien que mal de surmonter le choc. L'unité de leur petit groupe avait éclaté en mille morceaux aux bords tranchants comme le fil de son épée.

Tous surnageaient difficilement, faisant face à leur manière. Ilyrià s'était isolée des autres, le cœur et l'âme éteints mais il se doutait qu'une minuscule étincelle de la part de son père mettrait le feu aux poudres... et à entendre les éclats de voix lorsqu'il était passé un peu plus tôt devant ses appartements, cela ne saurait tarder. Ainsi étaient les Sirènes. Depuis le temps qu'il la côtoyait, l'ellon avait parfaitement saisi le caractère incroyablement spontané et ambivalent de la jeune femme... l'antithèse même de la sérénité.

L'elfe sourit en montant les marches des quartiers nord. Il attrapa la pomme d'un beau carmin que lui tendait un jeune elfing et en croqua un morceau à pleines dents. Il savait que le malheur, la frustration et la douleur étaient de mise en ces temps troublés mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. À l'instar du Ceanar, la capitulation ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Le Conui ne ménageait pas son temps ni ses efforts pour savoir ce qui s'était passé ou plutôt comment cela s'était passé. Le Wallen n'était pas prêt à leur révéler ses découvertes mais Legolas savait qu'il le ferait tôt ou tard. Il attendait juste le bon moment et d'être sûr d'avoir toutes les cartes en main. Pour le moment, Finnàm n'était qu'une ombre parmi les vivants, se mouvant furtivement avec la grâce féline d'un chat et l'acuité de son loup.

Le prince ne doutait absolument pas que la résolution de ses diverses questions entraînerait le sang et la mort mais ce n'était que justice et pour Klaùs et pour le jumeau qu'ils avaient dû quitter sur son bûcher funéraire. Finnàm était le seul à pouvoir réunir les différents rouages de cette odieuse manipulation car il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

Le Dragon Pourpre avait été trompé, dupé... malheureux pantin d'esprits malins. Restait à savoir s'il s'agissait de l'œuvre de son frère et de son esprit tortueux, du requin belliqueux ou, pire encore aux yeux de l'ellon, les actes inqualifiables d'elfes, ceux-là même appartenant à cette épouvantable conspiration. Tout était possible... Dans chaque cas, une constante: l'un des plus fervents protecteurs de la future souveraine avait été mis plus bas que terre.

Legolas ouvrit sans cérémonie une première porte qui révéla sa vacuité. Se retenant à grand peine de trépigner d'impatience ( ç'eut été tout de même aberrant pour un elfe de sa condition), il referma ladite porte d'un claquement sec. Quelle torture de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait si activement... L'ellon reprit ses recherches tout comme le fil de ses réflexions.

Maintenant qu' Ilyrià avait été officiellement présentée comme la future reine, les attaques contre elles iraient crescendo. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, c'était d'une logique imparable et faire tomber les différents remparts qui se dressaient devant elle était rusé. Les quelques attaques frontales depuis la promulgation étaient les actions quelque peu simplistes voire enfantines de personnes en colère.

Droguer le Dragon... était d'un autre niveau, tout comme l'avait été le meurtre sauvage d' Elëa. Le prince savait que le roi craignait pour la vie de cette jeune âme si étroitement liée à la sienne. Il était bien trop préoccupé à garantir la sécurité d' Ilyrià d'une part et de s'assurer de la bonne tenue de ses terres comme de son peuple pour chercher activement le coupable d'une telle ignominie. Tout son temps était dédié à la géo-politique du royaume, à tenir en laisse les trop nombreux opposants qui se sentaient désormais pousser des ailes. Si nombreux étaient ceux d'entre les elfes qui percevaient cette union comme une abomination, particulièrement au sein de la noblesse...

Les différentes maisons qui entouraient celle du Roi, en dépit de leur profond dévouement apparent, étaient remplies d'elfes aux dents rayant le sol, le cœur empli de leur nature prédatrice. Les hommes voyaient sa race comme des créatures pures aux nobles aspirations mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Ils vivaient dans un nuancé, un dégradé de teintes grisâtres aux aspérités carnassières.

Le roi, grand fauve autant craint qu'aimé des siens, dominait le reste de sa horde mais, s'il avait le malheur de trébucher, Legolas ne donnait pas cher de sa peau comme de la sienne d'ailleurs. En définitive, la situation actuelle ne faisait que mettre à nu ce qui couvait depuis des siècles. Elle révélait au grand jour les trafics d'influence, les arcanes des alcôves, les secrets... et l'ellon détestait cela. Si Thranduil était un habile politicien, rompu aux rouages vicieux de ce monde, lui ne voulait s'y plier. Il n'était pas fait pour cela. Bien sûr, il savait quoi faire et de quelle façon mais cela ne l'intéressait nullement.

Il lui fallait pourtant soutenir son père, être le bras droit infaillible du roi quand lui était occupé à satisfaire d'autres tâches. Il devrait épauler Finnàm le moment venu... sortir Klaùs de son trou... mais pour le moment, il devait la trouver elle.

Elle... l'entourer même si elle s'y refusait, s'abreuver de son essence malgré ses rebuffades.

Se rendre compte qu'elle souffrait malgré sa fierté le blessait plus qu'il ne l'aurait même souhaité. Il lui était pénible de se voir tributaire de sentiments beaucoup trop survoltés même s'il les maîtrisait avec habileté. Legolas était inquiet pour la belle jeune femme qui hantait ses pensées. Cendera avait beau montré une force de caractère peu commune et une maturité digne d'elfes millénaires, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme à l'âme malmenée.

Le lien qui l'unissait toujours à Klaùs l'affaiblissait tout comme l'énergie qu'elle déployait à tenir à bout de bras sa jeune amie. Les tentacules du désespoir s'emparaient progressivement d'elle et finiraient par la broyer si personne n'assurait ses arrières...

La voir s'obstiner à trouver la solution qui sauverait le Dragon, parlementer secrètement avec la Sirène... tout cela lui déplaisait car il n'y avait pas sa place. L' ellon désirait ardemment être là pour elle mais la Wallen se dérobait toujours. L'elfe jura alors qu'il refermait encore une fois une salle vide. Où pouvait-elle donc bien se cacher par Erù? Il maudit la fierté bien trop prononcée de la jeune Aiglonne même si c'était là un trait de caractère qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

Legolas allait faire demi-tour. Il avait passé déjà trop de temps à chercher l'apprentie chamane qui, visiblement, ne souhaitait pas être trouvée. Soudain un léger bruit brisa le silence pesant, attirant son ouïe développée. Il ouvrit une lourde porte de pierre à l'extrémité du couloir derrière laquelle il vit enfin l'objet de tous ses désirs.

Sa Wallen était là, la tête penchée vers un établi surchargé de fioles. Quelques mèches s'étaient échappées du chignon de fortune qu'elle avait fait à la va-vite de toute évidence. Un pilon de pierre à la main, elle écrasait sans pitié quelques ingrédients dans un bol. Legolas s'adossa au chambranle de la porte, profitant de son manque d'attention pour la dévisager de tout son saoul.

Elle paraissait si absorbée... Les lèvres légèrement pincées, les sourcils froncés, elle était absolument divine à ses yeux, l'incarnation même de la force tranquille, de la beauté classique et inaliénable. Il admira les déliés de son corps fin, suivit la goutte de sueur qui perlait à sa tempe... Son profil lui faisait penser à celui des statues de l'Ancien Age, droit et aristocratique, un appel à la poésie comme à l'assouvissement des sens.

Une pointe d'agacement lui vrilla l'estomac. Il aurait voulu s'imposer plus de distance, la laisser, elle, venir à lui. Les quelques fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face depuis cette fameuse nuit, ils s'étaient observés avec minutie, captant chez l'autre la moindre faille, le moindre signe de faiblesse ou, à son opposé, la résistance qui pourrait les faire chuter.

Si Ilyrià était douée au jeu du attrape-moi si tu peux, Cendera l'avait entraîné malgré lui, et malgré elle-même il en était convaincu, dans un ballet endiablé ou plutôt une de ces danses exotiques harradrim dont lui avait parlé la Sirène, de celles qui ressemblaient à une bataille rangée. Si celle à laquelle s'adonnait Ilyrià et le roi ne prenait jamais fin en raison de l'impétuosité de leurs caractères, il n'en serait pas de même pour eux.

L' Aiglonne avait de puissantes serres acérées qui pouvaient le déchiqueter avec facilité s'il n'y prenait pas garde mais il sentait au plus profond de lui, qu'une fois apprivoisée, la Wallen serait d'une fidélité sans faille.

Se sentant observée, elle releva la tête en s'épongeant le front de son avant-bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent avec virulence, le brun contre l'azuré.

-N'avez-vous donc rien d'autre à faire, ernil? grommela-t-elle en se replongeant dans sa préparation.

Il avança de quelques pas vers elle et s'accouda sur le bord de la table en bois, le menton bien calé au creux de sa paume.

-Je ne m'en irai pas. Vous me fuyez depuis bien trop temps, Dame Wallen.

Cendera releva le menton avec assurance en soufflant pour chasser une mèche de cheveux rebelle.

-Je ne fuis personne, assura-t-elle avec dédain. J'évite les inopportuns.

-Je suis donc un indésirable? rit l'elfe en prenant place sur un tabouret.

-Indésirable sous-entendrait la notion même d'un quelconque désir... Or, il n'en est rien. Je vous qualifierai plutôt... d'impondérable.

Pas démonté par sa tirade, l'ellon se rapprocha un peu de la jeune femme et se mit à tripoter différentes fioles en déchiffrant les étiquettes.

-Lait de pavot, lut le prince.

La Wallen lui arracha la petite bouteille des mains tout en le regardant avec surprise.

-Vous lisez les runes? s'exclama Cendera.

-Je les ai apprises de Dame Ilyrià. Il me paraissait important à l'époque qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à s'imprégner d' une autre culture.

-Je doute que votre père suive ce raisonnement, répondit doctement l'Aiglonne en reportant son attention sur sa préparation.

-Vous êtes sage, wen nîn.

-Il veut la plier à son bon vouloir mais la Sirène est bien trop sauvage pour cela.

-Avez-vous trouvé comment ramener le Dragon parmi les siens? demanda tout à coup l'elfe, désireux de changer de sujet. Parler des deux amants lui était encore pénible pour bien des raisons.

-Il me faut ramener son âme...

-Je croyais que les Dragons n'en possédaient pas? Klaùs m'a dit une fois...

-Klaùs est un sombre crétin! s'écria Cendera en pilant un peu plus fort le mélange contenu dans son bol. Tout comme vous l'êtes. Bien sûr qu'il a une âme... la sienne est juste plus difficile à atteindre. L'âme est une notion complexe, ernil Legolas. Vous-même en faîtes une interprétation tout à fait extraordinaire. Chaque être vivant en est pourvu. Il ne peut en être autrement. La dualité du peuple Wallen pose un cas de conscience supplémentaire dirons-nous pour simplifier... Avons-nous deux morceaux d'âme? Une animale en plus de notre part humaine ou sont-elles les morceaux d'un tout?... Dans le cas du Dragon... leur double est si grandiose, l'ombre qui plane au-dessus de leur cœur si obscure... qu'elle paraît compliquée à gérer. Quant à Klaùs, ses fêlures sont déjà si profondément, intrinsèquement ancrées en lui... C'est d'un frustrant! cria-t-elle en balayant d'un geste tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Je ne suis pas celle qu'il faut pour accomplir cette tâche! -elle reporta son attention sur l'ellon et lui désigna la porte- Sortez! Vous polluez mon esprit avec vos trop nombreuses questions! Il me faut du calme, du silence pour ne serait-ce que pour appréhender ce que je cherche sans le savoir réellement je le crains!

Legolas se dressa devant elle, la mine sombre. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à lui faire face.

-Ne doutez pas de vous-même, Cendera! Ayez la même confiance que celle que j'ai placé en vous, ma Dame... Percevez-là, faîtes-là vôtre, la pressa-t-il en la rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Il entendait le tambourinement de son cœur battre avec frénésie contre sa propre poitrine. Il crut une seconde que la jeune femme allait céder, qu'elle prenait enfin l'ampleur de ce qu'il ressentait à son égard mais elle le repoussa durement.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer, ernil. Je me dois de sauver ce maudit Dragon de lui-même... Il le faut. Occupez-vous de vos tâches! Et laissez-moi me préoccuper des miennes... Vous croyez savoir mais vous ne savez rien, a clann!

La virulence de la jeune femme le fit sortir de ses gonds à son tour.

-Vous ne pouvez porter toute la misère du monde sur vos épaules, wen nîn, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Il vous faudra bien les laisser se débrouiller seuls un jour...

-Et on en voit le résultat, marmonna la Wallen. Je suis l'Aigle Blanc, celle qui a été désignée par mon maître pour les aider à prendre le chemin qu' Illuvatàr a choisi pour eux. Rien ne doit me faire faillir...

-Quitte à rester seule sur ce chemin tortueux... fit l'elfe, navré comme admiratif de cet abandon de soi.

-Quitte à me perdre moi-même, tel est mon Destin.

-Alors, je ne puis rester à vous regarder vous tuer ainsi. Si vous voulez la solitude, je vous l'offre! s'emporta l' ellon en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Cendera posa ses mains à plat sur l'établi et ferma les yeux. Une larme faillit perler au coin de ses longs cils bruns mais ne put jamais en trouver le chemin. Elle était bien trop forte pour cela. Trop de monde comptait sur elle pour remédier à leurs tourments. La jeune femme regrettait la tournure qu'avait pris cette discussion houleuse avec le prince elfe mais ne pouvait s'y attarder plus longtemps. Elle ne pouvait avouer si facilement les émotions qui l'étreignaient à la vue de l' ellon. Le souvenir du rapide baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lui parasita un instant ses idées mais elle se concentra rapidement.

Alors qu'elle reprenait un nouveau bol et s'armait de son pilon, la porte se rouvrit à la volée pour laisser place à celui-là même qui venait de sortir. Ses yeux bleus armés d'une farouche détermination, il marcha droit jusqu'à elle et la bloqua contre la table. Dans son dos, il l'enserra un court instant entre ses bras, ses mains reposant à côtés des siennes sur la surface de bois. Le nez dans son cou, respirant à pleins poumons son délicat parfum de fleurs sauvages, il murmura les lèvres scellées à sa peau pâle:

-Je ne disparaîtrai pas. Je ne vous laisserai pas seule face à vos devoirs. Il en est tout bonnement hors de question. Je suis là, je le resterai. Quand comprendrez-vous donc que vos ailes elles-mêmes ne m'empêcheront pas de vous atteindre, ma Dame?

Sur ces quelques mots chargés d'une virulente mais douce promesse, il alla prendre place de nouveau sur le tabouret et ouvrit un vieux grimoire, faussement intrigué par les diverses formules de potions qui y étaient détaillées. En soupirant un peu trop fortement pour paraître honnête, Cendera se remit au travail. Pas un mot, pas un regard ne fut ainsi échangé durant des heures. Seule la tension qui émanait de leurs deux corps proches et la frustration de la jeune femme embaumaient l'air saturé de la pièce.

Il respectait son travail. Elle aimait le sentir ainsi, proche et lointain à la fois. Au bout d'une énième et vaine tentative, elle se cacha le visage dans les mains. Elle se mit à psalmodier d'une voix douce et aérienne une prière à Erù, le conjurant de lui faire entrevoir un début de solution, qu'il la mène vers ce à quoi elle aspirait ardemment.

Absorbés tous les deux, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir. Soudain, une voix nonchalante et légèrement narquoise bien connue de la Wallen lui fit lâcher un petit cri de surprise.

 _-Notre Père à Tous t'a entendue petite Aiglonne et t'envoie l'aide dont tu as désespérément besoin par mon humble entreprise... si elle te sied bien évidemment. Je ne voudrai en aucun cas m'imposer._

La Wallen se retourna vivement et crut bien, cette fois-ci, fondre en larmes. Enfin, il était là... son mentor, son maître... le seul à posséder le pouvoir nécessaire pour tout arranger ici-bas...

Le Guérisseur sans Nom était de retour à Vert Bois... et il n'était pas seul.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

vopili voilou les didous ! tout le monde sous tension... et oui, chacun tente tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits après les douloureux événements du dernier chapitre...

une tite scène coquinette qui permet aux deux amoureux terribles de se retrouver même si c'est au tout début une question de lutte de pouvoir... ensuite un Dragon pas au mieux de sa forme (qui se dévoue pour lui faire un câlin?)... un autre tout vilain vilain ( et oui le plus grand bâtard d'Arda!)... et deux loulous qui se cherchent (vont-ils se trouver?)... le Guérisseur de retour et accompagné qui plus est ? De qui s'agit-il à votre avis ?;)

bisous tout doux !


	34. Chapter 33

Coucou les gens! et voilà un peu plus tôt que d'habitude le dernier né de la cuvée walleno-elfique! en espérant qu'il vous plaise... :)

merci, merci de suivre les aventures de ma ptite peste, de son chéri haut en couleur et de tous ses amis et ennemis d'ailleurs! aujourd'hui pas de Klaùs... il est aux abonnés absents, perdus dans les méandres de sa folie! Mais vous verrez ce cher Guérisseur et la mystérieuse personne qui l'accompagne! Qui est-il? D'où vient-il?ou elle d'ailleurs... bref brefouille à vous de voir!

Bêta/relectrice/revieweuse: Toutouille! Le formidable auteure de cette merveilleuse histoire, Printemps Vigoureux! Et oui je me répète mais jamais assez pour une histoire si prenante si... bah merveilleuse quoi! tu fais un travail de ouf, mon captain Fracasse et merci d'apaiser par ta première lectures les doutes qui m'assaillent! Et de me faire rire tout autant! Kentigern t'embrasse, après tout, il est ce qu'il est grâce à toi! :)

Sandra: mon si diaboliquement Satanas! Mon gouvernail dans la tempête et l'auteure de mon autre fic d'amour, le coeur de la Forêt! notre bébé plaît et c'est fantastique! La petite Aiglonne si chère au coeur d'un certain prince elfe... Merci à toi aussi pour ta supportitude!^^ kiss kiss bang bang...

Virginie: toujours là et merci beaucoup! Bonne lecture!

Juliefanfic: ma Ladyyyyy! mon petit lutin de Noël qui a un don certain pour laisser des reviews de dingos absolument cannonissimes! merci, merci, merci! ta lettre au Père ou plutôt la Mère Noël est bien arrivée!

gros bisous à toutes et merci d'être là!

Chapitre 33.

Legolas,

Le prince avait lui aussi tourné la tête vers les nouveaux venus, étonné de ne pas les avoir entendu arriver. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient se vanter de les surprendre, lui ou tout autre représentant de la race elfique. Il regarda tout à tour les deux hommes puis l'Aiglonne et refit le chemin en sens inverse. La jeune femme semblait soudainement si sereine comme si la solution à tous leurs maux venait de se matérialiser devant elle. Ses beaux yeux bruns pétillaient de joie.

L'ellon éprouva un léger sentiment amer de jalousie à la voir ainsi littéralement rayonner. Un hâlo lumineux enveloppait son corps élancé. Ses longs cheveux bruns s'étaient libérés de leur prison d'épingles pour cascader joyeusement sur ses épaules aux douces courbures. Un imperceptible sourire fendit le visage parfait de l'elfe. Les mèches brunes de Cendera devaient certainement avoir leur volonté propre. Ils avaient la fâcheuse manie de toujours tenter de se défaire de leur carcan!

Elle était si... si unique. Toutes les qualités qu'il affectionnait chez la gent humaine, la Wallen les possédait. L'honnêteté, la loyauté, cette façon qu'elle avait de s'astreindre à la tâche, de s'oublier pour aider les autres... plus quelques petits défauts qui n'étaient pas sans piquer sa curiosité comme ses sens.

De plus, il la trouvait si admirablement belle... Il n'avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait face à elle. L'elfe adorait voir ses sourcils se froncer à la moindre contrariété. De même, ce qui pouvait paraître à qui que ce soit moins attrayant, lui le chérissait. L'elfe prenait enfin la pleine mesure de ce que pouvait ressentir son père pour la Sirène. Au-delà de toute attirance physique, Legolas avait senti son âme reconnaître celle de l'Aiglonne, bien au-delà de l'universalité de l'amour qu'elle disait, elle, ressentir... En dépit de la retenue que le prince souhaitait s'imposer à lui-même, son fëa s'entremêlait indubitablement à l'essence de la jeune femme. Il n'en serait jamais autrement. Elle était bien trop ancrée en lui, chaque fibre de son être se croisant et s'imbriquant aux siennes pour ne former qu'un seul éther pour eux deux. Il aimait autant qu'il souffrait de ne pouvoir l'approcher plus pour le moment. Toutefois, c'était une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se donne à lui corps et âme... tout comme lui le ferait.

La jalousie qui l'avait étreint quelques secondes auparavant se dissipa tout aussi rapidement qu'elle lui avait durement mordu le cœur. La façon que Cendera avait eue de fixer ces deux hommes étranges avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'un d'eux n'avait strictement rien de romantique. Elle le buvait des yeux avec une déférence qu'une seule et unique personne pouvait lui inspirer. L'aura de force que dégageait ce mystérieux arrivant malgré son assez faible constitution semblait lisser les aspérités de la détresse émotionnelle de la Wallen.

Voilà donc ce à quoi ressemblait ce fameux mage, cet étrange guérisseur trop âgé pour se rappeler de son simple nom... Il croisa les yeux de l'homme en question qui venait de se tourner vers lui comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées. Valar, ce regard trouble comme s'il était dilué...

Il se leva enfin du tabouret sur lequel il semblait vissé jusque-là et alla à leur rencontre. Ils se saluèrent à l'elfique, le poing sur le cœur. Le Guérisseur qu'il n'avait pu rencontrer lors de sa première visite lui sourit, le visage empreint d'une sagesse que Legolas n'avait jamais entre-aperçu que chez la Dame de Lorien, son époux ou encore le seigneur Cirdan. L'elfe sut à cet instant que l'homme, en dépit de son allure jeune et baroque, était réellement très âgé, que son propre père lui-même faisait office d'un tout jeune elfing à ses côtés.

 _-Ernil Legolas, mae govannen_... souffla le chamane d'une voix étrangement douce et flûtée malgré l'autorité naturelle dont il faisait preuve. Mon cœur se réjouit de vous rencontrer enfin. Il est doux à mon éther de vous voir ainsi à l'écoute de ma jeune élève, fit-il en coulant un regard non dénué d'humour comme de fierté paternelle à Cendera.

-Votre apprentie, maître Guérisseur, répliqua l'elfe, est une femme tout à fait extraordinaire et, si Dame Cendera le permet, chère à mon cœur.

Ladite Aiglonne rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Il était clair aux yeux de tous ceux présents qu'une répartie cinglante lui brûlait les lèvres. Toutefois, elle se retint en fusillant le prince du regard. Pourtant, une agréable chaleur envahit l'ellon. Les yeux bruns de la jeune femme l'enveloppaient entièrement et il se sentait comme un papillon protégé par sa chrysalide. Legolas avait toujours pris soin des autres avec une abnégation frisant la dévotion. Aussi, lui était-il doux d'être, pour une fois, l'objet d'attentions.

Fut un temps encore proche, il aurait rêvé être celui d'une certaine Sirène mais désormais, il ne regrettait plus le choix d'Ilyrià. Bien au contraire. L'ellon comprenait enfin la force des fëar et à quel point il était inutilement idiot de tenter de combattre de telles inclinations. La princesse wallen ne lui avait jamais été destinée. Son âme sœur était tout autre... Son essence avait reconnu celle de la jeune Aiglonne comme celle de son père s'était enchaînée, au grand dam du roi dans un premier temps, à celle de sa petite Sirène. Le choix n'appartenait pas à leur raison, à leur conscience...

Il se tourna ensuite vers le compagnon du mage et fut estomaqué par la prestance magistralement puissante de cet homme. L'elfe centenaire n'avait jamais vu un tel humain durant sa fort longue existence. Le Wallen, à n'en point douter au vu de ses nombreux tatouages argentés et dorés, devait avoisiner les deux mètres, voire plus Legolas en était persuadé. Il était d'une carrure tout aussi impressionnante. Une véritable force de la nature. Ce qui retint notablement l'attention de l'ellon fut sa couleur de peau pour le moins inhabituelle sur Arda.

L'ellon n'avait jamais vu une chair si foncée. Elle était d'un noir aussi profond que celui de l'encre dont les archivistes noircissaient les parchemins. Un front haut et dégagé, des pommettes saillantes, son visage était mangé par une barbe étonnante. Taillée avec soin, elle lui arrivait jusqu'au bas de de ses pectoraux surdéveloppés. Cet aspect à mi-chemin entre le sauvage et le civilisé était durement accentué par sa coiffure aussi atypique que pouvait l'être celle du Conui par exemple. Ses cheveux crépus étaient coupés à ras de chaque côté de son crâne. Quant à ceux au-dessus de sa tête, ils étaient ramenés au sommet en un chignon, coiffure essentiellement féminine à cette époque. Or, l'homme n'avait rien de doux ou d'efféminé. Au contraire, il inspirait la force brute, animale.

Mais ce qui perturba le plus Legolas fut sans conteste son regard... Il avait les mêmes yeux qu'Ilyrià, exactement les mêmes. Un iris noir et un autre vert-d 'eau se disputaient l'attention que quiconque portait à son visage volontaire. Comment, par Erù, cela était-il possible?

Cendera répondit à sa question bien que muette comme si elle avait senti le profond questionnement qui étreignait le prince. Elle posa une main légère sur son avant-bras et y exerça une douce pression de ses longs doigts.

 _-Caraid_... permettez-moi de vous présenter l'un de nos concitoyens les plus honorables, Kentigern Seigneur de la Vallée Sud, neveu de la Reine Kennocha, cousin de notre bien-aimée Ilyrià, dit le Juste...

L'homme arrêta les pompeuses présentations d'un claquement de langue irrité et tendit sa large main au prince elfe. Bon. De toute évidence, il n'était pas du genre patient.

 _-Beannachd Illuvatàr ort, aelfica prionnsa!_ tonna l'homme d'une voix de basse. Sa tonalité était si puissante que Legolas sentit des vibrations se répercuter dans toute la pièce. _Is mise Kentigern, a nathair'gille, Fearghas. *_

L'elfe resta sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Ce Wallen à la peau de charbon était le cousin d'Ilyrià! Ses yeux prouvaient à eux seuls leur filiation directe. Legolas allait prendre la parole afin de répondre une formule d'usage quand une information capitale lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue en pleine face. Devant lui se tenait le fils d'un des grands Serpents du Nord... morts de la main de son père lors de sa prime jeunesse, ceux-là même qui avaient failli consumer son hröa comme son fëa. Il saisit l'avant-bras du Wallen et le serra d'un geste machinal en hochant le tête pour le saluer. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du géant si semblables à ceux de la femme dont il avait cru être amoureux il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il n'y lisait aucune tromperie mais, au contraire, la plus grande honnêteté, une franchise égale à celle de son Aiglonne.

-Vous êtes donc venu visiter votre parente? Dit finalement l'elfe, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

Cendera recula pour se poster entre son mentor et le prince sylvain comme si elle n'arrivait pas à se décider entre les deux hommes. Le dénommé Kentigern partit d'un gros rire qui ressemblait étrangement à un aboiement. Il asséna une claque monumentale dans le dos de Legolas qui eut du mal à ne pas ciller sous le formidable impact.

L'apparente bonhommie de ce nouvel arrivant ne le trompait pourtant pas. La réserve soudaine affichée par Cendera lui mettait la puce à l'oreille tout comme l'éclat métallique qui habillait le regard bicolore de l'homme noir. Il respirait le parfum entêtant que seuls possédaient les prédateurs. Legolas en aurait mis ses deux mains à couper. Kentigern était là pour une bonne raison. Restait à savoir laquelle. Après tous les déboires, les horreurs et autres turpitudes de ces derniers mois, il était logique comme inévitable que l'ellon soit devenu plus méfiant. Après tout, il l'était bien envers ceux de son propre peuple.

 _-Prionnsa Legolas_ , fit le Wallen en étouffant un dernier rire, _gabh mo lesgeul,_ excusez-moi. Je suis bien évidemement heureux de voir a co-ogha mais la raison de ma venue est, je le crains, plus prosaïque.

Kentigern le Cerbère est ici parmi vous comme émissaire du roi Sturten, annonça le Guérisseur d'un ton tranquille comme s'il parlait d'une vulgaire invitation à prendre le thé.

 _-Par Illuvatàr, notre Père à tous..._ souffla Cendera, les yeux agrandis par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Elle se tourna vers le prince et dit d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait égale: il faut conduire mes deux compagnons à votre père, ernil Legolas. Tout de suite.

-Il vous faudra mener l'envoyé du Phénix seul prionnsa, l'interrompit doucement le Guérisseur. J'ai à faire avec mon élève. Ne suis-je pas ici par la grâce de Celui-qui-sait-Tout pour sauver un certain Dragon? continua-t-il en se dirigeant d'un pas aérien vers la table de travail.

Il fit tomber sa lourde cape au sol d'un mouvement gracieux d'épaules avant de faire courir un doigt fin sur le bois ciré. L'homme aux yeux étrangement bridés se saisit du bol abandonné et le porta à ses narines. Il huma rapidement son contenu et un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres fines.

-Pavot... coquelicot, énuméra-t-il, une goutte de camphre pour énergiser ce poison. Du suc de mandragora qui, puissant hallucinogène, neutralise l'effet de ces toxines... Du romarin pour ses vertus curatives... -il leva ses yeux dilués et d'une terrifiante obscurité sur son apprentie. Cendera... Que puis-je dire?

Legolas sentit le besoin de s'interposer prendre le pas sur sa bienséance. Il se plaça aux côtés de la jeune Wallen et apostropha le chamane.

-Dame Cendera est restée dans cette pièce des semaines durant sans prendre de repos, en oubliant même de s'alimenter! Vous ne pouvez lui reprocher quoi que ce soit!

Kentigern s'adossa au mur derrière eux, tentant de cacher son agacement grandissant. Il était là pour une bonne raison et toutes ces simagrées le fatiguaient au plus haut point. Voir le Seigneur Thranduil, lui faire part de sa mission, agir... voilà tout ce qui lui importait. La justice uniquement, toujours la mission.

Le Guérisseur reposa le bol avec douceur et fixa l'ellon.

 _-Il n'est absolument pas question de nier les talents de ma merveilleuse élève, ernil Legolas,_ dit-il dans un sindarin parfait sans aucune trace d'accent à la grande surprise de l'elfe. _Bien au contraire._ -il se focalisa sur l'Aiglonne. - Ta préparation est excellente, jeune fille. Elle est juste incomplète, Aigle Blanc.

 _-Incomplète_? répéta la Wallen avec une pointe de frustration. Qu'ai-je oublié? Que n'ai-je donc pas su voir?

L'exaspération suintait de ses paroles, tout autant que de son être entier. Sans s'en rendre compte, Cendera avait attrapé la main de Legolas et l'avait instinctivement serrée. Enfin, elle lui donnait une preuve de ce qu'elle était susceptible de ressentir à son égard. Les yeux bleus de l'ellon effleurèrent le visage crispé de la jeune femme, admirant chaque contour. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la voir, de ses yeux aussi caressants qu'inflexibles, de son parfum délicat...

-Ma jeune amie... sourit son maître. Quel est donc l'élément central que tu as oublié? Que définit l'essence même de ta race, a clann*?

Il semblait tellement incongru à Legolas que cet homme... S'agissait-il seulement d'un humain? se demanda l'elfe... Il lui semblait fou que le fameux Guérisseur wallen parla ainsi à Cendera comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant. Elle, la téméraire, faisait figure de petite fille face à cet homme qui avait l'air pourtant plus jeune qu'elle. Il eut alors envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais l'en relâcher à la voir ainsi se concentrer, d'embrasser chaque grain de sa peau pâle...

Soudain, la mine sombre de la femme s'illumina. Elle venait apparemment de débusquer la solution.

-Je suis une imbécile! s'insurgea-t-elle en colère contre elle-même. Elle se tapa le front du plat de sa paume. Comment ai-je pu seulement ne pas y penser?!

-Parce que ton esprit est saturé, répondit son mentor en s'asseyant sur la table de bois sans cérémonie. Ses jambes battaient un rythme imaginaire dans le vide comme pouvaient le faire les très jeunes elfing. Parce que ta propre âme se fissure de douleur devant la souffrance de Klaùs ou celle de notre jeune princesse si perdue face à ses trop nombreux questionnements... Tu dois apprendre à relativiser, à bloquer les émotions négatives même si tu ne dois pas pour autant te désensibiliser... Alors?

-Alors, soupira Cendera, de l'écorce pilée de frêne blanc bien évidemment.

-Carson? demanda le Guérisseur d'un ton docte.

-Parce que le premier Homme comme la première Femme wallens ont été sculptés par Erù dans ce bois noble. Il fait partie de notre Ether commun.

-Glè math! Excellent! s'exclama l'homme en sautant de son assise improvisée.

-Un jeune elfing...

-Mon apprentie et moi-même allons terminer la décoction qui devra reposer sur des braises rougeoyantes durant plusieurs heures sous haute surveillance. Il faudra un certain nombre de prises de cette mixture et ce, pendant quelques jours je le crains, pour faire revenir notre aimable ami reptile... Je pense toutefois préférable que ma venue en ces lieux reste secrète. Mon travail n'en sera que simplifié, ernil. Bien sûr, il va de soi que votre père doit être au courant de ma présence en ses cavernes. A bana-phrionnsa Ilyrià par contre... laissez-là pour le moment dans l'ignorance. Ne lui donnons pas de faux espoirs – l'autre Wallen souffla fortement pour manifester son agrément aux dires de son compagnon de voyage- L'âme de Klaùs est si morcelée... _Ernilnîn, je laisse Kentigern à vos bons soins. Emmenez-le sans délai au Seigneur Thranduil. L'avenir de vos deux royaumes repose sur cette entrevue._

Ces derniers mots eurent l'effet d'une averse hivernale sur l'elfe. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Il y avait tant de sous-entendus que Legolas ne pouvait que comprendre. Quelque chose de véritablement grave était sur le point de se tramer au sein du royaume de son père.

Le retour de bâton de Sturten que tous avaient attendu fébrilement ces dernières semaines... Voilà donc ce qu'était cet homme... une lame aussi tranchante que celle dont Thranduil s'était servi pour tuer son père. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune Wallen avant de sortir suivi du géant wallen, le coeur étreint d'un sombre sentiment.

Ils étaient arrivés au bas de l'escalier de pierres lorsque son ouïe lui fit entendre le pas de quelqu'un dévalant précipitamment les marches. Ils se retournèrent et virent l'Aiglonne essoufflée tenter de reprendre contenance. Elle regarda son compatriote droit dans les yeux un sourcil arqué, le menton relevé avec une pointe d'arrogance qui n'était pas sans plaire à l'ellon.

Kentigern haussa les épaules et fit quelques pas pour sortir au-dehors du bâtiment. L'elfe et la Wallen se dévisagèrent sans un mot, leurs corps tendus comme les cordes d'arcs. Les joues de Cendera s'empourprèrent délicieusement. Elle n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans une telle situation sans être totalement certaine d'où elle posait ses pieds.

L'ellon voyait qu'elle luttait pour reprendre le contrôle. Cette femme était bien trop maîtresse d'elle-même quand la Sirène ne savait retenir aucune de ses émotions. Décidément, les Wallens, hommes comme femmes d'ailleurs, ne faisaient tout que dans l'excès. Il était clair cependant que Cendera était à contre-courant des autres. Eux vivaient tout à outrance alors qu'elle, elle réprouvait tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Était-ce sa formation auprès du Guérisseur qui lui avait inculqué ce mode de pensées? Le prince en doutait. L'enseignement de son maître avait certainement amplifié quelque chose de pré-existant.

La jeune femme ouvrit enfin la bouche:

-Ernil, vous devez faire désormais très attention au moindre de vos mouvements comme du soin apportés à vos paroles, murmura-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte par laquelle venait de disparaître son homologue. Ne vous méprenez pas. Kentigern est un homme de bien. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est appelé le Juste ou encore l'Impartial... Toutefois, continua-t-elle en se rapprochant subrepticement de l'ellon, la situation reste tendue. Ne nous leurrons pas, Sturten a pris une décision sage en l'envoyant ici mais il n'aspire qu'à reprendre sa fille, quitte à l'arracher des bras de votre père. Conseillez le seigneur Thranduil, conseillez-le de ne pas perdre son sang-froid face à l'Emissaire. Ce n'est pas pour rien que la part wallen de cet homme soit le Cerbère. Il est redoutablement intelligent, intuitif et sa langue à double-tranchants, débita la Wallen. Soyez francs avant tout. Il n'y a que cela qu'il respecte.

La diatribe de Cendera s'arrêta enfin. Les joues toujours aussi cramoisies, échevelée, elle n'en était que plus désirable mais ce qui la rendait si spéciale aux yeux de l'elfe là tout de suite était, encore une fois, l'attention qu'elle portait à tous. Elle ne souhaitait pas protéger exclusivement son peuple mais aussi celui de Vert Bois.

L'Universalité de l'Amour dont elle se plaisait à parler... cela dit, il était temps de lui démontrer qu'elle méritait, à titre individuel, d'être aimée, chérie. La seule façon de lui faire comprendre la portée de ses sentiments, leur puissance et surtout qu'elle accepte enfin de les avouer à l'elfe comme à elle-même était qu'il cède le premier. Malgré ce qu'il s'était juré, de garder ce semblant de retenue face à elle pour ne plus souffrir, il devait déposer sa couronne à ses pieds en espérant qu'elle ne la foule pas aux pieds. En réalité, il savait qu'elle ne le blesserait pas mais elle pouvait toujours le repousser...

Cendera tourna les talons et remontait quelques marches quand elle fut tirée en arrière et retournée sans douceur. Legolas lui prit avec autorité la nuque d'une main et, de l'autre, enroula son bras autour de sa taille si fine. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps se propager au sien. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un instant. Legolas sourit alors à la jeune femme.

-Arrêtes de me repousser sans cesse, wen nîn, gronda-t-il. Tu ne peux me fuir indéfiniment. J'apprendrai tout ce qu'i savoir sur toi... et un jour, tu seras à moi, n'en doutes point, comme moi je le suis... à toi.

Il posa ses lèvres avec délicatesse sur les siennes, goûtant avec délice à leur rondeur. La caresse fruitée grisa l'ellon qui approfondit un peu plus fermement leur contact. Un gémissement involontaire de plaisir de la part de l'Aiglonne lui retourna les sangs et il dût se forcer pour la relâcher.

-Vous ne m'avez pas éconduit, railla l'elfe, la voix vibrante de plaisir.

-Ne fanfaronnez pas ainsi, prionnsa, le menaça Cendera du doigt en reculant sans cesser de le fixer. Cela ne vous va pas... Oh, vous êtes impossible! s'écria-t-elle sans pour autant empêcher un sourire d'incurver ses lèvres.

Elle disparut au détour de l'escalier de pierres mais Legolas n'en avait cure. Il était désormais certain qu'elle lui cèderait. Ce baiser le lui avait prouvé. Qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait. Quoique...

Non, il avait beau être un elfe, il refusait désormais de se montrer patient.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kentigern,

Le Wallen suivait l'elfe depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant. Certes, la cité excavée était d'une beauté à couper le souffle mais là n'était pas son souci. Il regardait d'un œil distrait les rues pavées de pierres recouvertes d'une fine pellicule neigeuse. Les arbres et toute cette végétation ne lui procurait aucun plaisir pour le moment. C'était un membre actif du peuple wallen et seule la Cité sur la Mer importait à cet homme en ces instants troublés.

Il n'était pas insensible, loin de là. Au contraire, il était plutôt réactif à toutes les beautés que pouvait porter Arda. Après tout, tous les peuples n'étaient-ils pas sous l'égide d'un seul et même haut dieu? Il avait d'ailleurs voyagé plus que sa part... Le géant avait admiré les beautés exotiques du Harrad, ses vastes étendues désertiques au sud du fleuve Poros. Il avait gravi la chaîne des montagnes de l'Ephel Dùath, visité le havre de paix naturel qu'était Umbar... Il lui suffisait d'abaisser ses paupières pour revoir les marchés colorés ou bien encore les femmes parées de voiles dansant au rythme des violes orientales.

Kentigern avait parcouru la Comté à pied à la rencontre de ces semi-hommes bienheureux dans leur ignorance du monde alentour. Il avait traversé le Rohan, pays des Cavaliers et discuté âprement avec les hommes de la Marche. Minas Tirith, la cité blanche du Gondor, malgré sa beauté pompeuse ne lui avait tiré que bien peu d'émotions. Il abhorait la Maisonnée de l'Intendant, ne se rappelant que trop bien ses rencontres fructueuses avec les véritables descendants de cette royauté. Les Rôdeurs. Voilà bien un peuple qu'il avait appris à affectionner. Ils étaient à l'instar des Wallens un peuple franc quoiqu'un peu frustre. Ils aimaient la terre comme eux chérissaient la mer. Il y avait sans l'ombre d'un doute des similitudes palpables entre leurs deux races à commencer par leur longévité exceptionnelle.

Erù en soit remercié grandement. Ils pouvaient vivre assez longtemps pour apprendre de leurs erreurs et tenter d'appréhender une terre pour le moins étrange comme merveilleuse. Le fabuleux entraînait cependant toujours le nébuleux et l'horrifiant, se prit-il à penser en songeant aux orcs, trolls et autres monstruosités qui peuplaient aussi ce monde. Ainsi allait le monde et la balance du bien et du mal.

L'un ne pouvait aller sans l'autre, telle était la cosmogonie d'un monde équilibré.

Toutefois, il se montrait aussi reconnaissant à ses dieux de ne pas les avoir rendus immortels comme l'étaient les elfes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les plaindre, trouvant dans cette vie éternelle de quoi devenir fou. Il lui était détestable de penser à l'immobilisme latent dont faisait preuve la gent elfique si ce n'était sur le champ de bataille. Là, il était évident que tous devaient leur témoigner un respect des plus grands. Leur célérité, leur grâce... tout était d'une impressionnante maestria.

Ceci étant dit, jamais il n'aurait pu se faire à ce mode de vie. Il aimait vivre dans l'urgence permanente qui l'obligeait à déployer ses ailes, à se rendre là où il le souhaitait, rencontrer des gens qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé connaître. Mais, en ce jour particulier, sa curiosité était mise en sourdine. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le prendre le temps de satisfaire cette dernière en s'émerveillant des trésors d'architecture de la dernière cité elfique de Vert Bois mais ce n'était point possible.

Aujourd'hui, Kentigern avait revêtu son habit de Juste, d'Emissaire à la demande de son roi. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait que Sturten l'avait fait quérir en espérant qu'il le dirige vers une seule issue pour résoudre ce conflit... la guerre et uniquement elle. Cependant, le Wallen n'était pas de cette espèce. Loin de là. Il ferait ce que sa conscience lui dicterait et non ce qu'il savait des désirs nébuleux du souverain Phénix.

Le suzerain wallen l'avait fait mander pour évaluer la nouvelle situation, une situation plus que tendue, de celles qui annihilaient des civilisations entières. Il avait pour ordre de visiter le domaine du Seigneur elfe, de parler avec chacun de ses compatriotes avec un soin particulier, cela allait sans dire, pour tout ce qui concernait sa cousine. Savoir qu'elle devait en réalité épouser Thranduil le pourfendeur de Reptiles Wallens avait fait entrer Sturten dans une rage folle. Le vieil immortel avait alors tout détruit sur son passage.

Penser à sa fille prise au piège entre les bras de celui qu'il considérait comme le responsable de la mort de sa femme bien-aimée tuait le Phénix un peu plus chaque jour. Or, sur les conseils de son frère le rusé Crawen, il n'avait pas voulu paraître impulsif. Il ne devait pas sembler ne pensant qu'à lui aux yeux de son peuple s'il voulait les convaincre de le suivre dans sa guérilla. Il avait donc fait appel à celui qui était, pour les leurs, le plus impartial d'entre tous.

Avec la malignité dont il était friand, le roi s'était réjoui d'appeler Kentigern. Il comptait sur le fait que l'ellon avait tué le père de son neveu par alliance pour faire ainsi pencher la balance en sa faveur. Le Wallen sourit intérieurement. Jamais il ne ferait défaut ainsi à sa soif de justice. Il n'avait pas connu ce père meurtrier et avait toujours voulu effacer le sang dont ses mains étaient couvertes de par cette insupportable parenté. Il comptait faire ce que sa conscience lui dicterait.

Il jugerait les choses de son son œil juste et intègre, rencontrerait le Seigneur des lieux et verrait par lui-même ce que sa cousine subissait ou non. La Prêta avait eu beau porter l'accent sur la vie misérable qui attendait Ilyrià aux côtés d'un époux abusif, il souhaitait se faire une idée par lui-même.

Sans se montrer immodeste, il se savait assez intelligent pour faire la part des choses. Des vies, des royaumes étaient en jeu ici. Après tout n'était-il pas le Cerbère, celui qui était chargé de veiller? Il représentait l'union en parfaite symbiose entre les affres de la guerre et l'unité de la paix. L'un ne pouvait aller sans l'autre. Ils étaient intrinsèquement liés l'un à l'autre... comme le prince elfe qui marchait devant lui en silence l'était à la jeune apprentie... c'était si formidablement improbable! S'en rendaient-ils seulement compte?

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout de leur périple et s'arrêtèrent devant une lourde double porte d'ébène. Alors que Legolas frappait trois coups bien distinctifs, une voix de basse retentit de l'autre côté, les enjoignant d'entrer. Enfin, il allait rencontrer celui pour qui il était venu... le Seigneur des lieux, le fils d'Oropher, celui qui avait abattu son père.

Ils entrèrent dans des appartements somptueux et tout en sobriété. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il parcourut la pièce, appréciant les meubles sombres baignés par la luminosité extérieure. Son regard bicolore croisa alors son jumeau calé dans un fauteuil près du bureau. Ilyrià était là, assise. Les mains sagement croisées sur ses genoux, elle le fixait avec autant de douceur que de curiosité. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus d'une année.

La jeune fille qu'il avait toujours affectionnée même s'il la trouvait un tantinet irritante avait fait place à une femme. Ses traits juvéniles s'étaient affermis et légèrement creusés. La douceur de son regard ponctué de cette petite étincelle loufoque de folie était certes toujours là mais une gravité qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu y séjournait également. Il fronça cependant les sourcils et se gratta pensivement la barbe en notant quelques détails qui ne lui plurent pas. Les cernes grisâtres qui cerclaient ses yeux fatigués mais brillants, sa jolie bouche tordue par un rictus tout comme sa posture trop raide ne lui échappèrent pas. Il alla à sa rencontre sans tenir compte de l'elfe assis derrière son bureau. Kentigern la souleva de son fauteuil pour la serrer sur son cœur en lui murmurant de douces paroles.

 _-A co-ogha, mon âme, comment vas-tu petite harpie?_

 _-Bien_... sourit-elle en plantant ses prunelles dans celles de son cousin. Elle le serra contre elle en soufflant: _Je t'assure messire Cerbère, Gardien de nos âmes, je vais bien. Vraiment._

Il reposa la jeune femme sur sa bergère avant de se tourner vers le propriétaire des lieux qui l'observait, le torse renversé contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés sur son large torse.

-Monseigneur, commença-t-il de sa voix vibrante alors que Legolas s'installait auprès de son père. _Beannachd Illuvatàr ort, a righ._

Le roi ne répondit pas, ses orbes glacés toujours fixées sur lui mais il en fallait plus pour décontenancer le Wallen.

-Je suis ici sur les ordres de mon souverain, le roi Phénix. Vous savez, tout comme lui, que la situation a changé avec les dernières révélations dont nous ont agréé les Valar par le biais de nos prêtresses respectives, reprit-il de sa voix de stentor. Mon suzerain est bien conscient que nous ne pouvons occulter leur volonté. Cependant, je ne puis vous cacher son manque... d'enthousiasme, dirons-nous, à vous céder la main de son unique enfant. Les antagonismes qui vous lient sont bien trop profonds, roi Thranduil...

-Que voulez-vous donc alors, Seigneur émissaire? intervint le roi cerf avec agacement sans tenir compte du regard noir de la jeune femme assise. -il se leva et contourna sa table de travail, les bras croisés dans son dos. Que venez-vous faire ici?

-Il sierait à Sturten de parlementer par mon entreprise...

-Quant à moi, dit l'ellon d'une voix doucereuse en faisant dériver son regard polaire de Kentigern à Ilyrià, quant à moi, rien ne me sied dans ses façons de faire pour le moins bien directives et entreprenantes. Je suis chez moi, il n'y a pas de place ici pour les souhaits de votre Seigneur et Maître.

-Cependant, le contredit le géant à la peau sombre pas le moins du monde apeuré et avec la franchise dont il était coutumier, vous avez beau être en votre demeure, je vous l'accorde aisément, il s'agit d'une Wallen non d'une elfe sous vos ordres.

-Dame Ilyrià vit à nos côtés depuis maintenant bien des lunes.

-Qui ne sont rien face à toutes celles passées dans sa cité.

Kentigern vit le roi tiquer. Les traits crispés de son visage à la peau semblable à de la porcelaine était agitée de tics nerveux. Ainsi donc était le roi elfe, ce Sinda bien trop célèbre pour son caractère impétueux qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un Phénix ou, plus proche encore, d'une sirène de sa connaissance.

Les Sindar étaient connu pour être, des elfes présents sur Arda, les plus dangereux. Ils étaient des chasseurs, des prédateurs comme les Wallens l'étaient eux-mêmes et c'était ses ressemblances qui risquaient de les mener tous à leur perte. Ces elfes-là n'avaient rien de cette réputation trompeuse de douceur. Celle dont les louanges chantées faisaient montre à travers la Terre du Milieu. Ils étaient beaucoup trop sauvages et ombrageux pour que quelqu'un ou quelque chose leur fasse entendre raison.

Certes, le prince assis derrière son père paraissait d'un caractère sensiblement plus calme et posé mais il comprenait pourquoi il en allait différemment pour son roi de géniteur. Legolas n'avait pas connu les douleurs, les pertes subies par l'ellon qui le toisait avec tant de raideur. Son honnêteté lui permit de se rendre compte des lignes pures du seigneur en face de lui. Il apprécia la puissance qui se dégageait de l'ellon peu différente de sa propre aura. Les prédateurs se reconnaissaient entre eux, se jaugeaient et décidaient si, finalement, ils passaient à l'attaque ou non.

Or, voilà ce qui se jouait en ce moment.

-Je suis ici pour rendre compte de la situation à mon souverain, pour qu'il puisse décider en son âme et conscience s'il veut récupérer sa fille, dusse-t-il utiliser la force pour se faire, asséna-t-il d'une voix rude.

Ilyrià étouffa un cri derrière sa main et se leva vivement. Elle se plaça aux côtés de l'elfe qui se déplaça légèrement pour lui faire rempart de son propre corps. Kentigern réprima un mouvement de recul en voyant la jeune femme se replier derrière un elfe face à un de siens comme si elle lui accordait plus de confiance. Elle écarta légèrement l'ellon pour faire face à son homologue.

-Cela ne peut se faire. Les Valar veulent cette union, nous ne pouvons aller contre leurs désirs! s'écria la sirène, horrifiée. Athair doit impérativement le comprendre! Il ne s'agirait rien de moins que d'un blasphème!

-Ton père est un homme à qui on ne peut imposer quoi que ce soit, répondit aussi que possible son cousin. Je suis certain que le roi voit de quoi je parle, continua-t-il aussi diplomatiquement que possible en jetant un regard de connivence à Thranduil. Il fera ce qu'il veut. Je suis là uniquement pour juger de ta condition au sein de ce royaume. Il décidera ensuite de ce qu'il souhaite faire de mon rendu.

-La guerre... murmura Ilyrià en se tenant au bureau pour éviter de tomber d'inanition.

-J'ai les moyens nécessaires pour tenir un siège! gronda le roi, plus que jamais auréolé de majesté.

-Je n'en doute point, acquiesça l'émissaire. Les capacités militaires de votre peuple ne sont plus à démontrer... tout comme les nôtres.

Ilyrià se mit entre les deux hommes.

-Arrêtez tout de suite ce stupide concours! Vous deux savez fort bien les forces en présence! Une telle démonstration n'est point nécessaire... -elle se tourna vers son cousin. Que dois-je faire pour agréer à mon père?

-Je souhaite m'entretenir avec toi pour commencer, Ily. Seul à seule.

-Oui, balbutia-t-elle, alors... oui... et bien, allons dans mes appartements...

Elle fit mine d'entraîner l'homme vers la sortie quand la voix froide du roi les stoppa net.

-Non, s'interposa l'ellon d'un ton incisif. Certes non.

Il était plus qu'évident que le roi répugnait à l'idée de la laisser avec lui. Craignait-il donc les révélations qu'elle pourrait éventuellement lui faire?

-Monseigneur, plaida la jeune femme, le regard embué de larmes. Laissez-moi. Je ne crains rien avec mon cousin. Il nous faut avoir cette discussion. Je ne pourrai vivre en sachant que je n'ai rien tenté pour la pérennité de ces deux royaumes chers à mon cœur.

L'ellon, renommé inflexible, se laissa pourtant fléchir. Intéressant. On était apparemment bien loin du roi dominateur décrit par la jeune Prêta. Pour un monstre au sang-froid, il n'en paraissait pas moins préoccupé par sa charmante a co-ogha...

-Vous n'aurez pas à descendre à vos appartements. Je vous laisse les miens. -il regarda le Wallen droit dans les yeux- Je vous accorde une heure, pas une minute de plus.

Kentigern hocha la tête en guise de remerciement tandis qu'Ilyrià lui serrait la main dans un geste impromptu.

 _-Hannonle, aran nîn,_ souffla-t-elle d'une voix onctueuse. Trop pour que l'homme ne remarque pas ses intonations totalement intimistes.

Legolas, qui n'avait pas prononcé un traître mot, se leva et sortit non sans avoir souri à la jeune princesse. Il lui faisait penser à lui-même. Le prince sylvain était le cerbère du royaume de son père, se taisant et évoluant dans l'ombre... d'un honneur implacable. Elle raccompagna ensuite le roi jusqu'au pas de sa porte et tint un rapide conciliabule à voix basse avec lui avant de la refermer.

Le Wallen n'était pas dupe. Il avait entraperçu la douceur de leurs gestes l'un envers l'autre même si ceux de l'ellon étaient plus sommaires et mesurés. Une vérité qui compliquait diablement la situation déjà empoisonnée devant laquelle il se trouvait.

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils richement ornés qui étaient posés en-deçà de l'immense cheminée. Ils observèrent un moment les bûches enflammées et crépitantes sans que l'un d'eux ne prenne la parole.

 _-Ann am gaol...Tu es amoureuse,_ fut le simple constat qui sortit d'entre les lèvres dissimulées par la barbe de son cousin.

Les joues rondes de la jeune femme rosirent alors que ses yeux se mirent à briller comme si toutes les filles de Varda s'étaient données pour mission d'abriter ses prunelles bicolores. Un soupir qui tenait plus d'un typhon s'exhala de sa poitrine en guise de réponse.

 _-Voilà qui complique ma tâche..._

 _-Carson?_ demanda naïvement Ilyrià, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. _J'eusse pensé,_ _qu'à_ _l'inverse, tout serait peut-être alors simplifié. Ton choix, ta décision_ , corrigea-t-elle, _ne devrait-elle pas être plus facile à prendre?_

 _-Aisé n'est définitivement pas le mot, ma jeune cousine. Tu te doutes bien qu'a Athair ne m'a pas choisi par souci de justice. Ton elfe a tué mon père. Voilà ce qui a motivé le tien comme ton oncle. Rien d'autre et certainement pas le souci d'une justice quelconque._

 _-Il doit pourtant se plier aux volontés de nos dieux,_ s'obstina-t-elle en ramenant ses genoux contre elle, se fichant comme d'une guigne des tissus onéreux de son assise.

 _-Comment_? l'interrogea soudainement Kentigern.

 _-Comment quoi?_

 _-Comment est-ce possible? Comment peux-tu avoir de tels sentiments pour cet ellon? Son fils encore, j'aurai pu le comprendre. Il est aimable et a grand cœur, cela se sent tout à fait mais... mais son père?! J'ai besoin de savoir,_ conclut-il en se rencognant dans le fauteuil. _Am aithne dhut? Le sais-tu seulement toi-même?_

La mine de la Wallen se fit pensive alors qu'un voile opaque se posait sur ses yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en pianotant sur son genou découvert par le tissu de sa robe de laine. Kentigern sourit. Au moins était-elle toujours aussi impulsive et sans le moindre souci d'une quelconque étiquette... Voilà qui devait faire frémir le roi sinda, si à cheval sur le protocole.

Comment deux êtres si diamétralement différents pouvaient-ils se convenir? Parce qu'ils se complétaient justement, lui murmura une petite voix intérieure.

 _-Tu as raison, je ne suis pas sûre de le savoir moi-même... tout comme lui se pose encore la question, j'en suis certaine,_ souffla-t-elle, son regard perdu dans le vide. _Je l'ai détesté. Littéralement. Avant de découvrir que je ne pouvais respirer sans lui. Je l'aime tout autant que je ressens la profonde envie de l'écharper,_ rit la princesse wallen avec une once d'amertume. _Il n'a jamais quitté mes pensées, aussi négatives puissent-elles être, depuis que nos yeux se sont croisés. Athair ne peut ignorer cette inclinaison!_

 _-Qui sont peut-être le fruit de manipulations divines_ , fit remarquer Kentigern avec un sourire navré.

 _-Peut-être,_ s'enflamma Ilyrià _, sûrement même... Mais je préfère considérer cela comme un don de leur part que comme une abomination. L'Ombre est à nos portes. Illuvatàr lui-même a contredit une de ses règles fondamentales en intervenant à nouveau dans les affaires d'Arda. Il nous a offert là une chance de préserver nos peuples._

 _-Comment? En alliant deux rois qui se haïssent? Deux peuples diamétralement opposés?_ fit le Wallen, un sourcil broussailleux arqué par le doute. _Deux peuples qui ne savent se regarder qu'avec défiance?_ -il se pencha vers Ilyrià, jetant sur elle les ténèbres de sa propre ombre.- _Resteras-tu seulement en vie assez longtemps pour monter sur ce trône?_

 _-Je le veux_ , s'entêta-t-elle aussi butée que son père... que son elfe. _Il est à moi. Cela va bien au-delà de nous deux._

 _-Tu as raison, petite Sirène. Cela va bien au-delà de vous. Puis-je seulement prendre le risque que ton père fasse tuer la moitié des nôtres, Ilyrià, pour une union plus qu'incertaine? Prendrais-tu ce risque à ma place?_

La jeune demoiselle se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant lui, attrapant ses genoux de ses petites mains. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et fit d'une voix où il entendait se soudre les pleurs qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant:

 _-Il ne voudra jamais me laisser ici, n'est-ce pas? Pas aux mains de Thranduil..._

 _-Je suis bien conscient que cet ellon ne ressemble au portrait qu'en a brossé notre prêtresse, petit oiseau, mais... Je dois faire ce qu'il me semble juste. Seras-tu capable de faire la même chose? De faire abstraction de ce que toi tu souhaites, de ce que ton_ _cœur_ _désire ardemment?_

 _-Mais l'Ombre..._

 _-La seule Ombre dont nous avons connaissance pour le moment est celle que cette union contre-nature apporte sur les elfes comme sur les Wallens,_ murmura Kentigern en lissant une de ses boucles noires entre ses doigts calleux. _Beaucoup pensent qu'il s'agit là d'une_ _œuvr_ _e maligne de Morgoth pour nous anéantir._

 _-Mais c'est faux!_ cria Ilyrià en se débattant. _C'est absolument faux!_

Le géant l'attrapa par les bras et la secoua pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent comme des serres dans la chair tendre de la jeune femme. Elle l'émouvait mais une seule chose comptait... La justice, la préservation. Là était le rôle qui lui avait été attribué, celui du Cerbère.

 _-Il faut savoir s'oublier, petite fille, pour le bien du plus grand nombre,_ dit-il d'une voix douce.

 _-Si tu prenais la décision de me laisser ici, mon père t'écouterait..._

 _-Peut-être...Mais mon fort intérieur me dit que cela entraînerait des répercussions autrement plus dramatiques que celles engendrées par ton retour._

 _-Il ne te laissera pas faire._

Il lui releva le menton de son index et lui sourit sombrement.

 _-Ce sera à toi de lui faire entendre raison._

 _-Je ne le puis. Thranduil n'écoute que lui._

 _-Fais-toi confiance._

 _-Combien? Combien de temps?_

 _-Peu._

 _-Es-tu sûr de ta décision?_ se lamenta Ilyrià à bout de souffle. _Crois-tu vraiment que c'est là la bonne décision?_

 _-En mon âme et conscience. Tu sais que seule la justice m'intéresse._

 _-Je le sais._

Ilyrià se releva et défroissa machinalement ses jupes. Son air éploré fit pitié au géant noir qui l'attira à lui brutalement. Le nez enfoui dans la chevelure brune de sa cousine, il respira son parfum d'embruns avec bonheur.

 _-Souris. Tu retrouveras les tiens qui t'aiment et te respectent._

 _-Et j'aurai perdu mon âme. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire pour une Sirène._

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, les joues ruisselantes de pleurs et sortit à son tour d'un pas lourd. son cousin crut qu'il venait de la condamner à la potence.

Pour la première fois de sa très longue, peut-être trop longue vie, Kentigern le Cerbère se demanda s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il l'espérait sincèrement. Pour le bien de tous.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thranduil,

Il allait la perdre.

Cette impression ne le quittait plus depuis qu'elle avait refermé la porte derrière elle. Il lui était intolérable de penser que le roi Sturten avait osé envoyer quelqu'un traiter de l'avenir de son enfant avec la possibilité à la clé de vouloir lui enlever sa wallen. Son fëa se tordit violemment sur lui-même à l'idée qu'elle puisse lui échapper.

Inenvisageable tout bonnement.

Il sentait que le Cerbère était un homme d'honneur pour qui la justice et l'impartialité faisaient office de dévotion mais il se connaissait aussi et savait qu'il ne pourrait admettre un refus. Cette femme était à lui, les Valar eux-même en avaient décidé ainsi. Un sourire désabusé fleurit sur les lèvres ourlées du souverain alors qu'il attendait patiemment que sa jeune amante lui revienne.

Évidemment, il avait la clé de ses appartements et ne s'était pas gêné pour y entrer sans vergogne. Il y était chez lui. Et puis la frustration qu'il ressentait lui était tellement insupportable qu'il avait besoin de se sentir près d'elle de quelque façon que ce fut. Encore une fois, c'était abominablement dérisoire de ressentir une telle pression, un tel besoin.

Il avait eu le temps de renvoyer divers courriers quant aux affaires courantes mais n'arrivait pas se concentrer plus. L'elfe devant l'absurde... l'absurde de la situation inextricable devant laquelle ils se trouvaient tous.

Il l'aimait. Purement et simplement. Mais les difficultés inhérentes étaient odieusement sournoises à se dresser ainsi entre eux. Il laissa son regard effleurer tout ce qui constituait l'univers de la jeune femme... les meubles clairs, ses parchemins savamment en désordre sur son petit secrétaire. Il sourit d'un air navré devant les papiers couverts de tâches d'encre et autres ratures.

Thranduil écarta d'une main le fin tissu qui séparait le salon de la chambre à coucher. Le souvenir de la première fois qu'il était entré en ces lieux le fit frémir. Il la revoyait endormie sur sa couche, ses longues boucles éparses sur l'oreiller. Il se rappela à quel point il avait été troublé par la vision de son corps alangui alors qu'il était certain de la haïr plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il devait se montrer honnête et admettre que jamais elle ne l'avait laissé indifférent. Dès qu'il l'avait aperçue, son fëa s'était comme retourné. Il avait détesté la voir proche de son fils. Le roi qu'il était avait voulu la briser, la modeler à l'image qu'il se faisait d'une épouse à peu près convenable.

En réalité, les Valar lui avaient joué un drôle de tour... Lui avaient-ils fait un cadeau ou le contraire? Il en venait à douter parfois... Il ramassa une de ses robes abandonnée et la porta à son nez pour en respirer les effluves. Cette odeur de mer démontée et de soleil l'enivrait aussi sûrement que plusieurs bouteilles de vin. Il reposa délicatement le vêtement sur le dessus d'une chaise et s'y assit en croisant ses longues jambes, un bras nonchalant accoudé sur le dossier.

Il se sentait misérable de rester ainsi à attendre qu'elle rentre de son entrevue avec son cousin. La colère menaçait de le consumer aussi durement que le feu du dragon avait failli le faire en son temps. Il tapotait de plus en plus frénétiquement sur le bois du fauteuil, ses longs doigts bagués battant la mesure d'un air imaginaire.

A bout de nerfs, l'ellon se leva et fit tomber de ses épaules carrées son manteau. Il détacha distraitement les attaches ferrées de son surcot qui, à son tour, glissa au sol sans qu'il fisse un mouvement pour le ramasser. Valar, elle déteignait véritablement sur lui... Lui, si précautionneux, n'avait strictement rien à faire de laisser traîner ses affaires un peu partout. Pire encore, pour quelqu'un qui ne souhaitait pas ébruiter la relation charnelle qu'il entretenait déjà avec sa jeune promise, il n'avait cure que qui que ce soit le trouve ainsi au beau milieu de la chambre où couchait sa Sirène.

La seule envie morbide qu'il ressentait là tout de suite était d'aller la chercher où qu'elle fut et de la ramener au creux de son lit, à ses côtés. Il ôta ensuite sa lourde tiare d'hiver et la posa sur le revêtement de plumes de la couche. Voilà qui était mieux.

Son impatience à la retrouver se tût dès lors qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer avec fracas. Il aurait reconnu son pas pressé entre tous... tout comme sa façon de pester dans sa langue. De toute évidence, l'entrevue avec son cousin ne s'était pas passée comme elle l'avait désiré. L'ellon n'arrivait pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour signifier sa présence, figé par l'envie qui lui mordait les sens.

Cependant, il ne bougea pas, trop occupé à écouter la jeune femme se débarrasser de ses bottines. Même une tâche aussi simple méritait injures et cris... Elle ne savait rien faire en silence, c'était aberrant. Comme un coup de vent, Ilyrià passa dans la chambre et resta tétanisée à la vue du roi. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir autre part que dans ses propres appartements ou bien encore les espaces communs mais certainement pas dans sa propre chambre. Le roi avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas alimenter les rumeurs qui allaient déjà bon train particulièrement depuis l'annonce de leurs futures épousailles.

Son petit visage défait comme les traces de larmes séchées ne lui disaient rien qui vaille mais il préféra pour le moment passer sous silence la moindre remarque. Tout ce qu'il voulait là tout de suite, ce n'était ni s'abrutir de suspicion sur ce qui allait suivre ni profiter du corps quoique fort appétissant de cette moitié de son âme mais plutôt s'abreuver de son essence. Il avait besoin d'elle aussi simplement que ça...

Thranduil ne ressentait pas son habituel besoin impérieux de la posséder. Après tout, elle était déjà à lui. Non ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant, c'était un moment de pure communion avec celle qui partageait son fëa, ne plus faire qu'un.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant, au grand étonnement de sa compagne, qu'il ne s'assied sur le tabouret de sa coiffeuse. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans la glace et s'accrochèrent avec autant de passion qu' une légère incompréhension de la part d'Ilyrià. Cet amour-là était réellement incompréhensible, il s'en rendait bien compte. Il comprenait que moult de personnes n'arrivent à le concevoir.

Irrationnel autant que passionnel.

Les gens pouvaient parler autour d'eux, le plaindre de devoir subir une telle engeance même si c'était là la volonté des dieux, lui savait à quel point cette toute jeune femme, en dépit de ses précédentes expériences, l'apaisait malgré qu'ils soient quelque peu... dysfonctionnels. Peut-être que résidait là toute leur attirance. Son caractère s'était forgé, endurci au cours des années et au fil des épreuves qu'il avait traversé. Il n'était plus un ellon doux et rieur si tant était qu'il l'avait été un jour. Une part d'obscurité s'était insinuée sournoisement en lui, grignotant toujours un peu plus de place. Malgré sa jeunesse, la jeune Wallen était de taille à lui tenir tête et il aimait cet aspect d'Ilyrià... un feu tout aussi fort que le sien couvait en sa maîtresse.

Il attrapa la brosse sur la petite table et la lui tendit sans la quitter du regard par-delà le miroir.

-Tresses-moi les cheveux melleth nîn... si tu y consens bien entendu, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il y avait si longtemps que personne ne s'était occupé de lui ainsi. Il se délecta des doigts frais de la jeune femme, de les sentir tordre ses longues mèches devenues presque blanches avec le temps à l'instar de son père Oropher, tout comme le deviendrait un jour la chevelure blonde de Legolas. Les yeux fermés, il se laissa aller contre elle, appuyant se tête contre son ventre. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps se diffuser au sien en dépit des différentes couches de tissus qui les séparaient. Les bras de la jeune femme se refermèrent autour de son cou, effleurant dans une caresse aérienne la peau de l'elfe. Ses lèvres se posèrent soudain sur la chair tendre de sa nuque ramassant la longue chevelure de l'ellon sur une de ses épaules.

 _-Aran nîn, tu es le feu qui me nourrit... Mon ancre, mon port d'attaches..._ susurra la jeune femme en parsemant sa peau de baisers papillonnants.

Ces mots remuèrent Thranduil. Elle avait le don naturel de l'amener à occulter ses propres démons, à lui faire croire que la vie pourrait enfin lui sourire. Il se défit de son étreinte et se leva, un sourire aux lèvres devant le travail accompli avec dextérité. Il se tourna vers elle et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner sur la petite terrasse. L'air vivifiant leur fouetta les joues mais ils s'en fichaient royalement tous les deux. L'elfe comme la Wallen étaient bien trop préoccupés par la configuration dans laquelle ils évoluaient pour la première fois quasiment. A chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, les deux amants avaient toujours fini nus et déboussolés par la soif de l'autre.

Pour la première fois, ils pensaient tous deux à autre chose que de s'unir charnellement. Ils arrivaient à la dépasser même si elle couvait derrière chacun de leurs gestes. Thranduil avait décidé que, quitte à déroger à tous ses principes vis-à-vis de cette petite sorcière, autant le faire dans les grandes largeurs. Les doigts d''Ilyrià toujours entrelacés aux siens, il posa sa main à plat sur le tronc du mellorn en murmurant si vite qu'il vit avec amusement le nez de la jeune femme se retrousser de frustration. Tout à coup, il se tourna vers elle et entoura sa taille de son bras en l'attirant brutalement contre son torse.

-Me fais-tu confiance, mon amour? souffla-t-il avec un sourire engageant.

Comme elle opinait de la tête sans lui répondre, il la souleva de terre sans tenir compte de ses cris d'orfraie. Prenant appui d'un pied sûr sur la rembarde de bois, il s'élança sur la plus grosse branche de l'arbre. Il passa de branches en branches, de hêtres en chênes, la jeune femme enroulée fermement autour de ses hanches. Il sourit, heureux de ce moment suspendu, un instant qui leur appartenait à eux seuls.

Sans difficulté, il passa la barrière naturelle de la végétation qui délimitait les murs de la cité enclavée et les emmena un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Il redescendit sur la terre ferme une fois arrivés à destination. Le roi déposa la jeune femme et vit avec plaisir une expression de ravissement se peindre sur son visage extatique. Elle tournait sur elle-même comme une enfant, détaillant avec de petits cris les moindres détails de la caverne où il l'avait mené.

Les parois miroitantes comme autant de pierres précieuses où se réfléchissait l'eau de la cascade derrière eux rendaient l'endroit magique. Il y faisait doux, le froid mordant de l'extérieur n'atteignait pas l'intérieur ouaté de la grotte. La jeune femme sourit en voyant de petites fleurs blanches d'hiver parsemer le sol pierreux. Il était étonnant de voir la résistance de ces petites éphémères passer le barrage de la roche réputée sans pitié. Le parallèle avec leur propre relation sauta aux yeux de l'elfe. Leur venue ici était tout à fait prémonitoire. Cet endroit avait été conçu pour eux à n'en point douter. Heureuse et insouciante comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, il voyait la femme dont il s'était amouraché sauter de pierre en pierre, ses jupes relevées.

Arrivée au milieu de la caverne, elle s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans celui de l'ellon, l'appelant silencieusement d'un mouvement gracieux de la main. En quelques foulées aériennes, il la rejoignit. Il voulait profiter d'un peu de quiétude avant d'affronter l'envoyé de Sturten et la décision qu'il avait prise même si les yeux pleins de larmes de la jeune femme ne lui laissaient que peu de doutes sur ce qui était en train de se tramer.

Il attrapa sa main pour l'emmener un peu plus profondément dans le cœur de la grotte. L'atmosphère devenait étouffante et moite. Ilyrià avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer, sa robe collant à son corps voluptueux. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement au bord d'une étendue d'eau dissimulée par de nombreux rochers. Ilyrià se tourna vers lui, le visage illuminé:

-Une source chaude! s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit gloussement. C'est magnifique, mo ruin!

Les vapeurs qui se dégageaient de l'eau fumante allaient se perdre dans la trouée haute dans la roche qui laissait apparaître la robe étoilée de Varda. La brume ambiante donnait une allure fantomatique à ce lieu idyllique. Elle s'accroupit et trempa ses doigts dans l'eau. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres pleines. Le roi voulait la voir sereine et détendue entre ses bras.

-Ilyrià, gronda-t-il.

la jeune femme se releva comme si un troll l'avait prise à défaut. Rougissante, elle s'avança doucement vers lui.

 _-Aran nîn?_

 _-Viens là_ , sourit-il avec douceur. Il planta ses pics gelés dans ceux indécis de son amante.

Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens pour la faire venir à lui. L'ellon la retourna et délaça sa robe avant de passer à son corset. Il laissa glisser le vêtement à terre, ses doigts effleurant la peau soyeuse au passage. Il posa chastement ses lèvres sur son cou avant de murmurer les lèvres soudées à sa chair.

-Va te mettre à l'eau melleth nîn avant de te retrouver frigorifiée.

-Mmmmm... _cha_.

-Comment ça non?

-Mmmmmmm... tu as bien entendu... Laisse-moi faire pour toi ce que tu as si obligeamment fait pour moi... -elle se colla à lui pour quémander un peu de la flamboyante chaleur de l'elfe et entreprit de déboutonner sa tunique et ses jambières. Elle le débarrassa enfin de son pantalon.

Avec un sourire mutin, elle se retourna et courut plonger dans l'eau chaude. Ébahi, il la vit muter en plein saut. Il avait du mal à l'avouer mais, plus le temps passait, plus il était charmé par cet aspect de sa personnalité... ondulante à souhait. Il se mit à l'eau à son tour, désireux de s'enivrer de sa Wallen jusqu'à plus soif. Il ressentait le besoin impérieux d'être à ses côtés. Ils batifolèrent un long moment, chacun voulant oublier la difficile réalité qui les attendait au dehors de leur bulle. Il était heureux de la voir s'ébattre joyeusement en sa compagnie sans les habituels cris, plaintes et autres menaces qui parasitaient leur quotidien tumultueux.

Ilyrià se logea confortablement au creux de ses bras, fatiguée par l'intense journée qu'elle avait eu, se laissant bercée par ce coeur battant à l'unisson du sien.

Lumineuse évidence d'un amour puissant.

Elle nicha son visage dans le cou moite de Thranduil en caressant avec paresse à ses épaules.

 _-Tu es fatiguée, ma Dame..._ dit-il avant d'embrasser la courbure ronde de sa clavicule.

Il nagea jusqu'au bord de la trouée et la hissa comme si elle était d'une légèreté affolante. Ilyrià s'assit en souriant, ses jambes encore dans l'eau alors que l'ellon prenait place entre elles. Elle sourit en attrapant une de ses longues mèches et l'invita à venir tout contre elle. Il ne bouda pas son plaisir et vint coller son visage au giron accueillant de sa dulcinée. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle sérénité.

Les meurtrissures de son cœur s'apaisaient au contact de cette soie dorée, de ses bras ronds qui l'encerclaient avec douceur comme s'ils avaient le pouvoir de chasser toute la noirceur, l'obscurité qui rongeait peu à peu son âme depuis tant de millénaires. Lui, toujours si méfiant et sur la réserve, laissa son fëa effleurer l'éther d'Ilyrià et vacilla sous la violence des sentiments qui en déferlaient.

Ses longs cheveux habillaient les cuisses soyeuses et voluptueuses de sa femme. Thranduil appuya un peu plus son visage contre le ventre doux et se laissa porter par les battements de son coeur... battements incroyablement forts et décuplés. L'elfe se figea instantanément. Ilyrià allait parler quand il l'en empêcha, un doigt sur ses lèvres rondes. Ses yeux polaires ouverts et fixés sur un point imaginaire, il s'écarta légèrement, pressant sa main sur l'estomac de la jeune femme sous ses yeux arrondis par la surprise. Il appuya un peu plus fortement ses doigts fuselés. Ses traits crispés, sa bouche marquée par un pli concentré, il planta son regard soudain en fusion dans le sien.

-Melleth nîn, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?

-Dit quoi? répéta-t-elle, perdue par le changement de comportement de l'ellon.

Le roi se hissa à la force de ses bras puissants pour l'emprisonner entre ses cuisses musclées comme de ses bras tout aussi puissants. Il empauma son visage d'une main alors qu'il reposait l'autre tout doucement sur son ventre. Ses traits s'adoucirent.

-Tu ne sais rien, ma petite insouciante, sourit le souverain avec une légère pointe de condescendance. Je suis un elfe et peu de choses peuvent échapper à mes sens.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu, mo chridhe?... Thranduil? fit la jeune femme en posant sa main sur celle de l'ellon toujours calée sur le creux de son ventre.

-Ilyrià... murmura-t-il, les yeux luisants d'une satisfaction nouvelle qu'elle ne saisissait pas alors qu'ils passaient certainement leurs derniers moments ensemble. Jamais, tu ne me quitteras désormais. J'en fais le serment, qu' Illuvatàr m'en soit témoin.

-Ne fais point de promesse que tu ne pourras tenir... souffla-t-elle en détournant son visage triste de celui de l'elfe. Elle ne voulait de toute évidence pas qu'il puisse voir les larmes qu'elle retenait à grand-peine. Il captura son menton entre ses doigts et la força à lui faire face.

-Je ne laisserai quiconque m'arracher la mère de mon enfant, pas même son père.

-Ciod? lâcha la jeune femme, interloquée.

-Ilyrià... tu es enceinte.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

alors les didous, ça y est! tintintin... et voilà le polichinelle dans le tiroir! ou plutôt la polichinellette! j'espère que ce chapitre, à l'atmosphère légèrement différente, vous aura plu! Un peu de romantisme pour les fêtes de fin d'année! romantisme teinté d'un petit doute avec la décision en suspens de M. le Cerbère qui, je l'espère aussi, vous aura plu! Que va-t-il décidé pour l'avenir d'Ilyrià et Thranduil le laissera-t-il faire? A votre avis?!

En tous les cas, merci à celles qui me suivent de continuer, particulièrement celles qui me laissent une petite trace de votre passage! Un vrai petit baume pour mon coeur!

Bonnes Fêtes à tous et à toutes! passez un merveilleux Noël et que le gentil vieux monsieur en rouge vous apporte pleins de cadeaux!

bisous tout doux!


	35. Chapter 34

Coucou tout le monde! une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais aller vite sur le préambule! je suis très demandée par mon bonhomme de cinq ans mais j'avais envie de poster aujourd'hui! :)

je vous remercie pour vos ajouts, une spéciale dédicace à thelegendeof thegoldensun!

julie: tu es incroyable! J'ai versé unelarme en lisant ton poème! tu es... incroyable! Je n'ai pas d'autre mot! Incroyablement douce dingo! j'addddore! un poème quoi!

Virginie: merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire! bonne lecture!

Sandra de mon coeur: mon Satanas endiablé! tu es géniale mon ptit canard laqué! Heureusement que tu es là! Tu es toujours là et c'est ça qui est bon (comme le coeur de la forêt =p)

bêta chérie: Toutouille! merci pour tout mon capitaine! délires, conseils et ateliers plastiques de la mort! tu me recadres tellement bien! Je ne lasserai jamais de le dire! tu es une bêta en or massif!

gros bisous à tous

Chapitre 34.

Finnàm,

Le Wallen regardait la caravane disparaître au loin, le regard autant durci par la tristesse que par cette volonté qui lui rongeait le cœur. Le besoin de savoir, de connaître enfin la vérité sur tous les événements qui secouaient leurs vies depuis des mois le brûlait de l'intérieur. La veille, le Guérisseur ainsi que le Cerbère étaient arrivés avec de bien mauvaises nouvelles de leur chère Cité, la toute première étant la mort de Seannadh.

Le Loup serra les poings de colère. La fureur qui coulait dans ses veines comme un venin était littéralement incandescente. Il sentait à tout moment son double lupin hurler à la mort et tenter de s'emparer de son éther. Erù en soit remercié, cela n'était pas, plus possible. Et pour cause... la frustration engendrait normalement le chaos; l'ire, la perte de contrôle mais plus dans le cas de Finnàm'Ail. Au contraire, sa vision s'éclaircissait, ses idées se faisaient de nouveau plus incisives. Son bon sens reprenait enfin ses droits après l'avoir si durement déserté. La perte d'Elëa l'avait indubitablement secoué au-delà de l'imaginable. Cependant, il lui semblait désormais avoir entamé un autre chapitre de sa longue vie.

La première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit à l'annonce de la mort de son second auprès du Roi Phénix était que le soldat devait impérativement être remplacé. Par qui? Par la seule personne en qui il pouvait actuellement avoir toute entière confiance. Un seul nom avait alors franchi ses lèvres. Sa soeur. Elle était la seule en qui il pouvait placer toute sa foi pour servir au mieux ses intérêts.

La mort du Serpent l'avait, elle aussi, bien évidemment ébranlée et plus encore. Elle ne désirait rien d'autre que la vengeance. Et puis, le décès du reptile avait au moins eu le mérite de confirmer ce dont ils se méfiaient tous. A savoir qu'un ou plusieurs traîtres se cachaient au sein de leur royaume. Le jeune homme avait dû trouver des pistes menant aux fêlons. Ce n'était donc pas mission impossible. Le corps de Seannadh avait beau avoir été jeté à la mer, les filets des jonques de pêcheurs l'avaient ramené à son foyer, vers les siens. La Lionne n'avait pas sourcillé devant l'ordre de son frère. Au contraire, elle se sentait honorée et prête à relever tous les défis qui se dresseraient sur sa route. Ils devaient impérativement avancer s'ils voulaient faire honneur à ceux des leurs qui avaient chu.

Finnàm jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le minuscule point à l'horizon qu'étaient devenus sa sœur et ses gardes avant de se détourner, plus résolu que jamais. Il n'irait pas ce jour voir le Dragon. Des personnes autrement plus compétentes que lui s'occupaient déjà de le faire revenir vers eux. Non. Il avait, lui, besoin de s'isoler quelques minutes pour communier avec les dieux avant de reprendre le chemin qu'il s'était fixé... quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter. Il ressentait la nécessité primale de les étreindre en son sein. Il souhaitait les exhorter à l'absoudre des exactions qu'il se doutait commettre, qui plus était avec joie et abandon, dans un futur pas si lointain.

D'un pas décidé, il se rendit au plus profond des jardins de la cité, là où il était certain de ne pas être dérangé par quelque inopportun. Les températures légèrement plus douces avaient fait place nette. La neige avait fondu et délaissé ainsi son manteau virginal, rendant à la terre son aspect souillé. Le sol nu et les arbres moribonds avaient repris leurs droits. Un sourire sans joie fendit son visage couturé. Il se sentait tellement en harmonie avec cet aspect mortifère de la nature. Il faisait bonne figure devant les siens comme devant qui que ce soit mais un trou béant lui avait dévoré le cœur et l'âme.

Le Wallen le ressentait à chaque fois qu'il croisait Astareth au détour des couloirs ou encore dans les appartements d'Ilyrià, à chaque fois qu'il respirait le parfum floral de son amante sur l'étole qu'elle avait oublié dans sa chambre une nuit froide d'automne. Une partie de lui était morte en même temps qu'elle, celle qui avait enfin réussi à lui faire croire au potentiel d'un avenir sans douleur. Le Loup était déboussolé. C'était comme surnager en eaux troubles sans aucun instrument de navigation pour se guider... Finnàm perdait toutes les personnes qu'il laissait approcher de lui mais il enrayerait ce cycle infernal. Et si pour cela, il lui fallait mourir... et bien soit. Ainsi serait la volonté des Valar.

Il n'avait pas peur de la mort comme tous les siens. Ils naissaient l'arme à la main et le désir du sang ancré sur leurs lèvres, plus particulièrement ceux possédant un double de son envergure. Aye*, il était perdu dans un épais brouillard. Seul, le devenir de sa meute lui importait désormais et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître y compris à lui-même, Thranduil et le prince elfique en faisaient désormais partie.

Il s'agenouilla, se fichant royalement de la boue qui macula rapidement son pantalon de toile grossière. Rien n'importait. Seuls comptaient son devoir... et sa promesse. D'un geste prompt, Finnàm retira le coutelas qui ne le quittait jamais pour le poser à ses côtés avec une douceur qui ne lui était plus familière. Il déboutonna avec lenteur sa tunique, la fit glisser de ses épaules puissantes. Le froid hivernal ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur lui. Le Wallen était comme transcendé par quelque chose d'infiniment plus grand que lui. En psalmodiant, il se toucha le front, la bouche puis le cœur avant d'apposer ses lèvres sur la terre devant lui en posant à plat ses paumes sur le sol gelé.

\- Gweddi'r orsedd ô Dieu accorde nous ton Appui

dyro duw dy Nawdd et avec ton Appui, la Force

ac yn Nawdd Nerth et avec la Force, la Compréhension

ac yn Nerth Deall et avec la Compréhension, le Savoir

ac yn Neall Gwybod et avec le Savoir, de savoir ce qui est juste

ac yng Ngwybod gwybod y Cyfiawn sachant ce qui est juste, de l'aimer

ac yng ngwybod y Cyfiawn Ei garu et avec son Amour, l'Amour de toute chose

ac yng ngharu caru pop Hanfod et avec l'amour de toute chose, l'Amour du Dieu

ac yng ngharu pop Hanfod caru Duw du Dieu et de toute Bonté

Duw a phob Daioni dans l'immortalité même

La litanie wallen semblait se mélanger étroitement au vent qui balayait à présent la cité sylvestre en un souffle divin. Finnàm recommença à trois reprises les différentes phases auxquelles il venait de se soumettre si volontiers. D'un geste vif, il attrapa ensuite son arme et la pointa sur sa pommette gauche.

Avec la dextérité qui lui était propre, il s'entailla profondément en biais de la tempe au coin de sa bouche. Il se moquait de se défigurer encore un peu plus. Là n'avait jamais été son souci. Ses cicatrices avaient déjà guéries et cela n'en ferait qu'une de plus... L'unique chose qui le préoccupait était de se sentir à nouveau en osmose avec son essence, celle du soldat qu'il avait toujours été et qui s'était fourvoyée en chemin.

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin actuellement pour mener à bien sa mission. Or, pour cela, un sacrifice était nécessaire. Ils avaient beau prier les mêmes dieux que les elfes, les nains ou bien encore les hommes, les Wallens demeuraient une caste tout à fait à part sur Arda. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'ici... Loin s'en fallait. Son peuple était resté fidèle à une façon de penser, de communier avec les dieux beaucoup plus primitive. Un rictus retroussa ses lèvres abimées. Encore une petite chose qu'ignorait le Seigneur cerf à propos de sa future femme... Il serait très certainement amusant d'être présent quand il découvrirait cet héritage-là d'Ilyrià.

Pour le moment, le sang devait couler et ce devait être le sien. Il passa ses doigts sur sa blessure avant de s'en badigeonner les lèvres puis l'emplacement de sa poitrine où était dissimulé son cœur. Il plaça alors sa main rougie sur la terre. Une fois de plus, il baisa le sol avec retenue et déférence.

Finnàm reprit le couteau de sa main maculée tandis que l'autre se saisissait de la longue tresse qui flottait dans son dos, l'apanage de son statut de Ceanar. Avec un brin de nostalgie, l'homme repensa à la nuit où Ilyrià l'avait coiffé ainsi pour la première fois, la toute première nuit qu'ils avaient partagé. Cela semblait s'être passé dans une autre vie maintenant... Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis. Cette tresse était, depuis, devenue son emblème. Tous le reconnaissaient par cette singularité.

D'un mouvement sec et décidé, il la trancha net et la déposa sur le terrain souillé. Ses cheveux se teintèrent rapidement du liquide vermillon qu'il avait perdu.

Illuvatàr, guide mes pas et mène-moi à ce que je cherche. Que la prochaine fois, ta terre soit imbibée du sang de mes ennemis, marmonna-t-il en passant et repassant la lame d'acier sur sa tête. Que mon épée les pourfende, que mes dents déchirent leurs chairs putrides, continua le Loup. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient d'un feu dévastateur alors que les mèches châtaignes tombaient autour de lui. Que mes griffes arrachent leurs cœurs nauséabonds pour l'Amour des miens, conclut le Wallen en plantant son coutelas dans la terre à ses côtés.

Des gouttes carmines glissaient sur sa peau contrebalancées par le sourire bienheureux qui fendait son visage meurtri par les coups physiques mais aussi par les épreuves que les Valar lui avaient fait subir. Cependant, s'il y avait une chose dont il était persuadé à l'heure actuelle, c'était que les dieux ne lui envoyaient que ce dont ils étaient sûrs que le jeune homme puisse supporter. Enfin, il se leva. Le Wallen avait l'impression que la nature autour de lui s'était arrêtée. Il avançait dans un tableau figé, saturé par la puissance de son acte de contrition et d'abandon.

Finnàm n'entendait plus le bruissement du vent dans les feuillages, ni les quelques oiseaux résistant fièrement au dur hiver... Tout ce qui résonnait à ses oreilles était le son des percussions et des violes de son subconscient, lui-même entremêlé à son éther. Il ne prit pas même la peine de passer sa tunique ni d'essuyer le sang qui dégoulinait sans vergogne dans ses yeux ou son cou. Il esquissa alors plusieurs pirouettes à mi-chemin entre la danse et des positions de combat en continuant à marmotter d'inintelligibles paroles.

Soudain, après un saut particulièrement fantastique, il se réceptionna un genou en terre. Finnàm releva la tête et sourit.

Qui ce ce fut l'eut aperçu à ce moment-là en aurait frissonné d'effroi. Il respirait comme jamais l'éclat délicieusement fauve du prédateur aux aguets. Ses yeux plissés luisants de cette ruse permanente qui le caractérisait tant, sa bouche où flottait une moue de raillerie perpétuelle... autant de preuves qui démontraient l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait. Enfin, il se retrouvait.

Le Ceanar était de retour et il ne souffrirait aucune reddition, aucune contrariété. Mieux valait se le tenir pour dit.

O0o0o

Le guerrier remonta vers le palais du Roi et soupira d'aise en sentant les flammes des braseros lui lécher la peau. S'il n'avait pas senti grand-chose pendant son rituel, trop entraîné par la transe dans laquelle il baignait alors, il n'était pas pour autant comme le Dragon Pourpre. Le froid le perçait aussi sûrement que n'importe qui. Il était loin d'y être insensible à l'instar de Klaùs qui pouvait se trimbaler à moitié nu si ça ne l'était entièrement sans pour autant sourciller.

Ses chairs bleuies reprenaient doucement leur aspect tanné par la vie au grand air et les entraînements rigoureux. Les couloirs désertés à cette heure matinale lui agréaient complètement. Il savait, à bon escient d'ailleurs, qu'il risquait d'épouvanter la moindre personne qu'il croiserait dans son état actuel. Le Wallen n'avait pas pris la peine d'essuyer le sang séché qui dévalait le long de son crâne en de longues et épaisses coulées. La plaie sur le côté gauche de son visage béait simplement surmontée d' une croûte fraîche noirâtre. Finnàm se dit d'un air absent qu'il devrait penser à la chauffer à blanc s'il ne voulait pas, en plus d'être abîmé, risquer l'infection qui guettait...

Toute une foule de questions plus obsédantes les unes que les autres parasitaient son esprit déjà tortueux... sur ce le sort de Seannadh, le devenir de sa sœur en plein cœur des manipulations wallens, l'avenir d'Ilyrià, sa propre relation avec le Roi Phénix...

Qu'allait-il faire une fois le mariage célébré? S'il devait se montrer honnête, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne se voyait pas retourner à la Cité sur la Mer même si cela lui déchirait le cœur. Quelque chose était brisé dans l'engagement qu'il avait pris envers Sturten depuis ses dix-sept ans. Il avait eu la faiblesse de croire un temps que le roi wallen l'avait considéré comme une sorte de fils adoptif. Toutefois, le temps passé dans les cavernes lui avaient enfin fait comprendre qu'il n'en était strictement rien.

Le souverain se servait de ses sujets pour le bien de son royaume. Les hommes n'étaient qu'éphémères à l'inverse du Royaume. Evidemment, il les aimait mais rien ne devait supplanter sa cité... pas même sa fille. Ne l'avait-il pas prouvé en la sacrifiant sur l'autel politico-déiste? Au final, Ilyrià en avait retiré l'amour certes mais rien n'était moins sûr lorsque Sturten avait pris sa décision.

Le Ceanar se rendait compte désormais que son suzerain ne considérerait jamais plus le jeune loup comme son homme de confiance. À ses yeux, il était contaminé par l'air des forêts, pourri par la compagnie des elfes. Et il l'avait toujours su. Le Phénix, de par sa vie plusieurs fois millénaires, savait tout de ces affaires-là. Il n'avait pourtant pas hésité.

S'il avait eu le moindre doute, Iffrin lui avait remis les idées en place rapidement. La raison de la présence du Dragon Rouge était la volonté de Sturten, du manque de confiance du roi wallen envers le Lupin. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent violemment et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser éclater sa colère en renversant un des foyers sur son passage. Les braises incandescentes se répandirent sur le sol pierreux sous le regard indifférent du jeune homme.

Tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu était faire la fierté de ses parents par-delà la mort en servant son souverain, protéger sa sœur et celle dont il avait partagé plus d'une fois la couche... Il s'en était si longtemps oublié... Et maintenant que lui restait-il? S'il ressortait vivant de ce marasme boueux dans lequel ils vivaient tous, Wallens comme elfes embourbés jusqu'au cou, que pourrait-il bien faire?

Etre Ceanar n'avait jamais été un but en soi pour Finnàm. Ses actes l'avaient conduit à endosser cette charge, c'était tout. Il ne pourrait ni retourner dans la cité maritime ni rester dans les bois de Vert Bois où il n'était définitivement pas chez lui. Seule sa jeune princesse était susceptible de se montrer un tant soit peu à l'aise entre ces murs rocheux... Pour habiter sa solitude, il devait enfin prendre la mesure de ce qu'il souhaitait... Or, rien. Le néant seul s'était niché dans les tréfonds de son coeur. Les ténèbres de cet amour avorté obscurcissaient le peu de lumière qu'il avait cru entrevoir. La mort serait une récompense en soi pour lui à n'en point douter.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le bruit d'une porte qui venait de claquer. Il releva ses yeux turquoises et aperçut Astareth, le fantôme qui planait sur ses cauchemars, sortir des appartements de la Sirène une pile de linge sous le bras. Instinctivement, il se plaqua contre le mur, ombre s'entremêlant à la noirceur du lieu. La puérilité de son attitude le fit jurer avec une grossièreté accrue.

Il n'y pouvait rien, il détestait la voir. Il haïssait l'image trouble qu'elle lui renvoyait. Le Wallen se serait cru devant un des mythes dont parlaient les légendes de sa cité... un dopplegangger de sa chère elfine, une vision déformée de son ex-compagne. Elle lui faisait penser impitoyablement à tout ce qu'il avait perdu, à tout ce qui était mort avec Elëa dans ces bois maudits. Finnàm ne souhaitait pas avoir la moindre interaction avec cette elleth même si, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il brûlait de se saisir d'elle et de la prendre sans la moindre tendresse... juste la frénésie du désespoir de ressentir quelque chose qui s'était évaporé depuis longtemps. L'elfine avait-elle le même goût de fleurs que son elfe? Était-elle aussi douce?

Certainement pas à en juger à l'air pincé qu'elle arborait en permanence... cette elleth n'avait rien d'aimable, elle ne renvoyait qu'une allure des plus revêches. La voir le rendait fou. Elle était si sèche et cassante... Etait-elle seulement sectaire ou mauvaise et pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, de celles qui détestaient Ilyrià au point de lui vouloir du mal? Le roi Thranduil ne semblait pas le croire. Il n'y avait pourtant qu'à voir la façon dont elle traitait sa maîtresse.

Le soldat savait néanmoins que le seigneur sylvestre ne l'avait placé à ses côtés que pour sa protection et la maintenir dans un semblant de droit chemin. Comme si cela était-il seulement possible! Ilyrià ne ferait jamais que ce qu'elle voudrait. Rien de plus, rien de moins. L'âme wallen était ainsi... libre, fantasque et sauvage. La Sirène en était le plus parfait exemple, la plus fervente de ses représentantes... irrationnelle et aussi quelque peu névrosée se dit-il ironique.

Jamais le souverain elfe ne pourrait brider la jeune femme, la rendre conforme à ces elfines qui peuplaient son royaume. Elle, comme son double, était aussi déchaînée que l'était la mer...tout comme l'elfe était aussi dangereux que le cœur sombre des forêts... En réalité, ils étaient parfaitement assortis, sourit le saghdear en accélérant le pas.

Finnàm se heurta justement à Thranduil qui sortait des appartements de leur jeune protégée. Le regard de l'elfe faillit lui arracher une moue sardonique mais il se retint. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne plairait pas au souverain de lire sur son visage le moindre amusement ou signe quelconque de ce qu'il pouvait penser de la situation. Toutefois, il était assez drôle et récréatif de surprendre le roi en position de faute. Il lui était agréable de se rendre compte par ses propres yeux que l'ellon était loin d'être irréprochable mais, au contraire, esclave de ses pulsions. Ainsi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester loin de sa jeune promise malgré ses grandes tirades et ce qu'il disait souhaiter.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, surpris pour le roi, en demi-teinte pour le soldat. L'ellon referma la porte avec soin sans faire aucun bruit. Un léger sourire incurva ses lèvres parfaites en entendant le tintinmarre à l'intérieur. Si l'elfe était d'une discrétion absolue, il n'en allait vraiment pas de même pour la Wallen. Finnàm s'esclaffa en entendant la jeune femme derrière le mur pester comme une diablesse. On aurait pu croire que Morgoth était à ses trousses.

-Je devais lui parler, dit le roi avec hauteur.

-Je n'ai rien demandé, rétorqua Finnàm en haussant les épaules. J'aime autant vous savoir à ses côtés lorsque je n'y suis pas, a righ.

-Tout comme moi, Conui... tout comme moi. Il ne me sied pas qu'elle reste seule en ces temps plus que troublés.

-Il en sera toujours ainsi, aran nîn. Vous ne pouvez l'enfermer à double-tour malgré tout, objecta Finnàm.

-Vous croyez?

-Un rictus de mauvaise augure remplaça le sourire neutre de l'ellon, plus conforme à l'idée que c'en faisait le Wallen. Il était si bizarre de discuter avec un seigneur plus compréhensif et, il ne fallait pas avoir peur des mots, amoureux. Valar, que c'était perturbant comme vision! Finn la chassa d'un revers de main avant de reprendre:

-Je ne crois plus grand-chose pour le moment et surtout pas que vous soyez dans l'incapacité de faire quelque chose pour protéger mo bana-phrionnsa.

-Bien, fit Thranduil, satisfait. Conui, j'ai à vous parler.

 _-As a mi_ , tout comme moi, a righ.

Finnàm pencha la tête de côté, un sourire fugace ourlant ses lèvres hâchées. L'elfe, droit comme un i, l'observait pensif.

-Que s'est-il passé, messire Wallen? le questionna-t-il à brûle-pourpoint en désignant son visage de son menton volontaire.

Le soldat grimaça en passant sa main sur son crâne désormais nu parsemé de coupures sanguinolentes. L'ironie brillait dans son regard félin. Il avait beau être un loup dans l'âme, ses yeux possédaient la malignité d'un chat jouant avec sa proie.

-Un accident capillaire, très cher roi Thranduil. Ma lame a rencontré la peau de mon crâne sans aucune autre forme de présentation au préalable... le changement est parfois nécessaire.

-A-t-elle rencontré de même votre visage? railla l'elfe. Ses yeux de place fixaient sa joue blessée.

-Un sacrifice porte en soi la notion même du don, monseigneur, chuchota le Wallen en passant un doigt sale le long de la profonde entaille.

Le roi ne releva pas ses derniers mots. Il n'y avait aucun raison à cela, ils le savaient tous deux. Jamais ce type de conversation ne devait être abordé en présence de personnes ne vivant sous le même régime de pensée, pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de deux hommes si profondément ancrés dans leurs traditions et leur culte respectif. Aussi abandonnèrent-ils d'un commun accord le sujet sans pour autant que l'ellon ne lâche un soupir excessif. Il invita d'un mouvement las de la main le Commandant de la Garde d'Ilyrià à le suivre jusque chez lui, un étage plus haut. Finnàm trouva Legolas patientant le long du mur rocheux. Le regard du prince s'illumina à la vue des deux hommes dans le couloir sombre.

 _-Que fais-tu là, ion nîn?_ La voix profonde du roi trahissait sa surprise. _À cette heure?_

-Il est ici car je le lui ai demandé, l'interrompit le Wallen en attrapant l'avant-bras de Legolas pour le saluer convenablement. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous devons parler et votre fils se doit d'être là. Certaines choses doivent être dîtes, d'autres clarifiées et des questions posées...

-A qui le dîtes-vous! grommela le roi en entrant devant eux sous leurs regards circonspects.

Legolas s'occupa de raviver le feu dans l'âtre à l'aide du tisonnier tandis que son père se chargeait de leur servir une coupe plus que bienvenue de vin épicé. L'heure avait beau être matinale, il était évident qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait fermé l'œil de la nuit. Leurs traits tirés en était le signe indiscutable. Bien sûr, se dit le Wallen avec une légère trace de grivoiserie en jetant un oeil au roi, pour certains les raisons de cette insomnie étaient bien certainement plus plaisantes.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement chacun dans un des fauteuils qui trônaient devant l'immense cheminée et sirotèrent en silence leur verre. Finnàm prit le premier la parole. Il était l'heure.

-Mes seigneurs, il est grandement temps pour nous de mettre cartes sur table et d'abattre nos jeux respectifs. Nous ne pouvons, articula le Wallen en plantant ses yeux aussi tranchants que l'acier dans ceux du roi puis de son fils, agir chacun de notre côté si nous voulons mettre à terre nos ennemis qui, on ne peut l'occulter, sont nombreux et divers. Agir ainsi n'est point la stratégie à tenir, soyez-en sûrs.

-Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord, acquiesça Legolas en fixant le feu rougeoyant. Nous sommes assez peu pour ne pas diviser plus encore nos forces.

-Forces qui, sans aucune équivoque malheureusement, s'amenuisent de jour en jour. Ne nous voilons pas la face, aelficas, reprit le Ceanar. Chaque jour depuis la mort de son frère, Fillan se tourne vers Iffrin et Muireall. Sa colère grandit et la noirceur de son éther prend de l'ampleur. Il ne pense qu'à la vengeance et à comment atteindre le meurtrier de son jumeau pour l'étancher. Voilà une des tristes réalités auxquelles nous avons à faire.

Thranduil croisa ses longues jambes en s'adossant au dossier du fauteuil. Il passa un doigt distrait sur sa lèvre inférieure, pensif.

-Cela dit, je ne crois pas, Conui, que le sort de votre congénère ne me concerne ou encore la sécurité de ma future épouse, du moins directement. Je sais pertinemment qu'il lui est cher mais ceci reste une affaire avant tout d'ordre wallen.

-Allons a righ, soyons réalistes, le contredit Finnàm en posant sa botte crottée sur la table basse devant lui sous l'œil hautement réprobateur du roi.

-Cependant, ce dernier, tout comme le prince, ne dit rien habitué par les excentricités du Ceanar et des siens. Celui-ci alluma un de ses cigarillos. Après avoir tiré une impressionnante bouffée, il continua narquois:

-Je suis, quant à moi, fort préoccupé je l'avoue par ce changement d'attitude qui ne peut que nous être néfaste. Iffrin et Muireall représentent assez de force à eux deux pour ne pas vouloir leur en offrir plus... Sans Klaùs ni Fillan, je suis seul en ces lieux...

-Votre sœur n'est pas la moindre des combattantes...

-J'ai renvoyé Anaïsa à la Cité sur la Mer cette nuit, le coupa Finnàm, les yeux plissés par la réflexion. Elle m'est bien plus utile là-bas qu'en ces cavernes. Le Cerbère m'a appris la mort de mon homme de confiance. Assassiné. Cendera est, elle, occupée par une affaire hautement pressante...

-Effectivement, fit le souverain en portant à ses lèvre sa coupe de vin, elle vous sera plus profitable là-bas. Avez-vous quelques progrès sur l'affaire qui nous inquiète tous?

Un sourire crispé fut la première des réponses, un grattement sur son crâne désormais chauve la seconde. Le Wallen vit le regard de Legolas s'attarder sur sa peau martyrisée par les passages multiples de la lame. Ses yeux d'azur semblaient hypnotisés par la peau mise à nu ainsi que les arabesques gravées qui s'enroulaient autour de ses tatouages de lien runiques. Il lui sourit, dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur éclatante qui tranchaient avec sa peau burinée et striée par les trop nombreuses cicatrices.

-Mes découvertes sont... comment dirai-je... bien maigres. La fortune ne sourit pas toujours aux bien attentionnés. La seule chose dont je suis persuadé, même certain, c'est que mon second a bien été empoisonné. Sa flasque... Le problème étant que tout le monde savait, y compris vos gens a righ, que Klaùs a la... fâcheuse manie de s'y abreuver constamment. Cela rend plus compliquée la tâche que je suis assigné. Néanmoins... je reste sûr qu'il s'agit de l'œuvre de son frère... Je n'ai aucune espèce de doute à ce sujet. Seules les preuves manquent. Nous en saurons bientôt plus. Cendera travaille sur un remède depuis des semaines.

-Sans succès, commenta Thranduil avec lassitude.

-Jusqu'à maintenant, intervint Legolas, jusque-là plus silencieux. Je ne doute pas que l'arrivée de son maître ne change la donne de cette situation malencontreuse.

Cette nouvelle fit se redresser l'ellon royal. Il darda son regard polaire sur son fils puis le Wallen occupé à se curer négligemment les ongles à l'aide de son coutelas. Cependant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était d'une formidable acuité à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Rien n'échappait à cet homme comme au roi sylvain. Au-delà de leurs nombreuses différences, ils étaient forgé du même acier.

-Votre Guérisseur est ici? rugit Thranduil en reposant si fort sa coupe sur la table qu'elle se brisa en mille morceaux. Quand l'un de vous comptait-il m'en parler? Comment cela se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe en ces murs?

La colère comme la frustration de l'ellon étaient palpables.

-C'est lui qui a conduit le seigneur Kentigern à nos portes, expliqua le prince elfe. Il ne souhaite cependant pas que sa présence soit ébruitée. Trop de paramètres entrent en jeu... trop d'ennemis sont à nos portes. Il doit pouvoir agir en toute discrétion.

-C'est la dernière fois que je vous laisse m'abuser de la sorte, articula Thranduil d'une voix sourde en les fixant tour à tour, ses longs doigts crispés sur l'accoudoir de son assise. Je suis le roi et la sécurité de Vert Bois est mon devoir, non le tien, conclut-il en intimant le silence à son fils qui ouvrait déjà la bouche pour plaider en leur faveur.

-Alors concentrez-vous dessus a righ, argua le Ceanar en croquant nonchalamment dans un fruit. Confortez la position de a bana-phrionnsa parmi les vôtres. Le temps qui vous est imparti jusqu'au mariage n'est point de trop pour consolider un tant soit peu sa situation. Ces quelques mois doivent être mis à dessein ...

-Nous n'avons plus quelques mois, le corrigea Thranduil, d'une voix plus sombre soudainement. Parlez plus de semaines.

-Que racontes-tu, Ada? fit Legolas, les sourcils arqués par l'étonnement.

-Je ne peux attendre plusieurs mois avant la promulgation de ce mariage, voilà tout.

-Voilà qui ne suit guère le protocole, observa finement Finnàm, son regard affûté ancré dans celui de givre du seigneur elfe. A moins qu'une chose ne déroge grandement à vos principes... S'il s'agit du Cerbère, vous ne pourrez influencer de telle manière sa décision quelle qu'elle soit.

Thranduil soupira avec grandiloquence. Il se leva pour se resservir un autre verre de vin qu'il regarda tournoyer doucement. Le chatoiement de la robe vermeille semblait le fasciner. Au bout de quelques secondes, il redirigea son attention vers eux.

-Les choses ont effectivement changé, dit-il à voix basse, et de manière inexorable. En bien ou non, je ne suis sûr de rien pour le moment... Et il ne s'agit pas du seigneur Kentigern. -il releva le menton avec son arrogance coutumière et asséna d'une voix forte-: ma Dame porte en son sein notre enfant.

Legolas se rencogna dans son fauteuil sous le choc alors que Finnàm manqua son geste en voulant reposer son pied sur la table. Il s'attendait toujours à beaucoup de choses mais celle-ci, il devait bien admettre qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir... loin de là. Il s'éclaircit la gorge d'un raclement.

-Pour être tout à fait franc, dit-il avec un soupçon perçant sa voix éraillée, je ne sais quoi en penser. Ne vous méprenez pas, rit-il devant l'air sombre du souverain les deux mains devant lui comme pour contenir un emportement de l'ellon. Vous me voyez heureux d'une telle nouvelle. Une naissance est toujours un cadeau d'Illuvatàr. Nos croyances se rejoignent en ce point. Mais... je vois les choses d'un point de vue un tant soit plus pragmatique. Ilyrià est déjà... compliquée, sourit-il les yeux brillants. Alors enceinte... Qu'Erù nous préserve tous du courroux de ma princesse! Quant à sa sécurité, elle doit être maximale, termina le Wallen, le soldat reprenant le dessus sur l'homme. Beaucoup voulaient sa mort... Qu'en sera-t-il une fois que tous sauront qu'elle porte l'héritier?

-L'héritier des deux des plus importants royaumes d'Arda, réalisa Legolas encore sous le choc de cette fracassante révélation. Il se leva pour faire face aux braises brûlantes de la cheminée. Cet enfant sera la jonction entre les domaines de la Cité sur la Mer et de Vert-Bois...

-Avec toi mon fils, renchérit Thranduil avec un froncement de sourcils. Tu es et resteras mon aîné, le légataire de l'héritage de nos aïeux.

-Certes, Ada... murmura l'ellon. Cet enfant n'en reste pas moins la rencontre de deux civilisations... Ada, il est la preuve que nous ne sommes pas si différents! s'exclama Legolas.

Il alla à la rencontre de son père et le salua, la main sur le coeur.

-Je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour le protéger, aran nîn.

Il fut rejoint par Finnàm qui, les pouces passés dans sa ceinture, le salua à son tour d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un clin d'oeil au grand dam du roi face de lui.

-Tout comme moi, a righ... Il est d'autant plus important que Klaùs revienne parmi nous. Mis à part cette joyeuse assemblée, le Dragon Pourpre est le seul à posséder la force nécessaire à la sauvegarde d'Ilyrià et de son bébé.

-Nous devons aussi prendre en compte la réaction du roi Phénix, gronda Thranduil avec un geste de profond agacement.

Le seigneur Kentigern risque de prendre une décision qui ne soit pas en votre faveur, Ada.

Le Cerbère rendra un jugement basé sur ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tous à son avis.

-Je ne me laisserai pas dicter ma conduite ni celle que je me dois de tenir pour le bien de mon domaine ou encore de ma future épouse comme de mon enfant à naître.

-Il me semble que vous êtes deux à devoir prendre les décisions dont vous parlez avec tant d'éloquence, marmotta Finnàm, la tête penchée sur le côté en scrutant intensément l'elfe. Je doute qu'une certaine femme, sirène de son état, vous laisse faire entièrement à votre convenance. Son caractère n'est pas si... docile.

-Non certes non, tenta un Legolas diplomate.

Ilyrià fera ce que je lui dirai de faire, ce qu'il faudra pour assurer la sécurité de son elfing à venir. Un point c'est tout, tonna Thranduil, bouillonnant de colère.

-Si vous le dîtes a righ...

Legolas réprima un sourire devant la mine contrariée de son père et celle amusée du Conui.

-Je vais aller m'enquérir de la progression du remède, dit-il doucement en ouvrant la porte pour sortir. Et assurer la discrétion de la venue du mage wallen.

-Quant à moi, fit le Ceanar en le rejoignant, je... je vais faire et bien... ce que j'ai à faire présentement, soit fouiner, espionner et toutes ces merveilleuses choses pour lesquelles je suis si doué... Vous-même, faîtes donc bref... vous savez...

Le souverain leva les yeux au ciel. Finnàm savait très bien ce qu'il devait penser. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin et oui, il se sentait étrangement en pleine forme. En dépit des évènements tragiques qui avaient eu lieu, il se sentait enfin réconcilié avec lui-même.

Le Ceanar était de retour. Il trouverait les réponses à ses questions, ferait ce qu'il fallait pour assurer Ilyrià et sa descendance. Le premier qui tenterait quoi que ce fût serait le premier à rendre son dernier souffle... dans le sang et la souffrance.

Le Ceanar était de retour.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thranduil,

Après quelques heures de repos où il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil, l'elfe se leva éreinté. La fatigue du moins physique n'était pas plus en cause que celle morale qui l'étouffait. La tornade d'émotions qui le secouait se faisait de plus en plus instable, dévastant la moindre de ses résistances. La nuit qu'il venait de passer en compagnie de sa Wallen lui avait pourtant apaisé l'esprit l'espace de quelques instants. Sentir son fëa caresser l'âme de la jeune Sirène lui avait fait un bien fou. Cet interlude sous les étoiles avait été des plus libérateurs. Ne plus avoir de pression, ne pas sentir peser un quelconque regard réprobateur...

Cet endroit leur appartiendrait désormais, un refuge hors des pressions sociales et culturelles où ils pourraient toujours se retrouver l'un l'autre. Cependant, cette bulle avait littéralement éclaté lorsqu'il avait décelé le secret qui nichait au creux de la femme dont il était épris. Un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il se levait de l'immense fauteuil qui siégeait dans sa propre chambre à coucher. Un moment, il avait pensé retourner aux côtés d'Ilyrià se reposer mais il avait rapidement capitulé face à sa propre rationalité.

L'ellon ressortit ensuite de la salle d'eau en passant un surcot sur une sous-tunique d'une belle couleur bleu roi qui se mariait élégamment avec le noir d'encre de ses chausses. Le souverain alla se poster face à la fenêtre qui bordait le mur sud de ses appartements. Délaissant le plateau de victuailles que lui avait fait porter Gallion, il ne put empêcher ses réflexions de se diriger tout naturellement vers l'enfant qui verrait le jour d'ici plusieurs mois. La moindre de ses pensées l'y ramenait invariablement.

Aurait-il pu seulement en être autrement? Alors que les difficultés lui sautaient aux yeux de plus en plus fort? Sa main se crispa sur le tissu soyeux de la grande baie. La réminiscence de ses batifolages avec la jeune femme lui revint au contact de la riche étoffe qui avait remplacé l'ancienne, abîmée par leurs ébats fougueux. Un rictus carnassier ourla ses lèvres pleines. Comment le simple fait de penser à elle et à la rondeur de chacune de ses courbes pouvait le faire autant basculer?!

Un oiseau se posa sur le marbre de la terrasse devant lui et se mit à pépier joyeusement à la recherche de la moindre trace de nourriture. Thranduil attrapa la miche de pain sur une des assiettes et roula un morceau de mie qu'il lui lança nonchalamment. Le moineau s'en empara avant de s'envoler à nouveau. Si seulement il pouvait faire de même... Parfois, il n'aurait pas été contrepouvoir s'échapper du carcan des responsabilités qui l'assaillaient sans cesse. Les difficultés s'accumulaient au fil des mois.

Or, il était plus que conscient que les choses n'iraient certainement pas en s'arrangeant. Au contraire. Son peuple ne voulait pas d'une reine à l'ascendance wallen en dépit des volontés des dieux, alors que diraient-ils d'un héritier au sang dilué? Lui-même n'était pas sûr et certain d'apprécier le patrimoine de ce bébé, de l'héritier qu'ils s'apprêtaient à donner à leurs deux mondes. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé qu'il en irait de même pour le Phénix. Il voyait mal Sturten supporter un demi elfe gouverner sa chère Cité sur la Mer. Après tout, si les deux rois avaient une chose en commun, c'était bien celle-ci, l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils vouaient à leurs terres respectives.

Thranduil colla son front glacé sur la paroi de verre en le cognant exagérément. Il ferma ses paupières et se maudit. Était-il en train de devenir fou? La perspective de cet enfant le rendait certes soucieux mais le remplissait également d'un intense bonheur. L'ellon se voilait la face en cherchant les problèmes inhérents à cette grossesse car il avait tout simplement peur. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque ni ne le dirait un jour à voix haute mais, oui, lui le puissant seigneur sinda était pétrifié d'effroi.

Il était particulièrement conscient de la fragilité de la jeune femme et combien une grossesse était un état dangereux pour les humaines. Un grand nombre mourrait en couches... L'ellon ne pourrait s'en remettre s'il devait perdre Ilyrià ou cet enfant. Car oui, ce bébé, il le désirait au-delà même de ce qu'il le pensait encore quelques heures plus tôt. Il le voulait comme l'extension de sa femme et de lui. Cet enfant ne serait qu'à moitié wallen après tout. Peut-être devrait-il d'ailleurs arrêter de dénigrer l'essence même de l'âme qui s'était si étroitement mêlée à la sienne... Et puis il serait aussi en partie elfe. Le Roi ne doutait pas, avec la suffisance qui était la sienne, que cette part serait très certainement la prédominante.

La porte s'ouvrit sans aucun signe de politesse sur la jeune femme qui hantait ses pensées. Les effluves d'embruns qu'elle dégageait vinrent lui chatouiller les narines alors qu'elle se jetait avec avidité sur le plateau abandonné sur la desserte. Il la regarda se jucher sur son bureau sans l'ombre d'un remord envers la bienséance et mordre dans une pâtisserie aussi moelleuse qu'elle. La Wallen croisa les jambes en remontant sa robe sur ses genoux pour éviter que ses mouvements soient entravés. Un soupir de satisfaction s'exhala de sa poitrine et l'ellon tressaillit en voyant sa poitrine se gonfler doucement au rythme de ses respirations. Cruelle tentatrice que cette Sirène aussi douce qu'inconvenante... Le roi alla prendre place derrière ledit bureau en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là, ma Dame. Pas seule ici à cette heure.

-Mmmm, fit-elle en léchant ses doigts poisseux de crème. Je ne suis pas seule. Il nous faudra revenir tous les deux plus tard pour tout ce qui touche à la bienséance, mon âme... ronronna-t-elle en passant par-dessus la table d'étude, aussi souple que féline.

Elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux avec un sourire de chatte repue: Étant donné la petite elfine qui pousse dans mon ventre aran nîn, même toi, tu ne peux passer pour le modèle de vertu que tu cherches à être...

Elle glissa son index sucré sur les lèvres de Thranduil qui enroula sa langue autour. Ses prunelles givrées luisaient de concupiscence.

-Tu me fais perdre la tête, melleth nîn, soupira le roi en ceinturant un doigt fuselé d'une de ses boucles.

-Mmmmmmmm...

La Wallen pelotonna son visage dans le creux du cou de l'ellon, son petit nez frottant sa clavicule. Il la sentait respirer son parfum à pleins poumons et l'elfe commençait à chanceler sur un terrain plus que glissant. Ses sens reprenaient le dessus sur sa raison. Son envie d'elle, de la prendre là tout de suite... Il était loin d'être sûr de pouvoir y résister. Au contraire, il mourrait d'envie de se perdre en elle et d'oublier pour encore quelques instants les pensées malsaines qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt.

Il délaça le corselet ocre et le jeta un peu plus loin sur le sol avant de poser sa paume contre le ventre encore plat de sa compagne. Encore une fois, il sentit sous sa peau ce qui l'avait fait douter la nuit précédente pour confirmer ensuite ses soupçons. Les elfes avaient les sens surdéveloppés. Il avait tout d'abord entendu les battements de cœur de la petite pousse sous ses doigts puis avait senti les infimes changements dans le corps de la jeune femme. Il le connaissait tellement bien maintenant. L'elfe aurait pu dessiner les yeux fermés chaque contour de sa voluptueuse silhouette. Le renflement et la dureté de son ventre lui avait aussitôt confirmé ses pensées.

Il prenait doucement la pleine mesure de ce que ce corps lui assurait... Thranduil allait de nouveau être père. Depuis des siècles, il avait abandonné l'idée de donner un frère ou une sœur à son fils et ce, bien avant la mort de son épouse et maintenant, il allait faire de nouveau connaissance avec le fruit d'un amour bien trop dévastateur. Si cet elfing possédait ne serait-ce que la moitié du caractère haut en couleur de sa mère, le roi serait face à un enfant autrement plus difficile que ne l'avait été Legolas! Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres qu'il avait d'enfouies dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son amante. La moitié d'un caractère qui serait complété par le sien... Valar! Ils avaient du souci à se faire... L'elfe se sentait fébrile et d'une rare impatience... Soudain, une boule se forma dans son estomac. Il détacha à regret Ilyrià de son torse pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi parles-tu d'une elfine, wen nîn? lui demanda-t-il, suspicieux. Comment peux-tu être aussi catégorique à propos d'une chose sur laquelle ni toi ni moi ni personne n'a le moindre pouvoir?

La façon qu'elle eut de se tortiller nerveusement sur lui eut certes le don de lui enflammer les reins mais avant tout de consolider ce qu'il suspectait. Il y avait effectivement anguille sous roche. Sa Wallen lui cachait quelque chose et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce qui allait suivre. Il emprisonna son menton alors qu'elle tentait de le fuir du regard et planta son regard polaire dans celui, bicolore, de la jeune femme.

-Réponds-moi, intima-t-il d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

Elle passa sa petite main dans les longues mèches argentées de son amant et soupira en caressant le fil de sa mâchoire contractée.

 _-Mo ruin_ , mon amour... souffla-t-elle en se tordant les mains à présent. Je... Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une fille. Elle planta son regard plus fermement dans les iris de son royal amour. Je peux te dire qu'elle aura de longs cheveux de feu aussi bouclés que les miens, une peau plus laiteuse que l'albâtre et surtout, _mo chridhe_ , qu'elle aura les mêmes magnifiques yeux saphir que son père.

-Mais que racontes-tu, Ilyrià? grinça le roi en lui attrapant les poignets. Il ne voulait pas que son attention soit déviée par ses caresses serpentines.

-Cha, je ne suis pas folle! s'exclama la Wallen en se laissant malmener par les gestes brutaux de l'ellon. Je l'ai vue! Elle m'a aidé à revenir des limbes _mo ruin_... Elle était là et m'a fait prendre conscience de l'ampleur de mes sentiments à ton égard, de la violence de ce que je ressens pour toi!

La prise de l'elfe se resserra un peu plus sur ses fines articulations sans qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Elle comprenait la virulence des sentiments qui déferlaient dans le cœur de l'ellon... la colère, l'incompréhension, l'incrédulité... Toutes ses émotions tourbillonnaient en lui. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible, par Erù?! Il entendait sa voix, il voyait sa jolie bouche bouger mais n'arrivait ou ne voulait pas à saisir ce qu'elle lui racontait.

Tout à coup, un tic de souffrance traversa le minois angoissé d'Ilyrià. Il se rendit compte qu'il lui broyait littéralement les os de ses poignets. Thranduil desserra l'emprise de ses doigts et se crispa devant les rougeurs qui zébraient sa peau dorée. Il caressa les marques de son pouce malgré la colère qui l'étreignait.

-J'étais persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une Bean Sith, plaida la jeune femme. Je croyais qu'elle m'annonçait ma mort prochaine et je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter...

-Pas m'inquiéter? siffla l'ellon, pour le coup hors de lui. Pas m'inquiéter? Comment as-tu pu seulement me cacher ça?! Qu'il s'agisse de la menace que tu croyais peser sur toi ou de l'enfant?!

Il saisit la Wallen par son séant et la posa sur son bureau en se levant. Il était si puissant à côté d'elle, si petite lilipucienne... L'ellon frappa de son poing sur la table, faisant trembler tout ce qui se trouvait dessus y compris Ilyrià. Elle joignit ses deux mains comme dans une prière.

-N'aurais-tu pas fait la même chose mon amour? N'aurais-tu pas tenté de m'épargner une quelconque douleur si tu en avais eu la possibilité? Sois honnête, Thranduil Oropherion! tempêta-t-elle.

Une moue boudeuse se peignit sur son joli visage congestionné par la colère. Le seigneur se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'y croyait absolument pas... Rêvait-il ou Ilyrià lui renvoyait-elle sa propre faute au visage?! Il croisa les bras sur sa large poitrine pour éviter d'avoir un geste malencontreux. Valar qu'ils étaient loin de la quiétude de leur nuit dans la grotte... Pourtant, il aurait donné beaucoup de choses pour retrouver cette sérénité. Que devait-il faire? Abandonner cette lutte ou aller au combat? Non, il était un guerrier et ce n'était certainement pas à lui de rendre des comptes.

-Te moques-tu de moi? Tu as eu des semaines pour m'en parler! Des semaines pour me dire que nous allions avoir un enfant! -un éclair traversa son esprit en ébullition- Attends... Si tu pensais à cette Ban...

-Bean sith, précisa la Wallen.

-Peu importe! gronda l'ellon en la fusillant du regard. Si tu pensais qu'il s'agissait de cette Bean Sith, articula-t-il alors qu'elle grimaçait horriblement, comment as-tu su? Comment as-tu su qui elle était en réalité? Notre... notre fille?

Le dernier mot roula plaisamment sur sa langue tout comme la description que lui en avait faite son amante rougissante de colère. Quelque part, sa frustration provenait aussi du fait que la future mère avait eu le loisir d'entre-apercevoir ce que serait leur enfant, d'être près d'elle... Il chassa cet accès de sentimentalisme de son esprit et reporta son regard aiguisé sur l'objet gesticulant de sa colère.

-Cendera me l'a dit! Elle me l'a révélé il y a quelques semaines! Voilà! Es-tu content de toi, satané elfe?!

-Content de moi? rugit Thranduil en l'emprisonnant entre ses bras. Il posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau de chaque côté d'elle et abaissa son visage au niveau du sien. Tu le sais depuis des semaines! Ton amie le sait et personne ne prend la peine de venir m'en faire part! Il me semble pourtant être le premier concerné! Je me sens bafoué!

La jeune femme colla son nez contre le sien.

 _-Tha mi duilich..._ je suis désolée mais tu dois comprendre mon amour. Je n'avais jamais pensé avoir la... l'opportunité de porter un enfant, encore moins de toi. Je suis jeune, je ne suis pas de ton peuple qui me déteste soit dit en passant... J'étais perdue mo ruin et plus le temps passait, plus te l'avouer devenait éprouvant.

Thranduil colla son front brûlant à celui de la jeune femme.

-Je te pardonne... Je ne peux faire autrement, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sourde. Tu es mon autre moi. Ton âme et la mienne ne font qu'une et je ne puis vivre sans elle. Je te pardonne... mais n'oublie pas pour autant. Tu dois, toi aussi saisir à quel point je suis en colère contre toi. -alors qu'elle allait répondre, il posa un doigt bagué sur sa bouche- n'as-tu point confiance en moi, melleth nîn? Je suis si... si...

L'ellon ne finit jamais sa phrase. Il fondit sur ses lèvres, la prenant par surprise, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répondre à son baiser avec toute la ferveur qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Il la coucha sur son bureau et, d'une main fébrile, retroussa ses jupes. L'urgence, toujours cette indescriptible urgence. Un gémissement de plaisir plaintif égraina la gorge de son amante alors qu'il s'enfonçait au plus profond d'elle en agrippant son sein rond. Voilà bien la seule prise qu'il avait sur Ilyrià et leur destin commun pour le moment.

-Tout ce qu'il désirait... se perdre lui et la retrouver elle.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kentigern,

Le Wallen n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Comment aurait-il pu de toutes les façons? Son esprit était bien trop encombré par les décisions qu'il se devait de prendre et plus encore par leurs conséquences. Le colosse se leva une fois de plus du lit confortable et jeta une peau de bête sur ses épaules avant de sortir dans la torpeur du petit matin. Son corps musculeux sillonné par les tatouages d'or et d'argent brillait doucement dans la lumière de l'aurore. D'un geste sûr, il noua ses cheveux en un chignon haut placé sur son crâne avant de lisser sa barbe d'un geste distrait.

L'homme au teint de charbon sourit en saluant le soleil timide. Kentigern était un homme sage et pieux à contrario de la grande majorité de ses congénères. La vie elle-même s'était chargée de lui démontrer son injustice et de quelle manière un enfant innocent pouvait être démonisé sans l'aide des dieux. Heureusement grâce à l'appui des Valar, il avait pu survivre à l'ignominie de sa filiation. Plus d'un conseiller de Sturten, plus d'un Wallen avait pourtant plaidé en faveur de sa mise à mort. N'était-il pas le fils d'un des grands Serpents du Nord couplé à celui d'une esclave harradrim? Que pouvait-on attendre d'une telle engeance?

Les dieux en soient remercié, la Prêta l'avait sauvé de son funeste destin en le soustrayant à la vindicte populace. Le Phénix avait jugé plus sage de le faire élever par des nourrices extérieures à la Grande Tour mais le Cerbère n'était jamais passé inaperçu. Comment l'être quand seule votre peau peut vous trahir de la plus vile des façons? Néanmoins, Kentigern n'était pas amer. Les nombreuses épreuves qu'il avait vécu l'avaient conforté dans sa soif de justice. Il voulait faire oublier cette désastreuse ascendance et finalement s'y était accoutumé... comme il s'était habitué à la profonde solitude qui l'avait toujours entouré.

Tout le monde le craignait autant de par sa constitution hautement plus imposante que les trois quart des siens pourtant solides que par la peur de son aura. Son éther était singulièrement lumineuse et sombre à la fois. Il n'était pas seulement animé par son désir de servir la justice mais avait également une part obscure qui lui dévorait le coeur. Heureusement, sa foi était plus inébranlable encore. Elle l'enveloppait et le confortait dans ses obligations, son devoir, son sacerdoce.

À genoux face au soleil levant, le dos bien droit et paumes vers le haut, le Wallen se mit à prier Elbereth d'une voix chaude et vibrante:

-ô Brillance de la lumière*

Douce beauté

Qui inspire les rêves

Et console les âmes égarées.

Dame,

Très Noble et Parfaite

Toi qui chante dans le rire des jeunes

Et qui réchauffe le coeur des Anciens.

Etoile du matin

Grande Reine,

Devant toi je m'incline,

Verse en mon coeur le Soleil

De ton Divin Sourire,

Rouge de la grande Science qui illumine,

Qu'il emplisse mon âme

Afin qu'elle brûle de ta Royauté Sacrée

Pour mieux te vénérer,

Verse en mon coeur

Ton calice de Souveraineté.

Il se toucha, pour terminer, le front du bout de ses doigts puis la bouche et la poitrine. Kentigern baissa la tête en signe d'humilité et resta quelques minutes dans cette position inconfortable. Toutefois, il s'en moquait. Il avait tant besoin d'aide pour prendre la bonne décision qu'il sentait son âme vriller sur elle-même à la simple idée de se tromper et d'entraîner deux peuples dans le sang et la mort.

S'il se trompait, le malheur et le désespoir s'abattraient sur les Wallens comme les elfes. Le géant noir n'était pas stupide, loin de là. Il se doutait que là était était le but recherché très certainement. Son oncle le Phénix était furieux et ne désirait que voir son ennemi à terre. Il haïssait l'elfe à un point qui défiait toute concurrence. Aussi, Kentigern était persuadé qu'Ilyrià devait couper l'herbe sous le pied de son suzerain et rentrer avec lui à la Cité sur la Mer. Évidemment, s'il avait rendu son jugement en lui laissant la possibilité de rester dans les cavernes de Vert Bois, le roi aurait très certainement suivi ses directives. Or, très certainement n'était pas une garantie suffisante aux yeux du Wallen.

Il devait faire tout ce qui était en son propre pouvoir pour assurer les populations, leurs domaines et par extension, Arda. Car oui, il ne fallait pas douter qu'un tel conflit entraînerait la Terre du Milieu entière dans son sillage. Ainsi servaient les alliances. Kentigern savait fort bien que les Nains seraient du côté des Wallens ainsi que les Cavaliers du Rohan et probablement le Harrad. Les habitants de la Forêt Noire pourraient assurément compter sur les autres clans elfiques de la Lothlorien et d'Imladris ainsi que leurs alliés rôdeurs et gondoriens.

L'homme soupira en se grattant la barbe. Un jeu d'échecs où chaque pièce déplacée entraînait son lot de désagréments. Devait-il sacrifier Ilyrià? Était-elle la pièce à faire tomber au profit des autres ou la reine de cœur à protéger au contraire? Il aimait énormément sa petite cousine mais sa vie n'était que peu de choses comparée aux centaines, milliers qui étaient réellement concernées...

L'intérêt général. Quelle plaie!

Un coup sec frappé à sa porte le tira de ses ablutions matinales. Il alla ouvrir la porte et eut la non surprise de trouver le roi sylvestre. Kentigern n'était effectivement pas étonné. Après son entrevue avec la Sirène, il aurait pensé voir l'elfe bien plus tôt. D'un geste ample, il invita le souverain à s'installer sr le sofa tendu de soie pourpre. Le Wallen, brut de coffre comme beaucoup des siens, admira l'élgance née de l'ellon tandis que ce dernier prenait place. Il s'assit à son tour sur une méridienne, les mains joinste entre ses cuisses puissantes.

Ses yeux vairons si semblables à ceux de la princesse accrochèrent les iris pâles du seigneur des lieux. Il vit un éclair de malaise traverser la glace de son regard qu'il comprit aisément. La ressemblance de ses prunelles avec celles d'Ilyrià était déstabilisante. Il avait pris l'habitude, tout comme la jeune femme, de voir le malaise que cela provoquait chez leurs interlocuteurs. Klaùs s'en moquait éperduement bien évidemment, Anaïsa ne le regardait que très rarement droit dans les yeux, Finnàm et bien... le Ceanar restait le Ceanar et ne faisait montre d'aucun signe de nervosité.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux à se défier ainsi. Qui prendrait la parole? Qui aurait le dessus sur qui?

Les échecs, toujours les échecs.

Il se décida à avancer son premier pion. Après tout, il connaissait la réputation de l'ellon et comprenait à quel point cette dernière était loin d'être surfaite.

-Vous savez.

-Manan?

-Que j'ai pris ma décision quant à l'avenir de ma cousine en ces lieux.

-Il est de la volonté des Valar qu'Ilyrià reste ici, rétorqua Thranduil avec une pointe de condescendance. Vous même ne pouvez aller contre.

-Je ne sais si la Sirène vous a fait le rapport de notre entretien d'hier...

-Elle ne m'a strictement rien dit. Elle n'a pas eu à le faire.

-Je suis désolé, fit Kentigern de la voix la plus douce qui soit. Il est de mon devoir de protéger l'ensemble de nos peuples. Le fait que l'éther de la Sirène se soit entremêlée à votre, comment dîtes-vous déjà? fëa n'est pas chose recevable malheureusement. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'eusse été heureux pour vous. Une telle imbrication était si improbable, si incroyable que j'aurai été votre premier soutien, monseigneur. Dans d'autres circonstances.

Le souverain se pencha subrepticement vers le Wallen, son beau visage à la peau de porcelaine zébré des rougeurs que lui apportait la contrariété. Le colosse vit ses doigts tordre convulsivement le tissu du divan. L'aura purement colérique et dangereuse de l'ellon ne lui échappait pas mais il n'avait pas le luxe de pouvoir en faire cas. Les pupilles dilatées par la colère qui l'étreignait, le Sinda se renfonça contre le dossier du sofa.

-La situation a changé, dit-il posément d'une voix neutre.

-Depuis cet après-midi? railla le Wallen. Je comprends que vous fassiez ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour...

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Dame Ilyrià est enceinte de mes œuvres et il est, vous le comprendrez, hors de questions qu'elle quitte ne serait-ce que d'un pas mon royaume, son domaine.

Un large sourire ourla sur les lèvres charnues du Wallen. Il but une gorgée du thé qui refroidissait devant lui avant de reprendre la parole au bout de quelques minutes d'un assourdissant silence:

-Vous avez entièrement raison a righ Thranduil. La situation a effectivement changé mais il est loin d'être dit que mon Roi se plie à votre point de vue. -l'ellon tiqua légèrement- Cependant... Si je peux douter que les Valar veuille la célébration d'une union hasardeuse sans plus de preuve que les dires d'une petite fille, je ne puis plus le faire alors qu'ils vous offrent le plus précieux des présents.

Il tendit sa main à Thranduil qui, avec un sourire félin, attrapa son avant-bras en une prise puissante. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se dévisagèrent un instant avec déférence et respect mutuel.

-Cela étant dit, je pense qu'un Cerbère risque de vous être plus qu'utile.

La reine était donc la pièce à sauver. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'Impartial avait choisi un camp.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

bon alors c'est le coeur lourd que je vous annonce qu'il y a de grandes chances que je mette la fic en pause. Je viens de perdre l'entièreté du prochain chapitre sur lequel j'ai bossé et sué... je ne me sens pas du tout de tout refaire mais alors vraiment pas... :(


	36. Chapter 35

Coucou tout le monde! après un passage à vide suite à la perte de ce chapitre, votre serviteur a repris du poil de la bête grâce à vos gentils mots et au bottage de fesses de mes coupines!^^ z'êtes des besties les loutes! j'espère que ce qui va suivre vous plaira!

Julie: mon tit colibri enchanté! tu es crazy ma douce lady! Totalement folle mais si tu savais à quel point ta review m'a donné la banane! j'aurai pu faire en faire de la compote ou mieux un bon gros banana slip... heuuuu split! hahahaha tu es réellement fantastook, quelle énergie tu déploies c'est dingo! merci pour tout, tes lectures, ton soutien... bref tout! gros bisous tout doux à la frangipane!

Virginie: merci pour ta lecture et ton petit mot de soutien! Bonne lecture!

Mane-Jei: ma chère amie, merci pour tes lectures qui sont tombées comme je te l'ai dit complètement à pic! ;) je suis heureuse que tu continues d'aimer cette histoire que je n'arrive pas à abandonner même si parfois ça me démange, je l'avoue! XD gros bisous ma caille!

Sandra: ohhhhhhh mon Satanas d'amuuur! tout d'abord pour ton bottage des fesses! Ensuite pour ta belle review!^^ absolutly fabulous! elle m'a collé le smile de ouf! et oui y avait pas tes doudous mais promis d'ici quelques chapitres, ils devraient revenir! Promis ma chichounette fleurie!

Bêta/relectrice/revieweuse: Toutouille! merci de prendre sur ton temps pour suivre, conseiller et rebooster sa petite auteure!^^ les debriefs, les délires... juste des folles! tu fracasses tout mon Capitaine! je suis au garde-à-vous!

Merci à toutes et éventuellement tous (d'ailleurs s'il y avait des messires qui lisaient, je serai très curieuse de le savoir! hahahaha). Je suis ravie que Kentigern vous plaise unanimement et que le sacrifice de Finn vous ait plu tout autant! par contre, je ne comprends pas cette idée commune qu'une Ilyrià enceinte soit terrifiante à ce point! =p vous plaignez toutes Thranduil mais hey! fallait pas mordre dans la jolie pomme! hahaha

enjoy... ou pas mes babychous!

Chapitre 35,

Klaùs,

quand les jours ne sont que froideur

et que l'on abandonne la partie

quand aucun de tes rêves ne se réalisent

et que les gens que nous saluons

sont les pires de tous

et que la vie devient moribonde

je veux taire la vérité

je veux te protéger

mais avec la bête en moi

il n'y a nulle part où se cacher...

Un sourire désabusé fleurit sur les lèvres craquelées du Dragon Pourpre. Sa voix éraillée résonna encore et encore sur les murs nus et lézardés de sa cellule. Il avait pris l'habitude de fredonner ou bien encore de parlementer à voix haute que ce soit avec lui-même ou bien son double. Ce dernier devenait d'ailleurs de plus en plus entreprenant lors de ses crises de délire, arrivant presque à museler le côté humain du Wallen.

Ses genoux le faisaient atrocement souffrir et, l'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda s'il serait encore capable de tenir de nouveau un jour sur ses deux pieds. Probablement pas. Il passerait certainement le reste de sa vie ainsi, à genoux, les bras entravés, crucifié par l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance. Et pour cause. Il savait que a Ceanar avait raison d'agir avec prudence. Finnàm se devait de protéger les autres du Dragon tant qu'il jouerait à cache-cache avec les limites de la folie. Il connaissait bien mieux que quiconque quelle bête se dissimulait derrière les traits graciles et légèrement juvéniles de Klaùs.

Une énième tentative de mouvement lui permit une fois de plus de tester la solidité des lourdes chaînes de fer forgées par les meilleurs ouvriers nains des Montagnes Bleues. Son double dragonnesque rugit violemment et, pendant un moment, il prit l'ascendant sur l'humanité flétrie du jeune homme.

Les écailles pourpres ondulèrent sur son visage tatoué pendant que ses griffes proéminentes déchiraient sans aucune pitié la chair sensible de ses mains comme de ses pieds emprisonnés dans ses bottes de cuir retourné. Ses pupilles se fendirent, reptiliennes, tout comme sa langue. Elle dardait en sifflant entre ses lèvres douloureuses. L'air était saturé d'émotions qui le firent sortir de sa torpeur fébrile. Il recommença, avide de sensations. Qu'y avait-il de plus précieux pour un dragon gourmet de trésors mais dénué d'âme que les sentiments et diverses émotions?

Quelque chose approchait. Il pouvait le sentir jusque dans ses tripes. Le calme dangereux avant la tempête, ce moment suspendu dans le temps où plus aucun bruit ne transperçait le cœur de la forêt avant que ne s'abatte le déluge... La lourde porte grinça sur ses gonds et s'ouvrit. Klaùs fut aveuglé par le flot de lumière si malvenu dans son obscurité personnelle. Une silhouette nimbée de cette clarté immaculée s'encadra dans le chambranle. De longs cheveux blonds comme les blés mûrs sous le soleil d'été, nota-t-il au travers de son delirium teinté de carmin, encadrait un visage de poupée. Une elfine dont la beauté surpassait largement toutes celles qui l'avaient accueilli dans leur lit. Toutefois, il détesta d'emblée le petit air arrogant qui contractait ses traits si parfaits. Les yeux pairs de l'elfe brillaient d'une curiosité malsaine.

Sans un mot, elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Il ne bougea pas un muscle, pas un tic ne ne crispa le visage émacié de Klaùs. Inconsciemment, il se redressa en bombant son torse resté musculeux malgré les privations de ces dernières semaines. Il n'aurait su dire précisément pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas paraître diminué.

Ses geôliers se gaussaient déjà bien assez de lui comme cela. Ils raillaient tous les jours qu' Erù faisait ce guerrier qui avait lamentablement chu. Il avait eu beau tenter de leur parler durant les rares moments où sa lucidité s'accrochait désespérément à lui, jamais il n'avait réussi à les atteindre. Le Wallen avait alors essayé de les soudoyer puis de les convaincre qu'il devait voir leur roi ou prince, qu'il avait des révélations à leur faire, rien n'y avait fait. Pourtant, il comprenait l'urgence avec laquelle il lui fallait faire part de ce qu'il se rappelait, de ses bribes de conversation avec son frère.

Sa cousine était en danger. Sa mission était de la protéger mais il ne pouvait satisfaire à cette tâche. Non, rien n'y avait fait. Ils s'étaient contenté de l'ignorer avec mépris. Le Wallen les avaient entendu rire, dire à quel point ils regrettaient que son geste malheureux envers Ilyrià n'ait point porté ses fruits. Il aurait mieux valu que la putain étrangère meure pour soulager la détresse dont leur souverain souffrait certainement depuis l'annonce des dieux. Ils plaignaient ce roi qu'ils aimaient tant de devoir se soumettre à cette union contre-nature.

Un rire silencieux avait secoué le corps entier de Klaùs. Si seulement ils savaient... Si seulement ils se doutaient combien leur précieux seigneur était... oui amoureux il ne fallait pas avoir peur des mots, combien il était sous le charme de ce monstre marin qu'était la fille du Phénix! Toutefois, une sombre pensée avait gâché ce moment inespéré de liesse: la vie ne serait pas clémente envers sa jeune protégée. A co-ogha coulerait ses jours auprès de son elfe qui seraient loin d'être paisibles... Cependant, ce n'était pas le genre de leur famille. En y réfléchissant bien, il lui fallait des épreuves pour qu'elle puisse s'affirmer. L'ennui était le fléau des Wallens, ce qui les poussait à commettre des actions plus qu' hasardeuses. Lui aussi en avait fait les frais. Au moins, n'aurait-elle pas le temps de tomber dans la mélancolie.

Le regard pesant de l'elleth le fit revenir à la réalité. Narquoise, elle se mit à lui tourner autour avant de se planter devant lui... un cobra évaluant la taille de sa proie pour voir s'il serait capable de l'avaler entièrement. Son parfum envahissait l'espace. L'air était saturé des effluves poudrées et chargées du parfum capiteux, lui donnant le tournis. Il sentait ses failles psychiques revenir au galop au contact de l'elfe devant lui. Des tambours invisibles frappaient violemment ses tempes douloureuses tandis qu'un voile sanglant appesantissait un peu plus sa vision troublée. Il la laissa faire tout en la surveillant du coin de l'œil. Il ne la quittait pas de son regard d'onyx, surveillait chacun de ses mouvements gracieux.

-Alors, alors... se moqua-t-elle goguenarde, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage de porcelaine. C'est donc ça le Dragon Pourpre?

Klaùs faillir jurer mais se retint. Rien n'aurait fait plus plaisir à cette femelle gonflée d'orgueil. Le faire sortir de ses gonds l'aurait sans aucun doute amusée. Mais il refusait d'être exhibé comme un animal de foire. Hors de question d'être un chien tenu en laisse pour les ellith en mal de sensations fortes. Cela dit, s'il devait se montrer honnête, il aurait parié qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de cela avec cette démone. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de caractère.

Au-delà de cette apparence frivole, l'elfine paraissait bien trop dure, policée comme un diamant brut. Or, en dragon accompli qu'il était, il savait à quel point ces pierres à leur état primaire étaient dangereuses sous des dehors lisses et attrayants... Une poule de luxe en mal d'émotions fortes, voilà ce que voulait renvoyer comme image cette elleth.

Mais que voulait-elle vraiment? Que cherchait-elle?

Il connaissait très bien cet air railleur car il affichait le même. Il avait longtemps travaillé dessus. Ses yeux ironiques, cette moue, le tout sous le couvert d'un vice teinté d'innocence qui faisait craquer toutes les femmes... cette elleth le lui renvoyait avec tant d'aisance que c'en était déroutant. Elle était un mystère éclatant dans son obscurité, une énigme à résoudre dans la réalité qui était la sienne où les notions du bien comme du mal étaient intrinsèquement entremêlées. Par-delà les méandres de son esprit malmené, il la devinait comme peu devaient réussir à la percevoir.

Sa réflexion s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il sentit l' elfine se rapprocher subrepticement de lui et le toiser de toute sa hauteur. À l'inverse des femmes wallens comme sa cousine ou bien Anaïsa si ce n'était Cendera, elle était grande, à peine une vingtaine de centimètres de moins que lui. Son corps drapé dans une robe des tissus les plus riches couleur ivoire produisait une telle chaleur qu'aussi bizarre que cela soit pour lui qui ne percevait pas les températures comme tout à chacun il pouvait la sentir. Oui, il sentait l'incandescence de la peau de l' elleth lécher la sienne et l'envelopper comme un cocon protecteur... un cocon qui l'inciterait à relâcher son attention et pour finir par tout bonnement l'étouffer. Son petit menton pointu semblait le narguer.

-Vous ne paraissez pas aussi dangereux que ce que vous plaisez à faire croire aux gens de mon peuple, lâcha-t-elle en arquant un de ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés.

Elle agita une main manucurée sous son nez comme preuve de son mépris.

-Enlevez-moi donc ces chaînes, gronda Klaùs ses pupilles fendues fixées sur les traits ciselées de l'elfe, ou rapprochez-vous que nous testions ensemble vos théories fumeuses, ma mie.

Il banda les muscles de ses bras et fit trembler les anneaux enchâssés aux murs rocheux où étaient prises ses entraves. Elle faillir reculer mais s'en abstint. Déroutant... Soudain, elle passa ses doigts fuselés sur le fil de la mâchoire contractée du Wallen. Leur fraîcheur enflamma le Dragon, leur douceur raviva l'étincelle sauvage de l'homme agenouillé. Il se cabra, ce qui eut pour effet de faire glisser l'index aventurier sur la gorge râpeuse du jeune homme.

-Vous êtes bien prude messire... ironisa l'elleth avec légèreté. Je suis monstrueusement déçue. Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur de votre réputation, ronronna-t-elle.

Tout en disant ces mots, elle trempa son doigt dans une des nombreuses blessures de Klaùs qui se rouvraient inexorablement au moindre de ses gestes. Provocatrice, elle le porta avec lenteur à sa propre bouche, petit bourgeon de rose, et le lécha sans le lâcher du regard. Elle recommença une nouvelle fois son acte avant, cette fois-ci, d'effleurer la lèvre inférieure du Wallen. L' elfine badigeonna doucement la peau rosée sous les yeux fascinés du Dragon. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas perdu entre les cuisses soyeuses d'une femme...

Mû par une inspiration soudaine, il enroula son appendice lingual incroyablement reptilien tout autour de ses phalanges. La décharge de sensations qui le saisit le prit par surprise. Un long frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine avant de venir s'écraser sur sa nuque. Il était grisé, subjugué à un point tel, que l'espace d'un instant, il suffoqua comme s'il se noyait.

Cette mystérieuse elleth... elle emplissait son esprit, galvanisait la démence qui menaçait à chaque moment de le terrasser. Ses limbes ténébreuses l'encerclaient comme les tentacules des krakens légendaires qui peuplaient les récits de son peuple. Là, tout ce qu'il désirait à ce moment précis, c'était se repaître de cette perfide femelle, assouvir chacune de ses perversions sur son corps rompu à ses caresses plus infamantes les unes que les autres. Son imagination débordante galopait à toute allure... la prendre sur ce sol crasseux sans aucune déférence pour cette chair fragile... découvrir les monts et vallées de cette peau laiteuse... laper de l'hydromel entre ses seins menus comme cette rivière enchantée qui s'écoulait dans les tréfonds de Vert Bois... Le Wallen la lâcha à contrecœur et défit son étreinte mouillée.

-Sgliùrach... garce, lança Klaùs, ses yeux d'obsidienne braqués dans ceux, étincelants, de l'elfe. Voilà un comportement qui n'a décidément rien d'elfique...

-Voilà une attitude bien wallen, ricana-t-elle, mauvaise. Vous êtes des sauvageons, des brutes sans foi ni loi et vous-même en êtes le digne représentant, Dragon...

Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien maintenant qu'elle s'était penchée inconsciemment vers lui. Le grain de sa peau aussi veloutée qu'une pêche mûre illuminait la pièce entière, lui conférant une aura odieusement séduisante. La lueur moqueuse qui luisait au fond de ses prunelles le défiait sans vergogne.

Comme il venait de le lui dire, ce n'était qu'une garce en robe de soie. Sans se soucier de ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ou dire, il se redressa encore un peu plus sans tenir compte de la douleur qui irradiait chacun de ses membres et, comme l'aigle fondant sur sa proie, il colla ses lèvres crevassées sur celles, douces et moelleuses, de l'elfine face à lui. Sa fragrance d'orchidées sauvages l'enivrait. Incapable de retenir ses bas instincts, il mordilla passionnément sa lèvre avant de se rejeter si brutalement en arrière qu'il s'en déboîta l'épaule gauche.

Il ne cria pas, ne se crispa même pas en dépit du calvaire fulgurant qui déchira son corps perclus. L'elfine, faisant mine d'être sous le choc alors que l'amusement se peignait sur son visage aristocratique, lui donna un coup sur le haut de son crâne à l'aide d'un éventail fait d'os qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là.

-Vous êtes impossible! Un butor comme peu nous en rencontrons dans nos domaines maître Wallen! susurra-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'affaisser.

-Vous n'avez encore rien vu...

-Et je ne souhaite en aucun cas en voir plus, asséna l'elleth en se détournant avec dédain.

Elle alla cogner à la porte de la cellule sans tenir compte de l'homme laissé derrière elle comme si, lassée de son attraction, elle n'en avait plus cure. Cependant, à son port de tête raide, son corps tendu qui luttait pour ne pas tendre vers le sien, il comprit qu'absolument tout de ce qui sortait de cette jolie bouche n'était que purs mensonges.

Alors qu'elle attendait, la main sur la poignée, que celle-ci daigne s'ouvrir, il ne put s'empêcher de toujours plus la provoquer. Elle était un rayon de lumière dans son quotidien mortifère. Or, il ne comptait pas bouder son plaisir jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde.

-Tout comme moi. Ne revenez plus. Les oies blanches que sont les elfines m'indiffèrent et je dirai même m'ennuient grandement Dame... non ne me dîtes pas votre nom... C'est tellement plus amusant ainsi.

-Bien.

-Bien, reprit l'homme toujours à terre. Mais n'oubliez pas une chose elfe.

-Et quoi donc?

-Je ne resterai pas toujours dans cette cellule.

-Il me tarde alors d'assister à votre résurrection, Dragon Pourpre, railla l'elfine avant de faire refermer la porte par les deux geôliers.

L'ouverture s'était déjà refermée sur sa visiteuse, abandonnant le Wallen une nouvelle fois à ses démons et à l'obscurité.

-C'est tout vu, murmura Klaùs songeur, les yeux braqués sur la porte qu'elle venait de franchir. Je te retrouverai, femme, et te fais la promesse que c'est toi qui me demanderas grâce.

O0o0o0o0o0o

L'elleth sans nom était partie depuis une bonne heure déjà mais le climat ambiant de la cellule était toujours chargé des afflictions qu'elle avait apporté avec elle et distillé au gré de ses propres envies. Le jeune homme était si profondément absorbé que ses attributs wallens s'étaient résorbés d'eux-même sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Klaùs pouvait effleurer chaque sentiment, liqueur sirupeuse sur sa langue gloutonne.

Comment cela était-il seulement possible? La solitude et la souffrance avaient-elles décuplé son aptitude à l'extrême?

Il savoura pleinement ces émotions si négatives et abstraites soient-elles. Envie... colère... gourmandise... luxure... orgueil... Toutes ces sensations l'abreuvaient comme un boit-sans-soif. Elles lui permettaient de s'accrocher au mince fil de la réalité pourtant si ténu tout en l'en éloignant. Un raz-de-marée affectif lui oppressait les entrailles aussi sûrement qu'une paire de tenailles. Il vacillait vers les ténèbres aveuglantes qui le pourchassaient inlassablement.

Soudain, l'univers si étroit de ses délires se pressura et se mit à grésiller. Les quelques chandelles qui éclairaient sa geôle furent soufflées par un coup de vent salutaire. Il balaya son visage dévoré par une barbe beaucoup trop broussailleuse à son goût. Un coup de vent? Dans une pièce totalement hermétique qui ressemblait définitivement à une boîte sans aucune source sur l'extérieur?

Sa raison bien trop titubante pour jauger de la situation correctement, il retint avec difficulté un sursaut en entendant une voix étrangement flûtée provenir d' un des recoins sombres.

 _-Tu désires quelque chose qui t'appartient déjà, dragon... Ne reconnais-tu donc pas tes propres vices?_

Une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir sortit du coin où elle se terrait. Un homme. Longiligne, épaules frêle, hanches étriquées. Le Guérisseur. Qui d'autre aurait bien pu entrer dans un tel lieu cloîtré sans passer par la porte, une fenêtre ou une quelconque ouverture?

Klaùs avait beau le connaître et bien... depuis toujours en fait, le mage n'avait pas pris une seule ride en plus de trente années.

Qui, par Morgoth, pouvait-il être? Ou quoi d'ailleurs... parce que Klaùs avait toujours douté que le chamane fusse réellement un homme. Il réfutait l'idée idiote à ses yeux qu'il appartienne à son peuple. Les Wallens étaient certes une caste à part sur Arda, plus sauvages et brutes mais, en dehors de leurs aptitudes animales et de ce qui en découlait, ils ne possédaient pas de pouvoirs. À l'inverse, le Guérisseur était une personne en dehors du commun des humains et même des immortels tels que les elfes ou bien encore le Roi Phénix.

Une réminiscence prit possession de la mémoire du jeune Dragon. Le souvenir d'une clairière... une bataille entre les guerriers de la Cité sur la Mer et des hordes d'orcs... le Guérisseur, son éternelle pèlerine noire sur ses épaules, déambulant entre les troupes adverses sans qu'une seule goutte de sang ne l'éclabousse. Il revoyait la tranquillité sereine de l'homme aux étranges yeux bridés malgré le fracas des haches et des boucliers, des épées s'entrechoquant avec violence.

 _-Que racontes-tu là?_ maugréa le Wallen en levant lentement ses yeux noirs vers le mage debout face à lui. _Es-tu devenu fou?_

 _-Cha caraid,_ sourit l'homme en noir. _Te voilà encore plus provocateur qu'à l'accoutumée._ Avec désinvolture, il laissa glisser son manteau à ses pieds sans se soucier de la saleté. _Là tu parles de toi, non?! Dragon, carson?_

 _-Pourquoi quoi?_

 _-Pourquoi t'obstiner ainsi à te voiler la face? As-tu si peur de ce que tu pourrais découvrir sur toi? La vérité t'est-elle donc si insupportable?_

Le Wallen mugit, ses prunelles brillantes de rage toujours accrochées à celles diluées du Guérisseur.

 _-Je n'ai peur d'absolument rien. Comment avoir peur lorsque rien ne vous atteint?_

 _-Ah oui? Vraiment?_ s'amusa le sorcier comme s'ils dégoisaient tranquillement autour d'une tasse de thé. _Même pas le sort peu enviable de a co-ogha?_ _Nous savons tous les deux le destin qui l'attend si tu ne te décides pas à reprendre ta place de protecteur... A Ceanar ne peut agir seul._

Le grondement dans la gorge du jeune homme se transforma en rugissement. Malgré la douleur, Klaùs se força à poser un pied à plat sur le sol rocheux puis un autre avant de se relever, le visage en sueur sous l'effort qu'il produisait. Se mettre debout tenait de l'exploit depuis le temps qu'il avait été maintenu à genoux. Un rictus vaniteux incurva ses lèvres charnues. Une lueur mauvaise illumina son regard félin. Son épaule déboîtée se disloquait sous sa peau blanche mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Il y avait des choses tellement plus importantes que lui à ses yeux.

 _-Personne ne touchera à un seul de ses horribles cheveux, à la chair de ma chair... Ilyrià aura la vie qu'elle désire. Si c'est avec cet elfe... soit. Si elle le veut lui, elle l'aura. Je ne laisserai quiconque se mettre en travers de sa route._

 _-Te voilà bien prompt à sacrifier ta propre vie pour quelqu'un d'indifférent au monde. Ta chair..._ souffla le Guérisseur en posant une main froide sur la joue râpeuse du Wallen. _Si tu savais à quel point tu as raison Wallen... La position de la future reine est plus que précaire... tout comme sa vie qui ne tient qu'à un fil, mon ami. La jeune Ilyrià attend un enfant,_ asséna le chamane. _Un enfant qui risque de ne jamais voir le jour si, je te le répète, a Ceanar reste seul à la défendre avec le seul appui de mon élève. Si tu continues de te complaire dans le labyrinthe tortueux de tes pensées... Que pourrais-tu alors bien faire au vu de ta propre situation? Je suis curieux, expliques-moi._

 _-Je ne demande qu'à sortir,_ grimaça Klaùs tant son articulation le faisait souffrir. _Mais que puis-je faire de mon cachot? Toi, dis-le moi, tu es si perspicace, Guérisseur?!_

Soudain, l'homme en noir glissa avec une célérité hors du commun sur le côté gauche de Klaùs et apposa ses deux paumes de chaque côté de son épaule blessée. D'un mouvement sec et puissant que jamais sa frêle constitution ne l'aurait laissé penser, il remit en place les os de son bras. Surpris, le Dragon n'eut pas le temps de tiquer sous l'explosion de douleur que celle-ci s'était déjà estompée. Un soulagement immédiat se peignit sur son visage émacié. Ses pommettes rendues encore plus saillantes par ses conditions de vie rendaient ses traits plus anguleux et accentuaient l'air canaille de son visage. La pâleur de son teint presque translucide lui donnait une allure des plus fantomatiques renforcée par la noirceur de ses yeux qui semblaient s'être renfoncés dans le creux de leurs orbites.

Le Guérisseur s'assit sans aucune manière sur le sol, ses longues jambes repliées en tailleur. Il se mit à dessiner dans la poussière de la terre battue. Klaùs allait le remercier pour son intervention quand ce dernier l'interrompit d'un geste vague de la main, l'enjoignant à s'asseoir face à lui sans pour autant quitter des yeux ce qu'il faisait. Se baisser à nouveau ne plaisait pas plus que cela au jeune homme. L'opération risquait à coup sûr d'être extrêmement douloureuse. D'un autre côté, ne pas obéir au mage n'était jamais de bon augure surtout lorsqu'il venait vous trouver personnellement et qu'il venait de vous guérir de vos maux. Avec une grimace d'anticipation, il s'assit... sans difficulté ni souffrance.

Comment? Il aurait juré que ses chaînes de métal s'étaient distendues. Elles baillaient légèrement alors qu'encore une heure auparavant elles étaient étirées à l'extrême. Le Guérisseur. Évidemment, qui d'autre?

Il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui traçait négligemment avec son index des glyphes sur le sol sans se soucier de la crasse qui maculait la roche. Intrigué, il reconnut avec étonnement les signes. Il s'agissait de runes, des runes propres à sa cité. Elles étaient gravées un peu partout sur les pierres grises de la Grande Tour... le témoignage de leur histoire. Un autre souvenir lointain s'imposa à lui sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher la mélancolie et la nostalgie de ce moment le saisir aux tripes. Cendera...

 _-L'âme_... murmura le Guérisseur sans le regarder. _Tu en fais grand cas pour quelqu'un qui n'en a pas, Wallen..._

Mais Klaùs ne l'écoutait plus. Il se sentait de nouveau dériver dangereusement. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait impérativement s'accrocher à la réalité de ce moment. Il en allait de sa survie, de celle de la seule personne qu'il chérissait, du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus pour lui. Une bouffée de désespérance existentielle le prit à la gorge, menaçant d'imploser.

Il se raccrocha à la dernière chose qui avait apaisé son esprit torturé. Cette bribe de souvenir d'un après-midi passé avec son Aiglonne quand il lui était encore permis de l'appeler ainsi... Lui, jeune comme inexorablement sarcastique et elle, aussi aérienne que douce, nus après l'amour. Il se revoyait allongé paresseusement sur le ventre... Cendera, assise à ses côtés, appliquée à reproduire sur le dos du Dragon les runes que lui enseignait alors son maître. Il sentait encore la caresse légère et sensuelle de la plume qu'elle avait utilisé sur sa peau brûlante...

La voix du sorcier le tira de sa rêverie intempestive. Il aurait pourtant préféré s'échapper à nouveau sous ce soleil chaud, dans le lit de la vallée ouest où les deux amants avaient trouvé refuge entre deux crises de colère du soldat. L'odeur de l'herbe grasse chatouilla ses narines encore un instant avant que cet interlude plus que bienvenu disparaisse définitivement dans la noirceur de son existence.

 _-L'âme,_ répéta d'une voix quais inaudible le Guérisseur, ses yeux d'obsidienne toujours fixés sur la tâche qu'il poursuivait sans aucun temps mort. _Une fois encore, ne reconnais-tu donc pas tes propres turpitudes? Pourquoi te voiler ainsi la face? Voilà des jours que tu te refuses à aller mieux... des jours que tu aurais dû revenir vers la lumière salvatrice que t'a offert mon apprentie mais chaque jour tu la repousses..._

 _-De quoi parles-tu?_ fit Klaùs, bouleversé.

 _-Je n'ai pas vu Cendera depuis des semaines... depuis._..

Il se refusait encore d'admettre les faits à voix haute. C'était bien trop douloureux. Le Guérisseur le fit pour lui. Il planta son regard subitement incisif dans celui incertain du jeune homme.

 _-Ce que je dis, mon cher, c'est que voilà des jours que ton ancienne amante te retrouve pour t'administrer un remède qui aurait dû faire effet depuis longtemps... mais tu t'y refuses_. _Tu conspues la simple perspective de ta guérison. Pourquoi? Parce que tu continues de te flageller pour la blessure que tu as, oui toi, infligée à Ilyrià. Tu as fait tienne sa souffrance et pour cause... Oui tu as tué l'ourson, tu l'as fait Klaùs. Il est drôle de voir à quel point ces événements certes tragiques te perturbent toi qui n'as pas d'âme..._

 _-Drôle?_ siffla le Wallen hors de lui.

 _-Drôle, amusant... choisis donc le superlatif qui te convient..._ -avant que le Dragon ne puisse réfuter quoi que ce soit, il continua: _ces émotions dont tu te dis si avide, qu'elles sont celles que tu ressentais à mon arrivée? Alors que tu paraissais si absorbé? Quelles sont-elles? Réponds-moi, maintenant! Que voulais-tu?_

 _-L'elfine,_ grogna tout-à-trac Klaùs. _Cette insupportable elleth... c'est elle que je désirais, que je veux encore d'ailleurs... la posséder encore et encore, effacer ce petit sourire détestable de ses lèvres carmines, étancher ma rage dans la tendresse de sa chair ..._

 _-Cette haine... ce désir... cet orgueil... que tu as ressenti? À qui sont-ils? A elle?_ souffla le sorcier.

 _-Je ne sais. Certainement. A qui d'autre?_

 _-A qui d'autre je te le demande, Klaùs fils de Crawen? A qui appartient cette explosion de sentiments?_ articula le mage en l'observant droit dans les yeux.

L'atmosphère de la pièce s'était considérablement refroidie. Quelque chose flottait dans l'air, glissant autour de lui comme s'il attendait qu'il baisse la garde pour l'attaquer. Le Wallen secoua la tête. Il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir le chamane. Il entendait une voix indistincte psalmodier doucement dans le capharnaüm de ce silence pesant.

Le Guérisseur glissa soudainement vers lui avec une rapidité et une dextérité exceptionnelles. Il plaqua une main là où se trouvait son cœur tandis qu'il frappait de l'index qui lui avait servi à tracer les mystérieux symboles le petit espace entre ses deux sourcils. Le point de la Connaissance du Soi lui avait expliqué un jour Cendera. C'était comme si l'homme vêtu de cuir noir était littéralement collé à lui.

Klaùs avait beau se débattre comme un démon, se cabrer au maximum pour lui échapper, rien n'y faisait. Il tenta de lui mettre un coup de tête, aucun de ses mouvements ne semblait l'atteindre. Le Wallen était pourtant un combattant chevronné et le chamane d'une constitution fluette. Au contraire, l'homme s'inclina encore un peu plus sur lui. Klaùs se retrouva alors comme propulsé sur le dos les jambes repliées sous lui. Il était cambré comme jamais il ne l'aurait cru possible, les talons sous ses fesses, pris de convulsions. Des liens invisibles semblaient vouloir l'incruster dans le sol. Le Guérisseur posa son genou qui lui parut être de plomb au niveau de son plexus, ses deux mains toujours là où il les avait placées. Le guerrier avait du mal à respirer ainsi qu'à soutenir le regard nébuleux du chamane. Les traits doux de l'homme s'étaient incroyablement durcis et irradiaient une autorité qui le pétrifia.

 _-Tu dois cesser de te fustiger pour quelque chose sur laquelle tu n'as aucune prise, Klaùs. Tu dois croire en toi, en ta puissance. Tu es unique, Dragon Pourpre... Le Feu de ton père combiné à l'élément Eau de ta mère... Alors réponds-moi,_ tonna tout à coup la voix d'outre-tombe du Guérisseur en appuyant plus fort encore sur le torse du Wallen, _à qui appartiennent ces émotions?_

 _-À moi..._ grinça-t-il d'un ton étouffé.

 _-Cuin_?

 _-A moi!_ hurla Klaùs. _Cette haine est la mienne! Ces débordements sont miens! Cette âme qui est un ramassis de pourriture! Aurait-il mieux fallu que je n'en ai pas plutôt que cette chose qui me ronge de l'intérieur..._

Le Wallen put tout à coup respirer à son aise. Éberlué, alors qu'il pesait le poids de dix hommes une seconde auparavant sur son sternum, le Guérisseur était désormais debout à plusieurs pas de lui, sa cape sur ses épaules, la capuche rabattue sur ses yeux troubles. Klaùs ne pouvait distinguer que sa bouche fine dans l'ombre du lourd tissu. Il roula sur lui-même et se remit à trembler. Les trop nombreuses blessures suppurantes qui parsemaient jusque-là son corps s'étaient refermées, ne laissant que des croûtes rosées. Il leva la tête avant de la laisser retomber avec force contre la pierre. La douleur lui sembla lointaine tellement il était perturbé par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Enfin, il était revenu.

L'ensemble de ses souvenirs revenaient par rafales d'images, d'odeurs... Le vol plané d' Ilyrià, la sensation de ses crocs dans la chair tendre de Fingall et son sang chaud coulant sur son menton, les visites de son Ceanar l'exhortant sans relâche à revenir parmi sa famille, Cendera et sa potion, ses suppliques comme ses colères devant son obstination à camper dans les ténèbres de sa psyché... Muireall. Iffrin.

Un frisson parcourut sa peau. Serait-il seulement capable de leur faire front? Il ne refoula pas les quelques larmes solitaires qui dévalaient sur ses joues creuses pour se perdre dans sa barbe blonde. Le Guérisseur s'approcha de lui de son pas de loup et le toisa avec commisération.

 _-Tu dois te reprendre Klaùs. Rien n'est acquis... Le temps est variable ainsi que le Destin. Il n'est pas tracé, loin de là..._

 _-Ta langue est d'argent, Guérisseur, et tes paroles bien énigmatiques,_ chuchota le Wallen toujours couché à même la terre.

 _-Bien sûr,_ sourit le mage. _Je suis le Guérisseur et n'ai pas même de nom. Par définition, je suis une énigme... qu'il t'appartiendra de découvrir peut-être un jour. A clann*, voilà ce que tu es gille*... Néanmoins Klaùs, sache que seule la Trinité compte... N'occulte jamais mes paroles et sache t'en souvenir en temps voulu... Tout fonctionne de par le Trois fondamental dans les mondes qui sont les nôtres. Il exprime l'Ordre intellectuel, spirituel et cosmogonique ... la Terre, le Ciel et l'Homme... Passé, Présent et Futur... Naissance, Vie et Mort..._ -il recula gracieusement en rajoutant d'un ton badin- _Ce que tu dois te rappeler impérativement dans tes moments de doute à venir comme dans les leurs, mon enfant, es_ _t ce triptyque-là: l_ _a Tête, le Bras armé et le Cœur._

Klaùs n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir ou de lui poser la moindre question sur ce qui venait d'être dit. Il n'avait pas saisi grand-chose tout comme il ne comprenait pas comment le mage avait pu se tromper sur l'essence de sa mère qui n'était certes pas une aqua mais une aera.. Le Guérisseur sans Nom était parti comme il était apparu. Dans un coup de vent.

Avait-il seulement été là ou n'avait-il été que le fruit de son imagination délirante?... S'il ne s'était pas retrouvé à terre, le corps guéri, l'esprit lucide et surtout sans plus aucune entrave, il aurait pu en douter. Mais voilà, il était tout cela. Le Wallen se releva avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Son corps tremblait encore du contrecoup de sa si miraculeuse guérison. Ses mains fiévreuses firent l'inventaire incertain de son corps endolori. Il pouvait sentir ses côtes et suivre leur ossature. A part cela, il allait bien, il allait même très bien. Ainsi donc il avait une âme... une âme qui réclamait vengeance pour lui et les siens.

Une âme débauchée... et vicieuse... et calculatrice... et pervertie...

Après tout... il était Klaùs.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ilyrià,

La jeune femme s'observait dans le miroir depuis un moment déjà entièrement nue. De face, profil droit, profil gauche... bien droite, cambrée, le dos courbé... le reflet que lui renvoyait la psyché ne lui appartenait plus vraiment. Du moins en avait-elle l'impression. Pourtant absolument rien ne laissait deviner qu'un intrus logeait confortablement au creux de son ventre encore plat.

Si quelqu'un d'autre que Thranduil lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, la Wallen lui aurait ri au nez sans aucun état d'âme mais voilà. Cet elfe avait des milliers d'années, ses sens étaient affûtés au-delà du possible et, s'il n'était pas sage-femme, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il connaissait plus que bien les rudiments de la guérison. Et puis... Ilyrià savait bien qu'elle serait un jour grosse des œuvres du roi sylvestre. Toutefois, entre un jour et maintenant tout de suite, il y avait une sacrée marge.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'accepter cette idée de devenir mère et encore moins celui de préparer son royal amant à cette nouvelle. Elle regrettait d'ailleurs qu'il ait appris ce chamboulement de la façon dont cela s'était passé. Encore une chose qui ne s'était pas passé comme cela aurait dû... dans la sérénité.

Cha, bien sûr que non. Au contraire, cette révélation n'avait été que cris et reproches. La jeune femme frissonna en ayant une pensée pour son amie aiglonne. Elle se doutait qu'elle aurait droit à une semonce en règle de la part de l'ellon. Il n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée que Cendera ait été au courant depuis des semaines alors que lui non. Sa fierté avait été touchée. Toutefois, elle ne doutait pas que l'apprentie chamane serait en mesure de se défendre. Ses serres étaient plus qu'aiguisées... Heureusement, eux arrivaient toujours à se retrouver. Certes d'une façon qui nécessitait d'être nus... Ils éprouvaient l'un comme l'autre la nécessité de se repaître de leurs peaux respectives, de s'approprier leurs corps.

Nouveau regard vers le miroir et œil critique jusqu'à en loucher pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule preuve de ce que lui avait certifié son roi. Oui, elle était quasiment toujours affamée mais bon, cet état chez elle, n'était pas réellement représentatif, gourmande comme elle était. Cela dit, Ilyrià se sentait capable d'engloutir une cargaison entière de sucreries en ce moment. Oui d'accord, les nausées qui la prenaient en traître tout au long de la journée pouvaient agréer la théorie comme quoi elle était bien enceinte mais bon, elles étaient si fugaces que cela n'était guère probant en soi. Du moins tentait-elle de s'en persuader. La jeune femme soupira avant de tirer la langue à son reflet dans la glace.

Tout n'aurait été finalement que des preuves indirectes si ce n'était sa poitrine. Déjà opulents à souhait, ses seins avaient encore pris du volume et étaient tendus à l'extrême comme ses mamelons douloureux que le frottement de n'importe quel vêtement irritait. Elle se demanda un instant si elle risquait de couler à pic lorsqu'elle irait se baigner... Bientôt elle ne ressemblerait plus à une sirène mais un bon gros lamantin... Qu'en serait-il alors du regard de Thranduil sur elle lorsqu'elle aurait doublée de volume? Évidemment, elle savait qu'il s'agissait là de réflexions futiles mais elle était une femme et, qui plus était, encore jeune...

Avec une grimace peu flatteuse, elle enfila ses dessous lilas (Valar, heureusement que ce n'était que la couleur et non leur odeur! Un haut-le-cœur la saisit rien que d'y penser...) puis se vêtit d'un sarouel noir. Elle finissait de lacer sa tunique en toile lorsqu' Astareth fit son entrée, un panier calé sur sa hanche fine. L'elleth dévisagea la Wallen de pied en cap avec une expression à la limite de l'horrifié. Sa désapprobation se manifesta par un puissant claquement de langue contre son palais. L'elfe posa sa charge sans un mot sur le lit défait et alla farfouiller dans l'armoire. Pas un seul commentaire ne franchit ses lèvres pincées. Une robe sur le bras, l'elfine se tourna alors vers une Wallen récalcitrante au possible en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous ne pouvez sortir ainsi, Dame Ilyrià.

-Ah oui? Vous croyez ça? lança la jeune femme, ses yeux de chat plissés.

Elle esquissa un pas vers la sortie sous l'œil attentif de sa suivante qui, pour le moment, tenait plus de la geôlière.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois pourtant que je m'habille de la sorte et le roi...

-... et le roi ne l'appréciait aucunement, compléta Astareth avec dédain. Bien au contraire. Et vous n'étiez pas promise à sa Majesté mais... à son fils. -sa bouche se crispa de réprobation.- Si vous ne le faîte pas parce que je vous le demande ou pour vous-même, faîtes-le donc pour votre Seigneur. Êtes-vous seulement consciente à quel point il lui est compliqué de vous faire admettre au sein de ces cercles? Ne donnez pas plus de munitions à ses détracteurs comme aux vôtres. Il vous faut respecter le protocole qui régit notre société. Vous n'avez pas le choix.

Sgliùrach. Cette garce d'elfe avait raison sur toute la ligne et Ilyrià le savait... et Astareth savait qu'elle savait. Bref beaucoup trop de monde savait trop de choses... Une légère migraine commençait à jouer contre ses tempes douloureuses. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qui constituait son essence. Comme tous les siens, elle était sauvage et éprise de liberté. Ils étaient aussi honnêtes, loyaux et tout à fait honorables. Néanmoins, si elle voulait Thranduil, elle se devait de mettre un mouchoir sur certaines de ses excentricités.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte pleinement de la précarité de la situation de son souverain. On lui parlait toujours d'elle et de la dangerosité de sa présence à ses côtés mais jamais il n'abordait cet aspect-là de leur future vie. Le temps qu'elle resterait en vie, il serait lui-même en équilibre, à jongler entre ceux des siens qui l'aimeraient inconditionnellement et ceux, une certaine partie de la caste noble, qui tenteraient de le dévorer.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant d'ôter lentement sa tenue si peu conforme tout en fixant sa camériste d' un regard hautain qui ne lui était pourtant pas habituel. Elle n'affectionnait pas se montrer orgueilleuse mais, au vu de leur relation difficile, donner de l'eau au moulin de l'elleth la chagrinait quelque peu. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Il lui était insupportable de devoir se ranger à l'avis d'une personne qui n'éprouvait que du mépris pour elle. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment en sentant le regard pesant de sa gouvernante sur sa poitrine gonflée.

Elle se tourna pour lui présenter son dos. La Wallen se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour se retenir de piailler tandis que l'elfine laçait son corselet d'une poigne de fer. Elle lui fit passer ensuite une robe en soie sanguine au décolleté carré qui bombait délicatement la naissance de sa gorge. Les manches vaporeuses garnies de dentelle lui ceignaient la jointure des coudes par des rubans de la même couleur vermillon.

-Pourquoi tant d'effusion de colifichets et froufrous? grommela-t-elle en jetant un œil navré aux plis brodés d'or de ses jupes.

-Il est temps de vous habituer à tenir votre futur rôle, fit Astareth en brossant les boucles sombres de la jeune femme. Vous ne pouvez déambuler en haillons alors que d'ici quelques mois vous épouserez notre souverain. Valar, ces cheveux sont impossibles!

D'une main experte, elle tordit la masse noire et les attacha rapidement à l'aide d'une multitude d'épingles. Ilyrià admira le travail de l'elleth. Les tresses entrelacées de perles ressemblaient littéralement à une œuvre d'art, lui conférant une allure hautement bien propre sur elle. La Wallen ne se reconnaissait pas dans le miroir. Ce n'était décidément pas elle... La Wallen haussa les épaules. S'il lui fallait passer par cela, elle le ferait. C'était là un moindre mal. La suivante posa une mante en fourrure sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Surprise, Ilyrià la regarda. Faisait-elle cela par une amitié même ténue envers elle?

-Ces couloirs sont de véritables courants d'air, expliqua l'elleth avec autorité. Or, vous n'avez pas notre résistance au froid.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, elle posa sa petite main sur le bras d'Astareth.

-Je te remercie, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je sais que je peux être ingérable...

Un éclair passa dans le regard bleuté de l'elleth mais elle se reprit tout aussi rapidement. Elle se dégagea avec brusquerie.

-Je ne fais que mon devoir, celui que ma charge m'impose.

-Bien sûr, dit la Wallen en cachant sa déception.

-Il est l'heure pour vous de rejoindre sa Majesté dans la grande salle. Ne commencez pas cette soirée en étant en retard. Vous savez comment peut être le roi... il déteste le manque de ponctualité.

La jeune femme sortit de ses appartements. La grande salle n'était que quelques étages plus bas et elle s'obligea à faire abstraction des regards lourds de sens des quelques nobles qu'elle put croiser. Il lui tardait de voir son amant. Le voir, respirer les effluves boisées de son parfum, entendre sa voix de baryton... Valar, il lui manquait dès qu'il s'éloignait un tant soi peu d'elle. C'en était même frustrant de se sentir aussi dépendante d'une personne! Elle ralentit le rythme avec lequel elle dévalait les étages sentant son estomac ribouldinguer. La Wallen inspira et expira avec force. Bien. Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle où les gardes lui indiquèrent la bibliothèque.

Le roi était allé chercher plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins qui lui étaient nécessaires dans certaines affaires en cours. Le cœur et le pas légers, elle continua sa route. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit et ne voulait plus la quitter. Elle savait comment soulager ses maux. Elle espérait qu'en encourageant un peu Thranduil, il lui accorderait la faveur de l'accompagner dans leur grotte. C'était ça dont elle avait expressément besoin. S'immerger. Sentir son corps bercé par son élément. L'eau était chez elle comme une seconde nature... peut-être arriverait-elle à l'enjôler d'un de ses sourires qui, elle le savait, le faisaient sombrer. Elle arriva enfin à la porte de la bibliothèque. Soudain, la scène sous ses yeux la stoppa net. Elle sentit son sang se figer et bouillonner tout à la fois dans ses veines.

Au milieu de la grande salle circulaire, se tenait cette elleth qu'il lui avait présentée quelques jours plus tôt, Dame Niobé. Elle trônait dans un énorme fauteuil à oreilles, le pied posé sur le genou de Thranduil, agenouillé devant elle. Sa robe était remontée et la main du seigneur sylvain empaumait le mollet de l'elfine. La vision de la Wallen se teinta de légers points noirs comme si de minuscules mouches virevoltaient devant elle. Ilyrià fit quelques pas mal assurés dans leur direction avant de tousser pour leur signaler sa présence. Ils étaient dont si absorbés qu'ils ne la voyaient pas, eux des elfes à l'ouïe surdéveloppée?! Quelle plaisanterie! Thranduil se releva lestement puis aida l'elfe assise à faire de même.

-Je ne suis qu'une idiote, minauda Niobé en battant des cils. Je me suis bêtement foulée la cheville en voulant prendre un ouvrage. Sa Majesté a bien voulu me faire profiter de ses talents de guérison. -elle se tourna vers le roi et fit la révérence avec une grâce étonnante en dépit de sa soi-disant blessure.- Hannon le, aran nîn.

Le roi hocha la tête sans un mot. Royal comme toujours. L'elleth passa en boitillant près de la jeune femme rageuse qui retint une furieuse envie de lui arracher sa tignasse blonde. Le regard qu'elles échangèrent finit de convaincre Ilyrià. L'innocence dont l'elleth avait fait preuve quelques secondes plus tôt avec le roi n'était que duplicité sans aucun doute. La malignité qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux verts maintenant était plus qu'explicite. Niobé sortit en refermant les portes de la bibliothèque derrière elle.

Les deux amants restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à se dévisager sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prenne la parole. C'eut été rendre les armes que de le faire. Or, elle était bien trop en colère pour cela et lui, bien trop sûr, apparemment, de sa légitimité. Cependant, la patience n'était pas son fort et elle brûlait de lui jeter au visage ses quatre vérités.

-Tu ne perds pas ton temps mon Seigneur, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Ses doigts déchiquetaient la dentelle de ses manches sous la houle des sentiments qui la traversaient de part en part. Le fait qu'il continua de se taire n'arrangeait visiblement pas la situation. Ses yeux pâles la fixaient sans que rien ne transpire de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

-As-tu donc le feu au...

-Tais-toi! gronda l'ellon en croisant les bras sur son torse comme pour s'empêcher un geste malencontreux. Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi, gwend? Tu n'as pas le droit...

-Je fais ce que je veux! Je dis ce que je veux! s'écria la Wallen, ses joues empourprées par la fureur qui déferlait en vagues puissantes dans son corps.

-Tu te trompes, asséna-t-il d'und voix cassante. Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire, non le contraire. Que crois-tu, Ilyrià? J'ai déjà une femme sur les bras qui crie au scandale inutilement, je n'en ai pas besoin d'une autre! Je ne suis pas un animal.

Au fond d'elle, Ilyrià savait que Thranduil était effectivement dans son bon droit mais n'arrivait à calmer la colère qui l'étreignait. La jalousie était mauvaise conseillère. Tout ce qui traversait son esprit était la vision des deux elfes et surtout les sous-entendus qu'elle comprenait parfaitement dans les paroles du roi.

-Tu n'es qu'un homme, s'entêta Ilyrià, butée.

Il fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et lui attrapa durement le bras.

-Je ne suis pas un homme, je suis un elfe, le souverain, ton seigneur qui plus est! Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton! Je ne suis pas un de tes Wallens dégénérés!

Ilyrià se cabra pour tenter de se dégager mais la poigne de Thranduil était de fer tout comme lui et il l'attira brutalement à lui. Elle se fustigea intérieurement d'apprécier le contact de sa poitrine écrasée contre le sienne.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi le simple effleurement de leurs peaux suffisait à lui retourner les sangs ainsi? Mais cette fois, ce ne sera pas le cas. Elle était bien trop en colère.

-Arrête de te tortiller ainsi, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Cela ne sert à rien. On dirait une chatte sauvage mon amour...

Elle lui écrasa le pied, ce qui lui fit la lâcher de surprise plus que de douleur. Il jura grossièrement en la fusillant du regard.

Ilyrià se dirigea à reculons vers la sortie, sa main droite crispée sur son ventre. Elle essuya du revers de la manche les larmes vengeresses qui perlaient sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

-Si tu n'es pas un animal, moi non plus! Et si je suis une dégénérée de Wallen... Je te rappelle, a righ, que l'enfant que je porte en mon sein l'est également, lâcha-t-elle.

Sa voix se brisa.

-Les Valar en soient remerciés, il sera aussi à demi elfique et je ne doute pas que la nature de son père prédominera, remarqua Thranduil d'une voix sourde.

-Mufle...

-Je n'ai jamais caché...

-Effectivement, tu n'as jamais dissimulé à quel point tu es un rustre, murmura-t-elle, la rancœur au bord des lèvres. C'est moi qui l'avais oublié.

Elle se détourna de lui et s'enfuit sans qu'il fisse le moindre geste pour la retenir. Elle courut dans les couloirs sans se soucier des elfes qu'elle pouvait croiser, étonnés sans l'être réellement de ce comportement erratique. Certains en avaient pris leur parti au final. La Wallen n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête alors qu'elle quittait précipitamment le palais. Aller à la grotte, là où elle pourrait permettre à son éther de prendre un peu de repos et tant pis si Thranduil n'était pas d'accord.

La fille du Phénix ressentait la nécessité primale de s'aérer l'esprit. Elle voulait le fuir, ne plus le voir, ne plus sentir son souffle balayer sa peau, sentir ses mains rendues calleuses par ses entraînements aux armes... Cha, Ilyrià savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait l'éviter indéfiniment. Elle avait besoin de lui autant que lui d'elle. Le nœud qui lui tordait l'estomac s'intensifia.

 _-Allez Wallen,_ reprends-toi, soupira-t-elle. _Tu l'aimes mais tu ne peux pas tout lui pardonner. Tu ne peux pas le laisser insulter ce qui fait que tu es toi... Tu n'es pas son esclave mais son égale. Il doit te prendre toute entière... Je ne suis pas une chose! Je suis pas à lui!_ s'écria-t-elle en tapant de son petit pied sur le sol boueux.

 _-Aye* tu as raison, tu n'es pas à lui... tu es à moi. Ou, en tous cas, tu vas le devenir là dès maintenant._

Ilyrià s'immobilisa. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix menaçante comme le danger qu'elle insufflait. La jeune femme se retourna lentement pour faire face à l'homme dans son dos.

 _-Muireall_.

Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut pour Thranduil et la petite pousse, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, qui nichait dans son giron.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Legolas,

L'ellon poussa la porte de ses appartements et s'appuya contre elle, une fois celle-ci refermée sur lui. Il rentrait tout juste d'une mission de deux jours au cœur de la forêt pour l'en débarrasser des nids d'arachnides qui pullulaient. Il prenait part à quasiment toutes les expéditions dans le but certes d'abattre ces immondices mais aussi dans l'espoir tu de se retrouver face-à-face avec l'orque pâle qui les avaient torturés quelques mois auparavant lui et son ancienne fiancée. Il n'en parlait jamais mais les sévices que leur avait infligé Azog ne quittait jamais totalement son esprit. Le prince était un ellon fier et comptait bien tenir la promesse qu'il s'était fait ainsi qu'à Ilyrià. Il le trouverait et aurait sa tête qu'il déposerait avec un peu de chance aux pieds de la jeune femme en cadeau de mariage.

Il dégrafa lentement les dagues harnachées dans son dos puis le ceinturon auquel pendait sa fidèle épée. D'un geste rageur, il l'envoya au loin dans un cliquetis de métal avant de lâcher un juron bien peu elfique. Sa main le brûlait, ses doigts l'élançaient douloureusement. Il ne disait rien, ne se plaignait jamais mais utiliser son membre relevait du pur défi. Tout le monde le croyait absolument guéri et il y avait tellement à faire en ce moment qu'il rechignait à aller ne serait-ce qu'à la maison de soins pour faire évaluer les dégâts. Il savait avoir trop forcé les muscles lancinants et se doutait que la raideur qu'il ressentait toujours n'était pas normale.

Une nouvelle fois, il se força à replier puis déplier les os engourdis en occultant le léger tremblement qui l'assaillait. Après tout, cela ne l'empêchait de tenir son glaive... Quant au maniement de l'arc, il l'avait laissé quelque peu de côté ces derniers temps. Si son père avait vent de sa faiblesse, il exigerait de lui qu'il se tienne à ses côtés et le priverait des raids. Or, il en avait besoin pour se vider la tête, s'aérer de ce qui parasitait la tranquillité de la cité excavée. Il ne leur en voulait évidemment pas mais la présence des Wallens avait saccagé la sérénité apparente de la vie elfique.

Toutes les machinations qui gravitaient autour d'Ilyrià et de son père lui tordaient le ventre... sans parler du Ceanar à qui il voulait rendre la tâche plus aisée. Mais comment faire quand ledit Commandant n'était que ruse et sous-entendus? Le Wallen ne voulait plus perdre qui que ce soit en attendant l'hypothétique retour de son second et se refusait obstinément à inclure l'elfe dans ses recherches malgré le discours qu'il leur avait tenu quelques jours plus tôt. Tout ce qu'il leur demandait était de surveiller comme le lait sur le feu une certaine Sirène qui ne les laissait diablement pas faire.

Et puis... son père était sans équivoque la personne la mieux placée pour faire barrage à sa future femme à moins qu'il ne finisse par l'étriper lui-même, sourit Legolas en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée qui diffusait une agréable chaleur dans la pièce tendue de soie verte. Penser au couple le ramena inexorablement vers la révélation qu'avait faite Thranduil dans le secret de son salon.

Elle était enceinte... enceinte, se répéta-t-il comme un stupide mantra. La tête lui tourna un court instant. Non qu'il en éprouva une quelconque jalousie, loin de là, mais savoir que celle à qui il devait s'unir il y avait de cela encore quelques semaines attendait un enfant de son propre père était relativement déstabilisant tout de même.

Quel était donc ce monde dans lequel ils vivaient tous désormais? Entre intrigues et violence allant parfois jusqu'au meurtre, attirance déçue et amour enflammé? La vilenie, il pouvait gérer mais tout le reste... Il avait l'impression de n'avoir de prise sur rien... Était-ce donc cela l'urgence de la vie humaine, celle qu'il avait toujours envié aux humains et aux Wallens?

Une tragédie prenait la place de celle qui venait d'arriver, un événement en cachait toujours un autre. C'était absolument fou... Il allait avoir un frère ou une sœur, rien que cela était incroyable. Cet enfant aurait-il les oreilles pointues des elfes, se demanda un peu sottement l'elfe ou un attribut animal comme sa mère? Il devait avouer que sa curiosité prenait racine bien autre part que dans l'imaginaire de ce ou cette future demi-elfe... Son intérêt était plus prosaïque et personnel. Ainsi les elfes et les Wallens pouvaient... comment dire? s'accorder et donner naissance. Voilà qui était... intéressant.

Les pensées qui lui vinrent à l'esprit lui firent monter le rouge aux joues. Il se leva lestement et commença à dénouer une de ses tresses quand un coup discret à sa porte retentit, le sortant de sa torpeur.

Indécis, Legolas hésita un court instant avant de se décider. Il ne pouvait faire le mort avec tout ce qui se tramait encore et toujours entre les murs des cavernes. C'était juste impossible. L'ellon ouvrit la porte pour découvrir... personne. Un léger bruit lui fit tourner la tête vers la droite. Il s'élança sans réfléchir à la poursuite de la silhouette gracile qui s'échappait. Il l''arrêta d'une main sur son bras blanc en la retournant vers lui.

Son visage pâle semblait soucieux et contrarié. Sa bouche un peu longue certes pour l'étroitesse de ses traits tremblait légèrement. Elle leva ses grands yeux bruns vers lui et l'incertitude qu'il y lut le poignarda aussi sûrement que l'eut fait une lame. C'était donc cela l'amour... Ressentir les moindres sentiments de l'autre comme s'ils étaient vôtres, qu'ils vous transcendent ou au contraire vous blessent. Tout en la tenant toujours par le bras, il leva son petit menton pointu vers lui et plongea son regard d'azur dans celui de la jeune femme. La détresse, l'impuissance qu'il y lisait focalisaient toute son attention comme si son monde ne se résumait qu'à elle, pour elle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ma Dame? Vous semblez si anxieuse.

-Rien, marmonna la Wallen en détournant ses yeux des siens. Je... je ne sais ce qui m'a pris de venir jusque chez vous. Je n'aurai pas dû mais...

-Mais?

-Je me sentais si... en colère, avoua-t-elle. -du coin de l'œil, il vit ses longs doigts se serrer convulsivement comme s'ils cherchaient à atteindre une cible invisible.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il se doutait qu'il devait se montrer diplomate s'il voulait en apprendre plus sur les tourments de l'Aiglonne. Elle n'était pas du genre à se confier facilement, estimant que personne n'avait à subir ses troubles. Il se devait de lui faire comprendre q'il n'était pas les autres mais son autre. La différence était plus insondable que n'importe quel gouffre. Malgré son expérience et son apprentissage auprès du Guérisseur, elle était encore bien jeune face à lui... même si elle se refusait à l'admettre, trop fière qu'elle était.

-Parce que je n'arrive à rien! explosa Cendera. Ses fichus bois coupent tout mon Élément et m'empêchent de discerner clairement ce qu'il en est, ce que je me dois de faire! Ma double-vue se joue de moi ces derniers temps! Je n'arrive même pas à faire revenir Klaùs de ses limbes! Pourtant j'ai le remède mais son âme m'est inaccessible!

L'ellon se raidit imperceptiblement à l'évocation du nom du dragon wallen. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se crisper très légèrement. Cependant, il était trop tard. Elle s'en était aperçue et le transperçait du regard.

-Ernil, vous êtes un idiot! grinça-t-elle en secouant la tête, geste qui libéra une fois ses cheveux bruns de l'entrave de son chignon. Cessez vos enfantillages! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour badiner ainsi. Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. J'ai une foule de choses à faire, un Dragon récalcitrant à mater, un autre à retrouver où qu'il se terre... des jours que personne ne l'a vu... un Ceanar à épauler en dépit de lui-même et de sa légère tendance à comploter seul comme à s'automutiler, énuméra-t-elle d'une voix tirant sur l'hystérie, une sirène enceinte et ça, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une sinécure... sans compter sur votre père qui m'a fait mander et je suis sûre que cela aussi ne sera pas de tout repos... Ces deux-là sont faits indubitablement pour être ensemble! Qui de mieux qu'un fou furieux pour épouser une Wallen complètement démente? Mon Maître qui a mystérieusement disparu, Kentigern...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, l'elfe ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Tout en la maintenant toujours par son menton, il la repoussa doucement contre le mur et lui cloua le bec d'un baiser. Ses lèvres chaudes se pressèrent sur celles de l'Aiglonne, trop ébranlée pour s'en formaliser. Ses yeux à lui étaient fermés alors qu'elle le regardait avec surprise. Legolas se détacha à contrecœur de sa bouche, ne voulant pas la forcer plus que de mesure et colla son front au sien.

Les yeux vrillés aux siens, ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que la raison de Cendera ne reprenne le dessus. Il pouvait voir dans son regard noisette la détermination d'aller au bout de son devoir et, une fois de plus, de s'en oublier elle-même.

Quand comprendrait-elle donc qu'elle aussi avait droit à une part même infime de vie? En dehors de ses obligations, du devenir des siens...

La jeune femme saisit la main de l'elfe et l'obligea à lâcher la prise qu'il avait toujours sur son visage. Les traits de Legolas se contractèrent sous la douleur qui affluait dans les articulations de ses doigts meurtris. Il eut beau tenté de dissimuler sa souffrance, l'apprentie chamane ne fut pas dupe. Elle porta la main estropiée de l'elfe à ses yeux et l'examina avec autorité pour l'empêcher de se défiler sous couvert d'une quelconque excuse.

-Est-ce une plaisanterie? lui demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Ily m'avait raconté la manière dont vous vous êtes retrouvé blessé par sa faute mais je vous croyais totalement rétabli... Or, je constate qu'il n'en est rien! Êtes-vous stupide, maître elfe? Votre annulaire est beaucoup trop raide... Quant au majeur, il est tordu, vous voyez?

Il acquiesça sans un mot, beaucoup trop occupé à l'observer le manipuler avec soin. Elle l'entraîna en silence dans les appartements de l'ellon restés grands ouverts et le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. En soupirant, elle détacha le sporran qui lui ceignait les hanches et en retira un pot avant de le poser sur la table.

-Un baume de ma composition, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse. Me faîtes-vous confiance ou voulez-vous que je fasse appeler un de vos guérisseurs? Vous n'avez pas le choix sinon vous risquez de perdre l'usage complet de...

Toujours silencieux, il lui tendit sa main. L'Aiglonne s'agenouilla devant lui et commença un léger massage après l'avoir enduit d'une pâte à la forte odeur de camphre et de verveine. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Il ne distinguait que sa nuque alors qu'elle avait ramassé ses cheveux à nouveau en un chignon des plus sommaires. La sensation des doigts aériens de la Wallen sur son derme le paralysait, lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir intense au-delà de la douleur diffuse de ses propres doigts. Il n'était que trop conscient de sa présence, de son corps sous le lainage de sa robe de la couleur d'un ciel d'été.

L'ellon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si la prendre dans ses bras serait pareil que d'étreindre un nuage... doux et indomptable tout à la fois. Au grand dam de l'elfe, elle eut tôt fini de le soigner et se releva en essuyant ses mains blanches sur ses jupes. Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres. Cendera se rendait compte que quelque chose dans l'atmosphère avait changé. La manière dont les iris de Legolas s'étaient brusquement assombris certainement... Elle fit comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il ne bougeait pas. Les muscles de l'ellon étaient aussi tendus qu'une corde d'arc mais il ne remuait toujours pas... un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie, voilà ce qu'il était.

Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se saisir d'elle sur le champ et lui laissait la possibilité de partir pour mener à bien une de ses trop nombreuses tâches. Elle le salua d'un hochement de tête et sortit en oubliant son escarcelle et son étole abandonnés sur la table. Encore une fois, elle lui avait échappé. Il se leva et d'un geste rageur, il envoya tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table au sol avant de s'y appuyer les deux paumes à plat sur le bois ciré.

Soudain, Legolas sentit deux bras encercler sa taille. Un parfum délicieux de vent chaud remonta à ses narines alors que deux mains fines et pâles se frayaient un chemin sur son pourpoint.

-En voilà un geste colérique ernil, murmura une voix posée et moqueuse dans son dos.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Comment faisait-elle pour être si calme alors que lui n'était que bouillonnement et impatience? Il se retourna doucement, toujours emprisonné entre les bras fins. Il ne rêvait pas. Cendera était bien là, revenue vers lui et il aima ce qu'il lut dans son regard... le même désir que celui qu'il éprouvait, la même intensité.

-Tu n'as pas idée, répondit l'elfe.

Un sourire charmant et mutin éclaira le visage de la jeune femme. Ses bras quittèrent les hanches de l'ellon pour aller effleurer les tresses blondes et finir ce qu'il avait entrepris un peu plus tôt. Elle les dénoua toutes avant de passer ses longs doigts dans la masse soyeuse de ses cheveux. Un sourcil arqué par l'amusement, il la laissa faire courir son index sur l'arête de son nez puis de ses pommettes avant de terminer leur course sur la rondeur de ses lèvres.

Il n'y avait aucune urgence, juste l'envie de se découvrir l'un l'autre pleinement... non l'envie de posséder mais de fusionner... Ils voulaient tous les deux accéder entièrement à l'autre, lui donner accès à la moindre parcelle de leurs corps comme de leurs âmes. L'elfe ainsi que la Wallen étaient sûrs de leur choix. Ils ne faisaient pas la guerre, ne ressentaient pas l'amour comme les affres d'une passion dévorante mais, au contraire, comme l'éréthisme ardent qui les envahissait. Il voulait l'adorer et donner à ce corps merveilleusement accueillant l'adulation qu'il méritait tant à ses yeux. Rien ne pressait, ils avaient tout leur temps...

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna au centre de sa chambre à coucher, là où les rayons du soleil dardaient leur dernière lumière crépusculaire. Il braqua son regard bouillant dans le sien et souffla d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir:

-Déshabilles-toi melleth nîn. Je veux te voir. Entièrement.

Avec une nonchalance feinte, la jeune femme délaça les rubans de son corset après avoir laissé tomber ses jupes. A son tour, le corselet chuta sur le sol la laissant seulement vêtue d'une fine chemise de baptiste qui laissait deviner la moindre de ses courbes fines. L'ellon pouvait voir sa poitrine menue se soulever d'anticipation, ses hanches fines et ses longues jambes fuselées. Valar qu'elle était belle!

Cendera laissa glisser son dernier vêtement à terre. Le bruit de l'étoffe bruissant contre sa peau nue électrisa le prince. Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas perdre pied et se jeter sur elle. Mais non. Elle enjamba les couches de tissus éparpillés au sol et resta là face à lui dans le plus simple appareil, uniquement vêtue de son orgueil éclatant.

Félin, il fit le tour de la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne fisse le moindre mouvement vers lui ou bien encore de pudeur. Il effleura ses omoplates avant de retirer les épingles qui retenaient sa chevelure. Les longues mèches brunes coulèrent sur sa peau crémeuse comme un magnifique rideau de soie sombre.

Le cœur de Legolas vola alors en éclats. Il sut. Il sut que tout ne serait pas évident tous les jours mais qu'il vivrait pour cette femme et uniquement pour et par elle. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, il était à elle. Et la Wallen le savait aussi. Leur symbiose était absolument parfaite, la communion tant physique que spirituelle de leurs âmes entremêlées... L'elfe se repositionna face à elle, une lueur de désir intense luisant au fond de ses prunelles bleues. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Cendera alors qu'elle le désignait du menton.

-À toi, ernil il me semble... Il n'est pas juste que je ne puisse, à mon tour, profiter du spectacle.

Legolas déboutonna lentement son surcot avant de passer à sa sous-tunique. Ses mains adroites couraient sur les différentes attaches de sa ceinture puis de ses chausses de cuir souple. Sans la quitter des yeux, il se défit un à un de ses vêtements encore poussiéreux de la chasse de plusieurs jours dont il revenait tout juste. Le regard de Cendera s'arrêta, avide, sur le torse glabre de l'ellon avant de dériver le long de ses hanches étroites et ses jambes puissantes. Elle aussi prit tout son temps en passant autour de lui tel un fauve détaillant chaque parcelle de son corps musculeux. Il frissonna en sentant la chair tendre de sa main effleurer ses reins.

Une fois de nouveau face à face, ils se dévisagèrent un moment de tout leur saoul. Elle toucha d'un geste sûr les quelques cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps et s'attarda sur celle qui traversait son mamelon gauche. Cendera se pencha légèrement et apposa ses lèvres fines en un chaste baiser avant de se redresser, les joues rosies par le désir qu'elle avait de lui.

Il posa alors sa main en coupe sous la courbe de son sein. La chaleur qui le brûla enflamma ses sens. Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille fine et l'attira brutalement à lui. Elle s'écrasa contre son torse et se mit à rire doucement en fondant sur les lèvres de son amant elfique. Leurs langues se cherchèrent avant d'entamer un ballet des plus sensuels alors qu'il agrippait une des fesses rondes de l'Aiglonne.

Legolas avança ainsi en la tenant dans ses bras contre le mur de sa chambre. Il retourna Cendera de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve dos à lui. Il voulait explorer chaque grain de sa peau laiteuse et il se voyait bien commencer par la courbe sinueuse de son dos cambré. L'ellon suivit du bout de sa langue les contours de chaque tatouage qui s'étalait à sa vue. La lune runique, le soleil... puis il dériva avec une atroce lenteur le long des ailes gravées sur la chair de son amante. L'ellon se sentait l'âme d'un explorateur plus qu'aventurier et les petits gémissements qui s'échappaient de la jeune femme n'étaient pas fait pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Il se redressa subitement en traçant une ligne incandescente le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Legolas se pressa contre elle en saisissant à pleines mains les deux seins de la Wallen. Ils étaient juste parfaits pour lui, tenaient dans le creux de ses larges paumes. Il mordilla son épaule alors que Cendera se renversait contre lui en agrippant ses mèches blondes, les tirant avec une virulence dont elle ne se rendit pas compte sous l'emprise de son intense ravissement. L'ellon la retourna et lui cloua ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

Il comptait bien honorer chaque petit endroit et recoin de son corps élancé. Plongeant son visage dans son cou, il recommença à embrasser sa peau sans pitié pour la jeune femme qui se pâmait de volupté, à moitié effondrée entre ses bras. Il descendit lentement, sa langue soudée à la chair tendre de son amante tandis que ses mains caressaient ses courbes délicieuses. Il joua un instant avec son nombril avant de s'arrêter subitement.

Cendera allait protester quand il saisit son pied pour le poser avec autorité sur sa cuisse maintenant qu'il se trouvait agenouillé devant elle. Il promena ses doigts agiles sur sa cheville avant de remonter, impitoyables donneurs de plaisir, sur sa jambe. Avec une douce violence, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse tendre et il l'écarta pour la passer par-dessus son épaule.

La jeune femme frissonna violemment en sentant le contact de la bouche chaude sur mon intimité palpitante. Elle griffa les épaules où elle pouvait voir les muscles de l'ellon rouler à chacun de ses mouvements. Un sourire étira les lèvres pulpeuses de l'ellon lorsqu'il la sentit basculer et s'affaisser sur lui. Legolas se releva gracieusement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa Wallen dilatés par le plaisir. L'elfe allait la reprendre dans ses bras quand elle le poussa avec une telle virulence qu'il tomba sur le tapis moelleux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que l'Aiglonne se mettait à califourchon sur lui. Rieuse et à son tour autoritaire, elle lui intima d'un regard de rester allongé. Il gronda de plaisir tandis qu' elle picorait son torse de baisers aériens en s'attardant particulièrement sur ses mamelons tendus. Exquise torture que ses petites dents mordillant sa chair blanche et douce. Un râle de plaisir s'exhala d'entre ses lèvres lorsque la Wallen s'empala sur lui. Il admira cette femme fière qui était désormais la sienne alors qu'elle le chevauchait comme s'il n'avait été qu'un étalon sauvage. Il était littéralement hypnotisé par ses petits seins ballottant au gré de leurs mouvements erratiques. Legolas se redressa pour la prendre entre ses bras et ils basculèrent tous les deux, chacun le visage enfoui dans le cou de l'autre. Leurs cris se mêlèrent pour n'en former plus qu'un seul en une symbiose parfaite. La peau rougie par le plaisir, les marques qu'ils s'étaient donnés l'un l'autre et leurs souffles hachés, ils roulèrent sur le tapis, leurs corps enchâssés.

La tête brune de Cendera reposait sur la poitrine de Legolas dont les cheveux blonds s'étalaient en corolle autour d'eux. Ils allaient sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur sans avoir échangé un traître mot lorsqu'un hurlement lupin les sortit de leur léthargie.

-Un loup comme il y en a des dizaines, murmura l'ellon en caressant paresseusement le dos de la jeune femme. Ne t'inquiète pas ma Dame.

-Tu dois avoir raison ernil nîn.

Malheureusement, la funeste plainte fut suivie d'un mugissement tout aussi terrible. Cette fois, la Wallen se redressa sur son séant, réellement inquiète. Ses yeux bruns semblaient comme perdus dans le vague à la recherche d'une vérité invisible. Legolas, inquiet, s'assit à son tour.

-Qu'était-ce donc, melda heri?

Cendera le fit taire d'une main sur son bras.

-Un Dragon...

Encore une fois, une hurlée stridente que n'avait encore jamais entendu l'elfe résonna dans toute la cité. Un cri strident d'une extrême puissance, oscillant entre le bris de milliers de miroirs et celui d'une myriade de chats sauvages. Instinctivement, il porta ses mains sur ses oreilles délicates en grimaçant. L'ellon avait l'impression qu'elles saignaient sous la violence de cette clameur inhumaine. Cendera se tourna vers lui, les traits de son beau visage totalement paniqués. Elle se releva rapidement et, après avoir cherché ses vêtements, commença à se vêtir d'une main tremblante.

-Habilles-toi, ernil. Ce que tu viens d'entendre est le cri extrêmement rare d'une sirène. -elle darda ses yeux de braise sur lui- Ce n'est pas bon signe. Loin de là.

La plénitude qu'ils avaient ressenti était bel et bien terminée. Legolas pouvait le lire dans chacun des gestes de sa compagne.

Un malheur était arrivé.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

bon bah voilà voilà... Comment a été votre lecture? Ça vous a plu? Klaùsichou le retour, une dispute qui termine sur une rencontre de fort mauvaise augure et un couple qui se dévoile l'un à l'autre, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire...

Sandra... alors? ;)

gros bisous tout doux les didous!


	37. Chapter 36

hi everybody! ciamar a tha sibh? conas tà tù. comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? encore une fois, vous êtes tous sensasss de suivre mes bébés d'amour! (ahhhh je le dis tout doucement sinon je connais un loup et un dragon qui vont me faire la peau! :))

bon alors aujourd'hui est un jour un peu particulier et quelqu'unes d'entre vous savent pourquoi... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de désagréable ni de méchant. je crois même pouvoir dire que qui que ce soit peut compter sur moi, également sur ce site où j'essaie d'épauler du mieux que je peux tous ceux qui en ont besoin. prendre des remarques ne me gêne absolument pas. après tout, je ne suis pas parfaite, à l'instar... et bien de tout le monde en fait. ceci dit attaquer gratuitement et je dirai même violemment les gens sur leur propre personne ne me plaît pas outre mesure, vous vous en doutez... tout comme je n'aime pas voir dénigrer les autres auteures du fandom. déverser autant de bile est à mon sens un réel manque de respect envers moi, envers nous, envers les lecteurs qui nous suivent car après tout si nous faisons de la merde, ils en sont les appréciateurs! voilà, je n'écris pas ces quelques mots par mesquinerie ou régler mes comptes, là n'est pas le but mais s'il vous plaî si vous n'aimez pas, et je le répète c'est votre droit bien évidemment, ne déversez pas non plus un flot de méchancetés gratuites. je vous en saurai gréé. hier, j'ai failli suivre le conseil de cette personne et tout clôturer et puis finalement des personnes hautes en couleurs ont été là pour moi et m'ont reboosté... merci les copines! ensuite, réflexion faite, ce serait faire trop d'honneur à ces personnes et, à l'inverse, ne pas faire honneur à ceux et celles qui prennent le plus petit plaisir à me lire depuis ces quelques mois! alors de ma "basse-fosse", je vous salue bien bas, homme de peu de respect car là est le maître mot ce soir...

du coup, comme j'ai été longue en avant-propos, je ne laisserai pas de longs messages à chacune, ne m'en veuillez pas! vous savez que je vous aime et que vos commentaires sont des baumes à mon cœur en ces temps troublés! :) je vous adooore! merci à **Sandra, Toutouille, Mane-Jei, Juliefanfic, Tyra Misu, Virginie Maurel, LegolasKili, Heay, Krassanaia et Eryniel Greenleaf** dont la belle review est tombée plus qu'à point nommée hier soir! ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me suivent! vous êtes les bienvenus à lire et à laisser vos commentaires! comme je l'ai dit du moment qu'ils soient constructifs et polis, je suis plus que pour!

Moran Taing! merci beaucoup! et bonne lecture! je vous le dédicace à tous!

Chapitre 36.

Le Cœur, la Tête et le Bras Armé.

Le Cœur,

Un frisson parcourut l'épine dorsale de la jeune femme en face du requin. Cependant, le froid n'y était absolument pour rien. L'éclat malsain qui luisait dans les prunelles de Muireall ne lui disait rien qui vaille mais, qu'au contraire, elle allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Tout en lui, que ce soit son corps tendu vers elle ou ses yeux qui ne quittaient pas les siens suintaient le mal... ce mal transpirant qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, qu'elle serait à lui de gré ou bien alors de force. Tous ses sens lui criaient de s'enfuir loin de là.

Elle n'arriverait jamais à le convaincre de renoncer à ses funestes projets et savait ne pas faire le poids face à lui. Il était bien trop fort, bien trop rapide... Après tout, en dehors de Finnàm ou encore de Klaùs, le Wallen devant elle était un des meilleurs guerriers de la Cité sur la Mer. Il avait tout pour lui, la force, la dextérité sans parler de son caractère retors qui lui donnait de sérieux avantages.

Comment Ilyrià avait-elle pu éprouver des sentiments pour cet homme qui se dressait maintenant contre elle, entre elle et le palais où était l'elfe que le Destin, sur une mauvaise plaisanterie, lui avait réservé? Parce que Thranduil avait raison à son propos comme sur beaucoup d'autres sujets... Elle était jeune, inexpérimentée et bien trop naïve malgré ce qu'elle voulait faire croire. L'un des siens brûlait de la briser et, au-travers d'elle, se venger de Finnàm qui, à ses yeux, l'avait spolié mais aussi du roi sylvain, ce dernier l'ayant durement traité depuis son arrivée.

Une seule pensée cohérente parvenait à tracer son chemin jusque dans les tréfonds de son esprit malmené... la Pousse. La Wallen devait tenter tout et son contraire pour protéger ce dont elle doutait encore quelques heures auparavant. Elle ne pouvait laisser le champ libre au requin pour la maltraiter, la faire abdiquer et le laisser jouir d'elle comme bon lui semblait. Sa Sirène hurlait à l'intérieur de son éther à s'en déchirer les poumons. Son double sentait le squale en Muireall tourner autour d'elle, la jauger pour évaluer ces capacités et la moindre de ses failles qu'il pourrait alors exploiter.

Heureusement, il était encore loin d'elle. Quelques mètres les séparaient encore mais le poids de sa présence était tel qu'elle le sentait comme s'il était nez-à-nez avec elle. Ils se dévisagèrent encore un bon moment sans qu'un seul bruit ne déchire le silence qui les enveloppait de son cocon moribond. Un simple coup d'œil sur sa droite comme sur sa gauche lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'aller où que ce soit. Ilyrià devait le distraire jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche sa garde et qu'elle puisse alors s'enfuir. Elle resserra la mante de fourrure autour de ses épaules et lui adressa un sourire sans joie.

Réfléchir... lui parler... lui faire comprendre qu'il devenait fou...

Voilà ce qu'elle aurait dû faire si elle avait montré deux sous de jugeote. Or, Ilyrià ne ressentait qu'une seule chose, une seule émotion...la peur, celle intense, qui ronge les entrailles et glace le sang. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler avant de se raviser et de se mettre à courir telle une dératée. Ses pieds la faisaient horriblement souffrir. Ses espèces de bottines légères en cuir souple n'étaient pas faites pour les courses ni pour ce sol boueux. Elle dérapa et se rattrapa au tronc d'un énorme chêne contre lequel elle s'égratigna les doigts. La jeune femme grimaça de douleur en sentant l'ongle de son annulaire se retourner au contact de l'écorce mais elle se reprit rapidement et repartit aussi sec. Il était dans son dos, elle pouvait le sentir.

Alors que la jeune femme courait à en perdre haleine, elle crut, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle allait s'en sortir pour retrouver son amour mais un étau lui enserra la taille et une main puissante l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux. Il les lui tira si durement qu'un long cri s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres rondes et pulpeuses. Muireall la jeta au sol sans considération pour sa petite personne. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour protéger sa petite Pousse, totalement impuissante.

Ilyrià ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit la vision de la jeune rousse qui l'avait aidé avec tant de dévouement et de douceur. Elle ne se sentait pas encore mère, pas du tout même, mais elle se devait de la protéger. Un seul nom revenait à elle comme une douce litanie qui lui caressait l'âme alors que son corps, lui, était ainsi brutalisé.

Thranduil... où es-tu? Aides-moi, aides-nous... Thranduil...

Mais il n'était pas là et ne viendrait pas, bien trop occupé à ruminer contre elle entre les murs du palais où elle aurait dû se trouver. La Wallen ne pouvait compter que sur elle pour se dresser contre le requin.

Toutefois, elle se rendait bien compte à quel point elle avait perdu de sa combattivité ces derniers mois. Bien sûr, les premiers temps, Legolas l'avait entraînée, ce qui lui avait permis de garder un semblant de forme mais le temps passant, le roi l'avait finalement reléguée au rang... et bien au rang de femme, de sa femme. Pourtant, la jeune femme n'était pas une mauvaise recrue. Bien sûr, elle ne serait jamais la guerrière qu'était Anaïsa mais elle avait appris à se défendre. Sur cette terre, celle qui ne savait tenir une arme était une femme perdue là où les meurtres, la violence et le viol étaient malheureusement d'un commun navrant. Cet âge, comme tous ceux qui l'avaient précédés, était d'un obscurantisme flagrant quant à la condition féminine si ce n'était la société des elfes et encore. S'ils ne péchaient pas par la chair, ils pouvaient faire preuve d'une rare violence. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir...

Le Wallen la dominait de toute sa hauteur, la toisant avec autant de mépris que d'un désir qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle le voyait. Il aimait la voir à terre devant lui. Il adorait ça. Enfin, elle était là où elle aurait toujours dû se trouver selon lui. Ilyrià se releva avec difficulté. Ses jupes empêtrées par la boue qui en alourdissait le tissu collaient à ses jambes et sa cheville droite l'élançait affreusement. Elle avait dû se la tordre en fuyant son poursuivant. D'un geste brusque dicté par la colère qui s'épanouissait telle une corolle en son sein, la jeune femme rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, agacée.

 _-Que veux-tu précisément ?_ lança-t-elle, les poings sur ses hanches d'un air bravache. _Es-tu certain de vouloir en arriver là, idiot de requin ? Tout ça pour ça ?!_

Ilyrià ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler avec une incrédulité non feinte. Elle comprenait qu'il ait pu un jour se sentir frustré et froissé dans son espèce de fierté masculine mal placée mais tout de même ! La situation frisait le ridicule. Le Wallen, toujours face à elle, se passa la main dans le rideau noir qui lui servait de chevelure avant d'éclater de rire. Ilyrià frissonna. La malignité qui exsudait de ce rire, cet étrange grincement, comme de chaque pore de sa peau pâle lui renvoyait de flagrants avertissements, une mise en garde qu'elle se gardait bien de ne pas ignorer.

Il allait faire un pas dans sa direction avant de se raviser, préférant nettement jouer avec sa nourriture avant de se jeter dessus, affamé. Ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen sombre à un point tel qu'ils en paraissaient noirs lui faisaient penser à la mer lorsque celle-ci était démontée. On pouvait presque apercevoir les lames de fond disparaître successivement dans ses pupilles dilatées par la tension et le désir. Il commença à tourner lentement autour d'elle.

 _-Il s'agit avant tout de vengeance… de vengeance et de pouvoir._

 _-Te venger de quoi ? de moi ? de Finn ? tu es fou, as a chiall*…_ constata la Wallen médusée.

 _-Le pouvoir. En te possédant, j'aurai toujours le dessus sur toi. Dans un coin de ta jolie tête, tapi dans le noir, incrusté de ta chair, je serai là… Lorsqu'il posera un doigt sur toi, mon image t'envahira comme seul maître à bord, mo chridhe._

La jeune femme était bien trop abasourdie pour relever quoi que ce soit.

 _Parce que je ne me suis pas donnée à toi il y a de cela des années ? Mesures-tu seulement le degré d'aberration de tes propos ?_

Muireall pinça ses lèvres fines de colère mais ne bougea pas pour autant. L'occasion était bien trop belle pour ne pas s'amuser un peu au détriment d'Ilyrià, c'était évident. Et puis… plus il parlerait, plus grandes seraient les chances que quelqu'un arrive et vienne à son secours. Il lui fallait y croire et ne pas se laisser aller au désespoir de cette situation inextricable. Le brin de folie avide et destructrice qui brillait dans ses iris bleutés ne laissait guère de place au doute.

 _\- J'étais heureux de te voir, ma Sirène. Enfin tu allais être à moi, Il me l'avait certifié. Ce Loup galeux n'était plus un obstacle… et ton futur époux, je m'en serai accommodé… J'avais tout prévu pour que tu puisses avoir la vie sauve,_ expliqua-t-il avec une exaltation croissante qui fit prendre encore plus peur à la Wallen. _Et là, je t'ai vu… le soir de ton anniversaire, femme, sur la berge. Il me semblait bien l'avoir senti sur toi auparavant… une étrange odeur de sous-bois et d'herbes fraîches quand tu ne devrais qu'être mer et embruns._ –son nez busqué se plissa de dégoût- _Tu l'as laissé te trousser comme une vulgaire…_

 _\- Une quoi ?_ le provoqua Ilyrià au comble de la fureur. _Une quoi Muireall ? Je ne suis pas à toi, je ne l'ai jamais été. Nous étions à peine plus que des enfants ! Tu veux te venger d'une chose dont il n'a jamais été réellement question ! Quant à mon Seigneur, les Valar et Erù eux-mêmes en ont décidé ainsi ! Tu n'es rien pour moi !_

 _\- Tu es la putain d'un elfe !_ cracha le squale avec une rancœur peu commune.

 _\- Aye* ! Mieux vaut l'être que la tienne_ ! s'exclama-t-elle en reculant d'un pas. Elle avait beau se tancer vertement pour ne plus le provoquer, c'était plus fort qu'elle. _Je suis sa putain, bientôt sa femme et la mère de son enfant !_ conclut-elle en portant la main instinctivement sur son ventre.

Au moment même où elle prononça ces mots, Ilyrià sut qu'elle avait eu tort et qu'il allait lui faire payer durement ce qu'il ne pouvait que considérer comme un affront personnel dans la démence qui était la sienne. Elle se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'une goutte de sang perla sur la rondeur de sa lèvre. Erreur fatale. Que faisait un requin lorsqu'il en sentait le parfum métallique? Il perdait l'esprit et se ruait, tête la première, sur la source de ses convoitises. En une seconde, Muireall avait muté. Sa peau si blanche avait bleui pour devenir une chair si rêche qu'elle écorcherait l'imprudent qui oserait s'aventurer à la toucher. Ses yeux noirs d'encre et ses dents aiguisées comme les meilleures lames des forgerons elfiques tendaient vers elle.

Ilyrià fit un bond en arrière, faisant abstraction de la douleur lancinante qui irradiait sa jambe blessée. Elle se retourna et se remit à courir. La jeune femme put à peine faire quelques pas que déjà il la rattrapait. Elle lui envoya son coude au creux de l'estomac avant de lancer son talon violemment dans le tibia de son adversaire. Elle profita qu'il fut légèrement déstabilisé par ses rebuffades pour se retourner face à lui. Courir ne servait à rien. Deux fois elle l'avait tenté et deux fois elle avait lamentablement échoué à le semer. Non, elle devait se montrer bien plus frontale. La Wallen frappa du plat de sa paume contre son nez qui émit un craquement des plus sinistres.

Profitant que le soldat porte instinctivement ses mains à son appendice très certainement fracturé, elle saisit le poignard qui pendait à sa ceinture comme s'il la narguait de venir le prendre là où il se trouvait. Ses doigts se crispaient à peine autour de la fusée que ceux de l'Aqua s'accrochèrent dans la masse de ses boucles noires. Il l'obligea à se retourner à nouveau de façon à ce que son dos soit accolé à son torse étroit mais tout aussi puissant, indifférent à ses cris. Il captura son menton entre ses doigts étonnamment fins pour un soldat alors qu'il lui tirait les cheveux pour faire basculer sa tête en arrière. Ivre de rage, il broya ses lèvres sous les siennes.

Muireall l'envoya d'une torsion du bras s'écraser contre une énorme souche qui se reposait non loin d'eux. Elle avait beau se débattre comme si sa vie en dépendait, et elle avait malheureusement raison, il était bien plus fort qu'elle ne le serait jamais. La jeune femme se retrouva rapidement immobilisée entre le tronc et l'homme dans son dos. Les doigts de Muireall agrippèrent le haut de son corsage et le déchirèrent tant et si bien que le fragile tissu lâcha prise jusqu'à sa taille. Il la pencha de force contre le bois mort, une main fermement ancrée dans le haut de ses reins alors que de l'autre, fébrile il troussait ses jupes. Elle se cabra, rua mais rien n'y faisait. Le genou du squale bloquant ses jambes, son excitation était à son apogée. Les effluves de peur et de colère qui émanaient d'elle lui faisaient l'effet d'un délicieux arôme qui le grisait. Pressée contre son corps, elle ne pouvait que sentir la tension qui s'emparait de lui. Euphorique, il planta ses dents acérées dans la chair tendre de son épaule. Il semblait littéralement boire le cri d'Ilyrià qu'il étouffa de sa main bâillonnant sa bouche. Le requin lapa avidement le sang dégoulinant de la plaie béante.

 _\- Il a raison…_ gémit-elle alors que Muireall se plaquait de plus en plus fort contre elle.

 _\- De qui parles-tu mo chridhe_ ? souffla-t-il, les lèvres soudées à la peau dorée de son cou.

 _\- Thranduil… quand il dit que nous sommes des bêtes. Regarde- nous… Tu trembles d'impatience à l'idée de quoi ? me faire souffrir et moi de te voir mort…_

Il écarta une de ses mèches et lécha sa nuque en tordant violemment un de ses seins.

 _-Je te regarde mon amour…_

 _-Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi ! Tu ne sais pas aimer Muireall, tu ne l'as jamais su…_

Le requin la tira vers lui et plaça son autre main sur la naissance de sa gorge. Il la serra juste assez pour qu'elle commence à manquer d'air.

 _-Débats-toi, Ilyrià. Fais-moi donc la grâce de te débattre. Ce n'est pas une Sirène que tu aurais dû être mon amour_ –il appuya sur ces deux derniers mots _\- mais un kelpie… une jument de l'eau… sauvage…_ –il mordilla le lobe de son oreille droite- … _indisciplinée. Cet enfant que tu portes est une abomination… Ton bâtard ne verra jamais le jour, je te le promets. Je vais le dévorer de l'intérieur, garce de Sirène…_

Sa voix vibrante de menaces finit de terrifier totalement la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'il tiendrait ses dires et qu'il se ferait un devoir d'éradiquer Arda de ce qu'il considérait comme l'engeance maudite du roi elfe. Elle se rebiffait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais la main de Muireall serpentait inexorablement le long de sa cuisse. Ses doigts fourrageaient impitoyablement sous son jupon alors qu'elle gémissait, sa joue droite s'écorchant contre le bois de la souche.

 _-Si tu ne la lâches pas immédiatement, c'est moi qui vais te tuer, requin. Ça aussi, c'est une promesse,_ fit une voix rauque.

Ilyrià ne pouvait voir de qui il s'agissait alors que la main du squale lui tenait la tête à même le bois mort mais elle connaissait la voix de son sauveur, celui-là même qui l'avait arraché la toute première fois des griffes de Muireall.

Finnàm.

Le Loup sortit des taillis, son beau visage couturé déformé par la fureur qui incendiait son âme.

O0o0o0o0o

La Tête et le Bras Armé.

Où était-elle donc encore passée ? Cette femme était pire que le sirocco qui dévastait tout sur son passage… comme ce vent qu'on aurait tenté de retenir entre ses doigts. Il venait à peine de découvrir la bonne nouvelle de cette journée froide et brumeuse que les rumeurs qui allaient bon train lui étaient revenues entre rires étouffés et quolibets… Personne n'avait pris la peine de l'en informer et, à cette idée, une fois de plus il jura entre ses dents. Comment le roi avait-il pu la laisser s'enfuir sans la retenir ?! Il comprenait bien que la jeune femme, déjà un peu peste sur les bords, pouvait insupporter dans son état qui la rendait encore plus vulnérable. Néanmoins, la raison devait impérativement prendre le dessus.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'il la cherchait. Il avait bien tenté de voir le souverain sylvestre mais il avait été refoulé par Gallion, ce dernier arguant que l'ellon était occupé dans le traitement des affaires du royaume par ailleurs trop délaissées en ces temps troublés. Finnàm jeta un regard oblique sur la droite en s'enfonçant dans les bois jouxtant le palais, le seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas exploré. Plus il s'enfonçait entre les arbres noueux et nus, plus il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Pas un bruit, pas un oiseau ne perçait le silence assourdissant de cette nature morte.

Ilyrià était là, quelque part. Il le sentait dans chaque fibre de son être. Il connaissait sa scandaleuse amie et la savait ici. Le caractère libre de la jeune Wallen faisait que la seule chose à laquelle elle avait dû aspirer était le vent dans ses cheveux, se sentir libre. Il l'avait tout d'abord cherchée entre les murs de sa prison dorée se disant qu'elle avait réagi avec justesse et sagesse… avant de se gifler mentalement. Les murs de la Maison du Roi résonnaient encore de la dispute anthologique qu'elle avait eue avec Thranduil. Il était pourtant plus qu'évident qu'elle allait chercher à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux deux.

Soudain, l'éclat de deux voix vrilla à ses oreilles. Il reconnut celle effrayée de sa jeune protégée. L'autre, sévère mais suave lui retourna l'estomac. Il se pressa de son pas de loup qui lui permettait de rester le plus discret possible. L'air embaumait du parfum subtil de la peur, de la rage et de tout un panel de sentiments explosifs qui le frappèrent de plein fouet. A l'abri d'un bosquet, il jeta un œil rapide à la situation. Il ne pouvait se jeter la tête la première et risquer de blesser Ilyrià ou bien encore l'enfant qui nichait confortablement dans son ventre. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas et, pire encore à ses yeux, ne se le pardonnerait ni à elle ni au suzerain elfe. Il lui fallait éviter tout incident. Cependant, il lui fallait intervenir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sa vue se brouilla légèrement à la vue de la jeune femme pressée contre une souche.

S'il attendait plus longtemps, qui pourrait dire ce qu'il risquait de se passer ? Quoi faire ? Comment agir ?

Il sauta par-dessus le bosquet avec la grâce que lui conférait son double lupin.

 _\- Si tu ne la lâches pas immédiatement, c'est moi qui vais te tuer, requin. Ça aussi, c'est une promesse._

 _\- Le Loup,_ grogna Muireall ses yeux bleutés étincelants d'une colère contrebalancée par le rictus railleur qui étirait ses lèvres. _Qui d'autre pour arriver au plus mauvais moment ? Comme un air de déjà-vu non ?_

\- _Mauvais… cela dépend du point de vue où l'on se place, requin. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Ilyrià pense la même chose que toi._

 _-Toujours dans mon sillage,_ se moqua le squale. _Toujours à m'empêcher de faire… comment dirai-je… ce dont j'ai envie. Ce n'est pas la première fois… Cela dit, je me sens l'âme magnanime et partageuse._

Il redressa la jeune femme contre lui et la bascula de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve totalement collée à lui. Sa main suivit la ligne de son ventre dénudé pour s'emparer vicieusement de son sein. Il s'amusait grandement de provoquer ainsi le Ceanar. Il voulait le voir perdre de sa superbe. La raison avait disparu chez ce Wallen instable. Les Aqua partageaient cela avec les Dragons, une essence sur le fil du rasoir. Là, il était plus qu'évident que le requin était perdu. L'aura malsaine qui étendait ses ténèbres sur lui était quasiment palpable. Il doutait sincèrement qu'un quelconque argument puisse se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son esprit ou plus exactement les bribes qui en subsistaient encore.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Finnàm tâta instinctivement la hache qui pendait mollement à son ceinturon et resserra la prise qu'il avait sur son écu de bois. Pourquoi les avait-il pris avec lui alors qu'il ne portait jamais que son coutelas fétiche ? Pourquoi les avait-il ceints justement ce jour? Un sourire incurva les lignes déformées de ses lèvres pleines. Mystère… Le Commandant de la Cité les avait trouvé abandonnés dans la chambre qu'avait quittée sa sœur et s'en était emparé machinalement, voilà tout. Il était heureux de les avoir ici et maintenant. C'était comme si Erù lui-même avait dicté son geste en prévision de ce qui allait suivre… Un heureux présage envoyé par le Père de Toutes Choses.

 _-Oui je suis joueur aujourd'hui,_ reprit Muireall en fourrant son nez dans les cheveux de la jeune femme pour la respirer à pleins poumons _. Elle sera tellement salie et déshonorée quand j'en aurai fini avec elle que jamais plus cet elfe de malheur ne pourra la toucher ou juste poser ses yeux sur elle… mais passons_. –il resserra son emprise sur la taille d'Ilyrià qui se débattait avec fougue _-Ceanar, tu as vu ? Un vrai petit chat sauvage ! Elle_ _me rend fou,_ soupira le requin. _Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, non ? Laisse-nous et tu pourras en profiter à ton tour._

Finnàm ne put retenir un rugissement, un feulement de fauve blessé. Il avait toujours cru son peuple à l'abri de ce genre de déviances mais les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Comme tout à chacun, les Wallens ou du moins certains d'entre eux possédaient une part d'ombre dévorante.

 _-Je te tuerai avant que tu ne fasses quoi que ce soit._ gronda le Ceanar.

 _-Que peux-tu faire seul alors que thu bana-phrionnsa es a mi* ?_ ricana Muireall en l'étreignant si fort qu'elle glapit de douleur _. Tu ne peux rien faire seul! Tu ne peux pas_ _te battre et la protéger elle et son bâtard à demi-elfe !_

 _-Qui a dit que j'étais seul ?_ rétorqua Finnàm d'une voix doucereuse. _Tu es parvenu à cette conclusion par toi-même Wallen mais elle ne pourrait être plus erronée. Que ce soit moi ou Ily,_ sourit-il avec un clin d'œil à la jeune femme, _nous ne sommes jamais seuls. Jamais._

Muireall et Ilyrià suivirent la direction où avait dérivé le regard du Loup. Un tressaillement imperceptible fit tiquer le corps du squale mais, aussi infime qu'il fut, il n'échappa pourtant pas à Finnàm. Une immense silhouette avait jailli d'entre les taillis. Grand, les cheveux blonds cendrés en bataille, la gueule cassée d'un homme cynique qui avait passé plusieurs semaines en solitaire dans les ténèbres les plus noirs.

 _-Klaùs_ ! cria Ilyrià, transportée.

L'espoir renaissait dans le regard de la jeune femme. Une fois de plus, son agresseur raffermit son bras autour d'elle. Un sourire langoureux éclaira le visage jovial de son cousin. Le Ceanar se retint à grand-peine de montrer lui aussi à quel point il était heureux de retrouver son fidèle acolyte. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que le Dragon était sorti de sa cellule et ils n'avaient clairement pas eu le temps de tenir un conciliabule digne de ce nom. La nouvelle de la prise de bec entre la Sirène et le roi Cerf ne leur avait pas permis le moindre répit.

Connaissant le caractère emporté de la jeune femme et sa propension à agir avec imprudence, ils s'étaient mis tout de suite à sa recherche. L'elfe devait être d'une rare colère pour ne pas l'avoir suivie d'ailleurs… Klaùs fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, ses yeux d'encre vissés à ceux bicolores de sa cousine.

 _-Ciamar a tha thu mo ruin ?  
_

 _-Glè math mo co-ogha (très bien),_ ironisa-t-elle en mettant un coup de coude dans le ventre de Muireall, en vain.

 _-Y a pàisde ? Le bébé ?_

Les lèvres exsangues de la jeune femme se crispèrent, griffant le cœur de granit du Dragon. Il échangea un regard avec son supérieur et sut qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative.

 _Alors le Dragon… tu es enfin sorti de ta tour d'ivoire ?_

 _-Aye. Désolé de te décevoir,_ fit Klaùs avec un sourire canaille au coin de sa bouche _. Mais oui. Aucune prison qu'elle soit réelle ou ici_ – son index se ficha sur sa tempe- _ne me retiendra jamais._

Finnàm gratta son ongle à l'aide de son couteau puis tapota négligemment le plat de la lame contre sa mâchoire d'un air pensif.

 _-Tu devrais la lâcher avant que moi je ne le laisse faire de toi son jouet. Regarde-le. Il y a longtemps, trop longtemps qu'il ne s'est amusé de tout son saoul._

Effectivement, les yeux d'obsidienne du Dragon brillaient de mille feux, un véritable brasier infernal. Son corps entier vibrait. Les trois Wallens présents pouvaient voir chaque écaille de son visage et de son torse onduler au gré de ses envies de sang, voire de meurtre.

Soudain, il se ramassa sur lui-même comme l'aurait fait une bête sauvage et se propulsa d'un bond sur le couple en face de lui. Il n'avait pas le choix. Jamais Muireall n'aurait lâché la jeune femme de toute manière. Ils roulèrent tous au sol dans un enchevêtrement de membres indissociables les uns les autres. Finnàm se précipita pour leur venir en aide et eut juste le temps d'attraper le bras rond que lui tendait Klaùs en tentant de tenir le requin à distance. Il réussit à sortir Ilyrià de la mêlée. Il l'enlaça en tournant le dos aux deux assaillants toujours à terre, ne prenant que le temps de recouvrir la poitrine de la jeune femme mise à nu impudiquement par son agresseur.

Il ne pouvait intervenir plus avant. Il fallait qu'il reste aux abois au cas où le squale prendrait le pas sur le Dragon. Quelqu'un se devait de rester d'attaque pour protéger leur Cœur leur protégée et l'enfant. Impuissants, ils regardèrent les deux Wallens se déchirer violemment. Tant bien que mal, les combattants se remirent debout en dérapant dans la boue et le sang que tous deux perdaient en de longues traînées sanglantes. Muireall pivota avant d'asséner de façon magistrale son talon dans l'estomac de Klaùs qui se plia en deux, le souffle coupé.

Ce qui jouait indubitablement en faveur du requin était le manque d'exercices du cousin d'Ilyrià. Ce qui, au contraire, tournait en sa défaveur était le besoin de se battre qui asphyxiait presque le Dragon. Sa vue s'était teintée de carmin. Il avait été trop longtemps privé de ce qu'il aimait pour contenir cette âme charbonneuse qui était sienne. Tout ce qu'il désirait là tout de suite était voir sa cousine, ce qui était chose faite… de l'alcool ainsi que du sexe, ce qui serait aussi fait dès qu'il retrouverait cette maudite elleth et la tremperait dans un tonneau d'hydromel avant de la dévorer toute entière… et se battre, se battre jusqu'à s'en faire mal et faire mal.

Ses prunelles étincelaient comme des diamants noirs, son visage resplendissait d'une plénitude inquiétante alors que ses lèvres charnues ne pouvaient se départir du sourire béat qu'il affichait. Il se jeta sur le requin et l'attrapa par les épaules pour lui mettre un violent coup de tête qui écrasa une fois pour toutes son nez. Lui plantant ses dents dans le cou, il profita de la douleur pour lui envoyer son poing dans le plexus. Le requin bascula à terre sans possibilité de faire un seul geste. Se retenant à grand peine de l'achever, lui qui ne rêvait que de ça, Klaùs lui coinça la gorge sous sa botte, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

Il se faisait violence pour ne pas terminer sa tâche en particulier lorsqu'il pensait à l'obsession du jeune homme pour sa cousine… comment il avait voulu, non désiré de toutes ses forces blesser Ilyrià et son enfant. Même si ce dernier était à demi-elfe, il n'en restait pas moins la progéniture de sa cousine bien-aimée, la seule qui le serait toujours aux yeux de Klaùs.

Finnàm se détacha de la jeune femme avec une douceur rare et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front en un geste fraternel, voire paternel. Il rajusta les pans du corselet déchiré sur sa poitrine vraiment trop généreuse et l'enjoignit en silence à rester à distance. Le Ceanar s'accroupit auprès du Wallen maintenu à terre. Il ressortit le coutelas caché dans les plis de son ceinturon et le planta dans le sol au plus près du visage blême de Muireall. Sa gorge était toujours maintenue comme dans un étau par le Dragon. Les yeux jaunes du Loup s'ancrèrent dans ceux de l'homme qui avait failli commettre l'irréparable sur leur jeune amie.

 _-Muireall_ , soupira-t-il en le regardant d'un œil navré _. Tout cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? la peine de mourir ? réellement ?_

Le regard du requin dériva du visage du Ceanar à celui rageur d'Ilyrià.

 _-Si je pouvais…_ hésita-t-il avant d'asséner narquois _, je referai exactement la même chose ! Quoique je ne perdrai pas autant mon temps en discussion stérile… histoire de ne pas être dérangé ! Et puis il faut bien mourir de quelque chose… alors autant y prendre du plaisir !_

En soupirant une nouvelle fois, Finnàm se passa la main sur sa bouche. Il fit un léger signe à Klaùs de son couteau comme pour lui donner enfin la permission qu'il attendait fébrilement. La botte du soldat quitta le cou du Wallen à terre pour aller s'écraser violemment sur l'arête de sa mâchoire. Un cri étouffé comprima la poitrine du squale qui voulut rouler sur le côté pour cracher le sang qui emplissait sa bouche.

Peine perdue. Avec une joie mauvaise, Klaùs s'accroupit à son tour vers lui et le maintint d'une main ferme sur son buste alors que son autre paume se plaquait sur ses lèvres fines pour l'empêcher d'expulser le trop plein de liquide. Les yeux à demi-fous par la sensation d'entrave, Muireall commençait à s'étrangler. Fasciné, le Dragon pouvait voir l'épais liquide vermillon couler entre ses doigts en de fines rigoles comme les affluents d'un puissant fleuve infernal…

Il revint à la réalité en sentant un coup sur son épaule. Il le lâcha à contrecœur et se releva, étonnamment leste pour quelqu'un qui avait passé des semaines à genoux. Il porta sa main à hauteur de ses yeux et, le regard éblouissant de lubricité, il se lécha consciencieusement les doigts alors qu'une nausée intempestive jouait visiblement au yo-yo avec l'estomac de sa cousine. Il la voyait serrer convulsivement son poing contre le creux de son abdomen comme si son contenu cherchait désespérément à se frayer un chemin hors de son corps.

Klaùs pinça les lèvres et se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas massacrer ce foutu requin. Plus il examinait de son œil critique a co-ogha, plus l'envie de le frapper jusqu'à en faire de la charpie s'imposait à lui. Comment faisait donc leur Commandant pour rester stoïque ? Parce qu'il était le Ceanar bien évidemment. Ilyrià semblait si jeune, si frêle et si fragile dans sa robe sale...

Le corsage déchiré peinait à rester en place. Des entailles et quelques bleus l'auraient certainement apitoyé si ses yeux ne brillaient pas d'un tel éclat farouche. Comme eux tous, elle savait ce qu'elle aurait à faire d'ici peu et s'y préparait. Tout le monde semblait oublier, à commencer par le royal amant de la jeune femme, qu'elle était une femme issue de noble tradition guerrière et qu'elle connaissait le prix du sang. De toute évidence, l'arrivée de son futur enfant exacerbait son instinct de conservation.

Tout d'abord ennuyé par ce nouveau paramètre que lui avait révélé un peu plus tôt le Ceanar, il s'était fait une raison. En réalité, il était assez indifférent à ce que représentait ce moutard. En revanche, ce qui ne l'indifférait pas du tout étaient les états d'âme de la jeune demoiselle. Il prenait la pleine mesure de ce que représentait le haricot pour elle et savait qu'il ne laisserait rien ni personne s'en prendre à elle ou lui par extension. Personne ne lui ferait du mal, la ferait souffrir s'il ne voulait pas subir le courroux du Dragon Pourpre. Or, Muireall serait pour tous leurs opposants un parfait exemple de ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Son attention se reporta sur Finnàm en entendant le timbre de sa voix de basse.

 _-Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en arriver à de telles extrémités_ , fit le Loup d'un ton plus conciliant en inadéquation totale avec ce que ressentait son second à cet instant précis.

Muireall cracha un caillot carmin avant de fixer le Wallen d'un œil, malgré sa situation, gouailleur.

 _-je crois bien que si a Ceanar… Je crois bien que si._

 _-Donnes-moi les réponses à mes questions et ce sera rapide. Tellement moins fastidieux pour tout le monde… Où est-il ?_ demanda-t-il la voix durcie _. Où se terre Iffrin ? voilà des jours qu'il n'a pas montré le bout de son vilain museau._

Une lueur de défi éclaira les prunelles bleues du requin.

 _-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sa nourrice comme il n'est pas la mienne. Si j'en avais besoin d'une, je la préférerai avec des seins plus voluptueux_ , se moqua-t-il en détournant son regard vers Ilyrià.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de riposter quoi que ce soit. Klaùs avait attrapé son poignet gauche et l'avait cassé net d'une simple mais formidable torsion.

 _-Fais attention à ce que tu dis,_ gronda le Dragon.

 _-Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'âme, tu es un sacré bâtard émotif_ ! grinça Muireall d'une voix blanche sans qu'un seul gémissement ne franchisse ses lèvres.

 _-Tu n'es donc pas au courant ?_ rétorqua Klaùs, un sourcil arqué par l'ironie qui suintait de chacune de ses paroles. _Il paraît que mon corps en abrite une finalement_ –il se pencha vers lui pour murmurer- _mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne m'empêche de rien. Mon éther est aussi noire que peut l'être la tienne… un vrai morceau de charbon… ce qui fait d'ailleurs de moi le plus grand salopard d'Arda_ , rit-il _. Après tout moi j'ai une âme contrairement à mon cher frère, le Dragon Rouge !_

Soudain, il eut l'air pensif.

 _-Mais une âme ne vaut pas grand chose si elle n'est pas complète..._

Un sourire enfantin éclaira ses traits fatigués lui donnant une aura lumineuse lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Ilyrià.

 _-Elle a besoin du Cœur qui la fait vivre,_ expliqua-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres comme s'il venait enfin d'appréhender une grande vérité sur l'univers. _Lui seul peut lui faire entrevoir la lumière dans son obscurité._

Ses yeux charbonneux se posèrent ensuite sur Finnàm dont l'expression de ruse féline qui tendait ses traits fins était le reflet parfait de sa si particulière personnalité.

 _-L'âme a tout aussi besoin de la Connaissance…_ enchaîna-t-il à voix basse. .. _la Tête._

Il baissa son visage vers Muireall qui ne bronchait plus. Son index sali par la terre comme par le sang caressa sa pommette saillante où était incrustée dans sa chair la cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune.

 _-Vois_ - _tu … je ne suis que brutalité et force… mais un bras armé n'est rien seul. la trinité, ma Trinité,_ souffla Klaùs. _Où est donc la tienne ? où est ta Tête, Wallen ? à défaut du Cœur que vous ne possédez pas ?_

Ilyrià qui s'était rapprochée sensiblement de ses compagnons serra l'épaule de son cousin de sa petite main encore tremblante de colère comme d'effroi.

 _-Où est Iffrin ?_ tonna-t-il. _C'est ta dernière chance de parler, Muireall!_

 _-Parti,_ grimaça ce dernier _. Parti loin d'ici avec votre Ours… celui-là même dont tu as assassiné le jumeau, Dragon_ , ironisa Muireall.

 _-Où ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas. Sa mission touchait à sa fin_ , lâcha Muireall _. Vous n'aviez plus confiance en nous._

 _-Nous n'avons jamais eu le moindre ersatz de confiance en vous,_ rectifia Finnàm.

 _Il vous tuera tous. Vous mourrez chacun votre tour comme ces elfes de malheur!_ cracha le requin, les yeux luisant d'une rage désespérée _. Et le premier à perdre sa jolie tête blonde sera ton roi, sale putain ! Comment as-tu pu le laisser se couler entre tes cuisses alors que tu en refuses l'accès aux tiens !_

Klaùs retint la jeune femme de se jeter sur l'homme à terre. Il la prit dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille en la berçant.

 _-Arrête, ne te laisse pas abuser, chridhe. Tu es trop bien pour cela, pour lui. Moi, en revanche…_

Avec une rapidité qui les prit tous au dépourvu, il écrasa d'un violent coup de talon la rotule de Muireall avant de cracher à côté du visage déformé par la douleur de l'homme gémissant à terre. Le requin tourna la tête pour crachoter. Finnàm attrapa son menton entre ses doigts râpeux et fit glisser son couteau le long de sa joue, creusant une traînée carmine dans son sillage.

 _-Ne soyons pas aveugles, nous savons très bien tous de quelle manière tout cela va finir, de quelle façon l'honneur de la Sirène sera lavé… La seule différence est la rapidité d'exécution. Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parler. Faut-il que je prenne tout mon temps pour te dépiauter lamelle par lamelle ?_

Il introduisit la pointe de sa lame dans la blessure qu'il venait de lui infliger et souleva légèrement la peau, arrachant un cri de souffrance au squale.

 _-Tu sais,_ reprit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, _que je le ferai sans la moindre hésitation. Je ne suis qu'un barbare après tout… Je me dois de faire honneur à cette réputation qui est la nôtre en ces murs. Tu parlais donc de mission..._

 _-Et bien quoi ?_ gémit Muireall en fixant le Ceanar du seul œil non tuméfié qu'il avait encore.

 _-Et bien quoi ?_ le singea le Loup _. Ne me prends pas pour un homme stupide, Wallen ! qui dit mission, dit Commanditaire !_ tonna-t-il _. Et visiblement, le Dragon Rouge n'est qu'un des nombreux rouages de ce conglomérat de traîtres !_ – Soudain, il fit glisser son arme contre la carotide de son ancien soldat- _Qui est-il ? Qui est votre chef, requin sans honneur !_

 _-Je ne sais pas ! je ne l'ai jamais su ! Seul Iffrin le connaît et lui, tu ne le trouveras pas aisément à moins qu'il ne le décide !_

Il attrapa le poignet de Finnàm de sa seule main valide et le serra étonnamment fort pour un homme abattu. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes ouvrant sur un abîme sans fond.

 _-Ce Wallen que tu cherches tant, a Ceanar, c'est le Grand Dévoreur_ , railla-t-il un rictus déformant son visage _. Il vous avalera tous et n'en recrachera que le Chaos… le Chaos Primordial, celui dont personne ne peut réchapper, pas même ton Dieu…_

Il le relâcha et fixa le ciel au-dessus de lui avant de conclure d'un ton détaché :

 _-je ne dirai plus rien. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Maintenant. Je suis fatigué de cette vie_.

Finnàm se releva prestement. Avec une lenteur calculée car des plus officielles, il sortit la hache de sa ceinture et la tendit en la tenant par sa lame effilée à Ilyrià. Ainsi en allait l'usage de la Cité sur la Mer. Si un Wallen commettait un viol sur une de ses congénères ou sa juste sa tentative, cette dernière avait la justice avec elle. L'offensée se devait d'abattre elle-même son agresseur. La Sirène rejeta alors son étole à terre d'un mouvement d'épaules gracieux sans se préoccuper outre mesure de sa quasi-nudité. Elle porta la lame à ses lèvres et la baisa avec déférence et délicatesse tandis que le Loup se mettait à hurler à la mort suivi du Dragon mugissant. Ils lui donnaient leur approbation par cette symbolique rugissante.

Le Ceanar prit son couteau et commença à frapper en cadence contre le bois de son bouclier. Klaùs suivait le rythme en tapant contre le tronc de la souche de sa botte coquée. Ils battaient la mesure de l'exécution programmée de Muireall, requin wallen… la mesure du sang coulant dans leurs veines si sauvages.

Ilyrià rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un long hurlement qu'un nombre très restreint de personnes pouvait se targuer d'avoir déjà entendu. Son cri aurait glacé les sangs de n'importe qui et éveillé les morts. A mi-chemin entre un millier de bris de glace et les feulements de chats en train de se battre à mort, il était difficilement supportable. Un mince filet de sang se mit couler des oreilles des trois Wallens présents.

Finnàm et Klaùs froncèrent légèrement des sourcils sans aucune protestation par ailleurs. Une sirène hurlante ne devait pas être interrompue, elle signifiait par son cri le désespoir qui la saisissait au plus profond de son essence maltraitée. Et là, Erù savait à quel point la jeune femme se sentait malheureuse et effrayée.

Les deux hommes, tout comme très certainement Muireall, étaient pleinement conscients de l'état de nerfs intense dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement. Avec grâce et une dextérité dont certains l'auraient pensé dépourvue, elle fit tournoyer la hache entre ses doigts fins et l'asséna avec maestria en un formidable coup dans le thorax du squale, l'y enfonçant profondément. De violents soubresauts secouèrent le corps musculeux du Wallen dont le sang imbiba par flots la terre de la Forêt Noire. Il tourna difficilement son regard vers elle et sourit.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla près de lui et posa sa petite main sur le manche de la hache pour l'en retirer d'un geste sec. Elle la jeta au loin avant de reposer sa paume contre son torse.

 _-Personne ne me touche ni ne menace mon enfant,_ murmura-t-elle.

 _-Je suis heureux que ce soit toi qui l'ai fait Sirène. Je te reverrai à Tir Na N'Og._

 _-Nous n'évoluerons clairement pas dans les mêmes sphères sur les Terres Éternelles…_ répondit-elle avec hargne tandis qu'il rendait son dernier soupir.

Elle leva les yeux vers ses deux protecteurs et les enjoignit à poser un genou à terre devant elle. La jeune femme passa ses doigts poissés de sang sur leur visage serein, laissant de longues traînées rougeâtres de leurs fronts à la pointe de leurs mentons avant de se passer sa paume ensanglantée sur sa propre joue.

Un hoquet de surprise les fit se retourner tous d'un seul homme. Thranduil était là, pétrifié. Ses yeux polaires s'entrechoquèrent à ceux de la Sirène. Son bras se leva dans la direction de la jeune femme mais retomba lentement le long de son corps. Klaùs voyait toutes les émotions défiler dans les iris pâles du souverain... la peur et la colère mais oui surtout la peur de la perdre, à n'en point douter. Il ne posa aucune question qui, de toute évidence, n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le regard de l'ellon passa rapidement sur le corps inerte de Muireall mais s'attarda encore et encore sur celui tremblant de sa jeune fiancée. Le Dragon, tout comme le Loup, pouvait voir ses poings se serrer convulsivement devant le spectacle funeste de la robe en pièce d'Ilyrià ou des bleus qui commençaient à zébrer sa peau. Klaùs retint difficilement la remarque acerbe qui brûlait ses lèvres. Le souverain elfe n'en menait pas large et il n'était pas nécessaire de rajouter au mal-être ambiant. Même si la jeune femme en voulait encore à son royal amant, et rien n'était moins sûr, cela ne durerait pas longtemps... rien ne durait jamais longtemps bien trop occupés qu'ils étaient à se butiner l'un l'autre.

La Sirène marcha jusqu'à Thranduil, le dos raide et la démarche mal assurée. Elle s'arrêta à ses côtés, dans le sens contraire où l'elfe se tenait. Elle tentait désespérément de retenir les pans de son corsage en miettes et souffla dans un filet de voix éraillée:

 _-Tu vois, une fois de plus tu avais raison, aran nîn, mon seigneur et maître... tous des dégénérés._

Avant même qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ilyrià tangua en essayant de mettre un pied devant l'autre et perdit connaissance. Elle se serait affaissée si l'ellon ne l'avait pas aussitôt rattrapée. Il la cala délicatement dans le creux de ses bras, faisant en sorte que sa tête puisse reposer contre sa poitrine. Il l'enveloppa dans son manteau, un sourire figé au coin de ses lèvres. Klaùs ne trouva rien à redire. Elle était à sa place, là où elle devait être désormais. Thranduil les salua d'un hochement de tête et tourna les talons pour ramener sa future reine à son logis où elle pourrait reprendre des forces. Il ne doutait pas que le Sinda prendrait soin de sa cousine et ne la laisserait pas quoique le protocole puisse trouver à y redire.

Une fois le couple éloigné, le Dragon tapa un grand coup dans le dos de son Commandant songeur.

 _-Ciod brathair ? Souris, le requin n'est plus! Une bonne chose de faite !_ s'exclama-t-il en se frottant activement les mains _. Pourquoi cet air sombre ?_

Les yeux de Finnàm se plissèrent de mécontentement.

 _-Ton frère est toujours là... à traîner quelque part caraid... et pire encore pour le compte de quelqu'un dont nous ne connaissons rien. Quant à cette façon de l'appeler le Dévoreur, voilà qui ne me donne pas envie de rire..._

Klaùs s'étira langoureusement faisant craquer tous les os de son corps fourbu après tant de frustrations et de privations.

 _-Nous n'en saurons pas plus ce soir,_ répondit-il en se passant la langue sensuellement sur ses lèvres pleines _. Alors moi je compte en profiter mon frère..._

 _-Que vas-tu faire ? Quelle folie as-tu encore en tête ?_

Klaùs se frotta le ventre giflé par le froid en l'absence d'une quelconque tunique. Sa langue, fendue cette fois, darda entre ses dents et il sourit en disant :

 _-Valar ! Je compte dévoyer plus d'une femelle !_

 _-Tu es fou…_ constata Finnàm avec un sourire indulgent.

Le neveu de Sturten posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et colla son front au sien en signe du profond respect qu'il lui témoignait.

 _-La folie est somme toute très relative brathair... Voilà ce que j'ai appris durant ma détention… et là tout de suite, je compte me mettre en chasse…_

 _-En chasse ?_

 _-Aye. En chasse d'une certaine elleth et dès que je la trouverai, je compte lui faire subir mille sévices. Ne l'aurais-tu as vu ? Aussi belle qu'un hanap du plus pur des hydromels aux yeux verts aussi pervertis que mon cœur…_

 _-La pauvre femme_! se mit à rire Finnàm réellement compatissant pour cette elfine qui avait déclenché la passion du Dragon.

 _-Ahhhhhh_ … soupira exagérément Klaùs. _Qu'elle fasse attention à ses jupons cette bougresse !_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Thranduil,

Le roi ne quittait pas son précieux chargement des yeux. Il ne le pouvait tout bonnement pas. Il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau pour de bon s'il avait le malheur de détourner son regard d'elle. L'ellon avait beau sentir le poids de son corps contre le sien, l'effroi qui l'avait étreint le perçait de part en part.

Tout à son ire, il l'avait laissée s'éloigner de lui se persuadant que rien ne pourrait lui arriver de fâcheux entre les quatre murs du Palais. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que son éphémère ne serait jamais en sécurité nulle part. Son fëa se tordit de douleur à la simple pensée qu'il avait failli les perdre elle et l'enfant. L'intense souffrance qu'il ressentit le fit trembler mais il se ressaisit rapidement. Tout à sa douleur, il ne pouvait cependant nier qu'il était aussi en proie à une colère noire contre lui-même certes mais pas que.

Voir le visage tuméfié de sa Wallen bleuir à vue d'œil, son corselet déchiré qui permettait d'entrevoir ses opulences qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui le rendaient malade et furieux contre elle. Ceci dit, cette rage froide s'enraya d'elle-même lorsqu'il reposa une fois encore ses yeux sur sa peau. Elle reposait contre lui, bercée par les battements du cœur de l'elfe. Ses lèvres rondes s'étaient entrouvertes, signe que l'évanouissement avait laissé place à un sommeil léger. La jeune femme semblait plus sereine en contradiction complète avec le sang qui avait séché sur sa joue.

 _-Melleth nîn, qu'as-tu fait ?_ murmura-t-il en montant sans difficulté les marches qui menaient aux appartements d'Ilyrià.

Il avait du mal à se l'admettre mais la voir ainsi, debout fière et sanglante lui avait fait penser à ces guerrières sauvages. Un nouveau sentiment avait fait son chemin jusqu'à son cœur… la fierté mêlée d'une pointe d'admiration. Bien sûr, il savait que venant d'un peuple aussi porté sur la guerre que le sien, Ilyrià avait été entraînée dès son plus jeune âge aux maniements des armes. Elle ne serait jamais un grand soldat mais savait au moins tenir une lame. Il soupira en ouvrant la porte.

Qu'en serait-il de leur vie s'ils continuaient ainsi à s'écharper à la moindre peccadille ? Finiraient-ils par s'entretuer ? Une telle passion aux limites du cataclysme était difficilement supportable mais il ne se voyait décidément pas passer une vie seul ou avec des maîtresses de passage. Non… elle était à lui, voilà tout. L'elfe aurait voulu se reposer en paix mais Erù en avait décidé autrement, lui trouvant la femme qu'il lui fallait à ses yeux… s'il pouvait le dire ansi. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Un raclement de gorge discret lui fit lever les yeux. Il était si absorbé par sa femme qu'il n'avait strictement rien entendu. Lui! Astareth se tenait là devant lui. Ses grands yeux bleus l'observaient tranquillement sans qu'une seule émotion ne transparaisse et il lui en savait gré. Le roi avait bien trop de choses à gérer pour en plus avoir une elleth réprobatrice sur les bras. Elle écarta le voile séparant le salon de la chambre, lui permettant de passer à son aise sans être empêtré dans les rideaux. Sa patience à bout de souffle filtrait à-travers tous les pores de sa peau pâle. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et s'assit sur le bord de la couche. Ses longs doigts coururent sur le fil de sa tempe puis de sa pommette.

 _-Aran nîn_ , dit doucement l'elleth dans son dos. _Vous devriez sortir que je puisse m'occuper de ma maîtresse comme il se doit. Et puis…_ hésita-t-elle un instant _, il ne faudrait pas que de mauvaises langues jasent. Vous savez à quel point la célérité des rumeurs court rapidement entre ces murs. Votre Dame serait d'accord avec cela j'en suis certaine._

Thranduil ne pouvait détacher son regard de la Wallen.

 _-Je refuse de sortir de ces appartements. Si je la quitte encore des yeux, j'ai la sensation qu'un malheur s'abattra encore sur elle. Elle les attire comme du miel, un ours brun._

 _-Monseigneur_ ! fit Astareth légèrement plus péremptoire. _Il vous faut garder la tête froide. Vous devez partir que je puisse prendre soin d'elle. Je saurai la protéger, vous le savez bien._

 _-Non_ , claqua la voix hivernale du souverain, ses yeux rivés sur Ilyrià _. Je vais le faire_.

 _-Aran nîn,_ s'écria l'elleth offusquée. _Vous êtes le roi ! vous ne pouvez vous occuper de ça, la déshabiller, la laver…_

 _-Laissez-nous._

 _-Je…_

 _-Je n'apprécie pas de me répéter,_ fit l'ellon, souverain jusque dans le moindre de ses mots.

L'elfine salua le roi, la main sur le cœur et prit congé de mauvaise grâce mais il n'en avait cure. Il désirait seulement se concentrer sur la jeune femme allongée devant lui. Elle paraissait si fragile… Thranduil finit de déchirer sa robe de soie pour la lui ôter. Il soulevait chacun de ses membres d'un toucher gracile. Ses longues mèches frôlaient la peau dorée de son amante, hérissant le grain de sa chair. Il jeta au loin le tissu roulé en boule avant d'entreprendre de lui enlever ses dessous. Pestant comme un beau diable, il repoussa son manteau qui alla rejoindre les vêtements d'Ilyrià. L'elfe ne savait plus quoi faire pour soulager ses blessures. Elle n'avait que des bleus et quelques bosses ou encore cette estafilade ici et là mais il lui semblait qu'un geste trop brusque la ferait s'effriter sous ses yeux.

Pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle donc pas ? Pourquoi ? Elle était si froide, si… si… calme et désespérément inerte ! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas... La jeune femme était impulsive et débordante de vie que ce soit dans sa vie de tous les jours ou les moments qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux. Les quelques nuits qu'ils avaient réussi à passer ensemble lui avaient montré à quel point elle respirait la vie. Ilyrià bougeait tout le temps jusque dans son sommeil, son petit corps toujours tendu vers le sien à quémander une caresse, une attention qu'il était heureux de pouvoir assouvir.

Thranduil était un elfe froid pour beaucoup, au cœur endurci par les épreuves successives qu'il avait vécu durant sa très, peut-être trop, longue vie. Depuis longtemps, il ne s'était plus occupé que des terres héritées de son père, s'enracinant à elles avec beaucoup d'acharnement. Mais les choses avaient évoluées ces derniers mois qu'il le veuille ou non.

Elle, elle les avait changés malgré la mauvaise volonté qu'il lui avait tout d'abord opposée. L'ellon se leva et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front puis, enhardi, sur le bout de son nez retroussé, son petit menton un peu pointu et pour finir ses lèvres pleines. Une tension qu'il ne connaissait maintenant que trop bien lui mordit le bas-ventre mais ce n'était décidément pas le moment, loin de là.

Soudain, il sut quoi faire ou tout du moins ce dont il pensait qu'elle eut besoin pour revenir vers lui. Très lentement, il défit les attaches ferrées de son pourpoint de cuir qu'il laissa tomber au sol, s'en souciant comme d'une guigne. Il se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements et, nu, alla s'allonger à ses côtés pour tenter de lui insuffler un peu de sa chaleur. La calant contre son torse glabre, il rabattit le gros édredon de plumes sur eux. Il somnolait quand une petite voix vibra doucement comme un léger carillon de printemps et qu'une petite main frôlait la pointe d'une de ses oreilles.

-Est-ce la vérité ? souffla mollement Ilyrià, ses lèvres contre la peau de son poitrail. Vous les elfes… cette partie de votre corps est-elle réellement plus sensible ?

Sa voix rocailleuse, même si elle vacillait dangereusement, était le plus doux des chants pour l'ellon. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne en effleurant son bras du dos de sa main qui remonta jusqu'au lobe de sa propre oreille qu'il pinça tendrement.

-Autant qu'à toi, mon amour… Rien de plus, rien de moins. Quoique venant de toi… je trouve cela assez… comment dire… affriolant.

-Oh vraiment ? gémit-elle en voulant changer de position pour s'éloigner de lui comme si elle se rappelait soudain de leur brouille. Tu es impossible !

-Ne bouge pas… Tu es encore beaucoup trop affaiblie, chuchota l'elfe en l'attirant à nouveau vers lui.

Ilyrià tira son bras pour se dégager de son étreinte et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos. Il réprima un soupir et alla à la reconquête de ce corps, un de ses doigts fuselés suivant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. D'un mouvement d'épaules agacé, elle voulut mettre à mal la mission qu'il s'était fixé mais il ne la laisserait pas faire. La noirceur de ce moment vécu avec un homme qu'elle pensait connaître risquait d'abîmer son âme et cela, Thranduil ne pouvait pas le permettre… ni pour elle ni, égoïstement, pour lui. Elle lui faisait trop de bien, apaisait son fëa douloureux. Il ne pouvait supporter qu'elle lui tourne ainsi le dos ou dresse d'invisibles barrières entre eux.

Bien évidemment, le Sinda était loin d'être stupide. Le caractère excessif de sa petite Wallen faisait qu'une fois de plus, elle avait perdu toute contenance mais lui aussi était loin d'être irréprochable. Au lieu de calmer ses doutes engendrés par sa jeunesse comme par les notions trop vagues de ce que représentait l'amour chez les elfes, il l'avait repoussé dans ses retranchements. Le sujet de leurs origines respectives était sensible. Ils en avaient conscience tous les deux mais de là à l'attaquer frontalement en les mettant en avant…

Voilà qui n'avait été guère judicieux. Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée… Non. En y réfléchissant, il croyait sincèrement que la gent elfique plus évoluée, plus mesurée que le peuple de sa future femme. Le lui dire aussi crûment, là était indubitablement la première de ses erreurs.

Ses doigts se perdirent dans la masse brune de ses cheveux aussi récalcitrants que leur propriétaire. L'ellon tira sur une de ses boucles et sourit en la voyant tire-bouchonner sur elle-même pour reprendre sa place initiale.

\- Laisse-moi, grogna Ilyrià toujours de mauvaise grâce. Je vais mieux comme tu peux le constater, aran nîn. Alors va-t-en avant que quelqu'un de ton peuple ne te croit réellement amoureux de la sorcière wallen que les Valar t'obligent à épouser, finit-elle avec aigreur.

Les narines pincées par la frustration qu'il sentait poindre, le souverain força sur l'épaule ronde de la jeune femme. Ses doigts s'imprimèrent juste assez dans sa peau pour qu'elle se retrouve une fois de plus couchée sur le dos. Elle refusait obstinément de poser ses yeux bistre sur lui et fixait les moulures, entêtée. Il devait prendre sur lui s'il voulait rétablir un semblant de discussion entre eux. Sur son flanc, la tête reposant contre son poing fermé, l'ellon ne la quittait du regard sans pour autant prononcer un traître mot. Il était patient, pas elle.

L'édredon remonté jusqu'au menton malgré le feu ronflant dans la cheminée qui les noyait de chaleur, elle commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience flagrante. Avec une certaine satisfaction, il sentit ses petits pieds s'agiter sous les lourdes couvertures. Tout à coup, sa voix fusa, accusatrice, dans la douce moiteur de la chambre.

-Tu n'étais pas là –elle se tût un court instant avant de reprendre, toujours sans lui accorder le moindre regard- Je t'ai appelé en vain mais tu n'étais pas là.

L'elfe prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la manière dont il devait agir. Sa voix de basse se fit velours pour lui répondre en prenant garde à ne pas la toucher ou ne serait-ce que l'effleurer.

-Non effectivement, je n'étais pas là. Erù sait à quel point mon fëa saigne à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se produire. J'ai cru bien faire en te laissant seule et personne n'a jugé utile de m'avertir de ta fuite mais ceci est une autre histoire que je règlerai avec les intéressés.

-Et sais-tu pourquoi tu n'étais point avec moi ? –sa voix rocailleuse était montée d'un cran- … parce que tu passes ton temps à guerroyer mo righ… contre moi, contre les miens…

Ilyrià se tourna brusquement vers lui. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre violemment et la souffrance qu'il y lut le mina comme peu auparavant…. La souffrance, la colère et la déception.

-Avoues-le a righ Thranduil, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Avoues-le et défaits-toi de ce fardeau que tu portes… Dis-le que tu n'aimes rien chez moi sinon ce corps et les maigres plaisirs que tu en tires ! cria-t-elle avec hargne.

La jeune femme s'assit et voulut quitter le lit mais il refusait d'abdiquer. Il ne le pouvait pas. La couche devenait un réel champ de bataille rangée. Les deux amants devaient impérativement crever l'abcès qui menaçait de gangréner leurs cœurs. Thranduil la saisit par les épaules et la repoussa brutalement sur le matelas avant de s'assoir à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il avait rejeté la courtepointe au pied du lit et la proximité de sa peau sur la sienne embrasa ses sens. Toutefois, l'heure n'était pas à la bagatelle mais aux règlements de comptes. Il devait assumer ses choix quels qu'ils puissent être. L'ellon cloua ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête d'une seule main.

-Tu te fourvoies melda heri. Je ne suis plus un jeune ellon victime de ses premiers émois amoureux et ce depuis fort longtemps. Les Valar t'ont peut-être mise sur mon chemin mais je t'ai choisie. Je suis Thranduil Oropherion, harangua-t-il avec suffisance. Je ne subis point, je fais mes propres choix, prends mes propres décisions. Je te connais… souffla-t-il en effleurant son visage de sa main restée libre, mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même. Je ne t'idolâtre pas, je t'aime. Je sais tes défauts tout autant que tes qualités. Melleth… tu es déjà à moi, ton essence unie à mon fëa. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une quelconque cérémonie pour le savoir. Ma douce sauvageonne…

Ses doigts coururent le long de sa gorge avant de se poser sur son sein gauche, là-même où se dissimulait son cœur palpitant à tout rompre. Il prit grand soin de ne pas laisser transparaître l'agonie que lui provoquait la vue de sa chair martyrisée par Muireall un peu plus tôt. Savoir qu'il avait mis ses mains là où il devait être le seul à le pouvoir était un réel supplice.

-Nous aurons toujours des points de désaccord mon amour mais jamais plus, tu ne dois me fuir. Je suis on-ne-peut-plus sérieux, Ilyrià Princesse sous la Mer. Fais m'en le serment ici et maintenant –il libéra sa petite main avant de la lui faire poser sur son propre cœur- Jure-moi que, quoi qu'il puisse advenir, tu sais mon amour acquis et que tu ne le fuiras plus. Jamais.

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa d'entre les lèvres rosées de la jeune femme. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager mais le regardait, indécise.

-D'aucun pourrait croire à un serment d'épousailles. Nous n'y sommes pas encore…

-Ça l'est, l'interrompit Thranduil aussi sérieux qu'il pouvait l'être. Ce vœu là, Ilyrià, restera entre ces quatre murs mais il sera aussi inviolable que ceux prononcés lors de la cérémonie d'union.

-As a chiall…*

-Nous en avons besoin… tous les deux.

-Alors, fit gravement la Wallen, je te le promets mo ruin. Moi, Ilyrià fille de Sturten le Roi Phénix, je te fais le serment que, quoi qu'il se passe, je ne te fuirai plus jamais et que… je t'affronterai, sourit-elle mutine.

Son sourire mourut lorsque l'elfe posa sa bouche sur la sienne pour sceller leur pacte amoureux. Ses pupilles bicolores se voilèrent de frayeur ainsi que d'un désir mal assumé après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Il se détacha d'elle à regrets alors que ses bras doux l'appelaient, avides de ses caresses malgré ses airs de biche aux abois. L'ellon passa dans la salle d'eau et, avisant un linge, le trempa dans le baquet. L'eau était certes froide mais… tonifiante. Dès qu'il le passa sur son visage encore imprégné de traces sanguinolentes, elle glapit outrée mais il continua, impitoyable. Ilyrià posa ses mains sur les siennes et grimaça.

-Je suis gelée, grommela-t-elle.

-Veux-tu être réchauffée, ma Dame ? une couverture ? un thé ? un bain ? je vais faire appeler tes suivantes…

-Cha. Je ne veux pas de cela… C'est toi que je veux, lâcha la Wallen en plantant ses ongles dans les bras de l'ellon. _Thu_.

Ses yeux se firent implorants, sa voix coulait comme du miel aux oreilles de l'ellon. Il était si tenté de la prendre là tout de suite… N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle demandait ? La Wallen sentant son indécision entoura sa taille de ses jambes en soudant son bassin au sien, les bras autour de son cou. A présent assise sur lui, moulée au corps puissant de l'elfe, elle paraissait minuscule. Ilyrià nicha son visage dans le creux de sa clavicule et murmura d'une voix frêle qui chavira le cœur de Thranduil.

 _-Ne me laisse pas maintenant. Je te le répète, il n'y a que toi que je désire… ta peau contre la mienne… Je te veux en moi, sans faux-semblants ni artifice d'aucune sorte. Juste nous. Fais-moi oublier, fais-moi l'amour mo ruin._

Il ne sut jamais avec certitude ce qui lui fit oublier ses bonnes résolutions… sa voix chevrotante, sa supplique atrocement délicieuse ou elle tout simplement pressée contre lui… Il rendit les armes face à ce petit bout de femme et la bascula en arrière, tout sourire en entendant son cri de ravissement mêlé à ses pleurs.

O0o0o0o0

Un long moment plus tard, il reposait exténué sur le sein de la jeune femme repue sous lui. Tout d'abord légèrement hésitante, Ilyrià avait ensuite retrouvé cette fougue viscérale qui la caractérisait tant. Elle s'était alors abandonnée à lui avec passion et dévouement. Sa main naviguait paresseusement sur le ventre encore plat de sa compagne, traçant de son index des arabesques qu'il pouvait suivre des yeux à sa peau hérissée.

Ils en étaient là, à ce moment qui suivait l'acte d'amour, cet instant comme suspendu dans le marasme de leur vie de fous… celui où deux amants communiaient à l'unisson de leurs corps et de leurs âmes.

Thranduil se releva légèrement pour aller poser sa tête sur cet abdomen soyeux qui l'attirait tant. Ses longues mèches se répandirent sur le corps voluptueux qui était désormais totalement sien, le parant de la plus belle et la plus riche des soieries. Un sourire langoureux étira ses lèvres. Sa Wallen était si impudique ! Elle était là nue sur sa couche sans ressentir le besoin de se couvrir si ce n'était de lui. Il devait se faire à toutes ces petites choses si loin de la bienséance elfique. Avec elle, il baignait dans la luxure mais de celle que l'on offre à l'être aimé… pas de la simple débauche.

-Es-tu certaine que cet enfant sera une fille ? s'enquit-il, les yeux fermés au comble de la félicité tandis qu'elle lissait ses cheveux.

 _-Aye mo ruin*_. Certaine.

-J'en suis heureux quoiqu'un peu inquiet. Saurai-je m'y prendre avec une jeune elleth ?

-Tu seras insupportable à n'en point douter ! Comme n'importe quel père qui se respecte ! rit Ilyrià.

L'oreille collée au bas-ventre de sa jeune promise, il écoutait religieusement les sons qu'il percevait, sa main suivant le bébé de la taille d'une graine. Les doigts de la Wallen s'entremêlèrent aux siens pour appuyer sur sa peau.

-Solal Earwen… lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

 _-Manan_ ?

-Je veux… je souhaiterai que nous la nommions ainsi mo ruin, mon amour. Solal… le soleil, celui qui m'illumine lorsque je suis dans tes bras…

Earwen, la jeune fille de la Mer…

-Une part de nous deux en un seul être… Je ne réalise pas vraiment, murmura Ilyrià.

-Tu le réaliseras dès que ton ventre s'arrondira melleth… Il te faudra mettre à profit les mois à venir pour trouver une nourrice ou bien encore aménager un espace dédié à cet enfant près de mes appartements, nos appartements car je t'y veux, décréta-t-il avec autorité.

-Je vois… mais il est hors de question que je m'y installe…

-Je ne veux pas que…

-Chhhh laisse-moi terminer despote ! rit-elle en tapotant doucement son front. Je ne dis pas que je souhaite vivre dans un espace séparé du tien mon seigneur. Non, ce que je veux dire est que je ne souhaite pas vivre avec notre enfant dans ces pièces où tu as vécu avec _elle_. Je ne veux pas dormir dans le lit que tu as partagé avec… en face du tableau de…

-Artanis.

-C'est cela, dit-elle prudemment. Aran nîn, mon roi…

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard melleth. Pense pour le moment au plus pressant. A notre union, dans deux semaines.

-Deux semaines ! s'exclama Ilyrià en se redressant sur son séant. Mais… mais autant dire demain !

Thranduil s'assit à son tour et la regarda, amusé devant son air abasourdi. Il lui caressa la joue en plongeant ses yeux de glace dans ceux en fusion de la Wallen.

-Ilyrià, nous ne pouvons attendre plus longtemps. Il ne siérait pas que ton état soit visible. Cela ne serait pas convenable. Nos opposants seraient bien trop ravis de trouver à redire. Certains des miens ont les dents longues et s'engouffreraient dans une telle brèche pour en profiter et affaiblir mon pouvoir. On a déjà vu des coups d'état pour moins que cela ma chère.

-S'il le faut…

-Fais attention ma Dame. Un tel entrain pourrait être communicatif !

Ilyrià se réfugia dans les bras de son amant et le renversa sur la couche, rieuse.

-Ne déforme pas mes paroles Thranduil Oropherion ! Je suis plus qu'heureuse de devenir ta femme en bonne et due forme, cela va sans dire. Mais deux semaine est un délai bien trop court !

-Tout est déjà enclenché. Kentigern a fait envoyer sa décision à ton roi.

-Oh Valar ! glapit la jeune femme comprenant que le souverain avait déjà tout préparé sans attendre son aval.

Ainsi était Thranduil. Il ne devait même pas avoir pensé à la simple possibilité de lui en parler…

-Ma Dame, ne sois pas effrayée ainsi. –sa main allait de long en large sur le dos velouté de la jeune femme- Ton père devrait être présent si l'on en croit le corbeau qui vient de me revenir ainsi qu'une délégation des tiens, soupira-t-il. Astareth s'occupe de tous les menus détails, il ne te reste que certaines choses à régler…

-Les rites wallens…

-Oui ça aussi ma Dame, grinça l'elfe sans laisser fuser tout commentaire désobligeant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le roi Phénix. Il s'est apparemment rangé à l'avis de son conseiller. Je le soupçonne de ne pas avoir eu le choix… à moins qu'il n'ait prévu de m'assassiner lors de sa venue, conclut-il mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Cela n'a rien d'amusant, il en serait tout à fait capable… Cela dit, Athair sait que les nôtres n'iront pas contre mon cousin… Il est le Cerbère celui qui décide, bailla Ilyrià en fermant les yeux, sa tête calée douillettement sur le torse de l'ellon.

-Repose-toi melleth nîn… murmura Thranduil d'une voix apaisante. Dors, je veille sur toi.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gallion,

L'intendant de la Maison du Roi ouvrit la porte des appartements du souverain avant de la refermer à la volée. Il savait que personne ne s'y trouvait, son seigneur demeurant dans la chambre de la Wallen. Une grimace déforma le beau visage de l'elfe aux cheveux roux. Il se servit un verre du vin abandonné sur la console près de la porte-fenêtre avant de s'affaler sur un des sofas. Lui si poli, si empli de toute l'éducation elfique perdait petit à petit pied dans le bazar ambiant que provoquait cette femme. La discréditer aux yeux du suzerain n'était pas probant. Lui et ses amis s'en étaient rendus compte. Ils avaient tenté le coup à plusieurs reprises mais le Sinda ne pouvait se détourner d'elle. Les tempêtes et les déboires ne les séparaient pas. Au contraire ! A chaque fois, il revenait vers ce démon femelle. Un simple regard ou battement de cils de cette Wallen suffisait à rendre fou et dépendant Thranduil. Un si grand roi…. Par Erù, quel drame ! Elle devait avoir été façonnée dans la cuisse même de Morgoth…

Il se leva non sans difficulté due à la fatigue qu'il accumulait depuis tous ces mois. L'ellon fit le tour des différentes pièces et profita de son passage dans la chambre pour se recueillir devant le tableau de la défunte reine. Si elle avait su ce que son époux s'apprêtait à faire, la reine Artanis se serait pâmée d'effroi. Elle, elle était une souveraine digne de ce nom.

Elle était si belle… si délicate… sachant toujours ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire au bon moment. Que dirait-elle devant le spectacle navrant de son âme sœur à genoux devant cette sauvage sans foi ni loi ? Le roi Thranduil lui-même avait commencé à changer de comportement. De placide et froid, il devenait peu à peu… Comment exprimer ce que cet ellon était aux yeux de l'elfe ? Il connaissait le Sinda depuis des centaines d'années. Comme tous ceux de son peuple, il le savait plus sauvage, plus enclin à suivre ses pulsions que les Noldor ou encore les Sylvestres mais le mariage du prince avec l'elleth sylvaine avait permis au futur régnant de prendre ses responsabilités. Il avait réussi à de mettre de côté les aspects les moins reluisants de son caractère emporté. Or, la Sirène révélait de plus en plus ce que des centaines d'années avaient forgé.

Thranduil Oropherion ne devait pas être à cette femme. Il ne lui appartenait pas. Il ne s'appartenait même pas lui-même. Il devait rester entièrement dévoué au bien-être des siens et surtout de son royaume. S'il se laissait aller à l'amour qu'il semblait porter à cette femme, les terres sylvestres seraient déchirées dans les luttes intestines que se porteraient les différents nobles avides de pouvoir.

Et cela, Gallion ne pouvait tout simplement pas le permettre. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un parle au nom de ce royaume et fasse passer ses intérêts avant les siens. Il était cette personne et, bien heureusement, il n'était pas le seul à voir les choses ainsi. Des elfes bien attentionnés l'entouraient y compris dans les autres principautés. Tous avaient compris les conséquences que le déclin de Vert Bois ferait forcément subir aux autres domaines elfiques. Il ne fallait se leurrer mais, au contraire, se montrer raisonnables et lucides.

Gallion laissa traîner ses doigts sur la commode d'ébène avant de retourner dans le salon. Il attendait son seigneur qui ne tarderait plus à rentrer, du moins l'avait-il pensé jusqu'il y a peu encore. Il l'attendait pour se mettre certes à son service mais aussi pour subir son courroux. L'elfe n'était pas né de la dernière pluie comme disaient les humains. Le roi avait retrouvé la sorcière quelques heures plus tôt ensanglantée en compagnie de ses deux protecteurs. Or, il les avait empêchés d'aller à la rencontre du souverain dans l'espoir que quoiqu'il se passe, le Sinda arrive trop tard. Cela aurait valu d'affronter le chagrin de son suzerain. Toutefois, les choses ne s'étant pas déroulées comme il ne souhaitait, Thranduil avait certainement compris que la situation lui avait été dissimulée. L'intendant allait passer un mauvais moment car, tout le monde le savait, lorsque le roi Thranduil vous avait dans sa visée, il était dur de résister à l'orage grondant mais lui saurait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le roi aurait à redire sur son travail en ces nombreuses décennies. Après tout le seigneur était un ellon plutôt difficile à vivre…

Gallion était repassé dans le grand salon. Que faisait donc le roi ? Le nez de l'elfe se plissa de dégoût. Après mûre réflexion, il ne valait mieux pas pour sa tranquillité d'esprit qu'il s'attarde sur cette question… La femelle wallen avait certainement dû lui tourner la tête une fois de plus. Il était rageant de voir un si noble guerrier perdre l'esprit devant une paire de cuisses accueillantes !

Toutefois il devait reconnaître que les femmes wallens savaient jouer de leurs appâts physiques mieux que beaucoup d'autres. Avec amertume, il ne se rappelait que trop bien la soirée d'anniversaire de cette garce et l'attirance physique qu'il avait lui-même ressenti face à la Lionne. Il lui avait fallu toute sa force, sa dévotion pour ne pas perdre pied. Il se mordit violemment l'intérieur de sa joue en se rappelant comment il avait mis fin à la désespérance que son corps lui avait crié cette nuit là, comment il s'était trouvé une charmante servante elfe et l'avait prise contre un mur des arrière-cuisines sans aucune des manières qui lui étaient si chères… comme un animal.

De ça aussi, il voulait se venger. Elle tout comme ses congénères les pervertissaient tous et à terme pulvériseraient ce qu'ils avaient mis des millénaires à instaurer.

Ses yeux verts scrutaient distraitement les papiers disséminés sur le bureau en acajou. Le roi, si rangé à l'ordinaire, avait tout laissé en plan pour sortir chercher sa future femme (Valar, qu'il lui était difficile de prononcer ces mots ou même de les penser…) une fois prévenu par la suivante de la Wallen cette maudite Astareth de sa disparition. Il avait pensé un temps recruter l'elfine au vu de son tempérament si chauvin envers leur race et du dégoût que semblait lui inspirer la Sirène mais il s'était ravisé depuis.

Ce dernier rebondissement avait fini de le convaincre. Quoique que puissent être les sentiments de l'elleth, il était clair qu'elle ne ferait que ce que voulait le roi. Il l'avait mise à ce poste autant pour servir de camériste à la Wallen que pour la protéger et lui rapporter tous ses faits et gestes. Effectivement, elle était toujours là, en fidèle garde-chiourme de la femelle et même si cette peste ne s'en rendait pas compte, l'elfine austère rôdait dans son ombre quasiment tout le temps. Alors non, il ne pouvait risquer de lui parler, de tenter de lui faire grossir les rangs de la conjuration. Mieux valait se montrer prudent.

Soudain, son attention fut attirée par un courrier à moitié enseveli sous une tonne d'autres lettres. Seul le cachet dépassait et heurtait les yeux de l'ellon. L'elfe la tira doucement à lui pour ne pas bouger l'ordre dans ce désordre. Le regard de lynx du roi ne manquerait de voir tout bouleversement. L'en-tête du roi Phénix. Il parcourut rapidement le pli avant de porter son poing à ses lèvres pour le mordre de toutes ses forces et ne pas hurler. Il devait évacuer toute sa frustration…

Sturten répondait ici au courrier de son envoyé, Kentigern, lui signifiant qu'il se rangeait à son jugement de mauvaise grâce certes mais qu'il s'y pliait tout de même. Sa fille resterait sur les terres du roitelet elfique maintenant qu'elle était sur le point d'enfanter des œuvres du seigneur.

L'intendant lâcha la lettre en même temps qu'un chapelet d'injures. Enceinte ! La sorcière était grosse du roi ! Voilà donc le fin mot de la raison de la date spectaculairement précoce du mariage royal… Bien évidemment, ile ne pouvaient s'unir ainsi… avec une future reine énorme et un souverain faible d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions coupables. Par Erù ! Non seulement, ce damné mariage était avancé mais les cavernes accueilleraient bientôt foule de ces Wallens et même leur roi… Il avait l'intention de se déplacer en personne pour vérifier par lui-même la santé de sa fille adorée et être totalement sûr qu'elle n'était pas maltraitée. Comme s'il en doutait réellement… non ce n'était qu'une simple diversion pour jauger de la valeur de leur royaume à n'en point douter !

Gallion se passa la langue sur ses lèvres fines. Il ne pourrait agir avant la cérémonie. Il était certain que le roi ferait surveiller sa jeune promise comme le lait sur le feu. Si ce ne serait par lui comme apparemment il l'avait décidé, ce serait par Astareth ou ses deux diables wallens qui suivaient la sorcière… d'autant plus maintenant que l'espèce de fou qui servait de cousin à la Sirène était sorti de son cachot où il aurait dû rester pourrir. Non, il attendrait. Un lent sourire incurva les plis de sa bouche.

Il savait quand et comment agir.

Après tout, une reine se devait de connaître les moindres recoins de son royaume. Il était si facile de se perdre au sein d'une si grande forêt… ou même d'y mourir.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

*Aye: oui

*Aye mo ruin: oui mon amour (qu'ils sont meugnonss)

*As a chiall: tu es fou

*Ciamar a tha thu? comment vas-tu?

*A pàisde: le bébé

*Athair: père.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Alors cette lecture vous a-t-elle plu ou est-elle bonne à jeter à la basse-fosse comme diraient certains?

bisous tout doux et à la prochaine fois où un grand évènement devrait être célébré! XD


	38. Chapter 37

**UN TIT MESSAGE JUSTE POUR VOUS PREVENIR QUE LA NOTIFICATION PRECEDENTE ETAIT UNE ERREUR DE MA PART! J AVAIS EFFACE LE CHAPITRE 3 ET TENTE DE LE REMETTRE A SA PLACE, CE QUE JE N AI EVIDEMMENT PAS REUSSI... HEUREUSEMENT TOUT EST RENTRE DANS L ORDRE GRACE A MA BETA CHERIE QUI A TOUT REMIS A SA PLACE!**

 **VOICI DONC LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE!**

Hi doudidoudous! je ne vais pas trop parler aujourd'hui parce que votre lecture vous l'avez vu va être longue et, je l'espère, pas trop fastidieuse!^^ J'ai bien pensé à le couper mais nous en sommes venues après lecture ma charmante bêta et moi à considérer que ce ne serait pas judicieux!

merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leur favoris, follows etc! Encore un plus grand merci à celles qui me suivent et prennent le temps de me laisser ces magnifiques reviews qui me filent un smile de dingue! si vous saviez, on dirait le Joker!

Merci à: Toutouille, Juliefanfic, Eryniel Greenleaf, Virginie, Mane-Jei, ma Sandra, Tyra Misu...Vous êtes merveilleuses!

Bêta en or/relectrice: bella dona Toutouille à qui je dédie ce chapitre monstrueux! Mon captain Fracasse... tu fracasses tout!

Bonne lecture...

Chapitre 37.

Le Léviathan,

Sturten avait donc donné son consentement! Le Wallen tournait comme une bête fauve dans le salon tendu de draps de lin sombres. Il grimaça de dégoût en pensant à la société elfique et à leurs manières à son sens surannées. Ces oreilles pointues avaient le goût des choses précieuses et délicates, fines et ouvragées. À l'inverse, lui appréciait la simplicité militaire qui lui avait été enseignée dès son plus jeune âge. Il n'avait besoin que d'une paillasse et encore... s'il n'y avait que lui, il en serait d'ailleurs ainsi mais il n'était pas décisionnaire au sein de la Cité. Cependant un rapide coup lui permit d'apprécier la sobriété de son propre logement. Un immense lit occupait un pan entier de sa chambre alors qu'un unique bureau trônait en face de la couche ainsi que deux fauteuils. Aucune décoration si ce n'étaient quelques esquisses au fusain de Dragons et autres reptiles gigantesques. Ses appartements lui ressemblaient tellement crépusculaires et énigmatiques.

Un sourire menaçant se dessina sur son visage anguleux. Bientôt, tout serait terminé. Wallens, elfes, nains ou encore les hommes, plus rien n'aurait d'importance. La Terre du Milieu ne serait plus qu'un ventre stérile en désespérance de ses enfants. D'un revers de la main, il balaya tout le fatras accumulé sur son bureau. L'homme en avait assez de se cacher aux yeux des autres. Il voulait voir sa magnificence éclater au grand jour comme le soleil d'été à son zénith. À son instar, il brûlerait tout sur son passage, les dévorerai sans aucune pitié.

Repenser aux accrocs qui s'accumulaient dans la machine si bien huilée qu'il avait mis un temps fou à façonner le laissa rageur. Des années, des centaines d'années qu'il plaçait minutieusement toutes ses pièces sur l'échiquier géant qu'était Arda... Et tout cela pour se faire damner le pion à cause d'un requin esclave de ses pulsions de chair! À cause d'un roi qui préférait fermer les yeux que d'engager une guérilla coûteuse contre un elfe qui avait tout de même réussi à lui ravir sa fille sous ses yeux! À cause d'un Loup trop malin! À cause d'un Dragon sans âme et d'un autre à l'éther bien trop présente, elle!

Son poing s'abattit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où il venait de se jeter. Les méandres de son esprit nébuleux n'auraient jamais imaginé que le roi Phénix se laisse ainsi fléchir. Il avait si bien su distiller les graines de la haine dans le cœur ténébreux de Sturten... Jamais celui-ci n'aurait dû consentir à laisser sa fille aux mains de l'irascible ellon. Bien au contraire, il avait prévu qu'il engage immédiatement les hostilités quel qu'en fut le prix... mais voilà où résidait très certainement sa première erreur. Le souverain wallen n'était pas capable de sacrifier le bonheur de sa peste de fille.

Perdre son premier enfant avait ramolli le suzerain au cœur dur comme le diamant. La voir épouser celui qu'il considérait comme l'assassin de Kennocha aurait dû le rendre ivre de rage. Le Wallen avait pourtant été à deux doigts de le convaincre que la seule issue possible à ce conflit était une guerre sans merci mais l'intervention du Cerbère avait ruiné ses efforts et tout son travail. Les siens respectaient tant Kentigern. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire et sa parole était d'or. Sturten avait donc donné son assentiment à cette union improbable...

Le Léviathan espérait qu'un sursaut reprenne le Phénix une fois arrivé aux cavernes du royaume sylvestre mais c'était peu probable. Le Guerrier se faisait tout simplement vieux. Les milliers d'années qu'il avait passé sur ces terres avaient assoupli son caractère ombrageux, trait de caractère qu'il partageait avec ses enfants. Toute cette lignée, malgré leurs airs bravaches et leurs emportements légendaires, n'était que poudre aux yeux. Il n'y avait qu'à voir cette Sirène pathétique ployant sous le joug du roi elfe et de cet amour nauséabond. Il éclata de rire. Elle était bien belle la famille royale de la Cité sur la Mer ! Tous des incapables aussi policés que les pierres précieuses de la Montagne Solitaire.

Dire que le souverain avait quitté leur domaine avec toute une délégation et des présents... pour des elfes ! L'idée même le répugnait, lui soulevait ce cœur dont il n'avait pourtant pas utilité, condition de Léviathan oblige. Mais il ne pouvait pour autant s'emparer de la cité flottante. Son temps imparti était serré et tout absolument minuté. Les runes étaient plus qu'explicites. Le moment propice ne serait venu que d'ici une année et demie, pas avant. Pourquoi? Il ne le savait pas exactement lui-même mais il avait appris à respecter le pouvoir divinatoires des écritures noires. Au moins aurait-il le temps de redresser la barre des quelques erreurs disséminées ça et là.

Cet idiot de requin... qu'avait-il bien pu révéler ? Pas énormément de choses, trop peu informé qu'il était. Le Wallen avait pris soin de tout compartimenter avec une grande prudence et savait qu'Iffrin ne le trahirait pas. Il était évident qu'accorder du crédit au Dragon Rouge était un pari risqué. Risqué mais nécessaire. L'aîné de Klaùs irait toujours en priorité là où résideraient ses intérêts certes mais le craignait trop pour dévoiler les secrets dont il avait connaissance. C'était l'archétype du roseau qui plie mais jamais ne rompt, bien trop avide et rusé. Il avait eu la présence d'esprit de s'enfuir au moment même où il avait compris que la folie de l'Aqua n'était plus... comment dire... étanche. Mourir pour les cuisses d'une femme? Quelle idée franchement! Oui, elles pouvaient se révéler être un agréable divertissement tout comme l'étaient une bonne pinte de bière ou une partie de Skak-tafl*!

Non, la seule chose qui procurait le grand frisson, celui qui vous remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale pour exploser au creux de votre abdomen... cela il n'y avait que la perspective de tout dévorer sur cette maudite terre qui arrivait à le lui provoquer.

Un nouveau rire lugubre secoua son corps massif. Il songea au fil des réflexions dont lui avait fait part le vieux roi. Savoir qu'il était arrivé à la conclusion logique à ses yeux que le félon devait être aux ordres de Melkor était tout bonnement risible. Il n'avait cure de ces soi-disant divinités, qu'elles soient infernales ou non. Tout ce qu'il vénérait tenait en deux concepts qui à eux-seuls résumaient la violence de son éther ou plutôt de son absence consumée: Chaos et Destruction, destruction et chaos. A chaque moment de la journée, il y pensait, un voile carmin épais devant les yeux. À chaque instant de la nuit, il y rêvait... Rien d'autre n'en possédait la beauté délirante, cette aura brûlante et givrante tout à la fois. Il se leva tout de go, grisé par la vision de lui-même au milieu d'un champ de ruines jonché de cadavres. La beauté éclatante du désespoir le plus noir... Voilà ce qui réchauffait son sang et faisait battre son cœur. Tout à coup, le Wallen sut où il devait se rendre. L'homme arracha sa tunique noire avant de se mirer dans le miroir accroché au mur nu, seule fioriture présente. Son regard passa brièvement sur son visage tanné par la vie au grand air. Ses yeux sombres et fiévreux semblaient habités par le feu intérieur qui le consumait depuis tant de siècles. Sa main droite claqua la chair velue de son ventre musclé tandis qu'il ébouriffait sa tignasse brune de l'autre, un sourire sanguinaire tordant ses lèvres fines. Il lui fallait se vêtir pour la circonstance. Il ne devait, ne pouvait décevoir sa chère amie...

Il sortit de ses appartements, claquant la porte à la volée. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre avec une célérité qui n'avait rien à envier aux jeunes soldats de la Garde. Il se faisait l'effet de bondir comme un cabri, de ceux qui paissaient tranquillement dans le lit des différentes vallées. Les escaliers qu'il avait emprunté n'étaient connus que de quelques initiés et avaient pour eux de toujours être vides. Ils lui permettaient de circuler sans être vu, sans croiser qui que ce soit. Le chemin était étroit, les paliers hauts et escarpés. Après avoir monté plusieurs étages, il ouvrit une porte dérobée creusée dans le renfoncement rocheux.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière une teinture uniquement destinée à cacher l'ouverture béante dans le mur. Elle débouchait sur une pièce circulaire et enfumée de vapeurs d'encens. Son odorat surdéveloppé apprécia les relents de sauge et de romarin qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Les exhalaisons blanchâtres qui s'élevaient du gouffre donnaient à la salle une atmosphère moite et difficilement supportable pour les non-initiés.

Le Wallen savait que la jeune prêtresse baignait en permanence son aura dans cette espèce de bain lustral qui la nettoyait de toutes les impuretés que les visiteurs, même peu nombreux, apportaient avec eux... péchés, vices et autres turpitudes de ce monde auquel la jeune fille n'appartenait pas réellement. Dès sa nomination, elle devenait une espèce de poupée réceptacle des Valar. L'homme avança à pas de loup et, d'un signe discret de la main, ordonna au garde de sortir. Celui-ci obéit sans broncher et referma derrière lui. Le Léviathan sourit. La persuasion, talent que lui conférait son double, était décidément très utile... Les éclats d'ambre et d'airain qui constellaient les parois rocheuses de la pièce étincelaient comme s'il s'était agi d'une des légendaires mines précieuses du royaume des nains. La lumière des quelques braseros installés çà et là permettaient à peine d'apercevoir les contours juvéniles de la demoiselle. Ses traits enfantins alliés à la blancheur éblouissante de sa peau d'albâtre tranchaient durement avec le sérieux que renvoyaient ses prunelles grises.

 _-Prêta, ma jeune Prêta, ne vois-tu rien venir?_ fredonna-t-il en marchant les bras écartés tel un funambule sur l'arête du gouffre. Un seul pas et il chuterait dans ce puits sans fond. Cela le divertissait de voir l'espoir irrationnel traverser le regard de l'adolescence.

 _-Puisses-tu tomber reptile et que ce gouffre devienne ton tombeau!_ cracha-t-elle en avançant légèrement son buste dépourvu de forme féminine en-deçà de sa balancelle.

Le Wallen la menaça de son index, amusé.

 _-En voilà bien de vilaines paroles dans cette bouche sensée rester pure! Peut-être devrai-je t'enseigner la politesse? Tu verras, je sais me montrer très... pédagogue._

L'Oracle frissonna, ses pieds nus se recroquevillant au-dessus du néant. Alors, il reprit rasséréné de voir que, en dépit de cette rebuffade, son emprise sur elle ne s'était pas amoindrie. Il recommença à déambuler devant elle silencieusement, tout à ses pensées ténébreuses. Les rouages de son esprit intelligent s'enclenchaient devant les yeux méfiants de la toute jeune fille. Soudain, il s'arrêta et l'observa de son regard si noir qu'elle n'y voyait que les abîmes les plus profonds.

 _-Prêta, ma douce enfant... quelque chose me turlupine. Je sais que tu as la réponse. Pourquoi Illùvatar risquerait-il ainsi la destruction mutuelle de deux royaumes pour une hypothétique union? Certes, les Dieux savent qu'une menace gronde sur leurs terres et leurs enfants bien-aimés mais tout miser sur une alliance plus qu' hasardeuse est un pari que même Erù ne peut gagner aussi aisément! À moins que les dés n'en soient pipés..._ réalisa le Wallen, ses lèvres fines déformées par un pli rageur. _Je sais que tu as la réponse._

Un sourire narquois éclaira le visage poupin de la jeune prêtresse. Ses yeux gris flamboyèrent d'un feu couvert.

 _-Tu ne sais donc pas tout, monstre? Toi qui es si rusé, tu n'as pas idée de ce que te réservent les Valar et le Père de Toutes Choses? Le grand Dévoreur se fera dévorer... Ils t'annihileront_ rit _-_ elle _, sois en certain Démon. Ce sera comme si tu n'avais jamais existé, Léviathan... Traître à ton peuple! Félon à ton roi!_ s'époumona la voyante.

Les fumées nébuleuses s'intensifiaient au gré de la colère puérile de la jeune Prêta. Tout à coup, l'air se chargea d'une odeur putride, à la limite de la pestilence. Alors que le brouillard obscurcissait sa vue, la balançoire de la jeune fille ploya sous un poids nouveau. Une masse sombre s'était littéralement abattue sur elle arrachant au passage les guirlandes de fleurs aquatiques qui décoraient son assise. Un cri de terreur pure s'égraina d'entre ses lèvres, ce qui provoqua le rire guttural de son assaillant. Le Wallen n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, son visage pratiquement collé contre le sien. Il avait partiellement muté, comptant sur la peur indicible de l'adolescente pour la faire plier à sa volonté. Son faciès reptilien s'était totalement recouvert d'écailles d'obsidienne aussi noires que son cœur et dures comme le mythril. Ses mâchoires s'éployèrent pour laisser place à une montrueuse dentition affûtée comme les plus pures lames elfiques. L'homme savait qu'il était réellement effroyable et jouissait de voir la terreur contracter les traits de la prêtresse.

 _-Ne me tente pas jeune fille,_ dit-il d'une voix basse semblée sortir droit des entrailles de Melkor. J _e ne te ferai pas tomber, sois rassurée. Cha,_ susurra-t-il avant d' empoigner sa nuque. Ses doigts désormais éperonnés entaillèrent méchamment la peau si fragile. _Je te dévorerai plutôt. Morceau par morceau... et finirai en suçant ta moelle de jeune vierge de chacun de tes os... garce!_ gronda le Wallen alors qu'elle glapissait de douleur. _Dis-moi tout!_

La magie avait beau coulé à travers son corps, la Prêta n'en restait pas moins une enfant épouvantée par ce monstre sorti des contes destinés à faire peur aux plus jeunes. Elle ne pouvait rien contre lui, il était bien trop fort. La jeune fille jeta l'éponge en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il finirait par être battu.

 _-L'union entre la Sirène et le Cerf n'est pas tant utile que symbolique,_ déclara-t-elle d'un ton chevrotant.

 _-Alors, pourquoi dans ce cas? Carson?_

 _-Parce qu'elle sera transcendée par la naissance d'un enfant dans les mois à venir,_ débita-t-elle tout à trac. _Une Chimère qui aura la force de t'abattre, monstre!_

 _-Comme si un seul enfant, même odieux croisement de ces deux races, en avait le pouvoir!_ ricana le Wallen malgré les feux d'alarmes qui semblaient s'être allumés dans ses iris noires.

Un sourire timide mais triomphant éclaira le visage tordu par la peur de la Prêta.

 _-Bien que cet enfant soit la puissance même ... Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule Chimère._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin mais Ilyrià aurait pu jurer sur ce qu'elle avait de plus cher qu'il était déjà excessivement tard et que la nuit était bien avancée tant elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait tiré plaisir à passer du temps à s'occuper de fanfreluches. Elle n'était point du genre à se préoccuper de ces choses futiles plus que de nécessaire. Or, cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'elle se tenait là au milieu de son salon immobile dans cette robe à paniers à laisser une étrangère la palper pour prendre ses mesures.

Ces séances, de plus en plus régulières à l'approche de la cérémonie, la laissait toujours mortifiée devant les regards chargés de commisération de la couturière. Elle ne trouvait visiblement aucune grâce à la Wallen et ses formes trop généreuses, n'ayant aucun plaisir à habiller une femme si loin des critères que prônaient les elfes. Il y avait toujours un souci, un détail à peaufiner pour tenter d'embellir Ilyrià. L'elleth sous-entendait dans chacun de ses mots quelle masse de travail elle devait fournir pour en faire une mariée à peu près digne de leur souverain. Trois jours plus tôt, les cuisses rondes de la Sirène posaient un réel problème, trop soulignées par le tissu aérien du jupon; il y avait une semaine, c'était sa taille trop épaisse... Ilyrià sentait sa paume la démanger d'aller se ficher sur le beau visage concentré de l'elfine aux cheveux roux. Cela lui aurait procuré un intense soulagement, elle en était persuadée.

Après tout, n'était-elle pas enceinte? Ne disait-on pas qu'il fallait souscrire au moindre désir d'une femme dans son état? L'idée la séduisait de plus en plus mais les regards réprobateurs d'Astareth comme de Cendera la privaient de toute tentative. Bien malheureusement...

De plus, l'estomac de la Wallen commençait sérieusement à trouver le temps long et criait famine. Elle loucha un instant sur la collation mise à disposition par sa suivante mais se retint. La couturière ne se privait déjà pas pour lui lancer des piques comme quoi elle était plus que généreuse et elle ne voulait pas ajouter de l'eau à son moulin.

L'elfine s'approcha avec l'objet de tous les plus noirs cauchemars d'Ilyrià entre les mains, des épingles coincées entre ses lèvres. Le corset. Si elles avaient passé les heures précédentes sur les jupes et jupons, il était visiblement l'heure de passer aux choses qui fâchent. Un profond soupir s'exhala de sa gorge nouée. Oh bien sûr, le vêtement était somptueux. Taillé dans les plus riches étoffes, il la moulait comme une seconde peau ivoirienne pour terminer en pointe sur sa taille comme le voulait la mode, bombant joliment sa poitrine mais le laçage était une torture des plus cruelles.

La Wallen ne se rappelait que trop bien le précédent essayage une semaine plus tôt et les larmes de désespoir qu'elle avait versé après le départ des elfines. Lui faisant signe de lever les bras, la couturière plaça d'une main sur le corselet autour du buste nu de la jeune femme. Elle commença ensuite à tirer avec force sur les rubans dorsaux pour permettre au laçage de lui faire la taille la plus fine possible. Le souffle de la Wallen devint de plus en plus erratique, pressé par la gaine de soie. Elle dut faire un énorme effort pour se remettre à respirer à peu près correctement. Ilyrià avait l'impression que son torse était pris en étau et qu'elle allait littéralement régurgiter sa poitrine. Sa main se posa instinctivement sur son ventre compressé et ses doigts se recourbèrent comme les serres de son amie l'Aiglonne qui la regardait avec compassion.

-Je... je crois que je vais suffoquer! marmonna-t-elle avec difficulté. Ne sommes-nous pas censés éprouver de la liesse le jour de notre mariage? Cela doit-il ressembler à une vraie torture?

-Dame Ilyrià, la gourmanda Mayana en terminant de nouer les cordons dans la chute de reins de la jeune femme.

-Que dit ce proverbe des hommes déjà? grommela Astareth avec l'ombre d'un sourire planant sur ses lèvres fines. Ah oui! il vous faut souffrir pour être belles...

-Mouiii bien sûr, bouda Ilyrià avec un clin d'œil à Cendera, il _nous_ faut souffrir... Parce que les ellyth sont si somptueusement magnifiques naturellement... point comme nous, chère amie wallen!

Il plaisait à la Wallen que sa camériste ait plaisanté avec elle. Peut-être qu'un jour, leur relation aurait la possibilité de prendre une nouvelle direction, plus amicale. Elle savait pertinemment que l'elfine mourait sans hésiter une seconde pour la protéger car il seyait à son roi qu'elle prenne ces risques. Il la voulait près de la jeune femme comme une seconde ombre en plus du Ceanar, une qui pourrait la suivre dans n'importe lequel de ses déplacements dont ceux où un homme ne pourrait se rendre. Elle lui sourit sans lui tenir rigueur de ne lui adresser en retour qu'un regard froid et professionnel.

Ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement et se posèrent sur ses hanches que le corselet soulignaient plus encore, tentant de reprendre une respiration un tant soit peu moins saccadée. Seulement quelque chose... comment dire... clochait. Ses yeux bicolores descendirent d'un étage pour se poser sur le décolleté pigeonnant. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent de surprise comme de consternation.

-Heuuuu... Mayana? Je crois qu'il y a... un problème avec le corset? Êtes-vous absolument certaine qu'il s'agisse là des mensurations prises la dernière fois?

La couturière fit le tour de la jeune femme sur les genoux alors qu'elle piquait l'ourlet de la jupe de soie. Ses yeux aigue-marine s'agrandirent d'effarement. L'incompréhension la plus totale se lisait dans son regard. Elle se releva gracieusement et tira sur la pointe du corsage avant de faire remonter ses mains agiles sur le fil qui couvrait la poitrine, ou du moins tentait de la recouvrir... Le vêtement étiré était tendu à l'extrême et il semblait que les seins de la jeune femme risquaient à tout moment de prendre la poudre d'escampette, prêt à jaillir de leur prison de soieries. Au lieu de bomber délicatement sa gorge, le corset n'arrivait plus à contenir ses opulents appâts. C'était tout bonnement indécent et il était certain que le roi irait directement dans les cavernes de Mandos si sa promise se montrait ainsi en public.

Cendera partit d'un grand éclat de rire franc devant les mines déconfites de son amie comme de Mayana. Elle se leva de son pas aérien et tourna autour de la jeune femme à son tour avant de la regarder fixement.

 _-Cha_ , décidément non tu ne peux sortir ainsi sourit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils. Ton père lui-même ferait une jaunisse de te voir ainsi vêtue!

Elle alla se rallonger sur la méridienne avec une élégance qui frôlait celle des elfes, la tête négligemment posée sur son avant-bras replié. Ses iris noisette la dévisagèrent avec amusement mêlée aussi d'une petite pointe de pitié. Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi la jeune femme ne remplissait que trop bien son corselet mais il était hors de question de dire quoi que ce soit devant Mayana. Un cercle très restreint était au courant de sa grossesse et il fallait qu'il en reste ainsi. Thranduil comme elle, ne pouvaient se permettre que plus de monde apprenne l'arrivée future de cet enfant qui étalait au grand jour les relations qu'ils avaient entretenu hors mariage. La position du souverain était déjà précaire et, si certains nobles l'apprenaient, elle n'en serait qu'encore plus fragilisée entraînant Ilyrià dans sa chute. Le Sinda avait été extrêmement clair à ce sujet.

-Que... commença l'elfine.

-Mais voyons Manaya ! Que vous arrive-t-il donc? la coupa abruptement Astareth, outrée. N'avez-vous donc pas pris en compte les mensurations prises lors des derniers essayages?

-Bien sûr que si, se défendit l'elleth. Je les ai scrupuleusement suivies! Pour qui me prenez-vous donc? Je les ai observées à la loupe alors qu'excusez-moi du peu, la tâche n'est pas aisée! Loin de là!

Le visage en cœur de la Wallen s'empourpra de gêne comme de colère. Elle allait lui répondre, une aigreur certaine au bord de ses lèvres rondes quand sa suivante prit les devants.

-Si vous connaissiez votre travail, la poitrine de Dame Ilyria ne donnerait pas l'impression qu'elle risque à chaque instant de passer par-dessus bord! Vous avez failli, l'accusa-t-elle tout en sachant sciemment que la pauvre elfine n'y était pour rien.

La camériste de la jeune femme ne pouvait malheureusement faire autrement. Sa propre tâche consistait à défendre bec et ongle sa maîtresse. Jamais elle ne trahirait son seigneur et maître. C'était inimaginable pour elle en dépit de ce qu'elle avait tout d'abord ressenti à cette nomination. Dans un premier temps, Astareth s'était sentie flouée. Depuis des centaines d'années, elle œuvrait dans l'ombre des soldats des Cavernes et, le jour où elle croyait enfin sa valeur reconnue par son roi, ce dernier lui avait asséné un coup de massue.

Il la positionnait à la place la plus indigne qui soit, dans le sillage de cette étrangère. Puis, au fil des semaines, elle avait enfin compris une chose essentielle. Thranduil l'avait mise là car il plaçait toute sa confiance en ses capacités. Il la savait assez forte pour maintenir Ilyrià à l'abri des duplicités du palais sans pour autant perdre de vue quelle était sa place et celle de l'amante du roi. Il ne souhaitait pas d'une seconde Elëa au cœur trop sensible et malléable. Non il voulait quelqu'un qui saurait tenir tête à la Wallen lorsque celle-ci s'obstinait.

Elle était la dépositaire, en dehors des quelques privilégiés de leur cercle intime, des secrets de ce couple hors normes. L'ellon savait qu'elle ferait tout pour être digne de la mission qu'il lui avait confiée sans toutefois tomber sous le charme de ces sauvages. Bien sûr, son cœur s'était légèrement assoupli au fil des semaines passées aux côtés de la Sirène du roi. Et puis, elle était l'une des seules à savoir que la jeune femme était enceinte et cela, son cœur d'elfe ne pouvait l'occulter. Quitte à bafouer l'honneur de quelqu'un, mieux valait celui de la couturière plutôt que celui de leur souverain ou encore de la future reine.

-On ne vous demande en aucun cas de donner votre avis sur quoi que ce soit, reprit-elle cinglante. Ou alors devriez-vous peut-être en faire part à notre suzerain? Je suis certaine qu'il trouverait vos remarques sur sa fiancée... constructives dirons-nous. -le visage ovale de l'elleth rousse se tordit d'effroi, aussi en profita-t-elle pour asséner- Alors, reprenez-vous. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Il est définitivement clair que cette robe est immettable en l'état. Le modèle même ne sied pas à notre future souveraine. Tout est à refaire. Sans aucun doute. Et quant à vous, dame Ilyrià, finit-elle avec une moue désapprobatrice, il est temps de délaisser les plateaux de sucreries qui empâtent votre taille.

Les joues de la Wallen prirent une teinte cramoisie de honte consommée. Elle savait que sa suivante ne faisait qu'éloigner d'elle et du secret qui nichait en son sein les soupçons mais tout de même! Astareth n'avait pu résister à la tentante envie de la faire rager. Cependant, ce n'était que justice. Elle en bavait assez pour ne pas plus lui laisser une certaine marge de liberté et puis... cette petite pique était tout compte fait justifiée.

Valar, était-ce la grossesse qui lui donnait cette impression de toujours mourir de faim? Et pas que de nourriture d'ailleurs... Ilyrià n'avait qu'à penser à son roi pour s'enflammer, en particulier depuis ces trop nombreux jours où elle ne faisait que l'entrevoir au détour des conseils qu'il présidait et de toutes ces autres réunions qu'elle jugeait bien évidemment à tort inutiles. Il se faisait un point d'honneur à ne pas se retrouver trop longtemps seul avec elle, ne souhaitant pas s'égarer plus que de raison.

Et pour cause. Les mauvaises langues se déliaient à une vitesse affolante depuis quelques jours... depuis qu'elle avait tué Muireall en réalité, depuis que Thranduil l'avait ramené chez elle lui-même en restant dans ses appartements une bonne partie de la nuit.

Elle soupira en passant par-dessus les jupes que Mayana venait de faire glisser le long de ses jambes. La Wallen repassa une fine camisole sans rien d'autre au grand dam d'Astareth tandis que la couturière prenait à bras le corps les vêtements qui ne serviraient plus à rien malgré qu'elle ait passé des semaines dessus. Ilyrià lui attrapa le bras et lui sourit gentiment.

 _-Tha mi duilich..._ je suis désolée. Votre travail était superbe.

-Ne le soyez pas ma Dame, rétorqua l'elfine en se dégageant doucement. Vous serez notre reine dans deux jours maintenant. Il ne vous sied plus de demander pardon à une humble elfe sylvestre. Heureusement, j'ai quelques patrons qui pourront je crois faire plus que l'affaire... J'aurai d'ailleurs dû y penser plus tôt, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en ouvrant la porte des appartements. Au vu de votre corpulence, ils sont beaucoup plus adaptés...

La couturière avait à peine refermé derrière elle et Astareth que Cendera éclatait d'un rire difficilement contenu jusque-là. L'Aiglonne attrapa une pâtisserie avec laquelle elle salua son amie avant de lentement la déguster. Ilyrià attrapa un châle qui traînait et le froissa en boule avant de l'envoyer au visage de la Wallen allongée en lui tirant la langue. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés, l'écrasant à moitié sciemment.

 _-Ma corpulence est fatiguée_ , bougonna-t-elle avant de faire passer la masse de ses boucles sur son épaule gauche.

 _-Ta corpulence devrait alors se reposer un peu,_ répondit Cendera en faisant basculer les jambes fourbues de la jeune femme sur les siennes. _N'oublies pas que tu n'es plus seule à partager ladite corpulence..._

 _-Je ne suis pas malade... juste des seins à la limite de l'explosion et horriblement faim,_ se plaignit-elle.

 _-Alors, il n'y a pas réellement de changements,_ sourit Cendera en commençant à masser les mollets d'Ilyrià.

 _-Cha effectivement, vu comme cela... Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais,_ souffla la Sirène avec un râle de bien-être sous les doigts experts de la jeune chamane.

 _-Non je le sais mais il me plaît de te faire plaisir..._

 _-Mmmmm... rien d'autre? Quelque chose semble te tracasser mo caraid?_ bailla Ilyrià. Sa tête avait roulé sur le côté et elle l'observait à travers ses longs cils.

 _-Rien si ce n'est que je n'étais pas là... pour Muireall._

Ilyrià se redressa et prit la main de son amie entre les siennes, le regard empreint d'une gravité qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

 _-Tu ne peux être là tout le temps mon amie. Il te faut apprendre à vivre cette vie que tu as_ _mise_ _entre parenthèses depuis... Klaùs. Ne dis pas non,_ argua-t-elle alors que l'Aiglonne allait nier. _Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu ne peux tout résoudre et ce problème-là était le mien, non celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Je vais bien. Je vais épouser l'elfe qui a ravi mon âme, mon père arrivera incessamment sous peu avec une délégation entière des nôtres et mon Seigneur n'a pas encore perdu la tête à cette idée_ , rit la jeune femme avec une candeur qui fit naître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Cendera. _Mon cousin est de retour parmi nous... Aye, il est temps que tu puisses trouver toi aussi une part de ce bonheur dont on nous rabâche les oreilles depuis notre enfance! Et je suis certaine qu'un prince de ma connaissance se fera une joie de t'aider à y parvenir,_ conclut-elle en reposant sa tête contre le dossier de la bergère.

 _-Ciod_? lâcha Cendera en sursautant.

 _-Allons mo caraid... je suis peut-être un brin écervelée mais je ne suis pas non plus née de la dernière pluie... Je vois les regards dont il te couve comme la manière que tu as de l'éviter depuis quelques temps._

Cendera se mit à rougir violemment. Elle avait beau être l'apprentie du mage le plus puissant qui foulait cette Terre, elle n'en restait pas moins une jeune femme. Une jeune femme qui, plus est, était légèrement non même excessivement discrète et moins expansive que son amie ou leur peuple. Elle ne donnait que très difficilement sa confiance ou son amour. Celui-ci n'avait été mis qu'entre les mains d'une seule personne en dehors de Legolas et il l'avait foulé aux pieds sans le vouloir. Klaùs. Elle aurait tout sacrifié à l'époque pour le rendre heureux et lui donner tout ce qu'elle pouvait offrir mais le guerrier n'était pas prêt, si tant était qu'un jour il le fut. Il était tellement... tellement impétueux et sûr de ne rien mériter de bon...

Elle avait alors plongé tête la première dans ses devoirs envers le Guérisseur, sacrifiant toute idée de bonheur terrestre. L'Aiglonne y avait préféré l'universalité d'un amour qu'elle pouvait partager avec tous ceux qui l'entourait. Or sa rencontre avec l'elfe à la crinière dorée avait tout remis en question. Tout non mais beaucoup de choses tout de même et le fait d'avoir cédé à cette folle impulsion charnelle n'avait pas amélioré sa situation.

Oui elle l'évitait même si, fière comme elle l'était, elle ne l'aurait jamais admis. Cendera devait comprendre seule ce qu'elle souhaitait réellement, ce que l'engagement de Legolas signifiait dans sa vie si bien rangée. Elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait abandonner l'enseignement de son maître et la sauvegarde des siens.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait cacher le désir qui brûlait au fond de son ventre dès qu'elle sentait son parfum. Cendera ne pouvait nier qu'il l'avait ensorcelée ce traître d'elfe. L'amour était un jeu dangereux, il n'y avait qu'à voir celui auquel s'adonnait son amie et le roi sinda. Voilà qu'elle devenait sentimentale... et pourtant elle s'était jurée que l'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Elle croyait pourtant avoir appris sa leçon avec Klaùs.

Et là, tout vacillait à nouveau... le tourment des sentiments, la valse de la passion wallen qui l'animait. Bien sûr, l'amour fatal n'était pas pour elle, elle laissait ça volontiers aux fous furieux de l'acabit de son amie et de son amant. Cha, ce qu'elle désirait ardemment c'était la communion totale entre deux âmes, deux corps. Or, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait ressenti ce lien indéfectible entre elle et Legolas... ce qui l'avait poussé dans ses bras de la façon la plus spontanée qui soit. Elle hésitait encore mais savait l'aimer. Toutefois, trop de paramètres entraient en jeu entre eux deux. Elle prônait l'amour et le respect, haïssait la violence et lui, en dépit d'être un elfe, était un guerrier, le premier des soldats du royaume sylvestre en dehors de son père.

 _-Te voilà bien pensive,_ souffla Ilyrià à son oreille.

 _-Je..._

L'Aiglonne ne put aller plus loin. Un coup bref retentit à la porte et, avant que son amie puisse dire quoi que ce soit, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser place au seigneur des lieux suivi de son fils.

-À quoi cela sert-il de frapper si ce n'est pour ne jamais attendre la moindre invitation? se plaignit la Sirène en haussant les épaules.

Cendera se releva tranquillement pour saluer gracieusement les deux ellyn. Elle sentait le regard inquisiteur de Legolas sur elle mais évita de s'y attarder trop longtemps. Ilyrià, quant à elle, ne prit pas la peine de se lever, se contentant de dévorer de son regard avide le souverain. Un profond soupir intérieur saisit la chamane alors qu'elle prenait sagement place sur le sofa. La Sirène ne changerait donc jamais. Elle ne pouvait masquer la moindre de ses émotions, si crue soit-elle.

Comment les elfes de ce royaume n'avaient-ils pu deviner ce qui se cachait devant eux avec si peu de retenue? Ils étaient si obnubilés par leur dégoût qu'ils ne prenaient même pas conscience que ce qu'ils prenaient tous pour un mariage forcé n'était désormais que l'expression d'une union amoureuse entre deux essences perdues. A leur propre façon, eux aussi communiaient même si ce n'était pas de la manière dont elle, elle l'aurait souhaité. Ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, leur malédiction et leur propre remède... Illùvatar était réellement le Père de Toutes Choses, celui qui voyait au-delà de tout à n'en point douter pour forger un tel couple...

Thranduil s'installa sur dans un grand fauteuil à oreilles puis croisa jambes et bras, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux pâles scrutaient la jeune Wallen alanguie en face de lui sans un mot. Il ne lui convenait pas vraiment qu'elle ne prenne pas la peine de se lever et de présenter convenablement à son entrée. Toutefois il ne cessait de la caresser du regard. La folie le guettait avec cette diablesse... Elle n'était même pas habillée réalisa-t-il soudain. Son cœur endurci se mit à tambouriner violemment alors qu'il apercevait la ligne de son ventre, la pointe de ses seins tendus sous la fine baptiste de sa chainse. Un sourire moqueur incurva les lèvres rondes de la jeune femme qui avait dû lire dans ses pensées. Elle tira doucement une couverture légère sur elle pour s'en couvrir.

-Veuillez excuser ma tenue vestimentaire sire _,_ dit-elle posément en l'enveloppant de son regard luisant. Tous ces essayages m'ont épuisé.

-Ilyrià a besoin de repos,assura Cendera à son tour _._ Les jours à venir vont être littéralement éprouvants et ce n'est bon ni pour elle ni pour l'enfant...

Le regard hivernal de Thranduil se posa sur elle, royal. Il la dévisagea de haut en bas comme si l'Aiglonne ne représentait absolument rien, encore moins que la plus servante des suivantes. Le courroux qu'elle lisait dans ses prunelles la firent frémir mais non de peur. Elle aussi sentait la colère pointer le bout de son vilain nez, la colère et l'incompréhension. Elle doutait que Legolas ait dit quelque chose à son propos sans le lui en parler tout d'abord. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle le laisse l'approcher pour la prévenir de quoi que ce fut. Pour le moment, le prince était adossé nonchalamment au manteau de la cheminée où ronflait un léger feu, Ilyrià se plaignant de la chaleur excessive un peu plus tôt.

-J'avais bien compris ma Dame, demoiselle Wallen. Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin que l'on me traduise ses dires ou besoins. Je sais prendre soin d'elle.

-Effectivement, nous avons pu nous en rendre compte par nous-même, répliqua Cendera en pinçant ses lèvres fines.

Elle ne savait pourquoi exactement mais le conflit qui menaçait d'éclater envahissait le salon à grande vitesse. Ilyrià s'était assise pour mieux les observer. Legolas, lui, avait quitté sa place d'observateur et, sans s'en rendre compte, s'était placé aux côtés du divan où elle se tenait bien droite.

-Pour la protéger comme il se doit, il serait primordial que je ne sois écarté de certaines informations capitales.

La voix du souverain avait claqué avec virulence. L'ire contenue dans sa voix de velours était pire encore que s'il s'était mis à hurler. Enfin, Cendera comprenait ce dont il était question. Il gardait rancune contre elle. Il détestait l'idée qu'elle ait su avant tout le monde qu'Ilyrià porterait un jour leur enfant et qu'elle l'ait mise-elle au courant en le laissant dans l'ignorance.

-Certaines choses doivent être révélées et d'autres non. Il y a un temps pour chaque chose, et chaque chose en son temps. Ne connaissez-vous pas cette maxime? railla doucement Cendera.

Il ne lui seyait pas du tout que l'ellon, tout roi qu'il était, s'en prenne ainsi à elle.

-Ada, intervint Legolas dans cette lutte muette, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre ainsi à Dame Cendera. Elle n'a à cœur que le bien de Dame Ilyrià et de ceux qui lui sont chers, vous également.

Le regard de Thranduil s'égara sur le visage de son fils. Lisse et sans témoigner d'une quelconque émotion, ce dernier restait d'un calme olympien mais son père le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que le léger tic qui pinçait sa narine n'était pas anodin tout comme ses doigts qui se crispaient autour de la poignée de sa miséricorde. Une donnée lui manquait et il se jura de faire ce qu'il fallait pour la découvrir. Mais là n'était pas le moment. Il sentait l'attention pesante de sa Wallen sur lui et ne voulait lui causer le moindre tourment. D'ailleurs il avait besoin de lui parler. En privé.

-Certainement. Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard. Pour le moment, je dois m'entretenir avec ma Dame.

Le congé donné sans appel d'une voix aussi douce que péremptoire qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Aussi l'Aiglonne se releva-t-elle sans donner l'air d'avoir saisi la menace sous-jacente dans les dernières paroles du roi. Elle le salua avant de presser la main tendue de son amie et sortit avec élégance suivie du prince.

Les deux amants restés seuls se fixèrent un moment sans échanger un seul mot. Ilyrià repoussa la couverture avant de poser ses pieds nus sur le sol, les mains bien à plat sur l'assise de la méridienne.

-Étais-tu réellement obligé de te montrer si désagréable, mo chridhe?

-Ton amie m'indiffère, se défendit l'ellon.

-Vraiment?

Le ton ironique de la jeune femme heurta l'elfe toujours assis. Il décroisa ses longues jambes et s'accouda, le menton calé au creux de sa main. Il se rembrunit et Ilyrià put admirer à loisir la profonde ride qui se creusa entre ses deux sourcils.

-Je n'apprécie guère les secrets que vous m'avez si obligeamment caché toutes les deux. Je ne peux rien faire contre toi, tu es une partie de mon âme mais _elle_... dit -il dédaigneusement.

Il n'alla pas plus loin. La jeune femme s'était levée et glissée jusqu'à lui, l'enjambant de façon à se retrouver à califourchon sur ses genoux. Sa chemise vaporeuse s'était retroussée sur ses cuisses rondes et il était odieusement conscient de cette chair étalée sous ses yeux. Toutefois, il était hors de question de céder. Le moment ne s'y prêtait absolument pas.

Quand il leva les yeux sur elle et que leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre, il ne put empêcher un sourire d'incurver ses lèvres jusque-là serrées. Elle caressa le fil de sa mâchoire, le forçant à se décontracter un minimum avant de poser un léger baiser sur son nez. Il sentait ses doigts fins prendre possession de ses cheveux et y glisser avec délice avant de venir taquiner ses oreilles puis son cou.

-Que fais-tu melleth? Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en futilités.

-Mmmm... Certes mon amour mais qu'est-ce que quelques petites minutes? Qu'est-ce pour toi si une vie d'homme n'est déjà qu'un battement de cœur?

Elle sut au moment même où elle lâchait innocemment ces mots qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Elle l'avait visiblement blessé sans le vouloir. L'ellon n'avait pu que faire le parallèle avec sa propre vie et le peu de temps à ses yeux qu'ils auraient à partager. Elle se fit le serment de lui faire comprendre que la moindre seconde passée ensemble était un cadeau précieux. Le temps était leur ennemi mais ils devaient apprendre à l'apprivoiser, voilà tout.

Elle donnerait absolument tout à cet irascible ellon, son cœur lui dictait cette rémission sans plus aucune passe d'armes... du moins pour le moment. Ilyrià se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils auraient sans aucun doute d'autres sujets de chamailleries... à commencer par cette odieuse elfine qui lui tournait autour et à qui elle risquait d'arracher les yeux. Ils avaient au moins cela en commun... une jalousie viscérale et souvent pour peu de choses voire rien du tout. Absolument et purement ridicule. Elle avait beau savoir que le fëa de l'elfe s'était lié à elle de façon irrémédiable, quand serait-il quand elle ne serait plus là? Il lui déplaisait de penser que cette hypocrite elleth pourrait se glisser dans la couche de son elfe. Non jamais, il ne la laisserait faire bien trop au courant de l'antipathie qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

Thranduil sentit le changement d'humeur de sa compagne et, l'agrippant par son fessier, se releva pour la poser délicatement sur la table.

 _-Ciod_?

-Tu dois te vêtir melleth... J'étais venu pour cela, te prévenir que les éclaireurs sont rentrés. -il inspira un grand coup avant de déclarer d'une voix à peu près égale: ton père n'est plus très loin.

-Valar! s'écria sa compagne en sautant de la table où il l'avait juchée.

Elle disparut dans sa chambre avant de revenir avec une robe qu'elle lui fourra dans les bras d'autorité. Sans se soucier de sa présence, la jeune femme ôta sa camisole et se tortilla pour enfiler ledit vêtement. Elle enfila ensuite un surcot et lui tourna le dos en soulevant la masse de ses cheveux noirs.

-Aide-moi mo righ. Lace-le, lui intima-t-elle devant son air perdu.

L'ellon s'exécuta sans rien trouver à y redire, trop abasourdi, alors qu'elle se coiffait à la va-vite à l'aide d'un peigne d'écailles. Un tel degré d'intimité lui était inconnu. La bienséance et l'éducation elfique avaient fait qu'il n'avait jamais connu cela avec Artanis mais il devait avouer que cela lui plaisait assez. Il avait l'impression d'être n'importe quel ellon... Elle se retourna vers lui et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser rapidement sur le coin de sa bouche.

-Allez aran nîn. Tu sais ce que l'on dit chez moi? Mieux vaut ne pas laisser s'infecter une plaie mais y faire face...

Elle disparut au détour de la porte non sans lui avoir envoyé un baiser du bout des doigts. L'ellon s'autorisa enfin à soupirer avec douleur. Elwë lui avait confirmé ce qu'il redoutait grandement. Le roi Sturten était aux portes de la cité, accompagné d'une quinzaine des siens.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ilyrià se tenait une fois de plus sur l'esplanade principale des cavernes dans l'attente d'accueillir de prestigieux invités sauf que cette fois-ci, il s'agissait du pire? Du meilleur? Dont elle aurait pu rêver ici... son père, le roi, le Phénix... bref Sturten, athair pour elle. Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent sur un grincement sinistre, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de la jeune femme. Pourquoi faire moins mélodramatique?!

Elle se tenait seule, un peu en avant du Ceanar, de son cousin et de Cendera. Les quelques elfes assez téméraires pour venir voir ces sauvages restaient plus loin derrière les gardes, leur roi ou bien encore leur prince. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle pouvait comprendre leurs réticences. Leur réputation n'était plus à faire avec l'épisode de Muireall tentant de l'assassiner même si son abjecte tentative de possession avait été passée sous silence ou bien son cousin devenant fou... Plus rien ne pouvait redorer un tel blason...

Soudain, le bruit de sabots la tira de ses pensées. Son attention se porta sur un cavalier venu un peu en amont des autres.

-Alors là, c'est une plaisanterie... murmura Ilyrià sans se préoccuper du fait que l'ouïe des elfes pourrait permettre à n'importe lequel d'entre eux de l'entendre.

Stupéfaite, elle fixait le Wallen, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Âgé d'une quarantaine d'années humaines, il était massif, sa carrure renforcée par la cape de fourrures qui habillait ses épaules. Les cheveux bruns portés mi-longs et libres de toute entrave, ses traits burinés lui conféraient une allure des plus sauvages. Deux yeux verts intelligents perçaient son visage mangé par une épaisse barbe. Il sauta de sa monture avant que celle-ci ne soit complètement à l'arrêt et se dirigea droit vers Ilyrià. L'homme était tout simplement immense. Thranduil, d'où il se tenait, serra les dents en le voyant soulever sa Sirène de terre comme s'ils étaient seuls et non entourés d'une foule d'yeux curieux. Il sentait déjà sa patience s'amenuiser à la voir tournoyer dans les airs. L'homme la reposa ensuite et colla brièvement ses lèvres aux siennes pour la saluer avant d'apposer son front contre le sien.

 _-Youl_... murmura Ilyrià en le saisissant par ses avant-bras. _Je suis heureuse de te voir même si je ne pensais pas que tu ferais partie du voyage._

 _-Ton père a le sens de l'humour, que veux-tu... Il lui était amusant de faire venir un ancien « ami » ma chère,_ dit-il sur le même ton confidentiel, _mais ne t'inquiète pas pour cela._

 _-Je ne le suis pas, je te connais mon ami,_ sourit-elle.

 _-Dis-toi bien que tous ceux qui l'accompagnent à défaut d'anciens amants sont... de dignes représentants de notre peuple, mo caraid mais tous des amis._

 _-Illùvatar_! soupira la jeune femme. _Laisse-moi deviner... Aostell? Fergus?_

 _-Entre autres... Tiens, tu vas pouvoir constater par toi-même,_ fit-il avant de se décaler au bruit de pas battant la pavé rocheux du pont.

Il salua le roi et le prince elfe d'un simple hochement de tête en bon Wallen pas très porté sur la politesse et se retourna pour voir apparaître la suite de la caravane en provenance directe de la Cité sur la Mer. Plusieurs hommes aux cheveux longs pour la plupart tressés étaient là, vêtus eux aussi de fourrures, à brailler plus fort les uns que les autres. Quelques femmes les accompagnaient avec le même air barbare que leurs homologues masculins.

L'arme à la ceinture, leurs visages couverts de tatouages, ils firent frémir la plupart des elfes présents. La sauvagerie suintait de tous les pores de leurs peaux et de leurs mises si étranges aux yeux de la perfection elfique. Ils encadraient sans marcher pour autant devant lui leur souverain bien-aimé.

Vêtu entièrement de cuir de son pourpoint travaillé d'entrelacs d'argent à ses chausses, un manteau rouge sang flottait sur ses épaules restées puissantes malgré l'âge. Ses cheveux neigeux se balançaient doucement au rythme de la légère brise qui s'était levée. Ilyrià se sentit directement transpercée par son seul œil valide. Tout ce qu'elle y lut était ce dont elle avait besoin depuis des lustres... L'amour filial, la joie de la retrouver malgré les circonstances.

Elle se mit à courir vers son père sans tenir compte des usages qu'elle s'était promise d'observer scrupuleusement. Elle se sentait l'âme d'une petite fille à qui son seul parent avait indubitablement trop manqué. La jeune femme se jeta dans les bras du souverain Phénix et déclencha par ce simple geste un enchaînement éblouissant de retrouvailles de leur cru.

Les Wallens derrière elle, qui étaient restés sagement en retrait pour souscrire au bon plaisir de leur amie, allèrent au-devant des nouveaux arrivants. Les elfes furent abasourdis devant tant d'impulsivité. Tous ces rustres se tapaient dans le dos sans vergogne, se prenaient dans les bras, s'embrassant à pleine bouche comme le voulait la coutume, y compris les hommes entre eux.

Un peu partout fusaient des prénoms, du moins les elfes le supposaient, criés avec ces intonations gutturales qui étaient le propre de leur langue.

 _-Aostell!_

 _-Sileyn! Ciamar a tha thu?_

 _-Teigue!_

 _-A Ceanar! A tha sibh wit a elfens?!_

 _-Vinnian!_

 _-Klaùs! Conàs ta tù?_

 _-Laoghaire! Mo boidhchead*..._

Tous ces cris tournaient la tête du souverain elfe. Thranduil ne détachait pas son regard de sa Wallen toujours dans les bras de son père. Il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se murmuraient dans le tumulte ambiant et le regrettait amèrement. Il n'avait qu'une peur, c'était que le roi soit venu en personne réclamer sa fille ou pire la convaincre de le suivre à la Cité. Comment réagirait-il face à une telle situation? Il fit taire cette petite voix pernicieuse et se força à avancer jusqu'au Phénix. Elle l'aimait, était enchâssée à lui comme lui l'était à elle et portait leur enfant. Nulle tentative ne pourrait la détourner de lui, il en était certain. Il devait en être certain.

Arrivés à quelques pas du Phénix, il s'arrêta, Legolas ainsi que quelques soldats sur les talons. Les gardes wallens étaient tous regroupés derrière leur suzerain et il prenait enfin la pleine mesure de leur unicité comme de leur animalité. Sturten ressemblait à un chef de meute qui n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour les faire leur sauter à la gorge. Il reposa sa fille à terre et l'ellon se retint ne fois de plus de lui attraper le bras et de la tirer puérilement vers lui.

Le père d'Ilyrià retenait sa petite main dans la sienne. Thranduil comprenait malgré tout. Il était père lui aussi. À chaque fois que Legolas revenait d'un raid, il devait avouer qu'il résistait difficilement à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et vérifier lui-même qu'aucune blessure ne risquait d'attenter à sa vie.

Les deux souverains n'auraient pas pu montrer plus de froideur mais chacun ici présent pouvait apprécier qu'ils n'aient pas sorti leurs armes. Le vieux guerrier avait incroyablement pris sur lui pour assister à cette union qu'il désapprouvait de toute son éther. Ils se saluèrent sobrement, tous deux dans leurs retranchements, soucieux que l'autre ne tente rien de stupide. On ne pouvait chasser des siècles de rancœur juste par le biais d'une personne aimée en commun, si charmante soit-elle.

-Gallion vous accompagnera à vos appartements, roi Sturten où l'on vous fera servir le dîner. Je ne doute pas que vous souhaitiez profiter à loisir, et ce dans l'intimité, de votre fille et de vos compagnons en cette soirée.

-Ne prenez pas la peine d'une collation, seigneur des bois! rugit le Phénix dans un gros rire. J'ai apporté ce qu'il me sied de manger en ce jour de retrouvailles avec mon enfant! Point de boustifaille elfique ce soir! Enfin de la vraie nourriture pour ces pauvres malheureux depuis si longtemps privés! Mo caraids, regardez ma fille! Elle n'a plus que la peau sur les os!

Autant de mauvaise foi flagrante faisait grincer des dents. Ilyrià pressa les doigts de son père, l'enjoignant à mesurer ses propos. La détermination qu'il lut dans ses yeux vairons eut raison de son entêtement à vouloir jouer les troubles-fête.

-Je vous sais gré a righ Thranduil Oropherion, déclama-t-il pompeux, de laisser cette nuit à notre disposition. Je me réjouis d'avoir ma fille pour moi ce soir. Après tout, d'ici quelques heures elle sera vôtre... totalement.

Sur ces mots au summum de l'amabilité pour le Phénix, le groupe des Wallens se détacha des elfes pour suivre l'Intendant. Bien. On pouvait certainement dire, d'un côté comme de l'autre, que cela ne s'était pas trop mal passé... Ils ne s'étaient pas entre-tués et rien que cela, c'était à la limite de l'exploit. Voilà pourquoi l'ellon, en concertation avec Ilyrià, avait convenu que le temps passé ensemble entre les deux peuples devait être minuté au compte-gouttes. Ils auraient tout le loisir de passer les festivités suivant la cérémonie à se mêler les uns aux autres... Aussi, il leur avait paru préférable que chacun passe cette première soirée cloisonné.

De plus, la jeune femme lui avait fait sous-entendre que leur réunion risquait de flamber tout sur leur passage. Mieux valait qu'il n'y ait pas trop de témoins lui avait-elle dit en occultant l'éclat de dégoût qui avait parasité son regard gelé. Thranduil frémit en sentant le frôlement de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui, ses doigts s'entrelaçant brièvement aux siens. Ils n'échangèrent aucun regard, savourant simplement le contact fugace de leurs peaux. La logique voulait qu'il ne la reverrait pas ou prou avant la cérémonie.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête battait son plein. Les nouveaux venus avaient ri comme des fous en voyant la magnificence des appartements qui leur avaient été préparés. Ilyrià savait que son père refuserait de se séparer des siens autant par souci de sécurité que par habitude. Cela ne dérangeait en rien le souverain wallen de dormir par terre entre ses soldats. Ainsi étaient les Wallens... une meute. Ils avaient aussitôt commencé à pousser contre les murs les différents meubles sans tenir compte de leur richesse puis avaient installés moult plaids de la cité, autres teintures ainsi que des coussins pour s'asseoir à même le sol.

Les bougies et des bâtons d'encens furent allumés tout comme les lampes à huile projetant mille couleurs et dessins au-travers des entailles ciselées sur le fer forgé. Aostell, un Wallen de taille moyenne aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, renvoya les servantes elfes et leur repas non sans donner à l'une d'entre elles une claque sonore sur ses fesses. Finnàm le tança vertement avec un sourire en coin. Beaucoup d'entre eux le questionnèrent sur l'origine de ses nombreuses cicatrices et qu'il réponde de façon relativement évasive fit froncer les sourcils gris du roi. Il était loin d'être dupe apparemment.

Allongés de tout leur long, ils dînèrent grassement, se régalant de diverses sortes de poissons et autres coquillages auxquels les Wallens des cavernes n'avaient pas goûtés depuis longtemps. Ils en étaient aux desserts quand Tressach, un homme aux longs cheveux blancs du fait de son âge avancé, risqua enfin la question, celle que tous se posaient:

 _-Alors... Vivre avec les elfes?_

Tous se turent, y compris Klaùs qui serrait de très près Laoghaire, une jeune Wallen au teint de pêche. Les regards inquisiteurs des nouveaux venus convergèrent sur eux. Le Ceanar se racla la gorge et but une gorgée d'hydromel pour se laisser le temps de répondre. Les yeux rusés du Loup les dévisagèrent les uns après les autres.

 _-C'est comme... comme vivre auprès de personnes qui donnent l'impression de toujours sentir une odeur pestilentielle lorsque vous les approchez..._ dit-il en les mimant avec grandiloquence sous les rires. _Ils sont d'une pruderie incroyable et prompts à porter un quelconque jugement_. _Ceci étant dit..._ continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil à Ilyrià qui le toisait, désabusée- _tous ne sont pas ainsi. Nous avons rencontré de fiers guerriers, honorables et loyaux comme le prince ou encore... le roi_ , asséna-t-il en regardant Sturten.

 _-A righ_ , cracha Fergus passablement éméché. _Il va te falloir vivre avec ça Sirène... réchauffer la couche d'une banquise_ _relèvera_ _de l'exploit!_

Tous se remirent à rire exception faite de son cousin, du Ceanar et de Cendera. Elle se releva à demi sur son coude et balança une miche de pain à moitié entamée sur son compatriote.

 _-Amadan! Tu es idiot, crétin de hyène! Aussi stupide que ton double!_ grogna-t-elle en riant.

 _-Crois-tu qu'il sera semblable à une planche de bois au lit? d_ emanda Mairé, la jeune serval.

 _-Chaaaaa_ , la gourmanda Laoghaire, joueuse. _Je pense qu'il cache bien son jeu... Tu sais ce que l'on_ _dit... le feu sous la glace._..

 _-Mon seigneur est un véritable brasier_ , dit tranquillement Ilyrià en se relevant pour rejoindre son père sur la terrasse.

Tous la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Elle venait de leur couper l'herbe sous le pied. Heureuse de les voir, il ne lui plaisait cependant pas de les entendre se gausser ainsi de son elfe, leur hôte. La jeune femme aussi avait trop bu. En fait pas vraiment mais le peu qu'elle avait ingurgité avait légèrement vrillé sa raison. Aussi, la retenue à laquelle elle s'était astreinte s'en allait loin dans les cieux danser la gigue avec les filles de Varda.

 _-La preuve en est fichée dans mon ventre,_ annonça fièrement la Wallen en caressant amoureusement son abdomen.

 _-Ilyrià_! tonna la voix de son père depuis le dehors. _N'était-ce pas sensé rester de l'ordre du privé?!_

 _-Et bien ne sommes-nous pas en famille?_ lança-t-elle à la cotonnade avec un grand sourire.

Tous se taisaient, leurs regards braqués sur la jeune femme. L'information qui leur avait jusque là échappé remonta à leur compréhension teintée du voile alcoolisé de l'hydromel et de la bière.

 _-Valar, bana-phrionnsa... tu es éprise de cet elfe? demanda_ franchement Goulwen qui se trouvait être la plus âgée des femmes présentes.

Sturten avait emmené cette femme pour qu'elle accompagne Ilyrià dans les différentes préparations qui devaient précéder la cérémonie. Le double singe de l'aînée faisait d'elle une des sages de la Cité.

 _-Aye_ , déclara la jeune femme d'une voix vibrante. _Ce mariage arrangé par Illùvatar sera finalement célébré sous le signe de l'amour mutuel. Alors faîtes-moi plaisir. Ne gâchez pas tout quoi que vous ait demandé Athair._

Son regard bicolore se posa successivement sur Aostell et Teigue.

 _-Je vous en prie mes amis. Je ne me marierai qu'une fois. Ne l'oubliez pas et refrénez vos ardeurs, idiots que vous êtes._

Klaùs se mit à genoux, un hanap à la main droite et la gauche sur la taille de Laoghaire où elle se perdait dans les jupons de la jeune femme.

 _-Je te le jure mo ruin que moi, grand vilain Dragon ripailleur, sac à vin et grand amateur de cuisses légères, je ne te ferai pas honte... enfin... pas trop,_ conclut-il en embrassant goulûment la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Sous les regards moqueurs, il se leva, tanguant, et, le bras enroulé autour de ses hanches, il l'attira à lui. Il les salua tous d'un petit signe de la main avant de tituber vers la porte, Laoghaire sur son épaule comme une vulgaire charge. Ils l'entendirent tous grommeler.

 _-Tu ne saisis pas à quel point tu vas prendre, petite chatte... Tu auras du mal à marcher demain, tu peux me croire..._

Tandis que tous éclataient de rire, Ilyrià alla trouver son père sur la terrasse. Il était tranquillement assis dans un grand fauteuil en osier, le regard perdu à fumer sa longue pipe d'ivoire. Elle s'installa à ses côtés sans un mot et attendit que le Phénix prenne la parole, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence assourdi par le vacarme de leurs compagnons qui devait résonner dans toute la cité.

 _-Tu es certaine de ce que tu fais, mo clann*?_ dit-il posément en tournant son œil gris vers elle. _Es-tu sûre de ne jamais regretter tes choix? Tu pourrais changer d'avis... Si tu le fais maintenant, je peux encore agir. Il sera trop tard après..._

Il n'arriva pas à aller plus loin. La main d' Ilyrià étreignit la cuisse de son père alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule.

 _-Je l'aime, Athair._

 _-Tu crois l'aimer mais serait-ce possible si tu..._

 _-chhhh,_ souffla-t-elle avant de se serrer contre lui. _Je sais tout mais là, il s'agit de moi. Pas de toi ni de mère. Elle a fait son choix, j'ai fait le mien. Ma vie est avec lui. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit de fou et d'inconsidéré Athair._

Le roi se mit à rire en caressant les boucles folles de sa fille.

 _-J'y ai pensé plus que de raison mais... Kentigern m'a fait voir la situation sous un nouvel angle. Et s'il plaît aux Valar que tu sois l'épouse de... son épouse_ , reprit-il, _qui suis-je pour m'interposer? Je dois focaliser mes dernières forces pour débusquer ce traître qui foule ma cité comme si de rien n'était..._

 _-Certes. Athair... j'ai encore une requête. Je voudrais que Finnàm, Klaùs et Cendera restent ici avec moi. Je sais qu'ils devraient repartir avec vous mais..._

Sturten l'attira un peu plus à lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

 _-tu portes mon petit-enfant, ma fille. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse sous la surveillance exclusive d'elfes,_ chuchota-t-il en resserrant son étreinte. _Ce n'est pas parce que je te laisse en épouser un que je leur accorde ma confiance. Ils sont à l'aise entre ses murs, je le vois bien,_ soupira-t-il. _Aussi resteront ils avec toi au moins jusqu'à la naissance de ton héritier._

Il posa sa large main sur le ventre plat de sa fille.

 _-Je me demande quelle sera sa part wallen et s'il aura un double à lui..._ -il se concentra sur le visage de sa fille qu'il empauma doucement- _Ma chère enfant, je t'aime et suis bien trop faible pour te laisser te marier sans être à tes côtés... Cependant, je ne resterai pas après la cérémonie. Je m'éclipserai,_ dit-il avant qu'elle ait pu dire quelque chose. _Les nôtres seront présents jusqu'à la fin des festivités mais tu ne peux m'en demander plus._

Ilyrià n'ajouta rien, ce n'était clairement pas nécessaire. Tout était dit, tout ce qu'elle avait désespéré d'entendre un jour. Il l'aimait et respectait ses choix de vie. Entre les lignes, elle comprenait qu'il se rangerait à leurs côtés lorsque cette Ombre maudite se déciderait enfin à sortir des ténèbres.

Wallens comme elfes, ils n'étaient plus isolés.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par une Astareth dont les yeux sortaient littéralement de ses orbites devant cet enchevêtrement de corps couchés sur les tapis. L'elleth dût enjamber plusieurs de ces sauvages. Hommes comme femmes, ils dormaient amoncelés les uns sur les autres. Elle avait l'impression d'être entrée dans la tanière de fauves et que, si elle faisait un geste de travers, elle risquait de se faire dévorer toute crue. L'elfine repéra sa maîtresse un peu plus loin et un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Si le seigneur Thranduil la voyait là tout de suite, en dépit de ses millénaires et de sa vie d'immortel, il serait très certainement terrassé par une crise d'apoplexie. Coincée entre Finnàm dont elle reconnaissait le crâne tatoué et un autre Wallen aux cheveux blonds tressés, elle dormait comme une bienheureuse.

Elle alla jusqu'à elle et la réveilla doucement. L'air ahuri que lui renvoya la jeune femme, ses yeux écarquillés, lui donna envie de rire mais elle se contint.

-Vous avez déserté votre chambre Dame Ilyrià sans en avertir qui de droit. Je dois vous prévenir que sa Majesté n'est pas des mieux disposée au vu de cette incartade... surtout que votre cousin, finit-elle avec une moue dégoûtée, semble s'être perdu... Nous l'avons retrouvé dans votre lit avec une de vos... compagnes.

Ilyrià grimaça un sourire avant de se lever. Elle réarrangea ses cheveux qui ressemblaient à un nid de rapace et se jeta sur la desserte que l'elfine avait apporté avec elle. La bonne odeur des brioches tout juste sorties des fours lui chatouillaient les narines alors que les autres Wallens commençaient à se réveiller autour d'eux comme en témoignaient les grognements. Les yeux encore embrumés par leur beuverie, ils se mirent debout à leur tour. Youl prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa au sommet de sa tête avant de mettre un coup de pieds dans les côtes d'Aostell.

 _-lèves-toi fainéant! Nous avons une tâche à accomplir! Le bain de la demoiselle ne va pas se faire tout seul! Il nous faut tout préparer avant que ces dames ne prennent possession des lieux! Debout bande de clampins!_

Voyant qu'Astareth la regardait avec surprise, Ilyrià se fit un devoir de lui expliquer en quoi consistait ce rite. Tout en croquant dans un second petit pain chaud, elle lui dit, la bouche pleine:

-La coutume veut que la future mariée prenne ce que nous appelons un bain lustral. Il nous permet de nous débarrasser des impuretés de notre première vie pour commencer l'union sur de nouvelles bases, loin des turpitudes de notre adolescence, de nous offrir libre de corps et d'esprit à notre époux.

Elle entraîna l'elfine plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Astareth, comment va mon seigneur? Est-il fâché contre moi? Contre les miens? demanda-t-elle avec une innocence naïve qui incurva les lèvres fines de l'elleth.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour notre roi, répondit-elle doucement. Il sait que vous profitez du temps qui vous est imparti avec les vôtres et le comprend. Il a lui-même un certain nombre d'obligations auxquelles il se doit de souscrire...

-Bien. Peux-tu lui dire... Cha, non, je le lui dirai demain, conclut-elle avant de retourner auprès des siens et de donner congé à sa suivante.

La journée passa à une rapidité affolante. Klaùs ne fit son apparition qu'en fin d'après-midi, les yeux injectés de sang, alors que tous les hommes avaient déjà tout installé dans les sous-sols du palais. L'absence de Laoghaire ne passa cependant pas inaperçue.

 _-Elle se repose_ , leur répondit-il carnassier. _Elle en a bien besoin la pauvre et crois-moi, elle ne peut t'accompagner à ton bain... l'impureté lui colle à la peau!_ s'esclaffa-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

 _-Tu es impossible_ , murmura sa cousine à son oreille. _Dis-moi, a co-ogha,un mot en privé..._

 _-Ciod? Dis-moi, tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser mon cœur._

L'air chiffonné qui tordait le minois de sa cousine le fit froncer les sourcils. Ses yeux d'onyx se plissèrent de mécontentement. Qui osait torturer l'esprit de sa charmante Ily alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre cette bêtise monumentale qu'était le mariage? S'il le fallait, il déchiquetterait sans état d'âme celui ou ceux qui s'en prendraient à elle.

 _-Il... il y a cette elleth qui tourne autour de... tu vois ce dont je parle, j'en suis certaine,_ déclara-t-elle d'une voix rapide. _C'est puéril je le sais mais quelque chose me taraude l'esprit sans relâche. Je ne sais pourquoi elle est là toujours sur mon chemin mais cela ne me dit rien qui vaille._

 _-Tu veux que je m'en occupe?_

Les grands yeux de sa cousine s'agrandirent. Sa main se posa sur la joue du jeune homme.

 _-Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses le moindre mal Klaùs! Enfin quelque part si mais non! Garde-là_ _à l'œil, c'est t_ _out._

 _-Ha. ne t'inquiète mo chridhe... Comment se nomme donc cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond?_

 _-Niobé,_ répondit-elle en plissant son petit nez. _J'ai tellement de choses à faire,_ soupira-t-elle, _que j'en perds la tête... Ne fais pas attention à ce que je viens de dire, c'est tout bonnement ridicule._

Elle tourna la tête alors que Goulwen et Cendera l'appelaient pour descendre là où avait été préparé son bain. Thranduil avait fait mettre un espace à disposition dans le plus grand secret afin qu'aucun elfe ne puisse la surprendre dans son rituel. Elle ne risquait pourtant pas grand-chose. Les hommes resteraient devant la porte close à jouer très certainement aux cartes.

 _-Je dois y aller ou Goulwen va m'arracher les yeux!_ rit-elle en déposant en baiser sur la joue râpeuse du Dragon avant de partir rejoindre les femmes.

Klaùs la regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Qui que soit cette elfine, il était clair qu'elle posait un réel problème. Et les problèmes, il les éradiquait d'un coup de talon. Un sourire de prédateur retroussa ses lèvres charnues. Il se fichait comme d'une guigne du contre-ordre que venait de lui donner Ilyrià. Il allait retrouver cette elleth, la retrouver et lui faire comprendre à quel point mieux ne valait pas se retrouver sur la route d'une Sirène et de son cousin le Dragon.

Ils descendirent tous dans les entrailles du Palais pour entrer dans une petite pièce circulaire aux murs nus mais rendus chaleureux grâce aux divers candélabres et lampes disposés un peu partout en hauteur. Elle avait une allure des plus douillettes malgré la roche froide grâce aux banquettes qui la garnissaient. Des récipients en bois remplis d'eau claire avaient été disposés entre les sofas avec de petits tabourets où trônaient les pains de savons et autres ustensiles propres à la toilette de la future mariée.

Ilyrià vit en entrant les bacs de pierres chaudes et les grandes louches utilisées spécialement pour les asperger d'eau afin de produire la vapeur nécessaire à ce bain purifiant. Par ce geste, elle allait se dépouiller de sa vie pour embrasser sa nouvelle condition. La jeune princesse se retourna sur le pas de la porte vers ses compagnons. Dans leurs sourires bienveillants, elle lisait l'amour qu'ils lui portaient tous. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour caler ses poings fermés sur le bas de ses épaules en inclinant la tête.

 _-Moran taing mo caraids._

Elle avança ensuite à reculons dans la pièce, laissant Cendera refermer la porte sur elles. Ilyrià se plaça ensuite au centre de la pièce sans dire un mot. Dans le silence le plus total et lourd malgré tout de sens, elle écarta les bras et se laissa faire. La plus âgée d'entre elles se plaça derrière elle alors que Cendera se tenait au contraire devant elle. Elles la déshabillèrent entièrement avec lenteur et l'invitèrent à s'allonger sur la banquette la plus longue. Tout en psalmodiant de leurs voix douces, elles commencèrent à mouiller les pierres chaudes. Bientôt toute la pièce fut envahie de brumes blanches au délicat parfum.

La Sirène pouvait sentir les effluves des herbes et autres fleurs sauvages qu'elles avaient posées sur les roches grises. Elle reconnut l'odeur du lys, du myrte et des fleurs de cerisier sensées lui conférer leurs propriétés magiques. Alanguie sur le divan, elle laissa son corps au bon soin des deux femmes. Cendera lui massa le corps avant de l'enduire doucement d'huiles embaumantes alors que Goulwen passait un peigne en os d'olifant dans ses boucles sombres. Après avoir enduit ses jambes de dropax*, l'Aiglonne passa un racloir d'ivoire pour chasser les indésirables.

Soudain, la voix de Goulwen retentit, faisant sursauter la jeune promise qui somnolait légèrement, totalement décontractée.

 _-Ton corps redevient pur de toutes tes actions passées, des amants qui ont pu en tirer le moindre plaisir. Te voici... chaste aux yeux de ton promis,_ déclama-t-elle puis avec un sourire espiègle: _il me paraît difficile de sacrifier au vierge traditionnel au vu de ta situation,_ dit-elle en effleurant son ventre. _Nous allons aussi passer sur le rituel des dattes ma jeune princesse. La fertilité de ton futur époux n'est plus à encourager, il me semble._

Toutes les trois se mirent à rire. Ce moment de légèreté leur faisait à toutes un bien fou alors qu' Ilyrià sentait la nervosité due au mariage du lendemain commencer à l'étreindre, que Cendera pensait un peu trop à un certain prince et que la vieille Wallen n'était pas des plus à l'aise hors de la sécurité de sa cité. Quelques heures passèrent ainsi, à l'abri de ces murs à bavarder de tout et de rien.

Ilyrià finit par se relever sous l'impulsion de la jeune chamane et, une fois de plus, s'exposa au milieu de la pièce. L'étape finale du bain lustral consistait à la rincer à l'eau froide. Elle couina sous la morsure de l'eau parfumée sensée resserrer les pores dilatés de sa peau mais aussi accroître la puissance magiques des herbes au pouvoir aphrodisiaque. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle alors que Cendera se moquait gentiment d'elle. Goulwen les regardait d'un œil attendri terminer le rituel. L'Aiglonne la vêtit d'une longue tunique blanche qu'elle ceignit d'une cordelette aux galons dorés. Puis, d'un geste adroit, elle plaça la couronne nuptiale tressée de fleurs sur ses cheveux brossés minutieusement.

 _-Tu devras garder cette couronne signe de ton appartenance à ta famille jusqu'à ce que ton époux l'enlève lui-même au pied de votre lit conjugal,_ annonça-t-elle avec un sourire pour la jeune femme devant elle qui n'en menait visiblement pas large.

La Sirène avait beau avoir un caractère emporté, elle ressemblait à toute autre jeune femme de leur peuple devant l'imminence de son engagement. Le vivrait-elle un jour elle aussi? Cendera ne s'était plus posée la question depuis de nombreuses années mais là, dans la moiteur du bain, sa rêverie avait pris un drôle de chemin alors qu'elle s'occupait du corps de son amie. Legolas avait le don de lui faire oublier ses devoirs et de lui laisser entrevoir toutes ses possibilités... En regardant Ilyrià sourire rêveusement, les yeux brillants de son amour pour le roi, oui elle se rendait compte qu'elle aussi souhaitait tout cela.

Elle voulait l'amour de son prince. Cendera se promit de le trouver et de voir si tout cela n'était dû qu'à l'ambiance qui régnait ici ou bien si ce qu'elle ressentait était réellement le cheminement de sa pensée amoureuse. Bientôt. Pour le moment, il lui fallait se concentrer sur sa jeune amie.

 _-Il est l'heure d'aller te reposer, mo caraid. La journée de demain sera plus qu'éreintante._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une lumière d'une clarté insoutenable aveugla la jeune femme endormie. Elle roula sur le ventre et enfouit son visage affecté dans l'oreiller moelleux en grognant comme un animal sauvage.

 _-Charmant_... commenta une voix féminine avant de tirer les rideaux. L _èves-toi, il est tard. Nous t'avons laissé dormir mais il est maintenant l'heure de commencer à te préparer. Je te rappelle juste que d'ici quelques heures, tu seras la souveraine détestée de tout un royaume._

 _-Tu as le don pour donner envie.._. ronchonna la Wallen, les yeux plissés. _Es-tu sûre de bien suivre les enseignements de ton maître, Aiglonne? Souscrit-il vraiment à cette façon de faire? Parce que si oui, rappelles-moi de lui dire ce que j'en pense..._

 _-Tu pourras le lui dire tout à l'heure,_ rit Cendera en la tirant hors du lit encore chaud. _N'oublies pas qu'il vous unira pas plus tard que tout à l'heure!_

- _Mmmmm_...

Ilyrià se leva tout à fait et, le pas encore peu sûr après la nuit tumultueuse qu'elle venait de passer, se rendit à la salle d'eau se rafraîchir. Elle avait suivi les conseils de son amie et était rentrée tout de suite après le bain dans sa chambre. Un court moment, elle avait hésité à monter voir le roi mais avait renoncé. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué mais le courage. Le bain l'avait totalement ramollie, épuisée et elle ne ressentait que l'envie de s'allonger pour s'abandonner paisiblement aux bras d'Irmo.

Malheureusement, était-ce dû aux doutes, à la peur ou quoi que ce fut, elle dormit très mal, d'un sommeil entrecoupé de cauchemars et de rêves dont elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

Lorsqu'elle passa dans le salon, la jeune femme vit que Cendera n'était pas seule. Goulwen, Astareth et son ennemie jurée du moment, la couturière démoniaque, étaient déjà là à l'attendre. En sautillant, elle alla se servir une tasse de thé en se perchant sur la table sous le regard scandalisé de Mayana. Elle mordit à pleine dents dans un gâteau au miel et leur lança en se léchant consciencieusement les doigts:

-Déjà prête Cendera? Mais n'est-ce pas un peu prématuré?

-Dame Ilyrià, fit Astareth consternée. Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de l'heure tardive? Il ne vous reste que trois heures avant la cérémonie.

Ilyrià recracha un morceau sur le tapis en s'étranglant à moitié sous les rires moqueurs de Cendera et Goulwen. Les elfines se seraient bien mises à rire elles aussi, seule leur éducation et leurs rangs respectifs les en empêchaient.

-Ciod? Est-ce une tradition de railler ainsi la future mariée?

 _-Cha mo caraid..._ Le roi, ton futur époux, dit doucement la chamane -elle lui caressa le bras diplomate- tout comme ton père ont demandé à ce que tu puisses te reposer... Ta santé est leur priorité.

-Oh oui, d'accord, répondit Ilyrià en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Mayana, seule ignorante de son état. Bon et bien je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...

-Non effectivement, fit Astareth en l'enjoignant à venir la rejoindre au milieu de leur cercle.

Ilyrià se dépêcha de terminer son breuvage au goût délicieux de fruits des bois et écouta docilement les instructions que toutes lui donnaient en même temps. Elle avait l'impression de se tenir au milieu d'une vraie basse-cour tant toutes les femmes caquetaient en même temps qu'elles lui tournaient autour, la jaugeant d'un œil critique.

Sa chemise de nuit lui fut enlevée sans qu'elle ne puisse le faire elle-même et se retrouva absolument nue, offerte aux regards critiques. Goulwen se chargea d'oindre la moindre parcelle de son corps d'un baume aux enivrantes senteurs de figue et de baies alors qu'elle réussissait au prix d'une longue lutte à enfiler elle-même son sous-vêtement.

La jeune Wallen fut assise de force sur le tabouret de la coiffeuse improvisée et s'abandonna aux mains expertes de sa suivante. Astareth tordit ses cheveux et les sépara en six tresses qu'elle remonta en un chignon compliqué au sommet de sa tête. L'elfine plaça ensuite délicatement une carrëa d'argent en crépine sur ses boucles ainsi domptées avant de remettre la couronne nuptiale.

Pendant ce temps, Cendera ne perdait pas son temps. Armée de divers onguents, elle avait rapproché une chaise et avait entrepris de la farder à la mode wallen. Elle traça d'une main sûre un trait de khôl sous les yeux de la jeune femme, accentuant ainsi la singularité de son regard et lui appliqua une fine couche de poudre de riz et d'or sur le visage. Elle termina avec un baume coloré sur ses lèvres pulpeuses pour leur faire prendre une jolie couleur irisée.

Impuissante, la Wallen regardait ses compagnes faire par-delà le reflet de l'énorme miroir posé en face d'elle. Des heures qu'elle était là à se transformer en cet ersatz d'elle même à mi-chemin entre une wallen et une elfe... Tout cela lui semblait d'une telle futilité, comme si ce n'était pas elle assise là à se laisser tripoter par toutes ces mains étrangères.

Ilyrià enfonça ses ongles dans ses cuisses nues. Tout son être lui criait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de les planter là. Elle ressentait le besoin intense et primale de monter d'un étage et de voir celui pour lequel elle s'astreignait à ces corvées. Thranduil était resté invisible depuis trop longtemps, voilà où était le fin fond du problème. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'avant-veille et mourrait d'envie de se blottir entre ses bras à l'abri de ces harpies. Oh bien sûr, si seule Cendera avait pu être présente, tout aurait été plus simple. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait avec elle sinon la Wallen se serait déjà très certainement défenestrée. Elle soupira en se levant. Plus qu'une heure, elle le retrouverait enfin et pourrait se noyer de sa présence et de son parfum délectable.

Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite les directives lointaines de Mayana et leva les bras. Le tissu soyeux de sa nouvelle robe bruissa voluptueusement sur son corps nu, la ramenant à la réalité. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle se vit dans la psyché face à elle. Elle qui avait craint que la couturière ne lui présente une fois de plus un instrument de torture était plus que soulagée.

La robe était d'une vaporeuse mousseline, fluide et sans contrainte ni fioriture exagérée. Sans mouler son corps, elle le drapait légèrement. Dépourvue de corset, d'une belle couleur bleue pâle semblable aux yeux de givre de son amant, tout juste resserrée sous la poitrine par un large ruban pastel, elle bombait délicatement la naissance de ses seins par un charmant décolleté large et carré. Elle lui donnait une allure très féminine sans en faire de trop. Les manches tombantes s'évasaient pour couvrir ses bras ronds et la protéger ainsi du froid. Astareth s'accroupit pour lui faire passer une paire de chaussons à rubans qu'elle noua haut sur ses bas.

Ilyrià regarda Mayana et lui saisit la main qu'elle embrassa dans un élan de sympathie afin de la féliciter pour son travail.

-Vous avez abattu un travail absolument remarquable, Dame Mayana... Cette robe est tout bonnement splendide! Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer telle splendeur!

La couturière rosit de plaisir sous l'avalanche de compliments. Elle voulut remercier la wallen mais un coup discret l'en empêcha.

 _-Je crois bien qu'il est l'heure mo caraid,_ souffla Cendera en allant ouvrir.

Elle resta figée sur le pas de la porte. Alors que l'Aiglonne l'avait tout d'abord évité pendant des jours entiers puis qu'enfin elle s'était décidée à lui parler, voilà qu'il se trouvait là devant elle. Son prince. Vêtu d'une cotte courte verte feuillage brodée d'or sur des chausses de la même couleur légèrement plus sombre, il était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux blonds libérés de l'entrave de ses tresses de combat n'étaient retenus que par un diadème d'argent seul symbole de son rang. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant que Legolas ne se reprenne. Un sourire félin étira ses lèvres parfaites alors que ses iris bleutés s'assombrissaient du désir de la toucher, de se saisir d'elle et de l'emmener loin de tout ce vacarme dans un endroit où lui seul pourrait profiter d'elle.

-Il est temps, dit-il simplement.

Cendera se décala pour le laisser passer. L'ellon put sentir le parfum de soleil chaud envahir son corps entier. Elle le grisait complètement malgré qu'elle ne cesse de faire l'anguille ces derniers temps et le fuisse comme la peste. Son regard eut du mal à se détacher du balancement de ses hanches emprisonnées dans le jupon de soie ivoire qu'elle portait. Son cœur bondit de plaisir en entendant le tintement des bracelets à breloques ceints à ses chevilles fines. Ils ne faisaient que lui rappeler la soirée où il l'avait vue pour la toute première fois. L'elfe s'arracha de la contemplation de la jeune chamane dont la brassière perlée menaçait de le rendre fou de jalousie si un autre que lui posait les mains sur sa peau restée nue pour se focaliser sur la Sirène. Il la salua une main sur le cœur.

-Vous êtes ravissante, Dame Ilyrià.

-Nous le sommes toutes, ne trouves-tu pas prionnsa? répliqua-t-elle avec un rapide clin d'œil qu'il fut heureusement le seul à surprendre.

-Certes, vous m'enlevez les mots de la bouche, répondit-il galamment en souriant à toutes les femmes présentes. Il est toutefois temps de partir. Le chemin n'est pas long mais mieux vaudrait-il ne pas faire trop attendre notre roi.

Toutes prirent son conseil plus qu'au sérieux. Elles sortirent non sans que la couturière ne dispose un mantel doublé d'hermine sur les épaules de la Wallen. Ilyrià allait quitter les lieux à son tour quand Legolas la retint, une main sur son bras. Elle le fixa interrogatrice.

-Wen Ilyrià, j'ai un présent pour vous... de la part de mon père. Il souhaitait vous l'offrir avant la cérémonie au cas où il vous siérait de le porter. Le protocole fait que je suis son humble messager.

Il dégagea de son pourpoint un carré d'étoffe et le tendit à une Wallen plus que curieuse. Délicatement, elle écarta les pans de tissu pour y trouver niché une fine chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle pendait un merveilleux pendentif.

-Un hippocampe, sourit Legolas en lui prenant le bijou des doigts, le symbole de Uinen, la déesse des mers intérieures reine des Sirènes. On raconte que sa longue chevelure couvrirait les fonds marins...

Il se plaça dans son dos et lui passa le bijou autour du cou qui alla se caler confortablement entre ses seins. Il lui tendit ensuite son poing fermé.

-Y allons-nous?

-Legolas... hésita-t-elle un instant avant de se lancer: je suis désolée du tourment que tu as vécu prionnsa. Toutefois, je crois qu'il y a une raison à chaque chose et Cendera...

-Ilyrià, la coupa-t-il doucement. Nous nous comprenons. Cela suffit, il n'y a pas besoin d'autre explication, d'autres paroles.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la Wallen.

-Tant mieux. Qu'attendons-nous alors? Mais tout d'abord où m'emmènes-tu prionnsa?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sous les directives de son roi, Legolas n'avait pas voulu révéler quoi que ce soit. Toutefois, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à la jeune femme pour comprendre où ils se rendaient. Thranduil avait fait en sorte que la cérémonie soit célébrée dans le seul endroit où la Wallen se sentait merveilleusement bien. Les grottes. Il savait que le rite voulait que la Sirène s'unisse au pied d'un point d'eau. Quel endroit plus propice que celui-là où ils avaient su pour la Pousse?

Des lampes chamarrées égayaient les parois rocheuses de la caverne. De longues guirlandes de fleurs aquatiques louvoyaient çà et là entre les braseros arrangés pour donner un minimum de clarté tandis que de longs fils d'or et d'argent flottaient au rythme du vent de cette fin d'hiver. Des lampions avait été accrochés Ilyrià ne savait comment tout du long du plafond, donnant l'illusion d'un toit à ciel ouvert comme si les étoiles bénissaient leur union. Les domestiques avaient disposé de petites fontaines en pierres blanches en deux rangées distinctes surplombées de flambeaux.

Elles donnaient l'illusion d'une allée qui la mènerait vers son destin le moins funeste soit-il se prit-elle à espérer, légèrement sinistre.

Au bout du chemin, elle aperçut les siens d'un côté et les elfes de l'autre compactés séparément comme mus par l'appréhension de se mélanger. Une agréable odeur de cannelle et de sauge lui emplit les narines. Que ce fussent les Wallens ou bien les nobles qu'avaient dû inviter Thranduil à regret, ils étaient debout dans l'attente de leur arrivée. Pas question de sièges, les invités privilégiés se devaient de rester debout pour entourer le couple.

Finnàm arriva vers elle d'un pas souple et empressé. Le Ceanar était incroyablement beau pensa la jeune femme avec un sourire. Sanglé élégamment dans une tunique de cuir tressé noire, sa force s'imposait d'elle-même. La barbe qu'il avait laissé pousser sur ses joues abîmées était taillée rase si ce n'était sur la longueur accentuant ainsi son animalité.

 _-A Ghraidh, tu es magnifique_ , s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux jaunes brillants. _N'aies pas peur..._ souffla-t-il en détachant sa main du bras de Legolas auquel elle se cramponnait. _Tout est prêt, j'y ai veillé... Même cet idio_ _t d'hyène s'e_ _st mis au travail! Alors aye, tu n'as pas que des amis là-bas mais, a Ghraidh, fixe ton attention sur lui et uniquement lui. C'est tout ce dont tu as à besoin. Il est là tout comme ta famille. Et... si quelqu'un se permet la moindre remarque, je connais un Dragon qui n'attend qu'un signe pour occire n'importe qui..._

Il sourit en entendant le rire perlé de la jeune femme.

 _-Tu es une Wallen, ne crains personne._

 _-Tu es fou bel-ami... As a chiall*!_

Il s'approcha un peu plus près d'elle et, enroulant sa nuque de sa grande main, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

 _-Je pense qu'il serait préférable que je te mène à ton seigneur... Il vaut mieux laisser ton père entre les nôtres, qu'il cultive son amertume seul plutôt qu'au su des elfes._

 _-Aye, tu as raison mo caraid, comme toujours._

Ilyrià sourit au jeune homme avec confiance. Il savait si bien pointer du doigt ce qui la tracassait, les tourments qui lui rongeaient les entrailles... Et comme à son habitude, il avait entièrement raison. Qu'importe qui était là-bas, qui la fusillerait du regard comme s'il se retenait de' la tuer, qui médisait, qui qui qui... Rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'était que, malgré les différentes épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé dont certaines dues à eux-mêmes et celles qu'ils rencontreraient encore, enfin il allait être sien.

En réalité, à bien y réfléchir, ils s'appartenaient déjà et ce depuis la première nuit où il l'avait prise après qu'il l'ait retrouvée dans le ruisseau de sa maudite forêt. Elle ne retenait jamais grand-chose des leçons qu'elle prenait sur les us et coutumes elfiques mais il est vrai que depuis l'annonce imminente de son mariage, la Wallen s'était documentée sur ce que leur union impliquait exactement pour Thranduil. Elle avait compris que la relation physique était le point de non-retour pour les elfes lorsque leur fëa s'en mêlait. Oui ils s'appartenaient quoiqu'en disent leurs détracteurs.

La jeune femme releva le menton avec morgue avant de se saisir de la main de son ami. Ils étaient seuls. Tous avaient déjà pris place dans le cercle sacré tracé par le Guérisseur un peu plus tôt. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas des sacrifices auxquels avait consenti son roi. Laisser le mage mener la cérémonie, le texte rituel wallen... seul l'échange d'anneaux restaient l'aspect elfique auquel ils n'avaient voulu déroger.

Le brouhaha des voix lui parvenait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Ilyrià pouvait voir les deux groupes séparés comme si une barrière invisible se dressait entre eux. Ils se tenaient dans le cercle de pierres blanches au bout duquel elle distinguait l'autel de fortune posé au bord de l'eau. Son clapotis se mêlait agréablement au son du piob et de la lyre qui jouaient doucement.

Le piédestal fait des pierres bleues de la Cité et incrusté d'ambre ainsi que d'airain brillait doucement. On aurait pu croire qu'un halo de lumière l'inondait tout particulièrement. Elle aperçut le bol sacrificiel rempli, elle le savait, d'hydromel ainsi que la branche de gui traditionnelle.

Thranduil se tenait là, droit et fier, aux côtés du Guérisseur enveloppé de son éternelle pèlerine foncée. La jeune femme eut l'impression, l'espace d'un fugace instant, qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. Son souffle se bloqua tant il était absolument... lui. Comme s'il l'avait senti, l'ellon tourna son visage impassible vers elle, la transperçant de ses yeux pâles. Il ne sourit pas, n'en avait pas besoin. Son regard resta de glace comme elle avait appris à l'aimer mais Ilyrià connaissait la lave qui brûlait en lui.

La jeune femme se rendit compte que sans le vouloir, du moins le crut-elle naïvement, ils s'étaient parfaitement accordés. Le seigneur de Vert Bois avait revêtu un bliaud de couleur bleue sombre, une cotte longue resserrée à la taille par une large ceinture bordée de soieries sur des chausses gris perlé. Sa sous-tunique avait la couleur exquise de ses prunelles. Pour compléter sa tenue, une cape rectangulaire était attachée sur son épaule droite par une fibule d'argent.

Ilyrià se détacha du Ceanar qui alla se placer à la droite de son père dissimulé entre les leurs. Elle tendit machinalement la main pour frôler celles tendues des Wallens sur sa gauche. A contrario, elle ne percevait plus les regards noirs et médisants des courtisans elfiques. En quelques pas, Ilyrià rejoignit son amant, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres rondes. Elle était tout simplement à sa place. A ses côtés.

Thranduil prit sa main qu'elle avait laissée pendante, perdue dans sa contemplation méditative. Le voile de désir qu'il lisait dans son regard faisait écho à celui qui lui enflammait ses propres sens. Valar, elle était atrocement délicieuse dans sa toilette de la couleur d'un ciel de printemps... Deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, deux longues journée odieuses qui lui avaient fait prendre conscience à quel point il était perdu. L'amour qui les consumait lentement menaçait de les faire basculer à tout moment. C'était pourquoi le roi s'interdisait d'irradier d'une quelconque joie ou tout simplement de sourire. Hors de question de nourrir les quolibets des nobles qui les scrutaient, n'ayant que peu l'habitude de les voir l'un à côté de l'autre.

D'un simple mouvement de tête, il l'enjoignit à se tourner vers le mage wallen. Alors seulement, il autorisa ses lèvres à s'incurver doucement face au plaisir qu'elle montrait à s'unir dans ce lieu. Les langues, qu'elles soient elfiques ou wallen, se turent lorsque la voix du Guérisseur s'éleva, puissante et vibrante.

-Salut au Jour, Salut aux fils et filles du Jour. Salut à la Nuit et au regard bienveillant de ses filles qui nous garantit la victoire. Salut aux Valar, Salut à Erù Illùvatar, Salut à la Terre Gracieuse, donnez-nous la sagesse et des mains remplies de vos grâces tant que nous vivrons! Il y a une Grand Frêne Blanc que je connais avec ses grandes branches scintillantes et sa rosée brillante qui s'écoule dans les vallées verdoyantes. Je consacre cette union au nom du Père de Toutes Choses, récita le Mage aux étranges yeux bridés le visage à peine visible sous son large capuchon. _Elen siluva aurenna veryanivesto,_ une étoile brillera durant la belle journée de votre mariage.

Un murmure appréciateur parcourut l'assemblée elfique en entendant leur langue rouler si plaisamment et sans aucun accent dans la bouche du chamane. Thranduil coula un œil vers le Guérisseur. Malgré la situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser mille et une questions à son sujet. Il restait un ellon de pouvoir adonné aux multiples rouages politiques après tout.

-Te donnes-tu de ton plein gré, Sirène? demanda le sorcier pour la forme.

-Certes pas du mien, maugréa Sturten à voix haute.

-Aye, asséna Ilyrià en se retournant à demi pour fusiller son père du regard.

Thranduil reporta son attention légèrement dissipée sur la jolie jeune femme à sa gauche lorsque sa voix s'éleva suavement, tentant de dissimuler le léger trémolo incertain qui l'agitait. Ses grands yeux de biche s'accrochèrent aux siens. L'ellon retint difficilement un mouvement de surprise quand il l'entendit parler en sindarin bien qu'imparfait et bardé d'un accent rocailleux. Voilà donc cette surprise, celle qu'elle préparait depuis des semaines, il le savait. Elle ne pouvait rien cacher, bien trop entière pour cela.

 _-J'en appelle à tous ici présents de témoigner que moi Ilyrià, fille de Sturten roi Phénix et de Kennocha Reine sous la Mer, je prends cet elfe Thranduil Oropherion roi du Royaume de Vert-Bois et que je comprends la solennité de ma décision._

L'ellon, lui, garda le silence. Cette consécration était dans la plus pure tradition wallen. Il n'existait rien de semblable dans les rites de l'union des fëar elfiques. Le chamane saisit alors la branche de gui sur l'autel qu'il trempa dans le bol d'hydromel. Il l'agita sur le couple de façon à ce qu'il soit aspergé de quelques gouttes puis fit de même sur l'assemblée réunie derrière eux. Plusieurs elfes se mordirent la langue pour ne pas s'écrier au scandale, le regard de Legolas les clouant sur place. Il s'était mis en première ligne derrière son père alors que Klaùs s'était placé tout au fond derrière le groupe des Wallen. Chacun pouvait apprécier les réactions des invités et ne se privaient pas de prendre note de tout ce qui pourrait les chagriner.

Ilyrià attrapa d'une main désormais plus sûre le hanap que lui tendit le Guérisseur et de l'autre prit celle de l'ellon qu'elle posa sur le gobelet de bois.

 _-Ce hanap t'apportera, roi cerf, la force et la puissance, la gloire et les charmes ainsi que de nombreux fils_ -elle rougit divinement à ces derniers mots- _de très bons sortilèges et des runes joyeuses._

Le Guérisseur ouvrit sa paume droite où se trouvaient deux anneaux d'or ciselés.

-Placez vos mains sur les anneaux sacrés que chacun d'entre vous passera au tassa droit de sa moitié d'âme. Un anneau n'a ni commencement, ni fin comme l'Amour. La main droite, elle, est le symbole de la force qui vous unit désormais.

Thranduil passa l'anneau à l'index d'Ilyrià qui fit de même, effleurant ses doigts plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il frémit au contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Ses joues roses lui donnaient des envies crapuleuses et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas passer le dos de sa main sur sa pommette. Avec douceur, tout en gardant une distance entre eux deux, il s'inclina vers elle et posa ses lèvres closes sur les siennes.

A ce simple geste, un boucan d'enfer retentit entre les murs de la grotte. Tous les Wallens présents avaient saisi un bouclier déposé à leurs pieds ainsi qu'une hache et fracassaient frénétiquement l'arme contre le bois de l'écu en les fixant comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose de plus.

Alors, la main de sa toute nouvelle femme disparut dans son dos, entre sa robe et son manteau. Avec une aisance qui prit tous les elfes de court, elle sortit un petit poignard de sa prison de tissu dont elle appuya sensiblement la lame contre le cœur du souverain. Des éclats de voix se mirent à vociférer se heurtant au tonnerre assourdissant provoqué par les Wallens.

Néanmoins, l'ellon ne craignait pas qu'elle le blesse. Au contraire. Il sentit une pointe de désir malvenu lui mordre les reins alors que le regard d'Ilyrià flamboyait de cette passion qui la caractérisait tant.

-Mo righ, aran nîn, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix claire, voilà qui me vengera de tes infidélités, saches-le. Si tu manques à ta parole envers moi, ma lame, elle, ne te manquera pas.

Avec la même célérité, elle fit tournoyer le couteau entre ses mains et l'envoya à Finnàm qui le rangea à sa ceinture, satisfait. Elle claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et s'exclama, ravie.

-Bien! Et si nous allions nous régaler? Que la fête commence!

O0o0o0o0o

La grotte s'était vidée très rapidement. Tous les elfes étaient déjà repartis vers le Palais du Roi où se tiendrait le banquet nuptial. La Wallen savait que Thranduil avait chargé Gallion de préparer la Grande Salle en vue des festivités qui devaient s'y dérouler. Cendera avait pris sur elle avec l'aide de Finnàm de donner un coup de main, histoire d'être sûrs que quelques éléments traditionnels wallens seraient bien présents.

Les compagnons d'Ilyrià avaient fait leurs adieux à leur souverain qui, ils le savaient tous, avait pris la décision de repartir dès la fin de la cérémonie. Sturten avait fait un énorme effort sur lui-même et ses principes mais ne pourrait en supporter plus. Ilyrià ne lui demandait d'ailleurs pas, toute à son bonheur qu'il ait été là.

Ils s'étaient fait leurs adieux discrètement alors que le vieux roi avait pris ses dispositions pour repartir sous sa forme de Phénix à l'abri des regards. Il ne voulait personne à ses côtés et surtout pas sa fille au moment où il s'en irait, désireux de ne pas céder à un moment de faiblesse émotive. Seul le Ceanar, avec qui Sturten souhaitait s'entretenir, était resté sur avec lui. La désormais nouvelle reine esquissa un léger sourire. Certes, elle se sentait triste mais les choses n'allaient pas si mal. Ilyrià savait qu'elle reverrait a athair d'ici quelques mois. Effectivement, son père lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qu'il n'aurait d'autre choix que de venir pour la naissance de l'héritier, celui qui, de par sa seule venue au monde, réunifierait les deux improbables royaumes.

Klaùs s'approcha d'elle toujours rêveuse et, la prenant par la taille, la plaça devant le souverain elfe sur le dos de sa monture. Elle réalisa alors seulement qu'enfin, cette place lui était légitime. Elle n'avait plus à se cacher outre mesure pour l'approcher sans déclencher une suspicion malvenue. Il ne restait plus que son cousin et le Ceanar lorsqu' eux-mêmes prirent le départ pour la cité. Aussi se blottit-elle entre les bras de Thranduil, le bout de son nez caché dans les plis de sa cape. Il la tint serrée contre son torse et lança sa monture au galop.

L'air, en cette fin d'hiver, était froid et mordant mais la jeune femme s'en moquait. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait échangé sa position avec qui que ce soit. La Wallen était soulagée que la cérémonie rituelle se soit bien passée et que personne, d'un côté comme de l'autre, n'ait provoqué le moindre esclandre si ce n'était le léger trait d'humour noir de son père.

Frigorifiée, elle glissa sa main dans le pourpoint de l'ellon à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de plaisir en découvrant la citée parée des mille flambeaux et torches qu'avaient installé les serviteurs de la Maison du Roi. De grands tréteaux étaient disposés un peu partout le long de rues pierreuses surchargés des mets préparés dans les cuisines du palais. L'air embaumait de l'odeur délicieuse des venaisons et entremets savamment entreposés là. Le souverain avait ainsi voulu faire participer l'entièreté de son peuple à la liesse sensée régner. De nombreux elfes acclamèrent leur roi à son passage, des elfing jetaient des brins de niphredils et autres fleurs d'hiver sous les sabots du cheval royal à leur passage.

L'amour du peuple à l'égard de leur seigneur était palpable et vibrait dans l'atmosphère, la parant d'une exquise beauté qui réchauffa le cœur de la jeune épousée. Bien évidemment, elle savait qu'elle ne comptait que peu dans cet engouement mais il lui était agréable de voir à quel point Thranduil était un roi aimé de ses gens.

Arrivés au pied des marches du palais, l'ellon sauta à bas de la monture et jeta les rênes au premier venu. Il saisit la Wallen et l'aida à descendre en veillant à ne pas déranger sa mise. Il s'astreignait à rester distant mais ne put résister à l'envie de l'attirer à lui le temps de glisser au creux de son oreille :

-Il me tarde, ma Dame, que cette mascarade se termine et de sceller cette première nuit – sa voix se fit velours et le corps entier d'Ilyrià frémit sous l'onde de désir qui déferla en elle- Je compte bien user de toi à ma guise jusqu'à ce que tu me demande grâce melleth nîn...

Il s'écarta aussitôt mais son regard ne pouvait dissimuler la concupiscence qui y luisait comme autant d'étoiles polaires. Elle délaça lentement le cordon qui retenait les pans de son manteau, se révélant ainsi aux yeux de l'ellon avec un sourire diabolique. Elle monta quelques marches tout en sachant qu'il ne loupait absolument rien et se retourna de trois quart pour lui lancer négligemment :

-Peut-être est-ce toi qui m'imploreras mon seigneur et maître ?

Un frisson d'excitation saisit l'elfe. Il était affamé et ce n'était visiblement pas de nourriture... enfin pas tout à fait.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Adossé au mur jouxtant la porte d'entrée de la salle, les bras croisés sur sa tunique de cuir rouge sang, Klaùs regardait d'un œil critique les convives évoluer entre les tables et l'espace dédié aux musiciens. La salle avait été richement décorée entre les profusions de vases fleuris et autres candélabres mais ces détails ne 'l'intéressaient... comment dire? Ah oui, point du tout. Son attention aurait peut-être été titillée si des danseuses nues avaient été présentes et encore.

Non ce soir, cette nuit, il la réservait à bien d'autres occupations. Il surveillait. Le Dragon avait pris seul la décision de garder un œil sur tout à chacun pour être sûr que personne n'entraverait le bonheur de sa co-ogha. Elle avait bien trop lutté pour être avec ce satané elfe. Même si ça lui paraissait absolument fou et contre-nature de vouloir à ce point posséder l'essence d'un autre être, il refusait que quoi que ce soit entache sa soirée. L'indolence de son comportement prêtait à confusion, il le savait et en jouait.

Les courtisans de la haute société sylvestre, restaient fidèles à eux-mêmes. Ils étaient regroupés en quelques groupes disparates d'où ne fusaient que de légers murmures. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre... c'était d'un ennui mortel à ses yeux... Ceci étant dit, ils devaient se faire le même genre de réflexions à contre-sens en ce qui concernaient les siens. Il les voyaient eux aussi s'esclaffer comme des baudets, parlant et riant extrêmement fort sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des médisances dans leurs dos.

En dehors de lui et de Finnàm, les hommes s'étaient vêtus des plaids traditionnels qui dévoilaient leurs jambes musclées emprisonnées dans leurs bas de laine aux couleurs azuréennes de la Cité sur la Mer. De tels vêtements avaient dû défrayer les commérages! Mais les Wallens s'en moquaient éperdument. Ils ne pensaient pour le moment qu'à s'amuser, éventuellement aux dépens des elfes, ou encore boire. Bière, vin ou encore hydromel, tout était bon du moment que cela se buvait à grands traits. Soudain, ils se mirent tous à applaudir bruyamment. Klaùs tourna la tête et aperçut la raison de cet émoi.

Sa cousine venait d'entrer au bras de son époux. Ils acclamaient tous leur amie en bon Wallens qui se respectaient. Le regard d'Ilyrià s'étrécit tout à coup lorsque celui-ci posa sur un groupe d'elfines. Le Dragon suivit la direction où ses yeux s'étaient égarés et là, il comprit la raison de son comportement agacé. Un sourire torve et carnassier étira lentement ses lèvres. L'elleth. Celle que craignait sa cousine. Elle était là au milieu de tout un lot de ces dindes aux oreilles pointues mais il savait jusque dans ces tripes de laquelle il s'agissait. De longs cheveux blonds. D'immenses yeux verts aussi vicieux que ceux qu'il apercevait tous les jours dans le miroir. C'était elle, celle qu'il cherchait depuis deux semaines et qui s'amusait à lui échapper inlassablement. Enfin il l'avait retrouvée.

Son instinct de prédateur rugit comme jamais. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il eut le plaisir d'y lire la passion qu'il soupçonnait l'égale de la sienne ainsi qu'un léger effroi qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au contraire. Il avançait vers elle, le pas félin quand il se fit happer par Aostell qui lui fourra un hanap dans la main.

 _-Mo brathair_ , brailla-t-il, les yeux brillants par la boisson. _Viens avec tes frères et tes sœurs!_

Le visage de l'elfine se para d'une charmante moue ironique et il dut refréner son envie de s'arracher aux bras de son ami pour s'en saisir sur le champ. Il soupirait de lui ôter de gré ou de force son petit air mesquin.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, articula-t-il silencieusement en l'observant. Il vida une seconde coupe d'un trait, transi à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire une fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur elle.

Tout à coup, alors que tout le monde venait de prendre place à la grande table et qu'ils bavardaient tranquillement, Youl se leva, hanap à la main. Les yeux se braquèrent sur Ilyrià, assise à la droite de son nouveau seigneur. Le silence se fit automatiquement. Tous avaient leurs regards rivés sur ce colosse tout de fourrures vêtu.

Comme à chaque rassemblement, une pensée pour ceux qui ne sont plus, ceux qui sont désormais sur les Terres Éternelles de Tir Na N'Og. La Mémoire, voilà ce qui fut, ce qui est et qui toujours sera.

Tous les Wallens saisirent leurs gobelets et se levèrent comme un seul homme sous l'œil calme des elfes. Ils étaient incroyablement sérieux tout à coup. Leur coupe à la main et le poing sur le cœur, ils se tournèrent vers le nord d'un seul bloc et déclamèrent d'une seule et même voix:

 _-Voyez ceux-là, je vois mon père. Voyez cela, je vois ma mère, mes frères et mes sœurs. Voyez ceux-là, je vois tous mes ancêtres qui sont assis et me regardent. Voilà qu'ils m'appellent et me demandent de prendre place à leurs côtés, là où les braves vivent à jamais_!*

Ils se rassirent et reprirent leurs conversations comme de rien n'était. Klaùs ne pouvait lâcher l'elleth du regard et, dès qu'elle avait le malheur de croiser son regard, la langue fendue du Dragon dardait sensiblement entre ses dents. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il la vit se lever et sortir sans avoir l'air de tenir compte de lui. Or, il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il recula sa chaise dans un grincement et alla embrasser sa cousine. Le Wallen planta un baiser sonore sous le regard noir de Thranduil sur sa joue.

 _-Mo chridhe, le banquet est terminé pour moi..._

 _-Déjà? s_ ouffla-t-elle, inquiète.

 _-Aye... cela dit... La nuit ne fait que commencer. Tel que tu me vois, je compte allier travail et plaisir. Ne te préoccupe plus de ton elfine, je m'en charge._

Un sourire fourbe fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

 _-Alors, amuse-toi et profite,_ murmura-t-elle.

 _-Tu me connais..._

En quelques enjambées, Klaùs sortit de la salle où la réception battait son plein et prit deux secondes pour humer l'air. Sa langue sibilant entre ses dents, il la suivit dans un couloir adjacent. Klaùs pressa le pas et la rattrapa facilement alors qu'elle errait, le nez en l'air, toute à ses pensées. Il ceintura sa taille et la plaqua contre le mur. La bougresse ne se laissa pas faire pour autant. Ruant et se cabrant, elle lui mordit la main puis tenta d'envoyer son genou là où il était certainement le plus sensible. Une de ses mains libérée, l'elleth l'agrippa par les cheveux et les tira en arrière. Il la força à la faire lâcher en enroulant sa main libre sur la naissance de sa gorge pour la resserrer doucement.

-Je te l'avais dit que je te retrouverai, belle... Niobé, susurra-t-il.

-Cela ne m'intéresse pas de savoir que je suis l'objet de vos délires, rétorqua l'elleth dédaigneuse.

-Mmmm...

Joueur, il se pencha vers elle et laissa sa langue reptilienne courir sur l'arête de son cou.

-Vous mentez mal elleth...

-Je vous ferai châtier! dit-elle hautaine.

Si ses yeux en avaient eu le pouvoir, ils l'auraient très certainement pourfendu.

-Ne me tente donc pas plus, femme. Ne réveille pas le Dragon qui sommeille...

-Ah oui? souffla-t-elle en approchant ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes. Et si moi je voulais le voir ce Dragon?

-Es-tu sûre de vouloir jouer avec le feu? gronda Klaùs en sentant son bas-ventre s'enflammer.

Sa raison vacillait de plus en plus. Son parfum d'orchidées lui chatouillait dangereusement les narines. Elle le savait, la garce, qu'il avait du mal à garder l'esprit clair. Elle le cherchait et allait le trouver à n'en point douter. Encore assez lucide, il muta encore un peu plus, un tout petit peu plus, juste assez pour que son index se pourvoie d'une griffe épaisse et recourbée. D'un geste vif, il fit sauter les lacets du corsage de l'elfine et écarta les pans du vêtement sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Au contraire, elle continuait de le fixer de son regard de vipère assoiffée.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur Wallen, siffla Niobé entre ses dents.

-Tu devrais.

Sur ces mots et sans la prévenir, Klaùs la retourna fougueusement face au mur et fit remonter sa main griffue le long de sa cuisse. Puis, sans lui demander son avis, il se saisit d'elle et l'emprisonna entre ses bras puissants où chaque muscle roulait sous l'effort. Hors de question que cette harpie lui échappe cette fois-ci. Il avait une promesse à tenir, celle qu'il lui avait faite dans sa cellule et il ne comptait pas se parjurer. Cette péronelle était bien trop tentante à se tortiller ainsi, enflammant sa masculinité.

-Où m'emmenez-vous, saleté de Wallen? fulmina Niobé sans renoncer à se débattre.

Il passa son bras sous ses genoux et gronda sans la regarder.

-A ton avis, vile gourgandine? Où mérites-tu d'aller, toi qui ne cesses de chercher des noises à ma cousine, le seul être que je chéris en ce monde? -il sourit d'aise en la sentant se raidir entre ses bras, signe qu'elle voyait très bien où il voulait en venir. Il la défia du regard, un sourcil arqué par l'ironie- je t'emmène dans mon antre... dans mon lit.

Cette nuit serait la sienne, celle à partir de laquelle cette diablesse d'elleth ne pourrait plus se passer du Dragon Rouge.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Le repas, explosion de saveurs pour les papilles, était terminé. Seuls les entremets et le vin épicé restaient encore sur les tables alors que les musiciens avaient repris de plus belle. Tous ceux encore présents pouvaient ainsi évoluer au rythme gracieux des instruments wallens qui avaient pris la suite. Le son du piob, de la lyre ou des sifflets et autres flûtes faites en branches de sureau bruissaient agréablement. Les elfes eux-même ne se récriaient pas de ces tonalités étranges et brutales. Tant s'en fallait, les nouveaux venus de la Cité sur la Mer purent se rendre compte qu'ils avaient quelque peu sous-estimé la société sylvaine. Les elfes bougeaient avec charme et élégance sur cette musique inconnue. Certains Wallens tels que Youl avaient même réussi à entraîner des ellyn aux tables de Skak-tafl* et de Kvatru-tafl* tandis que d'autres comme Aostell dansaient frénétiquement.

Legolas était resté sagement assis à la gauche de son père, les yeux rivés sur l'Aiglonne installée quelques mètres plus loin. Il bouillait de la voir aussi à l'aise avec ses amis alors que lui devait se plier aux usages lui imposant de tenir la conversation à ses voisins de table. L'ellon retint un soupir. Il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer tout comme son père à première vue.

Les doigts du seigneur sinda tapotaient nonchalamment sur la table en fixant, impassible, Ilyrià qui pouffait aux plaisanteries fort douteuses de son ami Vinnian. Il était clair que le souverain en avait assez et souhaitait quitter au plus vite la salle de réception. Il abhorrait très clairement les attitudes guignolesques que se donnaient leurs invités hauts en couleurs. L'hilarité et la paillardise n'était pas leur fonds de commerce, loin de là.

Legolas se leva avec brusquerie en voyant Cendera faire de même. Il était décidé à lui parler, à enfin crever l'abcès qui gangrénait ce début de relation qui était la leur. Elle l'évitait sans aucun doute depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés. Pourtant le moment qu'ils avaient partagé avait été d'une merveilleuse symbiose et il lui déplaisait au plus haut point de la voir mettre à mal cette intimité qu'il chérissait. Il la rattrapa rapidement alors qu'elle tournoyait gracieusement au bras d'un Wallen âgé. La voir rire et s'ouvrir aux autres alors qu'elle lui refusait le moindre regard l'enrageait profondément. Il fit un pas de côté de façon à se placer sur le chemin des deux danseurs. Cendera fronça les sourcils à le voir s'interposer de force.

-Puis-je? demanda-t-il plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Ne voulant pas faire d'esclandre au milieu de tous les convives, la jeune femme sourit à son partenaire avant de poser sa main fine sur le poing présenté de l'ellon. Ils se saluèrent avant de commencer à glisser ensemble. Un pas de côté... il la ramena vers lui un peu plus brutalement que nécessaire, l'écrasant contre son torse minéral. Visiblement, elle ne comptait pas ouvrir les hostilités à en juger par ses lèvres désespérément closes. Et bien puisqu'il en était ainsi, il ne voyait aucun problème à lui livrer le premier le fond des sombres pensées qui l'agitaient.

-Je ne supporte pas votre indifférence, ma Dame...

Elle s'écarta pour qu'il puisse la faire virevolter au son plus aigu du piobaire avant de revenir s'enlacer entre les bras puissants de l'elfe. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son père s'aligner avec Ilyrià à son bras pour une pavane. Il sourit avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la danseuse qui louvoyait entre ses bras. La musique qui venait de reprendre, plus lente et majestueuse ressemblait à sa Wallen... auguste, solennelle et effacée. Ils firent un double pas à gauche en se tenant d'une main.

-Je ne vous évite pas ernil, finit par dire Cendera, le regard ancré dans le sien. La vérité si vous la voulez tient au fait que je regrette...

Ils se firent face en se tenant les mains pour former un cercle avec l'ensemble des autres danseurs. Les mouvements brutaux de l'ellon démontraient à quel point elle venait de le blesser.

-Regretter? fit-il avec colère.

-Laisse-moi terminer, chuchota l'Aiglonne en pressant son bras. Nous n'aurions pas dû céder si rapidement. L'impulsivité de mon geste me surprend encore et m'effraie. Je ne veux pas me perdre à ton contact Legolas. Je ne désire pas la fatalité d'un amour qui me consume. Je ne veux pas que nous devenions néfastes l'un pour l'autre. Je suis une Wallen indépendante... soupira Cendera, les yeux brillants.

-Et je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'il en soit autrement, que tu ne sois qu'une part de moi comme moi de toi melda heri, sourit l'elfe avant de s'éloigner d'un geste gracieux.

Il la plaqua de nouveau contre lui sans se soucier du regard pesant de son père sur eux. La musique avait beau continuer tout comme les autres couples de danseurs autour d'eux, il n'en avait cure.

-Ce que je veux melleth, c'est toi dans l'intégralité de ton âme. Je ne désire que la beauté de cet amour transcendant qui me transporte. Cendera...fit-il dans un souffle douloureux, ne comprends-tu donc pas? Tu as beau être l'apprentie d'un des mages les plus puissants qui soit, tu peux te montrer si obtuse... Mon fëa s'est lié à ton essence. C'est ainsi, tu n'y peux rien...

Un râle douloureux s'exhala de la poitrine de l'ellon. La Wallen, émue par cet aveu, dégagea sa main de la sienne pour la poser sur la joue du prince. Le désir qu'elle sentait poindre à chacun de leur contact, l'embrasa. Elle le sentait se diffuser comme un raz-de-marée torrentiel à-travers son corps aussi tendu que celui de son amant. Il était l'heure de prendre une décision capitale, de celles qui régissent la suite d'une vie entière.

Toutefois, elle savait pertinemment que cette décision, elle l'avait prise depuis bien des jours. Oui, elle le voulait. Elle le désirait même s'ils avaient encore certaines choses à mettre au point comme ce père qui la fusillait du regard dans son dos. Cela ne lui faisait pas peur. La jeune femme avait beau être une chamane prônant l'universalité de l'amour, elle n'en restait pas moins une Wallen, une Aiglonne dont les serres acérées la défendraient sans rémission. Elle colla son front contre celui de l'elfe.

-Viens, lui dit-elle simplement en l'entraînant hors de la salle de banquet.

-Où m'emmènes-tu, melleth nîn ?

-Dans mon nid, souffla Cendera.

O0o0o0o0o0o

La nuit bien avancée était à son apogée, la lune haute dans le ciel illuminé des lampions lâchés un peu plus tôt sous les clameurs émerveillées. De nouveau assise après avoir dansé avec chacun de ses amis présents ainsi qu'à plusieurs reprises dans les bras de son nouvel époux, Ilyrià s'ennuyait ferme.

Thranduil était lancé dans une éminente conversation avec un de ses conseillers venu prendre la place de Legolas laissée vacante. Elle jouait avec l'une de ses boucles échappée de sa coiffe, enroulant son doigt autour pour la regarder tire-bouchonner sur elle-même. La Wallen en louchait presque à force de se concentrer dessus. Tout ce qu'elle visait, c'était se mettre au lit, se pelotonner sous l'édredon moelleux et permettre à la petite Pousse de gigoter librement.

La jeune femme croisa les bras et posa sa tête dessus sans tenir compte des regards objurgateurs autour d'elle. Elle se sentait partir doucement vers cet état de somnolence si doux qui donnait l'impression d'être enveloppée dans un épais coton lorsque la voix d'Aostell retentit forte et claire en dépit de tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Ainsi étaient un des points forts des Wallens, leur propension à boire tout en ayant la capacité de se relever avec dextérité si nécessité faisait loi.

-Mes Seigneurs, votre Altesse, énuméra-t-il avec une petite courbette exécutée avec une grâce insoupçonnée, il est l'heure que la jeune épousée aille... se coucher. -tous les Wallens se mirent à rugir, entre vulgarité et paillardise assumée- Regardez-la, elle tombe de sommeil et il serait dommage que tant de fraîcheur ne s'affadisse!

Ilyrià éclata de rire sous les yeux horrifiés des derniers elfes présents. Le sous-entendu mal dissimulé sciemment dans les paroles du guerrier blond n'était que trop évident. Les mâchoires de Thranduil se contractèrent sensiblement mais il ne dit rien. Finnàm lui avait auparavant fait la liste des différents us de la coutume wallen et il savait qu'il devrait en passer par là.

De plus, mieux valait y souscrire rapidement et éviter encore d'autre ribauderies de la part de ces rustres qui finalement l'arrangeaient. Les heures défilaient et il voyait la Sirène à ses côtés se fatiguer. Les nobliaux l'avaient complètement harangué, la laissant abandonnée à elle-même. Or tout ce qu'il souhaitait ardemment était de ramener sa femme dans leurs appartements et pouvoir passer un peu de temps seuls en dehors des devoirs qui le rattraperaient dès le lendemain.

Aussi se leva-t-il avec grâce et raideur tout à la fois. Il tendit le bras à Ilyrià qui s'en saisit doucement, légèrement vaseuse et salua d'un mouvement de tête ceux encore présents. Trois Wallens s'avancèrent vers eux dont le fameux Aostell. Celui-là lui faisait penser à un lutin des landes. Sa petite taille, sa démarche sautillante, tout chez ce Wallen tranchait furieusement avec les autres hommes de son peuple, véritables masses de muscles. Une nouvelle fois, le guerrier se courba en tendant le bras pour les inviter à sortir par la grande porte.

Comme le voulait la tradition, le couple suivit les trois hommes jusqu'aux appartements qui leur étaient destinés. Plus ils avançaient, plus les remarques grivoises des trois Wallens insupportaient le souverain. Il sentait la petite main d'Ilyrià serrer ses doigts pour l'enjoindre à rester calme, ce qu'il réussissait difficilement. Les soldats de la Cité prenaient visiblement leur rôle de témoins à cœur, profitant de ce rite pour railler gentiment l'elfe aux manières surannées. Leur charge consistait à emmener le nouveau couple jusqu'à leur chambre et, pire encore, au pied de leur lit. A la grande surprise de la Wallen, ils ne montèrent pas aux appartements du souverain mais s'arrêtèrent devant sa propre porte. Thranduil s'inclina légèrement vers elle alors qu'Aostell déverrouillait l'entrée.

-Je ne souhaitais pas t'imposer de passer la nuit dans mon propre logis, wen nîn. De cela, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Son souffle hérissa le grain de peau d'Ilyrià. La langueur qui l'avait saisie s'était envolée et, au contraire, tous ses sens étaient de nouveau sur le qui-vive. Elle frissonna en s'accrochant à la main de l'ellon tandis qu'ils entraient dans le grand salon. Les trois Wallens riaient aux éclats de leurs plaisanteries graveleuses. Elle sentait la tension monter dans les membres de l'elfe à ses côtés. Ilyrià devait cependant bien admettre que le voir restreindre ainsi ses envies de meurtre à n'en point douter faisait remonter en elle un désir tout ce qu'il y avait des moins honorables. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer d'une voix suave en effleurant sa joue:

-Encore quelques minutes de patience mo righ... Laisse-moi me préparer puis ils partiront. Ils se gaussent mais ne sont pas non plus des plus à l'aise face à toi...

Elle s'échappa derrière les voiles de sa chambre en lui lançant un sourire éblouissant de moult promesses. Thranduil sentit son, désir d'elle monter sournoisement en lui et s'emparer de chacune de ses pensées. Les éclats de voix féminines en provenance de la chambre voisine lui indiquèrent qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Il reporta son attention sur les trois hommes qui se dandinaient d'un pied sur l'autre en l'observant. Il n'avait qu'à les regarder chuchoter pour comprendre qu'ils se posaient énormément de questions sur lui et le type de relation qu'il entretenait avec la fille de leur roi. L'un d'entre eux se toucha le ventre en grommelant quelque ineptie à ses compagnons. Ils savaient donc. Elle n'avait pu tenir sa langue sa petite écervelée. Après, elle considérait particulièrement ces Wallens comme sa famille et de ce fait ne voulait rien leur cacher. Il en était là dans ses réflexions, le visage calé contre son poing quand il sentit une paire d'yeux le dévisager. Levant la tête, l'elfe sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans son larynx et son fëa hurler comme un fauve devant sa proie innocente. Enfin pas si innocente que ça en réalité...

Ilyrià venait de passer de nouveau dans le salon, une vieille femme derrière elle. Elle avait revêtu une tenue traditionnelle wallen pour leur nuit de noce. Si la robe cousue par des mains elfique était tout en splendeur délicate, il n'en allait pas de même pour celle-ci. Son corps était moulé dans une robe de lin qui en soulignait les moindres détails.

La longue tunique blanche était maintenue sur son épaule droite par une large bretelle qui ne couvrait qu'un seul sein pour rejoindre la ceinture dorée haute sur sa taille. Un _seul_ sein était couvert, réalisa-t-il abasourdi, alors que l'autre pointait avec arrogance vers lui. La Sirène lui sourit sans tenir compte de ses comparses très à l'aise avec la nudité de leur amie. Sans éprouver la moindre gêne, il était cependant soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait aucun désir dans leurs yeux railleurs.

La jeune femme vint le chercher sur le sofa où il avait pris place et l'invita à la suivre sous les sifflements des trois témoins. Ce n'était pas grave, Thranduil leur arracherait la tête dès le lendemain... Pour le moment, il se sentait à mille lieux de toutes ces futilités. Il ne souhaitait que profiter de l'instant présent sans se soucier des jours suivants comme n'importe quel ellon de plus basse extraction.

Le couple passa derrière le voile menant à la chambre de la jeune reine spécialement ornée de fleurs à l'odeur délicate sous les regards des Wallens. L'un d'eux dit quelque chose mais se fit reprendre par une Ilyrià combative. Les trois hommes les saluèrent alors et reculèrent en leur adressant sourires et clins d'œil appuyés.

-Qu'ont-ils dit? demanda l'ellon, ses yeux polaires rivés sur sa jeune femme.

Elle sourit et haussa les épaules.

-Des idioties, quoi d'autre? rit-elle. Teigue voulait savoir s'ils devaient rester avec nous pour témoigner de ta vigueur mon roi...

Devant l'air à proprement horrifié de l'ellon, l'hilarité la gagna complètement.

-Mais que vas-tu croire? Pour qui nous prends-tu? Nous sommes des sauvages certes, non des bêtes.

-Tu n'es plus wallen ma Dame, dit-il d'une voix posée. Plus totalement.

-Alors que suis-je? Je ne suis pas une elfe aran nîn et ne le serai jamais.

-Non effectivement, lâcha le roi. Tu n'es pas une elfe, plus tout à fait une wallen... Tu es à moi.

-Comme toi tu m'appartiens.

Ilyrià se mordit la lèvre. Son regard cerclé de khôl se posa sur lui, le détaillant avec une avidité qui, si elle continuait, risquait de le faire se sentir comme une jeune pucelle effarouchée. Ce qu'il n'était clairement pas. Au contraire, il sentait la bête rugissante dans les tréfonds de son âme affluer à nouveau comme à chaque fois que la Wallen se montrait ainsi. Cela changerait-il un jour? Il en doutait très sérieusement, trop dépendant d'une simple éphémère. Elle habitait désormais sa solitude, avait tous les droits sur lui comme lui sur elle. Il était difficile d'avoir tant besoin de quelqu'un, de devoir assumer les règle d'un jeu inconnu où l'on n'était pas seul maître à bord...

-Toutes les femmes de ton peuple portent ce genre de tenue? demanda l'ellon, incrédule.

 _-Aye mo righ_ , fit-elle avec désinvolture en tournant sur elle-même. Aimes-tu?

-C'est odieusement attrayant, répondit Thranduil toujours debout face à elle.

-Ta franchise est savoureuse... Maintenant, je te voudrai mon égal, susurra Ilyrià en s'approchant de lui. Laisse-moi faire mon seigneur.

Les mains fébriles de la Wallen détachèrent doucement la fibule d'argent et laissèrent tomber la cape à terre avant de s'attaquer à la cotte et autres vêtements du souverain. Elle le déshabilla avec lenteur sans le quitter du regard. Une fois qu'il fut nu, elle se colla à lui, écrasant sa poitrine contre lui. Ses grands yeux de biche se firent timides au-travers de ses longs cils mais il n'était pas dupe.

La sensualité qui s'exhalait d'elle comme une mue le rendait fou. Se fondre au plus profond d'elle, perdre la raison entre ses seins ronds, se noyer dans ses effluves de mer déchaînée... qu'elle soupire pour lui, que son éther si jalousement couvée par sa Sirène soit prise au piège des bois du cerf... Voilà ce qu'il désirait... l'abandon à la douceur zestée de cette violence, de cette sauvagerie à laquelle ils s'adonnaient si bien tous les deux.

Thranduil enleva délicatement la couronne nuptiale de la tête d'Ilyrià pour la poser sur une console. Il ôta une à une les épingles qui retenaient ses longues boucles sombres. L'ellon la prit alors par les épaules et la jeta sur la couche derrière elle.

Il serpenta jusqu'à elle en remontant très lentement le fin tissu sur son corps offert. Le roi releva la tête pour planter son regard brûlant dans le sien énamouré et languissant. Le feu larvé entre eux jaillit comme un geyser. L'elfe la releva contre lui pour la débarrasser sa robe. Alanguie entre ses bras, il n'en voulait que plus se saisir d'elle et lui faire l'amour. Ses longues mèches blanches glissèrent sur sa peau nue avec un doux bruissement, l'habillant de la plus douce des parures, la seule qu'il lui seyait de voir sur sa femme.

-La nuit va être longue melleth nîn...

-Je ne demande que ça mon époux, je ne demande que ça.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Skak-tafl et de Kvatru-tafl: échecs et baggammon.

La prière à table des Wallens est inspirée librement d'une prière viking.

Mo boidhchead: ma beauté.

As a chiall: fou.

Amadan: idiot.

Ciamar as a thu: comment vas-tu?

Conas ta tù: comment ça va?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

voili voilou! je ne m'étendrai pas trop vu que le nombre de mots devient atrocement effrayant! :) Cela dit j'espère que vous avez aimé ce que vous venez de lire... Soyez mignons, laissez-moi une tite impression car je dois dire que celui-là m'a filé des sueurs froides!^^ je le voulais tellement abouti pour votre plaisir et le mien d'ailleurs! Alooooors n'hésitez pas!

Merci à toutes et éventuellement tous! bisous tout doux les mignons!


	39. Chapter 38

Bonjour, bonjour! Après ce très long chapitre, en voilà un quand même plus court... Chapitre transitionnel qui, je l'espère, sera à votre goût!^^ Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire qui me tient tellement à coeur!

Julifanfic: Lady au caramel, tu es un vrai rayon de soleil! Même malade, tu es là! et surtout pour un tel pavé! je te fais de gros bisous particulièrement doux avec ta grippe et croise les doigts pour tous te projets! Tu mérites le meilleur!

Virginie: merci de continuer ta lecture! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

LegolasKili: oui je veux bien croire que tu aies eu cette impression! Mais heureuse, tu le sais, que tu l'aies aimé! Et que ça a été bon! des bisous!

Eryniel: je suis toujours très heureuse que cela continue de te provoquer un tel engouement, tu le sais! Bisous.

KaraPassoan: encore une fois, bienvenue et merci! voici une dose qui, je l'espère (oui je suis toujours pleine d'espoir!), te contentera et encore merci! :)

Sandra: tu as toujours de super analyses, c'est un régal à lire!^^ et rassure-toi, ce chapitre n'est pas aussi long! Encore merci, merci et merci! Gros bisous!

Mathy: BRAVO pour ton code! bientôt la tonneaumobile!bisous ma tomate!

Ma Super Bêta de la Mort qui Tue: Toutouille! Que dire sinon un grand merci?! Ton oeil fabuleux permet à cette histoire d'être publiée avec plus de sérénité! Mille bisous de mille sabords!

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont ajoutée en follow et favoris! Vous aussi, z'êtes des choukinettes!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 38,

Gallion,

L'aube n'était pas encore levée et un silence bienheureux régnait en maître absolu sur la cité endormie. La nuit avait été plus que mouvementée, les derniers convives ne s'étant retirés que fort tard ou tôt selon le point de vue d'où l'on se plaçait. Les allées des cavernes elles-mêmes avaient été désertées bien après l'heure usuelle, tous ses habitants alors bien trop occupés à festoyer et fêter en musique et chansons les noces de leur suzerain.

Le Seigneur de la communauté sylvaine avait accordé en amont une matinée de repos à la grande majorité du personnel du Palais pour les remercier de leur dévouement exemplaire. Seuls les gardes ne pouvaient prétendre à ce luxe. Rien ne comptait plus que la sécurité de la cité et il était inenvisageable d'y déroger.

Le roi tout comme sa jeune épousée ne seraient visibles qu'en début d'après-midi selon les directives du souverain. Il ne pouvait se soustraire à ses obligations mais souhaitait tout du moins s'accorder un moment d'intimité avec sa jeune femme. Pour tous, il ne voulait que prendre le temps de la connaître mais l'elfe savait.

Il savait fort bien que le seigneur sinda ne faisait que répondre aux attentes lubriques que lui inspirait ce démon femelle et cela le rendait fou. Il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué, d'avoir failli à la mission dont il s'était investi. Il avait cru mourir de mille morts atroces lorsqu'il avait assisté à ce simulacre d'union. Voir l'éclat de satisfaction dans le regard étrange de cette sirène immonde lui avait vrillé l'estomac. Il avait dû faire un effort considérable pour ne pas régurgiter le contenu de ses intestins.

Pire encore était la question qui le taraudait depuis cette cérémonie odieuse. Comment son roi avait-il donné son accord et se soumettre à autant de rites qui n'étaient pas les leurs? Seul l'échange des anneaux avait suivi leurs propres coutumes. Thranduil, lui si réfractaire à l'arrivée de cette Wallen et à tout ce qui l'entourait allant jusqu'à interdire la moindre de ses pratiques, avait effectué un revirement catastrophique.

La soirée avait été de mal en pis. Ces rustres avaient démontré tous leurs talents à saccager la beauté des lieux qu'il s'était employé à créer malgré son dégoût. Il ne s'agissait que de braillards ignobles aux manières décidément d'une trivialité jamais atteinte y compris chez les nains pourtant dignes de leur réputation d'hommes des souterrains.

Un profond soupir s'échappa du corps indolent de l'ellon. Il avait beau être couché depuis un couple d'heures, Gallion n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Son esprit fourmillait telle une ruche. Chacune de ses pensées était comme une de ces ouvrières qui pullulaient autour de leur reine représentée par son esprit jamais au repos.

Il avait satisfait au désir ardant de chair qui lui avait mordu les sens dans ce fatras d'émotions et de sensations qu'avaient été ces festivités navrantes. Voir ces femmes, ces étrangères onduler au rythme de ces sons lancinants lui avaient retourné la tête. Son fëa avait hurlé d'un désir concupiscent devant leurs mouvements d'une lascivité exacerbée. Elles n'avaient aucune espèce de retenue, se déhanchant sans se soucier des sentiments qu'elles pouvaient inspirer. Leurs robes fluides qui moulaient leurs corps pulpeux... leurs gestes gracieux empreints de brutalité. Elles respiraient une sensualité débordante de sauvagerie qui, malheureusement, ne le laissait pas en paix.

L'elfe fixait le plafond sans le voir vraiment. Il observait les minuscules ridules sur le mur rocheux, lézardant entre les pierres. Il y voyait la parfaite analogie avec les crevasses qui menaçaient de ruiner son âme. Il s'assit sur le bord de la couche qu'il occupait en passant la main sur ses yeux verts. La fatigue qui le submergeait depuis des mois l'engloutissait peu à peu. Fatigue physique certes mais aussi morale.

Gallion se faisait horreur tout comme les Wallens l'écœuraient. Il savait que sa nature d'elfe s'était pervertie depuis ces quelques mois. Il avait toujours vu l'essence des Premiers Nés comme une chose de pur et naturelle que l'on ne pouvait nier. Pourtant, sa belle idéologie s'était fait la belle dans une magnifique et atroce envolée lyrique.

De même, son roi s'était fourvoyé dans les bras d'une des leurs comme son prince. Lui aussi ne pouvait ignorer la bataille qui se menait dans les tréfonds de son âme torturée. Ses sentiments s'entrechoquaient en de féroces combats alors que la noirceur qui envahissait la forêt de Vert Bois prenait aussi le contrôle de son fëa.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé en ces centaines d'années qu'avait été sa vie qu'il aurait été un jour capable de faire ce qu'il avait déjà formenté depuis l'arrivée d'Ilyrià. Or, il devait bien le confesser ne serait-ce qu'à lui-même. Gallion pouvait prétendre tout ce qu'il souhaitait, rien ne changeait le fait que sa nature d'eldar vacillait comme la lueur d'une chandelle mourante à la fin d'une nuit agitée.

L'elfe se leva comme s'il avait Morgoth aux fesses et passa dans la salle d'eau. Avisant un baquet d'eau, il s'y appuya de ses deux mains aussi fines que celles d'une elleth et plongea la tête dans l'eau froide. La morsure algide lui fit grand bien. La fièvre qui s'était emparée de lui baissa de quelques degrés. Il se regarda dans le miroir face au tub et grimaça face à son reflet. Ses yeux verts étaient comme dilués par l'amertume, sa bouche fine tordue par un rictus affreux.

Savait-il encore sourire, libre de toutes contraintes? Pourrait-il encore regarder l'avenir sans sourciller?

Son poing s'écrasa sur la surface vitrée. Tout à sa colère, il n'éprouva cependant aucune douleur. Seule la vue du sang coulant entre ses phalanges contractées lui fit prendre conscience de sa blessure et de l'inutilité d'un tel comportement. Mais jamais il ne reconnaîtrait sa propre implication dans les ténèbres qui prenaient possession de lui. Non. La faute, l'entièreté de son égarement revenait à ces sauvages, ces Wallens qui les contaminaient tous. Ses œillères étaient bien trop ancrées en lui pour qu'il soit en mesure de faire une analyse logique des évènements et de la situation. Il aurait aimé tuer de ses propres mains cette engeance maudite qu'était la Sirène. Et rien que pour ça, il la haïssait. Il l'abhorrait elle et son enfant anténaturel.

La contamination avait malheureusement commencé. L'euphorie qu'il ressentirait à la mort de cette femme n'aurait d'égale que l'effroi qui le saisirait tout autant. Les graines maudites qu'avaient planté ces monstres avaient germé dans les âmes les plus pures comme la sienne. L'ellon avait pu le constater cette nuit en voyant certains des siens frayer avec les étrangers. Ils avaient dansé, mangé ou encore joué avec eux.

Il lissa sa tunique grise pour se redonner un semblant de cette contenance à laquelle il tenait tant. Il devait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Gallion ne pouvait, ne devait pas attendre plus longtemps. Bien sûr, Ilyrià était humaine et le temps aidant, elle finirait par disparaître mais la trace qu'elle aurait le temps de laisser derrière elle, elle, serait sans aucun doute indélébile. Il ne pouvait permettre l'immobilisme inhérent à leur culture intenter au bien-être de ses bois. En aucun cas. Il y avait trop en jeu.

Alors oui, il serait certainement damné pour avoir attenté à la vie d'un être humain et plus encore à celle d'un enfant encore innocent mais il ne pouvait en être autrement. Cet enfant finirait par grandir et devenir l'instrument de Melkor, réduisant à néant ce que les siens avaient mis des milliers d'années à construire. C'était d'une absolue clairvoyance... La part wallen dévorerait sans pitié celle elfique que lui avait transmise son sinda de géniteur tel un de ces grands mange-terre du passé.

Donc oui, il sa haïssait mais ne faillirait pas au sacerdoce qu'il s'était fixé. L'ellon serait puni, il n'en doutait pas. Il trouverait quelque chose pour atténuer sa colère, expier face aux Valar l'acte impardonnable qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre. Il payerait pour la peine incommensurable qu'il savait infliger à son roi pour la perte de ses deux amours.

Car oui, il subodorait que son suzerain aimait sa Wallen comme cet ersatz d'elfe qui nichait en son sein. Toutefois, Gallion ne devait pas se laisser à la sensiblerie qui pouvait le prendre aux tripes. Au contraire, il lui fallait être fort et se laisser déborder par la haine qui le consumait chaque jour un peu plus. Le feu de Bengale qui l'avait étreint avait fait place à ces braises larvées qui nourrissaient bien mieux sa rancœur, le désaveu de cette ire irrépressible qui était désormais la sienne.

L'ellon repassa dans la chambre de l'elfine qui l'avait accueillie dans son lit pour la nuit, lui donnant l'occasion d'assouvir les pulsions morbides qui le terrassaient. Elle dormait épuisée par le fougueux intendant de la Maison du Roi. Il avait lu dans ses yeux la surprise, l'incrédulité face à ses manières. Tout le monde le pensait au summum de l'éducation surannée des elfes tranchant lui-même avec l'aspect plus dur et sauvage de la société sylvestre.

Or, il n'en était plus rien de cet elfe si posé qu'il s'était toujours astreint à présenter. Il avait toujours su réfréner ses penchants pour devenir l'ellon que ses parents avaient voulu qu'il fût, plus dans la lignée des Noldor d'Imladris. Mais les démons avaient réveillé les siens. Ils avaient émergé comme un de ces jouets pour elfing, ces boîtes d'où surgissaient une marionnette grimaçante. Il avait eu beau essayer, Gallion n'avait pu refermer la caissette où il avait enfermé ses vices. Les turpitudes qui en étaient sorties ne pouvaient plus être contenues. A lui de trouver le moyen de les emprisonner un minima, voilà tout ce qu'il pouvait faire actuellement.

En réalité, il ne souhaitait pas réellement les maintenir à l'abri ou les écarter. Il en avait besoin pour exécuter son plan. L'heure était de rentrer dans l'arène, impérieux et suprême. Le bien-fondé de sa mission le transportait alors qu' _elle_ devait cesser d'exister. Porté par le pouvoir, il ne pouvait capituler pour que les siens puissent vivre à nouveau épanouis et heureux. Alors oui, il se maudissait d'avoir prise cette elleth comme la dernière des catins sans même faire l'effort de lui décrocher ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Il lui avait fait subir toute la lubricité qu'il ressentait à l'égard de ces étrangères, cette impulsivité qui découlait du poison wallen.

Gallion ouvrit la porte sans un regard de plus pour sa compagne d'une nuit. Son temps était précieux tout comme l'emploi qu'il se devait d'en faire. Il avait encore certaines tâches à accomplir avant de rejoindre son roi et devait mettre cette conjoncture à profit. Il dévala silencieusement les escaliers en colimaçon qui s'étendaient à l'arrière de la Maison du roi, ceux-là même usités par les serviteurs. Il se mouvait avec une grâce féline que peu soupçonnaient chez cet elfe à l'apparence somme toute malingre.

Un sourire goguenard ourla ses lèvres peu dessinées, dégageant son visage charmant de son aura sombre. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre dans ce silence apaisant était le chuintement du cuir bouilli de ses bottes souples contre la roche du sol des cavernes. Il profitait de la tranquillité de la fin de nuit pour admirer la beauté à la fois éclatante et cacochyme de ces lieux si chers à son cœur, ce pour quoi il se battrait bec et ongle quitte à y perdre son dernier souffle.

La désespérance des jardins qui étaient encore perdus dans l'anémie de l'hiver lui faisait bouillir les sangs tellement il trouvait cette nature morte flamboyante. Là où certains n'auraient vu que des arbres morts, lui y percevait la résurrection. L'elfe admirait le combat de cette flore pour reprendre ses droits. C'était ainsi que lui aussi se voyait.

Il s'enfonça dans les bosquets où le manteau noir de l'obscurité était le plus intense. Il y avait fixé son rendez-vous, sachant pertinemment que personne n'aurait l'idée de s'y rendre d'aussi bonne heure. Après tout, aucun elfe ne s'y rendait en pleine journée, alors maintenant...

Gallion s'adossa au tronc d'un magnifique mellorn en pleine hibernation, ses magnifiques feuilles d'or disparues sous la chape givrée de l'hiver. Il laissa le contact de l'arbre le saisir. Elfe de la forêt, il sentait les effluves de l'immense végétal puiser en lui en même temps qu'il lui octroyait une part non négligeable de sa force vitale. La communion entre les elfes sylvains et leur élément naturel était incroyablement puissant et ce simple échange conforta l'ellon dans l'idée que Vert Bois devait impérativement être éradiqué de l'engeance néfaste Wallen. C'était un peuple de la mer. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, que la fille de Sturten le veuille véritablement ou non, ils noieraient le royaume elfique sous le déchaînement de leur océan personnel. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il commençait à s'impatienter lorsqu' il aperçut une ombre se faufiler gracilement entre les arbres et les taillis. Il se redressa, à l'affût.

 _-J'ai bien failli attendre_ , fit-il posément. _Mon temps est compté. Je ne puis me permettre d'en perdre la moindre seconde._

Le spectre sortit d'un parterre de fleurs d'hiver si chères au cœur de leur très respectée souveraine Artanis. Un elfe. Qui d'autre cela aurait-il pu être? L'ellon qui venait de le rejoindre était réellement immense, le dépassant d'au moins deux têtes. Cela n'était pas grave. Gallion n'avait jamais regretté cet aspect filiforme qui le caractérisait. A l'inverse, il l'avait toujours trouvé fort... comment dire? Pratique. Personne ne prêtait attention au petit intendant toujours dans l'ombre gigantesque de son souverain et maître; cela s'était avéré très utile et plus encore depuis l'arrivée des Wallens.

Le nouveau venu possédait une aura rassurante qui, nombre de fois, avait trompé son monde. Comme tous les elfes, il était d'une grande beauté avec ses cheveux blond vénitien d'une longueur incroyable. Il les portait effectivement bien plus longs que la majorité des leurs, particulièrement pour un combattant. Ils lui tombaient en une souple et abondante cascade au creux de ses genoux. Son visage aux accents relativement féminins était plein et poupin d'où perçaient deux yeux bleus semblables à des perles de verre soufflées par l'azur céruléen. Il avança d'un pas raide de soldat jusqu'à l'intendant et accrocha son regard sans aucune gêne.

 _-Il n'est point aisé de quitter les quartiers à cette heure matinale, mellon, même pour un capitaine. Je me suis dit que la discrétion était très certainement de mise,_ répondit l'elfe en croisant les bras sur son torse puissant. _Peut-être me suis-je fourvoyé?_

 _-Voronwë_... souffla Gallion en pinçant ses lèvres délicates. _Encore une fois, je n'ai guère le temps y compris pour ces joutes oratoires._

Il enfonça ses ongles dans l'écorce du mellorn en s'excusant mentalement auprès de l'arbre millénaire. Une douleur salutaire lui fit reprendre un semblant de pragmatisme.

 _-Tu sais pourquoi tu es là, mellon,_ déclara-t-il en se redressant légèrement. _Nous devons éloigner cette femme de notre monde. Mieux vaut la guerre avec son peuple que de la voir ravager notre royaume. tu en convins, n'est-ce pas?_

Les doigts du dénommé Voronwë tapotaient doucement son avant-bras, seul signe visible de l'impatience qui le guettait. Il chassa une longue mèche de son plaston et fixa de nouveau son interlocuteur.

 _-Je suis là,..._

 _-Enfin, une vérité vraie,_ railla Gallion.

Voronwë s'approcha soudain de l'intendant, l'acculant au tronc derrière lui. Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Gallion pouvait sentir l'haleine fraîche du soldat balayer sa peau blême. Les yeux bleus de l'ellon en face de lui n'étaient plus que deux orages précédant la tempête.

 _-Je suis là,_ martela le guerrier, _pour mon roi, pour mon royaume, pour mon peuple. Je me dois de tout faire pour les protéger, j'en ai_ _fait_ _le serment il y a déjà de nombreuses lunes. Je n'ai rien contre ces étrangers. Ils m'indifféreraient en temps normal. Seule leur omniprésence en ces lieux me_ _désespère_ _. Ils n'ont rien à y faire. Ils se perdent et nous avec, ce qui est tout bonnement inacceptable. Voilà la raison de ma présence. Et toi Gallion? Que cherches-tu intendant?_

 _-La même chose que toi,_ marmonna l'elfe roux en soutenant avec difficulté le regard perçant du guerrier.

 _-Vraiment_? douta le soldat. Il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts calleux pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. _Pourquoi le doute m'assaille-t-il alors? Je te vois, petite souris, dans le dos de notre seigneur... toujours là à fureter et épier... Je ne suis pas naïf, n'essaies donc pas de me duper. Je peux lire la malignité dans tes yeux. Personne ne fait attention au chétif Gallion mais il est retors, n'est-ce pas? Ose le nier et je m'en irai._

L'intendant attrapa les pinces qui tenaient son visage en étau sans pour autant tenter de s'y soustraire. Il planta ses pupilles troublées par ses trop nombreuses turpitudes dans celles claires et sans concession de l'ellon.

 _-La compromission que tu lis en moi est réelle,_ avoua Gallion dans un filet de voix ténue. _Je ne le nie pas. Et c'est justement pour cette raison que nous devons agir avant que cette gangrène ne pollue chacun des_ _cœurs_ _qui battent en ces lieux. Si nous attendons trop longtemps, l'ignominie et la bassesse typiques de ce peuple des mers atteindront chaque elfe de cette forêt avant de se répandre dans tous les autres royaumes. Il est trop tard pour moi, je la crains mais le sais. Doit-il en être de même pour tous les nôtres?_ -il profita que l'elfe l'ait lâché ébranlé par ses paroles pour le prendre par l'épaule. Sa voix se fit douce et onctueuse- _Veux-tu que les ténèbres aient raison de ta sœur?_ _De celle qui t'ait promise? De tous ceux que tu chéris?_

 _-Certes non..._

 _-Alors nous devons prendre les mesures qui s'imposent_ , trancha Gallion en sentant sa diatribe prendre racine dans l'esprit du valeureux soldat. _Si l'un des partisans à cette cause t'a rallié à nous, c'est parce que nous connaissons l'honneur qui est le tien._

Voronwë se dégagea et se mit à tourner comme un fauve en cage. Il avait besoin d'en entendre plus, d'être rassuré sur le fait qu' il prenait la bonne décision, réalisa Gallion.

 _-Mais il s'agit de la volonté des Valar! Depuis quand allons-nous contre?_ chuchota-t-il autant pour lui-même que pour l'intendant. _Nous risquons de nous attirer leur courroux... Et puis, elle est humaine._

L'intendant se rapprocha de lui pour arrêter cette ronde sans fin.

 _-La volonté des Valar... En est-on seulement certains? Et si ce n'était qu'un tour, une_ _facétie_ _monstrueuse de Melkor? Cette Ombre dont on nous rabâche la venue? L'as-tu vue? Ou juste perçue? Elle ne sera qu'éphémère tu as raison, un fétu de paille dans notre éternité mais une brindille enflammée peut incendier toute une forêt mellon..._ -il asséna le coup de grâce- _Et qu'en sera-t-il pour l'enfant qu'elle porte?_

 _-L'enfant_? s'exclama le guerrier, ses yeux bleus dilatés par la surprise et la colère. _Comment cela est-il seulement possible? Ils se sont unis hier..._

 _-Ne sois pas idiot mon ami. Personne ne voit rien mais moi, moi j'ai les yeux ouverts, grands ouverts. Il y a des semaines, des mois que notre seigneur est l'esclave des pulsions charnelles que cette méduse lui inspire par sa sorcellerie. Des mois qu'il déroge à tous ses devoirs, à tous ce qui fait la pureté de notre essence._

 _-Elle est grosse._.. murmura le soldat abasourdi en reculant de quelques pas. Il se ressaisit rapidement, son caractère militaire reprenant le dessus. _Alors oui, il nous faut agir. Je n'ose_ _imaginer_ _ce que ce bâtard à moitié wallen pourrait provoquer comme dégâts. Valar, il pourrait évincer ernil Legolas de la succession de notre seigneur! Je suis prêt,_ annonça-t-il en s'avançant, le poing sur le cœur comme pour une promesse. _Je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il sera nécessaire y compris à sacrifier ma propre vie._

 _-Je dois être sûr mon ami que tu comprennes les risques inhérents à cette mission qui peut t'être dévolue. Tu n'es en rien obligé à faire..._

 _-Je viens de le dire et n'aime pas me répéter,_ claqua la voix intransigeante de l'elfe blond comme des blés trop mûrs.

 _-Tu auras tous les tenants et les aboutissants de ta mission plus tard mon frère mais sache que si tu réussis, la nouvelle reine ne sera plus qu'un souvenir dans le_ _cœur_ _du roi tout comme sa descendance déchue. Dans les grandes lignes, il retourne de perdre_ _la Wallen dans les labyrinthes tortueux de nos bois. Que la forêt les étouffe, elle et son bâtard!_ harrangua Gallion, des flammes démentes dansant dans ses pupilles bistre.

Voronwë le fixa, indécis. Il était un soldat et l'aspect nébuleux de cette façon de procéder n'était pas dans ses habitudes, loin s'en fallait.

 _-Je trouve cela artificieux tout de même..._

 _-Ecoute. Je parlais de guerre avec le roi Phénix mais, s'il y avait moyen de l'éviter, cela serait préférable, ne crois-tu pas?_

 _-Bien évidemment,_ souffla l'ellon, éberlué par cette conversation alors qu'il s'y était pourtant préparé. _Mais le roi? Et cette femme? Il est de notoriété publique qu'elle ne porte pas nos bois dans son_ _cœur_ _..._ _Jamais elle n'acceptera de s'y rendre de son propre chef._

Un sourire diaboliquement rusé fleurit sur les lèvres de Gallion, le rendant réellement déstabilisant et menaçant aux yeux impartiaux du guerrier. L'intendant cachait bien son jeu, c'était de plus en plus évident.

 _-La force ne réside pas que dans les actes ou les faits d'armes, soldat_ , fit-il doucereux. _Les mots sont aussi une arme des plus efficaces surtout chez une personne qui a à cœur de contenter son royal amant. La magie de ce plan réside ici. Cette écervelée doit avoir l'impression que l'idée vient d'elle. Malheureusement, notre souverain est aveugle quand il s'agit d'elle,_ argua Gallion, une moue dégoûtée peinte sur son visage aux traits parfaits. _Elle n'aura qu'à battre des cils pour qu'il se laisse fléchir, surtout pour une telle requête._

 _-Il voudra un de ses gardes-chiourme avec elle, à n'en point douter,_ le contredit Voronwë.

 _-Je sais et compte là-dessus. Il devra croire que c'est le cas. Je répugne aussi de lui mentir,_ assura Gallion en voyant la mine sombre de l'ellon en face de lui. _Mais c'est obligatoire pour le bon déroulement de ce plan._

 _-Qui?_

 _-Le cousin,_ répondit-il du tac au tac. _Sans aucune espèce de doute._

 _-Pourquoi? Cet homme est imprévisible,_ _dangereux_ _. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'il a fait à l'un de ses propres hommes._

 _-Ce doit être lui. Je sais qui pourra nous aider à le retenir au dernier moment,_ sourit Gallion. _Il restera, croyant que le Conui ira à sa place._

 _-Si sa Majesté Thranduil a vent de ce projet, nous sommes morts,_ dit Voronwë. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. _Nous serons exécutés pour fêlonie._

 _-C'est pourquoi tu dois être sûr de toi comme de tes choix_ , opina Gallion.

 _-Je le suis. J'avais juste besoin de l'entendre dire à voix haute. Il est temps que quelqu'un délivre notre roi de l'emprise de cette Sirène._

Les deux hommes se saluèrent gravement. Tout était dit et ils ne devaient rester plus longtemps que nécessaire ensemble. Les ellyr ne pouvaient prendre le risque d'être vus à une heure aussi matinale quitte à paraître extrêmement louches. Voronwë s'éloigna d'un pas aussi raide que rapide tandis que Gallion flânait entre les allées sinueuses des jardins. L'aurore se levait à peine, nimbant d'un or timide les branches décharnées des arbres et les quelques pousses d'herbe persévérantes, aussi combatives que lui.

Il prit son temps pour arriver jusque dans ses appartements. Il logeait au palais dans une aile annexée aux elfes tenant des emplois d'un niveau intermédiaire. Il était en haut de la chaîne alimentaire des serviteurs de la maison de leur souverain. Il commandait lui-même à une légion des siens tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais prétendre à rien d'autre. Là était la place la plus haute à laquelle il pouvait accéder. Il ne serait jamais un haut dignitaire comme les nobliaus qui se pressaient dans les couloirs du palais du seigneur Thranduil. Toutefois, il n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Il aimait cet emploi, là où il pouvait tout observer sans être vu.

Gallion déverrouilla la porte et entra d'un pas sûr. Son logis était bien entendu plus petit et modeste que ceux des étages réservés au roi et ses invités ou encore sa famille. Il se composait d'un petit salon qui faisait aussi office de chambre, son lit étant dissimulé par un paravent d'ébène ainsi que d'une petite salle d'eau.

Là résidait la marque distinctive de sa charge: des meubles d'une gamme au-dessus de la domesticité de base comme le fait qu'il ne soit obligé de se rendre aux bains publics. L'ellon se dévêtit entièrement cette fois en pliant soigneusement son linge qu'il déposa dans un panier à destination des chambrières. Il entreprit ensuite de se laver le corps à l'eau glaciale une fois de plus.

L'elfe était un adepte du châtiment, de l'expiation et ce depuis de nombreux siècles. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour calmer son fëa toujours en quête de réhabilitation. La souffrance, la morsure des chairs... Voilà ce dont il avait présentement besoin. L'ellon voulait souffrir comme, dans les méandres de son esprit malade, il pensait faire bientôt souffrir son roi.

Il se dirigea vers la commode de pin qu'il avait héritée de ses parents et se baissa pour farfouiller dans le dernier tiroir. Une cache secrète avait été installée par son père. Il ôta le panneau de bois pour en sortir délicatement une boîte rectangulaire d'une trentaine de centimètres de long. L'ellon se releva, toujours nu, et alla s'assoir sur la chaise à l'assise de paille en face d'un miroir tâché de rouille.

Ses doigts tremblants soulevèrent le couvercle alors que ses yeux verts s'assombrissaient à la vue de l'objet reposant sur un coussin de velours pourpre. Il s'en saisit avec toute la tendresse prévenante dont il était capable. Le colifichet en question n'en était pas un. Valar que non! Il s'agissait d'un appareillage des plus étranges issu ironiquement du monde des hommes.

Il allait faire pénitence par mortification. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des dizaines d'années mais là, il en ressentait clairement le besoin. Son corps lui criait ce besoin impérieux d'être mortifié et soumis à son esprit blessé.

Il avança sa jambe droite et plaça adroitement l'entrelacs de chaînes de métal muni de petites pointes sur sa cuisse. L'ellon resserra l'amarrage en bouclant les attaches ferrées et grimaça. Il se leva avant de faire quelques pas, un rictus de douleur jouissive contractant son visage. A chaque mouvement, il sentait les aiguillons acérés mordre sa peau fragile et la mettre à mal. Gallion finit de se préparer pour retrouver ses obligations journalières. Un sourire béat malgré la souffrance flottant aux lèvres, il sortit pour commencer sa journée.

Aucune peur ne le tourmentait plus. Au contraire, il était absolument serein. Après tout, pourquoi pas? Les gentils gagnaient toujours.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Klaùs,

Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être? Les ténèbres de la nuit avaient fait place aux doux rayons de l'aube et désormais une clarté aussi violente qu'aveuglante menaçait de faire perdre la vue au Wallen. Il se dégagea doucement du corps pantelant à la limite du désarticulé sous lui et roula sur le côte.

Se laissant tomber à plat ventre, il cala sa tête dans le creux de sa paume de son bras replié. Repu, il était rassasié, ce qui était une chose diablement rare chez lui. Jamais femme ne le satisfaisait complètement. Toujours il ressentait le besoin d'en trouver une autre à peine sorti des bras d'une jolie demoiselle. Il n'en avait jamais assez. C'était un vilain Wallen, un très vilain Wallen aux pensées salaces, aux mœurs décadentes, le genre que tous les parents y compris ceux de sa propre cité craignaient pour leurs filles.

Mais c'était tellement plus drôle de vivre sa vie sans le carcan que s'imposait chaque être de cette ère nécrosée et contrite. Il était hors de question pour le Dragon Pourpre d'exister sclérosé par une société pudibonde. Or, ce n'était pas la découverte d'une soi-disant âme qui allait changer les choses. Certainement pas. Le garnement qu'il avait toujours été n'allait pas céder si facilement sa place et ne le souhaitait d'ailleurs pas. Il en serait mort de croupir enfermé, enchaîné aux traditions. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait, point barre.

Et là tout ce qu'il désirait depuis maintenant des semaines, Klaùs l'avait trouvé la veille au soir. Il en avait usé jusqu'à la lie de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Le Wallen avait bien cru qu'il allait se mettre à hurler comme un damné quand il l'avait vue au milieu de toutes ses compagnes dans la grande salle de réception.

L'elfine.

Celle qui parasitait ses pensées les plus intimes. Il ne voyait qu'elle lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de charmantes donzelles comme Laoghaire. Dans ces moment-là, il ne souhaitait la retrouver que pour lui tordre son joli cou. Non qu'il éprouva un quelconque sentiment envers cette chipie. Il était Klaùs. Ceci étant dit, il pressentait au plus profond de son éther qu'elle était spéciale, aussi vicieuse et dévoyée que lui, qu'il n'aurait pas à se cacher avec elle même s'il ne le faisait déjà pas beaucoup. Les Dragons ne s'embarrassaient pas vraiment de bonnes manières. Son père le lui avait bien fait comprendre lors de son éducation sentimentale qui s'était résumée à une puterelle envoyée par les bons soins de Crawen.

Klaùs déplia son bras et posa sa joue râpeuse contre. Ses grands yeux noirs encore fiévreux de la nuit passionnelle qu'il venait de passer dévoraient l'elleth à ses côtés. Elle reposait sans une seule plainte sur le plancher froid de sa chambre. Un rire silencieux secoua le corps taillé dans le granit du Wallen. Jamais, ils n'avaient réussi à atteindre son lit. Oh, ils avaient avancé petit à petit au fil de leurs ébats sous le couvert de la nuit mais s'étaient arrêtés au pied de sa couche. Il se sentait comme un naufragé volontaire de sa propre déchéance. Le Dragon s'enivrait de son sourire au bord des larmes. Il sourit en repensant à son abandon passionnel, de cette façon qu'avait eu Niobé d'abdiquer face aux vanités du Wallen que tous et toutes auraient condamnées.

Savoureux...

Il fit l'inventaire avide de son corps nu, des marques rougies qui sillonnaient sa chair douce ça et là. Les traces de ses doigts sur ses hanches, ses dents contre sa jugulaire ou sur l'auréole de son sein menu... Son regard se perdit dans les brumes des réminiscences de chacun des gestes de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Aye, elle était spéciale... Sur sa peau, il avait embrassé et tenu chacune des promesses de luxure qu'il lui avait susurré à l'oreille dans les couloirs du palais sous ses cris d'orfraie vindicative. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en découvrant que l'elleth qui l'avait cherché avec tant de mesquinerie libertine était vierge du toucher masculin. La pureté sous le visage de la dépravation...

Exquis...

L'impudicité qu'elle démontrait s'était révélée à lui dans un feu éblouissant digne des Dragons. Le Wallen avait voulu faire preuve d'un minimum de douceur. L'elfine n'avait désiré que sa force. Alors, il avait compris. Elle l'avait choisi autant que lui l'avait fait en toute connaissance de cause. Il avait beau être ce qu'il était, jamais il ne l'aurait forcée à quoi que ce fut et elle le savait. Alors sa nature avait repris le dessus telle une vague déferlante. Sa vaillance à lui contre sa combativité à elle. La sauvagerie délectable de Klaùs s'écrasant sur la folie ensorcelante de Niobé. Oui, il était amplement satisfait de sa chasse à l'elfe et d'avoir trouvé une compagne digne de ses jeux.

L'elleth l'observait au-travers de ses longs cils mordorés. Ses iris vertes brillaient comment autant d'émeraudes et le Dragon, gourmand de trésors inestimables, apprécia l'éclat magnifique de ces joyaux miroitants. Elle ne perdait pas le moindre de ses gestes. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas bouder son plaisir, c'eut été tellement dommage. Toutefois, certaines questions devaient maintenant être posées à cette diablesse. Il roula sur le dos pour lui offrir la meilleure des vues sur son de soldat aguerri au combat et aux entraînements. Sa main gifla la peau de son ventre plat avant de remonter doucement sur ses puissants pectoraux. Pour terminer, il passa son bras sous sa tête afin de s'en servir comme d'un oreiller. Ses yeux fixés sur le plafond, un sourire torve se plaqua sur ses lèvres charnues.

-Que veux-tu? demanda-t-il brusquement sans la regarder alors qu'elle sombrait doucement dans les bras d'Irmo. Que cherches-tu femme elfe?

-De quoi parles-tu sale bête? marmonna-t-elle en le tapant sur l'avant-bras pour le punir de la déranger ainsi.

Aucun geste de représailles ne vint de la part du Dragon. Il se contentait de fixer la pierre avec obstination. Elle aurait pourtant dû se méfier. Tout silence, tout manque d'expansivité était signe de dangerosité.

-Que cherches-tu, répéta-t-il, à ainsi provoquer la seule personne chère à mon cœur, la seule dont je me soucie... et par là, je parle de a co-ogha, ma cousine.

Son ton avait viré tout doucement à l'orage. L'elfine s'était raidie tout en continuant à se taire. Son corps blanc et gracieux se tendit comme la corde d'un arc bandé. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir son dos s'arc-bouter comme si elle s'apprêtait à le fuir lâchement. Il savait les femelles elfes agiles et rapides. Leurs corps déliés leur permettaient de jolis sauts de cabri qui, dans une toute autre configuration, lui aurait donné envie de la prendre à nouveau à même le sol... encore une fois. Néanmoins, après avoir passé la nuit à se noyer dans la perception et l'assouvissement de leurs désirs respectifs, il était l'heure pour lui de passer à l'aspect plus rébarbatif de sa tâche. Comme il l'avait dit à sa cousine la veille au soir, il comptait allier le plaisir au travail.

-Tu es bien silencieuse, se moqua Klaùs en s'agenouillant avec lenteur. Je t'ai connue plus expansive cette nuit. Tu sais quand...

-Tais-toi Wallen de malheur! piailla Niobé.

Elle se redressa sur son séant en tirant un drap glissé du lit sur elle pour s'en couvrir pudiquement.

-Tais-toi! Si tu crois que m'avoir déflorée te donne un quelconque droit sur moi, tu es fou! Je ne suis pas une de tes femmes sans foi ni loi!

Tout à coup, il enjamba ses pieds et louvoya lentement jusqu'à son buste. Sans tenir compte de ses glapissements offusqués, il laissa traîner sa bouche sur le grain de sa peau fragile. Fascinée, l'elleth suivait la courbe acérée de ses écailles dorsales onduler sous la giration de ses muscles. Arrivé à hauteur de son visage, il se pencha doucement vers son épaule laiteuse et frotta son nez contre la peau crémeuse de son cou en un geste d'une douceur inégalable. L'elfine gémit toute à ses sensations sans se rendre compte qu'il avait attrapé une des courtepointes de satin et que précautionneusement, l'air de rien, il lui liait un poignet de façon à l'attacher au barreau du baldaquin.

Niobé voulut bouger pour l'entourer de ses bras et l'attirer à elle quand elle s'aperçut de sa manœuvre délictueuse. Entravée, elle se mit à ruer, se révoltant contre le traitement douteux qu'il lui faisait subir. L'elfine était là où elle devait être. A sa merci.

-Ne parle pas, d'accord... -il lui donna un petit coup de langue sur le lobe de l'oreille, souriant contre sa chair de l'entendre échapper un léger soupir.- je t'arracherai chaque réponse. Ne crois pas que je sois émotif ma douce... Des cuisses ouvertes, il y en a des dizaines.

Il mentait. Assurément. Mais elle n'était pas sensée le savoir. Il fallait qu'elle le craigne, lui et son impulsivité qui le conduisait à des actes que de temps en temps il lui arrivait de regretter. Son odeur le rendait fou, ce qui chez le Dragon n'était pas la meilleure des choses. Klaùs perdait pied au contact de cette peste odieuse. Cependant, il y avait des choses bien plus importantes qu'un joli postérieur. Qu'importait qu'elle se braque...

-Il n'y a rien a dire, grinça-t-elle en cessant soudain de se débattre pour lui cracher au visage.

La patience du Wallen était mise à rude épreuve mais il se devait de rester maître de lui. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, sa petite gourgandine, juste lui soutirer quelques réponses et s'amuser à ses dépens. Son index à l'ongle rongé à la limite de l'impossible essuya sa joue et, sous les yeux dégoûtés de Niobé, il le suça avec gourmandise.

-Un peu de salive ne m'effraie pas, rit-il joyeusement. Je te rappelle, belle amie, que tes fluides corporels n'ont plus de secret pour moi...

-Goujat! Malotru! Gougnafier! s'époumonait-elle rageuse sous les éclats gouailleurs du jeune homme. Vas-tu me torturer? Alors, vas-y! Ne te gêne pas!

-Cela ne me gênerait pas réellement, tu devrais pourtant t'en douter... mais je connais d'autres moyens ma mie.

Il s'empara d'une carafe en étain ciselé abandonnée un peu plus loin. Il versa une partie de son contenu à la base de la gorge de Niobé regardant, hypnotisé, le liquide doré dévaler le sillon entre les deux seins de l'elleth. Klaùs lécha avec volupté l'hydromel sucré sur la peau vallonnée sans pour autant que ça la calme.

-Ta cousine, haleta l'elfine au comble du supplice sous les attouchements ravageurs du Wallen, n'est qu'une insupportable idiote... Elle n'aurait jamais dû être reine. Là n'est pas à sa place tout simplement.

-Penses-tu que cette place devrait être la tienne? ironisa le jeune homme incliné vers son ventre moelleux en lui jetant un regard rapide.

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel mais notre roi méritait mieux que ce poisson mal dégrossi... gémit Niobé.

Klaùs arrêta instantanément ce qu'il était en train de faire. Une vague de colère reflua le long de son épine dorsale. Il remonta jusqu'au visage épouvantablement parfait de l'elleth. Le Wallen fourra sa main dans la chevelure luxuriante de la femme sous lui et l'empoigna durement en veillant toutefois à ne pas trop la blesser... l'amour-propre suffisait amplement.

-Tu n'as rien d'une reine, articula-t-il d'une voix sourde en détachant méticuleusement chaque syllabe. Ilyrià en a plus l'étoffe que toi dans un seul de ses orteils. J'ai aimé chaque seconde passée avec vous belle dame mais si vous vous en prenez encore à elle... Je n'aurai aucune hésitation à vous faire du mal.

-Êtes-vous amoureux, Dragon, de votre chère et si fragile Ilyrià? se moqua-t-elle en plongeant son regard mousse dans celui abyssal du Wallen. Elle aussi avait repris le vouvoiement comme pour instaurer une distance entre eux deux.

Il ne releva pas cette pique volontairement désagréable destinée uniquement à faire mal. Klaùs se remit lestement debout avant d'enfiler son pantalon de cuir, l'ignorant sciemment.

-La déception est un sentiment amer Niobé et fort peu seyant... lança-t-il tandis qu'il finissait de lacer sa tunique.

Vif comme un serpent prêt à l'attaque, Klaùs sortit un coutelas et trancha en un coup le drap qui la retenait prisonnière. Furieuse, elle se leva à son tour en l'invectivant avec un vocabulaire des plus créatifs pour une elfe. Il sortit sous une flopée d'injures, un grand sourire angélique sur son visage mal rasé.

Vivement qu'ils se revoient. Oh oui... car il se refusait à laisser s'éteindre la flamme incendiaire qui couvait entre eux.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thranduil, Ilyrià,

Les rideaux tirés à la va-vite laissaient filtrer les rayons du soleil, dorant plus encore la peau douce de la jeune femme endormie à ses côtés. L'elfe ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'effleurer comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien là et à lui. Son amante la nuit, son épouse le jour... Il n'avait que peu dormi, à peine une heure entre ses bras doux. Il avait eu l'impression d'y être en sécurité, lui qui, auparavant, n'en avait jamais ressenti l'appétence. C'était un guerrier depuis tant de millénaires.

Pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin de quelqu'un alors que sa force et sa lame lui avaient toujours suffi? Mais là, au fil de leurs étreintes à la fois passionnées et langoureuses, Thranduil s'était littéralement abandonné à sa douceur fauve. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, l'ellon se laissait bercer par la respiration légère de la jeune femme qui avait uni sa vie à la sienne, la couvant de son regard hivernal. Il n'osait bouger de peur de la réveiller, de déranger le sommeil de sa jeune épouse... quoiqu'il aurait fallu qu'un oliphant traverse la chambre au pas de charge pour lui faire ouvrir un œil!

Il sourit, attendri, à la voir ainsi, son petit visage niché dans l'oreiller moelleux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses sourcils se fronçant au rythme de ses rêves... Elle avait l'air si jeune ainsi... Il ne put résister à l'envie de passer ses doigts en un toucher aérien sur la rondeur de sa joue, la dégageant d'une mèche rebelle. Il erra ensuite doucement sur la courbure de son épaule ronde. L'ellon la sentit se raidir avant de rejeter d'un virulent coup de hanche la courtepointe dont il venait de la couvrir, offrant son corps nu à la chaleur moite de la chambre à coucher où ronflaient les restes d'un feu maladif.

Le sinda contint un soubresaut de rire moqueur à la voir ainsi se débattre contre la moindre barrière de tissu. Impudique, absolument impudique... et irrécupérable à n'en point douter. Inconsciemment, elle se moula à lui en tirant son bras en travers de son ventre comme s'il était la seule chose qu'elle désirait sur elle, sa peau contre la sienne.

La paume de l'ellon se colla instinctivement sur l'abdomen de la jeune femme. L'elfe avait encore du mal à réaliser que d'ici quelques mois, il serait père à nouveau. Il s'émerveillait totalement à cette idée, sentant la rancœur et l'amertume qui coulaient dans ses veines depuis ces centaines d'années se diluer peu à peu au contact de sa Wallen. A qui ressemblerait-il cet enfant? Ou cette enfant devrait-il dire... Ilyrià l'avait vue et était certaine de son fait. Une princesse semi-elfe courrait dans un futur proche dans les couloirs de sa Maison. Une elfing aux longues tresses rousses qui les mènerait sans doute par le bout du nez lui comme son frère Legolas. Il avait hâte de tenir sa nouvelle héritière dans ses bras et de la voir grandir.

La seule chose qu'il redoutait mais non des moindres était que sa mère y laisse sa vie. Les femmes humaines étaient si fragiles... Il ne pouvait la perdre, plus maintenant. Enivré d'elle, jamais il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Rien que cette pensée le tourmentait comme l'aurait fait un millier de lances gobelines. Son fëa mugissait à l'idée de sa... de sa mort, oui. Que ce fusse à l'accouchement, qu'il craignait au plus haut point, dans cinq ans ou encore dans quarante... Thranduil savait pertinemment que le jour où elle quitterait les terres d'Arda, son âme se consumerait aussi, brûlerait en même temps qu'elle. Leur malédiction était double, réalisait-il, double dans le sens où le fëa d'un elfe était certes puissant mais que l'éther d'une Sirène l'était tout autant.

S'en rendait-elle seulement compte, son éphémère? Il supposait que non. Elle était si jeune... vingt-sept années humaines n'étaient que peu de choses. A quoi cela équivalait-il? Aux pleurs d'un nourrisson? Combien de temps pourrait-il profiter d'elle? Combien?

Sa gorge se serra, son souffle se fit plus irrégulier. Sa poitrine compressée devint douloureuse. Il devait impérativement se reprendre. Cette attitude était si peu dans ses habitudes... si l'on ne tenait pas compte de ces derniers mois bien évidemment. Le souverain était en proie à une lutte intérieure de tous les instants depuis qu'il avait accepté la force implacable des sentiments qui l'étouffaient. Et leur fille? Que deviendrait-elle? Elle perdrait sa mère au moment même où son caractère se forgerait si rien ne l'emportait avant évidemment...

L'ellon ferma les yeux en s'enfonçant les ongles de sa main restée libre dans sa cuisse. La douleur lui permit de respirer à nouveau librement. Ses yeux pâles se promenèrent sur le mobilier blanc de la chambre à l'opposé même de l'ébène de ses propres appartements. Toujours cela... les opposés qui s'attiraient inexorablement. Le Feu du Dragon qui le consumait et l'Eau vitale. Cependant, à bien y réfléchir, ils se complétaient tout aussi bien. Deux éléments primordiaux qui se nourrissaient et s'apaisaient l'un l'autre...

Soudain, un rictus tordit ses traits aussi délicats qu'empreints de puissance. Il assimilait seulement, à inspecter ainsi la chambre de la jeune femme, de ce qui avait été fait dans ce lit deux nuits auparavant. Le Dragon. Ce ver lubrique s'était acoquiné avec une de ses nombreuses maîtresses dans la propre couche de sa cousine. Il avait beau savoir que le nécessaire avait été fait pour ôter toute trace de ses forfaitures, le sinda avait hâte de quitter ces appartements et d'intégrer le sien.

Il sentit la brûlure d'un regard enflammer sa peau. Thranduil tourna la tête pour voir son épouse le dévisager tranquillement. Ses grands yeux vairons étaient encore voilés de sommeil mais il pouvait y lire tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Espiègle, elle lui tira la langue en plissant délicieusement son petit nez retroussé avant d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller de plumes.

-J'ai froid, grogna-t-elle en se tortillant.

Il se redressa et tira à nouveau la lourde couverture sur son corps hérissé de chair de poule.

-Tu ne cesses de te découvrir melda heri.

-J'ai faim aussi... geignit Ilyrià. Elle se tourna vers lui et se pencha pour piquer un baiser sur sa joue glabre. Valar, ta peau est toujours d'une douceur... C'est fou! Rien à voir avec les miens! S'ils ont le malheur de se raser, le lendemain, la même toison recouvre à nouveau leurs visages.

L'ellon gronda en lui embrassant le creux de sa paume.

-Si tu pouvais ma femme éviter de mentionner ce genre de détails qui m'obscurcissent l'esprit, je t'en saurai gré. J'ai beau savoir... je préférai faire comme s'il n'en était rien.

-Bien sûr, sourit la Wallen avant de sauter nue du lit.

Il passa un manteau d'intérieur gris acier tandis qu'elle s'enroulait avec adresse dans le drap arraché de son lit. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il avait décidément tout prévu jusqu'à faire laisser son linge dans sa propre chambre. Le bruit d'un grattement contre le bois de la porte la tira de ses réflexions matinales. Astareth fit son entrée en poussant une desserte surchargée d'une alléchante collation. La camérière les salua sans une once de chaleur, parfaitement protocolaire face au couple royal.

-Sire, Votre Majesté...

L'elleth n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Son souverain l'avait déjà coupée d'un geste sec de la main.

-Je vous arrête Astareth, dit-il posément du fauteuil où il avait pris place. Votre maîtresse n'aura pas besoin de vos services ce matin.

-Mais, objecta-t-elle avec une moue légèrement réprobatrice peinte sur son visage de porcelaine, Dame Ilyrià a besoin de mon aide. Si vous saviez le désastre lorsqu'elle tente de se vêtir seule...

-J'entends bien, fit Thranduil avec une douce sévérité sans tenir compte de la mine indignée de la Wallen, et je vous remercie de votre dévouement. Ceci étant dit... Ma femme n'est pas seule. Ayez l'obligeance de faire monter des bacs d'eau chaude pour le bain de la reine.

Ilyrià tressaillit imperceptiblement et une légère nausée remonta dans sa gorge. Elle dut se retenir au dossier du fauteuil de son elfe pour ne pas tanguer sans plus se soucier de son drap protecteur qui menaçait de choir à tout moment. La jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à l'écouter parler d'elle ainsi. Elle allait pourtant devoir s'habituer à ces nouveaux qualificatifs lorsque l'on parlait d'elle... femme, reine... voilà qui faisait beaucoup à appréhender d'un coup. Elle ne voulait pas être cantonnée au rôle de la reine honnie de tout un peuple ou même à celui de la femme surprotégée de cet ellon jaloux et coléreux.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour le moment c'était rester confinée dans ses appartements douillets sans se préoccuper de l'extérieur. Quoique Thranduil n'avait pas tort. Un bain providentiel lui ferait un bien fou. Elle se sentait fourbue. La fatigue accumulée de ces derniers jours la prenait maintenant par surprise.

La fatigue physique, la tension nerveuse, tout cela remontait doucement à sa conscience. Et puis... la nuit avait été particulièrement longue et intense se remémora-t-elle avec une pointe de lubricité en jetant un coup d'œil sur la longue chevelure de son tout nouvel époux. Elle n'avait qu'à l'admirer pour se rappeler la douceur extraordinaire de son ruissellement entre ses doigts ou bien encore sa caresse sensuelle sur le grain de sa peau. Une parole de sa suivante la sortit finalement de ses pensées.

-Oui votre Majesté, il sera fait selon votre volonté.

-Bien, fit-il satisfait.

-Cependant... Que doit-on faire pour les hommes dehors?

L'ellon se redressa, ses yeux plissés en deux fentes qui ne disaient rien qui vaille aux deux femmes. Même dans son dos, Ilyrià pouvait sentir la contracture de ses épaules et voir ses doigts enfoncés dans le velours des deux accoudoirs.

-De quoi parlez-vous donc? gronda le roi.

-Des trois hommes qui dorment devant votre porte.

-Oh Valar! s'exclama la Wallen en coupant l'herbe sous le pied de l'ellon dont les narines dilatées et les pupilles assombries étaient autant de preuves de l'orage qui menaçait.

Elle appuya sa main sur la nuque du roi. Elle l'enjoignit ainsi à rester assis avant de passer devant eux en coup de vent, resserrant la soie autour d'elle. Avant qu'un des deux elfes n'ait le temps de se récrier, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée. Elle souleva d'une main le tissu soyeux pour se dégager les jambes et en profita pour asséner un violent coup de pied dans le fessier d'Aostell qui bavait comme un bienheureux, une bouteille d'hydromel entre les bras comme s'il tenait une femme.

 _-Shass_! Debout! vociféra-t-elle d'une voix forte. Elle se mit à rire alors que ses trois amis sursautaient, hagards. _Vous devez partir caraids avant que mon époux ne vous tranche la tête!_ dit-elle rapidement _. Je vous pensais partis hier mais vous n'en faîtes qu'à votre_ _tête_ _,_ _bande de mules!_

 _-Seachadas esan seachadas_ , grommela Teigue en se relevant. _La tradition est la tradition._

 _-Aye_ , renchérit Aostell, railleur. _Au moins, nous pouvons attester que le mariage a été consommé et plus encore..._

 _-Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Vos doubles auraient dû être des porcs!_ siffla Ilyrià alors qu'Astareth se glissait derrière elle pour sortir. _Filez avant que ce ne soit moi qui vous passe au fil de ma lame._

 _-Oh la belle dame!_ s'exclama le Lynx blond en levant les mains comme pour se protéger d'une quelconque attaque. _Nous y allons, ne nous occis point!_

 _-Ne me tentez pas viles bêtes!_

Elle se réajusta dignement et leur tourna le dos pour rentrer dans son logis quand elle sentit trois claquements sonores balancés en rafale sur son postérieur. Elle se retournait à peine qu'ils étaient déjà loin. Un sourire indulgent et amusé se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres rondes lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Aostell résonner dans les escaliers de pierres.

 _-Là aussi, il ne s'agit que de tradition!_

Ils étaient réellement impossibles pensa-t-elle en refermant la porte sous le regard indigné du roi qu'elle remercia pour s'être retenu d'intervenir. Oui, ils étaient impossibles mais ces sauvages étaient aussi sa famille.

O0o0o

Une heure plus tard, les servantes quittaient ses appartements après s'être acquittées des corvées ordonnées par l'elfine blonde et froide. Cette dernière avait eu plus de mal à quitter sa maîtresse. Thranduil avait pu voir son désaccord de voir Ilyrià s'occuper d'elle-même. L'étiquette n'était pas respectée et cela déplaisait à l'elleth. Il dût se montrer plus cassant pour qu'enfin elle lâche prise.

Une fois seuls, la Wallen laissa nonchalamment glisser le drap en allant jusqu'au tub qu'elle enjamba gracieusement. L'eau fumante la détendit pratiquement de suite. Elle se cala confortablement contre le dossier du cuvier métallique. L'arôme des fleurs de figues apportées par la délégation de la Cité sur la Mer qui s'en dégageait chatouillaient agréablement ses narines. Toutefois cela n'allait pas tout à fait... Il lui manquait une chose essentielle... ou plutôt deux. Sans attendre ni une ni deux, elle se releva et, ruisselante, sortit du baquet.

Thranduil, carré dans le sofa, la vit surgir nue et trempée dans le salon en frottant sa peau frigorifiée. Stupéfait, l'ellon vit Ilyrià attraper la desserte et la tirer vers la salle d'eau. Un instant plus tard, elle revint une nouvelle fois et lui prit la main sans un mot pour le forcer à l'accompagner. Il se laissa faire en soupirant exagérément. Elle lui ferait décidément tout faire. Illuvatar en soit remercié, tout cela ne resterait que de l'ordre du privé. Personne ne serait jamais témoin de la faiblesse qu'elle lui inspirait. L'elfe secoua la tête, abasourdi en voyant qu'elle avait approché la desserte pour y avoir accès de la baignoire. Cette femme était folle, c'était définitivement certain. Ilyrià avait déjà retrouvé sa place dans la cuve et le regardait avec la gourmandise d'un chat devant une écuelle de lait, les bras croisés sur le rebord d'étain.

-Manan? Je pouvais t'attendre de l'autre côté melleth. Je resterai avec toi ce matin, je te l'ai dit...

-Viens avec moi... roucoula la Sirène en lui tendant la main.

-Certes non, protesta le roi, royal.

-Viens!

-Ma Dame, ne fais pas l'enfant! la réprimanda Thranduil. Il aurait continué sa diatribe sans la gerbe d'eau qui l'atteignit de plein fouet puis une seconde qui finit de le tremper.

En riant, sa jeune femme l'aspergeait avec bonheur désormais debout dans la baignoire. Odieuse sirène qui l'attirait à elle... Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, le souverain avait délaissé son manteau d'intérieur et saisi sa Wallen dans ses bras en enjambant à son tour le tub. Elle glissait entre ses bras sans cesser de pouffer, merveilleux son perlé à ses oreilles. L'ellon s'assit comme il le put et elle s'installa commodément, s'abandonnant avec confiance contre son torse de pierre. Les mains de l'elfe migrèrent aussitôt sur l'abdomen de la jeune femme et l'enlaça avec félicité.

-Ton ventre s'arrondit déjà melleth nîn, souffla-t-il, ses lèvres soudées contre la peau de son cou.

-Tes yeux d'elfe se fourvoient, ton sens du toucher aussi de toute évidence, se moqua-t-elle en croquant avidement dans une pâtisserie.

-Non, susurra Thranduil enchanté de cette bulle d'intimité, mes mains le sentent bien. Ce léger renflement... C'est un cadeau d'Erù mon amour.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

-Tu as la patience d'un elfing Thranduil Oropherion! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

Elle dérapa dans l'eau brûlante et s'écrasa contre lui. Ilyrià baisa avec dévotion la base de sa gorge sans chercher à reprendre une position plus conventionnelle. Elle était une sirène et l'eau étant son élément, elle s'y sentait bien d'une manière où une autre.

-Mmmmm... Il est vrai qu'il me tarde de la voir, murmura l'elfe en caressant son dos.

Elle se mit à genoux et lui sourit avec tendresse. Elle attrapa un linge et un pain de savon aux agréables effluves citronnées avant de frotter doucement la peau d'albâtre de l'elfe.

 _-Mo ruin_ , nous avons tout le temps... Profite du moment présent, ne te soucie pas de l'avenir, fredonna-t-elle.

Le visage de Thranduil redevint soudain plus sérieux. Ses traits austères étaient odieusement virils, contractant de façon délicieuse les sens de la jeune femme. Elle se mordit la lèvre en penchant la tête de côté pour l'observer.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon seigneur? Pourquoi cet air si sévère?

-Tu es ma reine désormais, déclara le souverain de sa voix basse de velours, mais pas seulement. Tu es celle de tout un peuple qui, nous le savons, ne sera pas des plus aisé à rallier à ta cause. Il va te falloir prendre le moindre de tes devoirs avec sérieux et intransigeance tout comme je le serai. Il t'arrivera de me détester... mais souviens-toi de la promesse que tu m'as faite il n'y a pas si longtemps, Ilyrià.

 _-Aye mo chridhe,_ souffla-t-elle dans un sourire.

-A commencer par tes leçons de sindarin, la railla-t-il alors qu'elle le frappait sournoisement à l'aide du linge mouillé.

-Tu as gagné, je boude! fit Ilyrià en faisant mine de se lever.

Il la retint d'une poigne de fer et la ramena vers lui.

-Tu as fait de grands progrès melleth... il faut juste continuer et travailler sur cet accent à couper au couteau voilà tout. _Tiens_ , dit-il en lui prenant les doigts, _comment dis-tu une main?_

 _-Mâbh_ , répondit fièrement la Wallen.

 _-Et les yeux?_ demanda-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe droite.

 _-Hent_.

Ses doigts effleurèrent sa nuque frissonnante en une question muette.

 _-Achab_ , chevrota la voix soudain tendue de la jeune femme.

La main de l'ellon se perdit entre les jambes de son épouse sans la quitter du regard. Ses iris brûlants ne la quittaient pas, se délectant de la voir se retenir de tomber en pâmoison.

 _-Et_?

-Tu peux dire de moi... Tu ne sais pas rester sage mon roi... haleta Ilyrià alors qu'elle sentait les doigts aventuriers de l'ellon s'immicer en terrain intime. Ils devenaient de plus en plus pressants.

 _-Alors_? exigea son roi intransigeant.

 _-Huch_ , geignit la Wallen, _huch_...

Elle se releva en s'appuyant sur lui, le souffle court et lui tendit le linge.

-Et maintenant, à ton tour, lui ordonna-t-elle.

La Wallen se cambra en frissonnant sous le toucher de la main baguée de son seigneur qui avait délaissé l'éponge pour ne saisir que le savon. Il le passa délicatement sur la gorge de la Wallen pour migrer vers ses seins ronds et son ventre chéri. Gémissante, elle s'avança un peu plus pour se coller à l'ellon et se coula doucement sur lui, sa poitrine pressée sur son torse minéral. Thranduil la serra dans ses bras comme si elle risquait de se volatiliser à tout moment. Ils ondulèrent langoureusement avec une lenteur calculée à l'unisson de leur passion dévorante, se repaissant des gémissements de leur amour mutuel. Leurs rêves comme leurs corps s'accrochaient avec passion et désespoir qu'ils se brisent et se perdent.

Comment gagner une bataille lorsque votre ennemi était le temps?

O0o0o0

Un peu plus tard, enfin rassasiés et habillés l'un comme l'autre, ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir. Ilyrià était persuadée qu'elle allait rejoindre ses amis alors que le roi irait vaquer à ses affaires usuelles. Or, il en avait décidé tout autrement. Thranduil arrangea une cape pourpre doublée d'hermine sur ses épaules. Sans un mot, il lui fit prendre les escaliers mais au lieu de descendre, ils montèrent de deux étages encore au-dessus de ses propres appartements.

Il ne lui prit pas le bras, se contentant de frôler de temps à autre sa main. L'ellon ne voulait pas donner du grain à moudre à ceux qu'ils pourraient croiser, leur donner sa jeune femme en pâture. Mieux valait vivre leur amour caché au sein de leur intimité plutôt que de l'étaler sous les yeux curieux et mal intentionnés. Il la mena devant une lourde double porte d'ébène et se retourna vers elle.

-Ma Dame, je te veux près de moi en toute circonstance. Je désire que tu vives loin de moi tout comme je sais qu'il te répugne de t'installer dans mes appartements.

-Tu me veux près de toi? le singea-t-elle, gentiment railleuse. Pourquoi? User de moi à ta guise? rit Ilyrià en lui caressant amoureusement la joue.

Il s'inclina doucement vers elle et murmura au creux de son oreille.

-Mon amour, certes je dois t'avouer que l'idée m'a plus d'une fois traversé l'esprit... Néanmoins, il ne s'agit pas que de cela. Il serait hautement préjudiciable pour toi et le bébé que nous soyons séparés. Ainsi va la nature des Eldar...

-Mais je ne suis pas une...

-Tu n'es pas une elfe, oui je le sais, sourit-il en posant son index sur les lèvres rosées. Mais notre enfant l'est, du moins en partie. Tu as besoin de moi comme ton éther, mon fëa.

-Besoin de toi? murmura-t-elle, bouleversée. Encore plus? Voilà qui est horriblement effrayant je dois dire... Comment cela est-il seulement possible?

-Nous sommes unis ma Dame... nous deux et notre enfant... une seule entité, unique, inaliénable et primordiale.

Un profond soupir s'exhala de la poitrine de la Wallen. Ilyrià fixa son regard sur la porte encore close. Croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, elle prit un instant pour digérer les informations que venait de lâcher négligemment l'ellon ses côtés. Quelle que fusse la société, que ce soit celle des hommes, des Wallens ou même des elfes, les couples issus de la noblesse avaient toujours occupé des logements séparés pour préserver leur indépendance et leur intimité. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il fasse un tel écart, ne le prenant pas au sérieux lorsqu'il en avait caressé le souhait devant elle.

Ilyrià craignait certainement à juste titre qu'il ne se serve de cette proximité complète pour tenter de la garder là où il le voulait lui. La fille de Sturten n'était pas idiote, elle savait les sombres pensées qui assaillaient celui qu'elle aimait. Elle était au courant de la peur qui étreignait le cœur de l'ellon, cette peur de la perdre qui serait capable de le rendre irraisonné. Peut-être le bonheur était-il à portée de main finalement? Peut-être devait-elle se laisser aller dans ce cocon ouaté qu'il lui offrait si plaisamment.

La jeune femme ne devait pas succomber à l'attrait fatal de la beauté noire des doutes qui l'animaient comme de vilaines piqûres. Elle saurait le conforter, l'entourer de son amour débordant et lui faire oublier ses peines. Aussi prit-elle une grande inspiration et entra d'un pas décidé dans le nouveau logis seigneurial.

Son souffle se bloqua devant la magnificence des lieux. Bien sûr, Thranduil n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. La simplicité n'était pas vraiment son credo. Tout était riche mais extrêmement de bon goût. Ils se trouvaient dans un immense salon où trônait une cheminée monumentale en pierres blanches. Devant elle, de riches tapis en fibres tout droit venues du Harrad s'étalaient sur le parquet d'acajou, donnant envie à la jeune reine de se rouler dessus languissamment.

Plusieurs fauteuils crapauds et à oreilles se disputaient l'espace avec les sofas et autres méridiennes tendues de riches soieries dans les tons bleutés et azuréennes. Les murs blancs tout comme les baies béantes d'où voletaient doucement de légers voiles de gaze donnaient l'impression à la jeune femme de ne plus être dans une forêt étouffante mais au bord de la mer, de sa mer... Elle leva la tête suivant de ses yeux bicolores les moulures. Elles ornaient le plafond en s'entrelaçant harmonieusement avec les plantes grimpantes qui serpentaient le long des murs.

Avec satisfaction, elle vit que l'elfe avait ordonné qu'aucune maudite tapisserie ou autre broderie ne soit accrochée aux parois nues. Ilyrià évoluait dans la pièce en tournoyant sur elle-même comme une enfant au comble du ravissement devant de nouveaux jouets. Rien de sombre, rien de triste dans les nouveaux appartements qu'avait aménagé le seigneur de Vert Bois.

Amusé, il la regardait s'extasier sur la moindre petite chose, les bras croisés, son index caressant sa lèvre inférieure. Avisant une porte dérobée, elle s'y précipita pour découvrir une espèce d'antichambre faite, elle, de bois sombre. Un bureau d'ébène, la table de travail de Thranduil, avait été remontée ainsi que ses nombreuses bibliothèques croulantes de livres et parchemins.

Sur un des pans de mur avait été accrochée toute une panoplie d'armes. Ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par une gigantesque épée qui se distinguait au milieu de dagues, lances, javelots ou encore un arc de bois ciselé de feuilles d'or et d'argent. L'arme devait être réellement très ancienne, peut-être presque autant que son illustre propriétaire à en juger par son métal brillant et noir comme le jais. Sa lame mate était fine et paraissait délicate mais Ilyrià ne s'y trompait pas. Feuilletée, striée de runes gravées, elle était à double tranchants et d'une longueur impressionnante. La garde en demi-sphère était agrémentée d'une coquille d'ivoire qui permettait d'envelopper la main du combattant. Ilyrià ne put s'empêcher de passer un doigt prudent sur la soie de la fusée, frissonnant sous la morsure du métal glacé. Elle sourit et sortit à reculons sous le regard impassible du roi.

-Ton bureau, conclut simplement la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

La Wallen passa d'un pas sautillant de lutin des bois à la porte suivante qui donnait sur leur chambre. Leur chambre prit-elle soudainement conscience. Ils en étaient bel et bien là. Elle allait donc passer un certain nombre d'années ici... Elle se promena dans la pièce aux couleurs pastels en laissant traîner ses doigts fuselés sur les meubles.

Ilyrià fit l'inventaire mental de tout ce qui la composait. Un âtre plus modeste, une coiffeuse laquée de blanc, un immense lit, une psyché, un immense lit... Elle se hissa sur l'édredon et se mit debout, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres avant de se mettre à sauter comme un petit animal sauvage. Un raclement prononcé de gorge les fit se retourner sur un Gallion rouge brique. Ilyrià descendit en tentant de rester le plus digne possible aidée par la main secourable du sinda.

-Il faut toujours vérifier la bonne tenue d'une nouvelle couche, expliqua-t-elle en repassant dans le salon sans se soucier d'un certain regard bleu pâle moqueur.

L'intendant avait installé dans la plus grande discrétion un déjeuner frugal ainsi que le courrier journalier du roi. Le couple s'assit à la grande table rectangulaire de bois clair du salon après qu' Ilyrià ait déplacé son couvert disposé en bout de table à la droite de l'elfe d'un air penaud. Elle ne souhaitait pas voir ce genre de protocole abusif et guindé au sein de leur propre logis. S'il existait bien un endroit où il n'y avait besoin de ces simagrées douteuses, c'était bien ici dans cette tanière protectrice qu'il leur aménagé. Cela faisait bizarre à la Wallen de passer autant de temps en compagnie de l'ellon et surtout de ne plus avoir à se dissimuler. Thranduil était son époux, son seigneur. Il lui faudrait certainement encore un peu de temps pour s'y habituer.

Gallion tournait autour d'eux, s'affairant dans le plus grand silence à les contenter de son mieux. Il lui faisait sérieusement penser à une mouche du coche et commençait à s'en sentir agacée. Elle picorait légèrement tandis que Thranduil lisait tranquillement, ses longues jambes croisées de biais. Valar qu'elle s'ennuyait... Elle n'osait attirer l'attention du souverain comprenant aisément qu'il ait à cœur de résoudre les problèmes inhérents à la direction du royaume.

-Je n'aurai plus jamais rien à faire...

-Que dis-tu ma Dame?

-Ciod?

-Je crois que Dame Ilyrià a pensé à voix haute, dit Gallion, placide.

-Tu t'ennuies wen nîn? Que veux-tu faire?

-Ne me parles surtout pas de broderie, s'écria-t-elle en tapant du pied. Elle anticipait déjà sa réponse. Ou de couture ou je ne sais quoi d'autre d'ailleurs! Cha certainement pas!

-Alors quoi? s'impatienta Thranduil. Il posa un peu fort son coupe papier sur la table. Tu ne veux aucune des tâches qu'une dame s'acquitte céant! Que souhaites-tu alors?

 _-Tha fois agam._..Je ne sais pas...

-Peut-être, intervint timidement Gallion avant de s'arrêter sous la brûlure courroucée des iris hivernaux de son roi.

-Parlez Gallion, trancha Ilyrià avec un regard glacial pour son époux en l'y invitant d'un geste.

-Peut-être, reprit l'Intendant, que Dame Ilyrià devrait vous accompagner lors de votre tournée annuelle des terres. Cela lui permettrait de mieux connaître le royaume sylvestre et lui donnerait l'occasion de pouvoir s'investir auprès de vos gens.

-Oui, s'emballa aussitôt la jeune femme heureuse. Je serai plus qu'enchantée de t'accompagner mon seigneur!

-Je ne comptais pas m'y rendre cette année mais déléguer cette tâche à Legolas avant qu'il ne soit blessé, les coupa Thranduil d'un ton plus que péremptoire. Il jeta un regard aigu à son intendant. Vous le saviez pourtant non?

-Pardonnez-moi sire, j'avais oublié, s'excusa Gallion avec une révérence. Je ne me rappelais que l'allégresse de vos gens. Leur cœur harassé se réjouit à chacune de vos visites.

-Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas? J'imagine que le temps qui y est dévolu n'est pas si important, argua Ilyrià en calant son menton dans sa paume.

-Certes ma Dame mais cette année n'y est clairement pas propice.

-Est-ce parce que tu ne veux pas laisser ta cité sans ta royale attention à cause de la présence des miens? soupçonna la Wallen en plissant les yeux.

A sa manière d'éluder son regard, elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste.

-Oh, c'est purement intolérable! s'exclama la Sirène en tapant à nouveau de son petit pied. J'irai moi puisque c'est ça! Je peux me mettre en route dès demain! finit-elle, provocatrice.

-Tu n'iras pas! refusa le souverain. Je décide, c'est ainsi. Je suis ton roi.

-Et je suis la reine, n'est-il pas? ironisa pompeusement sa femme sous les yeux de Gallion qui ne savait apparemment plus où se mettre au milieu de cette toute première dispute royale. Je fais donc ce que je veux, Thranduil Oropherion.

-Tu ne peux parcourir seule ces terres! Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as mis un pied dans mes bois? explosa Thranduil en abattant son poing sur la table. Es-tu déjà si ennuyée d'être la suzeraine de Vert Bois que tu veuilles abréger ta vie?

-Je ne suis pas en sucre! Tu ne peux me retenir prisonnière entre ces murs... murmura-t-elle avec un sanglot dans la gorge.

Thranduil se leva et fit quelques pas avant de se rasseoir en déployant son bliaud long carmin. Il s'accouda et cala son poing contre sa tempe en la fixant intensément. Quelque part, il devait bien admettre qu'il était satisfait de la voir tenter de s'impliquer dans les affaires de leur royaume désormais.

-Ton état à lui seul ne te permet pas de supporter une telle chevauchée sans parler du fait que tu es une piètre cavalière, tenta-t-il encore une fois.

-Ça ira pour quelques heures, plaida la Wallen. Elle porta un bout de faisan à ses lèvres piqué à la pointe de son couteau.

-Tu ne peux y aller seule. J'ai confiance en mes gardes, marmotta le roi, mais...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Toutefois, Ilyrià comprit tout de suite de quoi il retournait. Il n'avait pas tant confiance que cela en ce qui concernait l'assurance de sa propre sécurité.

-Votre cousin pourrait certainement vous accompagner dans votre visite? proposa innocemment Gallion.

-Ton intendant est décidément d'excellent conseil! sourit Ilyrià. Elle se leva pour aller s'accroupir au bras du fauteuil de son époux pour trouver le givre de ses yeux.

Il était trop faible quand il s'agissait d'elle. Il était trop faible lorsqu'elle reportait sur lui ce regard cajoleur. Il se laissa fléchir. Que pouvait-il se passer en quelques heures et sous la houlette de son Dragon de cousin?

-Tu iras, trancha Thranduil en lui caressant la pommette. Mais pas tout de suite. Attendons le printemps, le temps actuel ne s'y prête pas, conclut-il sous les exclamations de joie de sa jeune épousée.

Oui, il était bien trop faible.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Niobé,

Cet insupportable Dragon! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre! Elle lui ferait payer chaque affront qu'il lui avait fait subir! Elle les lui ferait payer au centuple! Oh, il était... il était... si... si lui! Abominable et abject en tous points!

Pourquoi s'était-elle soumis à cette impulsion dévorante d'aller le visiter dans sa cellule quelques semaines plus tôt? L'elfine avait tant entendu parler de ce Wallen agressif et animal qui avait abattu l'un des siens d'un unique coup de dents sans aucun état d'âme et ce, devant une salle entière... Elle martelait d'un pas vengeur les roches jaunies des couloirs du palais. L'elfine sentait encore sur elle le parfum musqué de ce démon. Aussi ne désirait-elle qu'une seule chose... prendre un bain et se débarrasser de tout ce qui lui rappelait sa présence sur elle, en elle.

Niobé n'était revenue entre les murs de la cité excavée que parce qu'elle avait entendu les rumeurs et histoires selon laquelle le roi allait épouser une étrangère à leur race. Quelle improbable impudence avait donc cette femme pour croire qu'elle méritait un tel destin, une charge aussi importante? Si le roi sinda pouvait prendre à nouveau femme, il paraissait inacceptable que ce ne soit pas une elfine de haut lignage qui puisse prétendre à cette charge!

Or, naïvement elle avait compté sur sa ressemblance avec cette lointaine cousine qu'avait été la défunte reine Artanis pour ensorceler le seigneur de Vert Bois. Naïve, oui voilà bien ce qu'elle avait été. Elle était rentrée à bride abattue dans ce royaume moribond qu'elle avait pourtant haï et abandonné, aspirant à trouver plus de beauté, plus de raffinement sur les autres terres elfiques.

L'elleth avait eu beau depuis lors se retrouver sur le chemin de ce sinda, il ne l'avait accueilli qu'avec indifférence. L'ellon n'avait pas été ébloui par sa somptueuse beauté, loin de là. Il l'avait regardée avec bienveillance mais elle n'avait réussi à le charmer ou provoquer la plus petite étincelle. Il ne regardait qu'elle, ne voyait que cette gourgandine aux cheveux noirs et hirsutes qui ne savait absolument pas se tenir. Comment pouvait-il être attiré par _ça_? Car oui, l'elleth n'était pas stupide. Elle avait vu la façon dont ils se couvaient du regard.

Les elfes n'étaient pas faits pour se mélanger. Les premiers nés devaient rester entre eux, protéger jalousement la pureté de leur race.

Voilà ce qu'elle avait toujours cru et pourtant tous ses principes avaient volé en éclats dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur ce monstre blond aux bras puissants, au torse de pierre... L'elfine se flagella mentalement pour avoir repensé à lui. D'un pas décidé, elle arriva enfin devant la porte du talan où l'avait fait loger l'intendant à la demande du souverain. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'installer au sein du palais! Niobé s'était sentie flouée, flouée et d'humeur vindicative. Elle avait aspiré une revanche plus que méritée selon elle.

C'était de prime abord pour cette raison qu'elle avait nourri ce ridicule plan de séduction puérile dès qu'elle avait su qui était ce Wallen incendiaire pour l'étrangère. Et, l'espace d'un instant, l'elleth avait été persuadée être arrivée à ses fins. Cependant, tout avait basculé ce matin alors qu'elle avait bien cru fondre sous le toucher merveilleusement brutal de ce sauvageon mal dégrossi.

Il lui avait fait subir mille tortures délicieuses au long de ces longues heures pour finir par l'humilier. Jamais il ne tournerait le dos à sa cousine. La jeune femme représentait tout pour ce satané Dragon. Même cela, elle arrivait encore à le lui subtiliser! Tout à sa colère, Niobé était aveuglée par les œillères qu'elle s'imposait elle-même sans s'en rendre compte. Tout à coup, une ombre se glissa à ses côtés. De longs cheveux roux, des yeux vert mousse, une bouche fine.

 _-Que voulez-vous intendant?_ cracha-t-elle. _Ne devriez-vous pas être à la porte de votre maître à_ _attendre ses directives comme le parfait serviteur que vous êtes?_

L'ellon s'adossa contre la porte de bois, l'empêchant ainsi de passer. Il croisa les bras et la regarda, un sourire torve étirant sa bouche à peine dessinée, signe de fourberie selon l'elfine. Le souvenir de belles lèvres épaisses et charnues s'imposa avec violence à elle. Elle le chassa d'un revers de la main dans le vide.

 _-Notre roi est avec sa femme, que dis-je... cette putain qui s'est glissée dans sa couche tel un serpent dans le lit d'oiseaux innocents._

Niobé porta la main à sa bouche en un simulacre d'étonnement choqué.

 _-Que dîtes-vous?_ s'écria-t-elle, faussement horrifiée.

 _-Ne faîtes pas l'innocente_ , ricana doucement l'elfe roux.

Ses yeux couleur de mousse affrontèrent un moment ceux émeraude de l'elleth alors que le vent s'était levé et giflait impitoyablement leurs joues. Niobé releva le col de sa pèlerine sombre.

 _-Sa Majesté Thranduil vous ferait durement châtier s'il savait de quelle manière son serviteur ose parler de notre bonne reine,_ minauda-t-elle.

 _-Allons Dame Niobé, ne me faîtes pas croire que l'avènement de cette nouvelle ère vous plaise... Trompez qui vous voulez mais ne jouez donc pas à ce jeu avec moi. J'y suis rodé depuis bien plus longtemps que vous._

 _-Je ne trompe personne._

 _-Alons, allons,_ dit-il d'un ton soudainement beaucoup plus cinglant. _Je sais ce après quoi votre_ _cœur_ _a soupiré et je sais dans quel lit vous vous êtes vautrée cette nuit._

 _-Que..._

 _-Ne m'interrompez pas!_ fulmina l'elfe en l'attrapant durement par l'épaule de sa main gantée de cuir brut. Il approcha son visage tout près du sien. _Je doute que vous vouliez que cela se sache... Aussi, allez-vous me rendre un service..._

L'elfine releva la tête avec arrogance. Elle planta ses iris dans les siennes.

 _-Qu'attendez-vous au juste de moi?_ -mieux valait cela que de perdre le respect de la noblesse sylvaine.

 _-Vous la haïssez autant que moi et bien d'autres... Il est l'heure de faire de notre bien-aimé roi un veuf. Quand je vous le dirai, il vous suffira de... distraire votre amant._

Effectivement, cela elle pouvait le faire. Ne disait-on pas d'une pierre, deux coups? Un sourire mauvais éclaira son joli visage. Elle se vengerait et de cette saleté d'étrangère et de cet odieux Wallen.

D'une pierre, deux coups.

O0o0o0o0oo0

voili voilou! ça vous a plu? ;) lendemain d'un mariage folklorique! Et un vilain petit elfe qui formente de plans pas jolis jolis! XD

prochain chapitre: la Poucette et sa petite Pousse vont passer un sale quart d'heure! retrouvera-t-elle son chemin?

Dîtes donc les loutes... bientôt le 40ème chapitre... Et si vous me soumettiez un petit quelque chose, une petite idée, un clin d'œil en somme que je vous promets d'incorporer? Ça pourrait être assez drôle et funky non? ;) Allez-y, je suis toute ouïe! Ou toute n'oeil plutôt... heuuuuu bref! Vous m'avez comprise!

bisous tout doux les didous!


	40. Chapter 39

Coucou tout le monde! Comment ca va bien? Aujourd'hui... et bien lisez et vous verrez! =p hahaha je suis une nana trop rigolote!

Merci de prendre de votre temps pour lire cette histoire et pour certaines un bisou en plus pour avoir pris celui de laisser une trace de leur passage! :)

Bêta/relectrice/revieweuse: Toutouille! merci et encore merci pour ton travail! Tu as une fois de plus su cerner pile poil ce qu'il fallait ici! on part souvent en sucette mais n'est-ce pas ça qui fait le point d'orgue de notre équipe? XD Quant à ta review... elle est énorme! Je suis heureuse que le pov de Gallion t'ait plu autant (surtout que certaines idées me sont venues suite à quelques brainstorming mémorables!)

Juliefanfic: oh mon dieu! qu'est-ce que j'ai ri! la pauvre Gallion en a pris pour son grade ici! Je lui ai conseillé d'ailleurs de t'éviter s'il tenait à ne pas finir en carpaccio... tu es absolument adorable! je suis heureuse que la longue scène entre les deux tourtereaux t'ait plu! j aime beaucoup l'image de Thranduil en dessert... Miam... avec de la chantilly... ouh laaaa je m'égare! gros bisous ma tite Lady!

Virginie: merci de toujours suivre et tu me vois heureuse que cela te plaise toujours autant! J'espère qu'il en ira autant pour celui-là...

Eryniel Greenleaf: désolée? Mais de quoi? Non je te remercie de continuer à lire et d'en retirer un certain contentement!^^ J'en suis extrêment heureuse! Gallion t'a mise mal à l'aise? Alors je dirai... tant mieux! mission accomplie! et oui je t'avoue que j'ai bien ri en imaginant Ily face à ces trois chenapans!^^ elle n'est pas une Wallen pour rien! après je suis pas sûre que Thranduil ait apprécié lui... :/ Je connais cette chanson et tu as raison, elle colle parfaitement à Klaùs et Niobé! Tu as d'ailleurs parfaitement cerné cette diablesse!

Sandra: mon Satanas des îles! le saigneur alors? Mdrrr ça lui va parfaitement bien! j'adooore tes jeux de mots! hahahaha! oui il est un peu comment dire... barge, non? Un elfe sociopathe... mais comme je le dis... le problème de ces elfes-là, comme de certains peuples, c'est qu'il s'agit d'idéologie! Il est persuadé de son bien-fondé ce crétin des Alpes!^^ tu as raison, il est intelligent et malsain... il était temps de se pencher un peu plus sur son cas! Quant aux z'moureux, oui pour le moment, ils sont i love to love mais bon... cela va-t-il durer?! =p gros bisous doudette!

Mane-Jei: ohhhh je suis si contente que le mariage t'ait plu! ^^ c'est d'autant gratifiant qu'il m'a pris un temps fou à mettre en place et bien sûr à écrire... des jumeaux hein?... hahahaha surprise, surprise... et oui Gallion n'est pas au mieux de sa forme psychologique! Il déteste les Wallens mais bave sur leurs femmes!^^ un ptit côté Jack l'éventreur... sans les meurtres de sérial killer... et sans les prostituées mais comme tu m'avais dit une fois la sirène par exemple ne laisse personne indifférent que ce soit dans l'amour ou la haine! j'avais trouvé cela d'une absolue justesse!^^ Quant à ce que tu m'as suggéré pour le 40ème... Surprise! bisousss

LegolasKili: merci de ton passage et en plus en ce jour d'avviversaire! je suis toujours très heureuse de voir que tu aimes!la complicité entre les deux loulous (chuuut dîtes pas à Thranduil que je l'ai appelé comme ça, il va me réduire en charpie!) est apaisante et douce dans ce chapitre! Ils ne peuvent pas tout le temps se bouffer le nez, surtout au lendemain de leurs noces! mais chacun garde son pitit caractère, dans la réserve pour lui et clairement pas pour elle! quant à Legolas et Cendera, ils seront bientôt de nouveau là mais si je les mettais là, encore un chapitre de 20000 mots! hahahaha pas sûre que tout le monde y survivrait! Gros bisous!

Allez... j'arrête de babiller comme ça... Bonne lecture à vous! Vous verrez peut-être ici si vous avez eu raison de vous inquiéter pour ma petite Ily!

Chapitre 39.

Thranduil, 3 mois plus tard,

L'esprit du sinda dérivait doucement tandis qu'il écoutait discourir ses conseillers sur l'état des denrées rescapées de la longue trêve hivernale qu'ils venaient de subir. Le souverain avait beau tenter de se concentrer sur les elfes devant lui, il n'avait de cesse de se demander ce qu'il en était de la tournée des terres qu'était en train d'effectuer sa jeune épouse.

Elle n'était partie que depuis quelques heures. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il y avait des lunes qu' Ilyrià l'avait honteusement quitté. Un sourire imperceptible menaçait d'éclairer son visage sévère, sourire qu'il dissimula aussitôt derrière sa main surchargée de bagues. Il tardait à l'ellon de la retrouver dans l'intimité du logis douillet qu'elle avait réussi à créer depuis leur emménagement dans ces lieux communs.

La Wallen avait ainsi banni de leurs appartements les visites impromptues de ceux qu'elle appelait les indésirables, soit quasiment tout le monde, arguant que la salle du trône était justement faite pour cela. A son sens, ce domaine-là se devait de leur rester privé.

Peu enclin de prime abord à suivre ses directives un peu trop intrusives face à l'exercice de son propre pouvoir, Thranduil s'en était ensuite mordu les doigts. Entré à l'improviste avec Elwë quelques jours plus tard, les deux ellir l'avaient retrouvée au milieu du salon uniquement vêtue d'une tunique, les jambes à l'air. La Wallen avait nié avec vigueur mais il se demandait encore aujourd'hui si la Sirène ne l'avait pas attendu ainsi toute la journée pour le prendre dans les filets de son piège. Pris d'une intense colère, il avait néanmoins doucement dévié et donné son accord. Thranduil ne l'aurait jamais admis mais la jeune femme, en ayant gain de cause, lui avait offert un havre de paix, une oasis où enfin il pouvait déposer le carcan de son royal statut et n'être plus qu'un simple ellon en compagnie de sa Dame.

Valar, elle lui manquait affreusement sa Sirène tout comme son ventre maintenant bien rebondi où nichait précautionneusement la minuscule vie qu'ils avaient créée au-delà de leurs différences, des préjugés et autres regards médisants. Tout en adressant un signe indolent à l'un de ses politiques pour l'enjoindre à continuer, sa pensée s'égara de nouveau. Le roi repensa à l'annonce qui avait été faite pour promulguer la naissance d'un nouvel héritier dans les mois à venir lorsqu'il était devenu évident que l'état d'Ilyrià ne pouvait plus être camouflé.

Bien évidemment, d'aucun n'avait fait la moindre remarque. Le couple fut félicité comme il se devait mais ni lui ni malheureusement Ilyrià n'étaient dupes ou naïfs. Les coups d'œil mesquins, les quolibets, tout égratignait la Wallen dont les nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Elle n'en montrait que peu de signes mais l'elfe savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en était pas moins touchée et, pire à ses yeux, blessée. Plusieurs fois, il avait noté sans toutefois rien dire les traces de larmes rageuses sur ses joues rondes.

Etonnamment, il se montrait relativement satisfait que le Conui, son cousin ou encore cette Aiglonne qu'il avait le plus grand mal à supporter fussent restés entre les murs de la cité excavée. Ils procuraient à Ilyrià une compagnie que lui, à son grand regret, ne pouvait lui donner à toute heure. La délégation de Wallens était repartie vers la mer sous les yeux attristés de sa toute nouvelle épouse mais pour son plus grand plaisir à lui. Ils n'avaient pas saccagé Vert Bois mais s'étaient tout de même montrés affreusement bruyants et enclins à dévoyer qui souhaitait leur prêter une oreille attentive.

La pulpe de ses doigts se mirent subitement à le picoter comme pour lui rappeler le toucher velouté de ce ventre qu'il chérissait et de ses petits tressautements qui faisaient partie de son quotidien désormais. Fille ou non, leur enfant démontrait déjà une force peu commune tirant des grimaces des plus drôles à sa mère qui pestait comme un beau diable.

L'elfe avait plus que hâte de la retrouver ce soir et de s'endormir, elle coulée dans son dos l'entourant de son bras rond. Le ventre d'Ilyrià calé dans le creux de ses reins, le roi ressentait toutes les gesticulations nocturnes de ce vigoureux bébé qui profitait alors de l'immobilisme de sa Wallen pour danser la gigue.

Oui, vivement qu'elle revienne, qu'il puisse être enfin rasséréné. L'ellon pourrait alors respirer convenablement sans ce poids lui compressant la poitrine comme si on lui avait fondu une chape de métal sur son torse. Il était réellement trop faible et la laissait avoir trop d'emprise sur lui. Il suffisait qu'elle le regarde de ses grands yeux délicieusement languissants pour que le roi sente le givre qui entourait son fëa devenir eau.

Tout à coup, il fut tiré de sa rêverie intempestive par le bruit de pas claquant un peu trop sèchement à son goût dans le couloir annexe. L'ellon détourna son regard pour voir qui osait ainsi troubler la sérénité des lieux. A la vue du nouvel arrivant, son cœur se glaça instinctivement.

Thranduil eut soudain l'impression de s'enchâsser dans le sol, que la terre s'ouvrait littéralement sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir, l'entraîner dans ses abysses.

Voronwë.

Le capitaine d'une de ses factions, celui-là même avec qui était supposé diriger sa jeune femme dans ce petit périple. Le dos droit, signe de sa condition militaire, il avança d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'au souverain mais celui-ci ne le regardait plus.

Thranduil ne pouvait détacher son regard du morceau d'étoffe déchirée qu'il tenait serré entre ses longs doigts... du drap de lin vert sombre, le même que celui dont était faite la pèlerine de voyage d'Ilyrià ainsi que sa robe.

L'ellon se leva dans ce qu'il lui semblait être un effrayant ralenti et descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient du soldat. Tous autour d'eux s'étaient tus, pressentant qu'un malheur venait de s'abattre sur les épaules de leur souverain. Arrivé devant lui, il tendit la main sans un mot et se saisit du tissu rendu sale par les pérégrinations de l'elfe pour arriver ventre-à-terre jusqu'à son suzerain.

Délicatement il le tourna quelques secondes entre ses doigts comme s'il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui était pourtant d'une clarté aveuglante. Ses iris bleus pâles avaient perdu toute couleur, paraissant plus translucides que jamais. Ils se portèrent sur le visage blême et hagard de Voronwë. Comme dans un lointain cauchemar fantasmagorique, l'elfe entendit sa voix profonde résonner entre les murs rocheux de la grande salle et se répercuter sur lui avec la puissance d'un ressac alimenté par une terrible tempête:

 _-Aran nîn, la Reine..._

 _-Eh bien, parle!_ gronda, dangereusement calme, la voix du souverain sylvestre.

 _-Je suis désolé Sire. La reine Ilyrià nous a quitté._

Thranduil n'entendit pas la suite. C'était bien cela. La terre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et impitoyable, l'entraînait dans ses ténèbres les plus noires.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quelques heures plus tôt,

La Wallen était si heureuse, si heureuse de pouvoir sortir de ces murs! Elle ne pensait pas particulièrement à ceux de leurs appartements en disant cela... De façon plus générale, la jeune femme était heureuse de quitter la cité. Prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien.

En se levant, un doute sur le bien-fondé de ce voyage si court fusse-t-il l'avait assailli. Ilyrià ne se s'était pas sentie vraiment au mieux à son réveil, ayant eu un sommeil des plus troublés. La jeune femme n'avait cessé de se retourner mais rien n'y avait fait. Le bébé gigotait maintenant affreusement dès lors qu'elle avait le malheur de s'allonger.

La Pousse l'empêchait de trouver elle-même un repos pourtant tant attendu. Si Thranduil se montrait enchanté de chaque bond et soubresaut de cette démone qu'elle portait, Ilyrià y trouvait parfois un peu plus à redire dans ses cas là. Non qu'elle n'aimât pas être enceinte, au contraire. Elle adorait cette sensation de ne jamais être seule et s'émerveillait de chaque preuve qui la reliait à ce petit être énergique. Cependant, la fatigue prenait parfois le pas sur sa bonne humeur légendaire. Ilyrià aurait bien aimé l'y voir son roi porter ce déjà chenapan mais non moins délicat fardeau ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée, le voir confronté à tous les infimes désagréments qui l'accompagnaient.

La jeune femme se mit à rire toute seule en bataillant pour se lever. Elle n'était enceinte que d'à peine cinq mois. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'être aussi ronde que... elle ne savait pas trop quoi d'ailleurs. En réalité, elle était jalouse et complexée. Astareth lui avait expliqué quelques jours auparavant que les ellith, lors de leurs grossesses, restaient très fines et peu sujettes aux symptômes inhérents à cet état. Évidemment, quelle question! La nature était si bien faite...

La Wallen délaissa sa chemise de nuit, la laissant glisser le long de son corps. Elle qui n'avait jamais trop porté ce genre de vêtement en avait pris l'habitude ces dernières semaines pour cacher sa taille empâtée aux yeux de son amant.

Elle ne voyait que trop bien les regards moqueurs et n'aimait pas l'idée de lire la même chose dans les yeux de Thranduil ou, possibilité plus plausible, de la pitié. Pouahhh c'était encore pire que d'imaginer cela! Ceci étant dit, elle devait se montrer honnête, jamais il ne lui avait donné l'occasion de se plaindre de lui. Au contraire.

Décidément, aye* cette sortie lui ferait le plus grand bien et la réconcilierait avec des pensées plus joyeuses. Après sa toilette, la jeune femme se mit devant la psyché et s'ausculta sous toutes les coutures. Levant un bras puis l'autre, Ilyrà se retourna en se tortillant pour tenter de se regarder de dos. Les sourcils froncés, elle était si absorbée par son examen qu'elle ne vit pas arriver Thranduil derrière elle.

L'elfe s'adossa au chambranle de la porte de leur chambre, les bras croisés sur son large buste, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là. En fait si, il le savait très bien. Il n'était pas aveugle et avait parfaitement compris le manège de sa femme depuis quelques semaines. Or, le roi détestait qu'elle se dissimule ainsi à lui tout en appréciant qu'elle le fasse devant n'importe qui d'autre.

L'ellon aurait aimé qu'elle se visse ne serait-ce qu'une minute avec ses yeux à lui. Elle aurait alors compris... quoiqu'en y réfléchissant peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas sinon sa Wallen aurait passé tout son temps à se pavaner nue dans la cité. Il était si loin le temps où il avait cru la trouver si peu attrayante, si peu ou prou au goût des elfes et particulièrement au sien... Thranduil aimait l'opulence généreuse qu'elle dégageait qui contrastait avec la rigueur et l'austérité que lui-même renvoyait.

Il se décolla de son observatoire et vint tout contre elle. L'ellon se moula à la jeune femme, la forçant à reposer contre lui. Il la prit dans ses bras pour permettre à ses grandes mains de migrer vers leur enfant. A peine les eut-il posées qu'un violent coup heurta sa paume. La tête de la jeune femme ainsi calée sur son torse, il se sentait merveilleusement bien.

-Qu'y a-t-il melleth nîn? Tu sembles pensive.

Ilyrià ne répondit pas, s'emmurant dans un silence mutique qui déplût fort à l'elfe. Elle enroula ses bras autour elle pour en draper le haut de son corps. Il l'obligea avec une tendre violence à les laisser glisser le long de ses côtes et la sommer à rencontrer son regard dans le miroir.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ces derniers temps? Arrête de te cacher ainsi de moi, je hais cela.

-Tu me trouves pourtant trop impudique, non? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux a righ... objecta Ilyrià, revêche.

-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est, la contra Thranduil d'un ton plus dur. Tu joues sur les mots, cela ne te ressemble pas. Sa voix se fit caressante alors que ses doigts effleuraient chaque grain de sa peau auquel il pouvait avoir accès de là où il se tenait. Valar Ilyrià... soupira-t-il la bouche noyée dans la masse de ses boucles sombres, te rends-tu seulement compte du désir que tu m'inspires?

-Bien sûr, railla la jeune femme, grosse comme je le suis?

Il se pressa contre elle, lui démontrant à quel point elle se trompait. Ses grands yeux vairons s'accrochèrent incrédules à ceux de son amant véritable brasier de luxure assumée.

-Vraiment? Comment...

-Il n'y a pas de comment, la coupa-t-il en dégageant ses cheveux noirs sur son épaule gauche pour lui picorer la nuque de doux baisers. Pas de comment, pas de pourquoi, aucune question... juste une réalité. La grossesse te va bien ma Sirène... ton ventre rond où grandit mon enfant, ta peau satine -ses mains remontèrent le long de ses côtes pour venir empaumer sa poitrine- tes seins encore plus épanouis.

Soudain, il passa un bras sous ses genoux et, la renversant en arrière, la souleva comme si elle n'était qu'une brindille virevoltant dans la brise printanière. Un petit cri de ravissement s'échappa de sa gorge contractée, ses lèvres carmines formant un o absolument parfait. Malgré sa taille rebondie, en dépit de sa prise de poids, l'elfe lui donnait l'impression délirante et merveilleuse qu'elle ne restait qu'une petite chose fragile dont il était le farouche gardien. Cela lui faisait un bien fou à l'âme. Ses bras se nouèrent autour du cou de Thranduil, frémissante sous la caresse des longues mèches blanches sur sa chair.

-Repose-moi, tu es fou! Il faut que je me prépare, le gourmanda-t-elle gentiment en lui giflant doucement le dos.

-Tu ne pars que dans deux heures. Je t'aiderai à t'apprêter melleth nîn... Nous avons tout notre temps, il est encore tôt, décréta-t-il avant de réajuster sa prise sur sa proie consentante.

-Tout notre temps pour quoi? fit la Wallen mutine. Un frisson remonta doucement le long de son épine dorsale alors qu'il la couvait du regard.

Il passa d'un pas décidé dans la chambre, la refermant derrière eux d'un coup de talon sec.

-Pour te démontrer ce que tu animes en moi, vile Sirène, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Pour t'honorer mon épouse.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il finit de lacer le corselet de la jeune femme dans son dos et arrangea ses cheveux qu'elle venait de nouer en un chignon serré.

-Te voilà prête.

Ilyrià se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire éclatant. Elle lui prit les doigts pour les porter un à un à ses lèvres.

\- C'est à ton tour de te montrer bien sombre mon seigneur.

L'ellon captura sa main et la fit s'asseoir dans une des bergères devant l'âtre ronflant avant de prendre place devant elle sur la table basse. L'heure était sérieuse pour qu'il dérogeât ainsi à la politesse toute elfique à laquelle il tenait tant. Thranduil était un affreux polisson uniquement dans certaines situations où il aurait pu aisément concourir avec les Wallens... Sinon il restait le roi rigide qu'elle avait appris à aimer, voyant bien au-delà de son attitude raide et glaciale. La ride entre ses sourcils froncés la fit se tenir sage mais elle ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur sa joue.

-Qu'y a-t-il mo ruin? demanda-t-elle, cajoleuse.

-Ilyrià, soupira l'elfe en posant sa main sur la sienne pour la contraindre à réprimer sa caresse qui lui liait encore et toujours les sens. Sois sérieuse. Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, je t'en prie... Ne vas pas te mettre dans une quelconque situation qui pourrait s'avérer dangereuse. Écoute et fais ce qui t'est demandé. En un mot, et je sais à quel point il te déplaît, obéis. Tu ne connais pas la forêt, ne l'oublie pas... ni ses dangers. Tu ne crains rien avec ton escorte ainsi que ton cousin mais il te faut te soumettre un minimum. Je t'en prie, répéta-t-il. Tu n'es plus seule, tu as la responsabilité de notre enfant.

La supplique de l'ellon face à elle la prit au dépourvu. Ce n'était tellement pas son genre de se dévoiler ainsi tout comme de prendre le risque de s'abaisser à quêter quoi que ce fut. Un instant, la Wallen regretta de sortir des cavernes et de lui faire endurer le tourment qui allait être le sien durant son absence.

Néanmoins, elle se reprit rapidement. Si elle devait ne tenir compte que de lui, Ilyrià ne s'en sortirait jamais. Les prières de l'elfe deviendraient alors peu à peu des exigences pures et simples. De cela, elle en était sûre et certaine. Thranduil avait bien trop de caractère et il était déjà peu aisé pour la jeune femme d'arriver à ce qu'il lui laisse un minimum de liberté d'action. Elle ne pouvait lui laisser avoir un tel ascendant sur sa personne, sinon elle serait définitivement à sa merci et devrait lutter à chaque instant pour obtenir la moindre latitude. Toutefois, la Sirène ne désirait pas le laisser derrière elle ainsi, un nœud coulant au creux de l'estomac. Lui prenant la main, elle embrassa de nouveau chacun de ses doigts.

-Je vais faire mieux mo chridhe... _Je te le jure,_ déclara-t-elle en sindarin, solennelle. _Sur les Valar, je te promets de ne commettre aucune imprudence et d'être bien disciplinée,_ rit-elle badine.

 _-C'est une promesse que je saurai te rappeler_ , lâcha-t-il avec un sourire carnassier que la Wallen comprit parfaitement bien.

C'était on-ne-peut plus clair. La jeune femme se leva et attacha le fermail de sa cape de voyage d'un beau vert sombre que lui avait confectionnée Mayana, sa couturière désormais attitrée. Elle se pencha ensuite pour déposer sur la bouche de l'ellon un rapide baiser. Il enroula sa main autour de sa nuque gracile pour l'attirer vers lui. Sa langue caressa la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme, exigeant l'accès immédiat à la sienne à laquelle il s'entremêla furieusement. Rien de doux mais plutôt la lutte amoureuse de deux natures diamétralement opposées, opposées et pourtant en symbiose.

-M'accompagneras-tu jusqu'aux portes de la Cité? demanda-t-elle haletante.

-Non, décida-t-il en se levant à son tour. J'ai déjà donné mes instructions à Voronwë et... J'entacherai ton départ, je le crains. Il ne vaut donc mieux pas. D'autant plus que plusieurs plis urgents attendent ma lecture.

Une moue déçue se peignit sur le charmant petit visage d'Ilyrià avant de disparaître tout aussi rapidement. Peut-être était-ce mieux en réalité qu'il reste là en effet au vu de son visage fermé.

-Alors je te laisse à ta charge mon seigneur et maître, le railla-t-elle. Nous nous retrouverons ce soir.

La jeune femme allait sortir quand il la rattrapa par l'avant-bras, décidément peu enclin à laisser partir. Le roi plongea ses yeux d'hiver éternel dans les siens.

 _-Reviens-moi_.

 _-Toujours_... lui promit-elle avant de disparaître au détour de la porte d'ébène, féroce cerbère de leur temple.

Thranduil alla directement dans son bureau et s'installa derrière sa table d'études, là même où tous les matins il dispensait une à deux heures de leçon à sa jeune épouse. Il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à faire entendre raison à Ilyrià. Il réussissait l'exploit de la faire se tenir tranquille... à peu près tranquille.

L'ellon se cala confortablement contre le haut dossier de son fauteuil avant de se saisir d'un parchemin encore cacheté. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait faire... travailler, se vider l'esprit. Il s'imposait de rester là assis et de ne pas la rattraper pour la contraindre à rester à ses côtés quitte à la museler ou bien à l'attacher. Le contre-ordre qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il devait impérativement le ravaler sous peine de voir Ilyrià revenir furieuse comme jamais.

C'était de sa faute. Jamais il n'aurait dû fléchir. Aussi maintenant Thranduil était-il condamné à attendre son retour. Le problème était qu'il n'avait qu'une confiance limitée en ce qui concernait l'âpreté de ses soldats à garantir la sécurité de sa reine. Illuvatàr en soit remercié, il n'en allait pas de même pour son cousin. Il savait indubitablement que Klaùs ferait tout ce qu'il fallait, lui, pour la fille du roi Phénix, y compris à risquer sa propre vie. S'il y avait bien une personne pour qui le Wallen mourait un sourire arrogant aux lèvres, c'était Ilyrià.

Seulement, si Thranduil l'avait accompagnée comme elle l'avait secrètement désiré, le roi aurait alors pu remarquer l'absence du Dragon sur lequel il comptait pour assurer la sûreté de son âme comme de son enfant.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ilyrià arriva promptement sur le parvis de la Cité où l'attendait déjà la garde qui lui avait été dévolue par son seigneur. Une dizaine de cavaliers était là, resplendissants dans leurs armures de bronze ouvragées. Elles n'étaient pas aussi belles et travaillées que celle de leur roi mais tout de même absolument magnifiques. Sur les plastrons brillait une magnifique feuille de frêne ciselée où se répercutait la lumière pure du soleil de printemps. Ils paraissaient si ascétiques... Leurs visages nobles et séduisants ne reflétaient aucune espèce d'émotions. C'en était plutôt effrayant... Les Wallens ne possédaient pas cette rigidité tout en alliant pour autant une réelle coercition. Ainsi trompés, leurs ennemis étaient mis en déroute.

De parfaits soldats pensa la jeune femme avant d'aller rejoindre le capitaine de leur escouade. La nouvelle reine ne l'avait rencontré que très peu de fois, n'ayant que peu l'occasion de fréquenter la caste militaire de la Cité. Tout ce que la Wallen pouvait dire à son sujet était qu'il ne dérogeait absolument pas à la gent elfique... et qu'il avait de magnifiques cheveux. La Wallen faillit se mettre à rire et se contint à grand-peine.

En voilà bien une réflexion digne d'une femme! Mais qu'aurait-elle pu dire sinon? Qu'il avait l'air encore plus coincé que le plus coincé des elfes?! Encore plus que l'intendant de son époux, cet avorton qui l'oppressait un tantinet à toujours être là dans l'ombre de Thranduil? Cha, cela était inenvisageable! Il n'y avait pas plus cul-serré que l'elfe roux!

La jeune reine détacha la fibule de sa cape et la fit glisser sur son bras. Il faisait si bon pour ce début de saison chaude... Les oiseaux gazouillaient doucement une ritournelle de bienvenue à l'ère renaissante alors que les nouvelles feuilles prenaient possession des arbres décharnés. Oui, c'était une très belle journée pour s'aérer la tête... Voilà exactement la raison pour laquelle elle regrettait ses choix vestimentaires. Une moue dépitée creusa ses joues rondes. La robe de laine dont elle s'était revêtue allait assurément se révéler être un handicap. Valar, elle allait se liquéfier sans aucun doute, tuée par sa propre chaleur! Un petit rire cristallin s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres roses alors que Voronwë s'approchait d'elle, un cheval tenu en bride à la main.

-Silmë! s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

Toujours aussi mauvaise cavalière, la Wallen craignait les chevaux et devoir monter seule ne la rassurait pas, loin de là. Hors de question de monter derrière qui que ce fut en l'absence de son roi à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une urgence d'ordre vital! Elle était la reine désormais et devait soi-disant courber l'échine devant certains usages de la cour lui avait seriné Astareth quelques jours plus tôt.

-Ernil Legolas vous prie d'accepter sa monture, marmonna le capitaine de sa voix neutre. Il est actuellement, comme vous le savez, en patrouille à la frontière sud mais se réjouit que vous puissiez monter Silmë et lui permettre de se dégourdir un peu.

-A prionnsa Legolas a toujours été un elfe d'une prévenance tout à fait remarquable, souffla-t-elle en flattant d'une main à peu près sur les naseaux frémissants de l'équidé.

-Certainement ma reine, opina-t-il d'un ton sans chaleur. Certainement.

Voronwë la saisit par la taille et l'aida à s'installer sur la selle de l'immense l'étalon. Ilyrià disposa ses jupes correctement de façon à ne pas être entravée par les lourdes étoffes. Son petit nez se retroussa alors que les imposantes portes rocheuses s'ouvraient sous l'impulsion des soldats échus à la protection de cette entrée.

-Où est Klaùs? demanda-t-elle en scrutant les alentours, le buste légèrement surélevé.

Le capitaine se tourna vers elle à nouveau, un pied dans l'étrier de sa propre monture. Il revint alors vers elle et posa une main sur le chanfrein de Silmë pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus avant. Ses yeux céruléens brillaient d'une étrange lueur qu'elle mit sur le compte du soleil haut dans le ciel. Ses incroyablement longs cheveux blonds se mouvaient doucement au rythme de la bise qui fendait l'air chaud. Son regard se planta sans sourciller dans celui d'Ilyrià.

-Votre cousin n'est pas à l'heure. Nous l'avons fait mander mais personne n'a réussi à le trouver. Or, ma reine il est indispensable que nous suivions notre calendrier d'heures. Notre temps est compté. Il sembla hésiter avant de dire d'une voix incertaine: Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous restiez ici? Je comprendrai que vous ne vouliez pas vous joindre à nous autres que vous ne connaissez point votre Majesté.

L'éclat heureux dans le regard d'un des soldats statua pour la jeune femme. Quand allait-elle donc être acceptée un tant soit peu? Sans doute jamais... Cependant, elle ne risquait rien à persévérer encore et encore. Si la Wallen pouvait ne serait-ce que rallier une ou deux personne de temps en temps à sa cause, ce serait déjà un premier pas.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi donc n'irait-elle pas? Certes, Klaùs n'était pas là. Il devait très certainement cuver son vin quelque part, une elfine ou deux dans les bras... Elle connaissait si bien les vices qui l'agitaient. Cela n'avait rien d'un drame...

Fallait-il toutefois prévenir Thranduil? Si elle le faisait, Ilyrià savait qu'il refuserait tout net qu'elle parte. Or les regards narquois et railleurs de certains des guerriers devant elle la poussaient bien au contraire à prendre la route. Elle voulait leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas une vile succube qui s'était glissée dans la couche de leur souverain pour se faire engrosser et voler le trône. Avisant Gallion, encore lui! qui venait d'arriver sur l'esplanade, elle l'enjoignit à la rejoindre d'un mouvement sec de sa main gantée de cuir brun. S'inclinant sensiblement, elle lui murmura:

-Gallion, pourriez-vous prévenir mon seigneur que Klaùs n'a pu se joindre à mon escorte ainsi qu'il le souhaitait? -elle posa la main sur son épaule frêle-Ceci dit, ne le dérangez pas séant. Le roi avait d'importantes affaires à traiter. Il est inutile de l'en détourner tout de suite. Comprenez-vous? fit-elle avec un sourire engageant.

Oh, il ne saisissait que trop bien... Il sourit à son tour et se courba légèrement, la main sur le cœur.

 _-Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, Dame Ilyrià._

 _-Hannon le Gallion._

 _-Ne me remerciez pas_ , protesta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Et que votre voyage se fasse en toute quiétude... votre Majesté.

Il salua la garde d'un hochement de tête puis leur capitaine qui resserrait les sacoches de son cheval. Sous couvert d'une caresse à l'étalon, l'intendant glissa dans une des poches un couteau dont l'éclat d'acier attira l'attention de Veronwë. Ce dernier le regarda interloqué.

 _-Les Valar sont de toute évidence avec nous_ , souffla Gallion dans un filet de voix des plus ténus. _Autant en profiter_... -ses yeux se firent aussi tranchants et affûtés que la lame- _Tues-la. Occupe-t-en, que cela soit_ _définitif_ _finalement._

Voronwë acquiesça, la mort dans l'âme. Il était bien trop impliqué pour faire machine arrière et ne le souhaitait d'ailleurs pas. Le guerrier regarda l'échanson du souverain s'éloigner, la démarche légère avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme. L'étrangère attendait sagement ses directives, ses drôles d'yeux perdus dans le vague. Ses joues rondes délicatement rosies par le vent, sa petite taille, rien chez elle ne semblait particulièrement dangereux... Toutefois, il lui paraissait totalement inconcevable que leur souverain se soit entiché d'une telle femme au point de lier son fëa à son essence.

Le regard du capitaine se fixa alors vers le ventre déformé de la jeune femme et se durcit. Là se trouvait le problème majeur de Voronwë. Si le roi s'était encore contenté de culbuter l'étrangère, il s'en serait moqué. Il se fichait éperdument des histoires de coucheries de son seigneur du moment qu'il n'y mêlait pas la sûreté du royaume de Vert-Bois. Après tout, le sinda avait jusque-là gardé la Wallen hors de portée des commandes de leurs terres et elle n'avait pas l'air d'y porter un quelconque intérêt.

Certes l'elfe avait été surpris de savoir à quelles pulsions bassement charnelles s'était soumis son souverain en-dehors de les liens du mariage. Tous le pensaient enchaîné de force à cette humaine mais cela restait après tout entre Thranduil et les Valar. Ce qu'il ne pouvait souffrir, en revanche, c'était le fait qu'elle fusse enceinte des œuvres du suzerain.

Savoir qu'un semi-elfe poussait à l'intérieur de ses entrailles était tout bonnement odieux. Que se passerait-il s'il prenait à cet enfant l'envie de revendiquer le trône? Il ne fallait point occulter les forces colossales qui le soutiendraient et les mèneraient tous à la guerre... Il ne pouvait éclipser le roi phénix qui se trouverait être le grand-père d'un potentiel héritier de deux des plus grands royaumes d'Arda. Cela, il ne pouvait le permettre. Jamais Vert-Bois ne se soumettrait au joug wallen. Si son roi était envoûté, il se chargerait de lui ouvrir les yeux, dusse-t-il utiliser une paire de tenailles pour cela... Il grimpa lestement sur son cheval et donna le signe du départ. Lentement, le cortège se mit en branle s'enfonçant entre les arbres touffus comme s'il se faisait engloutir par le destin lui-même.

O0o0o0o0

Ilyrià se sentait fourbue comme depuis longtemps elle ne l'avait plus été, depuis son trajet pour venir en Forêt Noire. Elle esquissa un léger sourire à ce souvenir, se rappelant combien elle avait pu maudire l'elfe à qui elle était désormais liée. La jeune femme ne l'aurait avoué même sous la torture mais elle commençait à regretter d'avoir quitté les murs réconfortants des cavernes. Réconfortant! Mais qui se moquait d'elle ainsi pour qu'elle en vienne à penser cela?!

En dehors du fait que personne ne lui adressait la parole, absolument personne que ce fussent les membres de la garde ou bien les elfes des quelques implantations agricoles et garnisons qu'ils avaient visité, elle se sentait usée jusqu'à la trame... et ce n'était que le début de l'après-midi. Une fois encore, elle aurait dû écouter Thranduil mais son caractère fier l'en avait empêché. Qu'il lui était pesant de l'admettre! A l'inverse, elle avait insisté pour qu'il la laisse faire, sûre d'elle. Seulement elle n'avait pas réalisé la difficulté de la tâche à cinq mois de grossesse. Certes, elle n'était pas malade et se sentait même très bien mais une aussi longue promenade devenait comment dire... problématique.

Ilyrià ne s'était pas doutée une seule seconde des difficultés qu'elle allait rencontrer. Son dos la meurtrissait au possible, ses cuisses cuisaient douloureusement et son ventre se contractait de temps à autre réclamant une pause qu'elle n'osait demander une fois de plus au risque de se faire encore plus mal voir. Elle aurait pu l'imposer mais ne souhaitait pas se faire remarquer. La troupe s'était déjà arrêtée à de nombreuses reprises pour lui permettre de prendre un peu de repos mais le manque de temps se creusait inexorablement.

Pourtant, la jeune femme se retenait de se laisser aller à pleurer. Les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'échapper étaient bien trop lourds, elle le savait. Si elle lâchait les vannes, la jeune femme n'était pas sûre de pouvoir les refermer. Il était hors de question de pleurer devant ces elfes et de leur donner la moindre occasion de se moquer d'elle et, par-delà elle, son seigneur. Si seulement Klaùs n'avait pas oublié ses obligations, elle aurait pu se reposer sur lui... mais il avait fallu qu'il lui fasse faux-bond ce jour! La Wallen aurait donné cher pour se reposer contre lui et entendre ses plaisanteries douteuses sur leurs compagnons d'infortune... Là tout de suite, elle n'aurait pas été contre l'idée de médire un peu sur eux alors qu'ils ne lui accordaient pas la moindre attention sauf peut-être quelques regards apitoyés comme pour se plaindre de sa venue.

De plus, l'idée de cette visite n'était plus si alléchante une fois que l'on y était. Premièrement, elle se baladait dans des bois qui lui donnaient la monstrueuse impression d'étouffer et que, bizarrement, eux non plus ne voulaient pas d'elle en ces lieux. Deuxième chose, les visites en elles-mêmes sur les domaines... ahhh, l'ennui risquait de la saouler... L'accablement menaçait de l'ensevelir sous les tonnes d'informations qu'elle se devait d'ingurgiter alors que personne n'osait lui parler. Les soldats des diverses garnisons la regardaient d'un œil méfiant. Ils avaient l'air de se retenir de la passer au fil de leur lame, sale étrangère qu'elle était à leurs yeux. Les elfes sylvains qui s'occupaient de l'aspect plus terre-à-terre de sa visite soit agricole la craignaient apparemment comme si la fille de Sturten était une sorcière prête à dévorer leur progéniture.

Elle exhala un soupir rauque si appuyé qu'il vint jusqu'aux oreilles du Capitaine. Il ralentit l'allure de son cheval pour se positionner près d'Ilyrià. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil en s'attardant sur les traits crispés de la jeune femme.

-Vous avez besoin de repos ma Dame, dit-il posément. L'ellon posa sa main gainée sur le pommeau de sa selle pour se rapprocher d'elle et lui souffler: le problème étant, votre Altesse, que nous avons déjà pris un certain retard...

-à cause de moi, compléta-t-elle, amère.

-Certes, je ne vais pas chercher à vous faire croire le contraire, sourit aimablement Voronwë. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de chevaucher et votre état ne se prête pas réellement à ce type de sortie.

-Je vous ralentis et m'en excuse.

-Vous êtes notre reine, nul besoin de vous excuser, l'interrompit légèrement brusque l'elfe blond. Il me semble prudent que vous vous arrêtiez ici. Personne ne voudrait qu'il y ait la moindre complication... Vous me comprenez, j'en suis certain, conclut-il, souhaitant éviter toute mention directe à sa grossesse.

La politesse elfique...

-Vous... vous allez me laisser ici? balbutia Ilyrià, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

Instinctivement elle avait attrapé son avant-bras et le serrait avec une force insoupçonnée dont il ne l'aurait pas cru capable.

-Bien sûr que non, sourit-il sans pour autant que celui-ci n'atteigne ses yeux, ce qu'elle mit sur le compte de sa position de soldat. Je vais laisser le reste de l'escouade terminer et vais rester avec vous. Nous prendrons une pause aussi longue qu'il vous siéra et reprendrons ensuite le chemin de la Cité. Je suis certain que le roi ne verra aucun inconvénient à vous voir rentrer plus tôt que prévu.

Ilyrià prit le temps de soupeser la solution qu'il venait de lui offrir et devait bien admettre qu'elle y était plutôt favorable tout en sachant qu'elle aurait à subir les moqueries d'un certain seigneur elfe. Tout ce dont elle avait envie se résumait à un bon bain chaud avant de se pelotonner sous son édredon moelleux avec un ellon dont le corps de pierre était pourtant incroyablement accueillant. Non qu'elle veuille une confrontation luxurieuse, non. Il s'agissait plutôt de ce fameux besoin dont lui avait parlé Thranduil lorsqu'il lui avait fait visiter le nouveau logis seigneurial, celui lié à sa grossesse. Elle ressentait de plus en plus au fil des mois la nécessité impérieuse de l'avoir à ses côtés. Lui, sa chair ou bien encore la caresse subtile de son fëa, tout l'apaisait et pacifiait son éther. C'en était réellement perturbant quelque part de se savoir aussi dépendante d'un seul être. Ressentir ses émotions, ses joies ainsi que ses douleurs comme s'il s'agissait des siennes... D'ailleurs, d'où qu'il se trouvait, Thranduil pouvait-il être au courant de son état physique et émotionnel?

Ses lèvres roses s'étirèrent doucement, laissant apparaître deux rangées de dents blanches.

-Je suis plutôt encline à suivre vos conseils, ce que m'avait d'ailleurs été plus que suggéré par mon époux.

Elle le vit tiquer à cette façon qu'elle avait eu d'appeler Thranduil ainsi mais n'en montra rien. La Wallen comprenait que pour ces gens soucieux de la préservation de leurs us et coutumes, il était horriblement difficile de voir une humaine, étrangère de surcroît, comme la compagne d'une ellon qui avait déjà pris femme. Aussi ne releva-t-elle pas. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Ilyrià fit halte tandis qu'il allait plus avant expliquer la situation au reste de la cohorte. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Voronwë pour donner ses ordres et que les soldats ne repartent au galop pour tenter de reprendre le pas sur le temps perdu. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme était descendue tant bien que mal de ce maudit canasson. Son postérieur souffreteux ne lui donnait plus aucune indulgence vis-à-vis de ce pauvre Silmë.

Elle avait faim. Elle avait chaud. Elle avait mal absolument dans chaque parcelle de son pauvre corps endolori.

La Wallen fit plusieurs pas en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras qui la tiraient horriblement. Elle avait tellement forcé pour obliger cette satanée bête à ne pas dévier du chemin pour brouter l'herbe grasse des talus... Après s'être étirée, alors que Voronwë descendait de cheval à son tour, Ilyrià flâna doucement entre les hauts taillis. Elle chantonnait une berceuse de chez elle, ses doigts frôlant avec plaisir les bourgeons des arbustes.

Heureuse. Elle était heureuse de rentrer dans ce qui était devenu tout bonnement chez elle. Les premières fleurs du printemps embaumaient l'air chaud et il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il serait agréable de disposer un bouquet de ces gerbes sauvages dans sa, non dans leur chambre. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à son changement de statut mais finirait bien par s'y habituer. La jeune femme se mit à rire en se baissant pour cueillir les tiges de jasmin et autres délicates marguerites au parfum envoûteur. Ilyrià était si absorbée par sa tâche qu'elle n'entendit l'elfe arriver dans son dos. Il fallait dire qu'ils se posaient là, question discrétion. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se racler la gorge comme tout à chacun?

-Ma Dame, commença-t-il alors qu'elle sursautait violemment en portant la main à sa poitrine.

-Vous m'avez fait peur! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Vous m'en voyez fort contrit, fit l'elfe avant de l'aider à se remettre debout. Les gourdes sont presque vides je le crains... Il serait avisé d'aller les remplir puis que vous preniez une collation avant de repartir. On ne sait jamais. Il ne faudrait pas que vous manquiez d'eau.

-Effectivement, c'est tout à fait déconseillé, commenta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil espiègle. Savez-vous seulement où en trouver? J'imagine que oui bien évidemment.

Ils marchèrent un long moment, Voronwë légèrement devant elle. La Wallen avait abandonné l'idée d'entretenir un ersatz de conversation avec lui. Toutes ses questions s'étaient soldées inlassablement par des onomatopées tout sauf intéressantes. Au bout d'une bonne heure, elle commença à éprouver un léger malaise. Ilyrià se sentait certes fatiguée au possible mais quelque chose dans l'air l'oppressait, une sensation de danger qui lui collait à la peau.

Sa Sirène s'agitait de plus en plus fort, la suppliant de faire demi-tour. La forêt se faisait dense, lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. La compacité des épais sous-bois rendaient l'atmosphère irrespirable. Plus aucun bruit, pas même celui d'animaux, ne transperçait le lourd silence rendant la forêt plus moribonde encore. Aucune fleur n'égayait plus ces lieux où le désespoir et la désespérance prenaient à la gorge.

Plus elle avançait, plus une petite voix pernicieuse lui criait que jamais plus elle ne poserait les yeux sur l'elfe qui hantait la moindre de ses pensées. Jamais elle ne verrait ni ne prendrait sa fille dans ses bras. Le jeune femme se gifla mentalement. Comment pouvait-elle donc se laisser à ces sombres pensées? La réponse lui vint tout naturellement. C'était cette forêt gorgée de magie obscure.

-Êtes-vous sûr de vous? demanda-t-elle timidement. Mon seigneur m'a pourtant répété à quel point il était imprudent de s'attarder dans les sous-bois... -devant le manque de réaction de l'elfe, un sentiment de panique s'empara d'elle. La Wallen s'arrêta net.- Je ne ferai pas un pas de plus! se récria-t-elle les poings sur les hanches, à moins que vous ne vous décidiez à me répondre, Voronwë!

Sa Sirène hurlait désormais. Le bébé dans son ventre gesticulait comme si lui aussi ressentait l'angoisse de sa mère comme étant sienne. L'elfe se retourna lentement. Son regard bleu avait perdu toute expression et n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. On aurait dit que toute vie avait abandonné le guerrier. Cette fameuse étincelle des eldar dont on lui serinait les oreilles l'avait déserté laissant place à une espèce de corps sans âme qui l'effraya.

Ilyrià ne put s'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas alors qu'il avançait vers elle. Elle tendit les bras devant elle comme une supplique muette. La frayeur qui s'est emparée d'elle se transforma en terreur quand elle vit l'éclat d'acier d'une dague qu'il tenait fermement. La Wallen porta ses mains à sa bouche avant de les reporter sur son ventre dans une vaine tentative de protection.

-Que faîtes-vous Voronwë? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit? dit la Wallen d'une voix chevrotante. C'est cette forêt mellon qui vous pousse à des actes que vous regretterez plus tard...

Un rire sinistre traversa le corps musculeux de l'ellon.

-Il ne s'agit pas de magie ou alors de votre sorcellerie, lâcha-t-il en continuant à avancer vers elle.

-Je ne suis pas une sorcière! nia Ilyrià. Elle pensait pouvoir le raisonner, ne comprenant pas encore qu'il n'était pas question de folie mais, plus grave, d'idéologie.

-Vraiment? N'avez-vous point ensorcelé notre roi?

-Je l'aime, fit Ilyrià. Vous ne pouvez m'enlever cela. Que croyez-vous donc?

-Je crois Madame, répondit Voronwë en faisant jouer les rayons de soleil sur le plat de son lame, je crois que vous ne pouvez rester reine en notre royaume. Il en va de sa survie. Mais plus encore, je crois et suis même certain que votre enfant ne peut voir le jour. Il est bien trop dangereux.

-Il n'est même pas encore né, riposta la Wallen. Ce ne sera qu'un nourrisson...

-Qui grandira. Je suis un homme de conviction, voyez-vous. Il le faut si je veux protéger Vert Bois. Vous avez perverti notre roi... peut-être est-il encore temps de le sauver de ses propres abjections... mais pas tant que vous serez là et encore moins avec cette chose qui pousse en votre sein.

-C'est vous le monstre, souffla la jeune femme, pas moi et encore moins l'enfant innocent que je mettrai au monde.

Il l'accula contre un hêtre mais ne vit pas le coup arriver. L'énergie du désespoir. La nécessité fauve de mettre en sécurité son petit. La Wallen replia son poing et l'écrasa violemment sur l'arête du nez de l'ellon. Seulement, le surpoids qu'elle portait en permanence la privait d'une grande partie de ses capacités, entre autre de sa rapidité.

L'elfe la saisit par les cheveux en anhélant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela fut si dur de s'acquitter de ce devoir-là. Il ne doutait pas de son bien-fondé mais répugnait à ôter la vie d'une femme désarmée et de l'enfant dans son ventre. Une illumination lui vint alors qu'elle se débattait comme une diablesse. Elle avait beau ruer, la Wallen ne faisait clairement pas le poids contre le guerrier aguerri.

Il la déplaça légèrement de façon à la ceinturer d'un seul bras et lui asséna un coup monumental avec la fusée de son poignard à la base du crâne. La jeune femme s'affaissa lourdement entre ses bras. Il eut un mouvement de recul en sentant une bosse se former sous ses doigts qu'il avait de posés sur l'abdomen d'Ilyrià. Une sensation de chaleur intense se diffusa de ce simple contact pour l'envahir sauvagement.

 _-Sorcellerie_ , marmonna l'elfe.

Il déposa son lourd fardeau au pied de l'arbre et arracha un morceau de la cape de velours vert de la jeune femme. Il lui fallait une preuve à fournir au roi. Le sinda était une ellon intelligent comme intuitif qui ne croirait pas facilement à la mort de cette femelle sans une preuve qui ne puisse l'attester. Voronwë posa une dernière fois son regard aigue-marine sur la Wallen évanouie. Il n'allait pas la tuer lui-même. L'ellon n'en était pas tout simplement capable... La forêt s'en chargerait pour lui. Jamais elle ne pourrait survivre ici. Entre les araignées, les orcs et les loups, elle n'avait aucune chance.

Aucune.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Mal à la tête. Mal au dos. Mal aux jambes. Mal... Mal... Mal... Elle devait se reposer, voilà tout. Rester allongée là sur ce matelas moelleux et se laisser porter vers le sommeil qui ne voulait plus la quitter. Quelques minutes de plus... que risquait-elle? La souffrance était si intense. Mal. Mal. Mal au ventre...

Les yeux d'Ilyrià s'ouvrirent sur-le-champ sous le choc que lui asséna cette pensée. Le crépuscule était déjà tombé et la nuit ferait de même d'ici quelques heures à peine. Elle s'assit précautionneusement et tâta le renflement de son ventre avant de glisser une main tremblante sous ses jupes. Ses doigts se faufilèrent entre ses cuisses afin de vérifier ce qu'elle craignait tant. Une boule coincée au creux de son estomac, la jeune reine regarda leur état après examen et soupira en constatant qu'aucune trace de sang ne les imbibait. Une vague de soulagement l'inonda lorsqu' un coup de pieds du bébé bien placé la sortit de sa léthargie.

Elle ne pouvait se laisser abattre. Elle était une Wallen oui ou non?! Et les Wallens ne se soumettaient ni n'abandonnaient sans se battre. Ilyrià se remit debout en tanguant légèrement. Heureusement l'arbre dans son dos permit à la jeune femme de reprendre graduellement conscience, son tronc lui servant de soutien bienvenu.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse posément, du moins autant qu'il lui était possible dans de telles circonstances. Ses pensées se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers Voronwë. Ce fils de chacal n'avait même pas eu le courage de la tuer! Une moue dégoûtée tordit ses jolis traits. Il passerait un sale quart d'heure dès qu'elle rentrerait chez elle aux côtés de son elfe... sans parler de ce qu'elle lui ferait, elle. Ilyrià était furieuse de s'être laissée manipuler par les grands yeux bleus de ce chien immonde. Encore un qui ne voulait que leur faire du mal à elle et, pire, à son enfant... Ne savait-il donc pas que l'on ne se s'en prenait pas impunément ainsi à une femme sur le point de donner vie? Et c'étaient les Wallens les barbares? Quelle plaisanterie... Elle lui ferait payer au centuple la simple idée d'avoir voulu attenter aux jours de sa fille.

Seulement... La question était: par quoi devait-elle commencer? Que devait-elle faire? Ses yeux avaient beau fouillé les alentours, elle ne reconnaissait strictement rien. Finnàm l'avait toujours réprimandé de ne pas prendre au sérieux l'enseignement qu'il avait voulu lui prodiguer en matière d'orientation. Comme la jeune femme pouvait s'en mordre les doigts à l'heure qu'il était! Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire seule? Sans même savoir où aller?

Elle passa sa main sur son visage fatigué. Elle ne pouvait, ne devait perdre la foi. Pas maintenant alors qu'en son sein grandissait leur petite Pousse qui, elle, n'avait rien demandé à personne, ni d'être conçue, ni d'être haïe à ce point. Pas maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré et apprivoisé l'ellon le plus brûlant qu'Illuvatàr ait jamais créé. Il fallait qu'elle protège la Pousse, il fallait qu'elle retrouve Thranduil avant qu'il ne devienne fou d'inquiétude.

Ilyrià remonta sa jupe de laine pour en faire un panier de fortune et ramassa quelques baies afin de se nourrir et faire des réserves. Elle en grignota quelques-unes. Encore vertes, leur amertume la fit grimacer et saliver mais il valait mieux cela que de rester le ventre creux. Fourrant les autres dans les poches de ses jupes, elle se mit en route au hasard en priant de se diriger à peu près dans la bonne direction.

Ilyrià ne pouvait perdre confiance en Varda. Ses filles la guideraient. Surtout, elle devait croire en la puissance de ce fameux lien avec Thranduil. C'était le moment ou jamais. La Sirène en elle approuvait. Son éther entrelacé étroitement au fëa de l'ellon lui permettrait de la retrouver. Si quelqu'un en était capable, c'était bien lui. Jamais il ne les abandonnerait à leur sort, elle et leur fille. Elle devait juste survivre en attendant que son elfe vienne la récupérer.

Survivre, le maître mot.

Les heures défilaient et l'atroce impression de tourner en rond empirait, comme si elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément entre les bras tentaculaires de ce monstre boisé. Ses pieds la faisaient horriblement souffrir et, à sentir le liquide poisseux qui baignaient ses orteils, la jeune femme était certaine que le sang coulait des ampoules qu'elle s'était faites le matin même. Dire qu'elle n'avait cherché qu'à plaire à ces monstres... Ils avaient beau être parfaits, d'une beauté révoltante et avoir des manières policées à la limite de l'indécence, les elfes pouvaient aussi se montrer d'une cruauté sans égale. La frustration la fit hurler de rage, ses petits poings serrés convulsivement frappant ses cuisses avec frénésie.

Survivre... Ne pas abandonner.

Ilyrià longeait les chemins sinueux en tentant de se rappeler par où était passé ce sale traître avant de la perdre. Certains détails lui revenaient en mémoire. A gauche après le premier bosquet, tout droit jusqu'au chêne et de nouveau à droite au cyprès... La nuit, tombée maintenant, lui faisait peur et la faisait bondir au moindre bruit sans parler de celui qu'elle-même faisait. La Wallen essayait pourtant de caler son pas comme le lui avait appris Legolas quelques mois plus tôt en serrant d'une main ferme le petit couteau qu'elle avait dissimulé dans sa jarretière le matin même. Les Wallens aimaient être parés à toutes les éventualités. Encore fallait-il avoir l'opportunité de pouvoir s'en servir se dit-elle amèrement en songeant à Voronwë.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Ilyrià se retrouva devant une fourche qui lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. Valar qu'elle était fatiguée... La jeune femme s'assit deux minutes pour reprendre ses esprits quand ses réflexions furent interrompues par une biche qui bondit à quelques mètres d'elle. Le regard de la Wallen et celui ambré de l'animal s'accrochèrent. Un sourire étira les lèvres ourlées de la jeune femme. Enfin un peu de douceur bienvenue dans ce monde sanglant et brut qui était désormais sien. Durant ces derniers mois où Thranduil l'avait entourée de tant d'attentions, elle l'avait oublié et en subissait les conséquences. Il lui était aussi odieux de se dire qu'à vouloir n'en faire qu'à sa tête, elle condamnerait certainement le fëa de son elfe si elle disparaissait. Cha, la Wallen devait se montrer confiante.

 _-Tu es un bon présage pour moi, j'en suis certaine mon amie. Pourrait-il en être autrement alors que l'emblème de mon roi est le cerf?_ dit-elle à voix basse. _Illuvatàr t'envoie, n'est-ce pas? Je vais rentrer chez moi... Oui, je vais rentrer chez moi. Il ne peut en être autrement._

Soudain, une masse sombre s'abattit sur la biche et planta ses dents acérées dans la chair tendre de la jeune femelle. Ilyrià plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour contenir le cri de panique qu'elle vomissait.

Un loup. Un énorme loup au pelage gris barbouillé du sang encore chaud de la biche la fixait de ses énormes yeux jaunes. Ses babines s'étaient retroussées sur d'abominables canines effilées. La bête gigantesque grondait sans détacher son regard de la Wallen. Elle l'avait dérangé dans sa chasse. Cette dernière se releva avec lenteur et fit un pas de côté pour voir la réaction du prédateur. Ses narines se pincèrent en voyant ses prunelles luisantes la suivre.

Bien.

Elle n'avait pas le choix visiblement. Ilyrià raffermit sa prise sur la fusée de son arme et se laissa muter en partie. La Sirène avait bien plus de force que sa part humaine. Elle était plus résistante, plus puissante... Les manches de son corsage craquèrent et laissèrent apparaître ses écailles. Or, ce n'était pas de la douce Sirène dont elle avait besoin mais de l'autre, bien plus agressive, bien plus sauvage...

La Dorcha.

Ilyrià n'avait jamais voulu avoir affaire à elle plus que de nécessaire. Certes, les doubles de la quasi-totalité des Wallens avaient une part sombre, odieux miroir de leurs mutations. Cependant, _Elle_ était bien trop vénéneuse. C'était _Elle_ qui captivait les marins jusqu'à leur mort. Lorsqu'une Sirène cédait à l'appel de la mer, _Elle_ les attirait à elle de sa voix enchanteresse pour les entraîner dans les abîmes du néant. Son chant comme son cri étaient tout bonnement stupéfiants. De plus, les Dorchas étaient horriblement compliquées à manipuler et avaient la fâcheuse tendance à submerger la part humaine des quelques sirènes qui avaient tenté de les apprivoiser sans pour autant se jeter à l'océan... La Wallen s'était d'ailleurs souvent demandé si sa mère en était devenue une après sa disparition... L'effroi qu _'Elle_ lui inspirait avait toujours broyé le cœur d'Ilyrià, la paralysant.

Seul son cousin avait pris le risque de nombreuses années auparavant de lui enseigner la maîtrise de sa part monstrueuse. Les Valar savaient combien sa propre mutation était aléatoire et dangereuse. Klaùs lui avait ainsi appris à rendre ses écailles plus redoutables que celles qui la recouvraient habituellement. «Des écailles sont des écailles lui avait-il dit alors. Si les tiennes sont rondes, celles de la Dorcha peuvent s'affûter comme les miennes. Concentre-toi...»

 _-Concentre-toi,_ siffla-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle voyait le prédateur se rassembler sur lui-même pour lui sauter à la gorge.

Ses écailles dorées vibrèrent de plus en plus intensément. Au lieu de prendre leur belle apparence émeraude, elles ressemblaient désormais à des pointes de lames pourpres hérissées. Ilyrià passa un doigt sur son visage et se piqua le bout du doigt. Une perle de sang pointa sur la chair pulpeuse de son index qu'elle suça avidement. Sirène sombre et cruelle...

 _-Je te connais loup... mon alpha est bien plus vilain que toi,_ gronda-t-elle avant de bouger de côté. _Tu es un prédateur... tout comme moi._

Soudain, la bête se propulsa sur elle. La jeune femme l'évita de justesse en pivotant gracieusement sur sa jambe droite telle une danseuse malgré son ventre rebondi. La puissance que lui conférait son double la grisa l'espace d'un instant. Prenant une grande inspiration, la Sirène poussa un hurlement déchirant à se damner. Le loup, déstabilisé, poussa une longue plainte lupine. La Wallen en profita pour plonger sur lui. Le choix ne lui était pas permis. Elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance et l'adrénaline qui coulait à flots dans ses veines ne lui permettait plus de réfléchir consciemment.

Ilyrià agrippa d'une main sa gueule alors qu'il ruait dangereusement pour la maintenir dans le creux de son coude et se mit à cheval sur lui. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Si la fille de Sturten ne l'éliminait pas, elles y passeraient toutes les deux dans les secondes qui suivraient, elle et sa fille. Lui tenant les mâchoires serrées, la jeune femme l'égorgea sans sourciller d'un geste sec. Elle se retrouva à son tour aspergée de sang, celui du loup ainsi que de l'innocente biche.

Après s'être remise péniblement debout et laissant refluer doucement sa mutation qu'elle ne pouvait gérer longtemps au vu de son état de fatigue extrême, la Wallen chancela jusqu'à la pauvre femelle. La Wallen s'accroupit et caressa sa tête.

 _-Si tu n'avais pas été là mo caraid, c'est moi qu'il aurait dévoré._ _Moran taing_ ,murmura-t-elle avec gratitude.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le cadavre du pauvre animal. Des hurlements de part et d'autre des bois autour d'elle résonnaient, crevant les ténèbres dont elle était la prisonnière. Quelle idiote avait-elle été! Côtoyant au plus près l'un des leurs, elle aurait pourtant dû se rappeler une information vitale au sujet des loups.

Ils vivaient pour la meute.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _-Je suis désolé Sire. La reine Ilyrià nous a quitté._

Thranduil fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas arracher la tête de son capitaine. Il entendait les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, ses explications sur la façon dont Ilyrià s'était imprudemment éloignée de lui alors qu'ils faisaient une pause, comment elle avait voulu attraper une fleur sur le bord d'un ravin... Valar, une fleur, une stupide fleur!... comment son pied avait ripé... comment elle était tombée et que, se jetant sur la jeune Dame pour la retenir, seul ce morceau de tissu lui était resté entre les mains. Celui-là même que le roi triturait entre ses doigts encore imprégné du parfum de sa femme. Il écoutait mais n'entendait qu'un brouhaha terrible.

Comment était-ce possible? Ilyrià était encore là quelques heures plus tôt... Il l'avait tenue, caressé sa peau douce, honoré son corps du sien, senti leur enfant ruer sous son toucher. Il se figea, son sang désertant son corps. Son esprit torturé, l'elfe perdait l'équilibre, redevenait poussière aux portes de son enfer personnel... Elle avait disparu entraînant leur enfant dans la mort. L'amertume était tellement forte qu'il se retint d'envoyer son poing dans le visage de son capitaine. Il n'avait qu'une envie, le massacrer, le tuer de ses propres mains pour apaiser son fëa qui rugissait à la mort. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il était le roi et ne pouvait décemment se laisser aller à ce type de comportement.

 _-Etes-vous certain Voronwë?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde, les dents serrées. _Absolument sûr de vos dires?_

 _-Je l'ai vue basculer Sire,_ répondit humblement l'elfe avant de mettre un genou à terre, la tête basse.

Thranduil fit un pas vers lui, le dominant ainsi de toute sa hauteur.

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir ramené le corps de ma femme?_

Sa voix basse aux intonations horriblement doucereuses fit frissonner le soldat. Il connaissait le caractère ombrageux de son souverain. Aussi, savait- il qu'il eut été préférable pour lui que le sinda se soit mis à crier ou même qu'il ait levé la main sur lui.

 _-La crevasse dans laquelle est tombée Dame Ilyrià était bien trop escarpée Monseigneur. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de récupérer son..._

Thranduil tourna la tête vers les deux seuls gardes encore présents dans la grande salle. Les quelques conseillers du roi avaient jugé préférable de quitter discrètement la pièce. Personne ne souhaitait subir le courroux du souverain, heureux ou non de cette nouvelle pour le moins inattendue. Seul l'intendant avait eu l'audace de rester et assistait à la scène du recoin où il se terrait généralement lorsqu'il voulait voir sans être inquiété. D'un signe de la main, le roi leur fit signe d'approcher.

 _-Mettez le capitaine aux arrêts pour le moment, le temps que j_ _e statue quant à_ _son devenir,_ ordonna-t-il.

D'un regard éteint, l'ellon vit le soldat se relever, le saluer avec raideur sans pour autant croiser la piqûre de ses iris et sortir encadrer des elfes en armure. Resté seul, Thranduil chancela une demi-seconde. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le misérable bout d'étoffe, unique chose qui lui restait désormais de sa jeune épouse. Il le fixait hébété, ne saisissant pas réellement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Un bruit discret lui fit relever la tête. Qui osait le troubler en pareil moment? Gallion se tenait devant lui, ses mains se tordant de commisération et de gêne. Ses yeux verts l'observaient avec crainte. L'échanson n'arriva pas à soutenir le regard glacial et figé du souverain.

 _-Votre Altesse... Je suis navré et attristé par cette immense perte qui vous... qui nous accable tous. Soyez assuré de mon indéfectible soutien_ , déclara l'elfe roux. Après hésitation, il continua: _Si vous saviez ce que mon cœur regrette d'avoir suggéré cette visite à notre bonne reine... Châtiez-moi!_ s'écria-t-il avec ferveur. _Il n'y nulle autre chose que je mérite!_

Ses paroles déclenchèrent une réaction auquel même Thranduil ne s'attendait pas. Il ne voulait montrer son désespoir en public, il était le roi. Toutefois, la rage était autrement plus forte que la raison. Et cet ellon fluet toujours à rôder dans son ombre, n'avait-il pas raison justement? S'il n'avait pas soumis cette idée stupide à sa charmante écervelée, Ilyrià serait là à ses côtés à pester contre son ventre trop gros, à l'attirer vers elle comme un papillon vers sa flamme...

D'un geste d'une incroyable célérité, il attrapa Gallion à la gorge et fit quelques pas pour le plaquer contre la roche du mur. La tête de l'elfe tapa violemment contre la paroi tandis que de sa seule main, Thranduil le soulevait à plusieurs centimètres du sol en resserrant ses doigts. Sans une once d'émotion, le roi vit son intendant commencer à étouffer sous l'étau de sa poigne. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, son corps devenait de plus en plus lourd et mou... Un éclair de lucidité traversa l'ellon, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience qui le força à relâcher sa prise.

Le souverain le regarda, les lèvres pincées, partagé entre l'envie de finir ce qu'il venait de commencer et la pondération. Dans un mouvement ample qui fit se déployer son lourd manteau de brocard bleu, il se détourna rapidement et sortit avant de succomber à ses pulsions meurtrières. Il interpella plusieurs gardes qui stationnaient à l'extérieur de la grande salle et les somma de le suivre alors qu'il grimpait quatre à quatre les marches de l'immense escalier.

Ses bottes claquaient rudement sur le sol... comme les lanières cruelles d'un chat à neuf queues qui auraient meurtri sa chair, métaphore parfaite de son atma brisée. Il n'avait cure des regards apitoyés des ellith et ellir qu'il pouvait croiser. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Le seigneur sylvestre s'appliqua à ne croiser aucun visage, qu'ils restent bien tous anonymes. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Son âme atrocement mutilée se fissurait inexorablement... Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour attiser la rage noire qui le submergeait en de puissantes vagues déferlantes, il le savait fort bien. Un regard, une question, une marque faussée de regret... Arrivé devant ses appartements, il ouvrit la double porte à la volée et la claqua derrière lui non sans avoir aboyé un ordre aux guerriers derrière lui.

 _-Je n'y suis pour personne. Faîtes le nécessaire pour que l'on ne me dérange pas._

L'ellon entendit le froissement métallique des hallebardes croisées et apprécia la rigueur avec laquelle les gardes avaient agi. S'appuyant contre le bois, il pinça son nez dans un geste vain pour reprendre contenance. Il avait l'impression de se dissocier de son corps, de n'être qu'un vulgaire spectateur d'une attraction cauchemardesque.

Peut-être était-ce seulement cela?

Ses yeux pâles se fermèrent pour se rouvrir aussitôt. Non. Il était toujours seul. Son attention se vissa sur la grande table de salon où trônait un vase de cristal surchargé de lys odorants. L'incendie qui couvait dans sa poitrine éclata avec violence. Il marcha droit dessus et brisa le délicat objet d'un magistral coup de poing. Des éclats se logèrent dans la chair de sa main sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste pour les en enlever. La douleur physique était salvatrice pour combattre le mal incandescent qui le rongeait.

Reculant de quelques pas, Thranduil s'affaissa dans le fauteuil contre lequel il venait de buter comme s'il était ivre. Le sinda aurait tout donné pour boire jusqu'à l'enivrement... Un rire lugubre fit vibrer le corps puissant de l'ellon. Il aurait voulu noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool... si seulement Ilyrià n'avait pas refusé la présence de bouteilles ici, le temps de sa grossesse, les effluves alcooliques l'incommodant au plus haut point. Bien entendu il avait cédé.

Cédé, fléchi, faibli... le nœud de tout cet impitoyable gâchis. L'ellon s'était montré d'une faiblesse grotesque face à elle et ses caprices, la laissant agir à sa guise. Elle n'avait qu'à le regarder avec cette façon envoûtante bien à elle et il craquait. S'il s'était montré plus dur, plus intransigeant comme il l'avait été... s'il avait écouté son instinct tout simplement, alors sa Sirène serait là... tempêtant très certainement mais en vie. Un feulement de fauve blessé remonta dans sa gorge alors que les brûlures de son visage le meurtissaient à nouveau. Des mois que ses blessures l'avaient laissé en paix et voilà que sa souffrance revenait au galop de son désespoir. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, ceux qu'elle aimait tant. Thranduil avait absolument tout perdu.

Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire désormais? Il ne pouvait imaginer continuer sa vie immortelle sans sa précieuse éphémère. Il l'avait fait une fois à la mort d'Artanis. Le roi avait repris le dessus, pour le royaume comme pour son fils bien-aimé. Or, les choses étaient si différentes aujourd'hui. La tendresse calme qu'il avait connu avec sa défunte épouse avait laissé place à un tout autre type d'amour avec Ilyrià... plus passionnel.

Était-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas une elleth? Parce que leur union avait été en partie décidée par une instance qu'ils n'appréhendaient pas? Ou bien encore sa jeunesse et toutes leurs différences qui les attiraient l'un vers l'autre sans possible retour en arrière?

Il n'aurait su le dire exactement. Le constat était d'une simplicité limpide. L'ellon, au-delà de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait rencontré au fil des millénaires, des nombreuses pertes qu'il avait subi, ne pouvait supporter cette dernière qui de plus était double. Son fëa se déchirait inexorablement, il le sentait jusque dans ses entrailles. L'idée même de ne plus la voir, la toucher lui était insupportable et irréalisable.

Les choses étaient différentes se répétait-t-il inlassablement. Legolas saurait être un excellent gouvernant.

Thranduil repassa sa main malhabile poissée de son propre sang dans ses longues mèches avant de porter le bout de tissu à son nez pour s'imprégner du parfum d'Ilyrià. Les effluences d'embruns le grisèrent, mordant cruellement son cœur et ses sens.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont il ne doutait pas. Son âme finirait par se consumer, l'elfe devait juste attendre.

Leur malédiction, son fëa entremêlé à l'éther d'une Sirène dévoreuse de son âme...

o0o0o0

La nuit s'était égrainée avec une atroce langueur, le plongeant dans les affres d'une profonde torpeur. Il était resté sans bouger de la causeuse, sans prêter attention aux éclats de voix qui perturbaient le silence assourdissant de son âme brisée. Son esprit n'avait cessé de lui jouer des tours. Thranduil avait cru entendre son rire carillonner au loin... un de ses soupirs de félicité après l'amour dont il était devenu si friand... la voir danser dans les brouillards de son esprit torturé. Ses yeux la cherchaient alors inlassablement tout en sachant qu'elle n'était pas là.

Alors que l'elfe somnolait confus, s'enfonçant dans une espèce de langueur peuplée de rêves étranges dont il espérait ne jamais se réveiller, il la vit. Une silhouette féminine dans l'opacité de ses ténèbres.

Était-elle venue le chercher?

Non il ne s'agissait pas d'Ilyrià. Thranduil aurait reconnu les courbes de son petit corps n'importe où et là, il ne s'agissait clairement pas des hanches arrondies de sa femme ou encore de sa taille lilliputienne. L'ombre s'approcha d'une démarche gracile vers lui, se dévoilant à son regard hivernal. Une jeune fille vêtue d'une longue robe vert tendre lui sourit avec douceur. Une jeune fille aux longues boucles de feu, aux yeux comme deux gemmes saphir. Une onde de choc s'empara brutalement de l'ellon. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que lui, exactement les mêmes perles glacées. Une douce fragrance de mer et d'herbe fraîche embauma l'air ambiant.

 _-Je sais qui tu es, qui tu aurais dû être..._ murmura l'ellon, ébranlé.

 _-Ada_... souffla la voix douce de la charmante apparition, _réveilles-toi..._

Sans cesser de sourire, la jeune fille se pencha vers lui et lui toucha le front du bout des doigts. Aussitôt, ce fut comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'extirpait avec virulence de la moiteur réconfortante dans laquelle il se laissait doucement dériver. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, sa poitrine ravagée. Avait-il rêvé? Le délire de son imagination comme de ses regrets? Thranduil avait tant questionné Ilyrià sur cette enfant qu'il avait réussi à lui donné vie.

Avec un profond soupir, il se leva dépliant son corps perclus avec difficulté. L'ellon regarda tout autour de lui avant de se décider à passer dans leur chambre à coucher. La vue de l'immense lit lui tordit le ventre. Le souvenir de sa Wallen lascive et offerte à ses caresses lui percuta la rétine.

Le souverain marcha jusqu'à l'armoire qui contenait les vêtements de sa femme et en ouvrit les battants. Son parfum s'en dégagea instantanément, lui donnant une violente nausée. Du bout des doigts, il prit soin d'effleurer chaque robe. Leur toucher le ramenait inévitablement à un souvenir d'elle. Comment pouvait-on accumuler autant de moments en si peu de temps? Thranduil dut s'appuyer à un des montants du meuble pour ne pas vaciller. D'un pas incertain, il s'assit à sa coiffeuse et déboucha les onguents qui traînaient çà et là pour les respirer à pleins poumons. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir quitté ainsi...

Une vague de colère noire le submergea soudain. Il balaya tous les pots et autres petites affaires de sa Wallen d'un revers du bras alors qu'un grondement rageur s'échappait de sa gorge. L'ellon était furieux, absolument furieux... contre elle. Elle qui n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête une fois de plus! Comment Ilyrià avait-elle pu lui mentir avec autant d'aplomb? Cette Sirène de malheur! Elle s'était parjurée, n'avait pas tenu la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite! Cette peste lui avait pourtant promis de ne pas se mettre en danger! De se protéger elle et leur enfant!

Soudain, le sinda s'arrêta net. La chape de plomb qui s'était abattue sur lui s'allégea sans pour autant disparaître. Il abattit son poing sur le meuble de bois fragile qui se fendit sous l'impact. Voilà pourquoi il était encore là, pourquoi son fëa ne s'était pas encore embrasé. Il ne reconnaissait tout bonnement pas la mort de son âme sœur wallen.

Jamais Ilyrià n'aurait couru le moindre risque de blesser leur enfant, leur Pousse comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler si innocemment. L'ellon se leva d'un bond. Il alla d'un pas félin dans son bureau et décrocha la lourde épée qui y siégeait. Ilyrià avait bien des défaut certes mais n'aurait pas failli à sa promesse, pas à celle-ci tout du moins.

Voronwë lui avait menti. Elle n'était pas morte. La jeune femme était là quelque part en vie. Mais pour combien de temps le resterait-elle dans cette forêt avec les nombreux dangers qui la guettaient? Il devait la retrouver et vite. Or, il ne pouvait compter sur l'aide de ses soldats, pas maintenant en tout cas. Un sourire fugace étira ses lèvres douloureuses. L'elfe savait à qui s'adresser.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Une main plaquée sur sa bouche pour retenir les pleurs qui ne voulaient s'épuiser, Ilyrià s'agrippait avec l'énergie du désespoir de l'autre à l'énorme tronc en haut duquel elle s'était perchée. Lorsque les hurlements des loups s'étaient répandus dans le silence, elle avait grimpé aussi haut que le lui avait permis son ventre imposant, soit malheureusement pas aussi qu'elle l'eusse souhaité. Depuis, elle restait prostrée sur la branche où elle avait trouvé refuge, tenant la lame qui s'était cassée dans le corps du loup si fermement que sa peau tendre s'était entaillée. Du sang gouttait sans qu'elle y fisse quelque chose. Ses yeux voilés par la terreur fouillaient sans relâche la nuit noire, tressaillant à chaque grondement, chaque craquement sinistre de bois mort. Les bêtes tournaient depuis lors autour du mellorn et reniflaient le parfum de sa chair, excités par les sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

La Wallen avait la douloureuse impression que son esprit tourmenté avait de plus en plus de mal à siéger dans son corps. Son double lui aussi s'était tu, ce qui était un mauvais signe de plus. Elle luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir, seule la pensée de la Pousse qui frétillait dans son ventre la maintenait en exergue. Ses tremblements s'intensifiaient sous l'action des sueurs froides qui lui remontaient le long de l'échine alors que, bizarrement, d'intenses bouffées de chaleur la terrassaient sans crier gare.

Les loups ne semblaient pas décidés à quitter leur place, attentifs au moindre de ses mouvements. Leurs prunelles jaunâtres la brûlaient de part en part, faisant palpiter son cœur. Leurs incessants grondements la tenaient en haleine comme ils avaient au moins le mérite de tenir éloignées les araignées qui pullulaient dans ces saletés de bois.

La jeune reine entendait les cliquetis de leurs pattes résonner à ses oreilles. Engourdie, elle hésita une seconde à se laisser aller. Si fatiguée... Ses jambes déjà douloureuses étaient devenues deux espèces de bouts de bois décharnés. Une vilaine petite voix lui murmurait à l'oreille, lui soufflait de fermer les yeux, de se laisser aller... qu'une courte souffrance valait mieux que cette terreur, cette panique qui lui faisaient perdre le contrôle de son corps comme de son esprit... De toute façon, elle ne verrait plus jamais son elfe...

S'il avait dû la retrouver, ce serait chose faite. Leur amour n'était sans doute pas assez fort pour qu'il le puisse. Une sensation d'étouffement lui serra dangereusement la poitrine, menaçant de la faire chuter. Quelque chose lui frôla la joue. Un gémissement de pure épouvante passa la barrière de ses lèvres closes. Ça y était. À défaut d'un loup, elle allait mourir sous les pattes d'une de ces horreurs d'archnides. Elle n'arriva même pas à se sentir soulagée de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une branche malingre.

Chuter et tomber dans les limbes... lui soufflait ce filet de voix ténu. Un coup de pieds vigoureux la tira de ses sombres réflexions alors qu'un des loups griffait impitoyablement le tronc, échauffé à mort par les effluves de peur que l'humaine dégageait. Son bébé, leur enfant s'était rappelé brutalement à l'attention de sa mère.

 _-Silence, ne bouge pas... Silence, ne bouge pas... Silence, ne bouge pas,_ se répétait-elle inlassablement. _Thranduil_... implora-t-elle, les larmes dévalant ses joues fiévreuses malgré le froid ambiant. _Thranduil_...

Non, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Son roi allait la trouver. Il le fallait. Il fallait aussi qu'il vienne vite. Elle ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o

Les premières lueurs du matin blême avaient à peine percé le ciel que l'ellon avait été directement dans la plus grande discrétion aux appartements qu'occupaient les Wallens. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer et les avait trouvé habillés de pied en cape, le visage fermé. Il alla droit sur Klaùs et le frappa violemment en pleine mâchoire. L'ire qu'il ressentait à son égard était bien trop puissante. Le Dragon se laissa faire sans tenter la moindre riposte alors que sa lèvre avait littéralement éclaté sous l'impact du poing d'acier de l'elfe.

Klaùs ne pouvait rien dire. A sa place, il aurait fait la même chose. D'ailleurs Finnàm avait eu un mal fou à le retenir de s'arracher lui-même les tripes pour se punir. Lorsqu'Astareth s'était présentée chez eux, pâle et hagarde, ils avaient pris la pleine mesure de la gravité de la situation. Ils avaient accusé le coup, se rejetant la faute l'un l'autre.

C'était à ce moment-là que le Dragon avait compris la situation scabreuse. Finnàm était persuadé que son ami avait accompagné leur jeune protégée dans son voyage alors qu'une certaine elfine lui avait assuré à lui que le Ceanar prenait son relais. Obnubilé par son obsession pour Niobé, il avait pris pour argent comptant le mensonge qui lui avait été servi éhontément. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter. Le Wallen savait à quel point cette diablesse d'elleth détestait sa cousine. Il l'avait néanmoins laissée l'attirer à elle.

Il avait suffi à Niobé de lui laisser entrevoir la partie de sexe endiablée à laquelle il aspirait encore et toujours avec cette roulure.

Elle l'avait trompée, lui s'était montré naïf.

Le Wallen s'était moqué d'elle, l'elfine s'était vengée en le frappant là où il souffrirait le plus. Lorsque Thranduil était entré, il comptait partir à sa rechercher et lui faire subir mille tortures que cette fois, elle n'apprécierait pas.

Après que l'ellon se soit calmé, le Wallen remarqua alors l'accoutrement du roi. Le suzerain avait enfilé un lourd pourpoint de cuir brut ainsi que des jambières plombées de métal mat. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tressés et coulaient le long de son visage de marbre. Délaissant une de ses lourdes couronnes, il ne portait absolument aucun signe représentatif de son rang. Cela devait être la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Ses yeux d'obsidienne notèrent alors l'épée ceinte à la taille et l'ellon et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose de capital échappait à sa compréhension tout comme à celle de Finnàm.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous faire confiance après votre défection qui a fait défaut à ma Dame, asséna-t-il, ses yeux polaires plantés dans ceux abyssaux du Dragon.

-Il y a eu complot pour que je n'assiste pas ma cousine... rétorqua-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas se justifier mais juste expliquer la situation clairement à l'époux de a co-ogha. Il méritait de savoir la vérité sur toute cette affaire. Klaùs ferait payer à Niobé la mort d'Ilyrià au centuple...

-Plus tard, coupa Thranduil en pinçant les lèvres à l'idée que bien plus d'elfes étaient très certainement impliqués dans la perte de sa femme. Nous n'avons pas le temps de déblatérer plus avant. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte.

 _-A righ_ , commença Finnàm les yeux plissés par la commisération. Je ne veux pas y croire non plus...

-Vous ne comprenez pas, fit l'ellon, la voix cassante, ses longs doigts enroulés autour de la fusée de l'arme. Je le saurai si elle était morte. La symbiose de nos âmes me permettrait de le savoir. Or, je ne ressens pas la perte de son essence... Elle est en vie, souffla-t-il, elle ne peut qu'être en vie.

Finnàm et Klaùs se redressèrent instinctivement.

-Qu'attendons-nous alors?

O0o0o0o0oo0

Des heures qu'il parcourait les moindres recoins des bois nord de Vert Bois tandis que les deux Wallens étaient partis à l'est et l'ouest. Il avait exclus d'emblée le sud, certain que la garde n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Voronwë ne pouvait avoir emmené la jeune femme là-bas dans le laps de temps qu'il lui avait été imparti en partuculier avec la patrouille de Legolas dans les environs. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Thranduil avait résisté difficilement à l'envie d'aller soutirer les réponses qu'il désirait tant à son capitaine. Il n'aurait fait que perdre du temps. L'elfe avait été entraîné par Elwë et résisterait à la torture. Un sombre sourire ourla ses lèvres sanguines. Il aurait tout le temps de s'en occuper ultérieurement. D'ailleurs, il était tenté de... comment avait dit le cousin d'Ilyrià? Ah oui! de l'éplucher lentement... La mansuétude n'avait pas de mise ici, loin de là. Il n'en montrerait aucune. Que les Valar lui pardonnent mais il chasserait chaque conspirateur et les enverrait directement sans aucune autre forme de procès chez Mandos. Il les débusquerait et ne ferait preuve d'aucune pitié.

Si... dès, se corrigea-t-il, dès qu'il la ramènerait au sein des cavernes, les choses allaient changer. Tout d'abord, plus personne ne serait autorisé à porter ne serait-ce qu'un regard désapprobateur sur celle à qui il s'était si violemment lié. La suite serait un travail pénible mais nécessaire. Jamais plus, Ilyrià ne serait hors de sa propre surveillance. Jamais plus, il ne la laisserait l'attendrir. Sans doute piquerait-elle nombre de crises, de colères mais Thranduil n'en avait cure désormais. Sa vie était bien plus précieuse qu'une colère qu'il saurait apaiser de ses tendres attentions. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'écouter mais, au contraire, rester ferme et la garder à l'abri. Si pour cela il devait enfermer son éphémère à double tour... et bien soit. Il en serait le geôlier acharné.

L'elfe s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les sous-bois. Il se savait sur la bonne voie. Sa main calleuse passée sur le tronc des différents arbres lui confirmait la présence de la jeune femme. Elle était venue ici, il le sentait de tout son être. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque la voir se mouvoir péniblement les mains cramponnées à son ventre.

Soudain, le souverain s'arrêta et inspira profondément. L'odeur métallique du sang vint le prendre à la gorge, la contractant douloureusement. L'épée à la main, il dégagea la cape carmine qui se plaquait à son corps froissée par le vent du nord qui s'était levé comme pour accompagner le sirroco qui tourbillonnait en lui depuis la veille.

Et s'il se fourvoyait? Si tous ces sentiments n'étaient que le reflet de sa pensée odieusement subjective? De ses désirs?

L'odeur se fit pourtant plus forte, l'imprégnant totalement. Il comprit pourquoi quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadavre d'une biche à moitié dévorée. Sombre présage qui s'agisse là de la femelle de son emblème? Où était donc sa propre biche? Où était-elle par les Valar?! Son poing blessé pansé par le tissu de fortune que lui avait si obligeamment ramené Voronwë s'écrasa contre le sol alors qu'il était agenouillé près du corps sans vie de l'animal.

Il avait besoin de cette douleur pour ne pas se laisser à celle, plus insidieuse, qui ravageait son âme. Le roi ferma les yeux de l'animal avec déférence. Il aperçut alors un peu plus loin une autre carcasse dont la présence était bien plus étonnante, elle. Il se releva gracieusement pour rejoindre le loup tombé. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tout en s'assombrissant sous la violence des émotions qui bataillaient en lui.

Il courut jusqu' à la bête et retira de sa gueule ce qui l'avait interpelé. Un éclat doré... celui du pendentif qu'il avait offert à Ilyrià pour leurs noces. Ses mains desserrèrent les mâchoires du prédateur pour repêcher le bijou de sa Wallen. Il le passa machinalement autour de son propre cou avant de reporter son attention sur le loup. Ses doigts palpèrent durement le pelage à la recherche d'une réponse. Ses épais sourcils s'arquèrent de surprise en découvrant la raison de la mort de l'animal. Sa gorge avait été tranchée d'un coup net.

Un coup typique de la culture de la cité sur la Mer. C'était elle, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Il se releva chancelant. Ilyrià était là quelque part, près de lui, il en aurait mis ses deux mains à couper. L'ellon s'obligea à s'arrêter de marcher. S'agiter dans tous les sens ne le mènerait à rien si ce n'était à couvrir toute trace de la jeune femme. Il était bien plus malin que cela normalement.

L'amour comme les sentiments de peur ou de perte faussaient tout. Thranduil inspira profondément, laissant ses sens elfiques accrus se déployer autour de lui tels une seule entité... Un chasseur à l'affût de sa proie. Son ouïe, son odorat, sa vue, il avait besoin de chacun d'entre eux. Il jeta son épée sur le tapis moelleux de la mousse qui recouvrait le terrain boueux. C'était contraire à ses manières mais peu lui importait présentement.

Le vent balayait doucement son visage et son cou... L'odeur caractéristique des sous-bois lui chatouillaient agréablement les narines, emplissant ses poumons de leur parfum. Une fugace sérénité détendit ses muscles noués. Soudain, un léger bruit lui fit dresser l'oreille alors qu'un infime parfum de mer le heurtait de plein fouet.

L'elfe se laissa guider et fit quelques pas sur sa gauche tandis que le souffle d'un gémissement perçait subtilement le silence ouaté des bois. Quiconque hormis un elfe expérimenté ne l'aurait entendu. Levant la tête, ses yeux se bloquèrent sur une forme sombre en haut d'un mellorn. Le tronc avait subi une attaque en bonne et dûe forme d'une meute lupine à en juger par le nombre de griffures. Valar, elle s'était réfugiée là-haut pour leur échapper après avoir tué un des leurs...

Comment avait-elle réussi à monter dans son état? Il chassa ses questions de son esprit. Elles étaient malvenues pour le moment. Tout ce qui comptait était de la récupérer, qu'elle soit là d'où elle n'aurait jamais dû partir... entre ses bras. Un sombre pressentiment lui serra le cœur alors qu'elle ne semblait pas bouger de son perchoir.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas redescendue depuis le départ des loups? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Thranduil se saisit du cor qu'il avait apporté avec lui comme chacun de ses compagnons et souffla pour les prévenir qu'enfin il l'avait trouvée. Il détacha alors sa cape et, avisant une branche, s'y hissa avec la légèreté et la grâce héritées de son peuple. L'ellon avait toujours été plus qu'à l'aise dans les arbres, développant avec eux un lien très fort.

En quelques mouvements, il fut au niveau de la jeune femme. L'elfe eut la sensation d'avoir été frappé en plein visage. Elle avait l'air si meurtri, si perdu... Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Certes, Ilyrià n'avait rien d'une grande guerrière mais savait manier la lame comme le prouvait la carcasse du loup plus bas.

Ses grands yeux s'étaient comme opacifiés par la terreur. Ses pupilles dilatées fouillaient inlassablement le sol sans le regarder à la recherche d'un quelconque danger, à croire qu'elle ne le voyait même pas. Son attention fut attirée par son poing serré sur une dague cassée. Avec délicatesse, Thranduil prit sa main blessée entre les siennes et lutta pour lui faire lâcher prise sans toutefois réussir à capter son attention.

Que c'était-il passé cette nuit pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi? Ses poings se serrèrent par l'angoisse et la colère. Il aurait dû être là, avec elle pour la protéger. Son petit corps recroquevillé était bel et bien là mais tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était elle, lui, semblait avoir quitté son enveloppe charnelle, le laissant démuni face à l'ombre de son âme.

- _Melleth nîn_ , murmura-t-il en jetant l'arme cassée à terre. Il tenta de l'attirer à lui mais elle se rebella, affolée.

Ilyrià s'accrochait désespérée au tronc en se débattant violemment. Thranduil fut mortifié de la voir accorder plus de crédit à son abri de fortune qu'au confort de ses bras. Quelque chose clochait. Un énième geste pour s'approcher d'elle la pétrit d'effroi. Ses grands yeux de biche apeurée le torturaient. Il lui fallait absolument la faire descendre avant qu'elle ne tombe à se tortiller ainsi pour se soustraire à lui.

L'elfe n'avait pas le choix, devait se montrer brutal si cela était nécessaire. Ilyrià devenait dangereuse pour elle-même et l'enfant. Le regard de givre du souverain dériva vers le ventre rond de la jeune femme. Thranduil avait hâte de s'assurer que tout allait bien même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il l'aurait senti si le bébé avait eu le moindre problème. Tout à coup, l'ellon se jeta sur elle comme un félin sur sa proie sans défense.

Il devait agir vite pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse le moindre mouvement hasardeux. L'emprisonnant entre ses bras de pierre, le souverain l'attira contre lui sans laisser le choix à la Wallen. Elle se débattait comme un beau diable, lui griffa le visage creusant ainsi de profondes balafres sur sa joue. Il ignora ses rebuffades et les fit rejoindre le sol avec une facilité déconcertante malgré ses mouvements anarchiques.

Le corps de l'ellon se tendit automatiquement en sentant celui de la Sirène contre le sien. Il se fustigea de ressentir, en dépit du fait qu'elle fusse gelée, la chaleur que cette proximité faisait naître en lui. La voir ainsi le combattre, tenter de lui échapper quitte à le frapper le mettait à l'agonie. Thranduil ne lisait que l'horreur dans son regard assombri et vide d'émotions si ce n'était l'épouvante qui se diffusait dans chaque cellule de son corps fragile.

Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas? Elle restait là sans un bruit pas même un gémissement. À bout de forces, Ilyrià s'affaissa entre ses bras. La tête pendante, ses longues boucles échevelées et piquées de brindilles, elle rendait les armes en se laissant ainsi couler contre lui. Enfin, elle lâchait prise pensa l'elfe soulagé avant qu'elle ne se remette à ruer et se cabrer avec violence. Pourquoi réagissait-elle donc ainsi à nouveau? Il suivit son regard affolé. Elle fixait intensément son cousin et le Ceanar qui arrivaient en courant. Sa panique s'amplifiait à mesure qu'ils approchaient. L'elfe fit le rapprochement alors que son fëa lui hurlait la raison de son mutisme.

-Restez où vous êtes! leur ordonna-t-il en tournant d'autorité le visage déformé par la peur de sa Wallen. Elle enfouit son nez dans les plis de son pourpoint. N'approchez pas! Vous l'effrayez Conui!

Devant leurs yeux abasourdis, il leur expliqua rapidement.

-Votre odeur... votre odeur de loup, Conui... Vous lui rappelez ceux qui l'ont attaqué cette nuit.

Klaùs fit quelques pas vers le couple alors que Thranduil prenait la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à son cheval qu'il venait de siffler. Ses lèvres charnues se tordirent devant la mine effroyable de sa cousine. Les traits délicats de la jeune femme étaient altérés par l'effroi, son regard miné par la pénombre fantomatique dans ses yeux... Ce qui le chiffonnait le plus était sans aucun doute ses lèvres. Elles étaient entrouvertes et contractées comme si elle souhaitait parler sans pour autant émettre le moindre son. Alors pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas?

-Pourquoi reste-elle ainsi? Est-ce de l'atonie? murmura le Wallen.

Thranduil secoua la tête, le visage sombre, tandis que son fëa se craquelait au rythme de ses propres mots.

-Ma Dame n'est pas catatonique ni atone, gronda-t-il en la serrant férocement contre lui pour ne plus la perdre. Au contraire. Dragon, articula-t-il d'une voix sourde, telle que vous la voyez là... elle hurle à s'en déchirer les poumons.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0

voili voilou! tout dans la joyeuse attitude aujourd'hui, non? XD

vous y avez-cru à notre roi elfe étranglant Gallion? ... s'il avait su la vérité, mieux aurait-il valu qu'il ne s'abstienne pas?

Prochain chapitre (qui sera le 40ème oh my gosh!): Thranduil va-t-il faire de la julienne de légumes avec ce traître de Voronwë? Ilyrià va-t-elle se remettre de sa nuit? Et qu'en est-il de sa mignonne petite Pousse? Finnàm pourra-t-il l'approcher de nouveau? Cela va-t-il chauffer pour le matricule de Niobé? Parce que Klaùs a pas l'air très content bigre... Et réjouissez-vous, il y aura deux persos qui semblent manquer à certaines! ^^

bisous tout doux les didous!


	41. Chapter 40

Coucou les filles! conàs ta tu? Ciamar a tha sibh? Bref comment allez-vous? Voici le chapitre 40... j'ai dû mal à croire que j'en ai écrit 40 et que la fin n'est pas pour toute suite... ouahhhhhh je vous remercie de votre soutien vous qui me lisez sans laisser de commentaire... et surtout MERCI à celles qui me laissent vos messages qui font bondir mon coeur de guimauve! c'est dingue!

je poste celui là ce soir pour Eryniel... ton message m'a mis un coup de pied au cul... j'avoue qu'il était prêt depuis dimanche mais la grosse flemme...

Les filles... exceptionnellement mon temps ce soir est limité et du coup je ne peux mettre un mot à chacune et je le regrette! mais sachez que mon coeur gonflé de love est tout pour vous mes mignonnes: Juliefanfic, Mane-Jei, Eryniel, KaraPassoan, Virginie, LegolasKili... JE VOUS KIFFE LES POULETTES!

Ma Bêta en Sucre: Toutouille... merci fraise des bois pour tes conseils!

Et un mot partiuculier pour Sandra, mon Satanas car c'est avec elle que j'ai développé le perso d'une certaine Aiglonne! et ce chapitre fait la part belle à mon oiseau des îles! bisous et merci.

ENJOYYYYYY... gros bisousssssss et à bientôt!

Chapitre 40 ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Même nuit, juste avant l'aube, Legolas, Cendera,

Morte. Ce mot, cette notion même de mortalité lui était si difficilement concevable. Avant son départ deux jours auparavant, il avait vu la jeune reine au détour d'un couloir, rieuse, insouciante... et maintenant, elle n'était plus là. La femme qu'il avait failli épouser, celle qu'il avait embrassée et tenue dans ses bras avant de trouver celle à qui son fëa était réellement destiné. L'ellon dût s'adosser au mur alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers de pierres. Il se sentait vaciller dangereusement. Sa tête tapa durement contre la roche poreuse jaunie par les siècles et il se retint à la rambarde pour ne pas chanceler plus encore.

Legolas était à peine rentré que la rumeur qui enflait était devenue un véritable raz-de-marée dévastant tout sur son passage. Il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles lorsque, tout juste descendu de sa monture, il avait entendu deux palefreniers en parler à voix basse, surexcités. «La sorcière, la succube avait trépassé»...

Ces quelques mots avaient eu du mal à faire leur chemin dans son esprit tellement ils lui paraissaient irréels. Se retournant vers un autre elfe, garde de son état, pour l'interroger, celui-ci lui avait alors narré la triste réalité. La reine avait perdu la vie en tombant dans un ravin à ce que l'on racontait... Personne n'avait véritablement de détails et chacun y allait de sa propre anecdote.

Le dégoût lui emplit la bouche d'une bile amère alors que l'ellon voyait combien cette nouvelle rendait certains elfes complètement fous de joie. Il agrippa par le col une elfine qui se retenait à grand-peine d'esquisser un pas de danse. Un pas de danse! C'était tout bonnement inacceptable. Les elfes en étaient donc là, à se réjouir de la mort d'un être humain, d'une femme portant la vie qui plus était?

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là par Illuvatàr?

Même au pire de leur relation et Erù savait à quel point Ilyrià avait pu avoir un effet dévastateur sur lui, jamais au grand jamais, Legolas n'aurait souhaité cela à la jeune femme. Certes, il n'éprouvait plus de sentiments amoureux envers elle mais n'y était pas indifférent, loin de là.

Furieux, il avait conspué l'elleth, l'exhortant à rentrer chez elle. Le prince s'était alors retourné vers la foule qui se massait devant les portes de la Maison du Roi, le visage tordu par la colère leur ordonnant de regagner leur logis sous peine de sanction.

L'ellon n'avait jamais été du genre à faire valoir son rang mais là, il était temps pour lui de montrer qui ils devaient craindre et surtout qui il leur fallait écouter. L'elfe avait ensuite réuni les soldats des différentes garnisons sous la houlette d'Elwë. Il leur intima de procéder à un couvre-feu une fois que le pisteur principal du royaume lui eut parlé de la réaction de son père. Le roi s'était retiré depuis des heures dans ses appartements sans plus répondre à qui que ce fut.

Legolas ne voulait personne dans les rues, ni dans les couloirs du palais si ce n'étaient quelques servantes détachées aux tâches les plus essentielles. Personne d'autre ne devait rôder où que ce fut, ne serait-ce que pour leur propre bien. Effectivement si le roi se décidait à sortir et entendait la moindre clameur de joie sur la mort de son épouse, le prince lui-même ne pourrait répondre de la réaction de son père. Déjà irascible et colérique, mieux ne valait-il pas risquer de subir un courroux qui, sans aucun doute, se déchaînerait sans commune mesure.

Une fois la sécurité de tous établie, sa rancœur envers ses pairs plus ou moins apaisée, l'elfe était alors monté au logis seigneurial de son père et d'Ilyrià en quatrième vitesse. Son cœur était lourd rien que de penser au deuil que le souverain s'apprêtait à vivre. Legolas n'était pas stupide.

Au contraire, il était un fin observateur et savait que le seigneur ne pourrait se remettre d'une telle perte. En quelques heures, sa femme et son enfant à naître lui avaient été enlevées, arrachées à la vie avec violence. Comment les Valar avaient-ils pu lui imposer de nouveau une telle souffrance, lui qui avait déjà tant subi? Pour un elda, le sinda avait assisté à nombre de morts sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Ses parents, sa propre mère...

Legolas doutait que la raison de Thranduil reste intacte suite à la perte d'Ilyrià. Non, se reprit-il, il ne doutait pas, il en était absolument certain. Si, à l'époque, l'elfe n'avait pu s'astreindre à rester loin d'elle alors que son fils devait épouser la jeune femme, s'il avait dérogé à tant de ses principes, c'était pour une seule et unique cause... il aimait la Wallen au-delà de sa raison et était heureux de devenir père à nouveau. Oh bien sûr, il n'en montrait rien. Jamais il ne se serait laissé aller à la moindre effusion en public, bien trop réservé pour cela et conscient de son rang mais les faits depuis quelques mois parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

Arrivé devant les portes de son père, il s'était vu refouler comme un vulgaire ellon par les gardes armés qui stationnaient, hallebardes croisées. Gênés, ils lui avaient refusé l'accès au logis. Le roi avait été plus que clair, il n'y était pour personne. Legolas avait eu beau tempêter, menacer les guerriers, rien n'y avait fait. Si Thranduil l'avait entendu de là où il se trouvait, il s'était d'ailleurs gardé d'intervenir. Le suzerain ne voulait que la solitude pour compagne et lui ne pouvait trouver à y redire. C'était sa souffrance et sa manière de la gérer, pas la sienne. Quand il serait prêt, son fils serait là pour lui. C'était tout ce que le prince pouvait faire en l'état actuel des choses.

Soudain, une pensée s'imposa à l'esprit du prince. Cendera. Il s'était alors remis à presser le pas. Ses réflexions tournées vers son père, il n'avait pas pensé au chagrin de son Aiglonne. L'elfe se fustigea mentalement. Quel idiot avait-il été! Il en était là quand il avait cillé dans ces maudits escaliers. La pression de la nouvelle l'avait durement étreint sans que l'elfe prenne un instant pour se poser face à sa propre douleur.

Son père puis Cendera avaient envahi son esprit et altruiste, il n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter sur ce que lui avait pu ressentir face à la terrible nouvelle. Livide, Legolas reprit sa route d'un pas incertain vers les appartements dévolus à la femme avec laquelle il partageait toutes ses nuits depuis maintenant un peu plus de trois mois.

Dans la plus grande discrétion, celle qui les caractérisait tant, les deux amants s'étaient trouvés et plus quittés. Ils n'avaient pas eu ce besoin d'épiloguer, de se chercher et de se révolter l'un contre l'autre pour comprendre l'amour qui les liait instinctivement. Les deux amants avaient juste besoin l'un de l'autre sans pour autant empiéter sur leur propre être. C'était là tout le pouvoir de sa Wallen. Si avec Ilyrià, il s'était empêtré dans une tornade dansante d'émotions, Cendera lui avait appris la maturité des sentiments.

Il avait les pleins droits sur son cœur et son corps tout comme elle. L'ellon voulait la jeune femme, prenait tout ce qu'elle acceptait de lui donner. Le partage était le maître mot de leur relation amoureuse. Il désirait absolument tout d'elle... s'abreuver de ses joies, aspirer ses soupirs qu'ils fussent de plaisir ou encore de peine, la tenir sur son cœur... un enfant. Un mince sourire éclaira le visage tendu de l'elfe. La perte d'Ilyrià remettait les choses à leur place. Il n'avait cure des regards ou des quolibets.

Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Cendera... sa douceur et sa probité. Alors, oui il voulait sans conteste lui faire un enfant, un enfançon qui aurait son regard aussi lumineux que sérieux. Valar... si des mois plus tôt, on lui avait dit qu'il aurait de tels désirs... Il avait vécu tant de choses depuis que les dieux avaient envoyé cette vision à la Dame des Bois d'Or. C'en était déroutant...

Legolas reprit sa route vers l'Aiglonne, son pilier. Il voulait lui procurer l'épaule dont elle avait plus que sûrement besoin, surtout ne pas lui faire défaut. Il serait son repère dans le tumulte de cette tempête qui allait s'abattre sur eux tous. L'ellon voyait déjà les ennuis se profiler à l'horizon... à commencer par la réaction non moins légitime du roi Phénix. Ce dernier risquait de crier au complot et vouloir venger sa fille adorée. Il avait beau savoir sa fille folle amoureuse du seigneur sylvestre, la colère l'aveuglerait à n'en point douter.

Le prince sylvain entra dans les bâtiments nord d'un pas rapide et salua d'un hochement de tête un garde qui faisait son tour surpris de croiser Legolas dans le bâtiment alloué aux hôtes wallens. Il était vrai que l'elfe faisait toujours extrêmement attention à ne croiser âme qui vive.

Il ne voulait pas mettre en danger la jeune femme qui hantait la moindre de ses pensées. L'elfe refusait qu'elle vive les mêmes dramatiques tourments que son amie sirène au quotidien. Bien sûr, il y pensait chaque fois qu'il repérait un regard elfique s'attarder sur la silhouette de sa Wallen.

Cependant, en ce jour, rien ne comptait plus. Il n'allait voir qu'une invitée et lui présenter ses hommages face au décès qu'elle venait de subir. Avec une impatience qui s'accroissait exponentiellement à la lenteur du soldat, l'ellon attendit que celui-ci tourne au bout du couloir pour ouvrir la porte sans frapper. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de faire un brin de toilette comme à son habitude.

Ses vêtements couverts de poussière, ses longues mèches blondes salies par des toiles d'arachnides, ses traits semblaient durcis comme taillés dans la pierre. Il referma précautionneusement les battants derrière lui pour ne pas déranger Cendera qui semblait perdue dans la contemplation de ses pots et autres onguents.

Elle s' affairait, un air concentré absolument adorable peint sur son visage de porcelaine. L'ellon adorait promener ses doigts sur sa peau laiteuse, enfouir son nez dans son cou gracile, caresser ses hanches fines... Oui, il l'idôlatrait à en avoir mal jusque dans sa chair. Maintenant qu' Ilyrià les avait quitté, Cendera allait-elle devoir s'en retourner vers sa Cité? C'était plus que probable. Ses poings se serrèrent avec force. Il ne pourrait le permettre, c'était hors de question qu'elle s'éloigne ainsi de lui. Legolas ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup avant d'interpeller doucement l'Aiglonne en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction.

 _-Melda heri_... souffla-t-il, sa voix basse et légèrement rauque.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas à ses injonctions et combien ses mains tremblaient, il réitéra son appel en l'obligeant à arrêter ce qu'elle faisait. Cendera tourna la tête en le fusillant du regard.

-Que crois-tu faire _ernil nîn_? Ne vois-tu donc pas que tu me déranges dans mes préparations?

Legolas ne s'offusqua pas de son ton autoritaire et blessant. La jeune femme était triste. Elle souffrait. Il paraissait légitime qu'elle se montre un tant soit peu irritable. Comment aurait-il pu lui tenir rigueur de quoi que ce fut?

-Je crois _..._ murmura l'elfe en plantant son regard bleu clair dans les yeux chauds de la Wallen, je crois que tu continues comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas faire face à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je crois que tu souffres. Cendera, dit-il plus incisif en capturant son menton pour l'obliger à ne pas détourner le regard, _mo beatha_ , tu dois te laisser aller... Tu peux le faire.

La Wallen se dégagea de son emprise avant de lui caresser la joue d'un air indulgent, voire condescendent, à croire qu'elle savait quelque chose que lui ignorait. Sa main douce sur sa chair froide et encore crasseuse électrisa l'ellon.

 _-Ernil_... soupira-t-elle avec un sourire las avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Tu ne comprends pas... je n'ai juste pas le temps de me laisser aller.

-Cendera, insista-t-il. Tu as le droit de te laisser aller, tu en as parfaitement le droit. La mort d'Ilyrià est un drame...

-C'est toi qui ne comprends pas _mo ruin_ , l'interrompit-elle impatiente avant de se tourner vers lui et de saisir ses mains. Là où tu te trompes. Elle n'est pas morte.

-Tu te voiles la face, la contrecarra l'ellon soudain soucieux pour la jeune femme.

-Cha, pas du tout. Legolas... crois-moi... et je ne suis plus la seule à le savoir. L'éther d'Ilyrià est toujours vivace même s'il s'amoindrit. Ton père le sait aussi. A l'heure qu'il est, le seigneur a quitté la cité pour chercher sa reine.

-Quoi? s'exclama le prince ébranlé. Que me contes-tu là? Si telle est la réalité, je me dois d'aller l'aider, décida l'elfe en faisant mine de se retourner.

-Non! C'est à lui de la trouver et uniquement à lui. Tu ne peux rien faire ernil, le supplia Cendera.

-Mais comment peux-tu le savoir? Comment?!

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Comme je sais qu'il la ramènera dans plusieurs heures et là commencera mon travail.

-Comment pourrai-je rester sans rien faire? murmura l'ellon visiblement contrarié. Je dois aider mon père.

-Il a Finnàm et Klaùs pour le seconder et n'a même pas besoin d'eux. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire. Nous, nous devons être prêts pour la tâche qui nous sera dévolue. L'essence d'Ilyrià s'étiole de plus en plus, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est ténue et ne tient que grâce à celle de son seigneur. C'est là qu'il me faudra intervenir, avec ou sans le consentement de son époux.

-Il ne t'es pas acquis, ceci est une chose certaine, soupira Legolas.

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'étirer. La nouvelle que venait de lui asséner Cendera lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de massue et la fatigue s'était affaissée sur ses épaules sans prévenir. Il se sentait tout à coup horriblement fourbu. Il ne doutait absolument pas d'elle, prenant pour argent comptant ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler.

La chamane avait un pouvoir certain sur le déroulement de certaines choses, une appréhension du voile de la réalité comme de l'impalpable. Un sourire en coin éclaira le visage de l'Aigle. La lueur combative dans ses yeux bruns se fit caressante. Elle posa son sporran sur la table de médication que lui avait fait envoyer son elfe et se rapprocha de lui. D'une main sûre, elle chassa une ou deux toiles d'araignées qui s'accrochaient désespérément aux tresses qui coulaient le long de son visage carré.

-Tu es horriblement sale, ernil, se mit-elle à rire.

Ébloui, Legolas mangeait du regard ses gestes posés et tranquilles. Elle était d'une telle douceur sifflée à une sensualité vertigineuse à ses yeux. Une envie soudaine mordit les reins de l'ellon à la voir ainsi pressée contre lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille. Elle était si fine et ses mains si grandes qu'elles auraient quasiment pu en faire le tour, voire la briser d'une simple torsion. L'apprentie du Guérisseur l'avait envoûté par sa capacité à capturer la grâce de chaque instant... La jeune femme se soutira à l'étreinte de l'elfe, délicieuse serpentine. Entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, elle l'entraîna vers la salle d'eau.

Un cuvier de bronze plein d'eau attendait déjà le prince elfe réchauffé par un faible brasero placé au-dessous. L'elfe commença à se dévêtir avec lenteur, ses muscles tétanisés par l'effort fourni ces derniers jours dans la forêt. Les araignées pullulaient et les escouades sylvestres n'avaient plus le moindre répit.

Tout à ses sombres pensées, il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme s'avancer onctueusement vers lui. Ses doigts fuselés l'arrêtèrent avec douceur. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle entreprit de faire tomber à terre chaque couche de vêtements une à une jusqu' à ce qu'il se retrouve totalement nu. Legolas avait beau apprécié la réserve de l'Aiglonne, il n'en aimait pas moins ce qu'elle avait hérité de la culture wallen. La passion. Les sens en exergue, à la limite de la douleur. Elle passa une main fraîche sur le torse glabre de l'ellon et se mordit la lèvre d'envie. Il savait pertinemment à quoi pensait l'Aiglonne mais ne l'aiderait pas pour autant à venir à lui.

Au contraire, l'elfe adorait la voir assumer l'entièreté de son désir. Sa peau contre la sienne... Ils s'étaient choisis et, même si cet engouement lui faisait se poser nombre de questions, il n'était pas certain de vouloir de réponses. Son corps pressé sur sa chair... Comment cela avait-il pu être aussi rapide? Il ne comprenait pas la célérité de leurs sentiments, cette urgence qu'il avait ressenti à la vue de la Wallen et en était fortement troublé. Une petite voix avait beau lui murmurer que quelque chose, une force était à l'œuvre, il s'en moquait.

Valar, qu'elle était belle! Tout ce que Legolas désirait ardemment, c'étaient leurs corps enchevêtrés... voir ses joues rouges comme ses yeux brillants et il en allait de même pour elle. Cendera recula de quelques pas en l'invitant de l'index à la suivre. Félin, Legolas le fit sans que ses prunelles assombries ne la quittent, suivant avidement chacun de ses gestes. Elle fit tomber sa robe avec élégance.

-Finalement... tu n'es pas si repoussant ernil nîn, fit la Wallen à bout de souffle, la voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Un des sourcils blonds de l'ellon s'arqua, taquin. Il l'attrapa et la renversa sur une méridienne avec l'envie de jouer.

-Pas si repoussant, hein? fit Legolas en faisant d'elle sa prisonnière consentante.

Cendera caressa le fil de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts avant d'approcher son visage du sien, sa main sur sa nuque, ses jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches.

-Non, pas si repoussant...

o0o0o0o

Ils avaient pris le temps une fois de plus de se découvrir et de s'aimer, l'urgence faisant doucement place à la faveur de deux âmes esseulées qui se retrouvaient et s'apprivoisaient... Legolas était maintenant dans la salle d'eau, baignant son corps perclus des douleurs de sa patrouille et par la volupté de ses sens assouvis alors que l'Aiglonne s'autorisait enfin un moment de solitude apaisante. Elle en avait toujours ressenti le besoin fou, celui de s'allier à la vérité nue qui ne ressortait que de la tranquillité d'être seule face à soi.

Son atma dérivait doucement. Son double fantasmagorique prit l'ampleur de son envol pour voyager au-delà du perceptible, à la limite des limbes. Elle se sentait si libre ainsi, doucement bercée par la chaleur moite du salon où elle reposait nue sans aucune gêne. Soudain, un souffle plus froid lui parcourut l'échine, l'obligeant à tirer une couverture de soie sur son corps mais la légère brise ne fit que s'amplifier.

Ce fut alors la chamane comprit. Ses yeux bruns s'ouvrirent sur la plage où elle avait été cherché Ilyrià quelques mois plus tôt. Que faisait-elle donc là? Ce paysage n'était pas le sien mais celui de l'imaginaire de la sirène. Lorsqu'elle-même traversait les limbes, il n'y avait que le bonheur de l'Air sur les cimes hautes des arbres et les montagnes enneigées... Toutefois, la Wallen ne paniqua pas. Si elle était là, c'était pour une bonne raison. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres fines. L'enseignement de son maître avait indubitablement porté ses fruits et son empreinte était plus qu'indéniable.

L'Aiglonne fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter net. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle aurait dû l'être. Cependant, Cendera s'était attendue à retrouver Ilyrià dont l'éther s'amenuisait d'heure en heure. Or, la silhouette qui se dressait devant elle n'avait rien de féminin.

Il s'agissait d'un tout jeune homme d'à peine plus de vingt ans. Une réminiscence gratta à la porte de sa mémoire. Elle l'avait déjà vu mais où? Toute à sa contemplation, elle croisa les bras sur sa tunique blanche dont les pans flottaient doucement autour de son corps mince. Qui qu'il fut, ce garçon était d'une extraordinaire beauté.

Immense et d'une musculature incroyablement fine, il dégageait une grâce fauve. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient pas longs comme les portaient beaucoup d'hommes ou d'elfes mais retombaient souplement en de belles ondulations sur de magnifiques yeux céruléens bordés de longs cils dont moult de femmes auraient été envieuses. De hautes pommettes saillantes tendaient sa peau laiteuse alors qu'une bouche sanguine et bien dessinée éclairait son visage anguleux.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle pour ancrer son regard au sien, Cendera avisa avec choc la pointe de deux oreilles à peine légèrement moins pointues que celles d'un elfe. Néanmoins, ce qui la perturba le plus, elle la plus placide de tous les siens, fut d'apercevoir sur chaque côté de son cou gracile, les tatouages de liens wallens...

La lune et le soleil runiques s'y disputaient la place tandis que de nouveaux détails s'imposaient à elle, la lumière inondant désormais le visage dur du jeune homme. Des plumes étaient ainsi gravées au coin de ses yeux... tout comme elle. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres dessinées de l'inconnu sans pour autant qu'il fisse un pas pour s'approcher d'elle. Il semblait si loin et près à la fois que la jeune femme se sentit frustrée, sentiment qui n'avait jamais eu lieu d'être chez elle. Oui, elle se sentait frustrée et flouée de ne pas arriver à avancer vers lui comme si ses pieds étaient enchâssés dans le sol. La lumière de la compréhension traçait doucement son chemin en elle. Il ne dit qu'un mot d'une voix basse et rocailleuse qui révolutionna l'esprit en ébullition de la Chamane.

 _-Mamag_.

La Wallen s'éveilla, le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Elle se redressa avec un sursaut. Sa main tremblante se posa sur son ventre plat encore frémissant, contracté par le plaisir sans commune mesure que lui avait offert Legolas. Alors c'était donc cela? La raison de leur si ardente passion, la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas réussi à s'astreindre à la moindre distance? Un élan de colère contre son maître saisit la jeune femme. Il le savait, c'était plus que certain. Il savait tout et bien plus encore mais ne lui avait rien dit!

La brusque flambée d'ire s'éteignit pourtant aussitôt. Un sourire apaisé éclaira le visage d'albâtre de Cendera. Cette vision lui apportait le présage d'un cadeau dont elle ne pensait bénéficier un jour... Son regard se porta avec amour sur la porte entrouverte de la salle d'eau. Legolas venait de l'enfanter et, même si son instinct la poussait à garder le secret pour le moment, elle était désormais grosse d'un garçon, d'un garçon mi-elfe mi-wallen.

Une chimère.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thranduil,

Avec l'aide de Klaùs, il installa Ilyrià sur son cheval, faisant attention à la caler confortablement entre ses bras. Le Conui était déjà reparti de mauvaise grâce. Il aurait tant aimé rester aux côtés de celle qu'ils avaient tous cru avoir perdue quelques heures plus tôt. Ceci dit, le Wallen était un homme intelligent et, au vu de la terreur qu'il lui inspirait, il avait privilégié les besoins d'Ilyrià aux siens, s'effaçant de son champ de vision. Thranduil bouillait littéralement de rage à la voir ainsi s'agiter contre lui pour tenter de lui échapper.

Elle se tortillait, soumise aux cauchemars éveillés qui la saisissaient avec virulence. Avec une douce autorité, il l'obligea à tourner son visage de façon à ce que sa vue s'obscurcisse, qu'elle ne soit plus consciente de leur environnement. Il lui paraissait impératif que la jeune femme ne devait plus voir les sous-bois.

L'ellon ajusta sa cape qu'il avait de nouveau sur les épaules pour l'en recouvrir entièrement. Elle enfouit son nez dans son pourpoint de cuir, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur du cuir afin de ne plus sentir le parfum boisé de la forêt. L'elfe soupira. Comment sa Wallen allait-elle pouvoir continuer à vivre dans un royaume qui n'était constitué que de cela? Il se reprit, se giflant mentalement. Ces questions, il y mettrait des réponses dessus plus tard.

Pour le moment, le roi devait la faire revenir vers lui. Il ne supporterait pas longtemps cette enveloppe vidée de son essence. Il fallait qu' Ilyrià lui revienne et rapidement. Chacun de ses mouvements de désertion à son égard ou, au contraire, sa façon de se presser soudainement contre lui était insupportable. Thranduil se fustigeait de ressentir cette sensation de manque au creux de son estomac à la sentir ainsi contre lui.

Valar, au simple fait de la retrouver... l'elfe n'avait plus eu qu'une seule envie, celle de la faire sienne, de la coucher sur la mousse des sous-bois et de la prendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il serait désormais le seul maître à bord. A cette pensée, il raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille mais un gémissement étouffé lui écorcha les oreilles, le forçant à se montrer plus délicat. L'impression qu'il allait la briser lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'elle recommençait à bouger entre ses bras pour s'esquiver.

 _-Non melleth nîn, non._.. _Tu ne m'échapperas plus.._. gronda Thranduil, la bouche contre le sommet de son crâne. _Je le refuse_.

Il posa une de ses mains sur le front moite de sueur de la jeune femme en prenant soin d'à peine effleurer les marques de griffures qui constellaient son petit visage et murmura quelques mots en sindarin à son oreille. Aussitôt Ilyrià se détendit contre le torse musculeux du souverain. Son souffle régulier amena un faible sourire sur le pâle faciès du sinda. Enfin, elle dormait. Le manque de sommeil faisait délirer plus encore la Wallen.

Il lui fallait du repos et la présence de l'ellon pour se remettre. L'éther de la sirène réclamait la douce caresse du fëa du souverain pour l'envelopper et éprouver de nouveau la sécurité dont elle désespérait si avidement. A eux deux, ils pouvaient arriver à bout de cette épreuve, il le fallait... pour elle mais aussi pour lui et l'enfant. Hors de question qu'il en soit autrement. Le jour était à peine éclos et il faisait déjà chaud quand il éperonna son cheval.

 _-Tolo hi mellon,_ murmura-t-il en embrassant la tempe d' Ilyrià. _Ramènes-nous._

L'étalon partit au galop entre les taillis et autres grands arbres. Il se mouvait avec une grâce infinie, l'elfe ne faisant plus qu'un avec sa monture avec niché au creux de ses bras son précieux fardeau. Une de ses mains reposait sur l'abdomen rebondi de la jeune femme. Aussi, ne put-il retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque l'enfançon réagit à son toucher comme s'il reconnaissait là son père.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre les portes de la Cité. Indifférents aux regards choqués des gardes, il laissa continuer sa monture au même rythme, ne souhaitant pas perdre une seule minute de plus. Le souverain était d'ailleurs plus qu'enclin à ne pas faire attention aux mines sombres et médusés des quelques elfes déjà sortis à l'orée de cette journée. Sa colère était bien trop grande, pulsait bien trop fort dans son sang pour qu'il y attache de l'importance.

Sinon qui aurait pu prédire ses réactions? Certainement pas lui...

Thranduil sauta à bas du cheval, Ilyrià évanouie toujours dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en prenant soin de recouvrir l'endormie. La mener à la Maison de Soins ne lui était pas apparue comme une option satisfaisante. Il lui semblait et de loin préférable d'emmener son épouse entre les murs protecteurs de leurs appartements, là où il pourrait garder à tout instant un œil sur elle. Les Guérisseurs n'auraient qu'à se déplacer. Après tout, elle n'en demeurait pas moins leur reine. Il ne voulait pas que sa Wallen reste sous la surveillance de gardes pour le moment et aucun endroit ne lui semblait aussi sûr. Les gens qui avaient sa confiance quant à la sécurité d'Ilyrià se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main malheureusement et encore...

Arrivé, l'ellon déposa la jeune femme sur leur lit et s'assit près d'elle sur le rebord de la couche. Il pouvait enfin prendre le temps de l'examiner, profitant qu'elle soit toujours inconsciente pour l'observer de tout son saoul. Ces quelques heures sans elle lui avaient parues être des siècles... Thranduil défit les attaches ferrées de son pourpoint et le laissa glisser à terre sans s'en soucier outre mesure. En tunique et surcot gris, il reprit sa place aux côtés d'Ilyrià.

Il caressa sa pommette meurtrie d'une balafre. Une branche d'arbre certainement, pensa-t-il amèrement. Écartant ses mèches emmêlées, il prit note de chaque piqûre, chaque griffure et autres marques qui mordaient la chair de la jeune femme et qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure de son déshabillage.

Toutes ses blessures, il les infligerait à Voronwë, qu' Illuvatàr lui pardonne. Le suzerain sylvestre devrait frapper fort et publiquement que chacun des elfes ici présent sache à quoi s'en tenir. Il fit ensuite appeler Astareth avant de revenir vers elle.

Ilyrià semblait si détendue, ainsi abandonnée aux doux bras réconfortants d'Irmo... L'elfe remonta le lourd édredon sur son corps dévoilé, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Malheureusement ses espoirs furent vite taris quand les traits de la jeune femme convulsèrent. Elle se mit à se débattre à nouveau entre les draps, les froissant de ses petits poings serrés. La bouche ouverte, elle aspirait l'air sans toutefois que le moindre son n'arrive à en sortir. Plus un son ne pouvait percer le silence tintamarresque de cette chambre soudain bien trop étouffante.

Une seule envie le taraudait, s'en saisir et la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle réagisse. L'ellon n'en pouvait plus de la voir comme cela, vulgaire poupée de chiffon, elle toujours pleine de verve. Ne sachant quoi faire, entre sa femme qui s'agitait inconsciemment pour se soustraire à lui et ses nerfs qui se détricotaient au rythme des pulsations cardiaques d'Ilyrià, le sinda perdit pied. Il l'attrapa violemment par les épaules et fit la seule chose qui lui venait alors à l'esprit. Espérant la faire réagir, Thranduil bloqua son visage d'une main sur son menton avant d'écraser sans aucune douceur ses lèvres sur celles de la Sirène.

 _-Reviens melleth nîn_ , _ne pars pas loin de moi_ , souffla-t-il contre sa bouche alors qu'elle s'était calmée. _Tu me l'as promis pas plus tard qu'hier matin, Wallen. Rappelles-t'en._

D'où qu'elle soit, le sentait-elle? Ilyrià le reconnaissait-elle seulement?

Le roi caressa machinalement sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher. Comment faisait donc sa Wallen pour qu'il ne puisse jamais se sentir rassasié d'elle. Avec elle, Thranduil se sentait comme un jeune ellon fougueux à l'orée de sa majorité et non un vénérable seigneur de plusieurs millénaires... aussi grisants pour son fëa qu'odieux pour son ego.

 _-Lasto beth nîn, tolo dam nan galad,_ murmura l'elfe de sa voix de velours alors qu'il lissait ses boucles désordonnées. _Où que tu sois, j'irai te chercher Ilyrià. Je saurai te trouver où que tu puisses te cacher... que ce soit dans une forêt ou dans les tréfonds de ton âme tourmentée._

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent et, l'espace d'un court instant, il la vit elle avant que son regard ne se voile à nouveau de souffrance. La mort dans l'âme, le souverain la fit se rendormir avant qu'elle ne le blesse, ses ongles s'enfonçant déjà profondément dans la chair des épaules de l'ellon.

Elle devait revenir rapidement... Sinon Ilyrià ne serait pas la seule à perdre la raison.

o0o0o0o0o0

A peine une heure plus tard, après avoir donné ses directives à une Astareth déterminée à ne laisser passer absolument personne comme le souhaitait son seigneur, ce dernier prit le chemin de la salle du trône où ses conseillers avaient été réunis. Lorsque Thranduil entra plus majestueux que jamais, il eut la satisfaction de noter leurs visages inquiets, à la limite de l'effarement. Il était en effet plutôt rare que ces elfes de haut lignage soient mandés expressément par leur suzerain, sommés d'abandonner dans l'instant leurs tâches sous peine de sanctions.

Les gardes envoyés à leur recherche avaient été durement briefés par Elwë et avaient eu à cœur d'exécuter leur mission. Aussi n'avaient-ils pas hésité à menacer les quelques ellir récalcitrants. On ne discutait pas les ordres du roi, d'autant moins en cette funeste journée.

Dès qu'il eut posé le pied dans la grande pièce circulaire aux murs de pierres ocres, le souverain se força à aller lentement jusqu'à son trône sculpté dans le bois pour laisser le temps à tous de s'imprégner de son aura si imposante. Il avait pris le temps de se changer et de revêtir une tenue plus protocolaire, soit une paire de chausses noires sur un lourd manteau de brocard argent aux complexes et délicates figures brodées de fils d'or. Ses cheveux libres à nouveau de toute tresse et ceints de sa couronne printanière, il alla prendre place sans un seul mot.

Son regard ombrageux se posa tour à tour sur chaque elfe présent sans toutefois prendre la parole, se contentant de les dévisager longuement. Le silence pesant était plus assourdissant que n'importe quel cri ou hurlement. Il sentait la peur s'infiltrer dans les pores de tous les elfes présents. Voilà exactement le résultat qu'il voulait atteindre. Ses longs doigts élégants tapotaient doucement l'accoudoir de son assise alors que ses yeux d'hiver se promenaient de l'un à l'autre.

 _-Ma reine se porte comme un charme grâce aux Valar_ , déclara-t-il d'une voix aussi basse que vibrante. Malgré son calme, tous sentaient la dangerosité du souverain poindre derrière son ton velouté.

 _-Et nous en sommes plus qu'enchantés,_ répondit Acarion, un de ses ellir chargés des finances publiques du royaume. _Longue vie à la reine Ilyrià!_

Alors que tous surenchérissaient avec une passion feinte qui piqua atrocement le coeur de l'ellon, Thranduil se leva soudainement, un feulement rauque dans la gorge. Son regard aiguisé se posa sur eux, impérieux.

\- _Il suffit! Ces mesquineries indigestes s'insupportent!_

Il descendit lentement quelques marches en prenant soin de rester plus haut qu'eux tous.

 _-Les derniers événements m'ont fait prendre conscience d'une chose..._ lâcha-t-il, suprême. _Qu'il est temps pour moi de trancher, de dire les choses telles qu'elles doivent l'être et non vous laisser faire à votre guise. Ce temps-là est révolu,_ articula Thranduil, sa main serrée sur son sceptre. _Certains parmi vous ont oublié qui règne ici, il est temps de le leur rappeler..._ conclut Thranduil en laissant sa phrase se terminer d'elle-même alors qu'un grand fracas se faisait entendre au-dehors de la salle. _Il est temps pour moi d'y mettre bon ordre..._

Voronwë apparut encadré de deux soldats outrageusement armés pour la situation, histoire d'impressionner encore plus les spectateurs impuissants. Suivis de Finnàm et de Klaùs à la mine revêche, les gardes traînèrent l'ancien capitaine de leur faction au milieu de la pièce et l'y jetèrent sans aucune considération. Ainsi, la honte était double. Être amené au milieu de ses pairs et se surcroît par des guerriers de sa propre faction... le visage congestionné par la colère de l'ellon à terre en était cramoisi de honte. Ses yeux bleus s'accrochèrent avec animosité à ceux de son souverain.

 _-Votre trahison n'a d'égale que votre suffisance,_ tonna le seigneur sinda avec froideur alors qu'en lui bouillonnait une rage intense. Il aurait voulu lui tordre le cou mais malheureusement, il n'en était pas question. Thranduil devait se réapproprier un pouvoir que tous avaient visiblement occulté. _Comment avez-vous pu seulement pu croire qu'il vous serait possible d'attenter aux jours de ma Dame... votre reine qui plus est!_

 _-Elle n'est pas ma reine!_ Cracha l'elfe en se redressant sur les genoux. _Dame Artanis restera notre souveraine! Tout comme le bâtard de cette catin ne montera jamais sur le trône de Vert-Bois!_

Thranduil descendit les dernières marches menant au capitaine agenouillé. D'un mouvement de la main, il fit signe aux gardes de le laisser se relever. Après avoir baissé son visage au niveau de celui, blême, de l'elfe, le souverain planta ses iris glacials dans les prunelles bleues de Voronwë. Pas un tic facial n'agitait le faciès contracté du roi. D'une tranquillité qui fit frissonner les elfes sylvains présents, il se tourna vers un nouveau soldat qui venait d'arriver pour se poster aux côtés de son suzerain.

Soudain, Thranduil attrapa adroitement ce que le garde lui présentait cérémonieusement. Une arme... son épée aux dimensions faramineuses, la si mate et pourtant si lumineuse Castamir, le Joyau du Roi. Devant les yeux ébahis de tous ceux présents, le sinda plongea la fine lame dans le thorax de l'ancien gradé avant de la retirer d'un geste sec. Le corps de Voronwë s'affaissa au sol les yeux vitreux sans que quiconque ne fasse le moindre geste pour le retenir.

Le seigneur se retourna lentement sans même jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard à Voronwë et remonta vers son trône, sa lame dégoulinante à la main. Le sang encore chaud sur le fil de l'acier gouttait sinistrement sur le sol dallé. L'elfe se rassit gracieusement, la pointe de son épée sciemment appuyée sur le plancher rocheux. Le dos droit, la mâchoire contractée, la main toujours dans la coquille de la fusée, Thranduil imposait force et respect... son but était ainsi atteint.

 _-Quiconque_ , reprit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce alors qu'une flaque de sang s'élargissait à ses pieds trempant l'ourlet de son manteau, _quiconque, qu'il soit noble ou d'une caste inférieure, pris à comploter ou même médire contre la reine ou mon héritier_ -il insista durement sur ses derniers mots- _sera sévèrement puni._

Ses yeux de givre papillonnèrent un instant sur le corps sans vie de Voronwë, laissant planer une atmosphère lourde sur la salle.

 _-Sortez. Rentrez dans vos domaines respectifs et faîtes part à vos gens des conséquences qu'un tel comportement engendrera à l'avenir._

Le souverain regarda la salle se vider silencieusement à l'exception des deux Wallens. Ces derniers étaient maintenant seuls avec l'ellon. Klaùs semblait tétanisé par la vue du sang frais laissé par le corps de félon. Thranduil commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait le Dragon depuis ces longs mois où il avait pu tous les observer. Il voyait les rouages de son cerveau s'enclencher et l'attraction malsaine que le liquide vermillon faisait naître chez le cousin d'Ilyrià. Le jeune homme réfléchissait à plein régime. Il était d'ailleurs temps que celui-ci lui fournisse certaines réponses.

 _-Vous avez dit, maître Dragon, avoir été manipulé..._ commença-t-il avant de laisser sa phrase en suspens.

Les yeux de Klaùs se braquèrent sur le souverain alors que ses lèvres s'incurvaient en un long sourire félin.

-Je l'ai dit en effet mais il me siérait de m'occuper moi-même de cette affaire, a righ.

-Je pense pourtant être en droit de discuter ce privilège, le contra l'ellon, la bouche pincée. Il s'agit de ma femme...

-Elle est aussi ma cousine, trancha le Wallen d'une voix égale. Ma cousine, insista-t-il, le regard luisant de colère. Vous savez que je ne laisserai personne lui faire de mal mais les choses sont pour le moins... nébuleuses. J'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair et ce, par moi-même. Je ne suis pas sûr de l'implication de cette... personne. Avant de la condamner, je souhaiterai en être certain. Si tel est le cas a righ Thranduil, je vous la livrerai sur un plateau d'argent, croyez-le.

Un soupir ennuyé s'exhala de la poitrine puissante du sinda.

-Je vous laisse agir à votre guise... C'est ce que souhaiterait ma Dame... que je vous fasse confiance. -il darda son regard pâle dans celui du Wallen- Ne nous faîtes pas défaut.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Klaùs, Niobé,

Fou de rage. Voilà comment se sentait présentement le Wallen. Son Double comme sa part humaine si vicieuse fusse-t-elle rugissaient à l'unisson à la simple idée d'avoir été si vilement dupés par une femelle, elfe de surcroît! Sa cousine, sa douce et charmante peste avait fait les frais de son manque de discernement. Cette garce de Niobé ne lui avait-elle pas dit clairement le fond de sa pensée? Au propos d'Ilyrià comme du sien d'ailleurs?

L'elleth avait fait d'une pierre deux coups. En se débarrassant de la Sirène, elle s'était aussi vengée de l'attitude provocatrice et railleuse de Klaùs.

Diantre! Les elfes le surprenaient chaque jour un peu plus... Leur seigneur qui n'avait pas hésité à aller chercher lui-même son épouse et à occire sans sourciller l'un des siens au nom d'une étrangère... Ce capitaine prêt à mourir pour ses convictions... Son elfine si vindicative et en même temps franchement naïve à un point tel qu'il ne savait pas si c'était triste à pleurer ou, à l'inverse, drôle à mourir de rire...

Oui, ils étaient finalement dignes de retenir un semblant d'attention. Les Eldar prônaient la vertu, le respect de la vie dans sa globalité, l'Amour de l'Être... Un rire narquois s'échappa du corps félin du Wallen alors qu'il marchait à vive allure, ombre silencieuse, entre les arbustes chargés de fleurs odorantes. C'était cela, les elfes s'en référaient à l'Universalité d'un grand Tout tandis que le peuple sur la Mer représentait la lie à leurs yeux si purs, à cheval entre la faiblesse humaine et une animalité dévoyée... Mais qui avait donc montré son vrai visage? Les Wallens avaient beau être ce qu'ils étaient, ils y restaient fidèles. Ils ne dissimulaient rien de ce qui constituait leur essence. Ils étaient des rustres, ils étaient des sauvages.

Les elfes quant à eux... Sous leur apparence douce et policée, les fameux Premiers Nés étaient de fer, leur sang une dureté minérale. Les Sindar comme les sylvains se montraient encore plus violents, plus imprévisibles dans une certaine mesure que les autres clans elfiques. Klaùs se retrouvait assez en eux et cela lui déplaisait, particulièrement quand il s'agissait du bien-être d'Ilyrià.

Pourquoi? Il n'aurait su l'expliquer lui-même avec clarté. Comment? Comment la jeune Sirène avait-elle réussi à passer outre la barrière de son âme brûlée pour s'y infiltrer et ne plus jamais le quitter? Il ne la savait pas lui-même réellement.

Toujours était-il que, dès sa venue au monde lorsque Klaùs avait à peine huit ans, il l'avait ressenti... une si violente émotion étrangère à tout ce qu'il avait pu éprouver jusque-là. La petite fille avait ainsi comblé un vide béant avec ses grands yeux bicolores. Le garçonnet avait posé ses yeux charbonneux sur cette étrange petite chose vagissante et alors il avait su au plus profond de son cœur qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, s'octroyant la mission de protecteur.

Bien sûr, au fil des années, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient éloignés mais cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de la tenir à l'œil. Voir sa cousine vendue sur l'autel de croyances auxquelles il n'adhérait que très moyennement l'avait mis hors de lui. Klaùs n'était pas un homme de convictions, c'était un guerrier et, au-delà de cela, ne se battait que pour trois raisons : Ilyrià, le Ceanar et éventuellement lui-même.

La regarder, impuissant, s'éprendre du seigneur elfe l'avait longtemps contrarié. Il avait bien tenté de l'en détourner mais l'obstination était un trait de famille qu'ils partageaient. Aussi l'avait-il laissée faire... Son moutard à demi-elfe, à demi-wallen ne l'intéressait guère outre mesure. Cependant, il se devait de garantir sa sécurité, pour elle. Or, là il avait failli... et dans les grandes largeurs. Et tout cela pour une diablesse d' elfine! Une démone au corps velouté, aux cuisses soyeuses et aux yeux pairs incroyablement vicieux...

La rage froide qui le consumait menaçait de le submerger. Littéralement parlant. La peau du Dragon fiévreuse le brûlait. De légères volutes de fumée s'exhalaient de sa chair qui, progressivement, se couvrait d'écailles acérées tandis que le cuir de sa tunique grésillait sous la chaleur. Klaùs arracha le vêtement plus qu'il ne le délaça. La pluie fine qui tombait depuis quelques minutes lui fit un bien fou, apaisant de son ondée son derme meurtri.

Il n'en continua pas moins sa route, soucieux de trouver Niobé, embrasé rien qu'à l'idée lui faire regretter ses égarements. Il allait lui montrer et donner à tous un exemple de comment étaient récompensés les félons, les traîtres coupables de lèse-majesté. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres charnues, crispant son visage aux traits si juvéniles par ailleurs.

Le Wallen avait plus qu'apprécié la manière dont le seigneur Thranduil avait conduit son affaire. Par son geste incisif, il avait ainsi tranché dans le vif, c'était le cas de le lire. Le Dragon n'avait jamais douté qu'il mettrait fin aux jours de l'elfe mais il pensait sincèrement que le souverain perdrait son temps en palabres aussi inutiles que stériles, qu'il l'interrogerait encore et encore. Au lieu de cela, il en avait fait le meilleur des exemples sachant pertinemment qu'en sa qualité de soldat, ce Voronwë n'aurait jamais desserré les dents. Le Sinda avait ainsi prouvé à tous qu'il se tiendrait aux côtés de sa jeune épouse dans la tourmente sans jamais casser ou même plier. Au contraire, il éliminerait chaque élément perturbateur. La pitié n'avait plus de mise ici.

Arrivé au talan désiré, il prit une grande inspiration avant de se propulser en haut de l'étroit escalier boisé. D'un mouvement puissant, Klaùs enfonça la porte d'un coup de talon pour s'y engouffrer. La pièce de vie était relativement petite mais meublée avec soin et goût. Dans les tons ocre et rouge qui se nuançaient subtilement suivant là où dérivaient les regards, le salon n'en paraissait que plus accueillant. Un feu vif crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre au-dessous d'une marmite délivrant un parfum enivrant de fleurs. Des orchidées... ses fleurs... Voilà donc le secret de l'elleth, d'où venait cette impression qu'elle devait être née parmi ces gerbes délicates...

La fureur suintant de tous les pores de sa peau, le Wallen semblait avoir aspiré l'espace entier du talan. Klaùs se tenait là au beau milieu de la pièce, sa peau nue ruisselante d'une fine pellicule de bruine, ses muscles bandés, ses traits crispés par la rage. Ses yeux d'obsidienne fouillaient inlassablement tous les recoins à la recherche de celle qui attisait le feu de son Dragon. Il finit par la débusquer l'objet de toutes ses convoitises derrière une commode en acajou admirablement travaillée qui siégeait dans la chambre à coucher.

Sans faire preuve de la moindre douceur, ses doigts se crochetèrent dans la chair tendre de son épaule, la soulevant du coin où elle se terrait. Il la jeta sur le lit malgré les suppliques de terreur qu'elle poussait. Niobé tenta de se défiler à la poigne de fer du Wallen. Elle le griffa profondément au visage et dans le cou, ruait des quatre fers mais rien n'y faisait. Au contraire, plus elle se débattait, plus le rictus qu'arborait Klaùs s'élargissait.

Cependant, l'heure n'avait rien de récréative. Sa langue fendue et sifflante dardant entre ses lèvres, il lui cloua les poignets d'une main et la ceintura de l'autre posée sur son bas-ventre pour ensuite l'enjamber. Assis à califourchon sur ses hanches alors que l'elfine criait comme une damnée, il la saisit à la gorge. Les iris du Dragon n'étaient plus que deux fentes noires mouchetées d'éclats d'or aussi durs qu'un diamant. L'elleth arrêta progressivement de lutter, hypnotisée par le regard reptilien de son amant. Les doigts calleux du Wallen resserrèrent leur étreinte sur la gorge palpitante de l'elfe.

-Ne t'avais-je pas prévenue, femme elfe? grinça-t-il d'une voix caverneuse. N'ai-je pas été assez clair quant aux risques que tu encourais s'il te prenait l'envie d'attenter aux jours de a co-ogha? -il caressa le nez fin de Niobé- Ou même juste ne serait-ce que d'y penser? Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ? tonna le Dragon en enfonçant une de ses écailles griffues dans la chair laiteuse de l'elleth. Une goutte sanguine perla qu'il prit un immense plaisir à lécher alors qu'elle sanglotait misérablement.

-Si, souffla Niobé tétanisée par la peur et la douleur. Si en effet...

 _-Glè math,_ bien... nous avançons, chuchota Klaùs contre son oreille.

Le souffle ardent du Dragon la brûla et elle couina de souffrance. Ses doigts griffus emprisonnant toujours le cou de l'elleth, il appuya de tout son poids sur elle, suffocante.

-Je doute que tu sois à l'origine de ce complot de bas étage Amour... -de sa main libre, il dégagea une longue mèche blonde qu'il enroula négligemment autour de son majeur- Ta jolie tête a beau être bien faite, elle n'en demeure pas moins relativement vide.

L'elfine laissa échapper un glapissement de mécontentement pour le plus grand amusement du Wallen. Niobé était à se merci, à deux doigts de perdre sa vie d'immortelle mais elle trouvait encore le moyen de se rebeller.

-Qui? insista Klaùs sans montrer un quelconque émoi.

-Personne... marmonna l'elfine en tentant d'échapper à l'étau qui se resserrait autour de sa gorge. Je ne voulais que te voir...

-Ne me mens pas Niobé! siffla le jeune homme, son corps tendu au maximum. Je peux accepter bien des choses y compris que tu aies voulu te venger de moi. Seules deux ne sont pas recevables: que tu t'en sois prise à Ilyrià et que tu me mentes sans vergogne!

Étouffant entre les doigts de pierre du Wallen qui la charcutaient impitoyablement et broyée sous sa formidable stature, l'elleth pleurait doucement, écrasée sur le lit moelleux.

-C'était Voronwë, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix hachée. Je ne croyais pas qu'il essaierait de la tuer mais juste de lui jouer un vilain tour... J'étais en colère, furieuse contre toi et j'y ai juste vu l'occasion de me prendre ma revanche. C'est tout, je te le jure, maître Dragon.

-Vraiment? murmura-t-il en appuyant sur la plaie sanguinolente. Es-tu réellement aussi idiote ou te joues-tu encore de moi?

En dépit de la douleur, l'elleth posa sa main tremblante sur la mâchoire contractée du Dragon. Il frissonna sous le toucher aérien de Niobé. Elle plongea son regard troublé dans celui du Wallen.

-Je ne te mens pas... Klaùs – il tiqua à sa façon caressante de l'appeler ainsi par son prénom- crois-moi, je t'en prie... Crois-moi...

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser les idées qu'elle cherchait à y implanter. Comment s'y prenait-elle pour lui faire perdre le fil qu'il s'était pourtant appliqué à suivre? Le jeune homme était arrivé chez elle avec l'intention de la tuer de ses propres mains et il avait désormais l'impression que c'était lui qui était pendu à ses lèvres...

Il avait tout simplement envie de s'en convaincre, réalisa Klaùs avec amertume. Le Dragon voyait en elle quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'entraperçu chez une autre, un sentiment, une émotion qui faisait naître en lui un brasier gigantesque. Elle nourrissait ce feu, l'alimentait de sa perversité enfantine qui le faisait sourire et grignotait chaque cellule de son corps.

Oui, il voulait y croire, lui donner une chance de rester à ses côtés car il n'en doutait pas. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question de fierté mal placée, d'ego démesuré en lui-même mais plutôt de réalité crue... elle avait goûté à la meilleure des drogues et ne pourrait s'en lasser, tout comme lui, il en avait bien peur. Sa main se resserra encore un peu plus sur le cou gracile pour la soulever à demi de la couche. Approchant son visage à quelques millimètres du sien, il la menaça une dernière fois:

-Si tu m'abuses encore... On a beau folâtrer _mo ruin_... Je te tuerai et sois sûre que je m'appliquerai à ce que ta souffrance s'éternise, elleth de malheur...

Klaùs se releva brutalement du lit, ce qui permit à Niobé de respirer enfin librement. Ses yeux verts s'arrondirent de surprise quand elle vit le Wallen déboucler sa ceinture et laisser glisser son pantalon de cuir.

-Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais?! s'exclama-t-elle en reculant jusqu'à buter contre la tête de lit.

-Ouvre tes cuisses pour moi femme.

Un sourire retors fleurit sur les lèvres de Klaùs alors qu'elle s'exécutait, une flamme incendiaire dans son regard pair.

o0o0o0

Quelques heures plus tard, l'elleth gisait sur la couche, épuisée. Certes, elle était fatiguée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été mais aussi tout à fait comblée. Les cheveux épars sur l'oreiller comme l'astre solaire à son apogée, elle rayonnait. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'assouvissement physique mais aussi psychique. Le poids du bras sur son ventre ainsi que la grande main empaumant son sein droit lui paraissaient être autant de preuves indiscutables que Klaùs lui était revenu et surtout qu'il était sien.

Niobé se tourna doucement pour se caler sur son flanc et observer son amant endormi. Valar, elle le trouvait atrocement attirant... Ses yeux de braise, sa bouche au pli moqueur, ses pommettes hautes où se cachait cette unique fossette qui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'il souriait... et ce corps puissant dont chaque muscle donnait vie à ses trop nombreux tatouages...

Il pouvait se montrer odieux mais arrivait tout de même à l'emmener là où il le souhaitait ce Wallen sournois! Si quelqu'un lui avait prédit des mois plus tôt qu'elle serait prête à tout pour garder une telle engeance, elle l'aurait traité de fou. Cependant, la situation avait changé. Klaùs voyait comme était réellement Niobé. Nul besoin de faux-semblant, de se dissimuler derrière un paravent de qualités qu'elle ne possédait d'ailleurs pas.

L'elleth était une femme hargneuse et rancunière, avide et luxurieuse. Or, le Dragon se reconnaissait en elle, Niobé le savait. C'était pourquoi il l'acceptait telle qu'elle était et l'exhortait même à faire face à son propre caractère dans lequel il se retrouvait.

Bien sûr, l'elfine savait aussi qu'elle se condamnerait si elle se laissait aller à plus de sentiments envers lui. Ceci étant dit, elle ne rêvait point d'idylle ou d'être entourée de marmots. Non! Niobé voulait la passion, celle que procurait l'embrasement de ses sens que Klaùs lui avait fait découvrir si obligeamment. Plus leurs jeux avançaient, plus elle doutait qu'un autre mâle puisse lui convenir. La perversité, cette lubricité dans laquelle le Wallen excellait était un art dont il était le maître. Du dos de ses doigts fuselés, elle caressa la tempe du jeune homme admirant la beauté de ses traits. Ainsi décontracté, il paraissait si... enfantin.

Alors oui, elle le désirait au-delà du mesurable, ce Dragon pourfendeur de vertus et était prête à faire ce qu'il fallait pour le ga rder. Si besoin était, Niobé se sentait prête à mentir de nouveau à Klaùs comme elle venait juste de le faire. Elle avait eu beau n'avoir agi que par jalousie vis-à-vis d'Ilyrià, reportant sur la jeune femme l'échec de sa tentative avortée de séduction sur le sinda ainsi que son emprise sur le Wallen, elle n'était pas idiote.

Si l'elfine avait admis sa participation, il l'aurait tuée sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Si elle avait dénoncée Gallion, lui ou ses partisans l'auraient aussi envoyée chez Mandos. D'un côté comme de l'autre, elle était perdue. Or, si une qualité était pour le moins développée chez l'elleth, c'était son instinct de conservation. Voronwë était déjà mort, la nouvelle n'avait pas fait long feu à se répandre au sein de la Cité. Alors un peu plus, un peu moins de responsabilités sur le dos du pauvre capitaine...

Un frisson remonta le long de son dos. Le tout désormais pour elle était de savoir comment se placer entre les deux camps pour rester en vie, de préférence aux côtés du Wallen.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Thranduil, deux jours plus tard,

L'ellon n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre les gémissements étouffés d'Ilyrià, uniques bruits qui parvenaient à s'extirper de la poitrine de la jeune femme prostrée sur le matelas. Mis à part les moments où elle était endormie par ses soins, la Wallen passait son temps à se débattre dans les draps à un point tel qu'elle avait réussi à se blesser en s'entortillant dans la soie de leur lit. Toutes les courtepointes de leur couche avaient dues être enlevées pour que cet incident ne risque plus de se reproduire.

Lorsqu'elle ne se battait pas contre du vent, Ilyrià s'accrochait désespérément aux montants du grand baldaquin. Elle s'y agrippait comme s'il s'agissait de cette branche qui l'avait empêchée de tomber entre les griffes des prédateurs dans la forêt. Le seul moment où elle ne le fuyait pas, c'était quand il laissait son fëa l'envelopper comme un cocon protecteur. Alors enfin, elle se laissait aller contre lui, l'autorisant à la prendre dans ses bras. Leur lien était tout ce qui pouvait tranquilliser la jeune femme et leur bébé. Comme il le lui avait expliqué, la période bénie de la grossesse devait impérativement se vivre à trois, entre les parents et l'enfant.

Ce qui le tuait à petit feu, c'était son impuissance face à la situation. Thranduil ne s'était jamais senti ainsi, sans aucune force face aux démons sournois qui lentement mais sûrement rongeaient l'éther fragile de sa délicate éphémère. La folie vacillante qui s'emparait d'elle était comme un coup de poignard pour l'ellon. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait recroquevillée ou reculer pour éviter le moindre contact le meurtrissait à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il devait user de subterfuges pour l'attirer à lui ou ne serait-ce que la toucher alors que son propre corps tendait vers la jeune femme, lui criait de s'emparer d'elle, qu' Ilyrià le veuille ou non. Une petite voix pernicieuse lui soufflait qu'il suffisait peut-être de cela pour qu'elle lui revienne corps et âme... qu'il la possède une bonne fois pour toutes. La marquer... qu'elle se rappelle de lui de la plus définitive des manières.

Le sinda se passa une main peu sûre sur ses yeux pour chasser l'image que son esprit ne cessait de lui imposer. S'il faisait cela, il la perdrait complètement. L'obliger à quoi que ce fut n'était, et de loin, pas la solution. Seul sur le sofa , Thranduil porta son poing fermé à sa bouche et le mordit au sang pour étouffer l'ire incompressible qui menaçait de déferler sur tous et chacun.

A eux aussi, l'elfe en voulait plus que de mesure. Les Guérisseurs s'étaient succédés au chevet de la Wallen sans succès, incapables de lui procurer un semblant de remède. Il lui fallait du temps pour se remettre... Mais du temps était ce qu'ils n'avaient pas justement! L'ellon devait se montrer patient et raisonnable... Tout ce qu'il se refusait à être. L'ellon voulait la récupérer et de suite. Leur temps était bien trop précieux, chaque jour qui passait était un décompte dont le sablier était le terrain mouvant de ses pensées.

L'Aiglonne wallen passait son temps dans leurs appartements à veiller la jeune reine concoctant il ne savait trop quoi mais rien ne fonctionnait. Ilyrià était si effrayée qu'ils devaient la ceinturer à deux pour lui faire avaler la moindre médication. Cette femme n'était qu'une incapable! Où était donc son maître lorsque la nécessité prévalait?! Lui, si intuitif de tout ce qui se passait sur Arda, où se cachait-il? Thranduil était tout disposé à le débusquer et le ramener de gré ou de force... Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le velours du divan où il s'était assis ses longues jambes croisées avec élégance pour ne pas laisser éclater sa rage.

Soudain, il fut tiré de ses pensées de la plus désagréable des manières. Heurté de plein fouet, il se leva d'un bond en entendant Ilyrià se mettre à tousser. Prise de quintes, celle-ci n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter et il crut bien que sa femme allait étouffer. En quelques pas, il fut dans la chambre. Cendera était au-dessus de la Wallen, une potion à la main. Avec virulence, il poussa la chamane qui se cogna contre la coiffeuse derrière elle alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de la Sirène pour la soutenir. Ses joues rondes avaient pris une teinte cramoisie et ses yeux larmoyaient sous l'effort.

Sans tenir compte de ses gesticulations pour se soustraire à son emprise, il la serra un peu plus fort. Sa toux s'était tarie si ce n'étaient quelques crachotements mais, égoïstement, il n'arrivait plus à la lâcher. Deux jours qu'il attendait de la tenir ainsi, pour se perdre en elle... L'elfe n'en pouvait plus de devoir attendre qu'elle soit endormie pour la prendre ainsi contre lui. Cependant, il désirait la sentir en vie contre son torse et non son corps à la limite du vivant...

- _Chhhh melleth nîn, laisse-toi faire_... plaida l'ellon au comble de ce qu'il pouvait endurer.

Cendera s'était redressée et attrapa sans tenir compte d'aucun protocole le souverain par le bras pour essayer de le faire lâcher prise. Elle se fichait bien qu'il s'agisse du roi ou de n'importe quel elfe, qu'il soit son époux ou le premier palefrenier venu... Elle ancra son regard courroucé au sien.

-Lâchez-là aran Thranduil! le harangua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Vous lui faîtes peur, ne le voyez-vous donc pas?

-Je sais ce qu'il lui faut contrairement à vous visiblement! cracha le roi au bord de l'épuisement. Il s'agit de ma femme, que croyez-vous pouvoir m'apprendre à son sujet que je ne sache déjà ?!

-Vous ne savez rien, déclara la jeune femme avec un calme olympien. Il ne s'agit ni de vous ni de moi ou de quiconque. Il n'est question que de la santé d'Ilyrià et vous n'aidez pas à contrecarrer ceux qui tentent de la soigner. Vous empoisonnez l'air avec votre suspicion. Tout ne se résout pas par la force ou les armes à la main.

-Voyez-vous cela? fit l'ellon, les narines pincées par la colère.

-Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte que votre pessimisme et votre volonté de tout dominer ici n'arrange rien? Vous ne pouvez avoir le contrôle sur tout roi Thranduil... le pouvoir se trouve aussi parfois dans l'abandon... L'amour ne peut être toujours cloisonné dans un carcan de passion... Nous devons sauver Ilyrià mais ce sont votre peur et votre frustration qui l'empêcheront de se libérer. Vous devez être certain vous-même qu'elle puisse être sauvée. Fiez-vous à moi un minima...

-Comment voulez-vous que je puisse vous faire confiance? gronda l'elfe ébranlé par les propos de Cendera. Vous m'avez caché tant de choses qui me concernaient directement... et m'en dissimulez tant encore... Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois ce qu'il se passe entre mon fils et vous... Je ne peux m'en montrer que circonspect et, je vous l'avoue, fort peu ravi.

La Wallen se redressa et soutint avec assurance le regard du souverain sans pour autant céder aux sirènes de la colère. Attiser le suzerain ne servirait qu'à lui causer du tort. Toutefois, il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse ainsi la malmener.

-Tout roi que vous êtes, vous ne savez pas tout Monseigneur, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme. Il ne m'a jamais appartenu de vous livrer le secret de ma princesse quant à la venue future de votre enfant. Il est puéril de vous en montrer jaloux... Pour ce qui concerne ernil Legolas, il ne s'agit pas de vos affaires a righ Thranduil. Le prince est assez âgé me semble-t-il pour prendre ses propres décisions... Ce n'est clairement plus un enfant mais voilà une discussion qui est désormais close. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment propice. Mon attention n'est destinée qu'à Ilyrià et, pour l'instant, il est clair que vous devriez vous focaliser sur sa guérison...

Le roi posa délicatement sa poupée de chiffon avant de se lever pour faire quelques pas vers la jeune femme qui ne sourcillait pas devant lui. Elle devait lui tenir tête pour imposer son point de vue si elle voulait obtenir le respect qu'elle méritait.

-Et que croyez-vous donc que je fasse? Je ne pense qu'à cela! siffla Thranduil entre ses dents. Je ne veux que son retour auprès de moi!

-Encore une fois, souffla-t-elle, il n'est pas question de vous, de son retour vers vous... Vous ne pensez pas en termes de guérison mais de maladie... Vous ne percevez que la noirceur qui l'attire implacablement vers elle mais il ne faut pas, sourit-elle avec chaleur en lui prenant une nouvelle fois le bras. A l'inverse, il faut penser à votre amour, au fruit de ce dernier qui sera parmi nous d'ici quelques mois à peine. Elle a tant besoin de vous. Elle est seule et perdue...

-Mais reviendra-t-elle seulement? marmonna l'ellon plus pour lui-même que la Wallen. Elle est si loin de moi...

Ilyrià ne reviendra pas si, d'où qu'elle soit en ce moment, vous l'effrayez...

Thranduil croisa les bras sur son torse. Il fixa d'un œil critique l'Aiglonne qui osait le combattre avec un aplomb dont beaucoup auraient pu tirer des leçons ou se seraient faits tailler en pièces pour lui avoir parlé sur ce ton. Il comprenait mieux les raisons de l'engouement de son fils... Cette femme était une forte tête tout comme Ilyrià sans pour autant n'avoir que très peu en commun.

Un sourire imperceptible perça le visage austère du suzerain. Il aimait sans aucune restriction son amante si impulsive et ne se verrait certainement pas vivre une seconde de plus sans elle mais la femme devant lui était, il devait l'avouer, fort séduisante.

Non pas qu'elle lui plaise d'un point de vue purement physique, il ne s'agissait point de cela, mais par bien des aspects elle lui rappelait son propre peuple. Posée, gracieuse et portée sur la spiritualité de l'univers, elle possédait les qualités propres aux Eldar. Un doigt caressant nonchalamment sa lèvre inférieure, il planta ses yeux pâles dans ceux, bruns, de la jeune femme. Elle méritait une oreille attentive, le bénéfice du doute et Thranduil s'en rendait compte. Il leur fallait tout faire pour qu' Ilyrià guérisse.

-Que préconisez-vous?

-Il nous faut faire vite... répondit Cendera en reportant son regard sur la jeune femme inerte. Nous devons agir vite... Cette situation n'est bonne ni pour elle... ni pour l'enfant, dit-elle avec un doux sourire emplit de compassion. Il ne faut pas que les ténèbres de son atma torturé atteignent l'enfançon aran Thranduil...

Soudain, elle porta sa main à sa bouche, une idée venait de germer dans son esprit pour le moins productif. Cendera alla à l'armoire de la jeune reine et en sortit une cape de velours brun. Interloqué, le souverain la vit envelopper sa Wallen dedans pour recouvrir son corps uniquement habillé d'une fine chainse de baptiste.

-Suis-je idiote moi aussi, marmotta-t-elle en nouant les rubans du col de la pèlerine. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt?! s'écria-t-elle en se tapant le front du plat de la main.

-A quoi? s'impatienta à son tour l'ellon gagné par l'énergie que dégageait la jeune femme,

-Elle a peur, elle est prostrée, elle a perdu sa voix... Sa voix, répéta-t-elle, son attention braquée sur lui, qui est l'apanage de son double. La part humaine d' Ilyrià est parasité par son double qui s'est tu lui aussi... Il faut l'amener là où elle sera dans son unicité toute entière...

-Dans l'eau, compléta le roi avec compréhension.

-Aye, dans un lieu où elle se sent en confiance, là où elles s'abandonneront toutes les deux à vous. A righ vous êtes le plus à même de la faire revenir vers vous. Il s'agit d'une tâche qui vous est dévolue et à nul autre... Mais je dois vous prévenir d'une chose.

L'elfe, qui venait de se saisir délicatement d'Ilyrià et la maintenait serrée contre lui, la dévisagea, un sourcil arqué.

-Et bien?

-Seigneur... Vous risquez de rencontrer un aspect de la Sirène qui vous est encore inconnu... Ily a toujours fait en sorte que la Dorcha n'échappe pas à son contrôle mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit cette fois indispensable à son rétablissement... Il y a des chances que vous n'appréciiez pas la nébulosité de cette Sirène-là... Serez-vous capable de vous raccrocher à la vie d'Ilyrià et non cela?

-Toutes les vagues me ramèneront toujours à elle Dame Cendera, murmura-t-il dans un souffle rauque. Je ne suis même pas certain d'avoir le choix. Ne craignez rien, conclut-il avec un sourire cynique, il en faut plus pour me désarçonner... Naufragé volontaire... -il braqua ses yeux d'hiver dans ceux de la chamane- Cela ne veut pas dire que nous en avons terminé maître Guérisseur...

Cette appellation, signe visible d'un respect nouvellement acquis, fit monter le rouge aux joues de la jeune femme tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur son amante, lui murmurant de douces paroles de réconfort en sindarin.

-Nous reprendrons plus tard notre discussion, soyez-en assuré. Je ne me défilerai pas.

-J'en suis certain.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au roi pour trouver le chemin des écuries et installer la jeune femme sur sa monture. Il la cala du mieux qu'il le put puis la plongea dans un sommeil profond, persuadé qu'elle supporterait d'autant moins la vue des bois. Il devait aller au plus vite et se battre contre elle n'apporterait rien de bon. Thranduil devait aller bon train et savait exactement où il devait l'emmener, où elle serait la plus à même de guérir. Poussant son cheval à vive allure, il quitta la Cité au galop sans prendre la peine de prévenir qui que ce fut. Le vent fouettait son visage, sa peau griffée par les branchages qu'il ne chercha pas à éviter, son corps comme son esprit tendu vers la jeune femme nichée au creux de ses bras.

Arrivé à destination, il rentra dans les grottes juché sur sa monture. Les cavernes avaient été le seul et unique lieu qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Cet endroit avait été le témoin des moments tendres et importants de leur vie, de cet amour épanoui. Il lui avait donc semblé logique que la jeune femme s'y sente bien.

Les bras tendus par l'effort, il la porta rapidement au bord de l'eau. La posant avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable en dépit de l'urgence qu'il ressentait, l'ellon la déshabilla, ses gestes empreints d'une douceur brute avant de se dévêtir à son tour. L'air moite des sources chaudes réchauffa son âme gonflée de l'espoir de bientôt avoir Ilyrià dans ses bras, sa Wallen de nouveau rieuse et amoureuse.

Les effluves de pierres froides et des quelques plantes qui arrivaient à prendre possession des lieux lui montèrent aux narines alors qu'il nageait vers le milieu du bassin. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun changement ne s'opère mais il était hors de question de désespérer. Pas maintenant qu'un semblant de solution se présentait. S'il le fallait, il resterait là une vie planté dans ce bassin, la jeune femme ondulant au rythme des remous que leurs corps imposaient aux eaux d'ordinaire stagnantes. Dos à lui, elle dérivait lentement, les grandes mains de l'ellon posées fermement sur son abdomen distendu.

 _-Melleth nîn, mon amour._.. soupira l'elfe, ses lèvres soudées contre son cou. Je ne peux agir seul... Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il t'arrive. J'ai besoin de ton aide, je ne peux me battre toujours seul... bats-toi contre le néant, ne le laisse pas poser ses tentacules sur toi, je t'en conjure...Rends-moi ma femme, pas cette pâle figure... Je veux ma fière Wallen, tonna l'elfe, sa voix de basse se répercutant contre les parois miroitantes des grottes.

Un frisson parcourut le corps alangui d' Ilyrià. L'ellon sentit contre lui la peau de la jeune femme vibrer sous la caresse de sa propre chair et lentement devenir autre chose que son derme satiné. Tout aussi doux, il connaissait cette sensation intense et chaude pour l'avoir expérimenté la nuit de l'anniversaire de la Sirène. Le corps d'Ilyrià muta tout doucement contre lui. L'ellon pouvait voir au travers de l'eau claire les écailles émeraude de la jeune femme remonter le long de ses jambes.

Captivé, il ne loupait aucun détail de sa transformation. Voir son double prendre le pas sur son humanité était une expérience pour le moins fabuleuse et la tenir dans ses bras lui donnait ainsi l'impression de fusionner avec elle, au plus profond de son être. Sous le ciel de la nuit, Thranduil sentait son fëa se troubler au contact de l'éther fragile de la Sirène, réclamant ses droits sur lui comme le corps de l'ellon sur celui d' Ilyrià. Que ce fusse dans la lumière ou dans l'obscurité, leurs deux âmes se reconnaissaient et tentaient de se dompter l'une l'autre.

Elle fuyait, véritable anguille tout comme ses jambes désormais soudées pour ne plus former que cette queue palpitante et intransigeante. Sous ses paumes, ses tatouages avaient eux aussi pris vie. L'elfe resserra sa prise.

-Je ne crois pas non ma Dame... Tu ne t'échapperas pas, n'y songe même pas, ma Sirène. Si tu es têtue, je suis opiniâtre Amour.

Il la retourna de façon à avoir une meilleure prise sur elle, chose relativement peu aisée avec son ventre rebondi. Ses seins pressés contre le buste puissant de l'ellon, la tête renversée en arrière, ses longs cheveux emmêlés en un sauvage débordement, elle était horriblement tentante.

Le souverain s'inclina vers elle, ne pouvant empêcher ses lèvres de dévorer sa gorge offerte. Tout à coup, il sentit les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfoncer profondément dans ses avant-bras. Ses grands yeux s'ouvrirent pour s'entrechoquer aux siens. La violence des émotions qui s'y succédaient le mirent à mal mais il tint bon et ne la lâcha pas d'une once. En dépit de la douleur, il raffermit ses bras autour d'elle.

-Réagis... dit-il durement, ses iris réduits à deux fentes de pure colère. Sois forte, reprends-toi! Tu n'es pas seule dans ce corps, Ilyrià! Que veux-tu donc? N'as-tu aucune volonté? Souhaites-tu perdre ton enfant? Veux-tu me perdre? Montre-moi que je n'ai pas eu tort de te confier ma vie, Wallen...

Sa propre peau se mit à le faire horriblement souffrir. Avec horreur, il vit l'eau si claire prendre une teinte rougeâtre. Il serra les mâchoires à s'en casser les dents en réalisant que ses blessures lui venaient d'elle. Ses écailles si douces faisaient petit à petit place à quelque chose de différent, autrement plus violent, plus brutal et primitif. Pourpres et acérées comme celles d'un dragon, ses écailles s'étaient hérissées entaillant ainsi le grain de peau de l'elfe.

-Je suis là, fit-il en se moulant à elle farouchement, je suis là.

Les pupilles d' Ilyrià n'avaient plus de couleur comme délavées tandis que ses longues boucles noires avaient pris une teinte grise et semblaient avoir pris vie. Littéralement. Elles lui faisaient penser à des reptiles qui serpentaient autour de son visage blafard. Néanmoins, Thranduil ne ressentit aucun dégoût à la regarder. Il voyait au-delà de cette apparence. Au contraire, l'ellon prenait la pleine mesure du pouvoir qui résidait en la frêle jeune femme dans ses bras. Il sentait la force de la Sirène refluer par vagues déferlantes.

-Je suis là... répéta l'elfe au comble de l'agonie comme si des milliers de lames le transperçaient de part en part.

Soudain, Ilyrià se raidit violemment contre lui. Son dos s'arc-bouta et elle attrapa à pleines mains le visage du souverain, ce qui l'entailla un peu plus. Ancrant son regard au sien sans réellement le voir, elle ouvrit la bouche comme si elle aspirait l'air ambiant. Les eaux si calmes étaient devenues houleuses autour d'eux, les percutant avec violence, parfaite représentation de leur désespoir. Un léger gémissement s'exhala d'entre ses lèvres blêmes. Thranduil la secoua comme si elle avait été un prunier.

-tu peux mieux faire melleth nîn!

C'est alors que le filet de voix ténu de la Wallen prit de l'ampleur. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière avant de la redresser brutalement et de pousser un hurlement strident, si aigu que son écho se prolongeait encore et encore, expulsant les traumatismes que la Wallen avait accumulé. Son cri mourut sur les lèvres de l'elfe qui sans douceur avait plaqué sa bouche sur la sienne pour ne plus faire qu'un. Elle s'affaissa entre ses bras, pantelante. La Dorcha disparut lentement, laissant place à la douce sirène dont l'essence caressait de nouveau amoureusement le fëa de l'ellon.

Il se pencha vers elle, indifférent à la douleur infiltrée dans chacun de ses membres, inquiet de ne pas la voir se relever. Enfin, il sentit les bras doux de la jeune femme se nouer autour de son cou. Elle se hissa difficilement contre lui pour mettre son visage au niveau du sien. Ses yeux bicolores plongèrent dans ceux de son amant, le couvant du feu de ses prunelles incandescentes. Un sourire languissant étira les lèvres d'Ilyrià.

-Thranduil...

Enfin... elle lui était revenue.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Et voilà chapitre 40! les louloutes, j'espère que cela vous a plu!

gros bisous tous doux!

Milyi


End file.
